SEVERAL SHOTS
by Lana May
Summary: Can Lana cope without Happy, or are they just meant to be together? - Tig and Koz also feature in this story with love interests. All one big happy family...or is it? PLEASE REVIEW! This was going to be a one shot but I got carried away :-0
1. Chapter 1

**~AN~**

**I hereby clarify that I own nothing of SOA relation. All characters are created by K. Sutter, except my OC's. This fic is purely for fun and I profit from nothing. **

**Happy/OC (and also Tig/OC and Koz/OC)**

**There are no specific ties with the TV programme 'issues'. It's just a simple, go with the flow story, however I will be using typical K. Sutter one liners, which are just too awesome not to use. All the things that have happened to the characters in the show have happened, except…Kip and Luann are not dead. Abel was kidnapped, Gemma was raped although such events will not be highlighted to such an extent that it will matter to my story. **

****Warning! Explicit content! ****

**There will be references to, and actual, ****non consensual sex****, some parts will be quite full on, and I apologise for any upset this may cause but I'm warning you now, if you take offense to such things, including scenes of a ****sexual nature****, ****swearing**** and ****violence**** please do not read any further.**

**CAPS = Shouting  
**_**Italics!**_**= thoughts/flashbacks  
****Bold = for emphasise.  
****Underlining = Text/Phone Conversations**

Ok here we go people…

**Chapter 1**

*****January 15****th**** 2009 20:50 Tacoma*****

"I can't fucking do this anymore. If I stay, I'm a fucking asshole; if I go I'm an asshole. I can't win."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I've never once kept you on a bitch leash. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Fuck… baby, you are not listening to me! It's my fucking job, this is what I do. I told you before this shit started, you can't change me, I don't wanna be changed… It's as simple as that."

"I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO FUCKING CHANGE YOU"

"You shout at me one more time, you and me are gonna have a problem." He was calm and collected, but pointed a deadly finger at her face.

"What the fuck are you gonna do about it, huh, tough guy?" She challenged back, never once faltering and didn't even insinuate with a seductive tone. She was dead angry and so was he.

"Don't push me Lana, I mean it." He tried to sound authoritive but his words spat through gritted teeth and it only made him look the least bit controlled.

"Oh fuck you Hap. It's pathetic the shit they make you do has only made you more susceptible to the cruel way you treat me." Lana sighed, losing all effort to even start the fight all over again.

"That's what you don't get… they don't **make** me do this shit, I **want** to do it. I **like** doing it. I'm **good** at it. I don't wanna mix Club life with my personal shit that's why I keep all this shit from you."

"Happy, are you kidding me? You can't keep your two worlds apart if you tried. You come home to me and your cut still stinks of pussy that ain't mine… you fucker! And… it's not healthy for you to even think killing people is an OK job, it's not!"

"**Don't** patronise me Lana, and I'm **not** having this fight again. Get your fucking shit together. If you want me to take you to your mothers then hurry the fuck up, I haven't got all night." He waved his hand in the air, dismissing his participation in the conversation any further.

Lana watched as his face displayed no remorse for his words, acting like she was a chore, a burden to his 'other life'. It infuriated her so much, that she made sure his back was turned, took one big step forward, quickly spread her palms on his back and shoved as hard as she could.  
"You fucking asshole…I fucking hate you…YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE." She screamed, her eyes getting bigger as the realisation of what she'd just done, hit her like a freight train. She was scared, but she had the guts to see it through. Lately dishing out as good as she got was the only contact she had with him, knowing he was going to retaliate, how, she wasn't quite sure but she hoped within the depths of her heart that she would get something worth remembering, because after tonight, whether he knew it or not, she wasn't coming back.

**~AN~ **

**Sorry for the really short chapter, the next chapters are much longer just needed to get the ball rolling. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW… Can't wait for your feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

*****January 15****th**** 2009 21:25 Tacoma*****

Happy fell forward stomping his boots hard onto the wood flooring. He hadn't expected her physical outburst so late into the argument, she had really caught him off guard and he felt a fool for it. He wanted nothing more than to smack her halfway across the room but despite his anger, despite all the times she'd pushed his buttons and all the wrong ones, he'd never raise a hand to her. Sure, he'd get close to it but he always managed to put himself into check. He often wondered if it was because of his Club life, it had allowed him to vent his anger outside of the walls he shared with her, it was that that made him wonder. He was pretty certain if he didn't live the life he did, she'd be in and out of the hospital more times than he could care to imagine.  
Twisting around, after being shoved in the back, he thundered a stare across the room at her, seeing her chest heaving with adrenaline and he knew it took all of her might to face up to him, and she did it so bravely. It made him feel proud that the woman in front of him was his bitch and nobody else's. His own chest even rattled with heavy force and he contemplated what his next move would be, because she'd always make him do that. No matter if she was working his last nerve, it was always possible for him to dig deep and bring forth the last fraction of decent human relations he had available. He saved up all his good deeds for her because after all she was the one that kept him grounded, kept him away from the devils that constantly tormented his soul.

Lana had raised her chin, even though she wanted to run and hide, she kept herself together. Her eyes glistened because, God be damned she was never going to let her tears fall in front of him. He'd made her cry far too many times over the last year of their relationship that she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She knew that he kind of got a kick out of seeing her cry, it made him feel the bigger man, strong and able to help his damsel in distress. Loving a man like that took the wind out of you, and Dear Lord, she loved him so damn much but over the last year or so, he'd become so callous and mean that she watched in the wings as he even drove his own friends away.  
She never understood it. One minute he was Happy, the guy everyone knew, the guy everyone feared but respected. The next minute he was the man that stood across from her now, nasty and vindictive.  
At first he had been working at a Tattoo place, sure he wheeled and dealed with shit that just wasn't normal but ever since he started hanging with the wrong crowd, life for Lana was hard. She'd first seen him in some skanky Club, his eyes met hers and back then, he actually knew how to smile and God, that smile had Lana hooked, but now things were oh so different.  
"Don't fuckin' look at **me** like that. Talkin' like I'm some kind of **fucking** **chore** for you. I don't depend on **you** for shit Hap." She said it hard, kept it real and never once sounded weak.

Happy stalked towards her, watching her back up and finally stumble into the bar stools, pushing them aside so she could move further away from him but it had proved futile. He saw now, as her back hit the bar, nowhere else to go, nowhere else to run, he had her. Whether she was afraid of him or not, Happy was not going to hold back. She'd riled him; he knew it, he knew she knew it and they both knew the whole fucking charter was going to know it by the time he'd finished.  
Clamping a hand around her neck, his fingers spread up the side of her face, his thumb just under her chin, he gritted his teeth with anger.  
"You keep pushing me Lana; you think I won't… you **really** **think** I won't commit, huh? You think I don't have the balls to beat the shit out of you if you try me again?" His eyes dared her to answer.

"Y-You w-wouldn't f-fucking dare" Lana stuttered out.

He tightened his grip with his fingers and Happy felt her wince, her eyes watering but not with her unshed tears, they watered with fear. She was scared and he knew that, he wanted that. He needed her to believe him; he just didn't want to lose face. Couldn't stomach the fact she had this power over him, the power to sway his decision so easily, because if it was some other girl, some other guy right now, they'd be dead already. God damn, he wasn't going to hit her, the fear in her eyes pleaded with him and it irked his soul that she had harboured that uncertainty. It angered him that she could think he'd want to hurt her, despite the way he gripped her, despite the way he stared at her with his killer eyes, it brought a pain to his chest. He could see in her eyes how much he'd fucked her up, he'd never meant to hurt her, he'd never meant to break her and he damn sure never meant to make her hate him but he could see it in her eyes, staring back at him, like he was a stranger to her.  
That right there had stopped him in his tracks and he couldn't speak just yet, the feeling taking it's time to be processed through him, a tilt of his head allowed him to make that final decision. He could see the raw mark he was leaving on the side of her face, and loosened his grip immediately, he fucking hated to mark her pretty skin.

Lana felt the grip loosen and she knew she had him, she knew him all too well and he was never going to hurt her, since she'd been with him he'd never let a damn thing hurt her, not even the postman that pissed her off one morning. Right now, she didn't want to smile; she didn't want to indicate what the flinch in his strength had told her, he was never going to follow through with his threat. But she too wanted him to believe that she never doubted he was going to follow through. In all her life, she'd never wanted a man to feel more possessive over her than humanly necessary but she knew him, and she knew he needed that grounded stability in this relationship. Knew he needed to be the dominate one. God she needed that too, thrived on it in fact.

"Stop being a cunt and then I wouldn't have to threaten you." Happy smirked, he couldn't help it, he'd started to imagine how wet she would feel, all angry and fired up at him, he was certain she'd be damp. He saw it, even though she tried hard to cover it up. Happy saw her tiny smile, he saw that she recognised his waiver of brutality and all of a sudden it was now a game.

"I can't help it. I know you like my cunt so that's why I play you." Lana fisted his t-shirt at his side, just under his cut and pulled him closer, urging him with her posture for him to just take her over, take her to the place the loved the most.

Happy deeply chuckled and then menacingly popped his jaw, slowly giving in to the fact she knew him so damned well.  
"You want it here, right in the Clubhouse?" he asked with a tiny amount of shock. Not understanding why she seemed so needy all of a sudden.

"I'll have it any way, anywhere… with you." Lana spoke softly and tried with all her might not to cry. Her words were that of a parting lover, it was going to be the last time with him; she had made that decision a few days ago, now all she wanted was him.

**~AN~ **

**OK, hope you liked it. I realise that this scene in the clubhouse seems to be going on forever but I like explaining little bits from their past during the moment. Anyways, PLEASE, PLEASE Review… totally makes my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**P - Chapter 3**

*****January 15****th**** 2009 21:50 Tacoma*****

His eyes glowed with wanton desire of her; she could see it, smashing his lips into hers, Lana wrapped her arms around his back and grabbed at any loose material she could muster. She tried to hoist her leg up and around his hip but the stools either side of them hindered her efforts, groaning as he quickly removed his hands to grab both stools either side, she watched as he shoved them, both of them crashing to the floor letting his body squash her harder into the bar.

The Tacoma Clubhouse was empty, the guys were waiting for him on Main Street, Happy knew that, he could feel it in the air that he was needed some place else. The shit was hitting the fan tonight and everyone in the Club depended on his unfathomable determination to do the right thing by the Club, but he just couldn't drag himself away, it was going to have to wait for now, he was going to be late but shit he could never walk out on pussy.

"Fuck… Hap" Lana moaned as she felt his fingers claw at her hips, yanking her closer to him so she could feel his erection, what he had all for her.

"Why do you get me so fuckin' worked up, huh? You ain't gotta do this shit, you just gotta say if you want me to fuck you like a bitch and I will… I'll do anything you wanted" Happy murmured into her neck then sank his teeth into her soft skin, feeling her tiptoe higher into his rough touch. He wasn't one for soft pillow talk but he whispered his intent purposely into her ear, hoping she would understand that he lived, would even die, and he would most definitely kill… for her.

"You've never fucked me any other way… it's always been bitch, never about love Hap." Lana couldn't believe she said it but she did. She knew it took all of Hap's macho strength to give in and make love to her and he had, on many a wondrous occasion but for some reason in that split second she resented his love making. Maybe because she knew this was the last time, and she just wanted to hurt his feelings, just wanted to feel him hurt.  
She remembered times when he'd wine and dine her, sometimes they were so feverish for each other, the meal was never touched and he would sweep her off her feet and tenderly touch her, pressing her folds with care. It would've been stupid of her to even think that their making love was acted out in the confines of the Clubhouse. Never! He would take her away, far away. God forbid his brothers witnessing him taking care of his Ol' Lady, he would never let that happen. To his Brothers he was too hard core for sissy shit but Lana knew better.

"What?" Happy huffed out, completely disgusted with her attitude. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Shit she knew she shouldn't have said that, and now she needed to do something to get him back on track, a squeeze at his severely hard cock, a jolt forward to smack her lips into his, a bite of his chin, but it wasn't enough. She still felt his stiffened posture and knew he wasn't going to let this one slide passed.  
"Hap, just fuck me" she said as a last ditched effort.

Happy was fuming inside, couldn't believe she'd insinuated he'd never taken care of her in that way; never made love to her, it was all ludicrous talk. It made his skin itch to the boil at how she could have said such a thing. Sighting the clock on the wall, he was surprised he hadn't had a phone call on his pre-pay asking where the fuck he was, it was lucky for Lana. He had some place else to be, otherwise he would be asking her to explain exactly how she had come to that ridiculous conclusion. Only fucked her bitch, never made love to her, it was a complete crock of shit and he knew she knew that.  
"Fucking bitch" he said out aloud, not caring if he hurt her feelings this time. She'd certainly hurt his.

Lana felt him grab hard at her arse cheeks and her lower back knocked into the rim of the bar, and it hurt.  
"Ouch" she whimpered.

"Shut the fuck up and turn around"

Lana hard started to turn but it appeared to be in too slower a motion because suddenly she was pushed to move faster and her hands spread on the bar surface, bracing herself for impact.  
"Ahh fuck… Hap, Ah God" Lana yelped out as her skirt was hoisted and his hand swept to her front and violated her pantie covered crotch.

"Fuck, I knew it. Baby you're so wet."

"Uh just… Ooh yes, yes!..." Lana tried to share her directions but he knew her, he knew what and how she wanted things done. "…Oh God… don't stop"

Happy's middle finger probed deep into her folds, skipping over her clit and then slipping easily into her pussy. She was tight, always had been as he felt her bum arch out and press into his erection. Quickly using his other hand to whip his belt buckle open and release his cock, with her skirts hoisted up over her hips, her bare butt framed by the tightness of her pulled aside panties. It screamed for his attention and he slapped her arse, the sting reverberated around the Clubhouse.

"Yes… harder…" Feeling his cock wedge in between her bum cheeks, Lana wanted nothing more than for him to ram deep inside her pussy. He never failed to impress. "…Hap… please" she begged, knew he loved that and smiled wickedly when he wrapped his arm around her, snaking it up over her shoulder, holding her in place. She knew what was coming, and she couldn't wait.

Still teasing her, by inserting his finger and then avoiding her clit, Happy started to feel her juices cascade down her inner thighs. Roughly gripping her skin he pushed and wobbled her into place, feeling the tip of his cock find the opening he was looking for. Moving the hand from her shoulder he slipped it around her throat, feeling her neck muscles react to his grip. Holding her hip with the other hand, not wanting to let it go knowing he'd need it for stability and direction. He kissed her neck and saw her eyes flutter.  
"Get your hand down there baby"

Lana did as she was told, like she always did for him and pulled at his cock. The length was already to its full capacity and girth was never a problem as she guided his cock into position. Before she could tell him, he thrust hard, gripping her hip and she engulfed his whole shaft in one deep thrust from behind. Gasping with shock but then slowly allowing her lips to curl into a smirk, she burrowed forward letting herself relax so more of him could be taken deeper.

Happy looked forward, his chest rigid as he came to terms with how tight she felt. There was truly no other girl like her, the thought that she completed him made him laugh because he was thinking like a love sick puppy. Slowly he started to pump in and out of her, lubrication had never been an issue with her, she was always wet and always ready for him. He grinned hard when he noticed her through the Jim Beam decorated mirror behind the bar. Her face twisted with ecstasy and longing. They both caught each others eye through the mirror and he smiled like a proud Daddy when he watched her rip at the front of her top and let her breasts tumble out of her v neck.  
"You're fuckin' beautiful" he whispered and he saw her soft admiring smile.

Lana wormed her hand behind her back and pushed at his stomach, feeling the muscle line directing to his crotch, she pushed at him, trying to stop his thrusts from being so deep and deadly, the brunt force making her cry out a little in pain. She stared at him through the mirror and he never left her gaze, watching as he grunted with harshness and she whimpered in response, the sound echoing in the darkly lit Clubhouse.  
"Hap… Ah yes, yes… harder, I'm nearly there"

"No… wait" Happy ordered, pulling her back tighter to his chest and wrapping both his arms around her waist, anchoring her to his crotch. Effectively it deepened his cock further into her and she clinched around him, right to his ball sack.

"I can't Hap… Oh God, yes, yes"

"Fuckin' WAIT" he shouted and closed his eyes tightly, then a slow deathly smile spread across his lips and Happy was suddenly catapulted to the same stage of her blissful ride. Quickly hooking his fingers from one hand into her crotch, he roughly tore away her own hand as she circled her own clit for stimulation. That was his job. With more urgency he tweaked her clit with his thumb and then found the right spot. Just beside her nubbin and deep into the bone where he rubbed hard and in small circles, occasionally catching her small hardened clit. She loved that the most.

"Oh my God… yes, yes… I'm cumin, I'm cumin."

"Yea c'mon baby… c'mon" Happy encouraged her to release and he quickly followed suit. Shuddering behind her and then sinking into a deflated mass onto her shoulders. With one last push he slipped out of her and quickly hooked his knee under her butt as her legs gave way and she almost collapsed onto the floor. He anticipated her reaction, like always.

Lana leaned into him, feeling him pant into her neck and then carefully turning her upper body. Their lips connected and for the first time during, he held the side of her face and kissed her deeply. She tasted the sweat from his top lip and devoured every part of it. Happy was a good kisser and she always giggled because it must have been something he prided himself on. Tonight was no different, she giggled softly as he swept his thumb over her bottom lip, swollen from his rough and demanding kiss.  
"I…" she started to say, all dreamy eyed and caught up in the moment, she wanted to tell him she loved him.

Happy caught his breath, almost as if trying to interrupt the words he knew she was going to say.  
"I know…" he finished for her. "…Like Pooh loves Piglet" he returned with a sincere smile.

**~AN~ **

**Heehee promise I will explain the Pooh and Piglet reference in the next chapter. Really hope you liked this one. I know the smut isn't very good, but I tried. Hopefully I'll get better in time. (I hope LOL) **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

*****January 15****th**** 2009 22:15 Tacoma*****

Happy more often than not, encouraged no words of love from Lana. He always stood by his morals. Words were just words, they didn't mean a thing. To him, action always spoke louder than words. Actions spoke volumes to him. That is what it had always been like between them. She'd sometimes slip in those three precious words 'I Love You' and the first time she told him; he swallowed his pride and admitted he loved her too. But that was the only time she was ever going to hear him say it. He'd promised her that he would always show her how he felt, because he honestly believed that was the best way to prove any kind of love.  
On many occasion he laughed at her attempt to get him to say it out loud but somehow during their pillow talk he'd explained to her that he loved her unconditionally. Almost like a mother did a child, like a brother did a brother and funnily, like Winnie the Pooh loved his best friend Piglet. It was stupid but he'd seen the programme one early Saturday morning, whilst stirring from a drunken night in front of the TV in her apartment. It still played from a baseball match he'd watched the night before whilst she slept inches away from him, curled up on the sofa. He actually enjoyed the cartoon and only ever admitted that to her, his woman. Since then it had been a running joke with them, he called her Piglet behind closed doors and in return she stopped pestering him to tell her he loved her out loud.

Lana smiled up at him and slowly pushed herself up, he helped her pull her clothes back to normal and then she stood face to face with him. She wasn't planning on her outburst but she couldn't help it. She knew he was about to do 'Club business' but what he didn't know was she wasn't going to be waiting for him when he got back. Flinging her arms around his neck she squeezed him tightly and he sounded a cough jokingly.

"Hey… what's this for?" he asked, relaxing into her embrace and stroking her back. Standing tall, feeling proud that he had such a beautiful woman demanding his attention.

"I just… nothing, I just come over all needy." She shrugged. "…you, comin' back tonight?"

"Why? You still wanna fight some more?" Happy smirked down at his drama princess. He'd never understood why Lana felt the need to argue with him, just to get his attention.

"Not funny… are you?"

"Not sure yet, that is the plan, to come back but…" Happy was talking seriously now.

Lana tugged away from his arms, slowly building back the brick wall she cowered behind, defensiveness oozing from her stride across the room. Only Happy could tear her wall down, and that thought made her sad.  
"You mean you'll be back if you don't get fucking arrested" She stated, not really expecting an answer in return.

"If that's how it happens, then that's how it happens. Live with it. I would have thought you'd have more faith in me. I'm not that fuckin' stupid. I've been doing this shit for years and you've been by my side every step of the way. Why the sudden change of heart baby, you gettin' cold feet? I always thought my woman was supposed to stand by my side indefinitely." He was mean, calculated and sarcastic all rolled into one.

"Oh she's standing by your side Hap… she's just trying to figure out what she needs to do to make her man realise that being the china doll he's so used to, takes it's fuckin' toll. She's scared that she's gonna fall off that shelf and break… and if her man ain't around to catch her that's exactly what's gonna happen. Can't you see that I'm afraid?"

"There's nothin' to be afraid of, I'm not leaving your side Lana. I never will. You're mine and it'll always be that way. That's how it's supposed to be."

"So tell me, does that mean Lakewood has changed their living facilities. Are inmates allowed their Ol' Lady's in the cell, because man, I'm telling ya' you go inside… my prison clause is gonna be stretched, Happy, I am not waitin' around for you."

Happy's eyes glowed with anger. Even the thought of her with another man, whilst he was left to rot in hell made his innards boil. The thing was he knew she wasn't lying. He knew she'd use that prison clause to its full extent, and probably shack up with the newest Son in town. She'd probably get off on the fact he was left in jail, and she'd be allowed to fuck some jockey and not get a beaten for it from his Brothers. Fuck the prison clause, he knew that if he heard she was ridin' some other dick he'd get a hit out on her quicker than she could blink. Bitch!  
Happy was livid. Angrier with the fact that despite his lucid thoughts of her with another man, he knew he would never ask a Brother to end her. Sure he was sick at the thought but was glad he didn't say anything out loud, the last thing he wanted was another fight. He already knew she hated him lately, and him getting angry and then mentioning a hit he'd put on her back if she was involved with another player, would only heat her anger even more. Besides he knew, in his blackest of hearts that he would never have her killed, even if he was in a cell and heard about her starting a new life with some jumped up little prick that even she knew, could never measure up to him. He thought too much of her to have anyone hurt her.  
"Fuck this… I'm out… I'll be back… or not" Happy rolled his eyes, grabbed the bag he needed for the job and slammed the Clubhouse door.

Lana couldn't leave it like that.  
"Hap, WAIT." She shouted as the Clubhouse door started to shut behind him.

**

* * *

**

Out in the Lot she shouted again just before he reached his bike, Happy heard her the first time but just wasn't in the frame of mind to have another argument about how, all of a sudden, she appeared to hate the life he leaded.  
"What now?" he turned and saw her walking toward him. The night sky was dark but the moon shone bright, silhouetting her frame in the shadows.

"I just…I just wanted." Lana reached him, pressed her hands onto his chest, slightly rubbing his cut. "…to do this." She looked deep in his eyes and then let her eyelids fall, seeming to heavy to open and narrowed her look at his lips, watching as he licked his bottom lip, waiting.

"What?" Happy repeated, his dick actually started to twitch as he saw her luscious pout getting nearer and nearer to him.

"Just this" Lana smiled and then literally lapped her tongue over his lips. She loved doing that. She felt the sexiest when she acted like a whore for him, anything porn like, she loved, and so did he. Bringing her fingertips to his shoulder so she could roughly pull at him, she used the point of her tongue to curl up above his top lip and then landed her pouted lips on the tip of his nose.

Hap's hand gently held the lower part of her back, he found himself going on tiptoes, loving it when she did that. "So… is that it…?" he asked with a smirk, not at all sounding harsh. "…do I get anything else?" he pushed his hips into her, his semi hard cock pressing into her stomach.

"Keep it in your pants big boy that was just a teaser." Lana playfully warned.

"So I'm gettin' a bigger surprise when I get back?" Happy asked.

"I thought **I'd** be gettin' the big surprise." Lana questioned and gently cupped his cock through his jeans, almost able to grab her fingers around him he was getting that hard.

"Oh it's big a'ight…you keep doing that and you'll get it now." Happy warned and begrudgingly moved away from her touch, watching as Lana walked away, swinging her hips and he whistled at her prowess stomp toward the Clubhouse. He fucking loved her so much.

"Later… stud" Lana giggled, and let the door shut behind her, hearing his bike start up. Ultimately, Lana had lied.

**~AN~ **

**OK hope you liked it… the story will be moving on now, I promise! My head couldn't fathom the thought of letting Happy go so that's why the scene lasted four chapters lol. Sorry about that. **

**Anyways, please review… I love reading your love! (or hate whichever ****) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*****January 15****th**** 2009 22:55 Tacoma*****

Driving to the outskirts of Tacoma with tears blocking her vision Lana pulled over into the gas station. Wiping hard at her tear stained cheeks, she sucked in a few deep breaths, trying to gather composure and strength to move forward. She had a plan. The plan was… to get the hell outta Tacoma before he came back.  
Filling the tank full of gas she walked into the store, her shock must have been written all over her face. Kozik, of all the God damned people was walking straight toward her. The Sergeant at Arms of the Tacoma Sons of Anarchy flashed a smile and stood dead in front of her.

"What you doin' way out here Pretty…?" Koz asked, and then a tinge of a frown crept into his features as he began to think harder. "… Hap know you're out here this time a night?"

"Koz what are you doing here…?" Lana flapped, panic stricken on her face as plain as day. "… yea, yea Hap knows. Why aren't you with him, I thought you had something going down on Main Street?" She tried to act blasé. If Koz detected any falsehood on her part, Lana knew without a shadow of a doubt he'd haul her back to her car and demand she head back home with his headlight firmly in her rear view mirror.

"Yea the shit's kickin' now but Hap has it under control. You know he's not one for team play when it's big time. He'd rather take the fall on his own than bring the whole Club with him." Koz watched Lana's chest flinch and knew he shouldn't have spoken so openly about Hap's willingness to do the right thing. She had to have worried about him getting in deep like that. "…I'm sure he'll be fine. He's the best we got." He tried to cover up and reassure her.  
Koz liked Lana, was probably one of a few that graced the confines of the Clubhouse that didn't get on his balls about Club life and how wrong it was. He knew Lana accepted everything for how it was, she might not have liked it, but she accepted it nonetheless. He'd spent many a night alone with her, playing cards, running pool and beatin' her ass every time. She was, in no uncertain terms, a lovely chick. It bothered him how a guy like Hap could get a girl like her but when Hap joined the Club his acceptance request was that she came with. And it was clearly stated if anyone so much as touched her, he'd kill 'em, brotherhood be damned. That was the difference with Happy and the Club. They wanted him, they approached him it wasn't him hanging around their every whim in the hopes they'd let him prospect. Never, Hap's reputation exceeded itself on the back streets. Sure he was a loner, kept to his own devices but if ever the shit went down he was there. The Sons liked that, needed that kind of energy around them so they sought after him. Approached him in a shady nightclub, they'd seen a flash in his eyes and honestly they all thought he was going to pull a gun on them but after their few words, Hap said he'd think about it. Little did they know, his thinking about it, meant he had to talk to his woman see if she was down for the ride as well. Luckily she was.

"Yea so I keep hearing. I just left the Clubhouse to get some gas." Lana finished.

"All the way out here to get gas … You runnin' from somethin'?" Koz chuckled at his own absurd assumption he made, he knew she'd never run from Happy.

Lana laughed and gently slapped him on the forearm.  
"Yea sure I am. No I told Hap I was going to see my mother."

"Oh a'ight" Koz accepted that. "…you want me to ride with ya'?" he offered as an afterthought.

"No, no it's fine. She only lives just passed the south sign, won't take me long from here."

With that Koz kissed her cheek, pulled away and licked his lips. She tasted salty, like tears, and he frowned but quickly dismissed any more questioning and stepped aside letting her move passed him.  
"See ya' back at the Clubhouse." Kozik knew better than to question her, she had never liked people prying into her shit and she'd give all the guys back at the Club a good kick in the teeth if they stepped out of line. To Koz that kind of feistiness made her all the more desirable. What he wouldn't give to have one night with her but alas, she was untouchable.

"Yea bye…" Lana mumbled walking quickly down the shop aisle. "… Oh Koz" she shouted back to him.

Koz spun around, a Snickers bar in hand and waited for her to talk. It seemed like forever, like she was struggling for words.

"I ever tell you that you're a good friend?" Lana knew, besides Hap, she was going to miss him the most.

"No… but I've always wanted to show you how much I like you." Koz wickedly retorted, raising his eyebrows with a wiggle and sweeping his tongue over his bottom lip, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Koz… stop it." Lana giggled, he always flirted with her, and there had only been one occasion when she actually considered jumping his bones but Happy came running back to her, apologised the only way he knew how. He made sure her sexual desires were sated and all thoughts of sleeping with another Brother to piss him off, easily cast off her mind. "…you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Lana replied.

"Every chance I get" he responded, bit into his Snickers and winked.

Lana watched as he stalked to his bike, glaring deadly at any bystanders and she smiled, knowing he only did that because of the reputation he had to uphold.  
After paying for gas she climbed into her car yawning like a trooper. The night was nearer morning than she thought and she knew she planned on driving until she was physically a dot on the horizon, so maybe it was best she lay up in some motel for a little while. She'd hide the car around the back and Hap would never know she was there.

**~AN~ **

**Sorry I know this one was a bit of a boring one, but hey ho… I have more in store. **

**Pleaaaasssssseeeee REVIEW, I want to get tons hehehe. Oh and I want to thank all the people that have added my story to their favourites, please review as well. I'd like to know if you're still interested in the story lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*****January 15****th**** 2009 23:40 Tacoma*****

She paid for the room, it was grubby and damn right unhygienic but it would do. All she wanted was some shut eye, then by early light she'd be on the road again, searching for a new life.  
Checking the bed for mites she eventually gave up and laid herself down. The bed was surprisingly soft and within minutes her eyes fluttered and a soft smile spread across her face. This was it. She was finally getting away. Maybe now she could find a new guy, start a family. After all that's what she'd always wanted. Kids, she'd give anything to have a child with Happy but she'd never in her wildest dreams admitted that to him. The subject was never even approached.

**

* * *

**

*****January 16****th**** 2009 00:05 Tacoma*****

Back at the Clubhouse, in the centre of Tacoma Koz pushed open the door. The damn smell of the place was just too beautiful, disgusting but it was home and it was all the more perfect when it was empty. With a few lights flickering, he switched the lights on full, kicked back his boots and sipped on a beer from the cooler. Life was the best.  
Hearing the thunder coming into the lot, he jumped up and kicked the stereo into action. Blasting some tunes, making the place seem more alive than him sitting quietly with his thoughts. The guys were back and he was surprised that it was so soon.  
"Killah how was it?" Koz asked.

"It was perfect" Happy drooled, pleased that it went so smoothly and ironically happy that he'd made sure Jimmy, the new prospect wasn't going anywhere near a eight by ten cell. "…asshole kicked the bucket quicker than I thought."

It was then that Koz noticed Hap's blood stained hands and how his shirt seemed to be oozing thick lumps of what looked like flesh. It took a lot to make Kozik's stomach turn and he could gradually feel it regurgitating his Snickers bar. He forced it back down.

"Where's Lana?"

"Gone to see her mother" Koz replied.

Happy frowned, a little upset that she wasn't there. Wanting desperately to feel her touch, he'd left her in the garage Lot and she'd promised him. He mused to himself that she had always felt the best when he was high on adrenaline. Grabbing a beer, he joined Koz at the sofa, the rest of the guys dribbled in and then Boots, the Club president strolled in, took one look at him and sighed, all Hap did was smile back.

"Hap, get your shit off that chair, go get cleaned up, I don't wanna have to get the fuckin' prospect to bleach off that snitches guts from our sofa."

Happy had completely forgotten he was covered in blood, it had dried now but still he realised the need for less evidence. He handed his beer to Koz to hold and then casually walked off toward the bathroom, the door just off behind the bar.

"Where's his ol' lady… I could do with some food, those sandwiches she makes gives a man a reason to love a woman." Boots, the Tacoma President, directed his longing for Lana at Koz.

Happy heard his president and tried not to produce a sick smile at the thought of how all his Brothers would give anything to fuck a sweet thing that he had in his bed every night.

"She's out… somethin' about seeing her mother… caught her at the gas station south out on the five. You're shit outta luck Pres." Koz laughed and downed the rest of his beer.

Happy's stomach lurched forward; he couldn't believe it, he was actually gagging and quite glad his brothers couldn't see him. There was no reason for Lana to be out on the five and a frown creased his brow as he spun on his heels and burst back into the bar.  
"The fuck you say Koz… you said she was going to her mothers?" Happy growled and looked into Koz' eyes as they bugged and seemed totally surprised by his hostility.

"Err yea, that's what she said. I saw her at Billy's gas station." Koz seemed lost.

"There ain't no fuckin' gas station on her mothers road, her mother lives north of the seven-o-five. What the fuck, you fuckin' lying to me? I'll fuckin' kill ya' Koz." Hap pointed a finger and warned his Brother with deadly eyes.

"Brother why the fuck would I lie? She was at Billy's getting gas, said she was going to her mothers round the corner, I offered to ride with her but she said she had it covered. What's this shit about?" Koz stood up walking toward him.

Happy saw red, a slow mist of anger clouded his eyes and he grabbed Koz by the collar. With one rough shake, he felt Koz grip his forearm for stability, and then he thrust him toward the wall.

Everyone in the room looked perplexed and just watched as Happy shoved Koz into the picture frame.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Hap asked.

"W-What…? Nothin', I didn't say anythin'. Just told her you were handlin' things on your own tonight, and said that you didn't need us holdin' you back…that were it Bro. She seemed fine, we joked she laughed that was it. Nothin' else happened." Koz was panicked but his words came out calm and collected, wanting to get all syllables correct as he conveyed to Happy the topics of the conversation.

Happy released Koz and he straightened his cut, brushing down his front and then stepped over the frame that was now smashed on the floor. Hap looked down at the picture, it was of all the Club members sitting on their bikes, drinks and smokes in hand, except Happy's hands were empty of such trivial things, he held in his a woman that was his, and only his. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Lana was high on orgasmic lust as she wouldn't leave him alone all day. Constantly grabbing at his cock, urging him to take her anywhere he pleased. He smiled looking at the picture again, because he noticed her hand was placed gingerly over his crotch as she straddled the bike, her thighs tight behind him, and a bright smile on her face as she looked at the camera.  
"At Billy's right?" he asked for confirmation as he looked at Koz. He hoped Koz wasn't holding a grudge for how he had just treated him.

"Yea at Billy's… you need us, you let us know." Koz offered, clearly realising his Brother's intentions and truth be known, he was a little worried. Worried that drama like a woman was always the death of a man.

Nobody said anything, it was clear to see that something was a miss in the world of Hap and Lana. They all dawned sad faces at the possibility she'd finally up and left him. Some of them saw it coming but dare not tell Happy their view. His mind was clouded when it came to her and who could blame him. He was irrefutably in love with the girl.

"I'll be back" Happy confirmed and let the Clubhouse door slam shut with a thud that shook the blacked out window.

**~AN~**

**OK, hope you enjoyed. Please review, the next chapter will be… yummy! (well at least I hope you think so lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

*****January 16****th**** 2009 00:45 Tacoma*****

Lana stirred, rolling onto her side, curling into a tight ball as she smiled really appreciating the little nap she had just taken. Letting her eyes adjust to the room her ears pricked at the sound of a bike. It was distant enough for her to forget about it and slowly drift back into sleep.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"LANA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR"

Lana shot up in the bed and blinked hard at the door, did she really just hear that?

"LANA OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR I'M NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN."

Lana clutched at her chest, panic inevitable as she tried to fathom how on earth he found her.

"I KNOW YOU IN THERE LANA. I SWEAR TO FUCKIN' GOD IF YOU'RE FUCKIN' SOME OTHER DICK… AHH LANA, OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR." Happy was fuming. In his life he'd never thought he'd have to direct this kind of anger at her. He was preparing himself for the worst. Of course he was going to break down the door if she didn't open it quick enough but he braced himself, waiting to see her naked body thriving with some other man. He actually, for the first time in his life, wondered how he would kill her and get rid of the body, bitterly hating her for making him think like that.

Lana was beyond panic now, she was shaking like a leaf the moment she heard him suspect her of infidelity. She knew he would be angry just at the thought and she hooked her legs over the bed, shakily stood to walk toward the door and was going to open it; she couldn't have him shouting down the whole apartment block. Plus if he was going to kill her she'd weirdly made the decision that she would go quietly with him.  
As she was feet away from the door her heart jumped into her throat and she immediately backed up as the door flew open. The lock buckled and pinged across the room and the door imbedded itself in the chip wood walls. Scrambling back up to the edge of the bed, she watched as Hap stormed toward her, face like thunder and eyes like the bringer of death.  
"Hap" She squealed as he gripped hold of her limp body by the tops of her arms, slammed her down into the bed and gripped her so tight that she cried out with pain. "…Happy… stop" she cried as he rushed onto the bed with her, shaking her body like it was a ragdoll, her neck jolting up and down whilst tears sprung from her eyes. For the first time in her life she was utterly afraid of him. The man that was knelt above her, knees either side of her hips had moved his hands to her throat and she gripped manically at his hold of her windpipe. Lana's eyes bulged and she quietly pleaded with the man over her, already realising that it wasn't Happy. No way in hell would her Happy do this to her. He was a man possessed.

"You fucking bitch…" Happy spat. "…**you** fucking run out on **ME**!" He could feel her nails digging into his hands trying to pry him away from her but he'd put up with worse objection than that, so could handle a few nail marks. He removed one hand but kept the other locked tight. Pulling his hand across his chest he brought it back with a snap and his back hand knuckles connected with her face. He couldn't be sure exactly where he'd hit her face but damn, releasing that anger felt so good. He wanted to pound the living shit out of her, and he'd never ever hit her before… until now.

Lana cried hysterically, still fighting for a solid intake of fresh air, she held her cheek bone, her eyes blinded by the impact. Bucking her hips and kicking out her legs like a fish out of water, it then dawned on her, she had the perfect shot. Wiggling further up the bed as best she could, even though his grip got tighter around her neck, she knew she had to do it now or otherwise she really would be dead.  
Twisting her butt inward she brought her knee up hard and fast, a clean connection with his crotch was made evident when he crouched over her, the grip loosening on her neck and eventually he curled over her body and slammed into the mattress beside her.

Happy's eyes watered, his balls were stinging like a son of a bitch and he gagged once out of reflex for the pain.  
"AHH…fuck! Bitch!" he muttered under baited breath.

Lana drew in gasps of air and rolled over onto her side rubbing at her sore neck.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she cried as she watched him roll over onto his side and face her. He looked pained, looked lost and most of all looked broken. For a split second she hated herself because she felt for him.

"You runnin' away from me?" Happy huffed out, expecting her to just answer with the truth he was fed up with the games.

"Yes…" Lana croaked out. "…but it's not from you, it's from what you represent. I can't love you like that." Tears cascaded down her cheeks and the red mark left by his back-hand stung beyond believe, and she touched it gently with her finger tips. Lowering her head into her chest, she shifted her eyes up and watched as Happy grunted with pain, propping himself up, scooting toward her as he reached to touch a hand to the back of her neck. She winced out of nervousness and tried to pull away but he held her fast, and before she knew it he had scooped her up and over his lap so her butt sat in-between his thighs, her legs dangled over his thighs, feet crossed in the space over the bed. Burying her face in his neck she cried like she'd never cried before. Couldn't believe their relationship had come this far, and couldn't believe this far had lead to this. A battered cheek and a burning neck line was all that remained after ten years of nothing but love.

Happy's crotch wasn't stinging as bad as he had let on. The moment he smacked her across the face, a switch ticked on in his brain and he was physically repulsed by his actions. He willed her to retaliate, to break him from his trance and was glad when she connected her knee with his jewels. The shot wasn't as clean cut as he knew she'd hoped but he played along and was deathly glad she stood up for herself because if she hadn't, he would have fucking killed her, no doubt about it.  
"Ssh..." he soothed her sobs, rocking back and forth and tried on several occasions to pull her from his shoulder but she held him tight, hiding away in his shoulder, but eventually she calmed. He wiped at her hair that covered her sodden face, and ducked his head, helping her remove the fallen strands of hair, that's when he saw his handy work. It was hard looking at what he'd done to her, he felt so much pain and guilt for it, that he'd almost pulled his gun and shot himself. Her cheek was painfully red, almost blistered from his knuckles and tiny pin prick's of blood seeped out of certain areas. The mark was just to the side of her face, below the edge of her eye and she sucked in a stinging sound as he gently picked up a strand of hair that stuck to the bruise. "...I'm sorry" was all he could muster. The word was stupid and meaningless in light of what he'd just tried to do but he couldn't think of anything else to say. His normal actions of apologising to her revolved around him **showing** her but he was pretty certain she wouldn't appreciate him trying it on, not right now.

**~AN~**

**Hope you like this one, please review and then I'll post the next chapter. **

**Appreciate all the reviews so far, they make my day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

*****January 16****th**** 2009 01:35 Tacoma*****

Her hand gently latched onto the side of his face, her thumb tittering at the side of his mouth, and Lana noted that he looked completely unhinged, knew his words sounded pathetic to him.  
Closely watching his eyes she moved a fraction toward his lips with hers, his mouth was closed and she gently touched his cheek with her forehead, slowly pushed up, and her lips coming apart as her breath came out uneven. He in turn, had allowed their foreheads to meet and Lana watched closely as he opened his mouth too, seeing his tongue dance flatly beyond his lips as she could tell he toyed with the idea of kissing her first, but she watched him wait, always he would wait for her to initiate. He was a lot of bad and mean things but a rapist that just wasn't his thing.

Happy half closed his eyes, feeling her panting, and the motion soon caught up with him, and he was breathing heavy, really twisted with the idea of taking her there.  
When her lips closed over his bottom lip he brought his hand around her back, pulling her body closer to him. He didn't want to hurt her, ever again, the old images of when they first met flashed before his eyes, but her lips kissing him now, he just wanted her so badly, and his brow furrowed as he tried to draw away from her, she seemed annoyed that he tried.

"Show me Hap" she whispered. "…show me you're sorry, make love to me."

"Are you sure…?" Hap felt her tiny hand rub down his abs and over his belt buckle, gently stroking his cock over his jeans. "…I don't wanna hurt ya'" he said and he inwardly cringed because he realised his words came out like a whimper, a crack in his vocals.

"It's ok, you could never hurt me." Lana reassured.

Happy sharply pulled his upper body away from her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, slightly furious that she could say that when quite clearly he'd already hurt her. He never wanted to hear her sound like a beaten house wife assuring her husband she would keep her mouth shut about his brutality.  
"Yeah, 'coz you've always looked like a punch bag to me" He sarcastically retorted, angry that she tried to ignore what he'd done to her. He was so pissed at himself, and he couldn't fathom any reason why she wouldn't be.

"Hap don't…I just want you… now" Lana whined, pleading with him to just shut up and do what she asked.

"A'ight" he agreed and his lips found hers, his hands gripped under her armpits pulling her higher up to his face.

Lana pulled away slightly and caught his jaw with her hand, fingers gripped into his skin.  
"Gently" she reminded.

Happy nodded, knew exactly what she meant by that and lifted higher, letting her butt plop out between his thighs so he could lift her over and onto the mattress.  
Rolling onto her he swept away her hair from her face and kissed her with soft butterfly kisses, all over her cheek, jaw and neck, he knew she loved them the most; especially when he let his tongue sweep across every peck he smooched onto her skin. She still wore the skirt from their previous exploits and he was glad for it. Her legs parted and wrapped around his waist, anchoring him to her, allowing him to press his caged cock into her centre, grinding hard against her pantie covered section and she moaned, nudging herself further up the bed.  
Hooking his forearms under her shoulders, he was able to prop her a little off the bed, allowing her chest to protrude at an angle for him, and he caught sight of the ghastly read ring that circled her collar bone. It was just where he'd tried to strangle her, and he closed his eyes tight, hating to see her marked up like that, marked by his own hands.  
Leaving one arm trapped under her back, his fingers gripping her shoulder, he used his other hand to rub over her breast. His fingers flicked at her hardened nipple and within seconds he pulled down her top so he could suck it into his mouth. Lapping his tongue over and over, she bucked underneath him.

"Hap…you feel so good."

Happy smiled and then bit down onto her plump roaring nipple.

"Ahh" she cried with lust. "…again" she asked.

So he did, and did it to the other breast as well. Building up the tension slowly with an ever lasting thought of what the crescendo would feel like for him.

Lana reeled, loving his soft touches. Sure she loved it rough and he was the best at that but when he put his mind to it, he could love her body like no other man.  
"Hap, I want you."

"I know baby…Ssh, in a little while." He murmured. There was no way on God's green earth he was going to fuck her bitch, she'd wanted him to make love to her, so that was what he was going to do. He'd done it times before but never in circumstances like this. In his gut, despite his efforts right here, right now, he had a feeling he was still going to lose her.

**~AN~**

**Oh I love Happy so much. Lol… hope you enjoyed. Shout out to all the people reviewing, I love the long reviews lovely people! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! It spurs me on.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Happy was naked except from his jeans that had hustled down to his knees. His chest crushed her breasts to his, sweat oozing from her cleavage.

"Oh Happy" she cooed.

His lips smooched into hers and as he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, jolted breath hushed out from them both as he continuously hammered into her. His thrusts seemed effortless, like he would do it all night if that was what she wanted. As he retracted and pushed his way back in, he could feel how much harder it was becoming, he needed more force to push because her muscles tightened around him, contractual as he felt her climax building. The tighter it got for him, the more he contributed with a grunt as she moaned for more of him.

The sloppy sound of her sodden pussy echoed around the room, and his dick was still strong and extremely hard as he relentlessly pumped into her. Lana had cum two times already and it took all his strength not to follow her, he wanted to last another one then he would join her. It was so hard not to lose control every time she cum but he had the stamina she needed, and he enjoyed stepping up to the plate challenging himself to see if he could dominate her every sex thought. If he lasted for multiple orgasms she was dreamy eyed and would look at him with longing, and he liked that look. He liked knowing he was the only man occupying her thoughts. He lived for that.

Gripping her shoulders from under her back, he propped himself up on his elbows and ducked his head down to kiss her chest, running his tongue over the arch of her breasts. She moaned with delight and clawed at his butt, begging him to hit into her with more force. _Damn I do it any harder I'm gonna break you!_ he thought. Hap still couldn't look at her face longer than he normally could, during the hour her cheek had started to come out more, and it looked purple now. _Fuck! I'm such an asshole_!

Slapping her hands onto his back from under his biceps she pulled at him, with each thrust she could feel it building again and she desperately wanted him to follow with her, implored with her eyes that he did.

Lana couldn't reason why she felt the need for him to be inside her, even after he'd practically tried to kill her. All she knew is that he was lost, confused and wanted desperately to understand why she appeared to be running from him. His scorned face hurt her but she knew she still had no answers for him.

Hap stopped thrusting and stilled his rock hard muscle, he waited a few seconds and then slowly, deliberately, pushed back inside her already feeling her tighten around him, her muscles contracting.

"You like that?" he asked.

Lana could only nod frantically, she was out of breath and her mind had already exploded twice before, she was spent.

"You want it inside?" he questioned. "…you wanna feel it inside you?"

"Yes… oh God, yes" she squeaked, her brain fried at the thought of his piping hot juice slammed into her.

With that said his eyes glowed with further wanting, he loved it when she let him do that. Sometimes albeit she had no choice in the matter but hearing her actually want it, actually say it; there was nothing else like it. He pulled one of his arms out from underneath her and placed it on her forehead, pushing her back into the pillow so her chin pointed upward, he kissed it. Licked and pointed his tongue just behind her ear. He worried a little bit when she grabbed his hand but then a smile flashed across his face when she directed his touch to her hair instead. He knew what she needed. Taking a fist full of curls he yanked hard and she bucked under him, momentarily throwing him off balance and he almost lost control.

"Ah… baby" he warned.

"It's ok…just fucking do me…finish it."

Hap raised himself up from her body, a cool breeze suddenly embarked between their bodies as the closeness no longer enveloped them in a world of blissful whispers. Pushing his hands for leverage into the mattress either side of her shoulders, he looked down at her and she looked deadly up at him, their eyes never leaving each others. Watching as her mouth scooped open, wanting him to kiss her but he wasn't going to. He loved how she didn't care how desperate she looked, he liked that.

She squinted her eyes tight shut as he thrust as hard as he could, hitting the depths of her desires. His irregular pushes just added to the excitement, and he knew she was close, could feel her involuntarily tighten around him. She had no control now. It was all him, he was the one making her body do that. He never felt more of a man.

"Ah, ah Hap…yes, yes, right there, right there, rightttt thereeee ahhhh" she screamed and he pushed one more time, letting her ride the wave a little longer.

Soon after, he followed and watched with amazement as she clutched his hips and made him slam into her one more time and with that, she let another moan escape her lips.

Biting her bottom lip she looked up at him, gently massaging her nubbin as he was still buried inside her. Softly closing her eyes and then blinking open she smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Fuck…that was amazing." She trickled out.

Hap pulled out from her, sat on the edge of the bed and turned back towards her, watching as she closed her legs tight and her hand was caught in her mound, rubbing at her own pussy.

"You keep doing that and we're gonna go again." He raised an eyebrow, watching her tiny fingers press into her pink folds of skin, skimming over her inflamed button.

"You're so fuckin' good Hap" She stated quite simply.

"Mmmm" Happy summarised as he sat up straight, touched her inner thigh and pushed open her legs wider. Watching as she still rubbed at her own pussy lips, the tips of her fingers occasionally dipping into her dripping cunt. He could see his own ingredient seeping out of her pussy and it made him catch his breath, having to gulp down his salivating.

Lana looked into his eyes as he glared at her fingers rubbing herself. She knew if she kept doing it, he'd give in. And like clockwork she watched him shuffle his butt and then he gripped both her thighs from underneath and pulled her down the bed toward him.

"Ah fuck" She cried out with pleasure as she felt his mouth close over her clit, his tongue probing.

His eyes were closed and he hummed, the vibration rocked through her body and she shuddered almost immediately.

"Mmm that's it baby." He encouraged her, taking a moment to pull away and spread her lips with his fingers. "…so fuckin' beautiful"

"Oh God Hap, touch me, touch me… I'm gonna cum again." Lana thrust her hips up, begging him to stop watching her juices react and just do something to help her along.

Happy bent his head close to her slit, looked up into her eyes and placed a delicate and deliberate pouted kiss over her clit. He managed to suck a little before stopping. "Bring it for Daddy baby." He spoke and smirked like the devil, then opened his mouth; his lips purposely closed over her and he shook his head violently, digging deep into her pussy bone. He felt her buck her hips and almost instantly felt her hand on the back of his head, pushing him into her, wanting it harder.

If Happy wanted to move, he was completely unable, she had such a hard grip of his head and he had no choice but to tongue fuck her. There was nothing sexier to him, he lived for these moments and he loved every minute as she forced him to face fuck her. This was his kinda woman, and that was exactly why she was his.

**~AN~**

**I have a BIG SHOUT OUT to Quacky and Magic… major love for the reviews you've given. Love it that you're so into it, makes me smile like crazy! **

**I hope this chapter is to my reader's satisfaction. There is plenty more to come. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lana sat perched on the pillow of the bed, legs crossed and drawn up into her chest. Happy sat on the edge of the motel bed, thighs humming from his efforts to please her. The night was quiet only the odd car zoomed passed outside and occasionally headlights shone into their room. The door still stood plastered into the wall from where he had kicked it open. He debated whether he should have used his gun, just for affect but he didn't, deciding to go with his brute strength to kick down the motel door instead.

When he had found her, her eyes like saucers as he threw her into the bed, he never expected to finish the night with fucking her. He was seething angry, had never been as angry with her as he was at that moment in time. He had just somehow concocted that she was carting off with some other douche behind his back and when he found her alone, he was both relieved and then furious because he realised what she was really up to.

"You gonna leave?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Lana didn't respond, just accidentally slipped out a whimper.

"…where you gonna go?" he continued. "…I'll find you, you know I will. I'll bring you straight back whether you want it or not." He finished with a harsh tone.

"No you won't…you won't come looking for me because..." Lana sighed, her voice cracking. "…because I don't **want** you to look for me. If you care at all about me, you'll leave me alone."

"You sayin' you don't **want** **me** anymore? Like I'm a fucking piece of **trash** you can throw out. You really wanna throw away what we have? Fucccck!" Happy held his face in his hands and screamed out. "…Bitch, I'd do **anything** for you." _Shit how the fuck did we end up here!_ Hap growled at her, almost spitting, unable to fathom why she'd want to leave him so badly when he offered her everything in return for her to simply be in his life.

"I've NEVER wanted anybody as badly as I want you. NEVER! I just…I just can't do this anymore. My heart is fuckin' breakin' Hap." Lana admitted, leaning forward and slapping her hand on the bed so he would just listen to her. "…I'm fed up with the crow eaters Hap. It's not ok that you can get away with that shit whilst I'm left on a fucking hook for you to pick up when you feel like it. How do you think that makes me feel, it's like I'm not good enough for you, like I'm not worth the fuckin' wait. This is not how our shit works. You disrespect me with every fuckin' breath you take. Fucker…" Lana choked, her chest slowly being filled with relief; with relief for finally telling him how she felt. "…Hap, I'd ride anywhere with you but this is not what we are. It's not what I am. You made me into the girl, the woman, I am now and you're just spitting it back in my face, like all those years were just worthless. I refuse to be a fuckin' doormat anymore. There's things I want…things I'd die to have from you but, but…you just don't care." Her face screwed up and she hid her eyes behind her hand, totally drained, totally afraid and totally depressed.

Happy stood up, turned to face her, his thumbs hooked into his jeans pockets and his fingers tapping at his hips. _I have no idea what she wants from me that I haven't already given her, she has everything from me, what more does she want! _Pressing his lips together, not wanting to say it, not wanting to give her the ultimatum but he had too. It was do or die and he hoped very much that it was do.

Holding his hand out to her, hoping to whatever Gods existed that she'd place her tiny hand in his, he relayed his offering.

"Are you comin' with me?"

God those words meant so many things. Lana got to her knees and shimmied toward him, his shins leaning into the side of the bed waiting for her. Hap narrowed his eyes as she reached up and placed a hand on his chest. She couldn't bring her eyes to look into his so he lifted her chin with a hook of his forefinger and she blinked allowing tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

At that moment, he knew her answer. _She doesn't even have the balls to tell me to my face, instead she cries like a pussy. She expects me to cry with her, NEVER! How could she do this to me? She's just throwing us away!_

Do or die…it was die! Happy was crushed.

Lana felt his chest shudder and she knew he knew the answer. It felt as though it hit him like a crack of lightening. She jumped waiting for the backlash, waiting for him to shout at her so she quickly leant up and tried to connect her pouting lips with his. Just for one last time.

_No fucking way!_ Happy grabbed her upper arms and dug his gripped fingers in as hard as he could, before chucking her away from him.

"Bitch…YOU FUCKIN' BITCH." He shouted out, stepped over to the bedside cabinet and catapulted it across the room. It smashed into the bathroom doorway and he stood there panting, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Then he watched as she tried to reach for him again but seeing nothing but regret for wasting his time on her, he took her by the back of the neck and slammed her forward. She banged into the mattress, tumbled over the bed and he only cared a little bit in case he had hurt her but he so desperately wanted to get the fuck away from her, and the sooner the better.

"Hap, Hap… wait, wait" Lana scrambled up from the bed and jumped to her feet, her thighs stinging as she was reminded of what they'd just done.

He was walking so fast and with purpose that she got to the doorway and looked out into the motel car park.

"Happy wait" she tried again.

Happy cocked his leg over his bike, sat it up straight and kicked the stand. Starting the engine he gripped the throttle and looked out over the car park. He saw her at the doorway, he had heard her shouting but there was no way he was going to answer. He'd never felt so betrayed. Locking eyes with her for one last time, but he was the one to break the glare as he rode passed her and onto the road, he never looked back once.

Riding back toward the sign for Tacoma he found his hand clutched at his chest. Pushing hard with his fingers into his own ribcage, it honestly felt like someone was trying to dig his heart out with a spoon.

As Lana readied herself to leave the motel room, tears streaming down her face, she felt a vibration coming from her bag. Picking out her phone she wiped frantically at her cheeks and then yelped as she had forgotten about her bruised cheek.

'Whether you like it or not, for tonight, you're my alibi. You think you can cope with that?' The text read from Happy's mobile number.

Lana knew he would still need an alibi if cops started to sniff around for his whereabouts for whatever club shit he'd taken care of earlier.

'I'll never let you down Hap' Lana replied, taking ages to stop her fingers from shaking, she was so upset.

As she climbed into her car, her phone vibrated another text.

'Too late for that Lana'

**~AN~**

**I hope you guys liked this one. Don't worry there is more to come, there will be a few flashbacks coming, that way you get to read what they were both like when they started out together. **

**PLEASE REVIEW… I wanna reach 55 at least. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Happy was devastated; he had pulled into the side of the road unable to ride any further. He wanted manically to ride back, tie her to the back of his bike and bring her home but he couldn't stand the thought that she was unhappy with him. Almost like she wanted something better and that something wasn't him. He would be anything for her, and would do anything for her so he found it hard to stomach her reasons for not wanting him.

When he pulled his phone out, he was going to call her but pride got in the way and he sent her some obscure text message about still being his alibi. That's not what he wanted to really say, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was. He wanted to tell her how he'd change if it meant that she would stay with him.

He tried to think of all the reasons she would want to leave him, he couldn't understand, his brain didn't function like most others. Couldn't see what she hated so much about him. He was no different to when they first met. Stubbornly he flatly refused to believe that the reason was because of the way Club life had changed his sexual desires. He fucked girls behind her back, she knew about them but what happened on a Run stayed on a Run; that was the Club motto.

It slowly started to dawn on him as he remembered what she'd said in the motel room.

'My heart is fuckin' breakin'

'Fed up with the crow eaters'

'How do you think that makes me feel, it's like I'm not good enough for you, like I'm not worth the wait, this is not how shit works with us.'

And the worst one of them all, the one that rang deep into his guts.

'You disrespect me.'

He realised she was lonely, realised that what they had become was a far cry from how they used to be. Happy remembered the night he met her. Showing her the upmost respect, even a guy like him, could muster.

'_Hap you enjoying the night so far?' his friend Steve asked over the loud music. _

'_Yea…its gettin' better' Happy raised a glass toward the stage, indicating his interests for the night. _

_There she was, the girl he'd seen strut passed him with nothing but a shorts type thong that covered the top half of her butt, letting her plump ass cheeks peek out underneath. Plus she wore a blouse that had braces over her shoulders and hooked onto the tops of her panties, and she was tall; maybe 5'10, 5'11. Her dirty blonde hair seemed to have natural highlights that caught in the nightclub lights. She didn't take one bit of notice of him; completely blanked him as he tried to get in her way to stop her from walking passed him so stealth like. He'd never been snubbed before._

_Now she was up on the stage in front of him, crowds of men circled the edge and Happy watched as she worked her audience. He wasn't going to lie to himself, his dick twitched at the sight of her. Tiny rosebud nipples peeked through the thin material of the cotton blouse she wore and he watched tentatively as on occasion she would sweep her fingers over her pantie covered pussy. Gyrating closer than close to the men that cheered for her by the edge of the stage; he noticed one man slipping money into the waist of her panties. Her body screamed sex and he knew, then and there, he was going to get her name by the end of the night. _

_Despite her bold antics on stage, Happy was a good judge of character, was pretty much reliant on that for his job, so he saw her upturned nose when she faced away from the men bidding for her attention. He saw her tightly gripped knuckles when she spun on the pole, not at all white for leverage but white because maybe she wanted to smack the man that was constantly grabbing for her ankle. _

_Happy was in the club celebrating a good week of deals. He ran underground security for the more illegal activities that graced the streets of Tacoma. There wasn't anyone Happy didn't know in the city. He was twenty-eight years old and money was no object for him. He never had to pay for anything, people knew who he was and the majority of the time they gave him a wide birth. _

_The stories ran amuck about him and most of them were true. His temper was one of his most famous attributes but he was a good person. Stepped up to the plate when people were being treated unfairly, protected the good folk and God be with you, if you got on his wrong side. Slowly he had realised that his soul was darkened the more he beat the shit out of people that didn't pay him back but it comforted him that he had the power to do that. He liked beating, he liked killing. _

_He loaned money to people, he helped people out with the kindness of his heart but come payback day, if you didn't have the money, stories of him breaking your fingers, cutting slithers of skin from forearms or just plain killing you were all true. It was all true, Happy had a thirst for trouble and was found countless times on the wrong side of the law but even then he had the police in his pocket. There was nothing money couldn't buy and that included his freedom on many a drunken occasion. _

_Looking at the girl coming down off the stage, a man held open a shawl for her to slip into. Happy then walked to step in her way, but she abruptly stepped to the side, avoiding any kind of contact he had intended. _

'_Excuse me please.' She barked._

_Happy noted immediately that she looked sad, a little upset and strangely he wanted to know, wanted to help her, like he did all his people, all his friends. _

'_Hey, I couldn't help but notice…' he was cut short as she raised her tiny palm to his face._

'_Please I just want to get back stage.' She said and then pushed passed him. _

_Damn he thought and then cringed as he heard his cheesy chat up line repeat in his head. However, pushing his embarrassment aside his senses were heightened and he stomped forward after her. _

'_Look I'm not tryin' it on…I just…' He jumped on the spot and blinked widely as she spun around, squaring off to him. _

'_Listen if you keep following me, he's going to want money. It hasn't gone unnoticed. He knows you're watching me, and my time is money. So please just quit haggling me and leave me alone. I want to go home.'_

'_But I've already decided I don't wanna leave you alone' He tried a tender smile. _

_That got her, he knew it. She lightly smiled back to him and then almost immediately her face changed back to stone, hard and impenetrable. She was afraid of something. She turned on her heels, her high stiletto heels and carried on walking. He reached quickly and grabbed for the top of her arm, his fingers folding completely around her thin arm. _

_Happy watched in astonishment as she looked to duck, her knees buckled in and she would have crouched to the floor if he hadn't of had hold of her arm. _

'_I just want to talk' He mumbled out, not really meaning to talk those words, they were just the words that he'd fixated in his mind before grabbing her attention. He just said them out of reflex but didn't really want to say it now she seemed to cower at his touch. Seeing her reaction he said the words he really wanted to say, the words that came with her response of him touching her. _

'_Tell me his name?'_

'_Please I don't want any trouble. I'm not interested.' She said dejectedly. _

'_I'm not going to cause __**you**__ any trouble' Happy was serious but saw in her eyes that she wasn't going to be easy to persuade, he sighed. '…well, at least tell me your name, I'm pretty sure the stage name isn't real?'_

_They both looked up and saw on the schedule board the name 'Rider'. She hung her head and then shot her eyes into his, for the first time. Happy noted that they were mesmerising. _

'_Lana, my real name is Lana'_

'_Happy' he nodded his head and then finally let go of her arm as she appeared to be slightly more relaxed. _

'_It's been interesting but I have to go'_

'_Be more interesting if I could have some of your time?' Happy tried his luck. _

_Lana's shoulders sagged, total embarrassment caked her face as she was appalled by having to ask him for money if he wanted to spend time with her. _

'_Unfortunately I have to ask…'_

_Happy cut her off immediately, already sensing she was in an awkward spot. _

'_How much would it cost me?' he boldly asked and saw her eyes widen with shock. Even though he could tell she wanted to slap him, he caught her eyes wandering across the nightclub to a man that Happy knew of, but was in no way a man that Happy counted as a friend. _

_It was a black man, young hip-hop type with a bandana and really white shoes, the completely opposite end of the scales to him. Happy remembered that he belonged to the crew known as the One-Niners. However that didn't mean much to him, he wasn't afraid of little gangs that roamed the Tacoma streets, his streets. _

_Immediately Happy seized the moment and reached for her hand, clasped his fingers over hers and she jumped turning directly to him, her nervous energy radiating into his chest. He kinda liked it, knew that it was something he could work with, knew that he could make her a strong woman given some time. _

'_What are you doing?' Lana squeaked and tried to tug her hand free but he held it fast and steady. _

_Happy didn't say a thing; he had his eyes on a bigger prize. Tucking her hand tighter into his side, he walked and she followed close by with no choice in the matter. He liked how she felt, could even feel her body lean into his side and could have sworn he felt her tiny fingers grip hold of his belt from behind. _

_Walking through a crowd of club goers, he reached the barrier of goons that surrounded the hip-hop King Pin in the corner of the club. Squeezing Lana's hand tightly into his, suddenly then looking down to his stomach seeing her fingers gripped into his shirt, he felt an enormous amount of pride and wanted fiercely to protect her even more. _

'_Don't leave my side' he sensed her erratic worry and wanted to calm her, if he could. _

_Again he heard her mumble._

'_Please this won't end well for me, whatever it is you think you can do to help me, it won't work. You're not the first man to think he can save me from this dreadful life I lead.'_

_Happy could hear the sarcasm in her voice but ignored it, stared hard at one of the goons that blocked his way and then tapped his finger on the butt of his Jericho 9mm that hid in the front of his belt. Within seconds the goon stepped aside and Happy, dragging Lana with him, walked up to the King Pin that was draped over a large corner lounger. _

_They locked eyes with one another and then Happy pulled a wad of money from his jeans pocket; it was locked together with a gold money clip. Chucking it on the table in front of wannabe King Pin Happy saw his eyes flash to Lana who stood close behind him. Happy took a brief look at her too and could see she was scared shitless. Turning back toward the Rapper he spoke clearly. _

'_That's for her time… the whole weekend.'_

_Lana wanted to die. She was no hooker, she was just a dancer. There were two types of girls that were on Richie's books, the Bad Girls and then the It Girls, Lana was the latter. The only difference being, that It Girls went as far as topless and the Bad Girls, well they did everything, even had special rooms they took clients into for sessions they paid Richie through the roof for. Lana never had the nerve to do that, she just danced, got her tips and then tried to get herself through college. _

_She turned her head to the side to get a better view of this stranger that thought he had the power to save her. She knew he was sadly mistaken, Richie wasn't one to mess with at least that was the assumption she had come to about him. He scared the living shit out of her so waited almost patiently for Richie to either disembowel her third knight in shining armour this past week. _

_Happy saw in the corner of his eye the King Pin pick up the wad of cash but Happy was already turned on his heels and pulling Lana with him, ready to leave. He didn't mess around, he wanted something, and he'd get it. _

'_Gonna cost you more than that player. She ain't any Bad Girl, you take her for the weekend it'll cost you more to break her in.' _

_Happy's heart actually skipped a beat, he was sickeningly pleased that she wasn't a hooker even though in the end it wouldn't have mattered to him; he still would have approached her. But, he actually wanted to shoot the motherfucker for talking like she was meat for rent. Still he knew the guy had a business to run, disgusted him, but still he had to comply so he pulled out another wad of cash, this time removing the money clip. With a flick of his wrist he chucked the money in the air and it flickered over the floor and onto the table. _

'_That should cover it… player' Happy mocked. _

Happy tugged the throttle on his bike, _Shit never disrespected her from the night I met her, yet since the Club I've fucked every bitch insight right under her nose, what's happened to me?_ He hated on himself and then zoomed off into the distance back to the Tacoma Clubhouse, regrettably bitchless.

**~AN~**

**OK hope you guys like that. It will move on from flashbacks I promise but there are going to be a few more flashbacks…lol couldn't resist. **

**Anyways, really hope you liked this one, please review… love your comments. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Killer, where's you're old lady at?" Jimmy, the new prospect shouted as he saw Happy stomp into the Clubhouse.

"She ain't my fuckin' ol' lady dick" Happy responded, harsh and in no mood to talk.

"What are you talkin' about dude? Lana! I thought you went to get her from…" Jimmy couldn't finish his sentence; he was shoved in the back so hard that it made him choke.

"Shut the fuck up Jimmy" Koz pushed Jimmy over the pool table but his eyes remained fixed to Happy's back as he sat at the Club bar, his back to everyone.

Kozik was good friends with Happy, had been the one to approach the then president Yardy to put Happy's final acceptance out to vote. Koz was no pussy, had been side by side with Happy on many occasions during their wildest retaliations but seeing him at the bar, shoulders hutched and knocking back a bottle of beer, his heart ached for him.

Koz' eyes flicked to the Clubhouse door half willing for it to open and see Lana strut in, grab Happy by the scruff of his collar and take him to their dorm room but it wasn't to be. Lana wasn't coming back and it finally hit Koz, deep in the chest.

Just at the final realisation Koz waited for the same feeling to kick in with Happy. Then he watched as Happy stood from his stool and without further a dew Happy pulled his bicep back and catapulted the beer bottle across the end of the bar, smashing it into the wall. Beer and glass splashed everywhere and all occupants in the room stopped and looked at him.

Happy turned, facing everyone, seeing their eyes bugged out except Koz, he looked calm and almost apologetic, and that just pissed him off even more.

"You fuckers starin' at?"

He didn't wait for anyone to respond, he knew they wouldn't dare and grabbed a bottle of Jack from behind the bar.

It was the only thing that accompanied him to his dorm room.

Looking at his neatly made bed, hurting inside because he knew Lana would have made the bed when she woke up on her last morning. A pain lurched in his stomach when he realised that he only knew this because of habit, the morning just gone, he never actually woke up with Lana. He had woken up on the Clubhouse pool table, head first in a pussy that stunk of old eggs.

Suddenly grabbing his hands behind the back ledge of his chest of drawers he pulled and the cabinet crashed to the floor, he wanted to hurt something and it looked like his furniture was going to get the brunt of it. He couldn't look at the bed, he actually felt a stinging sensation in the corners of his eyes, a feeling he wasn't least familiar with. He continuously weighed up in his mind, that if he had come to their dorm room last night and lay with her, would she still be by his side now._ Why didn't I come back to our room, why did I even touch that other pussy? Was no where near as good as Lana's anyway, shit I don't even have an answer for that!. What kinda fucked up shit am I?_

Finally after trashing his room, drinking Jack until it was empty he crashed on the bed taking in the soft scent of Lana's perfumes. For the first time in years he screwed his face up, shoved it in her pillow and cried.

**~AN~**

**Sorry for the short chapter, a long one coming up next. Just thought I'd get some feelers out for poor ol' Hap. **

**Hope you liked, PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He had hoped that he had knocked himself out from the amount of Jack he swallowed but after crying, he was more awake and just stared at the ceiling. The morning light was coming up and he found himself wondering where Lana would be about now. Wondered if she was safe and oddly wondered whether she would be trying to hide her bruised cheek.

"You are one fucked up asshole Labrava" Happy said out loud.

Turning on his side, facing the window the way Lana would have slept, he closed his eyes in the hopes that sleep would come soon.

It didn't.

His mind rolled back to his earlier thoughts when thinking about the first time he met her…

'_So how many years I got on you?' Happy asked Lana as she sat across from him at the diner on the seven-o-five. He eyed her as she took a sip from her chocolate milkshake._

'_How many years do you want me to have, I can be whatever gets you off?' _

_Lana had never, ever in her life slept with someone for money. Albeit she wasn't going to be getting money, Richie the nightclub owner had gotten a wad of cash from the man that sat opposite her as she had strangely been pimped out on one of the weirdest nights of her life. _

_Now she sat in a fifty's style diner out in the middle of nowhere and all she could think of was trying to act the Bad Girl. She never thought she'd get a kick out of flirting like that but she actually quite enjoyed it and wondered why she acted so snobbish to the girls that did this sort of thing for real money on a professional level. She could be just as good as them, if she tried. _

_Happy raised his eyebrow but smirked. He thought she wasn't a Bad Girl, supposed to be an It Girl and here she was, giving it the Julia Roberts 'I can be whatever you want me to be' act. _

'_Nice…you wanna start again?' He wanted to applaud her for trying but he gave her another chance to be herself, to act like the girl that really sat in front of him because by God, she wasn't anything like a Bad Girl. Happy knew Bad Girls, Happy associated with plenty of Bad Girls but Lana; she just simply wasn't one and he didn't want her to be. _

'_I'm twenty, well nineteen but my birthday is in a few weeks time.' Lana admitted. '…is my age a problem?'_

'_Don't you wanna know how old I am first?'_

'_I figure you're in your late twenties'_

'_I'm twenty-eight. Is that a problem for you?' Happy twisted her original question enjoying the sound of her voice. _

_Lana was now stuck for words. Age was never a problem for her but thinking about the situation she was in, and that she was going to have to sleep with this guy for real she suddenly felt wrong and a little sick with nerves. _

_Happy could see her eyes flickering trying to work something out in her head. She looked perplexed and little worry lines frowned at the corner of her lips. She looked cute. _

'_You know I paid for your time, I paid for the whole weekend.' He wanted to see if his suspicions were correct and true to his musings she sat bolt straight in her seat clutching her hands to her chest. _

'_I know what you paid for, I'm not stupid.'_

'_Never said you were'_

'_Then stop looking at me like I'm laying in the lost and found.' She snapped. _

_Happy couldn't help but chuckle, he liked her feisty attitude, now that the realisation she was with him for the whole weekend sank in. He suspected that she would eventually wake up and smell the reality, that she wasn't a hooker, she wasn't a Bad Girl, and certainly wasn't opening her legs for cash. She was just plain Lana and he needed her to latch onto that. He didn't want her pretending to be somebody she wasn't. Not with him at least. _

'_Listen…paying for your time wasn't a ploy to take whatever I wanted, I might look like a mean fucker, but I ain't a rapist.' _

_Lana darted her tired eyes around the diner, worried that people could have heard him. Then she looked at him, studied him and she almost thought, just for a second that he enjoyed her trying to figure him out, seemed like he wanted her to scrutinise his person. _

'_Well that's good to know…and…and you don't look that mean, despite what you'd like people to think.' She goaded playfully. _

'_You don't think I'm nasty lookin'? Tell me…take a look in my eyes and tell me you don't think I'm… scary!' Happy replied and twiddled his fingers in the air as he finished, emphasising his best ghostly ghoul expression. _

_He was surprised when she pushed her elbows on the table between them and narrowed her neck a little closer, staring him dead in the eyes. He did the same, and looked straight at her, he actually managed to pull off one of his scariest stares, thinking quickly of all the gruesome things he'd done, hoping it would reflect in his eyes. _

_Lana was a little scared, but she hid her fear well. She was a good bluffer well; she had to be in her choice of business. Focusing on his pupils she realised after a little while they melted into his actual eye colour, a dark, dark brown. After a few seconds she was bored so focused on his eyelashes for a little bit, then unexpectedly she moved her gaze downward and then was suddenly faced with looking at his lips, she was a little mesmerised. If it wasn't for the table between them she would have leaned in and kissed him. _

_Happy saw her eyes flitter away from his, he wanted to laugh out loud as she appeared to be bored of the game she had started. Seemingly he wasn't as scary as he'd thought. Not to her anyway. _

_He watched her eyes and knew instantly they fell to his lips and he couldn't resist, he swept his tongue across his bottom lip and saw her chest gasp in the tiniest amount of air. Then he smirked, saw her blush and turn away from him._

'_See you're not as scary as you think' Lana uttered, trying to make her self busy with arranging the salt sachets. _

'_No it appears not…but somethin' caught your attention right?' Happy tested. _

_Lana wanted to chuckle, he was actually really quite cute and was wondering why she seemed so nervous of him from the get-go. _

'_Yea…a little somethin', somethin' caught my eye.' She coyly replied and tried her best New York Italian Joey impression. _

_Happy barked with laughter and grabbed his pockets, tapping and feeling for his money. _

'_Surprised you have any money left' She said watching him pull his money from his back pocket, arching his bum up and she noticed the butt of his gun in his waist band. _

_Chucking a couple of bills on the table and standing up, he held out a hand for her to take and she gingerly placed her fingers into his, before he clamped down. _

'_With me, monies never a problem baby'_

'_WOW, you're a real life entrepreneur aren't you?' She teased as he walked to the diner door, pulled it open and let her step in front of him, still holding onto her fingers. _

'_I have many talents… you'll see.'_

Back in reality Happy turned deeper into her pillow, smelling deeply her scent but then pulled back his elbow and punched hard at his own pillow, infuriated with himself once more.

**~AN~**

**OK hope you liked this one… I think I'm enjoying this too much. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW… I love reading your replies. Your all beautiful! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lana had finally stopped crying, she used a face wipe from her bag on the empty passenger seat and cleaned her tear stained face, carefully minding her bruise. On the open road she looked at her face in the rear view mirror, she realised the mark below her eye was probably deserved. She could have just grown a pair of balls and told Happy she was leaving instead of practically running away.

She knew Happy wasn't a violent man towards her, except from recent activities he'd never raised a hand to her. She remembered the first time she'd seen him lose his God damned mind and blindly beat the crap out of Richie.

Lana laughed out loud when she thought of Richie. _Shit, haven't thought about him in years, I wonder if he's still working the nightclub!_

Almost like it was yesterday she remembered the last time she saw Richie, and he wasn't looking his best…

'_Thanks for dropping me off home, and I'm sorry about your money' Lana apologised acutely. _

'_Easy money baby, can make it in one night, it's not a problem.' Happy gloated. _

'_Thanks, never realised I was that easy'_

'_I didn't mean it like that.' Happy corrected himself, looking across and into her eyes as they sat in his Dodge. _

'_It's ok.' _

_Silence fell for a little while and then Lana plucked up the courage first. _

'_You gonna come in then?'_

'_For what?' _

'_You know…Umm…I can do this ya' know. I'll give you what you paid for; I can be a Bad Girl.'_

_Happy's chest heaved at the thought of her riding him cowboy but he wasn't going to make her become something she wasn't, just for his kicks. _

'_I paid that money because that douche runs a business. I don't owe anyone money…but you know now, you're gonna owe me.' He smirked a little bit, trying to convey that he was only joking, she didn't owe him nothing for what he'd done for her tonight, but when he saw her little face drop, he instantly regretted trying to joke with her._

'_I never ASKED YOU to do what you did. I don't go around begging for people to rescue me. I'm quite capable of looking after myself, thank you very much.' Lana steamed her anger at him, caught the latch of the car door and stepped a foot out before turning around and shouting her final warning. '…I don't fuckin' owe you shit, you big headed prick!'_

_Wow, Happy was out of his side of the car quicker than she was out of hers. He walked around the bonnet and caught her eyes getting bigger and bigger. She was scared of him now. _

_Nobody had every spoken to him like that and got away with it, but there was a first time for everything. _

'_Hey, calm the fuck down. I was only joking. I'm not expecting you to return me the money and I'm not expecting you to return me any kind of favour tonight.'_

'_Oh' was all Lana could say. _

'_This is what it is. I'm droppin' you off home and you haven't got to spend the weekend with me, besides I got shit to do.' Happy grinned and wanted to show again that he was only playing. If she wanted to spend time with him he would have made the time for her. He enjoyed her company in the diner. _

'_I'm sorry I didn't mean to come across so ungrateful.' Lana felt silly, she was kind of glad that she would finally get a weekend to herself so she could study._

_She was thinking too much about having to do what Richie would be expecting of her, that she fell short of the man that had bought her time. He was nothing but a gentleman, so far. _

'_S'okay' Happy shrugged his shoulders and clasped his hands on the top of the door that separated them. She stepped away and he slammed the passenger door shut. Then like it was second nature, he took a single step toward her, bent his head and kissed her cheek. _

'_It was nice savin' ya', darlin'.' He grinned._

_Lana's heart rattled in its cage. He smelt of musky Old Spice and she couldn't stop her lips parting as she found herself daring to grab his face, and tongue him, but alas, he moved away so quickly she would have never had the chance anyway. _

_He seemed a nice guy, looked a little rough around the edges but still, he had wicked sleeved tattoos up both arms and Lana wondered if it trailed all over him. _

_She smiled at him and walked through the open gate to her apartment block. She hadn't kissed him back and she was wishing she had, so she said something, just to see what his reaction would be. _

'_I owe you.'_

_Happy grinned and was glad there appeared to be no more animosity between them. Strolling around his car again, he got to his door, put his leg half way in and looked over the roof towards her. Seeing her eyes sparkle, he raised two fingers with a flick of his wrist, waving a goodbye. _

'_I look forward to collecting my debt.' He winked. _

_Lana wanted to collapse there and then, he looked amazing. He certainly wasn't an ugly guy and her knees went weak as he winked at her. She felt like the only person that existed in the entire world. _

_In her apartment, she had just stepped out of her shower and brushing through her wet hair when she screamed. Dropping the brush to the floor she looked into the eyes of Drake, one of Richie's henchmen. _

'_We've been informed that you've finished for the night. You were paid for up until Monday morning, don't you think Richie would want you to earn your cash.' Drake drawled out. _

'_I-I…he dropped me off home, said he wasn't going to use me.' Lana mentally slapped herself, she knew after saying that Drake was sure to be pissed. _

_True to form, Drake backhanded her across the face; she tumbled into the sofa and then looked up holding the side of her cheek. To her shock Drake was walking out of her apartment door and in stepped Richie. She knew this must have been serious for Drake to leave and let Richie handle it. _

'_You realise you're in deep shit right now, don't you? I've heard that the guy who paid for you is a big underground fish in this part of town. I'm upset that you've disappointed him. You think this shit won't come back to land on my head bitch?'_

'_R-Richie…I-I…it's not my fault. I'll come back to the club tonight; I'll dance off the money he's paid… at least that's something right?' Lana pleaded and knew she sounded pathetic. _

_Knelling back off the Sofa she was hit again, in the same damn spot that Drake had caught her. She yelped because this time it really hurt and she slid to the floor. Before she could recover a boot was pounded into her stomach and she curled forward, clutching for air. _

'_You ain't gonna be worth shit for dancin' if you look like Sugar Ray are ya'' Richie crowed and then landed another kick to her abdomen. This time he felt it connect a little lower and she screamed in agony. _

'_Stop, Richie stop.' Lana coughed and spluttered. _

_Happy walked up her apartment stairs; he was returning her scarf that was left on the passenger seat. He did wonder whether she'd left it on purpose and liked the thought of that. He immediately dropped the scarf out of his fingers when he saw her apartment door was ajar and the next door neighbour was hovering in the hall way. _

'_He's hurting her again.' The neighbour informed him. _

'_Who is? Why haven't you called the police?' Happy fumed, was at first grateful for the information but then furious as it was clearly something that happened regularly and the neighbour appeared to do nothing about it._

_Happy didn't give the nosy neighbour a chance to respond, he just pointed toward the neighbours own front door and nodded for the elderly lady to go back inside. _

'_Don't grow a conscience and call the cops now…I got this.'_

_With that said, Happy slowly opened the door to Lana's apartment. _

_Lana saw out of the corner of her eye, Happy was in the room before she could blink again. She was being pulled up by the back of her wet showered hair and Richie's hand was pulled back, ready to make contact with her already bruised cheek. She found herself wondering why he always hit her in the same spot, over and over again. It killed her like a son of a bitch, and then she realised that was probably why. _

_Before the next hit could be felt, she watched through blurry eyes as Happy clamped his hands on the back shoulders of Richie. _

'_Motherfucker' Happy growled through gritted teeth and yanked Richie back, pulling him hard enough to then let go so he flew across the coffee table. _

_Happy didn't give Richie time to respond, he jumped the table and kicked him square in the jaw, blood sprayed out of his mouth and he looked down at Richie's bloodied teeth. Looming over him he grabbed his collar and pulled him up, to land a fist with his other hand clean to his eye. He dropped hold of him and kicked him again, taking his time, making sure to aim the kick to where it would hurt the most, kidneys, back of the knee, the shoulder blade. _

_The feeling of hitting someone left Happy's body soothed, he breathed more clearly and the most complicated of situations seemed the most easiest when he pounded the shit out of things. It truly was something he loved doing and because of that, he was extremely good at it._

_Grabbing Richie up by the top of his hair, he let him stand as best he could whilst Happy let him go and walked towards Lana. _

_The fight happened so quick she hadn't even managed to claw herself off the floor yet. Suddenly she saw Happy stalking over to her and she flinched when his hands reached for her. _

'_I'm not going to hurt you.' Happy reassured her. _

'_What are you going to do to him?' She asked him, her eyes bugged out and blood trickling from her cheek. She saw Happy looking at it and she lowered her head in shame. _

'_I'll take care of him.' _

_Lana jumped, ready to scream her head off at him, she didn't want him getting into trouble because of her. _

'_No don't do anything stupid. He has friends, he's well connected.'_

_Happy never thought she'd sound so cute at a time like this. She really was as naive as he first thought, like a girl shadowed away from the big bad world; he kinda wanted to keep her that way. _

'_I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'm just going to drop him off at the hospital.'_

_She really had no idea what he was capable of and it was quite refreshing to know someone that knew very little about him. Happy oddly decided that he'd tell her the reasons for his smiley faced tattoos another time. _

_Lana tried to smile her relief and then she winced as the throbbing in her stomach sounded their disagreement with her movement. She felt like hammered dog shit and her knees knocked together as she shook, the adrenaline was wearing away and she now felt every sore part of her body. _

_Happy's eyes seethed as he saw her struggling, clutching her hands around her waist as she sat on the edge of the sofa, quickly running her other hand into the top of her hair and flicking her strands over her face. She tried to hide her cheek from view and it looked like she'd done that a few too many times for his liking. _

'_I'll be back soon.'_

_Watching with poorly opened eyes as Happy wrenched Richie's arm behind his back and pushed him out of her apartment. She heard the door slam and suddenly the room was so quiet, she could hear her own racing heart beat. _

Lana smiled as she remembered the last she saw of Richie, from then on in, the only man that mattered in her life was Happy. Now she felt her chin wither again as she corrected her thoughts. Happy **was** the only man that mattered in her life, past tense.

**~AN~**

**I know there appear to be a lot of flashbacks and there will be, but I promise at the same time the story will move forward. **

**Hope you liked this one… PLEASE REVIEW… I love it! I need to know if you're enjoying it or not. lol**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Happy pulled himself from his bed and stumbled to the shower. The amount of Jack had finally hit home and he managed to get a little sleep before being woken up by Harley's rumbling back and forth throughout the Tacoma Lot.

He finally succumbed and realised that he'd have to get on with his life, with or without Lana.

Standing under the shower he ran his hand over his face and swished the water up and down. His fingers caught his bottom lip and he was immediately reminded of his lips on Lana. He loved kissing her and he knew she adored him kissing her the way he did. It was almost special.

His thoughts again, roamed back to the first time he kissed her, properly.

'_Please, Please don't do this…I promise I won't touch her again.' Richie pleaded quite literally for his life. '…you're gonna regret this.' He sounded what was probably his last ditch effort to scare the man that stood over him with a knife that looked almost Apache crafted. _

'_You're preachin' to the wrong man…player.' Happy mocked his usage of the word player, remembering when Richie had called him that earlier in the night. Happy was no player, he was the real deal. _

_After pushing Richie out of Lana's apartment, he was glad he parked the back way as nobody saw him bundle Richie into truck of his Dodge. He had fastened his wrists together with zippers and did the same with his feet. Happy had many things related to kidnap in the trailer of his Dodge and at times like this, that shit came in handy._

_When he had driven passed the Tacoma state hospital with Richie in the back, he smiled wickedly as he thought of what Lana expected he was doing. He wasn't taking Richie to the hospital, far from it and he almost chuckled at the irony. _

_Now with Richie on his knees Happy used the knife to cut free his restraints. He could tell Richie was shocked by this bold move but Happy couldn't have his victim bound and gagged, that just wasn't fair. He at least wanted a little bit of fight; otherwise it was too easy and oddly too callous. _

_Just like he had expected Richie made a run for it, scrambling to his feet from his knees and ran like Bambi for a few feet until Happy kicked his legs out from under him. Slapping his back into the floor, he looked up and saw Happy bring his knee over his chest and plant it right in his guts. _

'_Now that I've given you the chance to get away, you can at least do me a favour and tell the Big Man the decency I showed you… it might put me in his good graces when I float up on high.' Happy managed a smile. _

'_Please God, Please… I didn't know she was with you.'_

'_But that's a lie right there… because I paid you the money for her. I was the one that kept this civil, it was you that stepped over the line.'_

'_I'll give you back the money, just please don't kill me.' Richie couldn't argue much because he knew Happy was right. _

'_Sorry I'm not the type of guy to regret my decisions and unlucky for you, your fate is already decided.'_

_With that Happy slowly pressed the tip of his knife into Richie's side. He twisted it so the blade would slice passed his rib and hopefully pierce his lung. Quickly with a gloved hand he placed it over Richie's screaming mouth. _

'_Sshh quiet time' Happy soothed. _

_Unfortunately with an unexpected move, Happy was clocked above the eye as Richie swung his arm around. Immediately Happy smacked a fist into Richie's face and then released the knife from his side, letting the blood gather into a pool. _

_Straddling the weakened body of Richie, Happy wiped a gloved hand above his eye and saw a tiny trickle of his own blood. He was pissed that he'd been caught but he'd certainly had worse when in situations like this. _

_Bringing his hands above his head with the knife firmly gripped between both hands he looked into the wide eyes of Richie and smirked before hammering down the knife into his chest. _

_Watching the flames burn away the body, he left once the fire had subsided. He had used petrol to remove any evidence of him being present at the scene and that was enough to settle his mind before heading back to Lana's apartment. _

_When he got there he found her on the sofa, she looked freshly showered again and she held a flannel to her cheek. _

'_You get him to the hospital ok?' Lana asked almost cheerfully. _

_Happy's eyes shifted and realised that he was about to lie to her. _

'_Yea, watched as the ER pulled him off the street.' _

_He didn't like the feeling that brought him, he felt a little sick that he'd lied to her and he barely knew her. _

'_What happened to your eye?' She asked concerned as he sat next to her. _

_He watched as she already reached for a cotton wool ball and turned to face him. _

'_Richie didn't like me much.' He said. _

'_Too bad, I think you're pretty special.'_

'_Special?' Happy raised his uncut eyebrow at her word to describe him. _

'_Well, you probably saved my life.' She mused. _

'_Obviously didn't do a good job at that, huh?' Happy responded with a flitter of his fingers to the strands of hair that covered her cheek and then moved them away, revealing a nasty piece of red raw skin. _

_Lana shied away and looked at the coffee table, she felt his fingers still near her face and then touch her chin to turn her back to him. But she refused, kept her face turned and jolted up to get his touch away from her. She didn't want to move completely away from him, she just wasn't comfortable with him scrutinising how awful she must have looked. _

'_Believe me, I've had worse.' She stated, wanting to break the odd silence between them. _

'_Well not any more you won't.' _

_Lana heard the undertone and quickly snapped her face in his direction. _

'_Why, what have you done? I swear to God if you've done something stupid it's only gonna…'_

'_Nothing' Happy actually screeched his response because it felt like he was being scolded by his first grade teacher. _

_Then he looked into her eyes, his voice turned back to its normal gravelly demeanour and like it was second nature, he slipped his hands under the backs of her thighs and lifted her. _

_He heard her huff in an escaped breath as he plopped her on his lap, her legs straddled him and he was caught off guard when he looked down at her chest. Her gown had come apart revealing a soft cleavage, he waited for her to scurry her hands to put the garment back together but she didn't. _

_Happy couldn't see her nipples but his imagination was running wild with tearing the cloth completely away from her breasts. He wanted to kiss them so badly it was tormenting. _

'_You know, doing what you did tonight…I won't be able to go back to that place. Richie will kill me the moment he sees me. He's not a nice person.' Lana whispered and shifted her bum to get comfortable, and then dauntingly realised that she softly ground her pussy into his crotch. She could feel something of solid stature beneath her. _

_She watched with horror as Happy's eyes closed and he gripped hard at her hips, trying to still her gentle, completely inconspicuous, grind of sexual lust. She thought he was going to ravish her, she didn't want that. She didn't mean to move the way she did, it wasn't intentional. _

'_R-Richie w-won't bother you anymore. He knows you're off limits now.' Happy slowly spoke, also he was completely lying his ass off as Richie was dead and burnt already, there was no possible way he was going to hurt her again anyway._

_Happy breathed in slowly, trying to calm his bodily urges because all he wanted to do was fuck her brains out. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she looked scared at what she had done to him and that immediately settled his uneasy thoughts. Smiling at her, he nodded gently toward the cotton wool ball still in her hand. _

'_You gonna put that to use?' _

_Lana looked and realised the wool was still in hand and in doing so she caught sight of her half opened gown. She used her other hand to attempt to clutch it closed but his hand caught her wrist mid flow and she looked at him with steely eyes. _

'_Leave it.' Happy asked and looked longingly at her cleavage; he saw a beauty spot just south of the line and again thought about kissing it. _

_He let her wrist go and was surprised that she didn't continue to do what she wanted and close the gown up. _

'_Close your eye.' Lana asked, actually finding herself a little freaked out by the burning sensation that had started at the pit of her stomach. The way he spoke to her, assertive but never bossy, she found herself complying with his every command. _

_He did as he was told leaving his good eye slightly open so he could watch her. She dabbed at the cut above his brow and he saw her look at his lips, but the moment he saw her lick her own lips, almost in wanton passion his heart began to race. _

'_Doesn't it sting?' She hotly sighed unaware of how she started to lean into his chest and how he imminently got closer to her lips as he moved his back off the sofa. _

_Happy couldn't speak, didn't have the words in his vocabulary. All he could see was her lips she still held the cotton to his brow, her arm held up, bent at the elbow almost like she was holding her arms up for him to grab hold of. _

'_I can only feel one thing' He drooled and very carefully shifted his hips, making her fully aware of what he was referring too. _

_Without further dew he wrapped both his arms around her back and she was the one that planted her lips onto his first, but he soon took over. She was situated that little bit higher than him so his neck was comfortably stretched up, feeling exposed but at the same time domineering as their lips pressed together. _

_Then something out of the ordinary happened to him. He felt her hand that was once holding the cotton ball, clutch at his jaw, her fingers gripped into his cheek and her thumb curved underneath his chin. She wanted him, desperately. He could feel her body forcing itself onto his but she kept clear of his rock hard cock that sat dormant in his jeans. She instead, pushed her pussy into his stomach, just above his belt. _

_Within the space of seconds and for the first time ever in his sexual experiences, he was the one being dominated and he fucking loved it. He ran his hands up the sides of her legs and just kept them at bay, only softly squeezing her skin. There was obviously a reason she kept away from his cock so he was going to stay well clear of her pussy. Squeezing her skin just kept him occupied. _

_Lana had lost the plot, the moment his lips touched hers and the feel of his arms wrapped around her back she craved his nearness. Holding his face in position she nibbled at his lips and could see his tongue, desperate to explore her but, behold the heavens on earth she just wanted to taste him first. So she did, she gripped back at his jaw and then rammed her tongue passed his lips and almost like passing the baton, the moment she collided with his tongue, she softened, went weak against his chest and he took up the challenge. _

_Happy was savage in his attack, he felt her go weak and knew that she had had her fill and wanted him to take the rains. So he did, with both his hands, one at the back of her neck and the other tumbled into her wet hair he shoved his tongue back passed her lips. She tasted so brilliantly that he forced her wider and rammed his tongue deep to the back of her throat. Quickly retracting his tongue so she could breath he felt her hand now slide to his neck, feeling his jumping vein with her tittering fingers. She got back in the game, almost like he restarted the fire and he felt her bite his bottom lip. He sucked at hers and then stuck his tongue out, watching through the lifts of his eyelashes as she devoured his tongue with her lips. _

_Finally he had to chuckle, he was impressed. Maybe she was Bad Girl material after all. _

'_You got somethin' to say Mister?' Lana retorted. _

_Happy shook his head and then pouted his lips and she duly pressed her lips again to his, her top lip overlapping his top lip and he kissed her bottom lip. Like wanton rabbits, at it in a field, she moaned the sweetest sound when he parted their lips. _

'_You usually this…passionate…thought I'd have to call the cops on your ass for a minute there.' _

'_Told you I could be a Bad Girl if you wanted.' She played. _

_Happy cracked out a laugh and lifted her, just as easily as he had before and turned her flat on the sofa, he moved between her legs and swiftly pressed his crotch into her spread thighs. _

_Her gown was still wrapped around her and he wasn't able to tell whether she was wearing panties but he knew she wasn't wearing a bra because he'd already seen her cleavage and it was still showing now. He was a little bummed out that his quick movement of her hadn't disrobed her garment apart so he could see her nipples. _

'_You mind if __**I**__ be a __**Bad Boy**__?' Happy stared down at her, making sure to press his jeans covered cock into her hidden mound. _

'_As long as you'll stop when I say?'_

'_Just say when' He murmured and dipped his head into the crook of her neck. _

_She shifted her head and leant it over the curve of the sofa arm, lifting it briefly so she could gather all her hair and sweep it over the arm as well. _

_Happy kissed her shoulder, running his wet tongue over her collar bone and he heard a soft murmur pass her lips as he opened his mouth wide and bit into her soft skin. _

'_Ahh that feels good.' _

'_It gets better.' He assured her as he ran his fingers down her cleavage, admiring the look of his hands touching her. _

'_You're that certain of that aren't you?' Lana mocked and with that she saw his eyes rage as he swept his hand across her cleavage, removing the gown that was placed over her nipples. _

'_You don't believe me?' He toyed, cocking his head to the side, just waiting for her to goad him. _

'_Well' Lana shrugged her shoulders, displaying mild doubt that with even the slightest touch from him could actually do much good to her at all._

_She was most certain that he was excellent in the sack, had already felt his cock pressed hard against her and was giddy at the thought of feeling it inside her but she wanted to tease him and it was working. _

'_A'ight' Happy accepted the challenge and zoned down to her breasts. Cupping one in his hand he pushed up hard and squeezed, the nipple poking upward and he engulfed his lips around it. _

_Pulling it out of his mouth he flicked his tongue over the button and watched it harden, then looking into her eyes he gently closed his lips over it again with a smile, leaving it wet from his saliva. _

_Looking deep into her eyes he could tell she was impressed but could also tell it was nothing she would write home about so he smiled anyway letting her think that that was all he had to offer. _

_She sighed, laughing as she looked down at him, honestly quite unpleased as she'd had her nipples flicked before and some times were better than what he'd just done. But suddenly she watched with curiosity as he pursed his lips and smirked devilishly as he blew a soft breeze over her wet nipple. Lana flung her head and arched her back, grabbing around his neck and begging for him to swallow her breast into his mouth again. _

_Happy obliged and sucked hard at her nipple, he felt it twitch in the back of his throat and then brought his fingers to her other nipple and twisted. _

'_Ahhh God, yes, yes…OK, OK it gets better, I believe you.' Lana laughs as she grips his still clothed shoulder, begging him to let up for a minute. _

_Happy chuckles with delight and sorts out her lips, kissing her with feverish passion. The moaning that passes her lips just spurs him on and he slides his hands down to her hips. Pulling back he looks at her swollen lips, dark and bruised with how hard he wanted her. _

_He pushes his crotch into her widened legs and he sees her stomach convulse. Pulling back so he's on his knees he looked down at her and grips her knees, using them as leverage so he can grind into her pussy again. He realises there's only so much dry humping a man can take so he trails his fingers over her stomach, noticing a red raw mark from where Richie had kicked her. Skimming over the bruise his eyes glow the further his fingers trickle south, her gown still overlaps her centre and just as he's about to sweep the parting aside her hand grips around his wrist. _

'_Ok I'm saying, when. Stop now.' Lana hushed out, breathless and uneasy with her own words. _

_She knew where it was leading, every time he pushed into her with his hardened steel girder her stomach muscles contracted with the thought of him entering her. Feeling her pussy weep for his attention she still didn't want it to go as far as it already had. _

'_Ahh fuck.' Happy croaked and panted his lustful desires into the sky as he leant his head back and braced his hands on his thighs. _

'_I'm sorry' Lana reasoned. _

'_Nah, its ok…I'm due for a shower anyway.' He sat up and looked back at her as she drew her gown closed over her breasts. _

'_A cold one?' Lana asked and she smiled when she saw him turn his hung head and smirk at her. _

'_As cold as ice baby'_

_Happy watched as she got up and walked around the coffee table, her fingers tinkering with the seams of her closed gown. _

'_You gotta tell me…you got panties on under there?' Happy asked, out of breath and just wanting something, anything to feed his wanton desire for her. _

_Lana giggled and then ran her fingers along the rope that tied her gown together. _

'_What you mean under here?' she teased. _

_Happy had his head hung low, his elbows propped on his knees and his hands cupped together as he looked up at her teasing words. _

'_Don't keep me guessin'.'_

_He watched as Lana bit into her bottom lip, her eyes seductive and ready to eat him alive and then she dropped her arms letting the gown fall open. _

'_Shit' Happy shook his head, turning away from what he saw. 'You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me?' he smirked and got up to his feet. _

_Lana stood there with the gown open revealing her neatly shaven pussy, the smallest amount of hair gathered astutely above her slit. She took a step back and laughed out loud, holding her palm out, stopping him from coming any further. _

'_C'mon' Happy whinged. 'I just wanna take a closer look.'_

_Lana wrapped herself back up and saw Happy's face crease with playful annoyance._

'_No you can't…but you can kiss me again.' She smiled coyly. '…I enjoyed that.'_

Back to normality, Happy slammed his flat palm to the tiled shower wall. _Shit, I enjoyed kissin' her too. Now I got fuck all!_ He stepped out of the shower and dried himself.

Koz would be waiting for him; he'd promised days ago that he'd help him fix up the old Gusto he acquired.

**~AN~**

**Shit I know this was a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please, Please review and tell me what you think so far… love you all! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

***months have now passed. Lana and Happy are living their separate lives***

"So you're telling me you actually hooked up with that guy from the bar?" Lana scrutinised with a chuckle.

"Oh absolutely, what did you expect he kept tipping me. I was morally obliged to take him home." Lyla laughed.

"Lyla I love ya' but just because you porn on the side doesn't mean you have to fuck every guy that gives you attention."

"Stop hatin' on me Lana, I can't help it. I like fucking."

"Yea don't, we, all." Lana mumbled wistfully as she cleaned down the bar.

It was just midday and the bar had only been open a couple of hours, the usual morning customers had sauntered through the door taking up their usual spots and that was pretty much the highlight of Lana's day.

Night time, fair enough, was a whole different kettle of fish and Lana battled constantly with the dirty old men that grabbed at her behind. She'd smile it off and laugh at her own expense but she made sure she showered thoroughly when she got home. Some of those guys were just disgusting and she'd seen her fair share of disgusting habits in her time.

After her last moments with Happy all those months ago, she'd gotten in her car and blasted out of Tacoma until it was but a speck in her mirror. _Fucking place!_ She hadn't spoken to Happy and hadn't heard from any of her old friends. _Well when the shit hits the fan and you've nobody by your side, at least you realise who your friends really are. _She thought. Thinking about it, she slowly came to terms with the fact that she didn't have any of her own friends at all. They were all his. _How depressing!_

Looking over the bar at the one friend she had made, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lyla's forehead.

"What was that for? You gettin' fresh with me." Lyla teased.

"Nope you wish… just showing the only friend I have that I care about her." Lana smiled.

"hhhmmm" Lyla looked at Lana with scrutiny trying to pin point her real angle but come up short.

Lyla had bumped into Lana at the Charming gas station, north of the boarder. Lana has been opening her purse to pay for the gas when her Kimber Stainless peaked out from the brim. Lyla watched Lana's eyes shift above her ray-ban's, wondering if anybody had noticed her weapon. Nobody saw but Lyla and from that day forth, they met up on occasion eventually leading to Lana working at Hairy Dog's Saloon Bar.

"Why you so sober this time of day, you're normally knee deep in Comfort by this time?" Lyla retorted, getting uncomfortable with Lana's clean cut appearance all of a sudden.

"Well… let's just say you weren't the only person to pick up someone last night." Lana stated a matter of fact.

"Oh my God, are you kidding me? You got lucky… ah man, was he nice, did he do it right… tell me all about it." Lyla quizzed.

"Gosh Lyla… not every girl is like you. I didn't get lucky; I just… I dunno, well this guy has been comin' in the bar for the last two weeks. He's new in town and well, so am I, and well… he seems really nice and I've only been on one date with him." _Christ I said date…ha, never in all my life have I been on a date, not even with Hap. Hap was always straight to the point!_ Lana mused as she felt herself get giddy at the thought of this mysterious man.

"Well fuck me pink" Lyla exclaimed. "…do I detect a little love in the air, you serious about this guy?"

"Who knows… his name's Brad. I think I kinda like him, yea… I think I do." Lana decided in that instant that she actually did like him. Maybe she should give him a go, give him a chance to prove himself.

"Brad? Sounds like a whiner to me… but never mind, as long as you're happy I'm happy." Lyla assured her.

Getting up from her stool Lyla headed toward the door, waving goodbye and holding the door open for a group of men. She piss poorly joked with them and curtsied as they walked passed her.

Lana's brow furrowed for her friend when she noticed the soft touch of her hand placed on one of the men's arm. Lana didn't miss the gentle smile and the soft words directed at him. 'I'll see you later?' The tall man with a beard nodded and then scanned the whole bar. Lyla was out the door and that left Lana looking oddly toward the group.

Squinting her eyes, she then realised what or rather, who she saw. Sons!

Oddly she found herself remembering the first time she set eyes on the Sons of Anarchy. It was the Tacoma charter and Happy had hauled her along to a party that was happening in their pokey Clubhouse.

'_Hap, I don't wanna go.'_

'_You have to, get your shit sorted, I wanna see you dressed in ten minutes.'_

'_Ha, you're dreamin' sunshine. I only just painted my toenails and I've got to straighten my hair before I get dressed.'_

'_What, but your hair's wet?' Happy looked at her, a thousand questions written on his face. _

'_Yea I know, I gotta blow dry it, then straighten it…retard.'_

'_Fuck that shit, shove it up…besides you know I prefer it with your hair up.'_

'_Oh yea, why's that big shot?' Lana teased as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching him potter around the room looking for his long sleeved t-shirt that she'd already washed and hung up on the back of the sofa in the living room. _

_Happy turned to her, could see she was goading him. He still hadn't been able to master telling her no, even after five years. Walking up to her, he wore no shirt and his jeans hung off his hips with the two muscle lines narrowing down to inside his jeans, promising her a world of pleasure._

_Looking down at her, he darkly enveloped his eyes all over her body as she sat cross legged at the end of the bed, flipping her toes up and down so they would dry. _

'_You're a fuckin' prick tease, you know that?'_

'_Oh baby…why the hostility?' Lana hummed as she flicked at the ends of her damp hair. _

_Like a flash of lightning he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back. She had been expecting it, he knew that but still he did it as quick as he could, he had to at least surprise her. _

'_Ah…Is there something you wanted?' Lana panted. _

_Roaming his eyes down her chest and pushing his hand in-between her thighs, he roughly tore at the skin, her legs folded open and he stood himself between her thighs. _

'_**You**__ want it, then __**you**__, come and get it.' Happy said and pulled at her hair, narrowing her towards his semi bulge protruding from his groin. _

_He threw his head back as he felt her warm lips press over his jeans, leaving a heated patch on his flies. Feeling her fingers hook into the rim of his belt, he waited excitedly for her to release his member. _

'_You're gettin' harder under there aren't you?' Lana asked, already veining disinterest as she looked down at her toes seeing if they were dry yet. _

'_Oooh you're a fuckin' bitch.' Happy growled, yanked her head back and smacked his lips onto hers. _

_Slowly and very gently, he deliberately skimmed a finger over the lining of her panties. Stroking up and down, up and down he smiled against their kiss, feeling her push up into him, wanting more. Over her panties he pressed his thumb into her slit and came into contact immediately with her nubbin. She was the one to break the kiss and open her legs wider, looking into his eyes, begging him. He was still slightly bent over her, but his legs stood straight, as he looked down and watched as she ran her hand over her own stomach looking down to his hand as his fingers tickled over her panties. _

'_Hap.' She moaned, all feather light and husky._

_Happy could feel the heat generate in the palm of his hand and like snow on Christmas morning, he smirked feeling her panties get wet. Abruptly he tore his hand away and she clasped onto his forearm, trying to yank his hand back down. _

_Walking across the room to their bedroom door, he turned, saw her breathing uneven and looking at him with murder in her eyes, and he said. _

'_Yea, is there somethin' __**you**__ wanted?'_

_As he opened the door, he quickly ran down the corridor and into the living room as he saw her dive from the bed and fly after him. He stood there waiting for her to arrive into the living room and when she did, she rounded the door and stubbed her toe. _

'_Ah fuck… fuck…fuck' Lana hopped up and down. She looked over to him, and he had made sure the sofa was between them, the fire in her eyes confirmed his suspicion was correct. She was going to smack him silly for leaving her like that, displeasured and sodden wet. '…fuck…you fucker!'_

'_Me, you're the one that hurt your painted nails.' Happy declared. _

_Lana then looked at her toes suddenly surprised that he'd thought of that and then cried out another 'fuck' as she saw her painted toes all scuffed. _

_Happy watched as she screwed up her face in agony and was squeezing her feet to try and take the pain away. He got a little worried then. _

'_You ok, want me to take a look at it?' _

_Lana loved his natural instinct to just take care of her but she was still furious with him. She had stubbed her nail polish off, she hadn't had time to straighten her hair and now her panties were wet. _

'_NO… don't you come near me. My pussy's still throbbin'.' She painfully shouted her annoyance. _

_Happy just threw his head back and barked with laughter. He felt sorry that she'd hurt her foot and it bugged him that her little toes would be all uneven, but when she gritted her teeth and seethed with anger about her pussy being unsatisfied he found it hilarious. _

'_Well baby...that'll teach ya' for teasin' Daddy eh?' _

'_Prick!' Lana sounded as she watched him walk over to her. He stroked her back as she was still bent down and ushered her to sit on the single chair. _

_Bending down on one knee he lifted her foot to his face so he could get a good look at her beaten toes. Running his fingers over them, she gave them a wiggle for him and he kissed her foot. _

'_There's nothin' wrong with 'em… you're just bein' a baby.'_

'_Still don't wanna go to this stupid party. I'd much rather stay in tonight, we can curl up and watch porn.' Lana tried to encourage him. _

'_Nice try Piglet…you're still comin' now get dressed.' Happy ordered. _

_He was a nice guy but wasn't beyond strapping her to his bike. He was overly excited about her meeting his new friends. He liked the idea of making his family bigger, it had been just them two for the last five years and he constantly struggled with making sure she still got to do all the things she loved but at the same time, he kept her safe from guys that got paid to take girls like her. If he got involved with this club, they promised him a world of blood, guts and revenge, something he enjoyed a lot of, but also promised him that Lana would be taken care of too. Would treat her with respect and would have protection from every member. It had been explained that it was a Brotherhood, not a gang and from what he had seen so far from Koz, the future looked promising for him and Lana. The only thing that stood in his way was getting her to approve. He wouldn't go without her. _

_Wrapping her arms around his waist, she tucked in her skirt and kissed him on the shoulder. It indicated she was ready and set to go so he pulled out of the parking spot and headed down Main Street in search of Tacoma Automotive. Riding on his Harley was a massive thrill. Ever since she'd met him, he'd tried to teach her how to ride but she was always too scared. Instead she preferred to play the damsel in distress and have him chauffeur her around town instead. _

_Pulling into the Lot, she looked around. The place looked kinda tidy and was pretty big. Motorbikes lined up alongside one another and Happy kept her tight by his side, it always indicated that he wasn't completely certain of his surroundings. It was new territory. _

_The door was open and the party was in full swing, Lana saw the pole dancers that stood on little pods to the back of the room and she tucked into Happy's side, she didn't want to go anywhere near that shit again. _

_She momentarily panicked when Happy let go of her hand and she was left to stand there whilst he man hugged a guy that had walked up to him. Their arms bashed into their backs and it made Lana jumpy. _

'_So is this the girl I've been hearin' about?'_

_Before Happy could introduce her, Lana had already defensively responded. _

'_Depends…who the fuck's askin'?' She burnt a stare into the guy that stood in front of Happy. _

'_Babe take it easy, this is Koz, the guy I've been tellin' you about.' Happy calmed. _

'_Oh' Lana's eyes shifted, she felt a fool for coming across so harsh. _

'_Hey, it's water under the bridge already. Lana, Hap's told us a lot about you.' Koz nodded and started to move closer to her. _

_Lana's eyes bugged out as Koz wrapped his arms over hers and squashed her into a hug. She saw Happy over Koz' shoulder grinning, and trying to hide his smile, then she looked at him with seductive eyes.. To snap Happy out of his shit eating grin, she softened into the hug and turned her face, pressing her lips to the neck of Koz. Not kissing him but just touching, smelling his scent. Immediately Happy's eyes darkened and then Lana pulled away from the hug. _

'_You smell nice Koz.' _

_Koz snapped a look to Happy, and saw that Happy's jaw tightened as Lana so apparently teased his jealousness. Koz couldn't help but feel like he was interrupting a private conversation as he watched them stare each other out. _

_Finally cracking a laugh, hoping to shake the new arrivals from their match of wills, he grabbed Happy's shoulder and put his face in front of his. _

'_Jesus, you got a live wire there.'_

_Happy nodded, tiptoed his way around Koz' shoulder and reached for Lana with an outstretched palm. Lightly slapping her on the cheek with his four fingers he then pointed a deadly finger in her face. _

'_Watch it.' He warned. _

_She grabbed his finger out of her face and mock curtsied. _

'_Yes Daddy.' She softly spoke and kissed the end of his fingertip. _

_Turning to Koz she offered her first friendly and genuine smile, and asked if he could point out the direction of the toilet. _

_Walking in the direction of the bathroom she heard Koz mumble to Happy. _

'_So, let me get this straight, if she don't buy into this ride, you're sayin' no to the Cut?'_

'_I wouldn't have a choice; she's got me twisted in ways you can't imagine.'_

'_I hear that, I hear that.' Was what Koz' sympathetically replied._

_After leaving the toilet which smelt like it'd seen better days, she walked back into the bar. Girls were everywhere and big guys with leather waist coats loomed in all corners. Lana was a tough girl when she had to be, but in this room, right now, without Happy by her side, she felt extremely small and insignificant. _

_Pigeon stepping around a guy, pussy dived into a girl that sat on the bar; she coughed her pardon and kept walking. Out of nowhere she was rammed into a stool, she thought a fight had broken out and tried to scurry to the side but when hands gripped her hips she turned to see what was going on. _

'_Hey darlin' you're new 'round here…so I'm guessin' it's a free ride for a brother.'_

'_Err you ain't no fuckin' brother of mine, so back the fuck off.' _

_The guy laughed so hard she wanted to slap him. He looked like a squawky little shit that would probably crumble if she knocked him in the knee. Even the biggest man would fall like a brick after a kick in the knee, Happy had taught her that. _

'_Bitch, you have any idea who you're talkin' too…I'd assume the position before I tear those panties off.' _

'_Ah fuck, shit, get off me…Ahh nooo' Lana squirmed as the guy's hands wormed up her legs and almost, just almost touched the waistline of her panties to pull them down. _

'_Quit fuckin' movin' and this won't hurt a bit. You might find you even like it.'_

'_Stop it…I said stop it.' She voiced again as she tried to twist and turn, pushing at his wrists as they tried to get back up her legs. _

_Lana was amazed that something like this could go on and people just casually looked at him trying to attack her and not even try to intervene. _

_Her heart leaped out of her chest when she saw the butt on Hap's Kimber Custom .45 pressed against the temple of her attacker. _

'_I'd quit while you're ahead kid.' Happy growled. _

_Suddenly all the music stopped and Lana's stiletto heels were the only thing that could be heard as she scrambled to Happy's side, gripping on to his long sleeved arm. _

'_Hey what the fuck is goin' on here?' A voice boomed across the room and Happy saw the Club President, Yardy, which he'd already met previous to the party. _

'_You rain your boy in here' Happy gestured to the end of his .45. '… and we won't be havin' a problem.' Happy said calmly. _

'_I'm sorry, and who the fuck are you exactly.' The guy Happy had the Kimber pressed too, asked a frustrated question. _

'_I'm the last guy you're gonna wish you never saw.' Happy responded. _

_And with that, guns were pulled and they trained on Happy's body and some even on Lana's. Lana watched with surprisingly calm composure as practically all the guys with waist coats pointed guns, except one, Koz, he held his arms up and tried to calm everyone down. _

'_Kyle, what the fuck did you do to his girl?' Koz exclaimed. _

'_What fucking girl… oh what that bitch.' Kyle nodded toward Lana and Happy ticked his safety off, evident for all to see. _

_Koz shook his head at Kyle's stupidity and then other guns ticked around the room. _

_Lana was on a do or die mission. She stepped clear of Happy, and a few of the guns trained on her, followed her every move. _

'_Lana.' Happy warned but still had his Custom to Kyle's head. _

'_Hap, you really gonna shoot a potential brother.' Koz asked him. _

'_I'll shoot whoever it takes to get my shit through to you people.' _

'_Ah well that'll be me you need to shoot.' Yardy stepped forward, he never had a gun pointed and held his palms out. _

_With a little shock, to everyone, Happy removed his Kimber Custom .45 from Kyle's temple and pointed it directly at the chest of Yardy, his potential President. _

'_You think that's a wise move?' Yardy raised his eyebrows and stared down the barrel of Hap's weapon of choice. _

'_Like I said, I'll do whatever it takes. As I hear it, you need guys like me around…but like I told Koz, you fuckers touch her and I'll kill ya'. Don't much care who you are.' Happy was not messing around, and he was prepared to be tested. Would take Lana down with him if it meant she wasn't whored out. _

_Yardy was about to tell everyone to lower their guns and let the man breathe but to his surprise he watched the girl, Lana, moving along the space between pointed guns and Happy._

'_Let's all calm the fuck down. Whilst I don't appreciate being rubbed up on by some skanky prick…I don't wanna end the night with a blood bath, I've just repainted my toes.'_

_She turned to look at Happy and placed a hand over his gun, carefully pressing down so he lowered it to the floor. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages and in the background Yardy nodded his head for all his men to drop their weapons too. _

_Tinkering her fingers up his chest and along his collar bone, she leaned into Happy and took the deepest of smells, hoping to be able to sooth his temper._

_Happy wrapped an arm around her lower back and buried his head into her neck, he heard her softly whisper. _

'_These people are scary.'_

_Happy chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest vibrated as only she could say that, after walking in the line of fire herself and calming a room of fucked up monsters. _

'_Jesus Christ it's like Bonnie and fuckin' Clyde.' Koz threw his hands up and clapped them together. _

_Yardy walked over to Happy and Lana, slapped a hand on the back of Kyle's head and opened his palm for Happy to take._

'_I believe we've got off on the wrong foot. I'm willing to forgive and forget…if you are?' Yardy nodded to ward Lana. _

_Soon after that, the music started again and a small gathering enclosed around Lana and Happy. She was introduced to all the members and in the end, had a really good night. Once they all knew the rule, once they all knew she wasn't a toy, she relaxed and bantered with them all. The only one that wasn't so susceptible was Kyle, who still looked grumpy and mean, with Happy still glaring at him on passing comment of the incident that now seemed the butt of all jokes. _

'_Koz, I'm outta here. Tell Yardy I'll give him my decision tomorrow mornin' and, sorry about what happened. I'll get her home tonight, hopefully work my magic and she'll agree to come for this ride.'_

'_I hope soon, I'll be calling you Brother.'_

'_Likewise' Happy shook Koz' hand and then rubbed the shoulder of Lana as she leaned into him, yawning and completely unawares of the conversation that lay ahead for her. _

Lana was tapped out of her trance when Stevie, one of the regulars clicked his fingers. He wanted another beer and Lana took one more look at the Sons and then carried out the order.

**~AN~**

**Ok it's jumped ahead in time, she's now in Charming and she works at the Hairy Dog, anything that isn't clear to anyone, let me know and I'll explain it. **

**Hopefully you all liked this chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love all you beauties reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Sure she'd seen these particular Sons in town before but never had she come face to face with them. There were four of them, one clearly wearing the sign of President, and the other three looked like his goons. Lana shifted her eyes elsewhere and tried to keep busy.

They sat in the corner booth, their backs to the walls scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. Chibs kicked up his boots and sprawled over the booth seat opposite Clay and Tig. Opie pulled over a loose wooden chair and parked it up against the wall near Tig.

They'd done deals in the break of day, more than the once, but today they were all highly charged and ready to pop. Even Clay twitched, turning his large cigar in his hands as he blew the smoke up into the air.

"You reckon they'll show up?" Tig asked, not to anyone in particular.

"Who knows, only one way to find out?" Clay responded.

"Just sit and wait it out." Opie clarified.

They were there waiting for Alvarez and his crew, the Mayans. Shit had kicked off with their gun warehouse and they were slowly counting down the suspects. Alvarez had agreed to meet, supposedly to try and clear his name.

Tig was bored, he'd already voiced his opinion on the whole thing at Church. He'd told Clay under no circumstances should they sit and wait it out. He wanted action to be taken. That was Tig, blind action and no thought processed on anything. He'd rather do the whack and then regret it.

His gut instinct told him it was the Mayans anyway and all his Brothers knew his gut never lied. But nonetheless, he'd always sit back, relaxed, waiting for his Brothers to finally see the truth he'd been telling them all along. Tig often thought they were slow like that.

"Darlin' can we get a few drinks in?" Chibs shouted across the bar.

Not really interrupting the hustle and bustle because at that time of day there was none.

Lana had frozen briefly, her back toward them as she stocked the bottles on the glass shelf behind the bar. She knew the request was directed at her. _Well who else would it be directed at, you stupid cow, just get on with it and act normal._ Lana mentally slapped herself, spun around and walked along the bar and out to the main floor.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she walked with a swagger to her hips and her heels kicked the floor with an attitude. She looked hot. _Shit you can take the girl from the clubhouse, but you can't take the clubhouse outta the girl._ She thought. Many years around these types of guys, she knew what they liked, knew how to get in their good graces. Yet she tried to think why she wanted to even get friendly with them. They'd leave soon and would probably never return. Old habits always died hard.

"What can I get you boys?" She looked them direct in the eye. Nothing they liked better than a confident woman that could hold her own.

"Well, well ain't you a sunset on the eyes darlin'"

Lana grinned, nodded her thanks at the one that had shouted across the bar to her.

He wore shades but had lifted them off his eyes as he spoke to her, then rested them just above his eyebrows.

"So, what can I get you boys?" Lana repeated.

"Other than the obvious, I'll take a bud." Tig grinned devilishly at the girl, suddenly more bothered about being here as his cock twitched at the sight of a sexy female.

Lana smiled at him, looked him in the eye and almost immediately regretted it. His eyes were the lightest of blues, to the point of frightening but that wasn't why she accidentally flinched. She knew him!

**~AN~**

**OK sorry this is a short chapter but just needed to be without a flashback. I'm getting addicted to the flashbacks. Lol**

**Hope you enjoyed this one though, please review! I wanna reach 100 soon. Thanks everyone! **

**I know there are a lot of people that ready and don't review but please, please do. I'd love to know what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

They ordered their drinks and Clay nodded his head at her. Lana knew that the silent gesture was for her to grab skirts and high tail outta his face. Get the drinks and then leave them well alone. It would be her best choice.

"She looks familiar." Tig suddenly stated.

"Nah Brother, never seen that beauty 'round 'ere before…that one there, she's a new one." Chibs said, actually licking his lips as he watched her walk away.

Her tight jeans riding high up her ass and a slither of light framed the very centre as he twisted his head to try look underneath.

"Hmm" Tig pondered and decided against hurting his head with trying to sieve through his old memories. It would come to him soon no doubt.

Lana was worried to no end, waiting for the Son to bark up a conversation, ask her where he knew her from or some shit like that. She wouldn't be prepared to answer, she thought about what she would do, maybe drop everything and run clear out of the bar and down the street. Several thoughts popped into her head, some very amusing.

After taking their drinks over to them, she turned back toward the bar. Only a few steps away from them, she waited, waited with baited breath for one of them to say something to her. Her shoulders were hutched as she readied herself to sprint when all of a sudden she was swept into the air and spun around. Her heart raced with danger alerts flashing in her mind. It wasn't until she was thumped back down onto her feet that she realised Brad had crept up behind her.

"Oh my God, Brad… you scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry about that… wanted to surprise you, guess it worked."

For some reason her eyes drifted over his shoulders and directly at the table occupied by the Sons. She knew for whatever reason, they wouldn't have liked that open display, seemingly bringing more attention and chaos around them.

"Yea, yea I guess you did." She mumbled and quickly scurried back to behind the bar.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

Brad was addicted. He'd already made his mind up that she was The One. He'd only taken her out once but that was enough. He liked how her eyes shifted back and forth, displaying nervousness, he liked that she sometimes seemed scared of him. Strangely he found himself getting off on that.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said.

Lana saw his sweet smile and threw caution to the wind. Brad had been the only guy that had shown her interest since she'd been in Charming. He had a wonderful smile and sheepishly Lana had already realised that he walked like a guy who had money. _That I can deal with!_ She thought and tried not to smirk.

He'd told her that he ran a trucking business. The boss was the Chief of Police, Wayne Unser but Brad had gone from driving trucks for a living to managing the fleet and taking the load off Wayne a little bit. Unser Trucking was a big business within the small walls of Charming but Brad's plan was to make enough money and buy Wayne out. Eventually!

"Oh yea, what's that then?" she coyly shifted her gaze to his lips and leaned over the bar, letting him get a good eye full of her cleavage. _Yea I still got it!_

Brad gulped but his jaw popped with anxiousness. He wasn't sure whether he liked her showing every man and his dog the delightful curves she had under her clothes.

"You… you wanna come back to my place tonight?"

Her first reaction was blindingly obvious, she was terrified. But, slowly her minds eye shifted to something more pleasant and her stomach was all giddy at the thought of being with Brad.

'That would be nice…err…pick me up around 8?'

Brad nodded, smiled like a Cheshire cat and turned on his heels, almost skipping out of the bar and onto the street bathed in sunlight. Brad's day couldn't have got any better.

Lana watched him trounce away, she smiled watching him leave but her heart ached. She was so scared of being hurt and couldn't stop thinking about the first time her heart had physically shattered on the floor.

She had just returned from a shopping trip…

'_Hey Koz, you seen Hap?' Lana asked, all flustered and worn out, she sat at the bar feet tiptoed onto the floor as she tried to wedge herself up the stool. _

'_Probably in bay three, heard him havin' a fight with a brake pad about ten minutes ago. You should go see him… give him somethin' else to think about.' Koz wiggled his eyebrows. _

_Lana scoffed at his derogatory comments but smiled nonetheless as she plonked down off the stool and wandered out into the Lot. Putting her hand above her eyes to shade the sunlight away, she spotted Hap kicking ruthlessly at the tyre of the car. Walking over to him, she grinned her normal satisfaction of seeing him shirtless and raging, and then leaned over the bonnet. She liked to pretend she knew what she was looking at but she had no clue. _

'_The fuck you doin'?' Happy nodded in her direction. _

'_Well nice to see you too…grumpy.' _

'_You don't know what you're lookin' at in there so why do you bother pretendin'.' Happy knew he was snappy but shit, he was so pissed off today, and he just needed to release it. _

_He'd been charged with taking care of some business in Seattle and it required his stealthy ways. The hit had been an elderly man. Happy didn't ask questions to his President, he was the type of guy that would just get on with it. Found it better that way, then he could close himself off from the actual ugly deed he was about to carry out. But, having to sneak into a pensioners apartment block, take a chicken wire to his neck, watching the bulged, elderly eyes seep with water and redness scream around the edges. He couldn't help but wonder what on earth this old man had to die for? He had to be half way to the pearly gates anyway. _

'_Alright, A'ight' Lana held up her palms and wooed him to a stop. 'You a bit tense today baby?' She said, walking toward him and snaking her arms, locking her hands around the back of his neck. She wasn't being sarcastic she was just treading thin ice, and didn't want to say anything to make his mood even worse. _

'_You could tell?' He actually smiled this time, the feel of her touch slowly bringing him back down to earth. Feeling a slight twitch that his girl was still so delicate to him, and that's why he kept half the shit he did for the Club under his belt. She knew he did horrid things, and she asked him often to share his burden but he refused, always, point blank that he wouldn't tell her. _

'_Well' Lana sighed and shrugged her shoulders. '…it's a little noticeable after a Run baby. You're oozing that sexy, I'll kill ya' look and it's drivin' me insane…but… I'm thinking there's something I could do to make you relax, right?' _

_Lana raised her eyebrow and then quickly snuck a hand down his chest, over his abs and then plunged deep behind his belt, her fingers tittering at the base of his cock. _

'_You so much as even joke about your next move and I'll fuck you sideways on this damn piece of junk. You hear me?'_

_Lana pushed at his chest and he stumbled back into the work top unit. She was all about showing him she meant business and no, funny games, were on the cards this time. Scooping her lips onto his bottom lip, she felt him return her kiss to a slight degree but didn't really feel he wanted to put much effort into it and she actually quite liked that at times. The feeling of being able to use him, abuse him while he just sat back and let her, it was an amazing confidence boost. Like a rent boy, she could do what she liked with him, absolutely anything, and then at a drop of a hat she could just walk away, leaving him dumbfounded and more turned on. _

'_Just relax baby' Lana purred. _

'_I will… when you're suckin' those lips around my cock.'_

_She couldn't help but smile, he had a way with words at the best of times but hearing him, be so direct, it was enthralling. Getting to her knees, she unzipped his flies and pulled out his dick. Like a lollipop in summery days, she grabbed it at the base, pushed the length up toward his belly button and licked up the shaft. She heard him breathe in deeply and felt his body shudder. _

'_Shit, you're so good at that. Do that again.' _

'_I ain't takin' your orders today Daddy…just shut up, and sit back. I've got you covered.' Lana confirmed but responded to his encouragement by humming as she enveloped her lips around his head. The vibration from her lips making his cock twitch, and she flicked hard at the veins getting harder at her touch. _

'_Fuck…shit…baby' Happy warned, tugging at her hair to quickly pull her away. _

_Lana smiled as she watched his pre-cum seep out, she went against the grain and rushed back to his head, making the grip he had on her hair pull tighter. She wanted to taste him. _

'_Fuck…so sexy' She muttered as she licked the flat of her tongue all over his head. _

'_You like that?' Happy asked curious. _

'_Like a kid in the candy store sweetie.' She smiled up at him and watched as he genuinely smiled, and stroked tenderly at the back of her hair. _

'_Grab it.' Lana barked. 'Grab my fuckin' hair like a man. You some kinda pussy?'_

_Happy's eyes pierced with anger, knew she was riling him up on purpose, was doing it for the show and he so easily fell into the trap. He yanked so hard at her hair that she squealed and almost toppled off her heels. _

'_Watch your fuckin' mouth…bitch,'_

_Lana grinned, totally and utterly in love with him. _

'_HAP…HAP…there's someone here to see you.' Jimmy shouted from outside in the Lot. _

'_Fuckin' marvellous.' Lana bitched, and stood up, almost to his eye level as she wore her extra high heels. _

_She went to walk away but Happy pulled her tightly against him, his cock still out as it pressed into her stomach. _

'_Fuck that…stay and finish it.'_

'_But someone is here to see __**you**__.' Lana stated her voice so much more prim and proper. _

'_I don't give a fuck about that shit, I want you doin' what you do best…c'mon finish it.' Happy was desperate, hadn't seen her in two days and she'd been out shopping when he'd returned. _

_Lana lowered herself back down, opening her legs wide as she still stood firmly on her heels, just at the right angle to proceed with her dutiful job. She wanted to. _

'_That's my girl.' Happy coaxed and gripped lightly at the back of her hair as he relaxed back into his stance, looking to the ceiling. _

_She stroked and cupped at his balls, as she bobbed back and forth, his cock slipping in and out of her soft lips. She gagged at first when she felt his cum hit the back of her throat so unexpectedly but then she gathered her composure and resumed her motion. _

'_Well don't mind me?' A woman's voice interrupted them. _

_Lana bolted up and wiped at her mouth, her eyes streaming with running makeup at the corners of her eyes. She looked like a pussy for rent at that moment in time. _

'_Who the fuck, are you?' Lana spat. _

'_Just here to see Hap.' The brunette bombshell so blatantly answered. _

_Lana looked at Happy and he nodded at her, the indication was something she'd picked up since he became a Brother, it was her cue to leave. Like a worthless piece of shit on his shoe he had pardoned her with a nod of his head. _

_Walking out into the Lot, she sat at the picnic table, slowly left to stew in her thoughts. Scraping at some of his cum that was left on her tongue, with her teeth. She had no idea who the woman was and she had no idea what gave him the right to dismiss her like that. She wasn't some crow eater, she had respect in this place, one of few but she had it. _

_Storming back into the bay to face off with Happy, to give him a piece of her mind, maybe slap him clean across the face, she'd done that before and it went down a treat, made him listen to her and he came crawling back with a stem of a flower, no petals and made her laugh, inevitably forgiving him. _

_Unfortunately that sweet memory faded as she clashed into the bay, heels clicking on the smooth concrete. The woman that had interrupted them was on her knees, lips curled around his cock, just as she had been moments ago. _

'_Hap' Lana croaked, unable to formulate any other kind of vocabulary. _

_Lana saw in the corner of her eye, as she turned on her heels, Happy grip the unknown woman by the arms and chuck her back and she landed on her ass. _

_Storming across the Lot, and back toward the Clubhouse, she was wrenched back by Happy grabbing her elbow. _

'_Lana, wait.' Happy warned. '…don't make this into a big thing.'_

_She rubbed at her chest, making it red raw the more she flexed her fingers. _

'_Don't touch me.' She managed. _

'_Lana it was her car I was fixing, it was just a job.'_

'_Fuck you, it was just a job… she did you a job a'ight didn't she? Fucking asshole!' Lana screeched at him, still walking straight as he tried to pull at her elbow. _

'_Lana relax, it was just a blow job.'_

_Without second guessing her next move, she spun around and thwacked him straight in the face. Her fist closed, thumb pressed below the knuckle and not tucked inside the ball of her fist, just like he'd shown her how to punch so not to break her own fingers. _

_Happy bumped his head back, seeing a white flash of light as he tried to blink. She'd hit him as hard as she could, he could tell that. Then out of the blue, she did it again, right in the same spot, just high of his cheek bone. He taught her that too. _

_When he finally came around to actually seeing correctly he saw the tail end of her figure running into the Clubhouse door, and he took off after her. _

'_Where the fuck, did she just go?' Happy shouted at Jimmy. _

'_Err…' Jimmy seemed lost. _

_Happy ignored him and stormed through the bar, actually sniffing the air like some kind of crazed wolf trying to pick up her sweet natural scent. He found her, hurled over the toilet hacking her ring up. _

'_Lana.' He sighed. '…don't make yourself ill over this.' _

'_FUCK YOU… FUCK YOUUUUU…get out, get THE FUCK OUT!'_

Lana shuddered at the memory, she had never been so heart broken in all her life. The times she found him after that, just made the wound a little deeper. It was always the same pain and it was always him that was the cause of it. She was physically sick every time she had found him with another woman and thinking about it now she was trying to figure out why she stayed with him longer than she really had too, or why she stayed with him at all. It wasn't normal for a girlfriend to catch her boyfriend with another woman and then still let him back into her bed. What had she been thinking, the last three, four years of their relationship she'd been a closed off recluse. How on earth she put up with that for so long she had no idea.

Luckily she didn't have to dwell on that any more, because as she wiped down the bar for the umpteenth time she smiled as she thought of Brad. The worry about Sons in Charming recognising her, knowing her, just melted away. She was allowing herself a split moment to just be happy that she had found Brad.

**~AN~**

**OK hope you liked this one… a bit depressing I know but it'll move on. And all you Tig lovers (myself included) stuff is coming up with him. Promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW… I love reading them. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

***a couple of weeks have passed***

It turned out that Brad was the man to beat. Lana woke up feeling pleasantly numb. _Damn, haven't felt like this since… well since Hap!_ She thought. Rolling out of the bed she crept down the corridor and popped her head into the study.

The apartment was plush. Probably the nicest place she'd ever slept in. Every thing was kept, nothing was out of place and she sometimes felt a little wrong. Like she didn't really belong in surroundings like that.

"Hey you" she softly croaked.

Brad looked up from his desk and when he registered her half naked body he smiled. During the past few weeks she had slowly started to leave possessions that were hers around his apartment. He had designated a bedroom drawer for all her things and she now stood in front of him with a worn out black t-shirt that said 'REAPER' and if you looked carefully enough, a weird round and smiley face was imprinted near the hem of the shirt too. It wasn't his.

"You sleep in that thing all the time?" he actually sounded annoyed but oddly he didn't care.

"Oh well, umm, it's just a shirt that I've always worn to bed." Lana explained, lifting at the hems and smoothing it with her thumbs. "…doesn't mean anything in particular just something I bought at a yard sale." She lied as she detected a hint of jealousy but smiled as she thought it was kinda cute.

_She thinks it's funny, looks like a guy's shirt to me! _Brad wrinkled his forehead with thought. He enjoyed Lana's company and was glad that she took direction well. He had purchased her many lavish things and she returned the favour by complying with all sorts in the bedroom. This was a life he could live. He did get the feeling that she wasn't normally such a push over but he got a kick out of controlling her. He smirked inwardly when he actually realised she had no comprehension of how he manipulated her.

"Come here" he muttered, pushed away from his desk and slapped his thighs.

Walking towards him she suddenly came over all conscious of what the shirt looked like on her. She never really put much thought into the fact it was Happy's T and she'd slept in it for nearly the past year without even second guessing it. _Man, suddenly it feels weird that I've clung to his shirt for so long! Maybe I should stop wearing it!_ She pondered as she stood in front of Brad with his hands riding up her thighs. Lana looked down and saw his fingers lacing up and under the hem of the shirt and she caught sight of the faded smiley face. _Nah I'll keep it… isn't doing anybody any harm!_

"You sleep well?" Brad asked, grazing the lining of her panties.

"Would have slept better if you were next to me?" She coyly responded and watched as he smiled.

"You know I have this big business line up I'm sorting for Wayne, he's depending on me to close this deal off. He's too busy with upholding the law in Charming." He flatly reminded her.

She mused that for a little while, and then sighed, defeated. _He's always too busy! We've only been going out for a few weeks and he's already acting like we're married, I want sex dammit! _

Brad saw the thoughts behind her eyes and quickly shoved his hand up **that** t-shirt, flicking tentatively at her bare nipple. He didn't want any negative thoughts invading her conscious, didn't want her thinking for herself. If she did, she'd only start to realise that he was nothing but sinister to her and wanted her caged from the influential world. He almost had her in the palm of his hand, just a few more weeks and he'd ask her to move in. Come that day, he'd know she wouldn't want to get away from him; he quite simply wouldn't allow it and would come up with some sly manipulative way to keep her grounded to him. She was too valuable, having a woman like her on his arm was sure to help his status. He envisioned having house parties; guests of a high status dine in his home with her by his side. Or rather waiting the tables making sure everyone was looked after. She would look great, and people would love her for it, would love him for it. _Gosh if there's anything I want more in life, it's to be as big as Oswald! _He pondered.

Lana panted, trying to lean back into his desk as she pulled at the back of his head. She tried to yank his head into her pussy but he was having none of it. Brad's eyes looked aflame with some kind of desire, it took her a moment to realise the desire wasn't her. _Oh well, I've got work anyway!_ She kissed his lips, tried again to engage him in sexual relation but he chuckled at her and told her to scram, and that she'd be the death of his business if she didn't leave him alone.

Lana wasn't best pleased, normally when she wanted sex she would get it. Whether the guy was into it or not, the guy she was with always relented and gave her what she was after. Of course, the only guy she was thinking about was Happy. She had him wrapped around her little finger, even before they had slept together. He had known she was the master and there was nothing he enjoyed more than being her puppet. She had him fully engaged, every day he was being drawn into everything she could offer him.

_It's been months since I left Happy, and still he won't even leave me alone in my daydreams!_ Lana mused to herself, and then she smirked as she remembered the couple of days after she had met Happy.

It was four days after Richie had made a visit to her in the apartment, where Happy had arrived, saved the day and ended up taking Richie to the hospital. Happy was coming around to pick her up, he was taking her to the nightclub so she could see the schedule for the rest of the week, she wanted to know if she'd have time for extra studying. Happy had said he would come with her as she was afraid Richie would do some more damage…

_Knock! Knock!_

'_Come in, it's open' Lana sings_

_Happy steps in the apartment, having already turned the handle and seen that it was open. He rolled his eyes. _

'_Well it shouldn't be.' Happy chorused back. _

_Lana walked into the room twiddling her necklace in her fingers._

'_You shouldn't be so cautious…' She mocked back, carrying on her singing tone. '…you need to live on the wild and dangerous side like me. Rarr!' Lana pretend cat clawed in the air. _

_Happy smirked at her; almost wanting to laugh because she was really quite funny to him, but nevertheless he was still pissed the door was always kept unlocked and kept a stern look on his face. _

'_So you gonna strut that wild side over?' he wiggled his finger ala Patrick Swayze. _

_Before Lana moved, her eyes came alight. _

'_Ooh I can strut, you wanna see?'_

_Happy nodded._

_Lana sauntered over, stomping her heels into the wood flooring. She had that walk down to a T. She'd done that plenty of times on the stage back at the nightclub. Watching his jaw pop, she knew she was doing it right and added a swing to her hips. Stopping dead in front of him, her tiny knee gently nudging its way between his and her fingers laying softly on the edge of his belt, she looked up and into his eyes. _

'_Hi.' She whispered_

'_Hey, woman' Happy's gravelly voice rumbled and then dipped his head ever so slightly and pecked his lips on top of hers. It was nothing special and nothing worth moaning about. _

'_Is that it?' Lana asked. '…is that all I get?'_

_Happy looked at her for a minute and then before she could open her mouth and protest some more, he dove his hands into her armpits and lifted her off the floor. Practically slamming her into the apartment door he shoved his head into her neck and parted his lips. In that moment he felt her legs wrap around his waist and then he pushed his whole weight into her._

'_Ah Hap…that's...mmm yea.' Lana cried. _

_Rubbing his hands up her thighs and then to her ass so he could squeeze her cheeks, he only just remembered that she was wearing a skirt and the feel of her soft skin under his rough hands spurred his member awake. _

'_You gone an' done it now?' Happy informed her. _

'_What…oh, ah yea I can feel that' Lana was confused at first but then felt him nudge a little further and she could feel his hardened cock dig into her. _

_Happy sort out her lips and she kissed him back with passion that he'd never had before. She wanted him so badly that even he could tell how much it hurt her aching pussy. _

'_But you're still gonna say no, eh?' Happy queried. _

_He felt her loosen her hold of him with her legs and she slid down the door. _

'_Afraid so buster…as much as I want too, I ain't puttin' out yet. I don't even know you.'_

'_What's not to know…I'm hard, you're wet, lets get it together.' Happy simplified. _

_Lana giggled, she loved his directness and more often than not it made her blush profusely, but she still wasn't going to give in. She really, really liked him. He'd done her a favour by stopping Richie, even though she was convinced Richie would still get at her come her next nights at work, but still, she liked him that much. She didn't want him to think she was some whore that gave it away to just about anybody. And, she'd hoped that she wasn't just some chick he wanted to use to get his dick wet. _

'_Mmm, how'd you know I'm wet?' Lana mused. _

_Happy's lips curled into a smirk and he raised an eyebrow._

'_I can smell it. That sweet amber smell is all over your skin…you're that wet I bet your panties need changin'.'_

_Lana wanted to scoff at his arrogance even if he was right. But, whether he was right or not, she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She couldn't have him thinking he knew everything about her; it would only get boring for him. _

_Lifting the front of her skirt, she tilted her head, like a cat watching a spider run across the floor, and then she bit at her bottom lip. _

'_You can smell it huh?' Lana asked for confirmation and Happy just nodded, his eyes watching her hand as it roamed under her skirts. _

_Lana dipped her finger into her slit, rubbed around the soft flesh that was caked in her juice and then pulled her finger out from her panties. Drifting the finger up to his lips she dabbed and he opened his lips, gripped her wrist and sucked the hell outta her finger. _

'_Does it taste good too?' She asked; her mouth agape as she wanted to moan with the feeling of his suction. She couldn't wait to have that same feeling on her clit. _

_Happy was that flawed by her sexy move that he felt like he needed to sit down, but the moment she placed her finger near his lips, he never wanted to eat something so quickly in his life. Tasting her, his tongue came alive, his taste buds all too familiar with the taste of pussy but this time it wasn't just any pussy. It was hers, the one that seemed to elude him. _

'_Tastes sweet…but I'm betting it gets sweeter.'_

'_You'll have to wait and see won't you.' Lana enticed. _

'_You fuckin' bet I'm waitin', you ain't gettin' away that easy bitch.'_

_Lana grabbed her apartment keys from the side unit and opened the door._

'_Oh, hang on.' She added as an afterthought. '…my panties do need changin'.' She declared, stopped and pulled her panties down from under her skirt, let them drop to the floor and then walked out the door with a swing in her step. _

_She saw his head go back and forth to her face and her panties that were left on the floor. Gradually she saw his mouth suck back up his dribbling shock and follow after her as she plopped down the stairs and onto the street. She couldn't stop the wicked smile that escaped her lips. She could get used to walking and having him follow behind her, like a lost but fierce puppy that depended on her love and care. She could do that; she could be that person for him. _

Later, after shaking off her memory of Happy she walked into the bar for work, she exchanged pleasantries with the regular customers that had already shacked up in their stools and booths, and then she slipped her name tag above her breast. 'Hairy Dog – Bar and Saloon – Lana'.

"Hey Dog, where's Lyla?" she asked bemused as Lyla was supposed to be covering the shift before hers.

"Be damned if I know sweetheart, she left me a voicemail. Blubbering about how she knows she lets me down but her new man doesn't like her working here… strikes me funny. Can't see why her ol' man would like her turning tricks at that CaraCara either!"

Lana was sad. Sad that she hadn't even had the chance to catch up with Lyla but knew that the direction Lyla was headed was nowhere she wanted to go. With her hanging out with that Son, Lana couldn't risk it. It upset her and gradually made her angry. _Fucking Sons, they bitch slap my life no matter where I go! _

Dog left Lana to take care of custom, he knew she was a good girl and trusted her with the upkeep of his livelihood. It hadn't, however, gone unnoticed that the guy across the room hadn't stopped staring at her since she walked in. He wondered briefly whether he should be worried about that as he left by the back door.

Lana wiped down the bar as she usually did, scrubbing vigorously around the pumps when a beer bottle stomped down leaving a dripping ring where she'd just wiped. _Assholes! _

Looking up she froze.

"Darlin'…" he nodded. "…a pretty face like yours a guy would remember."

Lana's mouth fell open as she stuttered, thinking of what to respond with.

"Easy…" he held his hands up in mocking protest. "…just sayin', you look familiar, do I know you?"

"No!" Lana retorted far too quickly for it to be convincing.

Tig could read the under thought, knew instantly she was lying. He was kinda pissed that he just couldn't place where he'd seen her before. It would come to him, eventually.

"That's…" he pointed. "…that's what I thought" the double meaning oozing from his drawl.

He hoped he'd put his message across, hoped he'd said the words in a way that told her, under no uncertain terms, he'd called her bluff. His eyes pierced into hers and then he smiled his wickedest smile.

Lana knew right then, right there… she was made. Maybe not quite yet, but he certainly didn't seem to be the kind of guy that gave up, she'd seen those kind of looks years ago and knew they never lied. Either way… she was fucked.

**~AN~**

**Ok hope you enjoyed this one… let me know if something is confusing and I'll try explain. Also smut isn't very good at the minute but I'll try sort that out lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW … and keep reading! Love you all! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Tilting her head back, soaring above the clouds, she ground Brad's cock into her pussy. His hands fondled with her breasts and nipped at her nipples. Riding the final wave she uttered those final words.

"Oh Hap"

Lana stiffened, realised what she had said in that instant plunder.

"What?" Brad croaked. He was confused and it wasn't the only time. He'd heard it a few times before.

"Up… get up." Lana quickly recovered and said the one word she used every time to smooth over the mistake.

Brad ignored her mumblings not really caring too much for what she had said in the first place, he was too much into the throws of things to actually give a damn. Only, he did as she asked and slightly sat up so she could grip his neck. She seemed to like that, it anchored her down and she rode him like a rodeo, like a woman possessed.

Collapsing over his chest, her eyes tight shut for some reason she couldn't shake the image from her mind. Lana almost immediately felt Brad shove her off his body and he slipped out of the bed. _Fucking work deal, he's got to be shitting me!_ She tried to be angry as she saw him slip his trousers on but then realised, he's only working hard to give her the things she likes. _Well I can't complain I guess!_

She lolled on her front and then curled up her legs, the image still fresh in her mind, except now it flashed to another person as well. The first being Happy, just lately she couldn't stop thinking about him as she had sex with Brad. Now the second image was that of the guy in the bar, the other Son.

_Maybe it's his fault. If he hadn't of shown up and started making me worry then Hap wouldn't be in my head!_ Lana huffed, tossed and turned trying to get comfortable.

Lana knew the Son in the Hairy Dog, remembered that he went by the name of Trager, Alex 'Tig' Trager. Slowly as she tried to drift off to sleep, hearing the tip tapping sounds of Brad's fingers over his computer keys, she remembered, remembered the day she met Tig.

'_Lannnaaa, get in here… Lana…LANA!' Hap shouted from the office. _

_Lana finished boxing up the last of the wrong car parts she had accidentally ordered, much to Boots' dismay. _

'_What, stop yelling at me will ya'' she mumbled, pissed off, disheartened and just about ready to blow. _

_She opened the office door from the inside of the car bay and looked at Happy sitting behind her desk. _

'_What are you doing in here?' _

'_Where the fuck is that repo paper, the fuck order is this, I can't tell shit from shit here, you have anything organised?' he scrawled at her. _

_Lana slammed the door shut stomped over to the desk, face like thunder and an attitude to match. _

'_If you fucking opened your eyes and looked, you'd see that it's marked up in the fucking tray…ASSHOLE' Lana couldn't even think straight, she was so pissed off. _

_Happy snapped his head up and watched her agitated face, he found himself smirking because her cheeks tended to flush a soft pink when she was furious; she also did it after he'd made her climax. He loved that colour on her._

_Sure he was annoyed that he couldn't make heads or tails of the paperwork system but that had all gone away once he clocked eyes on her. He had hardly seen her all day; everyone had been rushed off their feet with the twenty car pile up on 6__th__ Avenue, and the more he looked at her he realised she was upset, and any minute now she was going to cry. _

'_A'ight take it easy' he said as an afterthought._

'_Fuck you… shoutin' all shit at me from across the fuckin' Lot. Making it sound like I run a shit shop or somethin'…prick!' Lana mumbled some more incoherent words. _

_Happy was a little taken back. It was either time of the month or she was shitty emotional because somehow, she'd fashioned something in her head that he'd done wrong. _

'_What the fucks up your pussy?' he snapped back instantly regretting it, he didn't want to fuel the fire but her harshness brought out the worst in him. _

'_Well it ain't fuckin' you is it?'_

_Ah ha Hap thought, now he knew what was wrong with her. She was feeling lonely, wanted some attention, well that was something he could help with. _

_Lana was so utterly pissed. She'd been run off her feet, calculating shit that she wasn't even supposed to be doing. Half the guys were on the pile up, Boots was bossing her around like she was his fucking maid, asking her to make him lunch because he loved her sandwiches so much. Nobody offering to help her pack away the big alloy wheels she'd accidentally ordered by mistake. Yea she'd fucked up, but she'd help them with their mistakes plenty a time but no, nobody helped her with hers. Plus to top it all off she'd only seen Hap roll up this morning from a Run and she'd barely been alone with him, not even five minutes until he was pulled away from her again. He hadn't even had a chance to ram his tongue down her throat as a welcome home gift. _

'_Well slide up here Piglet, Daddy's got somethin' for ya'' Happy responded. _

'_NO…' Lana whinged '…I've got shit to do; I ain't got time for games Hap.'_

_Happy knew the drill, she'd play hard to get until he'd put his foot down. _

'_Lana, get over here, now!' _

'_Fuck you!' Lana spat and walked from the filing cabinet in the corner back toward the bay door. _

'_Fuck me?' Happy confirmed through gritted teeth, roughly stood up, stepped, reached out and swiftly tagged Lana by her upper arm, yanking her around the end of the table. _

'_Nah, I'll fuck you instead…bitch' he smirked wickedly._

_He shoved her in front of the table as he sat back down in the seat. Hap heard her yelp with pain at his rough treatment of her but knew she'd appreciate it soon. _

'_Get your fuckin' hands off me' Lana warned, but it was an empty threat. _

_Happy pushed at her hips and her butt fell back onto the lip of the desk, looking up into her eyes he ripped at the button on her jeans and zipped down the flies. Yanking around the waist he pulled them roughly over her butt cheeks and then nipped tightly at her bare hips, shoving her back onto the edge of the desk. _

_Slowly he bent his head down, his deathly stare still connected with hers and he burrowed his head into her pussy, he felt her arch with a gasp escaping her lips. Stopping, he pulled back, and looked up again. _

'_Ain't got my fuckin' hands on ya'…you got a problem with that' _

_Lana lifted up her knees, knowing he'd wrap his arms under and up her thighs for support and then she grabbed the back of his neck. _

'_Don't fuckin' stop 'til I'm run dry'_

'_I'll save ya' some' he promised_

_With that Lana shoved his face into her pussy then flung her head back, moaning her satisfaction. Slapping her other hand to the back of the desk she stopped herself from completely laying down. She wanted to look down and watch him. Loved it when his eyes stared back up at her and then fluttered closed as he sank his tongue deep into her opening, savouring the taste he loved so much. _

'_Ah uuuhh Hap… yes, ah God…yes' Lana encouraged. _

_Happy held her tight to his mouth, constantly pulling her back to him as she involuntarily shuffled away from him, her reflexes telling her to get as far away from the foreign intruder as possible. Her fingers held fast at his shoulder and neck, telling him she wanted him there, whether her reflexes did, that was a different matter._

_He cheated and started to use the fingers from his hand that wrapped around her left thigh, used them to splay open her folds so he could suck at her nubbin. He made it bigger with every suck and pulled back occasionally to admire his handy work. _

'_Fucking beautiful, you're fucking beautiful'_

'_Oh Happy' Lana cooed, enjoying it when he did whisper those words. _

_He let go of one leg and it dropped to the floor, making her pelvic bone come forward and gave him better visibility of her neatly shaven mound. Happy loved it that she had little hair, sometimes she would go completely bald for him but he had to admit, just having that tiny bit of pubic hair just above the slit really set his eyes afire. _

_Running his hand over and then up her stomach, he shoved up her tank top and bra, squeezing hard at her plump breasts that fell out. He leant forward again and ran his tongue in big sweeps up from her pussy and to her clit. Noticing now that the taste was sweeter, and that she was getting close. _

'_Baby, you want me inside' he asked but then mentally slapped himself; he shouldn't have asked he should have just done it because now he knew she'd make him suffer. _

'_No…just tongue fuck me… do it' she ordered, and followed with a wicked smile. _

_Lana knew he'd be pissed at her for keeping his dick dry but she had to keep him interested, otherwise she would have been kicked to the curb like many of the crow eaters he'd had. _

_Happy immediately bit his teeth into her pussy flesh and then sucked; the sting all too apparent in her vocal exercise. Hap fucking hated it when she denied him but loved it that she could order him around like that; it amused him that he let her get away with it. _

_In the end he wasn't too fussed, the sweet taste of his little Piglet was good enough. He was certain that by the end of the day she'd come find him again and let him pound her pussy as much as he desired. She never made him go without for long. _

'_Oh God ah yes, right there… don't stop Hap' Lana squeaked. _

_The sounds in the office were not exactly office like; the slopping of his fingers as he finger fucked her hard, he was sure they could be heard outside of the office walls. But, then he stopped and did as she wanted, inserted his tongue and he almost passed out with the sweet amber taste now that it dribbled from her pussy. He was in love with this. If he could he'd bottle it up. _

'_Fuck' he breathed_

'_Oh Hap, Hap…' she reeled, threw her head back, her eyes flickering._

_Happy flicked his tongue one more time on her clit and then proceeded to gently massage his two fingers in and out of her pussy, her muscles contracting and he was readying himself for the explosion, wanted to get down there and lap it all up, but at the same time he was torn because he loved watching her face and seeing her cheeks flush. _

'_Well don't mind me' _

_The office door flew open and there stood a tall man, eyes as clear as ice, thumb hooked into his pocket and grin to match that of Hap's. _

'_OH SHIT' Lana squealed but was forced to look back at Hap as his hand pushed at her stomach making her lay back down. '…HAP STOP' she shouted but then it faded out as she momentarily lost her whereabouts. _

_Happy looked at Tig in the doorway and smiled, he looked over Lana's sprawled out body on the desk and nodded his approval as she looked back at him with worry set in her eyes. _

'_Ssh Lana, relax…he's just watchin'. He can't touch you.' he said as he twisted his fingers inside her, making her flop back down and thrive for him to do it again, despite their audience. _

'_Hap… oh my God' she murmured, both pleasured and freaked out about the man watching. _

_Happy wasn't sure whether she was still freaking out but then he heard her go off into her own little world and he looked back over at Tig as he stood there admiring the show. Tig seemed to be looking at Lana's boobs as they peaked to perfection. Happy wasn't bothered, he was comfortable with an audience, was completely comfortable with his own sexuality. _

'_Yes… oh God… harder, fuck, harder… right there, don'tttt aahhhhh yeaaaa fuck me, fuck me, fuck meee yeaaa' Lana screamed out and then died a slow death when Happy's lips could be felt over her pussy, his tongue lapping up every last drop he'd made her create. _

_Lana sitting back up right like a bolt of lightening, she gripped hold of Happy's wrist and then engulfed his middle finger and forefinger into her mouth. She heard a strained cough from behind her and knew the man was pleasantly surprised but hell; she wasn't doing this for the show. Happy promised her. _

_Hap watched admiringly as she looked him deep in the eyes, his fingers deep into her throat and her tongue sweeping over his palm. She pulled them out and displayed a faint smile then he yanked at her neck and smacked his lips onto hers, pushing his tongue passed her lips and she battled her tongue with his. Lana let out a slow moan of appreciation and then pulled away from his kiss. _

'_See, I told you I'd save ya' some' _

_During the kiss Tig had walked out of the office, leaving the door still open. _

'_Who the fuck was that?' Lana asked Hap as she pulled her jeans back up and he walked toward the same door. _

'_Come on, I'll introduce ya'' Hap said, then he sniggered at Lana's facial expression. She was mortified she'd have to physically speak to this new man. _

'_So Lana right?' Tig exclaimed. '…great show in there, you free for a second tour?' _

_Happy laughed but then straightened his face up when he saw Lana's horrified smirk. Hap had guessed he'd pay for that one later, so he had to set his friend straight, tell him and show that he would defend her. _

'_Brother, this ones not for rent, she's mine' _

'_What yours as in, you've inked it, yours?' Tig asked, looking extremely shocked and wasn't afraid to show it. "…since when?"_

'_Been mine since before being patched Brother, not inked but she's got a ring… nothing I like to shout about, you know, prefer to keep it off the books…but you've gotta be my closest Brother so I figure you can respect that.'_

'_Absolutely Killer. Message received.' Tig nodded and then looked at a wide eyed Lana. "…sorry about that didn't mean to disrespect.'_

_Lana actually smiled properly then, happy to receive an apology for his assumption of her prostitution, but her smile faded when she realised his apology was said to Happy and not her, the actual person he disrespected. She realised that Brotherhood truly was a Brotherhood. They spoke in unwritten code. _

_So, instead she snapped a look at Happy, figured she'd take her anger out on him. _

'_Nothing to shout about huh?' she fumed. _

_Happy sighed and then laughed. _

'_Lana, I didn't mean it like that. It's just Brother talk.'_

'_Oh fuck you Hap' she stormed off toward the Clubhouse. _

'_Yea later… you owe me.' Hap shouted after her. _

_Lana stepped into the Clubhouse with a sweet smile on her face, she loved him. _

**~AN~**

**OK Hope you enjoyed the flashback, I know some of you lovelies like reading those. Heehee! **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm so happy about that. Love reading them. PLEASE REVIEW this chapter… plenty more to come. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

So Lana had remembered the moment she met Tig, wasn't one of her finest moments but still she had now remembered, in detail.

Making her way to work after yet again failing to get Brad to sex her up before her shift started, she drove passed the Teller-Morrow Automotive garage. She found that every time she drove passed, her foot hit the accelerator just that little bit harder than usual and she buzzed right by, refusing point blank to even look through the gate, just in case.

She knew Happy had business down in Charming and he regularly left her tucked up in his bed whilst he crept out from Tacoma in search of Charming and the troubles it held. She hadn't planned on coming to Charming but she liked and found it friendly, oddly quite a safe neighbourhood.

Climbing out of her car she spotted Lyla across the street.

"Lyla, Lylaaaa" she called and then darted across Main Street. Finally catching her breath she was about to enter the store Lyla had walked into but suddenly Lyla was walking back out, groceries in hand and a big smile on her face as she saw her.

"Oh my God Lana… I haven't seen you in ages. I've missed you. Is everything ok with you?" Lyla casually asked.

Just as Lana's smile broadened to as wide as possible, readying her self to spill all about Brad, a tall bearded man came out of the shop door and stood directly behind Lyla.

"Oh you know… lots of things really, and you?" Lana squeaked, staring at the cut on the tall man she'd already seen in the bar that other day.

Lyla could see Lana's eyes shifting, trying not to look at Opie. _Maybe she feels embarrassed!_

"Lana, this is Opie. Opie this is Lana, my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?" Opie blatantly asked, looming down over Lyla's shoulder, seemingly ignoring the girl in front of him.

"Opie you're my best at a lot of things but this time… the award goes to Lana." Lyla giggled, tapping him on the front of his cut.

Opie looked straight and his eyes came into contact with the Hairy Dog's bartender. She looked wigged out, almost like she was on something, and then all of a sudden he wasn't keen on Lyla hanging with someone that was on Darby's consumer list. He frowned trying to suss her out.

Lana wanted to dig herself a hole and jump straight in. She fully realised that she was looking at him like a whacked out dope job but she had her reasons. Trying to get a take on Opie's character as he had spoken with Lyla, she tiptoed, a nervous reaction she always did. At that precise moment though, she caught sight of something so very familiar.

A man wearing a low riding pair of jeans, his belt buckle emphasising his crotch and showing a smidgen of boxer, was walking up the street having just dismounted from his steel steed. It was a wicked hot day and his sunglasses attracted the gleam of the rays. He was toting a cigarette, holding it with his thumb and middle finger, his index finger pointed out. Lana almost gasped and was extremely glad she didn't, she, in no way, wanted to alert Lyla and Opie of her panic. The stroller, indefinitely, making his way towards Opie was caught by a woman and her toddler, getting in his way. So he had stopped, waited for them to sort their shit and then carried on walking toward Opie.

It was Happy, making a beeline straight for Lana.

Happy was actually quite chipper this morning. He'd just been blown by a crow eater, albeit not the best he'd had but by far it beat him having to jerk himself off. He'd been instructed by Clay to tear Opie away from Lyla, to get his head back into business and leave pussy to the wayside for a few days. Club business always took priority over pussy and it looked like Opie needed to be reminded of that. Happy was the man to enforce the president's orders and considering the normal jobs he carried out for Clay this was a relatively light one.

He could see Opie from a mile off, was quite glad that he was so easy to spot because being honest; he wasn't looking forward to mowing Main Street with his Dyna looking for him. The closer he got to him; he smiled because lately wherever Op was, Lyla was sure to be. _Jesus, the guy's pussy whipped already!_ He thought.

Lana almost fainted, she saw Happy smile, and he looked incredibly good for it. _Oh my God is he smiling at me? Shit, no Lana get a grip! _Panic hitting home she responded quickly to the situation in hand.

"Lyla shit…sorry I've gotta run. Opie, nice to meet you." With that, she ducked behind the traffic and was back across the parking lot of the Hairy Dog, out of sight, out of mind.

Happy clapped Opie on the shoulder and it made him jump, but didn't voice it. "Brother…Clay needs us back at the Clubhouse." He glared but with a half friendly smile.

"Oh great, I need to drop these groceries off for Gemma anyway." Lyla piped up, interrupting.

Hap wasn't amused; maybe Lyla was new to the cut life but he was a little infuriated by her rudeness and wasn't at all shy of showing his feelings about that. _Shit, what is it with bitches these days; never know when to quit medalling in shit that ain't theirs. My girls wouldn't step outta line like this… Lana wouldn't…shit Hap, get over it!_

Happy snatched the grocery bag from Lyla's hands, shoved it into Opie's stomach and tightened his jaw.

"Pussy ain't welcome at the Club…not right now."

Opie wanted to smack Hap right upside the head but knew better than to get on the wrong side of him. Lyla wasn't just pussy to him but thinking of Clay, he suddenly realised that maybe Happy's bluntness was because there really was Club business and in that case, he'd want Lyla as far away from that shit as possible, couldn't even think about her getting hurt.

"Lyla, take the groceries to your place. I'll call you later." He winked and pouted his lip as the disgusted look on Lyla's face, with the way Hap had spoken to her, made him like her even more. He knew she was pissed but there was nothing Opie could say to Happy about that. Happy was his superior whether he liked it or not, and Happy was a crazy ass mother fucker, whether he liked it or not.

"So what's kickin' back at the Club?" Opie asked as he walked briskly, with Happy, back to their bikes.

"Nothin' player… orders is to get you away from pussy for a while. You need to clear that head of yours." Happy never lied, never saw the reason for it. Looking at Opie's reaction he knew he was a little upset about it, and oddly Happy could sympathise. "…I know it sucks Brother, but once you get over the hold that pussy has on you, you'll be able to think straight, get Club matters prioritised. Of course once you have that down, you can go back for as much of that pussy as you like." Hap goaded with a smirk. "…long as she knows your priority is with the Club and not her pussy." he finalised, remembering his promise to Clay to get the message across to Opie.

_What does he know about this shit sucking, he ain't got no woman! _Opie furrowed his brow as he thought about what Hap said.

"Thanks Brother." Not meaning a word of it.

"You think she's ol' lady material?" Hap asked, and it almost made Opie choke, was he having a serious conversation with this killer?

Happy could see Opie's confusion and kinda liked toying with Opie's mind. Nobody had ever dared ask Happy about his Tacoma life and whether he'd had anyone special and he preferred it that way, but still, on occasion he liked to share his wisdom. He liked to share the knowledge he'd picked up along the long treacherous road he'd walked down with Lana. He was with Lana for ten years, ten years is a long time.

"Op…you better make sure she's the right one before you mark her. Don't want her gettin' involved with shit that you didn't mean for… that shit'll only come back to bite ya' in the ass…trust me."

Opie was totally and utterly lost for words. He was a little uncomfortable with Happy's 'talk' as they got to their bikes. Wasn't quite sure where in the hell it had come from but weirdly enough, he, for a split second, realised there was more to the Tacoma killer than he thought.

"That shit is deep Brother." Opie said, swinging his leg over his bike.

Happy heard him and then realised he really did sound like some kind of philosopher. _Shit, how fucked up was that? What you doin' Hap, keep your junk locked the fuck up boy!_ Deciding the best course of action, he started his bike and revved the nuts off it.

"What… what, sorry Brother, can't hear ya'." Happy shouted over his Dyna.

Back at the Clubhouse, everyone moped around; work load was seriously light except for the Prospect Kip, spray painting the bay doors. They needed sprucing.

"You still hittin' that porn star?" Tig asked Opie out cold.

"Dude" Opie scolded him.

"What…just askin'…well, are ya'?" Tig still pressed, until Bobby laughed and interrupted the flow of interrogation.

"Leave him alone Tigger…besides, I'm sure there's more to the girl than just pussy right?" Bobby interjected, always one for relieving the tension between the Club members but jumped at the chance as good as any for a rib bashing.

Tig sniggered, pleasantly surprised that Bobby carried on his line of abuse about Opie's new gash.

"Not that I wanna bore you guys with the details but I'm learning a few things about her." Opie grinned and sipped his beer, all ready for playing the game too.

"Yea I bet you did" Juice joined in.

Everyone laughed and slapped Juice on the back, proud that he'd joined in.

Opie was all for having a laugh, even at his own expense but still wanted to prove to them that Lyla wasn't just pussy to him. He really did like her.

"Yea, found out her best friends name is Lana…at least that's something right?" Opie chuckled, realising that his efforts in finding out more about Lyla really had made him come up trumps.

Tig laughed but then he stopped deadly, everyone around him still laughed Juice, Bobby, the prospect.

"Where's Hap?" he asked abruptly.

"In the bar, I think." Bobby confirmed.

Tig jumped up from the picnic table and stomped toward the Clubhouse door. He knew the fucking bartender. He remembered her. _Lana that gash is Hap's ol' lady!_

**~AN~**

**Hey couldn't resist posting another Chapter. Hope you guys liked this one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW… love you all, and so happy you are liking it. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Brother" Tig nodded as he walked behind the bar to face Happy.

"S'up Killer?" Happy returned the nod.

"Could say the same to you Brother, you ain't been yourself in a while?" Tig prodded.

Happy looked at Tig and raised an eyebrow, not really understanding his angle, or whether he had one at all.

"What you've been Redwood for what, nine, ten months…just sayin' ain't seen you call back Tacoma much?" Tig still plugged, fishing for conclusions, wanting to know why Hap hadn't mentioned anything of Lana since being in Charming all this time.

"What you gettin' at Tig, spit it the fuck out?" Happy snarled and for the first time was actually pissed at Tig, prying into his personal shit, that was an unwritten no go between them both and Tig seemed to be crossing that line.

Sure Happy had joined SAMCRO permanently, like Tig had said, maybe ten months ago. Conveniently it had been the same amount of time Lana had since left him but Hap didn't like to think about that. Preferred to lock it away tight in his chest and not talk about it with anyone, least of all Tig. _Lana left me, Lana left ME? What a joke, I can just see Tig's face if I told him I'd been… been…dumped! _

It suddenly dawned on Happy that if his Brothers had found out his Old Lady had skipped out on him; she'd be in deep trouble. No Old Lady was allowed to walk away from the Club that easy. It was unheard of, in fact and it certainly wasn't hearsay of for Old Lady's to suddenly disappear. They knew so much shit that went on with Club life that they were a liability.

Hap tightened his eyes at the thought of something happening to Lana. _Over my dead body, these cunts touch her, I'll kill every last one of 'em, Brothers my ass. She's my property, my bitch…no way Tig is getting' shit from me about this… no way! _Happy was oddly glad that Tig was the only SAMCRO member to really know anything about Lana.

"Jus' tryin' to talk man, that's all." Tig stated and then walked off.

Without a doubt in his mind Tig knew something had happened with Lana and Happy. Didn't know what exactly but sure as hell wasn't going to ask Hap about it. He had seen Happy's tell-tale. Had seen Hap's reaction plain as day, his eyes had squinted, his knuckles had turned white as he gripped his fists tight and his eyes had glazed over to almost black. Tig knew that reaction and he knew if he wasn't careful Happy would have flown for him, no exceptions, didn't matter where they were.

Unfortunately that thought made Tig cringe. He liked Happy, would go as far as saying he was the only Brother that he got on with on a personal level but he was, that little bit younger than him, that little bit more vibrant and without a doubt, in Tig's mind, he knew if ever Happy and him were to go at it, Tig would be toast.

Happy watched Tig walk out of the Clubhouse and was now completely confused as to why all of a sudden Tig was bringing up Tacoma, and more importantly why he was fishing for shit on Lana and him. He hadn't missed the undertone of Tig's questioning.

When Hap put in the request to join SAMCRO, it wasn't because of Lana, it wasn't because he felt completely alone even surrounded by Brothers that he had been through thick and thin with, and it wasn't because every time he hooked up with a sweetbutt he flatly refused to have her in the bed he once shared with Lana. At least those were the reasons he kept telling himself.

It had been nearly ten months since he saw Lana or even heard about her for that matter, but with Tig bringing up shit from the past he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her again.

Watching in the background of the SAMCRO Clubhouse, he saw crow eaters with Bobby trying out the pole. Almost instantly, his memory was jogged back to the first time he saw Lana dance for him, was the highlight of their blossoming relationship.

It was the about two weeks after he'd met her. He had taken care of business with Richie, the guy was dead and dust but he still accompanied Lana to the nightclub because unfortunately, the lie he'd told about Richie being taken to hospital, Lana still believed. It was a Sunday morning and Happy had pulled up outside her apartment, he had spent every day with her since the night of Richie, both of them coming up with some kind of ludicrous excuse to have him around her at all costs. He was ready to chauffeur her to work so she could check her schedule for the rest of the week…

'_You ready?' Happy shouts over the roar of his Harley. _

_Lana slips her hands around his waist and comfortably rests her hands in a cup over his crotch. _

_Happy twists out a smile that she can't see as he pulls away from the curb and rides off with his girl gripped tight._

_Lana yanks open the big black doors to the nightclub, and as they both step in they are engulfed in the darkness of the nightclubs setting. It wasn't open to the public yet so the only people that pottered around were barmaids and maintenance, making sure wobbly tables were fixed back together and drinks were stocked. _

'_Hey Lana.' Tracey waves from behind the bar. '…I still haven't seen Richie for weeks, have you seen him?' _

_Lana's face puzzles and she looks to the ceiling trying to remember when she last saw him, then she abruptly remember the last time and then, doesn't want to think about it anymore._

'_He's probably back in Oakland, that's the last I heard anyway.' Happy interjects into the conversation. He knows Lana still thinks he dropped him off at the hospital that night and he wants to keep it that way. _

'_Oh right…well, there ya' go Trace. I can't see why you're asking about him anyway, he only treats us like whores at the best of times.' Lana states to Tracey as she walks passed, closely followed by Happy. _

'_Yea I know' Tracey sighs. '…I don't even know why I ask, silly really.' _

_Happy breathes a sigh of relief as Lana seems to still believe Richie is alive and kicking someplace in Oakland._

'_C'mon bitch…lets get the schedule and get the fuck outta this place.' Happy orders Lana. _

'_I wish you'd stop calling me bitch, it's not the nicest of words Hap.' Lana scrawls at him. _

'_Well I'm bored… hurry up.' Happy murmurs, a little dejected, as him calling her bitch isn't a bad thing to him. It just makes him feel like he owns her, like nobody else can touch her. _

'_Alright, alright, stop hassling.'_

_Happy claps his hands fast to get her moving and she hurries herself over to the wallboard, schedule printed and on display for all the dancers to see. He comes up behind her and places his hands on her hips, looking at the board with her. _

'_I see your top of the roster baby.'_

'_Yea, I'm pretty good ya' know.'_

'_Really, well ya' know, I haven't had the pleasure yet.' Happy whispers into her ear, trying to lure her into finally relenting and letting him have his way with her. Any other chick he would have jumped their bones by now but with her, it was different. _

'_I was talkin' about dancin'.' Lana flatly retorted and let his hands flop to his sides as she walked away. _

'_And so was I'_

'_Ha, no you weren't you were referring to my pussy. You haven't had your way yet and you're dying for a test run.' Lana raised her eyebrows a matter of fact. _

_Happy walked up to her and she was backed into the edge of the stage. He ignored her calling his bluff and just nibbled lightly at her lips. _

'_C'mon, show me?'_

'_Haappp…' Lana whined, embarrassed that he was being so open about her private parts. '…I am __**not**__ showing you my pussy, __**besides**__ you've already seen it, __**and**__ I let you have a taste, __**remember**__?'_

_Happy did remember, he remembered the first night he came back to her after killing Richie and she'd dropped her robe for him. A few days after that, she had dipped her own fingers into the wetness in her panties and had drew her finger to his lips. _

'_I was talkin' about the dancin'.' Happy smirked, slightly applauding himself for catching her out too. _

'_Oh…well if you'd like to take a seat, I can give you a show, if ya' like?' _

_Happy was thrilled, he stepped away from her, not wanting to disturb her mood and sat in a single chair at the end of the stage. He was always ready and willing for private one on ones with girls that danced for a living. They always knew what they were doing. _

'_You ready?' Lana shouted, and then watched as Happy gave a single nod. _

_She played the music, it wasn't as loud as it normally was on opening nights but it was loud enough for Lana to get into the pure lust of it. She strut up the steps and posed, turning to the direction of Happy and then bent down with her knees closed for decency. _

There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer?)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer?)  
And he's bucking and braying and pawing at the floor (How much longer?)  
And he's howling with pain, crawling up the walls (How much longer?)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer?)  
And he's weak with evil and broken by the world (How much longer?)  
And he's shouting your name and asking for more (How much longer?)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer?)

Loverman! Since the world began  
Forever, amen, till the end of time, yeah  
Take off that dress, oh  
I'm coming down, yeah  
I'm your loverman, yeah  
'cause I am what I am what I am what I am what I am

_Metallica's Loverman twanged out of the speaker. The vocals were chilling and somewhat haunting as they seemed fitting for his already lewd and urged thoughts of what he wanted to do to Lana. He was surprised she picked this song, she didn't look the type to get off on their shit but he liked the heavier music, had many a night sat back and getting shit faced whilst listening to music on vinyl. The song playing, it was sexy and was pretty much all about him, and how badly he craved her, he really, really wanted to be her loverman. _

_So when the guitar sounded out and he saw Lana strut up onto the stage, and then lower herself onto her knees, he almost rolled his head back and shot his load. She looked incredible. He wanted to be her everything._

_Her head was dipped low as she panther crawled her way up to the end of the stage. Pressing her thighs wide, and making her tight skirt stretch across her triangular gap, she moved her hand over her stomach and then to the back of her hair. She shook out her pony tail and her hair cascaded all around her, tight curls bounced around and Happy wanted to reach up and shove his face all around it. _

L is for LOVE, baby  
O is for ONLY you that I do  
V is for loving VIRTUALLY everything that you are  
E is for loving almost EVERYTHING that you do  
R is for RAPE me  
M is for MURDER me  
A is for ANSWERING all of my prayers  
N is for KNOWING your loverman's going to be the answer to all of yours

Loverman! Till the bitter end  
While the empires burn down  
Forever and ever and ever, ever, amen  
I'm your loverman  
So help me, baby  
So help me, baby  
'cause I am what I am what I am what I am what I am  
I'm your loverman

_Lana stretched up and her tank top rose, revealing her flat taught stomach. Running her fingers over and then up, she made sure the tank top came with her fingers, riding higher to show the cups of her bra. Then flying forward she slapped her palms onto the stage and she pressed down, twisted on her stomach to then roll on her back and was laying horizontal in front of Hap. _

_Happy was itching to stand up, walk to the edge of the stand, spin her legs and ram inside her. He couldn't believe how sexy she worked that stage. She owned it, and everything around her, including him. _

There's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer?)  
There's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer?)  
With a trembling heart, he's coming through your door (How much longer?)  
With his straining sex in his jumping paw (How much longer?)  
Ooh, there's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer?)  
And he's old and he's stupid and he's hungry and he's sore  
And he's blind and he's lame and he's dirty and he's poor  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, gimme more (How much longer?)  
There's a devil crawling along your floor

Loverman! Haha! And here I stand  
Forever, amen  
'cause I am what I am what I am what I am, hey  
Forgive me, baby  
My hands are tied  
And I got no choice, no, no, no, no  
I got no choice, no choice at all

_Arching her back so her bum came off the floor she wiggled up her skirt and she left a shaded shadow at the centre of her pressed together thighs. She didn't want to show him her centre just yet. Lana looked at him and by this time, he was on the edge of his seat, pursed forward, hands on his knees, looking like he was ready to jump. She smiled and then swung her legs around, dangling them off the stage. She pointed a finger at him, turned it and then wiggled for him to come to her. _

_Happy went as quick as possible, took him two strides to reach her and then he was between her legs. _

'_You have any idea how hot you look right now?'_

'_Ssh…I'm not finished, you haven't seen the grand finale yet…back off tough guy.' Lana stayed strong and pushed at his hands that tried to work up her skirt higher. _

_Pushing away from him she spun on her bum and turned, now on all fours she crawled back to him and kissed him on the cheek, pretty much like she would have for an old fat guy, slurring for her attention. _

_Taking hold of his shoulders she stood on her knees and wedged herself as close as she could to him. He stood stock still at the edge of the stage and the taller she stood on her knees, the closer his face was at the same angle as her pussy. _

I'll say it again  
L is for LOVE, baby  
O is for OH yes I do  
V is for VIRTUE, so I ain't gonna hurt you  
E is for EVEN if you want me to  
R is for RENDER unto me, baby  
M is for that which is MINE  
and  
A is for ANY old how, darling  
and  
N is for ANY old time

Loverman! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I got a masterplan, yeah  
To take off your dress, yeah  
And be your man, be your man, hey  
Seize the throne, haha  
Seize the mantle  
Seize that crown, yeah  
'cause I am what I am what I am what I am, that's I am  
I'm your loverman

There's a devil laying by your side (How much longer?)  
There's a devil laying by your side (How much longer?)  
You might think he's asleep, but take a look at his eyes (How much longer?)  
And he wants you, darling, to be his bride (How much longer?)  
Yeah, there's a devil laying by your side (How much longer?)

_She ran a soft hand over the top of his head and then gripped her fingers at the back of his neck, gently pulling him closer and into her pussy. _

_Happy was delirious, was on cloud nine the moment he realised his face was being pulled closer and closer to her pussy. Then he smelt something, something he'd smelt before…her wetness was almost seeping through the tiny thin layer of material of her skirt. He pouted his lips and could feel her tiny pubic hair press into his upper lip. Suddenly he felt her tugging at his chin, pulling him up to look into her eyes. It was hard, it was hard ignore the fact her pussy was so close to his lips but he begrudgingly looked up into her eyes. _

'_You haven't seen the grand finale yet.' She declared._

'_What else you got for me?' Happy asked, sounding breathless and completely on the edge of destruction. _

_He watched as she raised her eyebrow, he wondered why she looked so cock sure of herself and then he felt, just under his chin the soft rub of material as she pulled her skirt higher up. Quickly shifting his eyes from hers to watch what was sure to be in front of him; a pantie covered, sweet smelling pussy. But, he practically jumped in his skin, and then grabbed hold of her around the back of the legs, as tightly as he could, just so she couldn't get away, because in actual fact, what was in front of his face, was a no pantie, neatly shaven pussy. _

'_Fuck' Happy exclaimed. '…you're fuckin' naked.'_

Loverman! Loverman! Loverman!  
I'll be your loverman!  
Till the end of the time!  
Till the empires burn down!  
Forever, amen  
I'll be your loverman  
I'll be your loverman  
I'm your loverman  
I'm your loverman  
Yeah, I'm your loverman  
I'm your loverman  
Loverman  
I'm your loverman  
I'm your loverman  
I'm your loverman  
Yeah, I'm your loverman  
Yes, I'm your loverman  
Loverman  
Loverman  
Loverman  
Forever, amen  
Loverman  
Loverman (How much longer?)

_His eyes on fire and completely incoherent, not wanting to hear anything else, least of all a protest from her. He quickly pouted his lips and dove into her slit, poking his tongue and it came into contact with her hard nubbin. Roughly shaking his head from side to side, he felt like a kid playing with sand, as he closed his mouth and sniffed in as hard as he could. This was the first time in two weeks he was allowed anywhere near her pussy. He relished the moment and here it was, offered to him on a plate. _

_Lana was a mess, she expected him to flip out because she had no underwear on at all, but not as wildly as he had. Three times her legs had tried to buckle but he had such a firm hold of her, his arms wrapped around the backs of her thighs so she couldn't squirm away, as his face borrowed its way deeper into her pussy lips. _

'_Ah Hap.' She moaned, holding his head and tried once to push him away but in the end gave up. A split second later, Happy pushed at her stomach and she finally felt the coldness of the air brush her sodden pussy as he removed his face. _

'_Lay down' Happy ordered_

'_Hap, not here, lets go back to my apartment.' Lana added._

_Happy weighed up the pros and cons, wanted desperately to have her right there, on the edge of the dance stage but also knew that he'd want more after that so opted to go back to her apartment. Grabbing her wrist he practically pulled her arm out the socket when she flew off the stage and landed all wiggly on her legs. He stopped, looked down at her feet to check she was ok, and then stormed off toward the door. Lana in tow and him sporting the biggest hard on he'd ever had. _

_On the bike riding to her apartment, her hands cupped at his crotch again and he placed a hand on her knee, rubbing his thumb over and over, imagining it being her clit. _

_When Lana opened the door to her apartment, Happy was hot on her heels. His hands lay on her hips and he nuzzled into her neck, but he could sense the moment was drying up. Despite his efforts to keep their bodies heated whilst he rode them home; it was difficult to say the least. He was slowly regretting the idea to come back to the apartment instead of taking her on the stage. _

_Lana wanted this more than she was letting on. She wanted him badly and couldn't wait any longer. But, suddenly she had come over all shy; what if he didn't think she was that good, what if she's teased him that much that the climax wasn't all that thrilling but mostly, what if she fell for him and he didn't feel the same way. He was near nine years her senior and she was convincing herself that she wouldn't be as good as the other girls he was sure to have had. She knew she had to try though, she'd do her best. She'd try anything to keep him amused she just needed the encouragement. _

'_Hap, I'm a little nervous.'_

_Happy's chest melted, hearing her softly speak those words only made his dominance ooze in the bucket loads. _

'_You don't have to be…you've already done all the hard work. I'm too far gone to fuck around with foreplay now.'_

_She smiled, slowly her chest got bigger and she turned to face him. _

'_But what if…what if, I'm not that good?'_

'_Shut that shit up right now, get in that bedroom or I'm gonna fuck you right here.'_

_Happy wasn't messing around either. He liked that she was nervous, despite the amount of times she'd made him hard with the blink of an eye. He liked that she needed him to encourage her, he was good at that, but most of all he couldn't stop thinking about her cute little pussy, back on the stage she'd tasted like sweet amber. _

_Bouncing her onto the bed, because she had refused to walk, he carried her through, and tossed her limp limbs aside. She tried to sneak away from him, but he had whipped off his t-shirt and grabbed at her ankles. Pulling her back toward him, he made sure his groin was connected to hers. Kneeling up on the bed, he ripped at her flimsy cotton skirt and the seam popped. Pulling harder at the rip, it stretched and she ended up kicking her legs out. _

'_I'll buy ya' a new one.'_

'_Don't bother; just fuckin' hurry up.' Lana raised an eyebrow and watched him lick his lips. Her confidence was growing._

'_I can't wait, you know that right?' Happy warned as he unbuckled his belt and let his dick bob out. He looked down at her, her legs spread wide and her pink fleshy lips glistening with her own delight. '…take that off.' He said, nodding to her bra and then watched as she crabbed her arm and unhooked the back. _

_Lana lay there with all her splendours on show, but then all she could look at was his huge cock._

'_I know you can't wait but be gentle with me.' Lana laughed, but inside she was quite nervous. _

'_I can take it slow for ya'…at first.' Happy said. He didn't miss the shaky laugh; it wasn't the first time a girl had told him she was nervous of what was to come. _

_Lining up his bell end, he slapped it a few times on her pussy lips and she bucked, scraping at her stomach, pulling her skin as she watched him direct his urgings. Slowly he pushed harder and the end of his cock fell into the groove of her opening, then he heard her gasp and she reached for his wrist where his hand directed his cock into her. _

'_Ahh… Happy.' She warned_

'_Sorry.' He mentioned, sincerely, then removed his tip and let her relax again. _

'_Try again.' Lana encouraged. _

_And he did, this time not tittering around the edge, he just rammed into her. Watching as his cock got swallowed; her lips looked so tight around him he just had to look at her screwed up face. The pain he caused her, it quite simply turned him on but knew if they had waited around they'd be there forever. So he had to take the initiative, she might hate him for it and thought he was a brutal bastard but he could take her hate as long as he got his cock as deep as humanly possible. He loved her pussy. He was just being a guy. This is what guys are like; they have one thing on their mind. Pussy! _

'_AH FUCK' Lana shouted. _

_She was a little mad as she looked at him with hateful eyes but then she felt the pulling sensation in the pit of her stomach and her muscles beginning to grab around him. _

'_Ah shit… that felt good.'_

_Happy eyes almost bugged out, it was the first time a girl had said that to him after being so forceful. _

'_You liked that?'_

'_Fuck… you're big but it's fucking good.' Lana panted. '…keep going.' She pleaded. _

_Happy did, did exactly what she wanted and was rewarded with soft pleading moans. That sound he could live with on repeat, it was hypnotic. The momentum was building and every time he looked down, seeing his dick retract, he saw white cream wrapped around his member. _

'_You're so fucking wet.' _

'_Don't complain…I need all the lubrication I can get.' She retorted. _

'_I'm not complainin', bitch, you've never looked so fuckin' hot.'_

_Happy pushed her up the bed then laid over her, and finally was able to reach his lips, kissing her thoroughly. Her moans escaped his kiss and he felt her pushing at his chest. _

'_Let me go on top.' She asked. _

'_Don't have to tell me twice.'_

_Lana felt his cock slip out from her and she let out a distressing moan, her body missing its new friend. Suddenly being rolled so she was straddling on top, she pressed her fingers into his stomach, finally able to look at his tattoos. _

'_You're covered.' She murmured. '…what are these for?' She asks, running her fingers on the smiley faces. _

'_Another time…c'mon, this ain't movin' fast enough.' Happy groans and bucks his hips up so his cock nudges her. _

_Raising one knee, she takes a grip to the base of his cock and holds it firm, and like a movement quicker than a blink she's sliding herself down his shaft. She watches his face twitch and then looks back to concentrate on guiding herself down. _

'_Shit, you're takin' it all.' Happy exclaims. _

'_Shut up, you talk too much.' Lana whimpers her reply as she slowly feels him slide deeper, touching her walls in places she'd never been touched before. _

'_Bitch!' Happy mutters, and then sees her eyes flash to his, warning him of his choice of words. _

'_Stop calling me that.' Lana directs a fast stare, and then involuntarily jumps when she feels Happy's cock reach its stop sign. _

'_You ok?' He suddenly asks and watches as she sucks hard at her bottom lip, looking to the ceiling she nods. _

_Finally feeling her passage way adapt to the intruder, she closes her eyes and a wicked smirk rolls from her lips. Holding onto the sides of his hips, she straightens her shoulders, hanging her head down so he can't see her face. Slowly she pushes that little bit further so she gets that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, that feeling like she wants to cry because it simply just does. Her emotions are being played with, her body is the conductor and the feeling of his cock as far as it can physically go, makes her stomach churn and it hurts, but it's a hurt that she wants to keep having. _

'_Ah yes, FUCKKK' Happy shouts, feeling his dick so deep and her muscles clawing at him, like its lunch. '…and you wanna know why I call you bitch…you're torturing me.'_

'_I thought you'd like it…this is as deep as I can go.' Lana worried but found her hips starting to roll and she tried desperately to make her clit come into contact with his body, rubbing it hard. _

'_Shit… I fuckin' do like it…I'm gonna blow any fuckin' minute, I'm fuckin' tryin' here, I'm tryin'.' Happy spat out, his face screwed as he tried desperately to control his wanton for her. If he unloaded now, it would be embarrassing. _

_Lana let up, she drew herself up a tiny fraction and she felt the sickening pain, that she so hungrily liked, dissipate. Arching herself again, going down to her forearms on his abdomen she turned her head back, tossing her hair, so she could look at her bum. Gradually she built a slow rhythm and she used all her muscles in her lower back to slide up and down his shaft. _

'_Oh God…I think I'm going to cum.' She protested. _

'_About fuckin' time…I can't hold out any longer.' Happy admitted. _

_She turned to look at him, and his eyes penetrated her soul, carefully he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. _

'_You ready?' Hap whispered. _

'_Uh huh.' Lana panted, nodding her head frantically as she tried with all of her might to carry on bumping up and down his cock. _

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit…oh yes, oh yes, yesssssss' Lana squirmed and her thighs contracted and squeezed into his side. _

_Happy wrapped an arm around her lower back, stilling her efforts, and then profusely hammered into her spent pussy from underneath her. Wedging his head into her neck, he panted and finally groaned out a long satisfying moan as he dispersed his load right into her core. _

_Nudging him out of her neck, her curls stuck to the side of his face, she smiled and got an enormous emotion ride through her, like she wanted to cry, it was that good. _

'_You ready to go again?' She joked. _

'_Again?' Happy was surprised. '…Bitch!' He gravelled. _

_Lana filtered out a laugh through a breathless sigh into his shoulder and she laid her head down onto his chest, her lips close to his Adam's apple. _

'_Take a minute to rest then, I wanna do that again… Big Daddy.'_

Happy twitches at the bar stool, his bottle of beer in hand and seemingly untouched as he's finally shaken from his trance when a crow eater brushes passed his shoulder. Before she can walk completely passed, he reaches out a hand and touches her arm. She turns to look at him and he nods once at her, then steps down off the stool and she follows him to his dorm. He's got dead wood in his pants after his memory of Lana, and the crow eater will have to do. He just has to stop his recent flashbacks from resurfacing again.

**~AN~**

**OK I hope you liked this one, goes on for a bit, sorry about that. Tried to cut it down but am too tired. Sorry. Thanks for reading, love you all. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Brad had surprised Lana with a question she had been waiting patiently for.

"Will you move in with me… you know, permanently?" he asked. Brad had offered to pick Lana up from the bar after her shift had finished and he decided to ask the question during the ride home.

All day, the only thing Lana could think about was that she'd seen Happy, physically seen him, in the street and potentially heading straight for her. She was feeling both over the moon and scared shitless. However sitting in Brad's car and hearing his offer, it broke her from the trance and looked over at him with smiling eyes.

"I would love to move in with you." She said and reached over to place her hand in his lap.

Doing that action, again, only started to remind her of Happy. She'd been shotgun plenty a time with him and she'd always turned tricks for him; he loved her hand jobs especially when going on a long drive. Brad didn't strike her as the sort of man that would appreciate that sort of distraction. She sighed.

"You think we can swing passed your apartment and get some of your things?" Brad tested.

"What **now**?" Lana shrieked.

"Yea, I guess…why not?" Brad shrugged.

He had planned to ask her the other day but he had been so busy sending a business email that he just didn't have the time. Now he had finally asked her and his life plans all seemed to be falling into place. Soon enough, those luxury dinners with Lana by his side were going to be coming around quicker than he thought.

"OK" Lana agreed, actually looking forward to it. With everything that had happened, Tig approaching her, seeing Happy, her mind was completely elsewhere and she could have been agreeing to murder for all she knew, she just wasn't with it.

***couple weeks have passed***

"Brad, I just don't see the big drama it's just a cup stain. I'll wipe it down."

"It's not just the cup stain Lana. It's everything else. I've been working my ass off and when I come home I have to encourage you to make me something to eat. I thought we had an agreement?"

"Err, what agreement?" Lana looked at him confused.

"Well, you know… I've asked you to move in with me, I buy you flowers every other day; I let you spend my credit. I just thought we were going somewhere, you know onto bigger things."

Lana was stuck. She had the sneaky feeling she was being blackmailed but having the choice of giving all that he mentioned up and going back to full time work at the bar and living back in the shitty parts of town, she'd pick Brad every time.

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder I promise."

"Good girl" He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "…oh don't forget that I need that suit pressed for my meeting. I'll be back later, ok?"

Lana sighed as she heard Brad leave the apartment.

Brad was popping to see Wayne Unser to talk over the last minute details of the job he was setting up. Coming back home he was impressed to see his suit hanging, pressed and crisp to the touch. He walked over to it, smelt it, turned his nose up a bit but knew that she was trying her best, for now.

"Is it ok?" Lana asked from behind him.

She sounded dejected, he didn't want that, he wanted her to be enjoying this, to enjoy taking care of him. Strolling up to her he brought her head into his chest and under his chin. Kissing the top of her hair, he rubbed her back soothingly.

"You did great. It doesn't smell as good as it should but you'll get there."

Lana stiffened; she didn't even know how to respond to that. She could feel herself becoming incredibly pissed off at the fact she had failed him. _What am I turning into, fucking Cinderella? Why do I even care about this shit! _Slowly but surely, she could feel herself snaking back, deep behind her emotional barrier. The wall she put up around her so nobody could find her, so nobody could hurt her. _Might as well just put up with this shit, can't see life gettin' any fuckin' better… besides, I don't have to come out from behind my barrier if I don't want to, nobody can make me… well except…except Hap…oh GOD, why am I thinking of him again, stop it Lana! _

"What's the matter, you seem anxious?" Brad probed.

"Huh…what, what'ya say?" Lana came out of her trance and she found herself rubbing at the hem of her bed time t-shirt.

Brad was a little annoyed and a little upset that she appeared to be ignoring him. Then he saw her coaxing her fingertips over the hem of **that** t-shirt. He didn't know exactly why but that damn t-shirt got on his nerves, like a ticking time bomb he knew at some point he'd had to tell her to get rid of that thing.

"You still wearing that damn t-shirt, I think I'll buy you a new one." Brad whined as he walked off toward his study.

Lana was glad she didn't have to answer back. _I need this t-shirt!_ She actually realised she depended on the sentimental t-shirt more than she knew because yet again, tonight she was going to bed on her own. Brad was so pre-occupied with the damn new deal he was making for Wayne that she felt like screaming her head off. _When's a girl gonna get a God damned break? I need some fuckin' action! _Still, Lana was content; delighted that she didn't have to put up with secrecy and infidelity anymore but it didn't stop her thinking about Happy anyway, thinking about the day she acquired the t-shirt from him in the first place.

It was the summer that Yardy had stepped down and the then Vice President Boots was taking over…

_Lana was drunk as a skunk; she wobbled down Main Street with her friend Adrianna who happened to be an old friend from her dancing days. Happy had agreed to let her go out without an escort as long as she called him every hour. Lana wasn't best pleased about that agreement but in order to get what she wanted, a night with a girlfriend, she had to relent and agree to his demands. _

'_Oh my God would you look at that.' Adrianna pointed. _

'_Is that another party?' Lana slurred, swaying her pointed finger as she followed Adrianna's. _

'_I think so…lets gate crash.'_

'_Ooh no, Hap would kill me.'_

'_What's he got to do with it, this is a girls night out, so lets just pretend for one second that our lives don't revolved around men.' Adrianna cursed. _

_Watching as people of all ethnic balance tumbled in and out of a door, just off Main Street. The sign above it read 'Jungle Town'. It was apparently one of the most hip and happening places in Tacoma of late, but Lana had never been in there. Sons wouldn't go to people's parties or Clubs, you always went to theirs._

'_OK well let me just call in and then we'll have an hour to shake our booty in Jungle…aahh, being naughty is exciting.' Lana jiggled about as she located her phone from her pocket. _

'_Yeah?'_

'_Hey Daddy, it's me, just checkin' in…again.' Lana spoke into her phone; a tinge of sarcasm ended her words. _

'_That was the deal Lana, it's either every hour or I come get ya' now…your choice.' Happy resounded; a little pissed off that Lana kept goading him. He was only looking out for her best interests. He didn't want her getting hurt because of some stupid beef someone had with Sons of Anarchy. _

'_Ha, well I'm out already now so you'll never find me to bring me home heehee.' Lana giggled into the phone, feeling all cock sure of herself and liked the fact she could anger him but not actually see his reaction. It was fun. _

'_Lana.' Happy sung into the phone, all deep and mean. '…you forget who you're talkin' too.' _

_Lana sucked in a breath as she was about to taunt him some more and then she reluctantly gave up. Already imagining him calling his entire black book of contacts asking for leads on his woman, nobody would have lied to him and Lana had already seen three of his friends during her night. They were bound to comply with Happy's questions of her whereabouts. So cut the long to short of it, she was fucked, he would find her easily. _

'_Alright…' Lana sighed into the phone, a little upset. '…well I'm ok, I'm still with Adrianna.'_

'_That's better…call me again in an hour…and baby?' Happy asked _

'_Yes' She sounded bitter. _

'_Have a good night…I'll be waitin' for ya.' Happy smiled into his phone, knowing full well he sounded pig ignorant but was ok with it. _

'_Prick!' Lana exclaimed with a soft laugh and hung up the call. _

_Adrianna popped two thumbs up and Lana nodded. They clamped arms and then sauntered across the street, both trying to help the other walk straight. _

'_OH MY GOD, THIS PLACE ROCKS' Lana shouted over the music. _

'_LETS DANCE' Adrianna shouted and pulled Lana onto the floor. _

_Gradually the more they danced, the more they drank making it pretty impossible to see straight. Some how and some unknown way, they were coaxed onto the dancing pods and as Lana looked over to Adrianna they smiled, really enjoying their night. It reminded them of the nightclub, and dancing for money, dancing for Richie. _

_Lana was having a ball and enjoying herself so much, she really couldn't be bothered to jump from the stage and hide in a corner, to only try and hear Happy on the other end of the line. She figured he'd forgive her for accidentally forgetting her hourly call. _

_Grinding with Adrianna she was glad she wore a skirt, just above the knee. It was a nice sensation feeling Adrianna's soft hands gliding up her thighs. Within seconds they were stuck in an old one, two routine from their hay day. Men circled around them, also up on stage, a pretty much free for all orgy. It was fantastic. _

_Then like something out of a movie a gunshot was heard. Everybody ducked and girls screamed. Men shouted warnings and Lana dove for Adrianna's hands, gripping her tight and huddling together, safety in numbers was the best choice thus far. Moments later another gunshot was heard and by this point Lana and Adrianna had lain flat on the ground, fingers gripped with each others. _

_Adrianna was petrified and it oddly soothed Lana, to see her friend in turmoil yet she was calm. It was like a mothering instinct kicking in, she knew her friend was scared, and hell so was Lana to an extent but she felt like she had to look after Adrianna. She had to stay strong for her. She felt the more experienced in situations like this. Pride was an odd emotion to be feeling, but that's what she felt. _

'_Keep your fucking hands up motherfucker.' A man shouted. _

_Lana cocked her head from the floor and being on the stage it was easy to see over the club, and easy to see that it looked like the local drug runners were in town. _

'_Lenny you got the money?'_

'_Trick, calm down, I told you I'd get you the money. I have the money…just not on me… but I promise…'_

_It seemed like Lenny had given one too many promises as milliseconds into his excuses he was shot in the stomach. Lana flinched, her eyes bugging out as she tried to take in as much as she could. She knew the Tacoma Sons hated drug running and she was surprised this shit was happening on their turf. _

_Lenny still rived around on the floor, clutching his bleeding stomach, that's when Lana spotted about six other men, all training guns on what seemed to be Lenny's crew. Innocent club goers cowered in corners and leaned as far as they could into the wall, as much to wish they were invisible. _

_Seconds into her surveying of the room she heard Adrianna whisper. _

'_Lana…look, look who it is.' _

_Lana kicked out and her foot poked into Adrianna's shin. _

'_I don't care…be quiet, we don't want them focusing on us.'_

_It seemed it was too late because as she looked at Adrianna, she saw her eyes become wide and the whites bulged out. Lana, quickly twisting her head to see what Adrianna was looking at. Drake, Richie's old henchmen, was looming over the pair of them. _

'_Well, well, well isn't this a small world?' _

_The feeling for Lana was strange, she found herself sitting up and getting to her feet. She knew Drake, back from her dancing days and it must have been who Adrianna was trying to point out. She used to be scared shitless of the man, he used to smack her around when she got out of Richie's line but seeing him now, after six years it felt like she was running into an old friend. She oddly wondered whether they should hug. _

'_Drake, is that you? You look different. What's going on here, I thought you operated over on one-six-three?' Lana spoke, almost too casually, as she referred to Richie's drug running scheme. _

_Watching as Drake's eyes looked steely, she suddenly had a nervous twitch in her chest and she wondered why on earth she thought of them as friends. He was an asshole to her from day one; it was his job to treat her and the rest of the dancers like meat factories. _

'_I'm sorry, forgive me…but, are we friends?' Drake sounded nothing but his condescending self. _

_Lana immediately backed away, her confidence and beaming swagger dissipated in seconds and she was taken back to her once frail self, when she used to cry and shake in front of him. _

'_Yes, I thought…Sorry Drake…I-I just…it's just that...' She tried to think of what to say, because frankly she'd messed up, and big. She had no idea what to say and she started to surmise all the reasons she could muster as to why Drake had even bothered to approach her and Adrianna. There simply wasn't any. _

'_Wrong answer.' Drake finalised and then grabbed her by the scruff of her hair. _

'_Drake, Drake…don't do this. I'm not the person I used to be, I don't dance any more. I don't work for Richie.' _

_Drake could hear her plea loud and clear but this is what he did. Beat bitches, collect debt and get high on crank. He still ran with the same crew and Lana had been right the One-Niners ran one-six-three but they were expanding their business. Collecting debt from Lenny, especially on his own club turf, it would warn all other potential movers that One-Niners were moving in, and fast. _

_He hadn't seen Lana in years and now that she mentioned it, he hadn't seen Richie in years either. He wondered where that fool had gotten too. _

_Lana landed on her knees, hard, as Drake chucked her from the stage. Bouncing backward she smacked the back of her head on the edge of a booth seat, immediately bringing her hand to the back of her head she pressed trying to reduce the pain. _

'_Drake…eeehh stop please.' She pleaded as she saw him jump from the stage, his feet planted closely to her body as he looked down at her. _

'_You know Lana…or should I say Rider, I've been wondering, have you seen Richie much these days?'_

'_What? No, no I've not seen Richie in years.'_

'_Yea me neither, it's funny that I've not seen him since the night I left him with you.' Drake said so accusingly. _

_Commotion could be heard all around them as threats from both gangs reared high. Lana slapped her hand around on the black tiled floor, searching for her mobile, she had lost grip of it after she was pushed. _

'_Look Drake, I'm not a dancer any more. I don't turn tricks for any one any more I got outta that game years ago. I won't tell any one what happened here tonight, just please, please leave me alone.' _

_She wanted desperately to shout out that she was the property of Sons but she was too frightened, thinking of Happy and how angry he'd be with her for not calling him on that hour window she missed. It seemed ironic now. _

'_I don't give a flying fuck what you are any more, right about now, all I'm thinking is your body still looks great, your rack looks impressive…you'll do fine working the red strip. C'mon.' Drake reached for her hair again. _

_Lana screeched, what with the pulling of her hair on top of the bang she'd just received, stung like mad. She was being dragged near to the exit of the club and Adrianna called for her, tried hard to pull Lana from his grip but Drake pushed her and then another man lifted Adrianna around the waist. _

_Her heart pounded and she yanked hard at the hand that gripped her, twisting and turning she managed to bite Drake in the wrist. He shouted and then dropped his hold of her, pulling back his fist he was about to punch her clean in the face when the butt of a Kimber Custom .45 was pointed dead at his temple. It was Happy's gun. _

'_Motherfucker…try that move and see what happens'_

_Lana scrambled up and took to Happy's side. Looking around the room she could see what all the commotion was about. Sons, about eight of them, trained guns on anyone that so much as looked at them funny. A member of the One-Niners tried to grab at Koz' shotgun but was rushed backward and then Koz' dared him to make the move again. _

'_Hap.' Lana mumbled, it was all she could say as she clutched onto his back, fingers curled into the material of his cut. _

'_Go outside…MOVE.' Happy shouted, there was no doubt, he was angry. _

_His eyes never left Drake's and all Lana could sense was, how disappointed he was with her. Looking around for Adrianna and then heard the tail end of conversations as Jimmy, the Prospect escorted both her and Adrianna out of the club. _

'_Ain't nothin' but a party goin' on here fella's, we just came to get what's ours and now we'll be leavin'. You have a nice night now.' Koz sang to everyone, feather light threats stinging in his words. _

_Happy had been waiting for her hourly phone call and when it didn't come, he firstly thought she had done it on purpose, just to rile him up, but the more he thought about it, the more his guts told him something different. _

_Slamming down his beer bottle he shouted to Koz that he was riding out and nodded curtly toward him. It was a signal. Koz shouted for the available Sons to get their asses up and into gear, they were going on a search and retrieval mission. _

_When the gaggle of eight Sons, headed by Happy and flanked by Koz, rode down Main Street it was just by chance that they saw the One-Niner's jump from their SUV and dive into Jungle Town. It looked like shit was kicking and Happy had a gut feeling his woman was inside. It was too good to be true when they entered the club and low and behold guns were already drawn as drug dealers versus One-Niners wanted to dance the night away. It was only when Happy saw Lana being pulled by her hair and to the back door that he pulled his own gun and joined in the fray. _

_Walking out of the club door, leaving the One-Niners and drug dealers to their own dispute, he lifted the end of his t-shirt, tiptoed slightly and shoved his Kimber down the front of his jeans. _

_Lana watched as he walked toward her, face like thunder and he flashed a glimpse of his stomach as he stole away his gun. _

'_You a'ight?' Happy asked. _

_She stood up and gingerly walked toward his bike, cocking her shaky legs; she swung and sat on the back seat. The bike was still idle and Happy just stared after her, she was quiet which he knew meant she was hurting. _

_Walking up to his bike, looking at the soft skin of her legs as she straddled his back seat he stood to her side and hooked a finger under her chin. _

'_I said…you a'ight?'_

'_I just wanna go home.'_

_Happy noted that her eyes never met his and she kept her face drifted down. Listening to her request, he nodded to himself and drew his long leg over his seat, sat the bike up straight and started her up. Before pulling away, he reached behind his back and clutched at her hand, bringing it back with his arm he placed her tiny hand on the inside of his thigh. During the ride down Main, it wasn't long before he felt her pull in closer to his back, feeling the hard balls of her breasts push into him. In the corner of his eye, he saw her arm reach over his shoulder and clasped down the front of his chest. Her tiny fingers gripped and drew in the material of his t-shirt and she held tight. Feeling on the opposite side, the soft tender touch of her cheek as she pressed against the back of his shoulder, he turned his head and tried to look to see her face. She was crying, he could tell that even by looking at the top of her head, she was snuggled in deep, to hide her face so nobody could see her tears. He looked back to the road and took his hand from the break to rub at her forearm that clutched his chest. Turning his head to the side he pressed his lips, in a kiss, to her upper arm and then calmly placed his hand back onto the handlebar. Koz had rode up to his side and pointed at Lana. It was another signal. Happy nodded, confirming to Koz that he knew his girl was crying, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. He would make it better. _

_Koz hated it when she cried, always made him feel a strange tingling sensations in his stomach, like he wanted to beat the shit outta something to make it go away. He wondered sometimes if Happy had that same feeling and hoped that he would take care of her, whatever her problem was. A crying Lana was always a sad time in the walls of Tacoma's clubhouse. _

_Pulling up at Tacoma Automotive, all Sons dispersed and carried on as if nothing had happened and in the grand scheme of things, Hap's search and retrieval was a light job for all the boys. It was just a little something to pass the time really._

_Happy felt Lana slip from the back of his bike and he watched her walk hurriedly into the Clubhouse, her face down to the floor and her hands sweeping across her face. _

_Lana wiped at her tears and stormed through the Clubhouse bar and headed straight for their room. Slamming the door behind her, she flung herself on the bed and snotted into the pillows. Moments later she heard the door open and her legs being pulled. She realised Happy was unlatching the tiny buckle on her heels and removing her stilettos. Turning over onto her back she watched him do the other one. _

'_You upset?' he asked. _

_Lana didn't answer; she didn't want to cry again. She didn't want to tell him how sorry she was that she didn't call him, she didn't want to tell him how grateful she was that he found her, but most of all, she didn't want to tell him how futile she felt. She hated that practically all Tacoma Sons had to take time out of their lives to come rescue her. Being with Hap for almost six years she realised that she was nothing but a girl, a little girl that couldn't even look after herself. She was quite certain that if he hadn't of found her she'd either be dead or back working the stage. _

'_You gonna answer me?' he asked. _

_Lana looked into his eyes as he still held her foot in his hands, it was placed in the butt of his shoulder and she wiggled her toes. She thought about speaking but in the end just shook her head, no. _

'_Do I have to guess?' he asked. _

_Lana nodded her head, yes, and sniffed her tears back down her throat. _

_Happy started to run a hand up her calve and then over her knee, almost in a dream like state as he twisted his head to the side, trying to think of what her problem was, getting ready to guess. _

'_You feel embarrassed that Daddy made you look…like a girl?'_

_Lana wanted to kick her feet out in utter surprise and annoyance, because he hit the nail right on the head. Instead she poked a finger passed her lips and bit at the tip, then shook her head, very, very slightly to a yes. She was going to cry again, upset that she was so transparent. _

_Happy smiled; there was nobody that knew her better than him. God, he felt his chest grow in stature._

'_Sit up' he ordered and when she did, he pulled at her top and then lifted it over her head. _

_Lana hadn't worn a bra on her night out; the top she wore didn't really need it. Her nipples went erect as soon as she knew he was staring. Her eyes sparkled when he stood back up and whipped off his own t-shirt then watched with a tilted head as he put his t-shirt back in the right way. _

_Happy held up the t-shirt making sure it was the right way round and then held it above her head; he looked at her and nodded. She finally got what he was after and she raised her arms in the air, and he started to wave the t-shirt over her arms and then her head. He took one last look at her breasts, her nipples peaking hard and then they disappeared when the t-shirt fell in place._

'_If you wear this then no motherfucker will think twice about touchin' ya'. Let them find their own bitch 'coz this one's taken.'_

_Lana's bottom lip pouted and she ran her fingers over her breasts and then her stomach. She saw the 'REAPER' emblem of the Sons and then just at the hem there was a smiley happy face. She wanted to cry and it was almost at the rims of her eyes. _

_Happy moved onto the bed, pushing her back as he placed his knee in-between her thighs. Pushing her hands above her head he started to kiss around the collar of the shirt. _

'_Nobody can touch this like me. You wear this T and the whole fuckin' world will know you're my bitch. I won't let anybody hurt you Lana.' He scooped at her bottom lip and then pulled away. '…and it's not because I think you're weak and you can't take care of yourself, it's because that's what I'm here for. It ain't a nice gig, having to do the things I do, and I'd never let you see that shit. I like you pure baby, you take all my pain away.' Happy actually gulped, a little surprised with how far he went. He actually wished he could take his pansy words back but it was too late, she had that look in her eyes. She loved him even more, and he could live with knowing that. _

_Lana pulled at her hands and he let his grip go, as soon as, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sniffled her cries into his shoulder. _

'_Piglet you don't gotta cry…'_

_She still couldn't answer him, so just shook her head in his shoulder. She was still embarrassed by the whole thing. She had felt so untouchable when trying to protect Adrianna that now she felt like a crumpled mess, a silly little girl. _

'…_but its a'ight, I can hold ya' all night, I got ya baby. Ain't gonna let nobody hurt ya'.'_

_Happy kissed at the side of her head, the smell of her coconut and flowery hair, spun his head around. In a world of hate, harshness and sickening brutality she felt like the only thing he had a firm hold of. Felt like the only thing he had full control of, and he liked that she was a girlie girl. Couldn't see how they would have gelled so well if she had been Miss Hard Core gun totter. He was the man, not her. Whilst he encouraged her to stand up for herself, taught her how to defend, he didn't want her knee deep in blood and guts, it would have torn her beauty away, and that beauty kept him grounded. _

'_But I wanna be strong.' Lana finally spoke, her voice cracking and she struggled to breath because of it. _

_Pulling his head from the pillow and his lips from behind her ear, he looked down at her. _

'_You're strong enough already baby…you deal enough with my shit. You think I'd let Koz rub my back… let him ride my cock. All the things you do make me the better man…and you breathe a word of this outside these walls, I'll cut your fuckin' tits off.'_

_Lana's eyes widened but then she smiled. _

'_Since when did you become such a charmer? I thought you liked my tits.'_

_Using his fingertips he pulled at the collar and looked down his t-shirt. _

'_They are beautiful.' He mused._

'_Liar…I'm gonna wear this t-shirt for the end of time. You're never gonna see my tits again.' She coyly turned her body and he let her turn onto her stomach. _

_Happy slapped her ass and watched as it jiggled. _

'_Hey, I'm not complainin', you wear that t-shirt then I can be sure no fucker touches that ass too.'_

She really did believe that being out of the Club was the best move she made. Asking Happy to leave the Sons with her would have been a complete nightmare, he would never leave the Club and he would despise her for even asking him that. He thought too much of the Club, believed the Club had power unto its own. So she knew, even looking back now, that her leaving was the best solution. _So why do I keep thinking about him, why won't he leave me alone! _

She'd missed Hap like crazy but she couldn't have lived her life like that anymore. Her heart physically pained every time crow eaters tried to take her man, all the nice and sweet things he did to her and told her, all seemed pointless as she, many a time, had to beat the girls away from him but it had gotten tiring. She couldn't defend her territory anymore, she was weak and she was convinced Happy hated her weak, feeble capabilities.

Oddly she felt like she was growing up and Happy was just ok with riding the wave and dosing his way through life. Lana wanted a family.

**~AN~**

**Hi, hope you guys liked this one… I hope you like the mix of Lana with Brad (even though he's an ass) but then the flashbacks of Hap and her. **

**Notice that the time moves on quickly, just need to speed things up, otherwise I fear it would be get too boring. **

**PLEASE REVIEW… and keep reading! I always read your reviews when I'm at work… so much fun hiding in the store room and giggling like a little kid. Lol. **

**Thanks and love you all. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Brad pulled up at the lights just before the turning he had to make. He straightened his tie in the rear view mirror and looked over to his passenger seat, checking his briefcase for all the necessary paperwork. His heart was pounding with excitement and yet nervousness. Wayne had told him that the people he was about to meet were of the unlawful kind, but could be trusted if treated correctly. He knew who they were, knew what they stood for and had heard of the things they got up to.

Hitting the gas he rounded the corner, bumped up the lowered curb and in through the gates of the Teller-Morrow Automotive garage. The Sons of Anarchy had a reputation, so Brad had been informed. Luckily the stories he had heard were just hearsay, nothing was ever confirmed but Brad realised he had an advantage. Only living in Charming for the last few months he didn't know what Clay Morrow looked like. Surely he couldn't be as scared of someone he didn't actually know the look of?

For Brad, Charming had seemed a great town. He used to live in Lodi, worked at Unser Trucking's quarters over the boarder but Wayne's health was deteriorating so Brad saw his opportune moment and applied for the new vacancy in Charming. He'd told Wayne that he wouldn't regret it and was sure, that pulling this deal off with the Sons of Anarchy was his ticket into the big time. He was hoping Wayne would give the business to him, and if he could impress him enough, that just might be the case.

"Hi, I'm here to see Clay Morrow, is he around?" Brad asked, extending his hand to a guy that looked pleasant enough.

"Depends, who's askin'?" he said, looking at the extended hand and not attempting to even shake it.

"Sorry, my mistake, my names Brad Turnball I'm from Unser's Trucking. And you?"

"PROSPECT" A shout bellowed from inside the garage bay door, causing both Brad and, the prospect, to turn in the direction of the holler. "Get your dick straight boyo. What I tell ya' about talkin' to strangers lad?"

Prospect, Kip Epps, otherwise known as Half Sack darted a look toward Brad, all of a sudden remembering Chibs' relentless rule that his job was to make sure no unwanted prying eyes get a look in on the garage. Kip always struggled with that rule and mentally slapped himself because he knew that later Chibs would have his last sack for not thinking of security first and foremost.

"What you say your name was again?"

"Brad Turnball…I'm here from Unser Trucking." Before Brad could even finish, the prospect had walked away and had called to a bald headed young man with lightening bolts down either sides of his Mohican hairstyle, the only hair he actually had.

"Juice, run this name through the database, need to check him out." Kip jotted down Brad's name and then watched Juice take a gentle jog across to the Club bar.

As Kip walked back out to the waiting stranger in the Lot, he heard Chibs 'tut tut' him. Kip shook his head in shame but earned a half smile from his sponsor.

"So, is there any chance I can speak with a Mr. Clay Morrow?" Brad asked again, looking a little lost from what had just happened.

"No… just wait." Kip said, stood right in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest, almost standing like a statue.

Brad stood there, holding his briefcase, scanning the garage just for a general nose around. He tried to ignore the man standing in front of him and decided to shift his stance so it directed to the other side of the Lot. He had a squint in his eyes as he thought he saw a man that he'd seen briefly before. Tall, black tightly curled hair and seemed to have eyes like dangers as he stared back at him. _Hmm think I've seen that one in the bar a couple of times!_

"PROSPECT… all clear" Juice shouted from the doorway then headed back to fixing a headlight on a Volvo estate.

Kip suddenly extended his hand toward Brad. "Hi, my name's Kip, what can I do ya' for?"

"Well, Mr. Clay Morrow if you could, please?" Brad repeated whilst finally shaking his recent shadows hand. He hoped that if he had asked to speak with Clay for the hundredth time, he'd actually get somewhere.

"Of course, come with me." Kip motioned and they both started walking deeper into the Lot, toward the same door the bald headed one had shouted from.

Brad couldn't resist a further poke around the place; he scanned his eyes but yet again was met by the steely gaze of the guy that looked familiar to him. The closer he got he could have sworn he heard a growl of some sort. _Nice people around here! _

Inside the building Brad knew without a doubt he was in way over his head. The place had a certain smell about it, almost foisty and if he thought about it, it really smelt like week old pussy and beer.

Walking out of double doors a greying man looked dead at him. His leather waist coat looked worn out and had several badges. 'First 9' and 'President' stood out. Brad realised that this must be Clay, the one Wayne had told him all about.

Brad was about to introduce himself but he was beaten to the post.

"So you must be Brad, the trucking guy?"

"Yes sir. Turnball, Brad Turnball." He actually felt his throat shaking a little bit. _Seriously pull yourself together dipshit!_

"What like… Bond, James Bond?" Clay sniggered which allowed a few other people dotted around the room to laugh as well.

Clay had been expecting one of Wayne's protégés, and had pre-warned Wayne that he'd get as much fun out of him before he told him the deal was already on.

Wayne and Clay went back years, the deal they had in mind was already planned out and some of it was already in action, it's just that Brad was the last to know. Clay had to put the new guy through the ringer, make sure he was trust worthy material, and ultimately make sure he was a guy they could rely on, once Wayne stepped down.

"So, what can I do ya' for Brad?" Clay settled into his bar stool.

"Well, Wayne has asked me to come and settle a deal. It's something that I believe could benefit you." Brad started his speech he had memorized.

Clay almost laughed out but kept his game face on. _You better believe it'll benefit us; there your trucks that we'll be hijacking!_

That's what was already set in place. Wayne secured deals with retailers, across all of the west coast and in return for the Sons remaining as best they could within Charming PD's laws, he gave them the routes certain merchandise was being transported and the Sons would hit the truck. They sold off all the goods on board, making money on the side to fund their gun runs. Wayne was covered by the insurance and all was good on the Charming front. The only thing was Brad didn't know this was already happening.

Wayne had told Clay that under no uncertain terms could he carry on with this line of work in the near future. His battling of cancer was prohibiting him from getting involved with such shit. He was getting to old, so he had informed Clay that he was appointing another contact. Hopefully within time the new hopeful would get on board with their arrangement and carry on the deeds whilst Wayne took a step back and looked after himself for a change.

He had given Clay the go-ahead on breaking the new guy in, after all Wayne couldn't be bothered with getting involved with any of it anymore. He was too tired, and quite frankly was just ready to let go, he wanted out of this life.

Slowly throughout the chat Brad started to realise that he'd been set up, so to speak. Already got the feeling that the wheels for his big deal he thought he'd be bringing to the table for Wayne were already rolling. Unfortunately Brad could see all his plans he'd made for his future slip through his hands, and it looked like Wayne and Clay had played him. He had wanted the big break to help him gain more business so eventually he could branch out for himself, or as he hoped, would be handed the business by Wayne when the time was right.

Clay got the feeling that Brad looked pissed; slightly more shocked that he wasn't as big cheese as he thought. Clay frowned, already getting the feeling that maybe Brad wasn't the type of guy Wayne needed working for him, especially not the type of person to cover the books for the deals Unser Trucking had going with the SOA.

"So as you can imagine, what were lookin' for is someone special, someone that can stomach the way we deal with things, you understand me?" Clay motioned with his cigar, stabbing it in the air toward Brad's face.

"Yes sir, I understand. Well firstly I'd like to say that I'm the man for the job. I know that Wayne can trust me."

"Yea, Wayne can trust ya'…but you have to **earn** **our** trust. Look kid, I ain't gonna lie to ya'. What we have goin' on isn't exactly kosher, you understand? The deal is, you give us the routes of the deliveries and in return, we give you a cut of the profits plus Wayne can count on SAMCRO to be law abiding citizens."

A rupture of laughter barked around the room, including Clay's low chuckle.

"Ab-Absolutely" Brad choked. _What sort of shit is this, I'm a business man, not a felon, and Wayne is in some deep shit here!_ "…so I'll go back to my meeting with Wayne, get a few things ironed out and then hopefully we can get this ball rolling."

"No Kid, the ball is already rollin', Wayne didn't tell ya?" Clay asked, almost sincerely.

Brad was livid, tried his best to look calm but inside he was furious. Mad as hell that he'd walked into this meeting as blind as a bat. In actual fact, the moment he came into the Lot, he started to realise it was a giant waste of his time.

The meeting seemed adjourned as Clay got up and walked away, leaving Brad in the capable hands of Half Sack. As he was discretely walked out of the Clubhouse, a bike pulled into the Lot. The sun was low in the sky and it made the chrome on the bike glisten and almost blind Brad.

Happy rolled up and kicked his stand down, parking up alongside Tig and Bobby's bikes. Hanging his helmet on his handle bars, he cocked his head and saw a suited man walking with Kip. Tig lingered in the background and Juice still hammered away at the Volvo's headlight.

"S'up Kid?" Happy nodded as he walked toward Half Sack, not meaning to sound like he wanted to stop and chat, it was just a general hello, now he wanted to mind his own business.

"Hey Happy…this is…" Kip motioned with his hand in the open space between Brad and Happy.

"Not interested Kid" Happy bluntly stated and continued to stomp toward the Clubhouse, his slow deathly like stalk always looked menacing.

Brad wasn't impressed, he was about to extend his hand to shake the new arrival but thought it was highly rude to be snubbed like that. Brad couldn't hide his frustration as he looked at Kip with a raised eyebrow, as much to say 'what did I do'.

"Hap…Jesus" Kip shook his head at Happy's abruptness but secretly wanted to laugh. Then he watched as Happy turned with a slow smirk creasing his lips.

Happy stomped toward Kip, immediately extending his hand toward the new guy, almost too eager for it to be anything sincere.

"Hey, I'm Brad." Brad boldly spoke and then cringed as his hand was meshed with the menacing biker.

"Nice to meet you…enjoy that won't you?" Happy smiled arrogantly, and squeezed his sticky oiled hand into Brad's.

Happy had pulled up at Teller-Morrow with one mission, to clean his hands. He'd stopped off at Opie's to take his new Pan 63' for a run but unfortunately Opie's mechanics had failed and Hap had ended up knee deep in chain oil and burnt rubber as he tried to help Op get the bike back running.

Happy released his grip and watched with a chuckle as Brad shook his hand trying to get the oil off, unsuccessfully of course.

"Sorry, your name was?" Brad continued as he looked around trying to figure out where he could wipe his hand.

Brad's thoughts suddenly went to Lana, as he had no choice but to wipe his hand on the front of his crisp newly pressed suit. _I'm gonna have to show her how to get this stain outta my suit, that will be fun, what an asshole!_

"Hap" Happy still chuckled deeply as he told Brad his name.

Out of nowhere Brad's mind was catapulted forward and his stomach lurched. _Hap! Where the fuck, have I heard that before! _He suddenly thought then daggered his eyes into a smiling Happy.

Hap saw the change of look and immediately went on the defensive. Wasn't sure of the reason for it but still, he knew how to hold his own in a contest of will power through deadly stares.

"Problem?" Hap motioned with a raised eyebrow, briefly not understanding why anybody wouldn't find his oil handshake funny. Hap had a sense of humour, he just rarely showed it, that was all.

Brad quickly averted his eyes, realised all too soon that he was starring Happy straight in the eyes without a seconds thought. He was still trying to figure out where he'd heard that name before and he was pretty certain he'd never met him until now.

"Err, no, sorry" Brad finalised then watched Happy jerk a look to Half Sack, nodding toward the sparkling car in the Lot that could only have been his.

"Get him outta here" Happy calmly stated to Half Sack, not at all pleased with how he had silently been challenged.

As Brad watched, Happy stepped to the side, his waist coat opened wider and that's when Brad realised something. 'REAPER' was printed on the front of Hap's t-shirt and then the further Brad looked down, he quickly saw a glimpse of the smiling face emblem at the hem of the t-shirt too. _I knew I'd seen that someplace before…Lana, Lana has the same t-shirt!_

**~AN~**

**Ok my lovelies… I know this chapter was boring, so I'm gonna post another one heehee! But I hope this one helps explain further into the future. **

**PLEASE REVIEW… love ya's all. Thank you so much for all your reviews, it's spurs me on to write more. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

Brad was trying to rack his brain; he really didn't know where to start. All of a sudden within a few short hours his life seemed all upside down and it appeared, now that the more he thought about it, that Lana wasn't who she appeared to be. That t-shirt she wore, constantly, every God damned night since he met her, had a lot to answer for. _Picked it up at some yard sale, my ass!_ He fumed. He knew there was something fishy about it.

Walking into his apartment he could smell Lana's cooking. Storming into the kitchen he saw her at the sink and low and behold she was wearing that fucking t-shirt. Without even registering his rage he flew up behind her and yanked back her hair. Pushing his hips into her butt he cocked her head to the side as she screamed with fright.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, where the fuck did you get this t-shirt from?"

Lana was in complete shock, she hadn't even heard Brad come in. She had music on and was bopping away in the kitchen preparing their meal when her hair was practically ripped from her skull, she could tell immediately that it wasn't a sexy come on because the grip was all wrong. Happy knew how to fist her hair into his hands; Brad had never mastered the turn on, and had never really shown interest in doing it.

"I-I t-told you Brad, I picked it from a yard sale when I first came to town. It's where I met Lyla." Lana lied through her teeth and for the life of her she couldn't fathom why she felt the need to lie. Suddenly, looking at Brad's chiselled and clinched jaw, she understood why she hadn't opened up to Brad, he was a mean motherfucker and her gut instincts kept her wits about her.

Brad's eyes lit up, he pulled her away from the sink and shoved her on a chair near their dining table. He noted that Lana looked flustered and out of sorts, it reminded him of his mother. She always looked like a deer in headlights when his father knocked ten shades of shit out of her every Sunday afternoon.

"Which reminds me…I've never actually asked you where you come from?" he pondered.

"I come from San Diego. I thought I'd told you that Brad." Lana huffed out; actually realising she'd never actually told him where she came from. Naturally she lied through her teeth again, and still not understanding the reasons for it.

Like a blinding light she squint her eyes open and shut, open and shut as she tried to adjust to her blurry vision as she fell to the floor. Brad slapped her with the palm of his hand, it wasn't that hard, she'd been hit harder and remembered sorely all the times she'd been back handed which they all hurt, but none worse than when Happy hit her.

Taking a step back he looked down at Lana, laid up on her side with her face turned away from him and holding her cheek. Something sick moved through Brad's veins and he was oddly aware that he was enjoying this. He had promised himself that he'd never touch a woman again since his last relationship but hitting Lana brought back the thrilling buzz he got from doing it. He found himself searching for reasons in his mind so he could do it again.

"Brad…stop" Lana squealed, looking sharply into his eyes, pleading with him. He hadn't hit her again, but she could see in his stance that he was itching to do it one more time.

"I don't believe you Lana. I think that shirt has more to answer for than you're letting on. I don't wanna hurt you Lana but you're giving me no choice."

"Fine, fine… take it, take the damn shirt" Lana sat up straight and whipped the t-shirt off over her head and chucked it at him, more angry at herself for having kept it for so damn long.

She was naked underneath, except for her lacy panties. Her breasts were pert and her nipples stood erect. Brad licked his lips at the sight of them, all fleshy and pink. He held up the t-shirt in his hands and stretched it as long as it would go, twisting it around and around so it was like a tort rope. Flipping the t-shirt up, he wrapped it around the back of Lana's neck and pulled up. She stumbled upward and onto her flat feet, her breasts wobbled as she placed her hands on his stomach to stop herself from falling into him.

Whether she could control it or not, Lana had no dignity… she was turned on. She'd never seen Brad like this before. Yes sure her face stung from his slap but the sting was fading already and she found her bottom lip hanging low, almost begging him to kiss her. Lana's senses were aflame, realising that unfortunately if Brad took her right now, it would probably be the best sex she'd had with him. She was now contemplating why she was even with him._ Oh yea I remember… his money, I'd give anything for him to be successful so he can take us both away from this hell hole and live the life in Hollywood or some shit, a girl can still dream!_

Brad saw her posture change and her chest heaving. _Shit, she wants me to have sex with her, like now, what a fucked up slut! _Under impulse Brad slapped her breast and she yelped, confirming his thoughts, she really did want him to take her now even after he'd hit her. Looking at eye level with her, because she had always been the same height as him, he had wished she was shorter but some you win, some you lose.

"You think I wanna take you here?" Brad asked, his tone sounding not at all seductive, it was more with disgust.

Lana was stuck and quite honestly a little confused. Why wouldn't he want to stamp his authority all over her, isn't that what a man loved to do?

"ANSWER ME?" Brad shouted, a little out of character for him.

"Yes…yes I want you to… don't you want to?" Lana asked, still panting, turned on that he was shouting at her.

Brad thought differently, instead of being aroused he was angered that he wasn't aroused. What was wrong with him? She was topless and her breasts looked delicious but all he could think about was hitting her again. The image of his father beating his mother was fresh in his mind, and he found that the more he thought of his father hurting his mother the more he pulled on Lana's hair. _I hate my fucking father, asshole almost killed my mother!_

Lana cried now as Brad's grip of her hair was spiteful and it felt like strands were actually being pulled out. Her nipples retracted and she was no longer turned on, she actually started to fight with his grip, mumbling with herself to get him off her.

Brad heard Lana's cries but instead of seizing his tight hold, his dick twitched at the excitement of her pain. _What the fuck is wrong with me, I'm turning into my father. Shit, he must have felt like this with my mother…Christ if I could just get Lana to cry one more time, I think I'd shoot my load!_

A dull thud was heard as Brad pushed at Lana's neck, slamming her into the floor, her hands shielding her face as she cried out.

Brad walked out of the room to his study. He needed to take a break, needed to figure out what fucked up feelings he was having. Couldn't understand why his body reacted the way it did when he hurt Lana. He'd never thought about hitting her, it just kinda happened. Like a reflex built into his genes or some shit.

Lana clawed her way up the kitchen units; she frantically looked around and found what she was looking for. Bending down with a moan of pain, her body resisting her efforts to carry on as normal, she picked up the t-shirt and held it to her flat stomach. _What the hell just happened, am I really that much of a bitch to him that he'd want to beat me?_ Slipping the t-shirt on, back over her head she walked to the bathroom.

Brad's anger seethed as he looked at his computer screen. He'd been in his office for over an hour and had left Lana in the kitchen. He wondered briefly whether she'd still actually be sprawled on the floor, that image in his mind made him smile.

When he'd got into his office he called his friend David Hale and asked for a favour which he kindly obliged. Now Brad was staring at his computer screen, just wondering where exactly he went wrong. How could he have gotten Lana all wrong?

Hale had provided the results for the name check on Lana May and now Brad was looking at them with wide eyes. The details told him that Lana was a straight A student from Tacoma Community College, she'd lived in Tacoma all her life and was born Lana Jane May. The records also showed that she'd done a few days in jail after assaulting another woman. The few days she done in the county police station seemed to be under a different name, she was called Lana Labrava then, but it looked like a few years later she was back to being Lana Jane May. The name change incited irreconcilable _differences_. _Shit, she was married?_ Brad almost choked. _Who the fuck is this woman?_ Brad was too angry to read any further, without second guessing it he shoved his seat back and stormed out of the office in search of Lana.

He found Lana, standing in front of the bathroom mirror inspecting her bruised cheek.

"Who exactly are you?" Brad raged. "… you ain't from San Diego."

"Brad, let me explain…"

Before he gave her the chance, before he even wanted to give her the chance he lunged forward and gripped hold of the back of her head. With no remorse he smashed her face into the mirror, causing the tiniest of cracks to form and a slight dribble of blood to trickle down the mirror.

"Bitch…maybe this will remind you, NOT TO FUCK WITH ME"

Lana sloped down to the floor, hitting her chin on the sink as she did so. Her head throbbed and she tried not to think too hard but couldn't help trying to decipher why Brad was acting like this. Just as she was about to speak, her words came out mumbled and she blacked out.

**~AN~**

**Theeeeee END!**

**HA… no I'm joking. **

**OK hope this is all good for you guys… PLEASE REVIEW… love you allllll**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Lana washed down the bar pumps again, her head hanging dangerously low as she tried aimlessly to hide her face from the punters. Almost over night, Lana had become a frail basket case. Brad had warned her that she was to insist she fell down the stairs if anyone was to ask.

After blacking out last night, she woke this morning from her bed; all tucked up and a rose planted on the pillow where Brad was supposed to be. Carefully pulling herself from the bed, she crept into the lounge and Brad got up to greet her from the sofa. He had told her how sorry he was and that he couldn't explain what had come over him. He had mentioned briefly that his meeting with his new clients hadn't gone as he had expected and put his bad mood down to that.

A regular customer asked if she was feeling ok but all Lana could do was nod and try to smile, every time she did her head banged with pain.

"You ok there young lady?" Fred, the regular asked.

"Hi Fred, yea I'm fine, just had a tumble this morning at the apartment block stairs. Took a bit out of me, that's all."

Fred took her answer at face value, quite literally. He'd never seen her so shaken so really thought that what she was saying was right. Maybe she did lose her footing after all.

Throughout the day she served customers and kept herself to herself. As she walked the floor she collected glasses from empty tables, her head still hung low so when she reached the corner table all she could see was his big black boots. Collecting the empty beer bottle as quick as she could, she took a quick dart to back behind the bar.

Lana started to shake, tried to keep her hands busy as she prayed with all of her might that he didn't come over. She recognised the boots immediately when she saw them. They belonged to Tig Trager.

Thankfully, she was able to pass an hour without him coming over to her. In order for her to check he was still in house, she had to look up and when she did, she immediately regretted it. Unfortunately Tig hadn't moved from his table, his eyes watched her like a hawk and oddly when her eyes connected with his, she wanted to cry. Tears baited at the back of her eyes and she just wanted to walk up to him, bury herself in his cut and cry until she had no more tears left. She didn't know Tig all that well, only had the grace of meeting him a few times when he came to Tacoma. Granted a couple of those times were extremely intense but nothing Lana believed Tig would have remembered. But right now, all she wanted was to feel protected and she knew any Son could provide that.

Quickly shifting her eyes away from his stare, she turned her back and busied herself with cleaning the Till. It had sticky buttons from all the booze spilt and she took great care with spending as much time cleaning it as possible. Then like a thunder in her heart she heard the boots.

"So thought I'd let you know…" Tig started and watched her shoulders jump. "…I know who you are darlin'."

The occupants who sat at the bar all looked at Tig and he glared, hoping they'd get the message and they did. Tig was left alone, the only one at the bar, waiting for Lana to turnaround.

"Yea, I know who you are too." She spoke still with her back turned. "…I remember the first time we met."

Tig grinned, also then remembering the time he'd walked in on Hap going down on her. The flash image of her pussy grinding into Hap's face was now vivid in his minds eye.

"You wanna tell me where this leaves me? I should be telling him ya' know. As my Brother I owe him this...that bother you?" Tig cruelly asked but when all he got was a whimper in response, he realised. "…does he know you're here?"

"NO" Lana practically shouted "…and he doesn't need to know"

"Don't think he'll be too happy to find you've shacked up in Charming… he's tied here ya' know. Moved in with SAMCRO about near on a year, I figure about the same time you disappeared."

"I didn't disappear" Lana spun around with venom in her spit. She couldn't have people think she walked out on Hap with no explanation. Happy knew her reasons, she told him but he didn't have the balls to keep fighting for her so she had no choice but to leave, God forbid she couldn't wait for Hap to call her bluff.

At that moment she saw Tig's face drop. Suddenly she realised with dread and covered her hands over her face.

Tig saw it. Tig saw everything. Could tell she had tried to cover up her damaged face with makeup but he could spot a beaten bitch from a mile off. If he had been any kind of Boy Scout pussy he would have gasped out loud. She looked like a beaten peach and he briefly fought the urge to jump the bar and hold her. He had a sister, her name was Star and had held her countless times when she'd been frightened and that's exactly what Lana looked like, she looked scared shitless. But never would Tig show his caring side amide the public stares he was already getting for talking to her. _Maybe people think I did that to her face! Fuckers!_

"That door caught you good huh? Tig nodded.

"Stairs actually, I fell down the stairs."

"Of course ya' did.' Tig agreed and raised his chin, not even pretending to show he believed a word she said.

Tig wrapped his knuckles on the bar top to get her attention and she finally looked over her hand and into his eyes.

"I'll be seein' ya'" he said, making sure she knew there was a double meaning.

Lana knew what that meant. Knew that he was going to come back, knew that he wasn't only coming back to taunt her about Happy but also to check up on her, make sure she was still breathing. True to their blood, Sons looked after their own, no matter what.

**~AN~**

**Only a small chapter sorry but I'm working on the next already. Love you all and thanks sooo much for the reviews. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN… appreciate it lovely ladies. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

After Clay had ended Church with a bang of his gavel, Tig stayed a step behind and waited for Happy to walk out of the double doors first. When he did, Tig was hot on his heels.

"Brother, a word?" Tig managed to lightly whisper. Nobody else suspected a thing.

Happy looked at Tig warily.

"What's this about…we rollin' out? You need us to take care of some shit?" Happy tried to surmise.

_If you only knew Brother!_ Tig searched Happy's face; he looked confused so Tig just came out with it.

"Where's your ol' lady at?"

"Brother, I'd think wisely before you mention that name any louder."

"You threatening me?" Tig raised an eyebrow with mock shock. "…look, nobody else knows about her. It's just got me thinking that's all."

"Yea, well…you think too much Tigger. Leave it alone."

"So, she shacked up with another Son, or something?" Tig pressed for reasons.

"NO" Happy shouted.

"A'ight… Jesus, take it easy." Tig smiled, oddly enjoying the torture on Hap's face.

"Look I know how this shit plays. I know what's supposed to happen when the leash is broken, but…" Happy left the rest unspoken, struggling with it.

Tig interrupted his train of thought. He knew that Happy never had a 'but' in anything he said, so realised it was hard for him to express he wanted no harm to come to his old lady.

"Hey, I ain't tellin' anybody. This shit stays with me. I figure you got this under control, right?"

"Absolutely, ain't seen that gash in almost a year. Don't plan on lookin' either." Happy disgusted his expression for emphasise.

Tig's chest felt tight as he realised now that he was lying to Happy. Tig had seen Hap's woman and it still played on this mind whether to tell him or not. Watching Hap walk away he sauntered up to the bar, he needed to hit the heavy stuff.

Sipping on Jim Beam he remembered Lana, remembered vividly how she fitted the role of Old Lady so well…

_Tig had gone on one of his many Tacoma runs; he was the only SAMCRO that ventured north and when he pulled into the Lot, he spotted Koz, his most hated nemesis. _

'_Tiggy, to what do we owe the pleasure?' Koz roared across the Lot. _

'_Fuck off.' Tig barked and walked straight on into the Clubhouse. _

_Looking around, he took off his shades and saw Yardy coming over to him. _

'_Brother, to what do we owe the pleasure of SAMCRO?'_

'_Nothin' official just ridin' off some steam and ended up in this dump.' _

_The men embraced and Yardy offered a stool to Tig at the bar. _

'_LANA GET YOUR…pretty ass out here.' Yardy bellowed across the bar but then softened as he saw Lana already coming from the back kitchen. _

_Lana smiled and then flushed a little when she saw Tig. Last time they had seen each other, Happy was face deep in her pussy whilst he stood and watched the show. Creepy fuck! She thought but still reddened as his eyes bored into hers, a smirk heavy on his lips. _

_Yardy noticed Lana's pink cheeks and looked back at Tig. _

'_You know, she's Hap's ol' lady right…if you been messin' 'round with that, I ain't gonna be around for when he gets back.' _

'_Yardy!' Lana cursed at his assumption. _

'_I ain't touched it…thought about it, and thinkin' about it… but nah, she put on a show last time I was here.' Tig smiled as he explained to Yardy. '…walked in on Hap, givin' the pussy a service.' _

'_Nice.' Yardy nodded at the thought of seeing that for himself. _

'_Guys, do you mind.' Lana blushed some more. _

'_No, we don't.' Yardy confirmed, quite harshly. '…ahh shit…' He then exclaimed, seeing Jimmy, the hang around, fucking up the paint job on the new wall that had been plastered. Too many guys punching the shit out of it, it needed to be redone. '…fuckin' kid.' Yardy got up and walked off, leaving Tig and Lana alone. _

_Lana passed Tig a bottle of Bud and looked over his face, he looked tired and completely worn out. _

'_Been a long ride baby boy, you must be hungry, I'll fix you something.' With that she walked off and into the back kitchen, without waiting for his protest. _

_Tig was amused, he'd never been called baby boy before and the way she said it, it made his chest relax, the tightness of the ride flowing away from him. She spoke softly to him, almost quietly so nobody else could hear. He wondered why. _

_She came back through to the bar, a plate in hand and a sandwich that looked to have the softest bread. _

'_Eat that up, it'll make ya' big and strong again.' Lana smiled. _

_Tig did as he was instructed, oddly he didn't want to argue with her or even tease her. She was as hot as they come, but the way she was being around him, completely unaware of how dangerous he could be, he felt oddly satisfied. Didn't feel the need for chatting, he just sat there sipping his beer and stuffing his face with the goodness of the sandwich she'd made him. Tig was acutely aware of her sitting on a stool the opposite side of him, she had her chin leant into her cupped hands as she watched him gobble up his sandwich. Tig still felt ok with that. _

_The Clubhouse door banged open and Tig didn't bother turning around, he could tell who it was by the sound of the stomp. There wasn't one. Stealth like him, it was Happy. _

_Watching as Lana slipped off the stool, she walked around the bar and up to Happy. He stood beside Tig, having not said one word, and then Lana snaked her hand around his bicep and smoothed her touch down to his hand. Placing her fingers into his palm, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. _

'_Hey baby, come with me?' She lightly whispered, and Tig could barely make heads or tails of it. _

_And then Tig realised the reason she had whispered so lightly to him when mentioning he looked tired. She knew what it had been like to be known as the Killer, knew what it was like for a man of that stature to be seen weak at any point. She was taking care of him, nurturing his power, taking all his pain away so he could go on with the rest of his shit he put up with. She was a proper man's lady. _

_Watching tentatively as Lana slipped her fingers around Hap's jaw; she tiptoed up and kissed his lips. Her eyes still wide open as she looked into his ridged stare. So black and tense, no wonder she felt the need to take care of him. He had shit on his shoulders he needed her to weigh off._

_Happy gripped tight at Lana's ass cheek and then slapped it; Tig watched it wobble and then heard Lana. _

'_Come on Daddy, I'll give you a massage.' _

_Tig's eyes, piercing blue, gleamed at Happy and then Hap finally looked away from Lana's neck line and looked at Tig. _

'_Brother.' Happy nodded. A smirk all too apparent as he knew what Tig was thinking. _

'_Brother.' Tig nodded back, then watched as Lana lead Happy away from the bar and through the back house door. Happy watching darkly as she swayed her hips, his fingers still entwined with hers as she lead him out of sight. _

'_Lucky fuckin' bastard.' Tig had never been envious before. _

Tig was shaken from his trip down memory lane when Bobby slapped him on the shoulder.

"You look lost there Tigger."

"Nah, just thinkin' bout some shit."

"Ah, like what…you need our help Brother." Bobby offered with no regrets.

Tig thought about telling him about Lana but then frowned at himself, he wasn't about to throw away his friendship with Hap so easily.

**~AN~**

**Well I hoped you liked this one… more to come soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. I love reading your comments. **

**Love to you all and thanks for the support. Keeps me wanting to write more. **


	28. Chapter 28

**~AN~**

****Rape Warning****

Chapter 28

Lana left the bar and drove home, she was glad to be out of the publics eye as they all stared at her bruised face. Walking up to Brad's apartment, which she shared with him, but still felt that it was never really her home, she wondered what sort of mood he would be in.

Brad had been working in his office all day, couldn't stop looking back over the file David Hale had sent him, the one about Lana's history. It didn't tell him an awful lot, and the only thing that really jumped out at him was that she wasn't from San Diego and at some point in her life she appeared to be married.

"Is that you Lana?" Brad called from his office.

"Yes, I'm just going to take a shower."

Brad was oddly annoyed at that. He was hungry; she normally made him his dinner when she got home from the bar. Getting up from his seat he walked out and into the living room, he saw the tail end of her walking into the bathroom and he stomped after her.

"Are you not going to make me my dinner?"

"Oh yes, I am… but I just thought, well, I was hoping I could take a shower. I'm feeling a little sore."

Brad's pupils dilated as he thought of her aching body. He got another kick of electricity run through him as he thought of her aching limps, her thighs rubbing together as she cupped her hands between them, curled in a ball on the floor, away from his dangerous hands.

"You know now that you mention it, it's not OK. I'm hungry and I want you to cook for me, you think you can manage that?"

Lana was angry, so angry but too tired to muster a half decent fight from her lungs.

"Brad, I just really want to take a shower. My back is hurting from…from the other day." She tried, remembering him slamming her into the kitchen floor.

All of a sudden she was saying all the right things. Brad's mind was catapulted into the rage that gripped him before. The mention, from her own lips, of what he was capable of, turned him on like nobody could. He felt his dick harden as he thought about her trying to get away from him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were married?" he tormented, did it on purpose, wanted her to spark with anger so he had a good enough reason to smack her again.

Lana was freaked. She hadn't expected that curve ball and wasn't prepared with any kind of come back.

"I…err…I'm not sure what…how…"

"You mean you don't know what I'm talking about, or how you think I found out…it doesn't matter Lana, you lied to me. It seems you've lied to me about a lot of things…I've been asking myself, I wonder how you felt, what you meant to this Labrava, guy. That's his name isn't it? I'm wondering if he saw the same thing I do right now, a scared little girl running from her past."

"Brad…don't!" Lana started to cry.

"What, I hit a nerve…is it making you wet when I talk about him. Do you picture him when I'm fucking you?"

"No…never" Lana whimpered and inevitably she lied.

"What if I was to take you now, fuck you so hard that all you could think about was him again? Would that make you happy?" Brad raged, his dick getting harder at the thought of her screaming in pain as he raped her.

"Brad." Lana sniffled, she sensed what was coming. Looking into Brad's eyes, his face raged with that glow she'd seen so many times with guys that tried to get their way with her. But back then, she had Happy to protect her. Where is he now! Where are you! She thought.

Like he was reading her mind, she was pulled out of the bathroom by his arm wrapped around her waist from behind. Kicking his knees up he pushed her into the back of the sofa and she flopped over, her ass just at the right level.

"Brad…I was only married for a couple of years. It was to a man that meant nothing to me. It wasn't even a proper marriage. Brad… Bradddd…don't, stop. Bradddddaaaahh ahh aahhhhh." Lana tried to explain but then her jeans were ripped down and almost instantly she felt a jabbing pain in her ass hole.

"Is this what he did to you Lana… did he get his dick so deep into your tight little butt hole that you screamed for more." Brad asked as he pushed his cock into her ass.

"NOOOO AAHH BRADDD STOPPPP" Lana whimpered with no moans of pleasure and the only ability to scream as he raped her untouched hole.

Happy had never, ever touched her ass hole with his cock. He didn't like it. She'd asked him to try it once but he was too big and it only caused her to tell him to stop every couple of tries and in the end he gave up, much preferred to penetrate deep inside her soft pussy walls. He would go as far as rubbing a finger around the opening of her butt hole, it stimulated her climax and she agreed that she loved that feeling much better.

But as Brad tore into her butt, she kept her eyes squinted tight shut and thought about how in the hell she got to being in this place, right here and right now. Without missing a scream of pain, she realised it only urged Brad on more but she couldn't help it. Her screams came involuntary and she gripped the sofa to try and take the brute force of his thrusts.

Slowly she calmed her rejection and just lay there whilst he violated the only thing that was never threatened by Happy. Thinking about him and how it all seemed his fault. If she hadn't of married him, would she have been in this situation now.

It was about three years after they had met and they were madly in love…

'_Why won't you tell me you love me?' Lana mused_

'_I told ya'. I've admitted it once and I'm not tellin' ya again. You can forget it.' Happy looked scornfully at her face, getting pissed that she thought it was funny. _

'_C'mon Daddy…tell me.'_

'_NO…Piglet's all you're gettin'. Now quit it.' He shouted, almost like a whinge. _

'_Fine' Lana scolded and scooted from out of their bed. _

_She was naked to the bone and she turned to look back at him, twisted in the bed sheets with his hands crossed behind his head._

'_I might just find myself a man that can say it then…what d'ya think about that?' She stared with a lopsided smile. _

_Happy shrugged his shoulders, the sheet riding a little lower showing the base of his cock. He was looking at her, amused at her threat and thought he could play her at this game as well. _

'_Fine…see what you can get. Bet you don't get one guy willing to admit it.' _

'_Ha…you're challenging me? You think I can't pull another man, get him to fall in love with me…what if I run away with him, would it bother you?' Lana crowed, she was slowly enjoying this game. _

'_Like I said…take your best shot.'_

_Later that night, she was out with her dancing friends. _

_She hadn't actually worked dancing for a few months now, what since Happy told her to give it up and he'd support her. But she still hung with the same crowd and loved getting dirty with them on the dance floor. _

_They envied her because she had a man that insisted she give up dancing as a career, a man that insisted she let him take care of her so she didn't have to work, all she had to do was burden his life and look after him. He gave her money to spend and in return she slept in his bed every night. _

_Kicking back her feet, she wiggled her butt into the closest guy on the dance floor. Her friends eyed her suspiciously, couldn't believe she was trying it on with another guy that wasn't her man, Happy. _

'_Relax…it's just a bit of fun. He's not here anyway.' Lana shouted at Adrianna, she didn't want to tell her friend about the little challenge Hap had set her. _

'_Oh really?' Adrianna rolled her eyes and pointed across the dance floor. _

_Lana turned and looked to where she pointed. _

'_Fuckin' asshole, said he wasn't comin' out tonight.' She spoke to Adrianna but smiled as Happy caught her eye. _

_Happy raised a bottle of beer and nodded in her direction. She looked behind her to see what he was nodding at, and the guy she had been rubbing up was now behind her, grabbing her hips and swaying with the music. She looked back at Happy, momentarily waiting to see what his reaction would be but when he smiled, the challenge he'd set her laced in the front of his mind, he watched as she curled her fingers into the hands of the man that touched her. _

_He didn't think it would bother him as much as it did but slowly his jaw tightened, especially when she turned her back to him and faced the man head on. She was more into this game that he had originally anticipated. _

_Lana was firstly shocked,, surprised that Hap had just stood back and let this guy touch her but then when she felt the man's hands running over her hips and then gripping lightly at her cheeks she purred with the sound of the music. _

'_Hi…what's your name?'_

'_Jason…you have a great ass.' He said. _

_Lana giggled and realised she'd been out of the man hunting game for a while, she didn't realise men had stopped being polite and not offering their name as well. _

_Happy did that, the first time she met him, the night he approached her by the stage. Happy asked her name, and was polite and offered his in return. _

'_You have a great ass too.' She offered, even though she hadn't even dared touch it yet. _

_Snaking her arms up and over his broad chest, she tittered her finger tips up to his lips. She was going to kiss him and when she leaned forward, her lips pressed together she was stunned when Jason dived for her lips too but his tongue was slurped out and it crashed into her closed lips. It was awkward; she wasn't going to tongue him. Who did he think she was? What happened to just being kissed on the cheek? _

_Happy did that, the first time she met him, the night he dropped her off home. Happy had kissed her on the cheek, didn't even attempt to kiss her lips. _

_With a chuckle at Jason and their little mishap, she slowly realised that the man she had been with for nearly three years was nothing but respectful and a proper gentleman, compared to the man in front of her now. _

_Leaning in again to kiss him on the lips, this time Jason kept his tongue in check, she smooched into him, pushing up with her hands as she closed her arms around his neck. She wanted to laugh because all she could think about was the silly challenge she had gotten herself into, how did she honestly expect for a man to tell her he loved her in one night. It was absurd but still, it was a whole lot of fun. _

_Hugging Jason to her small frame, she swayed from side to side as he gripped her waist. Leaning her head into his shoulder so she could get closer, grinding with his crotch she took a closer look over his shoulder and saw Happy seconds away from them. Pulling out of Jason's arms she waited. _

'_Can I help you man?' Jason asked as Happy stood stock still. _

_A triangle formed between the three of them and Lana was the only one that looked like she was enjoying herself. Happy stood there with his thumbs hooked into his jeans pockets and the force was pulling down the front of his belt. It revealed to Lana that he had no boxers on and was going commando. She stubbed one of her legs into the ground, pointing her toes into the dance floor, looking dreamily at Happy's crotch. _

'_Hey dude…get your own dance space, this ones taken.' Jason reverberated when Happy wasn't saying anything. _

'_Dude? Do I look like a dude? Get the fuck outta here.' Happy growled dismissively._

_Lana's smile turned into a frown as she realised Hap was pissed off. She's not doing anything wrong, she told him what she was going to do and he said he was ok with it, challenged her to it. She can only assume that he didn't think she had the balls to do it. This'll show him! She thought. _

_Jason darts out his hand, ready to push Happy by the chest but Hap grabs his hand and twists his wrist, pointing it almost backwards up his arm._

'_Dude ah dudeeee ahhh alright, alright' Jason gives in. _

'_Get the fuck outta here.' Happy concludes and Jason jumps away through the crowd. Turning to look at Lana, he sees her screwed up face. _

'_What?' Happy asks, like what he did was a run of the mill every day occurrence._

'_Why did you do that? He was my friend.' Lana declared ruthlessly._

'_He wasn't your friend, you didn't even know him…' Happy raised his eyebrow. '…he just wanted to fuck your tight little cunt.'_

'_Yea…and?'_

'_Fine, go ahead. Try again, and see what happens next time. This challenge never mentioned me not stoppin' ya'. I ain't lettin' no scum touch my pussy.' Happy arrogantly smirked. _

'_Asshole! Stay away from me…I'm going home alone tonight.' She warned. _

_And she did, she walked home, down the street but accompanied by Happy who rode his Harley a few feet behind her. As she went into her apartment, she looked out into the street and he nodded, she couldn't resist smiling back at him but then frowned, remembering to be angry with him and then slammed the door. _

_The next day, she didn't see Happy at all so when she hit the tiles with her friends again, all she could think about was proving him wrong. She wanted to prove that it was ok for a man to tell a woman he loved her. But most of all, she wanted to prove that she still had what it took to pull a man so easily. She'd been with Hap for nearly three years and she wanted to test herself, test that what they had was really worth it. _

_Working her wonders again on the dance floor, sure enough she hooks up with another suspect. This one was a lot more subdued, almost like a kid compared to Lana. Still, she got her kicks out of dominating him. _

_She looked around the shadows of the club and couldn't see Happy at all. Maybe he had finally let up, was going to give her some space so she could prove he wasn't the only man that could master her insatiable sexual desires. _

_Lana swayed with intoxication as she hit the parking lot with her second victim. His name was Ruben, he had bleach blond hair, big muscles but a little on the short side compared to Lana's 5'11 stature. _

_Pushing her into the wall of the garden bed, Ruben lifted her slightly so her legs were parted and her butt sat on the edge of the wall. _

'_Fuck your body is so tight.' _

'_Easy there tiger…you ever heard about takin' it slow.' Lana chuckled, enjoying it but slowly, worry started in her features as she thought about Hap and where he might be. This was only supposed to be a game. _

'_Babe you have that body, it just screams for fast sex.' Ruben explained. '…God, I bet you can ride cowboy good…I wanna fuck your ass hole, I bet that shit is tight and…'_

_Before Ruben could finish he was yanked off of Lana and Happy stood in front of her, holding Ruben up by the scruff of the neck. _

'_Nah buddy, she likes it slow…' Happy then looked at Lana dead in the eyes with a smirk on his lips. '…at first.' Then looking back at Ruben, man to man, he continued '…and the ass hole, she don't like it.' He pressed his lips together and shook his head. _

'_What the fuck…dude, get the fuck off me.' Ruben stated. _

_Happy glared at the boy, his anger slowly building about the whole situation. How could she even think this kid has got a notch on me? Jesus why the fuck I challenge her to this shit, she's fuckin' mine. He raged in his head. _

'_Who the fuck you think you're talkin' too, Kid?' Happy warned, still holding the boy, his eyes briefly looking over at Lana who looked wide eyed. _

'_Alright, alight, I'll back down from the bitch.' Ruben tried to envision starting a fight with the guy that held him but looking into this blackest of black eyes he realised he didn't want to even try. _

_Lana looked at Ruben, hearing him call her a bitch, it actually hurt her feelings. She's in the weirdest of situations, in the parking lot of a club, trying to prove to her man that she can find a better one, when in actual fact the better man is already the man she has. How could I be so stupid? Just because he won't tell me he loves me often, doesn't mean he doesn't. She muses. _

_Her eyes start to glisten as she still looks a Ruben, hurt from his words; she's concluded that men only want her for her pussy. Ruben wasn't trying to court her; he was only after one thing. Happy hadn't done any of that with her; he waited for when she was ready. _

_Happy looks at Lana, his head tilted trying to work out what was going on inside her pretty little head. From the split second that Ruben had given up his fuck rights to her, Happy had watched the way Lana's eyes creased slightly at the corners, her brow furrowed in and her chest was deflated, no longer bold and in control. _

_Looking back at Ruben, Happy tightens the grip on his shirt collar. _

'_You wanna rephrase that, fucker! I know she ain't your bitch…she's mine.'_

_The situation is calmed when Happy lets go of the kid and Ruben stands there staring at Lana, confused that she had just spent the night dancing, rubbing up against him, promising him a world of pleasure as she let him graze his hands over her pussy. _

_Lana is still thinking about how having been a dancer, up on the stage having dirty old men rub their grubby hands on her soft skin, she realises she's only ever going to get douche bags want her. She's never going to have a sophisticated man roll up in a Benz and take her away. _

_Happy stands there, watching Lana look perplexed and thoroughly detached from the nights events. He worries for a moment, wonders if she's been broken. _

'_What…you're with him?' Ruben bugs his eyes out at Lana, seemingly unaware of her silent break down. _

_Lana is shaken, she's slowly realised that all her wonderful childhood fantasies have all of a sudden disappeared. Tacoma is where she belonged and she wasn't even sure she was ok with that. She wanted more; she thought she belonged in some place better. _

_She nods her head at Ruben and then straightens out her skirt. _

'_Sort of…we're havin' a bit of a domestic at the moment though.'_

'_Are we?' Happy asked incredulous. _

'_Yes because you won't tell me you love me.'_

'_Ah, and there's me thinkin' it was just about you gettin' your rocks off with another man whilst I watched.' Happy declared, slightly with an annoyed tone. _

'_Dude…what the fuck…you guys are some fucked up shit.' Ruben protests and walks off, leaving them to face off with each other. _

'_You hear that sweetheart; we're some fucked up shit?' Happy raised an eyebrow at Lana. _

'_You wanna fuck me…up this wall?' Lana hums, not even shaken from her trance as she looks at a stone on the car park floor. She's whacked out. _

'_Ruben get you all wet?' Happy asked so blasé. _

'_A little bit…you wanna finish it, or should I?' Lana teases, but still her eyes are glazed over, like she just has to repeat the same old, same old. Like her life isn't ever going to get any better. _

_Happy walked in between her legs and hoisted her up onto the wall. Sliding his hands up her neck and letting his fingers weave into her hair, he parted his lips and placed them on hers. _

_Lana moaned, grabbing at his elbows and triceps. Grabbing at him for stability, hoping that somehow, someway he's going to anchor her to this world, be her everything she's always wanted. _

'_Daddy… please tell me you love me, just one more time.' She almost cries. _

_Happy's chest sank, fuck he loved her so much but he'd promised himself he wasn't going to keep telling her, it wasn't how he did things. Her asking him was so soft, and her breath was feather light as it breezed over his lips. Sweeping his tongue between her lips one more time, he said the only thing that came to his mind. _

'_Marry me?' _

_Lana was caught up, she wanted him so desperately, not just his cock, not just his money but everything about him. She wasn't remotely shocked when he asked her, it just made her body melt even more, the thought of being his forever was mind numbing. _

_She nodded, gripped at his jaw with both hands as she kissed his lips, letting her tongue intertwine with his. He was loomed over her, his cock wasn't even pressing her, and she was enticed by just his kiss. _

'_Uh huh' She mumbled, nodding again agreeing to marry him. _

'_You know I can't give you the life you want, right?' Happy states, knowing she's twisted in her head, trying to fathom what her life has brought her. _

'_Hap.' She whimpers, shaking her head from side to side, so upset with the way things have gone. Upset that she has nothing special to offer anyone herself. _

'_You know you're my world right? And I'll kill any fucker that hurts you.'_

'_But what if that fucker is you?' _

'_I ain't perfect mama but I can spot a bitch when I see one…' Happy grins at her, trying to get her to smile. '…we fit; me and you. Never kept my dick with one pussy but in three years it's only seen yours. That's something special for a guy like me baby.' He laughs. _

'_It's not funny Hap…I am really worthless aren't I? Tonight…Ruben, the other night, that Jason…I just ain't got nothin' to offer. Dancin' for Richie, it' only brought me douches.' Lana crumbles and leans her head into his chest. _

'_Hey it ain't true, you got me from dancin' and I ain't no douche.'_

_Lana looks up, her glistening eyes smile up to him, almost wanting to giggle. _

'_Watch it.' He warns. '…look you wanna fuck other guys, you wanna try finding that fairytale you have in your head, then go right ahead baby. But remember this…I see you; I hear about some guy taken you…I'll fuckin' kill 'em.' _

'_How messed up is that Hap. First you want me to go, find a man that has everything I want, but then the next you're telling me you'll kill them. What do you want from me?' _

'_You can't see it can you? I'm the biggest asshole you'll ever find…and I'm tellin' ya' right here, right now…I'll be, this everything, you want.' Happy rolls his head around to emphasise his meaning of everything. '…I've got you now and I ain't lettin you go. And I ain't even addin' easy, but that's what you get with me baby. I don't let things go easy, they are either with me… or dead.'_

'_You threatening to __**kill ME**__ if I __**leave**__ you?' Lana confirms. _

'_You don't wanna test me…' Happy warns but there's a playful glint in his eye, something dormant. '…Piglet.' He adds. _

_Lana looks in his eyes, sees his fierce persona he portrays, sees with dread that he might very well try to kill her but under all that, she sees his soft side trying hard to come out onto the surface. She sees him struggle with it, struggle with being lovey dovey with her. He has to stay the man, yet she can see that he wants to sweep her off her feet and give her all the things she's ever wanted. If he could, if there was a way he would get her the big house with the white picket fence. _

'_I love you.' She sighs and brings her arms around his waist, pulling him further between her legs. _

_Happy leans forward, presses his lips to hers, lets his bottom lip drop and sweeps his tongue into her mouth. They touch and she arches her back, wanting more. _

'_I know…Piglet.' Happy smirks, he's still not giving in and returning the same words. _

_That following morning they rode to the registry office, grabbed a couple of witnesses and they were hitched within twenty minutes. _

_The marriage only lasted four years. She filed for divorce when she caught that bitch blowing him in the Tacoma Automotive garage. She'd stuck with him through thick and thin, agreed to follow him into the world of Sons of Anarchy, but seeing him cheat, seeing him become the man he promised he'd never be, was the final straw. Too bad, that she still stuck around him and within weeks of the divorce being settled, she was back in his bed. Still obvious that there was still no other man, like him, for her. _

Brad left her hanging over the sofa. He'd grabbed his keys and said he was going for a drive, left her there, tears streaming down her face, her makeup running. He'd raped her, but seeing the damage he'd done, it didn't bother him. It only seemed like it was a natural occurrence. Maybe the years of abuse from his own father, and watching him attack his own mother, had something to do with the way he felt when hitting a woman, hitting Lana.

When she heard the front door slam it was like her whole world had come crashing down. And, the only person she hated was the one person that promised he'd keep her safe. Promised he'd kill anybody that hurt her, where was he now?

Looking across the room as she still leaned over the sofa, her legs shaking from even the effort of trying to move, she sees something that crushes her heart. His t-shirt, it's folded neatly on the coffee table. It had been freshly washed but still somehow managed to smell like he did and there it was, looking back at Lana.

It was ironic how Happy had told her that the t-shirt would protect her. She cried, sobbed into the sofa as she tried to reach for the t-shirt and couldn't. It was out of reach, out of her grasp and wondered if she had been wearing it, would Brad still have done what he did, would Brad still have violated her.

**~AN~**

**OK so I hope you liked this one. It was a bit of a long winded one but still, hope you liked it. **

**LOVING your reviews. PLEASE REVIEW for this one… and thanks for the continued support. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Brad had told her that she wasn't to go into work. His worry of someone asking questions about her constant battered face was beginning to weigh on his mind. He told her in no uncertain terms was she to go out of the house, but as Lana drove down the street, checking the mirror to make sure the makeup she used to cover the scratch on her chin, the bruise under her eye and the fresh cut lip, she felt free.

It wasn't like she was running away from Brad, she was too frightened to attempt that, he was friends with the Charming Police and couldn't begin to fathom what other contacts he had, but undermining his authority felt wonderful. He had told her to stay at home but when she got a call from Dog, stress in his words as he said he needed her to cover the day shift whilst he ran errands, she couldn't let him down.

Working the bar, sending soft smiles to the customers despite what she must have looked like, she was enjoying being out of the house. She was working the shift with another new starter; her name was Lucy, didn't talk much and was standing across the room at the booth in the corner taking her first proper order.

Lana's eyes bugged out when she saw Lucy turn and a hand smack her clean on the ass. _How rude!_ Lana thought, and then watched as Lucy zigzagged through the tables and she was able to see the culprit. It was Tig.

Tig grinned at the new bartender Lucy, she had taken his order and he couldn't resist making her feel queasy.

"You take side orders with that beer?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy furrowed.

"Your cunt… that come with the beer?" Tig blinked, slowly burning his stare into the new girl's crotch.

Lucy scuttled away with shock and then jumped as Tig smacked her cheeks.

"Take that as a no then?" Tig laughed, looked around at other tables to see if anyone else found him funny. Some did.

He caught her stare just at the same time she clocked him. Lana was behind the bar and Tig, with a squint of his eyes, looked at her face with concern.

Lana was stuck, literally like she was stuck in mud. The last time she saw Tig he had seen her bruised face and had told her he was practically toying with the idea of telling Happy she was in town. She had no idea Happy had taken up residence in the Charming Charter but with everything going on with Brad she hadn't had time to think about it. She remembered briefly the day she saw Happy in the street. God, she missed him so much, especially now more than ever.

She realises that Tig must have kept her whereabouts under wraps; she hadn't had any surprise visits from Happy so figured Tig had done her a big favour. Or maybe he was waiting for the opportune moment, waiting for the setting to be right, just so he got a good show. Or **maybe**, maybe Happy **knew** she was in town, maybe Tig **had** told him but, but Happy just didn't **care**. Maybe he didn't **want** to know, couldn't give two shits about his once wife being in town. There were lots of maybes flying through her head.

Lana felt sad, sad that her inner hopes of Happy coming to see her, to see her beaten and bruised. So she could run into his arms and have him promise he'd keep her safe again, take Brad away and maybe never return.

The hours ticked by and Tig remained in his seat, poor Lucy still having to put up with serving him as Lana had already told her she wasn't going anywhere near that booth. Oddly though, even though she stayed away from serving Tig and Tig remained seated, not even getting up to pee, she felt more relaxed than she had in recent months. It was like he was guarding her, and she felt she could do almost anything and she'd still be protected, just by the way he watched her, the way his eyes followed her every move. Maybe it was because Lana knew about what he represented, knew what sort of things he was capable of but still Lana was at ease. She felt like she wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep, safe and sound under the watchful eye of Tig.

Just as she looked at him for the umpteenth time, sweeping her hand out to take money from a customer, she looked at him and offered a sweet smile from across the room. Tig nodded and that return gesture made Lana's stomach flutter. She had been right; he was watching her, keeping her safe.

Tig raised his beer and saw Lana nod back to him. Watching as Lana passed an open beer to Lucy Tig smiled, seeing Lucy frown and nod her head under the orders of Lana.

"She said this one is on the house." Lucy muttered as she brought the beer to Tig's table.

"Tell her, those stairs need fixing." Tig nodded his order.

Lucy looked confused but was glad he hadn't resorted to some lewd phrase at her instead.

"He said something about you needing to get those stairs fixed, fucking weirdo creeps me out." Lucy grimaced and walked to the other end of the bar as she passed on the message.

Lana was looking at the bar top when she squeezed herself in, letting Lucy passed. With a feather light touch she breezed her fingers over her cheek and then shyly looked over to Tig. She wanted to cry again. Upset that he'd noticed her face, even so far away from her. Locking eyes with him one more time, she was about to whimper in the hopes that he would walk over and crush her to his chest but her vision was blocked when someone stood in front of her.

"Brad? What…what are you doing here?" Lana startled.

"I thought I'd told you to stay at home…" Brad boldly confirmed. "...you realise what'll happened to me if people start asking questions about your face?" he gritted his teeth and loomed over the bar.

"I-I…Dog called, he said he was desperate for me to work. It's just the day shift Brad. It's not…"

"Bullshit, there's already a bartender here, don't need two of you to run this dive." Brad interjected.

"No… that's Lucy she's new, I'm teaching her the ropes, as a favour to Dog."

"Why you doing him favours, has he been doing you favours? He been slippin' you one when I'm not lookin'?" Brad just found himself making up totally bogus scenarios, wanting to fuel his own fire. Make her angry so he'd have another excuse.

"Absolutely not" Lana screwed up her face.

She played right into his game.

Brad instantly disliked her facial expression; reaching for her face he watched her flinch. He realised his bold move had her quaking, and she was right to be scared, it was exactly the reaction he was looking for. _What is wrong with me?_ He mused to himself but enjoyed the fact he knew what he wanted to do to her anyway.

Grabbing a clump of her hair at the back of her neck, making it look like he was pulling her into his face for a sweet kiss, he yanked her too him. Snapping his teeth together, almost as if he was trying to bite her face, he sneaked his other hand up between them as he leaned over the bar. Using his hand he pinched his thumb and forefinger into her windpipe.

Lana physically choked, this was something new. She didn't think he'd have the guts to hurt her in public but it looked like his sick fetish with hurting her had reached a new level. It hit a higher gear when he licked his tongue up her face, along the bruise she had covered profusely with makeup. It was amazing how his two little fingers were able to silence any noise she would have wanted to make.

Out of nowhere the pressure in her throat was released as Lana's watering eyes looked into the chest of Tig. He stood taller than Brad but being behind the bar Lana felt small and insignificant to the two men. She clutched her hand to the pressure points made in her throat and coughed, wide eyed, watching Tig.

Tig had seen a guy strut into the bar, all smug but slightly on edge, almost like he was tripping off some kind of buzz. He looked familiar too, looked like that guy Brad, the one that was in the Lot the other day talking with Clay about Unser Trucking. Suddenly seeing the guy walk up to Lana, Tig put two and two together and realised the sort of buzz the guy walked with. It was the look of pleasure when seeing a woman marked by your own hand. Made Tig sick to admit but he'd had that look a few times, but he'd be damned to hell if any Old Lady was going to be subdued to that shit.

Holding Brad by the scruff of the neck, his fingers were large enough to grip tight at his neck muscles either side. Without even a second thought about his next move, he quickly looked at Lana then back at the fucker he was sure was responsible for Lana's injuries and smacked his head clean into the bar top.

Brad cried out, confused and in pain. He splayed his hands out on the bar top, trying to brace himself for another blow to the temple. To his dismay, his hand was snatched away and wrenched behind his back. Momentarily it was a break in motion until another push at the back of the neck made his head come into contact with the bar top again; it was cleaner, more precise and hurt like a son of a bitch.

Using his knee, Tig brought it up hard and connected it with Brad's ribs. Making him cough and splutter, but Tig didn't let up, wasn't afraid to take the pain to another level. Pulling Brad's finger he twisted and a tiny crack was heard, it sounded like a ticking of a clock. Backing up his retaliation, he moved his grip from the back of Brad's neck, to his face. He used his gripped fingers to smooch his face together as he pushed it into the bar top. Tig bent down, a grimace playing at his lips, almost in disgust at the man he held in his hand.

The smirk was deadly and Lana was frozen to the spot, the scuffle happening so quickly in front of her eyes that she was still stood clutching her throat. The moment Tig's eyes met hers she begged him, begged him with just a blink of her eyes not to do anymore damage. She knew it would only make things worse off for her.

"Tig…please…stop" It was almost a whisper.

Tig ignored her and turned his face back to Brad, bent over him, his lips almost brushed Brad's cheek as he moved to his ear.

"Listen to me…I ain't got a lot of patience with fucks like you. Sons don't deal with pricks that will bring shit on us, and you keep smacking her around, you're gonna get cops sniffin' up your ass…so…" Tig smiled, let his words sink in for affect then carried on. "…unless you want me up your ass" Tig chorused a laugh, even picturing himself ass raping the jerk. "…you better rethink your choice of porn. You get off on beatin bitches, fine by me, but touch her again and I'll be gettin' off on your corpse. We clear?"

Brad screwed his face up through the whole thing, hated the feeling of being overpowered and ultimately weak. He nodded his head in agreement, fully understanding the warning. As he was let go, he then realised, once trying to straighten up his clothes that the guy was the one he saw in the Lot at Teller-Morrow, the one that kept staring at him from across the wayside, the creepy one.

Tig takes one look at Lana, nods and walks out of the bar. _That should do it, that little prick will be pissing in his pants, too scared to scar that pretty face anymore!_

Brad looks at Lana, his face seething but unsure of where to look next. He's ashamed, embarrassed but most of all raging with the emotion to grab Lana and beat the daylights out of her. It was her fault. If she had stayed in doors like he said then none of this would have come about.

"Brad…are you ok?" Lana asked.

"DON'T…" He breathed in slowly to calm himself down. "…YOU get your SHIT TOGETHER, we are leaving NOW."

**~AN~**

**I want to apologise to any of my readers that I offended on my last chapter. It really wasn't my intention. I have amended that last chapter to warn future readers. **

**Anyways…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Much love to you all and thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

True to Lana's thoughts, Brad took the beating from Tig out on her. She watched as he fidgeted with his hands, contemplating whether he should hit her or not. At this point Lana just sat there, on the edge of the sofa waiting. She knew what was going to come, in the end and she smiled slightly as she realised Tig probably thought he was doing her a favour but that was just the normal reaction of proud men. Tig wanted to help her, to rescue her but was too blind to see that his attempts to defend her honour were foolish.

Like looking up to the night sky and witnessing the beautiful stars that sparkled, she saw them dancing under her eyelids as Brad lost his fight with temptation and slapped her upside the face.

"Lana, I'm sorry I can't help it. You just sit there, waiting for it don't you? It's not my fault; you bring this shit on yourself. I asked you to stay in the house, you disobeyed me and this is the result of it." Brad spoke, like he was reprimanding a child.

"It's ok Brad…I know I deserve it. I should have listened to you."

It just wasn't Lana anymore. She was a new person completely. She had no backbone, it had up and left her the moment she up and left Happy. As she felt another kick to her thighs she arched in pain and asked him to stop and he did, for a little bit, but another hit came to her ribs and it silenced her whimpers. She found it harder to breath. Thinking in a dream like state she realised leaving Happy was the biggest, most catastrophic mistake of her life.

Seeing Brad's shoes walk off she realised he'd had enough for that night and wondered whenever the next hit would come, she hoped she'd die.

The next day, Brad actually allowed her to go back to work. He wanted her out of the house, perhaps he realised that if he hit her again, after so soon from the last time, that she'd have to make a trip to the hospital and he couldn't allow that. Watching her open the front door to leave, he called after her.

"Lana…I am sorry for hurting you, you know that right?"

"Of course" Lana assured him.

Tucking in her blouse, she caught the bruise on her rib and sucked in air as she walked to her car. She knew Brad didn't mean to her hurt, she'd figured out that he'd had a tough upbringing and sometimes she felt sorry for him. Sorry that he had to go through something like that. She pitied him, but she still wasn't going to leave him, and she couldn't even explain why that was. Maybe it was because clearly Happy wasn't interested in finding her, bringing her back to him. If Tig had told him she was in Charming, which she slowly made herself believe that he had, then why hadn't Happy confronted her? She contemplated that she'd rather have Happy kill her; take her away from this place, if he would just save her from Brad. She didn't have the willpower to do it herself.

Back in the bar she's doing her usual routine and it hadn't gone a miss that Tig is sitting in his usual spot, slurping on a beer, watching her every move. _Ah my guardian angel! _She smiles but almost laughs at the irony. He had been the one to get her hurt again last night. So foolish he was.

She remembered a time with Tig, back in Tacoma, a time when he took care of her, helped her…

_Lana came back from running a lunch order, taking the bag into the clubhouse she spotted an extra person that hadn't been there when she left. _

'_I'm sorry I didn't realise you would be here, I've only got lunch for the other guys.'_

'_Its a'ight, I'll take Kozik's that fucker don't deserve to eat anyways.' Tig answered, and then didn't follow with a smile as Lana looked at him with a furrowed brow. _

'_That's not very nice...you might have a history with him but last time I checked this is his Clubhouse, so at least show some respect…or just keep your bitchy thoughts to yourself, thanks.' Lana scolded. She loved Kozik, was probably one of her best friends. _

'_LANA…LANA, Where the fuck are you?' _

_They both heard her name being shouted and Tig stopped in mid breath as he was about to respond to her. He noticed a smile creep at her lips as she knew she was saved by the bell. He would have ripped her a new asshole for talking to him like that and he got the feeling she knew that but still told him off anyway, like she was some kind of dare devil. _

'_I'm in here!' She shouted over her shoulder, still daring Tig to give her what for. _

'_There you are…I'm out, gotta roll by one-six-three, shit's kickin' with Niners, there pullin' one on Frank's bar.' Happy said as he walked toward her. _

'_They packin' heat?' Lana asked, worried._

'_As always darlin' but I got mine…' Happy tapped the butt of his Kimber with a smile as he stepped into her open arms and pressed his lips to hers. '…mmm, nothin' better than the taste of your sweet pussy.'_

_Just that morning Happy had woken Lana with a pleasurable experience, made her cum three times whilst he was down on her, just his tongue and fingers up to their usual tricks. And, he adored taking her juice to her mouth, swirling tongues as they both got to taste her. She liked it too, and sometimes begged him to let her kiss him. _

'_Hap' Lana slapped his bicep as he juggled her up and down in his arms, pretending to dry hump her, letting everyone who was in the room know what they got up to when they were alone. '…stop showing off.' She smiled and then reached up to kiss him. _

'_Ahh you fuckin' love it.' He pulled his tongue from her lips and stepped back with a slap of her ass. _

'_Get outta here… and don't get yourself shot…stupid ass.' She finished as she watched him step out of the clubhouse, walking backwards and flicking his tongue in imitation of what he could do to her clit. _

_Looking back at Tig, she genuinely smiled, and then forgot that she had only just had a go at him for talking shit about Koz, and then turned back to a frown. _

'_Bet you love suckin' cock huh?' Tig mused. _

_Lana scoffed and walked away with the lunch order in hand. Tig followed after her, for no reason in particular just didn't want to be alone, and then he caught the tail end of the clubhouse door shutting as she practically ran out into the Lot to give the guys their lunch. _

_As he pushed the door open, to his surprise he saw Lana face down on the concrete, and turning to clutch her ankle. _

'_What the fuck?'_

'_I fell over.' Lana answered with a screwed up face and rubbing at her foot. If she was alone she would have cried and was about too but she saw the clubhouse door open and Tig stand in front of her. _

'_It's Koz' fucking boots, he left them outside again.' She whimpered as she thought more about her misfortune and how sorry she felt for herself. _

'_You a'ight?' Tig asked, looking down at her twisted body, and taking a drag on his smoke. _

'_I-I…mmmaaahhh' Lana tried to assess her pain but couldn't stop the cry that wanted to escape her poor accident. She held a hand over her eyes and ducked her head down into her chest. She was crying. _

'_Shit. You ain't that bad. C'mon get up.' Tig blew his smoke out, reluctantly bent down and held her by the elbow of the hand that covered her eyes. _

'_Noooo, just leave me.' Lana flapped, all miserable. _

'_No, c'mon get the fuck up, I can't just leave ya on the fuckin' Lot floor…' Tig probably would have if she wasn't a Brothers bitch. '…Hap'll fuckin' kill me. C'mon.' He encouraged again and didn't take no for an answer as he hauled her up. _

'_It hurttssss' Lana grumbled and held onto his forearm for support as she tried to put her foot down. _

_Tig snaked an arm around her lower back, not missing a slight rub over her backside and then scooped her into a babies cradle. _

'_Stop ya' whinin' it ain't fuckin' broken… you ain't gonna die.' _

_Lana felt awkward, and wasn't sure where to put her hands but luckily he moved fast and they were back in the clubhouse. She was plonked onto the bar. _

'_It might be…I think I heard somethin' crack.' _

'_Don't talk shit, the only thing you heard crack was that fuckin' stiletto. You try wearin' proper shoes you might not fuck over.' _

'_Oh noooooo' Lana began to cry again. '…my shoooeesssss.' Lana's life appeared to be over as she looked at the broken heel in Tig's hand. _

'_Jesus Christ, you'd think ya' fuckin' man's dead the way you're actin.' Tig cringed at her crying. _

_Like the snap of her heel, she whipped out a palm and slapped him on the shoulder. _

'_Hey, don't say shit like that…it's not nice.' She scolded him for even mentioning Happy's demise as a joke. _

'_Sorry.' Tig muttered and then raised an eyebrow to himself, couldn't understand where the word sorry came from. He never said sorry. '…look, it's just a sprain. No broken bones' He quickly covered up his sissy comment with proper feedback of her condition, rubbing his hand over her ankle and gently rotating it in circles. _

'_It stings a little bit.' Lana wiped her cheeks, making sure to catch her fingertips under the very tip of her eyelashes, so to catch any running makeup, whilst she watched him run his hands on her skin. _

'_It will sweetheart, but ya' ain't gonna die now are ya'.' Tig grinned, looking at her face all puffy from her tears. She looked cute and saw the reason why Happy had her all to himself. _

'_I guess not.' Lana caught a breath that would have been another sob of tears if she hadn't pulled herself back into control. _

_She looked up and then into his eyes, they were still the bluest of blues, like she was expecting them to change colour from the last time she saw him, the day he visited and made him a sandwich before Hap's return. _

_Tig was a little mesmerised, he'd caught her breasts heaving as she sucked in her near attempt to cry again and now he couldn't take his eyes off her. His hands began rubbing her leg and she wasn't rejecting his touch. _

'_Hey, what the fuck happened to the lunch, it's all over the God damned Lot.' Koz interrupted as he barged open the clubhouse door. '…oh, Tiggy…you're here.' He sounded annoyed at that. '…what the fuck happened to you?' he finished looking at Lana sitting on the bar top. _

'_YOU… ya' fuckin' asshole… you left ya' fuckin' work boots by the door again and I fell over them…AND I broke my damn shoes.' Lana shouted. _

'_Oh' was all Koz could offer at first as he walked over to the sofa and plopped himself down to watch TV. '…well you'd think you'd learnt by now, how many times have you fallen over my shit?' He actually chuckled at the memory of her stumbling back into the clubhouse with scuffed knees on her new leather trousers. _

'_Koz, you're an asshole.' Lana sighed her simple statement, losing the effort to even argue with him and it earned a chuckle from Tig. _

'_You got that right.' Tig added. _

'_Fuck you Tiggy.' Koz mumbled half heartedly. _

_Tig still had his hands around her ankle and Lana clutched her gathered skirt in the centre of her lap. _

'_That feel good?' he asked. _

_Lana watched as he circled her ankle, his hands looked rough but the feel of his skin on hers, it was surprisingly soft. The tone in his voice had changed, it was almost to a whisper she figured to hide from Koz' prying ears. She looked tentatively as his fingers slowly moved up her shin, then back down again, it was nowhere near her ankle but for some reasons she didn't want him to stop. _

'_Yea…it's kinda nice.' She implored him to carry on with a lift of her knee. _

'_You…you got the softest skin.' Tig looked trancelike at his hands running up and down, the next stroke up it intensely got higher. _

_Lana couldn't say anything; she'd never witnessed him being so caring, if that was the word you could use for a killer. She placed her hand just above her own knee and then all of a sudden his fingers slid into the gaps of hers and he started to rub, pushing hard as he ran over her fingers and touched her inner thigh. This was getting intense, she knew she had to stop this but it was intoxicating. _

_The clubhouse door banged, but Tig's hand never moved so Lana just figured it was nothing too important. _

'_Rain that shit in Tig' Happy interjected. _

_Lana snapped her head up and pushed at Tig's hands that still traced her knee, her shin and sometimes swept in around her calve and up the back of her thigh. He was too tough for her to break his hold so she let it be and just held up her bent elbows in the direction of Happy. _

'_I feel over Koz' boots again.' She pouted her lips, showing him the gravel rash she had on her inner forearms. _

_Happy's jaw popped, looked at her arms and could see she seemed to be telling the truth but was too occupied with Tig still rubbing up on his girl. _

'_TIG' Happy bellowed, it was rough, gravel worthy and deadly serious. _

_Tig snapped out of his trance and slowly removed his hands from her leg, her ankle still rested on his thigh, nearer to his crotch than it was planned. _

'_Hap…if you were just that little bit longer…she might…' Tig shrugged up his shoulders, leaving the possibilities of what could have happened between him and Lana, fresh in the air. _

_Happy stomped forward and almost immediately Lana slipped off the bar and into his open arms. She wrapped her legs around him, her face filled with anguish, looking almost like a child locked in fear as her father saves her from the scary stranger that had approached. Hooking his hands under her butt, gripping tight he felt Lana snuggled into his neck and he held her like a toddler draped over an adult's warm embrace. Glaring into Tig's eyes he squeezed a tighter hold of Lana and stepped away._

'_That's the first warning…Brother, there won't be another one…touch my bitch again and I'll kill ya'.'_

'_Brother.' Tig nodded in acceptance of the threat. He couldn't hide the gulp from his throat slip down. He realised that he'd fucked up but pride made him say stupid things but what he really wanted to say was how sorry he was, he wouldn't try anything like that again. _

_Happy walked through the dorm doors and strolled down the corridor with Lana wrapped around him. _

'_I'm sorry Hap.' Lana whispered. _

_He could forgive her, besides he'd done ten times worse behind her back. _

'_Forget it…that prick knows the rules.'_

'_He's not that bad Hap, I think he's just a whole lot of fucked up.'_

'_Yea but you like the fucked up ones.' Happy thought of himself, confirmed a little dread clear in his voice as he envisioned losing Lana to the likes of Tigger. _

'_That asshole's got nothin' on you.'_

Watching Tig get up from the booth seat, seemingly walking straight for her, she thought vividly of her words to Happy and realised, he really wasn't a bad an asshole as people thought. He was obviously back in the bar, watching her for a reason.

Her musings were interrupted as Tig slammed his beer bottle down on the bar, shaking her from her dream like state as she looked at him.

'Gimme a shot of somethin'.' Tig ordered.

Lana poured a shot of Jack and watched as he slammed it down his throat and then pushed the empty glass straight into her cupped, waiting hand. She noted that he looked pissed. Not drunk, but angry, fiercely angry. She sees him nod toward her face.

'So…I see he's givin' me no choice?' Tig motions toward her freshly bruised face.

'It was because of you.' Lana softly spoke, not wanting to blame him but not wanting to lie to him either.

Tig nodded, grimaced his lips downward as he acknowledged that his actions yesterday could have been the reason she was in a worse state today. He wondered why she didn't run from him, why she didn't report him.

'He has friends Tig. He has friends in the police department.' Lana offered, knowing he was scrutinising her reasons for even putting up with it. She felt so ashamed having him look at her, all beaten and used. Brad had told her that if the police found out about him hurting her, the case would be dismissed and would only bring shame to her.

'That fucker ain't got friends darlin'. Sons own the PD.' He actually sounded a chuckle, realising that Brad had obviously filled her head with shit.

Tig saw her eyes flash for a moment, flash with possibility of having a chance to get away from him on her own. But when she didn't answer and kept her lips tight shut, he gave her the ultimatum.

'This is your last chance…ditch that prick, or Hap will know you're here. Got it?'

**~AN~**

**Just wanna shout out to all my lovely loyal readers. Love you all, you know who you are. I love replying to your reviews. **

**I hope the story is keeping people gripped and I've just realised that I've updated tons this weekend alone. Lol… maybe I should slow that down, if not I'll run out of ideas. Heehee! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. Love you all. **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Tig pulled up in the Teller-Morrow Lot, and oddly just after seeing Lana, and despite how he thought he'd helped her, he was furious with himself. Couldn't believe how stupid he had been, if he had thought it through properly he would have known Lana would have been hurt again. He should have just killed Brad that sure would've stopped any future problems for her. Strangely didn't think Brad would have the guts to do it again, Tig always thought his threatening technique was one of the best. Clearly this fool Brad thought he was above the law of the SOA. Seeing her face all cut up it actually saddened him. She was always so pretty and soft skinned, and he remembered how her eyes would flutter when she smiled at him. People never smiled at Tig, she had to be one of a list short of his brothers.

He'd given her the warning before he left and he'd hoped it was enough. He had seen her eyes widen when he warned he'd tell Hap she was in town, so maybe she'd high tail out of Dodge before he'd have to do that. It had already been weeks and he still couldn't look his Brother in the face. Still, he couldn't even understand why he hadn't just told Happy she was here, but she'd seemed so insistent that he didn't have to know he wondered to himself what Hap might have done to her to make her leave.

Realising he needed answers he went in search of Happy, finding him under the hood of a Camaro.

"Hap, we gotta talk?"

"S'up Killer?" It was a simple response and Happy looked up from the floor and then rested his head on the edge of the car, waiting.

Tig couldn't do it. He was running his hand over his face, pinching tightly at the bridge of his nose every time he took a gulp of air to say something.

"Clay needs us in the Chapel." He lied.

Happy looked up at Tig, and oddly found it hard to take his words at face value, he looked too torn up to consider Tig was telling the truth.

"OK, I'll be there in two."

"No, he wants us now."

Happy jumped up and it kind of came out unexpectedly.

"You got somethin' you wanna say to me Tig, I'd hurry the fuck up before you lie to me some more."

"A'ight…" Tig hushed him, felt stupid for thinking he could fool him, even for a second. "…you know that Brad, the trucking guy."

"The suit?" Happy raised an eyebrow wanting confirmation that he was thinking of the right person.

"Yea, yea…well I gotta funny feelin' about him man, Clay don't gotta know, it's just…I get that feelin' ya' know."

It was a tense moment. Happy's eyes searched Tig's, the way he was muttering, totally on edge and about ready to pop, he couldn't put a finger on it but there was something off with Tigger.

"OK" He breathed. "…you thinkin' of rollin' up on him, you want me to do it…follow him, check out his routine." He offered, seeing no other way to get Tig out of his face. He was annoying, kept shifting his eyes and oozed with the fact he was lying, but Happy wouldn't press it.

Tig turned his back to Happy; he had just about been ready to blurt it out. Tell him Lana was working in the Dog but when he saw the dark eyes cast over his Brothers glare, he thought of Lana. Maybe he was making a mistake and Tig certainly didn't like the feeling of having to lie to his best Brother, almost positive it would come back to bite him in the ass, but he also didn't like the feeling of putting Lana back in harms way. He could never be too sure that the reason Lana left Hap was for the very reason she needed to ditch Brad for. He had visions of Happy tailing Brad and then seeing Lana with him. It would probably just about finish Hap off; maybe become a complete cold hearted killer through and through. It was an odd sensation as he realised he was trying to protect the both of them, and it was hard work.

"No…listen, I was just bouncin' ideas, think I'll talk to Clay about it, he might want to take a different angle."

Happy creased his brow. _What other angle is there…something is definitely not right here!_ He thought. He knew Tig had been acting weird lately but it looked like it was going to take a little longer to figure it out. Nodding his agreement with Tig, he watched him walk away and he heard his mumbled stress of release.

"Fuckin' bitches!" Tig hushed out and made a walk for the clubhouse, shaking his head in shame because he didn't have the bollocks to tell his Brother about his own Old Lady.

Immediately Happy tightened, his chest ridged with the thought of a woman he'd broken. His woman! Just recently if there was any mention of a girl Happy couldn't stop thinking back to Lana and him. He wondered briefly what woman could have gotten Tig so twisted; thought maybe it was his sister again. Clearly it was unmistakeable that Tig had something on his mind, but Happy would wait. He was under the impression him and Tig had an understanding, a Brotherhood packed. Happy would help Tig, no questions asked, with whatever issue he had; it was his duty too, as a Brother, and as a friend. He just had to wait for Tig to give up the ghost; he wasn't going to pry into his Brother's shit, that's not what Brothers did.

Tig felt retched, knew that he had crossed a line and now there was no going back. There was nothing worse than lying to your Brother, knowing full well Happy would be the first person to come to Tig if this was happening to him. Hap was a great Brother, the best.

Happy made what use he could of the exhaust on the Camaro. The damn thing was rotten through and through and slowly he had gotten angry and yanked at the metal, making it crack and useless full stop. Getting up from the floor he walked over to the wall, leaning his head against it he then smacked a hand into the porn calendar. The Camaro wasn't the problem; it was yet again the mention of a woman. It had gotten his head all spun around and now he couldn't stop thinking about her again. _What am I, some kind of love sick puppy, this shit has got to stop! I ain't ever seein' her again, she's probably got the big house and white picket fence already…that's what she's always wanted, I can't believe I'm even surprised by this shit, that's what she deserved!_ He raged in his head.

He remembered the last time he felt the most pain searing from her eyes. She had caught him for the first time, getting a blow job from a crow eater. She had punched him in the face, twice and then ended up in the toilet throwing up all she'd ever eaten in her life…

_After she shouted at him to get the fuck out, he left her there. Walked back in to the bar and sat with a beer. He'd been sitting there for forty-five minutes until Lana finally decided to wobble out of the john. He spun on his stool and slightly opened his knees waiting for her to come to him, but when she slowly walked passed him, her hands out to steady her wobbly legs, his mouth opened in protest. _

"_Hey…come 'ere" _

_Lana snapped a head to him; it was the first proper and solid reflex she'd managed since chucking her stomach lining up in the toilet. She hated looking at him, was furious with the fact that she was associated with a scumbag like him. She knew he toyed with girls behind her back when on a Run, but damn, right under her nose. That was just something beyond the word cruel, something completely below the belt. She actually hated him. She'd never hated him. _

'_Don't touch me.' She whispered and took a step away from his outstretched hand. _

_Happy gulped, he didn't mean to but the dryness he felt in the back of his throat just caught up on him. The way she looked at him, it was with murderous intent and he'd known the look well but it was a look he only saw when he saw himself in the mirror. _

'_Lana, it was just a blow job, it meant nothin'.' He hated himself when he said those words but it was like he couldn't stop himself, it was like years of lying to get ahead in the game had finally caught up to him in his personal life. Big bad Hap was an asshole through and through; he just never thought that his Club mentality would start to drown his relationship. _

_Lana's eyes stung, she found it quite hard to see through the water that filmed them but as she took one step toward him, her hand was quick to the mark. She slapped him, clean on the cheek. It was a good one too, the flick of her wrist had made his face snap to the side and she watched as his jaw clinched tighter. _

_He let out a forced huff of air through his nose as he pressed his lips tightly together, his cheek burning from her effort. She had punched him earlier, but somehow, the stinging after effect of the slap had more meaning and screamed for how much she wanted to kill him. _

'_I'll let that go… just this once.' _

'_**You**__…' Lana screwed up her nose and pointed her finger into his face as she got closer to him. She had a new found burst of anger and she was going to use it. '…__**you**__ don't __**fuckin'**__ scare me. __**I**__ put up with __**enough**__ of your __**shit**__, you think I won't slice your fuckin' guts open whilst you sleep, you __**fucking **__**piece **__**of shit**__.'_

_Happy burst forward and stood to his tallest stature possible. He was glad the clubhouse was empty, what with the Prospect skittering away as soon as Lana came back from the bathroom. He wasn't about to let his Brothers hear this. _

'_Try threatening me all you like, doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry.' _

'_Save it…I mean it, you touch one fuckin' hand on me, and I'll do it. I'll fucking cut it off.' _

'_You can't hurt me Lana.' Happy shouted his final words as she walked out of the door. Almost too cock sure of himself, like Lana would never have the courage or audacity to even attempt anything remotely daring. He knew she'd never hurt him, and he wasn't even sure she could. He had such a hard skin these days that nothing really fazed him. She had nothing to hurt him with; she didn't know any Club secrets, so he was safe from anything getting back to Boots' ears, and he was confident enough that her anger would blow over. They'd had fights before, granted not over catching him with another woman, but still they'd fought and she'd always given in and come back to him. _

_Lana had to get out of his face; she stayed at a friend's house for the next four days and that in itself was a shocker. She knew Happy would be quietly surprised at her willingness to stay away from him for so long. She didn't call him, didn't try to see him, and just kept well away from the clubhouse. _

_Happy had sent the Prospect to ride by her friend's house, to check everything was ok. He wasn't about to do that himself, he knew that when Lana was ready she'd come back to him and he'd make it up to her, like he knew how. He began to admit to himself that maybe, just a possible maybe, he'd taken things a little too far this time. _

_So when he sat at the round table they used for poker, watching the dust fly through the air as the sun beamed through the roof window, he was shocked she'd returned so soon. Watching her walk with intent, he noted her swinging hips looked inviting and couldn't wait to have them wrapped around him, pulling his cock deeper into her core. He relished the thought and smirked at the image when she finally stood in front of him. She looked good. Her hair was up, little strands dangled around her eyes and she wore dark makeup, he loved that look the most. _

'_Well that stint was quick…you wanna take that tight cunt into the dorm. I'm itchin' to make up.' Happy glared at her crotch, licked his lips with just the thought of her pussy sweating in those jeans. He was snapped out of his lustful stare when an A4 envelope was let go in front of his eyes and he watched it plop onto the table in front of him. _

'_What's that?' he asked, curious, shaken from his attempt of x-ray vision through her jeans. Envisioning how wet her pussy was and knowing it was all for him as they made sweet, sweaty sex. _

_Lana stepped closer to the table edge, she realised that her knee touched his and she pained at the touch of him, she wanted to make up too but she'd already decided what her action was going to be. Sliding the crisp paper out of the envelope, she laid it on top and then pointed to the heading. _

'_Complaint of Divorce'_

_It cited infidelity on the part of Happy LaBrava, the final conclusion coming to __irreconcilable __differences__ and requested the signature to make the filed divorce final. Lana had already signed her part. _

'_What the fuck is this shit?' Happy spat, looking up at her, seeing her shit eating grin, like she'd finally got one up on him. _

_Lana loved the curve ball she threw; she felt warmth in the pit of her stomach that she'd actually stunned him. He looked awesomely flabbergasted. _

'_Just sign it Hap. I don't wanna be affiliated with a shit bag like you, so just sign it.' _

_Happy watched as she spoke, so calmly, and so precise just like she didn't give a damn. The sense he got from her was like she was just running an errand, just cleaning out the trash and it was all too apparent for him. He actually felt like a lump of shit on her stiletto, and it made his brow crease inward, remembering how much she hated dirty high heels. Shocked wasn't the word to describe how he felt right now. It was beyond a measure of a doubt the weirdest feeling, deep in his chest, as he narrowed his eyes and dug his fingers into his belt to stop from screaming at her. He didn't want her to win but she was. Contemplating, he realised his heart actually hurt, and he really felt that, it physically hurt him. Was that even possible? She looked so in control and he hated the feeling that she had one up on him, couldn't stand that she'd had the nerve to go through with such a gutsy move. He didn't want to lose face, didn't want to show her that he was bothered by this gesture. After all it was just paper. Inevitably she was still his, whether she wanted to admit that or not._

_Taking the pen from her hand that she so boldly pointed into his face, he put the tip to the paper but turned to look at her face when he blindly signed his name on the dotted line. _

'_This shit make you feel better.'_

_Lana wanted to frown but she wasn't about to lose her bottle now, she'd come so far and this was such a big step. She was no longer married to him, after nearly five years but she knew in the deepest parts of her heart that they weren't over, not by a long shot. _

'_Makes it a little better…knowing that I can hurt you, just like you hurt me.' _

'_This ain't hurt baby…it's vindictive.'_

_Lana shrugged her shoulders, same difference she thought. She was still confident._

'_Still…got a swing in my step, now I'm free of your shackles.' _

_Happy barked out a laugh and got to his feet, rubbing his hands on her upper arms, he stepped closer to her. _

'_You think this paper makes us over…think again, Daddy got your number baby, it's etched in my skin.' _

_Happy referred to the branded 'P' that was twisted into the maze of tattoos on his bicep. It stood for Piglet. _

'_Stop tryin' to be sincere Hap… it never looked good on you.' Lana gulped this time, his nearness was taking the edge off her booming confidence. _

_Happy's eyes flashed, he was angered that she was being so mean to him. He didn't like it. Still, he knew he could beat this. He had what it took to keep her by his side. No court forged paper could tear his girl away from him. Placing his hands on her hips, he brought his face into her neck and he sniffed, rubbing his face into the side of her head, her scent captivating him as always. He felt her tiny fingers hold onto his side, placed delicately on his ribs under his Cut. _

_Lana was being drawn in, she wasn't bothered, she let it happen, and anything she didn't want to happen she could stop him. He wouldn't force himself on her, no matter what his mood was, he wasn't like that with her. Weirdly he allowed boundaries and Lana was aware that she was probably the only thing in his life that he did allow boundaries for. She always thought it was part of his charm. His mysterious bad guy persona she so utterly loved. Still feeling his face pressed into her neck, she turned inward, and her lips parting as he came around to her. _

_Happy saw victory, even though his eyes were softly closed. Watching through the bottom of his eyelashes as she parted her lips for his kiss, he grinned triumphantly. He didn't though; he didn't kiss her lips. Once he parted his own lips, he swept his tongue along the bottom, wanting to kiss her pouting plump desire for him but he resisted. Squashing his nose, he pressed his parted lips into the soft abundant of her cheek and knowing full well that this move played into her repertoire of turn-on's. He knew she liked it when she could feel his huffed, restricted wanton for her surged into her cheek, completely avoiding her lips. She rewarded his knowledge of her fiery sexual appetite with a low moan passing her open lips. Moving to her ear, his voice was caught in a grumble, his gravelly throat didn't deter the fact his member was stirred awake and he wanted her, there and then. _

'_But…' he croaked, fighting fiercely with just throwing down and ravishing her lips. '…__**you**__ look good on me, don't you?' _

_Lana whimpered and a tiny moan escaped her parted lips as she knew he struggled to speak as well. He was so much stronger when it came to this sort of thing; he was so much better at teasing her. _

'_I look so good on you.'_

_It wasn't a question, it wasn't a plea for him to confirm his words, but it was just a statement. She just wanted to say anything for him to stay close to her. _

_He didn't. Stepping clear of her body, his arousal all too apparent but it didn't stop him. He smiled at her, a genuine Happy type smile that made her weak at the knees. _

'_I'll be seein' you later then' He nodded and walked away._

Happy wished those words were true right now. He was so wound up with constantly thinking about her, that he wished she was in front of him now, legs parted panting for his cock to wedge into her.

It wasn't to be.

Life just couldn't get any shitter right now for Hap as he heard a shout from the office for him to hurry up with the repair of the Camaro.

* * *

**~AN~**

**OK, totally hoped you liked this one ladies. I wanna say thanks for all the reviewers so far. You've really helped cheer me up. Don't worry people, the story is moving on. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Love you all. **


	32. Chapter 32

*****Warning Non Consensual Sex*****

Chapter 32

Lana was simply numb. Her mind played back the scene with Tig. He had warned her to ditch Brad or he'd tell Happy she was in town, and as Brad pushed her over the dinner table, she contemplated that not being such a bad idea. Maybe she secretly wanted Happy to find her, save her.

"I'm sorry Lana… Aahhhh SHIT…fucking BITCH." Brad started with his plea of how sorry he was, but when she turned her head and bit his hand as it pressed her shoulder into the table he screamed.

Bringing up his elbow he smashed it into her cheek and she wailed with the pain. The scream only served as an aphrodisiac for his cock as it poked into her opening at an odd angle.

"Keep the fuck still." Brad warned.

"S-sssttoo…mmmaaahhh." Lana tried to tell him to stop, but her voice was breaking and by the time she felt his cock tear into her dry pussy all she wanted to do was die. She realised that over the last week, she hadn't been in work and he hadn't allowed her to answer the calls she had been receiving from Lyla. Slowly realising that soon people would forget she existed so if she died right here, right now, would there be anybody out there that would miss her. They would have all forgotten about her.

"HEY…you fuckin' loosen up or this is only gonna hurt you even more." Brad frustratingly gritted his teeth as he wedged his dick through her uncooperative walls.

No matter how much she tried it was impossible for her to relax. Even though she construed whether what he was doing to her was actual rape, as she never put up a fight, never had the energy to care to fight. She still couldn't make her body do something that was purely sickening to her. She sometimes made herself gag at the images that flashed in her mind. When he was behind her, she would picture the way his dick rammed into her, destroying her pussy making her damaged goods. And then she cried with the slow miserable thought of nobody loving her, it just wrecked her heart.

Even divorcing Happy she still loved him and she still remembered the feeling of knowing she was never really going to leave him…

_It had been seven whole days since she had seen Happy after walking from the clubhouse and presenting the divorce papers. The length of time apart had to be a record breaker. Still, record breaker or not, it was time to break the hiatus. _

'_Well, well, well… look who it is. You finally realised that my dick could possibly be what you're after?' Kozik cooed from behind the bar. He watched as Lana flung back the clubhouse door with purpose. She looked amazing, wearing one of her favourite black, just above the knee cotton skirts and a skin tight blouse that had the smallest buttons pushing her breasts together. A few of the buttons were loose around the bottom and she had tied the ends in a knot revealing her navel. Around the collar there was a man's tie, dangling low, centring her cleavage and the ends whipped in the breeze. Her legs were out of this world, thick buckled stilettos decorated her small feet and long thigh length stockings stretched up her legs. The sunset sky beamed through the open door and her frame was silhouetted by the light. Her school outfit rocked. _

'_Where is he?' Lana purred as she leaned over the bar and dropped her eyes to Kozik's crotch. _

'_Him… or me?' Koz asked, looking back to her and then his crotch as she stared at him with lustful abundant. _

_Lana was as horny as humanly imaginable. Leaning over, pressing her breasts together she couldn't stop herself from glaring at Koz' treasure trail as he wore no shirt with his cut. Koz was hot, no doubt about it and there had been many a time she'd considered slipping his cock into her silk folds but alas, she had another man that was willing and able at her disposal. _

'_Him.' She answered. _

_Koz rolled his eyes, already knowing the answer but still, a man could dream. And dream he had, many a night of having Lana all to himself. All joking aside, in a heart beat he would have her if she so much as presented the smallest offer. Unfortunately, in even thinking of the lewd acts he'd create with himself and her smashing body, the frightening thought of what Happy would do to him was enough to break him from his daydreams. _

'_He's sulking in his room.' _

_Lana smiled; Koz had said the right thing. It only made her wanton of Hap burn even more. She knew he had been upset about her divorcing him but she also knew it would take an army for him to admit that to her… an army, or a hot girl in a school uniform she wondered. _

'_Thanks Koz… oh, and by the way…another time zone, another dimension. I'd fuck your brains out...stud!' She hissed and turned her back to him, sauntering into the dorm room's corridor. _

_All Koz could muster was a wolf whistle as she strutted off. He'd be damned, she really was one of a kind and sometimes he admired her strength and solidarity so much that he often wondered whether he really could be sexual with her. He loved her like a sister. Yes, she was hot, yes she was damn sure fuck-able but after nearly eight years she was like blood, like family. He'd die for her. _

_Happy was sitting on his bed reading a vintage motorbike article. He was sat up right, his back to the wall and his ass squashed into the pillows. An elbow rested on his raised knee and he clutched the magazine, tilted as he lulled his head to the side, slowly getting bored with the words in front of him. He was missing Lana._

_His pupils dilated as he saw something in the doorway of his wide open dorm room door. He knew who it was, but was too stubborn to react and refused to look at her. Desperately he wanted to because she was wearing white, he could see that just in his peripheral vision. He loved it when she was dressed all pure and innocent. Making it obvious that he knew she was there, he slowly lifted his head to the other side so it lulled in order for him to redirect the magazine, making it so his view was of the magazine and nothing else. He could still steal secret glances at her from over the top of the magazine but still, he never directly stared at her. _

_Lana smirked, she caught his not so subtle attempt to stare at her so she slid a hand up the open door and cocked her leg to the side, angling her bum out like a shelf. _

'_I caught ya' lookin'…you might as well take it all in… C'mon Daddy, you see what you've been missin'.' _

_Happy shifted his eyes over the top of the magazine and it was impossible for him not too. She was incredibly alluring when it came to something she wanted with undying passion, but it was only his eyes that he shifted. She couldn't see that his cock twitched at the sight of her swelling breasts as she pushed out her chest. Fuck, she could tease when she really wanted too. _

_She was completely lust driven; it had been over seven days since he was even remotely close to her body and she was having withdrawal symptoms. She pouted at his missing touch and her heart ached being so far from him. With all of this in mind and with the fact that he was refusing to engage with her, she dropped her hands from the door frame and marched toward the bed. Stepping up she stood onto the mattress with her stilettos, walking with such determination she stood over him. The magazine he held was inches from her pussy and she pressed her hands to the back of the wall for stability. Looking down at him he finally looked up at her and she slowly lowered herself down, her pussy breezing passed his face as she bent her knees and straddled his lap, the magazine squashed between them. _

'_So, you readin' somethin' interestin'.' Lana asked so casually but with major purpose. _

_Happy was seconds away from spilling his load into his jeans. She looked so sexy. Her hair was wavy but clipped back with a twist so her neck was exposed, and her eye makeup was dark but excessively simple, no glitter, no gloss just pure soft supple skin. The weight of her on his thighs just made all the blood rush to his groin and he really was worried that his teenage years had come rushing back to haunt him. Any minute now he was going to blow. _

'_The fuck you want?' he simply grunted. _

_Yep, it was confirmed. His pride was hurt and he was upset she'd gone and done something as bold as divorce him. Lana knew that it had to be done and she knew he'd get over it. Snatching the magazine with her hand, she ripped it from his grasp and watched as she hurled it across the room, landing on the floor with all the pages split at different angles. Turning back to him she knew his expression wouldn't have changed. He looked stone cold but the tension in his body told her a little tell-tale. He was hard as a fucking rock and if she was to make, the slightest move to touch his cock he would grab her as fast as a shark and throw her off him. She knew he wouldn't allow her to embarrass him like that. So she kept it simple, kept it light hearted and stayed clear of his growing desire in his pants. Arching her chest over and pressing it into his, she moved her lips to the side of his face. Letting the soft breeze of her breath cascade down his neck, she inhaled his scent and sighed into his neck. Moving her lips to his ear and allowing her mouth to catch his earlobe, she finally answered him. _

'_Your __**face**__…buried __**hard**__ in my pussy…you think that's too much for me to ask?' _

_Happy was breathing heavy and was awkwardly scared of what her response would be as she breathed so seductively down his neck. When her lips touched his ear he almost melted into submission._

'_So you actually think you deserve that?' _

'_It's either that…or Koz gets a face full of my juice.' _

'_Blackmail won't get you anywhere Lana-Jane.' He warned but his hands gently touched the back of her hips. Almost like his inner demons were worried that she would consider throwing down and letting Koz touch what was his. _

'_Mmmm' Lana hummed as she still kept her lips to near his neck. Slowly pulling away she let her hand glide down his front t-shirt, over his abs and then to his belt. She didn't want to undo the belt but she certainly wanted to put the wind up him. Biting her bottom lip and looking into his eyes, eyes that she knew burned with hatred of her power over him, and then very gently placed her hand over his flies. Immediately she could feel how hard he was and just before she could get a harder grip, her wrist was seized and Happy tightly yanked her hand away._

'_DON'T.' Happy scolded. His voice pained with emotion. Livid would have been too an easy word to explain how he felt. He was angry that she had been away from him for so long, and he hadn't even sought after crow-eaters to bait his desires. He had wanted her. If he wasn't much of a man's man, he would have whimpered with the strain that caked his vocal cords. If Lana would have been his Mom, in that moment in time and with how his emotions gripped him, he could only explain in his head that he felt like he had been bullied at school and he wanted nothing but his Mommy to sooth away the pain from their hurtful ways. He was upset and to put it bluntly, he was sulking. _

_Lana wanted to giggle but she knew if she did he would probably never speak to her again, let alone sleep with her. She was overjoyed with how he was reacting; it just confirmed how much of a hold she still had over him. She still had it. She still had him in the palm of her hand, and that was the most amazing feeling. _

'_I love you.' She smiled._

_Happy wasn't expecting that but in all honestly he really wasn't sure what he was expecting from her. The way she had strutted into his room, like she owned the joint, he wasn't surprised with how bold a statement she held reserved for him. He loved her too, he physically ached for her but these days, more than ever he had a reputation to uphold and it was rare that he even called her Piglet. He hadn't called her that in a long time. Perhaps once, over a week ago when he tried to apologise for the crow-eater attached to his cock in the garage bay, but still, the word he used for love was few and far between these days. _

'_Get the fuck up' He barked, knowing he didn't have the courage to say he loved her back or call her any pet names, he decided giving her what she wanted would clarify his feelings for her. _

_Lana was roughly pushed up by his gripped hands on her waist line. Standing back up she pressed her hands, splayed flat into the wall and looked down as she watched his hands grip around her ankles. Slowly he pushed up and the fabric from her black stockings made a scratching sound and then the noise stopped when his hands reached her upper thighs. His head had the perfect angle and her pussy was situated in the perfect spot. Wrenching up her skirt she tucked it in her waist and flung her head back as she felt his face wedge into her lips. Her knees buckled but she quickly caught herself and placed a hand on the top of his head. _

'_Ahh God… Hap, yes!' She rewarded his efforts and he hadn't even begun yet. _

_Happy reached up his hand over bum and held her tight. Using his other hand he prodded her folds and darkly looked at her hardened nubbin as he held back her lips. Before he licked out his tongue, he kissed a gentle kiss over her pink flesh. The softness and tender care made another moan escape her lips and he inwardly smirked. His plan was working; she was beginning to forgive him for his horrid treatment of her. _

'_Say it' Lana ordered. _

_Happy looked up at her, his eyes deep in lust with everything she had on offer for him. _

'_Say it' Lana repeated, her tone firm but not harsh. She watched as his eyes looked back to her pussy on display mere inches from his face and he smiled, a genuine Happy smile and pressed another kiss to her folds applying a smidgen of suction. _

_Looking back up into her sexy dark eyes, he made his reaction serious and he spoke with clarity. _

'_You're fuckin' beautiful.' _

_Lana lulled her head back with a smile on her lips; she loved it when he said that about her. She really believed he meant it. _

'_Ah Hap…' She sighed, her mouth getting dry with the suspense of his withholding. '…take me.' _

_A minute or so passed and he didn't touch her, but she could feel his presence so near, so close. She sighed with a whimper, in desperate need for him to help her release. _

_That was what he waited for, that little hitch of a please don't give up sigh, and then bang, he attacked her with his lips, his tongue, his whole face. Relentlessly stroking his tongue back and forth, then twisting around her clit and then rubbing his whole mouth profusely into her pussy. He could feel her losing the battle to stand up. _

'_Jesus fuckin' Christ… You fuckers born in a barn?' Kozik muttered out as he stood in the doorway, in general passing of the dorm room. He gripped a hold of the door handle to Happy's room and took one last look at Lana. She had her hands spread up the wall with her head pressed to the side and looking down. Her ass was arched out and the flap of her skirt at the back was hitched up, revealing Hap's hand gripped tight into her cheek. He watched as she slid her hand down the wall and was then able to look at him. A wicked smile creased her lips and if he wasn't as perverted as they come, he could have sworn she would have been ok with him staying in the room and watching, possibly even joining in. He winked back at her and started to close the door, the notion of joining the party was quickly erased when he knew what the guy, who was buried deep into her pussy, was capable of doing to him if he even attempted it. _

'_That fucker still watchin'…he after tips?' Happy growled, and then swiftly returned his sweeping tongue to her opening. _

'_No…ahh yesss, yess…no, no, he's gone… shit, Ssh Hap, don't talk… keep goin'.' Lana responded, all out of breath and minutes away from exploding onto his face. _

_Happy felt it. When he let his tongue dip into the tender opening of her pussy, he could taste the sweetest of tangs and knew she was about to go. _

'_C'mon…bring it baby. Bring it.' _

'_Ohhhh myyy….ahhhh eeeewwwwwhhh' Lana wanted to cry because the feeling that rocked her whole body felt so God damned good. She could feel Happy practically eating her flesh, sucking at every part in case he missed any sweet tasting juice that he'd help make. Her legs buckled and she squashed his face with her thighs but he didn't care, he loved it. _

'_Owh Hap…I want you inside me.' She cried out, knowing that he wasn't planning on it because she knew he was at the limit and with one touch from her anyway it would be over. _

'_Lana…you touch me, I'm gonna snap.' Happy responded, an honest and genuine response, no games, just admitting openly what she was capable of doing to him. _

'_But Hap…' Lana whimpered as she bent her knees and he helped settle her down in his lap again. '…please.' _

_Happy rubbed his hands down the sides of her upper arms, soothing her lulling posture as she felt weak from her come down. He watched as her eyes fluttered and she leaned closer to him. Opening his lips, their mouths collided and he darted his tongue passed her lips and deep into her throat. Feeling her struggling to keep up with his pace, the power of how much he wanted her hard in his expressive kiss, she pressed at his chest, and yanked herself away from him. _

'_Hap…just quickly. I'm fuckin' ready now. I've just missed you so much.' Lana pleaded. She was sodden wet, just thinking about his cock pushed into her and she desperately tried to get him to enter her. '…you do it, I won't touch you. Just get it out, let me see it.'_

_Happy's chest was heaving with adrenaline. Looking at her, hearing her plead for his cock, it was just every man's dream. She was every man's dream. He leaned himself further back into the wall and the bed creaked under them. Flipping his fingers down to his belt, he watched her face for the reaction he adored. She bit her bottom lip and narrowed her own hands down to her pussy, just tittering at the edge. Her eyes bored into his crotch, waiting to see her gift. Zipping down his fly, he pushed his hand inside and within seconds his hand was wrapped around his steel rod. His chest jumped when he saw her hand move from her stomach and float toward his cock. _

'_No Lana.'_

_Lana snapped her eyes into his, all of a sudden surprised that she found herself doing exactly what she said she wasn't going to do, touch him. _

'_Fuck…Hap, I love your cock.'_

_He grinned and closed his eyes softly, tilting his head back and taking a large intake of air. Knowing that if she so much as touched him, his load would bolt out of him like a jack-in-a-box and then it would only embarrass him. She'd be left without when all he wanted was to give her everything he had. _

'_I'm ready for you now Hap.' Lana stated, just trying to let him know that if he wanted to slip into her, no matter how fast he cum she would surely follow suit so soon too. _

'_You're lovin' this aren't you? You got me twisted like a fuckin' boy.'_

_Lana pushed on her knees and knelt her stomach into his face, getting closer toward his cock she began to lower herself down. _

'_It'll be fuckin' quick…what you get for divorcin' me.' Hap warned, wanting to give reason for how quick he was going to blow into her. And, finally he had aired the fact that he was hurt she divorced him. _

_Just under the flap of her short skirt she used her fingers from one hand to spread open her lips. She used her other hand to hold onto his shoulder and she looked into his eyes. _

'_Put it in me.'_

_Holding the girth of his cock, he pressed his lips tight together bracing himself for the feel of her as he poked his tip to her entrance. He wanted to do this slowly, try and wait it out as best as he could, at least try to make some friction with her so she could get off too. _

_Lana had other ideas, she wanted him to cum. Get it out of the way so he could recover and then they could go at it properly. Feeling the tip of his engorged penis hook passed her tight ring she rammed herself down, surprising herself how much bigger he felt when they hadn't had sex in a few days. _

'_LANA… FUCK!' Happy cried, pissed off that she'd just slammed herself down on him with no warning so he could brace himself. _

'_Oh God… you're so big Hap.' She closed her eyes and chose to ignore his angry outburst, flinging her head back and bringing herself back up and then down as fast as she could. _

_Happy dug his hands into her hips, trying to stop her from going so hard at him but he looked up at her neck and watched her hand fly behind her head. She took the clip out from her hair and her curls flew all around her face. Flicking her head around in a circle so her hair fell in-between them she grinned down at him. That was it. That did it. Her cock sure smile lasted longer as he was certain she felt his hot liquid shoot up into her core. _

_Lana knew that would do it. He loved having her hair stuck all around them. The moment she took it out and flung it around so it hit him in the side of the face, she felt the familiar jolt in his hips and then the warm sensation penetrate her womb. _

'_Fuckin' bitch.' Happy growled, angry that she hadn't even given him a chance to control himself and even try last, so she could join him. _

_She was so tight around his cock that if she kept him inside long enough and didn't move an inch; his juice would stay locked inside her until she slipped off him. She kissed him. Blatantly ignoring his hatred for her right now and tried to engage him in slow, sensual affection. _

_It worked. Happy stroked the bottom of her back and lazily pulled away from her swollen lips that he ravaged uncontrollably. Looking into her eyes he could see she was just as relaxed as him. _

'_There somethin' else you wanted or you got more papers you wanna file against me?'_

'_I was thinkin' about a restraining order.' Lana smiled. _

_Hap chuckled and swept the chunk of her hair that fell over her shoulder back behind her neck and scrunched it into his fist. _

'_You think that shit would keep me from you?'_

'_I wasn't betting on you abiding by the law.' Lana admitted, and slowly rolled her hips. Still feeling that he was soft and squashed into her passage way. _

'_You'd have me kill the law to break that order wouldn't you?' Happy asked, and comforted with the fact that he knew she'd die without him by her side. _

'_I'd sooner kill them myself Hap.'_

'_That's my girl.' He sighed and yanked her lips towards his. She moaned with unsatisfied pleasure, and he felt her beginning to roll her hips, trying to get him back to full strength. It had started to work; he felt the tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. A glance with his eyes over her chest, he noticed her blouse pressed her breasts together, and then he saw the man's tie around the collar, hanging loosely down her cleavage. Catching the end of the tie in his fingers and then flicking it back and forth. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. _

'_This for me?' He asked, gesturing toward her outfit. _

'_You like it?' Lana was all of a sudden shy. _

'_Certainly got my attention sweetheart, but then that could've been your long ass legs…then your pussy shoved in my face.' Happy hunched his shoulders in comparison to which of the events he liked most. _

'_Yea.' Lana agreed but then twisted her meaning. '…yea, you like it?'_

_Hap smiled, realising that he had walked straight into that one and gripped hard at her waist. _

'_You know I fuckin' like it.' He growled. _

'_The best you tasted?' She asks. _

'_The best wet pussy I've tasted in eight years.' He gritted his teeth and jerked forward to catch his lips with hers but she avoided him. _

'_So good, you wouldn't want to share it… with Koz?'_

_That did it. Fire sparked behind his eyes and he sat bolt up right, feeling his cock move inside her still. _

'_The fuck you mention shit like that…you fuckin' around with him?' He asked. _

'_Nah, but I was thinkin' about it.' She mused. _

'_You fuckin' dare… I swear to God Lana…I mean it.' Happy was furious. _

_Lana felt her pussy throb at watching him display such animalistic tendencies, trying to claim her as his and his only. She loved it. _

'_You better think of somethin' to change my mind then.' Lana egged him on. _

_Literally with the last syllable of her challenge she cried out as she felt him thrust his hips. All of a sudden with the promise of her playing truant with another man's dick, she felt his cock harden to its steel girder form and she was chucked off. _

_Happy was well aware of her basic instinct style of bedroom antics and as he chucked her off his lap, he raced to get back toward her. Entering her again just as swiftly as he'd left her, she tightened around him. Holding her thighs up and then tossing her legs over his one shoulder, he grabbed at her hand and their fingers entwined. Pushing into her with relentless effort she cried for more and he delivered with every promise that he'd make this worthwhile. _

'_This what you want?' He drooled. _

'_Ah fuck… yes… God YES!' She applauded him. '…don't hold back, give it to me.'_

'_You think I hold back from you… I'll fuck you any which way I want… this pussy's mine.'_

_Lana couldn't respond she moaned with satisfaction as he hit all the right spots._

_Happy burrowed his head into the side of her thigh, and smiled. He was content. Loved their bedroom foreplay and would do it all over again if that was what she wanted. Yea sure, he said the right things that got her off. He dominated with just his words, telling her she was his but all in all; he knew it was just talk. Knew it was just something she loved to hear and he loved to dish. But, in all honesty she was her own person, she could do what she liked and he wouldn't stop her. He loved her far too much to cage her free spirit and there's no way he'd want her to feel like she was being kept under her own free will. They both might have liked the idea of her being a closed off housewife, kept within the realms of Old Lady life but they also both knew it was just an image. An image the Club wanted the outsiders to see. He had met Lana way before he joined the Club so he figured she was an Old Lady with benefits, in his book she was free to go if she pleased. Hell, he'd fight for her to stay but if she really wanted to leave him, he'd protect her from the Club. _

It wasn't that she didn't care for Brad, she did, but she couldn't shake that even if Brad hadn't been raping her for the last threes weeks, every day and of every night, that he would still have been her rebound guy. She had finished with Hap and so soon she was jumping two feet from the fire and into the frying pan. She never gave herself time. Ten years warranted more than nearly a year of a wind down period. So, feeling Brad dig into weird side angles, what she was certain was tearing her walls up to shreds, she really couldn't hate him. It was her fault. If she had stopped obsessing about moving on with life and forgetting about ten years of her life spent with a man that was possibly the best thing since sliced bread, then she wouldn't be in the situation she was in now.

Lana whimpered, she tried not too, tried not to excite him more, otherwise she knew his dick grew stronger and then he would move onto attacking her ass hole. When that happened, she sometimes completely blacked out. And this time wasn't any different.

She woke up actually sprawled on the dinner table. Brad was nowhere in sight and as she pushed her arms to slide herself off the top surface she felt a sharp pain in the side of her rib. She remembered abruptly that Brad had surprised her with a heavy kick to the side when she choked on his dick as he tried to face fuck her. She thought maybe she would need medical attention, if not for her possible broken rib but for certain her pussy was so sore she felt the burn seer through to her spine.

Going to the toilet, she wiped herself and sure enough like many other times she wiped away blood. Nothing heavy and nothing period worthy but still it was watered down blood, seeped into the tissue. She winced and stood up on shaky legs. Catching a view of herself in the mirror she would have jumped if her muscle spasms would have allowed it. She looked like death warmed up. Her makeup was run dry down her cheeks and mascara actually smudged into the corners of her nose. Her hair looked greasy and as she tried to run her fingers through her sweeping fringe she felt a sticky residue and tried as quickly as she could to run her fingers under the cold tap and wipe it out of her hair.

Brad was slouched in front of the television he had heard Lana stir from the kitchen and then heard her in the bathroom. He was oddly relieved that she had awoken sooner rather than later. He had stopped trying to figure out why he did the things he did to Lana. It served no purpose because he knew it was like a drug and he just simply couldn't stop.

His mobile rang and he jumped at the loud sound, briefly his heart in his throat as he thought about police sirens surrounding his house. It was an absurd thought but with the way he had been treating Lana he had to remain sceptical.

"Hello?"

"Turnball, Brad Turnball?"

Brad heard a light snigger.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Clay…we're in a spot of bother and well, it's about time you earned your keep. You want in on this shit, you want the cash then you've got to show your worth my friend."

"Clay… oh right, I see. What is it you need?" Brad cringed, hated the fact that he had to bow down to somebody that should have been bowing down to him. He was the one with the power, he was the one with the trucks.

"Get your ass over to the garage with a truck, it's gotta be big enough and ugly enough to carry a fuck load of cargo… if it's not too much trouble."

Brad heard the sarcasm set deep into Clay's voice, but hearing Lana splash around in the opened bathroom he moved into the doorway of his study to reply.

"Not too much trouble… how much time do I have?"

"You don't… we need this shit now. You think I'm the kinda guy that likes to ask twice."

Brad knew that wasn't a question, just a factual statement that a gulp in his throat confirmed he'd better listen to.

"Absolutely…I'll be right there."

He stomped over to his desk, he had to log on to his servers, work out what trucks he had available and whether he had the keys in the office or not. The choice wasn't varied and he hoped the truck he picked would have been sufficient for whatever it was they needed it for. He wasn't about to ask questions before he hung up the phone.

Lana had come from the bathroom and was presented with an empty room. She had heard voices coming from Brad's study and was strangely freaked that maybe this was the ticket she was after. She could hear Brad was pre-occupied and her mind raced to what Tig has told her. '…ditch that prick or Hap'll know you're here…' Those words rang like alarm bells in her ears and seeing the space between her and the front door she moved fast. This was her time, this was the right moment and her adrenaline was pumped. In that split second her senses had come alive, with the thought of Happy and his judgemental eyes searing into hers after he was bound to confront her once Tig had dobbed her in, she thought of nothing more than getting away from Brad.

Taking big strides across the room, she grabbed her handbag from the side unit and her hand was clasped over the door handle. She waited, waited for some kind of acknowledgement that she'd been caught but when she heard nothing, her heart skipped. She was free.

"STUPID…BITCH"

Her foot was out onto the welcome mat of the front door when suddenly her head was snapped back, that hard, that she thought it had come loose of her neck. She heard the front door slam back shut as she was hurled across the room, stumbling blindly as she tried not to knock into anything but it was too late. Brad pushed again at her, and she could only hate herself for her stupidity as he kicked his knee into her stomach. She was winded, coughing and spluttering as she clutched at her abdomen.

"You think you're fucking smarter than me… I saw that move coming. You stupid little girl." Brad was outraged and was secretly glad he came out of the office when he did, otherwise she really would have been gone.

"Gather yourself… c'mon, take slow small breaths. You'll be ok in a minute..." Brad stroked her back as she was leant over the arm of the sofa, her breathing ragged. "…you're comin' with me. Get your hoodie on."

**~AN~**

**OK this was a SUPER long Chapter and I hope you guys liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews. **

**Love you all… and thank you soooo much for the support. **

**P.S Sorry if any of the scenes offended people. This story is rated M so should be read with that in mind. **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Lana was a broken mess. She sat in the passenger seat of the truck Brad had picked up, with her hands folded into the crease of her thighs. Her ribs hummed as the blood flowed under the weak tissue of skin that covered her. She had no clue where they were going and didn't much care. She had had her chance to get away and she blew it.

"You even think about messing around with me when we pull up here, I won't think twice about putting you down. These weird bastards won't even flinch if I laid a hand on you, you understand me?"

She nodded. That's all she could do. Her lip was cut and she poked her tongue at the corner of her mouth to try and moisten the wound, stop it from cracking. She looked down at her hands and rubbed her fingers in-between her other fingers, almost like she was checking her nails but in reality she was trying her damned hardest to imagine she was some place else. _How on earth did I get here?_ _I used to be a Princess!_ She wanted to open the truck door and throw herself out.

Driving down Main Street and stopping at the traffic lights, Brad looked around the dead of the night. No stationed police cars, no prying eyes he felt confident that the truck he'd picked would be good enough for whatever they wanted it for. He wasn't planning on asking them, just deliver it and be done. He'd walk home with Lana if need be, he wasn't much bothered. Maybe he'd pluck up the courage to ask one of them to give him a lift home.

Lana sniffled, and felt Brad snap his head over in her direction.

"Shut that shit up…you so much as whimper I'll lock you in the damn truck."

"I'm not crying…it's just the blood." Lana barked back, thrilled that she still had a little bit of venom left in her, to possibly goad him into actually and finally killing her so she didn't have to go on.

Brad pressed his lips together, and fought against his natural urges to smack upside her head. Rounding the corner, he watched in the corner of his eye as Lana's flimsy body bounced up and then down as he rode over the curb and into the gates of Teller-Morrow Automotive.

Lana winced, grimaced with pain as her body tried to hold itself together as the truck bumped up. Her eyes sparked open when she realised where they were.

"Why are we here?" She panicked.

"Stop asking shit you don't need to concern yourself about…keep your gob shut and we'll be fine."

The truck hissed as he let the clutch go and turned the ignition off. Immediately cranking open his door he jumped down onto the pavement and left Lana inside, slamming his door shut with anger.

* * *

In the swell of the darkness, Teller-Morrow was surprisingly alive. People milled around in the background, looked to be gathering items and storing them in barrels. Brad looked over to the office and garage bays and saw the young Mohican wearing Son jog lightly over to him.

"Brad." Brad extended a hand and was pleasantly surprised when the young man stretched his hand in greeting too.

"Juice…this the truck?"

"Yea…so, what you guys using it for?" Brad asked casually.

Juice hitched his breath and was about to reply but thought wisely for a change and gave Brad a wary stare. Who was he to be asking questions like that? Granted he realised Brad was a contact, but instantly knew, just by the look of him that he certainly wasn't the sort of guy Clay would want knowing their business, inside and out.

"Let's keep to the plan, shall we?" Juice interjected, and then opened his hands for the keys.

Brad immediately got the vibe and kept quiet, letting the keys drop into the hands that awaited their arrival. Oddly Brad had completely forgotten about his extra cargo and moved to the side to let Juice up into the cockpit. Stepping to his side he was bounced back and abruptly looked to what he had hit. It was the greasy hand man and his chest looked bigger in the dark of the night.

"Sorry." Brad offered.

Happy saw Brad in the Lot with Juice and had strolled over to see how the exchange was going. Just by chance on his stroll over, he thought about Tig. He remembered that Tig had said he had funny vibes about their new truck contact so he figured he'd assess the situation himself.

"This truck any good?" Happy acknowledged Brad with a nod of his head and heard the truck start up beside them.

* * *

Juice was planted into the truck's seat and banged the door shut. He needed to move the truck to the other end of the Lot. Chibs, Tig and Half Sack were loading the barrels and standing there with their hands on their hips waiting for Juice to roll up.

Moving his head forward to see the ignition hole, he caught something in the corner of his eye.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST… WHAT THE… Shit…you scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry" Lana offered.

"You with Brad?" Juice asked, slowing his breathing down.

Lana nodded, couldn't bear to actually verbally acknowledge the fact she was Brad's.

The truck had started and it slowly rolled forward and quickly stopped when it reached the end of the Lot.

"You better get outta here babe, we'll be needin' this truck. No chicks allowed I'm afraid." Juice lowered his head to her trance-like stare at the dashboard and smiled softly at her. Seeing her face, his smile faded.

"What the…Jesus…you ok?" Juice asked, feeling pathetic for such a stupid question.

Lana nodded again. She had her hood over her head, and the jacket done up as high as it would go. There was no way she was moving from the truck, come hell or high water, if she even moved she feared her bones would break. Her back felt like a ten ton weight was pressed into it and it also didn't help that she was smack bang in the middle of another Clubhouse.

Juice could see she had no plans of even moving and really didn't know what to do. Opening the door he jumped down and quietly let the door fall to the latch, leaving the girl inside.

"Took ya' wee fuckin' time lad. You think rollin' this shit around we do for kicks." Chibs moaned at Juice but watched as he stepped closer toward him.

"There's a girl…" Juice lowered his voice to a whisper. "…in the truck, think she's with Brad."

"What the fuck ya' whisperin' for ya' dumb shit. Who's in the truck?" Chibs couldn't see what in the hell Juice was blabbering about, annoyed that he'd been subdued to rolling around barrels of illegal handguns with the Prospect, but they were hard up in times of a crisis so knew he'd have to chip in and help.

"She looks pretty bad… you know… like…bad." Juice creased his face together, oddly feeling weak about showing sympathy for a beaten girl. It wasn't unusual to see girls bruised and scarred around the Clubhouse.

"What the fuck you say retard?" Tig overheard and joined in, making a triangle between the three of their stances.

Juice lowered his head, that's all he needed was Tig chiding him about being some kind of pussy about a beaten bitch. He explained anyway.

"There's a fuckin' girl… in the truck, she looks pretty banged up..."

Tig didn't need to hear anymore, his face hardened at the mention of a girl and he walked to the front of the truck around to the other side, leaving Juice and Chibs lost for words.

* * *

Lana was slowly drifting off into unconsciousness when her side door was carefully opened and she almost flopped out onto the concrete but was caught in the chest of Tig as he stood up on the truck steps and leaned into the cabin.

"Kill me…" She whispered. "…I don't want to live anymore."

Tig cocked his head down to her and reached around her body to unclasp the seat belt.

"Ssh…quiet that shit. I got ya."

Once she was freed from the seat belt she felt her legs wobble as she tried to step down out of the truck with Tig holding onto her elbows for support. She flinched when Tig slammed the door shut but was glad that when she adjusted her eyes that she was between the truck and the concrete wall surrounding the complex. Nobody else could see her, only Tig.

Tig looked completely torn. Wasn't sure whether to usher her into the Clubhouse or whether to leave her high and dry, hoping she'd grow a pair and bolt out of the Lot. Looking over her frail body he realised the latter would have been impossible for her. She was barely able to stand.

"You a'ight?"

Lana creased her face and held a hand over her eyes, nodding she sucked in a breath and tried to calm herself before she started to cry.

"Jesus Christ" Chibs sounded as he rounded the front of the truck to see where Tig had disappeared too.

"She's a little broken…more ways than I think you'd care to imagine." Tig mumbled to Chibs.

"C'mon lass…come with me. I'll get you cleaned up." Chibs put an arm around Lana, and grimaced at Tig as soon as he felt her quaking shudders.

"Don't let Hap see her…" Tig nodded just as he watched Chibs get to the front of the truck and turned back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow in question. "…it's his Ol' Lady."

"Jesus Christ" Chibs echoed again, shocked at the revelation and couldn't believe it was happening in the middle of Club business.

* * *

Brad suddenly remembered Lana and was twitchy when he stood in front of Happy and wanted desperately to excuse himself from their standing non-conversation.

"You wanna a piss?" Happy asked with a smirk, seeing Brad look back to forth and slightly uneasy.

"No" Brad laughed out. "…I just forgot I have my girlfriend in the truck."

Happy was a little concerned with that. Who in their right mind would bring their girl to a place of business, that was both illegal and somewhat of an unladylike event. He nodded at Brad anyway and followed with his eyes as he walked up into the Lot toward his truck. He soon lost interest and was about to walk back into the Clubhouse to gather up the nomads and Clay when he heard a yell from the Prospect, Kip. Turning his head back toward the truck he squinted.

* * *

Brad had walked up to his truck and was surprised to see Lana folded into the protective arm of another man, a Son of Anarchy.

"Lana…what's going on?" Brad voiced his concern and reached a hand for her shoulder, wanting desperately to get her in his arms so they could high tail outta Dodge before the shit hit the fan.

"I think we'll be takin' it from here lad." Chibs clutched her tightly to his side.

Brad's eyebrows furrowed and a spark of jealous rage ignited in his chest. His plan of avoiding any trouble was quickly coming undone as he lost control of the situation, a feeling of which he hated. Trying to reach for her again, Chibs used his other hand to push at his chest. Brad saw red and shoved Chibs in the shoulder.

Chibs tumbled backward on his feet and lost grip of Lana, much less he let her go, he wanted to retaliate.

"You little fucker" Chibs retorted and was about to lunge forward when Half Sack, the ever brave Prospect that he had sponsored into the Club, shouted to get Brad's attention before clocking him in the face.

Brad fell a few steps back into the grill of the truck holding his nose and looking doe like at the four Sons that looked at him. It wasn't until he saw the fifth Son arrive that he grimaced in pain from the punch the Prospect had blown, in the hopes that they would have sympathy on him.

* * *

Happy had seen Brad be punched and immediately took to a jog over to the scuffle, interested to see what the upset had been and was ready to enjoy a chuckle at seeing any man in a suit pummelled. When he actually arrived, his face was darkened and the shadows under his eyes seemed endlessly black when he saw something on the floor.

Tig was bowled over, one knee on the floor and the other he used to rest his hand as he touched the black lump that was folded into the concrete. Hooking his arms into her armpits Tig hauled Lana up to her feet and she stood like Bambi. Chibs sounded an apology for losing his grip of her, inevitably making her fall down to the floor when he'd tried to lunge for Brad.

There was a low growl, a distorted sigh of anguish as Lana's eyes sieved through the darkness in search of the noise. She knew it well.

"Hap" She croaked. Her eyes shifted madly as she tried so desperately to see him. It was like a mother searching for her Afghan soldier son returning from war. Her eyes peeled in the darkness, desperation far too obvious but the look in her eyes declared she didn't care.

Brad looked perplexed. Watched as Happy had joined the fray of Sons gathered around him but looked on as he saw Lana pulled to her feet by Tig. Brad was more than confused with the way Happy looked to be smiling as he arrived and now seemed like he was about to crack under the pressure of mere air particles that floated around all of them. He heard Lana squeak out Happy's name and then suddenly it all made sense. He **knew** he'd heard that name before; it had been when they made love. When they first met and she rode him like a show pony, she had covered up her name calling mistake by saying she wanted him to get up. _That was clever!_ He mused.

Now, in the Lot of Teller-Morrow with Brad still leaned against the grill of the truck, Half Sack guarding him, Chibs still toying with the idea of getting a slap in for the shove he'd received and Tig looking lost as he stood to the back of everyone, just behind Lana. Happy stared at her, unable to speak, unable to move and she was the same. Hap had heard her little voice, soft and that of a broken bitch. He wanted to crumble at her feet and cry into her tiny toes. The feeling of his inner demons unravelling was scary but he honestly couldn't help it. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. He thought he'd never see her again.

Brad steadied himself on his feet and walked boldly toward Lana. Tig then moved from behind Lana and stood, squaring off to him, chest to chest.

"Walk away." Tig warned.

Happy saw her tiny hand touch the back of Tig's cut, she was cowering behind him. The fear that oozed out of her was far too apparent for him to ignore and he found his fists tightened together by his side. _What the fuck is going on?_ Was all Hap could think as he saw the events unfold in front of him.

Brad grew bold and shoved Tig, and Tig immediately stepped back banging into Lana. She tripped on her own feet and stumbled back a few steps.

That's when Happy saw it all. Her hood had came away from her head and in the dim lights that surrounded the Lot, her cut lip, the faded slice on her chin and the many bruises that covered the right side of her face were all too prominent for him to miss.

"Lana" He mouthed more like a whisper in the wind but she had heard him and she looked into his eyes. He began a slow step toward her, Chibs stepped aside letting him through and he pressed his lips tightly together. Bringing up his hands to reach for her face, she was torn away from his near grasp, and Happy looked toward the culprit. It was Brad.

"C'mon Lana… it's time to go." Brad hissed and was surprised with the amount of Dutch courage he hadn't needed to face up to the scenario that was unfolding. Gripping around her upper arm, he looked at Happy getting closer to her and just pulled. She wobbled on her feet and she fell sideways in the direction he required.

"What the hell is goin' on out here… those damn barrels won't move themselves" Clay boomed as he joined the group.

Nobody said a word; all remaining Sons appeared to be watching Happy. The ridged pop that was visible in his jaw made everyone watch his every move.

Happy was confused, couldn't believe Lana was in front of his very eyes and most of all couldn't believe the state she was in. Had she been like that since she left him? He found it hard to believe. The worst of it, he was trying to figure out what Brad had to do with all this but the moment he saw Brad grab her, the penny slotted into place and he barged passed anyone in his way. He actually knocked into the side of Lana as he reached for Brad's turned shoulders. Pulling him back, Happy anchored his feet into the ground, bending his knees and then yanked so hard that Brad spun to the side. With Brad's balance completely off Happy pulled again, roughly catching the flow mid air and jolting Brad down to the floor, smashing his head as hard as he could.

Everyone in the group spread out as Brad was chucked into the concrete. Clay was about to step into the circle that had formed but was stopped by a hand on the shoulder, it was Tig.

"Leave it." Tig motioned with a nod.

Lana was wide eyed as she watched Brad heaved into the floor.

Happy was over his body in an instant and he pulled at his suit jacket, bringing his shoulders off the concrete floor. Brad was face down and Hap hooked an arm around his neck. Looking up at the crowd that surrounded him, Happy sought out the eyes of Lana. He could see the glistening tears and he watched one single drop fall down her cheek and it only sparked his rage as it highlighted the purple bruise that caked her cheekbone. He squeezed. Using his other hand he gripped Brad's hair and pulled back his head further, trying to get his forearm connected with his windpipe.

"You mother**FUCKER**…" Happy growled. "…you fuckin' do that to **her**…you **fuckin' touch**…you **fuckin' touch**… **my** fuckin'** woman**." Happy seethed, spit splattered onto Brad's turned face.

Tig closed his eyes, looked to the night sky and gulped. He knew then and there he'd made a grave mistake. He should have told Happy, he should have told him sooner, he should have told him full stop.

Despite Happy's easy opportunity to snap Brad's neck, he didn't want it to be that easy. Instead he smashed his face into the concrete and then yanked him to his feet.

"C'mon ya' motherfucker… fight me…I'll fuckin' kill ya'." Happy spat. He never shouted his words; they just swooned out of his chest. A low rumble caught in the heat of the moment. He **wanted** to shout but it just wasn't his style and after all, this was all about the kill. He remained calm and professional, until …

"What the hell are you talkin' about you crazy son of a bitch?" Brad heaved, trying to catch his breath. "…that whore ain't anybodies; I fuckin' used her like she used me."

Happy lunged at him, pushing him against the grill of the truck and pounded into his face over and over again. Blood cracked into his knuckles and skin from Brad's face caught onto his rings. He used his knees to hitch into his ribs and wasn't even satisfied when he heard a crack, he just kept going. The images of Lana struggling on the motel bed as Hap had tried to strangle her were all too clear in his mind. The thought of Brad trying to do the same to her, it just wasn't right. He didn't have the right to do that, he never earned it. Finally stopping he pressed his hands into his throat and started to squeeze.

"The fuck you do to her… what…the…fuck…you do…to her?" Happy was beyond mad, visions of this prick touching her, hurting her it was just too much to handle. He kept repeating himself over and over again, his voice becoming a screech as he watched Brad's eyes turn up into his skull.

Clay nodded toward Chibs, and then Chibs looked at Half Sack. They both walked toward Happy and grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him off Brad. Happy bucked, was furious that it was almost done but his Brothers had took him away. Hap used his legs instead, kicked frantically at Brad as he slumped to the concrete, his face unrecognisable. Juice came to the rescue and gripped hold of one of Hap's legs and the three of them. Chibs, Half Sack and Juice wrestled with an outrageous Happy as they tried to get him through the door of the Clubhouse.

Seemingly all illegal activity had stopped and Clay looked at the heap on the floor that once looked like a guy he knew called Brad and then to the girl that clutched pathetically at her own body. Clay raised an eyebrow to himself as he watched Tig stepping close to her.

Lana instantly moved back, scared shitless of what Tig was going to do. After what she had just witnessed she wasn't about to trust anyone with the same Cut.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt ya'." Tig soothed as he tried to take another step toward her but was caught shy when he heard Chibs come back out of the Clubhouse and turned to see.

"That fucker is goin' mad in there. We got him pinned to the fuckin' Redwood." Chibs huffed and puffed, hands on his hips and looked at Clay for instruction.

"It's Hap's Ol' Lady." Tig joined, and looked at Clay to see his reaction.

"Hap has an Ol' Lady?" Clay looked genuinely shocked as he eyed the girl standing in the middle of them.

"Pres, you ever wonder what that tattoo means around his neck…well it's all for her. She's his real family." Tig sighed with a dejected chuckle.

"This gonna be a problem for us?" Clay asked, motioning toward a wobbly Lana.

"It will if we don't treat her right. Hap'll kill us all, one by one if we touch her." Tig quickly responded, tried not to sound too eager but wasn't at all looking for Clay to order a hit on the girl he'd tried to help. She was a lovely woman, couldn't bear the thought of having to get rid of her.

"That's comforting to know." Clay answer with a creased smile, realising that getting rid of Lana would prove more trouble that it's worth. "…get her inside."

Clay flipped the lid on his mobile and dialled.

**~AN~**

**Ok I hope I didn't disappoint. I know it wasn't a lovey dovey reunion but let's face it… if this was remotely reality, there wouldn't be any kissing and cuddling between the pair of them. After all, he's not seen her for near on a year. **

**Anyways. PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think… Thanks sooo much for the reviews on the last chapter, makes me go all giddy and want to write more lol. **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Lana was a shell of her former self. She heard the conversation between Tig and the grey haired man but she couldn't make her body respond. She just wanted to walk out of the Lot and chuck herself under the next moving vehicle. She was back around a Club and she knew all to well the snide talks that happened behind everyone's backs. And she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the grey haired man would have her offed if she so much as presented a threat to his business. It was a cruel and harsh world all over again.

"Lana…listen, I'm 'a need ya' to walk with me?" Tig asks, trying to shake her from her daydreaming.

Tig was trying his hardest to remain calm but for some reason, the pull he felt from Lana was too much. He wanted to stroke her face, sooth her worries away, like she had with him that day back in Tacoma and he so desperately hated himself for not killing Brad the moment he'd figured out he was the one hurting her. He didn't know Lana all that well but from what he remembered of her, it was all good. No badness surrounded a cloud around her and he felt guilty for not protecting her the way a Brother should have.

Slowly, Lana was coaxed into walking and she felt Tig's hands on her hips guiding her through the Clubhouse door. The smell was so familiar and in her mind, she actually smiled. Something of comfort was what she needed right now.

"Lana…the fuck"

She looked up from her feet and followed the legs that stood in front of her. Soon as she saw the belt buckle she knew who it was. Grimacing she felt Tig's grip tighten around her hips and it hurt. Bruise over bruise was always a killer.

"Hey, you're fuckin' hurtin' her…dick."

The chest in front of her wore a Cut too, and seeing the second Sgt at Arms patch she'd looked at tonight, her tears boiled to the surface for this one.

"K-K-K-Kooooozzz" Lana wailed, she really, really wailed.

"Hey, whoa, whoa… Ssh, Ssh" Kozik wrapped his arms around her back as she fell into his chest.

Tig hated it, truly and utterly hated it. There he was, trying to help her, show every bit of softness he had left inside of him and she goes crumbling into the arms of the biggest twat he'd known. Oddly though, watching Koz' arms bundle her into his chest, he caught his eyes and they stared at each other. A moment passed between them. An unwritten rule surging through both their veins as they put all of the hatred for each other aside, and banded together, like Brothers should.

"Don't let her out of your sight…Brother" Tig added.

"Ain't lettin' her go…" Kozik nodded firmly, standing tall just like Tig and feeling the same brotherhood pass through their stares. "…Brother."

Tig stepped away and left Lana with Kozik. Looking over the room, he saw the Chapel doors were open. Happy was inside pushing and shoving at Juice, Half Sack, Chibs and even Bobby, who looked a tad out of his depth.

"That FUCKER needs to DIE… WHY the FUCK you up in MY BUSINESS, this is MY SHIT…you can all FUCK OFF…I'll take all of ya' on…c'mon… MOTHER FUCKERS…get the FUCK outta my face!" Happy roared, not caring about anything else. Couldn't believe how this shit was going on under his nose and he wasn't even aware of it. He was spitting feathers and his eyes were red raw. Every time a Brother stepped in front of him, stopping him from leaving Church he pushed at them, trying to waiver their stability so he could dart passed them and after Brad. He wanted to finish him off.

"Jesus Hap…calm down. You practically killed the guy anyways." Juice stated and within seconds of him finishing his sentence. A hand was clasped around his throat and he was shoved back into the open Chapel door. "…Je-e-su-s Ha-pp" he tried to speak.

"HE AIN'T FUCKIN' DEAD THOUGH IS HE… THAT FUCKER TOUCH YOUR WOMAN… DID HE? DID HE? FUCKIN' TELL ME?" Happy shouted and his grip got tighter on Juice's throat.

"NO" Juice managed to shout back and luckily felt Hap's hand fall from his neck.

"Then stay the FUCK outta my head…fuckin' pussy shit."

Bobby shock his head at Juice, not believing he had the stupidity to even **try** calm Happy down.

"YOU… YOU MOTHERFUCKER" Happy pointed at Tig as he stood in the doorway, his arms leaning on the doorframe and the one closed Chapel door.

Tig shifted his eyes away from Hap's stare, knew it was his time to be named and shamed.

"YOU… YOU FUCKIN' KNEW. YOU ASSHOLE, YOU KNEW SHE WAS HERE… you kept this from me." Happy creased his brow and his eyes penetrated with utter sadness as he couldn't believe his best Brother had kept this from him. "…FUCKING LOOK AT ME…you fuckin' worthless shit. I could've helped her…who the fuck are you? You think I'd let that shit happen. YOU let this shit happen to her. You KNEW she was mine, you knew what had to be done." Happy cracked his knuckles, debating on whether to do it. The whole scene in the garage the other day, when Tig had told him he thought Brad was a shady fella, it all made sense now.

Tig saw it and didn't even try to avoid it. Happy whacked him straight in the jaw and Tig fell into the doorframe. Before long Hap charged at Tig's waist and they scuffled into the main bar room, with Happy scrambling up quicker than Tig. Landing another punch into the jaw, Happy got to his feet and distributed a lethal kick to Tig's ribs. Then grabbing him by the Cut whilst he's splayed on the floor, he reached his fist back to deliver another blow.

"STOP" Lana shouted.

Happy didn't even register she was in the room but when he heard her voice he stopped mid flow and dropped Tig in an instant.

Everyone looked at her, and she clutched for dear life onto the Cut of Koz. His arms still wrapped around her as he quietly tried to shush her sobs away. Her tears were stained on her face and she turned back into the chest of Koz as she shied away from all the stares. She hadn't looked at Happy directly. She was afraid of what he would think of her now that she was bathed in the house lights, so just shouted at the top of her lungs for all the noise to stop.

Happy stepped clear of the mess that was Tig on the floor and stood, just staring at her. He looked into the eyes of Kozik, the man holding his woman tight into his chest and he couldn't stop his jaw from popping. He was already jealous.

Koz saw his undecided mind, knew that he was fighting against his will to hold Lana by himself, in front of all his SAMCRO Brothers and just nodded at him, all in the hopes that Happy would take Lana from his arms and into his. That's where he knew she belonged.

A long silence ensued until the Clubhouse door opened and in sauntered Clay. He wasn't surprised by the mess he walked in on but knew he'd have to get a handle on it soon before Hap tore the place apart.

"Get the fuck to Church NOW." Clay ordered. "ALL OF YOU…Tig get the fuck off the floor."

Happy was pulled. His innards twisted at his decision to walk toward Lana or to follow orders and go into the Chapel. He started to shake his head from side to side as you could visibly see the torment going on in his head. He wanted desperately to take Lana in his arms but on the other he knew he'd have to explain himself to his President, in actual fact he had a lot of explaining to do. Quickly, he snapped his head up to Koz and their eyes bored into each others.

Koz knew what Hap's answer was going to be and watching Happy walk backwards, heading to the Chapel, as all SAMCRO filed through the door, Koz sighed. Koz knew that Hap would have picked the Chapel, knew that he would pick the Club over his woman and Koz believed it to be the wrong choice. If it were him, with Lana, he would have chosen her any day of the year.

Koz rubbed the shoulders of Lana as she still pushed herself into his chest. Looking around the almost empty room he wondered what to do next. He had no idea how long they were going to be in Church and he was worried Lana would need medical attention. He was no Marine, like Tig was, he couldn't help her.

Like a guardian angel Gemma had walked into the Clubhouse. Koz relaxed immediately and tried to pull Lana from his chest. He managed to get her away from him but she still covered her face with her hands.

"Is this the young lady I was called about?" Gemma pulled the cigarette from her lips and blew the smoke away from the girl.

"Yea… her name is Lana. She's in pretty bad shape."

Gemma was suspicious, naturally wary of this new girl that had happened upon her family. Seeing Lana's hand covering her eyes she reached and tried to touch her wrist but Lana snapped herself away. Diving back into Kozik's chest, Gemma raised an indignant eyebrow.

"She just knows me, that's all. She's Hap's Ol' Lady…back from Tacoma." Koz tried to explain the possible reasons for why Lana sought after him for shelter.

"Oh… I see." Gemma muttered, quietly annoyed that she wasn't aware of such controversy.

"Lana. This is Gemma. She's here to help you." Koz tried to coax her out from his chest but failed miserably.

Gemma and Kozik's brows furrowed when they both heard a mumbled mess come from his t-shirt. Lana was trying to speak.

"What darlin'? C'mon let me take care of you?" Gemma tried to slip an arm around her shoulder but it proved futile.

"I wanna stay with Koz. I wanna stay with people I know." Lana sucked out, allowing them to hear her, finally.

Gemma was a little stung by that. Here she was, in the middle of the God damned night, pulled from her bed trying to help a girl that claimed to be SOA property. Then she was snubbed. Plain and simple, snubbed.

"Koz, I suggest you take her to a dorm room. She needs to rest. I'll call the Doc."

Koz nodded in apology, knew that Gemma wasn't used to being spoken to like that.

"C'mon Pretty…let's get you rested up." Koz declared as he swung her feeble frame into his arms and carried her toward the corridor of dorms.

**~AN~**

**OK hope you guys enjoyed this one too. Love you all and I'm totally stoked about all the reviews so far. REALLY MAKE MY DAY. **

**Anyways, you know the score… PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. I love reading how excited you guys gets. It's beautiful. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sitting around the Redwood, Clay tapped his fingers. He glanced to his right and Tig held a cloth to his cheek, the blood from his cut already drying. Looking across the table he saw Happy, finally seated and refusing to look anywhere other than at Tig. It was hard being the President of a Motorcycle Club, hard being a President of an unlawful Club even more. Thinking about the events that had unfolded, he briefly hoped that the Prospect was doing his job and tidying away the mess on the concrete from Brad's broken body. Clay had instructed him to drop Brad's shell like form off at the hospital, to leave no names, no trace of it back to SAMCRO.

Taking one last look between his two Killers, he settled his eyes on Tig, last and foremost the man he trusted with anything.

"You gonna tell me what the hell happened out there?"

"Nothin' to tell…" Tig raised his chin and removed the cloth. "…just me and a Brother clearin' up some shit."

Happy scoffed, couldn't believe Tig had the nerve to call him his Brother. As far as he was concerned that ship had sailed.

"You have anything to add Hap? I realise you have some explainin' to do." Clay and everyone around the table, Chibs, Juice, Bobby and Opie all looked toward Happy, waiting for an explanation.

"Ain't nothin' to say Pres…that asshole disrespected me… and he knows it" Happy seethed, was truly gutted that he felt that way about Tig.

"That true Tigger?" Clay raised an eyebrow and the room dropped to an even quieter notion as all eyes shifted to Tig.

"Yes." Tig simply stated. He didn't want to lie to his Brother anymore than he already had. He had no idea how Clay was going to handle this but he hoped that years of standing by his side, he'd at least be let off with a slap on the wrist. The thought of further punishment was beyond him, Hap's beat down was emotionally painful enough.

Clay sucked in the air and shifted in his seat. It was true, dealing with Tig in this manner was few and far between, and he'd never had to deal with this at all in his seat before, never at all from his right hand man. There had to be a way for this to be smoothed over, some kind of loop hole, something that could be agreed to by both parties.

"You mind, enlightening me? Forgive me, but I feel like I just walked in on the thirty-fifth chapter of some Shakespearean bullshit." Clay grinned, and he tried to lighten the mood, only earning a grin from Juice.

"Our shit got twisted. That's all there is to it." Tig proclaimed, he didn't want to make this more than it was. He'd fucked up, he knew it, and he accepted that. But, this shit wasn't even Club related, he fully respected the fact that Happy had the right, as his Brother to stick a bullet through his temple but Tig just simply had Happy pegged as the sort of guy that would want to deal with this sort of shit off the books. Just an altercation between the two of them, but Tig was suddenly shaken from his relaxed, quiet state when Happy jumped up from his seat and leered over the Redwood.

"That's all? You fuckin' **knew** he had my girl. You **let** that shit **happen to her**." Happy smacked his hand into the wood and it had the required effect, even had Clay jump.

Clay looked at Tig and raised an eyebrow, wanting him to confirm.

"Yea, that's right. I knew where your woman was. She's been workin' in the Dog for months now. Been checkin' up on her, you know… usual recon… I only realised a couple of weeks back that she was with our truck guy…and…and I knew he was beatin' on her…" Tig looked shamefully into Hap's eyes. "…tried to warn him off…guess it didn't work."

"Damn fuckin' straight that shit didn't work. You should have fuckin' told me." Happy groaned and slammed back into his seat, slightly more relaxed than he'd started out.

"I know… Brother… I know. I tried to tell you, that fucked up shit in the bay but I just couldn't tell ya'… I don't even know why."

Oddly Hap's mood had lightened and a smirk crossed his lips.

"That bitch get you fucked up?"

Tig grinned, and then breathed out a chuckle as he realised then that Hap was most probably right.

"Yea…I think so Brother. She kinda insisted you not know she was in town."

"Fuckin' bitch." Happy shook his head and then wiped a hand tiredly over his face.

"Let me get this shit straight… you have an Ol' Lady?" Clay stretched his legs and stood casually as he asked Happy.

"Yea… yea I do."

"When this shit come about?" Clay pondered.

Tig cut in and spoke for Happy.

"Their twisted shit came with the Club Pres. When Hap signed up, his girl came with." Tig smiled at Happy, and it earned him a nod. It seemed the bridge between them was already beginning to rebuild itself.

"How come I'm always last to know this shit?" Clay mused more to himself as he looked at his watch.

"I kept it off the books. Didn't want the shit I do… for this Club… bitin' me in the ass. There are a lot of assholes out there, target on my back's gettin' bigger by the day…I can handle that shit, that's what I do, it's what I love…but her…" Hap couldn't bring himself to say out loud that he was scared the target on his back would extend to Lana's, wouldn't even contemplate the thought of her getting hurt or killed, just to get under his skin. "…tried to keep her safe from this shit… guess I fucked up big time on that huh?" Happy concluded and Bobby clapped him on the shoulder, all his Brothers nodding in agreement of his unspoken safety net he had in place.

"Aye, that ya did lad." Chibs nodded, finally seeing an opportunity to voice the fact that he hated, with a passion, a woman beat to pieces and that he kind of held Happy responsible for it. He figured if Happy hadn't of let her go in the first place, none of this shit would have happened.

"We cool?" Happy asked looking Clay dead in the eye and waited for the verdict.

"I think if you can forgive Tigger here… then SAMCRO can forgive the secrecy."

"Deal" Happy nodded, and got up to walk toward Tig.

Tig was already standing and cheers erupted when both men slammed into each other, bashing fiercely onto their backs, grasping one more tight hold of each other as they man hugged. It was a Brother hug, through and through. The bridge was fully mended in just one simple sit down at Church. No stone was ever left unturned when it came to Brotherhood.

**~AN~**

**Really sorry for the short chapter but I thought I'd keep this separate to the Hap and Lana reunion…yep that one is coming next… so stay tuned. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews. **

**Love you all x x x**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

During the carry down the corridor with doors leading off to dorm rooms, Lana huddled into Koz' chest and sniffed in her tears. She'd never felt so alone and completely lost. The events that she had just witnessed, Happy defending her, seeing Happy, look at her the way he did. She was starting to cry again.

"Ssh it's ok Lana, we've got you now. Come on… here you go, lay down here." Koz had booted a door open and laid her over an unmade bed.

Koz looked down at her, her long legs curled into her chest as high as physically possible and her hair covered her face. Leaning down he swept the fringe back and saw the ghastly cut lip.

"Jesus, what did that fucker do to you?" Sensing immediately that she wasn't about to answer that question, he quickly continued. "…you should have called me. Any of us…even Hap."

"Hap wouldn't have cared Koz. I left him remember. No Old Lady leaves her man. I'm lucky he left me alive."

"Lana, Hap wouldn't hurt you, you know that."

"Well he did a damn good job in the motel Koz." Lana got agitated, remembering Hap's angry outburst back when she left him.

"He didn't? Did he? … shit…sorry Lana." Koz shook his head in disbelief. Then he grimaced, feeling stupid that he thought any Club member would have reacted differently. They belonged to an outlaw motorcycle club. Putting their women in line was part of that deal and he realised Hap would have been no different.

"It's ok, we made up afterwards." Lana managed a weak smile at remembering the last time Hap touched her.

Koz smiled down at her, happy that she was smiling even if it was only for a second.

"Figures" He croaked a chuckle, not even waiting to imagine what they got up to when they made up. He stood straight and stretched his back. Taking one last look at Lana, he turned and walked for the door.

"NO… don't leave me."

Koz darted back to her as he watched her attempting to get out of the bed, trying to lift herself over the crumbled covers.

"OK… ok, I'll stay, I'll stay… Jesus, just lay down will ya'."

Lana held onto Koz' wrist as it planted itself firmly on the side of her hip. She didn't want to be left alone, not now and not ever. She didn't know what had happened to Brad, she'd seen what Happy had done but she wasn't able to fathom that he'd did that because he cared, now was worried that Hap was going to come looking for her. She was so scared, scared that Happy would look at her with his judgemental eyes. Stare her down so she really felt like the silly child she was. He had a way of making her feel like shit, he was the only man that could tear away her layers and get right to the root of all her evil and unravel everything she worked hard at hiding. She didn't want him to know what Brad had done to her, couldn't bear the thought of Hap looking at her, looking at her like a used whore.

"Hold me?"

Koz almost choked, he had his hand on her side, trying to rub her pain away but the way she gripped hold of his wrist, he stilled himself and waited for her to say something, but he wasn't expected that.

"What?" he asked her to repeat.

"Lay beside me…just…I wanna be held. It's been so long."

He was a little torn with what to do. In the end he blasted his thoughts away and climbed over her. Settling himself behind her back, he kept his crotch well away and just laid his hand back on her side. At first he resisted when she took his hand and pulled it around her stomach, but when he saw her eyes flutter shut he couldn't pull away. She looked peaceful and it scared him, it looked like she wanted to die, like she was ready to go.

"Lana… maybe you shouldn't sleep. Wait until the Doc comes."

"Mm Hmm" Lana agreed with a sigh but couldn't stop her eyes drifting under.

Koz smiled; a soft loveable smile and leaned over her shoulder and placed a delicate kiss just near her ear. It was the only place he thought that wouldn't hurt, everywhere else she was either covered in a bruise or a nasty scratch was visible.

"The fuck?" Happy creased his brow and looked at the cosy couple on his bed. "…ASSHOLE" He wrenched forward and grabbed Koz by the shoulders of his Cut.

Lana was wide eyed and yelled for Koz to stay with her, not realising at first that Happy had torn him away from her. She was so doped up with wanting to sleep that she was dazed and confused with what was going on.

"SHUT IT" Happy snapped his head back and scrawled at her.

"Hap, it's not what you think. She just asked me to…" Koz' words were cut short when he received a punch to the jaw.

"HAP…STOP IT" Lana screeched and scrambled off the bed, a new found adrenaline pumping through her veins. She tugged at his arm and all of a sudden she was thrown back and her ass hit the floor with a thud. She cried out, feeling all the more pathetic than when she started out.

"GET THE FUCK OUT… NOW" Happy bellowed at Koz, his voice deep and was forever meaningful. He knew his Brother wasn't creeping on his girl, but he still didn't have to like the look of him anywhere near here. Watching as the door slammed shut, he looked to his feet. His chest heaving with anger, some kind of emotion that he couldn't even name and he turns to face Lana. Finally they are alone.

Lana was unable to find the strength to lift her eyes from the floor. Crumpled in a heap by the bedside cabinet, her heels angled as she tries to get up, they scrape awkwardly on the wood flooring. She knows Happy is feet away and she's just waiting for whatever he has in store. She's surprised when she feels his hands touch her elbows.

"C'mon…get up" Happy mumbles, authoritive like he's almost bored.

Carefully he bends his knees and stoops down to her level, gripping her elbow he brings her to her feet and she wobbles. Letting his touch fall from her, his ears prick up when the sound of the softest murmur comes from Lana's lips, he immediately puts his hand back to her elbow in fear that she might fall over. Without even realising he finds himself standing inches away from her, looking at the top of her head as she desperately struggles to not touch him.

"You a'ight?" he asks, his voice gruff.

He watches as she shakes her head honestly, slowly to the left and then to the right. Bringing his forefinger to her chin he lifts her face upwards so he can look into her eyes. In doing so she closes them, feather light and purposeful. Happy hitches a breath. He can't believe her pretty face is looking the way it does. The dark purple bruise that highlights her cheek, a slice is visible across her chin and blotches of tissue blood surfaces around her temple.

"Look at me Lana." He whispers but just watches her face turn away from him. He sighs, and worries that he could be losing her, despite the fact that he'd just got her back.

Without a shadow of a doubt, Lana feels her tears bubbling to the surface. She turns her face away and she feels his hooked finger drop from her chin. She hears his voice, it's soft and approachable but she still can't look at him. It's indescribable the way she feels, the way she yearns for him to just hug her.

"Did he hurt you?" Happy's voice is laced with ulterior motive; he's certain she'll understand what he's referring to.

Lana opens her eyes and looks panicked at the floor. Closing her eyes tight shut again, she shakes her head, and it's a lie.

Happy huffs out a held breath, and hisses a full chest of air back into his lungs. He's thankful to whatever Gods grace the earth that she wasn't taken against her will. Looking at her now, it's hard to believe that he wanted nothing more than for her to be in front of him again. But seeing her right now, he wished it was under better circumstances.

"You wanna take a shower?"

Lana actually nods this time and is thankful that he had the better ideas. She feels his hand tinker with her fingers and he carefully pulls her along and toward a door that leads to the bathroom. She wants to pull him back and tell him how much of a big mistake it was leaving him but when she looks to the floor she sees a girl's panties. She suppresses a cry and remembers that it's been almost a year and it's possible that he has another Lana now, he won't want her.

Happy follows her gaze to the floor and sees what she's looking at. Stamping his big boot over the panties, he hopes that it squashes any thoughts flashing in her head that they belong to anyone remotely worthy of his respect. He mentally reprimanded himself for allowing such shit to be on his bedroom floor. Ignoring her upset face he gets on with the task of turning the shower nozzle. Water trickles down and into the tub and he turns to her. An awkward silence ensues.

Looking up at him, for the first time their eyes meet and she blinks trying to control her emotion. Seeing his lips pressed tightly together she realises he's in a spot of bother but doesn't have enough energy to help him through his struggle. Instead she watches as he brings his hands up toward her neck. Momentarily she shakes in her chest as she's unsure of what he's about to do but when he moves quicker, she shoots a look into his eyes and then feels his fingers tug at the zip of her hoodie. She braces herself for what she knows will come.

The sound of the zip is the only thing that is heard as the water is drowned out by his racing heart. He hasn't seen her body in a long time and the closer the zips get to revealing her breasts he tries to hide his smirk. He doesn't want her to think he's being insensitive, but first and foremost, he's a red blooded guy, he gets his kicks from a lot of things and pussy is at the top of the list. Unfortunately his thoughts are cut short, the slow movement of the zip as he pulls it down he sees that she's wearing a skin tight tank top. Pulling down the zip faster now, it unhooks at the end and he pushes it off her shoulders. The thought of her soft skin, he looks over her arms but he frowns when he sees her arms with finger print bruises.

"That prick is gonna die." He assures himself and forgets she's in earshot as well.

"I-I t-thought he was." Lana stutters, realisation that he really is still out there.

"You saw it… the Club put a stop to it." He watches as she bites her lips together, trying not to whimper. Ignoring her watering eyes, he looks one more time at her arms and his eyes are pinned to an area around her ribs, it looks dirty through the thin tank top. Carefully looping his fingers around her wrists he begins to raise her arms in order to pull her top off but she winces in pain and he immediately stops.

"What's wrong?" He asks, actually debating whether the reason could be she's embarrassed about him seeing her naked.

"I-I-It hurts a little." Lana whispers, hating letting him see her so weak.

Reaching his hand to his waist, he runs his fingers over the clip that holds his blade in place. Watching as her eyes bulge, he uses his other hand to grip at the front of her tank top, his fingers innocently grazing her cleavage from the inside. Roughly yanking at the handle, they hear the sound of the Apache blade sleeking from its cover, and it stings through the room. Letting the tip of the blade dig into the material he has spread in his other fingers, he rips it down and then quickly removes the blade before it penetrates her skin. His eyes are aflame as he sees her chest heaving. Stealing the blade back into its sheath, he looms over her chest and pulls with both hands. Her body jolts forward and to steady her balance she places her hands on his bulging biceps as he tears open the material.

Lana is left panting, the mere force of his strength heightens her senses and immediately her nipples are erect.

"Hap" She moans his name as she looks into his chest, toying with the idea of tiptoeing up to his face. He's so close to her, his huffed breath breezing passed her hair as he leans into her neck.

Happy can feel it, the heat searing between the both of them, but to take her now whilst they stood, it would be morally wrong. She's as bruised as a fallen apple and for the first time in all his fantasies with her, he's scared he'll break her. His fears are echoed when he lets go of the material and places his hands on the side of her ribs. She hisses in pain and he jolts back, not only finally being able to see her pert breasts, her nipples fully erect but he also sees as he moves his hand a darker than dark patch of skin circled around a lower rib. He furrows his brow and carefully goes to touch the bruise again but she steps back and winces with even the thought of the pained area being touched.

"I'm just gonna take a look." He assures her.

Lana had seen this coming. She knew that the moment he undressed her, his eyes wouldn't be able to leave her battered skin. She felt like she was on display, like a statue being inspected for chips and fractures. She had a fracture alright, but she just wanted to ignore it, wanted to just have him look at her the way he used to but now that he'd seen her possible broken rib the look on his face was everything but sensual.

"I just wanna take a shower." She confirmed.

"That rib looks broken… it's gotta hurt. Let me take a look." Happy tries to step closer to her but she steps back. "…I wanna help you Lana…" but she takes another small step back. "…Lana…fine." He was going to warn her, threaten her not to test him, but second guessed his decision when he realised it really wasn't the time for games. Watching her fingers pull at her jeans button, he reached his fingers in the same direction and took over her shaky attempt.

Letting him carefully pull down her jeans, over her bum and then over her hips, she held onto his shoulders as he bent to the floor to let her feet step out. Keeping to her waist level, he looked up into her eyes and she nodded with an embarrassed frown. Immediately she felt his fingers hook in the waistband of her panties and he tugged at them. The material gathering in a roll and then it popped over her hips and she looked at him staring at her pussy. With shyness her cheeks reddened as she saw him look away and back to her feet so she could step out of her underwear. He didn't look interested one bit and it made her sad.

Happy wanted nothing more than to bury his face deep into her folds but he physically hated himself for thinking like that. Here she was, completely unhinged and relying on him to be the bigger man and all he could think about was claiming her once more. Looking away from her still neatly kept pussy he hoped that his actions wouldn't be construed as disgusted. He was far from disgusted at her; he was disgusted with himself for thinking of such pleasurable things in a time like this. Fucking her with a broken rib was just simply out of the question. Standing to his feet he saw her embarrassment and wondered why on earth she would be shy about him seeing her naked.

"I've seen it all before Lana." He smirked, lowered his head and tried to get her to look at him. "…everythin' is still how I left it."

_If only he knew the truth!_ Lana half smiled back, trying to shield the lie that she had made him believe. He was still under the impression that her pink, fluffy flesh was undamaged. She was convinced he'd hate her guts if she told him outright Brad was raping her. That was one thing she was unfathomable on. She knew he'd want nothing to do with her.

"Help me get in." She asked, trying to move on from the subject.

Happy clocked that, knew she was trying to avoid any further conversation about her private parts and wistfully put it down to simple wrong timing. He snaked an arm around her waist and the touch of her skin was still silky soft and he closed his eyes in remembrance. Watching as her leg hooked into the bathtub, she brought up her other leg and she lost her balance on the leg already in the tub. Clutching her tight, he stepped one boot over the bathtub to help steady her weak legs. Once he was sure she was ok, and standing on her own two feet, he turned his head to the floor to watch himself bring his leg back over, but she snagged him. He snapped his head up when she wouldn't let go of her grasp on his forearm and his instant reaction was to step closer to her. So he did, he pushed his boot back into the tub and then followed with the other one. All of a sudden the space allowed for a shower occupant was reduced as his tall, muscle bound frame engulfed her available space. _Whatever she wants, I'll give it to her_ Happy immediately surmised in his mind as he now looked down at her naked body. The water trickled onto her back and he stood in the tub, fully clothed, boots and all, as she wouldn't let his arm go. He felt all the warm and fuzzy feelings rush back into his body. The way she so openly showed she needed him; it always tugged at his manly heart strings. His hand rested on her waist, hooked onto her hip and she wouldn't let her fingers go from the hold she had on his forearm. She smoothed her hand up his arm and under his sort t-shirt sleeve.

"Lana" He uttered a warning, not understanding where she was going with this purposeful touch.

"I want to cry, but I don't want to be alone." Lana whispered, let her hold go of him and turned her back to him so she faced the spray of the water.

He felt huge standing in the bathtub, fully suited and booted, he didn't much care for the water splashing around his legs from the falling drops but looked at the water splashing onto her toes. Following his desires he dazed up her legs and stopped at her butt. Reaching a hand he gripped a firm hold of the fleshy skin and dropped it, watching it jiggle. Hearing a strained moan escape her lips as she cupped her hands under the showering water, he stepped behind her and let the water fall down his t-shirt and Cut. He didn't give a flying fuck about his clothes; he just followed his hand around to the front of her stomach and pushed her into his crotch. He wasn't hard, not by a long shot but he was firm, always was when he was around her. Snuggling his head into her neck, he could feel the water hitting the side of his head and he desperately wanted to grab her in a fierce hold but was conscious of her rib. So, bringing his arm over her shoulder and down across her breasts seemed the most logical move. His eyes looked over her shoulder and he followed the direction of his hand as he briefly cupped her breast and then let go, only to hoist his hand underneath and squash the top half of her body into his hard chest. Rubbing his face into her neck, trying to get passed her hair he finally came into contact with her skin and he pressed his lips to her jugular.

"Is this ok?" He asked, wanting to know if this is what she wanted. If this was the kind of hold she needed from him so she could let herself go. It was tight, like he was never going to let her go.

"Uh…Mmm" Lana could feel his strong muscles enveloping her into his embrace and her legs almost buckled at the weakness she felt for him. She suddenly realised that although she had wanted to cry, have him hold her whilst she did, now that he was wrapped around her she felt strong. She felt all powerful again, and she realised how easy it would have been to just slot back into his life like the past year never happened. With her knew found confidence and the pounding heart within her chest, she brought her arm up and placed a hand at the back of his neck. She leaned to the side to give him more access to her neck and shoulders. The moment she felt his tongue press out passed his lips and onto her skin, her body came alive. Awkwardly she turned into his direction and tried to nudge him out of her neck. Slowly turning he loosened his hold and she wrapped an arm around his neck, not even having the chance to look into his eyes, she felt his lips sought out hers.

Happy couldn't hold back from this, it was the one thing he figured he'd at least be able to do to her. Feeling her body turn into his, he felt the water rain down between their faces and it cascaded down the front of his shirt. His boots were soaked and his Cut wasn't far from needing a rinse out but he really didn't fucking care. Diving forward and into the spray he caught her lips in his and he stilled himself waiting for her to react. When she did, he felt her tongue edge out and it was like a ticket to the fairground. Taking a closer step so his leg was wedged between her, he practically gave her no choice but to breathe through her nose. His tongue barged passed hers and he took full control of the situation. Both their lips were slippery as the shower of water drenched their faces. He didn't give a shit, he was just elated to feel her in his arms again, and the feel of her lips on his was just above and beyond what he remembered. Getting ahead of himself he nudged his knee into her pussy and he felt her stiffen. He tried to ignore it but when he moved his hand to her side she winced and broke the kiss, pushing at his chest. He'd forgotten about her rib.

"Hap…it's too fast."

He felt a little stupid because he knew he'd over stepped the mark but tried to make light fun of it.

"You're right…I was always better at startin' off slow with you…sorry" He smiled but mumbled in shame at apologising to her. It was something he very rarely did but this was a time that he thought warranted it.

Lana wanted nothing more than for him to have his way with her but on a physical stand point; she was seriously out of her depth. She needed to rest up. She needed time to heal, in more ways than one. She smiled at him and watched as he stepped out of the tub, his boots squishing into the bathroom mat. She giggled, and it was the first time she'd giggled in a long, long time.

Snapping his head from his boots to her chuckling figure under the shower spray, he smiled at her.

"You think that's funny?" He still smiled.

"Oh absolutely…tough guy." She stopped her laughing and turned to a serious face when she realised she'd slipped into her old ways, and so easily it was. She wondered how he would react.

Happy's face was a picture. He was confused and happy at the same time. He missed her smile, he missed her giggle and he missed everything else about her but when she called him 'tough guy', the words she used all the time to bait him into retaliating with a sexual nature. He wasn't sure what to do because sex with her was certainly a no-go right now. Instead he stood up straight, watched as her face showed awkwardness, waiting for his reaction…and he winked. It wasn't a sexual thing and it wasn't anything physical of which it would have been if you went back one year but it certainly was a promise of things to come.

Lana smiled, at first she was frightened but then seeing him wink at her it just made the dormant butterflies come to life in her stomach and it was like the first time she'd laid eyes on him. It was like love at first sight all over again.

"I'll get the Doc in." Happy murmured as he closed the bathroom door.

Her smile faded immediately, now she had to contend with the Doctor. How would she go about keeping her examination results under the radar? She didn't want Happy finding out about her violated pussy. He would never want her again.

**~AN~**

**OK so I hope you liked this. I know it was nothing spectacular but I figured this was as smutty as it could go with her current condition. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. Really appreciate the reviews I've got so far and thanks sooo much too all my regular lovely girls. **

**Love you all. **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After her shower Lana felt surprisingly clean, despite how much her body ached. With her towel wrapped around her, she pigeon stepped into the bedroom and realised she was completely alone. Looking out the window she could see the night sky was pure black and looking at the time she could see it was two-thirty in the morning. She yawned, the night's festivities finally catching up to her.

She couldn't believe it, she was actually back in Happy's presence, and she never thought the day would come. Even though he wasn't in the room she could sense him, he was everywhere, on the chest of drawers, on the floor, on the bed. A pain twanged in the pit of her stomach when she realised that this elated feeling would soon disappear as soon as Happy found out she was used. Nothing in the world could prepare you for such demeaning violation but to have to share that with a Motorcycle Club, it was beyond imaginable. It was damn right filthy.

Brushing the images aside of Brad over stepping his boundaries, she walked to the edge of the bed and undid her towel. With her back to the door, she shimmied the towel up and then down her back drying off any excess water. Bending down she slips her dirty panties back on and clutches the towel to her chest. The door cracked open and she scrambled to cover the towel completely around her but just ends up holding the material to her boobs.

"Hi, I'm Tara. Can I come in?"

"What do you want?"

"Sorry, I'm the in house Doctor around here. Happy sent me to see you."

"That's mighty nice of him." Lana sounded bitter but she couldn't help it, it was just in her nature to be stand offish with new people.

Tara smiled and closed the door behind her. Already spotting the gripped bruises on her arms, she stepped closer in the hopes that Lana would face her. She did, but her gaze never met hers.

"I'm just here to help you. You need to know that whatever is said between these walls, it's between me and you."

Just at that final word, the door barges open and there stands Koz. His chest heaving and his stare all the more evil.

Tara was furious, she was about to scorn the Tacoma Sgt at Arms but was beat to the punch.

"KOZ! Get the fuck outta here." Lana retorted.

Tara was a little surprised by the outburst, she'd never heard anybody talk to Koz the way she did. Tara didn't much mind but it was few and far between when a girl gave a member what for, especially in the walls of SAMCRO.

"Is **THAT** what that **FUCKER** did to you?" Koz glared at Lana, ignoring her stunned facial expression. "…Hap just told me...why **in** the **FUCK** did you not **call** **me**?" Koz was furious. He knew she'd been beat on but from the description he'd just got from Happy in the bar, he was just livid. "…Is that a broken fuckin' rib?" He stalks towards Lana and points at her side, but looks incredulous at Tara for an explanation.

"I-I will have to." Tara finds herself gulping; her professional manner was swayed aside when she looked into the eyes of a well known killer. "…to make an assessment but if...if…"

"Koz! Just leave it the fuck alone…" Lana interrupts, doesn't like the fact Koz throws his weight around without considering the consequences, and figured the Doctor needed a hand in laying down the rules. "…you ever hear of the word private, get outta here will ya'."

Koz finally calms, taking one last look at Lana's bruise he finds himself following down her thighs and then back up, noticing abundantly that the towel she's holding is covering her bare breasts.

Happy enters the room to see Tara, Lana and Koz. He knew Tara was supposed to be here but no Koz.

"Koz, the fuck… get outta here, can hear her shoutin' at you in the bar. Leave it alone." He pats Koz on the shoulder and he squeezes, in a gentle manner as Koz turns inwardly, almost leaning into his shoulder.

"We better make this shit right, Brother." Koz mumbles in passing, his voice low and meaningful, the image of Lana's fragile body being chucked around a room, fresh in his minds eye. He feels Happy take a step back with him, as he passes the doors threshold, his gravel growl, low and direct to his own ears.

"You can fuckin' bet on it Brother… looks like it's just you and me, Clay sent orders to the Prospect, might have that prick hauled up in a hospital by now." Happy says, and is relieved that finally someone is on the same page as him. He was pleasantly surprised and felt guilty, that he didn't think it would have been Kozik. He scolded himself for thinking so foolishly, hating that he thought he couldn't rely on the Brother he'd known the longest. He should have known better.

Clapping his hand and gripping tight onto Happy's outstretched forearm, feeling the same intense strength coming from Hap's grip of his forearm, he nodded, stared directly in his eyes. A notion passed between them.

"Better get the Doctor scrubs outta the closet then Brother." Kozik voiced his preparation for what was already decided between the two of them. Retaliate was a given.

"HAP… HAP" Lana called and he turned to her, just as she reached the dorm entrance and into the corridor. Looking into her eyes, red rimmed and painfully tired, he walked up to her, closing the gap as he reached a hand to the side of her face.

"Ssh…let the Doc take care of you…I'll be back soon."

Lana saw that look in his eyes thousands of times. She had heard the mumbled talk between Koz and him as they walked out of the dorm room together; she just knew something was going to happen.

"Don't do anything stupid Hap."

Happy refused to lie to her, didn't want to go back to old habits. If he was gonna change for her, she had to be savvy to everything that he did. He was capable of being the man she fell in love with, and being the man the Club needed.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya'…this has to be done."

"Are you gonna kill him?" Lana squeaked. Her words were more of a whisper as she leaned into his chest, hoping he'd wrap his arms around her, but he didn't.

"That fuckers already dead… he just don't know it yet."

Lana creased her eyes and her chin trembled, she didn't want him to leave her again. She shouldn't have left him in the first place, he would never have been put in this situation if it wasn't for her and now he was possibly going to get caught and she'd be without him indefinitely.

"Hap…I love you." She caught her breath and realised she'd whimpered out the words far too soon, and she looked at him stunned.

After hearing her declaration there was no other choice but to kiss her. So he did. He didn't give two shits who saw it, as he swept his tongue from his lips and scooped up her fallen pout. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and it was mind blowing having that feeling around him again. She was lost in the passion, and so was he but he was more aware of their surroundings and felt for the towel that was pressed between them. Wrapping it around her back as he kissed her, he pulled away with a soft smile on his lips.

"You better keep hold of that…Piglet." He winked and then walked away, leaving her clutching the towel and her lips swollen from his passionate kiss.

Lana was about to collapse from heart ache and was caught by a soft touch, she balanced herself and turned to see who had helped her gain composure.

"Well there…looks like you got yourself a Son." Gemma crowed.

"He's been mine before he joined." Lana snuffed.

"Hmmm, not sure the crow-eaters around here feel the same way."

Lana didn't know what to say, what, could she have said. Thankfully Tara joined them in the corridor and asked Lana to come back into the bedroom. As they pottered into the room, with Gemma last to join, Tara turned and told her to leave. It earned a scornful look but Gemma understood.

"Don't let her get to you. She doesn't know you. She's just trying to protect her family." Tara voiced her concerns over seeing Lana's upturned nose as Gemma left.

"Yea well…Happy isn't her family."

"Well he's SAMCRO now…so he is. You'll just have to put up with it for a few weeks, her possessiveness will pass… she was like that with me. I'm with her son, her real son, I mean." Tara was pleasant and polite and didn't want to get on the wrong side of anybody.

"Oh…how'd that work out for ya'?" Lana smirked.

In the end Tara just laughed and so did Lana, both of them realising that Gemma was just a hard bitch and ultimately they both had other business to attend to.

**~AN~**

**Sorry I know this one is boring but it's building up. Forgive me! **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

**Love you all. **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Tell me if this hurts" Tara quizzed as she poked and prodded Lana's vagina. Tara had already inspected her rib and sure enough it had been broken, and now Lana adorned a wrap around her torso. There was nothing else that could be done apart from allowing time to heal it.

"Yes…it hurts." She gasped.

After a few more minutes Tara sat back on the end of the bed and removed the rubber glove, folding it into the tissues she'd already used to wipe away some excess blood that was found in Lana's creases. "OK. Well do you want the truth or the whole truth?" Tara smiled, feeling awkward that she'd just tried to make a joke.

"How bad is it?" Lana pulled the towel further around her chest.

"It's not good. You've been torn up pretty bad, you have some internal wall damage, and you might find that blood tissue will continue to fall away. It's just part and parcel of your body trying to heal itself. I can't feel any major internal bleeding. Your cervix will be extremely sore and I'd worn you off any sexual activity for a few weeks. Again, that stepping stone is yours and you don't have to rush into anything you feel uncomfortable with."

"Ha, well that's easier said than done…I don't want anybody to know about this."

Tara nodded; she knew who Lana was referring too. She'd seen the way Happy looked at her in the corridor and she hadn't missed the kiss either. "You worried about Happy?"

"I'm worried about a lot of things… and yea, I guess Happy would be the top of that list… He'd never forgive me for this."

"What… being raped? It's hardly your fault Lana." Tara sounded incredulous, scornful as she couldn't imagine any of the Sons in SAMCRO being complete bastards about what had happened to Lana. She knew some of the Sons had some serious bad reputations but deep down she knew they were all mighty proud men, and wouldn't stand for any woman of theirs being harmed in that way.

"Tara…you really must have it good in your world…Hap's never gonna wanna be inside somethin' that's been ripped up like me."

"From what I've seen, Happy looks like he loves you." Tara was beginning to think that Lana had had a bump to the head. She was convinced that Lana clearly had a different upbringing in the Tacoma Clubhouse.

"Love don't mean shit. Men need to own their pussy, his has been violated. He'll find another… that's what they do."

Tara didn't know what to say. Wasn't even sure there was anything to say. It was clear that Lana was treated differently to the way Jax treated her, well at least she'd hope Jax would never treat her like that. Still after hearing Lana, she found it hard to believe Happy would be like that with her. She wondered if any man could actually be that cruel, let alone a Son. Maybe she had all this to come but she hoped to the Gods that weren't true. If she had been raped she would have hoped that Jax would love her more, shelter her from all other evils and swear to the moon he'd avenge her. Wasn't that the sort of thing Lana expected from Happy? More importantly wasn't that in the blood of a guy like Happy. He was all for defending honour and making things morally right.

* * *

Walking to the van Happy heard his name being shouted. Turning he saw Tig walking towards him.

"Where you skippin' too?" Tig asked.

Happy lowered his head, didn't want Tig to think he was disobeying orders, because any Son faced with his choice, there simply wouldn't BE a choice. "I've got some business I need to take care of."

Tig looked over Hap's shoulder and saw Kozik behind the wheel of the van, waiting, waiting for Happy. Immediately there was no second guessing involved, Tig knew what Hap was going to do. He wanted to help, wish he could have gone with him but he knew he'd be much better help staying back at the Clubhouse. Possibly have to lie to Clay, and with everything that had happened tonight, he found that he'd have no problem in doing that, for his Brother. Nodding curtly at Happy he flashed his eyes back toward the Clubhouse, checking for prying eyes and then looked back at Hap's hooded stature. "He's at St. Thomas…Prospect just left, called in to say he's on the third floor, room five…go…I got ya' back here, make this shit quick."

Happy's chest inflated to about five times the size. Raising his head with his big intake of air, he wanted to walk the distance and grab Tig into a hug. Pressing his lips together tightly, he rigidly nodded and watched as Tig did the same.

"Hap, c'mon, lets roll." Koz whispered in the dark.

Tig sneered at Koz and turned on his heels, and walked back toward the Clubhouse.

Pulling up to the side entrance of St. Thomas Hospital Koz looked over at Hap, reached into the back and pulled them out two white Doctors coats. "Time to earn that degree Hap…ya' nurse is waitin' back at the Club."

Hap smirked and they both jumped out of the van. It was about three in the morning and Happy chuckled at how much this night had differed from what had originally been planned. Tig and he were supposed to be hauling barrels of handguns up the west coast in the truck that rolled into the Lot, never even dreamed that Lana would have been inside that truck. You couldn't make this shit up.

Being so late at night, early morning it was easy to walk into the town's hospital without anybody asking questions. They found the room and the details Tig gave Happy were spot on. Third floor, room five and there was the fucker that needed to die, and fast. "Go…I'll stay out here… make sure you turn the fuckin' switch off, don't want those fuckin' nurses hearin' alarms bells." Koz grinned.

Happy slipped into the room and Koz held the handle for him, keeping it open for a quick getaway. Walking over to the bed, tubes and ventilators beeped around him, but Hap could see passed all the wires and faux machinery that wasn't going to help him any further. Happy knew where this prick was going, and Hell didn't prescribe any drug for the shit this guy did to his girl. "Hey…fucker" Hap whispered, waiting for some kind of response and he flinched a little bit when he saw Brad's eyelashes flutter. He really wasn't expecting him to be awake; shit wouldn't make much difference to him anyway because Happy was all for killing in cold blood. Before saying anything else, he watched Brad's eyes open wider and quickly flicked the nurse's switch at the back of the bed. No alarms need disturb his next adventure. "You remember who I am?" Happy asked and saw Brad nod slightly. "…Good. The girl you were with, Lana…you made a mistake. A big one! You see, she's my wife…well, the bitch divorced me but you know how it is, women don't know what they want until they lose it…" Happy rolled his eyes pathetically, quite enjoying the little chat with Brad. "…I don't like beaten bitches, makes me mad that some douche has the nerve to take shit out on someone that ain't got a hope in hell with fightin' back. That shit right there, is just pussy…You a pussy Brad?"

Brad croaked his voice, preparing himself to try and answer and was comforted with the fact that Happy allowed him the time to gather himself. He guessed it was a good thing. "I didn't know she was your wife. She told me she got the t-shirt from a yard sale…I believed her." Brad felt like he'd been tricked and couldn't believe that after quizzing her about the t-shirt that he'd actually had the audacity to think she was telling the truth. He whisked that because he was too occupied with his fetish for hurting her, that the big details had evaded him. He inwardly smiled with anger as he realised she had gotten away with tricking him.

"Right, right…and that makes it better does it? I gotta kick back and relax while I watch my girl get over the beaten you put on her. You think that shits fair?"

"Are you gonna kill me?" Brad's voice was but a whisper, when he saw Happy's hand slither down to the knife that was holstered to his hip.

"You know how many times I've killed for that girl?"

Brad shakes his head.

"None too many" Hap utters and calmly, with no emotion caked on his face at all, he pushes his knife into the side of Brad's neck. Watching as his eyes roll into the back of his head, he pulls the knife free and sees the lip of his cut flesh suck at his blade. The colour of the bed sheets is quickly changed to crimson and Happy steps backwards and turns to the door.

"It done Brother?" Koz asks, slipping silently down the corridor with Hap by his side.

"It was perfect." Hap smiles, thoroughly enjoying the adrenaline rush the kill gave him.

* * *

Tig turns on the bar stool as the Clubhouse door swings open. Nobody is around, Clay has gone home with Gemma and the Nomads have all crashed out in the spare dorms. Tig had stayed put to make sure nobody rocked up and made Happy's life spiral out of control by something happening to Lana, who slept soundly in his dorm room. Tig had checked on her, opened the door lightly and saw the soft pitfalls of her chest as she slept. "Everythin', go to plan?" he asks Happy and scorns at Koz as he walks behind the bar to gather beers.

"It's done." Hap nods and tries not to smile too widely as he realises it may look somewhat sickening.

"You wanna beer Brother." Koz offers from across the bar.

Happy thinks about it but then truly smiles, looking into Koz' worried eyes, he grins some more and then shakes his head as he walks toward the dorm corridor. "Nah Brother, I got me a nurse to go see."

* * *

Opening his room door carefully, he sees that the lights are all off but wanders aimlessly over to the bedside cabinet to switch the lamp on. In doing so he watches shamefully as Lana's eyes twitch but he doesn't care, he wants to see her eyes.

"Hey" She croaks, wondering what the problem is. "…sorry I just fell asleep. I can go to the bar if you want, the sofa is big enough for me."

"Ssh, Ssh…no, you stay where you are." Hap voices and kneels down by the side of the bed, propping himself up by his forearms as he leans into the mattress.

"You gonna kneel there and watch me?" Lana asks with a weird grin.

"Maybe…" Happy answers but leaves it hanging for a minute. "…nah, I was just gonna cover you up. I'll take the sofa."

"Oh" Lana shies, pushing herself further into the pillow and catching her shoulder on a cold part of the bed, making her body shiver. Clutching at the towel she still has covering her, she realises that she's lying on top of the unmade bed and quite glad. She didn't want Happy to think that she was under the impression she immediately owned his bed or something. Yea, they'd kissed, just like old times but that didn't necessarily mean shit.

"You cold?" Hap inquired.

"No, I'm ok."

Happy frowns at her and pushes to his feet, gripping the top of the towel and readying to pull it off. He's stopped abruptly as Lana pulls with all remaining strength to keep the towel over her top half. Of course, he's aware she's naked but he'd seen her tits earlier and had been seeing them for the last ten years. All he wanted to do was get her out of the damp towel and cover her with a sheet.

"No, really it's fine. I can sleep like this."

"Bullshit…unless I don't know you at all, you're itchin' to get in those covers and knuckle down for some serious sleep."

"I'm naked."

"I know"

Lana flushed. Her body was under extreme pressure. Her face ached, her pussy throbbed with feelings that weren't pleasant and all she wanted to do was sleep but she had Happy to contend with. "You're makin' me nervous Hap."

"Why? You've always looked good naked." He pointed out so matter of fact.

"Hap"

"Lana" Happy slowly curled his lips into a smirk. "…look ok, put this on." Hap quickly searched his eyes over his room and pulled out a clean t-shirt.

Lana's eyes sparked alive when she saw the t-shirt he had chucked at her. Sitting up, still clutching the towel to her chest she gently prodded the garment with an outstretched hand. Feeling all emotional, her eyes started to water and she turned her head to wipe the falling tears.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's just nothing." Lana sniffled and wiped again at the corner of her eyes.

Happy got to his knees again and was now face level with her. Putting his hand over hers, that was placed on top of the t-shirt; he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"I still have the first t-shirt you gave me like this." Lana finally spoke, remembering that her original 'REAPER' donned with the smiley face emblem was still at Brad's apartment. "…but…but I left it at Brad's…he didn't like me wearing it much." Lana admitted. She enjoyed having Happy touching her hand, the feel of his lips when he pressed them on her cheek, all for no reason he just did it. Like it was normal practice and oh how she wished it was back to normal, back in Tacoma. She noticed how Hap's eyes danced over the t-shirt too and she was sure if his eyes were locked into hers, she wouldn't have been able to speak so openly. She was surprised she was even doing it now; it was just something about him. He brought out all her secrets, but she knew there was one she would have to keep from him, if she had any hope of getting back with him.

"Well you can have this one… it would still mean the same." Happy shrugged his shoulders. He wanted her to have another t-shirt if she'd lost the other one. He still wanted people to know she was untouchable and belonged to him.

"But I already have one." Lana dismissed, she didn't want to get too attached. Was incredibly afraid that he didn't understand, didn't comprehend how significant the t-shirt had been for her strength of mind.

Happy saw a drifting sparkle in her eyes. He hated that she seemed shy around him, and he could read her like a book. She acted coy and ladylike but he knew that underneath she was begging for him to hold her, to protect her but he wasn't ok with doing that at the moment. He thought that maybe if he tried his luck too soon then their future would be shot, so he wanted to keep a safe distance. Let her know that he was here for her, and wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Yea but this one is a new and improved version" Hap winked and hoped desperately that she understood he was talking about him.

**~AN~**

**Ok couldn't resist posting another chapter… So hope you enjoyed. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

**Love to you all, and thanks for the support. Love reading your reviews. Shout out to Quacky, Detzer, Chaos, Magic and FunnyMick…thanks lovely girls.**


	39. Chapter 39

*****Warning, this chapter might gross some people out*****

Chapter 39

Lana woke with the sound of the shower in the bathroom. It was light outside and she'd had a relatively good sleep despite the late night. She needed desperately to go to the toilet, not only to wee but she could feel unwanted blood tissue seeping between her creases. The bathroom door was half open so she crept in and saw him through the see-through shower curtain. Droplets of water cascaded down the plastic sheeting and he had his back to her. She caught a quick glance of his bum and it still looked like it had when she last saw it; tight at the top but rounded at the bottom of his cheeks. His skin still looked tanned, almost dirty looking.

Shuffling on her feet, she looked down to the floor not wanting to pay no mind to his figure in the shower, and noticed that she was wearing a new t-shirt. She was so tired last night that she couldn't even remember, putting it on.

The bathroom was oblong with the toilet situated on the back wall, in line with the bathtub so as she sat herself on the ring of the toilet, if she turned her head to the side she would have been able to see straight passed the edge of the curtain as it hooked into the bowl of the tub. But, she didn't look, she kept her eyes forward and clutched onto her panties that were still dirty. Stains of blood were patched all over and as she relaxed her cheeks on the seat, she could feel lumps of slippery blood clots fall from her opening and into the toilet. Tara had really pulled her around with the examination but she knew it was for the best, Tara had to be sure there was no internal damage that would need hospital attention.

Happy had heard her come in. He had spent the night in the bar, and found himself waking up every hour, on the hour, his body clock ticking all over the place as he constantly thought of Lana in his room. He had walked down the hall a total of three times during the early hours of the morning, just to check on her, peeking through a gap in the door to make sure she was still breathing, make sure she was still in his bed.

As he looked into the tiled wall of the bathtub shower he let the spray cover his face and as he looked down to shake the water from his face he could see that she was sitting on the toilet. He blinked his eyes and brought his hand up to shield away the falling water. He wasn't quite sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Blood! Watching as Lana gathered tissue in her hand and sunk it in-between her thighs, he saw as she cranked her legs wider and pulled the tissue back that dark blood soaked the flimsy material. He spat out the water that had run into his mouth and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Looking again he saw her do the same process but this time the tissue wasn't as bloody. Breathing a sigh of relief he remembered that she was a grown woman and he'd seen plenty of times when she was on her period. She was always so cranky but insatiably horny with him, and it oddly brought a sick smile to his face as he remembered one time that she was on her period and he gave in, giving her what she wanted…

_He was walking from his dorm room, refusing to argue further with her. They had had a blazing row about him going on yet another Run, leaving her behind when he'd just only got back from a Run that morning. She had complained that she never got to see him recently. _

"_Hap, I'm not fuckin' finished. Get back here."_

"_Keep talkin' darlin' I ain't fuckin' listenin'."_

_Lana trotted after him down the corridor and as she saw him go to pull back the door into the bar, she slammed her hand into the wood and stopped him from pulling it open. "Fucker, I'm talkin' to you."_

"_No, you're shoutin' and I'm not listenin'. There's a difference sweetheart."_

"_Don't act smart with me Hap. I'm not in the mood." She hated that he was always so calm. Even when they argued it was her always doing the shouting, he always managed to stay relaxed even though she could see his chest pumped with adrenaline. _

_Jolting his head forward he snapped his teeth together and watched as she flinched back into the door. Closing his eyes and taking a deep whiff of her smell. Nearly touching his face into the side of hers, but avoiding touching her on purpose just to piss her off even more. He gritted his teeth and seethed. "Ya' mood stinks of rag week, I ain't surprised you're trippin'…you always get this way when I skip town."_

_Lana blushed, hated it when he spoke so openly about her womanly parts and how she struggled to keep from arguing with him when she was on her period. "Stop talkin' shit…my period has fuck all to do with why I'm pissed at you."_

"_Really?" Happy scoffed, all too aware of the reason she started arguments. She wanted him. Wanted him to retaliate to her attitude and fuck her senseless but he wasn't all that keen on period sex, although they'd done it in the passed. "…so you're not fishin' for a fuck?" He loved being cocky to her when she was wound up tighter than a bed coil. _

_That did it, and he kinda wanted it. She slapped him. Not hard but enough for him to huff out a restrained breath. Slowing bringing his hands up and pushing his forearms into the door, trapping her, he collapsed his body weight onto hers. "Bitch…you know… I lose count how many times you slap me… one day it's gonna be one too many."_

"_You don't fuckin' scare me Hap." Lana was breathing with heavy breaths, her chest inflating and deflating as she gripped her fingers into his Cut. She knew that deep down in his sick twisted mind he liked it when she pushed him around. It gave him that edge, and she loved that feeling of being scared of him but also knowing that he wouldn't dare touch her in that way. She liked to push that button, a lot!_

"_No… really?" Hap sounded playfully surprised, knowing full well there were times when she was shit scared of what he'd do to her. "…then what do I do to you?" His tone had changed and he was slowly being drawn into the sex starved bubble that she walked around in when she was dripping her monthly cycle. _

_Lana pulled at his Cut and he leaned in closer than close to her, their lips mere inches apart from one another and she opened her mouth to speak. Gently she caught her lips with his but he didn't respond, he only smirked, so she had no choice but to sate his wishes with wanting to hear her say how much he got her twisted. "I'm so fuckin' horny right now…can't stop thinkin' about you pushin' inside me…Daddy…" Lana sighed, a hitch in her breath as she began to whine. "…I need you."_

_That always did it. The soft way she changed her tone, it was almost a whisper and she had him in the palm of her hand. He was fully aware of it but didn't want to fight it. There was no point because by the time he'd allowed her to even talk, he was already convinced and wanted her just as much. "Go…get the shower runnin'." Happy roughly tossed himself from weighing her body into the door, almost as if he was angry with giving in, and then watched as she sauntered down the hall, recapturing his desire never to say no to her. _

_Lana had darted into the toilet, gave herself one last wipe to make sure she wasn't bleeding flowingly, removed her plug and then turned the shower on. She was used to the routine; this wasn't the first time he'd ravaged her pussy when she was on her period. _

_Happy had given her enough time to prepare herself so he walked into their room and found her in her panties and vest top. She'd removed her jeans as she knew it would be a quick exchange of bodily fluids. He stood there, after closing the door and wiggled his finger for her to walk to him. A smile creased his lips as she walked to him, and snaked her arms around his neck. There was something incredibly sexy with what they were about to do. It was disgustingly naughty and he loved that he had himself a girl that wanted him at no cost. _

_Lana smiled too and she pressed her closed lips into his just feeling the tension build as they touched. He wrapped his tattooed arms around her small, tall frame and squeezed her bum cheeks with one hand, letting his fingers dig into her actual crack. She moaned, couldn't help it, the touch of his skin on hers was just electrifying. She pulled away her pouted kiss when he used his other hand to press his thumb into her chin and then rub her bottom lip. Eventually after he stared longingly at her lips he pressed his thumb into her mouth and she sucked, batting her eyes up to his as she stared at him through her eyelashes. She bit down and watched as he hissed through his lips at the tiny pain she caused him. _

"_You ready now?" he asked blatantly. _

_Lana nodded and then ran her hand to his crotch over his jeans, cupping a massive hard on he'd sported between his legs. "You're ready too." She proclaimed as she let his thumb drop from her lips. _

"_I'm always fuckin' ready. I ever let you down?" Happy asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow. _

"_C'mon Daddy…" Lana soothed as she took his hand and walked backwards toward the bathroom, pulling him along. "…don't hold back."_

_Moments later they were in the shower and she was wrapped around his waist, and he had banged her back into the tiles. He wanted to hurt her a little bit for making him act this way. Gripping the back of her neck with one hand he ran his tongue up from her collar bone and heard her whimper at how roughly he treated her. "You're a fuckin' dirty bitch you know that?" He growled. _

"_Just shut up and get inside me." She huffed, completely over the foreplay and just wanted him to get on with it. She was desperate. _

"_You like tellin' me what to do…you think I'll listen to ya', you ain't my mama, baby." Happy asked in mock shock as he looked down and watched her gyrate into his cock. _

"_No, but you're a dirty ol' bastard that's why I'm still hangin' around." Lana smiled triumphantly as she turned her face head on to his. _

_Happy grabbed her tightly and turned up his nose as he shoved his hand between their hooked bodies and poked his cock to her entrance. Locking eyes briefly, she moaned at the feel of him and he couldn't stop himself from looking down to watch. She did too. He pushed himself inside and she arched her hips to allow him deeper access but as he was about to retract his cock, to get the friction started he felt her pull at his face from under his chin. _

"_Don't look baby." She was embarrassed for what he might see. _

_Happy tilted his head and looked at her, she was utterly adorable and although he was going to do as she asked, he didn't have to like it. He hated that he listened to her and complied with her every whim, like she fucking owned him. He grunted and thrust deeper into her, wanting to hurt her just so she knew who the real boss was. Didn't help that he also knew she loved it when he treated her roughly. He realised he'd never catch a break with this chick. "Fuck…it feels fuckin' sexy." Happy cooed as he sought out her lips. _

"_Faster." Lana pleaded, getting annoyed that he was pushing into her with slow purposeful thrusts. _

_A slow smile danced at his lips as he closed his eyes in the euphoria she created for him. It felt fantastic and he noted that it was extra hot. She was practically on fire inside and it felt wonderful wrapped around his cock. "A'ight, a'ight." Happy whinged pissed that she'd booted his fantasy thoughts out and reminded him that she was there to be pleased as well. _

"_Oh my God, I love it when you act like you don't care." Lana thrived against him, working her hips into his cock. _

"_I don't care." He answered. _

"_Fuck me hard Hap." She warned and gripped onto his shoulders as she readied herself to be pounded. _

_Happy smiled, kissed her lips once more and then braced his footing. "Yes ma'am" He drooled, completely reversing his last words by saying he didn't care. He cared too much it seemed. _

_He felt her tighten around him as the last wave of ecstasy washed over her body. She uncoiled her legs from around him but kept him hugged to her body and he rested his head on her shoulder, completely knackered from his efforts. He kissed her softly on the shoulder and just wanted to collapse and sleep but he felt her reaching for the shower nozzle and then felt her tiny hands rubbing at his soft cock. Eventually pushing himself out of the safe haven she offered on her shoulders he looked down to the floor and saw the last cascade of water containing her period wash down the drain. _

He was shaken from his memories when he watched at the edge of the curtain the bloody tissue flush down the toilet. She had walked out of the bathroom and he quickly turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around his waist and burst through the door and into the bedroom. "You ok?"

"Yea, sorry I just needed to go to the toilet, sorry, I should have knocked."

"Fuck that shit…I don't care. Did Tara say everything was alright?"

Lana froze; she didn't know why he had come out with that and felt weak in the knees so she sat herself at the edge of the bed. "Yea, just a few cuts and bruises, they'll heal with time."

"Is that it then?" Happy pressed, wanting her to confide in him if she needed to. He was giving her the opportunity to keep the slate clean.

"Yea…w-why w-would you ask that?" Lana choked.

"I saw the blood… in the toilet…is it rag week?"

Lana was appalled, felt really embarrassed and most of all, felt really cheap. "What the fuck's it gotta do with you?" She scoffed, horrified.

"Everythin' since that fucker is already dead…you fuckin' lyin' to me, did he fuckin' touch you?"

"NO" Lana shouted and clasped her hands over her face, trying to control the sound of her cries. She felt stupid for allowing him to see her on the toilet. She didn't realise he would be so clever as to work it out but she realised if she just kept to what she was saying, and lie to him, then there's no way he could prove otherwise. She still had a chance of him taking her back.

Happy walked toward her, he felt guilty for making her cry and figured her tears were because she didn't ever like him getting truly angry with her. Wrapping his arms around her back he shushed her to calm her down. "Ssh it's ok. I shouldn't have shouted."

Lana felt physically sick to the stomach. She was finally back, in his arms, yet she was painfully aware that Brad was still haunting her, making her lie to him. Why didn't she just tell him the truth, because Sons didn't fuck abused pussy, that's why. She'd be out on the streets before she had a chance to walk.

**~AN~**

**Ok I know this chapter might have freaked a few people out… but I maintain that it's reality to a degree… it happens. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Love you all, and thank you for the support. **

**Now… ladies… next chapter is gonna be the one! **


	40. Chapter 40

**~AN~**

**I've been thinking! (Yea it hurt) and I've decided that the time line for this story is based AFTER season 1 and season 2. Lana and Hap were together for ten years in Tacoma BEFORE Season 1 and 2 but then the year they spent apart, all of Season 1 and two have occurred. The only event that differs from the TV programme is obviously Kip. He never died from his stab wound. **

**Anyways, thought I'd clear that up! **

**Read on…**

Chapter 40

Days had passed since the morning after she returned to the Clubhouse. She had spent the first four days cooped up in Happy's dorm room doing absolutely nothing with her time. She had only ventured out a few times but the majority of the time there was a knock at Hap's door and the Prospect, Half Sack brought her some food. She would kindly take it, thank him but immediately shut the door in his face. She didn't like it. She was surrounded by unfamiliar and scary people but all she could think about was Tacoma's Clubhouse. There were scary people that roamed those walls too but at least they were her scary people. Koz had left Charming to return back to Tacoma and she was in two minds whether to join him. She had asked him, if she could go with him as she stood in the Lot watching him slowly roll passed with his bike, the engine roaring. He had told her that she needed to stay with Hap, for the time being, but he'd be back to see her. They could hang out another time.

When Happy had called her bluff and asked, with seriousness, whether Brad had really touched her, she had lied again and it weighed heavy on her shoulders. The bleeding had stopped after the second day so she had spent all her time in his t-shirt that he gave her. It was long enough to hide the fact she wore no panties but she had no other clothes with her, so her choice was limited. Gemma had tried to get her to go shopping with her but she hid away and pretended she was sleeping when Gemma spoke at her through the door. She knew she was isolating herself from people that seemed to care but she found it so hard. Everything had happened so quickly she just hadn't allowed herself time to adjust. Adjust back to Club life!

Happy had left her alone for the most part. Every night had become a ritual, he would kiss her on the cheek, wish her a goodnight's sleep and then he would slink out of his own room. He had told her that he preferred to sleep on the sofa in the bar, and that he didn't want to crowd her. But, like bees to honey he would swarm back to her, like it was genetically built into his 6ft 1' frame. When dawn broke in the morning sky he would return to his room, carefully opening the door.

Lana's eyes would ping open, it had gotten to the point where she was expecting the door to creek at that same hour and when it did her heart skipped a beat. The room was always dully lit and the whole Clubhouse was as quiet as it was ever going to be at that hour in the morning. She would watch him with sleepy eyes, as he would sit back in his recliner, his eyes fixed on hers as she stared back at him from his bed. They never uttered a word to each other but she would watch him with total calm, and once the thirty minute window had passed, he would softly blink his eyes. Immediately she would find herself shuffling over in the bed as he got up from the recliner and walked over to her in the bed. Still with no words spoken he would lie down next to her. On his back and facing up to the ceiling, she would watch his eyes flutter shut until he fell asleep next to her.

That had been happening for the last six or seven nights but come near on a week and half since she had rocked up to the Lot in Brad's truck. She had awoken to find Happy, yet again lying by her side, facing the ceiling with his chest humming as he slept soundly. Pulling herself down the end of the bed, she caught her feet on the floor and crept out of the room. Taking one look back at him, she smiled; she was slowly beginning to fit back into his life.

Tiptoeing down the hall and into the bar she saw the remains of their Friday night party, with women strewn all over the place, pussies on display and cocks flopped out from Sons she hadn't even met yet. That's when she realised before long, he would want her. It was only a matter of time before Happy wanted in on her damaged folds. Her bruised rib was healing fast and her face was near enough clean from Brad's handy work so she just knew, knew within her heart that he would be pushing up on her healed body soon. It was the rib injury that had kept him at bay thus far, but he didn't know about Tara's orders. She had to remain sexual inactive for at least five to six weeks.

"You feelin' any better?" Tig asked as he looked to his side and saw Lana hitch up onto the bar stool.

"Well, I should be asking you the same thing?" She raised one eyebrow, referring to his and Happy's recent scuffle on the bar floor. It was the first time she'd spoken to Tig since the night of her arrival. He looked worse for wear now and figured he'd been up all night with the party.

"Nah, Hap hits like a girl." Tig stretched his jaw and rubbed a hand over it.

Lana smiled, knowing full well and first hand, that Happy didn't hit like a girl. Tig was joking with her and it was a nice feeling.

"You gotta tell me one thing?" Tig quizzed, and turned his body toward her, his knees almost touching the side of her thigh.

"What?" Lana furrowed.

"Why Koz?"

Lana laughed, and it felt good to laugh. "What do you mean, he's just…"

"A dickhead?" Tig interrupted her.

"No…" Lana retorted but with a smile. "…he's just a friend. A good one."

"Old Lady's don't make friends with other Sons. That guy just wants to fuck your brains out." Tig shrugged his shoulders a matter of fact and turned back to the bar.

"Jealous much… Besides, I'm no Old Lady anymore, so you never know." Lana teased, waiting to see Tig's hackles rise at her admittance to the possibility of her and Koz. Though the reaction she saw from Tig wasn't what she was expecting at all.

Tig fiercely turned back to her and grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her towards him. His chest hunched as he leaned into her earshot. He felt her resisting his hold and her face changed from a sweet smile to pure fright. "Don't let that shit out around here…you claim you're nobodies and Clay will have problems. You think Hap announced in Church you're not his?"

"W-what, I d-don't know what you're talking about?"

"If Clay finds out you skipped out on Hap, went wandering for fun for near on a year…he's gonna have questions. Hap's protectin' you… respect that."

"Clay doesn't know that I was with Brad?" Lana creased her eyebrows together, trying to work out this whole muddle that appeared in front of her.

"Clay doesn't understand any of it. From what was said in Church, from what I said in Church, Clay just thinks you were kidnapped or some shit. Thinks Brad had you pimped out, working in the Dog, and maybe that Happy was tryin' to find you. Clay ain't got no clue that you willingly left Hap…Happy never told him the truth…You realise the amount of shit that's locked up in that pretty little head of yours? Shit, could have this Club destroyed. Anybody gets hold of you… the wrong bad guys, the fuckin' law…they'd RICO your ass and down goes the whole fuckin' charter, all of them."

"I-I…I'm sorry. I never…I've never…realised. Happy has never told me any of this before…I-I d-don't know what to say." Inside Lana was pissed. After all she'd been through with Brad, hoping and praying that Hap would save her and now that he had, she was smack bang in the middle of a big shit storm brewing.

"He's just tryin' to protect you. No old man wants his Lady knowing that shit. Comes with the territory of joining. Think about it…you ever heard any Old Lady talk about that sorta shit?"

"N-No"

"Exactly…can you imagine the amount of scared assed bitches you'd have runnin' from their men, it would be a fuckin' free for all with the damn cops. Better for the guys to stay quiet, live the happy life with their bitch and keep the threat of the Club on the bitches back away from their sights."

"B-But…I-I r-ran from H-Hap" Lana stuttered.

"Yea…you did…" Tig puffed on the butt of his cigarette and stubbed it into the ashtray. "…but like I said… Hap's got that covered. He won't let SAMCRO hurt you."

"B-But I'd never say anything to the cops anyway. Hap never tells me anything. I never knew about any of the shit that happened in Tacoma." Lana defended.

"Hey…never said you did…but it's the age old story darlin'. Sons ain't ever gonna give the cops a sniff of what you might lead them to."

"Why, why are you tellin' me this?"

"Because Hap's on the edge…that crazy son of a bitch would turn his back on his Brothers to protect what he got with you. I figure you can give him a break…and stop runnin' ya' fuckin' mouth about not bein' an Old Lady. Under this roof… you belong to Hap, you remember that sweetheart, no questions asked, ok?"

Lana was struggling with the amount of information unloaded on her all at once, but the main thing that stuck out was the fact that it appeared she was being threatened to stay with Happy. If she left him SAMCRO would kill her. "Ok, I understand."

"Good…now eat somethin'. Kitchen is back there." Tig nodded to behind the bar and got up to walk away.

"Hey… how, come you've told me all this? I get the feeling this ain't something you share with all the women around here."

"You kidding me? Tara found that shit out, she'd squeal like a pig. Gemma, well she's been here a long time, I think she knows the score, but she's clever enough not to ask about it…are you gonna be clever Lana?"

"Yes" It was absolutism. "…but what happens with you… why, are you helping me?"

"I ain't helpin' you darlin'. I'm helpin' my Brother. I already let him down, ain't doin' that shit again."

Lana gulped and slid from the stool. She'd been warned and despite the fact that she wanted back in on Hap's life, now that she was practically threatened to stay with him, she felt angry at being told what she could and couldn't do. She never had this shit back in Tacoma, was never warned that her life could mysteriously end if she left Happy, even on a mutual separation. But, then she realised she'd never not been without Hap in Tacoma so the thought of her life abruptly ending was never on the cards. It was a harsh, harsh world for a woman in a Motorcycle Club, but after hearing what Tig had told her, she was truly thankful that Hap was willing to protect her at all costs. She did however find it hard to believe that he was fighting against his natural instinct to stick by his Brothers, and seemed willing to kill every one of them if they threatened her. She figured he must of really loved her back then.

Forgetting that she was hungry, she walked back to Happy's dorm room. Opening the door carefully she crept back in, finding Happy still asleep on top of the bed covers. It was around ten-thirty in the morning and the sun tried it's hardest to penetrate through his curtained window. He wore no shirt and with the amount of times he'd tossed and turned, the waist line of his jeans had ridden so low that she was able to see the start of his fine pubic hair. She had loved that he was relatively hairless, he looked sexy with the way his muscled V lines centred toward his cock but she was glad that right now he wasn't completely naked. Despite the fact she'd been with him for ten years she would have been embarrassed if he caught her staring at him.

She toyed with idea of telling him about the raping, having a sick feeling that he'd dispose of her good and proper, but that way she'd be out of this whirlwind forever. She wouldn't have to have the horrid thought that at some point any member of SAMCRO would off her if she so much as threatened to leave Happy. It was an odd feeling, a trapped feeling that surged through her body but despite all this, despite how she hated being told what to do, looking at him sleeping soundly she realised she'd do anything to stay by his side again. If that meant telling him the whole truth, no matter what the outcome, then so be it.

Looking in the mirror, she ran her hands down the 'REAPER' t-shirt, the new and improved version he had given her and then brushed the strands of hair that fell in front of her face behind her ears.

"That shit looks better on you than it does on me." Happy gruffly whispered as he rolled over onto his side and looked at Lana across the room. He knew she thought he was asleep but the moment she crept from the bed and had left his side he was awake and waited for her to return. He had seen under his eyelashes, the way she looked over his naked top half and let her eyes linger yonder for more than a second. Happy thought she had looked stunned, a little caught off guard and it concerned him. He made a mental note to tell her that she could look at him any which way she wanted, whatever he had was all hers anyway. Like everything else that involved Lana, it concerned him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise you were awake…I just went to see if there was anything to eat."

"Was there?" Happy asked, oddly looking at her stomach to see if she looked fuller for it.

This was the moment, did she just open up to him and see where it lead them. He was sleepy and probably not that aware of their conversation so maybe if she just slipped it out in casual passing, he would breeze passed the revelation. With everything that had happened, and no matter how uncertain her future was, she knew she wanted her future to be with him. It was do or die and she hoped very much that it was do. "No, I didn't get around to looking…actually I ran into Tig."

"Tig…what's the fucker still doin' up, figured he'd be passed out in some pussy." Happy rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and relaxed his arm behind his head.

Lana just ignored Happy's casual ramble and dove straight in with two feet. "He told me that I'm not allowed to say I'm not you're Old Lady…he threatened that if Clay found out, I'd be killed…he said that…" Lana paused for a moment and stood playing with her fingers as she daren't look into his eyes. "…he said you're acting a crazy son of a bitch. Hap, have you been running your mouth about taking on the Club if they hurt me?"

"So what if I have…that shit don't concern you."

"It does concern me, if you're going to get hurt because of it."

"Darlin' you underestimate my ability to take care of you." Happy spoke arrogantly and raised himself up onto the back of his elbows. His shirtless abs crunched together and then he crossed his ankles, his boots still firmly on his feet.

"Hap…you're frightening me. I don't know how to deal with this."

"That's the whole point darlin'. You ain't gotta deal with this shit. Ok, yea, you ran from me, but I didn't exactly chase after you, did I? Listen... I'm part to blame for all this shit…" Happy huffed, but wanted to continue. "…sweetheart, if we never belonged to this MC world, what happened between us is just domestic, but because of the Club, because of who we are, it's magnified to a bigger scale. Clay can't have bitches rattin' on the MC, but he don't know you. He ain't to know that I kept you so closed off from all the shit I do. You think I'm gonna let anybody hurt you when I know it was my fault you ran in the first place. Tig can threaten all he likes, that prick ain't got the sack to touch you… and he knows it."

By this point Lana's eyes had begun to water. Hearing him, speak so openly and so matter of fact, like he knew all along the reasons she left were because of him and the Club, it just broke her heart. She knew deep down there were other reasons that he didn't have a clue about. "Happy…what do you want me to do?" Her face was screwed up and she gently stomped her feet on the wood, wanting desperately to flay her arms in the air and full on paddy on the floor, so frustrated with it all.

"Get your fine ass over here, and let me make it all better." Happy smiled and patted the bed next to him. She looked frustrated and out of sorts and he loved it when he could take care of her. "…that rib has gotta be healed enough already, yea?"

Lana gingerly walked over and placed a knee onto the mattress, twisting herself around so she now lay on her back. Immediately she felt his hand touch her bare knee and it was a given that her body jerked at his touch, with no warning she felt like she'd been sneaked up on.

"Relax baby."

Lana felt his hand push up her inner thigh. Straight away she bolted back up and swung her legs back over the bed. "I'm sorry Hap…I'm just not ready."

"Hey, take it easy…I'm not gonna hurt you."

Lana hung her head low, trying desperately to poke it deep into her chest. "It's not you I'm worried about."

Happy still lay on his back, propped up by his one elbow as he reached his other arm across to pinch at his t-shirt she wore. "I just told you…I ain't lettin' anybody else hurt you. Just let me take care of you…like I know how."

"He raped me."

**~AN~**

**Cliffhangerrrrrr… heehee…OK, so I hoped you liked this one. It's all coming undone and I'm sorry for it taking so long. : - ( **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, let me know what you think. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, really love reading them. Totally make my day! **

**Love you all. **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Happy's mouth briefly gaped open and then almost instantly pressed tightly shut. He couldn't see her face but he could see her shoulders hunched inwards. If he was to touch her body he knew she'd be as ridged as a plank of wood.  
"What?" he managed through gritted teeth.

"I'm not repeating it, and I can't lie to you any more. Tara said that I shouldn't be touched for a few weeks…and I know that's all you want from me right now but I can't give it to you."

Happy slowly fell onto his back, his head hit the pillows and his world felt like it was falling apart. All he could picture was Brad in the hospital bed and how if he had known the full truth, he would have made that fucker die with excruciating pain. Swiftly leaping from the bed, he accidentally nudged into Lana's side; she curled further into her body and her lower back slide to the edge of the bed. He ignored it and reached for his wooden chair that he used to hang his Cut. Ripping off his Cut and throwing it across the room, he heard his bike keys fall from the pockets but couldn't get a shit about having to find them later. Gripping the back rest of the chair, he brought it up over his head and smashed it down into the floor. The back chair legs snapped off and one of them nearly hit Lana in the leg. Hap pulled the chair back again over his head but swung it through the air and smashed it into the bathroom door frame.  
"FUCKER…" He shouted. "…MotherFUCKER" Holding at the back of the chair again he bent over it and kicked in the actual seat. He was like a maniac. He didn't let his leg stop, just constantly bashed in the chair as hard as he could. His body as taunt as a twisted rope, the muscles over his ribs bubbled and the veins in his wrists pulsated as he used them for leverage with the swing of his leg. When all that was left was the back chair rest he spun around and threw it across the other side of the room. Immediately as his eyes trained across the room following the flying back rest as is smashed into the wall, he caught sight of Lana. She had slipped onto the wood flooring, with her back against the edge of the bed. Her head was in her hands and her knees were hitched up as close as possible to her chest, protecting herself from all flying debris. Rushing over to her, he yanked at her elbows and pulled her from the floor, sitting her back onto the edge of the bed.  
"WHY did you LIE to ME?" He spat through a clinched jaw.

Lana couldn't answer she was paralysed with emotion. His fingers gripped into her feeble upper arms and as he shook her, it was violent enough to snap her head back. His reaction was what her nightmares had been all about. Slowly she regretted telling him and scolded herself for trying to be brave about the whole thing.

"TELL ME?" Happy shouted, furious that he wasn't getting any answers from her.

She squashed her eyes closed and opened them again, trying to adjust to the wave of anger that soared from his persona. Feeling him push her arms closer together her chest started to collapse and she found it hard to breath.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME…this SHIT between us wouldn't have MATTERED…IT WOULDN'T HAVE MATTERED…How could you LET him DO THAT TO YOU?"

Lana cried, she screwed up her face and cried. Sniffles of water ran from her nose and she sobbed, knowing that what he said seemed so simple. She should have found him, she should have called him and she should have known he would have protected her. It wouldn't have mattered about their relationship; he would have helped her and still let her go, if that's what she so badly wanted.

"I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU…you think that motherFUCKER would have lived another day! ONE WORD Lana… ONE FUCKING WORD from you and that prick would have been gone." Happy was raging, he couldn't understand how such a strong woman could have let something like that happen to her. He was slowly unravelling.

"I knowwww…" Lana whimpered. "…I wasn't strong enough…w-without y-you I wasn't strong enough." She felt so dejected and pathetic.

Happy stood up straight and brought her up with his grip, her feet barely touching the floor, her toes like a ballerina. Squeezing her tighter together he screwed up his face in anguish and yanked her higher so his face pushed into the side of her cheek. Lingering there, hearing her sob uncontrollably his lips opened and he pressed them to her skin.  
"He hurt my baby. He hurt my fuckin' baby." He choked out a whisper and pressed his lips tightly to her cheek. Air snuffed out of his nose as he tried to take a breath in and at the same time refused to move his lips from her skin. Distraught, was the only word to sum up his emotion.

Lana's eyes fluttered open and she was looking to the ceiling. Her arms hurt from his strength but she could tell immediately his tone had changed.

"FUCK!" Happy shouted and felt her jump, ridged in his tight hold. He was furious with how he had reacted and knew it wasn't the right way to have handled it but he was overcome with an emotion that he just didn't know how to deal with, let alone name it.

"I'm sorry." Lana repeated as she tried, a ditched effort, to turn her head into his direction. She was caught off guard when his lips stumbled onto hers and he tasted salty.

Happy didn't allow the kiss to last long. There was no tongue, it was just the capture of her lips within his and it made his chest deflate. His anger was slowly subsided when he heard the tiniest of moans escape her lips.

Lana wasn't expecting this. The chair throwing and the shouting yes, but when his lips had found hers, the taste was unmistakable. His eyes had shed tears. She could see the vein in his neck, long and bulging from his skin. Her finger tips awkwardly crawled up his chest and tried to stroke his neck. He still held her tight, squashing her breasts together, her shoulders hutched up and her toes still scrapped on the floor as she tried to stand on her flat feet.

"How long?" Happy whispered and found it hard to control his weak vocal cords. His face was still pressed into the side of hers, almost like he was sniffing her hair and his lips brushed her skin.

Lana closed her eyes, not wanting to tell him but it was all happening now and she didn't want to hide anything more from him.  
"I-It wasn't…until the end…h-he c-changed…" She sucked in a breath to control her chest wanting to whimper. "…I-it…I-I…I-I-I…"

"HOW long?" Happy interjected, annoyed that the answers weren't coming quick enough for him.

"About a month…every day." Lana quickly blurted out, scared that he was getting angry again.

Happy sucked in an almighty chest of air, pulling her into him as he did so. The mere thought of his baby girls body being touched, all the most horrid images flashing in his minds eye he suddenly let his grip go of her and she almost fell back down to the bed but he grabbed her. Wrapping his arms around her back, he felt her gingerly accept his embrace.  
"Oh baby…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He choked and this time, he didn't give a fuck that his eyes watered.

Lana was shocked. She could feel his chest pressed hard into her breasts and she started to accept his arms wrapped so tightly around her. Spreading her palms around his waist and then onto his lower back, she crushed her face into his chest. A feeling of relief washed over her and she felt like the end was near, she was nearly empty from the secrets she held.  
"I thought about you every time…I never let him inside my head." She spoke encouragingly, almost like she was trying to justify what she had gone through, like she needed to explain to him what pulled her through. Explain to him that she was as brave as she could be.

Happy stroked the back of her head, smoothing down her hair as he stood straight and cupped his hands around her face. He watched as she blinked up at him and he produced a lopsided smile.  
"That's my girl…always thinkin' outside the box."

"Am I? Still your girl…you still want me… after…"

"Ssh, Ssh…it's ok. It's gonna take more than that to keep me away from you…" Happy lightly pressed his lips onto hers and he felt her go limp in his arms. His words like a whisper, not even a mouse could've heard. "…you know I killed him right, he won't touch you again?"

"I'm sorry Happy. I'm sorry about everything. I should have told you when you asked but I just couldn't. I couldn't bear the look in your eyes." Lana crumbled into his chest and hid her eyes from his. It was all coming undone now, she had opened the can of worms and everything she wanted to say she just said it.

Happy pulled her back up to his face and made her look into his eyes. "Hey…if you're lookin' for disgust you ain't gonna find it darlin'…" He rubbed his thumb along her chin and then swept it across her bottom lip. "…Ain't got nothin' but lust for you baby." He smiled. He was so proud of her, proud that she had the nerve to tell him. There weren't a lot of Old Lady's that burdened such shit and dared tell their old men.

"Hap, stop it…" Lana whimpered. "…you don't have to pretend. It's ok if you don't want me anymore. I can handle it but I can't handle you lying about it."

Happy was a little stunned by that, wasn't expecting her to sound so defeated. He wanted to change that, and he sure as hell wasn't lying to her.  
"So you don't want lies, that right?" He was coming clean with her. She had come clean with him, it was only right. Their voices were but whispers and nobody in the thin walls of the Club could hear a word they said.

Lana shook her head and couldn't bring her eyes to look into his. She held her breath, waiting to hear the words she dreaded.

"You remember Richie?" Happy spoke clearly.

"Richie…what…I don't understand Hap." Lana remembered Richie, of course she did but she had no idea where Happy was going with this.

"You said you don't want lies so I'm tellin' you the truth…you remember him, tell me?"

"Yes."

"He's dead…I killed him. The first night I met you. Knifed the motherfucker to death and burnt his body to ashes."

"W-What…I-I…really? Hap…I don't know…what to say."

"There is nothin' to say. I'm just tellin' you the truth. I killed people, you know that. I've killed for the Club…but I've killed for you too."

Lana was still thinking about Richie, and trying to work out in her head when and how, all those years she'd never really thought about it.  
"I wondered why Drake kept asking me where Richie was…you remember…" Lana smiled. "…you remember that night I went out with Adrianna and Jungle Town got shot up…that night, Drake had asked me about Richie, and it was all so confusing then…but then you strolled in, saved my ass again. You stopped Drake from taking me back to the stage." Lana finally looked into his eyes, lovingly and he smiled back at her.

Happy remembered that night as well, remembered that it was the night he also gave her his t-shirt for the first time. Looking down at her chest now, he could see the 'REAPER' words of the new shirt she wore.  
"He's dead too." Happy shrugged his shoulders and let her go. He watched as she sat on the edge of the bed and he paced leisurely across the room and sat in his recliner. Their conversation was casual.

"Who?" Lana furrowed her brows.

"Drake"

"What…when…how" Lana's voice was high pitched as she actually found herself smiling at his mysterious wrong doings.

"That same night…after we…" Happy smiled, and licked his lips casting an eye down her long legs that she crossed at the knee. He wasn't sure whether to say it but he figured somebody had to break the ice. "…after I fucked your brains out…I left you in bed and went rollin' for Drake on one-six-three."

"Hap" Lana pulled herself upright and clutched at the hem of her t-shirt, trying stupidly to pull it down over her knees. She was embarrassed with how he was looking at her. It felt like his eyes burned into her skin, undressing her completely.

"Don't be shy darlin'."

"I'm not…it's just." Lana fidgeted.

Happy pushed his hands into his knees and forced himself up. Walking towards her, his back still bent down as it wasn't a long way from the recliner to the bed. He crushed his lips into hers and immediately she bowled back over the bed. He pressed his body over hers and he felt her hands grab at his sides.  
"Take it off."

Lana pushed lightly at his chest and his body felt awkward on top of her because she had refused to open her legs and wrap them around his waist.  
"What?" She asked, worried.

"T-shirt…take it off."

Lana went as stiff as a board; she turned her face away from him and tried to push at his chest. All of a sudden, his kiss wasn't as pleasant as she had thought. Now her memory was taken back to Brad.

"Don't let that fucker ruin your life…take it off." Happy enforced. "…c'mon…" He got up and held out a hand to her.

Lana took it, wanting to be brave for him, and wanting desperately to move on with her life with him.  
"I'm nervous."

"Ain't nothin' to be nervous about darlin'. It's just me and you."

"Yea, that's what worries me." Lana whispered.

"Hey… I ain't askin for a fuck…I just wanna see you." Happy simplified and stood her in front of him. She looked like a little girl. Scared witless of what the big bad man would do to her. "…remember who I am darlin'."

Lana nodded.  
"Will you help me?"

A smirk played at Happy's lips.  
"I'll do more than that sweetheart."

Lana grimaced and then slapped him on the hand as he tried to snake it around her waist.  
"Happy" she warned.

He knew it was a bad joke and major wrong timing but he smiled anyway.  
"C'mon…let me just see the girls." He held up her arms and he pulled up the hem. Suddenly seeing that she wore no panties as well, he smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
"WOW…pullin' out all the stops aren't we darlin'."

Lana shoved her arms back down and in doing so her t-shirt was covering her body again.  
"Hap…stop it…" She shyly protested. "…if you still want me…now that you know the truth…it still can't be for a few weeks."

"I know, but there's other ways to get you off darlin'."

Lana darted her eyes up to his and she grinned, but then quickly looked away. She giggled and snaked her arms around his neck and she felt him stand tall.  
"If you promise…if you promise you'll stop if I'm…if I'm uncomfortable…" She let out an almighty breath as it took all her strength to speak so openly with him about sex.

"Hey…never said I was gonna touch ya' pussy darlin'." His eyes glowed as he grabbed her by the ass cheeks, all of the possibilities raging in his head.

Lana squealed as he lifted her up by her arm pits and chucked her on the bed. She immediately winced as it hurt her still healing rib and he cringed as he forgot about it too.  
"It's ok. Just be gentle with me." She reassured him.

"Just tell me when to stop… and I will."

**~AN~**

**Ok so I hoped you liked this one, and didn't disappoint you lovely girls. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think **

**I have a question… is there anything you girls wanna see? I have a direction for this but just wanna make sure it's what you guys want…hmmm let me know. **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Lana lay there, and looking to the ceiling she was beginning to see bursts of white light under her eyelids. She could feel Happy's lips press softly on the tops of her thighs, his fingers from one hand tracing along the very inside of her thighs, getting nearer to her entrance but then quickly moving away. She arched her back with wanton but was glad deep down that he wasn't touching her opening. She pushed her hand down the sheets of the bed and she stretched her fingers.

Happy caught her fingers in his hand and gripped tightly, pulling slightly so it made her shoulders dip into the bed and poke out her breasts. He bit into her soft skin and he rubbed his face over and over again as he edged his way further up to her groin. He could hear her panting and he hadn't even touched her boobs or her clit.  
"You're wound up tight babe." He murmured.

"It's been…it's been some time since I felt this way." Lana replied, arching her back, just completely relaxed in the moment and was forever grateful that Happy was holding himself back. She wasn't ready for him to unleash his selfish needs just yet. She could feel him getting closer to her mound and when she felt the hem of his t-shirt she wore, push up over her stomach she gasped when she immediately felt his kiss near her bellybutton.

Happy frowned and was glad that she was tilted back in the pillows so she couldn't see his reaction. She had sounded so starved of feeling that he couldn't bear the thought of anybody not wanting to take care of her. Placing a kiss on her belly, he sneaked his tongue passed his lips and started to poke with determination.  
"What way is it you're feelin'?" He asked, wanting to keep her engaged, wanting her to hear his voice and know that it was him touching her.

"In love" Lana huffed out with a slow smile crossing her lips. Then she went stiff, realising instantly what she had said out loud, and it worried her.

Happy scrambled up to her face as fast as a lion pinning its prey, his jean covered leg hooked over her body and he rubbed the side of his knee over her pubic bone, making sure he still maintained that contact with her. Sweeping away her hair that gathered in the groove of her neck, he placed an open mouthed kiss on her collar bone. He could feel her turning her head to the side allowing him further access and he took advantage and kissed her neck with a sloppy texture. The touch of her skin on his tongue made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and he hoped that she was back to being relaxed and not stiff with worry of what she'd just said. He took a gulp and realised this was going to be a big step for him.  
"Ask me…ask me the one thing you craved from me, that I didn't give?"

Lana turned her head and he was so close to her that if she pouted her lips they would have made contact with his. She looked all over his face, focusing on his lips and then she couldn't help but creep out a smile as she looked into his eyes. Stone dead with angst as he struggled with the intimacy he was feeling.  
"Tell me you love me?" Lana was serious now, and she knew it was the one thing she had always craved from him. The moment he responded, it almost made her heart leap from her chest. It was instant and unflappable.

"I love you."

Lana focused on his lips as he said it, and then she looked up into his eyes. Bringing her arms up around his neck she buried herself into his shoulder and he moved his leg further up her body so it lay on her belly.

"Don't ask again…it's a one off special… shit, my Brothers hear me talkin' pussy my reputation will be shot to shit." He rolled his eyes and felt her chuckle in his neck.  
Pushing the side of his shin into her pussy, his foot fell between her thighs as he realised with surprise that she slowly but surely opened her legs. Immediately he rubbed his leg back down and now his knee was in contact with her pussy.

"You make me so happy." Lana mumbled into his neck and she wanted to show him how much, by going against her own wishes just to please him, so she had opened her legs for him. The feel of his knee wedged between her sore folds was scary but she could do it for him, if he wanted her.

Happy could feel how her body was completely undecided with the idea of having an intruder between it's midst. Even though her actions had warranted a twitch from his own cock, he still knew that this was not what she really wanted.  
"Well, that's my name baby." He chuckled, and tried to lighten the mood that had settled, as serious as it was before. The tension vibrating from her chest was far too apparent for him to ignore. He wasn't going to have his way with her just because, yea his cock wanted it, but he wasn't about to take anything from her that she wasn't completely aware of. He'd told her before that he was a lot of means things, but a rapist he was not.

"Hap, if you want too… you can." Lana weakly encouraged.

He gently pushed his chest away from her and held his weight away by rolling to the side more and propping himself up with his elbow.  
"It's not really what you want…so I'm not gonna make you."

"You're not… I want this." Lana blinked.

"Try sayin' that again without clawin' at my skin baby." Happy raised an eyebrow and looked down at his bicep. She had dug her nails so deep into his skin and she wasn't even aware of it, he could tell by the look in her eyes as she followed his raised brow and saw her fingers tightly gripped into his skin.

"Sorry" Lana whispered and felt ashamed that she had still tried to make herself something she wasn't. She wasn't ready for him to go any further and yet again, he had known this but she thought she could fool him. Lifting her shoulders slightly so she could lean her head to his bicep, she pressed a kiss to his skin. His arm was reached across her stomach, just below her still t-shirt covered breasts and she could see the mark that her nails had left behind, tangled with his tattoos.

"Don't bother me darlin'…you can tear at my skin again if it means you're gonna kiss it better." He smiled and then grinned wider as she pressed another kiss to the inside of his elbow.  
"Shit…I've missed that." Happy mused and lightly closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his skin again, and then again.

Lana started to twist her body around so she slightly angled towards his turned chest. She looked into his eyes and then leaned into his kiss as she sees him leaning toward her. It started slow at first but when she felt her stomach flip with somersaults at the touch of his tongue as it entwined with hers, she kept having flashbacks of how hot his tongue was when his lips encased it around her clit. His kiss got harder and she felt him leaning forcefully into her and then second guessing his decision, breathing heavy and then moving away. He repeated the same motion three times before she took the bull by the horns herself, and pushed herself at him instead. She gave him no choice but to accept her advances. She had to let him know that she just wanted him to go that little bit more for her. Just make it more passionate, because she wanted it. She was now over his chest, her legs still twisted around and sprawled across the bed but she was on top of his chest and pushing her lips into his, his tongue darting out and she pulled away, teasingly. Then wrapped her lips around his expert tongue, she pushed her hands back into his chest with her fingertips tinkering at the edge of his collar bone.

"Lana…I know I said that I'm not gonna make you… but you makin' it hard on me. Give me a fuckin' break, yea?" Happy quickly spoke before she ravaged his lips again. He ran his hand down to his crotch and squeezed at his hard on, trying desperately to smooth it away. It wanted to come out and play but this time he was in control, at least he'd like to think so but every time Lana ignored him and carried on pushing herself at him he was getting frustrated because she wasn't listening to him.  
"Lana!" he warned, he was really on the cusp of forcing her on her back and just taking her, whether she wanted it or not.

She was shaken from her adventures and blinked blindly down at him. Lana was so caught up that she had really enjoyed just kissing him, over and over again. It was a safe action for her but then she had forgotten that he was a man and had desires all of his own.  
"Sorry…I…just…I just got…"

"Carried away?" Happy finished for her stumbling excuse, as he smirked up at her. He watched as she nodded shyly. "…hey, I liked it… just gotta remember Daddy ain't played in a few weeks, so take it easy yea?"

"Really?" Lana's eyes bulged at his revelation, couldn't believe he'd not had a crow-eater sate his frustrated cock. "…what about those panties which were on your floor?"

"About a month back… bitch was like a sack a shit. Pussy like chewed up beef."

Lana curled her lips into a fake smile but then lowered her head, she felt a little horrified because she wondered what he would think of her pussy when the time come. Instantly she felt his finger hook up her chin from his chest and she looked into his eyes.

"I wasn't thinkin'…I didn't mean for…shit…" Happy struggled with what to say.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain."

"Yea I do…I shouldn't have said that and… and I'm sorry"

Lana froze, a little shocked that he'd said sorry so out in the open and not hiding his face from her. She realised that in the space of a few hours, he'd tried so hard to be careful around her, respectful around her that she couldn't be angry at him. He'd come a long way from just letting her cry as he'd leave her, off on another run without a care in the world. That was back in Tacoma but this was now, he seemed different. She felt a little proud of him. With all this dashing through her mind, she smiled at him and he looked at her quizzically.  
"You wanna touch me?"

"What? Lana!" He retorted and shifted from underneath her. Moving away, and simply taking his self out of the equation she seemed to have concocted in her head. Because, he knew if he allowed her to work under his nerve, she would eventually get her way, and he didn't want to do anything that could potentially cripple her organs and render her a shivering mess and heaped on the floor.

"Hap…it's ok. I want you to." Lana giggled, and liked the fact he looked so torn.

Happy looked back at her as he had swung his legs over the bed and gripped the side for stability.  
"Yea…but what if…" He looked back at her, and lowered his head almost in shame. "…what if I can't stop?" His voice was but a whisper, far too afraid that any of his Brothers would hear him sound such a pussy. But, this was his Lana. None of his SAMCRO Brothers had ever been around him when he was with his girl. Tacoma, especially Koz, was the only Sons to ever witness him pussy whipped by a girl. He'd dread to think what Tig's face would look like the moment he'd accidentally hear him whisper sweet nothings to his Lana. He'd have to tread carefully; otherwise his reputation would be in ruins.

Lana got up on her knees and rubbed his shoulders, she ran her hands down his biceps and let one of her hands trail until it reached his hand that was cupped between his knees as he leant forward.  
"I trust you." She whispered in his ear and then pulled him around to face her as she lay back down on the bed. Opening her legs she placed his hand on the inside of her thigh.

"I don't wanna hurt you." He protested.

"Then don't refuse me."

Happy formed a lopsided smile, but it was a fake one, he looked at her with frustration as she knew that is not what he meant.  
"You know what I mean…aren't you…we have to remember what Tara said."

Lana's heart skipped a beat, and it was at the most silliest thing. He had said 'we'. 'We', as in, 'them', as in, 'together', as in, a 'partnership', she was flawed by what she was sure was a slip of the tongue. She adored him more than she ever thought possible but again, he was the only one thinking rationally.  
"Ok then…just…you know…just."

Happy smirked, he knew what she was talking about and it was something he freaking loved doing to her. It was a sight he simply craved, watching as her pussy walls enclosed around an empty space as he worked wonders with just her clit. He loved witnessing the soft drops of her cum seep from her pussy when he hadn't even touched her inside. It was awesome knowing that what he did to her clit had still made her muscles close tightly around something that it was craving inside but he never gave it. It was sexy.  
"Close your eyes baby" He encouraged as he settled himself between her legs. His upper body occupying the space she had created with the triangular shape left by her widely opened thighs.

"Oh shit" Lana gasped as she suddenly felt his lips suck at her slit.

"You like that?" Hap smirked.

"Hmm mmm" Lana nodded frantically.

"You trust me?"

"With my life" Lana categorically stated without pausing and at that exact moment she felt his fingers press into her pouch. She knew instantly he had said that so she wouldn't be afraid he'd insert his finger into her pussy. Instead he pushed around and he used two fingers to spread open her folds, immediately she then felt his tongue flick at her hardened nubbin. "…oh my God Hap!"

"That feel good?" Happy chuckled and then sucked at the skin he captured in his teeth. The taste of her soft flesh was still as sweet as he'd remembered. Just like peaches.

"Don't stop…please"

"You nearly there?" Hap sounded shocked and pulled back his chest a little so he could look down and sure enough he hummed with what he saw. Her hole looked glistening but he'd also noticed how red it looked. The edge of her opening looked bruised and he gritted his teeth with anger. He knew it was because of what Brad had done to her. Trying with desperate need to push his thoughts away, he kissed at the inside of her thigh as he let his thumb roll over her clit. His eyes closed tightly as he refused to let his anger get the better of him. It was such a weird situation for him, he was sure he'd fucked plenty of girls that had been roughly torn around and possibly even raped but seeing Lana like that, it just hurt his chest.

"Oh God…yes, yes…right there, right there." Lana panted, and shook her head from side to side, raising her hips as he wouldn't give up the ghost. He wouldn't stop his relentless rubbing at her pulsating clit and her hips bucked. She wiggled further up the bed as she tried to get away from the excruciating feeling that began to tumble from the pit of her stomach to the ends of her toes.

"C'mon…don't fight it." Happy encouraged and smiled from ear to ear, watching her flap around on the bed as he so casually rubbed at her pubic bone. It looked like she was in pain with how she was reacting but that was one of things he loved to see. Because, he knew, deep down that if he had stopped his perishable attack of her clit she would have sat bolt up right and slapped him clean across the face for stopping his assault.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…Oh God. Oh God! Yessssss, yes, yes" Lana repeated as she flung her head forward and cried out with the trailing feeling that her life was at it's highest peak. Ever!  
She closed her mouth and realised how dry it was with how much she'd wanted that release. Laying her head back into the pillows, she softly moaned, then turned her head to the side as she felt him lay down next to her.

Happy had curled himself up beside her, his hands cupped and wedged into his thighs as he looked excited and pleased, like a little kid.  
"That good?"

Lana looked to the ceiling and smiled, she wanted to refuse him the satisfaction but she was thrilled with the feeling that rocked her body. It had been so long since she'd cum willingly.  
"Felt like a walk in the park" She breathed out a sigh.

Happy barked a laugh and then placed a hand on her stomach, tinkering his fingers so the material of the t-shirt rose then he gripped it tight. Slowly pulling it up he propped himself up on his elbow and lifted the t-shirt, revealing one of her pert, pink nipple breasts.  
"Yea, and I know how much you like walking in the park."

Lana looked down at him and smiled, letting a light chuckle escape her lips and with that her boobs jiggled.  
"Yea…you remember that time…in the park green…you had to pay that cop a wad of cash so he didn't arrest our asses."

Happy laughed too, he remembered it. It was money he'd won in a poker game but figured it went to good use in the end; he didn't want his Old Lady behind bars for the night.  
"Way I remember it…it was **you** that straddled me on the grass. Ripping ya' damn top off like you were some starved bitch." He leaned forward with raised eyebrows and enveloped his lips around her nipple, feeling it harden in his mouth.

Lana let out a passing gasp as she watched him.  
"Well it was you that…Aahhh" She moaned and flung her head back as she couldn't finish.

He did it on purpose, worked his hand up to her other breast and tweaked her nipple before she could finish what she was saying.  
"It was me what?" he asked teasingly as he removed his mouth.

Looking back up Lana burned a stare into his eyes.  
"It was you that did just that…"

"What this?" Hap tweaked again and watched as she twisted her body and bit her bottom lip with pleasure. Flicking his tongue over her nipple he returned her stare up from her breast.

"You're an arrogant fuck!" Lana scorned and placed a hand on the back of his neck as she still didn't want him to stop.

"You complainin'?" Happy asked as he moved up to her lips, readying himself to kiss her. Watching as she slowly shook her head to the side, he smiled and tucked his arm underneath her back and gripped the back of her neck. Pushing his lips into hers the moan from her lips vibrated down his body.  
"You're a sexy bitch" He mumbled.

**~AN~**

**OK, smutty smut smut… but I hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for the support… can't believe how many reviews I have. It's wonderful. I love you all! X x x xx x **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It was mid afternoon, that same day Happy had made her cum for the first time in a long, long time.  
"Bitch…wake up! You can't sleep all fuckin' day." Happy shook at her shoulder and then quickly continued walking around his dorm room trying to find his keys.  
After he had stimulated her to the peak of bliss, they talked for a few hours and eventually she had drifted off. Her eyes had tried desperately to stay open and keep looking at him but then he started to stroke a finger down the side of her face as he watched her struggle. It was inevitable and she had succumbed to sleep at the touch of his hand.  
Now though, he had looked at the time and realised he'd been hiding out in his room all morning with Lana, and hadn't even attempted to help out in the garage. He was bound to be penalised for that come treasury talks at the end of the week.

"Just a little longer… I promise…" Lana swooned as she cuddled into the pillow.

"Lana…now!" Happy whinged as he got more and more agitated that he couldn't find his keys. He'd even gotten on his hands and knees to look under the chest of drawers.

Lana huffed and swung her legs over the bed, she was glad it was good weather as she'd been sleeping on top of the bed covers again and still draped in his t-shirt he'd given her. Pulling at the material to twist it back to normal, she realised she actually had no clothes. She wasn't quite sure what she was expected to do, and she briefly thought that maybe she should somehow go to Brad's apartment. She immediately dismissed that idea as she looked over at Hap rubbing his shaven head in frustration.

"FUCK IT…" Happy shouted. "…I'll have to…"

"Go…go. I'll look for them and bring them out to you." Lana offered, really surprised with herself as she realised she'd have to venture outside of the dorms four walls.

Happy was pleased with that, he needed to get out in the Bay, yet again he'd promised Opie that he'd help him work on the Pan that still didn't run properly.  
"OK…I'll be in the garage" He huffed out, quickly swung the door open and disappeared down the corridor.

Lana was left alone for but a split second when she heard footsteps coming back. The door pushed open again and Happy stomped toward her as she sat on the edge of the bed. His face looked perplexed and annoyed.

"Forgot this…" Hap muttered.  
He roughly occupied the space in front of her face and pressed a kiss to her lips, his hand absentmindedly touched the back of her head to hold her in place. She felt delicate and he liked that. Pulling away he paused and a smirk crept at the edge of his mouth.  
"…shit, feels good gettin' that in the mornin's again."

"It's afternoon!" Lana corrected him a matter of fact and straightened her back, as she felt kinda powerful. It was fun back chatting him again. She'd opened her eyes that morning to a completely new world. Their talk had really helped her.

Happy laughed and stepped back, walking slowly out the door and winking as he left her. He had refused to retaliate; in something he was pretty sure was the start of her finding her feet again. _Bitch still thinks she owns my ass!_ He smiled as he practically felt like skipping down the hall.

Lana sat on the bed still and realised today was the day. It was time to get back to her old self. She wasn't about to pussyfoot around anymore. She'd had a good early morning and she felt at peace. Hap knew everything that she had originally kept secret from him and she felt extremely good about that.  
Standing up she pottered around the room with high spirits and ready to take on the day with whatever it offered, then she suddenly looked stumped. She had no clothes still. What was she supposed to do, she couldn't very well where his t-shirt until the dawn of time.  
First step was the shower, so she got that out of the way and then stood with the towel around her. She hadn't wet her hair, she'd wrapped it in a high bun to stop the water drenching it but spirals had started to stick out and strands stuck to her wet back. Walking across to the mirror she happened to look down and she grinned triumphantly as she saw Happy's bike keys pooled near the gap at the bottom of the closet door. Bingo! Picking them up, she headed to the door.

Wandering aimlessly through the clubhouse bar, nobody seemed to even notice her. She wore the towel still wrapped tightly around her and luckily it was long and just above her knees. It was decent enough to make her feel comfortable as she walked out the Clubhouse door. She had donned a pair of Hap's work boots, the laces still poking out of the top holes and whipping around her feet as she plodded over the Lot toward the work bays. It was then she realised that the whole place was practically laid out the same way Tacoma had been. It felt nice, and she smiled, pointing her face into the midday sun.

Happy was bent over the side of Op's Pan Head, his back to the outside Lot when he heard a wolf whistle. Standing back up and turning around, cloth and bolt in hand as he rubbed the grease off. The cigarette in his mouth lolled up and down as his lips pressed tight and then loose again.

"That ye' woman Enforcer…" Chibs asked, and didn't care that he shared a grin a mile wide as he watched Hap look out to the Lot. "…she's lookin' a lot better Brother…mind you, sounds she made this mornin' figure you're feelin' better too eh?"

Happy grinned, sucked on the end of his cigarette, loosened his lips and blew the smoke out as his mouth still captured the butt. He knew that the walls were thin in the Clubhouse and wasn't remotely surprised that Lana's moans of pleasure had been heard, and he worried briefly in case they had also heard his whispers to her. He was ok with fucking being heard through the walls, always had been, but there was no way he was going to stand there and help direct Chibs' mind anywhere else. He didn't want Chibs, or any of his Brothers for that matter, knowing the full truth. Didn't want to share that he himself hadn't been anywhere inside her pussy, she was far too delicate around the edges for all the things he wanted to do to her at the moment. Keeping that secret from his Brothers was ok. He was certain Lana wouldn't appreciate the sympathetic nods she would have received if they all knew about her rape.  
"She's got my fuckin' boots on!" Hap exclaimed and his cigarette jumped up and down as he spoke.

"And just a towel Brother, don't forget that…phew! She got a sister?" Chibs chuckled, but it earned a warning glare from Happy. "…easy." Chibs finished and roared a laugh as he enjoyed seeing Happy on edge because of a woman. It was very new to him, and new to all the SAMCRO boys. Seeing Happy with a girl, that was potentially his significant other, was pretty amusing.

Dangling the keys in her fingers as she approached him, she dropped them in Happy's awaiting palm.  
"Don't say I never give ya' anything." Lana smiled and placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes squint as the smoke from his cigarette bellowed around them and she waved a hand in front of their close faces but then looked over at Chibs.  
"Hey" She wanted to say more, she wanted to say thank you for him cradling her away from Brad the night she arrived but she felt like it was dragging up old news.

"Darlin'…" Chibs nodded, his eyes burrowed into hers and then he curtly nodded again, almost reading her mind he could tell she was showing gratitude "…ye' lookin' much better lass." He noted that she looked fresh and figured it had something to do with what went on in Hap's dorm room that morning. He watched as a shy smile spread across her lips and then she grimaced and continued to wave her hand in front of her face as Hap still stood there blowing smoke plumes all over her. Chibs grinned and then walked toward the car hood that he had previously been leaned into.

Turning her head back toward Hap, she scorned him. Lana's eyebrows pulled together in frustration as the smoke was just a little too much.  
"Do you mind?" She asked still waving her hand.

"No…get up outta my face if ya don't like it." Happy remarked, but the curl of his lips displayed his twisted nature and he waited for her to snap. He actually did it all on purpose. He wanted to rile her up a little, get her back into the swing of things and how they should be.

"Well stop lookin' so James Dean and I might stop thinkin' about that damn tongue of yours…it felt good this mornin'." Lana purred with encouragement and then she heard the clang of a dropped tool on the garage floor as Chibs coughed under the hood.

"Don't mind me darlin'." Chibs chuckled and blew smoke out of his own cigarette before carrying on with his duties.

Happy chuckled and stood as tall as he could. Leaning up he reached his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out his bills, clipped together with a gold money clip. Opening the fold of cash with his head tilted down to catch Lana's eyes. He nodded and spoke with his lips wobbling against his cigarette again.  
"How much you want?"

Lana looked down at the notes, and then her eyes fell to his fingers, then to his wrists. Placing a soft hand on his forearm she tiptoed up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He was always a step ahead of her.  
"Dunno…I was going to venture into town, I need some clothes." She explained.

"Ah huh…get ya ass outta my shit will do ya good…" Happy shrugged his shoulders in silent agreement, like he was thinking of something else but saying something different. Really, he couldn't wait to see her in proper girl's clothes. His stuff always looked far too baggy and didn't show off the curves he knew she had.  
He didn't know how much money to give her so he flicked five Franklin's and pulled them from the clip. "…I wanna see change."

Lana smirked and took the money he offered.  
"I don't really need all that…" She scoffed but wrapped the money in her hand anyway.

"Yea…sure…" Happy rolled his eyes, knowing full well that was the last he'd see of that money. "…hey, stick the change in the Happy fund, got it?" Happy pointed a finger in her face as he now clutched his cigarette in his fingers.

Lana practically skipped back to his front and leaned into his chest. Kissing him again on his cheek, she felt him lean into her neck and place a soft kiss on her shoulder.  
"Oh goody…I'll get somethin' nice… I promise." She smirked, and absentmindedly swept her tongue on the bottom of her lip.

Happy's eyes glowed, his mind racing ten to the dozen as he thought about her wearing something provocative. It was called the Happy fund. On her many Tacoma shopping trips she'd always buy something that he would end up ripping off her body with either his hands or his teeth. He loved Happy fund, it was the best.  
"Hey!" He called after her as she stomped off with his boots on her feet still.

Lana turned clutching the towel, stopping it from blowing open in the light breeze. He looked so damn sexy standing across the way, all greased up and dangerous. She couldn't stop the lewd thoughts flashing through her mind.  
"Yea?" She asked.

"Check with Tara yea?" Happy said but then cringed because he knew Chibs, who was still under the hood of a car, would probably put two and two together. Then he settled himself, as he knew Chibs could easily have thought that it was rib injury related.

"OK…" Lana nodded, gathering strength from just the look Happy gave her. He wanted her to be brave and she was so good at that with him by her side. "…I'll speak to her, but I think it's just really up to me now."

"Just do it…make sure" Hap corrected her, telling her off like a head master. He had to be certain that she was physically ready for their future romping because he knew, come that day, he'd fuck her senseless. He painfully needed to remind her of all the things she'd been missing out on since she left him. He had to make that claim again.

Happy whipped his grease cloth out of his belt hinge and looked over at Chibs. They were both alone now and Hap could see that Chibs had questions.

"She alright Brother?..." Chibs asked in passing. "…Tara, sort out her rib? You want me to take a look?"  
Chibs was British Army trained in battle wounds and the like. He had expertise that not even a general Doctor had a patch on.

"No…she's fine." Happy replied. A moment passed between them and Hap was pretty sure Chibs had a general idea of what was the undertone of his and Lana's conversation. Tara was a Doctor, Tara was a woman Doctor, and it was only seconds before that Chibs would have over heard him and Lana making sex innuendos.

"Maybe she could talk to Gemma?" Chibs offered, standing tall just in case Hap decided to fly for him. He wasn't stupid, and he wasn't born under a tree. It would take a different kind of retard to not realise that Lana was possibly handled in a way Chibs didn't even want to think about.

Happy went stiff, he knew it wouldn't be long before one of his Brothers realised the truth. He was just glad that the code still stood. If it wasn't a direct conversation involving civilians, whatever was said or heard between Brothers, whatever Happy decided to tell Chibs, then that shit stayed locked up tight until Happy decided to let the cat out of the bag and share it at Church. Not even the President could sway Chibs, or any other member, to spill on secrets that weren't coming from the horse's mouth. That was written code, in the SOA manual and everything. Brothers were bound to secrecy with each others personal shit and as far as Happy was aware, there wasn't any other type of man in the world that he trusted most.  
"I was hopin' that shit would happen on its own…its Lana's choice…if she wants to talk, it's on her."

"She's a brave girl Brother…the shit is nasty…Give Gemma some time and she'll work it out…might do your lady some good to talk about it." Chibs offered, and spoke with a hushed tone.

Happy nodded and appreciated his understanding and returned back to the Pan Head. Discussion over and already forgotten, but Hap had to admit, it felt good to talk about it even if it was as brief as snow falling in Charming.

Lana knocked on the office door. She had seen the big SUV parked up out front and knew that it belonged to Gemma, the Presidents Old Lady. Lana had heard about Gemma up in Tacoma but Happy never took Lana with him on his many trips down to Charming, so she never had the chance to properly meet her. She remembered that during her hiatus away from everyone, hiding in Hap's dorm room that Gemma had tried to coax her out of the room with shopping trips. She hoped that the offer was still on.  
"Gemma?" Lana spoke as she creaked open the door.

"In here darlin'…" Gemma raised her head from out of the filing cabinet. She looked Lana up and down and then a smirk spread across her lips. "…that's some serious outfit. I guess judgin' by the cash you're clutchin' you need a ride?"

"Um, Hap gave me some money…and I was wondering if the shopping trip was still on offer?" Lana spoke like a little shy child and she hated that, but she couldn't see any other way of speaking to Gemma.

"Easy darlin'…ain't no egg shells around here…get that back straightened out and me and you might just have a date." Gemma responded as she watched Lana fidget. She hated it when girls were weak around her, and she damn sure hated it when that weak girl was an Old Lady. It was unheard of in her book.

Lana's eyes burned, and she took a step toward Gemma. She had gotten the message loud and clear.  
"I ain't crooked…" Lana grinned and looked down to her feet. "…just can't stand tall with these things on."

Gemma barked out a chuckle. She could like this girl after all. She had a fire, just like her own, spunky little thing.  
"Well then…let's go get you some heels."

Lana felt strong, stronger than when she first walked in anyway but now she felt a little sheepish as she realised she still donned a towel and Happy's boots.  
"Ummm…you have anything I could borrow?" She smiled.

Gemma laughed again and walked to Lana's side.  
"Come on gorgeous…I might have something spare in the back of the car." Gemma put an arm around Lana's waist and shuffled her out the office door toward her vehicle. "…you know, I think when me and you get passed this awkward stage…we might just be friends."

Lana leaned into her, accepting the motherly warmth that wrapped around her waist.  
"Hey…I thought we hit it off quite well…besides I dig your style, and can't wait to nick your clothes."

"Easy sweetheart, my clothes are what keep Clay's eyes on me." Gemma afforded a smile.

"Exactly…I gotta keep Happy interested, right?"

"Oh darlin'…you ain't got nothin' to worry about there…look at that?" Gemma offered and turned her so she faced the bay doors where Happy now stood.

Hap leaned against the wall, just watching. It was a strange sight seeing his Lady with the Mother Charter's Queen, then he realised that when he really thought about it. Lana was the Queen of Tacoma. She was the only woman that was regular up in the Tacoma Clubhouse so he figured; those two together was a good thing and couldn't have picked a more fitting person to help Lana through her inner turmoil.  
"What ya' lookin' at?" Happy raised his voice at the two women staring at him.

"See…that Brother is hooked. All you gotta do now is walk on by. You ignore 'em, they just keep on comin'…" Gemma whispered in Lana's ear. "…c'mon." She tugged around her waist and they both turned back toward the car.

Lana couldn't help but giggle and she was really beginning to appreciate Gemma. She was, in all aspects, a great person. She could learn a lot from her, and maybe learn how to deal with being back in a Club again.

"HEY!" Happy shouted he hated being ignored.

"Just keep on walkin' honey." Gemma encouraged but couldn't stop Lana's head from swivelling over her shoulder as she looked back at Happy.

Lana locked eyes with Hap, and she smiled, still being pushed forward by Gemma. She waited until Hap's scrawling facial features had dissipated and then watched as he chuckled.

Happy was first annoyed, but seeing Lana smile back at him. It all ended. His annoyance at being ignored was past tense and he kicked at a stone on the bay slope. Looking back up and seeing Gemma open the boot of her car, with Lana reaching in and picking up the clothes that were on offer, he grinned again. God, it felt so good seeing her again. He couldn't wait until she was all better.

**~AN~**

**OK so this was just to get the ball rolling. I have a great idea for what will happen in the future so I'm working on it. **

**Just wanna say thanks so much for the reviews. My regular girlies… shit, I just love you all so much! **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

**Muwah x x **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

In town Gemma dragged Lana around the shops that she always found helped her look. As she watched Lana pull out clothes and put them back, she could see how indecisive she was being. It didn't seem like that was the sort of girl she was.  
"Hey darlin', you gonna pick somethin' or am I gonna have to dress you myself?"

"I just can't decide…I think I've forgotten how Happy likes me." Lana frowned and she felt tears bite at the back of her eyes.  
She wanted so badly to fit straight back into the life of the Club but the more she thought about it; the more it seemed like she was flogging a dead horse. Looking at Gemma, she looked so into it. It was clearly where she belonged and she wanted desperately to have those feelings back. She wanted Tacoma again!

"Listen sweetheart, you got a lot goin' for ya'. You got money, you got life, and you damn sure got a man. Stop pussyfootin' around and get back in the game."

"It's not my money, its Hap's." Lana said defeated, deliberately missing the point.

"Same difference darlin', what's his is yours, and you damn sure better believe what's yours is his." Gemma smirked, wiggling her eyebrows high at the last statement.  
Gemma had a gut feeling there was more to Lana's back story than what she let on. Sure, Gemma was surprised to hear that Happy had a girl up in Tacoma but she was certain any girl of Hap's wasn't going to be a girl that just lied down and took it.

"I am trying Gemma, and I really appreciate your kindness." Lana smiled sweetly.

Gemma laughed, she wasn't used to people calling her kind, even though she knew she was one of the kindness people in her own little way.  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Clay runs the guys. I run the women. It's how it is."

"And…and I'm Happy's woman?" Lana nodded her, looking at Gemma, kind of wanting some clarification.

Gemma laughed again.  
"That's right sweetheart…you might need to stake a claim come Friday's party night but sure, that guy's hooked. I can see it in his eyes."

Lana smiled, thinking about Hap's eyes and how he drilled them into hers.  
"Yea…he does have nice eyes…he wants me to do something special for him!" Lana mentioned the Happy fund request.

"Well darlin' I'm sure you got your own imagination for that shit. There's only so much I can help with." Gemma smiled and pulled out dresses from the rack and put them up to Lana's body.

"Gemma?" Lana asked, and wasn't sure whether she wanted to get her attention now or not.

"Yea?"

"Oh…umm…nothin'."

"C'mon…what is it?" Gemma casually asked, not wanting to put too much pressure on her.

"Well…umm…the night, the night I arrived. I was pretty rude to you."

"It's ok. I can forgive and forget…sometimes" Gemma flashed a playful warning. "…besides, I get it…Koz is a hot."

"What? Err no…he's just a friend and, and well…I just needed that comfort and I just wanted to say sorry, that's all."

Gemma would have to be the thickest bush growing if she wasn't catching Lana's undertone. There was something else she wanted to say.  
"Is that all then…you got anything else you wanna spill? You got my attention now sweetheart, you might lose it soon." Gemma offered.

"Brad…the guy, the guy that…" Lana tried to explain but couldn't get the words out.

"Beat you?" Gemma raised an eyebrow as if trying to spit out the words for her.

Lana shifted her eyes to the floor, she frantically looked over the clothes rails to try and see if anyone was in earshot.  
"Yea…beat me." Lana confirmed but left it hanging.

That did it. Gemma got it all in one motion. She kind of figured the extent of her time with Brad was somewhat more detailed than what had been let on, and she figured the alone time with Tara was for a good reason. There was no doubt in Gemma's mind that rape had been on the cards, and most probably for a long period. Gemma could relate.  
Slowly stepping toward Lana, she raised her arms and the bracelets jangled up to her elbows as she accepted Lana within her arms.

Lana was a little perplexed but as soon as she saw Gemma stepping close, she couldn't help it. She leant into her embrace and felt Gemma's hands stroking the back of her head.

"Hey darlin' you ain't gotta say it…don't even give the scumbag the chance to ruin your life. If you wanna talk… I'm here" Gemma pulled away and saw Lana quickly swipe at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Lana was a mess but she sucked up her chest and just spilled it all.  
"Hap knows. I told him this morning…He was so brave Gemma…" Lana sniffled "…I can't believe he still wants me."

Gemma knew how she felt. She knew want it was like to feel your man still stamping his claim even though you were used goods. She had it with Clay and it was every thing she ever wanted, him letting her know that he still wanted her. She figured Happy would have been no different but she knew the torment that would have gone on inside Lana's head. The build up to the crescendo as she would have thought Hap wouldn't want her anymore, but to have him return a fiercer love for her, it was elating.  
"I know how you feel darlin'." Gemma uttered and she quickly sucked up her chest too, not realising how shaky it still felt to admit she had been misused once as well.

Lana looked up at Gemma, and they locked eyes. An understanding passing between them and Lana knew. Lana knew Gemma had understood every little thing she was up against.  
"Does it pass?" Lana weakly asked.

"With time…but it won't help if you shut people out. You gotta let Hap in. Let him take care of you…you do it for him too right? I'm sure there's been a time when Hap has needed you." Gemma explained, trying to convince Lana it really was that simple.

Lana looked to the floor as she tried to rationalise. And she did. She remembered times when Happy had broken down and she'd sworn to secrecy that she'd never tell a soul that she cradled him like a baby.  
"Yes…yes, there have been times." Lana admitted, slowly raising her shoulders and feeling a bit more deserved of her place in this world.

Gemma caught the flash in Lana's eyes and knew she had realised it was only fair Happy burdened some of her pain too.  
"There you go darlin'…it starts slowly but in time, this shit will all be forgotten."

Lana smiled and held a hand onto Gemma's upper arm.  
"Thanks Gemma. I know that we don't really know each other that well but thank you."

"Don't sweat it honey, that's what family is for… and we're family."

**A week has passed**

Lana cleaned the glasses from the Clubhouse bar when she heard the rumble of the Harleys pull into the Lot. Since her shopping trip with Gemma, that evening she came back she was hoping to spend some time with Happy but unfortunately duty had called and all of the Sons were out on a Run. The Irish had the gun running switched to bed roll delivery and Clay had struck a deal with the Mayans. It had been six days and all she'd had was phone calls from the road, it was the best he could do and she accepted that.  
Lana had helped him along one evening with a phone sex conversation. She was good at it and she knew Happy loved it, but that was as far as they had gone. Happy had still insisted she speak with Tara to make sure she had the go-ahead but Lana just thought it was silly. It was her own choice whether to have sex or not, it was her body. She was the one to decide.

The Clubhouse door banged open and in piled the boys. Tig slumped at the bar first, tired and worn out from the long ride. She realised that he looked like he did that time when he dropped by in Tacoma. She wondered if he remembered that and whether he wanted something to eat to bring his strength back up.  
"You hungry?"

Tig looked up. His shoulders hunched, he drooped his head but shifted his eyes into a glare as Lana stood behind the bar. He flashed a smile when he remembered the last time she had asked him that.  
"You got any of those sandwiches goin'?"

Lana grinned sweetly and got all excited that they appeared to have both been remembering the same thing. His smile was mesmerizing.  
"I could make you one…if you wanted." Lana offered, completely prepared to pull out all the stops to make him feel better.  
She looked into his eyes and they shared a moment, just a moment of something special they shared between them. She knew Tig wasn't the kind of guy that let people see him weak and accessible but she had. And she had respected him still.

Tig was about to reply when he saw Happy walk behind the bar and then Lana broke her eyes from his. He briefly disliked his Brother for stealing the show.

Happy didn't say anything. He walked behind the bar and directly into Lana, pushing her up against the back bar and bracing his arms either side. He watched as her eyes searched his face and then saw as her lips curled into a devilishly smirk.

"Hey baby" Lana breathily responded, placing her hands on his chest and then worming them up around his neck so her fingers clutched into his skin. She wondered if the phone sex conversations were still lingering in his mind.

Tig huffed in disgust as he saw her little claws dig into Hap's skin. He pushed off from the bar, with an actual feeling of hatred for his Brother. Lana was a sexy little thing and Tig didn't do envy very well.

Happy ran his hands down the side of her arms and the over onto her hips. He loved the way she settled into him and he had missed her so much. More than when she had physically left him because this time, he actually knew she was waiting for him. Staring into her eyes he leaned forward and kept his features relaxed and didn't even pout his lips into a kiss. He just leaned in, and moved his lips into the direction of hers. He grinned arrogantly as she latched immediately onto his still lips and she worked her tongue out and tried to engage him in the kiss that he had so blatantly offered but didn't seem to accept. He loved teasing her.  
Pushing harder into her, his hips digging into her stomach he eventually gave up and opened his mouth wide and chomped his lips over hers. His tongue bold and adventurous as he pushed passed her little tongue and forced his way down the back of her throat. He could feel her clutching tighter to him, trying to maintain his fierceness but he knew she couldn't ever match his wanton for her. She wasn't physically strong enough to have the capability of breaking his bones, he loved and wanted her so much, that's how he felt sometimes. He just wanted to break her.  
Raking his hands over her hips, down to her thighs and then around to her ass cheeks, he lifted and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking toward the doors that lead into the bar kitchen, he heard a shout.

"Jesus Christ…keep that shit outta the kitchen… somethin' has to stay sanitised in this place." Clay uttered but he knew it was on deaf eyes as Happy still pushed open the door with Lana's back.

Crashing into the kitchen side board, it had gotten so heated that Lana was panting for breath. Her back was being poked by what felt like a saucepan handle and Hap had taken to squeezing the life out of her breasts. She straightened her back and pushed out her bum as she tried to make contact with her pussy and his groin. She was surprised that he was letting this go that far and when she felt what he had on offer, it just made her go all giddy inside. This was finally it, she was going to have him inside, and it was about time.  
She pushed up under his shoulders and he dropped his hands momentarily so she could push off his Cut. It dropped to the floor and she was immediately pulled off the kitchen unit, standing in front of him. She wobbled back and forth as he tugged at her button on her jeans and then as he ripped the jeans down over her thighs she kicked manically so her legs were free. He rammed his body back into hers and using his grip under her armpits he lifted her again so she was back on the counter. Pushing her upper body away from him slightly, she watched as he dipped his head and kissed at her boobs over her top.

"Fuck…get 'em out." He ordered.

Lana scrambled her hands to her top and pulled. The v neck was loose enough to topple out her bra covered breasts. She jerked forward when he tore at her actual bra cups and her boobs tumbled out over her clothes. His lips immediately enveloped her nipple and she moaned in response. Cradling his head in her hands she poked her boobs in his direction as he fondled, cupped, squeezed and tweaked. He loved her tits and she loved that he loved them.  
Wanting to move things along she reached down and tried to unbuckle his jeans but she was stopped as he stood straight and took over the action. She panted as she leaned back watching him look at her with those dangerous eyes. He flicked the belt clear of the loop and she looked at his lips as his tongue licked out.

Happy was suddenly aware that he hadn't even prepared her pussy for what was to come. It had been so long that he just got carried away with munching on her boobs.  
"You wet?" He asked as he zipped down his flies.

Lana bit her bottom lip and nodded, snaking her hand down to her pantie covered pussy. She rubbed at her mound and swept aside her panties, reaching for his opened flies to pull him towards her she looked in his eyes. She so desperately wanted this it was unreal.

Happy stepped forward and he flicked out his hard as rock cock and he smiled when he saw her reaction. He then realised it was the first time she'd seen it since their split and he could tell she was starved of it. Letting his dick touch around her centre he continued to kiss around her neck but she seemed to fight with his touching and reached frantically for a hold of his cock. He chuckled but then hissed as he felt her tiny hand grasp around his girth.

Lana squeezed, she loved the feel of it in her fingers and she'd forgotten how big he was. The veins pulsated and it truly was a magnificent piece of human anatomy. She found herself pulling harder at it; she so crazily wanted to hurt it in excitement.

"Easy darlin'." Happy muttered.

"Fuck…Hap. I want you inside me."

"You got it…you do it." Happy encouraged as he tiptoed up with the delightful feeling that she had him gripped into.

Lana smiled and bit into her lip as she looked up at him. She was so excited and he was being so relaxed just letting her take over.

"You spoke with Tara?" Happy quickly remembered as he watched her open her legs wider and shuffle herself to the edge of the counter.

Lana froze, she looked away from her concentrated hands and then into his eyes, she couldn't hide her shame.  
"No."

"Jesus…Lana!" Happy slumped and took a step away from her.

"It's ok…I feel ok…I promise." Lana sounded her plea and didn't care she sounded so desperate.

"You better not be fuckin' lyin' Lana." Happy was mean and quite harsh, he couldn't stress enough how important this was to him. He didn't want to hurt her and most of all he didn't want her to end up frightened of him. He'd never forgive himself.

Lana pulled at his neck, bringing him closer to her and she made herself slouch so she felt small and feeble against his hardened frame. She knew he liked it when she played the innocent, caring girlfriend. Pecking kisses over his jaw she came to his lips and pressed their lips together.  
"Just be gentle with me." She purred.

Happy was about to pass out with serious domination. He freaking loved it when she played him like that. He didn't have the ability to say no when she acted all girlie and delicate. She was like a flower that he wanted to protect from the harsh winds.  
"Lanaaaa…" He moaned, disgruntled. "…don't do that."

"What? You'd rather me say… fuck me? Give it to me Daddy?" Lana roughly shoved at his neck, but still was unable to move him. He was so strong.

"No…you can't be ready for that." Happy nodded to himself in agreement. There was no way her pink petals were ready for a pounding.

"Then make love to me." Lana whispered, and trickled her fingers up to his jaw and set her eyes to his. She was so good at wrapping him around her little finger. One way or another she was going to get him to enter her. "…c'mon, what are you so scared about?" She taunted.

Happy's eyes went fierce and he burned a look into her. He wasn't holding back for his benefit he was doing it for her and she just didn't care about it. She wanted his cock and that was it. He could see that now.  
Grabbing her around the waist he hoisted her up tight and he felt her ankles lock behind his lower back. Squeezing his hands into her cheeks he shoved his centre into her haven and he felt his cock squash around her entrance. He felt her stiffen.

Lana wanted this so badly but when she felt his invasion getting ever closer, she got a little scared. She wondered if it would feel the same for him, whether he would be able to tell.

"You sure?" Happy questioned his last resolve.

Lana nodded and pulled up tight into his chest. Wrapping her arms under his biceps and then over his shoulders. She whimpered when she felt his hand slide between them and she just clung on for dear life, letting him just get it over with.  
The moment she felt his tip slide up her crease and then settle right at the opening, she gasped and just waited. She wasn't sure how he was going to do it. Fast? Slow? Gentle? Hard?

Happy could feel her body shaking against him but he was committed now, and she'd seemed pretty insistent that he do it. So blocking out all his feelings for her safety he just got to it. He hissed as he struggled to wedge his cock passed but when he felt his end pop into the hem of her pussy, he stopped. It was so tight.

Lana was scrabbling up his body, wrapping her arms tighter around him as she arched her bum out. She could feel him half way inside and it burned. It felt like she was losing her virginity all over again. It was a little weird.  
"Hap… it's ok." She assured him, just wanting him to push all the way in.

"I can't…you're too tight." Happy sounded exasperated. He wanted this now just as much as her. Daddy wanted in whether she changed her mind or not, but he just wasn't physically able to.

"Just fuckin' do it." Lana sounded her annoyance as he still stood stock still, not moving a muscle, thee muscle.

With that Happy just took a pigeon hard step into her centre and bang, he was there. She clawed at his back and she cried a proper cry. He had hurt her. Still keeping himself still as she engulfed his whole penis, he nudged at her head that had screamed into his shoulder. Her teeth were clamped into his t-shirt and as she turned her head to the side, he saw her watering eyes.  
"You ok?"

Lana looked away from his concerned eyes and burrowed the top of her head into the side of his peck muscle. She blew out a large held in breath and she felt the heat sear off her body and clash in the air with his. Looking back up and into his eyes, she watched as his hand went to her face. He used his thumb to wipe under the bottom of her eyelashes and she smiled as she could see him a little clearer now.  
"Forgot how big you were." She offered, embarrassed.

"Forgot how tight you were." Happy replied, and a rare and tender smile creased his lips.

Lana felt her heart melt. She somehow fashioned in her mind that her cunt would be different. After what she had experienced, she thought that somehow she would feel loose to him. She wasn't sure whether he had said that just to show her how much he didn't care what had happened. It was odd that she got the feeling he said it to make her feel better, like he knew what her silly little mind had concocted.  
"You're a liar." She smiled.

Happy raised an eyebrow. He knew that she was worried about how he would feel inside her again. If anything, it felt so much better, and he wanted to show her that.  
"You call this lying?" He looked down between them and began to retract his groin from her centre. He hissed with the effort and feeling that vibrated through his whole body but he wanted to show that his cock fit just the same as before. She was no different to him.

Lana watched as he pulled himself from inside her. His whole cock skin being wrenched as it struggled to be let free by her walls. It looked like his cock was going to be ripped from his body and she wanted to laugh, but the feeling that the friction was bringing just made her suck in a sharp breath.  
"Fuck…that's still sexy right?" Lana asked and leant her head back, convinced with what she saw that things were truly back to normal and she felt good to him still.

Happy stopped pulling out and then pushed back in, kissing up her neck and then grasping a hand around one breast.  
"Bitch…you got the best pussy in all of Tacoma." Happy chuckled as he remembered he used to always say that to her on the Friday night parties back in the Tacoma Clubhouse.

Lana giggled too and brought her face to him, clutching at his jaw with her fingers as she slammed her lips into his. Pulling away as she watched his tongue still try to reach for her, she grinned.  
"So how many girls I gotta beat in Charming to win the prize down here?"

Happy shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly and shifted his eyes away from her in passing thought.  
"Not too many darlin'…but you can handle those whores." He flashed his eyes back at her, and just was delighted with the thought of her beating up some skank that was sure to make a pass for him come this Friday's party.

Lightly slapping her fingers into his cheek, he turned his face to the side and smirked like the devil.  
"Watch it…tough guy." Lana warned but playfully.

Just at those simplest words, he roughly grabbed at her and swung her off the kitchen counter. She squealed in his ear and he pulled her tighter to his upper body as she tossed her head from side to side, trying to look where he was taking her. Pushing her through the kitchen's back door, he lead her down the corridor and could hear the general chit chat that came from the bar. Ignoring it all, and not giving a shit if anybody was to see them, he walked down to his room.

Lana's legs still wrapped tightly around his waist and his cock was still wedged in its rightly home. Feeling him raise his leg, she heard him kick open the door and moments later she was laid down on the bed and he covered her body with his.

"You're gonna get it now." Happy remarked as he brought himself up, holding himself at arms length away from her.

"Please…you ain't got the stamina to last that long…I can feel you're ready to blow baby." Lana raised herself up on the backs of her elbows, goading him into a challenge.

"Yea? …you feel this?" Happy raised his eyebrow, circled his hips and then watched with an arrogant smile as she flopped back down from her elbows and clutched her hands onto his hips.

"Oh my God…mmm" She grimaced up at him. The feeling was so euphoric she wanted to cry.

Happy was at the same stage. When he circled his hips in teasing, he wasn't quite prepared for the feeling he hadn't felt for such a long time. It was mind numbing. He started to realise that she was right, he wasn't going to last, not at this rate.  
Giving in, he collapsed his arms and pushed them under her back. Her breasts were raised and he dipped his head to kiss around her chest.  
"This ok?" He asked as he began to push in and out of her. The rhythm picked up as he saw her nod her acceptance, and then the sweat began to pool at his lower back.

Lana splayed one palm under his arm and up his back and the other she used to clutch at his butt as it started to slam into her. The pace was getting quick and her breath and his breath loitered between their pressed bodies.

"Ah fuck…" Happy grunted as he pushed his face into her neck and let his lips, in passing remembrance, nibble at her earlobe. He was so into the feeling of just pure lust from the sex that he couldn't function doing anything else. It was getting to the time. "…huh…huh…huh" Happy huffed into the pillow with every thrust.

Lana whimpered and tried to speak with encouragement but it just proved gobbledygook.  
"Yes…ah…you…fuck…oh God…yes, yes…don't…oh my…yes. Oh my God…yes, yes…ooooooooooeeeeewwww"

Happy felt her pulsate around his cock and the slippery sweetness that now cascaded around his thickness, was just the icing on top of the cake for him. Within seconds he followed suit and he grinded to a halt as his hot seaman splashed into her core. It mixed with hers, that still stayed locked inside, and he gently pulled himself free. Even the remotest amount of friction now hurt, purely because the pleasure had passed. And, it was now just painful to have that feeling pulse around you. It was like having a skin graze and watching in slow motion as someone went to dab on an antiseptic wipe. It didn't hurt yet but you knew if anything was to come into contact, it would sting like a motherfucker. His cock buzzed and her clit was as tight as a corkscrew, if anything touched either tears would be shed because their emotion couldn't physically handle it any more.  
He felt like crying with pain that she felt so damn good. The crescendo was amazing but he could tell that they both just needed that rest, until they started again.  
"Baby…" He started.

"Ssh…" Lana hushed him. "…just don't move." Lana couldn't even bare to think about something touching her nubbin. She was spent, physically and emotionally spent. She felt like a cripple. Her eyes were shut as she still rode the wave.

Happy grinned into her shoulder and kissed her skin. Lying between her legs, he could still feel her shuddering with the after effects. His cock was limp and sticky as it lay dormant, wedged in her folds.  
"You ready for round two?" He repeated the same words she had said to him when he first slept with her.

Lana's eyes bugged open and she turned her head to him. Before she could respond in protest, his lips found hers. Fighting the kiss at first because she didn't want to be touched, but then the slow burning sensation kick started again in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of his tongue softly massaging into hers, just drove her insides wild.

He didn't plan it. He just kind of wanted to kiss her but all of a sudden, the feel of her lips. The sweat on her top lip, it just got his ridged body stirring again. And just like that…round two started.

**~AN~**

**Ok I'm sorry this chapter was like super long, and I'm sorry if it dragged but hey ho… chapter's a chapter right?**

**Well…having said that. I hoped you all enjoyed it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think, thoughts, captions, whatever, I just love it all. Spurs me on ladies! **

**Thanks again for all the support. **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Lana curled herself in the sheets and turned on her side, watching as Happy jumped into one of his jeans legs. She couldn't stop herself smiling. She felt fresh, a little sore but relaxed and extremely pleasured. Seeing the last of his ass cheeks as he jumped one more time into his jeans, he very rarely wore boxers, or any underwear for that matter, she turned onto her back. Running her hand over her belly she sighed with a smile. Reluctantly she opened her mouth to speak.

"My boobs hurt." It was just a simple statement, to herself or anybody what would have listened.

Happy turned around, a little startled that she was awake.

"Hey…didn't know you were awake…and sorry about that…" He offered a smirk as he walked toward her. Sitting on the bed he placed at hand on her belly over the covers. "…felt too good to stop." He leaned forward and hovered near her lips for a second, running his eyes up to hers and then back to her lips. Pressing a pout into the soft pillow of her opened mouth, he melted into her before he got the chance to even fight it.

"Mmm…" Lana hummed as she wound a hand to the back of his neck, enjoying his touch too much to want it to stop. "…where are you going?" She whined softly.

"Sorry darlin'…I'm wanted."

"Yea…I want ya'." She grinned and snaked her other arm around his neck too. Trying desperately to pull him over her but he roughly kissed her once on the cheek and then raked her arms from off around him. She sighed and turned onto her elbow as she watched him sweep up a t-shirt from the floor.

Turning back around to her, he smiled with a gleam of excitement.

"Hey it's Friday…you better get your fightin' gloves on baby." Christ he couldn't wait for tonight. The thought of her jealous rage when she saw women clawing at him, it turned him on. She had always been good at throwing down. Back in Tacoma she'd put a girl in hospital. Friday night was always good for a fight and he wondered whether she'd be up for playing tonight.

Lana managed to grin, she wasn't upset. She knew that it was harmless banter and he wasn't referring to the times she had literally caught him with his pants down in the garage. He wasn't referring to the real moments that broke her heart into pieces, she knew that.

"I got a new game plan for that shit sexy."

Happy furrowed his brow in question but then shook his head, not wanting to know. He was ok with waiting. It proved tonight was going to be all the more fun for him.

"We'll see…" He uttered as he opened the door to leave. "…Piglet." He nodded his head in curtsey and tried to hide his smirk but it proved hard.

Walking to the kitchen he knew what he was looking for. His Cut! After Lana had disrobed him last night, he hadn't thought twice about it being away from his quick grasp. The way she had felt. The tight passage she still offered him and the soft reserved moans she whispered into his ear. He had taken her all night, not for trying to stop but she had practically begged him to bed her throughout the early hours. She had wanted him non stop and he just couldn't let her down. He was overly surprised he still had it in him.

Yawning for his lack of sleep, he entered the back kitchen door and was inwardly surprised to see Gemma. She sat on one of the high stools and it looked to him like she had slept the night at the Clubhouse, wearing a sleeping gown that rode low at her cleavage. Perhaps she too had been ravaged by her man Clay. They had all been on a week long Run and with no pussy on the road, the rare occasion. It was extremely difficult not to have thought constantly about their women back at home. He pondered maybe that was why he had walked in without a word on his return and ravaged Lana in the kitchen.

"You lookin' for this?" Gemma swung his Cut on the end of her extended finger. Watching him as he nodded, with a tight smile and walked towards her, she thought he looked at peace.

"Thanks…" Happy took his Cut from her hooked finger and raised his arms in the air to let them fall into the holes of his sleeveless Cut. He noted that he watched Gemma's hooded eyes stare down at his crotch. Most likely taking a quick glance at his v lined muscle path, leading to his girl Lana's territory. It was all things she had deserved for being such a good girl, everything he owed belonged to her, it always had. The heavy belt he wore made his jeans ride low and his tanned skin seemed to be far too inviting for Gemma to stop looking.

Staring into her eyes, he waited a beat for her to look away and finally when she did she fluttered her eyes, completely caught off guard and he grinned. "…somethin' take your fancy?" He chuckled.

Gemma would normally have scoffed at the accusation but it was impossible to fool such a man like Happy, Juice maybe but not Happy, nor even Tig or Chibs. So she grinned, accepting the fact she was caught red handed admiring his lean, taut and toned physique.

"Maybe." She confirmed as she pulled a cigarette from her pack and offered him one, smirking wildly in the process. She wanted to giggle like a school girl but was too attached to her hard features to manage it.

Taking the cigarette she offered he laughed and stood away from her.

"What ya' doin' at the Clubhouse…you get lucky?" He raised an eyebrow, squinting, and his eyes narrowed as he lit his cigarette. He produced a smile as he kicked the toe of his boot into the chair leg Gemma sat on.

Gemma laughed out loud, nodding to his question.

"Damn straight I did… Lana doin' ok?" She asked seriously now, also wanting to probe at the feelings Happy may have been having toward the whole rape issue. She was surprised when she saw how Happy's grin spread wide across his face.

"Ooooh..." Happy hissed and clicked his tongue. "…she's just fine, couldn't have tasted sweeter if she tried."

Gemma's mouth gaped open for a split second, not quite knowing whether to believe the innuendo Hap insinuated.

"She give it up? … She ok?"

All Happy could do was nod, totally pleased with himself and was utterly glad he had got his end away with the girl he knew belonged with him.

Gemma chuckled, figuring boys would be boys but then she turned her face to stone. She wanted to reason with him now.

"You take that shit slow, you hear me? She might say she's ok…but you gotta be sure, you got that? She won't wanna share the fact you might'a hurt her, she's too damn proud to admit that…the stupid bitch will probably think you don't wanna hear about her pain… trust me."

Gemma let out a loud sigh, her words had seemed to cut deep into her own messed up life and she felt weak all over again. She had remembered when Clay had took her for the first time, she enjoyed it and it was long overdue but hell, ain't no pain like a crying womb. Clay had found her clutched over the office desk crying, and he held her in his arms. He had demanded she tell him everything, said that he couldn't help her if he didn't know. And when she had told him, told him that her insides churned like a cement mixer, she had watched as Clay tugged at her tighter. Stressed that she should have told him, and he would have let up, possibly even stopped if he had of known. She had always been too stubborn for her own good and she didn't want Lana making the same mistakes.

Happy stopped his smiling and took a long look at Gemma, he could see she was reminiscing about, no doubt her rape and he felt awful for her. He had understood what she had said and he made a mental note to make sure Lana was being truthful with him. He knew Lana was good at bluffing him, especially when it came to sex. He would keep his wits about him.

He'd always have his wicked way with her but sometimes, on the occasional morning he'd find her wincing with pain because he'd been too rough with her the previous night. He could only imagine how she might have been feeling this morning.

Stepping closer to Gemma, he placed a delicate kiss to her forehead and patted her on the shoulder before stepping away. He felt bad that his and Lana's situation had dug up old memories for her.

"I got it covered Mama. I'll take care of my girl…besides I know she's got you too now."

"Damn straight she has Killah...you be sure to tell her that too." Gemma shouted after him as he walked out of the kitchen door into the bar.

Walking out to his bike, he noticed that all the guys were waiting for him and the look on Clay's face wasn't any too pleasing.

"Sorry Brothers…women trouble." He grinned.

Clay screwed a look at Happy and watched as he finally flung his leg over his bike, readying himself to join the convoy.

"Remind me to read you the rules about bitches and their pussy…it always takes a back seat to the Club son." He shook his head in good natured fun.

"What's the rule book say about the bitch's pussy being your wife?" Happy smirked and slipped on his shades. Gripping a hold of his throttle he revved the guts out of it as he saw Clay's face look perplexed. Watching as he pointed a deadly, but shaking finger at him, he couldn't help but laugh as he pulled his bike out of its parked slot.

"What's my wife doin' with you?" Clay shouted over the roaring pack of Harleys.

Happy just kept on chuckling, watching Clay get more agitated with the slightest thought of him with his wife. They both knew that deep down it was a complete no-go and Happy wouldn't ever disrespect his President like that. He also had comfort in knowing, and unconditionally trusting that Clay trusted him too, despite their playful banter.

"HEY!" Clay shouted as Hap still ignored. "…ya' little shit." Clay muttered and then pulled off into the front to lead the boys away.

They all roared out of Charming and slid off the side road, down a dirt track and finally came to a stop near a green area. Park benches dotted everywhere and a serene waterfall with rock mounted either side trickled near, probably, the biggest tree truck known to man. If it wasn't for the God awful ugly assed bikers that rolled up, this place would look almost peaceful.

It wasn't long before they heard the distant thud of Hip Hop, beating out of an SUV that kicked up the dust on the dirt road behind them. Hap casually leaned against the tree, and Tig followed suit. This wasn't a meeting neither one of them would be needed for but Clay had insisted he wanted muscle.

Clay watched as Laroy swung his door open, his purple shirt collar upturned and his glasses shined in the midday sun.

"Figure this place is good enough as any…you like the décor?" Clay opened his arms, presenting the tranquil environment.

"Peachy…we here to talk business or you wanna talk palm trees?" Laroy goaded.

"Shit and here's me thinkin' you wanna play nice." Clay raised his eyebrows, completely up for a little side fun.

"You're sellin' to the Mayans…our guns, and you're sellin' to the damn wetbacks." Laroy stated.

Clay took a beat before he spoke again. Taking a glance back toward the tree that Hap and Tig leaned against. A gentle nod had them both push from the tree and walk up behind him.

"Now…you ain't my Mama, so why you go tellin' me what to do?"

Laroy stepped forward completely unfazed by Clay's inability to really think about his threat. Clicking his fingers he heard the windows zip down on the SUV behind him.

"Those guns are ours…that was the deal. Just the other night, I got bodies fallin'…bein' shot down by the very same guns I could have sworn you promised me… and lets not forget, I already paid you for that shit." He was calm, never a man for shouting his mouth off even when he was angry.

"Your manners are forgettin' their ways Niner…I sell MY guns to whoever I like…you got that?" Clay clinched his jaw; he hated being spoken to like he was some dumb ass broad.

Suddenly from the dark recess of the SUV back seat, a butt of automatic weapons pointed out into the sunlight and Laroy raised an eyebrow.

"Now, lets get somethin' straight old man…one more of my men drop because those Mayan assholes are totting my hardware, you're gonna have more than my manners to worry about… we clear?"

Tig and Happy readied themselves for action, slightly caught off guard that this meeting had more meaning than Clay had appeared to let on. Happy reached for the butt of his Kimber and Tig did the same, before they could pull them out Clay stretched a hand across both their chests.

Clay was in a pickle. He'd been in a long standing business arrangement with Laroy and he could understand his upset but at the same time, he had a business to run. He wanted more money, so had decided to let the Mayans in on the gun shipments. Figured it wasn't long before Laroy had something to say about that. He'd read in the news how violence had gripped the streets of Lodi with the amount of blacks and Mexicans that had been sprawled dead in the streets. Both gangs were fixated on heroine trafficking, and it was bound to get ugly when both sides had the weapons to take possession of land and property. It had turned into a God damned free for all.

"You gonna let that nigga speak this shit?" Tig gritted his teeth in protest as he fought with Clay's command.

Clay shot Tig a warning. He knew his Sergeant at Arms lacked the ability to see the bigger picture at times. The fact that Laroy's back seat crew had automatic weapons pointed at their heads, he had to smile at Tig. Tig would have still pulled his single round pistol and fancied his chances, no matter the odds.

"Fuck this." Happy groaned and flipped his gun from his waist band. Before he could pull it up straight, Tig caught it and shoved it down. Just at that point the back door of the SUV opened and out stepped a relatively short black man. Automatic weapon in hand and stood a fierce stance.

The short One-Niner was scarred to fuck. His right eye had a yellow tinge and looked meshed, the flesh all crinkled. All the way down his right arm, rolling over his bicep and flicking into his forearm it was the same texture. There was no doubt that those scars came from a fire. It looked nasty. Some mean ass motherfucker must have had a field day with him, probably wanting to leave him for dead.

Happy didn't want to fight with Tig's outstretched arm, the moment he laid eyes on the fire scarred One-Niner he had frozen in his steps. He looked incredibly familiar. Loosening his arms, he holstered his gun and stepped back, almost shielding himself behind Tig as he wanted to concentrate more on the scarred man. It was almost with desperation that he wanted to put a name to his face, but it was proving beyond frustration.

A cell phone rung out and the scarred man pointed his weapon down to the ground and flicked open the phone. Mumbling down the speaker he took a quick sweep around the Sons of Anarchy and caught the back of Laroy's head. After the conversation on the phone ended he walked towards Laroy and nudged him in the side.

"Seems I gotta go… trouble at home with the kids… if I see those guns in Mayan hands…you'll be hearin' from me again." Laroy stepped back and headed toward the SUV. The scarred man held open the door for him and then slipped into the back.

One-Niners out of sight Clay turned to his men.

"Seems we have to play nice…Tig! Get Alvarez on the phone, time to break the wetback deal."

"What…you just gonna roll over with this shit." Tig looked angry and most of all disgusted. "…our guns Brother… we sell to whoever wants 'em."

"That's not good business Tigger. Besides, money we get from Laroy, ten times the profit we make from Alvarez and his crew. Sometimes…you just gotta know when to roll over..." Clay shrugged his shoulders but could see, even from Chibs and Juice that it didn't sit well with them. "…look, this Club needs steady money, and with the Irish making us jump through god damned hoops just to get the shipments inland, we can't afford to fuck over our main buyer. One-Niners spread all across the west coast. The deal with Laroy is just gonna get bigger, and our wallets will thicken…trust me."

All of them nodded, finally realising that perhaps their old man President was getting wiser with his old age. None of them could afford to battle a crew as big as the One-Niners and life had just gotten back to normal with the return of Abel and a new pipeline to the Irish. Life was good in Charming, and with the promise of more money from Laroy in the future, life was really good in Charming. Mayans would have to deal with rejection. Sons could handle them no problems. Like a bug on their headlights.

Happy walked around in a scuffed circle, far too perplexed to listen in on Clay's call to Alvarez. The moment Clay had mentioned One-Niners and the fact their crew ran all over the west coast. His heart sped up and his eyes darted down the dirt track, almost wanting to run after the SUV. He hadn't figured who that scarred fucker was yet, but he knew he knew him and it must have been from Tacoma. If he could just get another look at him, he thought he'd nail it.

Heading back to the Clubhouse, they all lined up their bikes.

"How did Alvarez take it?" Hap asked Tig as the walked toward the Clubhouse.

"Where you been man…couldn't you hear that fucker screechin' down the cell at Clay…some pretty funny shit man! Hey I'm just hopin' we get to open up on those greasy fuckers, could do with a good fight. I got the twitches it's been too long Brother."

"Yea…yea" Happy knew he sounded distant but he couldn't stop trying to figure out where he knew the One-Niner from.

"Hey!" Tig shouted and placed a hand on Hap's shoulder before they went through the Clubhouse door. "…what's with you man… your all twisted." His eyes furrowed and then he produced a wicked grin. "…your girl too hot to handle…hey, say no more man… hand her over. I'll take good care of her."

Happy burst into a grin, shaken from his frown and pushed at Tig's chest. Looping an arm around Tig's neck he pulled him into a head lock.

"My girl won't do shit for you Brother." Hap laughed.

Tig wrapped his arm around the waist of Happy and tugged. It was stalemate neither one of them had the proper fighting strength in them to really throw down and win. They were just playing. Brother love at it's highest.

"Really…she's already offerin' up her sandwich skills." Tig said matter of fact and tried to stand up straight but Hap had a good hold.

"She got better skills than that Brother…ones which you'll never see." Hap cracked off a laugh as he felt Tig reach for his genitals, trying to distract him. Skipping around from one leg to the other and trying to stop Tig from forming a tighter grasp of his manhood. He bent over and tried to hook his own foot into Tig's balls too.

Tig finally gave up his snatch and grab and then felt Hap loosen his head lock, realising they had both been warn out. Tig eyed Hap with a devilish smirk and took a quit step around Hap's turned body as Hap saw it coming. Tig reached around and caught a hold of Hap's crotch. Immediately letting go, not one to linger in that position with a guy, he laughed as Hap clutched his groin with a screwed up face.

"HEY! That's mine…leave it alone." Lana pointed at Tig as she stepped from the Clubhouse doorway. Walking up to Happy as he slung an arm over her shoulders, Lana watched as he grinned back at Tig. Smiling up at Hap, ignoring whatever game he was playing with Tig she reached down over his hand that still rubbed at his crotch. Placing her fingers over his, she moved his hand aside and pushed a flat palm over the seam of his flies. "…you ok baby?" She purred and snapped a sharp look over to Tig.

Happy flashed a look at Tig and couldn't stop his shit eating grin.

"Tig's a bad man baby…you might need to kiss it better."

"I'll do more than that…c'mon…take me for a ride." Lana pulled at his bicep, tugging him back toward his bike.

"Fuckin' pussy whipped. God damned Killah is pussy whipped." Tig said, outraged and insanely jealous as he watched Happy look down at Lana as she tried to pull him from his concrete block stature.

Lana looked up at Hap one more time, just trying to judge what sort of mood he was in and then looked at Tig.

"You wanna join us Tig?" She felt Hap stiffen but noticed that his facial features, donned with a smirk still played along.

Tig was shell shocked. He looked at Lana, and then Hap. He really wasn't sure whether she was telling the truth and she really did want him to join in. Taking a pigeon step forward, he heard Lana crack a laugh. He stopped dead and immediately regretted even thinking she was serious. He cringed, just waiting for the onslaught.

"Tig…I was joking…Hap's just about all I can handle, that is if you haven't broken him." Lana purred up at Hap and adopted a sad face.

Happy chuckled at Tig being caught out, and found it quite amusing. He was incredibly proud that Tig had even considered joining in. Clearly Tig's reaction had showed that he thought Lana was fuck material, without a doubt. Happy could feel himself getting hard, having the knowledge that Tig envied what he had with his woman. Knowing, full well, that Tig couldn't have something he wanted. It was a great feeling.

Looking down at Lana's playful sad face, he grabbed her fingers from around his bicep and dragged them to his semi hard cock.

"This shit… it feel broken?" Hap asked with a cocky smile.

Lana coughed, actually shocked that he was half way to full mast. She ripped her hand away and strutted off toward his bike. She knew his eyes would have been watching her butt as it swung. She wore short shorts and her legs were toned enough to make her thighs seem tight in the thin material.

Happy blew out a huff, watching Lana walk away from him. Turning back to Tig, he grinned, seeing that Tig couldn't take his eyes off her either.

"Pussy whipped?" Hap confirmed Tig's last statement. "…shit I can handle that tag, 'long as I'm tapping that"

"Asshole" Tig muttered as he watched Hap walk off, following Lana like a God damned lost sheep.

**~AN~**

**Well… I hope you enjoyed this one. I think it's coming along nicely. I hope anyways lol I have the future of this story totally in my sights and I can't wait for you guys to read it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. You KNOW I love it. Totally makes my day. **


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 

Feeling her hair whip around her back as she clung to Happy's waist, she soared through the wind. She squeezed her thighs as tight as she could when he pulled out and rode the white line. He was approaching two sixteen wheeler trucks, side by side and he flung back his head. Howling with raw excitement and laughter, and then she gripped on tighter to him.

Happy only cracked a louder laugh as he felt her squeeze the life out of him with her thighs. He fucking loved the feel of her behind him, riding bitch just where she belonged. Zipping his front tyre onto the white line, straight down the middle of the road he zoomed between the two trucks and he heard Lana screaming.

As they came out of the other end, the trucks honking with protest, her hair flung all around and snapped to the front. The down force tore at her strands and some of it sucked into her mouth as she let out a scream. It was an excited scream, she was a little afraid but wasn't that the point?

Finally taking the slip road he was going way over the speed limit, down the tiny little housed roads until he came to the wooded area. Rocking up to a halt he put the brakes on hard and he felt Lana squash up to his back and could tell her bum had left the back seat. Quickly shutting off the engine he turned his waist, his bum slightly slipping off his seat as he reached with both hands and hauled her around to the front. She squealed with excitement and he laughed, feeling her legs whip around his waist and lock tight behind him.

"Pity Tig couldn't join us…would have been fun." Lana giggled, not really meaning a word of it.

"Don't even joke about that sweetheart…I ain't in the mood for sharin'." He growled and pressed his hands under her top. His thumbs rubbing in circles as he pushed up and was stopped by contact with the underwire of her bra. Looking into her eyes, his jaw ridged, somewhat annoyed that she wore a bra. Flicking his thumbs underneath the wire, he tittered with the idea of pushing it up and over, so her boobs fell out. Lana's chest heaved and he watched as her breasts got bigger in front of his eyes.

Lana sat forward, noticeable feeling the bulge that had formed under his jeans and she reached her arms around her back. Under her top she unclasped her bra and she watched him as he seemed in awe of her crafty bra removing trick. Fingering the loose straps under her sleeves of her tight camisole she pulled at the string, removed her arms and then voila, the bra was off as she pulled it from under her top. She tossed it across the way and it landed in a bush.

"Ain't you gonna want that back?" Happy pondered as he looked back at her. He wondered if she could get any sexier than she was now. She looked to completely ignore him as she snaked her arms around his neck and leaned up into him, pressing her now loose boobs into his Cut.

"You brought me here for a reason…or can I just do what I want?" She softly spoke.

"You wanted the ride…I just provided that thrill baby." Happy looked all over her face, admiring her soft skin and the way her eyelashes seemed more in the light. She had wanted him to take her for a ride on his bike and he'd given her that. He figured it was one she would remember. He chuckled.

"I was talkin' about a different kinda ride…" Lana hissed as she ground her lips into his unexpected and relaxed mouth. She knew it wouldn't take him long to catch up and when she felt him work his jaw to a wider angle she swooned back as he pushed his weight into her. "…oh yeah…" She cooed in acceptance as he worked his lips down to her neck. "…touch me."

Happy fumbled at the button to her short shorts and the sound of her zipper filled the air with anxious abundant. Pushing his hand down her pants his fingers pressed at her triangle and he worked his middle finger toward her clit. Kissing at her neck as it leaned back, exposed to whatever he wanted to do, he bit down into the soft skin on her shoulder. She gasped and at that exact moment he plundered his middle finger into her pussy. Her gasp was doubled over and she wrenched forward, trying to close her thighs but it was impossible as he occupied her centre. He saw her eyes burn into his so figured he was doing something right. He creased a smile and watched as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh…fuck…me…" Lana mouthed as she clutched onto his neck, trying to pull herself higher so her butt wasn't touching the tank. She wanted to drop herself onto his hand. It felt so God damned good that she needed something deeper. "…faster." She pleaded as she felt his finger dip in and out of her at an exploratory pace.

"Like this?" Happy asked for confirmation. He knew he was far too cock sure of himself but he liked teasing her. Getting slower with his movements it almost ground to a stop and he dared laugh as she gripped at his wrist, shoving his arm into her core.

"Don't be a fuckin' ass…just do it." Lana felt like fainting as he duly listened to her and he rammed a second finger into her.

"Lana!" He drooled. "…the fuck, keep tellin' me what to do."

"Why not…you're doin' it ain't ya'?" Lana raised her eyebrow defiantly and then let out a whimper as she felt her most inner desires grab for the surface. The rapid movement of his fingers and the way his thumb gently circled her nubbin, was proving too much.

Happy was about to go into a tirade of why she should stop talking to him like he was her personal slave, when she let out the softest of moans and cried into his neck. She clutched her fingers into his jaw and held him still as she panted into his chin. Feeling the way she held onto him for dear life, that's exactly what he felt like. Her personal slave and he fucking loved every second of it.

"No one…oh God…no one, does that…like you." Lana breathed unevenly as she felt his finger slip from her pussy and then slowly dip lower into her crease. She could feel him rub at the skin between her pussy and her ass hole and it was the most amazing come down, ever!

Happy had lost all feeling in his chest as it pounded so damn hard that it was numb. He really fucking loved her.  
"You any idea…" He ground his teeth, almost showing anger. "…you have any fuckin' idea…" He grabbed the back of her neck and clutched a fist full of her hair, wrenching her head back exposing her lips angled up to him. "…how much…I…how much I…" He still couldn't say it. It was day time, the light was on his face and she would have been able to see him struggle with embarrassment at showing such a weak side of himself.

"Save it for someone who gives a shit..." Lana beamed a smile. She knew that it was hard for him and he'd told her twice in the whole time she'd known him but it was enough for her. "…I say it enough for the both of us anyway." She shrugged.

Happy grimaced, and was annoyed because he still couldn't say how much he loved her. He blamed it on his father. His father, having never, expressed loving emotion throughout his whole childhood. Instead he pulled his hand from her pants and wrapped his tattooed arms around her back. Squeezing her tight he nestled himself into her hair, sniffing her smell and taking all of her in. He felt her return the embrace and he felt so powerful holding her against him. Emotions stirred inside the pit of his stomach and all of a sudden he wanted her.  
"Get on your knees."

Lana felt him let her go and like it was customary, she unlocked her ankles from around his back and slid off the bike. Assuming the position, she watched as he swung his leg over and pulled her hands to his belt. Gingerly she undid his buckle and soon enough his cock bobbed around in front of her.  
"Fuck…I love doing this." She exclaimed.

He hissed as soon as he felt her lips touch his tip. Stroking, squeezing and nibbling at his shaft he almost collapsed onto the floor it felt so good.  
"Shit…take it all." He asked, and like it was her God given right she did as he requested. Watching as she gagged with his engorged cock filling her whole mouth, she pushed back from his thighs. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled and she did it again.  
"That's it baby." He implored.

Lana could do this all day, she prided herself on it. Deep throat was one of her specialities and he'd been subjected to this treatment practically every day for the passed 9 years of their relationship. Pinching her fingers together she gripped at his ball sack and then immediately sucked at his tip. She tasted the start of his cum and she licked her lips. Watching as he flung his head back, seeing his Adam's apple gulp she took that moment to throw him off balance and surprise him. Opening her jaw as wide as she could she rammed her throat into his cock and as soon as his thickness had slid passed her lips and the tip hit the back of her throat, she gargled but kept herself where she was. His load shot into the back of her throat and you had to be a special kind of woman to be able to let it stay there without wanting to tear away and gag the life out of yourself.

"Fuck…Lana!" Happy groaned, looking down at his Princess. "…good girl…slowly…ahh…shit." He scrawled his face at the feel of her gently letting his cock slide out of her warm mouth. Watching as she used her fingertips to wipe at the corners of her lips, he yanked her to her feet and smacked his lips into hers. He couldn't wait any longer, he fucking wanted her. Ripping down her shorts over her butt, he kept them at her thighs and stood up. Leaning her over the bike, he stroked a hand down her back and the gentle notion made her arch her bum up into the air.  
"You ok with this?" He asked in passing. His cock already in hand and already pressed into her skin.

"Ah huh…" Lana nodded and buried her forehead into the back seat of his bike. "…please" She mumbled. She couldn't wait any longer either.

Like hot butter over a slice of bread he eased himself into her pussy and instantly her knees buckled. Wrapping a steady arm around her waist as he tried his best to lean over her and watch himself enter at the same time. He used his strength to hold her up. His feet standing further inward than hers, her legs had fallen either side of his and just her toes skimmed the dirt floor.

"Sorry." She squeaked. Lana was unable to stand up. It was a little too much, maybe a little too soon. He was deep, deeper than he had been the night before.

"I got ya' baby, I won't let you fall…this ok?" His mind suddenly wandering to what Gemma had said. He knew all too well that Lana was a stubborn mule at times and he wondered whether she would have the guts to tell him no if he was hurting her in any way.

"Just…ah God…Hap." She was confused with her feelings. It was nice, the way he slid into her, pushing her walls wider but when his fuller the full length touched her very core. It felt like his cock was coming out of her mouth. It made her stomach hurt a little. It didn't help that her legs buckled and now her full weight was leaned back into him, supporting her.

"You wanna stop?" Hap asked and deep down he wasn't sure whether he was really prepared to stop, this felt so bad it was beyond amazing.

Lana could feel how ridged he was and knowing that he'd only just unloaded in her mouth. Seeing how quickly he had recovered and was now at full strength, steel girder hard, she knew he must have really wanted her.  
"No…keep going." She didn't want to let him down.

Without a seconds thought he kept a tight hold of her stomach and pressed his palm flat under her belly. Easing out and then in, it got harder to control his niceness and he screwed his face up. Looking to the sky he huffed and darted his eyes to the side of her face as she lay on the back bike seat. Trying to gain eye contact as best he could, he spoke urgently.  
"Lana…can I…Ah fuck…shit."

"Do it… just fuck me." She practically shouted. Inwardly wanting to just get it over with, she'd deal with the consequences later. If there was any at all, but judging by the twinge of pain she felt at the end of her canal she was certain something was a little off. She'd push through though, she was a tough girl.

* * *

Sitting back on his bike, she waited for him as he came from the trees. He had wanted to relieve himself before heading back to base camp. She smiled as he grinned at her before hooking his leg over his seat. Kicking the bike into its first roar, she tucked up tight to his back. Leaning her cheek onto the back of his Cut, she wanted to get some sleep in before the party tonight. Suddenly she whipped a hand up to her cheek and swept away a single falling tear. She wasn't quite sure why she was crying.

* * *

Clay had walked up to Tig as he sat on the picnic bench in the Lot.  
"Tig…get on the phone to Tacoma. Ask if they can spare some bodies. If Alvarez starts to get funny…least we'll have enough man power to take the fucker out… hopefully once and for all huh?"

Tig looked disgruntled. He knew that it would be Kozik that would opt to come down and save the day.  
"Really…you think it's gonna get heavy. You think Alvarez is pissed that much."

"Anything by the screech down the phone… yea, I'd say he's pissed." Clay laughed. He wasn't remotely worried about a threat from Alvarez. He knew the aging Mexican didn't have the balls to take on SAMCRO. When push come to shove that bastard had always run away with his tail between his legs.  
Ever since Zobelle took him for a ride, his confidence had been shot and Clay had taken advantage of that. Before, when he struck the deal to sell guns to Alvarez in the first place, he had used the leverage of how the Mayan crew had aided an enemy of SAMCRO's. Using that leverage, Clay was able to get a little more money out of the deal but alas. The gun deal was now off and Alvarez would have to go elsewhere. One-Niner's would soon take over Alvarez' territory and perhaps the Mayans would be no more. Clay wasn't too bothered either way.

Tig looked around the Lot. Watching as Chibs and the Prospect readied the barbeque for tonight's Friday gathering. It wasn't anything special. No welcome home party for anybody, no anniversary of any kind, it was just their regular Friday night bash. Full of crow-eaters and booze, plus an almighty hangover to boot, come the following morning. It was all good.

"Would ya' look at that…" Clay nodded toward the bike that rolled through the Teller-Morrow gates. "…Killah's got a woman, can ya' believe it." He chuckled, still with disbelief that the once Tacoma Killer, the Enforcer for SAMCRO had a twisted and sick fetish with the girl that now slid off the back of his bitch seat.

Tig groaned, a little annoyed that Clay seemed pleased for his best Brother.  
"Yea…who would have thought it?" Tig agreed, and tried to sound interested.  
He had known about Hap having an Old Lady back in Tacoma and it was probably one of very few secrets that he had kept from Clay. After all, he had promised his Brother so he would keep his word. A nasty piece of work was Tig Trager but honourable to his last breath.

* * *

"I'm just gonna go freshen up." Lana mumbled and quickly turned her face back to Happy as she tried her best to act nonchalant when actually she felt like screaming.

Happy hooked a finger at her chin and as he stepped clear of his bike, he stole a quick peck from her lips.  
"Ok…I'll see ya' in a bit." He felt a slight vibration slide down his spine as he thought about taking her again before the party. Watching as she turned her back to him, he aimed and then slapped her clean on the bum. She yelped and turned. She actually looked hurt.

Lana was beyond sensitive and she desperately needed to go to the toilet. She couldn't help the way her eyes scorned into his unexpected expression but she quickly looked away before he figured something was wrong.  
Moving quickly into the Clubhouse, she ran into the bar bathroom. She couldn't make it to their dorm room. Clutching her belly she hurled over the toilet seat and threw up all of what she had eaten that morning which wasn't actually a lot. The pain in her stomach was excruciating. It felt like a period pain but literally ten times worse. And, her regular periods alone had been something to call the cops about.

* * *

Happy strolled across the Lot, back toward the offices and then noticed Tig and Clay walking back from the bench near the Clubhouse.  
"S'up Killah?" he nodded to Tig.

"Yea…bite me asshole" Tig retorted, not forgetting the last conversation they had had. Barging passed Hap he headed for the Office. He was sure Gemma would be in there and he needed a non-conversational chat. Where she did all the talking for him, labelling all the things he had apparently done wrong over the last few days and then she would tell him how to fix it.

"What was that all about?" Clay asked, with raised eyebrows. A little intrigued to know what had ruffled the feathers of his SAA.

Happy laughed and then punched Tig in the arm before he could be completely out of sight and looked back at Clay.  
"That asshole just got his cock in a twist. That's all."

Tig stopped his walk and turned back to Happy and Clay, a little distance between them now.  
"I'll ask Lana to untwist it. She'd love that."

"Tig!" Happy shouted this time. It was a warning. He could handle the banter between them but he felt it was going a little too far now. "…watch it Brother…" Hap calmed himself and let out a smile. "…she's been too busy workin' her shit out on me."

Tig grinned, despite how much he hated the fact Happy had a steady woman and that his best friend was being taken away from him. He still liked Lana, and he still liked the fact his Brother had gotten her back.  
"Yea…that why she's walkin' funny." Tig joked.

Happy and even Clay joined in with laughing. Hap ran a hand over his face and was about to retort a remark back but suddenly his mind was blinded with the vision of Lana walking away from him, back into the Clubhouse. He went stiff and saw Tig and Clay looking at him funny.  
"Shit…fuckin' shit" Hap exclaimed and started with a light skip, turned into a jog and then a full on sprint as he bolted for the Clubhouse across the Lot. He ran so fast it reminded him of the last time he ran like that. It was when Abel was taken by Cameron, the port's wooden floor boards banging as he ran with all his might.

Barging into the Clubhouse with the door almost falling off its hinges, it cracked against the wall. He scouted the room looking for her, but came up trumps. Stomping into the centre of the room, seeing Piney and Bobby hitting the pool table, money sprawled on the felt. He creased his face and bowed over himself. The fast sprint catching up to his chest as he huffed and puffed and didn't much care for the odd looks he was getting.  
He should have fucking seen it. The way she had been really quiet, the way she had just told him to get on with it, like it was a long awaited life hurdle she had to jump over. Her shaking legs as he rammed into her from behind, even though she had said keep going, he knew within the deepest part of his soul that she was lying. He had just refused to see it. The way she had scorned at him when he slapped her ass. She was hurting and any slight spiteful touch, even if meant in jest; it had made her bite back her tears. He should have seen it. He suddenly felt like he had let Gemma down.  
Taking one last frantic look into the corners of the Club he stalked toward the door to the dorm rooms when he heard it. It was the slightest of sounds but he heard it. His ears pricked to that very sound, like it was his homing beacon or some shit. Following the whimper, he crept up to the bathroom doors that lead off at the side of the bar. Pushing the door open into the square room, he saw her. Crumpled up on the floor, her legs looked broken. They twisted at odd angles and he slowly stepped over the threshold and stood over her. Before bending down to her, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Hap…I really am." Lana sniffled at her watering nose and used the non existent tissue balled in her hands to wipe under her eyes.

Finally crouching down to his knees, he placed a hand on her shoulder and watched as she leaned into his forearm. That did it for him. He touched one knee to the floor and swivelled so he sat right beside her as she leaned against the bathroom wall. Snaking his arm around her shoulders she leaned into him and curled up into the most smallest of human balls.  
"What can I do?" He asked.

"N-Nothinnnnggg" Lana cried and then she fell down. She just wanted the pain to go away and no matter what position she chose it still hammered at her insides.

Happy gulped as her head lay in his lap and he held his arms up, not sure whether it was him that had made her fall.  
"Lana…" He eventually placed a hand on her hip and he actually saw her flinch, like even the softest of his touches pained her. "…did I hurt you…in-…" He actually stuttered. "…inside?"

"Hhhuuuummmmm" Lana jolted out a cry as she tried to speak through her tears that now stained his jeans. "…yesssssss…my belly hurts…make it go away…just make it go awaayyyyyy" She really wailed this time.

At the latter part he watched as she balled fists together and punched at her own belly. His eyes bugged out and he reached for her flailing hands.  
"Lana… stop…stop…its ok, its ok. I've got ya'…" He wasn't sure what to do but he knew he couldn't pussyfoot around. "…I got ya'…breathe…c'mon breathe with me." He spoke with authority and took the bull by the horns. He wasn't sure whether this was going to be the right move but he did it anyway.  
Lifting her head so he could scoop an arm under her neck, he tried to sit her up a little. Then, grabbing his other arm around the backs of her knees, he pulled and within seconds she was turned and cradled into his lap. She leant into his chest and he rocked her, back and forth, back and forth.  
".Shh…..Shh...Shh." He hushed her and saw her eyes flutter.

"It's my fault. I should have told you." Lana whispered as she felt the pain lessening.

"No…it's my fault. I shouldn't have done that…" He left it a beat before he asked a question. "…are you bleeding again?" God, he felt like a complete ass and he didn't care that he sounded like a wimp.

"N-nooo… I checked…I-I-It's just that…I just h-h-huuuurrrt" She cried. Lana felt like it was impossible to stop. "…I didn't think it would hurt this bad."

Happy groaned and hung his head back against the wall. He looked back down at her and he felt incredibly responsible for her pain and he didn't like that feeling, not one bit. He watched in amazement as she started to struggle against his hold and she scrambled to her legs, all wobbly like a new born giraffe. He quickly got up and stood ever close to her.  
"What you wanna do?" He asked, ready and waiting to help her with whatever she wanted.

"I just wanna lay down for a bit."

"Done"  
He stunted out and swooped, she fell into his arms. Carrying her like a baby, he walked back into the bar. Kip, Bobby and Piney all looked at him. He knew they could have heard her crying but yet again he wasn't at all fussed. He had something important to do.

Laying her down on their bed, he cradled in behind her. The room was quiet and he hoped that helped her. She was a strong little thing and knew she had already started to channel the pain she felt to someplace far away in the depths of her imagination.  
"Shh…Shh...Shh" He soothed and started run his index finger down the side of her cheek. That had always worked in the past. He looked over her from behind and saw that she had started to suck her lip. Christ now she was really like a baby and he didn't know how to adjust to the new wave of emotion that swarmed over him. "…this better?" he softly asked not quite sure if she was asleep or not, so spoke low.

"Mmm…Hmm…" Lana sighed. "…I'll be ok in a minute. It's passing." Lana was feeling a tiny bit better and she was starting to think about the Party tonight. She was angry with herself for feeling like shit when she knew full well, that she had to be in the mood for a Friday night. She was a little pissed at herself.

"I won't hurt you again Lana. You get this shit checked out with Tara…you promise me?" He sounded like a regular Joe, some pussy wimp motherfucker but he swore to any Gods, that he just didn't give a fuck. Happy was so outraged with himself for putting her in this situation, he was now juggling with the most highest of sentiments. He really fucking loved her.

"I promise." Lana didn't lie this time. She figured she was due a trip to see Tara. It had only been a few weeks and she had committed to sex way before Tara had given her the green light to do so. Oops! She was probably going to be told off.

It was late afternoon and she only wanted to have an hour or so lie down. She made Hap promise to wake her as she had to get herself ready for tonight's party.

**~AN~**

**Ok sorry, this was just filler material but still hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't have Lana's feeling just float away from the story, the time frame wouldn't be right for them to be all of a sudden straight back to normal. Sorry! The next one I PROMISE is the party.**

**Anyways… PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. Love all your support, I really appreciate it. **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

It was the evening on the same day as the bike trip fiasco and she rolled over on the bed, finding she was alone. Before she had finally drifted off Happy had made her take some medicine and she was glad for it now. The pain was all but gone but slight twinges caught her off guard as she sat up. Looking at the time she swore.  
"Shit…look at the fuckin' time." She reeled. It was almost eight o'clock. She had been sleeping for about three hours and Happy had promised that he'd wake her up way before now. Shooting herself off the bed it was at the exact time she heard the music kick up in the bar. It sounded like Juice was getting the sound system ready and she was now rushing around even more. It was like she was going to be late for a date or some shit.  
Rushing into the en suite bathroom she was in and out of the shower in no time. She had decided to wear a skirt and it was the type that swished when she walked and if she so much as jumped, the material would flutter up and would no doubt show off her panties. She had wanted to wear the matching bra too but she had decided to wear a tight haltered leather top. The leather number she wore went right down at her back and pointed into a V. Only about four centimetres of material acting like a waistband at the bottom. The front half was tight and it was rounded with tiny studs dotted along the edge and hem. She could already feel the leather sticking to her sweating boobs as she rushed around trying to find her heels. It was the pair she wore the other day and she clicked her tongue with annoyance when she found one of them half in and half out of the ashtray sitting on Happy's beside cabinet.  
On the edge of the bed she sat to slip on her high heels. Running her hands up her legs she debated whether to put tights on when she heard a light knock at the bedroom door.  
"Come in… I'm decent."

Tara peaked around the slowly opening door and then stood sharp when she saw Lana was indeed fully clothed.  
"Hey…how have you been?" She hoped she didn't sound so straight to the point but as soon as she'd walked into the Clubhouse tonight she'd had one of her most awkward conversations with an over stuttering Happy. He had asked her to check in on Lana, make sure she was, and in his words, 'all together and shit'.

"Happy already collared you I bet." Lana looked like she was sucking on a sour grape but she just knew Happy wouldn't trust her to speak to Tara herself. It seemed he would rather humiliate himself than leave her to look after her own body. Crazy fool but she loved him more for it.

Tara smiled. Even though it looked like Lana was a little annoyed she could see that she was secretly overjoyed at having a man that seemed to care about her so much.  
"Don't beat him up about it…if it's any consolation, he stuttered the whole way through. I think it's the most words he's every spoken to me actually." Tara tilted her head to the side as she thought with amusement at that realisation.

Lana giggled. She could only imagine Happy trying to explain to a woman, much less a woman with an IQ and not just tits and ass, that he needed her to make sure his bitch's pussy wasn't falling apart.  
"So…the thing is…we kinda did it." Lana looked away, a little shame rising to her cheeks.

Tara walked over to the bed and sat beside her. She had herself all dressed up for the Friday party too and she thought Lana looked beautiful. She couldn't help but let out her professional Doctor sigh when she heard Lana's soft revelation.  
"Well…I did tell you to wait a little longer than a week since I last visited you. You body is just probably in shock…do you have any pain?"

"No…well yes… I did, this afternoon. Last night was fine, I mean it was more than fine it was wonderful but I think I just got ahead of myself... Hap took me for a ride… and it had been such a long time since I'd had that feeling and… he was in such a good mood… and I just wanted to do something that he really wanted…I just wanted to make him happy…that's all." Lana spilled the beans and was aware that she had spoken so openly in such a short space of time. She had already decided that she liked Tara, and she really did feel like she could tell her anything. She wondered whether it was her Doctor training coming into action.

Tara placed a gentle hand onto Lana's knee and looked into her eyes.  
"Yes but is his happiness worth it when you end up hurting yourself?"

"No." Lana admitted very quickly.

"Exactly…Hey look, I've spoken to Hap and he seems really pissed with himself. I think he feels a little guilty but I doubt he's the kinda man to admit that… Look…you know that I'm bound by my Doctor's Oath so I need to tell you that you just need to calm it down, give it a rest. Neither of you… I hope… are planning on going anywhere so you have plenty of time to reconnect. Just give your body some time to heal…but as a friend. I understand how difficult it is. Having a man that wears that Cut…it's a hard burden to carry because you know if you don't give it up, he's only going to get it elsewhere." Tara looked across the room and knew she had gone off into a trance, thinking about the hardship with Jax and how he had cheated on her with numerous women on a Run. It never sat well with Tara but she suspected all the Old Ladies felt the same way.

"Sounds to me like you know all too well what it's like Doc…" Lana got up from the bed and looked down at Tara, the patient and Doctor roles reversing. "…we both got men in this Club. Their cheatin' bastards but we still love 'em huh?"

Tara rose to her feet and nodded at Lana with a smile. A sisterhood was starting to form and the closeness was getting strong.  
"Ain't **no** **man** like a **Son**." Tara sounded and then brought Lana into a hug.  
Walking toward the bedroom door to leave, Tara turned back.  
"Just take it easy alright. If you're not bleeding then it's a good sign. Remember, don't do shit you don't feel comfortable with. Let him wait for the good stuff… it's what keeps 'em comin' back to us after all." She grinned.

"Thanks Tara…I appreciate your…understanding. And…well, I've got something planned for Hap tonight so if it all works how I think it will. I'll have him crawlin' on his knees…he'll be like putty in my hands." Lana smiled and knew that if she could make Happy bend over backwards and practically worship her all over again. Then he'd be gentle and caring just long enough for her to heal fully so they could get back to their real kinky bedroom antics.

Tara cracked a laugh, looking forward to finally witnessing someone bring Happy down a peg or two.  
"Shit…I'll look forward to seeing that. Just remember tell him to take it slow…for the time being." She smirked at the latter instruction.

"You got it Doc."

* * *

With the music pumping in the smoke filled room, it was harder to see through the crowd as Lana looked for anybody she recognised.  
She had finally crept out of her room and the pain in her stomach had lessened but despite all that, she really felt good. She'd looked herself in the mirror about twenty times before dabbing off some excess lipstick and strutting down the corridor to the bar. She really wanted tonight to be a good night.  
Spotting Gemma standing around one of the tall rounded tables she made a beeline through the crowd. The closer she got she couldn't believe her eyes.  
"LYLA?" She shouted, announcing her arrival around the crowd of Old Ladies.

"LANA…is that you?" Lyla flung out her arms and rushed toward Lana, seemingly pushing all persons in her way to the outer skirts of their little group.  
The last she had seen of Lana was at the Dog on Main Street but she'd heard from Opie that the shit had hit the fan. "…what are you doin' here girl?" Lyla asked as she wrapped her arms around Lana's neck. She felt Lana return the clutched embrace with more energy so she didn't hold herself back either and just hugged her to near death grip.

Finally letting go Lana pulled back, bracing her hands on the side of Lyla's shoulders.  
"Shit…I can't believe this. I was wondering when we would finally see each other...we need to talk. WOW this is amazing. I'm so glad you're here." Lana shrieked.  
Oh God, she missed Lyla. She had been her only friend when arriving in Charming and she'd been such a shit friend in return. She hadn't so much as lied to Lyla about her past, because Lyla never asked, but she still felt like she had to come clean and tell her everything. It was only right. She suddenly wondered what she would tell her about Brad.

Lyla looked Lana up and down, taking in her long legs and quite frankly, how fucking gorgeous she looked. They had somehow managed to form the group of Old Ladies around them. None of them actually involved with her and Lana's reunion but they were protected from any interruptions and it felt so good to be around Lana's company again.  
Sweeping her fingers across Lana's sweeping fringe, making sure the dirty blonde strands were free from her eyes, she dipped her head and caught Lana's eye.  
"Lana…you look fuckin' amazing. I never knew you had such great legs…If I'd have known, Otto's Old Lady would have had you working that damn porn show…" Lyla laughed and enjoyed the fact Lana giggled too. "…what…I mean, seriously…you need to tell me what in the fuck happened to you? One minute you're at the Dog, next minute I swing passed. I get Dog telling me you never came back…what happened to you?"  
Just at that moment the circle of Old Ladies parted like the red sea and all of a sudden Lyla felt incredible small and insignificant, despite the fact of her recent Old Lady status.

"Lana" Happy drawled and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her toward him and away from Lyla. "…shit…" He got a chance to see what she was wearing and his eyes couldn't stop looking up and down. Her legs went on for miles and her rack looked fantastic in the leather halter number. Without even a moments pause he ducked his head toward her neck and kissed her bare shoulder, her skin so damn soft and warm that he wanted to bite into it. "…you work this shit for me?" He whispered as he stood back straight, the muscles in his clinched fists making the veins in his wrists bulge. She looked so delicious he wanted to ravage her…again.

Lana smirked. She looked down to her feet and had come over all shy. She felt her cheeks redden the more she thought about all the women around her seeing him lean in and kiss her uncovered skin.  
"Hey, you said you'd wake me?" She blinked helplessly at him and then watched as his head tilted to the side.

Happy looked at her dreamily, a tender sweep of his eyes passed over her neck and then he allowed his eyes to penetrate her very soul. He just answered her with one look. She had looked too peaceful and he didn't want to wake her from her dreams.

All of a sudden letting the shyness pass a second, she looked straight back at him, eyes burning with wanton passion and she let her tongue sweep across her bottom lip. She remembered what tonight was really all about and got to work.  
"I'm workin' it…for _whoever_ wants to look baby. Figure I'd play the field tonight, see if I can make some new friends, you know…get to know a few people a little better around here. "

His eyes flashed, glowing with the challenge that lay ahead of him.  
"So this the game you're bringin' tonight…you fightin' dirty with me?" He grinned, getting all excited that Lana had taken this angle.  
He looked forward to seeing what she'd do when faced with a snotty little hang-around vying for her attention. He wondered whether she had the balls to pull this off, didn't she know what he'd do to any fucker that dared touch her?  
He had never been much of a jealous man so out in the open, he was the kind of guy that liked to flaunt her because come the end of the living day he was so arrogantly aware that she'd always come back to his bed. This time however, it seemed to him like she had been meticulously clever about it.  
She'd only just got back into the Club life and if he was honest, he had only expected her to throw down a catfight with some whore that climbed in his lap but seeing her work **his** nerve, it was enthralling. He couldn't wait to see how far she'd push it, because she wasn't going to win. He wasn't going to bite. She was never going to make him react like a jealous lover, definitely not in front of SAMCRO.  
Back in Tacoma, that shit was different. She'd pulled the same trick up there and he'd fallen for it left, right and centre. He'd beat the living shit out of the newest Prospector when he had witnessed Lana rubbing up on his inside leg. She had had the nerve to look at him, over the Prospector's shoulder, giving him the 'come to bed' eyes and then let the grubby little newcomer grip his paw into her soft ass cheeks. Fuck, they were his plump cheeks to touch, not anybody else's, least of all a damn Prospector. Too bad the Prospector didn't want to Prospect anymore after the beating he received. Too bad, he kinda liked the guy.

"I thought you liked me dirty?" Lana purred and leaned into his chest but never allowed herself to get too close. There were men in this room that didn't know she belonged to him and one of them was going to be her victim tonight. Poor soul!

"Bitch…I got this shit covered, you ain't gonna make me fall for that shit again…bring it on darlin'…I'll be watchin'…with a crow-eater in my lap… Come say hi if you get bored with your game baby." It was unreal how he desperately wanted her to catfight, so he consciously tried to beg her to do what he wanted to see. He loved watching her beat bitches. It was the highlight of many of his nights back in Tacoma. God, he'd fuck her senseless after her little showdowns.  
Then he frowned, being pulled from his little fantasy because he knew he wasn't ever going to take her hard until she was really ready for that. He'd only just made that same mistake several hours ago. He looked into her eyes and wished he could read her mind. He wondered whether she'd managed to run into Tara tonight and have a little chit-chat about all things pussy related.

"Bite me" Lana snapped her teeth and stepped away from him.  
She could see that he really didn't think she had the nerve to pull her stunt off with precision. She'd show him. She could still work the damn stage when she really wanted too and she was absolutely certain, he'd snap. She'd done it before, so she'd do it again.  
Her little game was by far the best way to warn off any potential whore bags that wanted his cock for themselves. There was nothing more certain, nothing more claim staking than having **your** man beat the crap out of another guy. All crow-eaters would be devastated as they watched with their own eyes as **your** Son showed how much he hated other men touching you. It was one hell of a property patch, smacked into their eyes.  
Lana knew how much Hap loved her cat fighting days but damn, those days were long gone. She was in the big leagues now. She was in the crowd of Old Ladies that belonged to SAMCRO. She was in the league of Gemma Teller-Morrow. She was part of thee Old Ladies, and that shit meant something.

Happy rolled back on the heels of his boots as he whistled, looking at her flawless makeup, those dark smoky eyes that he loved so much. Winking at her before stepping out of the Old Lady circle, he dipped his head and turned back to her. Her eyes had followed him and then he slowed his escape, wondering what she could be indicating when he saw her eyes sweep to behind her back. Watching with utter delight as she poked out her bum, offering it to him on a God damned plate. He whipped back his hand and slapped her ass cheek.  
He saw as she closed her eyes, not with pain, not with regret but with yearning. She wanted him to do it again. Damn, she was good. He knew it had been her subtle way of telling him, she was ok. She had spoken with Tara and she was now reassured and ready to get back in on the action they had started. Fuck, he wanted her. Fuck, he loved her.

* * *

"Err, what the fuck was that?" Lyla's eyes bugged out.

"What?" Lana sounded her disinterest but found it extremely hard to hide the smile that curled at the corners of her lips.

"You know damn well what…is that…are you…is he…like…shit…are you with the Killah?" Lyla practically shrieked like a school girl.

Lana couldn't help it. She joined in and was all of a sudden thrown back into the giddy world of love sick girlies, talking about the boys they let kiss them in the playgrounds.  
"Yea…well that's what I kinda wanted to talk to you about. You remember when we met…" Lana was prepared to tell Lyla her story.

"Yea, yea… get on with it… tell me." Lyla got excited and wanted to rush Lana to the good bits. She had no idea the reason she had not returned to the Dog was because she had hooked up with the Enforcer of SAMCRO.

"…I'm telling you, I'm telling you…" Lana laughed out but continued on. "…well the day you met me, in the gas station…I ran away from him." Lana looked at Lyla sheepishly, just waiting for her to ask a thousand questions.

"What…you RAN from him…fuck…I don't…wait…OH MY GOD. You were with him in Tacoma?" Lyla gripped onto Lana's forearm and squeezed. "…I fuckin' KNEW you were running from some shit…you're a sneaky little bitch. I can't believe you didn't tell me. After all this time…shit. I thought you didn't like Opie but now I know why. You didn't want Op rattin' you out." Lyla cracked a laugh and hugged Lana again.

"Lyla…but you have to promise. You can't tell anyone, especially Opie…he can't know that I ran from Happy willingly…all you need to know is…I'm back with him…I never really should have left him." Lana looked to the floor, reminiscing wasn't good and she suddenly recognised that she wasn't prepared to taint her story by telling Lyla what had happened with Brad. She realised she didn't want to talk about him ever again!

"Hey, come on doll face. I won't say anything. You're secret dies with me. You got that?" Lyla wasn't overly clear on why it had to remain a secret. She didn't see the big deal with Lana leaving her boyfriend. It happened all the time, didn't it?

Lana could see Lyla's screwed up eyebrows, trying to figure out the reasons behind her insistent badgering why it had to remain secret. It was clear to Lana that Tig hadn't given Lyla the same speech she had gotten.  
"So…how are you and Opie?" Lana started, moving on.

"Oh…he's lovely, isn't he? I can't get enough of the big bear. He's a special guy… a real special guy." Lyla cooed.

"I can see he has star potential." Lana smiled. "…I haven't seen him yet tonight though." She enquired.

"He's around…" Lyla shifted her eyes to the floor, embarrassed.

Lana knew what that meant. It meant Lyla had already seen him, probably in the corner with some skanky whore rubbing up his dick.  
"You know Lyla…take it from me. You gotta stamp that shit right on the head. Don't take any shit from him…you his Old Lady?" Lana questioned and realised she sounded so in control. She loved the fact she had someone to offload all her pearls of wisdom onto.

"Yea…I'm his Old Lady...tell me… this shit get any easier?" Lyla asked, sorrowful and beginning to suck the fun out of the night.

"Listen baby…If you're his Old Lady… you know what that shit means…its respect. You demand that asshole gives you what he's allowed to happen by giving you that Old Lady status in the first place."

"Wow… Lana…you sound so hot!" Lyla giggled and really admired the woman that stood in front of her. It was like a mini Gemma. Then in a flashing light, it felt like Lyla was looking at the future of SAMCRO's Old Lady legacy.

All Lana could do was smile. She wasn't quite sure Lyla had understood what she'd said but she hoped she'd helped. Lana was secretly in awe of the fact she knew how this shit worked. It was like a ton of bricks hitting her in the chest. She owned Happy's ass. She was back to being his Old Lady and there was no doubt, with that title, came respect. And Lana, like Lyla now too, knew what respect meant.  
It was just a word used to specify that you could get away with something that maybe another regular Joe couldn't. It meant that she could slap Happy clean across the face. It meant that she could rub up against another man. It meant that she could do what the fuck she liked and providing she apologised after, the word respect meant he'd let her get away with it. She had that get out of jail free card. It's what all the Old Ladies had with their men. That's what Old Lady meant. You, and no other, had the God given right to actually stand up to your Old Man.  
Whether he listened was a different story and whether he allowed a certain amount of 'respect cards' per day, week, per mouth, Lana didn't care. Just by knowing that she could scream and shout at Happy as much as she liked, that was what it meant to be an Old Lady. She had that tiny security blanket wrapped around her unlike all the other girls that clawed up the walls of the Clubhouse. Respect meant that you had a chance to live. Respect meant that you had more lives than a God damned Cat when he came to your man laying down his authority.  
Christ, Lana loved the feeling that she was Old Lady material again.

* * *

The night moved on, Lana and Lyla had shimmed on the dance floor and unlike any of the other Old Ladies they seemed to get more involved with the party. Lana wasn't sure how the partying was done down in Charming, but up In Tacoma, she was normally the life of it.

She realised that she was somewhat more subdued beings she was around people that didn't really know her all that well. But, she still could wiggle her butt and get frisky with the music, besides she had a mission tonight. She'd already spotted a crowd of sluts circling like God damned vultures around her man. She herself had already gotten dirty looks from the hookers that skulked out the place. It was time she moved things along, it was time she squashed this shit.

* * *

Shouting at Lyla that she needed another drink, Lana watched as Lyla waved her off and then headed toward the table of Old Ladies. Walking toward the bar Lana immediately noticed Chibs hunched over and giggling like a madman.

"Oh Jacky-boy…would you look at him…Aye the boy is pathetic…I luv him…I luv that dickhead." Chibs bellowed and nudged Jax in the arm.  
Watching as Juice was seen in the corner, trying desperately to rub up on a girl, which looked more and more like a dude. It proved too comical for Chibs and he made everyone around him laugh along.

Juice was drunk, drunk as a skunk but he could hear the bellowing laugh of Chibs and tried to aim his attention in the bar direction. Slowly making his feet follow his legs he stumbled up to the bar and swung his arm around the nearest person. He needed to be held up; it was that obvious he didn't care.

"Oh…Christ…err Juice…you think you could…umm help?" Lana ducked her head and tried to hook Juice's arm off from around her neck. It was pulling on her hair.

"Hey darlin'…you know…you're real pretty you know that." Juice slurred and it only served to make Chibs laugh even more. It bugged him but he didn't have the ability to have a verbal conversation with the Scotsman right now.

"Oh umm…thanks Juice…do you think you could err…you know loosen that arm a little…" Lana kept it civil and she did laugh along, Chibs' chuckle was too contagious not too.

"Donnnn'tttt listen to Chibs…whatever he says. It's all lies. I'm a nice guy… really I am." Juice didn't have a clue what he was saying, but he knew that he was talking to Lana, and that was about it.

"Aww Juice… I do think you're a nice guy… but…" Damn it, the pulling of her hair was beyond a joke now. "…Juice…get your fucking arm off me…you're PULLING MY HAIR" Lana yelled this time. Not too loud, nothing to stop the music or make everyone stare at her.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Juice ignored Lana's plea for him to remove his arm and instead really tried to focus on Lana's face. It was funny how his eyes fixated on her lips and all of a sudden he was looming into her.

That got her moving and quick sharp she bolted out from under Juice's arm. Bending so far over she was sure people behind would have seen a good eyeful of her underwear. She wasn't bothered, the situation called for a drastic measure.  
Tapping Juice on his bulging bicep, she looked at him endearingly.  
"Hey…some other time…OK?" Lana nodded at him, making sure she got his attention and then giggled when he had started to nod his head with her.

Like he was trying to read her lips Juice couldn't understand why she just smiled at him. He thought he might have been hearing voices or he had finally gone deaf. His grandfather had just turned deaf recently too. So random were his thoughts that he **knew** he was drunk than his regular Friday night. The thing with being drunk though, you could openly admit it but no matter how hard you tried to convince yourself you could handle it, it just proved pointless as the room spun and more people appeared to look the same, like you were seeing quadruple.  
"I-IIII-III thinkkk…thattt…I'm aaa…tinnyyy bit drunk." Juice exclaimed.

"Oh Juice… you're too cute. You want me to get you water or something?" Lana couldn't help but smile at him, he was adorable and it hadn't gone unnoticed how damn hot his body was.

"Nah…c'mon let's just dance..." Juice grabbed at Lana's upper arm and tried to pull her to the space that appeared to have been designated the dancing area. "…I got this… I can do it." He was convinced he could ride through the storm and come out of it alive. If he could just dance off the excess intoxication, he'd probably be able to stand straight.

Lana let him pull her, he was that drunk she could have stopped his demands but slowly and very surely she realised, this was her window of opportunity. Poor juice was going to be her bait for the night, and glancing over just to check Happy was all focused on her deeds. She snarled when she saw a crow-eater kneeled between his legs, rubbing up his thighs. Even though Happy was seemingly disinterested in the whole affair as he talked in depth to Tig on the sofa. Lana still hated it. It was just wrong. The whole equity with sluts all over the Sons, it was just plain wrong, but damn, it fuelled Lana's ambition. She wanted to fuck Happy over well and truly.

* * *

Lana ran her hands over Juices' biceps, allowing her fingers to sneak under the hems of his short t-shirt sleeves. Juice wobbled about in front of her, trying to shift his weight from one foot to the other as he seemed to think that was what dancing involved. She played the dumb blonde, all giggly and innocent as she watched Juice's smile widen. She could see he was thinking he had her in the bag. She knew he was that wasted to really believe that she would cart off with him.

* * *

Happy pushed the crow-eaters hand off from over his crotch. It wasn't a spiteful move it was just a casual lift of the hand and then let it lay back onto his thigh. In deep conversation with Tig he wasn't even remotely drunk. He'd been drinking but that wasn't the point, he just wasn't letting it get to him. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because Tig didn't seem to be in to it either.  
"Brother…you ok?"

"Yea…Clay seems to think Alvarez is gonna come at us. I keep tryin' to tell him that Mayans ain't got the sack to shoot a woodchuck."

"Hmm…" Happy wondered whether Clay could be right. If it was the Sons that got double crossed he could have bet his life on them retaliating in some way. "…how's your sister?" Hap asked, wanting to change the subject completely.

Tig shifted his weight in the sofa and turned his body to Hap. Raising a single eyebrow he hoped he'd conveyed his response.

"A'ight…I get it. You don't wanna talk about it." Hap chuckled. "…just let it go man, if you love 'er just get on with it. She ain't got your DNA brother." Happy still laughed as he sipped on his beer.

"Shit…Hap, leave it out will ya'…" Tig was getting agitated. He didn't want to think about his sister tonight. Spotting something in the crowd, he smirked. "…Hey Hap…you think **you** can just let **that** shit go?" He nodded his head and watched Happy crease his brow in confusion. Seeing him then turn to see what Tig was talking about.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Happy snapped as he saw Lana on the floor with Juice. He then quickly darted down a look to the crow-eater that still sat at his feet like a God damned dog. Kicking his leg out, he booted her in the side. "…get the fuck outta here."  
He found himself sitting bolt up right, his butt wedged into the back of the sofa, readying his legs to push up and react. Fuck…then he remembered. This was all a game. He stopped his quick reflexes and calmed himself down with a deep intake of air. His chest rising with the adrenaline as it kick started through his veins.

"Shit…Brother, you got more resolve than me." Tig laughed and clicked his beer bottle with Happy's as he held it in his hand but had it leaning into his knee. "…you gonna let that punk rub up on her like that?" Tig kind of wanted the shit to hit the fan. The night could do with some entertainment.

"She's just playin' me…She think she got me twisted 'round her damn finger." Happy tried to explain his reason for less action and more observing.

"Yea and I bet his finger is gettin' her all wet." Tig raised an eyebrow which immediately made Happy's eyes dart back to the pair on the dance floor.

At that exact moment Happy saw Lana dipping her shoulders forward and grinding her ass cheeks into Juice's crotch. Hap gripped his beer bottle, his knuckles turning white. He was finding it so hard to just watch this shit happen, back in Tacoma he would have been over there already.  
"She's pushin' her fuckin' luck." He mumbled.

"Why you lettin' this shit happen. You got every right to smack that down." Tig queried, and was quite intrigued by this new found patience in his friend.

"Oh it's wearin' thin Brother." Happy growled, not taking his eyes from the couple as he saw Juice wrap a burly arm around his girls back. He nudged to the end of the sofa, debating whether to get up and stop it once and for all, but then…then he'd lose the game.

Tig shuffled forward too, if the shit was going down he wanted a front row seat. He pushed away the girl that sat on the end of the sofa's arm and then leaned into Happy's earshot.  
"Any minute now…I take a bet on it…she's gonna run that tiny little hand of hers over his damn cock…" Tig grinned seeing Happy react to the image Tig painted. "…shit, she might even take him outside…imagine finding him face down in that shit."

Happy was done. He stood up sharply and then leaned to slam his beer bottle down onto the table.

"…hey…I thought you wanted to win?" Tig shouted after him, chuckling devilishly as he got up to follow him. He was blind sided when he almost ran into Hap's back, looking at his face as he turned to him. He waited for what Hap was going to say.

"Yea I'm done with that shit…she can play games all she likes but I'm the fuckin' ring master." Happy skulked off, moving around the crowd, seemingly completely unnoticed and stealth like.

Tig wandered aimlessly over to the dance floor. He stood shoulders broad and one hand hitched into his jeans pocket as he pulled back the last of his beer. He was steps away from Lana and Juice and he couldn't wait to see what would happen. He spotted Gemma from across the room and raised his bottle to her. He saw her eyes furrow in question as to why he stood so out in the open like a Meerkat observing the open plains.

Gemma wondered what was about to happen. There was only one reason Tig ventured out of the dark corners of the Clubhouse on a Friday night. She rose from her seat and pigeon stepped away from the circle of women and before she could question any further, there in front of her was Lana and Juice. Lana AND Juice! Where had she been all night, this was news to her?

* * *

If Lana had to admit it, yea, she was a little turned on. She was so caught up with the way Juice moved his drunken hips that she hadn't even bothered to look over his shoulder and purposely seek out the eyes of her real man, Happy. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as Juice Patrick Swayze'd her ass all over the dance floor. He was real good. She wondered what he would be like sober.  
She herself was a little tipsy but completely aware of what she was doing. Slipping her hands onto his hips and pulling back from their connected groins, she grinned when she actually felt his cock. It was hilarious as she looked up at Juice's face and saw that he wasn't even aware he was doing it. He was plastered. Absolutely hammered and very much, unable to string a complete sentence together. She liked him, he was just too adorable not to like. She wondered how a cutie like him got caught up in a world like the Sons of Anarchy.  
Moving her arms up and around his neck, he leaned into her shoulder and she felt his lips on her skin. She knew that was too far so pulled away. She was all up for playing a game on Happy, but she wasn't at all prepared to cheat on him.

* * *

Happy walked up to the bar. He didn't even seem bothered by his next plan of action. He knew Tig had wound him up on purpose but he accepted it. If he really had wanted too, he could have easily ignored Tig's goading but shit, he didn't want to. He fucking hated seeing Lana rubbing up on another man. It was just wrong. She was his and it was just plain wrong.  
Winking at the barmaid, one of the Oakland charters Old Ladies, he leaned over the bar and fumbled under the lip of the shelf. He knew what he was looking for and he knew it was there. Gripping his fingers around the barrel of the shotgun he pulled. As the shotgun came into view, he saw the Old Lady's eyes bulge.  
"Don't worry darlin'…just takin' care of some business."

* * *

Lana giggled at something Juice had tried to whisper to her. The music was loud and she was the only one out of the two of them who could respond with literal intelligence.  
"Yea, you did a good job at setting up the music for tonight…yea I know you are a clever guy…yea I know you don't take shit from nobody…yea I know you can fight any fucker in this room…yea I know you're a Son of Anarchy." Lana chuckled as she responded to all of Juices cheesy chat up lines.  
Then out of nowhere she felt Juice jerked to a taller stand still, and he struggled with maintaining that ability. The distinguishing sound of a Shotgun's barrel being pulled back and ready to engage it's target, ready to fire at will, filled her ears. Before her eyes, she saw the butt of the shotgun pressed into Juice's chest. Immediately the simple force of the gun poke had Juice wobbling and suddenly he plonked to the floor. His legs giving way as he no longer had Lana to hold onto. Lana creased her brow and she felt growing concern for Juice as he looked up at his assailant.

"Get your shit backed away from my girl." Happy growled, pushing the barrel into Juice's chest as he lay sprawled out on the floor. He hadn't expected Juice to fall so easily and he didn't think he shoved the gun that hard into his chest.  
He was amused now, it becoming increasingly clear that Juice was beyond intoxicated. He inwardly grinned. His fucking bitch had picked her victim alright. He knew she would have realised he wouldn't do much damage to a guy that wasn't clearly involved with her game playing. He could see now that Juice had also been played. She was a clever little cow.

Juice was unable to see clearly. He knew he'd fallen and he knew he was now on the floor staring up at the barrel of a twin shotgun. He knew what gun it was, because he was the one that had been asked to stall it away under the bar in case of emergencies. He didn't realise he would become that emergency.  
Blinking, because all of a sudden his face had become all puffy his mind closed down and he was ready to black out.  
"Hap?" He asked in question as his eyes strained to see who had the shotgun dug into his chest. That was him done. That was all his remaining energy used and he banged his head back. Passing the fuck out in the middle of the God damned Clubhouse. It wasn't the first time mind.

* * *

Happy turned on the balls of his feet and stared at Lana. She looked even sexier as she bit down on her bottom lip, the form of a smile threatening to break her sultry look.

Lana was transfixed. Hap had never looked so damn hot. Letting all of the rooms occupants now exactly who his woman was. She finally let out a smile and took a pigeon step towards him, not quite sure whether to approach yet because his face was set in stone and incredibly hard to read at times.  
Suddenly she flicked her head to the side when she saw the shotgun fly through the air. She heard the sound of the barrel being disengaged and she realised it was Tig that had caught the shotgun from Happy's disinterest in the weapon any longer.

Tig grinned at Lana and stepped passed her. Catching the bullets from the barrel as he let them fall in his hands, he kicked a leg in Juice's direction and laughed at Happy who stood unflappable by his side.  
"Play nice." Tig uttered.

Happy stepped toward Lana. The music still played and the loud conversations still happened. It wasn't unusual for a scene like that to happen on a Friday night, it was just unusual it was him that instigated it.  
"I'm ya damn choir boy now darlin'…you satisfied?" He croaked out and placed his hands on Lana's hips, pulling her to him.

"Kiss me to seal the deal and then you got yourself your very own nun." Lana smiled up at him as she ran her hands up his chest.

Happy cracked a laugh, tilting his head back and then huffing as he came forward, his eyes molten lava as he starred through her.  
"You ain't nun material darlin'."

"Just like you ain't the local choir boy..." Lana reminded him. "…quit lettin' whores rub up on your shit…and you start rubbin' up on my shit. We Clear?"

Happy smiled, and didn't care that he found his finger tracing the corner of her mouth. He'd already shown the damn room what he was prepared to do if any other fucker dared touch her. His fate was sealed. He was a damn boyfriend again.  
He chuckled and dipped closer to her lips. He could feel her panting, and felt her chest heaving between their closed bodies.  
"Looks like we're made for each other then huh?" He let his lips gently graze hers but he didn't let his tongue wander into action yet.

"Even if we weren't…I'd still play your ass…its fun." Lana didn't get a chance to breath. She jumped as Happy slammed his lips onto hers, breathing through his nose as he swallowed everything she offered. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt him lift her around his waist and she opened her legs to accept. The feel of his belt buckle pressed into her belly. It was so hard, and so sexy she couldn't wait for the night to be over so she could ride him slow and teasingly.

* * *

Happy heard a cough from behind and quickly removed his tongue from Lana's mouth. He did it slowly and chuckled as Lana seemingly didn't care they were being interrupted. He laughed openly as she still grabbed at him, wanting him to come back inside and make her breathless again.

"Jesus…put him down." Gemma retorted as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Oh… Gemma, Hi" Lana smoothed her hair down, flicking at the tail ends as she realised Happy had scrunched them all up at the back of her neck.

"You think you can help me grab some more booze from the kitchen?" Gemma asked, not making it too obvious that she wanted to have a little chat.

Happy tapped Lana on the butt and pushed her forward.  
"Go on…you better go with Mama. She looks mad."

"Hap" Lana whinged and tried to stay leaned against his chest. "…Gemma I'll come over in a second. I just gotta tell Hap somethin'."

Gemma rolled her eyes and then reached an arm around Lana's and pulled. She wanted to have a little quiet word about how it wasn't Old Lady decorum to flaunt her stuff with another Son and provoke a fight between the members. She understood that Lana had done it to warn off any lookers that had their eyes on her man, but still Gemma felt she had to tell her a few rules of SAMCRO Old Lady Queendom. After all, Gemma could already see that Lana was by far the closest personality to her own and she wanted to help her along the way of becoming Queen. Gemma wasn't naive enough to realise she wasn't going to be around forever.

"Come find me…" Lana squealed back at Hap, tiptoeing backwards as Gemma pulled her. "…I got somethin' I wanna show ya'." She grinned.

Happy smiled and clutched his cock over his jeans. Grabbing a full hand and hitching it up, he raised his eyebrows.  
"Yea got somethin' to show you to…it's a big one…I know you'll love it." He drooled, his voice going a little higher pitched the further she got away from him.

Lana smiled, God she loved him.

* * *

Just as Lana was about to turn forward and walk in line with Gemma, the Clubhouse door banged open and a breathless Son that looked incredibly familiar panted out incoherent words. He was hitched over his legs and leaning his hands into his knees.

Gemma turned, facing the new arrival and looked to her side as she noticed Lana looking perplexed. She let go of Lana's arm and witnessed her moving forward, the closer she got, her eyes widened with shock.

"Jimmy…is that you?" Lana shrieked, her voice getting all excited. She hadn't seen Jimmy in a year and he looked so grown up and it looked like he'd gotten his top rocker after all that time prospecting.

"Huh…huh…" Jimmy panted and he got the attention of nearby Sons, including Happy who now walked over to him. "…it's Koz." He panted, completely out of breath.

To his own surprise Tig pushed off the bar and stormed up to Jimmy. This shit wasn't sounding good at all.  
"Spit it the fuck out boy." His voice was gruff and suddenly the music was stopped and the conversations halted. The SAA looked ever serious. The vibes shooting from Jimmy just rang out trouble, and he was glad that Happy now stood the other side of Jimmy. Tig eyed Happy for a second, realising both of them had a bad feeling.

"He's been shot."

**~AN~**

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn….Cliffhanger! heehee**

**OK I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. I know it was a long ass read so if you're reading this part I'm glad you finally finished lol. **

**Ok you know what I want… PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews, they just crack me up and I LOVE that you all seem to follow it so well. **

**Much love to you all x x x **


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Lana's heart sank to her feet. She stared at Jimmy and after what seemed like an eternity she eventually made a bolt for it toward the Clubhouse door.

Hap swung out and grabbed her by the upper arms.  
"Lana, leave it… Stay here…Tig…Tig…Tig?" Happy let his grip on Lana's upper arms loosen when he called for Tig to come with him but realised Tig was nowhere around. Letting her completely go, he stormed toward the Clubhouse door where he figured Tig had already walked.

Lana stood still for a second, relinquishing to Hap's command but before long she thought the better of it and followed the swinging Clubhouse door. She had gently touched Jimmy on the shoulder as he still leaned over against the wall. She noticed that he looked tired, and masterfully unaware of his surroundings. He had looked at her funny, like he recognised her but just couldn't remember her name in the thickness of his clouded mind. She realised he was probably a little shocked to see her. To him, she was probably still on the lam.

* * *

As soon as Tig had heard Jimmy say that Koz had been shot, he pushed forward with the most determined legs he'd had in a long while. Bashing out into the Lot he couldn't believe his eyes.

Koz' bike was strewn to the side of the Lot and he laid half way underneath it. He had managed to ride but as soon as he knew he was on holy ground he had lost all his adrenaline and ditched the bike before he was able to kick the stand down. His thigh was oozing enough blood he could smell the damn iron tinge to it. When he had crashed to the floor he had heard Jimmy shout for help at the top of his lungs. Koz was more alert than he gave himself credit for, because he knew the SAMCRO bunch wouldn't have heard a damn thing over their Friday night music. In the end he just laid their, looking to the near midnight stars. Unfortunately if it wasn't for the blood he would have thought he was drunk and slowly falling into a deep sleep but because he knew he'd been shot, he could only assume that unconsciousness was ebbing away at his eyelids.

"Hey…wake the fuck up soldier…" Tig slapped Kozik clean on the face. "…I ain't dragged my sorry ass out here to watch your ugly ass die." Tig groaned as he assessed the angle of the bike and then knelt over Koz to get his attention.

"I knew you loved me Brother…" Kozik groaned with a half hearted chuckle. He fluttered his eyes as he tried to stay focused, tried to stay strong for his counterpart. "…hey, now I got your attention…I am sorry… about…you know… I didn't mean to hurt h-…"

"Fuck you dipshit…I don't wanna hear it. Not tonight…" Tig interjected, and wasn't remotely ready to hear Koz say his sorry goodbyes before departing the earth. Tig was always going to be angry with him. Tig was always going to hate his guts and Tig was always going to detest him for the way he treated his sister. "…can you feel this?" Tig asked, but curled his lips into a devilish hook.

"What?" Koz asked. He actually opened his eyes wider now as he really couldn't feel anything. Shit was he paralysed or something. "…what… feel what?" He panicked.

That's when Tig fully grinned and then actually really touched him, punching him clean in the stomach.  
"That… you feel that?" Tig smirked.

"Asshole!" Koz coughed and then grimaced as his leg throbbed. He could hear Tig chuckling but the sound moved away from him. "…hey…don't leave me asshole."

"Relax, relax…" Tig watched as he saw Happy, and practically the rest of the Clubhouse pile out of the door. Leaning down toward Koz' ear he said something that he really meant and he didn't want anybody else to hear it. "…don't worry, I'll take care of this shit…I got ya' Brother. Just don't fuckin' die on me dick face."

Koz lifted his arm up and was incredibly touched by the emotion he felt. Feeling Tig clamp his hand with his, he felt stronger and he felt like he could take on the world. He knew, Tig and he had fallen out, he knew he'd done wrong by him in the past but right now, he wouldn't want any other Brother protecting him.

* * *

"Jesus Christ…look at this dipshit… what the fuck happened?" Chibs sounded his disbelief as he looked down at the mess that was Koz.

"Tig, what's the damage?" Hap growled and knelt down to Koz, to be near his face. "…hey buddy, how ya' doin'?"

"Just fuckin' perfect Brother…you mind gettin' this lump of God damned metal off my fuckin' leg." Koz smiled sweetly.

"On three…one…two…three…" Tig counted and he and Hap hauled the bike off Koz' leg whilst Chibs dragged the wounded man away.

"Ahhhh FUCCKKKK…Ahhh shitttt…shit…fuck, shit it's fuckin' burnin'." Koz screamed and looked up to the sky only to see groups of faces staring down at him. Most of them Sons he'd never, fucking seen before. Who the fuck did they think they were, staring at him like he was some kind of show monkey. "…the fuck you starin' at?" He spat. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, he really was going to pass out now, but then he heard her.

"Koz!" Lana shouted as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Lana!" Koz mouthed and opened his eyes wide, was it her he really heard? "Hey…move out the fuckin'-…ahh, there she is…hey Pretty?" Koz looked up and saw Lana staring down at him. Now that was a face he could handle gawping at him.

"Oh my God, Kozik...look at you what have you done?" Lana sank to her knees and picked up his head, placing it in her lap. "…what happened to you?" She felt the tears biting at the backs of her eyes as she frantically looked over his body for obvious wounds. She found it. "…oh no…your leg…somebody put pressure on that." Lana shouted and then a shadow loomed over them both.

"I'm on it sweetheart." Chibs, in a hurried but calm manner, settled himself down on the ground and then bellowed for the Prospect. "…Prospect, get the damn table covered…we need to get him in…" Looking back down at Koz, he reassured him, ever the professional medic. "...you're doin' alright boyo just focus on something and I'll have you back to normal in no time."

Lana listened to Chibs, watching with a gaping mouth as it was plain to see he had clear experience with this kind of thing.  
"Yea…look at me Koz, just look up at me…c'mon…don't close your eyes…not yet, you hear me?"

Koz was still drifting and it was so damned hard to keep his eyes still but he tried as best as he could. It was hard to get control of his bodily functions but now he had Lana to focus on, he'd do what he could.  
"I'm tryin'…hey I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Koz was now mumbling anything that popped into his head, just to stay focused, like Chibs had told him too.

Lana laughed, so glad to hear he still had his humour.  
"Yea… once or twice…I ever tell you what a crazy ass you are?"

"Absolutely…you wouldn't love me any other way…hey you remember that time you made me steal-…ahhhh fuck… Jesus" He was trailed off when he felt something cut into his skin. He lifted his head off of Lana's lap and burned a semi attempt of a scary stare at Chibs.

"Right…I stopped the bleedin' for now…c'mon boys we need to haul his ass inside. I can't see shit out here." Chibs rallied the troops.

"C'mon fuckers! Party's over! Go home! Ain't nothin' to see here…come on…" Tig groaned. "...MOVE your asses!" He clapped his hands and moved toward the circled group. None of which looked anything like a Son, it was all girls and hang-arounds trying to get in on the action.

Happy stepped forward too, pushing people back and then shouted at Juice to get the Teller-Morrow gates closed off.  
"JUICE get the GATES BRO."  
Turning back around he walked toward Koz, he saw Lana cradling his head and Chibs tightening a band aid around the top of his thigh. It was an odd feeling that surged through his body, it was much unexpected but he felt pushed aside, almost unimportant. Walking faster toward them, he felt awful that he felt such a feeling at a time like this, so he thought he'd make up for it by taking charge and looking out for his fallen Brother.  
"Come on Brother, let's get you inside." Bending down he hauled Koz up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Be careful with him." Lana stressed and placed a hand on the back of his upside down Cut, walking with Happy as he marched Koz toward the Clubhouse.

"I got him babe…" Hap announced, and there was that twinge again. The niggling little feeling that pinched at his insides. "…go inside, make sure Sack has the Redwood cleared." He ordered, and his pupils dilated as he watched her skitter in front of him, her heels clicking on the concrete. Watching as she rushed to her duty and didn't put up any kind of protest. No attitude, no nothing. Fuck, he was jealous.

* * *

Tara was waiting and Chibs was glad for that. The wound on Koz' thigh was a deep one, possibly way beyond his capabilities. He was good but shit; he was getting old these days. He didn't want his unsteady hands causing his Brother to bleed out from a cut artery at his own hand.  
"Doc, glad you're here." Chibs uttered as he moved out the way so Happy could flop Koz on the redwood.

"Jesus…there's a lot of blood here. Is he conscious… he needs to stay awake." Tara asked, tiptoeing so she could try and see around Happy's back to see if Koz was wide eyed.

Happy settled Koz' butt onto the edge of the table and then Chibs yanked him from the shoulders.  
"Umm…I think he's out." Hap gestured with a nod towards Kozik's lolling head.

Chibs smacked him on the face, tapping him manically to wake him up. Looking at him from upside down, he pulled at his eyelids. Looming over to try and get a good look at Koz' pupils, he shouted.  
"Lana…come here lass…get this asshole talkin'."

Hap's muscles tensed. This feeling was extremely uncomfortable and it was like Lana's earlier antics had hit a switch in his head. Now all he could think about was locking her away so no fucker could talk to her. He knew he was being stupid, but he just couldn't help it.

Lana slipped around the redwood table and snuggled right up to Koz' ear. Then, she knew to everyone's surprise, she shouted.  
"KOZ, WAKE THE FUCK UP…DO NOT FALL ASLEEP. YOU HEAR ME? FUCKING WAKE UP." She shouted so loud that Koz' good leg flipped up a little at the end as he was startled awake.

Happy flinched, along with everyone else in the room, Tara, Chibs, and Tig who stood in the doorway of the Chapel. Hap could see immediately how concerned she was for him, and more willing to probably die for him. Shit, his heart raced at the feeling of losing her to Koz. What a fucked up night this had turned out to be.

"Jesus…your woman's got some pipes on her man." Tig chuckled, looking at Happy and then stuck a finger into his ear to clean it out.

"Err…Ugh God…fuck, am I still alive." Koz groaned, and all of a sudden had a new lease of life for a brief second. Then he slowly realised he was still shot and the ugly bastards around him were still donning worried faces. His eyes fell on Happy as he lifted his head to the end of the table. He grinned at his friend but then he turned his head to the side and saw Lana, his little guardian angel. "…hey…but you're not ugly..." Koz casually mentioned, referring to his earlier thought of waking up to all his ugly faced friends. "…you gonna be my nurse maid? I got a dirty spot…right down there…" He jolted his head toward his crotch. "…could do with some attention from that pretty mouth."

"KOZ!" Happy shouted. It was mean, rough and menacing. "…rein that shit in Bro…" It only pissed him off even more when he heard Koz laugh, and his anger went catastrophic when he heard Lana's little tinkling laugh as well. "…BROTHER…" He gritted his teeth with a deep warning underlining his words. "…this ain't fuckin' Tacoma."  
Happy looked over at Tig, who just shrugged his shoulders at him. Happy wanted to be reassured that he wasn't overreacting. He could hear Koz still laughing, it was a drunken hazed laugh and Lana was stroking his forehead with a dampened cloth.

"It's ok Hap… he doesn't mean it." Lana smiled down at Koz, transfixed by his smile and how he kept reaching for her sweeping fringe with the tips of his fingers.

"Ahhh I am mean though baby…but you like mean guys huh?" Koz was on a complete high. His eyes only focused on Lana as he twisted his head to the side and up, trying to look at her more clearly. "…aww…you're so pretty… so delicate…like a flower." Koz swooned.

Lana cracked a laugh at Koz' mention of him being a mean guy, she always thought he was anything but mean. Then she realised he could have chosen that word for other reasons, because she remembered a time when she had told him the reasons she loved Hap so much. He was mean, and he was dangerous, she liked that about him.  
"Stop referring me to flowers dammit..." Lana tried to speak seriously now but still couldn't stop giggling at him.

"I eat flowers for breakfast darlin'…" Koz almost passed out again but then he felt a slap from his other side and turned his head to see Tara. "…Doc, didn't know you had it in you…you like it rough I bet?"

"It's ok…this is normal…" Tara intercepted, and looked at everyone in the room, completely ignoring Koz' innuendos. She could see Happy's tormented look in his eyes as he tried to fathom why Koz was acting this way. She did however notice that Lana didn't much care about how Happy was reacting; she was too occupied with Koz. "…he's just on overload, the painkiller I just gave him…he's just high. It's likely he doesn't know what he's saying. His body is in shock, it's just trying to cope." She smiled at Happy. She knew it must have been difficult for him, seeing his Brother bring his flirt to his woman, even when he was bleeding out and possibly dying.  
Tara then immediately got to work. With Koz being awake she was able to monitor his condition whilst she operated on his open wound. Chibs helped her and it was touch and go for a moment but she made a point of thanking Lana when the bullet was removed and his wound was dressed. She had watched as Lana let Koz grip her hands to death as she and Chibs dug out the bullet from his thigh. It was unmistakable that Lana cared a lot for Koz.  
"Lana…you did real good with him…couldn't have done it without you." Tara uttered as she dosed Koz with a needle full of morphine and they all watched as he slowly drifted off.

"Dead to the world…" Tig whispered and it earned a sharp look from Tara and Chibs. "…what, it's a term of endearment. I don't really want him dead…geez so damn touchy."

Lana's hand was entwined with Koz' and she noticed that her forearms were specked with blood from his own hands. She gently let it go and placed it on his stomach. She smiled down at him, he looked so peaceful and child like with his eyes closed and facial features relaxed. She kissed him half on the lips and half on his dimpled cheek.  
"Get some rest. I'll come see you later."

* * *

Walking out of the Chapel and leaving Tara to make sure the drip was set in correctly, Lana looked for Hap amongst the crowd of SAMCRO regulars. They were the only people that remained and Friday night's party had come to an abrupt end. It was only just midnight, a very early night for everyone it seemed.  
She couldn't describe the feelings that rattled her when she saw Koz lying on the cold concrete floor. Her heart had beat so fast, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. The last time she had seen him, only a couple of weeks back, was when she had asked him to take her with him back to Tacoma. She smiled as she remembered that. He had always known what was best for her.  
Looking over at Hap as he leaned against the wall in the Clubhouse, she realised Koz had always known that Hap and her belonged together. She loved Koz for making her realise that. She had entrusted Koz with her biggest secret, and she still knew he'd kept it to himself because Happy hadn't ever mentioned a thing to her. She knew that if Koz had let her secret out, Hap would be up in her grill, there was no doubt about that. Koz had only been, probably her best guy friend in Tacoma, and she could rely on him for anything. He had taunted her, befriended her and he had loved her. She was always going to be his friend. No matter what!

Happy watched as Lana strolled towards him. He knew he was giving off an attitude but he couldn't help it. He was pissed that she had been all over Koz like God damned Mother Teresa. He had known that Lana and Koz had been close in Tacoma; he was partly to blame for that in the first place. He left her alone far too much and it was inevitable that they grew closer. She had built good friendships with all the guys from Tacoma. Lorca, Bully and Donut all worshipped the ground she walked on so he could hardly be surprised.  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Hap asked as she stood dead in front of him. He immediately noted she looked upset and again, his pulse quickened at the thought of her doing things with Koz. Doing the things that, only he was allowed to do to her.

"Yea…Tara says he just needs to rest. The bullet went pretty deep…but thank God, they got it out. He could have died Hap. He could've damn died." Lana huffed out the air that she had held in so tight. All the tension of, will he die, won't he die coiled up like a damn spring in her chest.  
Looking up at Happy she could see how his jaw was locked tight and how his eyes shifted around the room, anywhere apart from in front of him. She thought it was cute that he was upset about his friend and that he didn't want to let his Brothers see him concerned like a woman would be.  
Stepping closer to him, she now stood flush against his front and she snaked up her arms around his neck. She didn't have to worry about doing that now because he'd already announced earlier that they were well and truly together. Girlfriend and Boyfriend! Partner and Guest! Lover and friend! SAMCRO would have to get used to his side of the Tacoma Killer but despite how great that felt, feeling his body under her touch, it felt stiff and unreceptive.  
"You ok baby?" She whispered, inches from his lips.

He gave her a single nod of his head and couldn't understand how she couldn't see how pissed off he was with her.  
"You looked after Koz tonight…it was real nice of ya'." He stated and couldn't control the hitch in his chest as he fought with wanting to shout at her.

Lana took a tiny step back and creased her brow. This was weird. He sounded pissed at her, but what for?  
"Are you angry at me?" She felt her chin start to wither and she couldn't stop it. She realised that he had gotten a little angry at Koz on the redwood but she thought Happy understood that it wasn't Koz talking, it was the drugs.

Right at that moment, seeing her chin wrinkle and watch her suck at her bottom lip trying to stop it. He felt like the biggest bastard known to man. His Brother had almost bled to death but he was still a little angry at her, but he certainly didn't want to make her cry, not again today.  
"No…I'm not angry…It's just…" He didn't actually know what it was.

"It's just what?" Lana started to get defensive.

"Nothin'… come on… let me walk you to the dorm, it's getting late." He grabbed for her upper arm, and then quickly adjusted his hastiness and put his hand softly on her shoulder, sneaking it around to the back of her neck to guide her along.

Lana was too confused to argue with him. She looked to the floor baffled at the emotional turmoil that buzzed around her head and heart.

* * *

Walking into their dorm room first, she heard Happy's feet fall in behind hers and she was upset that he hadn't attempted to touch her, hold her, or love her. She turned around, and reaching her hands to the back of her neck so should undo the halter-neck top, she gasped.  
"Where are you going? I thought…are you coming back?" Her eyes bulged and her heart raced as Happy looked to be stepping backwards out the door. He had literally just walked her to the room, and it didn't look like he had planned on staying with her. What was this all about?

"I can't…we got shit to discuss in Church." Happy calmly rationalised his actions.

"There is no fuckin' Church Hap…Koz is on the redwood…what is the matter…why aren't you talking to me? What have I done?"

Happy stepped back in the room and roughly slammed the door behind him. Throwing his hands up in the air, he noticed that she flinched away from his quick moving fists but he ignored it and just spoke the truth.  
"You've done nothin' wrong…it's me... I got my dick twisted over shit that I can't control."

Lana pleaded, she wanted to help him. She wanted to understand.  
"Control over what baby?"

"**YOU**" Happy snapped. His eyes deadly dark and he stood stock still waiting for the argument to ensue.

Lana's mouth gaped open, wanting to respond back but no words came out. She closed her mouth and just stared at him. This was very new. She thought he'd clearly stated tonight that she was his property, so she didn't understand why he felt the need to have control over her. She already thought he did.  
Without knowing what else to do, she walked over to him and he pushed his hands in front of her. Stopping her from attempting any contact with him as she watched him struggle with this feeling he had inside.  
"Baby…come on…let's lay down. Let's get into bed and talk?" She instead held out a hand to him as she took a step back toward the bed.

"Talk?" Happy raised a wary eye at her, and he slowly realised that he was now creeping a smile at his lips. "…that what you're callin' it these days?"

"I'm serious…come on tough guy…don't be scared." Lana goaded him with a seductive smile.

Happy stepped forward, always ready and always able to accept any challenge from her, no matter what it was.  
"I ain't scared darlin'."

"Come on then…lets cuddle up." She teased and immediately felt him pull her back a bit with his grip on her fingers.

"Hey…watch it." Happy remarked.

"Ok…Ok…well I'll cuddle and you can just lay there." She reprimanded her last statement, knowing that he hated the fact she admitted out loud that he sometimes liked to cuddle. Crawling onto the bed she turned around and lay on her back, looking up at him she watched as he did the same.  
She always slept near the wall. It had always been one of his insistent bugbears. She had laughed the day he absentmindedly told her that it should be the man nearer the entrance to the room; it was just in case an intruder got into the room. He would have a quicker response time and it calmed him knowing that he would most likely be the one that would get attacked first…that's if they got the chance too.  
"So…you gonna tell me what this is all about?" Lana soothed.

"No."

"Why not?" She turned to her side and watched him, looking up to the ceiling. His hands reaching for the pack of cigarettes in his front jeans pocket.

"I fuckin' said…it's nothin', forget about it."

Placing her fingers onto his stomach, she scrunched up his t-shirt and then wormed her hand onto his bare skin. The taut lumps of his abs, hard and ridged as her soft hands pressed into them, feeling him.  
"You jealous?" She really did take a wild stab at it, because at times like this, he really was hard for her to read. It was always a damn guessing game and she very rarely got it right.

"What?" Happy scoffed, lighting his cigarette and letting it go stiff and then loose in his lips as he buffed on the end, trying to get the cherry to glow.

"Oh my God…that's it isn't it?" Lana was shocked, her eyes bulged as she knew the tell tale of when she'd hit the nail on the head. He always scoffed when she'd called his bluff. "…what are you jealous of…you can't be jealous of Koz?"

"So what if I am…don't make a big thing outta this Lana…you breath one word of this shit…I swear to God. I'll…" Hap was about to say 'smack ya' silly' but as he turned to see her face, her eyebrows drawing in and her lips pressed together tightly. He knew he'd forgotten all about what she'd been through. "…Lana… I didn't mean…shit." He sighed.

"It's ok." Lana said flatly. She had to admit she didn't like hearing him threaten her like that, even if it was in jest, it still made a slight panic thrill through her veins. "…now you listen to me…" Lana sat up and looked down at him, both her hands now pressing into his abs, her fingers poking him like she was pressing imaginary buttons. "…Koz is a special guy for me, but he's not like… Daddy special…" Lana smiled softly as she referred to her nickname for Happy. "…He knows some things…about me…stuff I shared with him." She looked down, worried and a little ashamed at how it sounded exactly how it sounded. Like she confided in someone that wasn't him.

"Like what?" Hap snapped his question. "…what you do with him that you can't do with me huh?" Happy wanted to listen to her, but he couldn't help but interject, and get involved.

"I want a baby."

Happy let it hang in the air before he ripped the cigarette from his mouth and pushed himself up the bed so he leaned far back into the headboard. His shoulders only touching the board and his arms crossed across his chest.  
"What?"

Lana couldn't hide her shell shocked expression as she couldn't believe she blurted it out like that. She didn't even prepare him, she didn't even prepare herself. Tonight of all nights, were they really going to have this conversation?  
"Umm…I want a baby Hap." She twiddled with her fingers and looked down at her thumbs pressing over the top of one another.

"If I give you a baby now, will that make you stay with me?" He smirked, a slight tone of humour edging his voice but he furrowed immediately as he saw Lana's reaction quickening in her face, she didn't find him funny obviously.

"What…I don't want to leave, unless that's what you want me to do, Oh God, you want me to go, don't you? You want me to leave?" Lana looked at his eyes, frightened and shocked that he really didn't want her anymore.

"Nah, I don't want you to leave darlin', not again…but if that's what you want… If that's what's gonna keep you by my side then…"

"Hap, I kinda want a child with someone who wants a baby too. I don't just want a baby with anyone. I want a family Hap." She tries to explain as best she could.

"And if I don't give it up…Koz will?" He physically growled as he leaned forward and got in her face.

"What is this shit with you and Koz all of a sudden? I don't want no fuckin' baby with him… I just told him…" Lana sighed, defeated. "…I told him…maybe it was about two months before I left you…I told him that I wanted a baby with you and, and…" Lana started to chuckle as she remembered Koz' reaction.

It was then that Happy realised he had been barking up the complete wrong tree. There was nothing going on, or nothing that had ever gone on between her and Kozik. She was just talking like he was this big fluffy teddy bear and Happy knew that Koz was far from any of that. He realised that Lana and Koz, were really, just friends.

"…and he said he wanted to be there the day I told you, just so he could see your face…" Lana continued with closed eyes as she remembered that day. She tilted her head slightly to the ceiling as she sat there envisioning Koz as he shot the pool ball across the Tacoma Clubhouse when she blurted out the fact she wanted a baby. "…you should have seen his face, he was so shocked…Maybe he didn't peg me as the Mummy type... I don't know." Lana shrugged, sad as she lolled her head forward but just as she was about to dip her chin into her chest it was caught midway.

Happy dove forward and caught her lolling head with his lips. He grabbed the sides of her face and pressed, pulling her towards him ever so slightly as he worked his tongue passed her lips but then quickly removed it and dropped his hands from her face. He leant back into the headboard and just looked at her.

"What was that for?" Lana asked, dumbfounded.

"Just wanted to shut you up, figured that would do the trick." He grinned and then placed his cigarette back between his lips and sucked. His thumb and forefinger hovering above and below his lips as they waited to accept the butt back in their grasp.

"Oh" Lana wanted to cry but she wasn't going to let him see that. She relaxed her bum back into the heels of her feet as she knelt beside him. She ran her fingertips over her lips, remembering his kiss, like she wanted to cherish it forever. Then she debated whether to swing over the end of the bed and excuse herself from his quarters, she felt like running into the bathroom and topping herself. She had finally gotten the courage to tell him about her true inner desires and he just didn't want to know. She started to realise that she knew she had been right to leave him the first time. She just wanted different things from life. Clearly he didn't feel the same way. All of sudden she could now see herself leaving again, zipping down the highway…alone… in her car…baby-less…and futureless.

Happy saw the torment on her face long enough before he decided to put her out of her misery.  
"Hey, sexy…I'll do anything to be the one for you…I wanna be the father of your kid…if that's what you want."

Lana looked up at him, suddenly an ocean full of hope in her eyes.  
"Really?" She squeaked, looking over his facial features trying to detect any kind of falsehood.

"I can't believe you left me because of this shit." Happy shook his head in disbelief.

"Well in my defence, I'm not the type of girl to just sperm jack you and then want to raise it alone." Lana retorted seriously but spoke words of a joke.

"You wouldn't have been alone bitch… I would have stayed with you."

"You say that now" Lana corrected him.

"I'm serious…if I'd have known you wanted kids, we'd be knee deep in baby shit years before now."

Lana cracked out a laugh and found herself completely relaxed as she panther crawled across his chest and laid herself half on him and half off him.  
"How many?" She asks.

"At least seven." Happy muses, blowing smoke away from Lana's face as he sees her eyes bulge at the number of kids he's quite clearly already thought about.

"You want a girl or a boy?" Lana asks, not wanting to spoil the moment with freaking out about how many kids he wanted. She's just totally in awe of him now. She didn't even have to wait a millisecond for him to respond to her question of gender.

"Girl" Happy abruptly confirms.

Lana giggles, and shifts her weight on his body length, feeling the buckle of his belt press into her rib.  
"That was quick…don't you want a son to carry on your cut?"

"You want the truth?"

"Of course" Lana nods.

"If I could go back to the day I asked you about joining the Club…I would beg you to say no." Happy realises how big a revelation he has just stated but he had always been an honest man. God almighty he was loyal to the Club for now, and forever, until he was dead… but Lana was his life. He had committed to her way before the Club entered his life, what kind of man would he have been to the Club if he broke his promises to the one person that meant the world to him. A hard and mean bastard he was, but shit he was a proper man. He took ownership of what he represented and he represented honour.

"Why? Like my choice would have mattered…" Lana chuckles in earnest. "…I only said yes because I didn't want to lose you."

"Well that makes both of us dumb shits because I only agreed to join if you agreed to come… That was my Club request… if not." Happy shrugged. "… my answer was no, I wouldn't have sworn in."

Suddenly they are both laughing and Happy reaches an arm and wraps it around the back of her neck. Pushing with his feet he rolls them over and he's on top of her, snuggling into her neck as her legs wrap around his hips. He's nestled in close to her haven and he can't resist a gentle push of his crotch into her centre.

"So if we have a boy, you want him to go to college and stay clear of this shit?" Lana refers to the incapable rules of Club life.

"Absolutely…this shit is brutal man. I'm in this shit for life. I know that… and I'm ok with that… but over my dead body… my boy ain't gettin' this life."

"So you're gunning for a boy now then?" Lana requests confirmation from his recent declaration of him wanting a girl.

"No…still wanna baby girl…she's bound to get your looks then." Happy chuckles and then nibbles on the skin of Lana's shoulder.

Lana nudges him out of her neck and he begrudgingly stops kissing her skin with a groan and looks at her.  
"Well you know what they say…it takes a real man to make a baby girl?"

Happy raises a single eyebrow in astonishment.  
"You sayin' I ain't got the sack to man up."

Lana reaches her hand between them and clutches his crotch, they both know it's way too soon to even start sexual action after what happened that very afternoon but there was nothing wrong with her touching him.

"Lana." Happy warns, hissing at the slightest touch from her on his semi hard cock.

"Sorry I'll stop"

"No…you don't gotta stop darlin'…I just don't think I should return the favour just yet huh? Unless…" Happy does ponder whether she would be up for it.

"No…" Lana stiffens at the thought of him touching her tender hole, she's not quite ready and she was adamant she was going to listen to doctors orders this time. "…I'm sorry."

Happy lifts at her chin with his hooked finger.  
"Lana, don't be sorry…I've got the time…BUT now that I'm off the damn market with these crow-eaters in town…you'll have to lend me a hand from time to time." He twitches his hips and gyrates into her thigh, fully expressing the massive hard-on that was forming.

She smiles and nods, licking her lips at the thought of his taste, Lana sighs a sexy moan that she knows turns him wild.  
"You know…I'd really enjoy that."

"You and me both darlin'." Happy concludes and roughly attacks her neck with a pretend lion roar. He can feel her wiggling around underneath him and she's so perfect. His girl is back in his arms and no God damned court forged divorce papers, no God damned crow-eater and no God damned fucker with a rape fetish can take her away from him again. It was never going to happen. "…Piglet…I won't try anything…until you're ready this time."

Lana takes his words in, they seep into her very core and is touched by his gentleness but wants to harden her shell for him and realises that she can't be a basket case forever.  
"You keep talkin' like that soldier and I'll be ready tomorrow."

He smiles, knowing that she's putting on a brave face just for him. Happy licks his lips and looks at hers, moving in closer he touches his lips with hers and eagerness takes over. His tongue is deep inside within seconds, exploring but his senses are highly aware, waiting for any sign of a flinch from her and he would stop immediately.

* * *

"HAP … C'MON BROTHER, we got fuckin' problems lad." Chibs wraps on the door.

"Koz?" Lana breathes heavily from Hap's kiss but her mind is jolted to Koz still hauled up on the redwood.

"Nah, that shits for me… can hear the damn excitement in the Scots voice." Happy smiles down at her, putting her mind at ease about her friend Koz. "…man…and I was just gettin' to second base." Happy concludes with a whinge, his eyes burning into her cleavage that heaves up and down under the tight leather number she still adorns.

Lana chuckles and grabs his head in a tight grasp either side, then she shoves his face into her cleavage and he blows a raspberry.  
"Better?" She asks.

"Perfect" Hap mumbles and slides off the bed.  
He walks across the room and pulls out his gun drawer. The Glock .21 and the Smith & Wesson .357 is slipped down his back and the other down his front. Taking a stomp back to her as she lies on the bed looking at him with those damn 'come to bed' eyes, he bends down and kisses her on the lips. Hard and breathless, truly the exact pressure to let her know that he doesn't really want to leave, but he has to.  
"Don't wait up." He checks her with a raised knowing eyebrow.

"Wasn't planning too." Lana chides back.

Happy winks, opens the door and looks back at her in his bed. He's watching as she starts to undress herself. Slowly he sees her raise her hips off the bed, as she unbuttons the tiny miniscule button that is at the front of her skirt.  
Suddenly he's shaken from his trance, watching her, when Tig walks passed his door and nudges him in the arm as he heads back toward the bar room. He's followed by Jax, then Opie and they are all carrying heavy machinery. Guns totted, checking for possible stoppages and he glances back at Lana knowing she saw the same thing walk passed their open doorway. Happy, then thinking he's a little underdressed for gun slinging he reaches across to his chest of drawers just inside the door and pulls his own Kimber Custom .45. Cocking it in the air and pulling back the shaft, letting that first bullet lodge into place. He grins at Lana with a smile that just oozes with how much fun he's going to have.  
"Daddy's gonna go play." He lets the door shut and hears a sound that is music to his ears.

"Be carreefuulllll" Lana shouts, her back pressed into the mattress as she wrenches her vocal cords, trying to shout at him through the thin Club walls.

Happy wraps the side of his wrist on the closed bedroom door, banging twice in response. Letting her know he heard her loud and clear and he'd murder anything or anyone to get back by her side before morning light.

* * *

Walking into the bar, he smiles, feeling the good old days are back. Lana shouting her careful warning through the bedroom walls, him banging his response back. It was known history in the Tacoma Clubhouse. Everything was back to normal. He had his girl by his side again, and his Club life was improving by the second. There was just one thing that was different…he wanted to be a Dad.

**~AN~**

**Hey ladies… ok so I hope you enjoyed this one. I don't know why but I really liked writing this one. However, I do realise that this chapter is quite sappy but have no fear, blood, violence, dominance and good old Happy will return. **

**Anyways…PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think so far. **

**Love you all and really appreciate the support. **

**Quacky, Magic, FunnyMick, Detzer and Chaos… man… I love you guys. You so make me want to carry on writing until my fingers drop off. **


	49. Chapter 49

**~AN~**

**OK, I would like to do a shout out to Lauren aka Bad Company. I freakin' love her and she's let me use a line from her fic Fearless. I loved it so much I just had to use it. So all rights for said line, is all hers… she owns that shit.  
****Thanks Lauren, for letting me use it! x**

**Read on…my lovely reviewers! **

Chapter 49

"Shit…you only been in there 30 minutes Brother…she give it up that quick?" Tig grins as he sees Happy checking his Kimber with a smile plastered on his face.

"Brother…" Happy clamps a hand on Tig's shoulder, still smiling, still elated about his girl. "…I'd tell ya everything…but I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Asshole…" Tig shakes his head. He's always been one to get off on hearing bedroom antics. "…I bet she's tight eh?" He speaks low, nodding his own head as he's already concluded himself that he believes Lana would be.

Happy chuckles and just brings Tig's head closer into his shoulder and pats him on the back.  
"Don't beat yourself up about it Tigger…hey, speakin' a' tight pussy, where's that sister of yours?" Happy cracks a laugh and ducks from the punch Tig aims into his gut.

"Man… that shit is just gettin' old…it ain't even funny Bro." Tig groans.

"Oh it is… you seen your face?" Happy raises his eyebrows in surprise.

Tig stands straight, and looks around the room, he sees Bobby, Opie, Piney and Jax all sitting at the corner booth. Half Sack and Chibs are play fighting in the middle of the room with Juice counting down, and the pool table full of weapons is a step away from him and Hap. The coast is clear so he figures he can talk serious.  
"You know…I don't even know what the hell it is I'm doin' Hap…I can't make head or tails of that shit."

Happy stopped his smirk and realised Tig was on a serious level of conversation, so toned down the humour and offered up some advice.  
"Brother…you gotta stop analysing shit all the time. If it feels right…what's the problem…She's a good lay right?"

"Yea…sometimes I think…the best…but it's just… shit man, I don't know…we both know my shits upside down but…"

Happy interrupts him.  
"Bro…stop it man. She's not your fuckin' sister… she ain't blood, there ain't nothin' wrong with what ya' got."

Tig smiles, he thinks about Star and how perfect she is for him. He starts to laugh.  
"Shit … can you imagine Clay's face…he'd fuckin' fit if I told him I'd been bangin' my own sister."

"It would make for good entertainment…" Happy nods in agreement. "…why don't you bite the bullet on this shit Tig… get her in here, let her meet some of guys…see if she's really what you want." Happy reasoned.

"You kiddin' me…she'd blow a gasket if she saw Koz…fuckin' asshole." Tig was wide eyed just at the thought of Star setting her beautiful blue eyes on Koz.

Happy could relate a little. He knew that Kozik and Lana were just friends, but he still didn't have to like the way Kozik rubbed that shit in his face.  
"Yea man… I get that…" Happy sternly agreed with Tig about his hesitation with Koz. "…but still bring her, fuck him…Gemma will take her in…my girl will make her feel welcome, she's good at all that shit." Happy shrugged his shoulders, and just offered the suggestion.

Tig just nodded his head, considering his good friends offer. He too, thought Lana would treat Star with the respect she deserved. He somehow thought though, that Gemma wouldn't be quite so forthcoming. Star was a new face, a new name and it was someone that Gemma knew absolutely nothing about. It was someone that Tig had kept a secret even from Gemma, and he knew Gemma would feel hurt by that. Plus he knew Star wasn't as bold as Lana, she wouldn't get into Gemma's face and demand the respect she should rightly have. Star was no Lana in that department. Off the stage, Star was a quiet, shy and timid girl, just the type of girl that he, Tig, could fiercely protect. He already loved her, that was a given.

* * *

Clay walked into the bar, followed by Jimmy, and everybody stopped their talks and walked to gather around the pool table. With Koz still sprawled on the redwood, the Chapel had been moved.  
"OK, so listen up…just talked to Alvarez… and he swears blind his crew had nothin' to do with what happened tonight…" Clay puts his hands into the pray position, mimicking Alvarez' innocent plea. "…from what Jimmy here says, he and Koz were jumped just outside of the Charming boarder. Darby's Lodi crew are hauled up at that strip joint down Bonny Street…"

Tig immediately jumped in at the mention of the strip joint in Lodi.  
"Chasers…Darby gotta crew in Chasers?" He narrowed his eyes, and panic started to engulf his veins, his heart quickening. He tried really hard to not let it show.

Clay creased his eyebrows at Tig. It stroked him annoyed as Tig very rarely interrupted the Church download.  
"Yea…I just called Pincher at the gas station in Lodi… he confirmed they've moved in…" He eyes Tig, giving him the information he wanted but still couldn't see why he'd asked for shit that wasn't relevant. "…now…this cluster fuck don't sit well with me. A Brother is bleedin' all over my God damned Chapel and that's somethin' we need to rectify. It's payback time! I know that the logical call would be Darby… his crew in Chasers could have easily popped off at Koz and Jimmy but I can't see it…this shit stinks of wetback retaliation. The timing of it…it's just too damn obvious. Their panties were bound to untwist sooner or later, that gun deal… or lack of..." Clay laughed. "…has really pissed him off. I wouldn't put this passed 'em."

Jimmy, with his new top rocker from Tacoma, decided to pipe in.  
"Nah…I don't think so…Mayans don't roll like that. They'd rather pop off in daylight, let all us fuckers know who they were cappin'."

Tig bites, his eagerness apparent but right now he doesn't give a crap.  
"We should check it out…make sure Darby's crew ain't sportin' new ink for a hit on a Son…I'll swing by, check it out..."

"I'll come with you Brother." Happy nodded toward Tig, he could tell something was up with him, and if it there was a fight coming, he'd be by his side indefinitely.

"It's a good call Clay…we can't rule out Aryan involvement. Those fuckers would pop off at us for shit that ain't always legit." Jax contributed, believing Tig had a point.

"Hey, who's to say Darby didn't hear about our deal with the Mayans and the guns…that asshole ain't to know the deals off now, but…you never know, he might just have a bee in his bonnet about SAMCRO gettin' into bed with the wetbacks." Bobby conceded his offerings.

"Alright…" Clay calmed, realising he had to explore all possibilities and not just pin it straight on the Mayans. "…let's split up. Tig, Happy…you take Sack and Jimmy to Chasers, check out Darby's crew, see if anything catches your eye…" Clay commands. "…but play nice, you hear me… this is just recon." Clay points at Tig.

Tig inwardly sighs, and is already itching to walk away before the meeting is over. He doesn't give a shit about the damn retaliation. He has only one thing on his mind right now.

"…the rest of us, lets pay Alvarez a midnight visit…" Clay grins with satisfaction. "…that prick thinks he can fool me, but I know his crew roll in Lodi…that bullet in Koz' thigh reeks of Mexican payback…Chibs, you take point, Juice you cut the damn wires to Alvarez' cams…Piney, hang back here, keep an eye on Koz… Op, Bobby…" Clay looks at them individually. "…Jax…lets roll."

They all gathered up the weapons laid on the pool table. All of them serious faced and ready to get to the bottom of the hurt caused to a SAMCRO Brother.

Tig was out the door first and he looked to his side seeing Happy right beside him.

"Let's get these fuckers." Happy growls reaching for the throttle on his bike and is about to start her up.

Tig nods, cranks up his bike and grits his teeth in anger. Taking one look at Happy, he knows his Brother can see a torn, ravaged expression and wants to tell him the reason for it.  
"Chasers…that's where Star works." He shouts over the roar of both his and Happy's Harley's.

Happy's eyes widen as he suddenly hears the exact reason why Tig had seemed so eager to check out Darby's new Lodi haunt. Fuck, he hoped Star was ok and he felt his Brother's anguish.  
Swivelling his head around, he barks a few gruff choice words towards the lagging Sack and Jimmy.  
"MOVE FUCKERS"

* * *

One AM in the morning, all roads were clear of unwanted people just there to piss them off and get in their way. The gaggle of ten Sons split off down the highway. Tig leading the four Sons that head to Chasers on Bonny Street in Lodi and Clay leading the six Sons that head north to Oakland, home of Alvarez' crew.

* * *

The four Sons rock up to Chasers, the Lodi strip club. Parking up they all adorn the personas of guys that are just looking for a good night in the company of some fine looking ladies.  
Tig however, has feelings of animosity and rage. He hopes to the heavens that Star is unhurt and he prays that he has the resolve to see her again. The last he saw of her was a week ago and she'd told him she never wanted to see him again. And it was all because of Koz.  
If Koz wasn't his Brother, if he wasn't bound to Koz with Son brotherhood then he would have killed the motherfucker for treating Star like a God damned hooker. She might have been the start of a hooker but that wasn't Star's fault that one was on Tig, he should have never left her behind. If Star hadn't of found out about Koz being in Charming and Tig having the audacity to even accommodate civil conversations with him, then Tig knew, she would still be talking to him at least. He couldn't help it that Koz was his Brother, and he couldn't help it that Star would never understand that logic. She would have to get over her upset with Koz, if she was going to fit in with SAMCRO.

Walking through the red tinged entrance, they drifted under the feather light tassels that draped the doorway and they were all swamped into the darkness of the strip club. Scores of odd looks are strung their way as they walk forward, headed by Tig with Happy a step behind. The Prospect and Jimmy fanning out the back, look around in awe of the women that walked around naked.

"Darby." Happy taps Tig on the shoulder and nods towards the table to the back of the club.

Tig takes a leisurely stroll over to the head of the oblong table, backed up with a booth seat and big chairs at the ends. Darby is sitting in one of the big chairs with two women clawing at his chest.

"Sons…to what do I owe this unfortunate pleasure?" Darby murmurs.

"Just stoppin' by, heard you took up residence here…how's that goin' for ya?" Happy interjects, letting Tig just survey the room, and he knows he's scouting the room for any sign of Star.

"Pretty good…as you can see…" Darby shrugs a shoulder indicating the beautiful white women that hangs on it. "…you guys finally comin' to buy pussy off me?"

Happy's eyes glow at the insinuation and sees Tig take a step toward Darby, watching as Darby grins even more at Tig's reaction.  
"Nah…the pussy we got at home is priceless…cheap shit ain't got no patch on that."

"Hmm…" Darby eyes Happy, not having anything to compete with but then he remembers something and looks at Tig, still a step closer to him. "…seems that one of you ain't got pussy waitin' at home…can't understand why a perfect little thing like that would be out unprotected…skin branded like that, could get a girl killed." Darby's eyes burn into Tig's and before he knows it, Tig reacts.

Lurching forward, Tig grabs Darby's collar. He can see Darby just laughing, smiling that he'd reacted the way he had but he didn't give a shit.  
"The fuck you sayin' asshole…where is she? WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" Tig shouts.

Darby laughs and knows he's got no power to take on the SOA but figures a little taunting can't go amiss.  
"Around" He concludes and swizzles his digit in a circle, still, as he's being pulled up by this shirt collar.

"Ain't gonna ask again?" Tig grinds out.  
He struggles with the idea that Darby has Star. He should have known she wouldn't have called him to ask for help. She was too damn proud and stubborn to run to him. He would have saved her, he would have come running to her aid, no questions asked. He'd left her behind before, and he wasn't ever going to do it again.

Darby jolted forward and pushed Tig off him. He straightened his shirt and flicked a thumb back behind him, indicating the double doors that lead off into the fuck buddy rooms.  
"The guy paid good money for her tonight… at least give him another half hour." Darby grins as he sees Tig's eyes go to slits, filled with firing anger at the picture he painted.  
There was no current beef with SAMCRO, and he in no way had the right mindset to take on the force of SAMCRO. He hadn't the faintest clue why the Sons had rocked up to Chasers and he didn't much care. When he had taken over the running of the strip club, all the hookers and dancers came with, and he had noticed immediately one of the girls. She had a property tattoo, and it stated she belonged to Tig Trager. He did wonder how long it would take for her to call up her family, getting a reinforced escort out of the building would have been her only shot of a ticket out of Dodge. Of course, he had threatened her to stay working the job, had his men make sure she complied like all the other workers but now her cavalry had arrived he'd give her over willingly. He had no guns to fight back SAMCRO with, plus he was all about the drugs and pussy that was his game, that was his scene.

Tig took one look at Happy and watched him nod. No second waiting period, Tig was off. He barged through the double doors and booted open every door that lead into themed rooms. Most of them were occupied but he was looking for one girl and one girl only.

* * *

Happy stood and looked at Darby, the pathetic man that he was and he had known the sleaze ball had nothing to do with Koz' downfall. Happy had always been a good judge of character and there was no way Darby, of all people, had the guts to take on SAMCRO. But alas, he had followed Tig and he had understood why Tig had pushed for a recon on Chasers. The new management would have put Tig on overload, thinking about Star and her safety. They all knew what Darby's forte was, pussy and drugs maybe separate or simply both together. So Happy had understood why the news Clay brought to the table had alarm bells ringing off in Tig's ears. He felt for him, and that's why he accompanied him for the ride. That's why he would back his Brother to the very end.  
He waited patiently for the return of Tig, seeing women vie for his attention but he only gave them blank looks when suddenly Jimmy started shouting at Darby.

"It was you…you God damned colour hatin' Nazi…I fuckin' know it was you" Jimmy banged his hands on the table Darby sat around. He was sweating buckets with the nerves that rattled him, but he had to convince his Brothers that it was Darby who shot at him and Koz earlier.

"HEY…JIMMY…the fuck, back the fuck down!" Happy bellowed, his forehead creased as he looked at jimmy, stunned at the outburst. He didn't understand any of it. He didn't understand where all of a sudden Jimmy had grown up. Sure, he hadn't been around Jimmy for about a year, since his transfer to SAMCRO but he knew this was very much out of character for Jimmy.

"HAP…I'm tellin' ya'… it was fuckin' Darby…you see any of his guys around here tonight, that asshole probably has 'em waitin' out back for us."

"JIMMY BACK DOWN…before I put you down…Darby…" Happy turned to Darby who looked with his eyebrows raised. "…where's your crew tonight?" Happy asked flatly.  
Despite his gut feeling that Darby had sod all to do with the hit on Koz, he still had to placate the worried feelings of his Brother. As the Enforcer he couldn't be seen not checking every possible angle that presented itself.

"Over there…" Darby nodded solemnly toward the curtained section of the club, where several of his men slouched on the cushioned floor with women gyrating naked all over them. "…hey…I don't take kindly to being accused, you hear me?"

"Yea…yea…" Happy deflated his chest and turned to Jimmy, not at all threatened by Darby's second wind of half hearted courage. "…Jimmy…" He gritted his teeth and then smacked a hand upside the back of his head. "…you fuckin' dipshit, keep your mouth shut, you wanna say shit. You keep it for Church, you got me?"

Jimmy was huffing and puffin, the adrenaline and gumption it took for him to finally kick start his initiation plans had fallen short. He desperately needed Happy, and or any of the Sons to believe him that it was the NORDS that attacked him and Koz. He knew that the fact he had gotten away unscathed would soon come into play, and the Sons would want to know more detail about the attack. He really didn't want to be put in that position; he really didn't want his cover to be blown.  
"Yea, I got ya." He grimaced at Happy. He fucking hated Happy. All his time in Tacoma with him, it had been an utter nightmare. Happy constantly testing his patience and loyalty, it was for hard grafting times but he had survived it. Koz had been no easier on him. He knew that asshole thought he was better than him. Jimmy almost smiled, when he thought about the bullet hitting Koz in the thigh, it was like justice had finally be served for all the times Koz had made him clean out the damn shit blocked toilet, and for all the times he'd beat his ass in the Lot boxing ring, just to impress some stripper sister of Tig's.

* * *

Tig kicked the last door in and his eyes seethed when he saw the knowing tangled legs, wrapped around some fat bastard that was on top of his sister. His woman!

Star let out a scream when she saw the door had been kicked in and as the paying customer jolted around to see who had the nerve to interrupt his time. Star saw who was in the doorway.  
"Tig!" She scrambled to cover up herself.

"Get some FUCKIN' CLOTHES ON…NOW" Tig pointed deadly at her, and then stepped forward, the sea of rage clouding his eyes. "…YOU…get THE FUCK off of her…" He grabbed the fat man by his balding hair and yanked. The man's arms flailed up and Tig could then see the man's little penis. He took one sweeping look at Star and raised an eyebrow. "…this what you prefer, something that can't touch the sides?"

"FUCK YOU TIG" Star pushed off the bed and reached for her clothes.

"Hey asshole, I paid for her." The fat man tried his luck.

Tig didn't even have a snorty come back for that, so just pulled at the man so he now stood in front of him and then bashed his elbow straight into the fat man's jaw. It felt good; he was finally able to get some aggression out, so he did it again. All of a sudden, everything flashed before his eyes. Happy, he had hated the feeling of letting him down. Lana, he hated what he had let happen to her. Koz, he hated that he still liked the guy, even though he never admitted it. Star, he had hated her for not wanting him, like he wanted her. All of those things were in his minds eye as he just lost complete control. He wailed on the unsuspected fat man, his rings cutting deep into the man's cheek bones and then he started to use his motorcycle boots to stomp down on his chest. He heard a rib crack, and he reeled off a spinning laugh at the excitement it brought him.  
"Fuckin' asshole…fuckin' piece of shit…don't…" Tig smacked his fist into the man's face again. "…touch…" He smacked again. "…my…" He smacked again. "…property…" And then one more time he stomped on the man's privates. "...fucker!"

"Tig…stop it…please." Star quivered in the corner, now fully clothed, as she watched with wide eyes at the pure brutality of her brother.

Tig adjusted himself, straightening his Cut and then turned to look across the room at Star. He stomped towards her and he saw that she cowered away from him, and he hated that she felt the need to do that. He was never going to hurt her, not his girl.  
"Come on darlin', let's get you outta here." He grinned and stepped away, walking toward the door. He turned to watch her follow but she wasn't moving. "…c'mon, we need to get out of here."

"I don't wanna go." Star was numb, and couldn't bring her eyes off the beaten fat man. She thought there would be no way the man was now alive. He was dead, beaten to death right in front of her very eyes.

Tig never wanted to hurt Star but there had always been times when she needed that helping hand, that little shake back to reality so he marched back to her and gripped her upper arm, yanking her from her stand still.  
"Don't test me Erica…MOVE…now!" He scorned, using her birth name it was as serious as he was going to get and he knew she knew that.

Star snapped her eyes away from the dead man, the mere mention of her real name, had given her chills. The way it gritted out of Tig's chest and snarled around his lips, it made her belly feel funny.  
He had only ever called her that when he'd desperately wanted to appeal to the very core of her being. He had used it when he was angry with her, when he had been on the brink of losing his self control. When he had wanted her to really understand that he would end up hurting her and he wouldn't have been able to help it. He had always been a sick kind of man, but she knew he had never wanted to hurt her, that's why he gave her that last ditched warning, and she knew that was why he said her real name. That was his sign, and that was **his** signal for her to just let it go and do as he said. Star knew this, Star knew him very well, almost too well. But, she knew Tig had a softer side and he had used her real name when it was just them two alone. He had used her real name when he was with her. When he had so desperately wanted and physically couldn't gain anything more from her, he had whispered her real name and it had always made her heart open up wide. She would swallow up all his emotion with just the mention of her real name from his lips. When he had made love to her. It was a rare occasion but it had happened.

Tig pulled her along as he walked back out the same way he came. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to stroke her but this was neither the time nor the place. He knew he had scared her back there, but he couldn't bother himself with that right now, he had to get her away from this place. It was time he grew up and took charge. He wanted something and he always got it. He wanted Star, and he was going to get her. She would protest at first but he knew her well enough. He just knew, in his cold heart, that she had the capability of loving him, like he needed.

* * *

"Brother…we ready?" Happy raised an eager stance as he saw Tig coming towards him, a girl in tow.

"Yea…that offer still on?" Tig looked at his Brother, his eyes quickly moving to his side and he saw Happy looking at a doe eyed Star. Her long black luscious hair, draped over her face, hiding her crimson cheeks and pouting lips.

Happy grinned, and oddly pleased that Tig had finally grown a pair. He had always thought it was about time Tig let the rest of the guys meet his sister Star. He had been the only fortunate Brother to know about her, but that was only by chance. He had met Star when he had gone for a ride with his Charming Killer friend and Tig had gotten a call on his cell. They both rocked up to a house party that had gotten out of hand and Tig saved the day, whilst Happy himself, bashed a few teenage Jocks down a peg or two. He fucking hated college kids.  
"Damn straight Killah…my girl will set her right." Happy chuckled, knowing it was hard for Tig, he could easily see him struggling with the choice that was only now clearly obvious. "...it'll be a'ight Brother. It's the right thing. If shit kicks with the Mayans, you would have had to bring her in for lockdown anyways, it makes no difference now Bro." Happy consoled him.

"Yea…yea…" Tig sighed, hating that Happy was right. Then he looked down to Star and he just rolled his eyes and tugged at her. "…c'mon let's get the fuck outta here…Hey, what's up your face?" Tig noticed Jimmy's sour expression.

"Is that Star?" Jimmy grimaced, remembering that being the girl Koz always tried to impress when he beat the hell out of him in the God damned boxing ring in Tacoma.

"Yea…what's that shit to you?" Tig took a challenging step forward. He hated the little upstart Jimmy from Tacoma. Tig had always maintained that if he was in SAMCRO's crosshairs he would have never made it passed the hang-around stage if he had anything to do with the selection.

"Hey… c'mon, leave it out… we need to get out of here, before we really outstay our welcome." Happy interrupted and pushed Jimmy in the back, forcing him to walk onwards.

They met up with Half Sack who had stood watch at the stairwell, Happy had instructed him to go back and wait, in case they had unwanted visitors chasing up their tails. Darby was Darby but he never put it passed him to at least try his chances.

* * *

Back at the Clubhouse, Lana had stirred and it was around two-thirty in the morning. She had hoped Happy would have returned by now but no such luck. She never slept well when she knew he was out on a Run, and especially since she knew it was a recon on retaliation for Koz. She couldn't be sure of whether it was a trap and in that case, she'd never see him again. It physically hurt her heart at the thought; she'd only just got him back.  
She slipped from their bed, and in the darkness of the room, she threw on Happy's t-shirt and opened her dorm room door. Shuffling sleepily down the hallway she caught Piney coming out of another dorm room.

"Hey there darlin'…everything alright there?" Piney looked down at the tired mess in front of him.

"Yea…" Lana yawned. "…just can't sleep with him gone…" She frowned and rubbed her eyes and then noticed the opened door Piney had stepped from. She tiptoed to try and look around him.

"I laid up Koz on the bed, figured he'd be more comfortable in there than on the redwood…" Piney offered an explanation and a smile. "…go back to bed darlin', won't be long for your man returns." Piney grinned and walked off back to the bar.

Lana watched Piney walk away, and then she thought for a beat, deciding to just follow her heart. In she walked, seeing Koz sleeping on the bed. His jeans leg had been ripped open and blood was still all over him and the sight was frightening but she knew he was ok. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, she saw as she got closer, it put her mind at ease and she smiled down at him. Stroking a finger across his forehead, she removed the sun dyed blonde strands away from his eyes. He had short locks but she knew he used man products to make it slightly stick up, she giggled when she remembered the time she'd caught him using product in the mirror of an old Mustang parked in bay four.

"What's so funny?" Koz croaked his voice dry.

Lana jumped a little.  
"Hey, I didn't know you were awake."

"Yea, that old man…isn't exactly gentle…he practically threw me on the bed." Koz groaned as he tried to stretch.

Lana sat on the bed and she curled herself up beside him. She didn't touch him, she left his healing body well alone but she just wanted to lie down next to him. Watch him breathe in, and then breathe out, she hoped the soothing sound would make her fall asleep.  
"I thought I was going to lose you." She whispered.

Koz turned his head to Lana, a little pained that she was so far away from him. He would have liked to have been able to touch her; she was so damned perfect, in every way. Every time he looked at her, he found that he hated his Brother with more hunger every time. Why couldn't he have a girl like that? Second that, why couldn't he have Lana?  
"Gonna take more than a bullet to stop me from seein' your pretty face."

Lana's eyes fluttered as she tried her hardest to stay engaged with his conversation but she was so tired and she felt safe beside him. Sleep was coming and she just managed a faint smile at his gentle words.  
"I love you Koz." She pushed out a breath and then her eyes were closed.

"I love you too, baby girl." Koz muttered, and tried to reach his hand over his chest to stroke her face but he grunted with the effort and gave up. His leg had rendered him incapable of fast, constricted movements. Instead he just looked at her, and wished he could kiss her.  
"Shh…shh" He soothed, watching her bottom lip pout out as sleep really took a hold of her.

* * *

The four Harleys rolled into the Lot and Happy could see the Clubhouse lights still on, and was glad to see Piney opening the door to greet them.

"Just got a call from Clay. Says the meeting went over…well...with Alvarez. He's on his way back, said for everyone to rest up and meet at Church for ten AM tomorrow morning." Piney downloaded the news. "…how'd it go with Darby… you think it was him and his crew?"

Jimmy jumped in, figured it was as good a time as any to plant the seed to another member of the Club.  
"Yea…it's got Darby written all over it."

Tig shot a look to Happy, and was reassured that Happy was already looking back at him. Something fishy was going on but he wasn't sure, and he knew Happy had the same feeling.

"Jimmy…go inside, get a fuckin' beer and chill the fuck out." Happy pushed him again, and watched as he skulked away toward the Clubhouse door.

"What was that?" Piney asked, suspicious.

"Little punk thinks he's got this all worked out…probably thinks he can impress Clay or some shit." Happy breezed over the obvious assumption but knew there was something going on. He knew Jimmy was up to something, he was trying too hard to push for Darby being the bad guy in all this.

Piney lost interest and looked at Tig.  
"Who's that?" He furrowed and nodded his head to the girl that Tig had hold of by the upper arm.

"Nobody..." Tig snapped but didn't miss the look of doubt from Happy. Tig sighed, giving in. "…it's my sister, Star." He hung his head and then pulled her with him into the Clubhouse. He had to hide her away until morning; he couldn't deal with explaining this shit to Clay tonight.

* * *

"Tiggy has a sister?" Piney looked at Half Sack and then to Happy for confirmation.

"Hey… that's his bag… I ain't explainin' shit." Happy laughed and left Half Sack with Piney. They could speculate all they liked, he had a woman to go see.

* * *

Walking through the bar, he pulled back the door into the hallway and marched down to his dorm room. He was excited about seeing Lana, after their little heart to heart he had a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he remembered all over again, how he wanted to give her a baby. He thought it was the sexiest thing, she'd ever asked him. Now that it had sunk in, now that he had realised how important this was to her, he'd start that family with her any day she wanted. He was a guy, and it was natural for him to firstly think about the making of the baby and he grinned devilishly at the thought of her clawing for his body, and wanting him just for his sperm and nothing else. He kind of liked the thought of her using him like that.  
He swept his head to the side and saw an open dorm room, he took a glancing look inside and kept on walking, and then he stopped dead. Taking a step backwards he looked back in and saw a familiar figure. Stepping quietly into the room he saw Lana curled up on a bed that wasn't his and he boldly walked over, not afraid to take back what was his.  
Looking down she looked so innocent and girlie that he smiled, she was his innocent and girlie girl and he was so turned on by that. Taking a look at the man that lay beside her, he turned his face to stone. He knew Koz and Lana were just friends but damn, what was this guy thinking. It wasn't right for a Brother to allow another Brothers girl to get attached like that. This wasn't some high school drama. This Club was about ownership and guarding what was rightly yours. Didn't Koz know he was stepping on unholy ground?  
He noticed the way Koz' hand lay as close to Lana's knee as it would allow him, and he couldn't stop the snarl that growled from his throat. Koz was getting too close for comfort, and he realised that he might have to have a quiet word with him, maybe away from Lana. He knew Lana didn't understand the rules of this shit properly. She might have been friends with Koz, she might have thought he was the best thing since sliced bread but no matter how much she liked Koz as a friend, it was plain and simple guy genealogy that Koz would have wanted to fuck her. He was a Brother through and through but Hap knew what Brothers wanted, and Brothers always wanted what they couldn't have. Happy was all to savvy to the fire that would be in Koz' eyes, the fire and hunger with the thrill of trying to steal Lana away from Happy. Over his dead body, Lana wasn't going anywhere and if a quiet word in Koz' ear was what was needed then that's what he'd do.  
Scooping Lana up in his arms, he held her up high and tight into his chest. Her face curled into his neck and he took one long look at his wounded Brother and stepped away from the bed. Yep, no fucking way, no way in hell was Kozik going to take what was his.

Lana softly stirred in the tight arms and held her close.  
"Are you ok baby?" She whispers, still in the claws of sleep.

"I will be…just gotta work some shit out." He refers to two things. Number one, Koz, he had to put that fire out before that thing fucking started and number two, he had a sneaking suspicion that Jimmy was a rat.

"Will you touch me tonight?" Lana murmured with the feel of his hard chest at her side and the raw smell of oil, smoke and old spice, it tingled down her nose and it made her loins stir unexpectedly.

Happy laid her on their bed, went back to the door and locked it. Whipping off his t-shirt and jeans he climbed into the bed, throwing the sheet over the pair of them.  
Snaking an arm around her hip he rolled himself onto his side and shadowed over her, looking down and into her eyes.  
"Whatd'ya want baby?"

"Just…like this?" Lana entwined her fingers with his rough hands and pushed it down to her pussy.

Happy got closer to her lips and then swept his eyes all over her face, taking in her beauty and falling ever harder for her. Finally pressing his lips into hers, he feels her mouth open and then he forces his eager tongue deep into her soft welcome. At that moment he flicks his fingers from her grasp and rubs into her mound. He comes into contact with her clit and he feels her legs open wider for him.

"Oh God…" Lana mumbles against his lips and arches her back. "…that feels so good."

"It'll get better baby."

**~AN~**

**OK, so you know what I'm gonna say, I hoped you liked this one. I realise there is a lot of info to take in but it's all gonna play out, I promise and I hope I'm not confusing any of my readers. Let me know if I am and I'll try explaining better. **

**OK lovelies. PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think?**

**Love you all, and thanks for your continued support. X X X**


	50. Chapter 50

**~AN~**

**Sorry just so you guys know, the time line is pretty much day after day, the time line will only change when I put a **

****'so many weeks have passed'** **

**or whatever… anyways thought I'd clear that up…**

**Read on…**

Chapter 50 

Lana's eyes pinged open when she felt something grip around her neck. She brought her hands up to her throat and was stiff with worry as she darted her eyes around, trying to figure out what was happening. It stirred up some bad memories, ones she never wanted to think about again. Then she focused, and as she took hold of the hand that was cupped around her neck, she looked to the side and realised it was Happy. Immediately she relaxed, and she loosened her own grip on the wrist that now lay across her bare breasts.  
This was Happy's cuddle. Lana had her back half to him and as she turned her head to try and look at him, it proved difficult because he had squashed himself so tight behind her. His arm had come over her and his hand had taken a firm grip at the base of her neck. The space between his thumb and forefinger was easily big enough to let her throat slip comfortably against the skin.  
She felt him wedging his head into the back of her neck, draping himself in her dirty blonde locks and she wondered if it irritated him. Then the sound of his sleepy moan had just confirmed that he didn't much care.  
"Hap…you awake?" Lana whispered.  
She waited a beat and when she heard no reply she wiggled her frame slightly and ended up on her back, high into the pillows. He had still refused to move, and she had hoped that her movement would have stirred him to move away but no such luck. His gripped hand now slid around to the back of her neck and he pushed his whole arm around, pushing into the pillows and drawing himself closer to the side of her face. Lana brought her arms up and held lightly onto his triceps, his bicep a head lift away from her lips. It wasn't long before Lana was wide awake as Happy pulled up his leg over her body and she could feel his cock pressed against her hip. She was trapped, and she blinked up at the ceiling wondering what she could do. It was morning but quite early as the deafly quiet of the Clubhouse left a high pitched buzzing in her ear for a second. She sighed.  
She moved one hand from his upper arm and pushed it down under the sheets, placing it on his thigh that still pinned her to the bed. She decided to try and face him but it was impossible. His face was so deep into her neck that now she felt like she had a neck brace on. Great, she was restricted to just stretching her eyeballs around the room, noticing how unladylike the whole room was. Dirty clothes, junk bike parts littered the floor and cabinet sides. She rolled her eyes and wondered whether he would let her decorate.  
Her predicament had gotten worse when she started to hear the rough beginnings of a grumble in the depth of her neck. He was snoring now!  
"HAP!" She took one gulp of air and blurted out his name, in the hope that it would startle him and she would then pretend she was really asleep. But nothing, he still carried on. His chest getting bigger with each snore and it was really starting to piss her off.  
"FUCK SAKE" She shouted, and quickly closed her eyes as she felt his chest hitch and the snoring stop. He was awake.

"I come home again…and find you in bed with another man, and you'll pay the price for it…understand?" Happy whispered in her ear.  
He had snapped his eyes open at a noise that sounded like a shout and he was immediately immersed to the confines of her hair and neck. He twitched his arm and felt that he had snaked it over and around her neck and he realised he was laying half over her body. The first words out of his mouth were the ones that he had fallen asleep thinking about.

Lana opened her eyes, and gulped. She hadn't expected that and she tightened her lips because she felt like she had let him down. She shouldn't have fallen asleep next to Koz. Friend or not, the scene she would have painted in Happy's mind would not have been nice. She could only imagine how she would have reacted finding him in bed with another woman so he had every right to be pissed at her.  
"I understand." She muttered, and it felt just like she was being told off by her parents.

"What time is it?" Happy asked, his voice not a whisper anymore as he seemingly moved on from reprimanding her and was now in a lighter mood.

Lana smiled, she knew she had been warned but she knew it was now done and dusted. He had never been the type to dwell in the past, he had told her off, she had apologised and now it was a different moment entirely.  
She giggled and twisted under him.  
"I don't know…you trapped me, so I couldn't get up."

Happy felt the soft silk of her skin glide over his inside thigh and then he felt the tiniest rough patch and knew it was her pubic hair. He moved his leg and let his shin drop between her thighs.  
"You want me to let you go?" He asked a matter of fact as he put pressure on her crotch. Moving his shin down and then letting his knee push up and grind into her pussy.

Lana's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip and holding tighter onto his upper arm with both hands.  
"No." She breathed.

"Good girl…" He commended and then pulled his arm free from her neck. Removing the pressure on her pussy, he pushed himself off from beside her and moved down the bed. He looked up at her face as she instantly opened her eyes and lurched forward, wanting to bring his body back into contact with hers. He smirked, placed a hand onto her crinkled up stomach and pushed her back down. "…its a'ight…I ain't goin' anywhere, baby." He confirmed, and he brought a hand up to his lips, letting his tongue ebb out onto his bottom lip and then he curled three fingers down onto its spongy texture. Wetting the tips of his fingers like he was about to turn a page of a newspaper, he used his other hand to catch her knee and pull it open.

"Ah yessss…" Lana arched her back and couldn't stop from closing her eyes when she felt his fingers rub into her lower lips. It was almost instant when she felt his middle finger probe into her pussy and she had the feelings begin again, just like he had done the night before.

Happy pushed inside with one finger and could feel the collated folds of skin inside as they grabbed at his digit. He didn't wait long to wedge another finger in and he grinned as she moaned for more, pushing her own hands down on her stomach and then running them up to her boobs and pinching her own nipples.  
"Hey…the fuck, bitch…you ain't asked for that permission." He reminded her. Enjoying the show, but he wanted to make her cum just at his own touch. After the Koz jealousy and even after he had fingered her last night, he still felt like he had to prove something. He had to prove that he could get her off just as well without her aiding touches. He had to prove that he was all she was ever going to need.

Lana narrowed her eyes at him and reluctantly removed her hands from her body, spreading her palms out onto the bottom sheet.  
"Gimme something more then…get ya damn face in my pussy and fuck it." She spat at him, angry that she wasn't allowed to touch her own body.  
If he wasn't going to fuck her, like her throbbing cunt had wanted, then she at least wanted something more than his fingers.

Settling himself down between her legs he looked up at her eyes and then opened his mouth wide. Falling onto her mound he sucked and quickly pulled away, looking at her red tethered lips, at the little nubbin that stared back at him. He grinned. Fuck he loved that. Dipping back down, he swished his head from side to side as he burrowed his lips around her nubbin and chomped fiercely with his lips. He felt her buck and try to slither away from him but he kept himself planted in the same spot, over and over again. He knew she was in the middle of deciding whether it was painful or pleasurable but as soon as he let his tongue curl around the ball that his lips created, she cried for more.  
He kept his middle finger hooked up into her insides and he rubbed at the spot that he couldn't reach as certain as he could have with his cock. Only he knew that every so often he managed to reach his fingertip to the hardened spot, deep inside her, and she would grind her hips just begging him to reach deeper even though he couldn't.

"Ah Hap…fuck, please… just fuck me… I cant'…oh God…just." Lana screwed up her face and got angry that her G spot was begging to be hammered and all he did was teased with his finger, a finger that was incapable of completing the task.

All Happy could do was chuckle, he loved that she begged for it and he loved to see how much she wanted his large cock to dip inside and reach the spot he brought to life with just his finger and tongue.

"Don't fuckin' laugh…it's not fair Hap." Lana whimpered and reached her hands down to try and hold onto something that was him, but he was too far away.

"Aww I know baby…but I ain't hurtin' ya' again so forget it…you can do without for a month."

"A MONTH?" Lana shrieked, and was about to argue with him when she felt his lips encase her clit again. "…Ooh yeahhhhh" She smiled up to the ceiling as she loved the soft feel of his lips smooching into her skin, melting her tense troubles away with his expert touch.

Happy stopped and just kept his finger flicking up manically inside her pussy, still occasionally catching the spot she yearned for his cock to dominate.  
"That's it baby, just relax…don't fight it." He could feel how stiff she was, annoyed that she wasn't getting what she really wanted so it was harder to get her off, but he was still persistent. "…a'ight you can fight it all you like darlin'…but I ain't stoppin' 'til you give it up…you know ain't nothin' better for me than your cum in the mornin'."

Lana blushed as she realised that he was literally waiting for her, like she was the end all and be all of his day. Like he would be in a fowl mood if she didn't give up what she could produce for him. She should have felt pressured but she didn't, it just made her want him even more.  
"Go faster." She pleaded, knowing that would do the trick for her.

Happy obliged, he stopped trying to flick at her G spot and let his finger insert in and then pull out at a rapid pace. Leaning over and letting the flat of his tongue lay over her clit, he shook his head and he felt her starting to shake. She was getting what he wanted and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to hurry up. On the next pull out of his finger he gathered three of his fingers and on the next push in, she grabbed at the pillows beside her head as he let her feel the wider intrusion of his three digits. He knew the girth would help get her off. She was so used to his thick cock that she needed that something extra.

Lana doubled over and within seconds she felt Happy dive further down. His tongue licked like a cat at its saucer of cream. Every so often she would feel his tongue sweep into her actual pussy, like he was licking out the last of the droplets of ice cream in the tub.

"Hmm…fuck. You taste so fuckin' sweet…" Happy composed himself and shimmed up her body. "…my turn." He grinned down at her flushed face and kissed her lips, letting her taste herself.

Lana tried to smile but she got into the kiss, she actually enjoyed the taste of herself on his lips, inside his mouth. Pushing at his chest, he willingly let her roll on top of him and she started to kiss down his tattooed front. Going back up to his shoulders she kissed his neck, and poked her tongue into the dip of his collar bone. Moving along she kissed on the inside of his arm and pulled away, looking at his tattoos, admiring them.

He watched her looking at him and he curled his arm up and behind his head, propping it up a little to focus on her face. Happy knew she loved it when he showed her the way his muscles twitched under his skin. He also saw what she was looking at.  
"I thought about cuttin' the fuckin' thing out… when you fucked off, I wanted to cut you outta my skin."

"Did you hate me?" Lana sounded sad as she traced her finger along his tattooed 'P', entwined into his maze of tattoos that etched his triceps.

Happy waited a second before answering, searching her face to see whether he should just tell the truth or not, and whether she could handle it. The truth it was…  
"Yea…I hated you so bad that I thought of ways to kill you…you any idea the amount of fucked up dreams I had…some weren't dreams baby. I fuckin' planned out some horrid shit…shit I can't even fight to tell ya'."

Lana gasped and looked into his eyes, kneeling back onto her feet. She placed a flat palm on his abs and then sharply looked away from his gaze. She felt awful, but was in awe of his emotion for her. If he was willing to cut out his damn tattoo, the tattoo he had for her, then she really must have upset him when she left. She wondered if it was odd to feel proud of that.

"…but I couldn't…" Happy continued as he looked at her forlorn face. "…you pissed me off, you fucked me over but, shit…the look in your eyes, the look in your eyes when I…" Happy couldn't say the word strangled, so he kept it to her own memories. "… and then when I hit you…" He could say that, and he wasn't quite sure why but he still felt powerful about it, like he would have no hesitation in doing it again if the moment arose. What he did know, was that he had a lot of patience for that action with her and knew she would have to really push his buttons if he was going to resort to hitting her again. Is his world, it was wrong for a man to hit a woman, and he'd never ever hit Lana not until that night she left him. And sure, he'd hit plenty of crow-eaters and hookers but when it was his woman, it had a way of making him feel cheap and worthless. "…I felt like shit, I drank bottles of Jim and Jack for days after…with you not in my bed…my shit was upside down, drink was the only fuckin' thing that knocked me out so I could sleep. Sometimes, shit…I don't even think I slept at all…" He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember the detail. "…you realise…we ain't talked like this since the Club? I can't remember the last time we did this pillow talk shit… How am I doin'?" He grinned, knowing that she loved it when they talked so openly and that she enjoyed hearing his voice rumble early in the mornings. Of course, he realised the topic of conversation was somewhat different to their norm sexual innuendos but at least he was showing her he was trying to get back to the man she fell in love with.

Lana stuttered trying to answer him but she couldn't stop thinking about the fact he wanted to kill her, and he had even thought of ways how to accomplish it. She answered him anyway.  
"Well I'm glad you're talkin' if that counts…" Lana sheepishly smiled. Easily portraying that she wasn't overly pleased with what he was actually saying but could understand that whatever it was, it needed to have been said. "…I remember, before the Club…when you used to lock me in the apartment, tied to the damn bed and…" Lana giggled at the memory. She wanted to pillow talk too, and now her she felt this overwhelming feeling like life couldn't get any better. "…when you'd come back you'd walk in the bedroom as if nothin' had happened and you'd feed me those little pineapple pieces from the corner shop, and we'd have the most bizarre talks about how your day was, even though you'd kept me tied up all damn day… you were such pig that day." Lana lightly tapped him on the stomach in remembrance of his wicked but cute ways.

Happy cracked out a laugh.  
"Shit…you remember that time in Fresno. I finally got you to come on a long ride with me, and when we pulled up at that gas station, you fell off the damn bitch seat. You wouldn't listen to me about wearin' those fuckin' heels on the foot pegs…" Happy was laughing, and his chest jiggled at the memory.

"Heeyyy…" Lana moaned and feebly punched him in the under arm on his tattooed 'P'. "…it's not funny…I scuffed my knees and everything that day."

"Yea, but I kissed it better right?" Happy raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to remember.

"Ah, oh my God… yes…" Lana held a hand over her mouth to cover her remembered shocked. "…you tried to push me up the damn bike and fuck me in the middle of the damn gas station…guess we were lucky it was dark."

"Tried?" Happy pressed his lips together, and ran a look toward her neatly shaven pussy that sat in a triangle as she knelt beside him.

"Well…ok…you did…but that wasn't cool. Anybody could have come along you know?"

"Wouldn't have fuckin' stopped me…" Happy growled and crept up toward her, snatching a hold around her waist and he heard her squeal as he fell back down with her falling into him. "…c'mon darlin' get those lips round my cock." He bit his teeth into her shoulder and hoped that it sent a tingle down her spine, like she always said it did.

Lana continued to giggle but she kissed down his body again and was inches below his belly button when she tore herself away and climbed off the bed.

"Where the fuck are you goin?" Happy scolded and lay there with his cock stretched up, leaning hard onto the side of his muscled V line.

"I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink… help clean up the bar." Lana moseyed around the room and slipped on a pair of her leggings and a tank top. Her nipples poked through the white material, showing off how pert and firm they were.

"I got somethin' for ya' to drink right here… stop fuckin' around and get over here." Happy banged the mattress as he saw her turn her back to him and head for the door. "…are you fuckin' kiddin' me bitch?" He shouted. "…fair's fuckin' fair…I do you…you do me."

"Hap, I wouldn't be me, if I gave you everythin' you wanted on demand…who you think I am huh, your Old Lady?" Lana retorted with a raised eyebrow and a smirk at her lips. She opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

"YES… THAT'S EXACTLY what you are, my Old fuckin' Lady… so get the fuck back here, and do as I say…now!" Happy bellowed, but couldn't stop the curl at the corner of his lips as he saw her smiling back at him, the audacity of her.

"Mmm, God…" Lana squeezed her thighs together, almost like she was bursting for the toilet, but bit down on her bottom lip and squashed her hands between her thighs. "…mmm I fuckin' love it when you call me that." She grinned, straightened herself up and slowly shut the bedroom door whilst seeing the last image of him flopping back onto the pillows with his hands covering his eyes. She heard him shout.

"OLD LADY" Happy shouted to the top of his gruff lungs, resorting to desperate measures, willing to say anything to get her back. Then he saw the door pop open again and he half sat back up, hoping to God she'd come back to finish him off.

"Nice try…see ya." Lana laughed as she really closed the door this time and headed toward the bar.

* * *

Heading into the bar, it was smelly from the previous night's party that had been cut short after Koz arrived wounded. Lana was immediately thrown into real Old Lady mode. She started to pick up the empty beer bottles and she walked behind the bar, running some clean water into the sink under the bar top, then letting the sponge soak up as much bubbles before she headed out to the floor. The tables looked worse for wear, sticky substances covered their tops and she plopped the sponge down. Looking up around the room as she circled her hand around and around, she jumped when she saw someone sitting at the back of the room.  
"Hello?" She offered, standing tall and boldly walking over to the occupant of the back sofa.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to make you jump."

Lana drew in some of Happy's strength, and gathered herself before replying back to the unknown woman in front of her.  
"I ain't scared darlin'…what's your name?"

"Erica, but people call me Star. I'm Tig's sister."

"Tig has a sister?" Lana asked, and relaxed her defensive stance realising immediately this girl presented no threat to her or the Club.

"Ah huh…well, it's a little complicated…I don't think he'd like me talking about it."

"Say no more…I understand." Lana sat down on the chair opposite the sofa. She knew the rules. If a Brother didn't want you to open your mouth, then you just simply did as he said.

* * *

Tig woke up alone. He shot out of the bed and whipped on his jeans. Pulling the legs up and jumping into them he yanked back his dorm door and flew down the hallway. He saw Happy walking down toward him the opposite way, and relaxed his rush a little, not wanting to come across too hysterical.  
"Brother." He nodded.

"Where's ya' little lady?" Happy grinned.

Tig grimaced and pulled back the bar door for them both to file through. He stopped dead, and his chest sucked in a silent gasp of air and then he relaxed. Seeing Star, he knew she hadn't run from him and he felt pleased. Panic over!

"Oh… there she is." Happy clapped Tig on his bare back and pushed passed him. He chuckled as he could feel Tig's tenseness ooze from his skin. He grinned at his Brother and thought it was highly amusing. It was fun to see Tigger so messed up and in love.  
Turning back to Star, Happy saw Lana's back and watched as she gingerly turned around to look at him with those damn gorgeous blue eyes. Still, he pointed a deadly finger at her.  
"**YOU**…you're gonna pay for that?" He referred back to Lana's sudden escape from the room half-hour ago.

"Bite me." Lana displayed her disinterest and turned back to Star. "…you gonna be alright?"

"She's fine." Tig interrupted and moved in front of Lana and sat on the small coffee table that was placed in front of the sofa. He sat directly in front of Star and he saw the way she turned her face to the side and tried to ignore him.

"I wasn't asking you Tig." Lana scorned and pushed her hands into her knees to push herself off the single chair behind Tig's back.

"LANA!" Happy shouted from the bar. "…watch ya' mouth."

* * *

Lana jumped, Happy's deep voice almost echoed in the quiet bar room and she looked over at him. She watched as he clicked his fingers and pointed to his side. She lowered her head and walked over to where he wanted her.

"Leave that shit alone…give him some time with her, he doesn't need you yet." Happy leaned his back into the bar, and crossed his arms over his shirtless chest. He had almost whispered to Lana because he didn't want Tig to think he was meddling in his business.

"OK…sorry…" Lana apologised for speaking out of turn with Tig. She shouldn't have spoken to him like that, and it wasn't her place to question anything a Brother did with his own property. "…is that really his sister?" She whispered.

"Nah…they grew up together in the same house or some shit…anyway, you got somethin' to say t' me?" Happy raised an eyebrow and snaked an arm around Lana's hips, bringing her along the run of the bar as he trapped her there.

"No… can't think of anything right now." Lana casually responded, letting her arms flop to her side, refusing to engage with his flirtatious words.

"Ahh c'mon darlin'…what I gotta do to get those lips round my cock?" Happy moaned, almost like a little kid not allowed his candy from the shop.

"Fuck me" Lana squared off at him, a slow smirk etched into her lips and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Happy tensed his grip of the bar, with his arms either side of her he ground his frustration and levelled his eyes with hers.  
"You gonna keep pushin' that shit 'til I give it up huh?"

Lana stomped her feet once and flailed her arms from her chest and down to her sides. She was so frustrated.  
"It'll be ok, I promise Hap…I feel alright, yesterday was just a minor set back…if you…" Lana changed her plan of attack and grinned devilishly at him, snaking her arms up and around his neck, she tilted her head to the side. "…if you do it slow…" She bit into her bottom lip, sucking in the side of her cheek at the mere thought of his cock pushing into her pussy. "…slow…and deep…" She sighed. "…It'll be fine…" She assured him. "…just, can you imagine it…it'll be tight baby…I know you like it tight…you like…"

Happy didn't let her finish, he was hooked from the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stopped her teasing words with his lips. He surged his tongue into her mouth and pushed her further and further over the bar with the force of his need. He felt her trying to hitch up her legs around his waist and he smiled against her lips.  
"Back that shit up darlin'…it ain't gonna happen." He pushed his lips back against hers and he felt her tongue sneak away and she pushed at his chest.

"Hap…Goddamit! That's it then… nothin' for you until I get what I want." Lana huffed.

Happy pushed away from the bar and pulled out a cigarette from his jeans pocket. Holding it in his mouth, he pressed his lips tighter so it went straight as he lit the end with his zipper. Letting the smoke puff out from his mouth as he got the end alight, he looked at her through the smoky haze.  
"You wanna fuckin' bet my top rocker on that darlin'?"

"Yea, maybe I do." Lana dared say as she took a step toward him. She knew this was just a game, and knew that he had all the power to make her crumble at his every wish, no matter what she threatened to keep from him.

"Get on ya fuckin' knees…it's still fuckin' hard." Happy raised an eyebrow and watched as she leaned up into him and cupped his crotch. He hissed through his teeth and closed his eyes. The feel of her hand pushing up on him, almost drove him over the edge.

"I know it is…" Lana giggled. "…Oh baby, you really want me?" Lana was genuine now, she was totally giving in and she did really want to. She kind of felt for him, he had delivered for her this morning, it was only right she helped him.

Happy smiled and tried not to go onto his tiptoes as she squeezed her hand around his throbbing cock.  
"You know I want ya'." He whispered, still aware that Tig was with Star across the other side of the room.

Lana dropped her hand from his shoulder and down his bicep. Going along his forearm, she gripped her hand into his fingers. Taking a step away from him, she pulled his arm and he stood stock still, showing exactly the kind of strength he harboured. Still with his arm outstretched as she held his hand in hers, she smiled over to him and made her eyes sparkle with excitement.  
"Come on then… you got Church in a little while, let's get you set for the day."

Happy grinned and let his strength wither. He took one more drag of his cigarette and flicked it across the room. Stepping forward, he grabbed his arms around her waist as he walked with his feet either side of hers. Her body going limp as he had to drag her forward with his frog march toward the door. He pushed at her bum with his hips, letting her feel his hard-on and she giggled up into his neck as she brought her arm up and around the back of his neck. He guided their stumbling walk back to the door to the hallway, and he pushed his hand down into her leggings, cupping her pussy in his fingers.  
"I knew you'd give in." He drooled in her ear.

All Lana could do was giggle as she felt his tongue sweep across her neck. With the feel of his hand down the front of her leggings, she pulled her other hand behind her back and clutched at his crotch again. They walked awkwardly as she opened her mouth with wanton pleasure, already imagining the scene when they got back into their dorm room.

"HEY…BREAK THAT UP… right now." Gemma crowed from the Clubhouse door.

Happy went stiff and slouched behind Lana's back, defeated.  
"Fuck…my dick's so fuckin' hard." He groaned to himself quietly.

Lana spun on her heels, all excited and not one bit annoyed. She faced Gemma across the room.  
"Hey Gemma…you need a hand?"

"That would be wonderful sweetie." Gemma smiled as she plonked the day's food supply on the bar.

Lana turned her face up to Happy, who had his back to Gemma, she smiled at him as he refused to open his eyes and look at her. His face lolled into his chest and Lana tapped him on the cheek twice and tried not to laugh.  
"Sorry baby, I gotta help Gemma."

"Got to my ass, you offered that shit… bitch." Happy groaned, knowing full well she was enjoying his torment, every little bit of it. "…I'm gonna take a shower…a fuckin' cold one." Hap moaned and stomped toward the door.

* * *

"Are you gonna look at me?" Tig asked. He could hear Lana and Happy across the other side of the room but kept his voice low as he tried to get Star's attention. "…Erica?" He finalised.

Star turned to him now, there was her real name again and her body felt compelled to do as he said.

"You left the room… I thought somethin' had happened." Tig offered.

"Why do you even care?" Star snarled.

"Don't fuckin' start that shit again…" Tig narrowed his eyes, it was a threat and he saw her slouch back down. "…listen, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya…Koz is here…in the Clubhouse."

"What? Tig…I don't ever wanna see him again." Star almost cried. She felt the tears build at the backs of her eyes and she wanted to throw herself into the long sofa and hide her face.

"I know, I know…just calm down a'ight…just don't start fuckin' cryin'." Tig held his palms up and wooed her as he could already see she was ready to go off.

"I'm sorry…I just can't help it."

"It's a'ight…" He shrugged his shoulders. "…he rolled up last night, fucker got shot in the leg." He waited and locked his eyes on her face, waiting for her reaction.

"Good." Star grunted. She really fucking hated him.  
After she had met Kozik he had been the sweetest guy, he took her for rides and protected her from guys that seemed to throw themselves at her. It wasn't long before Koz realised why they did that. He had followed her one night and she had lead him to a strip joint. That's where he saw that she was a stripper, and not just the sweet girl he met at the Tacoma bakery. From then on, he changed, and every time she would come to the Clubhouse he did unspeakable things to her, like she was a crow-eater, like she was a sweetbutt. He had forced her to double up with him and a Brother. He had fucked her over the pool table for all his Brothers to see. And, for all those reasons, she fucking hated him. She may have been a stripper, she may have been pimped out from time to time but she thought he loved her. She thought that finally someone loved her back.

Tig smiled, utterly glad that her response was something he could relate to. Ever since he had found out that his sister had somehow found her way to the Clubhouse in Tacoma, He almost died a thousand deaths when he rolled up to the Tacoma Lot, on one of his many runs up north and seen Star, his little sister, being face fucked by Koz as he demonstrated how it was done to a newbie Prospector. That day, Tig died a little inside.  
"I won't let him touch you…I promise but you gotta promise me somethin' in return right?" Tig burned his eyes into hers as she looked at him incredulously.

"What do you want?" Star spoke softly.

"You gotta not speak to anyone…I need to explain our fucked up shit in Church…I can't have you runnin' your goddamned mouth off until my President knows a'ight? He's gonna have a fuckin' field day with this shit." Tig shook his head, already imagining Clay's face.

"Well maybe you should stop telling people I'm your sister." Star clarified an easier solution.

Tig grinned, his smirk a winding smile that trailed his thoughts to how she felt around his cock when she sweetly moaned his name. It always reminded him of when they were little, and he would pull her hair because she stomped all over his soldier toys whilst she chewed on a broken Barbie leg. His eyes glowed when he quickly had the flash image of him pulling her hair now she was older, and her moan was still the same, still the same as when they had a relationship like a sister and a brother.  
"Can't help that shit…gets me off." His smirk curled and he couldn't help it. He was a sick bastard but people coped with that.

Star couldn't help the way the corner of her lips curled up into a shy smile and she dipped her head down, staring into her lap.

"Hey…look at me." Tig commanded.

Star gingerly looked up at him. Her skinned burned on fire at the way his eyes penetrated hers. He was so big, so manly and so strong. She had learnt a lot from him, and she loved that he taught her things that she never knew existed.

"Get up…" Tig ordered, and watched as she stood. Her body now dead in front of him and he opened his legs wider so she stood in-between him. His face was level with her stomach and he gripped the backs of her lower thighs with a hard grasp. He felt her stiffen at his closeness. "…don't get frigid darlin'."

"I-I…I'm not…not ever with you." Star relaxed herself, slightly annoyed that she had frozen her stance a little. She never wanted to make him angry. She tangled her hands in the back of his hair as he pressed his face into her abdomen. She watched as he ran his hand over her stomach, lifting slightly at her top so his lips could kiss her skin. "…Tig." She uttered.

"What?" Tig mumbled, too occupied with the taste of her sweet skin that he hadn't heard the Clubhouse door open.

"There's a woman." Star said as she saw the woman struggle with bags of groceries and she immediately was jolted back and she fell back down into the sofa.

Tig spun around, and he already knew who it would have been. He stood up and looked across the room. Seeing Happy and Lana all over one another as Happy tried to walk them to the dorm room hallway, and then Gemma finally inside the door without a struggle and plop the bags on the bar. He heard her tell Happy and Lana to pack it in and Tig turned around to Star, who was wide eyed and waiting for his instruction.  
"Don't move…don't talk to anyone… especially her. You got me?"

Star nodded, and looked away from his glare and focused on the much older but incredibly attractive woman at the end of the bar. She looked hard.

* * *

Tig walked over to the other end of the room, seeing Happy skulk out of the room and then Lana approach Gemma to help with the bags.  
"Where's Clay at?" Tig interjected. "…I gotta talk to him."

"Well hey Tigger…Good mornin' to you too…Clay stayed here last night, should be shacked up in a dorm." Gemma spoke and picked boxes of crackers out of the grocery bag, passing them to Lana as she walked them in and out of the kitchen.

"I'm up…" Clay announced as he saw Tig turn around to face him, a little startled. "…Church at ten, get everyone up…we all got shit to discuss…Koz off my God damned redwood yet?"

"Koz is laid up in a bed now Clay." Lana clarified for him and didn't miss the questioning glare from Gemma to how she would know that.

Tig looked at Clay and he played with his rings, a motion he did when he struggled with what to say.  
"Clay, man…I gotta talk to ya'."

"Talk at Church…I need a damn coffee." Clay looked at Gemma, and smiled. He saw her roll her eyes at him but then walk to the kitchen to make him a coffee.

"Nah man…I kinda need to talk to you alone." Tig bored his eyes into Clay and he watched Clay double take at him.

"Serious?" Clay asked.

"Dunno man…just gotta bring my shit to the table, somethin' you need to know." Tig still glared, to afraid to take his eyes away from Clay. He felt like he was letting him down, he felt like he would lose Clay's friendship because he had kept this secret from him.

"C'mon…let's get this shit off your chest Tigger." Clay walked to Tig and clapped him on his shirtless back. Walking with him to the double doors of the Chapel, he felt how ridged Tig was and realised it was something he was struggling with. He kind of wanted to hug him but knew that shit wouldn't fly with Tig, not right now.

**~AN~**

**OK sorry if this one dragged a little but I figured I had to explain a little bit more and Star and Tig. All of that will be revealed in the next chapter! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Happy and Lana in this one. Some shit is coming up for them two and I have the whole plot planned out, very muddled and very 'everything happening at once'. LOL **

**OK, so PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. Can't wait for your feedback! **

**Love you guys. Thanks ever so much. X x x**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

It was nine-thirty and Tig knew the Church meeting started in half an hour so he cut to the chase.  
"Look…Clay there's no easy way to say this but shit…there's this girl…"

"Wait…you mean to tell me some bitch has finally got Tigger tied down?" Clay laughed.

Tig winced at the way Clay called Star a bitch. It caught him off guard with how he felt about that.  
"No…well listen…she's my sister…but we're fucking…" He saw Clay twitch in his throne but carried on anyway. "…but she's not like…really my sister."

"Tigger!" Clay exclaimed, holding his big cigar between his fingers. "…start from the top of this shit…is she gonna be a problem for me?"

"No…absolutely not. I got her under control…but Koz…"

"What the fuck about Koz?" Clay narrowed his eyebrows in question.

"She was kinda with him…not for long but…" Tig started.

"You mean to tell me…you medalled with his woman?" Clay asked, already feeling the hackles come to the back of his neck. It was against all Club rules to touch another Brothers Old Lady. It was punishable by many means, and despite how much Tig was like a real Brother to him, he couldn't and wouldn't be exempt from that rule.

"Yes…" Tig said boldly and feeling kind of relieved with saying it out loud. "…but you gotta understand Clay…that girl was mine, he rubbed up on shit that was mine."

"She's your fuckin' sister Tig." Clay mustered, his anger boiling at what he could already see happening. He would have to suspend Tig.

"She's not by blood…I just grew up with her. She's my fucking property man, that bitch is marked and she's mine…she stays with me." Tig had visions of him being punished by Clay taking her away from him. It had been known to happen.  
A Brother from the Oregon charter had stolen another Brothers woman, and he was extradited from the state but the woman was kept at the Club. Used repeatedly and was given back to her Old Man before he was pleasured with killing her with his own bare hands. That's the sort of shit that happened when your woman strayed to another Brothers bed. It wasn't always just the man that was punished and Tig knew that. Tig feared that.

"Jesus Christ…Tig…" Clay rubbed his hand over his forehead. "…you bringin' this shit to me now? We got retaliation on our hands, if we don't squash the shit with the Mayans…we can't have those fuckers…think…they can put… a hit… on one of us…" Clay poked his finger into the redwood. "…it's bad for business, and our track record ain't the fuckin' best with keepin' our shit together in house, Brother."

"I know…I know…I'm sorry man…" Tig spread his hands on the redwood, looking at his ringed fingers, seeing all the gold he had acquired from being in the Club. He cherished what he had with the Club, he WAS the Club. "…but I understand what's gotta happen. I'm just askin'…I'm just askin' that she comes with me…I ain't fuckin' her over again. I already left her behind and I can't do that again… I just can't man." Tig creased his face up and shook it from side to side.

"Easy…easy…ok, look explain this shit to me…if you're tellin' me she was Koz' lady. Why do I get the feelin' you already staked claim in this bitch way before?"  
Clay wanted all the facts, Clay wanted every bit of detail possible because he didn't want to lose Tig. If he could find some kind of loophole then he'd fucking use it. He shook his head, realising that this was the second time in the space of around two weeks, where he'd had this same feeling. Tig had let him down when he found out that he'd kept shit from Happy about Lana. It was a Brothers code that you didn't mess with another man's personal shit. It was a Brothers code that you never lied to another member and it was damn sure a Brothers code that you didn't fuck another member's woman. He felt like he was doing a complete one-eighty and he was back to that same day, trying to work around the rules of the Club to dig his Brother out of the shit. He may have been the President but shit had to be kept legit when it came to the Brotherhood.

Tig cringed again when he heard Clay call Star a bitch, he fucking hated it. It wasn't his place to call her such names. That was all his, and didn't care that it was his President saying it.  
"I did stake claim, it was just too fuckin' late man, shit…" Tig struggled with opening up. "…when I was a kid…shit…I was about eleven man, and my Dad came home with this fuckin' kid under his arms. I overheard him tellin' Mom that his war buddy had fuckin' killed himself and left the girl alone. The mother fucked off and left her, so Dad brought her home…we grew up together man. Shit, she fuckin' drove me crazy…then you know man…" Tig looked at Clay because he knew he already knew about his Dad's rage. "…my Dad got twisted with PTS after 'Nam…used to knock ten shades a shit outta me and Mom, took him a while to move it over to the girl. But shit…when he did…couldn't do nothin' about it man. I tried protectin' her but that shit never worked. She was five or some shit man…I was twelve and couldn't wait to turn sixteen. I promised her that I'd take her with me but FUCK…" Tig shouted, his voice getting harder by the second at the memory of her little face when he left her behind. "…I didn't take her. I fucked off to the Marines and didn't come back for her…I left her with my old man. Mom had already topped herself the year before and… and I don't even wanna know what shit happened when I left her." Tig couldn't stop it, but a single tear slid down his cheek but he left it. Exposed so the world could see, exposed so Clay could see his hurt.

Clay hadn't realised but the further along Tig had got with his explanation, his mouth had gaped open and he hurriedly chomped it back up. Rubbing a hand on the redwood, he looked over at Tig.  
"You didn't go back for her at all?" He tried not to sound judgemental but he knew that is what is sounded like.

Tig closed his eyes tight shut, the image of her nine year old face burned into his memory. The way she had stared at him through the window, it physically hurt his eyes to see it again. When he grabbed his shit and tore out of the house, on exactly his sixteenth birthday, he took one last look at her. Seeing her hand spread up the window pane and tears rolling down her cheeks, it had broken his heart. It was the last time he ever allowed a girl, even a little one, affect the organ that pumped his vicious blood.  
"No…I didn't go back. When I got out of the Marines…I rode through State after State, just tryin' to get my shit together…and I never thought twice about her, until I rocked up at some strip joint in Tacoma…and there she was man, older, wiser…and with this kick ass body…tight, tight fuckin' ass." Tig cupped his hands and squeezed, just remembering that day like it was yesterday. "…shit man, I couldn't fuckin' believe it…She rocked up on me…slidin' her shit all over my dick and then she looked at me. She was like a fuckin' ghost man. She didn't know where to turn too…next thing I know she bolted out the back and I'm tryin' to go after her… but these punk ass security fucks wouldn't let me passed..." Tig breathed, taking a second before carrying on. "…I waited outside for her and she tried to run from me…shit I couldn't even understand why…I just wanted to talk to her, I just wanted to see if she needed anything…Fuck man…" Tig started to laugh, remembering the way she turned on him. "…then she hooked me one, right in the fuckin' jaw…didn't hurt but those fuckin' eyes did man. The way she looked at me… she fuckin' hated me. She told me she never wanted to see me again, and wondered if I knew what happened to her when I left…I didn't…but I know now… I know now… " Tig sighed, lolling his head down as he remembered the night, not so long ago, that she told him everything that happened to her. "…after that night, I rode back into Charming…spoke to my old neighbours and they told me a few home truths, shit even the neighbours hated me for leavin' her…and well…shit, the rest is history Brother. I joined SAMCRO and on my Runs up to Tacoma, I always stopped by the strip joint…eventually she came around and we talked… Fucked her seven ways from Sunday man, but she still wouldn't come back with me. I wanted to bring her here. I wanted you to meet her…I got her branded too, she refused the idea but fuck, didn't want any other fucker touchin' her…so I drugged her…" Tig laughed again, the memory of her fury when she woke up with a tattoo across her lower back. "…she went mental on my ass when she realised she was inked."

"Wait a minute…" Clay interjected, his mind bolting to a possible loophole. "…you got her tagged and Koz still tapped it."

"That shit is too good to be true Brother…" Tig confirmed and saw Clay slump back into his seat, having got excited about the possibility of Kozik being in the wrong and not him. "…that weekend I rode up to Tacoma, I hadn't seen her in over two months…in that time the bitch hooked up with Koz but I didn't know that shit, she didn't tell me until after I drugged her and had her inked …I was fucked from the start man. We hooked up back stage at her fuckin' strip joint, shit she was good. The head she does, fuckin' blows my mind…" Tig started to trail off the subject but then quickly got back to the explanation. "…She covered up the ink with this special cover shit, covered it like she was fuckin' ashamed or some shit…bitch!" Tig groaned.

"So Koz still banged her?" Clay relented, and a little frustrated by the loaming conclusion to this saga.

"Shit man…don't…" Tig cringed, thinking of Koz with his woman. He opened his eyes and looked at Clay and he nodded his apology for making him picture it. "…but yea, he still tapped it, guess he never saw the damn ink because she covered it all the time. She said she did it to hurt me like I hurt her…but I still kept going back for more. I knew she was with Koz but shit, I didn't fuckin' care man… she was mine, she always had been…I rode up there five years back and rolled into the Lot…asshole had her on her knees, demonstrating how his little cock face fucked her…all his budding stooges lapping up that shit like it was fuckin' Christmas at a whore house…couldn't hold my shit in Brother… fuckin' blew my top and demonstrated on him why you don't fuck with my property. Told him she was mine... and he left it. Didn't touch her again, and he kept his gob shut about it too…he knew what was good for him… Said he had no idea that she was my sister… That's what I told him… I gave him the reason that she was my sister, never told him that her pussy was mine, and he still doesn't know."

"Ahh so that be why you have this thing with Kozik?" Clay confirmed with a smile and a nodding head.

"You got it Brother…turned out the asshole treated her right at first…but when he found out what she did, where she worked…his shit got bent backwards and he used her… Shit, can't blame him for that man, she got my head twisted with why she continued to work at that place…fuckin' place crawled with One-Niners so I had to keep my shit low, didn't want them thinkin' SAMCRO were rollin' up on their shit in Tacoma…bad for business in Charming."

"Yea…I heard about that place in Tacoma, they say pussy is high priced." Clay mused in general passing.

"Yea… so went up to Tacoma about a year ago. Happy called, said he needed to get away for a while…" Tig didn't want to mention that was the time Hap had told him Lana had ditched him. "…so we tore up Portland, let off some steam, had a few nights in county for assaulting some college punks…then I grew a fuckin' conscience and went back for her at the strip club…" Tig, again didn't want to mention that this was the time he had gotten a call from Star. She had been sent to a college frat party to strip for the birthday boy and she had called Tig for help. After he and Happy were arrested for beating on minors, as soon as he got out of lockdown he, after Happy's insistence. Got on his bike and shot after the girl that was his property. "…I hauled her ass on the back of my bike and brought her back to Charming. She still wanted to strip…shit, guess she fuckin' likes it huh?" Tig smiled. "…that's why I freaked when you said Darby had taken over the joint in Lodi…I didn't know that shit…that's where she worked it man…needed to get her outta there before she got in too deep with Darby's shit."

"Where is she now?" Clay asked.

"Outside…she's sittin' in the bar."

Clay sighed and stood from his seat. He walked around, and up and down the room. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he could do. He realised that Tig had some twisted shit going on with this girl but he knew, under all that mess, Tig had still disrespected his Brother. Tig should have never continued to fuck Koz' girl, it was a written rule and it couldn't be ignored. Clay had nowhere else to turn too, his hands were tied.

"Look man…I know this shit is bad. I know I broke the fuckin' rules, and I shouldn't have been fuckin' her when she was with Koz…" Tig tried to make it easier for Clay. He knew he was in a tough situation. "…I'll go…but she's comin' with me." Tig stood, he didn't mean to take a challenging stance but he did. He just waited for Clay to tell him no and he really thought he might fly for him.  
Tig started to stand. He took his Cut that he had placed on the back of his chair after last night, when he had quickly brought Star into the Chapel to show her where it all happened. He remembered how proud he felt showing her his seat at the table. She had smiled at him and with the glint in her eyes, he snatched up her hand and tore through the bar and hallway to his dorm room. He had wanted her, badly.  
Once he held the Cut in his hands, he brought it in front of his eyes, and took a long look at the patches. He then laid it on the redwood, face up and looked over to Clay. "…let me know what you decide to do."

All Clay could do was nod. He was immensely pissed now. He hated the fact that Tig seemed so at peace with all this. He wondered if Tig was turning soft on him, and just at that minute, Tig picked up his SAMCRO redwood chair and chucked it across the room. It bounced off the wall, the redwood proving too strong to break under such a feeble Club issue. The redwood had dealt with far worse situations and Clay felt like the wood was telling him that this shit would pass. Tig would be able to come back, some how, and some way. Tig belonged to the Club and the redwood thought so too.

* * *

Gemma and Lana looked at each other as they stood behind the bar. They heard the crash from inside the Chapel and saw the door handle turn.

Tig opened the door, he was calmed in his actions now but his face was tight and taut looking. He stomped out of the room, Cut-less and shirtless. He walked up to Star who still sat on the sofa and he grabbed her hand, just like he had the night before but this time his urgency wasn't as rushed. Walking back to the door to the dorms he held her tiny hand in his and they disappeared back to his dorm. He had to gather his shit before he left and he wasn't leaving Star unattended.

Gemma looked at the Chapel doors and finally Clay appeared. She saw his face, and it looked angered but pained at the same time. She kept looking back to the closed dorm room door, thinking about Tig and then she realised that something was happening, something was about to be disturbed in the walls of SAMCRO. She turned a look to Lana, and it was a special look. She was glad Lana had understood.

Lana caught the look from Gemma, as she watched her walk around the bar and head into the arms of Clay as he still stood at the Chapel entrance. Like a rocket, Lana bolted from behind the bar and into the kitchen. Flying through the kitchen and out to the back door she entered the hallway and ran to Happy's dorm room.  
"HAP…HAP" Lana called as she opened the door. She didn't have time to smile, and she didn't have time to admire him as he pulled on a clean pair of blue denims. No underwear and his ass on full show as he hitched them up over his dampened skin. His back still speckled with water droplets from his cold shower.

Happy turned around and grinned, tucking in his cock and making sure all was safe, he zipped up his flies and fed the belt through the buckle.  
"Sorry darlin'…bars closed." He chuckled.

"Hap…something's happening." Lana panted with her hand still on the handle of the door and the other on the doorframe.

It was then that Happy realised she was out of breath from running and he furrowed his brow, stepping toward her with concern.  
"S'up baby…you got pain in your belly again?"

Lana sank into her chest, she didn't realise he could be any more adorable than what he was just then. But alas, this wasn't the time for more pillow talk that he shied away from his Brothers.  
"No baby, I'm fine…it's Tig…" She immediately saw Happy tense and a whole new look draped his face. It was mean, and extremely dark, like his eyes became a different shade of black and she wondered how he did that. How he was able to be the person he was with her and the person he needed to be for the club. "…something is happening. I don't know what but something. He just spoke with Clay in the Chapel and…"

"…where is he now?" Happy interrupted. He had a fair idea what could have happened in the Chapel. He knew the back story of Tig and Star, he had been the one to convince his Brother to haul her ass back to Charming in the first place, and that was a year ago. It was shortly before Happy followed and requested to join SAMCRO from Tacoma.

"I think he's gone to his room…he took Star with him." Lana flustered.

Happy was already marching toward the door and as he passed his arms over Lana's shoulders, to press passed her, he mumbled his orders.  
"Whatever happens…you keep your gob shut a'ight." He could just imagine her screeching at Tig or, anybody for that matter, because she didn't like what was happening.

Lana nodded and followed him as he walked hurriedly down the corridor to Tig's room. She went to follow him passed the bar door, but she ran into his back, and huffed out.

"Go back into the bar…stay with Gemma." Happy had no intentions of her getting involved with a most probably irate and pissed Tig Trager.

Lana was cut off and annoyed that she got pushed to the wayside but still did what she was told and went back into the bar.

Happy went to Tig's room and the door was open. He saw Star standing to the side of the bed, watching Tig pack a duffel bag full of shit.  
"S'up…you goin' on a Run without me Killer?"

Tig turned and saw Happy, he might have known Lana would have ratted on him. He actually wanted to smile about that. It didn't take him long to come to the conclusion that his Brother, his friend, Happy, would always be there for him, and it didn't matter about the women. It didn't matter about any of this shit. He knew, come the end of the day, he could trust Happy and he was glad that he got to see him one last time.  
"It's done Brother…I'm out."

**~AN~**

**Oooooookkkaaayy… I hoped you liked this one. PLEASE tell me what you think, I love reading your reviews guys. **

**I know it paints Tig in a sudden dull light… but I kinda figured it was no different to him in the show when he breaks down with Clay at Oswalds. Anyyhoo…hoped you are all intrigued, and still wanting to read. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, love you all. **


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 

"The fuck you mean, you're out?" Happy glared at Tig.

"I told Clay everything. Prez didn't have a choice Bro…I was fuckin' her…" Tig points to Star, who had her head hung forward. "…behind Koz' back for months man. It's time I owned up to that shit."

"You fuckin' kiddin me man…She's been yours from the get-go can't Clay see that?" Happy exclaimed and moved to the side to let Tig still walk passed him, duffle bag on his shoulder and Star's hand grasped into his.

"Its Club rule man…you know that shit. If Clay wants me back, he's gotta work out some shit…either Koz dies to keep this from ever coming out or I just gotta own up to it man." Tig shrugs his shoulder with the hand that held Star extremely tight.

"Well…it can be arranged." Happy grins. It was a joke. There was no way he, or Tig, were ever going to kill Kozik to stop the humiliation being tagged to his name. Kozik knowing that a Brother was fucking his woman behind his back. It was an embarrassing feat to have branded to your name in an MC. All members would stare at you. Belittle you, like you were some kind of leaper because you couldn't keep your woman in your own bed. It was just plain shameful. No member was allowed to put another member in that position and that is exactly what Tig had done to Koz.

Tig shook his head and laughed.  
"Don't even joke about that man… thought had crossed my Jack filled mind."

* * *

Tig was glad that when he walked back in through the bar, no other members had gathered. The only people in the bar room were Gemma and Lana. Clay was sitting in the Chapel with the door open and slumped against his throne at the top of the table. Tig couldn't look at him for long. It was just a passing glance before pulling Star with him.

Out in the Lot Happy followed him. Torn with what to do, but also knew there was nothing he could do.  
"Where you gonna go man?"

"Shit Killer, I just don't fuckin' care right now. I'll just get on the road and see where I turn huh…" Tig strapped his duffle bag around Star's shoulder, tying it tight so it didn't fall off. He saw her wobble and struggle with the weight but couldn't help share a tiny smile with her. "…you got it." He looked into her eyes and she nodded her head affirmatively.

"Here…take the boarder to Lodi…jump onto Prince Street. I got a cabin in the sticks Brother." Happy chucked him his keys.

Tig caught them in one hand and settled himself onto his bike, holding his arm out for Star to balance on. He stared at Happy with a grin to his lips.  
"You kept that quiet Killer?"

"Needed a place to lay low, you know how it is…" Happy said and he knew exactly that Tig knew how it was.  
Killing took it's toll and he wasn't about to let his MC family witness a brutal meltdown as he shot at trees and swore to the night sky that he would kill God if he had the chance. "…was gonna do it up…now Lana's back but take it, as long as you need it Brother."

Tig nodded and kicked the stand, starting the bike he took a soft hold of Star's hand round his lap and patted her knee. Before long, he was passed the Teller-Morrow gates and out onto the open road. His heart was heavy as he left the Club behind but he would have been a total liar if he said it didn't feel good, knowing he had no ties. Knowing he had no obligations to fulfil and knowing that he had nobody to answer to but Star.

* * *

Happy headed back into the bar, and just stood looking. He saw Lana behind the bar and he knew that the look in his eyes as he stared at her would get her walking over to him but he shook his head. The last thing he needed was her hanging on his arms, making him feel soft and weak as she asked if he was ok.  
It wasn't long before Opie roared into the Lot and stepped into the bar. Happy grimaced before he turned around to face him. He wasn't sure what to say to him, or any of the other members in fact.

"Hey sorry I'm late…kid shit…go over there baby…" Opie pointed Lyla over to the women cleaning up the bar and stood in front of Hap. "…Wassup Brother?" He asked as he saw Happy's face.

Before Happy could answer, Clay's voice could be heard from the Chapel doorway.

"Hey let's get Church started."

Happy frowned for a second, as it seemed like Clay was ignoring the issue at hand. They had no Sergeant at Arms. He had left the building.

* * *

The next ten minutes all the guys rolled into Dodge. Cell phones were left in the box and Church had begun as soon as Chibs closed the doors.

"So…what do we know?" Clay asked, a little too chipper.

"Well my monies on the Mayans…" Bobby started. "…after last night at their base, Alvarez stunk of denial. He sure as hell had Koz near enough whacked out on that asphalt that's for sure. Fuckin' asshole!"

The discussions began with only Jimmy, and the inexperienced Half Sack goading for the hit on Koz to be from the NORDS. This is where Happy was convinced of it. Half Sack he could understand, Jimmy had clearly been able to brainwash the still newbie MC mind but Hap was getting wiser by the minute.  
Despite his reservations with Jimmy's ulterior motive he kept quiet and just stared and stared at Clay. He waited for him to tell the gang that Tig was actively suspended from all Club duties until further notice. He waited for Clay to tell the gang that Tig had disrespected a Brother, but nothing, he said absolutely nothing.

"Tig had a rough night last night, so I proxy his vote for retaliation. He's with the Mayans." Clay said, and it was the only thing he was going to say about the Tig matter. He still hadn't decided how to deal with it all, all he knew was that he couldn't lose Tig Trager. The Club couldn't lose Tig Trager.

* * *

*****two days have passed*****

* * *

Clay knocked on Happy's dorm room door, and waited for a response. When he didn't get one he opened the door and found Happy asleep on his front.  
The bed sheet just covering his ass and the hem slinked across the rest of the bed. Clay's eyes landed on a plump butt cheek belonging to Lana. Her bum was completely out and Clay could see the way her hip curved and dipped into her stomach, showing off her flat stomach as her knee was hitched up slightly. She was higher up in the bed and was laying on her front as well, her cheekbone laying flat onto the mattress and facing towards Hap. Happy's arm was slung across her mid back, and her hand was lying just above Hap's bald head, Clay thought they looked quite the couple. He kicked Happy's dangling leg and waited for acknowledgement.

Happy shuddered and lifted his head from a pillow that he had bunched up in his one curled arm. When he saw that his bedroom door was open he turned fully and saw Clay standing there. He whipped his head round the other way to check Lana and when he saw that her naked backside was on show, he thought about covering her up. Knowing she wouldn't be too happy with Clay getting an eyeful but he left it. A wicked smirk played on his lips before he turned back towards Clay and swung his legs over the bed.  
"S'up, Prez?" He croaked as he looked down to make sure the dark blue bed sheet covered his jewels.

"You need to talk to Koz…we gotta get this shit straightened with him and Tig." Clay sounded exasperated.

"What do I say? 'Hey you remember your girl back in Tacoma, Tig's sister…well Tig was fuckin' her behind your back.'… I don't think it'll fly Prez." Happy offered.

"It's got too... Tig needs this Club. I got nothin' else…that's all I got." Clay threw up his arms, and his eyes landed on Lana's bum again.

Happy looked up at Clay and followed his stare. He took one more glance back at his President and smirked. He felt a surge of ownership wash over him and he was cocksure about the fact Lana was his, and his only. Slowly looking back at Lana's cheeks, he placed a soft touch to it. Using the rough pads of his index finger and thumb he pinched her skin and let it go. He watched, and he knew Clay was watching too as it tightly wobbled back to its rounded shape. Happy was insanely turned on by the fact it was all his.  
Lana twitched her foot and Happy rubbed a flat palm over her plump cheeks and then smacked it. The sound clapping in the air and then Lana twisted her bent knee to stretch her leg straight. She tossed her head to the other side of the bed and Happy stretched up to see if her eyes were still closed.

Lana felt a slap to her cheek but she wasn't in any way awake for Happy's games so refused to engage with him.  
"Leave it alone Hap." She hoarsely mumbled and snuggled back into the mattress. She drew in her arms and hooked them beside her breasts. Then she sighed, letting out a sleepy sound as she no longer felt Hap's advances.

"I'll speak to him…dunno what I'll say… but I'll see what happens a'ight?" Happy confirmed as he looked back up at Clay.

Clay nodded and took one last look at Lana's ass and walked out the room. He didn't know how Happy was going to fix it but he sure as hell hoped he could call Tig by the end of the week and tell him to come home, where he belonged.

* * *

Happy rubbed a hand across his face, still sitting on the edge of the bed, he wondered what in the fuck he was going to say to Koz. He wondered if he'd even be bothered by it. Koz' leg was still fucked so he still wasn't able to ride and Happy knew he was bound to be in a shit state mood because if it. He decided to leave it until he was upon an opportune moment to tell Koz. He knew he'd get a chance at some point; he'd probably wait until Kozik had a beer in hand and was fully serviced by a crow-eater before dropping the bombshell on him. He wondered how he would begin to ask Koz to forgive Tigger and let sleeping dogs lie.  
Turning around to Lana, he leaned face first and laid his cheek on her bum. Bringing his arm around her pert derriere, wedging just under her thighs, he cuddled her butt. He was still sleepy too, but as he laid there he had the vision of Clay looking at her and he felt a knowing twinge slip from his stomach to the end of his cock. Fuck it felt good knowing he had a woman that was desirable to his Brothers; especially his President. That shit was hot!  
Her turned his lips into her skin and kissed. He kept kissing around her bum cheek and when he didn't get any acknowledgement from Lana, he opened his mouth and bared his teeth. Clamping down he kept his teeth locked and shook his head. Her skin was picked up in his teeth and he knew he was sure to get her attention then.

"Ouch… Happp" Lana lifted her head and tried, with no effort, to look down behind her as she felt the pain in her butt check from his bite.

"I'll do it again if you lay your head back down darlin'."

Lana smiled. Just at the mere sign of sexiness from his voice, her insides stirred but she turned her head forward to not show her smiling face. She thought about it, and then placed her head back down on the mattress. Quickly, she clinched her butt cheeks so he couldn't bite her again. She immediately giggled as she felt him trying to bite her, only able to inflict grazing bites into her soft supple skin.  
"I'm tired…leave me alone." Lana moaned but in no way had a tone that was meaningful.

Happy grinned and slid up her back, snaking his arm around her waist and pushing it under her. He pressed down her abdomen and she hitched up her bum for him. Touching his fingers into her pussy lips he heard her let out the tiniest moan, and he pushed his finger into her slit. A hard purposeful touch and he was met with a comfortable amount of wetness from her excitement.  
"You're tired huh? Your pussy tells me otherwise sweetheart."

"Don't listen to it, it's all lies… all lies I tell ya'." Lana joked and kept her cheek in the mattress as he kissed along her shoulders from behind.

Happy chuckled against her skin and continued to rummage around in her crevices, feeling her nubbin gradually grow to a peaking size of pleasure.  
"You want it huh?" Happy asked teasingly as he heard Lana's panting increase and felt her push her bum cheeks further into his hardening cock.

Lana almost literally cried tears, he hadn't let his cock inside her for the last two days and it was getting beyond a joke now. She wanted him so indefinitely but he had been insistent on making sure her womb could handle his sex. In answer to his question, she closed her eyes tight shut and pressed her mouth into the mattress. She didn't want him to hear her sound so whiney but she couldn't help it.  
"Don't make fun of me Hap." And she cried.

Happy hugged her close to his chest and leaned up over her shoulder to press a kiss to her face. He removed his hand from her clit and rubbed up and down her upper arm, in comfort.  
"Hey darlin'…I know you wan' it but ya' ain't gotta get upset 'bout it." He cooed, concerned that he'd made her whimper over it. He had only wanted to tease her and he knew she liked that, so couldn't understand the problem.

"I'm be-gin-ning to th-ink you ju-st d-on't w-w-wa-nt m-e-e-e an-y-mo-re…I do-n't kn-ow w-why I b-both-er look-ing af-ter it f-f-for you…you do-n't s-s-eem to c-c-care-e-e-e-e-" Lana jittered out, and she knew it was most likely impossible that he heard her crying whinges as she pressed her lips into the mattress and spoke.

Happy wormed his grasp of her upper arm around to the front of her shoulder and pulled her back. He'd tried to see her face, but she resisted and pushed her nose back into the mattress hiding from him. He knew Lana was upset and he knew she was beyond desperate for his cock but hearing her cry about it, just made him laugh. He laughed out loud, and struggled to calm himself when he heard her cry even more. He fucking loved his bitch, it was comical.  
"Hey, hey…c'mon…" Happy shushed her. "…you take a feel a'this darlin'…" Happy grabbed her hand and brought it behind her back. He rubbed her knuckled up fists into his rock hard cock and then leaned over into her face again. "…see…its all yours girl…that shit don't just get hard on its own…c'mon, take it in your fingers baby." He encouraged her to open her clinched fists as he still pushed his cock into her lower back.

"I don't want too." Lana spoke free from the mattress and just gently lay her cheek down on the wet patch her tears had stained.

"Yea you do… c'mon…take it…" Happy soothed and pressed his lips to her shoulder. "…he's waitin'." He mumbled onto her skin with a grin creasing his features. He saw her lip curl into a smile that she so desperately tried to force away. "…you ain't Mary sweetheart…that baby ain't gonna just magically appear in there."

Lana gasped and turned her shoulders. He had moved a little so she could half face him but still keep her butt to his crotch.  
"You talkin' about our baby?" She whispered.

"Yea" Happy whispered back, his eyes shifted side to side as he got closer to her face, playfully wondering why she whispered back to him.

"You gonna give it to me, finally?" Lana still whispered, excited about him talking about their baby. She was now focused on the fact she got the jest that he was going to finally shove his cock so deep into her she was going to gag.

"I think two days is fuckin' long enough darlin'…Daddy's gettin' restless." He looked up and down her face as quick as lightning and then pressed his lips to her open mouth. He quickly pulled back when he felt her arms try to snake around his neck. She tried to bring her body flush against his, tried to twist her bum off of his groin. "…Ah, Ah darlin'…you're stayin' right there." He pushed her hip back and thrust his hips up so his cock wedged into her ass cheeks.

Lana sighed at the feel of him pressed hard into her. Watching him dip his head low and turn so he could catch her nipple in his lips, his eyes closed and enjoying her flesh. She let her head drop back and it lolled to the side because of her awkward angle. When she closed her eyes, she felt him thrust up again, the dry humping acting as one of her favourite foreplay actions. With her eyes closed she felt him pull at her turned shoulder and then push it down into the mattress so she was back to being face down. She arched her bum more and it was a little sudden but she felt his tip titter around her pussy. She moaned at the touch and she heard him encourage her.

"Relax it up baby…I don't wanna tear ya'."  
It had happened before, way when they first started seeing each other. He had introduced her to a world of hard and fast sex, and he had fucked her so hard that she ran to the toilet because something was stinging. She had to go to the Doctors and she was treated for a minor tear around her pussy edge. It was a common occurrence according the Doctor's leaflet she read in the waiting room of the hospital.  
Happy briefly remembered the trip to the hospital. He rocked up on his Harley, knife sheathed in its holster, bike keys and chains dangling from his pockets and as she was being treated. He was discretely taken into a back office and thoroughly quizzed by Admin Doctors, probing with questions that made his skin crawl. They had suspected that he was raping her. Fuck! He thoroughly told the man and woman to back the fuck out of his shit and stormed out of the room. That was the first time he'd ever been labelled a stereotypical biker. Just because he rode a Harley, just because he had tattoos, just because he wielded a knife at all times. It didn't mean that he raped his woman.

"I'm relaxed… never been more relaxed." Lana softly laughed and waited eagerly for him to slip on in. With her eyes closed and heading off to dream land, she jumped out of her skin with an almighty start, quickly retracted her arched butt with a squeak of protest.

"Sorry baby…missed." Happy quite simply stated, ready to move on from his mishap of accidentally slipping his tip into her actual ass hole.  
He had done that plenty of times in the past but his cock had never properly fit and he didn't much like it because it was too painful for her.  
Now quickly removing his tip from the pressure it applied to her ring he nestled it back into the place it loved the most. He was about to slip into her when he looked at her face. He had loved to watch her cheeks flush as they always did but he froze. "…s'up sugar?" He asked. His eyebrows closed together as he tried to figure out why her cheekbones were sodden wet.

"It's nothin'… keep goin'." Lana sucked in a breath.

"Nah…I ain't fallen for that shit again…" Happy nodded to himself, remembering the bike incident where she said she was fine but in actual fact she was not fine at all. "…I hurtin' ya'…shit darlin' I know I'm big but I ain't fuckin' touched ya' yet." Happy chuckled.

Lana didn't want to lie to him. They were all about truth now.  
"It's just…it scared me a little that's all…can I turn around, I wanna see you?"

"You always like it from behind darlin'…what's changed…" Happy goaded, paying no mind to her tears because he knew he had it in him to banish away all her fear anyway. "…you're drippin' wet for me." He ran his tip up and down her slippery folds, pushing harder every time it burrowed into the fleshy part that encased her hard nubbin.

"That was how Brad did it...he didn't like my pussy as much." Lana blurted out, and she had felt Happy stop in his tracks.

Happy dropped his head in a lazy lull. He thought he'd got rid of that punk but he just kept popping back to bite him in the fucking ass.  
"Get up…now." Happy snapped. He wasn't angry at her; he was just angry full stop. When she didn't move quicker enough pulled at her arm, his fingers folding completely around her upper arm. She scooted off the bed but he didn't wait for her, he just yanked and flung her in front of the mirror that stood behind his chest of drawers. "…look at me…that fucker ain't takin' this shit away from us…c'mon fuckin' look at me." He growled and tore his hands to her throat and made her look into the mirror.

Lana struggled to not cry again but she kept it together. She wanted Brad gone as much as he did. She took a step forward as she felt his hands on her hips and push down at the lower part of her back.

"Stick it out…" Happy ordered. "…show me that ass baby." He slapped her cheeks, both sides, marking her skin with his hand print.  
Within seconds he bent his knees and hitched up tight against her. He wrapped an arm up between her breasts and collapsed his fingers around her throat. Using the mirror he looked deep into her eyes and scrunched up his nose as he thrust. Using his other hand to guide his cock, he was inside her pussy like he'd never even left.

Lana buckled her knees but then straightened herself again. She stared at him with a yearning desire, but she couldn't hide the tiny speck of fear that reared it's ugly head when she tried to close her eyes.  
"Ahh my…Oh God." She moaned but snapped her eyes straight open so she could see him.

"That's right baby…give it to me…shut those thighs, keep it tight." Happy felt her clinch her thighs together as she stood in a seated position, impaled deep onto his cock. He held onto her tight and made sure she could see him in the mirror with every thrust he hammered into her. He wasn't being his roughest with her but it was close to it.

She did as he told her and she couldn't take her eyes off him. She didn't want to for fear of being catapulted back to her days with Brad. She knew it would take time but with a persistent lover like Happy, she knew that time frame would be shortened. If she just listened to him and only him, ignoring the scary voices in her head then she'd be fine. More than fine, she'd be amazed by how God damned lucky she was.  
After her cheeks had flushed with the second orgasm she braced her hands on the chest of drawers and turned to face him. She was hungry for more still, and was super excited that he had still yet to cum. She watched him standing there, smile plastered to his face. She so wasn't finished with him.

"He gone baby? You're cunt just thinkin' a' me?" Happy smirked, delighted that he'd well and truly fucked her from behind. He rubbed at his own length and watched as she braced herself against the cabinet. She was panting like a God damned animal and looked like she was going to eat him alive, and he couldn't fucking wait.

Lana practically ran for him and she heard him rumble a laugh as she jumped into his unexpected arms. Staggering back with her wrapped around his waist, she held his face in her hands.  
"My pussy was always thinkin' of you…fuckin' do me…don't hold back."

It didn't take long for the things to be scooted off the chest of drawers and for Happy to plonk her on the edge. His cock slipped in and he gripped her wrists behind her lower back. He wanted her numb by the end of this. So numb that she couldn't damn walk.  
He crashed her around the room and he even managed to turn her around again as she leaned into the dorm room door. He fucked her rigorously from behind and she screamed his name, and he came undone for two reasons. One his cock was spent and it could only handle one tighter squeeze of her walls as she climaxed around him and two, there was no mirror. He was blurry eyed from exhaustion as he saw her hang her head down, her arm stretched up into the door. Holding her hips tight against his thrumming cock, he howled like a wolf as he leaned back and used her weight to keep him balanced.  
"Tha's what I'm talkin' 'bout baby…fuck…that…pussy." He laughed as he thrust into her three more times with each word, and she groaned with every one. He could feel that her pussy was already closing off any further entrance from him and he knew then she was unable to take anymore. Letting his grip go of her hips, he watched her flop to the floor. He wobbled on his own legs as he had no stability without her to hold onto, and then he took a few steps back before he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I-I…can't…I…I…whoa shit…I'm still cummin'…can't oh…God." Lana slapped her hand into the wooden floor boards. She couldn't stop her hand from clasping her own clit as she rubbed the remainder of her orgasm away. She turned on her hands and knees and looked at him sitting on the edge of the bed. His head lolled down and his elbows braced on his knees. "…hey…you watchin me?" It was an order.

Happy snapped his head back up, out of breath and ready to die a happy man. He saw her starting to crawl toward him and his stare burned into her sex fulfilled eyes. He started to sit up straight as he watched her glide over to him, her ass sticking out and her head dipped low. It didn't take long for her to reach his feet and she kissed his knee, bringing her hands to the edge of the bed as she began to get off the floor. Happy took control and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up. Rolling her onto her back, he looked down at her face. All flushed and rosy cheeked from her multiple orgasm.  
"Yea…I'm watchin' you…" He sneered. "…open those lips…I want that tongue." Happy waited as she licked her top lip seductively and he hummed, watching her do it. When she had completed the sexy move, her rammed his tongue down her throat and realised that it was the first time he'd actually kissed her throughout the whole scene. Her tongue was soft and so small compared to his that he felt the need to cradle her. He wrapped his arms around beside her shoulders and pressed his fingers into her hair. She was all his, and his cock was more than pleased but he was in no way finished with her yet.

* * *

*****A day passes*****

* * *

After Happy had spent the whole of the day before, and last night, locked in his room with Lana, he had decided it was high time he actually stepped out the room.  
He hadn't even accommodated a banging Chibs at his door yesterday evening, when he had shouted back, telling him to go away. All he had heard was a roar of laughter from the Scotsman. Chibs had retorted back, saying he needed to keep the noise down but that just spurred Happy on. Lana had shied away a little but he had worked her into such frenzy, she had screamed how much she hated him but laughed as she reached to let him lay breathless over her boobs.  
It was now time to get out of the foisty dorm room and work on some cars in the garage. After all there was still a business running, despite no Tig Trager and despite their pending bout with the Mayans no doubt.

"Hey…that's all I get?" Lana held the sheet over her body as she watched him head to the dorm door. Finally dressed and ready to work. She loved watching him leave, she got to see his ass in those blue denim jeans he always wore.

"You fuckin' kiddin' me bitch…we go again…my fuckin' dick'll break." Happy turned back, looking at her with surprised features. He saw her tilt her head, crossing her arms under her sheet covered boobs and he dropped his hand from the door handle and stomped towards her. "…might go back to fuckin' whores…your too high maintenance." He mumbled as he balanced a hand on the back of the headboard and leaned over to her face. Looking over her pretty features he pressed his lips over hers and she pushed up into it. Goading for more and then to his surprise, because he didn't think it was even possible, his dick twitched again. He quickly pulled away before her lurking tongue could do anymore damage to his day's plans. "…Jesus Christ…you don't fuckin' quit." He grinned at her but started to walk back to the dorm door again.

"Heyyy" Lana whined and just waited for him to burst out, telling her to just fuck off.

"Lana…Goddamit." He spun around and placed his hands either side of her thighs as he leaned over her again. She smelt sweet and he found it odd that he could physically feel the heat searing off her skin. She wanted him again, and he didn't think he really could.

The feel of his lips pressed towards hers, it was him that moaned this time and she smiled. Lana realised he didn't want to go to work any more than what she wanted him too, but she had called him back for a different reason. She wasn't about to tell him that, just yet, she always enjoyed his kisses.

"Fuck…" Happy exclaimed and felt the burn at the bottom of his back as he leant over the bed still kissing her. He was getting back into it, and he had grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her a little way upwards so it relieved his back. "…you're gonna fuckin' kill me."

Lana giggled and pushed her lips into his again, then abruptly pulled back.  
"Then stop kissing me…I'm only after this…" Lana reached and she could see Happy smirking like he was convinced of what she was going to grab. She watched his face drop with disappointment when she dug her hand into his deep jeans pocket instead, and pulled out his always there, wad of money out. "…I wanna go shopping." She smiled.

Happy stood looking down at her puppy eyes, and shaking his head in disbelief. He had hoped she was going to give him a hand job but never his mind; she had fooled him good and proper. He took the wad of cash from her delicate hands and counted with the wet tips of his fingers the money she wanted. Looking into her eyes as she watched him count out the bills, he saw her constant glowing eyes, looking up at him, eagerly wanting him to flip another bill into the pile he had already given her. He had dropped near a thousand before she started to smile and he knew he'd been played, she had just wanted to see how far he would go.  
"That's ya' lot…" He grinned and then chuckled as he saw her snatch up the money before he took some of it back. "…fuckin' robbin' bitch."

"Love you." Lana called as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Yea…yea." Happy grunted as he shut the door. He felt a bit used and abused. Fucked and then robbed of his money. Shit, there wasn't a feeling that could better it, it had been long overdue. He smiled as he walked down the hall, leaving Lana to her own devices for the up coming day.

* * *

Walking across the Lot he noticed the space next to Clay's bike, where Tig's should have been. He remembered that at some point he would have to have that talk with Koz about this Tig matter.  
Going into the office, Gemma handed him some repo papers and he rolled his eyes. He'd have to haul his ass all the way over to Stringer's, the local shopping mart, to bring back some hunk of junk. Smiling at Gemma, although it was forced, he turned around and headed toward the bay.  
Her overheard Bobby talking to Jax, he heard him say it was unlike Tig to be gone on a bender for so long.  
It had been nearly four days since Tig rode on out of the Lot and it still loomed over Hap's head, like a God damned rain cloud. He really needed to talk to Koz, the sooner the better, but Lana, she had been keeping him distracted. He could hardly blame her though, he had wanted her pussy just as much as she wanted him to have it.  
He overheard Jax' response as Hap slowed his walk down to listen intently on the idle gossip around the Club. Jax had said it was always like Tig to do what the fuck he liked. And he had heard Jax' hate on Tig for pretending Club shit didn't matter, that the hit on Koz wasn't even on his radar. Happy grimaced, he fucking hated hearing that shit and it was plain to hear that clearly Clay still had not told them about Tig being suspended. Hell, Hap really needed to talk to Koz. The sooner he got this day over with the better.  
"Hey…Jimmy, make your ugly ass useful 'round her…get the keys to the flatbed, we got a repo."

Jimmy cringed and tried not to hitch his shoulders as he heard Happy's voice rumble from close by. Turning around he smiled his usual fake smile and nodded his acknowledgement to Happy.  
"Sure thing Boss…" Jimmy replied. "…whatever you say Boss."

Happy stood there. Watching and hearing Jimmy turn on his heels performing a Hitler march, and head toward the bay to get the keys.  
"Fuckin' punk…" he muttered in passing and saw Jimmy flip him the bird. "…watch it…you think that new Top Rocker makes you untouchable, kid?"

"Nah but your girl would freak if she saw you lay a hand on me." Jimmy laughed as he brought back the keys and they both walked to the flatbed.

Happy looked to the floor as he realised Jimmy was most probably right. Lana had loved all the guys from Tacoma, and she'd always had a special spot for the young upstart Jimmy. She had mothered him no end when he would get picked on for being the newbie. He wondered if Lana had noticed how Jimmy had changed since those days.  
"You might be right there kid…but her sweet pussy is spent, she ain't walkin' out my room any time soon…so what she don't see, wouldn't matter right?" Happy finally responded as they rolled out of the Teller-Morrow gates.

"Mmm…I bet it is Brother…drippin wet I bet." Jimmy hummed at the vision of Lana's open legs. When he was younger and first Prospected for the Sons, he always wished he had a girl like Lana. Now he was a little older, his thoughts had turned sordid about her, and he wouldn't mind tapping that sweet ass if he got the chance.

Happy grinned. Again liking the fact another Brother wanted his woman but couldn't touch her. He suddenly realised, with a frown as he saw Jimmy grip at his crotch quickly, that he'd never actually had this sort of conversation with him. It wasn't anything remotely comforting, and he had the urge to smack him upside the head for thinking about his woman like that.  
"Keep your eyes on the road shithead."

**~AN~**

**Ok you know what I want… REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS baby! **

**I really hoped you liked this one, it's pretty long so sorry if it got boring in places. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. **

**Love me x x **


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The day had proved gruelling and Happy, along with Jimmy had ended up pulling up twice to the side of the highway to help people with their broken down vehicles. It was fast cash and it was money they pocketed without it going into the books. Everyone did it; it was no harm and no fowl. After a little while, after the repo was finally collected, they were headed back to the garage. It was coming up to almost five o'clock and Happy was shaken from his quiet daydream of Lana when Jimmy spoke freely, and disturbed his thoughts.

"You gonna get some of that sweet ass when you get back Brother?"

Happy had his foot up on the dashboard and he couldn't stop it twitching as he snapped his head to the side and looked at a smiling Jimmy.  
"What the fuck's it to you?" He frowned.

"She ever go twos up?" Jimmy pondered, and he realised he was pushing his luck but it felt good knowing he held a secret from Happy. It made him feel untouchable knowing that he'd managed to pull the wool over the Sons eyes.

"You think you got it in ya' for a woman like that boy?" Happy retorted with a laugh, and tried not to bite at the bait.

Pulling back into the garage Jimmy shut off the engine and turned to look at Happy, as he slumped over the wheel.  
"I think I could handle her, yea…sure" He upturned his lips in agreement with himself.

"You lay at night thinkin' 'bout that shit huh…you think about joinin' us last night huh?" Happy asked with his door half open and waiting for his answer. Eyebrows raised in a challenge, ready and waiting.

"Thought had crossed my mind."

"Yea, keep dreamin' asshole…touch that pussy and it'll be the last thing you touch…understand?" Happy stood on the concrete and looked into the cabin, Jimmy still sitting over the wheel.

"Man…I think she'd like it. She must have pushed up on Koz before, those two are pretty close, always thought you guys shared…figured I could get in on the action. She's gotta be tight huh?"

Happy didn't think, Happy didn't want to and Happy didn't have to. He reached into the truck and yanked Jimmy by the scruff of his Cut. Pulled him over the passenger seat and didn't let his feet catch up to him. Dropping him on the concrete, he watched as Jimmy brought up his arms to shield his face from the floor. Happy then yanked at his jeans legs to get his legs out of the truck. Crumpled on the floor, he couldn't believe he heard Jimmy laughing. Happy bent down on one knee and gripped a claw of his hand around the windpipe of Jimmy. It was a proper death grip, no pussyfooting hold of the bottom of the neck, it was proper 'I can crush your windpipe' grip. His fingers dug in, and the tips were lost into the skin of Jimmy's neck.  
"Keep that shit reined in Jimmy…fuckin' think 'bout her, fuckin' touch her…you'll end up at the Fresno crossroads…you remember that day, huh?" Happy nodded his head once, burning his eyes into Jimmy's.

Jimmy's face relaxed and he no longer smiled. His mind was suddenly catapulted back to the first week he'd spent Prospecting with the Sons. Happy had taken him on a little 'get to know the ropes' trip and he had thrown his guts up the first time he saw Happy's handy work.  
There had been a snitch in the ranks of the Fresno Charter and Happy had been called in to deal with the rat. He had taken Jimmy along for the ride, just so he could experience what the MC world was really all about. The moment Happy had cut out the man's snitching tongue; Jimmy had keeled over but still watched as Happy repeatedly sliced into the man's skin. Cutting out his tattoos and removing all trace of Son affiliation. Jimmy certainly didn't want to die that way, and certainly didn't want to die by the hand of the man that still gripped his windpipe. He was silently glad that Happy hadn't found out he was just a bad a snitch as that other guy in Fresno.  
"I remember." Jimmy choked.

"Good…" Happy let him go and stood up. He didn't offer a hand to help him up and he didn't take one look back down at his feet. "…get the repo off the flatbed…I got some shit to do."

* * *

Lana had borrowed Gemma's car. Gemma didn't have time to join her for a quick shopping trip so was left to go on her own. It didn't take her long to satisfy her retail needs and as she stepped back out of the car and walked toward the Clubhouse. Bags of shopping gripped in his fists, and she felt the soreness between her legs as her thighs rubbed together. Happy had well and truly fucked her senseless last night and she felt oh so good for it. It was a soreness that was both pleasant and elating. The more she thought about it, the more she felt herself getting excited. She couldn't wait for him to come back from the repo; she wanted to have him again. It had felt so long since they connected like they did the night before, and the morning for that matter. She was glad Happy hadn't stopped when she freaked about the missed aim of her pussy. It made her long for him even more. He knew exactly how to handle her and he knew exactly how to read her mind, like he was some kind of magician. He could read her like a damn book and she hoped that he still loved every page of her.  
She plonked her bags down on the bar, and earned a raised eyebrow from Bobby.  
"Shopping" she smiled.

"I can see..." Bobby chuckled. "…you got Hap on a tight ship huh darlin'?"

"What'dya' mean?" Lana furrowed her brows.

"I mean…exactly that darlin'…you got him wrapped tight around ya' huh?" Bobby was smiling, he couldn't help it. The thought of Happy, the Tacoma Killer; the Enforcer for the Sons bending over backwards and having a woman sway his mind into directions none of the Sons thought possible.

"Well…I thought it was me wrapped around him." Lana giggled. She knew Bobby meant no harm, and he wasn't being spiteful.

"Ha, you got that right… and we heard it." Bobby nodded and watched Lana's smile turn into a shy bashful one.

"Was I really that loud?" She whispered and leaned into his side as he sat on a bar stool.

"It was…in sharp intervals…yea." Bobby laughed and ducked his head down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yea, he has a way of building it up." Lana sighed dreamily. Not even remotely coy about the fact she loved the way he did it to her.

"No shit… surprised Koz even got a wink of rest." Bobby absentmindedly chided.

"Shit Koz, oh…I better go see him. Is he ok?" Lana asked as she gathered up her shopping bags and headed toward the corridor.

"Fucked if I know…" Bobby shouted after her. Like he even bothered to check on him, he had been wrapped up in his Elvis gigs to only just remember Koz has been shot days before.

* * *

"Hey…how you ok?" Lana said as she leaned against the open door to Koz' room. Smiling at him as he turned his head, muted the TV he was watching as he sat up in bed, and smiled back at her.

"Hey Pretty…much better now I got to see your face darlin'… sleep was challenging last night though…and…yep…I think this morning I had an early wake up call." He smirked as she walked towards him.

"You heard that huh?"

"Like music to my ears baby." Koz smiled, and even more when she turned her bum in his direction to sit down on the bed next to him. He shuffled over as best as he could as she leaned against the headboard too.

"Kozzz" Lana moaned in protest of his interest in her sex life.

"Mmm…could get used to that comin' outta those lips."

"Koz!" Lana shouted this time, but couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face. She knew he was only joking and she loved that about him. She loved the little flirt they had, it was all harmless fun for Lana and she knew Koz didn't think of her in that way. She knew Kozik was well aware she belonged to Happy.

"Sorry Pretty…but it was kinda loud…c'mon, tell me what he did t'ya… I wanna know what ya' like." Koz chuckled and bumped his shoulder into hers.

Lana knew it would have been more appropriate for her to scoff at his questioning but she grinned instead, and she kind of wanted to talk about it. She had felt so good all over and because Gemma was too busy with the office, she wanted someone to talk to about it, even if it was a guy.  
"What didn't he do…aw God, fuck it was good." She leaned her head back and smiled to the ceiling.

Kozik chuckled and he would be lying if he wasn't looking at her closed eyes, her head tilted back, the line of her throat and how he wished she was looking up at him like that. Her mouth opened and ready to take him. He thought about her eyes watering as he pushed his cock down her throat.  
"Yea…the Killer got a reputation for that shit…guess girls would say you're kinda lucky huh?"

"Wouldn't know what those crow-eatin' bitches thought…as long as that dick pushes up me…shit…" Lana pulled her head back and turned to look at Koz' eyes. She noticed that they looked starved, like hungry for something. "…you reckon…you reckon he will go back to how he was in Tacoma…you think he'll cheat on me?" She couldn't help it but she knew she looked sad.

Koz looked at her, and didn't hesitate in placing a hand on her thigh and squeezing. He actually felt his dick twitch as he turned his hand a little further inward so his little finger was able to ride up her thigh. It was a little higher than expected, but he noticed that she wasn't flinching away.  
"Nah darlin'…maybe on the Run he had but I'm sure your sweet pussy keeps him comin' back to you…Got to right? I mean, he'd be crazy to flip his shit back the one-eighty and risk losing you again."

Lana melted, she could always count on Kozik to dampen her worries and he had a way with words too. His voice was so much smoother than Happy's and she figured it was kind of why she didn't object to his hand on her thigh, so high up. She looked down at it, and placed her hand over his. She really did love him, and thought he was the best, best friend ever.  
"You know somethin'?" Lana purred.

"What ya' got for me?" Koz grinned, and waited for her showering words of love, that he knew he'd get from her. See, he knew Happy wasn't the only guy that could read her like a book.

"I think you're a special guy…to me. I mean, you've always been there for me and I just wanted to say…I guess I just wanted to say that you're probably the best friend I've always wished for." Lana knew it sounded sappy but she also knew she could get away with it with Koz. He had a way of letting her be her girly-est of girls around him, without feeling ashamed of it.

Koz looked into her eyes and knew it took a lot of guts for her to say that, especially looking into his eyes and saying it. But he knew. He knew what she was saying and he knew she was right. He was probably the closest thing she ever had to a friend in the Club. Not many of her girlfriends came by the Clubhouse because they always got treated like whores. They never belonged to anyone so it was a harsh world for them stepping foot into the Friday night fun.  
He was jolted back to a time when he had really been there for her. He had helped Happy out, and he'd do it again if the time called for it. He remembered the night when Happy had him and the guys, ride to Jungle Town and pull Lana out of the shit with that Drake guy. He remembered after Happy had brought her home, Kozik had seen her crying on the back of Hap's bike and he knew Happy had followed her into their room. He knew Happy was making her all better. He knew Happy was fucking her all better and then Kozik remembered Happy sneaking out of his dorm whilst Lana slept. Koz had asked where he was going and Hap told him he had to take care of some business. Koz immediately offered his services and they both slinked away in the garage van and rolled up on the One-Niners. Happy had wanted to get rid of Drake once and for all, Koz was all too eager to help with that. He couldn't have Lana being afraid of anyone, just as much as Happy didn't want her too. The night was pretty much a blur now but he still remembered the fuck up that happened when they managed to get Drake up at the railroads. They hadn't counted on being interrupted but nonetheless they took care of that as well. They killed two One-Niners that night. It had all been for her.

"You know what darlin'…I think you're the most cutest, and most prettiest bitch I ever laid eyes on…but don't tell Happy I said that, he'd kick my ass." Koz grinned and gave her thigh another squeeze before finally removing his hand. He didn't want to overstay his welcome, not just yet anyway.

Lana giggled and leaned into his shoulder, scooping her hand around his bicep and gripping his triceps. Pulling herself up his arm a little so she could reach him, she kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thanks…I won't tell Happy." She cooed and leaned back down with a sigh, placing her hands beside her and drumming her fingers into the sheets.

"Won't tell Happy what?" Happy stood at the door.

**~AN~**

**Just a short one… but I hope you like it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Love you all… and I hope you think it's interesting and not boring, chapter after chapter. **

**Thanks for all the support. Love Me x x **


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Lana snapped her head to the door and she looked scared at Happy as he stood in the doorway.

Happy had about to walk passed and to his own room but surprise, surprise Lana was sitting on the bed with a still bedbound Kozik. Bobby had told him of Lana's whereabouts but Happy had thought she had learnt the lesson by now. He would have thought she would have just asked if Koz was ok and that was that, but no. She was hitched up on the bed with him. Cosy and somewhat red faced. Happy glared at her, waiting for a response to his question, and he looked at Kozik as he smiled from ear to ear. That fucker enjoyed getting her in the shit with him, and he wondered why Lana fell for it every damn time.

"I-I…umm…we were just talking about…" Lana stuttered, too scared to tell him that Koz had said she was the most cutest and the most prettiest girl he'd ever laid eyes on. She knew it would rile Happy.

"I just told her how pretty she was… that's all. You know…treatin' her right an' all." Kozik shrugged his shoulders and then reached down casually to itch at his band aid around the healing hole in his thigh.

Right at that exact moment Happy realised he wouldn't have a single problem in getting Tig Trager back in the Club. Kozik had only gone and made this shit easier, and had easily fallen into an unknown trap.  
Stepping into the room Happy walked round to the end of the bed and looked at the pair of them. He knew Lana was worried and by God, he wanted to beat her shitless for making him look a fool. Making him look like she was allowed to do what the fuck she wanted with him. Happy had thought she'd understood when he told her what he'd do if he found her in bed with another man. Happy thought Lana understood she was in an MC, and there were rules. There were MC rules and there were, Happy rules, and Lana, she'd crossed over all of them. He saw with his own eyes as she sat there, in a bed, wearing those little black shorts and those hot ass high heels. He could tell by her face she'd been caught red handed and he knew then, that she'd probably been flirting her ass off with Kozik. She was even leaning into him, Christ were they fucking cuddling? Happy suddenly felt inadequate, like his cuddles weren't enough for her.  
Glaring into Koz' eyes, a different mood clouded his judgement and Happy was suddenly all about the job. He would deal with Lana later but Koz was going to get his now. It was time.  
"Comfortable?" Happy asked sincere with crystal clarity in his voice.

"Yea Brother…ya' little Lady just came to check up on me…" Koz grinned down the bed at Happy but then swept his gaze back up Lana's long legs and setting his look into her face. He liked it that she smiled back at him. "…she's a keeper Brother… you got ya'self a fine Old Lady."

Happy chuckled but it wasn't just any chuckle, it was his 'I'm gonna snap your damn neck off' chuckle. It riled him even more that Koz seemed immune to the undertone of his edgy voice. Was he taking this shit for granted? Happy still watched as Koz stared into Lana's eyes, but he huffed out air through his nose and the chuckle grew to a different level of anger, and that changed things. He watched Lana lower her head, still facing Kozik but he could tell she had finally succumbed to the radiating anger that bellowed from his skin. Happy looked from Lana and then back at Koz.  
"You're crossin' that…very…fine…fuckin' line Brother." He gritted his teeth, almost struggling with saying the words.

Lana heard that deathly chuckle from Happy the moment it broke from his vocal cords but she refused to listen. It was only when it reached the level of serious, seriousness that she stopped looking at Koz and down at her lap. Twiddling her fingers she listened as Happy warned Koz about the line he was crossing, and it got her hackles up. Kozik wasn't crossing any line. Koz was her friend, and nothing more and it infuriated her that Happy couldn't see that. Happy was just a mean, jealous bastard at times and she'd be a liar if she said she hadn't liked it. But, it seemed only when it suited her. She liked it when he protected her, and she liked it when he threatened people when it came to her safety. But, when it was someone she actually really liked, it hurt her feelings. Kozik was not a threat to her. It was like Happy saying he didn't trust her.  
"Hap…don't be silly…Koz and me, we're jus-…"

"Stop…" Happy closed his eyes and gripped a tighter hold of his belt loops his thumbs encased. "…just…stop." His voice was barely a whisper but it was crisp in the quiet room.

"Hap…c'mon… don't mak-…" Lana began again, wanting to tell him it wasn't a big deal.

"ENOUGH…" This time Happy lost his rag. He had warned her, he had told her to stop and yet, she continued to make him sound the bigger fool. "…get your shit together, and get the fuck outta this room… NOW…" He raised his hand and opened his mouth before she got a chance to respond as he saw her gasp with shock, ready and willing to retaliate back to him. "…you remember what I said…you fuckin' remember what I said… about findin' you here again… you remember?" He growled, he wanted her to answer, and now.

Lana's mouth opened, ready to shout back at him but when she saw his mouth open, already a step ahead of her, she heard him remind her of the other morning's warning. She closed her lips and lowered her head. He was right, as always. She had been warned, and yet here she was, back in the same predicament. Only Happy looked mightily pissed and she wanted to lessen her demise for later, so swung her legs over the bed and scooted off.  
"Yes… I remember..." She offered and grabbed up her bags. She sniffled as she hooked her fingers in the bag handles and looked up into his eyes. She was really sorry, and she really, really meant it. "…I'm sorry Hap."

Happy watched as she skulked out of the room and he heard her pleas of sorry, and the follow on with her quiet little sniffles of tears but he was too pre-occupied with business at the moment to care. Her hard time was to follow, and she wasn't going to be let off lightly but sure enough, he was going to let her off eventually.

"Man…you don't have to be that hard on her… She's a good girl." Kozik groaned as she shuffled his stiff butt, nonchalant, without a care in the world.

Happy sneered. He was furious and he had blamed himself at first. For the close relationship his girl and Koz had but the more he opened his eyes, he could see the truth. Koz wanted his fucking woman.  
"You want her?"

"What? Don't talk shit." Kozik scoffs.

"I ain't fuckin' blind…you know she respects you, right?" Happy offered, he just wanted to see how far he could go. He wondered at all whether Kozik would feel bad for leading Lana astray, making her believe he was just all about friendship. Happy knew the truth though, Happy wasn't stupid and he understood all his Brothers very well. Kozik was a damn player, and he hated that he'd even allowed to let his own woman be played.

"I ain't ever let her down…" Kozik gets a second wind and straightens his back, returning the same glare, the same challenge to Happy. "…I ain't ever gone behind her back…if she wants to respect me for that…shit I can sleep better at night knowin' that." Kozik had wanted to speak the truth a little. He was more than willing to make implications that Happy was never there for her. Back in Tacoma Happy, at the end, he had treated her like shit.

Happy chuckled again and ran his hand over his mouth. Feeling the days stubble rough against his palm and he couldn't stop his spreading grin. He had got this fucker. He knew his fucking game. The fucker had thought he was better than him. The fucker had thought he was better for Lana. Game on!  
"Right…right…" Happy agrees, nodding his head without the blindest bit of care in what he actually heard. "…listen, Star…"

"Star?" Kozik cuts Happy off. Creasing his brow as he wonders why Hap mentioned her name out of the blue. "…why the fuck you talkin' bout her?"

"Tig's sister right?" Happy confirms, a bigger grin bearing on his lips and he watches Koz nod with a frown, perhaps remembering the day Tig beat him down. "…wrong…its Tig's woman, and he's been fuckin' her…pretty much since he got outta the force."

"What…Star...what…the asshole said she was his sister…what, he's been fuckin' her?" Koz was more than confused but he could feel his chest getting hot, the fury rising from his stomach.

"Yea, fuckin' her behind your back…pretty brutal shit you done to her man…wonder if Lana will remember that shit…oh wait, you kept your whores away from her eyes right? Lana thinks you're some kind of fuckin' saint, right?" Happy goaded and he really fucking enjoyed it.

"What the fuck are you talkin' bout man? Damn straight Lana never saw that whore…shit, that bitch got everythin' she deserved. She fuckin' lied to me… said she worked at some elementary school, fuckin' followed her ass…there she was workin' the fuckin' stage…strippin' all over those dirty assholes on a Saturday night." Koz fumed, screwing up his face as he thought about the night he saw her. It was so long ago now but it was always easy to bring back the hatred you held for someone.

Happy was desperate to share that Lana was just like Star. Lana was Happy's little dancer and he fucking loved that about her. He couldn't understand why Koz seemed so negative about that shit. Maybe it was just because he didn't know, Happy thought to himself that if he hadn't of known what Lana did, he would probably have treated her the same way Koz had treated Star. Maybe!  
"Yea… but seems Tig didn't care…seems Tig liked it… a lot in fact…" Happy grinned and slowly watched Koz boil to the brim. "…fucked her seven ways Brother, all while you demonstrated your shit on her, she's even tagged man…I heard she covered up the ink, wanted to hurt Tig for leaving her… oh yea, that's right…she was fuckin' him even before you met her man…some crazy ass shit that huh?"

"What the FUCK…Tig was fuckin' her…that asshole…motherFUCKER…who knows about this? Where the fuck is he? That prick is gonna get stripped for this shit…He told me she was his fuckin' sister… I respected him. I fuckin' stopped my shit with her…he beat my ass because of that bitch, and I fuckin' let him…he was fuckin' her? really? his own fuckin' sister?" Kozik was messed up, just trying to gather as much information as he could, just to try understanding it.

"Nah…she's not his DNA. He lied to you…he lied to himself. Said he had no feelings for her, said that he would just remain friends… protect her from shit and that was all, but turned out he couldn't hack it… and went back for more." Happy chirped on, slowly realising and he hoped Koz did too, that it sounded so very familiar. So very much like how Kozik was lying to him about his feelings for Lana.

"Man… that fuckin' asshole is goin' down…this shit don't fly with the fuckin' rules man. He's gotta pay for this shit…that asshole's gotta pay…" Kozik started to rile himself up and he wished with all his might that his leg was better. He wanted to march out into the Lot and smash Tig's fucking face in. "…get that prick in here…let him face me…fuckin' punk." Koz raged now.

Happy wasn't about to tell him that Tig had already owned up to his shit with the President. He had got Koz just where he wanted him. He had his emotions up high and his anger seethed in his eyes. It was just the right timing for Happy.  
"I'm willing to trade." Happy got his attention, kicking the end of the bed as he then leaned back against the bedroom wall and crossed his arms.

Kozik was shook from the flashing images in his head of the day Tig had beat him for fucking around with his sister. The irony of it had just made it all the more infuriating.  
"Trade…" Kozik looked into Hap's eyes, confused. "…trade what?"

"This shit you got with Lana…I'll trade it for Tig…you back the fuck off my woman, don't care how ya' do it…just quit with this friend shit, we both fuckin' know your shit is twisted with that idea…we both know it ain't about you 'bein' there' for her…fuckin' admit it?" Happy asked. He was being blatant and forever truthful. He just wanted the damn truth, for once.

"The fuck man…admit what…we're just fri-…" Koz was unable to finish as he physical felt the bed shake from Happy's gravel bark.

"FUCKIN' ADMIT IT…STOP WITH THIS FRIEND BULLSHIT." Happy knew a wounded leg or not, if Koz said one more lie he was going to fly for him.

"A'ight…a'ight… Jesus…calm the fuck down man…" Kozik raised his arms and tried to woe the heated situation. "…a'ight…ok, I would…I'd fuck her if she gave me the damn chance, yea and sometimes thought about not givin' her the chance…fine, shit…I fuckin' admit it…you satisfied now… that make you fuckin' feel better?" It did Kozik, it made him feel better, finally admitting it. There wasn't anything in the world he wouldn't give up to finally lay beside her. He knew she wasn't aware, and he knew she was all innocent in this. He briefly wondered how hurt she would feel to find out that, all he's ever wanted to do was fuck her brains out. After all these years, he'd grown so fond of her. He had actually considered the fact he could be in love with her.

Happy closed his eyes. The realisation that all his suspicions were true had hit him like a damn brick. It pained him that it had taken Tig's situation to finally do something about it. He would give anything, right now, having the MC backing, to beat the living shit out of Kozik. But he couldn't. He had to hold it in. He had to sacrifice that allowed beating, for his Brothers return.  
"That…that right there…I'm lettin' it slide, I'm lettin' you get away with that shit…you tell Clay you don't give a fuck about the humiliation to your name and Tigger can come back…you don't…" Happy shrugged his shoulders. "…I'll fuckin' kill ya'… Brother."

Kozik was as torn as a banana skin. He hated the thought of members knowing Tig slandered his name but he also wanted to live. His sudden relapse in admitting the shit he had for Lana, had been a decoy.  
"You're a clever motherfucker." Kozik shook his head, closing his eyes as he knew he was relenting to Happy's threat.

"Anybody backing shit up on my property…they'd get the same treatment..." Happy stood up from the wall. "…I'll go tell Clay you wanna talk to him."

Kozik watched as Happy walked off toward the door. Realising again, that he didn't even have to answer Hap for him to know what the answer was going to be. Hap was clever and could threaten, and without a doubt deliver on that threat but he did all that and made his Brothers admire him. Kozik was screwed, but he still wished he had the finesse to work under people's skin, just the like the way Happy could.  
"Yea…go get Clay." Kozik sighed.

Happy stepped out the door and grinned. Gotcha!

**~AN~**

**Okaayyyy… so I hoped you liked this one. I know it's a little shorter than normal, sorry about that. Plenty more to come though, well I hope lol  
****PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. You know I love reading them, it gets me motivated.**

**Thanks for the support.  
****Love Me x x x**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Clay had leant himself against the corridor wall. He had heard it all and he wasn't sure how to show his gratitude to Happy.  
Not having Tig around was hard on him and he couldn't wait to have him back. There was shit that needed to be settled and he knew he couldn't do it without Tig's unfathomable commitment to the Club. Tig was the only guy he trusted to get shit right. When he had ordered the hit on Opie and Tig had accidentally killed Donna he had realised Tig was shaken but Clay couldn't crumble too. He couldn't appear weak and he didn't ever want to admit that the mistake was his own fault. Clay knew Jax thought it was his entire fault but Clay argued with Jax that it was Tig that did the killing, not him. Tig was the one that pulled the fatal trigger.  
Clay couldn't fathom and never would have admitted that Tig, like Jax had insisted, would do anything Clay asked. Sometimes it was hard to grasp the power Clay held over Tig and he couldn't handle the pressure, knowing that he wielded such a powerful weapon in his hands. At the click of his fingers he knew he could get Tigger to do anything he wanted, no questions asked. Sometimes that power got to his head. That's why he had frozen with his decision in the Chapel. When Tig had opened up to him, revealing this girl, a possible girl that could take Tig Trager away from him, he was stuck with what his decision would be. He wanted Tig to stay, he could have easily squashed the shit with Kozik himself but he saw the look in Tig's eyes, saw that he was on the edge of a meltdown and reasoned that perhaps Tig needed a little time away from the Club. Before returning, without the girl because he couldn't really see Tig bringing her back, couldn't really see Tig with anyone and Clay had hoped that the time away from the Club had cemented that thought. He figured if Tig was locked away with one woman for long enough, he'd get bored, and come back to what he knew was best. He'd figured Tig had had his hiatus and a little fun and now Clay could rein him back in, keep him by his side ready and willing to carry out any hit he'd deemed worthy of his most brutish weapon.  
He watched as Happy walked up to him, and he knew it must have taken all his strength to hold back from kicking Kozik's ass and he appreciated that.  
"Don't know what to say…" Clay offered. "…you got bigger balls than me, that I am, sure of." He raised his brow.

Happy felt a chill go up his spine. He was relieved that he had got Tig back but immensely pissed that it was at his own expense. He knew Tig would have done the same for him, so it made the feeling a little better, still, he wanted badly to beat on Koz, to beat on something. Was life ever fair? He just wanted to ride, he just wanted a beer, he just wanted to tattoo, he just wanted to fight, just wanted to earn money and he just wanted his woman.  
"Ain't about ball size Prez…it's about my Brother, make no mistake, I wanna rip Koz' face off but damn, Tig…we need him back right?"

"Absolutely, this is where he belongs…" Clay concluded the matter. "…I'll go speak with Koz then, get this shit official… Good job the rules don't say anything about manipulation huh?" Clay laughed.

"Nah…" Happy grinned. "…it's always good to threaten someone's ass once in a while." He laughed with Clay but still, he kept thinking of all the things he'd sacrificed for the Club. His life with Lana, the MC right to kill Kozik for pushing up on his girl and the list went on. He couldn't help but think life seriously had to be better than this. Maybe a little Lana running around was what he needed, something new, something pure to take his mind away from all the harsh shit he was constantly surrounded by.

"You're a good Brother Hap… SAMCRO won't forget this." Clay held a hand out and saw Happy look at it for a moment, it looked like he was hesitate. In fact it was obvious.

Happy stared for a moment, realised it was too long to make Clay think it was just slow reflexes but in the end he stretched his arm out and clamped down on Clay's forearm. All he could offer was a smirk of thanks. He didn't want to say out loud how the Club had ruined his fucking life. He wondered if any of the other members felt this way, he wondered if Tig felt this way some times.

* * *

"Tigger…stop it…Tig…ahhh Tiggerrrrr Muuwwahhaaaaaahha stoppp hhheeeeeehhheeee." Star flipped around on the bed as Tig gripped hard into her ribs.

"Not until you take it back…take it back…or I swear. I'll…" Tig wiggled his fingers like a maniac as he straddled Star to the bed. He could feel her skin getting hotter by the second as she really couldn't stand the tickle attack. He smiled, he was enjoying this. It was good to let go, be normal for a little while.

"Or what…ha-ha-ha…" Star tried to talk but it was hard, he still kept tickling her all over. "…or what, you'll…murder me…ha-ha-…" Star carried on the giggle but it had abruptly come to a stop. She let her chest breathe in a successful intake of air without the tickling and she looked up at Tig as he had frozen in his position above her.

Tig creased his brow and upturned his nose. Her choice of words had spoilt his fun. He hissed in air through his teeth as he slowly shook his head from side to side.  
"Don't say that…don't ever say that." He leaned closer over her and then flopped on the bed beside her. Looking up to the ceiling, he could see her beside him but he couldn't look at her. Her words, that he knew deep down had only meant to be playful, had hurt him. His mind was fucked up enough, adding the images of her dead body didn't fucking help it.

Star curled onto her side and she reached a hand to touch his shoulder but she drew back, like she'd been bitten by a caged animal as he shot up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. His back now faced her and she blinked, unsure of how to deal with it.  
"Tigger…I'm sorry…I guess it was a bad choice of words huh?"

Tig hung his head low as he straightened his arms that gripped at the side of the mattress.  
"Yea…you think?" Tig let out a short burst of laugh. "…I just…don't like that ok…I don't wanna think like that around you…I finally got you to myself and now I got fucked up pictures of you dead…I told ya' my shits upside down darlin'."

Star smiled behind his back. He was so proud, and she was ultra glad he was hers. Crouching up on her knees she slithered across to his back. Slowly placing her hands on his shoulders she pressed up against him and felt the hard muscles of his back join into her skin. She wore her bra and panties still and Tig was dressed in his jeans only. Curling her arms tighter around his ridged frame, she pressed her lips to his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry…I'm learning ok. I won't say that shit again."

Tig smirked. The feel of her pressed against his back and side, it felt nice. Warm and comforting, something he'd had missing from his life for a long time.  
"You still gotta take it back ya' know? Tig turned his face slightly to the side, as his eyes looked at her hand that now snaked down his bicep, gently rubbing him. He wasn't mad at her, far from it. She had been the light at the end of the tunnel for him. After his shit with Opie and Donna, he'd never been the same. He knew Clay knew it and he knew most of the guys knew it. Even Opie had realised, that despite his ability to kill on demand, killing Donna had broken him. He felt remorse and he never felt that shit, he wasn't supposed to. As Sergeant At Arms for SAMCRO he was supposed to be unflappable. He briefly thought of Happy, and how if it wasn't for him, he'd probably be six-feet under right now. He was his best friend, his best Brother by far.

"I'm not taking it back… you totally cried at The Green Mile." Star playfully refused to let it slide. She knew what she had seen.

"I didn't…I had somethin' in my eye Goddamit." Tig groaned and clinched his fists together. It made his muscles tighten all up his arm and he, all of sudden felt a more hardened push into his body from Star. She wiggled even closer to him, if it was possible, and he felt her hand grip harder into his forearm. The tinker of her fingertips over the veins in his wrist as his forearms now leaned over his thighs, sent shivers up his spine and too the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Yea, yea…keep telling yourself that…when that black dude was holding them girls, blood all over him…you started crying…there's no use denying it Tigger…I was there. I witnessed it with my own eyes." Star flatly spoke and enjoyed emphasising certain parts that made her sound almost comedian like.

Tig whipped around and grabbed her, hearing her squeal he felt her tighten her thighs around his waist as he placed her dead centre of his crotch. Holding one hand at the lower part of her back, he pushed to keep a hold of her and then used his other hand to cover her eyes. He let her see his smiling face as he covered her into darkness. Her lips beamed brightly just under his hand and he wanted to kiss her then, but he held back.  
"Yea…well what d'ya see now smart ass…can't see shit now can ya'." Tig goaded.

Star could play this, she had him. She pushed her upper body into him and then let him feel the way she rocked her hips, purposefully grinding into his lap. Nowhere near was his cock but still, it was a sexy move and she knew he would be turned on. Licking her bottom lip slowly with her tongue, dancing with an invite, which she knew he'd be focused on, she seductively lured her speech.  
"Mmm…" She hummed. "…I can see…you…" Star groaned and gripped her nails into his shoulder. "…and me…" She drew in a sharp breath and let her bottom lip drop. With his hand still covering her eyes, she could easily have kissed his thumb but she teased with the idea instead. "…hot…" Star squeezed her thighs for effect. "…sweaty…" She hummed again. "…mmm me…and you…fucking…I'm wet, so, so wet for you…and you can't control yourself…you can't keep your hands off me…then you grip me…tight…my hair, shit, you're pulling it…I cry…for more…Oh God…you bite me… yea, yea you bite me… shit it feels so good…" Star pants as she teases, explains to him what she sees with her eyes closed and dreaming of him. "…you cum… hard… it's fast…it's all over me…"

Tig was almost dead. He looked at her face as she conveyed the images in her mind, of him, of her, together and just how he liked it. It didn't take him long to slowly remove his hand from her eyes and stare at her. She smiled sweetly back at him and all he can think about was exactly what she described. Sneaky little toad, but he had loved watching her. The way her lips softened as she explained, the way her hips slowly rocked against him, wanting some kind of friction, wanting something, something that he possessed.  
"You're really wet ain't ya?" Tig asked. His smile was bigger than his face, as he rolled his eyes further down toward her crotch. The image she painted was one he could think about for some time. It would certainly be one to get him through the day.

"Why don't you take a look Tigger?" Star mused and immediately she grinned as he held tight around her waist and chucked her back on the bed. She squealed and clasped her thighs together, covering her hands over her pantie covered mound.

"Don't hide it…Tigger wants to play now." Tig parted her legs and was settled between her thighs as he looked up and smirked. She had already flung her head back in anticipation and he swept aside her panties. God, he loved doing this to her. He got to hear that sweet little moan of hers, the way she used to cry when she was little. He was one fucked up asshole and he knew that, but he couldn't help what turned him on.

* * *

Tig smoked a cigarette as he looked out the window to his bike that sat idle on the dirt patch. He could see where Happy had parked his bike too, the marks in the ground from the stand and turned front wheel. It was evening, just after five o'clock and he'd been at the cabin for just near four days now.  
Standing there, he looked back at Star. She was in a sex coma and her face looked pleasantly peaceful. He walked over to her, slouched over his side of the bed and he grinned as she stretched some more. Her head almost hanging off the edge, he stepped forward and scooped his hands under her shoulders. Lifting her he laid her back down on the pillow and she fluttered her eyes open.

Star could see Tig through a haze of cloudy sex mist as he stood over her. His hand stroked the side of her face, and she barely found the energy to talk.  
"Come back to bed."

Tig smirked, bent down and placed a kiss on her floppy lips. He felt her try to return the pout but she was spent. He'd taken her four times since the early morning and now it was just time for her to rest. Kissing her on the forehead he knew she was back asleep and most probably unable to dream, not even of him, simply because she was so tiredly fulfilled.  
Walking away he grabbed a shirt and slipped it over his back, feeling for his keys in his jeans he found them and headed toward the porch. He fancied a nice ride. He needed to clear his head and he knew Star was safe. Happy had picked a Cabin far into the sticks and he trusted his judgement. Tig couldn't imagine Happy setting up shop right near a local farmer or some shit.  
The road was clear and he gunned it across the highway. He couldn't stop his mind racing, with the shit on his plate it was hard to stop his thoughts flashing back and forth to the Club and Star. His future and what it held for him and the Club, his future and what it held for him and Star. He couldn't help but feel let down. He knew that the rules were rules, and they were to be followed but he was secretly pissed that Clay hadn't figured out a let-go yet. What did he have to do, to prove his worth for the Cut he wore? He thought he'd gone above and beyond that pillar, but with Clay, in that Chapel. When Tig had poured his heart out, Clay couldn't and didn't seem like he was willing to exempt Tig from one silly misdemeanour. How long did he have to wait? Why did he have to wait at all? Tig had told Clay the truth about Star, told him that she was his from the get-go, yet Clay had struggled with immediately letting it slide. After all that Tig had done for the Club, he figured he would be allowed something in return. Koz wasn't even SAMCRO affiliated. He hadn't even had a phone call from Clay about it. What sort of friend was he? He didn't want to doubt his Presidents faith but hell, it was shaken, and he couldn't fix that. It was Clay's fault. Clay was the one that looked disappointed in him but Tig couldn't understand why. Tig was adamant that he'd done nothing wrong. In the grand scheme of things, Tig could have kept Star quiet but he had wanted to bring her to Clay. He had wanted to share with the Club what made him happy again. He wanted to make Clay proud of him. He'd finally gotten himself a Gemma but it seemed, from the look he remembered from Clay, that he was let down. It was like Clay took his ability to kick ass for granted. It seemed that Clay had never once thought of the consequences of the shit Tig had to do for the Club, and the impact it had on him. The impact Donna's death had on him. Lord, Tig knew he was never a guy to admit any kind of weakness, and he did enjoy what he did for the Club. He liked keeping order within the drones of Sons but he was human. He was allowed to hurt, and he was allowed to cry. And it seemed that he only allowed himself that break when he was around Star. She had harboured all his shit for him and she had coped with it all so well. He was proud to have her now, and he thought she was his shining light at the end of the tunnel but he couldn't help but think that sometimes Clay, the Club, the MC was the freight train coming his way, coming to take his life from Star away from him.  
He wondered if Happy felt like that too, wondered if any of the members felt that way. Tig medalled that it was ok for Clay. Clay was the President; all he had to do was bark the orders. Tig couldn't remember the last time Clay got stuck in. All her ever did was host Christmas meals and even then he rubbed his relationship with Gemma under everyone's noses. Whilst Tig, whilst Happy, whilst Opie, all stole, run black operations, killed and murdered in cold blood for the Club. All the things nice, all the things that kept a man grounded were taken away from them because if it wasn't, they wouldn't have been able to achieve or carry out any of their sinful acts in the name of the Club. Tig realised all this. It was hard for him, or any of the true members to hold something sacred when you knew there was a possibility of it being taken away from you. How could they keep women, women that meant something to them, when all they did was go out and kill? One day, it was bound to happen, and one of them wouldn't return. What happened to the women then? What happened to the kids? But no, it was ok for them to witness Clay with the two point four kids. Tig realised that it was high time he had a bit of that. And Star, she was that bit. Star was his bit of Gemma. Just like he imagined Happy thought the same of Lana. Lana was Happy's bit of Gemma too, and now Tig realised why Clay had survived so long in the world of the Mother Charter. He had Gemma to hold him up. It was only fair Tig had the same. It was only fair Happy had the same.

**~AN~**

**Sorry, total boring one I know… but it's gonna pick up. Lana and Hap next! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. **


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Happy sat at the bar, elbows on the edge and his head pointed to the ceiling as he tipped back the beer bottle. The last dregs slipping down his throat, making him feel the worst of his anger ebb away. The moment he hit the shots that's when things got hazy. He had heard Chibs trying to make conversation but he was too far gone to reply with an understandable response. He just gently nodded and tried to focus on something that wasn't wobbling in his pupils. He drank and he drank and he drank, he knew it was the only way. If he had stayed sober then there was no telling what frustration he would have taken out on Lana. If it was just a little bit of booze, it still could have ended badly for her, so drinking himself paralytic seemed the only logical plan.  
Before this point, before Chibs had joined him he had many things floating around in his head, many things that had made him unsteady and all of sudden on a war path.  
Happy couldn't help but think, if he had been in Tacoma and the Koz situation had presented itself, it would have been sorted in the ring and the dust would have settled by now. He couldn't stop flapping about what his Brothers would think. What would Lorca, Bully and Donut think of him if he had allowed Kozik to get away with rubbing up on his girl? They'd spit there fucking shit out if they found out, and he could only grimace as he imagined their faces. Screwed up in disgust and most probably shocked that he hadn't dealt with it before. He knew he was with SAMCRO now but he knew his Brothers in Tacoma, the ones he'd been with from the get-go, would be furious with him. He wondered if he would have lost their respect, and that feeling alone lurched at his stomach. They all loved Lana, thought the world of her and here he was, her man, backed into a corner and unable to lay claim to what was, and had always been his.  
But here, in Charming, under the watchful eye of the Mother Charter, he wasn't able to balance out the wrong that had been inflicted on his property. He had used it to bring back Tig, and whilst he knew it was the best thing for SAMCRO, he couldn't help but blame Clay. If Clay had just accepted Tig's mistake, accepted that Star was now with Tig and that she now belonged to SAMCRO, beside Tig. None of this shit would have happened. Tig would have had his woman, he would have had his justice with Koz and the balance of karma would have been restored.  
Happy knew, Clay, the God damned President of the Mother Charter, had the right to change the rules, to bend the rules and that would have been the least he could have done for his right hand man. Happy knew that Clay didn't have to punish Tig like that, and in turn he didn't have to punish him by taking away the right to beat Kozik's ass. Sure, he knew Clay didn't **make** him play that strategy but what **else** could he have done. What else could he have said to Kozik to make the shit stay low with Tig? The burden was left on him the moment Clay had walked into his dorm room. That, right there, was Mother Charter pressure and he wasn't about to let his President down, despite how much he resented him for it now.  
He felt sick, sick to the stomach. He actually pondered whether Lana would be disappointed in him. He pondered whether Lana would have secretly longed for him step up to the plate and smack Koz down. It was his responsibility but he couldn't do it now. The deal was struck and yet he was left with this pent up anger, anger he could only now direct at one other person. He already felt sorry for her.  
All he ever wanted to do was ride, booze it up and love his God damned woman, and now he had to break her all over again. She didn't deserve any of it but Old Lady's, that's what they did. They soaked up the shit their men harboured and right now, he had a lot of shit to unload. He'd finally got her back where she'd belonged and now he couldn't even defend her honour. He was being forced to neglect it and instead, what he thought was an honourable deed for the situation with Tig, he now felt like he'd been cheated. He hated himself for not nipping the Koz issue in the bud before now, and then he would have had to think of something else to bring back Tig. But seeing her in the room again, seeing her in the bed again with Kozik it had riled him, and just made the job he had been handed to by the President all the more easier for him… at the time. Now, all he felt was confusion. A mixture of loneliness, worrying that he wasn't enough for Lana and a mixture of hatred for the Club for putting him in the mood he was in.  
He raged at all this in his head, raged because he couldn't stop it from spinning around and around. Coupled with the booze and the leashed adrenaline he just couldn't make sense of. If he wasn't allowed to take his shit out on Kozik, then Lana was going to get it, somebody had too. It only left Lana to bear the brunt of his outrageous cluster fuck.  
After trading with Kozik he had mingled with Clay in the corridor but it had only lead him to bring his sorry self to the bar. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to speak with Lana then, but he was now. He had managed to get himself drunk enough, drunk enough to be unable to hurt her as much as he would have sober.  
Getting up from the bar, he squeezed Chibs' shoulder and thanked him for the quiet beer they shared. It made him wonder again whether Chibs was sometimes pissed at the Club. He knew that he had beefs with Clay when it came to the Irish and he wondered how he coped with that.  
Trying to walk down the corridor, his legs wobbled from the amount of booze he'd consumed and he burst into his room. Pissed from the several bottles of beer and shooters he'd shared with Chibs. It was now nine o'clock and he knew Lana would have still been awake, and it was now time to test how drunk he was. He hoped he was drunk enough.

Lana immediately scooted off the bed and dove toward Happy. She had wanted to apologise because knowing that she'd let Happy down, knowing that she'd stepped over the line, it had left a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew she was better than that, she knew she was a better Old Lady than that. Knowing that she shouldn't have allowed Koz to touch her, even though she was aware that Happy hadn't seen the part where Kozik had placed a hand on her thigh, she still felt like she had cheated on him some how. She felt guilty for it, knowing the smallest thing with another man was considered cheating. She'd fucked up.  
She had crept to their room and waited for his return, and she quietly hoped that Koz was still breathing. She had strained her ears against the wall to try and listen at their exchange but it had proved futile. The rough grumble of Hap's voice was far too deep to comprehend what he was saying through the thin Clubhouse walls. She didn't want Kozik to be hurt because of Happy's jealousy. A Jealousy that she maintained was ludicrous. Sometimes she felt sorry for Happy, being unable to open up and share a close bond to someone, to have a friend, a friend like she had in Koz. She knew he was close with Tig, on many strange and weird levels but she wondered if he knew what it was like to have a real close friend.  
"Are you ok?" It sounded pathetic but she didn't know what to say.

"Am I ok?" Happy laughed. "…she asks me if I'm ok…" Happy nods to himself as he takes a step toward her, fighting badly with the urge to grab at her forcefully. "…does it fuckin' look like I'm ok?"

"N-No…I guess…I guess not." Lana stuttered, mentally kicking herself for being stupid enough to approach him so boldly, he had clearly been drinking.

"You know…" Happy voice sounded light, almost dreamy as he tilted his head to the side. "…baby…I just…I just gotta." Happy stumbled forward, losing his footing and he grinned when she spread out her arms in attempt to try and steady him. Snatching at one of her wrists he brought it around his waist and she was pressed hard against his chest.

"Hap…you're drunk." Lana looked away and pressed her nose into his long sleeved t-shirt.

"I did it for you." Happy smiled but wasn't even looking at her, his eyes were closed but his face was directed up to the ceiling. His arms still wrapped around her back, keeping her held tight to him.

Lana actually wanted to laugh but she kept it in. He was very drunk but she knew it still wouldn't have been a good idea to laugh at him. His mood could change in an instant.

"You didn't need to get drunk for me Hap…I kinda prefer you sober." She smiled and this time looked up at him and saw his Adam's apple poke out as he stretched his neck up to the ceiling. He swayed slightly.

Happy, after hearing her words, snapped his head down and looked into her eyes. He tightened his grip on her and he saw her face change from curious to alert.  
"It was either drink…or my belt darlin'…figured you'd prefer the drink."

Lana immediately stiffened and tried to pull herself free from his grasp. She didn't want to be near him, one mention of his belt and she already had tears threatening to fall. He had hit her a few times with his belt, he had claimed it was only a bit of fun but damn, it marked her skin and there was one mark on the back of her thigh that still scarred her skin.  
"Hap…c'mon…let me go…it isn't funny."

"Now…" Happy un-wrapped his arms and felt her try to quickly step away from him but he grabbed at her uppers arms. "…who the fuck…is laughin'? huh…is it Koz? It sure as hell ain't fuckin' me…that's for sure" He spat, his grip was tight and cruel.

"I'm sorry…" Lana paused. "…about that…I should have never-…"

"That's right…" Happy interrupted. "…you should have never rubbed your pussy up on his face-…"

"I never…I didn't…I didn't do that." It was Lana's turn to quickly interrupt and she looked at him, scrolling his face for answers she wasn't sure she'd find.

"You might as well have sweetheart…" Happy still swayed as he felt his grip on her upper arms loosen. The drink was working and he was so peaceful with letting that be, letting it just wash over him and take him away from her. He noticed that she wore his 'REAPER' t-shirt again, the new and improved one he'd given her. "…you know…he's an asshole you know that right?" Happy pondered, almost philologically.

"Hap…c'mon…he's not that bad." Lana gently stepped away from him, running her hands down the front of her t-shirt and pulling at the hem. She had been scared at the mention of his belt but she had noticed now, how he'd pulled his eyes away from him, focusing on anything that wasn't her for a moment.

"Oh but he is…he just got you fooled darlin'…you like bein' fooled baby?" Happy asked and he couldn't even keep his eyes open properly. The drink had done the trick and he was inwardly glad for it.

"Hap…he's one of your best brothers…don't hate on him just because of me."

"Just because of you…" Happy screwed up his face and pinched his fingers, like he was talking animated Italian. "…just…because of you…" He started to chuckle. "…you really don't get it do ya' sweetheart. You got me…fuckin'…wrapped…fuckin' coiled round you like a fuckin' snake and you just think…you just think it's nothin'…like it's a fuckin game…like I ain't serious about what we got…I've fuckin' killed for you…you know that…I've fuckin-…"

"I know…I know…" Lana hushed him gently. "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that…I'm not saying I'm nothing to you…I know you love me."

"That's right…you know…anybody…any fucker…they touch you…they hurt you…their dead…plain and simple darlin'…like ridin' a fuckin' bike." He grinned and then hiccupped. A disturbing bubble of air came up his chest as he braced out his hand.

Lana covered her mouth, she wanted to giggle. He looked so cute.  
"Ok I get it…c'mon, let's get you to bed." She reached for his belt buckle and she smiled playfully, not even remotely seductive as she looked at him. He leaned over her shoulder, holding onto her for stability and then shooting back on his heels to watch her unbuckle his belt.

"Ooh darlin'…keep goin'." Happy grabbed her tiny wrist and started to rub himself on her hand, like he was dry humping a lamppost. He had wanted to hear her giggle. Her sweet laugh that sent shivers down his spine.

"Hap…" This time Lana giggled. "…don't be silly…" She pulled her hand away and gave up with undressing him for bed. Instead she cupped his palm with hers and pulled him over to the bed.  
Once she had got him on his back and looking up to the ceiling, she curled herself onto her pillow and was hitched up on her elbow as she leant down to him. She smiled as he looked up at her, blinking like a lost and confused kitten. She couldn't help it, her mothering instincts kicked in and she started to stroke a finger down his cheek and then settled it just under his ear. Using the hand from her bent elbow just above his head, she placed it on top of his head and circled her fingertips, around and around. She watched his eyes flutter in contentment.

"I love you." Happy mumbled and offered a curved lip for a smile.

Lana froze, then slowly spread a smile on her lips and continued to stroke his face.  
"So I gotta get you drunk to say that…that the trick?" She asked playfully.

"Ain't no trick darlin'…it's the truth."

"It's doesn't count Hap…you're drunk." Lana cooed.

"Like I said…better than the belt right?" Happy grinned.

"Yea…I guess so." Lana didn't want to talk much about that so she just agreed.

"Tonight…I got…I got Tig back…" Happy half yawned. "…I used you…I traded Koz for Tig and Star…you think that makes me a better man?"

"I don't know what you mean…but sure…" Lana lightly chuckled and leaned over to his lips, looked into his eyes and kissed. "…you're a good guy Hap…you just like to hide it a lot."

Happy was almost asleep and he didn't even have the energy to express how pleased he was with himself for not taking anything out on Lana. He hoped she realised how far he would go for her to be the man she first loved.  
"You think my kid'll like me?"

"What…" Lana laughed out loud now and she regretted it slightly because she saw Hap's eyes open wide with a start and then settle closed again. "…I'm not pregnant yet Hap…I've only just come off the pill."

"You're not knocked up yet…shit…and after all that fuckin' too." Happy bumbled out, actually surprised at this revelation but far too on the verge of a drunken coma to sound enthusiastic about it.

"It'll take a little time Hap." Lana shuffled down and cradled his head in the curve of her chest and shoulder. "…Ssh…go to sleep now baby."

"Club has changed me baby…I'm sorry…I really am." Happy curled himself up and accepted her arms wrapped around him as he snuggled into her. "…I ain't strong enough to change back…but I'll make it work…make it work."

Lana blinked, he was gone, already snoring and all she wanted to do was ask him to make love to her. She could hear the TV from Koz' room beside theirs and wondered what Hap had meant about trading Koz for Tig and Star. She wondered if she'd ever know.

**~AN~**

**Coming along slow and I apologise for that… just trying to get kick started again lol **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. I realise Happy is a total sap here but hell, why not. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for the support**

**Love me XX **


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Lana felt a slow swirl start to spin in the pit of her stomach. It was like an itch she needed to scratch away but the more the swirl spun around and around, it tethered the edges of the itch and became satisfying. She felt her lower back crack in its depths as it involuntarily arched, pushing her bum into the mattress. Before she knew it her own hands had collapsed over her stomach and she wrenched up her t-shirt in search of contact with her skin. She still had her eyes closed and she fought with the claws that wanted to keep her eyelids shut for the deep sleep she was being dragged away from. She could barely form speech she was that much still in the land of nod, but the growing urge that tickled at her centre was pulling her away and slowly it became more interesting than her sleep.

Happy had woken up with a start, his cell had vibrated in his jeans pocket and he had shot his hand down with closed eyes. He had rummaged for the culprit of his deprived sleep and had flipped the lid, answering the call with a gruff voice.  
"Yeah?" He croaked. "…a'ight…yeah...Dixie's, got it…gimme couple hours Brother…a'ight." He had hung up and groaned. It had been nice to hear his Brothers voice, but Tig had always had bad timing. He had sounded relaxed but he had easily detected the underlining concern in his tone.  
Happy had propped himself up on his elbows and had looked around the room. His mind had been cloudy with the amount of drink he had had last night but when he had swept his eyes across to the other side of the bed and saw her, he had closed his eyes in relief. She had been in one piece, no bruises marked her pretty skin and she had the softest smile to her lips. He had known she was in a deep sleep with the way she had had her arms up like a desert cactus. He had looked longingly at her, and was so very, very glad that he had not single-handedly ruined their relationship last night. He could have only imagined how far she would have run from him if he had raised a hand to her again. The thought barely made it passed the flashing images before he shook his head, feeling the after effects of the drink but glad he had stopped thinking about waking up alone again. He had done the right thing and drunk himself so much into a stupor that he could barely remember anything he said to her last night.  
Now he watched as she stirred awake, his lips had found the very core of her fleshy nubbin and he was bringing it out of hiding. He sucked hard and then pulled back to admire the way her folds twitched on their own accord. It fascinated him how a woman's pussy seemed alive, like it had its own life, and he enjoyed the feel of its contractual parts. He was the one that controlled what it did and he'd never get bored of it. He used his hands to push up the back of her thighs and her sleepy legs had flopped open, as he settled himself between her legs. He flicked his tongue gently over her shaven, tightly bound skin and then he pushed, wedging his lips and nose between her secret gates. He felt her back buckle and her legs twitch when he pushed hard into her bone. He chomped his mouth down, again and again stirring awake her sleeping orgasm and he had finally opened his eyes, to look up at her.  
He saw her face turn side to side as she tried to figure out what was happening to her, and he contained the laugh he wanted to chuckle. She had always seemed so dazed and very confused when he woke her up with a pleasurable orgasm. Instead he hummed into her folds, finally able to enjoy the sweet taste she offered as his efforts were being rewarded with pussy juice of the highest order.

"Oh…Oh…Oh…God…" Lana felt like she was being electrocuted awake, her body jolted. She snapped open her eyes and looked down between the stirring sensations that built between her legs. "…Happy…" She flung her head back down as she saw it was him, her shoulders now raised up as she arched her back into his presence. "…shit…don't stop."

Happy saw that she was fully awake now and he used his shoulders to hoist up her thighs as he wrapped his tattooed arms around the tops of her thighs. Running his hands over her skin and then across her stomach, he fondled for her roaming hands. Clasping her fingers tightly into his as he pulled down, he pinned them to the bed. He pushed his pouted lips into her flaps, connecting again with the spot that got her off, the bone of her pussy just beneath her nubbin. Finding that delicate place, he lapped the flat of his tongue against it and then forcefully curled and shook his head. She bucked against him and he knew then that she was close. Her knees were brought higher up into her chest as he felt himself being squashed between her thighs. He loved this bit.

"Yea…yea…yea…yea…yea…right there, right there, right there… yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, aahhhhh" Lana opened her mouth with a gaping expression as she blinked rapidly. Unable to believe the feeling she was having, even though she'd had this feeling a million times before it always felt like it was new and was feeling it for the first time. She tried to pull her hands free but her struggle just spurred him on and he gripped a tighter hold around her wrists, pulling down her shoulders as she bucked uncontrollably on his face. Always at the peak of her explosion, she had feelings of escape, like her body was embarrassed and it tried desperately to hide away from the massive orgasm she was experiencing, but her mind knew better and it fought for control of her bodily functions. It caused her to grind without dignity against his face but her actions only made the man unleashing this great feeling, do it harder, faster and without a care in the world for her exposed desperate need for him to carry on.

"Mmm…Mmm…" Happy hummed as he hitched up his own knees to push more force into her haven of wonderful delights. Then like an explosion on the fourth of July he felt a wetter than wet gush hit his chin and he slipped further down to her pussy entrance to reap the benefits of his efforts. "…fuck…fuck…mmm…" Happy's eyes glowed as he saw in the morning light the way her pussy convulsed. "…look at that shit…fuckin' beautiful." He spoke, diving straight back in, roughly smudging her wetness around her glistening flesh and flicked his tongue at the inner sides of her thighs.

"Ah fuck…Jesus…I…Jesus…Hap." Lana couldn't form any sentence that would have been understandable. She was in heaven. Bucking only lightly every now and again as she felt his nose nudged absentmindedly into her sore clit. She looked down at him when the wave of bliss was slowly washing away and she met his eyes.

"Mornin' Piglet…hope ya' didn't mind…I gotta go meet Tigger, couldn't leave without sayin' goodbye." Happy grinned and comfortably rest his chin on her pussy.

"Don't go…you can't do that and just leave…that…" Lana dropped her head back into the pillows, exasperated. "…was…amazing." She ran a hand through the top of her hair and kept her elbow raised, leaning her palm into her forehead in exhaustion.

Happy placed a soft kiss to the place he'd removed his resting chin from and smacked the side of her thigh as he climbed over her. She had gripped her legs around his waist and he tapped her lightly.  
"…c'mon…let me up…ain't got time for this shit…I gotta be somewhere."

"Oh please…stay…you gotta be too hung-over to ride anyways…stay with me."

"Your thighs grippin' my head kinda shook out the hangover darlin'…" Happy smiled down at her as she blushed. "…it's a'ight…you know I fuckin' love it, you ain't gotta be shy."

"I can't help it…you always know how to make me embarrassed." Lana mumbled and covered her hand over her eyes. She felt him lay over her now and she locked her ankles tight around him. She could feel that his jeans were still on and she inwardly frowned. It would be harder to get him to stay now.

Happy kissed her neck, exposed for him to nibble on as she turned her face away with embarrassment. His acknowledgement of her wanton grinding pussy into his face had been fucking fantastic and he loved it when she did it but he also loved it that she felt embarrassed about it.  
"You got the sweetest taste baby…" He kissed again on her neck. "…ain't ever gonna let another man touch it…" He bit into her neck and he heard her gasp. Sucking harder and using his teeth, he felt her grip onto his bicep and squeeze her nails into his skin. It only made him do it harder.

"Hap…ah Christ…" Lana panted as she felt the pressure release from her neck and she slapped her hand onto it, trying to feel if he'd actually raised blood. "…you finished…Jesus." Lana protested but couldn't help smile at him. It had hurt but it was a good hurt.

"Just lettin' him know…" Happy smirked but was willing to sate her questioning features as she looked up at him. "…Koz makes a play for you…one fuckin' move…he breaks the deal and then it's show time…" Happy confirmed with a nod. He turned his face serious and really wanted to make her understand the rule she had clearly let slip from her mind. "…one more time Lana…and I mean it…one more time, I catch you…it won't be me wakin' you up…I'll let ever Brother, from every God damned Charter, use you…you got it?

Lana gulped but nodded her head in understanding. She realised she'd understood before when he warned her but this time she wasn't going to let him down.  
"Can I talk to him?"

"Nothin' more…" Happy nodded his acceptance for her to talk with Kozik but only that. No alone time, no nursing him back to full strength and he knew she understood that much. He didn't know why but he couldn't bring himself to tell her how Koz had admitted, and he meant, really admitted his desires for Lana. He didn't want to break her heart. He had known she thought highly of Kozik and the 'friendship' they shared but to break it to her, that he was just another man only after her pussy, he wasn't that heartless. He couldn't do it. He couldn't handle seeing her face look so upset. He had always hated it when she cried, it made him feel agitated, unable to control her and at the same time having these tearing feelings in the pit of his stomach. The pain in his own innards, coercing like he wanted to smash someone's face in for causing her pretty face to be screwed up with hard lines. "…don't let him see you hurtin' ok…" He followed on and he knew she didn't understand what he had meant by it but he hoped she'd remember it when the time came. "…guys like us…we get a kick outta things that hurt, don't let him see you cry."

Lana hadn't a clue what he was on about but she smiled up at him nonetheless.  
"Is that why you used to make me cry a lot…you get a kick outta hurtin' me?" She mused, only playfully she wasn't expecting an answer.

"I'm allowed to make you better after…" Happy grinned and pushed his crotch into the inside of her thigh. Then he went serious again. "…that asshole will want that too…don't fall for it."

"I promise…no lookin' hurt…no cryin'…and no fallin'…I got it…" Lana nodded her head affirmatively with each word, a playful smile on her lips as she still didn't understand what the hell he was on about but she placated his seriousness with acknowledgement anyway. "…Anything else I gotta remember for the day ahead?"

"Yea…" Happy smirked and lowered his head toward her lips. "…I wanna see the fruits of my money baby…you get anything in the Happy Fund yesterday?" He was inches from her lips and he could tell she was craving for his kiss.

"Kiss me now and you might get a little surprise later." Lana kept her cool, not wanting to appear devastated if he didn't kiss her.

Happy searched his eyes over her face and then stared long and hard at her lips. He only carefully lowered his gaze to her heavy chest as she began to pant for his attention. Smiling at her apparent undoing he clasped a hand around the side of her neck, feeling her small body in his strong grasp.  
"You're a good Old Lady…Tig might need you today…his girl Star…she used to work at the nightclub in Tacoma." Happy mumbled as he looked over her curves but kept himself close to her. He talked casually and he knew it was grating on her patience.

"Richie's old place?" Lana furrowed her brow, and watched him nod slowly, still looking over her shapely tits and then rubbing his hand down the length of her thigh as he rolled to the side and brought her with him. "…she still dance?"

"Yea, Richie's old joint… One-Niners still run that shop…from what Tig said, don't sound to me like it changed much since I picked you up…" Happy stroked a slow finger down the side of her face as he felt the weight of her thigh increase on his side as she tempted him to stay close. "…she's gonna need friends round here…figured you'd be up for the task?"

"It would be nice to have a girlfriend again…" Lana mused but trailed her hands up his chest and ran her index finger along the tattooed necklace of words he wore. "…maybe we could swap dirty tales…it'll be fun."

Happy suddenly thought of Kozik again. He wondered whether he should tell Lana about his hate for strippers. Not many Brothers knew the reason behind that. Kozik had always been cagey about it.  
"Keep her away from Koz…" Happy started to chuckle. He actually started to see the light at the end of the tunnel because he knew that when Kozik was to find out about Lana being a stripper, he knew Kozik would see Lana in a different light and maybe he would back off from her. He could only hope Kozik would lose interest in his woman. "…you might wanna keep yourself away from him as well…he find out you used to strip…don't think you'll be friends anymore darlin'." Happy found it devilishly perfect.

"What do you mean?" Lana questioned, confused.

"Nothin'…maybe you should ask him about it." Happy could see it all already and he smiled at the thought of Kozik's crushed face. He hoped he was there to see it.

"Hmm" Lana shifted her eyes in thought, wondering what Kozik's reaction would really be. She couldn't see him disliking her because of such a trivial thing. After all the times he'd seen her dance on the pole for Happy in Tacoma, she had always thought he looked shy about it. Like he couldn't look at her because he was embarrassed about seeing his friend in barely no clothes and working it for her man. Maybe she was wrong, maybe it was something she'd have to ask him about. She creased her brow in horror at picturing his face looking at her like she was some cheap whore.

"Baby…" Happy chuckled as he saw her trying to work out why Kozik would think badly of her. "…don't let that shit get to ya'…Gimme suga' …I gotta get outta here."

Lana leaned up into him and she felt his lips encase hers. She couldn't stop the moan as she tasted herself, the soft tip of her tongue working out and being swallowed up by his dominate kiss. She clasped her hands around the base of his neck and tried to get him to stay but she could already feel him pulling away. She sighed.

"Leave it alone bitch…" Happy swatted away her hand as it tried to work open his belt. "…I gotta work."

"Whatever…I'll do it myself then." Lana dismissed him and snaked her hands down her body, pulled up the bed sheet and kept her hands between her legs.

Happy stood and just looked at her.  
"Jesus…I just fuckin' got ya' off…anything I do, enough for ya'?" He retorted as he picked his keys up from the bedside cabinet.

"Ain't my fault you get me horny all the time…" Lana giggled and curled herself into the covers. "…get outta here…go play with Tig whilst I play with me." She smiled.

"Un-fuckin'-believable." Happy shook his head, grabbed a hold of his crotch and pushed it downwards and headed to the door.

Lana laughed, and then watched him leave her behind. She jumped out of the bed and headed for the shower. She was happy he was happy, and was pleased he had given her only words of warning and there was no sign of a raised hand to her last night. She felt bright and cheerful, her morning wake up call had done the trick and her worries were miles behind. Now she was looking forward to having a girlfriend.

* * *

Tig paced up and down the cabin, his mind racing ten to the dozen and the time wasn't moving quickly enough. Happy had told he would meet him at Dixie's diner out on the Lodi road and Tig had another twenty minutes before leaving off from the cabin.  
On his ride last night, blasting through the summer breeze he knew what he'd fucking seen but he just needed it confirmed. Happy was the best man for it so he had called him for support. It was the first time he'd called anybody from the Club since he'd been at the cabin with Star. He still hadn't heard anything from Clay and he worried about that. He started to worry in case Opie had been given his spot in the SAA seat. He worried that Clay wouldn't need him anymore. He looked over at Star as she sat in the old wooden rocking chair. She looked fragile and he creased his face, wondering how she had the strength to put up with his characteristic tendencies. There was only one thing that he'd made up his mind about and it was Star. She was coming with him, come hell or high water. If the Club wanted him back, she was to come too. If the Club never wanted to see his sorry ass again, then he'd be just fine as long as he had her. In the last four days, shooting in the forest and having Star cook him meals it had been his little slice of normalcy. It had felt weird but certainly something he could get used to if he had to. He didn't want to leave the Club, he was the Club and he was desperate for a resolution to the current situation but if push came to shove, he'd made the decision that Star was just as big a part of his life as the Club would be. He was older now, although his mind refused to think so but he wanted something special in his life. He'd had it before but the Club had swallowed his insatiable appetite for violence and he'd neglected her, it wasn't going to happen this time.

"What's going to happen?" Star asked.

"Shit…got no clue darlin'…it's been four full days now, either Clay got whacked or it's not lookin' good for us." Tig answered.

"How…how will you cope without the Club?" Star couldn't help but whisper it. She had realised what a big step he had made by taking her name to the Chapel.

"I got you right…figure that's all I need…your pussy and the road darlin'." Tig shrugged, he didn't even want to contemplate the fact of never going back to the Club. It was thundering in his chest, his heart, as he thought about Clay not wanting him anymore.

"How long will you be gone?" Star asked as she got up to walk toward him.

Tig had ignored her and looked around the room frantically, and then he stormed toward the coat rack that stood just off toward the door, searching.

"You don't have it Tig…your Cut is back at the Clubhouse." Star softly spoke and followed after him.

"Right…" Tig tightly shut his eyes. "…shit, feels like I'm fuckin' naked without it…you know?" Tig raised an eyebrow to her, not even registering that she would have no clue what it felt like to wear the patch of a Son.

"I think you look just as good without it." Star ran her hands up his chest and let her fingers fold open the section of his dark blue shirt that always showed his chest.

Tig was warmed to her comforting words and knew she tried hard to waiver his concern, but he had to chuckle at her pretty little self as she tried to mother him. He hated being mothered but he respected her, so she got away with it sometimes.  
"You used to like it when I just wore the Cut…got your wetter than a damn watermelon." Tig stood strong and ducked his head down, taking her hands from his chest and holding them in his own.

"Tig!" Star objected half heartedly. "…I was being supportive." She offered a lopsided smile.

"Hey…it's your pussy baby…I'm just statin' the facts." Tig grinned and leaned in. Placing his lips over hers and then decided quickly that he wanted a deeper connection so pushed in his tongue. Wrapping his arms around her back he dipped his hand into the crack of her bum and used his middle finger to rub roughly at her pussy. She wore leggings so he had no real contact but he could feel her, warm, soft and inviting, all the same.

"Tigger…you'll be late." Star pushed at his chest and then tiptoed back down to her flat feet as he tore his hand away from her backside.

"Goddamit…you're ready for me as well ain't ya?"

"Always…now, get outta here." Star walked back to her wooden rocking chair and picked up a magazine that was on the coffee table.

"I won't be long…don't answer the door to any fuckin' strangers…you hear someone comin' that ain't me…get the fuck out the back door and go where I told ya'. You got it?"

"Yes, yes…I heard you the last hundredth time you told me. Leave me alone…I'm reading…" Star looked up from her magazine and smiled, but then rolled her eyes as she saw him mimicking her jabbering mouth with a puppeteer hand. "…kiss my ass Trager."

"Ooh…that a promise?"

"Your call, what's mine is yours." Star retorted but carried on scanning the article that she wasn't really that interested in.

"Damn fuckin' straight!" Tig shouted as he left the cabin with a fallen slam of the door.

* * *

"Brother…good to see ya'?" Happy held out his arm and watched as Tig stepped in for a hug, so he switched the offering and bowled into his open arms. Clapping him on the back with a fist it felt like he was finally complete, and the better halves of the killing duo had finally been reunited.

"And you…" Tig grinned from ear to ear. He didn't care that he looked like he'd finally been allowed to step out and play toy trucks with his best friend. "…Club…how is it?"

"It's good Brother…Clay call you?" Happy asked, dipping into his pocket for a smoke.

"Nah…nothin' Brother…" Tig upturned his nose, and knew he expressed disappointment with that. "…hey wait..." He felt his pocket vibrating and he pulled out his phone. He answered dubiously. "…Yeah? Clay!" Tig smiled as he heard Clay's voice. It couldn't have been better timing. "…that's great man…shit man, that's really good…Ok…is that right?" Tig looked at Happy as he heard his Presidents commendations of the man that stood in front of him. "…hey listen…I'll be in soon…I got somethin' to bring to the table. You a'ight with that? Yea, yea man…I'll be there, later."

"Prez?" Happy grinned, with a confirming nod as he looked at Tig's smiling face. He knew it was the call Tig had been waiting for and he felt emotion for that.

"Yea…I'm back…" Tig stuck his phone back inside his pocket and looked to the floor for a second before continuing. "…he said I have you to thank for it…" He looked into Happy's stone cold eyes, but he knew what really lie behind that façade. It was an honest, loyal to the end, Brother in arms and he owed him. "…what shit you pull to get me back?"

"Promised Koz…" Happy began and watched Tig's forehead crease at the mention of Kozik's name. "…traded his shit with Lana…told him I'd back off the punishment if he let your shit slide."

"You're kiddin'…" Tig started to laugh. "…that asshole gonna be a'ight with Star in the house?"

"Got no choice has he Brother…besides, think when he's road worthy, he'll be outta Dodge and back to Tacoma. Ain't gonna spread shit myself but won't take long for the news to hit Boots, and the crew. They're bound to hack his balls for weeks over it."

"Well…gotta give it to him…" Tig sighed. "…didn't think he'd have the sack to be able to handle a jumpin' bitch tag on his name."

"Hey man, he had no choice right…the shit I had planned to fuck him over with, asshole wouldn't be back on his bike for years…" Happy chuckled as he looked to the sky. It darkened quickly and it looked like a storm was coming. "…I guess, too bad he took the bait…need to get some fuckin' aggression out…been watchin' him make a play for my girl for too long…that asshole wouldn't fuckin' quit."

Tig laughed with him but Tig could tell he was a little annoyed at not being able to smack Koz down for the shit he pulled with Lana.  
"Hey man…I appreciate it…" Tig smiled, sincerely. "…maybe he'll break the deal and you'll get another shot at making that shit right."

"Brother can dream right…" Hap laughed and leaned into the side of his bike, looking up to the sky again, making Tig do the same. "…what's this shit you gotta show me…or we out here for a fuckin' date?"

Tig grinned but then turned serious.  
"Listen…I was ridin' last night…saw a bike pull up into that dirt trap out on the Lodi boarder-…"

"That a Mayan den?" Happy interrupted wanting to make sure he was thinking of the same place.

"Yea…exactly that Brother…think we need to check this shit out."

"Son?" Happy raised an eyebrow.

"Jimmy." Tig confirmed. He knew the Tacoma bike that he saw, he knew it was Jimmy that night, no mistake.

"I fuckin' knew it…knew that shit was a snitch…what do we do?" Happy pushed off his bike, annoyed and physically gut wrenched at the thought he had kept his suspicions to himself.

"Wait 'til dark…let's check it out, see what we're up against, a'ight…you cool?" Tig nodded and they both walked across the parking lot to Dixie's highway diner.

* * *

Lana touched the handles of John Teller's, almost ornamental, bike that was perched in the corridor of the Clubhouse. It was around six in the evening and Happy had been gone all day. Walking passed the entrance to Kozik's room, she was afraid to look in as she saw the door open but it got the best of her and she looked. It was empty. She popped her head in to make sure she couldn't hear him in the bathroom but when she heard nothing, she panicked. She felt herself becoming short of breath and it was getting tighter in her chest as the realisation that perhaps Happy had taken it too far, hit her.  
She walked fast but dragged her hand along the wall of the corridor until it opened up into the main bar room. She sucked in a sharp hitch as she saw Koz sitting on the sofa. She let her breath catch up to her and then she froze as he looked up at her.

"Hey…Tara came by…I got a stick so I hobbled out here… got a beer…wanna talk?" Koz knew he sounded chirpier than what would have been normal for him but he was actually nervous. Seeing her look at him still, even after she knew how he felt about her now, it was awkward for him. He didn't want her to think he thought less of her just because he admitted to wanting her pussy.

"Umm…I don't know…I was just coming to get a glass of water." Lana lied through her teeth but she didn't want to express that she was worried about his whereabouts. He still had a bad leg and she panicked thinking that he'd been abducted from his bed in a sleepy haze or something.  
She spun around and ignored any further conversation with him. She had to remain under Happy's rules if she wanted to convince him of her loyalty to him, and him alone. Getting cosy with Kozik again would only prove more trouble than it was worth.  
Sitting at the bar, she pulled at Bobby's newspaper and started to fill in the blanks from the crossword he'd left. Sipping on her glass of water she tapped her foot.  
The time had passed and it was almost eight o'clock. The summer nights were drawing in and it had started to get dark. The sky rumbled and she flinched with the lightening cracked above the roof of the Clubhouse Lot. She mused at a lot of things and wondered why the Clubhouse was so empty. It was only Wednesday but she had expected to at least see Opie and Jax but it appeared they had other business to attend. Kids! She sat at the bar alone, despite feeling Kozik's presence across the room, slouched into the sofa watching TV. It wasn't long before the rain thundered on the concrete outside and she kept looking to the door, waiting for Happy to come home. She didn't like him out in this kind of weather, doing God knows what.

* * *

The rain plundered down over his Cut as it lay across the seat of his bike. He took one look back to make sure both the bikes were covered away from any passers by and then nodded at Tig.  
"Let's get this done…I'll cover you."

Tig hunched over and made stealth through the bushes and trees that lined the Mayan Lodi base camp. He knew Happy was a step beyond him, if it were any other Brother he would have been turning around to check on their progress but not with Happy. He was like him. Born to lurk, born to appear unborn as if he never existed.  
After witnessing Jimmy ride on down the same dirt track they mirrored in the bushes, he wouldn't have even bothered with the Mayan crew that seemed to have settled quite near to his home of Charming. He had had a feeling, an inkling, that Jimmy was dodgy since the night of Koz' shooting but he had been too preoccupied with Star's arrival that he hadn't bothered to even speak to Happy about it. He had remembered the look they shared with each other when Jimmy had seemed so hell bent on the NORDS being responsible for the shooting. It was all clicking into place now. Jimmy had switched crews.

Happy let out a light whistle through his teeth. Almost sounding like a woodland bird not being too conspicuous if anybody else was to hear it. He watched as Tig stopped his quiet steps over the once crisp floor that had now turned into slush from the heavy downpour, and turn to face him. Happy raised one finger and pointed to himself. Then motioning with walking fingers, he wandered them in the air to the other side of the fencing that appeared on the horizon.

Tig nodded, he had understood that Happy was going to split from him and go to the north end of the fencing that they had both now stumbled across. It wasn't long before he saw Happy crouch down, low to the floor indicating he'd come into contact with something of relevance. Tig backed away from his end of the fence and as he approached behind Happy, he got down too, almost touching his chest to the floor, listening. The rain pelted into their clothes as the both commando crawled to the very edge of the fence.

Happy turned his head to Tig and nodded. He took the chance and whispered lowly.  
"Jimmy…that's his bike…" Happy pointed and looked back at Tig to register whether he had looked where he pointed. He did. "…voices inside there…let's wait it out."

The both stayed where they were and listened intently. The voices grew a little louder, and they were glad the door to the shed had opened so the voices now were clearer through the rain soaked evening.

"You gotta prove your worth…you know what I'm sayin' man…you gotta finish what was started. Think of it as your initiation esay…you do this for us…then it's just a bigger piece of the pie for you, you understand? …you make that Son eat the dirt, it'll let us know you mean business."

Alvarez' voice was just too unmistakable and Happy turned his head slowly to look at Tig. Placing a finger to his lips, a signal to listen closely, it was going to be their proof, what they needed if the next voice they heard was who they thought it would be.

"I can do this…piece of piss. All my damn time with those assholes, all I got was shit on from a great height. Yea, yea…I can do this. When…when do you want it done? This shit'll be too easy man…he's already hauled up with the leg wound, I can get in, get out and meet back here at Midnight."

Tig splayed his hand out in between his and Happy's face, and then gritted his teeth. Balling his fingers into a fist he expressed his eagerness to squash Jimmy like a damn bug. Hearing him talk about ending Kozik's life like it meant nothing to him, actually infuriated Tig. If anybody was going to end Koz it sure as hell wasn't going to be a snitch. The hatred he harboured for Koz was instantly put aside, nobody threatens a Son.

Happy nodded his head in agreement but placed his hand around Tig's clinched fist to calm his guns-a-blazing attitude.

"Tonight Holmes…tonight. Sooner it is done… sooner we welcome you into our family esay."

Tig couldn't contain his frustration with having to wait for the right time, so biting on his knuckle he tried to calm himself down. His stealth like skills were coming undone and the adrenaline surged through his veins as he fought with just jumping up and popping off rounds from his Glock .21.  
Being pent up for four days with no action, no violence of any kind had clearly messed with his head. Then like a surrealistic nightmare, he watched in slow motion as the knife he had slipped from his thigh, cluttered with his bumbling ringed fingers and fell into the slushy undergrowth.

Happy snapped his head to Tig at his side and looked down to see the knife clash to the muddy underskirts of the fence. Stones littered the area inside the compound and some of the pebbles had seeped under the fence. Tig's blade clinked with the hard resistance of the stone.

Tig looked sharply to Happy and raised his finger to his lips. Shushing any further movement they waited to see if they had been discovered.

"What was that? Hey…hey…Ernesto, Victor…check the back gate."

Happy cringed and he gave Tig a knowing gaze, damn his jittery violent nerves. They'd just been made and there was no point in delaying the inevitable so they both jumped up. Rapid Hispanic fired up around them and Happy reached for his gun hitched into the back of his jeans waistband. The rain was thick and it was hard to see through the darkening night but Hap knew Jimmy and Alvarez were no blind men.

Tig glared in at Jimmy, reaching up his hands and gripping his fingers into the chain linked fence. The four men stood stock still as running and confused Mexicans skittered around the caged area trying to figure out what Alvarez had originally ordered them to do after hearing an unexpected noise. Alvarez had looked more alarmed than any of them, but a comfortable knowing oozed between the three Sons. Jimmy had been caught, and Tig meticulously waited to see what the reaction would be.

Happy stood a step back from Tig, ready and waiting to bolt for when Alvarez was sure to give the shooting order. He tugged at Tig's back shirt but his eyes glowed through the fence at Jimmy. He couldn't fucking believe it.

Alvarez panicked. Sons! On his turf! His reflexes kicked in and he grabbed for the Cut of Jimmy, pulling him back further away from the fence. He wanted to protect his investment.  
Jimmy held countless information on how the Sons operated and he had wanted to get a handle on the way they ran their gun shipments, Jimmy knew all this information. He was a goldmine.  
"Shoot…Shoot them!" Alvarez shouted. "…they are trespassing, shoot them." Alvarez shouted.

Happy growled. Half at Tig for being over excited and ruining the stakeout, and the other half pure adrenaline kicking in as he heard Alvarez give the order to shoot.  
"Tig…c'mon…move."

"Their gonna rat me out…their gonna rat me out to Clay…" Jimmy shouted to Alvarez. It wasn't a hysterical statement, just one looking for direction as he looked to Alvarez for a solution.

"Go…get the job done…we'll keep these fuckers busy…SHOOT… SHOOT THEM ASSHOLES" Alvarez directed Jimmy's lost world and then shouted for his men to get their guns firing.

Jimmy shot a look to Happy, he did his best to glare at him as dazed Mayans ran around from shed to shed, gathering weaponry to shoot into the tree line. Jimmy wondered if he was finally able to beat Happy at something. He reckoned he could make it back to the Clubhouse before him and he hoped the dare was clear in his eyes. Just try and stop me.

Suddenly Happy's world tumbled out of his hands. He accepted the challenging look from Jimmy through the fence but he had heard Alvarez confirm to Jimmy that he still wanted him to finish the job on Koz. Tonight! There's no way he could make it back to the Clubhouse in time. His bike, and Tig's bike, was parked half way down the highway, back in the other direction.  
"Tig…get your fuckin' ass movin'…NOW" Happy ordered and this time he finally got a response from Tig.

Tig turned to Happy and right at that point the shots started to ring passed them. All of a sudden they were under a massive firearm attack and they legged it. Back through the sloshing rain, hitting branches of sodden trees and bushes. Tig heard numerous calls from Mayan to Mayan and he kept pace with Happy as they zigzagged through the wooded land.

"Shoot 'em, shoot 'em…" Jimmy shouted encouragement to his new, soon to be, Mayan family as he hopped his leg over his Dyna. "…Marcus…I'll be back…and the job will be finished." He grinned and watched Alvarez slam his fist into his chest over his heart. It felt good to be such an asset for once.

"There, there…get 'em, get 'em"

"Faster their gettin' away"

Happy heard the calls from the outer tree line and still felt the shots of gunfire wiz passed his ears. It was pretty dicey, one wrong step, a stumble and he'd be a sitting duck.  
"Tig…split up…Jimmy's still goin' after Koz…this can't be fuckin' happenin'." Hap raged as he dodged round thick oak trees.

"Koz can look after his damn self…we gotta get that fuckin' rat…now!" Tig bellowed, and got a sudden burst of pace, fighting desperately to turn back around and 'OK Corral' the whole damn Mayan crew.

"TIG…LANA IS AT THE FUCKIN' CLUBHOUSE" Happy fumed.

**~AN~ **

**Hope you enjoyed this one… it's building and hope it's coming across like that. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. Damn, I'm so tired right now…just wish I had the real DL to wake me up, lol. **

**Thanks a bunch lovely ladies who review, really appreciate your very consistent reviews I read, realllllly makes my day! **

**Love you all, Love me x x **


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Happy ran as fast as he could, knees burning as he tried to look back. He saw Tig running, but he was yards behind him. Hap shouted.  
"C'mon…move it."

Tig knew Hap was faster than him and he could feel his Brothers anxious frustration with him. He kicked it up a gear but it was too late. The rumble of bikes could be heard; he whipped his head around and saw three, possible four Mayans gunning it down the cracked road. This stakeout had gone terribly wrong and he turned forward again, seeing Happy still running, faster and faster. The rain whipped around him and Tig tapped his pockets for his phone. Pulling it out, it had made him slow down his run but he knew what was at stake. If Jimmy got back to the Clubhouse before them, there was no telling what would happen. It seemed Happy thought no different to him.

Happy slapped his boots into the drenched concrete as he slowed his run reaching the parked up bikes. He looked up the road and saw Tig coming but stared straight passed him as he saw the gathering pace of the Mayans. Their custom Harleys deafened the night as they scoped the edges of the road looking for them.  
"Shit…shit…" Happy said to himself as he swung his Cut back on. The wet material sloshing with his wet long sleeved t-shirt. "…TIG…c'mon man…" He shouted as he saw Tig catch up to him and swing his leg over his bike, holding his phone to his ear. "…don't bother man…" Happy shouted. "…network is fuckin' down. Storm must have taken out the fuckin' mast…we gotta get back to the Clubhouse." Happy had already tried his own cell but had come up empty handed when the dial tone wouldn't even engage. Fucking Lodi shit coverage.

"FUCK IT…" Tig screwed up his face and squinted at his cell. The screen flickered as it had clearly become waterlogged, and Tig squeezed it in his hand, realising it was their only chance to warn the Clubhouse. Then Tig had an idea.  
"Go…get the fuck outta here…go to Back Harlow Road, swing it up passed Baker, it'll take you to the Clubhouse…it's longer but it's a fuckin' chance…I'll keep these assholes pinned here..." Tig looked at Happy, urging him to take the option whilst he could. "…Go…Jimmy won't fuckin' wait."

Just at that point, the firing of guns started again and Happy glared at Tig. He didn't want to leave him but he didn't want a dead girlfriend either.  
"Brother…" He roared his bike into action and started to roll out. "…fuckin' kill 'em all." It was encouragement that had no doubts imbedded. He knew Tig could take care of himself. His Lana couldn't.

* * *

Tig watched as Happy roared off down the road. Shots got closer to his back wheel and it made Tig jump into action. Shit, time to rock 'n' roll. He pulled out his Glock and geared his bike. The rain made it hard to see and the night sky was nearly blackened. The lights from the Mayans bikes got bigger and he took the chance. He couldn't have them follow Happy so he rolled out into the road and took them face on. Roaring his faithful into warp speed he drew his gun and fired. He kept firing and firing until he zoomed straight through the middle of the three Mayans.  
Acting the decoy had always been fun in the past but this time it felt different. He had sensed the tension coming from Hap and it had passed onto him. Jimmy was on his way to Charming, mindset on killing Koz for initiation into the Mayans and all whilst this was in place. Lana was in the crosshairs. There was someone Hap cared about, and if Hap cared, so did he.

* * *

Happy had never rode so damn fast, but he still felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. He had known the back way to Charming, had travelled the roads many times but the more he thought about Lana, the more the Clubhouse seemed so far away. He could already see himself going catatonic if something happened to her. Club shit shouldn't step over the line and put their women in danger. Jimmy was going to die for this.

* * *

Through Tig's hast to get away, he had rode back down Prince street heading toward Happy's cabin. The Mayans followed him in hot demand and it was only when he reached the Cabin that he cursed.  
"FUCK… FUCK…FUCK…" He had forgotten about Star. What was with him? First the damn knife falling and hitting the stones, and now he'd only gone and lead the Mayans back to where his woman was. "…ALEX!" He finished with a final scorn to himself and then spun a donut in the thickly mudded ground that circled around the Cabin's outskirts. It was too late to head back out the driveway so Tig waited until the Mayans roared to the dirt track entrance. Letting them see him, he stood up with the bike between his legs and glared at them. The challenge all too apparent, he wanted to goad them into chasing him, anything to get them away from the fucking cabin. Catching the bigger of the Mayans in the eye, through the storm that lashed between them, he dropped his bike into the skidding mud and ran into the trees. He heard the Mayans yell after him, threatening him with language he knew very little meaning of.

"Get him… get that Son, The Boss wants him dead."

Tig smirked as he slipped through the trees, his gun down by his side as he pointed it to the ground. Shoulders hutched and tightly bound, he was ready to draw his weapon up when the opportune moment presented itself. In the darkness of the trees the prey had become the hunter and he watched them jumping off their bikes and running in blind after him. He could pick them off one by one, easy. Except it wasn't that easy when he saw one of them point in the direction of the Cabin.

"Over there Esay, over there… check it out."

Tig's chest thundered as he watched one of the Mayans stalk toward the Cabin. He wanted to shout out a warning to Star but he had literally frozen. It wasn't until he heard the scream that he aimed his gun and ran toward the cabin. Breaking out of the trees he'd wished he'd been smarter because he came face to face with one of the Mayans. After hearing Star's scream of surprise he had thought of nothing else but getting to her. Now, looking into the eyes of a wetback he pointed his gun and fired. The Mayan dropped like a sack of potatoes and he stepped over the body dismissively. Quickly ducking behind one of the Mayan's bikes, he heard the shot ring out and zip passed his head. With one Mayan in the Cabin and one remaining outside, he had quick ground to cover before he made it to Star.

* * *

Star had been curled up on the sofa when she heard the roar of bikes. She had smiled with the thought of Tig bringing a friend back but as she waited for him to come into the house, she grew annoyed because he had taken so long. As she had gotten up from the sofa to walk toward the door, it burst open and she screamed with fright. It wasn't her Tig, and just like that, she remembered his instructions. She turned on her heels and bolted for the back door but she wasn't quick enough. A hand wrenched around her waist and had chucked her into the side of the wall. She flailed her arms out and braced herself for the impact on the floor. Her knees took most of it and she winced when she was pulled up by a yank of her hair.

"You're his bitch right?" The Mayan drooled. "…hey Ernesto…tell him we got somethin' of his." He called out to one his Mayan Brothers.

Star didn't say anything. She just grasped her hands around the man's wrist, where his hand still clamped onto the top of her head. She kicked her legs for good measure but her bare feet did little damage to her assailant's shins. It had annoyed the intruder, enough for him to smack down his closed knuckles over her face, and his aim connected just above her eye. She saw white flashes before her eyes and refused to black out from the buzzing sound that now rang through her ears. Panting with heavy breath, she clawed her fingers into the man's skin on his arm, and finally he let her go with a groan of protest. Star made a dash for it and she had been able to open the back door, but not before slipping on the rug. Falling to her knees she scrambled for the door knob and twisted. Before she could get over the threshold her ankle was snagged and she was brought down with a thud onto her chest. She cried out.  
"Noo…Tiggg….TIGGGGGG…aahhhh Tigggggeerrrrrrrrrr…HEELLPPP MEEEEEE Aahhh get off… get off, get OFF" Yelping with pain, she thought of the only man she'd ever loved, she thought of the only man that she knew could save her. Clutching at her breasts, her assets taking the wooden back porches hard terrain, like a hammer to a nail, and it hurt. Hurt like a hurt she'd never felt before. The balls in her breasts thumped with excruciating pain but she managed to kick her leg free from the man's grasp. Scrambling down the back porch steps she slipped in the mud and scurried into the foliage.

* * *

Tig heard her screaming, and he chewed on the inside of his lip as it physically made his gut wrench with fear. With no further abundant for his own life, he pushed out from behind the bike and immediately a shot was fired in his direction. He ignored it and just ploughed for the tree line where he knew the wetback was hiding. Slinking into the darkest of nights he drew up his gun again and fired. With a single shot, the Mayan was down, a bullet hole dead centre of his forehead. A tiny trickle of blood was visible as the headlight of one of the Mayan bikes shone toward the entrance of the cabin.  
Hearing no more screams, Tig's mind got the better of him and all he could envision was a bleeding, or worse yet a dead Star sprawled out near the cabin fireplace. He knew there was one more Mayan left and as he stepped into the Cabin, not even with a gun drawn he was pelted in the face with the butt of the Mayan's gun. Stumbling back he opened his eyes and saw the Mayan charging at him. Tig's rage was at full force, his anxiousness of not being able to see Star just riled him into a near on psychopath. Flying for the Mayan, he smacked him clean in the face and before he realised it, his hands were gripped around his throat. He crushed his thumbs into the windpipe of the Mayan and stared long and hard into the dying man's eyes.  
"STAR…STAR…" Tig called out as he dropped the lifeless body of the Mayan, but with no answer in return, he got desperate. "…ERICA…ANSWER ME." Still with no answer, he flew through the cabin, checking all rooms and coming up trumps. Then he looked to the back door and saw that it was open. His heart raced, the adrenaline pumping through his veins hard enough for him to hear beating from his skin.

* * *

Star cowered in the shrubbery, hiding behind an old cabin door that reeked of rotten wood. She clutched at her chest, the pain in her boobs still throbbed and she felt a thicker than rain substance run down the side of her temple. Dabbing with her fingers she then waved her hand in front of her eyes but she couldn't see anything in the darkness that engulfed her. Positive that it was blood she whimpered, and then struggled to contain her petrified and shaken body. She thought of Tig, and tried to remember all the things he'd ever taught her. She remembered to stay huddled up to keep the warmth in but the moment her knees squished into her chest, she cried out and then slapped a hand over her mouth. Now terrified that she could have been heard, she sobbed more. It was uncontrollable. She didn't want to die; she wanted to see Tig, just one last time before she met her maker at the hands of a Mexican biker.

* * *

"ERICA…ERICA, FUCKIN' ANSWER ME…" Tig shouted, the rain poured down and made him spit out the fallen water from his lips. "…ERICA…" He groaned, and hunched over, placing his hands at the tops of his thighs he lurched over. Bile rose from his stomach and his gag reflex kicked in. Hurling up the stinging liquid, he spat out the last of it and then snapped up his head to continue the search. The physical and utter pain beseeching his body, at the thought of never seeing her again, made his eyes water.  
"ERICA…BABY….ERICA." He continued his longing shouts, and stomped his boots in the thick foliage that he can neither see nor tell whether it's a path or not. A squint from his eyes, he held up his hand to shield the rain from his face and looked out into the pitch black. He stopped his breathing and listened. His heart thundered out of his chest, he saw movement to his right and spun around, drawing his Glock again. One arm dead straight and the other elbow bent inward to steady his aim. He narrowed his head and lined it up with his straight arm.

* * *

Star heard in the distance, the faint calls of her name. Like a dog with its master, she forgot all danger and stumbled out of her hiding place. Slipping on the drowning mud, she clawed her way out of the bushes and wandered aimlessly in the dark toward the direction she was sure she heard her name. Her real name!  
Holding out her arms, bracing herself for contact with anything that could be in the dark, she cried. Whimpering like a baby, she pathetically sloshed through the deepening mud. Her legs being torn to pieces from the barbed wire like nettles that tried to claw her back down to the earth. She saw a shadow, and she knew it was no tree but stumbled towards it anyway.  
"TIG…TIG…" She called, hoping to hear her Arturo return her pleas. "…Tig…I'm here…I'm here…" She sobbed with pathetic whimpers as she saw the shadow looming ever nearer to her. With her arms outstretched, her feet bumbling at their own will. She finally saw him. Gun drawn dead straight but then she finally heard him.

"ERICA…" Tig exclaimed. "…BABY…BABY." Tig dropped his gun to the floor and pushed his booted feet into the mud. He saw her outstretched arms and he just couldn't walk fast enough. The rain still poured and the closer he got to her, he could see blood dripping down the side of her face. Mixed with the heavy rain flow, it cascaded in unnatural paths down her cheek and then dripped into the darkness. Her clothes were filthy but he tried not to take his eyes off of her face, the fear still present that he thought he'd never see her again. His girl, his woman, his baby!

Star creased up her crinkled lips and with another two steps until she reached him, her legs gave way but she was caught in his arms. Immediately she felt herself being lifted off the mud soaked terrain and she cried into the arms that held hard around her.  
"I called for you… I called for you…you never came…you ne-v-eer-rrrr cccaaa-m-m-meee-ee." She cried into his chest. Her teeth chattered and she bit into his shirt. So relieved and overcome with almost religious joy she sobbed even more.

"I'm here baby…I'm here…Ssh…Ssh…" Tig assured her, and his brow creased with pain as he heard her desperation for how much she needed him when he just wasn't there for her. Pulling his face out of her neck, he hooked his chin over her shoulder and crushed her tighter to his chest. Her feet dangled above the floor and he looked to the sky as he held the back of her head into his embrace. "…Jesus…FUCK…Jesus…I thought I fuckin' lost you."

**~AN~**

**OK I decided to split this action up, it'll be Lana and Hap up next. Anyways, really hoped you enjoyed this one. Little short I know but…sorry! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Really appreciate your support, and hello to all the new readers, I know you're out there. Lol **

**Love me x x x**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 

Back at the Clubhouse Kozik stared at the back of Lana as she still sat over at the bar. It seemed to him like she was dead set on ignoring him but he couldn't help the way he felt about her. Even looking at her now, the way her ass cheeks sat so rounded on the stool, it made him wonder what it looked like naked. He imagined spinning the stool around and slipping deep inside her. How many times a day did her think about slipping her one back in Tacoma, he'd lost count.  
He figured she would have acted this way, after admitting his dyer need to plunder her pussy to Hap, he had no doubt that Happy had told her all about it. He hoped in some small way she would forgive him, but with the way she presented her ass to him from across the room, he got to thinking. Maybe she liked the idea of him and her. Maybe this was her invitation.  
He heard the Thunder cracking overhead the Clubhouse and the rain beating down the window. Shuffling forward on the sofa he reached for his one crutch.

Lana half twisted on her stool and poked the tip of the pen into the newspaper. She had gotten bored of the crossword about half an hour ago but she had remained seated, waiting for Happy to come home. The terrible weather outside was a sight to be reckoned with and she worried about him. After her morning wake up call, she kept smiling to herself in anticipation for his return. She wanted to return the favour for him and remembered the slinky number she had purchased from the adult's shop on Charming Main Street. Biting on the tip of the pen she closed her eyes, thinking about Happy and how much she loved him. After his drunken stupor the night before and the talk they had in the morning, it really cemented the unconditional love she knew he had for her. He had had every God damned MC right to smack her silly, but he hadn't. She then hummed out aloud to herself, remembering the feel of his passion between her thighs.

"You talkin' to me?" Kozik offered as he hobbled into the stool next to her. Slipping his cheek onto the stool, he still stood but leaned as he faced her.

Lana jumped, surprised by Kozik's swift manoeuvring on such a wounded leg.  
"Oh God…you scared me…haven't lost your sneaking abilities I see?"

Koz smiled back, because it sounded like she harboured no ill faith toward him. Her witty little gestures still stood proud and he couldn't stop smiling.  
"Yea, guess I'm gettin' better after all…" He offered, actually enjoying the casual conversation. "…listen, I wanted to talk to you…I don't want there to be anything weird between us, ok?"

Lana sipped on her water but furrowed her brow as she heard Kozik's words. What was he on about?  
"OKaayyy…" Lana droned, but then realised he could have been talking about the threat from Hap. She felt bad. "…Oh…look, if it's any consolation, I think Hap overreacted but I can't have him mad at me again…he was really pissed."

"I know…I know…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Koz offered. He actually cringed at remembering how he admitted he wanted her pussy. He had told Hap he'd thought about taking it from her, whether she wanted it or not. He hadn't lied, there had been times and really good times, when he'd had the opportunity but she had always been so flighty and fluffy around him that the moment always died down. "…you know…" He paused, and then slouched an arm around her shoulder. His heart sped up when he felt her lean into him. Shit, was she really up for this? "…to be fair…you made it hard on me. Shit, there were times when I just…" Kozik puffed out an exhausted breath and laughed, leaning his face into her bare shoulder. He almost slipped on his feet when he felt her hand rub at his head, like she was patting a dog. "…just, couldn't control myself."

Lana leaned into Kozik, offering the only type of hug she was ever going to give him again. She really wanted to keep to her word and that included no frolicking playfully with the Tacoma SAA. She knew it must have been hard for him, because it was hard for her. After being friends for such a long time it was hard to just switch that off, but she was doing well.  
With him leaned into her, he sounded exasperated and she realised that he must have been struggling more. Since he was the one that had the physical threat from Hap, she reasoned that it must have hurt his feelings. He'd never had to deal with Hap in that way before when it concerned her, and she felt guilty because she knew he would have gotten the worse of the deal dealt. All **she** had to do was keep away from him, but **he'd** have to endure countless reminders from her man about where the line drew between their friendships. She always thought it was silly but if that was the Club rule, then that was the Club rule. If Happy wasn't OK with her being friends with one of his Brothers then she had to abide by his ruling fist.  
"It's ok Koz…we can still talk. Happy said it was ok for us to talk… I couldn't convince him anything else, so I guess lunch tomorrow is out of the question. Sorry…" Lana offered sympathetically. "…I'm sorry that Hap went off on one with you. It's half my fault, I guess."

"Oh man…" Kozik groaned as he rubbed his forehead against her upper arm. "…you're so sweet." He cooed. He couldn't believe she was acting so blasé about it. He had never once admitted with seriousness that he thought of her in a way that Happy thought of her.

"Thanks…" Lana sounded her joy. "…maybe in time, Hap will stop being so damn jealous, and then we can just chill out together again… it'll be fun."

"Oh God…you have any idea how fuckin' sexy that is…" Koz drew himself tighter against her.

Lana cracked a laugh and turned her face towards him, noticing how close he was it felt a little weird. Especially since how she'd geared herself up for distancing herself from him, she would have thought he'd want to do the same.  
"Koz… stop being silly…getting your ass handed to ya' wouldn't be sexy at all…" She giggled. "…you know, we really shoul-…"

Kozik dove for it. She was so close. Her lips were so inviting, and she'd been so chilled out about the whole thing, it just seemed right. He opened his mouth and pushed out his tongue, like a sponge trying to soak up the juicy goodness. He stood on his good leg and quickly clasped his hands around the sides of her face, holding her still so she could feel his wanton desire. At first he met little resistance but as he loomed himself over her, he felt her struggle. Her delicate touch to his abdomen wasn't as delicate as he thought it would be. It was more like a push, but why, she had so clearly been ok with this, he just couldn't stop. Using his thumb from one hand he pressed near to the very corner of her mouth, rubbing in forced circles, coaxing her to open up for his intrusion.

Lana almost fell off the back of the stool. She had darted away from him as soon as she felt his lips over hers, but her knees hit the side of the bar and she had nowhere else to go. So she pushed. Unable to open her mouth to speak in protest, for fear of his tongue darting into Happy's territory, she grunted and dug her knuckles into his stomach.

He pulled his lips away from her mouth and leaned his forehead into hers. Kozik's chest panted with how much he wanted to do her, right here, and right now. Be damned the threat from Happy, he didn't fucking care.  
"Lana…fuck…you taste-…"

"KOZIK…WHAT THE FUCK…STOP IT..." Free from his lips, Lana gasped and still tried to push at his abs. "…What are you DOING?"

* * *

Happy nearly laid down his bike as he skidded around the corner of Baker Street. He was ten, maybe twenty minutes from the Charming boarder and he gunned it down the straight.

The only thing at the forefront of his mind was Kozik, and his woman. Despite how much he hated on Koz at the moment. He still didn't wish the guy dead. He was his Brother, and the Patch that adorned both their backs meant they looked out for each other, no matter what. Forgiving, and letting Kozik's recent indiscretions slide, he knew that Kozik wouldn't step over the line again and because of that Brotherhood, he feared for his life. He didn't want Jimmy to get the better of his Brother, he was already wounded and it was no way for a fully patched member to say goodbye to the world. No snitch got the better of any Son.

He hoped and he prayed, that if Jimmy got to the Club first, that Lana would stay in the dorm. And if not, he hoped with all his might that Kozik would protect her. He knew, and he felt, with the blood that raged through his veins, that his Brother wouldn't let him down.

* * *

"Oh baby…I just…fuck, you're amazin'…I couldn't help myself…you actin' so fuckin' cool about this shit…I just had to have a taste. I don't give a fuck about Happy, if you don't…" Kozik exclaimed and finally opened his eyes to look at her. He reasoned that she would have been a little shocked but he looked passed that, and all he could think about was what her pussy felt like. "…I know you like it fuckin' dirty…I hear you and Hap…bet you're a fuckin' cat in the sack darlin'."

"HEY…THAT'S…" Lana still pushed but froze when she really listened to his words. "…what…I…what are you talkin' about?" She tried to direct her head downwards so she was away from his nearing lips but he held her face fast.

"Your fuckin' pussy…shit…I can fuckin' picture it…shit, bet you're fuckin' wet right now huh?" Kozik dreamily spoke and leaned in to kiss his lips onto hers again. He felt her closed lips tighten at his presence but figured it was something she'd get used too. Running his free hand up the side of her thigh, her legs parted as he stood between them, and he used his other hand to grip round the back of her neck. With a sudden burst of adrenaline he swept his hand across her thigh and ran a finger up the seam of her crotched leggings.

"HEY… HEY….KOZIK…THAT'S ENOUGH…GET OFF." Lana shouted and tried to push at his stomach and close her thighs. She managed to wedge her knee between his thighs and she turned back in toward the bar.

"Aww c'mon Pretty…" Kozik chuckled and stood behind her, draping his arm over her shoulder and down between her breasts. Making her head lean to the side he started to kiss around her neck.

"Kozik…what the fuck are you doing? Stop it… this is not fucking funny anymore."

"Hey, we gotta stop fightin' this shit…you want me…and I know I fuckin' want you…Jesus, gotta get me some a'that sweet ass pussy." Kozik was on overload. He didn't even know what he was thinking; all he knew was that her skin tasted like warm peaches.

That was the final straw for Lana. She shoved at the bar and pushed so she knocked her back into his chest. She felt him grab at her hips and she almost toppled off the stool backwards, but she caught her grip in the bar and pulled forward.

"Pretty c'mon…I won't tell Hap…I promise, it'll be our little secret…fuck, that shit'll make it even more fun, huh?" Kozik squeezed at her hips and gently pushed his crotch into her lower back.

"FUCK… KOZ, what the fuck has gotten into you. Stop it." Lana squirmed and was able to slip off the stool but now she stood flush to the bar, her boobs almost lying onto the bar top as she leaned forward to get away from him.

With the feel of his cock pressed into her lower back moments before, he had to have that feeling again. Gripping at the stool he tossed it to the side and immediately squashed her into the bar. Bending his good knee he pushed up and felt his cock stir to life.  
"I want your fuckin' pussy so badly…been dreamin' about this shit for years Pretty."

"What?" Lana started to whimper. Hap's words ringing like a giant gong in her ear.

"Ain't Hap told ya' … I admitted it. I told him. I came clean." Kozik, at first was a little taken back to hear Lana sound so shocked, but in the end, that shit didn't matter. He was well and truly in the here and now.

"Hap, hasn't told me anything…he said…he said…" Lana didn't know what to say.

"He tell ya' how I think I'd be better for you…doubt it. That asshole can be too damn stubborn at times."

"I…I…I thought we were friends..." She started to whimper but remembered something. She spun around and saw in his blue eyes how excited he had gotten with her sudden outburst. "…I thought you cared about me."

"Oh Pretty…I'll do more than that…just lemme in…lemme squeeze…" Kozik grit his teeth and slowly pushed up her front, grinding his crotch into her groin. "…lemme squeeze in that tight lil' hole a' yours, a'ight."

Lana didn't think, she didn't fucking have to. Bringing up her hand she slapped him clean across the face. She watched as his head snapped to the side, but then she noticed with concern how his scowl didn't look anything like Happy's when she did it to him. Happy had always looked ridged and slightly turned on, no matter what he had said, but Kozik, he looked pissed. She winced with a hiss when he gripped a tight hold of her elbows and roughly pushed her up the bar. Her tiptoes stretched for contact with the floor.

"DON'T do that shit…I ain't your fuckin' lapdog bitch…I ain't Hap, I won't have that shit up in my fuckin' face."

"That's right…you're not Hap…you'll never be Hap." Lana raised her chin.

Kozik looked at her and for the first time since this shit started, he upturned his nose in disgust with her.  
"You think that asshole is better than me… you think he's treated you better so far, better than I've treated you?"

"Hap is a lot of bad and mean things but always…always, when I ask him…he's never fuckin' lied to me…not like you…" Lana felt it coming, felt the pity party creep up on her chest. "…I thought you were my friend." She whimpered and her chin crinkled as she tried to keep the stiff upper lip.

"Aww Pretty don't cry… that shit'll just get me harder…" Kozik ducked his head to look at her. He smiled as she turned her face away from him, and he saw the undisturbed tears roll from her eyes.

Lana remembered, she remembered what Hap had told her that very morning. She had promised him, after what now she realised was subtle warnings of Kozik's real intentions, that she wasn't going to look hurt by it, she wasn't going to cry about it and she damn sure wasn't going to let him fall harder for her because of the weak damsel in distress showcase she displayed.  
Remembering all this and seeing Happy's encouragement in her minds eye, she pushed with all her might at Kozik's chest and watched as he stumbled back. She felt bad for hurting his leg and she wanted to kick herself for feeling like that.

"Ah, BITCH…" Kozik groaned and bowled over onto his stronger leg to support his unbalanced posture. "…the fuck, you do that shit for?"

"You make me sick!" Lana spat.

Seeing her like that, it just got him. Like something had snagged his pride and he screwed up his face, diving his hand toward the base of her neck he squeezed.  
"You fuckin' TALK TO ME LIKE THAT… YOU FUCKIN' TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. I make you that sick huh…after all the shit I sat and heard you pine on about…listenin' to your stupid fuckin' stories, listenin# to you talk about fuckin' babies and shit…I make you that sick huh…I'll fuckin' show you somethin' that'll make you sick." Kozik raged, all his pent up, years of worship, years of wanting her so badly finally coming to the forefront of his frustration. Scrambling his hands for a hold of her tank top, he pulled and he felt her clawing at his grip.

"Koz…STOP… what are you doin'… STOP IT." Lana protested, already weakened by his hurtful words she flailed pathetically at his advances and when she felt his hand cup her breast and squeeze. She almost screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Don't…" Kozik struggled. "…fuckin'…" He pushed his hand up her tank top, feeling the soft skin over her ribs. "…fight…" He spat. "…this…"

"No…stop, get…get off me..." Lana slapped about, and knuckled hard into his chest as she felt the heat from her failing adrenaline seep out of her skin. Was this really fucking happening? "…don't do this." She cried.

"Stop fuckin' movin'…" Kozik gruffly avoided her scrapping hands and continued to tear at her tank top. He wanted more, and he just couldn't stop. With the urge getting stronger, he got more physical. It at first started out pathetic on his part but the more she struggled against him, the more it just wound him up. Suddenly with a push of her chest and a pull of the material, the tank top strap ripped and if flopped flimsily down her upper arm. Koz froze, he looked into her eyes and all of a sudden, things didn't appear to be so clear headed anymore. He looked at her heaving chest, out of breath with the struggle she had of trying to stop him and it hit him harder than a freight train.  
"Lana…shit…I…"

The Clubhouse door banged open, the weather rushed in and a massive breeze swooped into the bar. Lana watched as she panted with exhaustion, she saw Koz' hair gently flop at the bite of the wind and she knew by the look in his eyes, he'd realised the horrid mistake he was about to make. She huffed and puffed and slid away from his closeness as he stood stock still with an abundant of shock draped over his whole demeanour. Walking sideways towards the opened door of the Clubhouse, she still stared at him, stumbling with her own steps as her legs threatened to give way. She was so shaken.  
Finally turning her head she looked at the doorway and jumped back a step, her eyes blinking ten to the dozen.

"Don't fuckin' move."

**~AN~**

**Ahhhhhh ok. I'm sorry, I just wanted to post again, its getting dramatic. Lol. Clearly I lied before, lol, but for sure, the next Chapter Hap will be there. **

**Anyways, hope you're enjoying it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Love you all x x **


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Don't fuckin' move."

Kozik's chest heaved from the effort of his attack on Lana. He watched as Lana walked toward Jimmy as he held a gun pointed in his direction. Suddenly his head pounded with the likely hood of this shit ever being kept from Hap. He knew Jimmy would sooner tell Hap everything. He was unsure of how much of the attack Jimmy had seen but from the look he saw in his eyes, he looked pissed enough to keep the gun still trained on him.

"Jimmy…Jimmy…Kozik's gone fucking crazy…" Lana huffed and puffed. Her limbs felt so tired that she could barely stand. She was surprised with how hard she had struggled to stop Kozik's uncharacteristic attack. "…thanks." Lana placed a hand on the shoulder of Jimmy as she leaned into him, slightly cowering behind his back for protection.

"Look Jimmy…just calm down. I wasn't gonna hurt her. This is just a misunderstandin'." Kozik held up his hands in surrender but seemed relaxed enough about the situation.

"Koz…what the fuck has gotten into you? You…you…you tried…" Lana screwed up her face as the reality of the situation dawned on her. "…you ASSHOLE!" Her fury at him had got the better of her and she pointed at his face, careful not to leave the side of Jimmy and get too close to him.  
She couldn't believe what had just happened. After all these years of believing she had a friend, a friend that was really a friend and not somebody that just wanted her for her pussy. She couldn't stop herself from dipping her knees in as she fought against the will to just fall on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Lana…listen to me…it's still me, I'm still the same guy-…"

"YES YOU ARE…" Lana had interrupted his pathetic reasoning. "…I see that now…I see you Kozik. I see you! How could I have been so fucking stupid? Hap, warned me… he fucking told me but I didn't listen… I didn't listenn-n-nnn" She cried as Happy's face appeared in her raging thoughts. She needed him.  
"Jimmy…I…I…can you stay…I don't wanna be alone with him." Lana pleaded with her watering eyes. She blinked looking at the unusually hardened features of Jimmy, the new Tacoma Top Rocker owner.

Jimmy twitched his head to the side and twisted his grip on the gun he held. He bored his eyes into Kozik's and he could see all over his Superior, the way he was unfazed by the gun he pointed at him.  
"Does she know…does she know the SHIT…the SHIT you did to that girl, huh…huh?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows, slowly gathering the gumption required to rile up for the task ahead.

"Jimmy…" Lana spoke softly in question but then followed his stare toward Koz and then grimaced, intrigued for more, she looked back at Jimmy. "…Jimmy…what…what are you talking about?"

"DON'T…" Kozik glared at Jimmy.

"What was her name again? Ah that's right…Star!" Jimmy grinned wickedly, seeing the vein pop in Koz' neck and then witnessing him stand firmer on his good leg.

"Star?" Lana questioned and she took her hand away from Jimmy and stood on her own two feet. Shaky as she was, the conversation ahead was far too involving. "…Tig's…Tig's girl?" She furrowed her brow between the two men.

"Lana…don't listen to him…" Kozik took a disguised step forward, gradually getting closer to the Clubhouse entrance where Jimmy still cocked the gun in his face. "…Jimmy…I'd think very carefully about this…what you saw…was nothing. It was just a misunderstandin'…now…get the FUCKIN' GUN OUTTA MY FACE." He spat, and then took a more determined, hobbled step, toward Jimmy. He couldn't bare the thought of Lana knowing about his past indiscretions with Star. He could already see the pained look in her eyes as she saw him for a mean, nasty man that he so desperately didn't want her to see him as.

"STOP IT…" Lana shouted as she saw the fire burn in Koz' eyes as he threatened Jimmy, and then looked at the way Jimmy gripped tighter at the gun. "…Jimmy…put the gun down…I'm ok…just stay with me please, until Hap gets back."

Jimmy's eyes widened at the mention of Happy's name. Slowly he turned the gun and he saw Kozik shift a little further toward him but he knew his next move would get him to stop.

"Jimmy…what…huh…" Lana gasped as she saw the gun swivel in front of her eyes, the tiny hole that darkened like a freight tunnel, pointed directly at her chest. "…what…what are you doing, Jimmy?"

Jimmy didn't really want to hurt Lana she had always been very nice to him, but he could see an opportunity when he had one. He used her for leverage. He didn't want to just kill Koz straight out, he wanted to scare him and he knew how much the asshole had a hard-on for Hap's girl.  
"Tell her Koz…TELL HER about Star…tell her what you did to her…go on, let's see how much she likes you after that."

"Koz…" Lana heightened her voice in panic. As she stared down the gun that was trained on her chest she suddenly realised that maybe Koz was the lesser of two evils and her inner child knew he would protect her. "…Koz." She repeated, searching for answers, searching for help.

"You fuckin' PUNK…" Koz seethed and gritted his teeth with anger as he saw the gun pointed at Lana, and then heard the request from Jimmy. "…YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS GONNA FLY…YOU FUCKIN' SWITCHED…what is it, the fuckin' Mayans…motherFUCKER… you got me fuckin' SHOT DIDN'T YOU?"

"TELL HER" Jimmy shouted, wanting desperately to move on. He couldn't be sure Tig and Happy weren't far behind, so he stepped closer to Lana. Poking the gun into her head but then stepped back again. He saw as she trembled, physically shook in front of him.

"OK…OK…just…" Koz really panicked this time. "…just don't hurt her…SHE'S A FUCKIN' INNOCENT…you don't FUCK WITH THE WOMEN JIMMY…" He shouted, his anger getting the better of him, reeling at the fucking mess that had happened in front of him.

"Yea…we don't fuck with the women, do we Koz? Fuckin' tell her before I put a bullet in her fuckin' skull." Jimmy spat. The rain water still dripped from his clothes and he wiped a shaky hand down his face before steadying the gun again.

"Star…she was…" Kozik jumped at the realisation that Lana was about to get shot. "…we were together…but she fuckin' lied to me. The DIRTY FUCKIN' WHORE was a…" Koz couldn't actually say it without wanting to throw up. "…fuckin' STRIPPER… A DIRTY BITCH…danced for shit bag tips…so I found out…what…what…"

"COME ON" Jimmy shouted and wobbled the gun in Lana's face to speed Kozik's explanation up. He saw her eyes squashed tight shut and the tremble of her knees.

Kozik saw the pure fright in Lana's face, he was glad that had she shut her eyes though. It had made his next words come out easier.  
"I did some bad shit…I tied her up…Friday's out back at Tacoma's Lot…fucked her…" Koz gulped as he saw tears running from Lana's eyes. "…sometimes…the guys would watch, sometimes…hang-arounds…they got go's…but she always came back for more…" Koz interjected. "…Lana…I…" He sighed. "…I did some bad shit…but I couldn't help it…she fuckin' lied to me… if I'd have known, I would have never…I didn't know she was Tig's…I didn't know."

Lana hitched a breath as she tried to speak, eventually a sound squeaked from her chest.  
"Did…did…you…r-r-aa-pe her" Now she didn't open her eyes, not for fear of the gun but for fear of looking at Koz and seeing him for what he really was, a manipulative, seedy, sadistic liar.

Kozik screwed up his face, not in disgust but in agreement with knowing that his actions were justified.  
"YES…damn fuckin' straight…I had a whore on my arm, a strippin' fuckin' whore…she pretended to be someone that meant somethin' to me."

"KOZIK…" Lana screeched and finally opened her eyes. She couldn't look at him but she looked into the eyes of Jimmy. The gun still loomed at her but she paid no mind. Her world was upside down and she couldn't figure out were her compass pointed. She couldn't find her north and she felt like fainting. "…I…I WAS A FUCKIN' STRIPPER." She shouted.

Kozik's chest heaved and he shook his head as he clasped a hand over his forehead, his mind raced. The mere thought of his pretty Lana cavorting up on stage, running her hands all over her sweet body for the pleasure of fat bastards that couldn't get laid anywhere else. It made him sick.  
He had grown up around dirty bitches that fucked their way through life. His mother, every bit one of the woman he fucking hated. His Dad had split when he was two, and he understood that his mother had to get by, but the profession she chose was one that opened a two years old mind. Constantly surrounded by bitches with diseases that spread like wild fire, and he learned at a young age, all about the sick twisted shit strippers got up to. He'd never admitted his shit to anyone but, his mother, she was a hooker. Her friends would look after him whilst she slinked into back rooms and earned money to feed him, but at his age all he saw was men treating his mother like the whore bag she was. When he had turned twelve, his twelfth birthday in fact, her name was Leslie. She was a hooker friend of his mothers and he had grown to really appreciate the time he spent with her. It wasn't to last. The sad truth was that he pitied her now. She had touched him, made him do things. Her aging body was one of the last things he remembered as she made him ejaculate. It wasn't until he turned fourteen that he remembered the way she had used him. His little cock had its first taste of pussy, and he had realised that the world his mother raised him in, was a far cry from what other boys his age got up to. He could only harbour pure hatred for the world he lived in.  
"What?" He screwed up his face. Just wanting to hear her clarify it, he just needed to be sure. He physically couldn't stomach the fact Lana, somebody he thought he loved, was just as fucked up as Star.

"I…" Lana breathed heavy with thought, she couldn't fathom how much her view of Koz had changed, how she had got him so wrong. "…I was a stripper… back in Tacoma…I had…I had no idea you thought of people this way." She felt like sinking to the ground.

Jimmy watched between the pair of them and suddenly he was sucked into the way Kozik was gripped with hatred. Still pointing the gun at Lana, he watched with wide eyes as he saw Kozik fly. It came out of nowhere and he witnessed Lana flail her hands out in front of her. Trying to defend her already weakened body but she had came out second best, as he saw Kozik rip at her top.

"Ahh…Kozik…no…oh my God…Jimmy…Jim—m—myyyyy" Lana squealed for help as Kozik stretched out his arms and gripped hard onto her shoulders.

"You…fuckin'…BITCH!" Koz gritted his teeth with furious rage. He felt like he'd been tricked all these years. He couldn't bare the thought of Lana being, even part, the type of woman his mother was. He wanted to shake sense into her; he wanted to shake the life out of her. So he began the effort.

BANG!

Jimmy fired his gun. He fired it into the floor and it had missed Lana's foot, about an inch over and she would have had no toes. It had taken him a moment but he'd finally realised that shit was unfolding that shouldn't have deterred him in another direction. He knew what he was there for.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Bobby jumped.

"I don't know…don't stop…keep going."

Bobby looked down at the red haired woman and swiped a hand over his beard, removing any juice left behind from her pussy.  
"Ssh…stay here."

"Ah, Bobby, c'mon…not again."

Bobby opened his dorm door and listened. Not hearing anything, he realised that it was pretty deafly quiet. Aside from the storm that thrashed outside there was no noise at all. His curiosity got the better of him and he wandered down the hall, passing John Teller's bike and then straight into the bar.  
"Jesus…Christ…" He mouthed. "…what…in-."

* * *

Happy skidded down Main Street. He couldn't wait at the lights so jumped them. The honking midnight travellers objected to his hasty motoring skills but he played no mind to their shit and just kept on riding. Another five minutes and he'd be there.

* * *

"Bobby…don't move." Jimmy moved the gun in his direction. Pointing it across the long bar.

Kozik had frozen with one hand at the base of Lana's neck and the other gripped tightly into her hip when the gun had been fired. It wasn't long before he heard Bobby's interruption but he couldn't take his eyes off Lana. He could feel his own face spasm with anger, boiling warmth in the pit of his stomach certified the change in tension toward Lana. He fucking hated her.

"Whoa…whoa…Jimmy…put…the gun…down…" Bobby breathed, his palms raised as he took a step into the centre of the room. He took a glance at Kozik's back and he heard the whimper from Lana. "…Koz…Brother…someone wanna tell me what the FUCK is goin' on here?"

"Sh-e's…a…lyin' fuckin' whore." Kozik spat, and squeezed his grip into Lana and she responded with another squeak.

"Bobby…" Lana managed. "…get…get him off me." She struggled against Kozik's strength.

"Koz…look at me man, talk to me…Jimmy, what the fuck…put the damn gun down…" Bobby eyed Jimmy dismissively, not really understanding why he still raised the gun at anything that dared move in the bar room. "…Koz…I'm not so sure you should be doin' that man. Happy ain't gonna be too fuckin' pleased."

Kozik hunched his shoulders inwards as he raised himself up on his tiptoes to gain the height required. Placing his whole palm onto the front of Lana's face he gritted his teeth in disgust and pushed. The feel of her soft skin in his grasp didn't make a damn difference to how he felt. Watching as Lana thudded to the floor he wanted desperately to swing a hit with his boot but she had pulled the bar stool in front of her.

Lana cowered behind the nearest thing she could grab and she pushed her bare heels into the wood flooring and scooted herself back. She sobbed, if there had been another word to describe her upset, it would be under devastation. Devastated at being hurt, devastated at being alone, at being used, devastated at wanting Happy so badly that it hurt her chest as she gripped tight to her dishevelled tank top.

Bobby took a step toward Kozik but then stopped short when Jimmy stepped between them.  
"What is your problem man?" He looked at Jimmy.

"You…you're all… my fuckin' problem." Jimmy shared.

"That fucker…" Kozik growled as he looked at the back of Jimmy's head. "…you had me shot didn't ya'…it was fuckin' you…you snitchin' piece of shit." His anger had started to build again. All the reasons he was the Tacoma SAA started to surface and he turned, bracing himself for the inevitable show down.

Bobby was lost by it all, the drawn gun, the uncertain Jimmy, the fire in Koz' eyes and the lump of quivering mess at the end of the bar. It was all lost on Bobby's intelligence and he screwed up his face in confusion.  
"What…Jimmy, this shit true?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Lana screamed, and pushed herself further back into the end of the bar, under the lip of the bar top. Gripped tight into the stool legs she held, she gasped in a huge breath as she wished with all of her might that she was someplace else.  
"Mary had a little lamb, Mary had a little lamb…Mary…had a little…lamb." She repeated to herself in a mumbled outbreak to try and help herself to the place that promised no violence, no gunshots and no assholes that wanted to harm her.

Happy stood at the open door, rain and wind whipped around his Cut as he stood powerful and forever dominant. Clutching the grip of his Kimber he had aimed with precision that was flawless as he popped off three rounds into the chest of Jimmy. Swinging open the door he had seen Jimmy with the gun held to Bobby. He had needed no extra proof, no extra adrenaline to do what needed to be done. Jimmy had to be put down and the clear shot he had was perfect. Job done!

Kozik tensed as the rounds zipped passed his upper arm and landed dead into the chest of Jimmy. Boring his eyes into Jimmy he watched the blood trickle from his mouth and then saw him drop like a stone.

"Jesus…" Bobby had jumped out of his skin when the gun went off. "…would someone tell me what the FUCK is goin' on?" He had put his held out palms down and walked a stepped toward Jimmy. He watched curiously as the blood puddle, pooled out of his chest and nearly ran into his feet.

Happy walked into the Clubhouse, his gun down by his side as he walked around the statue that appeared to be Kozik. He looked at his face and raised a brow to himself. He noted that Koz looked almost distraught, and possibly pained at the idea of Jimmy's betrayal. He looked over to Bobby, paying no mind to the dead body laid near his feet, he offered a quick explanation.  
"Tig called…spotted that fucker in the base camp off a Lodi boarder. Scumbag was dealin' with Alvarez. You better get Clay on the damn phone…shit kicked so fuckin' quick, didn't have time to relay shit man."

Bobby let out a laugh but offered a suggestion.  
"You got a pre-pay?"

Happy grinned but wiped a hand over his face, flicking off the drenching rain water, he had hoped to emphasise his next point.  
"Yea…I got a pre-pay Brother…but that shit ain't waterproof."

"Yea…I hear the weather's bad." Bobby raised a sarcastic chuckle as he walked over to the bar and pulled out the landline phone.

Happy clasped a hand onto Kozik's shoulder, tilting his head he looked at him in casual wonder.  
"You a'ight Brother…hey, we got your shooter in the end" Happy laughed and shook his hand into Koz' shoulder, trying to get him to loosen up. Looking around the bar room, he watched Bobby pick up the receiver and then directed his shout to the corridor.  
"LANA…GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" He turned his head casually back to Koz, and he gripped his shoulder with one more squeeze and smiled.  
"She been hidin' in that damn room all fuckin' day…Jimmy's shit got my head twisted with her man…couldn't get here quick enough, you know what I mean." Hap rolled his eyes at his own dramatic playback and took his hand away from Kozik's shoulder.  
Relieved, slightly drained from his excursion and about ready to sip on a nice cool beer, he stepping away from Koz. Still not bothered to look at the dead body of jimmy, he'd seen plenty in his lifetime to come accustom to that shit. Then he looked back at Koz who still seemed hard as concrete.  
"Man…loosen up…you act like you ain't ever seen a damn body before man…we seen our fair share brother." Finally he saw Koz twitch and immediately noticed the strained eye dash back toward the Clubhouse door. Following his stare, he caught sight of something.

Kozik's heart started to catch up to near on warp speed. He saw Happy follow his sub-conscious flick of the eye toward the heap he wanted to hide, and he turned his head to watch Hap walk toward it.

Realisation raced up on Hap as he stomped toward a pair of legs that he saw sticking out from behind the bar. Rounding in on the foetal type object, he saw in the corner of his eye as Kozik turned to face in the direction as well.  
"The fuck…" He started. "…Ba-." He couldn't finish, he was actually speechless as he saw her head turn up to meet his gaze. Dropping his gun from his hand it hit the floor with a crash and he snapped his head back up to Koz.

"Brother." Koz finally spoke. He wanted to explain but his hitched chest did all the explaining as he fought with words to even start.

Happy looked back to Lana, he could even feel his eyes growing blacker by the second. The image that was in front of him was one that he'd consider a nightmare. He saw her clothes, crumpled and with the strap torn and his eyes landed on her marked skin. Red blotches dotted her arms and the tears from her eyes stained her damn face like dye at Fun Town. He dragged his scrutinising stare down her body, the way he legs bobbled with nerves it caught a knot in his stomach. Then the moment he brought his eyes to hers, he could see the pain behind them, like watching a damn TV screen. He'd promised her he'd never let anyone hurt her again, but it seemed someone was out to prove him wrong. He titled his head back toward Kozik. Without even controlling it, his knuckles cracked into fists and his mind was already made up. It was as plain as day what had gone on and now he knew why Koz looked at him like he was about to kill him, because he was. He was going to fucking kill him.  
"This you?" He growled, but tipped a light nod down to the heap that was his girl.

"Hap…" Kozik started, and took a weak, limped step back. "…it…it's not-."

"Don't FUCK WITH ME KOZ." Hap bellowed.

Bobby shot his head up from the phone, and stopped his ramble to Clay.

"Hap…man. I'm sorry." Kozik sighed and it was all he could have offered. He had no more strength in him to justify it.

"She fuckin' WORSHIPS your SHIT…" Happy had as quick as lightning dived forward and before he swung his fist, he growled with the effort. "…I fuckin' told you…" He started but then ended with an almighty crack of his knuckles into Koz' jaw. "…you fuckin' touch her, told you this shit eight fuckin' years ago…" He hit him again and watched as Koz landed onto the pool table. "…said… I'd fuckin' kill ya'." Hap couldn't see straight but managed a wild shot into the thigh of Kozik's wounded leg.

Kozik had let it happen but the moment the wrenching pain of his gunshot leg was apparent, his eyes snapped open and his defence mechanism kicked in. Pushing out his arms he stopped another hit that was bound for connection with his temple.  
"The fuckin' bitch lied…you let the fuckin' whore in our Clubhouse." He fought back and managed to swing an arm around Hap's neck and pull. Moments later they toppled over the pool table and crashed onto the floor. Kozik had the lucky break and he was on top of Happy and bringing back a fist. Connecting the hit with his jaw, he felt Hap buck underneath him.

Lana scrambled out from behind the bar. Hearing the violence ensue she crawled on her knees and her hand connected with Hap's dropped Kimber Stainless .45. Staring at it for what seemed like an eternity she touched it gently with her fingers before gripping the gun into her hand. It had flopped back in her wrist with the sheer weight of it but she gathered her strength and stood on pins and needles.  
"Stop it…" She croaked and stepped toward the two men that scrapped on the floor in front of her. She was barely aware of Bobby's presence, but could only focus on her man and Koz. "…ENOUGH" She barked.

Hap stopped wiggling first as he held a forearm around Kozik's neck. Both men had now come to their feet and Kozik's hands gripped onto the forearm that he had wrapped around his neck from the back of him.

"I am NOT a whore." Lana struggled to remain upright as all she wanted to do was collapse, her energy drained. She pointed the gun with half hearted effort and she saw in the corner of her eye as Bobby rounded the other end of the bar. She spun to the side and pointed it at him. "…Bobby…stay back." She watched as he listened.

"Lana…" Happy breathlessly called, his voice trying to be as soft as he could muster. "…put the gun down baby."

"NO…" Lana shouted and whipped the gun back toward the two men that still stood in a struggled stance. She noticed that Hap still seemed unwilling to let Kozik go from his grasped forearm to the neck. "…I…I…am…not…a whore…" She sniffed and the gun flopped side to side as she tried to steady it as best she could. "…I am a GOOD PERSON." She furrowed her brow and now concentrated her anger on Kozik. She saw his chest rise and fall with his struggled capture.

Happy was torn, so torn that with the look in Lana's eyes he was contemplating crying for her. His emotions had never stooped so low before, even after Brad, this was something different. He watched as she ran a hand along her upper arm and gripped at the torn tank top. He clinched his jaw, tightening a firmer hold of Kozik's neck as he watched her struggle with composure. She was doing so well, he was so proud of her. For a moment he wanted to laugh, the look of her holding his gun had brought back memories of him trying to teach her how to shoot. She had proved a good shot but her flimsy little wrists could only handle the Smith & Wesson .38 Model 64. At a push, she preferred the Ruger .357 but holding his Kimber Stainless .45 she looked lost, and almost boarding on God damned adorable. He himself wouldn't have been so tense if he hadn't known the safety was already off. He had never put it back after he dealt the shots to Jimmy and he was scared for her. She wasn't ready for this shit, his girl was so much better than this.  
"Lana…look at me…" He implored and felt Kozik struggle to get out of his grip but he kept him fast. "…put the God damned gun down…that shit ain't doin' nothin' for ya' baby…put it down."

"N-N-No…" Lana sniffed and lifted her weight from foot to foot. "…I'm A GOOD PERSON…" She shouted again to anyone that would have listened to her. "…I…I AM BETTER THAN YOU." Lana gruffly sounded her determination as she shook the long shaft of the gun toward Kozik's body.

Kozik groaned. If it had been worth the hassle he would have been bothered to listen to her. She meant fuck all to him. The moment her voice cracked and admitted her past, he had made her disappear from his good graces and she meant nothing to him now.  
"Get your damn BITCH OUTTA MY FACE…" He shouted but struggled to say more as the growl from Hap turned the arm around his neck a smidgen tighter. "…fuckin' WHORE" He spat, literal drops of spit sprayed from his lips as he kicked out his legs.

BANG

"Aaahhhhhh" Lana screamed. The gun shook manically in her hands as she came to realise her finger had pulled the trigger. She panicked and looked toward where she had aimed. Koz had bowled over and a silent scream had his mouth open in shock, but then the shout followed.

"FUCK…FUCK…FUCKIN' BITCH…Ahhh…my fuckin' leg…my fuckin' leg." Kozik shouted.

Happy stood tall, he had wrenched back on his legs for the tighter hold of Kozik's neck when the shot had rung out. Instantly the power of the hit had made Koz double over and Hap removed his arm. His head slammed forward as the energy fell from his hard stance, and he lolled his chin into his chest for a few seconds. He heard Lana scream, and he knew he was right. His girl hadn't been anywhere near prepared to handle the burden of shooting someone, and he never thought he'd love her as much as he did right then. Hap stumbled forward and walked with shaking legs toward his girl.

"Jesus Christ…Clay…get the hell over here NOW." Bobby mumbled down the phone, his fag dropping from his lips. The cherry bounced on the floor and his eyes followed across the room as he saw the events unfold.

"Hap…Hap…" Lana squirmed, her eyes had almost blanked out and she felt like she was going blind. It took a couple of seconds but she wiggled her fingers and the gun dropped to the floor. She stared at Kozik as he rolled back and forth on his side, clutching at his leg. She had somehow, someway managed to hit him in the same spot as his previous gun wound. Blood sprouted all up his jeans and she, at any minute was going to puke.

"Lana…hey, hey…" Happy staggered toward her and placed his hands onto her shoulders before slouching to his knees. His head rubbed into her stomach and he then slid his hands down and wrapped them around her lower back. "…baby…" He found it harder to breathe. "…I ain't ever been prouder darlin'…you make my shit upside down, you know that?"

"W-What…have…I done?" Lana stuttered breathless and then looked down at Hap. She was barely aware that he had dropped to his knees but she blinked madly as she tried to take it all in.

"C'mere…c'mere…" Hap beckoned and used what little strength he had left to pull at her waist. He felt her slid down and it was seconds before he had his fingers clamped into her jaw. Holding her tight he pressed his lips to hers.

Lana hadn't accepted at first but when she felt his tongue sweep out, she opened her lips with her only available wanton and she clutched her hands to his shoulders. She had her man and that was all that mattered.

"HAP." Bobby protested. He had seen it all. He had seen it all.

"Lana…listen to me…I ever steer you wrong baby..." Hap ignored Bobby and just made his eyes connect with Lana's. He watched her sniff her running nose, and then saw her shake her beautiful face slowly from side to side. "…ain't nothin' I wouldn't give you, you know that?"

"Hap…" Lana whimpered, she couldn't understand what he was getting at. She was slowly freaking the fuck out but he'd seemed so chilled out by it. Like her shooting of Koz, who had fell silent across the room as he just put pressure to his wound and watched with wide eyes as Hap tried to pull her attention back to him. "…Hap…I'm scared." She whimpered. She could see herself in prison, behind bars for the rest of her life.

"Ain't nothin' be scared 'bout sweetheart…Ssh…Ssh…" Hap soothed her, but his own eyes had started to flutter. The adrenaline from his fight with Koz had waivered and he was running on empty just to get it out. "…c'mon…" He pressed his lips again into hers, savouring every last taste because by God, he was taking it with him. He never wanted to forget it. "…you listen to Tig, no matter what…he won't let anythin' happen to ya' you got that…" He kissed her again and she felt just as delicate in his weakening grip as she did the first day he kissed her. "…I love you baby…always have…and that…" He coughed. "…and that shit ain't ever gonna change."

Lana's tears ran freely as she listened to his soothing words. She knew she had hit the jackpot the first day she had met him and the way he was making her worries of prison leave her thoughts, she knew she couldn't have waited any longer for the day she gave birth to the baby girl he had wanted.  
"Hap…I…" She had started to respond, started to pull herself together but all of a sudden he had fallen from his knees and had slouched to the Clubhouse floor. "…HAP…HAP…what's wrong…HAP." She shouted and touched his stomach as she leaned over him. She saw his eyes flutter and she looked all over his body. Shaking him harder and harder, she pulled her hand away to reach for his face, blood dripped from her fingers and she screamed. She screamed and she screamed.

"HAP…HAPPPYYYY NOOOOOO, Hap…Hap…no, no, no…" She repeated as she looked frantically over his body. "…CALL 911…Bobby, get an ambulance…Bobbyyy." She screeched.

"It's done darlin'…their already comin'." Bobby softly croaked as he got to his knees as well. The moment he had see Happy walk over to Lana, he had seen the gunshot wound to his side. Kozik's bullet was a through and through.

"HAP…WAKE UP… DAMMIT…WAKE UP."

Happy could hear her but his eyes just wouldn't focus. He clutched weakly at her wrist and tried to pull her, then instantly he could see her face as bright as the moon as it closed the distance between them.  
"Baby." He mumbled.

"Hap…" Lana cried.

"I…I'd give…I'd give anythin'…" Happy grimaced with the pain but he had to tell her. He needed her to know. "…anythin' to be…your baby's Daddy…that shit…" He managed a smile. "…make me the proudest asshole."

Lana gripped at his jaw with her fingertips, and she leaned into his chest. Tears streamed from her eyes and snot dribbled from her nose.

"I…I don't know what to do… Hap…tell me what to do." She sobbed. Her compass had found north and her world had seemed to be back to normal but her man, the one thing that kept her alive, was leaving her.

"Ain't…baby, ain't nothin'…" Happy's own tears fell now. "…just let it go baby…it'll be a'ight…it'll be-…."

"HAP…HAP…HAP…no, no, no, no, it'll be what… tell me… it'll be what… keep talking…ke-eee-eppp t-t-ta-lkk-innggggg…nooooawwwwwww"

Bobby gently touched Lana's shaking shoulder, as she shuddered with fierce cries. He saw her knuckles whiten as she gripped his Cut, then slowly he rubbed the back of his hand across his own eyes as tears fell.

**~AN~**

**OK… Away you go… tell me what you think. I'm not even sure I know what I think yet. It's kinda sad. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Love you all. X x **


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Lana was curled up on her bed. She was bordering on catatonic as she stared at the bedroom door, just waiting. Waiting for him to come walking in but he wasn't going to, that much she was sure of. It was impossible for her to manifest even the slightest image of happiness. Her world had turned a bleak grey and any minute now she hoped for near on blackness. She'd taken enough pills to drop a rhino and just as she saw the light, as it flickered in her minds eye, that's when she heard it. Foot steps! Thundering ones that she hoped weren't real but were as every bit real in her mind. She hoped they were coming to take her away. Down to the underworld where she was convinced he'd be waiting for her.

It had been two weeks since she'd fired that gun. His own, damn Kimber Stainless and the irony of it just wasn't funny at all. She'd watched as the paramedics arrived, not giving a blind bit of notice about their surroundings, just one hundred percent focused on the man that lay lifeless on the floor. She'd remembered vaguely being pulled aside by Bobby, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Hap as his head flopped to the side. Unresponsive to anything the paramedics tried to do. She'd watched with wide, unblinking eyes as they gathered gauzes by the bullet wound. Lana had almost felt her own heart stop when she'd watched them break out the paddles and cut open his long sleeved SAMCRO t-shirt.  
The electric shock had pushed into his chest, and she'd felt it through the damn Clubhouse floor. The wince from her own throat squeaked out, she'd watched with pain staking fear as his arms just flopped up and slammed back down. His head had been held still by one paramedic as the other worked the paddles. She'd shouted loud at that point. Finally she'd found her voice and she'd shouted to the almighty heavens that he'd dare leave her. She'd called him every name under the midnight skies as Bobby clawed at her sides trying to keep her still and away from the paramedics, but she'd managed to clutch a hand around his shin. She'd squeezed and was able to look up the length of his body and see his paled face. She'd shouted at the paramedics to do it again, do it again and do it again but they'd seemed reluctant. One of them had shaken their head, slowly reaching for his sleeve to call the time of death but out of nowhere a voice boomed across the Clubhouse. Lana had snapped her head up and watched as both paramedics did the same. It was Koz.  
"DO IT AGAIN…NOW…" He had scooted across the Clubhouse floor, and grabbed the fallen Kimber Stainless. He'd held the gun pointed with fierce and quite shocking ability given his still bleeding leg, and directed it straight at the Paramedics back. "…I SAID NOW…DO IT." Koz' voice had sounded like a screech of desperation and Lana could still hear it now as she lay on her and Hap's bed, hoping to die.  
She'd watched as the paramedic warmed up the paddles again and told her to remove her hand. She'd done it but as soon as the paddle shocked through Hap's body, she'd touched him again. Grabbing his lifeless fingers and squeezing until she couldn't hold him any tighter. She'd shouted at him again too, leaned over his chest she'd slapped him, and thumped at his tattooed torso.  
"DON'T FUCKIN' LEAVE ME…DON'T YOU DARE…C'MON TOUGH GUY…C'MON…THINK YOU'RE HARD DO YA'…C'MON TOUGH GUY…T-TOU-GH…G-GU-YYY."  
She'd flicked her eyes back up to the Paramedic and had seen his luckless gaze, she'd refused. Refused, point blank to give up, so she'd grabbed the damn paddles herself, rubbing at them pathetically, completely unsure of how it worked in real life. She'd only seen that shit in movies and there she was preparing to gear up the heart of the man she'd always call hers.  
It had worked though. She couldn't have believed it and she still couldn't but it had worked. She'd slammed the plates into his chest, she'd gritted her teeth for fear of it truly being the last effort and then she'd shouted again.  
"C'MON…YOU FUCKIN' PUSSY…C'MON…I WANT YOUR BABY…YOU HEAR ME…I WANT YOUR FUCKING BABY…WAKE THE FUCK UP SOLDIER."  
And there it had been. The paramedics had seen it first and had all of a sudden kicked back into life, they'd shoved her off of his body and Lana had seen what they had seen. His fingers, they had moved but no deep breathes were sucked in, not like the movies she'd seen. She'd watched as one paramedic tilted his head to Hap's lips and nodded a single nod toward the other paramedic. Radio activity kicked in and then Bobby had hauled her back away from the carnage that ensued.  
Another set of paramedics arrived, and had seen their colleagues working on a lain flat man on the wood flooring, and they'd spotted another man, leg stretched out, and bleeding out. Koz' hand was pressed hard into his thigh gunshot wound and the other hand had still gripped the gun but it had been shaking in his grasp at that point. Lana had watched as it dropped like a stone and had heard Happy's paramedics call to the newly arrived medical team.  
"We've called ahead, St. Thomas are expecting us both."

Now, nearly two weeks on Lana was waiting for the shadows to take her but the thundering foot steps loomed ever closer. The sound familiar but not welcomed. She didn't want to be saved, she wanted to go. She wanted to be with her man. She was as sure as the Doctors and Nurses at St. Thomas. Hap was never going to wake up from his gunshot sleep. He'd died and been forced back to life by Lana's selfish act of pure love but now she paid the ultimate price of Hap becoming a vegetable. She knew that if the machine beeped its last heart rate from Hap's bedside she'd wanted to go with him, without a doubt. But, no beep had come, not yet he was still comatose and Lana had waited for two weeks for him to come about but nothing. She was convinced he'd really left his body on the Clubhouse floor, what laid back in the bed at St. Thomas was just a shell of the man she loved. She'd overheard Doctors with nurses, slumming aside the fate of her man's life but she'd agreed with them. Inside, she just knew he was never going to wake up.

* * *

Tig walked up to the hospital, his woman Star by his side but as he rounded the corner into the ICU he'd seen the tail end of Lana walking into the elevator. She'd looked rushed and he furrowed his brow in suspicion.  
He'd seen Lana by Hap's bedside for the past two weeks and she'd never left his side, this was the first he'd seen her away from him.  
He squeezed Star's hand and pointed over to the chairs that lined the corridor. Walking himself alone up to the front reception he leaned over and eyed the clerk.  
"Doll…where's his girl runnin' too?" He watched as the young clerk's eyes grew big and he knew instantly something was amiss. "…think carefully babe…don't like askin' twice."

"S-She seemed upset…I overheard her talking with the Doctor and he'd told her the truth, she'd wanted it." The clerk gulped. She'd seen the local bikers flit in and out of the ICU for the past two weeks, but the one that stood in front of her. He was intimidating to say the least.

"Where's this Doctor?" Tig watched as the clerk pointed toward Hap's isolated room. Marching over he stood dead behind the Doctors back and waited for him to turn around, knowing the presence he presented was always demanding, whether you could see him or not.  
Sure enough the Doctor turned and Tig caught a quick glance at his Brother in the hospital bed. It wasn't the best feeling he'd had, seeing that but he knew his Brother was a fighter. He'd pull through; he'd had no doubts and refused to think anything less.

"Can I help you?" Doctor Sutton smiled at the man in front of him, despite the glowing eyes that bored into his.

"You say to his girl…she ain't moved from his bed…fuckin' whole two weeks she's been in there…but she ain't there now Doc…what'd ya' say?" Tig crossed his arms in front of his chest, already seeing the Doctor stand defensively.

"She wanted to know the truth and my professional opinion…it's not looking good for your friend." Doctor Sutton lowered his head in sympathy and went to place a hand on the side of the bikers arm.

"You did what? You actually told her that shit… man, you know chicks, like… at all…fuck" Tig grimaced and spoke with a moan, like he needed more shit to deal with right now. He wanted to be in there with his Brother but now he had a girl to go after. His Brothers girl! As much as she pained him at times she was still his property to look after, until his Brother's return.

Tig told Star to stay at the hospital and he placed a quick kiss to her lips before watching her walk into Hap's room. He felt proud of her. It was like she knew exactly what to do. He'd seen out of the corner of his eye as she'd picked up a magazine from Happy's table and began reading out aloud to him. Tig knew Hap would have been proud of her too, and now it was the least he could do for him. He'd have to go and make sure Hap's girl was A. OK too.

* * *

"Jesus…what…" Tig barged through Hap's dorm door. "…stupid bitch…hey…hey…" He slapped at Lana's face and watched as her drunken, drugged up face flopped from side to side, slightly responsive but not enough to sate Tig's satisfaction. "…C'mon, Goddamit." Tig groaned and thought about it for one second but then quickly decided it was for a good cause. Gripping his ringed fingers on the jaw line of Lana he steadied her face upright and then whacked her across the face with an open palm. His large fingers only able to connect with her cheekbone but it had done the trick. He watched as her eyes pinged open and shut again, opened and shut again.  
He stepped back and scooped an arm under her upper back, and carried her into the bathroom. Awkwardly turning on the shower, he slumped her into the bathtub and let the water trickle onto her face.

"Ugh…sh-shit" Lana muttered. She had felt someone lifting her and before that she remembered someone slapping the shit out of her face but now she felt wet.

Tig propped a leg up on the side of the bathtub and leaned on his knee, looking down at her, he sighed.  
"You try that shit again, and I'll kill ya' myself."

"Go on then." Lana managed.

"Shut it…you quit on him…you and me are gonna fall out…you gotta be there for him when he wakes up. You're his Old Lady, get your shit together and act like it." Tig answered with clear basis in his voice. He didn't want to mess with her, he was being holy truthful. He hadn't given a shit about what the Doctors thought, his Brother, his friend was God damned going to wake up and it was about time Lana thought that too.

**~AN~**

**OK, so I hope you liked this one. I was going to end it… but WOW, it was nice to get reviews from people that read and don't normally review… keep it all comin' lovely ladies. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. **

**Love me x x **


	62. Chapter 62

**~AN~**

**Hey Ladies… the flashbacks are…err…back! It's a lonnnnggg chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 62

He could hear her, like a great big gong sounding off in his ears but he just couldn't see her. He tried fiercely to open his eyes as he heard her sobbing over his chest but then shit went black. For, what now felt like milliseconds, he couldn't see, hear nor feel anything. Then something out of the pitch blackened hole that he'd fallen into, reached out to him. It had felt like a hand but he couldn't be sure because for that split second of darkness he wasn't sure what a hand was, wasn't sure what even a feeling was but he rationalised it must have been the same feeling when you were born.  
Not knowing anything, and having to learn so much, that was pretty much what death had felt like. Yet it played tricks still, because he wasn't even sure where he had been, what he had been doing for the time that he was in the black hole. He just assumed that it was death.  
Until something sparked in the blackness, something that had seemed familiar then he'd clawed with all of his might to get back to it. He didn't want to lose it. The black hole was as scary as anything he'd ever imagined. The feeling of being torn away from things that were considered the point of life was without a doubt the most heart wrenching feeling, ever!  
When he felt something, it had looked like it had manifested itself into a pigment of his imagination but he saw her, and slowly shit started to make sense. Gradually the scene he saw was something that he would have scoffed at but shit, he could see himself, and her. An outer body experience.  
Two paramedics on their knees beside a body that looked more and more like him and then the look of his girl's deflated body, draped over his like a fallen holy shroud. The closer he got, he could see the paramedics, and they had looked dejected but not his girl. She had looked fierce as he saw with his own blackened haze as she grabbed paddles and shoved them onto the bareness of his chest. As he watched her, looking down like a lurking crow he'd felt the strangest feeling in his chest and just like that he'd heard her voice so much more clearly. She was threatening him and if it was possible, he'd wished his smile could have crossed his face but no matter how much he'd tried, it wasn't going to happen. Instead he screamed inside with the effort to move something, anything, and then he heard another familiar voice. It was Bobby. He'd remembered Bobby, Bobby was his friend. His Brother!  
"Hey…get back… let them do what they gotta do darlin'…he's movin', he's movin'."  
Thank GOD! His struggle with drowning deeper into the unwanted black hole had paid off because clearly he had managed something. Bobby had talked like he had witnessed a miracle before his eyes and Hap was very much hoping he was that miracle. He'd felt pricks in his skin, the holler of the paramedics as they'd instructed each other and all he'd kept repeating in his head was 'Don't leave her, she'll kick my ass, don't leave her, she'll kick my ass.'. If he could have smiled up at her he'd have done it in a heart beat but his body was unable to move. He was incredibly glad the thundering, although staggered thud in his chest had ringed in his ears, and he couldn't see the black looming hole anywhere near him anymore. He was alive.

Now he was trapped. He knew he was in a hospital, and he knew the food was terrible because he'd heard Chibs moan about the bad choice of cuisine. Now he was trapped, listening to everyone around him.  
Sometimes it was hard to sleep, even though he was unable to open his eyes and greet his family he still needed and wanted sleep to come naturally. His mind worked on over time but he'd heard the Doctors discussing his condition right above his nose. He'd even heard them tell his girl, tell his girl that there was no hope for him. He'd wanted to kick and scream, angry that his girl had even asked those questions and angry at the fact the hospital was oblivious to his raging brain activity. He was alive, Goddamit. He was alive.  
When he'd heard nobody around him, no tender touches from the soft hands of his girl, he'd panicked. His heart had raced like a God damned battering ram when he'd heard his best Brother, Tig. He'd heard him asking about his girl Lana to the Doctor and he'd heard Tig scold the Doctor's ability with handling Lana's current emotions. Without bursting inside his shell of a body he'd hoped Tig had gotten to his girl on time, because he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to be waiting for her on the other side because he was back with her already, she just didn't know it yet. He'd wished with all of his might that he could have sprang up from the bed and wrapped his arms around his girl but damn, this healing shit was taking its damn toll. He wondered if he'd ever be able to wake up. He didn't want to finally wake up and be greeted with some kind of Romeo and Juliet shit, but damn, it was bordering on truth for a moment. If he did wake up and find Lana gone, he'd join her, no doubt about it. As morbid as this shit was, and as pathetic as it was, it was the truth. If his beautiful woman had topped herself because of the damn ass Doctors filling her head full of shit, he'd follow suit and they'd be together again.

Star had long gone and left him, he heard her reading some shit about a charity ride in New York but he wasn't fused about it. He just wanted Lana beside him. He knew a day had passed since Lana's disappearance from his bedside. He remembered the sunlight on his face and then felt as it slipped away, leaving him in the darkness, alone, and with nobody by his side.

* * *

"I'm sorry Tig. I just…I can't…when is he going to wake up? I just can't take this anymore." Lana sighed as she curled up on her side and faced Tig sitting in the recliner, Happy's recliner.

"You got all that shit up?" Tig raised a knowing eyebrow, hoping that she'd thrown up all the swallowed pills and was just curling up because of sleep deprivation.

"Yea…I'm sorry…" Lana offered. She'd realised the mistake she had made with trying to off herself but with the way Tig looked at her, she felt God damned dirty. It was almost like he looked at her with disappointment and she was sorry for that. "…Tig…stop looking at me like that. I said I was sorry."

"You realise what Hap'll do when he finds out you tried to kill ya'self…shit, he's gonna blow a fuckin' fit." Tig rolled his eyes, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he could already picture Happy's wrath. He'd felt guilty himself because it was his job to keep an eye on her whilst his Brother was otherwise in exposed, lying statue still in a hospital bed.

"Yes, I know. Stop talking about it. It's done now…" Lana sat up on the edge of the bed. "…I need to get back to him."

"Like hell…your ass ain't movin'. You gotta get some damn sleep…you ain't no use to him like this…" Tig motioned with a flick of his hand toward her slumped body. "…get some rest and I'll take ya to him in the mornin'."

"I can't…" Lana moaned. "…I can't sleep without him…I just…I just…" Lana flung herself down onto the pillows. "…God, everything is so messed up…" She mumbled into the scrunched up covers she held in her balled fists. "…I just want him back…I need him." She felt herself welling up again. So pissed off with everything and so impatient with the time dragging, the time it took for Hap to wake the fuck up.

Tig was up on his feet, he paced back and forth with the torment storming in his mind. He wanted to comfort Lana but at the same time he knew the effort it took to comfort her would make him uncomfortable. He wasn't about for pushing up on his Brothers woman. Then like a Godsend the door opened and in stepped Star.  
"Baby…what are you doin' here…thought I told you to stay with Hap?" Tig couldn't help it but he scowled. He was a little miffed that she hadn't done what he had asked her.

Star took one look at Tig and then glanced over to a crumpled, desperate looking, Lana.  
"I figured I'd be better use here…besides I think Hap gets pissed off with me reading to him. I swear, sometimes I see him mouthing 'fuck off'…" Star offered a tiny chuckle as she finally saw Tig smile too. "…so, I came back…didn't think you'd mind?"

Tig ran a ringed fingered hand across his brow and then stepped toward Star. Wrapping his arms around her lower back he pressed his lips against hers, and immediately felt her loosen up and melt into his touch. He loved that feeling.  
"Nah…it's cool…" He resounded and then looked over to Lana still mumbling to herself in the covers and shuddering with tears. "…kinda got caught up here anyways…she won't stop fuckin' cryin' man."

"Tig…" Star protested at his less than emotional involvement. Dropping her head for split second, feeling pain in her stomach for Lana's emotional breakdown, she looked up at Tig and placed a hand onto his cheek. "…why don't you get outta here…get yourself a beer or something… Why don't you let me stay here with Lana… clearly this girl stuff is too much for your wired macho brain." Star smiled and watched as Tig's eyes glowed when he pressed a kiss into her palm as he turned his head in to her.

"You think you got this shit covered do ya'?" Tig playfully challenged, he enjoyed watching his girl step into her own and take charge of the situation at hand.

"Tig…I got all your shit covered…can't see why I can't cover Lana's too." Star popped her hip to the side in annoyance at his blatant disregard for her ability to be able to handle the emotional rollercoaster that would appear to be the life of the Clubhouse.

Tig chuckled but ignored her furrowed brows. Leaning into her quickly, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and then stepped away walking toward the door.  
"Away ya' go baby, this shit is all yours…I'm gonna go back to the hospital, figure Hap won't want for Prospect watchin' over his sorry ass…bring his bitch back to earth will ya?" Tig raised a single eyebrow as he pulled open the door and stepped out, looking back in at Star.

"Get outta here you big bully…leave us girls alone." Star waved a dismissive hand in the air and then walked over to the bed. She knew Tig was still watching from the doorway but she didn't care. Looking down at Lana she knew what she had wanted.  
Climbing over her and settling behind her, she immediately felt Lana turn to face her. Lifting her chin to accept Lana's head in her chest, she wrapped an arm around her quivering body.  
"Come on girl…let it out, let it all out…ain't nobody here to see your tears for your man. Ain't no shame in crying baby." Star soothed, as she rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head in comfort.

Tig watched on as his girl cradled an inconsolable Lana. He'd never felt so damn lucky, Star had held him like that many a night and he knew he always felt better after that too. He hoped Lana would as well.  
He couldn't stop the grin. Seeing his woman holding Lana, soothing her, it was both sexy and incredibly heart paining, but he'd be lying if he said his dick wasn't reacting to it. He was snapped out of his dazed stare at the pair of them when Star hissed at him.

"Tig…piss off…a threesome ain't ever gonna happen." Star frowned but she couldn't stop the tiny grin that wanted to escape. She could read her man like a damn book. She watched as Tig devilishly smirked and shut the door.

* * *

It was pushing four AM when Tig rocked back up at the hospital. The morning sun was already trying to break through the horizon and reaching the ICU, he saw a slouched Half Sack outside Hap's hospital room.  
"Hey…shithead…get outta here…go on…" Tig kicked his feet, repeatedly until he got the message. "…go on, get outta here…go…go."  
He then opened the door to Hap's room and he almost fell over his own jaw as it dropped. Hap was moving.  
"HEY…HEY…He's fuckin' movin'…do somethin'." Tig shouted out of the door in the direction of the skeleton crew that still milled around the reception area.

"Yes, we are monitoring the development. It started around two hours ago. His mind is very much awake but its taking time for his body to react to it…you will see a lot of movement but in time…everything will catch up and hopefully he'll wake soon but give him time."

Tig groaned at the night nurse. None of that shit had made sense to him. All he could see was Hap's fingers twitching and his eyelids working over time. It was painful to watch, thinking and knowing that his Brother was trying to wake up and just couldn't, it was horrible to witness.

* * *

Hap was flying. His mind had begun to race through so many memories, if it was possible, he felt like throwing up. He remember things from when he was little, he remembered his mom. Remembered the time when his mother had clipped him around the ear for acting distant as she asked him questions about where he'd been. He hadn't been to visit her, and he was nervous in telling her the reason why. He remembered like it was yesterday…

_It had been four weeks since he first met Lana. She had finally let him in, two weeks previous, and he had gotten a chance to taste that sweet pussy of hers. From that point on he was hooked, it tormented him that he couldn't leave her alone. It had been the first time ever that he'd hovered around every whim of one girl and he couldn't even begin to understand it, but he certainly liked it.  
__Yet again he was riding toward her apartment and as he looked up to her window he could see her. She was pottering back and forth passed the big living room window and he found himself smiling up like a God damned teenager. He knew she had known a little bit about him and his dealings, he had known she knew he did unnatural things for a twenty-eight year old but he got the feeling she was the type of girl that could handle his bag of shit.  
__Switching off his engine he cocked his leg over the bike and hooked his helmet over the handle. He took a deep breath and then sucked in at the butt of his cigarette. This was a big deal for him. The constant act of always ending up around her apartment was beginning to slip into his every day schedule. He collected debt and ran security for the underworld of Tacoma yet he managed to find time out to slink off to her humble abode. He was falling for her, and hard. He found himself constantly reminding himself not to fuck it up. He liked her, he wanted her around and he wasn't going to let her go easily. No fucker was going to step on his toes, not anybody!  
__Knocking on her apartment door he heard her yell out but it was muffled and almost straight away the door flung open and there she stood.  
__"How many times I gotta tell ya'…stop openin' the fuckin' door like that…keep the damn latch on."_

_Lana tilted her head and she instantly felt her stomach double over at the sound of his gruff voice. She had been expecting him even though he never said he was going to stop by. He'd been to her apartment every night since he met her and she figured tonight would have been no different. Except now, she knew he was here for action. She'd finally let him between her thighs and God damn, she was glad for it and was certainly looking forward to it happening again, and again, and again.  
__"I knew it was you…you can't keep your ass away from me." She smirked, teetered her fingers along her collar bone in anticipation of his lips nibbling at her skin there. She liked it when he did that, it made swarms of butterflies circle in her stomach._

_"Is that right…" Happy raised an incredulous eyebrow at her bold, but very true, statement. "…I could have been anyone at this door…you open your door to any guy?" _

_"Nope…just guys who ride Harleys and can fuck like machines." Lana grinned, but she knew the underline of his question was more meaningful than he perhaps intended. She knew he was digging for secrets, she knew he was well aware of her dancing, that's where he found her, that's where he saved her but he was wondering whether he was the only guy in her life at the moment. He was, but she didn't want to make him feel too big headed at such an early stage in their relations. She'd keep him on a long rope for just a little longer. _

_Hap could feel his eyes glowing and even heard his own voice growl at the mention of his fucking abilities but damn, she was teasing him. He just wanted the truth. He wanted to know if she was serious about him, whether she had other guys on the go and not just him. He wouldn't ask her outright though, that was far too weak for a guy like him. People like him could handle casual setups, he wasn't about to lay claim to a girl he knew for only four weeks. He desperately wanted too, but shit; now he sounded like a pussy. He was basically saying he didn't want to rush things, shit; he really fucking liked this bitch.  
__"Yea…" He grinned. "…you liked the way I fucked?" He mused as he still stood in the doorway. He wasn't waiting to be invited in, he was just kinda stuck looking at her. She wore pyjamas, pink ones, no sexy lingerie just flannel material pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved matching top that had some kind of sleeping teddy bear on the front. Fucking cute bitch!_

_"Hmm mmm…" Lana nodded her head and couldn't stop her eyes from flashing toward his crotch. She bit down on her bottom lip, just in flash back of what he did to her on their last coupling. _

_"Yea, I bet you did…" Hap hooked his hands into his jeans pockets and was disturbed from his next thought when he saw a man walk passed at the bottom of the stairwell. He didn't look in the least bit conspicuous but it made him think back to his original upset. "…you gonna quit answerin' the door like Molly Maid…might not be me on the other side next time darlin'." _

_"Alright…Jesus…stop whining…I'll use the latch next time…" Lana stood straight now instead of lolling to the side seductively. She knew he was most probably right but she knew it was him at the door, she knew there was no need for the safety latch but alas, he'd looked a bit pissed that she had no regard for her own safety especially since the shit kicked with Drake and Richie only weeks ago. "…you finished lecturing me…you wanna come in?" She smiled sweetly now. _

_Hap saw it, that little sparkle in her eyes as she mentally undressed him but he couldn't, not tonight. He had business down town, he had only wanted to come and see her, if only it was for a split second.  
__"Nah…I got some shit in town."_

_"Oh…" Lana shifted her eyes to the floor; embarrassed but also a little hurt. "…you gonna go to Jesse's?" _

_Hap ducked his head and smiled, he wanted to catch her gaze but she had refused to look at him now. He was indeed going to Jesse's, he had money to collect from the owner but he knew why Lana had shifted her gaze.  
__Jesse's was another strip joint, one that he had preferred to hang out at instead of the one Lana worked at. He'd only gone into the Nightclub Lana worked at to sate his friend Steve's obsession with a red head that worked there. But Jesse's, that was more his style. Girls there were classier, the business was run professionally and no girls worked there against their will, it was all legit, everything was above board. He had kind of wished Lana would dance there but she hadn't like the idea of leaving the Nightclub in case Richie found out. Hap smiled more at that thought because Lana was still unaware of Richie's death by his hands.  
__"Yea…I'm goin' to Jesse's…you gotta problem with that?" He asked, it wasn't challenging and it wasn't harshly spoken but it was goading. He wanted her to flip out at him, show him how much she would have preferred him to say with her._

_"No…" Lana immediately answered, she wasn't going to give in and start laying down rules for him. That's not the sort of girl she was, but she knew the sort of girls that worked at Jesse's. They were beautiful girls. All strippers would kill to have worked there. She had no doubts that Hap would have done his rounds with those girls but no way, was she going to start acting jealous. No way! "…you can do what ya' like. I'm not your keeper…I'll see you some other time." She hadn't meant to but she shut the door, nearly into his face._

_Hap blinked rapidly. He was almost turned on by her slouched and nonchalant attitude toward him but something tugged at his heart strings and he felt awful. Yea he was going to Jesse's but it was business, he wasn't going for pleasure and he should have told her that. He wasn't even sure why he should tell her but damn, something was happening to his hard ass bad boy rap when he was around her.  
__Knocking at the door again, he had an idea. He still had to go, he still had to work but he didn't want to leave her upset with him._

_Lana poked her index finger into the corners of her eyes, just trying to squash away the build up of tears that had gathered. She wasn't even sure why she had watered up but damn, she really, really liked him. She didn't want him shacking up with any other girl apart from her. They weren't together, she could lay no claim to him and the same for him with her but the past month had been amazing. She wanted to be around him all the damn time and her heart skipped a beat when there was a knock at the door again.  
__She reached for the handle but paused, she was going to impress him whether he was expecting it or not. Quickly rummaging for the dangled chain she hooked it across the latch and opened the door. Peering through the gap she saw nothing. She had expected to see him but the light from her apartment shone on an empty space and her heart sank to her stomach. She didn't think she had taken that long to open the door and now she was upset because she had seemingly slammed the door in his face for no reason. She sniffed in her weak croaking throat and blinked hard, just hoping and praying that he would appear in the gap of the door, but nothing.  
__"Hap…you there?" After no answer, she pouted out her lip and was overcome with annoyance. If he hadn't of been bothered to hang around for her then be damned with him. She'd get on with her planned night of snuggling up on the sofa, stuffing her face with ice cream, all alone. Damn it, she'd bought the ice cream he liked as well. Chocolate chip with fudge brownie and mint ice cream, topped with flakes of chocolate shavings. He had kissed her with the ice cream last time and it was amazing, she had been looking forward to doing that again but tonight seemed more and more unlikely.  
__Shutting the door and then unlatching the chain she opened the door with a big swing, almost in deviance to him, going against his warning and doing what the hell she wanted. Stepping out into the hall she looked down the near stairwell, waiting to be greeted by him, her chest hitched ready to rant at him but he wasn't there. He had really gone. She sighed and turned on her heel to walk back into her apartment._

_"Gotcha!" Hap grabbed one hand around her waist and lifted her up, he felt her kick her legs and muffle out a scream as he grabbed his other hand over her mouth. He knew she would have screamed so figured the best thing to do was to really cover her mouth, he didn't want the neighbours thinking she was under real attack or some shit. "…what'd I tell ya' about openin' the door." He smiled from ear to ear but knew she couldn't see him._

_Lana stopped flailing her legs and relaxed, her heart pounded, she really thought she had been snagged. Then the sound of his voice, deeply settled into her neck from behind she calmed herself and now stood on her tiptoes as he eased up his hold of her.  
__"You pig…" She huffed as he removed his hand from her mouth and now held it under the refuge of her soft breasts. "…you like scaring girls who live alone." Lana grinned and turned in his arms, feeling him flush against her body. Her boobs pressed into his hard chest and one of her hands placed delicately on his shoulder whilst the other was placed over his heart._

_"Nah…just like teachin' little girls their lesson." Hap smiled down at her and he ducked his head, trying to catch her gaze again but she looked longingly at her own fingers as they lay on his chest. _

_"I opened the damn door with the chain on… what more do you want from me, huh…tough guy?" Lana flashed her eyes up to his and she could have sworn she saw him gulp. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat and he clinched his jaw tight, she could see it taut under his skin. _

_FUCK! The way she looked up at him, the way her eyes looked expectantly at him. He was well and truly on the way to being head over heels in love with her, and he hadn't a damn clue what to say back to her. He knew she said it for the double meaning that he took it. She wanted to know what his intentions were with her, but he didn't know, not yet. He knew he wanted her, he knew he didn't want any other man touching her but to admit that, shit, that was some ballsy move on his part. He'd play it cool, just for that little bit longer.  
__"You still stepped out though darlin'…wide open so some asshole could get ya'." He grinned._

_"Hmm…that asshole… you… by any chance?" Lana chuckled but still loved the way he held her so tightly to him. She was still on her tiptoes, still twitching in her stomach at the feel of his torso along her abdomen and the way his belt buckle gently pressed into her triangle mound. _

_"Maybe…you got a thing for assholes?" Hap asked, goading and getting closer toward her lips. _

_"Depends…they give me treats for being good, latching up the doors…that kinda thing, then yea…I guess I got a thing for assholes." Lana couldn't think anymore, she was engulfed with a whirlwind of emotion as his lips planted themselves on hers. She could feel his hunger and she hoped she matched it. God, she wanted him, right there in the hallway, she didn't care. She clutched a hand around the back of his neck and pulled. _

_Hap felt it, it felt like a God damned anchor retching his innards out from his very core. Yea, she was pulling at his neck and he accepted it, taking a step forward and pushing her against the doorframe but that wasn't the only thing she was pulling at. The more he felt her, wanting him, needing him, it felt more and more like his heart was being yanked from his chest. She had the sweetest way of making him crumble at her feet. Shoving his tongue forcefully down her throat didn't seem to deter her away from the wanton desire she still harboured for him. It wasn't until he felt her knee hitching up his outside thigh that he realised she was wanting even more from him. Of all nights, she had to want his cock.  
__"Pack up the yams baby…I got work to do tonight." He chuckled and looked down at her swollen lips, wanting to kiss her again but damn it, he had work to do._

_Lana felt him tap her butt cheek, and at the mention of her plump meat she offered him, she sighed and went down on her flat feet.  
__"Fine…go play with those Jesse girls…I don't care." She looked at his chest and gently, but firmly pushed him away from her and walked back into her apartment._

_Hap frowned, he hadn't meant to cool off her fire so easily but now she ran ice cold. Damn it, there was nothing worse than a woman being denied sex. They got into a world of hate for the opposite sex when they couldn't get what they wanted. Probably because the majority of the time they were used to getting what they wanted from men, but tonight, his girl would have to go without. He'd probably leave her alone for a few days, let her come to terms with the fact that despite the amount of pussy he loved on a daily basis, his lifestyle just wouldn't bend round a girls every whim. She would have to bend round his. She'd have to learn that from the get-go otherwise shit would never work out with them. He had priorities and sometimes, regrettably his girl wasn't one of them.  
__"I'll catch ya soon a'ight."_

_"Whatever!" Lana shrugged and this time slammed the door with no intention of opening it again. Christ, he knew how to get her worked up, the way his tongue dominated every damn move she made but then the lapse in attention would sometimes allow her to work her magic and she knew he enjoyed her taking control, even if it was for a small fraction of time before he resumed his rightful role of leader. She'd worked herself up into such a tizzy that the mere thought of him denying her was making her angry.  
__Slouching into the couch she flicked on the TV and ate her ice cream alone. She'd hear rumbles of bikes roar passed her window but never had the nerve to get up and look to see if it was him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Leaving her unsatisfied was unholy and damn right cruel. She even began to wonder why she was bothered by it. She had other male friends, she had other companions that would drop whatever it was they were doing to please her sexual needs, but she didn't want them, she wanted him. She hated the age old drone. You always wanted what you couldn't have._

_

* * *

_

_Hap strolled into Jesse's and was immediately greeted by the wonderful, beautiful women that always seemed to bide for his attention. He'd had a few of them in the past and he wasn't planning on ruling out any in the future. Sliding his hand around one of the girl's waists he pulled her tightly to him and her lips found his neck as he walked toward the owner Jesse. _

_"Hey baby…you lookin' for a good time again?" The topless girl drooled onto his shoulder. _

_Hap ignored it, wasn't privy to making the girls feel like they had him under some kind of spell. That shit was near on impossible with him. Treat them mean and keep them keen was his motto and he wasn't about to change for some topless bint that rubbed her shit all over his damn side. Beautiful as she was, he still had business to attend to.  
__"Jesse…come to collect." He growled._

_"Absolutely Killah…here…" Jesse chucked an envelope of money, thousands lined the envelope and he watched as Happy caught it single-handedly. "…you wanna take a girl for the night too… on the house?" _

_Hap smirked. He had no need to count the money, Happy kept Jesse's place clean. Stopped the dealing of drugs and ran protection for the girls. Hap had men under his wing, men he trusted and as he looked around the room he saw them, minding their posts and making sure no fucker stepped out of line with Jesse's business. They had an understanding and he was one client that he didn't have to resort to physical violence to get the money owed to him.  
__"Think I just might…" Hap answered but his eyes looked to his side as the girl curled herself up onto his bicep, smiling seductively at him. "…this one free?"_

_"She's all yours." Jesse grinned, pleased that his girls were worth more than the dime that sometimes flashed at the Nightclub down the street. _

_

* * *

_

_Happy was sat in the big puffy chair as the girl clawed at his knees and spread them so she could nestle in between his thighs.  
__"You know what to do." Hap declared. The girl in front of him he'd had before. She knew how he liked it._

_"You got it sunshine." The girl purred and flicked his belt out of the loop, more than willing to get down and dirty for Tacoma's notorious Killer. _

_Hap sucked in a large intake of air as he felt the girl's lips around his rod. He gripped his hands into the cushioned seat he sat on, not wanting to touch her hair. Not because she was purely immaculate but because that just wasn't his style. He was never one to express to a girl how much he was enjoying what they did to him, and tonight would be no different. He looked down and could see her eyelashes bat up to him, all he could muster was a smirk of appreciation and then he flung his head back as she rammed his cock deep into her throat.  
__He was pulled from the sensation when he felt his cell vibrate. The girl stopped her stroke of his shaft but he flicked an aggressive stare into her eyes.  
__"Keep goin'." He implored and flicked his eyes toward the screen of his cell. It was a text message. Pressing the button and hitching his chest as he felt the girl continue her efforts, he stiffened in the pits of his stomach when he saw the name of the text sender. 'LANA'. He placed a gripped hand into the shoulder of the girl blowing him off and she winced from his grip._

_"Hey…man, I thought you wanted this." The girl squeaked and wiped a hand over her mouth. _

_"Get lost…go on…go." Hap muttered and then leaned forward to cover his cock that still stood proud. He watched as the girl slunk away and then he returned his gaze to his cell phone screen. _

_'What'ya doin'?'__ The message read. _

_Hap couldn't help it but he smiled. Immediately readying his fingers for a reply, he realised he couldn't type it quickly enough.  
__'Earnin' money'__ He replied._

_It wasn't long before he got a reply back. _

_'You gonna buy me somethin' nice with it?' The message ended with a smiley face. _

_Happy scoffed, he couldn't believe the gumption of the girl. Did she think he would run at her beck and call? It amused him, that the theory was more than likely becoming true.  
__'Yea, gonna buy you some manners.' __He replied._

_'Don't waste your money… I've eaten all the ice cream, I got your favourite.'_

_The screen shone bright as Hap brought it closer to his eyes, more and more engrossed with whatever she was going to say.  
__'I can think of somethin' that taste's better.'__ He replied, and grinned like a Cheshire cat at his cell phone. He quickly surveyed the room remembering that he was in a public place. God forbid somebody witnessing him all giddy over a text message._

_'Why don't ya' come and get it then…tough guy.'__ Again, another smiley face ended her reply. _

_Hap quickly tucked his cock back into his jeans, leaning back on the chair he zipped his flies back up and then buckled up his belt. All riled up and ready to march on over to her apartment and take every last bit of juice he could churn from her, but he froze. What was he doing? He wasn't some rent boy she could just command around wherever she saw fit. It began to grate on him, the way she got under his skin, and the way she seemed to assume what he was no doubt going to do. She barely knew him for Christ's sake. With all this in mind, he concurred up his reply.  
__'Plenty of pussy around me that taste just the same.'__ His heart dropped as soon as he hurriedly pressed the send button. It was a mistake and he knew it. He was hot headed a times and this was one of them. If he had just taken a breather and calmed himself down, then his reply would have been nothing like that. He waited for her reply, if he was going to get one at all. He then cringed when his phone lit up. Pressing the button he covered his eyes, dreading what he'd see in the reply._

_'Kinda figured you weren't the asshole I was lookin' for… I'll remember to listen to my instincts next time. See ya around.' _

_"Shit…Shit…fuckin' shit." Hap exclaimed out loud. He stood up and gripped fiercely at his beer bottle, swigging the last drop he smashed the bottle into the wall and glass sprayed everywhere. He abruptly looked across the crowd, people eyeing him with judgemental looks and then he caught the stare of Jesse. He nodded at him, it was an apology for the broken glass and then he watched as Jesse clicked his fingers at a waitress, ordering her to clean up the mess.  
__Hap flipped his phone around in his hand, squeezing and then wiggling. He wanted to reply back to her message but was worried it would do more damage. Then he reasoned, nothing could get any worse for him. Maybe letting some shit out would work in his favour.  
__'I didn't mean what I said…I'm sorry…I'm with myself right now, no girl, no pussy.'__ He replied.  
__It narked him to high heaven when he got no reply at all. He waited and he waited but nothing. He oddly grimaced at the thought of her crying. He didn't like that feeling, not one bit._

_

* * *

_

_Lana was curled up on her bed, and it took all her strength to initiate the text marathon with him but she'd done it. She still wanted him. Her loins craved his tentative ways but the text messaging had all of a sudden careered off course. She had offered him her wily ways but suddenly his reply was what could only be described as uncalled for. She bit at her bottom lip when she'd read how common he thought her pussy was compared to all the other girls he'd no doubt plundered. She thought he was going to be different but her heart had been wrong and she roughly wiped at the single tear that rolled down her cheek. Gathering her strength she decided to reply to him and put an end to his shenanigans, not wanting anything more to do with him. She'd sent her reply and lolled back in her pillows. As far as she was concerned it was another love lost but one she'd get over. She was convinced that he hadn't wormed his way that far into her heart in such a short space of time, but the ball that formed in the back of her throat as she felt more and more sorry for herself, begged to differ. She let herself cry, but it was quick and she shoved all remaining sadness deep inside her, not wanting to waste anymore time on him. She'd find another man, another lover, another friend.  
__Then her phone lit up again, he was apologising, she wasn't aware he even knew how to do that. She couldn't reply back to him though, no way. If he wanted forgiveness it would take more than a damn text message. She'd let him stew for as long as she wanted.  
__After watching her phone for the next thirty minutes, she kind of hoped he would send another text message in his desperation for her forgiveness but damn it, she had nothing. Maybe it really was a love lost after all. Hearing a muffled sound of an engine, she turned to her bedroom door and stopped her breathing so she could listen more intently. It wasn't until she heard a knock at her front apartment door that she jumped out of bed, a little too eager for her own good. Throwing haste to electricity she didn't bother with any lighting and looked through the peep hole and saw him. Her heart raced ten to the dozen and without thinking she drew back the door with a massive swing of her arm. There he was arms spread over the doorframe, pushing his weight into his locked arms and his head was hung low as he bored his eyes into hers._

_"Thought I told you to chain this fuckin' door." Happy growled. Half pissed that she still hadn't played nice to his warning of safety and the other half, damn annoyed that he had come running to her. _

_Lana crossed her long, pink sleeved pyjama arms, in front of her breasts and huffed.  
__"Thought you had better pussy to rub up on…what are you doing here?" She scowled at him, half of her twitching to jump in his arms, the other half annoyed that he even had the audacity to tell her what to do._

_"Never said it was better pussy…just said it was the same." Hap corrected her. _

_"And that shit's supposed to make it all better is it…fuck off…I don't want you around here anymore…" Lana raised her chin and took one step forward to leverage the door into another swing, hopefully in the process smacking him, clean in the face. She squeaked when the door bounced back and she saw his gripped fingers around the edge of the door into her apartment. "…I said fuck off…go away." She pushed with all her strength as she tried to close the door and hopefully trap his fingers at the same time. She knew she was really pissed if she wanted to cause him physical pain._

_Happy wasn't about to take this shit lying down. Any minute now he could already see his fingers being crushed to shit as she pushed and pushed on the door. That was it. He didn't come around to beg for forgiveness he came here to tell her how it was. He wanted her and she wanted him, there was simply no denying that shit.  
__Taking matters into his, own hands, he unleashed another gear of his own strength and barged into the door. He watched as she stumbled back and her backside settled onto the back of the sofa. She looked scared of him and he was sorry for that but damn it, he just wanted her to calm down.  
__"Calm the fuck down…I fuckin' told ya I didn't mean it, what fuckin' more do you want from me?" He mentally slapped himself for saying that last bit, he realised it opened a whole new different can of worms._

_Lana's chest heaved with the effort it took for her to stand up to him. She'd tried with all her strength to close the door on him but there he stood broad chest and twitching veins in his wrists and forearms.  
__"I wanted your fucking cock but you had better shit to do tonight…that's what I want from you…fucking pig…get outta my fucking apartment." Lana blew back at him, and she could tell by the growing twitch in his jaw that he wasn't expecting her to say that but damn it, she was just telling him the truth._

_Happy looked at her, even though he wasn't physically moving towards her he could see in his minds eye as the room spun around and around and it felt like they were being pushed together, like some kind of magnetic force field. He could see her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace and he could feel his own doing the same and he wished she was naked so he could see her boobs. Full and pert as her nipples stood on end for his attention, he could see her nipples now, just covered in pink girlie pyjamas and he seethed at the idea of them waiting for him. Locking eyes with hers all of a sudden it seemed like they both had the same solution to their problem but it took for her to say it. _

_"Just fuck me." Lana mouthed and it was almost a pleading whimper as she screwed up her face in desperation for him. She could see by his own torment that he'd wanted it just as much as she did. If she had to be the bigger person and admit it, then so be it. _

_Happy didn't give any leeway for her to change her mind. He was on her in the blink of an eye and he could tell he had kind of caught her off guard for a second as she wailed with worry as he rushed her. He knew, for that split second, she thought he was going to hurt her, but as soon as he found her lips, he felt her loosen up and wrap herself around him. She accepted him with open arms and he never thought he'd want that feeling to go away; in fact he was certain of it. He wanted that feeling for the rest of his God damned life.  
__She clawed at his back with one hand and used her other hand to clutch at the back of his neck. She panted, he panted it was like a coming together of two tornados as he threw her around the room. Slamming her into walls, cabinets and the back of the sofa, she almost toppled over the sofa but he caught her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes._

_"Oh God…just fuck me…do it." Lana pleaded and watched as he smirked but then felt as he slammed his lips back into hers. She wrapped both her arms around his neck as he lifted her around his waist. She loved it when he did that. She got to feel his abs hard and fast beneath her centre. _

_Hap moved from her lips and kissed down her neck, the moment he nibbled at her collarbone he felt her come undone. He liked finding little places that she liked the most. She hung off him like he was a damn stripper pole, but he didn't give a fuck, he could hold her any which way she wanted. She was as light as a damn feather to him anyways. Bringing his hands up between their bodies he gripped at her neck, one hand splayed up the side of her face and the other with his fingers dug into the back of her hairline.  
__"Your pussy is the best I tasted in all of Tacoma." He mumbled between kisses, the urgency never being lost and he knew they were working their way to her bedroom and in time they would get there._

_Lana looked up to the ceiling and smirked, the feel of his lips on her neck and the way he just flung her around with abundant, she fucking knew she had him.  
__"I know…figured you kept coming back for more than just the ice cream I buy." She chuckled. She made it sound like she was all too aware of his intentions. She made it sound like she knew his game all along but in reality she really was upset about his little pussy comment on text, but he didn't have to know that._

_Happy tore his lips away from her burning skin and locked eyes with hers, he saw the smile dance over her lips and he couldn't help but smirk back. The bitch had game but he knew damn well that he'd upset her. She was a tough little cookie, his tough little cookie.  
__"How'd ya' want it baby?" He asked, grinding his steel hard cock into her hidden folds._

_"Make it last…" Lana slipped down off his body and took his hand in her hers. "…I'm gonna show ya' exactly how I like it…you up for that?" She looked back at him as she gently coaxed him toward her bedroom door. He looked roguishly handsome as he took his hand from hers for a split second and she watched as he whipped off his long sleeved t-shirt, revealing his taut abs and tight pectoral muscles. The tattoos looked dark and torturous over his skin and it just added to her excitement as he put his hand back into hers, letting her lead the way. _

_"Ain't nothin' I'll give up on…" Hap resounded and rushed up on her back as they reached the doorway to her bedroom. "…shit you smell so fuckin' good baby." _

_"Ahh God…yes…" Lana was about to reply and tell him the kind of flowery shampoo she used but without warning he had come up behind her and shoved his hand down the front of her pyjama bottoms. His fingers massaged into her folds and it took seconds for him to find her nubbin that already stood to attention for him. "…shit, that feels so good."_

_"I'm sorry…I won't play you again." Happy whispered. He knew that deep within his tormented soul that he couldn't go on with his plan of seduction if he didn't just declare how very sorry he was for hurting her feelings with the text he sent her. He kept his voice low, almost embarrassed of admitting his wrong doing but mumbled it nonetheless just below her ear as he munched on her neck. He felt her snake her hand up and around the back of his neck, then to his further embarrassment she stretched her neck out stopping him from hiding away and she looked at him. Eyes sorrowful and so damn forgiving that he just wanted to bottle her up and carry her with him for times when he felt low and just needed his damn Mommy. _

_"You apologising to me?" Lana smiled wickedly. Just about ready to mock him for eternity as he expressed his soft side. _

_"Don't fuckin' get used to it…I'm still an asshole." Hap reminded her and was forever grateful that the lights were out so she couldn't see the blush in his own cheeks as he felt so damn pussy whipped it was untrue. _

_Lana curled around him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a soft sensual kiss. Probing her tongue passed his lips first she relished the idea of having this man for the rest of her life.  
__"You ain't gotta be scared baby… I won't tell anyone…I'll protect you." She started off serious but then couldn't stop the playful grin attacking her lips as she mollycoddled him._

_"You're fuckin' enjoyin' this ain't ya'…get that damn top off, I ain't talkin' to ya' with that damn thing on." Happy gruffly retorted, wanting desperately to regain his manly ways. _

_Lana smiled, took her arms away from him and lifted up the hem of her pyjama top. Pulling it over her head she let it drop to the floor and followed his gaze as he stared at her plump, pert breasts.  
__"That better?" She asked, and raised a knowing eyebrow up at him,_

_"Better…but not perfect…" Hap smirked and cupped one breast in his hand and pushed it up. Immediately enveloping his lips around the button that stood out, he sucked hard at her nipple until she moaned and stood on her tiptoes for more. "…now it's perfect." He concluded and looked admiringly at her reddened and possibly sore nipple. _

_Lana giggled and tiptoed up to him. Pressing her boobs into his bare chest she sighed and tickled her fingertips along his jaw line.  
__"That hurt ya' know that?" She asked blazingly._

_"It was supposed to." Happy grinned down, cupping his hands around her pyjama bottomed ass and walked her toward the bed. They both laughed as he fell on top of her and he heard her cry out in shocked pain as his shoulder caught her in the jaw. _

_"Ouch!" Lana exclaimed and was flawed by how nervous Hap came across. _

_"Shit, you a'ight…le' me see baby…" Happy brought himself up on his elbow and used his other hand to wipe along her jaw with his thumb. "…shit, you got the softest skin." _

_"Better than those Jesse girls?" Lana asked with a mumble and averted her eyes across the room, searching the shadows for something else to look at. She felt silly for bringing it up again but she couldn't help it. He was so God damned perfect for her that she couldn't bare thinking about other girls touching him. _

_Happy kissed at her sore jaw and then ran his hand down to her centre, rubbing passed and then forcing with his knuckled fist as he pushed her legs apart, nestling himself between her thighs. He liked it as he watched her gasp but didn't like it that she hadn't turned back to him. Spreading his fingers into her cheek he pulled her face back up to his and he furrowed his brow when she tried to look away again.  
__"Why ya' hidin' darlin…I'm just tryin' a show ya how much better ya' are than those girls."_

_"I don't like feeling this way…it hurts…" Lana whispered and immediately felt Hap raise his hips to keep his pressured cock away from here…"No not that…you're not hurting me…" She tried not to giggle but she smiled when he grinned and ground his hard-on into her centre again. He still hadn't said anything, his eyes just watched her, waiting for the miracle of her troubles to just spill out and she felt nervous under his stare. "…I guess I kinda hurt because…because I think…I think I really like you." _

_Happy barked out a laugh, then quickly straightened up and looked pitiful at her. He didn't want to make her feel more uncomfortable but hearing her struggle like that just made him like her even more. If only she could feel the way his heart played tricks on him as well. He really fucking liked her and was well on the way to loving her.  
__"And that's a bad thing?" He asked._

_"Well…" Lana bit her lip and she felt incredibly exposed, like a God damned Gestapo spot light was shone above her. "…well it is when…when I know you don't feel the same way…I've kinda got a plan set up, it's pretty much a, 'get out whilst I still can' kinda plan." She grinned sheepishly. She gasped when he appeared to pay no mind to her revelation and ducked his head to connect his lips with her protruding chest. "…Hap…err…Hap?" She asked, and waited for him to be interrupted._

_"Oh sorry…weren't you finished?" Happy smiled down at her and started to worm his way down her body as she raised herself on the backs of her elbows. "…figured I'd get a head start whilst you carried on talkin' shit." _

_"Happy…" Lana laughed. "…I was just tellin' you how I feel…and you don't care." _

_Happy huffed, and laid his chin down on the crease of her skin that met her inner thigh and triangle.  
__"Well…I was gonna show you how I feel…but if you wanna talk about it…fine, go ahead." He waited._

_There was that spotlight again and she grimaced as she knew it was her own fault, she should have just let him carry on, now he wanted her to talk. Damn it.  
__"Well…I kinda don't wanna talk now..." She exclaimed, but then grinned perfectly as she turned the tables around. "…why don't you tell me how you feel?" She stuck her tongue out and watched as he groaned and lifted his chin to bury his face into the crease of her inner thigh. She opened her legs wider at the intrusion but still wanted him to talk._

_"You gonna get these damn bottoms off before I cut 'em off?" Happy retorted. _

_"No…talk." Lana challenged, but then immediately regretted it as she felt him release his weight off her middle and kneel up between her. She, for a split second, was worried he was going to get up and leave her. Yet again unsatisfied, but she upturned her nose in concentration as she watched him pull out an envelope from his back jeans pocket. _

_"Here…" Hap proclaimed and chucked the wad of cash inside the plain envelope that he collected from Jesse. "…it's yours." _

_Lana picked up the envelope and could already see the bills falling out of the ripped edge.  
__"I don't want your fuckin' money Hap." She sounded harsh and she met every bit of it. She actually felt quite cheap, like he was paying her to sleep with him or some shit._

_"Then what do ya' want…chicks always want fuckin' money." Hap stated, but then watched as a slow smirk played along Lana' lips. He watched as she raised her leg up and then with the twinkle of her bare toes she pressed them lightly into his jeans covered crotch._

_"I want that…" Lana bit her lips, already imagining it push deep within her very core and wedge itself there for all of forever. Then she reluctantly moved her bare toes and raised them higher, placing them over his heart. "…and this." She finally confirmed. _

_Happy snatched at her foot and held it away from his heart. He couldn't believe she dared, and so boldly, state that she was after him for more than his money. His heart raced, and he could feel himself slowly boiling to the brim and any minute now he was going to admit it to her. Trying to tear his mind away from the inevitable he took her toe in his mouth and sucked, he watched her arch her back and flop back down into the mattress. He couldn't wait any longer. He clawed at her bum cheeks and yanked down the bottoms she wore. Tearing them off her legs he whacked open her thighs and settled himself between her. He couldn't even bring a smile to his gritted jaw as he saw her reach for his belt buckle. He slapped her hand away and roughly undid the belt himself. His cock immediately flopped out and he felt her tiny finger grasp around it as he rubbed his hands up and down the outside of her thighs. Gearing himself up and then taking his cock in his hand, he darted it toward her opening. Before pushing in, he looked up at her, she kept lurching forward and then flopping back down, and already over the edge with wanton he could tell that by the look in her eyes. She wanted him and he was going to give her him, whether she changed her mind or not.  
__"You fuckin' want this?" He asked but then gave her no room to even contemplate an answer as he rammed his cock straight into her pussy. She closed tightly around him and a burning sensation wrapped around his throbbing cock. Fuck, she was so fucking tight, and he was pissed with himself for not remembering. Now his cock burned as his skin was stretched, if it wasn't for how wet she was, he no doubt knew he'd be taking some kind of trip to the hospital._

_"Oh Fuck…I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lana begged. She hated being so tight for him, her little pussy stretching to accommodate such a large vessel. _

_Happy lowered himself over her and buried his face into the confines of her neck and shoulders.  
__"You ain't gotta apologise for shit…you any idea how fuckin' euphoric this shit is…fuck…Ahh…" Hap groaned and pushed himself further in, stopping when he heard her whimper change to one of protest. He wasn't all the way in yet but that would come later. He needed to stretch her first before she took him all and he loved knowing that she could still take him. She was one of only a few girls that could take him to his base. Her tight little cunt was built for his cock, he was positive of it._

_"Uh, Uh Hap…Oh God…shit…kiss me." Lana struggled with his enormous member, it was the biggest she'd ever had but she knew she could handle it. She just needed his sensual kiss to take her mind of the bulging pain she felt at the edge of her opening. _

_Hap smiled down at her, her eyes pleaded with his and he never felt so in control. He loved to dominate, that feeling of ownership burned under his skin and he sloped out his tongue as she swallowed up his kiss. The moment her tongue entwined with his, he pulled out his cock and felt her moan into his mouth. Pushing back in again he'd felt her clutch around his shoulders and cling to him for dear life. God, she really was as perfect as he'd built her up to be.  
__Building up the speed, the rhythm picked up and he pulled his lips away from hers. Watching her pant and moan, her head flipped to the side and back again as she slowly got lost in a world of her own. The world he put her in. Shit, there wasn't anything sexier, knowing that he could give her that pleasure, it just made him harder for her. He figured this was a good a time as any. Maybe, if he just told her whilst she was probably incapable of hearing him then he wouldn't feel so damn weak and open to be rejected. Burrowing his face into her neck, he kissed at her shoulder and cherished the feel of her beneath him. Worming his forceful kisses to her earlobe, he pressed his face into her and used his teeth to bit into her neck, just below her ear. She bucked underneath and he felt her release the first orgasm he planned on dishing. Now was the time, whilst she couldn't even contemplate his company in the room. She was away with the fairies and riding the cloud he had put her on.  
__"Lana…I'm fallin' for ya'…you're the prettiest bitch I ever met baby." He mumbled into her neck and closed his eyes. Fully drained and about ready to collapse with the effort it took for him to just admit that out aloud. He slowly relaxed himself as he still felt her shuddering beneath him. He was so thankful she hadn't heard him, it was stupid of him to think like that but he couldn't have her think she had him wrapped around her damn pinkie finger. He was the man, he was the provider, he was the end all and be all of any shit she ever wanted. He couldn't have her think he was weak._

_Lana arched her back and slowly came down from the orgasm that rushed through her body and imbedded itself in her spine. Finally blinking she looked up at him and smiled, pulling him down to her lips, she kissed him again and she hoped it was a kiss that he understood. She chomped her lips into his and began to reserve their roles, she needed to show him and she wanted to ride another climax out of his steely rod that still wore hard into her centre. She felt him smiling against her lips as she pushed at his chest; eventually he gave in and let her roll on top of him. His cock still penetrated and now loosened around her hole that she felt comfortable enough to let him sink to her very core. Rocking back her hips, she placed her hands onto his torso and flung her head back. There was no bumping involved it was pure grind and she wanted it deeper and deeper if it was even possible. She rolled her hips to such an angle that her clit on occasion rubbed into his crotch. He was so deep inside her that she felt sick. The sickly feeling you got just before she came onto your period, but it still spurred her on. She still wanted more, she wanted every thing and she was just about ready to admit that she'd heard him.  
__Sweeping her arm over her hair and bringing it all to one side, letting the tassels drape over one side of her boobs, she bore her head downwards and couldn't stop the smirk that crept up onto her lips. She was using him now, using his cock to pleasure her in ways that only a woman could really feel and benefit from. There was no friction for him, only occasionally when she felt like feeling his tip hit into her barrier, but that was all he got out of it. She looked at him, their eyes locked._

_"You gettin' off with this shit baby?" Happy asked, watching as she burrowed her centre down onto his shaft. _

_"Ssh…don't talk." Lana whispered and started to roll her hips the other way, slow circular movements as she made herself stretch around him. Her muscles convulsing as the sick feeling still lurched at her very core. She felt Hap chuckle and she gasped, being so close and so deeply impaled on his shaft the shudder from his laugh rocked her innards. She fucking loved it. "…oh God…do that shit again." She murmured. _

_Happy tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. He was in love with how she used him. He enjoyed being deep inside her but with very little movement he wasn't getting much out of it but he could see, with the slow burning effect it had on her cheeks, that she benefitted a lot from it. In that case, he'd let her do what the fuck she wanted.  
__"You gonna rid my shit or what?" He asked with a suppressed laugh._

_Lana was going to but she just wanted this allotted time to just feel him. As deep as he was she felt like she belonged inside him, forever. Despite his chirpy attitude toward it, she was still annoyed that he wasn't leaving her to it. She just wanted to relish in his huge meat piece but he insisted on spoiling her little moment. Playful revenge sparked in her chest and she grinned, entwining her hands with his she still continued to roll her hips back and forth as she pursed her lips to reply back to him.  
__"Why…you gonna fall for me even more if I do?"_

_Happy snapped his eyes wide open and was horrified. Purely and utterly horrified, she'd fucking heard him, and God how much did he hate himself right now. Aggressively switching position he slammed her onto her back and he watched as she winced. His cock still inside her and her pussy still sore from his previous efforts.  
__"The fuck you say bitch?" He growled._

_"I said…" Lana shoved and made him roll back away and she straddled him again, the roles reversed yet again. "…you gonna fall for me even more if I ride you like a fucking pony?" _

_Happy bucked and rammed his cock deeper up into her and he felt her try to close her thighs with no such luck. Flipping her back onto her back, they had somehow managed to roll so they laid width ways along the bed and his feet dangled over the bed as he used his knees to hover over her.  
__"Keep that pretty mouth shut, you hear me?"_

_"Ooh threatening me with words of admiration…won't get you far Hap." Lana giggled but got the strength behind her and pushed again. They rolled over again, roles reversing and this time she caught his grin flash across his face. _

_"The fuck you want from me bitch?" Hap growled but it was a weak threat. He was slowly enthralled by her spunky attitude, the way she still fought with him for the dominate role. It pleased him more than he wanted to let on. _

_Placing her hands just under his armpits and beside his ribcage she brought herself up and started to move up and down on his shaft. She started to pant and her hair flopped over her head as she looked down toward their joining bodies. Snapping her head back up, satisfied with how her rhythm was building she looked at him. Pressing down into the mattress she threw caution to the wind and pressed her lips to his quickly and moved away. Leaving her lips closer than close to his, as she saw him try to kiss her with more passion that she appeared to not be interested in and then she hitched her breath readying to answer him.  
__"I think I'm in love with you." She whispered, and still continued to ride him, up and down, up and down. She squealed with excitement as all of a sudden she was bolted upright as he sat up and settled his feet on the floor._

_Happy stood up and clasped his hands under her cheeks.__  
_"_You fuckin' love me do ya'?" He asked and began to pump into her sodden hole as he stood and bore her weight around him._

_"Oh fuck…God… shit…" Lana cried with the pleasure from his deep thrusts and the way she still felt secure around him. _

_"Say it?" Hap spoke. _

_"I fuckin' love you." Lana giggled but then moaned with gut wrenching emotion as she felt his cock pound into her stop sign. _

_"Say it again." Happy implored and picked up speed. The sound of her ass cheeks slapped into his thighs and he felt her tighten her grasp of his waist with her thighs. _

_Lana pulled herself up higher as she gripped her hands onto his shoulder, near the base of his neck. Hardly able to believe the turn of events she grimaced, and let him see the pain in her face as she took his thick rod to her very core without one word of protest. No way was she going to tell him to stop. She wanted it too much.  
__Bringing her lips to his, she opened her mouth and he did the same, unable to kiss properly as the effort in their sexual position was too much to concentrate on formalities such as kissing, but their tongues entwined and she liked the feel of his sweaty lips trying to connect with her.  
__"I said I think I love you." She managed a final mumble._

_Hap collapsed, he fell onto the bed with her again and he laughed into her sweating cleavage.  
__"You any idea the kinda man you love baby?"_

_"I don't care…you can act all mean and fearless around other people and I can take it…but when we're like this… I know the real you. You just want someone to love you…and I do." Lana felt herself well up, not sure whether it was what she was saying or whether her body was pissed because he hadn't made her climax again yet. _

_"Is that right?" Happy menacingly drooled, shoving her further up the bed so he could get his knees placed correctly. Pushing into her, he watched as he throat gulped but then he quickly used his knees to close her thighs so her legs were dead straight. Pulling out and then slowly pushing back in, her pussy felt even tighter but damn, it was a feeling he'd live with forever. _

_"Yea…that's right." Lana pulled at his neck, trying to get him to come closer to her lips. She couldn't sit up, not even an inch as she felt his cock try to penetrate her very stomach lining. _

_Happy sighed, his shoulders hunched as he dropped his head to her breasts. This was it, he really was going all the way with this one. She was such a trooper though, taking him every which way he wanted to have her. It seemed his cock had already made up his mind for him. She was Thee One. Bollocks and he never thought there was such shit as true love.  
__"I'm only gonna say this shit once…so you better be listenin'. I ain't repeatin' this shit. You got it.?"_

_Lana felt all giddy inside but she tried not to make a big fuss of it, for fear that he'd chicken out and give up before he even started. She lay quietly whilst he began to slowly push in and out again, the momentum building again and she almost lost track of what she was really waiting for. She felt him breathing deeply into her neck and then she heard the words. _

_"I love you too." _

_She promised herself she wouldn't react all girlie but it all went out the window when he said it. She was ecstatic. She never, ever pinned him to be the sort of guy to return those words and yet, there he was, proving her all wrong. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed with delight.  
__"You said it… Awwwww baby….that was so sweet." She cooed and then laughed as she felt him groan in acceptance of her womanly behaviour._

_"Oh fuck…" Happy whined and was weak enough to accept it when she pushed at his chest and she was straddled over him again. "…you ever gonna let me forget this shit? _

_"Not likely…tough guy…" Lana stuck out her tongue and clasped her hands into his. Her boobs began to bounce up and down and she smiled as his eyes focused on her assets. "…that's right baby. You keep watchin' whilst I get us off, yea?" Lana licked her lips and squeezed her fingers tighter between his. _

_"Bitch…like this." Happy corrected and bucked his cock into her core at a rapid pace as she bobbed around on his crotch, mouth gaping open as she reeled in the pleasure he served up. _

_"Fuck…Oooohhh myyyyyyy Goooddddddddddd-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d" Lana squeezed tightly into his hands and pushed them toward his torso as she straddled him like a damn horse. She could feel and hear him slamming into her from underneath and she wondered when he was ever going to let her ride him alone without any forced aid from him. She couldn't complain though, it was amazing. Just as she thought she was going to topple over the edge of reasoning, he abruptly stopped. "…heyyy" Lana cried. _

_Happy laughed and felt her begin to rock her hips at the sudden loss of his vibrating rod.  
__"Bitch…that was just a demonstration…you got the reins all by yourself now darlin'…give it to me."_

_Lana panted and she almost collapsed with the effort drained from her just to keep up with him but damn, he was finally letting her loose and she wasn't going to pass that up in a hurry.  
__"I'll give it ya' alright…just sit back and enjoy the ride." She spurred herself on and slammed herself up and down, grinding into his shaft. She was surprised how little effort she needed to put in just to get his abs twisting with tension. She grinned with devilishly intent at how easy it was to turn his world upside down._

_"Ahh fuck…fuck…fuck…like that…like that." Happy groaned as he fought with the urged to take over but also fought with the idea of having his bitch show him what for. She was brilliant, best cowgirl he'd ever had. As he shot his load into her core, he waited patiently for her to grind into his base and follow suit. When she did, he liked the fact that she still shuddered and it was sexy to see her so out in the open. He cracked a laugh and she flopped over him, her little cries turning to whimpers as her pleasure drove her over the edge of sanity.  
__"You a'ight?" He asked as he stroked a hand down her back. Letting his thumb press into her skin, feeling her sweat gather and make his stomach flip at how God damned sexy she was._

_"Nooo…" Lana cried, but it was a whiny cry, nothing serious and nothing that she knew he would deeply worry about. "…I just…you cock is amazing." _

_Happy burst out laughing, he'd never been with a woman like this before. Never even considered laughing with the woman he fucked but with Lana, all those strict little rules he'd made up when with girls, just didn't apply with her.  
__"It's all yours now darlin'…so get on down there and wake him back up baby."_

_Lana pushed off of his chest and pressed her wet lips into his, enjoying the smooching texture their sweaty bodies provided. Pulling herself away she told him again how much she enjoyed his company.  
__"I love you." She breathed and pushed herself down, over his nipples, kissing softly on her travels and fluttered her eyes up to his. She smirked as he raised an eyebrow at her adventurous ways but she knew he wasn't going to tell her again._

_"Mmm hmm." Happy agreed with her breathless sigh of declaration, he wasn't going to give it to her back but a nod of his head was enough to let her know he felt the same. It was even more of a revelation for himself when she picked up his cock and held him steady. The moment she wrapped her lips around his cock he sighed with the warm feeling and found himself trailing his hand to the back of her head. Guiding her movement and clutching hard at her hair the more she moaned for more and the more her moans vibrated down his shaft. Shit it was only hours before, back at Jesse's that he'd refused to ever touch a girl sucking him off. Believing it to be too intimate if he did interact like that, yet here he was, with a girl, guiding her, pushing her, pulling her but it was all ok. He was allowed to do it this time. She was his to do it too.  
__"Fuckkk…you're really fuckin' good at this." He lay back dreamily, enjoying the show and flipping at the feeling in his stomach she provided. He'd get this every God damned day if he was a good boy._

_"Motherfucker…you fuckin' hear me…wake the fuck up, this shit is borin' me." _

_Happy snapped his head up and looked down at Lana. Still humming around his tip and stroking his shaft until her heart was content with the pulsating texture beneath her little fingers, but he was sure he heard her say something. He could have sworn he heard her say how bored she was. What? His eyes squint at her mouth, trying to see whether she said it or not. _

_"Hey asshole…I'm gettin' bored a' this shit…it's time to break loose Brother…shake this fuckin' shit off man." _

_Happy yanked at Lana's hair and she was torn away from his cock but he didn't care, he just stared blankly at her lips. Nothing he was hearing was making sense. Her lips never moved yet he still heard something, someone. Was this a fucking joke she thought would be fucking hilarious but turned out to be the shittest joke he'd ever heard. _

"Mr. Trager… I can assure you…the patient cannot hear you. You are wasting your breath."

What kind of fucked up shit was this. He never remembered Lana…wait. He was back. Lana had disappeared and now he stared into the blackness from before but he could hear that damn nurse again. He was back in the hospital. It was desperation beyond belief as he tried to blink and blink and blink, he almost blacked out again then he started to see the brightest light known to man.

"MR TRAGER…" The nurse scolded. "…I highly doubt you shining my pen light into his eyes is going to wake him up…he needs time." She implored.

"Fuck this waitin' around bullshit… we need to shock him or somethin'…can't we just use that paddle shit again." Tig moaned as the pen light was ripped out of his hands.

Happy wanted to smile but he wasn't sure if he was able to. He knew in his mind he was smiling because he'd seen Tig. He'd physically seen Tig, he just needed to keep blinking, and he didn't want to lose it.

"Ah man… look at him…fuckin' asshole, jacked up on some serious kick ass drugs… no wond-…" Tig stopped, the moment he trailed away from the morphine drip package he looked back at Hap, just about ready to punch him on the arm just to piss the nurse off but he saw it. He saw his eyes blink. "…HEY…BROTHER..." He shouted. "…HEEYY MAN." Tig exclaimed and was so close to his face that he thought about biting his nose to really wake him up.

"Mr. Trager… please step back… I need to examine-…"

"Ah back off bitch, let him just wake up…the dudes comin' down from a fuck off high… you seen the shit you're pumpin' into him." Tig shushed off the nurse and braced his arms either side of Hap's bed, stopping anyone from disturbing him.  
Looking down at his Brother again he felt like screaming like a girl. He was so happy.  
"C'mon man…wake up…you got shit to do. The Club needs ya' Brother."

Happy began to moan, he couldn't move much but his eyes were adjusting to the room and he managed to weakly turn his hand, moving his eyes down toward it, he hoped Tig got the message.

Tig followed his dark gaze and was greeted by an upturned hand, he grinned from ear to ear. Roughly clamping his hand over Hap's he squeezed at it and shook it tightly in his grasp.  
"Welcome back Brother."

"Ar Na…" Hap tried to grimace at Tig's rough hand shake but it was hard. His throat felt so dry and crispy that he couldn't even remember how to clear it as he tried to talk. "…ar na" He repeated.

Tig got closer to Hap's lips and listened.  
"What you got for me Brother… talk to me." Tig encouraged, and saw the nurse flitter out of the room, huffing because Tig had dismissed her nursing abilities.

Happy felt like screaming in agony but he tried again.  
"Arr Naaa…" He coughed this time.

Tig furrowed his brow but then the penny dropped. Pushing off his barricaded arms he dipped into his pocket and pulled out his cell.  
"I'm on it Brother…she'll be here in a ten."

Happy managed a sigh and he weakly smiled at Tig. Damn it, he felt so tired but he'd keep his eyes open as long as possible. He wanted to see her pretty face before he slept.

"Shit…and there's me thinkin' you just wanted me for my pussy." Tig griped and immediately felt guilty as Hap struggled with a laugh.

**~AN~**

**OK, this chapter was seriously long and I'm sorry that it dragged. Hope you enjoyed the little flashback. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks sooo much for the support. I love reading your reviews. Gets me all fired up for the next chapters ahead. **

**Love me x x x**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Lana was in the shower when the door flew open and she jumped, clutching her breasts together and turning her head toward her back.

"Lana…he's awake." Star panted; cell phone in hand and holding it away from her ear.

"What…oh my god." Lana's world spun around and around. Her legs almost buckled from underneath her but adrenaline kicked in and she yanked open the shower curtain. She watched frantically as Star held open the towel for her. Her hair was still dripping wet but thankfully she had just washed out her conditioner, if there were still bubbles knotted in her locks, she really couldn't have given a shit anyways.

"C'mon…everyone is waiting…" Star hurried and then put her cell back to her ear. "…Tig…keep him awake, we're now coming."

* * *

"Brother, she's on her way." Tig nodded toward Happy, who strained his neck to try and look behind the nurse's shoulder.

"Mr. Labrava please **try** to take it easy. You may find that certain things you might not be able to remember, but don't worry, it's like riding a bicycle, it will all come flooding back." The nurse assured him.

"As long as I don't forget how to fuck, then I'm cool." Happy grumbled but smirked across to the nurse as she leant behind his back to puff up his pillows.

Tig cracked up laughing and watched as the nurse blushed a deep red. He was enjoying this, truly and utterly elated to hear his Brother's menacing voice again.  
"You willin' to offer up your services darlin'…the guy could use some pussy…c'mon, he'll pay you twice the wages you earn for wipin' his ass in this dump."

Happy chuckled, it hurt his chest a little bit and he couldn't see all that well. His eyes were open, he knew that but he was blurred and could only on occasion see clearly. The Doctor had been to see him, gave him the once over and reduced the morphine drip, much to Tig's dismay. He was told that he was only allowed visits for the next hour, after that he was to be alone again. His body, although had been dormant for the last two weeks, needed rest. It needed to catch up with what it had missed out on but all in all, he felt ok. He'd feel better once he saw a certain person; there was only so much of Tig he could handle.

Tig watched as the nurse scurried away with a scoff of disgust directed at them both but he just turned to Happy with an almighty smirk.  
"Brother… it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back man…that was some weird ass shit Brother. I was awake…I could hear you all but man, just couldn't get out, like some fucked up drowning shit, you know what I mean?" Happy raised an eyebrow in desperate hope that Tig would remotely understand. He watched though as Tig's face dropped with confusion but then immediately lit up again, smirking in the only way Tig knew how.

"Gotta be the kick ass drugs you were on man." Tig surmised, with a single clap of his hands and it echoed around the room.

Happy grimaced, the loud noise pounding in his head, like a morning wake up call that you just wanted to shoot the fuck out of.

Tig cringed, apologising with a nod and then walked over to the window. Pulling up the blinds and letting the midday sun beam into the room.

"Ahh fuck… Bro." Happy turned his face away and squint his eyes tight shut. The bright light proving far too much for his retinal's to cope. Slowly, he was beginning to feel the strain of being awake for only forty-five minutes and he hoped Tig would just leave him in peace for a little while.

"Shit…sorry man." Tig closed the blinds again, looking around the room still bored and still unsure with what he should do with himself.

"Jesus, go get fucked or somethin' man…you're wired." Hap proclaimed and still rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands as he tried to sooth the pain that shot through them from the burst of sunlight hitting his face.

"Hmm" Tig thought about that and then the likelihood of Star being up for a quickie in the nurses closet soon escaped his eagerness as he knew she would be too occupied with gathering fruit and flowers for the wounded man in the bed across the room. "…asshole." He muttered.

"What…what the fuck did I do?" Happy cocked an eyebrow as he saw Tig scowling at him for no reason.

"Bitch's been worryin' about your ass for the last two weeks, man. Hard to get any action whilst you're hauled up in this joint…kept tellin' 'em you were playin' the wounded card thick and easy." Tig moaned.

"Dude…I was out cold…" Hap defended with a chuckle. "…mind you, I remember your Lady readin' shit to me every damn day…she's got a nice voice." Hap grinned.

"Hey, you ain't too sick for a kidney punch man…watch it." Tig smiled, almost adoringly as he enjoyed having their banter back.

Happy was about to reply but the door opened and his heart jumped into his throat. He couldn't wait to see her, but he was physically repulsed when the door swung open and Bobby stepped in. He couldn't stop the groan and twisted expression on his face, easily showing the disappointment of his visitor.

"Jesus…can't be that bad Brother." Bobby offered as he waddled toward Hap in his bed, seeing his screwed up face in anguish at his arrival.

Tig jumped in, interrupting anything Hap was going to say.  
"Nah, he's just got a hard-on for his girl. You ain't got the same tits and ass she has Bobby."

Bobby laughed but he held out a hand anyway and clasped his other hand over Hap's as it greeted him back.  
"Sorry Brother…I think your Lady is on her way…how you feelin', any better?" He asked.

"Like a ten ton truck ran me the fuck over man…but I'm good… thanks" Hap replied, still a little shaky but feeling the strength from Bobby's still clasped hand was reassuring to say the least.

"Man, that was some crazy ass shit back there…you fuckin' died man, blew me the fuck away. Never wanna see that shit again in a hurry." Bobby huffed out a restrained breath and let go of Hap's hand finally.

"You're tellin' me…last thing I remember is hittin' the deck and then watchin' the whole fuckin' scene, like some Birdseye shit…shit…" Happy looked to the floor as something came flooding back. "…Koz…I remember…he held my piece up…Paramedics were givin' up."

Tig growled at the mention of Kozik's name and he made damn sure that Hap clocked his apprehension.

"Shit…you remember that shit…you were fuckin' dead man…Kozik…" Bobby spoke with excitement about how Happy remembered being dead, but then took a long hard look over at Tig. "…Kozik saved your ass man."

Happy didn't have time to even sigh a deflated breath as he tried to come to terms with what had happened. When all of a sudden, Tig jumped in on the conversation and directed anger at anyone that would listen.

"Saved him my fuckin' ass…that assholes the reason you're fuckin' in here…he don't deserve nobodies fuckin' pity." Tig seethed and pointed a ringed finger at Bobby. He hated the fact Bobby seemed to show remorse for Kozik. Tig wasn't there, he knew that, but he damn sure knew that Kozik was to blame.

"Tigger…calm the fuck down…you weren't there a'ight, you didn't see the shit that happened." Bobby reasoned.

"FUCK THAT SHIT BOBBY…he's already fuckin' admitted to half the shit that he should be stripped for…that asshole ain't no fuckin' Son." Tig shouted back.

"ENOUGH…" Happy shouted and it took a lot of effort to raise his voice but the bickering that ensued just made his head throb with a thudding pain. "…where is Koz now?" He rubbed a hand over his forehead, pressing hard, marking his skin with red streaks as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

Bobby looked at Tig, half daring him to carry on the challenge but he flicked his eyes towards Hap, in the hope that Tig would realise how much pain their friend was in.  
"He's back in Tacoma…" Bobby lightly answered and watched as Tig popped his jaw, fighting with the urge to shout off again about the mention of the man's name. "…he wanted to stay back, wait for you…but shit got heavy man. After I downloaded at church with what happened, Clay told him to leave…Clay, he wasn't able to make any decision without your say-so…Tig pushed him out, told him he wasn't welcome…so he left, went back to Tacoma."

"Asshole ain't ever gonna be welcome here again either." Tig had to put the last word in, even though it was muffled and strained with weakness as he didn't really want to make Happy shout again. But he just needed, just needed to express how much he hated the damn guy.

Happy flicked his sore eyes up at Tig, half annoyed that he spoke and defied his wishes but half feeling sorry for him. He knew him and Koz had bad blood but seeing him get even angrier at the way Kozik had upturned the MC rules again, he just knew how much Tig wanted to kill him for the pain just that one man had caused.  
"He say anythin' about Lana?" Hap asked but turned his gaze to Bobby as he knew he would be the only one he could get something solid from.

"Said that…said that he was sorry and that…that he was going to fix things." Bobby offered.

"Fix things? How? ..." Happy laughed half heartedly, half not believing Kozik's insinuation that he could even begin to make things better. "…he fuckin' went after my woman."

"That…I don't know Brother" Bobby stated, glad that it seemed the heat had died down. He knew nothing more and couldn't get involved any further which he was relieved for.

Happy was hurt, and overly confused with everything that floated around his head. He was pissed at Kozik but also on the other hand he couldn't dismiss the fact that if it wasn't for Kozik he'd be dead right now. If Kozik hadn't of pointed that gun at the paramedics, he'd sure enough be long gone in the wind, but then he couldn't forget his girl. The way she had took charge and somewhat pathetically charged up the paddles and slammed them into his chest. He shivered at the memory.  
"How's Lana with all this?" Hap asked.

It was Bobby's turn to look at Tig now. He watched as Tig shifted his weight from one foot to the other and he knew Happy was watching his discomfort.

"You get to her in time?" Happy asked directly to Tig, when he didn't get an answer the first time.

Tig was stunned and wasn't sure how to react. He was being looked at with eyes that knew far too much than what he had thought.  
"How…how did you know?" Tig stuttered.

"I told ya'…I might 'a been sleeping, but this…" Happy tabbed his temple. "…was awake man…I heard you and the Doctor…figured the stupid bitch had run off to do somethin' stupid…fuckin' pussy." Happy shook his head, ridding the image of Lana drugged to high heaven, hoping never to wake up.

"I got to her…she's fine man…she's…" Tig lowered his eyes as he felt stupid and weak for stooping so low with emotion. "…She's kinda lost without you man."

* * *

Lana shoved on her black short shorts and whipped on a yellow tank top. She couldn't be bothered with the formalities of a bra and underwear. Checking herself once in the mirror, she could see that her arms still adorned specks of water from the shower and she quickly shoved up her hair. Not taking care to brush it through, she kept it curly from the shower and loose strands dangled from the band she used to scrunch up her hair into a tight knot.  
Rushing down the corridor passed John Teller's bike she was taken aback when she was greeted by everyone in the bar room. Clay, Chibs, Opie, Juice, Half Sack, Gemma, Tara holding Abel and Piney, all stared at her.

"C'mon missy…he's waitin' on your ass." Clay boomed with a smile as he bit down on the end of his cigar.

Lana was overcome with emotion. She couldn't believe the entire Club had gathered and waited for her. She turned on her heels and saw Star coming behind her, offering her a friendly smile as she sweetly flicked her eyelashes. She was too dumbfounded to smile back at her. Turning back toward the crowd, she noticed Gemma and she started to cover her mouth as she crumbled. She was crying again but she just couldn't help it.  
"I'm sorry." Lana sucked up her weakened moment and shook off her feeble attitude.

Gemma walked over to Lana, her heels banging into the wooden floor boards of the Clubhouse and she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
"C'mon sweetheart…lets get you to his side, ok?"

Lana nodded empathically and flicked her eyes up to Clay.  
"Thank you."

"Hey, he's our Brother…that asshole'll get my ass if he don't get the proper welcome back he deserves." Clay grinned.

Lana chuckled and then she looked forward as everyone started to shuffle toward the Clubhouse door. Once outside she froze as she saw who was sitting on the picnic table, smoking a joint with two other men she recognised.

Gemma squeezed Lana tightly around her upper arms, sensing that the moment was too much but very much accepted. She whispered by her side, and she couldn't stop the proud grin that creased her lips.  
"Didn't think your man would fall and not get this kind of reception did ya'?"

Lana was flabbergasted. Out in the Californian Lot were, what she could only describe, as a gathering of hooligans. She saw at least two to three charters of men milling around, some sitting on bikes, some taken to sunbathing on the concrete. She just couldn't believe it.  
"Are…are all these people here for Happy?" Lana murmured. Before she knew Gemma had the chance to reply, a booming shout came across from the picnic table that she had gazed away from.

"It's about time…" Lorca smiled as he got up and stomped toward a fragile looking Lana. "…shit…but you've always been used to having guys wait around for your sorry ass, right?" He grinned down at her. Standing at six foot-five she was craning her neck to look into his eyes. Being tall and built like a brick shit house didn't stop him stumbling back as Lana flew up into his arms. Her arms wrapped like a choke hold around his neck and her feet dangled lifeless as she squeezed him.

"Lorca…" Lana cried. "…how…what…Oh God…" She shuddered with an emotional overload. "…what are you doing here?" She managed.

"Well figured we'd haul ass down to Cali and protect a Brothers ass…heard his woman went all crazy on his shit and shot him." Lorca chuckled and it felt good to have her wiry little arms wrapped around his broad chest as she slid back down to the floor.

Lana shifted her eyes to the floor in embarrassment; she still was never going to live that down. She would have to come to terms with the fact that she'd shot her own damn man.

"Don't listen to him sweet cheeks. I heard he deserved everythin' he got." Bully stepped around Lorca and presented himself to Lana.

"BULLY…" Lana shouted and sprung up again, diving toward him. "…I've missed you."

Bully shifted his wary gaze toward the Sons of California, as Chibs chuckled with Juice, feeling a little sheepish that everyone heard how much Lana had missed him. Almost like his reputation was coming undone as he gave in and cuddled Lana back.  
"Like wise darlin'…" He pushed her away to look into her eyes. "…Tacoma misses your righteous ass." He beamed, remembering all the times she strut after Happy and demanded that he treated her to a night alone, away from the hubbub of the Tacoma Friday nights.

Lana giggled and lightly smacked Bully in the arm, coming over all shy. Looking to her side she saw Donut milling around for dibs on the action.  
"Hey, didn't think I'd forget your sexy ass did ya'?" Lana smiled and reached for a quick cuddle with Donut as well.

"C'mon already…Hap'll be dead again by the time we get there." Clay groaned and it earned sharp stares from everyone around, especially his Old Lady.

Lana was wrapped tightly around Lorca's waist as he rode them to the hospital. The convoy was huge. At least fifty bikes roared down Main Street, setting off sensors on parked cars and earning disgusted, mixed with admiration as the locals stared at them all.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?" Tig groaned, annoyed that Lana had taken so long since he called Star with the news of Hap's alertness.

"Bro…their bitches…she's probably slippin' on her matchin' underwear as we speak." Happy rolled his eyes, and stifled a yawn as he held his mouth closed.

"Damn bitches and their beauty shit." Tig chucked up his hand and then sucked on his cigarette, completely ignoring the no smoking signs that littered the hallways of the hospital.

Happy laughed and then nodded his head as he spoke to Tig.  
"Yea…but that shits fuckin' good Bro." A knowing smirk of his woman all dressed up for him, flashed to his thoughts as he looked back at Tig.

Tig let the plumes bellow around his face as he squint his eyes to stop from being engulfed with the smoke from his cigarette. A wicked grin crossed his face as he nodded his eventual agreement. He, himself picturing Star all suspenders and gloved hands at the ready for him.

Commotion could be seen outside Hap's hospital room windows and before he realised his door was barged open and in walked Clay. Hap's face dropped when he saw the amount of leather glad bikers that tried to peer over his shoulder.  
"Fuck" Hap exclaimed.

"Brother…good to have you back." Clay reached down, clasped Hap's limp like hand and embraced his shoulder.

"You got the cavalry out for this shit?" Hap asked, looking through his open hospital door and spotting familiar faces in the looming crowd.

"Only the best for the best" Clay offered, and watched as Hap was utterly speechless. He didn't know what to say and Clay could tell he was touched.

"Shit Bro…dunno what to say." Hap rubbed a hand down his tired face. "…shit…Bully…the fuck man…Donut…Buddy, fuck, how you been man?" Happy shouted as he saw the forefront of the crowd surge into his room. Hands and fists clasped and punched into his body and the smile that spread across his face was infectious. His Brothers hollered rambunctious innuendos and Happy truly and utterly was overwhelmed. He couldn't hear half the shit that was shouted but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"MOVE FUCKERS…COMIN' THROUGH." Lorca shouted.

Happy laughed some more as he saw the crowd shove from side to side, knowing Lorca was making his way to the front of the queue.  
"Lorca…man…shit, what are you doin' here?" Happy beamed and was all of a sudden trapped in an almighty bear hug. He was pulled forward from his comfortable sitting position and he felt his back click out of place but it would pass. The minor pain he felt in his two week stilled muscles would soon pass and he just enjoyed the company before his eyes.

"Brother…" Lorca boomed. "…picked up some tight ass on the way over here…figured your dick could use some action. That pipe ain't been outta action for so fuckin' long has it?"

Happy cracked a laugh, because Lorca's words were more than likely true. He'd never gone without sex for longer than two days. Smiling up at Lorca, his face dropped when Lorca yanked his arm from behind him and pulled a teary eyed Lana in front of him.  
Happy was so busy chuckling and grinning away that the abrupt appearance of Lana, made him gulp hard. His Adam's apple bobbed, fighting to allow him to swallow with ease.

Lana stared at him. Her hair was dishevelled from the ride over, and her eyes beamed so big that she thought they were going to fall out. Clutching an arm around her waist and using her other hand to lay her fingers over her lips, she shook. Her trembling fingers bumbled around her lips and sooner than she thought, tears blurred her vision.

"Get to it girl…don't just stand there, can't ya' see the poor guys speechless." Lorca shoved Lana in the side and watched as she wobbled forward and then struggled to keep herself upright.

Happy knew Lorca was right. He couldn't physically talk. He tried too but nothing wanted to make it passed his throat and he just quickly scooped up his dropped bottom jaw and clinched it tight. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. She was wearing those damn short shorts that blew his fucking mind, and she wore no bra, letting all of sundry know she had a rack most women paid for.

Lana saw him, fighting with what to say but she felt the same way, she didn't know what to say. The more her trembling hands took over she let out a whimper, one she felt embarrassed for as the whole room was occupied by their nearest and dearest. Still bikers lurked out in the hallways waiting for their turn to welcome back the Tacoma killing machine but slowly they all disappeared from her rounded vision as she watched Hap tilt his head to the side and screw his lips into a pout at her whimpering escape.  
Without a care in the world, she still stood to the side of Hap's hospital bed but at the near end, as she flopped down her arms to her side. Hitching up her knee with great effort, she whimpered some more as she struggled with the height of the bed. Scrambling up onto the bed, it took her forever to position herself beside his covered legs and commando crawl up his body. Being careful not to touch him but at the same time, wanting to make sure he was still alive and kicking, she roughly sniffed up her running nose and flew into his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her back and pull her further up the bed and she snuggled deep into the crook of his neck.

Happy looked up at Lorca, his body torn with the pain that ripped through him as his girl came undone and his muscles objected to such extravagant measures so soon.

"I…I…thoughtIkilledyou…I…I…Ireallyloveyouuuuuu…I thought…youleftme, youuuleeffttmeeeeeee" Lana incoherently sobbed into his neck as her own neck flopped down his chest at an odd angle and she squeezed her eyes tight shut with the feel of him breathing against her. She could feel his own chest heaving up and down but she didn't care that he wasn't speaking. She just never wanted to let him go.

Happy stroked a hand down her back, feeling the material of her tank top scratch at his calloused hands. He bore another look into Lorca's eyes and he nodded. Just one simple nod and he knew Lorca would understand.

"RIGHT ASSHOLES…MOVE IT OUT…This prick needs his booty call." Lorca shouted and turned his head to look back at Hap again with a cheeky smile.

Lana shifted her knees up higher and she was straddling his lap more comfortably as she heard the hospital room door click shut, leaving them alone. Running her hands down his chest and then doing it again and again, she eventually moved her soft touch to his face and that's when she looked into his eyes.  
"Hap…" She whimpered and more tears flowed down her cheeks. "…I…" She didn't know what to say so she just cried more and then pushed her chest into his, pressing her lips over his, she tried not to cry but it was hard.

Happy was shocked. She was acting so distraught that he wasn't sure how to handle it. When he felt her lips on his, his eyes bulged out and he looked at her softly closed eyelids. Before he knew it he had opened his lips and their tongues danced. Reaching to cradle the back of her head, he gripped a clump of her hair and directed the kiss with hunger and pure lust driven abundant.

Lana wasn't planning on it but the way he kissed her, it just drove her insides wild and she found herself pushing harder into him. Feelings coming to life before her very nipples and before she could comprehend it, she found herself rolling her hips, back and forth into his lap. She let out a moan of pleasure as she felt him beneath her, but she clasped around his neck and pulled herself higher into him. It allowed her pussy to gain contact with his hardened member and she felt all giddy when her clit rubbed against him.

Happy wanted her. Couldn't believe how much he had wanted her then and there but he couldn't. He was physically unable to muster up the energy he would need to sate her passionate fire. He enjoyed it though; enjoyed feeling her slide up and down his lap, bringing friction to her no doubt hard nubbin, but that was as far as this shit was going. He chuckled against her panting kiss and he pushed her away from him.  
"You think you can cool off that fire for another time?" Hap smirked.

"Oh God…" Lana searched his face for every detail and then flung her arms around his neck, wrenching him upright so she could sit flush against his torso. "…I've missed you so much."

Happy laughed again and then he growled at the mere possibility of getting her loins burning for his unflappable hardness for her.  
"You wet for me?" He asked, in turn he felt her shift from his neck and sit slouched in front of him.

Lana smiled and wiped at her tears, she knew she looked a right mess for him and she felt silly because she knew he would have preferred to be dressed up for his first glance at her, especially in front of all his Brothers.  
"I might be…" She coyly offered an answer. Then she lowered her head. "…I'm sorry that I look such a mess." She tucked her stray hair strands behind her ears and hitched up her chest to try and look more presentable.

The moment she hitched up her chest, Happy caught sight of her protruding nipples and rubbed his bottom lip between his teeth. Flashing a look into her eyes, he burned his desire toward her.  
"Your tits sure make up for it baby…le' me see 'em." He was deadly serious.

"Hap…" Lana shifted her gaze toward the hospital door and felt shy all of a sudden. "…what here?"

"You were more than willing to fuck just a minute ago…c'mon, show me the girls…it'll make me smile." Happy grinned at her, his voice laced with ticklish blackmail.

Lana sighed, ever delighted that he was back with her and more relieved that he hadn't lost his personality. Moving her fingers to the hem of her tank top, she bat at her eyelashes and then lowered her chin in shame from her dignity. Lifting the top up slowly, she couldn't help but now share a devilishly grin as she watched his eyes light up.

Happy clapped his hands together once and then rubbed them in anticipation. The moment her flat, tanned stomach was revealed he was biting his lip, eager for the show to go on. With one swift move her pink globes pointed back at him and he saw the goose bumps freckled over her breasts. Pinching his fingers closer to her boobs he heard her chuckle but didn't much care for her pleasure right now, he just wanted to get a feel of them for himself. Lightly clasping with both hands, one on each boob, he watched closely as her skin became tighter as he tried to squeeze them gently but her pertness fought against his will and he saw them bounce back to their rounded shape.  
"Fuck…" Happy sounded his exasperation. "…you got great tits baby. Look at 'em."

Lana flicked her eyes down to her own boobs, not really understanding the admiration he had for them but she shrugged and hummed.  
"Yea…I see them…" She giggled when she looked back at him. His eyes glowed with rage and possessive hunger. "…you gonna taste 'em or what?" She half heartedly asked but secretly she was giddy with excitement.

Happy flashed his eyes to hers and then looked back at her left nipple. That one always looked more enticing to him and without a second thought; he cupped her breast in his hand from underneath, pushing up and then immediately enveloped his lips around her soft, goose bumped boob. He hummed his satisfaction at the feel of her warm skin inside his mouth and then closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt her nipple harden to the hardest it was ever going to get.

Lana raised her bum off his lap and pushed up. Shoving her boobs further into his face she giggled as he sucked off one nipple and then hurriedly gathered up the other. Before locking his lips around it, he flicked his eyes up to hers with grin a mile wide, she gaped her mouth open, waiting for him to say something.

"Can't forget the other one babe…it might feel left out." Happy swallowed up her other nipple and chomped his jaw up and down, worming her whole breasts down the back of his throat.

"Ah Hap…" Lana arched, feeling shooting bursts of pleasure dive up from her clit and her cunt became wetter with every tentative touch he placed on her boobs. "…this ain't fair you know that." Lana informed him.

"Life's a bitch baby." Happy stopped and searched out her lips as she lowered herself back down on his lap. Kissing her thoroughly, he squeezed tightly at her boob and pushed it up higher and higher. Catching her nipple in his fingers and twisting as he let his tongue push passed hers and claim the dominate position.

"**Mr**. Labrava…" The nurse gasped as she entered his room. "…all visits are over for today." She averted her eyes to across the room, daring not to watch the cavorting that happened before her elderly eyes.

Lana screeched and ripped down her tank top as Happy still refused to let go of her boob. Seemingly unfazed by the interruption, she slapped at his hands as he looked blankly at the nurse.

"Fine…but this visitor's stayin' nurse." Happy proclaimed and looked up at Lana as she raised herself off him and he was forced to let his grasp go of her boob. Watching as she slipped off the bed and seeing her cheeks flush with embarrassment of being caught, he smiled at her. Reaching a hand to hers he circled his thumb over her fingers.

"Mr. Labrava…I am afraid we allow **no **visitors in the afternoon."

"She's stayin'." Happy snapped a dark glare toward the nurse as she laid clean blankets onto a chair in the corner. He hated having to repeat himself.

"Hap, its ok…I can go. I'll come back and see you first thing tomorrow." Lana interjected, feeling sorry for the nurse that was under his threatening stare.

"Nah…I want you to stay baby." Happy tilted his head, a little to sappy for his own liking but he couldn't bear to be alone again. As if to take back his soft words he darted another stare toward the nurse, almost hating the old bat for interrupting the time with his girl.  
"Get outta here." He ordered and then watched the lady scuttle out of his room with a huff of disapproval.

"Boy, you really have a way with the ladies don't ya." Lana reprimanded him.

"Bitch gets on my nerves…" Happy retorted and then rubbed his free hand down his face, drawing out a yawn that he tried to cover. "…now where were we?" He pulled at her hand. "…get those puppies out again." He smirked joyfully.

"Get outta there you big lout…" Lana slapped away his hand as he used her closeness to his advantage and tried to peer down her tank top. "…it's time for you to rest." She picked up the bed remote and pressed the button. She watched with a smile as he started to fall back and he groaned with protest.

"I don't wanna rest…c'mon suga." Happy moaned but felt the tiresome hour or so he had been awake catch up to him and he yawned again.

Lana leaned over him and kissed his cheek.  
"Don't worry Daddy…I'll be here when you wake up."

"I kinda don't wanna shut my eyes darlin'…" Happy explained but then felt silly and quickly turned his head away from her. "…what if I don't wake up."

Lana pulled his face back to hers and she kissed him boldly on the lips. She let the kiss linger and soon enough, she felt him take over, she wanted him to take over. Clasping the back of her hair now, she felt weak in the knees as he pushed his head up from the pillow and swallowed up her tongue.

All of a sudden, he didn't feel so weak anymore. Taking control of her was a Godsend in more ways than one. He enjoyed knowing that he could do that to her but he also knew, deep in the depths of his heart, that she did that shit on purpose. It was all for him and he loved her so very much for it. She knew he needed to feel grounded and secure, and letting him kiss her like that, just certified his dominance. Now he felt charged and ready to take on anything that scared him, even falling asleep with a fear of never waking up again.

"Get some rest…tough guy." Lana whispered and then shuffled up the chair to his bedside and watched him fall asleep. His eyes fluttered open in fright but then softly closed again when his eyes met hers. She stayed there until he fluttered no more, and she watched his chest heave up and down in the land of nod.

**~AN~**

**OK hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry there wasn't much smut. I know how we all love smuttysmutsmut! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone for the reviews so far, totally love reading them. **

**Love me x x **


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

* * *

*****One Week PREVIOUS whilst Hap is still in his coma*****

* * *

Koz sat deflated in Tacoma's Chapel. Boots was staring at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Brother…talk to me. How long have we known each other? Spit this shit outta ya'…I don't like seein' ya' like this man." Boots frowned and wasn't enjoying one bit the way Koz slouched in his chair and hung his head low. They were alone in the Chapel now, it had been early in the morning and Boots would much rather have been curled up in bed but he'd received a call from Clay and was expecting the arrival of Koz any second. Now he sat in front of him, tired, forlorn and somewhat not the man he used to be.

"There is nothing to say Brother. Seein' Hap…he fuckin' died, and…I guess…well it just put a lot of perspective on things." Koz muttered.

"I heard you tried it on with his lady Lana…that true?" Boots queried.

Koz cringed, visibly pained with the memory flashing before his eyes. He'd lost Lana forever now, and after seeing her sobbing for Hap's life he'd realised what a grave mistake he'd made with thinking she was anything less just because she used to strip.  
"Yea…" Koz gulped. "…my shit got fucked up. I couldn't…" Koz slammed his hand into the table. "…I couldn't stop myself. I got in that mindset, you know what I mean…and I just wanted her, wanted her for myself…then shit kicked with Jimmy and the whole fuckin' night turned upside down man…I told her about Star…she flipped…" He let out a sigh. "…Did you know Lana was a stripper?" Koz raised an eyebrow to Boots, just wanting to know if Boots' reaction would have been one of shock and dismay like his had been.

"Nah…but so what…she's a good girl. Hap needs that. Somethin's gotta keep that asshole grounded." Boots let out a breathy laugh but immediately saw Koz' nose upturn in disgust at whatever messed up emotion he was feeling.

"Yea…" Koz agreed and then felt like crying. "…she's **too** good…SHIT…" Koz shouted and then banged the legs of his chair back into the floor. "…I don't know what to do Brother…Hap deserves payback, I should be dead right now, but I'm sat here whilst he's…he's…" Koz couldn't even bring himself to say it. He'd never felt so bad in all his life. "…he's like a fuckin' vegetable man…and it's my entire fault. If I hadn't…if I hadn't of touched what wasn't mine then we wouldn't have fought…Lana wouldn't have shot that fuckin' gun."

"Brother…what's done is done…Hap'll be a'ight. Outta anyone, it's that asshole out of all of us that'll come outta the other side with a fuck off grin on his face…stop thinkin' this shit is your fault. Granted…" Boots shrugged one shoulder, in recognition of the one thing Koz had messed up on. "…you shouldn't have messed with his property, and SAMCRO ain't too fuckin' pleased but you got a chance to mend this shit…sort out whatever the fuck is up in that head of yours man. Get it straight, then own up to it. Get down to Charming and be a man Goddamit. Take it like a fuckin' man."

"Hap'll kill me." Koz whispered.

"Then so be it…but at least you die honourably. You fucked up…plain and simple, **you**… have fucked… **up**." Boots gave it to him straight, he knew that was what he needed and he had never been a man to mince his words.

Koz started to laugh but it didn't stop him thinking about Lana, and how so very sorry he was. He pictured her beside Hap's hospital bed, reading him stories and wiping stray tears away from her soft skinned cheeks. No matter how much in the moment he was, with hating her for her past, he couldn't switch off the love he had for her just like that. He realised that now, he realised that once he'd destroyed any possibility of her ever wanting to see him again.

"How'd you feel about Tig and this shit with Star?" Boots asked, intrigued with how Koz would react to it now.

"What about it…" Koz stopped his sadistic laugh and sighed. "…fuck all I can do about, right? After the shit storm I just raised down in Charming, I can hardly raise bloody murder with Tig for fuckin' Star behind my back, can I?"

Boots chuckled, finding Kozik's predicament somewhat amusing now.  
"Guess not Brother…wow, you really have fucked up huh…what are you gonna do?"

"Fucked if I know…guess I gotta wait for Hap to wake the fuck up and then go face the fuckin' music…" Koz leaned back in his chair and pulled out a cigarette. "…you know, that asshole almost had my ass before the gun was pulled."

Boots shrugged his shoulders dismissively as he expected no different from the Tacoma Killer.  
"You expected you even had a chance…" Boots offered a matter of fact. "…you touched his girl, was stupid enough to let him find out…and you really expected him to let bygones be bygones…c'mon man, get real. Hap loves that bitch, he ain't ever gonna let anyone of us rub our shit up on her…assholes too damn possessive."

Koz nodded but felt all the more down about the whole thing. He wished he could take it all back, he wished he could go back to being warned by Happy, taking the trade with his feelings for Lana and letting Tig and Star be whatever the fucking hell they wanted to be. He just wanted to go back to the bar, sit there with Lana and just spend time with her. He wished he'd never tried, he wished he'd never tried to take what wasn't his.  
"I'm thinkin' about seein' someone." Koz looked at Boots, almost wanting permission to take leave but he was certain by the look on his face that he didn't understand what he was asking.

"What…you wanna move on from Lana already." Boots chuckled, figured it was as good a time as any to start poking fun at him.

Koz grinned, accepting his chide but shifting his eyes to the smoke from his cigarette as he started to explain.  
"Nah…I was…thinkin'…thinkin' about seein' someone about…you know…my shit."

"What like a fuckin' shrink?" Boots' eyes bulged at his revelation.

"Yea…yea, I see a sign for a psychiatrist out on the bridge in Seattle…maybe…maybe that'll fix it." Koz felt so embarrassed but he was also comforted by the fact this shit was coming out in Church. Whatever was said in Church, stayed in Church, and he couldn't feel more pleased about that if he tried.

Boots let out a restrained puff of air and tipped back on his chair legs. Surprised by Koz' willingness to really sort himself out, and surprised with how he kind of felt OK with it.  
"Well…shit…dunno what to say Bro…" Boots offered. "…if that's what you wanna do, can't stop ya'."

"I was gonna ask for some time man…you know, just go out on the road, get my head straight…you a'ight with that…if you need me, if the Club needs me…I'll be there." Koz laid it all out, he knew he sounded weak and didn't deserve much of anybodies sympathy but he hoped he would appeal to his President's good side.

Boots sighed, if it was anyone else in his crew sitting across from him, he would have laughed in their face and walked out of the Chapel, but it wasn't anyone else. It was Kozik, his SAA and one of his long standing friends, in and outside of Club business. He knew Kozik had some deep shit rooting back to his upbringing but he also knew Kozik never wanted to speak about it. Many of the guys had baggage from their past but not all of them shied away from it like Koz had.  
"You can go…Consider it a favour for all the shit you've done for me…" Boots stood up, ending their discussion with his arms held wide. He waited for Kozik to embrace him and when he did, he patted him on the back and held him tight. "…when you get back…" Boots pushed away, holding Kozik by the shoulders. "…that patch right there…" Boots poked at Kozik's Sergeant at Arms Badge. "…will still be yours…" Boots grinned. "…we got no current beef, we can do without an SAA for a little while…just hurry the fuck back though, I can't have Donut coming back and askin' shit about your whereabouts."

"Thanks Brother..." Kozik grinned and hugged his President again. "…I won't forget this man."

* * *

*****Four Weeks Passed (from the above moment), Hap has been out of Coma for Two Weeks*****

* * *

"Haappppp…Haappppp" Lana calls softly from across the Lot.

"Oh Jesus Christ man…fuckin' women..." Hap mumbles as he pulls his head from the hood of an old Chevy. He looked through the gaping hole where the engine was supposed to be and shakes his head at Chibs who looked up at him with a smile as wide as Texas. "…you think this shit's funny man... Bitch won't quit houndin' me."

"Aye lad…ya' ought to be glad ya' got someone that gives a shit…women like that is few and far between Brother." Chibs spoke lowly from the concrete floor, looking up at the screwed up face of Hap still with wrench in hand, twisting at a screw.

"Yea, yea…heard the speech before man, I'm a lucky asshole, I get it." Happy moaned his acceptance of Chibs' truthful words but he still didn't have to like the fact Lana was constantly making sure he was ok, constantly making sure he was having sufficient rests during his working hours. He was a grown man, he could look after himself Goddamit.

"Happpp…oh, there you are…" Lana huffed, clipped her heels on the bay concrete floor and stood as straight as an arrow. She had a glass of water in hand and in her other hand she cupped antibiotics. She watched as Chibs wheeled out from underneath the car and then took a few steps towards Hap as he sighed, leaning against the car's grill. "…I just came to-..."

"When the fucks this gonna stop…it's been two fuckin' weeks and you're still up in my business." Hap had started to boil to the brim with her floating around him. Always there whenever he turned the fuck around, he never seemed to have any time to his self since he came out of the damn coma.

Lana opened her mouth to speak but she was just flabbergasted with his outburst. She knew she'd spent a lot of time around him since the coma but she was only looking after him, like a proper old lady would. She'd thought he would have been pleased with her effort to bend over backwards at whatever need he wanted sated. Gathering her composure, she again tried to speak but it just came out in fits and starts.  
"I…well…umm…" She blinked at him, but her stuttering ways began to subside as she saw his eyebrows rise, waiting for her to come up with some kind of excuse. "…I didn't think you'd mind…I was just coming to-…"

"Lanaaa…" Happy groaned and slapped the dirty rag into the groove of the open car hood. "...enough already…quit callin' after me every fuckin' second…I'm outta the damn coma now…I don't need no fuckin' nurse maid anymore."

Chibs got to his feet and leaned against the tool rack. He watched the exchange of words, not feeling awkward for staring, just feeling sorry for Lana and how he felt like sticking up for her. He could see the way her eyes shifted about the floor, trying to figure out what exactly it was she had done wrong.

Lana furrowed her brow, the hold she had on the glass of water got tighter, and she could already feel her chin starting to crinkle. A lump had formed in the back of her throat as she fought with the act of crying. She only wanted to look after him, and she thought she'd been doing a fantastic job, at least that was what Tara had told her. Tara had already expressed to everyone how Hap was lucky to have her by his side, helping him through the transition back to normal life. Tears boiled in her eyes but her girlie ways could only take so much criticism until she blew her top and let hell break loose. Snapping her eyes back up to Happy she stomped toward him. Absolutely seething with tears in her eyes, and not quite believing how God damned ungrateful he had sounded. Storming passed him; she banged the glass of water down onto the worktop and spun on her heels to walk back out. Just before leaving, she sniffed for composure, turned back to face him and chucked the antibiotics at his feet.  
"I just came to give you your fuckin' medicine…its one o-'fuckin'-clock asshole!"

Happy watched as the four pills he'd been instructed to take, on the twenty-four hour mark from first taking them, hit the floor at his feet. Four different shapes of antibiotics strewn across the concrete bay and at that precise moment, he dropped his head and closed his eyes tight shut.  
"Shit…" He declared, then snapped his head up and over towards Chibs, looking at the clock on the wall. Sure enough it was one o'clock in the afternoon and it was time to take his prescription drugs. "…fuck." He had an overwhelming surge of guilt wrap through his chest.

"Aye Brother… shit-fuck …indeed." Chibs nodded his sarcastic conclusion. Slightly enjoying the fact that Hap had stepped out of line and watching Lana serve up a plate of his own medicine.

Happy groaned at Chibs and then stepped over the drugs, walking with a hurried step he spotted Lana still in the middle of the Lot walking back to the Clubhouse. He walked after her, noting how her butt swished from side to side with a caged animal like stomp. He could tell straight away that she was still angry and most likely spitting feathers as she spoke to herself. He'd messed up and he didn't want to leave it too long to apologise to her, so after a quick jog up behind her, he touched her upper arm and slowed down his pace as she stopped to turn to him.  
"Lana…listen-…"

SLAP

Lana didn't give him a chance to carry on. After she felt his hand on her arm, a burst of adrenaline spun up from the pit of her gut and she clocked him one. Slapping him clean across the cheek, she instantly hitched up her chest in pure fright that she might have damaged his head somehow but she tried her hardest to seem like she hadn't cared.  
"Ungrateful PRICK!" She shouted and she felt her chest quiver, shaking her ribcage with how angry she was. Half scared with what his reaction would be but half OK with giving him as good as she got.

Happy clinched his jaw. It popped as he ground his back teeth and then felt the after burn of her wicked slap on his skin. His face was turned to the side and he dropped his hand from her upper arm. He wanted to slap her back but the more he fought with that idea, the more he was aware of his surroundings and he realised how jacked up she was with courage to see the outburst come to fruition. Dropping his head, he directed his eyes to her feet and then slowly dragged his stare up her legs and finally fell on her eyes. He could see then that she had been tearful and he watched as she roughly swiped a hand across her cheeks, wanting to hide her upset from him.  
"A'ight…I get it…I deserved that."

"YES you DID…" Lana puffed. "…you treat me like shit…I treat you like shit."

Happy grinned, his plan of making it all better coming to life before his eyes.  
"So…that how its gonna be from now on…however I treat you…you treat me back, that right?"

Lana wasn't fazed by his seductive grin, she was still hurting and she just wanted to get out of the Lot.  
"Whatever." She blurted out and then scurried off toward the Clubhouse.

Happy watched her scuttle off and started to wipe a hand over the cheek that had been slapped. No matter the reason, whatever it was he had ever done to warrant a stinging cheek from her, it had always fired up his loins. Taking a look back toward the bay where Chibs watched on, he stole another glance toward the Clubhouse and his cock won every damn time. Quickly starting a jog toward the door, he pulled it back and searched the dark room for his hormonally outraged girl.

"Kid…where'd she go?" He asked Half Sack, who was fiddling with the electronics of a coffee machine, all sprawled out on their Clubhouse poker table.

"Who?" Kip mumble as his lips held a loose cable.

"My woman?"

Happy watched as Kip thumbed toward the Clubhouse kitchen. Letting a smile crease his face, he walked toward the door and pushed. Then watching as Lana tiptoed up to the top shelf of the cupboard, he whistled.  
"Pretty impressive." He muttered and watched as she jumped with his intrusion of her quiet time.

"Go away…I don't wanna talk to you." Lana plainly expressed. She wasn't remotely interested in his attempt to make her feel sexy, he'd hurt her feelings and it was high time she stopped walking on eggshells around him. She'd been easy on him since the coma but if he had insisted that he didn't want to be babied anymore, then that's what he'd get.

"I don't wanna talk to you either." Happy retorted, but his voice was laced with innuendo and he walked toward her. Standing so close behind her as she continued to ignore his presence and stack away bags of pasta she'd purchased from the mini-mart.

"Ah well…" Lana huffed, suddenly now annoyed that he wasn't trying to sooth her anger, even though she was clear in her mind that she wanted no such advances. "…good for you…" She resounded, a matter of fact. "…would you mind leaving me the hell alone then…Go play with your engine parts or whatever the hell it is you do in there."

"A'ight, a'ight…" Happy groaned, hooked his thumbs in the front of his belt, letting his fingers linger and had no intention of leaving. "…but I got this friend…he wanted to see if you'd be a'ight with takin' him out for a drink…nothin' fancy, just a quickie."

Lana scoffed at his audacity to think she'd even consider doing him any favours for any single one of his biker friends right now. She slammed a bag of Pasta down on the lower shelf and turned to confront him. She hadn't expected him to be so close so she flinched a little and then stared at him. She immediately caught sight of his wicked grin, and the way his eyes quickly drifted downwards. She had her mouth gaped open in shock at his request and was about to blow her top at him but something made her follow his downcast eyes. Straight away she closed her gasped mouth and turned away from him, eyes closed and leaned further into the cupboard as she burst out laughing.  
"Put that away…dammit…" She giggled, she couldn't help it. There he was casual as anything, thumbs hooked into his belt and his cock flopped out of the gap in his flies. She quickly looked back at it again and turned away giggling some more. "…put it away…I've just cleaned in here, I don't know where that things been."

Happy smiled, he loved to hear her laugh and he knew he could make her not mad at him anymore.  
"Ain't been anywhere but your pussy darlin'…c'mon…touch it."

Lana cracked up laughing as she felt him nudging it in her side.  
"Leave me alone…I'm still mad at you." She looked back in his eyes, trying to frown with importance at her message whilst she tried to ignore his flaccid cock between them.

Happy wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the fact she tried not to relax into him and kept fidgeting with her arms, unsure of where to put them on him because she fought against giving in to him.  
"But I'm tryin' to make it up to ya'…you gonna let me." He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, placing another kiss next to it and then another.

"No…you don't deserve it…" Lana stubbornly corrected but then sighed as she gave in and told him how upset she was. "…I was only looking after you. Tara said you have to take the medicine, you only have a few more days to go…and you had to go and spoil it, now I'm angry with you…and I didn't want to be angry with you, you're still under Doctor's orders, you don't want to catch a fucking infection or some shit…" She hurried but then softly spoke as low as she could. "…you were really mean to me." Lana lowered her head and looked down at his tattooed arm wrapped around her waist. She started to let herself feel his kisses on her shoulders and back, and like the God damned gospel truth, she started to feel twinges in her nether regions too.

Happy slouched beside her and rubbed his face into her upper shoulder and wedged into her neck. Making her turn to face him, he found her lips and smooched with his tongue. Bringing his hand to the back of her head, he kissed her deeply and then pulled away. Watching as she panted for more, he smiled at her, seeing her eyes flutter open and closed with the way he made her feel.  
"I know…I'm sorry." He kissed her again, and then pulled away. "…I was an ass, I shouldn't have got cocky." He nudged his nose into hers, hoping she'd open her eyes and when she did he smirked. He loved to see deep into her eyes, the colour blue was beautiful to him, and the closer he was, the more detail he saw.

"No you shouldn't have…" Lana confirmed but then a slow smile crept along her lips and she pouted. "…what are you gonna do to make it up to me?"

Happy growled at the challenge and pushed harder into her as her lower back hit the kitchen counter.  
"Was thinkin'…even though I treated you wrong…Daddy don't have to be punished, right? … Was thinkin' maybe your drippin' cunt can still treat Daddy right?"

Lana lulled her head back and groaned.  
"Why do you have to be so vulgar?" She grinned anyway as she pulled her face back to his, her eyes judgemental but willing to accept his ways no matter what.

"Vulgar? …" Happy raised a single eyebrow. "…baby, don't use words Daddy don't understand." He chomped a growl around her neck and slurped his tongue all over her.

"Eeeewwww Hap…stop ittt…" Lana whined, feeling his dribble wetting her neck. She started to giggle though, when she felt him flicking his tongue over and over in the same spot, and grunting into her ear with unpleasant animal sounds. "…don't be silly…you have to go back to work anyways."

Happy stopped and pulled out from her neck, pushing his semi hard cock into her stomach he shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head.  
"We make it a quickie, and then it won't matter…c'mon…" Happy lowered his head and was toying with kissing her lips, but waited for her to give in. "…c'mon Piglet…open those thighs for Daddy."

Lana slouched and then stood up straight, hooking an arm around his neck and hitching up her butt onto the counter. She did it half heartedly just for effect but deep down, she couldn't wait to get his cock inside her.  
"C'mon on then…just a quickie…no foreplay."

Happy chuckled as soon as he felt her stand taller and wrap an arm around his neck for support. He knew she'd give in eventually, there were only so many times a year she'd ever say no to him and really mean it.  
"No foreplay…shit…woman after my own heart…c'mere Piglet, let's get dirty." He hoisted her up under her armpits and then quickly tore open her thighs to stand between them.

Lana clutched at the back of his neck and roughly pulled him towards her. She kissed him, using it to stimulate her churning butterflies into full blown bats that swarmed around inside her belly. Immediately her breathing became uneven and she stretched the length of her upper body against his. Quickly sucking away from his dominant tongue, she pushed her breasts away from his chest and gathered up her skirts. She looked down and watched as his fingers swept aside her panties, seeing his cock standing to full attention she flashed a proud smile. Looking up into his eyes, she made him loom into her lips but then quickly shoved her hand between their lips. Her eyes glowed with desire as she accumulated spit into her fingers, and watched as his facial features twitched with hungry wanton as he saw what she was about to do.

Happy looked on, his tongue itching to sought out hers but when he saw her gather her own spit into the creases of her fingers, he found it hard not to drop his jaw with shock. Immediately he burned his eyes into her wrong doings and then hissed through his teeth as he watched her lower her hand and wrap it around his steel girder rod. Her tiny fingers massaged her saliva around his cock and he lolled his head forward, leaning the top of his head into her shoulder.  
"Jesus…you're a sexy bitch."

"Shut up…my pussy's waiting." Lana slated evilly but then squealed like a child when he tore her away from the countertop and settled her comfortably on the tops of his thighs. With no warning, much to her delight, she felt him thrust into her confines and immediately he pumped with anxious hard digs.

"Like this?" Happy grinned, as he arched his neck back to look at her, clutched into his shoulders with her eyes closed.

"Fuck…yes…don't stop…don't stop…" Lana chorused. She couldn't believe how quick her orgasm was building but she knew if he kept hitting that same damn spot, she was going to topple over the edge any minute. This had to be a record. "…Ah baby…shit…I'm fucking cumming."

Happy buried his face into her chest and just concentrated on making sure he angled it just right. Making sure his thick cock, wedged passed and let his bell end hammer into the hard spot he could feel at the very core of her being.  
"Grr…fuck…baby…you fuckin' feel that?" Happy retorted in wonder as he felt the way her muscles contracted and just seemed to let him deeper, deeper than he'd ever felt before.

"Don't…don't…" Lana panted, her thighs tightened around his waist and then she felt a throbbing skip deep within her guts. A gush of warmth was felt escaping down her tunnel. "…Ahh, God…Oww…" Lana cried. The feelings far too amazing for it make her feel like she ever wanted it to end. The way he had her positioned, it wasn't anything unusual, she'd been there before but something was different. Just the way he had leant that little further over, the way her legs were that little bit higher, it just made her thighs feel like jelly and her insides shake with how deep he was. "…you…have…to…do…this…more often." Lana raised her arm up and clutched at her own hair. Fisting it together and letting the bliss carry all the way up her spine to her head.

Happy was seeing double, at first he thought it was his coma symptoms but then when he felt her completely relax, completely give herself over to him, he felt like he could do anything right now and she'd scream bloody murder with how good it felt.  
"You wan' another one…I still got it darlin'." Happy panted as he craned his neck up to look at her. Completely dazed and he just wanted to keep going, he'd found the most amazing sex in this position that he would hold out for her. He needed her to know that. He needed her to know that he hadn't released and was more than willing to serve up another one of those catastrophic orgasms.

"Happy…Hap…" Lana started to whimper. She pulled herself in tight and searched out his lips. Kissing him, clutching at his jaw as she devoured everything he had. She loved the feeling of controlling their kiss, feeling all the power in the world as he quite happily allowed her to do whatever she wanted with his gift of sex he bestowed upon her. "…I love you…I really fucking love you…give it me again…harder…fucking harder."

Happy's eyes glowed with how she reacted. He loved letting her kiss him like that. He knew she got a kick out of it and he'd let her do it until the dawn of time if she allowed him to plunder her pussy with the way he was.  
Running his hands up her back, he tilted forward again, settling her onto his thighs and then pressed a kiss onto her lips. Bringing his hands up and over her shoulders he gripped tightly at the side of her elbows and pushed her arms tighter around his shoulders.  
"Hold on baby…I want ya' to feel this."

Lana did as he instructed. Immediately feeling no support from his strong arms, she realised it was her own strength now that would keep herself attached to him. Locking her ankles tighter around his waist she nodded her agreement and then almost instantly she felt him thrust up into her again. His hard as nails cock, hammered into her soft pillows of invitation and she suddenly jolted with shock when she felt his thumb circle around her clit.  
"Oh GODDDD…" She moaned, flinging her head back and then delightfully realising why he wanted her to hold on for herself. "….that…AH FUCK!" She sharply flung her head forward and looked at him as she felt another entirely different sensation.

"Just like this baby…no further…promise." Happy grinned. A devilish smirk that he knew made his eyes glow as he stared into her unsure eyes. He had wrapped his other arm around her thigh and used his finger from his other hand to probe in circular motions around her exposed ass hole. Using that hand to stimulate the feelings he knew she'd liked in the past and then using his thumb with his other hand to rub aggressively at her clit. He began to hit his cock with hard pumps into the spot he fucking loved hitting.

Lana was about to say she wasn't overly keen on him toying with her ass hole but the feeling it stirred up, was just too good to pass up. Bringing herself in tighter around his neck she poked out her tongue and he did the same. Their kiss, not really justified as a kiss as they both just enjoyed the panting from each other as the climax built higher and higher.  
"It's…its…Oh God…" Lana hung her head and kissed into his shoulder. Bearing her teeth and clamping down, it only made him speed up. "…Uh…Uh…Ehhh." Lana crowed as she felt his cock prod into her opened muscles.

"You want it…you want it." Happy started to growl, feeling his cock twitch and a hot fire pool surge in the base of his pipe.

"YES…YES…fucking c'monnnn." Lana gritted her teeth and felt him kick up to another gear she never thought possible and then just like that, she gaped open her mouth and in silent pray, she felt the hot gush cascade down her tube and her stomach convulse. She felt like throwing up, the feeling was so sickly but incredibly magical.

"Ah…Ah…Grrrrrrr fuucckkk." Happy groaned as he jolted up and then up again as he felt the hot liquid shoot up, like a God damned cannon ball, into the very centre of her sex cave. She felt so incredibly tight that as he tried to pull out, he heard her cry and felt as she shook her head with him to stop.

"No…no…just wait…just wait." Lana pleaded but still whimpered as she felt Hap stand up straight, stretching his back.

"Fuck…baby…you feel that shit?" Happy asked in wonderment.

Lana laughed, it was breathy and somewhat incoherent, but she used what remaining strength she had left to pull herself up toward his lips. She kissed him and tasted the sweat from his efforts.  
"Nah…didn't feel a fucking thing." She breathed.

Happy brought his hand up and pressed lightly into the base of her neck, stumbling forward he crashed them into the kitchen unit and shook out a laugh of his own.  
"Yea…that's what I thought…" He arrogantly started. "…your pussy can't even get me off anymore."

Lana raised her lazy eyebrows and looked down, pushing lightly at his stomach, she watched as his cock slipped from her pussy and was literally covered in her pussy juice. Seconds passed and they both watched as his cum slowly seeped out of her hole. She slowly looked back up to him and dug her nails into the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her lips.  
"You were saying?" She quickly shared and then moaned deeply as she felt him urgently search out her tongue.

Happy was enthralled with watching his cum slowly work its way out of her pussy, that he couldn't take his eyes off it. Then when he felt her clawing at his neck, he snapped his eyes to hers and the fact that her pussy was his, and how fucking fantastic it was, flashed to the forefront of his mind and he just wanted to devour every last bit of her. Roughly biting at her bottom lip, he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.  
"A'ight…I lied…your pussy is the only thing that gets me off."

Lana giggled and wrapped her arms motherly around his shoulders as he rest his wary head in the nape of her neck.  
"Pretty amazing huh?" Lana cooed.

"You… have… no…fuckin' idea baby."

* * *

Tig walked into the Clubhouse and saw Star flipping through her magazine at the bar.  
"What'ya got there darlin'.?"

"Oh just reading celebrity gossip, whilst listening to Hap and Lana fuck in the kitchen." Star raised her eyebrows and flicked another page over.

Tig looked toward the kitchen door and then back towards Star, his eyes sparkled with mystery, but then plonked his ass in the stool beside her.  
"Can't hear shit now"

"They finished about five minutes ago…I think…" Star looked to her side at Tig. Leaning closer to him, she flicked her eyes to his lips and then back up again.

Tig leaned in and watched her look at him, he moved closer and then quickly snatched a hand to the back of her head and slammed his lips into hers. She pushed at his chest and he reluctantly let her go.  
"You wanna give them a run for their money?" Tig suggested.

Star shook her head with a frown at his lewd suggestion and then carried on flicking her magazine pages.  
"Tig…I hardly doubt Clay would be too pleased with the Clubhouse turning into Caracara."

Tig stood up and wobbled his stool, almost as if checking for stability and then moved his hands to the bar, pressing down, making sure it was a steady structure.  
"C'mon…we could rock the shit outta this bar…lets get to fuckin'...they can't have all the damn fun around here."

"Tig!" Star objected but then averted her eyes to the kitchen door as noise could be heard.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Hefner and his playgirl bunny." Tig patronised as he saw the kitchen door open with Hap pulling Lana by her hand.

Star couldn't help but sigh with laughter at her man's ability to make fun at about anybodies expense.  
"Don't listen to him…he's just jealous." Star retorted as she saw Lana's embarrassment as she hid behind Hap's back. She noted however that Happy looked unfazed by any of Tig's jokes.

"Damn straight I'm jealous…" Tig confirmed and slapped his hand on the bar and looked at Star with a steely gaze. "…when are you gonna give it up in the damn kitchen…I got ideas baby…you'll like 'em" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Happy gruffly chuckled and squeezed his fingers with Lana's as he pulled her around to his front to wrap his arms around her back. He stood with her behind the bar and he felt her hot breath seep through the material of his t-shirt as she giggled at Tig.  
"Star…you better give it up darlin'…he ain't ever gonna let it go…that asshole would treat ya' right."

Lana quickly piped up and rested her chin in Hap's chest, looking up into his eyes.  
"Oh, right…just like you know how to treat me right, yea?" She laughed and stepped away from him. Walking around to the front of the bar, she sat in the stool next to Star and leaned into her. Looking to be as interested in the magazine as Star was.

"Heyyyyy…" Happy protested, feeling the warm touch of Lana disappear. "…I just treated you right in there darlin'…what more d'ya want?" Happy chirped up as he thumbed back toward the kitchen door. He watched as Tig got up and joined him around the back of the bar, reaching for a bottle of beer and passing Hap one too.

"Forget 'em man…bitches don't appreciate shit." Tig commented as he sipped on his beer and didn't miss the warning flash from Star as she eyed him from the other side of the bar. He grinned back at her as if butter wouldn't melt.

"Watch it Stud…or that taste of beer will be the only taste you get tonight." Star chided and then finished with a laugh as she felt Lana wiggle next to her with a chuckle too. It appeared to be a setup of girls against boys.

Tig flashed Hap a look and they both walked slowly around to the front of the bar. He kicked absentmindedly at the floor boards, pretending to be uninterested in the proximity of his girl.

Happy followed suit and he could hardly contain his smile as he sipped on the bottle of beer.

Lana quickly spun around in the stool, sensing the wary closeness of Happy, and sensing he was about to do something stupid. She felt Star do the same, spinning around to face Tig as now both men stood silent in front of them.  
"Back off…what are-…" Lana squealed as Happy dove toward her, practically chucking his beer bottle on the bar top, she felt him grip hard around her waist and burrow his head to the side of her thigh. "…Aahhhh put me downnnn." She screamed as he pushed his shoulder into her stomach and picked her up in an over the shoulder fireman's carry. Immediately she felt a sting on her ass cheek as Hap slapped her. He spun her around, with a few steady holds and she gripped into his back jeans pocket. Her thighs were killing her from his recent pounding and she quickly lost all sense of direction.

Star looked at Hap spinning Lana, but before she had time to look back at Tig, he had adopted the same attack and she was up over his shoulder within seconds. Screaming her head off as he violently chucked her around.  
"Tig…Tiggggg…put me down."

"Whad'ya say Brother…you reckon they gotta work off that damn attitude?" Happy barked with laughter over toward Tig as he walked Lana over to the corner of the bar room.

"Hap…I swear…put…me…down…ahhhahahahahaa" Lana was serious at first but then she felt his fingers clamp around the very top of her thigh and wiggle around. He was tickling her thigh muscle and she tried to kick him away but it was impossible being upside down.

Tig followed Hap and smacked a massive hand print into Star's tight jeans.  
"You got it Killah…these bitches gotta remember who owns their asses." He quickly shoved forward and planted Star's feet firmly on the ground. Watching as Hap did the same with Lana, he grinned up at Star as she came to terms with where she was.

"Hap…what…what are you doing?" Lana flailed her arms to her side and huffed out her unapproved sigh with where he had set her down.

Happy grinned up at her and ran a hand up from her ankle to her knee. He then watched as his ringed fingers travelled further up her thigh and disappeared under her skirt. He knew what her reaction would be and he chuckled when she slapped his hand away and stepped back. He eyes glowed up into hers, and then he shifted his gaze toward the silver pole that protruded from the centre of the pod she stood on.  
"Dance for me bitch."

**~AN~**

**OK hope you're enjoying the light hearted fun. Figured the guys could do with less drama for a little while…but more drama to come…promise! **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Love ya's always **

**Me x x x**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

*****One week has passed*****

"Hap…you awake?" Lana gently shook his turned shoulder as he faced the dorm door.

"Uh" Happy groaned. His inner alertness flipped over in his belly as he felt himself being prodded in the shoulder, again.

"Hap?" Lana whispered again. It was seven-fifteen in the morning and she had already woken him up three times since five o'clock that morning.

"Whaaat?" Happy grumbled. Hardly able to understand what on earth could be wrong with her, he'd already served up five orgasms, the last one he could barely remember he was still that tired.

"I…" Lana whispered even lower. "…come on…I just wanna talk." She shifted her eyes warily and held her breath, hoping and praying that he'd just give her what she wanted. She waited patiently for his response, and was just about to confirm again to him but he finally spoke.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? …" Happy roughly turned onto his back, the mattress straining under his twisted torso and then finally, once completely on his back, he kicked out his feet and the sheets stretched. Turning his head to the side, he saw her. Curled up and looking at him with pleading eyes. "…the fucks wrong with you."

"N-nothin'…" Lana furrowed her brow, not quite understanding why he would think anything was wrong with her. "…I just…" She turned bashful, but still continued with a whisper in the early hours. "…I'm still wet…and I had a dream."

Happy rubbed his hand over his forehead, sub-consciously waking himself up as he got a feeling what was needed of him.  
"Dream my ass…" He scoffed, not believing a word. "…c'mon, get over here, start it up."

Lana was far too awake for her own good and she squeaked with giddy excitement as soon as she heard him relent. Stretching over the small gap between them, she leaned up and over his chest, running her hands over his nipples and then hooked up onto his shoulders. She pulled herself up him and was now face to face. Locking her eyes with his, she noted he looked tired but she was prepared to do all the work anyways.  
"I know you're tired, but I promise, this is the last time."

Happy managed a wicked smirk.  
"What forever?"

Lana had started to kiss around his neck but when she heard him query the longevity of their sex life, she abruptly pulled herself up and looked at him. Noticing his lazy smile, she pouted a smart ass grin.  
"Yea…like you could go without sex for like, what…even a day?"

Happy let out light laugh, not at all believing in his ability to go without for even that long.  
"Well fuck me darlin'…I ain't used to this much pussy in one damn mornin', that's for sure."

Lana wanted to smile, but her eyes had already come alive with watching his lips talk that she pushed herself forward and pressed her lips to his. With no tongue at first, she just nibbled at his mouth and moved to his chin, his jaw line, then back to his lips.  
"You want me to stop?" Lana raised an incredulous eyebrow.

Happy, if he was absolutely honest with himself, at first he wasn't a bit interested, but then she had run her smooth hands over his chest and now she was kissing around his neck and lips. It had caused a reluctant pulling sensation to start and spur up in his guts, and he wanted her back just as much. Damn bitches and their pussy!  
"How wet are ya'?" He asked, not waiting to sound desperate for her to carry on, just wanting to turn the tables and make it look like it was her that clearly needed all the attention.

Lana swallowed up his unsuspecting lips and then edged her tongue between his teeth. She hovered around in that position for a little while until eventually she felt his hand come up and hold the back of her head. She felt his jaw starting to move and before she knew it, his tongue had swallowed up hers and was deep into her mouth. She moaned and shifted herself completely over his body, feeling the lump of his cock and balls between the creases of her thighs. Pulling away for air, she closed her eyes in dreamy wonder as she felt him twitch beneath her.  
"I'm really fuckin' wet now."

Happy growled, feeling his tiredness subside for what he knew would only be a few minutes and flipped her onto her back. He could see was far too awake for this early morning romp as she squealed with sexual need as he pushed up his groin into hers.  
"Back that shit down sweetheart, this ain't a fuckin' all-nighter…just gettin' you off then I'm goin' back to sleep…and you **ain't** wakin' me for **more** a' this shit."

"Alright, alright…I promise..." Lana nodded with agreement. "…I love your quickies anyways…so there…" She stuck her tongue out up to him. "…I still win."

Happy grumbled a laugh and shook his head. For one, not quite believing how lively she was, and for two, not quite believing how God damned horny she was. Being a man, he could hardly complain but this was the third time she'd woke him up. The first time being fantastic, getting her off three times and they both fell asleep, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Then came the second prod at his side when she'd pulled him around onto his back and started blowing him off under the covers which had in turn lead him to return the favour. The third time, he couldn't really remember an awful lot which had resorted to her riding him until she got herself off and he was snoring before he remembered her climbing off him.  
This time though, he was more intrigued with her behaviour and it had woken him up a fraction more but all in all, he was still ready and willing to flop back down and catch some more Zeds.  
"Quit playin' and get ya' hand down there…work it up baby, just need a little more."

"Like this?" Lana quickly asked and clutched a hand around his semi soft cock and massaged up and down.

"Ooh" Happy said with his eyes still closed as he tilted his head and began to feel the stirring warmth in his guts surge to the base of his cock. "…yea, just like that"

* * *

Clay rolled into the Teller-Morrow Lot. As he reversed into his slot he looked up and saw Gemma swing into the gates with her Escalade. Busy watching her step clear from the door and strut toward the office, he was disturbed from his gaze when he saw Tig step into his tunnel vision.

"Clay!" Tig shouted with urgency in his voice, one of angst and disapproval. He'd just received a call from Oswald. Stepping up to Clay as he watched him balance his helmet on his handle bar, he narrowed his eyes, before talking. "…we got a problem."

"Talk." Clay commanded.

"Oswald just called…" Tig started and watched Clay's eyebrows furrow in question. "…his nephew's layin' up in St. Thomas."

"Do I gotta ask why?" Clay seemed unimpressed, and found it hard to even care with business that didn't concern SOA.

"Crank…looks like Darby's got a cook shop open again." Tig offered.

"Darby! …damn, that fuckin' weasel just keeps poppin' up…" Clay retorts. "…I'll call Unser, see if he can get us a location."

"A'ight." Tig answered but looked out over the Lot as Clay seemingly walked off toward the office, their discussion more like a mumble in passing.

* * *

Tig wondered into the garage and saw Hap still working on the Chevy but noticed finally that the engine was in.  
"How long's that shit takin' you Brother?"

Happy finished polishing off the brand new spanking engine and looked up.

"Jesus…you look like shit." Tig proclaimed.

"No shit…bitch woke up at the crack of fuckin' dawn." Happy defended.

"You can't handle the pussy?" Tig chided, and budged passed his shoulder on purpose as he walked around him to look at the engine. He noticed how unsteady Hap's stance was, and was completely open for a tackle to the floor if need be.

"You fuckin' kiddin' me…when I say wake up at the crack a fuckin' dawn… I mean, WAKE UP man…like the bitch didn't want to fuckin' stop. FOUR fuckin' times man…and each time weren't no fuckin' walk in the park. Bitch was all up for the games." Happy animated his hands in the air, demonstrating how energetic Lana had been.

"Suck it up Killah…we might have business today…" Tig offered and saw Happy raise a questioning eyebrow. "…Darby…runnin' crank again in Charming."

"Dumb asshole…well shit… I could do with a fuckin' break…bustin' heads has always been a favourite past time…" Happy chuckled and saw Tig's wicked grin spread across his face in agreement. "…plus gives my dick a break…" He mumbled.

"Well, I don't know about that man…you seen deliverance…we could take Darby's shitheads hostage and make 'em squeal like pigs." Tig offered a hundred percent serious and looked at Happy, waiting for acceptance to the plan.

Happy crooked an eyebrow and walked shoulder to shoulder with Tig back to the Clubhouse.  
"Brother…keep that shit to ya' self man…My dick ain't goin' anywhere near some dudes ass...what kind a fucked up shit did your mama do t' you?"

"Whad'ya mean?"

* * *

Kozik sat in a quiet room whilst a woman sat cross legged on her deep seated sofa. Koz looked at her but every time her eyes flicked to him he had quickly darted his stare elsewhere and drummed his fingers into the arms of the sofa chair he sat on opposite her.

"So…Mr…" Bridget ran the tip of her biro down the A4 document in front of her, scanning for a last name. "…Oh…"

"It's just Kozik." Koz helped her out, kind of wanting to speed the process along. He was waiting for the magic wand to zap across his head and he'd be fixed. He wanted to be fixed, he didn't want to hate on strippers, on hookers. He didn't want to hate on Lana.

"Right, Kozik, thank you. I want to start by saying that whatever is said between these four walls, is treated with respect and I won't judge you or anyone else for that matter…I am just hear to listen, to give advice and hopefully narrow down the cause of what is bothering you."

"I wanna kill strippers." Koz shrugged his shoulders. He saw no point in delaying the inevitable. It was either him who told her the problem or he spent the next week letting her figure it out. He'd already taken two weeks to get an appointment with the wench, and now he was running late with getting back to the Clubhouse, supporting his Brothers and getting back to his life before Happy rode along and cut off his head.

"I…I see…" Bridget didn't want to stutter but it had been a sudden outburst and one that didn't come as surprising. The man in front of her looked somewhat different to the type of people she usually saw. This one was covered in tattoos, his blue green eyes pierced through the room and she noted how his eyes constantly shifted to the exit. It wasn't uncommon with most of her patients but nonetheless it was something she had already taken note of on her thickly padded notebook. "…do you want to talk about that?"

Kozik immediately frowned, hunched up his lip in confusion and stared at her.  
"Well…yea…that's why I'm here doll."

"Right…right" Bridget surmised. Mentally kicking herself inside because she knew she'd sounded like an idiot to him, and she wondered why it actually bothered her, it had been her plan anyways. What she said had been standard practice to kick start a conversation but she had already realised he was straight talking and completely unafraid of speaking his mind. He was wearing a thick black armless fleece with his biceps protruding out, tattoos standing to her attention. It was completely impossible for her to stop looking and she found herself adopting the same tactic she had already noticed from him. She had seen him averting his eyes anywhere around the room, and now she was doing the same thing. Every time his eyes grew braver and looked directly at her, she quickly looked away.

"Darlin'…" Kozik grinned and leaned forward a fraction to catch her eyes with his. "…you gonna quit bein' scared and just get the fuck on with this shit." He couldn't help but smile, no matter where he went, with his Cut on or off, he got the same damn treatment. Branded as thugs and fighters of general society and it narked him. Pissed him off that half the people in Tacoma owed the Sons their lives for the amount of times members had stuck their necks out protecting Tacoma from drugs and violence.

Bridget furrowed her brow, she was in no way afraid of him, and she was more intrigued with his appearance than anything, but her years of monitoring behavioural patterns had paid off. Her starting line and her reaction to his annoyance at her inability to understand why he was here, had worked in her favour. It had now allowed her to see what he thought of himself. He had clearly assumed she was afraid of him, like it was something that came natural to him, something that perhaps he was surrounded by on a day to day basis. All these things could point to the reason he was in front of her in the first place.  
"Umm…I'm sorry if I've given that impression…I am not afraid of you…" She smiled softly. "…but if I may…" She raised her eyebrows and nodded to him waiting for him to nod back but he just stared blankly at her, no emotion, and no connection. "…my initial findings would conclude that perhaps you live a violent lifestyle…it maybe one you enjoy but my professional opinion, it would lead me to believe that would be the reason you are in front of me now."

"No shit…you got all that from the way I look…what was it? My Tatts? My knife?" Kozik replied sarcastically and quickly watched her eyes flip to his waist band, spotting the knife he had mentioned.

"Sir…if you don't want to be here…if you don't want my help…you know where the door is." Bridget branched out her hand toward the closed office door.

Kozik followed the outstretched arm and was appalled that she was willing to pass him off so easily. Was she even good at this shit?  
"What…you had enough of me…we ain't even fuckin' started. You givin' up on me already."

"No…" Bridget offered softly and her voice was laced with opportunity. "…the question is…are you giving up on yourself? You walk out that door it will be **you** giving up… not me…" She raised an incredulous eyebrow. "…If you want to start from the top…I'll be here…I'll be listening."

Kozik grinned.  
"Catchy little bitch ain't ya?"

"I do try…" Bridget smiled. "…and my name is Bridget."

"Bridget…" Kozik nodded, upturning his lips in acceptance at the name as his nod slowed. Snapping his eyes toward her, ready to face this shit head on, he started. "…you got a Mom Bridget?"

**~AN~**

**Sorry it's not that long… I know I appear to be boring some of you. My reviews have somewhat plummeted lol, dammit :-( Are you still all actually with me? Let me know! **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. Again, things are falling into place and I hope you stick with it. **

**As always love you all, and thanks for the support (that I've been reading on reviews, wink, wink, nudge, nudge) lol **

**Sorry, it just makes me feel a little better…it's nice to read them.**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Tig sat at the bar and watched as Happy slouched into the sofa across the room. He was smiling at his Brother, Happy completely unaware of his gaze, and he couldn't stop sniggering at how Lana had worn him out.  
He'd been at it for days with Star, the pair of them well and truly stuck in the honeymoon period. He wondered when he and Star would get to where Hap and Lana were. Completely in synch with each other, even able to finish each others sentences, although he'd never actually witnessed that but he'd witnessed Happy talk **for** Lana on many occasion. He could do all those things with Star but he was still a little stuck in his ways. He didn't want to lose his reputation and start the forbidden word of settling down. By all means, it didn't seem to him like Hap and Lana was anywhere near settling down, but he knew that they had been together a very long time, the Tacoma King and Queen for almost six years. He furrowed his brow when he thought about how Star had closed herself off from Gemma. Star was still in the world of not belonging, exactly where Lana had been when she first came to the Charming Clubhouse. Star had been spending most of her time in his dorm room, he didn't mind, he'd quite happily let her do what she wanted within reason but he knew. He knew that in order for Star to sit well within the walls of the Club, she would have to bite the bullet and face off with Gemma Teller-Morrow. Tig smirked quickly at envisioning his girl growing a big pair of brass balls and taking Gemma down the peg or two she was bound to be perched up high on come their first proper talk.

Happy kicked back and waited for whatever instructions Clay was to give him and Tig in the next hour. Being pulled away from the Chevy had been a godsend. He wasn't awake enough to comprehend what the hell he'd been doing for the last three hours.  
After Lana had woken him the fourth time, they had finished but the session had turned out to be longer than he expected. He set out on just tossing her a quickie. He wanted to get her off his back so he could sleep some more but she'd been so full of life, it, for a brief hour, wormed it's energy over to him and he just couldn't get enough of her fiery loins. He'd managed to hold out and give her two mind blowing orgasms until he collapsed and was about ready to fall asleep over her, when she whispered joyfully in his ear. She'd told him it was eight-thirty and he needed to get up for work. He'd been practically pushed out of the bed and as he got himself dressed, eyes marginally closed he took a look back at Lana in the bed. There she had been, curled up diagonal across his side of the bed and sporting a breezing smile as her eyes fluttered closed heading off to sleep. Bitch!  
Reaching for his beer early morning beer, he was hoping it was going to wake him up a little but it tasted funny. He tipped it back again but this time, he actually adorned a gagging reflex as the amber liquid hit the back of his throat. He started to sit up in protest, searching the bottles label, looking for a sell by date or some shit. He couldn't stop the way his face was screwed up but it really had been the rankest taste, ever! It was a fresh bottle he'd only just got it from the fridge and tore the top off before sitting down. He knew it wasn't a funky one that he'd picked up by mistake as the Clubhouse was cleaned from the small gathering they had had the night before.

Tig was torn from his dilemma of Star's in ambition to mingle with the fellow Ladies of the Club, when he saw Happy practically choking on his beer. Serious or not, it made him chuckle and get to his feet.  
"S'up Killah?"

"This shit taste right to you Brother?" Happy looked up at Tig with desperation, wanting to know whether he was imagining things. He'd always liked beer, no matter the damn brewer.

Tig took the bottle and slugged back a gulp. Swishing it around, almost mockingly, he swallowed and then looked at the label.  
"Yea…tastes a'ight to me man."

Happy took another sip and again, he grimaced with the foul taste and shoved the bottle back on the table.  
"Fuckin' Prospect needs to haul in some decent beer."

"Sure it ain't you Brother…that early mornin' pussy's got your shit upside down man." Tig chuckled, sitting in the single chair opposite the sofa.

"Ain't fuck all wrong with her pussy Brother…shit…" Happy mused, remembering how smooth she had felt in their early morning romps. "…she's got the tightest cunt man…like…like a God damned vice."

* * *

"What's like a vice?" Lana interrupted as she slithered across the bar room. Watching her own feet glide across the wood flooring as she then looked up at Happy. She softly smiled at him, and then turned her head to look at Tig too, waiting for either of them to answer.

"Nothin' Baby" Happy cooed, and then abruptly sat himself up straight, feet planted on the floor as he struggled with what he'd just said out loud, and so damn openly. He hardly ever called her Baby in front of his Brothers, a month back when he was dying probably being the only time he could really remember, it was that few and far between. He creased his brow and tried to look as mean as possible as he shot a look up to her. It immediately did what he'd hoped and he saw her look at him inquisitively, wanting to know why he scowled at her. It was her fault he called her Baby out loud, he wasn't going to admit it was his fault. He fought the inner turmoil taking over the moment as he struggled with what to say next.

Tig was tipping his head up in Lana's direction but then he quickly snapped it back to Happy as he heard his Brothers words of affection. He grinned nonetheless; more intrigued with his Brother's unravelling before his eyes with every second that went passed.  
"We were just discussin' what a delightful pussy you got under there." He poked his index finger toward the hem of the SAMCRO t-shirt she wore, as he still gripped his own beer bottle.

Happy was immediately torn from his affectionate turmoil when he heard Tig announce their previous conversation to Lana. He cleared his throat to get Tig's attention and burned a glare into his eyes, but all he was met with was a sadistic grin from his Brother's lips. Hap then waited for an enraged Lana to go off on her rocket, about how he had been discussing their personal business with other people but he'd ended up waiting a longer time than usual. Flicking his eyes up to her, he noted how she wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning either. This was different. He figured he'd get it in whilst he had the chance.  
"He's lyin' Baby…" Happy defended but then straight away shuffled in the soft leather of the sofa as he heard his gruff voice say Baby again. What the hell was going on with him? "…Tig's talkin' outta his ass…" Hap continued, quickly rectifying his pansy ways and still searched her face for any kind of upset. "…didn't say fuck all 'bout your pussy Piglet." Immediately he dropped his head, his chin hitting his chest as he slipped out that last word without even contemplating the ramifications.

"Whooaaaa…the fuck man…you got a name for her pussy too?" Tig reeled, stretching out his legs as he completely feel in love with this awkward moment for his Brother. He couldn't wait for Lana to rip him a new one, he sickly wondered how Hap would retaliate, whether he was going to allow her to talk trash to him in front of a Brother.

Lana looked down at Hap, she'd heard him defending Tig's declaration of their previous conversation but she wasn't really certain how to react. She had firstly been mixed with embarrassment, she couldn't handle knowing Hap spoke with Tig about their sex life. She was well aware that boys would be boys but the most intermit of details could always be left out. Then she had heard him call her Baby, and it had made her heart flitter in her chest, and it damn near exploded when she'd heard him call her Piglet in front of Tig.  
Looking at him now though, she could instantly see he was fighting with how to handle this. She actually felt sorry for him, if she could, no matter how much it overjoyed her hearing him say it out loud, she would take it all back for him if it made him feel better. Slowly, the opportune moment had presented itself.  
She was still highly strung from their morning couplings and she certainly wouldn't decline another hook up but she knew what to do now. Gently crossing her knee over her other knobbly knee, she pressed forward with her tiptoe on one foot and presented a silhouetted triangle for Tig to get a good eyeful of. If there was anything more possessive, it was showing her man's Brothers exactly what they'd missed out on every single night her man came to bed with her. Stepping forward, she knew it would make Happy look up from his shameful chest to chin position, as she nudged his leg with hers and connected her eyes with his. He was about to get the shock of his life, she'd never done this sort of thing in front of his Brothers. She was an Old Lady; Old Lady's didn't fuck or frolic around the Clubhouse for all to see. They were respected women around the Clubhouses, but she was willing to do anything to make him feel more powerful, more assertive than she knew he had just felt after dishing out such affection words to her.

Happy caught that look in her eyes. It was the look she gave him when he knew he was going to be eaten alive. He fucking loved that look, but he wasn't too engrossed yet to notice that she was giving him that look so out in the open. She had never been one to grind up on his dick in the bar room of a Clubhouse, but that was exactly what she was about to do. He sat himself back against the sofa and accepted her approach with open arms. He felt her settle in his lap and his hands immediately went to her ass cheeks. She hadn't moved yet but feeling her put pressure over his crotch he desperately wanted her to connect with his hardening member.

"You know…discussing my pussy isn't something I'd normally let you get away with but…" Lana purred. "…after what you did to me this morning I can't stop thinking about your big…fat…" Lana bit her bottom lip. "…cock pushing up inside me…Daddy!" Lana added that last word in homage to his previous slip of the tongue and arched her butt out, pressing it further into his cupped hands.

"Jesus…" Tig echoed as his jaw dropped to the floor. He had never expected Lana to take this approach and he was pleasantly surprised. "…Star's gonna get my cock in her face I'm gettin' that hard man." He admitted as openly as he always was.

Happy wanted to stare at Lana forever but hearing his Brother, he moved his head so he could look at him over Lana's shoulder.  
"I get this shit every fuckin' night man." Happy nodded as Tig looked on at Lana's butt, nodding his acceptance to his revelation.

"Every morning too, don't forget." Lana included.

Tig just chuckled, completely enjoying the show as he saw Lana roll her hips in Hap's lap. The hem of the t-shirt she wore had rose high enough for him to be able to see the very tops of her thighs. The tiny crease of skin, easily telling him she wore no panties under that shirt.

Happy groaned as he felt Lana grind her pussy bone into his crotch but he quickly snapped his lulling eyes back to Tig and saw that he was watching Lana's ass. Quickly shooting a look into Lana's lustful eyes, he watched carefully for a reaction as he gripped more tightly at her plump bum cheeks, and gathered the material up into his balled fists. It allowed Tig to see her bare cheeks, sat pert on his lap from behind. His heart rate soared through the roof as Lana's reaction was one that he'd never thought she'd do. He felt her grind again, showing Tig exactly what she could do and he was slowly grateful that the hitch of her raised t-shirt hem had only allowed Tig to see the very bottom of her gorgeous cheeks. He couldn't handle Tig seeing everything, he had to have some things left to the imagination for his Brother. He knew it would only make Tig more jealous. Gripping his fingers into her skin, his fingertips disappearing into the flesh, he quickly flicked his eyes to Tig and they shared a look before Tig looked back at Lana's ass.

"That's it…Brother, thanks for the show. Tell Clay I'm readin' a damn book or some shit…I gotta get me some damn tail." Tig grunted and pushed himself from the chair he sat in and stomped across to the bar, leaving his beer bottle and walking toward the corridor.

Happy chuckled as he saw Tig's reaction. He knew Tig had never read a damn book in his life but he knew his words were of jest. He was just admitting how worked up his woman had gotten him. It was a great feeling, knowing you had something your Brothers enjoyed too.  
Letting his grip go of Lana's ass, he pulled down the t-shirt and patted her on the cheeks.  
"You worked that a'ight darlin'."

"Figured you could do with some help" Lana offered a raised judgemental eyebrow as she shuffled off his crotch and sat more to the end of his lap, on his knees.

"Bitch…my shits been upside down all fuckin' mornin'. Your pussy got me sayin' shit that ain't fuckin' normal." Happy replied.

"Well…about this morning…I don't know what got into me... I'm sorry that you're tired baby." Lana slouched.

Happy rubbed a free hand over his face, tiredly, and then brought his eyes to hers briefly before turning away.  
"It's a'ight…not like I could say no to that shit huh…" Hap chuckled but then went serious. "…I think I got somethin' wrong with me." He was instantly glad Tig had disappeared. In fact he was pretty certain he wouldn't be saying a damn thing about his weakness this morning if Tig had still been sitting opposite them. It was just him and his woman now though so he could say whatever he liked.

Lana as quick as a flash darted a flat palm to his forehead and stilled herself. She saw him look up at her, his eyes expectant of her, like a toddler waiting for the final verdict of his looming play time spent curled up in his bed with a thermometer stuck down his throat.  
"You're running a bit of a temperature…you finished all your meds?" She asked, and then watched as he lazily nodded his answer but still waited for her to tell him what was wrong with him, like she was trained in this sort of thing.

"I feel kinda tired…like sick tired, you know? Shit don't taste right, and I feel kinda…" Happy struggled with what he wanted to say. Alone with his woman, yes, but he would always be embarrassed speaking so girlie. "…feel kinda sad, like I dropped my fuckin' bike sad." Happy stressed the importance of how low he was feeling.

"You feel dizzy or anything?" Lana asked, and she couldn't hide the worry that now itched into her facial features. If his vision was going AWOL, Tara had already told her to make sure he is taken to the hospital immediately.

"I…" Happy started but immediately noticed Lana's worried little frowns. "…I kinda got a bit turned around when I was workin' on the Chevy earlier…why…what's happenin' to me?"

"I think we need to get you to the hospital…just in case." Lana wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him.

Happy gulped, he tried not too but he couldn't help it. Nudging her away from the nape of his neck he dismissed her concern, if there was something wrong with him, something that had come with him from the damn coma he was captured in, then he wasn't going to spend the rest of his time worrying about what could have been.  
"I can't…I got Club business to take care of today…Clay's just checkin' with Unser on some shit."

"Hap, you really need to get to the hospital…what if-…" Lana panicked.

"What if what? …" Happy interrupted and looked at her scornfully. "…if shit happens, then it happens. I ain't gonna be spendin' time in that damn hospital when I could be with my Brothers…when I could be with you." He offered more softly.

"Hap…you ne-…" Lana sulkily groaned, she loved it when he had moments of slipping out his adorableness, but she was cut short with her reply.

* * *

"Where the hells Tig?" Clay asked as he walked into the Clubhouse with Chief Unser in tow.

Happy quickly lifted Lana off his lap and stood, walking over to meet Clay.  
"Think he went to take a leak…I'll get the asshole."

Clay rolled his eyes as he watched Happy stomp down the hallway.  
"Leak my ass…" He mumbled and then looked back across the room, seeing Lana on the sofa. "…hey sweetheart, everythin' a'ight?"

Lana thought about her answer, she wanted to tell Clay that she thought Happy needed to go to the hospital. At least for some kind of routine check up or something, but she knew that Hap would kill her for talking about his personal shit like it was hers to discuss so freely with his own damn President. She knew he'd have her head on a damn platter if she so much as even suggested to Clay that she thinks he wasn't able to complete his duties within SAMCRO.  
"Yea…I'm fine…you?" She casually asked, sighing with defeat but worrying ever more about Happy in the back of her mind.

**~AN~**

**Just a small one but hopefully I'll get another one up tomorrow or Monday. Hope you enjoyed this one. It's building and I can't wait to write the rest of it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think is happening or whatever. **

**Love you all. **

**Thanks for the support**

**Love me x x **


	67. Chapter 67

**~AN~**

**Ladies…don't fret… Hap is NOT dying. Lol **

* * *

Chapter 67

Tig barged into his dorm room and drew in his eyebrows as he was greeted with an empty room. He was sporting a huge hard-on after Lana's little display of crow-eater appetite, and now he was in desperate need for his own desires to be cooled off.  
"Star…" He yelled. "…where you at damn it?" He listened and after a little while he heard a muffled response.

Star was in the shower, and rinsing out her conditioner when she heard Tig yelling for her. She wanted to ignore him at first but she knew she'd then have to deal with a grumpy Tigger for the rest of the day. Sighing, she let the water cascade down her face and replied to him from under the flow of the shower.  
"I'm in here." She groaned, a little annoyed that her quiet time had been disturbed. In deep thought to herself, she yelped out under the water when she felt the curtain being swatted down the rail. Quickly clutching her assets, she blinked violently as she moved out of the spray, and turned to see the intruder.

"Get your ass outta the fuckin' shower Erica." Tig commanded, and tilted his head to the side as he looked along the outside of her curvaceous figure.

"Tig…I'm showering. I didn't think you'd mind." Star still clutched at her boobs with one forearm and used her other hand to wipe the water off her face. She could see that his face was a little angry, and she wasn't quite sure what she had done wrong.

"I don't mind…but the wood I'm sportin' s'got a problem with it." Tig evilly smirked at her, bringing his tongue out with a flick and then pointed it hard into the tiny bit of facial hair he had under the very edge of his bottom lip.

"Oh…" Star sounded the end of her confusion and started to smile as she looked down at his crotch. Sure enough, she could see his cock thick and long, stretched down his inner thigh and about ready to unzip his flies for him. "…and that's something you needed to share with me becauuseeee" Star raised her eyebrows and looked up into this steely eyes. Her sarcasm thick and heavy, much like the muscle he adorned between his thighs.

"Because **you're** gonna fuckin' bend over and take it…that's why…" Tig spat, his tone laced with authority. "…prissy little bitch." He finished and let go the grip of the curtain he'd shoved along the rail to the end of the bathtub. Placing a rough hand onto her wet hip, he gripped and looked into her eyes. He wanted her to comply, be damned with her showering duties he had something better for them both to enjoy.

"You realise we've probably fucked more in the last four weeks than we have in the passed fifteen years." Star chided and turned to face the tiled wall. Pushing out her bum and bending her knees, she turned her head and looked at him already unbuckling his restricted member.

"Don't talk shit…we fucked like kids back in Tacoma…" Tig proclaimed, a little insulted that she'd forgotten all the times he'd snuck away with her. "…besides, you fuckin' complainin'?"

Star felt his naked cock press into her cheeks and she couldn't stop the rush of air that escaped her chest at the contact.  
"No…just saying." She mumbled, not even remotely interested in talking now she'd felt his tip wedge into her opening.

"Well don't just say…keep ya gob shut and enjoy it." Tig instructed with a creeping grin crawling to his lips as he pushed all the way in and felt her knees buckle under his intrusion.

"Yes sir" Star teased and wailed her hand behind her thigh to stop his thrust from hitting so directly. It was hurting her a little but she'd never admit that.

Tig saw her arm, knew what she was trying to do. He knew she was trying to relieve herself of the forceful pressure he applied to every deep thrust, but he grabbed at her wrist stopping her.  
"Say that again" He growled.

Star groaned as she felt her wrist being held to the lower part of her back. He gripped it there with his large ringed fingers, and squeezed.  
"Yes sir" She voiced.

"Again" Tig gritted his teeth.

"Yes SIR" Star shouted this time as she felt him speed up and manically pound his cock into her pussy from behind.

* * *

"Tig get your shit together…Clays back with Unser." Happy banged on Tig's dorm door and opened it. His pounding fist being the only warning he was willing to give before entering his Brothers room. He was greeted by Tig already walking toward the door, zipping back up his flies with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"You ain't the only one with tight pussy Brother" Tig patted him on the shoulder before stepping out of his room and walking back to the bar.

Happy ruefully followed, closing Tig's door and wondering where Star had actually been. He hadn't seen her on the bed or anything.  
"You killed her already?" Hap retorted as he looked at Tig's back.

Tig spun around, walking backwards.  
"Bro…" He furrowed his brow, a little hurt that Hap would say such a thing about the one woman that he'd wanted from the very start. "…nah, that gash is too good to ditch."

* * *

After Clay had downloaded the location of Darby's new cook shop, Tig eyed Hap with a smirk of joy as they rode down Main Street, Jax riding up front and Chibs, Opie following them with Juice in the van. He was feeling incredibly wired up and just about ready to pop off at any given time, just for kicks. He wasn't carrying pent up energy anymore, Star had seen to that but he was just excited to be doing what he loved most. Kicking ass and taking names.

Happy nodded to Tig, acknowledging the wicked smirk that shone on Tig's face. Surprisingly, he was feeling a lot better as well. With the wind hitting his face, and the breeze following up the back of his t-shirt, it brought a calming effect over him. He was no longer confused and the sadness he'd felt, as weird as it was, had subsided. He was extremely thankful for that because he knew he wanted to enjoy their next activities with a smile on his face and not a grimace.

* * *

"What can I do for you boys?" Ernest Darby reciprocated after he watched Tig smack one of his men in the jaw. He knew it had been his crewman's fault. He'd goaded and goaded not believing at all that Tig Trager, the infamous Sergeant at Arms of SAMCRO, was ever going to retaliate.  
Stepping over the fallen knocked out body of his crewman; he greeted the SAMCRO boys with an innocent smile.

"Quit jerkin' us off asshole…we know you're running crank again in Charming. You got Oswald's nephew tanked up in St. Thomas…only someone as dumb as you could make your shit so obvious." Jax raised an eyebrow and sucked on the butt of his cigarette.

Darby started to walk slowly toward his car, not secretively but in a leisurely way that had his own men wondering why he moved away.  
"Oswald…" He hummed, not showing the least bit of remorse for the man's nephew. "…too bad it wasn't him huh…" he laughed. "…look, you guys have a great time here…I'll be seein' ya."

Hap growled, he hated the fact that Darby was so high and mighty, like his actions never deserved some kind of justice. And by the looks of it, Darby was willing to leave his crew behind to receive the beating that was really all because of him.

"You keep poppin' this shit up Darby…we ain't gonna stop smackin' you down man…ones gotta wonder why even bother." Jax looked on as Darby opened his car door and pinged off the industrial mask that was hanging around his neck.

"You'd think with that VP badge you got, that you'd be smart enough to realise that this town ain't always about SAMCRO…locals depend for a good time." Darby smirked.

"You're killing kids with this shit Darby!" Jax shouted this time, annoyed that even a man older than him didn't have respect for their future.

"Me? …" Darby chorused but then narrowed his eyes at the VP. "…from what I hear it's the parents that drive their kids to do this shit…from what I hear…some parents can't even protect their own kids." He let his last words sink in and sat into the seat of his car, taking one last look at Jax as he saw Chibs holding him back. He laughed.

"Fuckin' asshole…you're dead…you hear me…you're dead." Jax fumed. He couldn't believe Darby had the nerve to bring up Abel. After loosing him to the Irish and then thankfully getting him back, it still hadn't stopped enemies using his allowance of such a thing to happen against him with passing jibes.

"Now, now…" Darby teased through his car window as he rolled passed them. "…if you'll excuse my rudeness but I have a date with a nigga…heard he's got me some high end shit that'll do great in Charming."

* * *

Darby had zipped out of the dirt track driveway and Chibs turned to look at the boys.  
"He just say he's got One-Niner supporting his shit in Charming?"

Tig shook his head in disbelief but he'd heard the same thing, they all had.  
"Nah…ain't no way Laroy got in bed with that pussy. Laroy don't deal with cheap shit…and he'd know better than to cross us."

"Whatever…we'll have to tell Clay this shit…in the mean time, we got a house behind us with assholes beggin' for a beat down…lets get to it Brothers." Happy interjected, almost twitching with the nervous energy he had built up.

* * *

Tig kicked down the door and was immediately hit with the stench of melted meth. He held his wrist over his nose and moved in.

Happy followed Tig, bringing his own wrist to his nostrils, covering the smell that made his head spin around.  
"Fuck…" He proclaimed and then watched as men ran around like headless chickens trying to get away from them. Half of them had to be high just by cooking this shit up. "…hey fuckers, we came to join the party."

"Shit, shit, shit"

Tig grinned as he heard the wired men scramble for the nearest exits. He cocked a look to Happy and then skipped to attention as he caught an easy victim stupid enough to try and get passed them to the front door.  
"Hey now man…we just wanna talk." Tig sarcastically mouthed and gripped his hand around the throat of quite a small man. Eying Hap with a seductively malicious grin, he nodded.

Happy got the look from Tig, and then felt Chibs, Opie, Juice and Jax scramble passed behind him and into the room after their own fun. Standing tall he grinned back at Tig and then looked into the eyes of the man he held.  
"You start this shit up again…in Charming…we won't be so fuckin' nice, you got me?"

Tig then kneed the man in the guts and watched as he wrenched over. SAMCRO were all about upholding the law when on missions like this, but by God, Tig loved to goad their captives into retaliating against them just so they got a little bit of fun from the mission.

Happy waited, waited on baited breath for the man Tig held to retaliate. As soon as the smallest evidence of retaliation was apparent, Hap knew he could go to town on the prick. Then, like a dream come true, the man gasped in his lost air and gathered saliva into the front of his teeth. He spat it directly onto the boots on his feet and almost like a crack of a whip. Hap brought his fist around and cracked it straight into the temple of the man. He saw Tig let the captive go and walk away. This asshole was his.

Tig loved it when Darby's goons were stupid enough to think they could challenge SAMCRO. As soon as he saw the spit hit Happy's boots, he went to let the captive's neck go but just wasn't quick enough as Hap's outburst was just as wired up as Tig's felt. After the hit to the man's face, Tig let him drop to the floor and moved further into the room after another quivering mess that had curled up into the corner. Shaking uncontrollably and most likely as high as a kite.

Happy looked at the man on the floor and to his own surprise, he watched as he gathered his composure and looked up to him with angry eyes.  
"What…you got some?... bring it?" Hap resonated, and curled his fingers on both hands, in a come and get it fashion. He goaded the man with a smirk for extra measure and then almost chuckled when he saw the man lunge for him. Damn, this was going to be good.  
Stumbling back as the man gripped him around his waist and tried to rugby tackle him to the floor, it was dead laughable. His opponent was half his size, had a little weight behind him but nonetheless, it wasn't much of a challenge to him. He wrapped his own arms around the man's waist and then heaved. Chucking him loose from his body, he chuckled and stepped toward him, completely ready to smash the little assholes face in. He stopped dead in his tracks though, as he saw the little man rummage around his ankle.  
"Don't fuckin' do it kid…you pull that on me and you're gonna be the one that gets it…" Hap rose up his palms, but not in surrender, just in making his statement as clear as possible. "…think about this fucker."

The man looked up into the dark eyes of the SAMCRO member, he was half missing and half there, his eyesight somewhat shot to shit since spending the whole morning cooking meth. Fumbling for the blade in his ankle, he still fancied his chances and quickly took to ignoring the warning from SAMCRO and pulled the knife from his sock.

"I warned ya' kid." Happy tilted his head sympathetically as he saw the man pull the blade from his ankle. Taking a cautionary step back to size up the situation, he was took off guard when the man dived low. He quickly bent down to take a grip of the man's wrist but missed. The quick descent to lower ground had made him dizzy and he completely missed the man's wrist, wanting to grab it before the knife made impact with his skin. "Ahh..." Hap hissed as the blade sliced along his forearm. It wasn't anything deep, just like a paper cut that now allowed a trickle of blood to ooze out from his tattooed arm. "…fuckin' cocksucker." Happy seethed, and quickly the red mist drew down his vision and all he could think about was smashing the man's head to the ground.  
With no further consideration for his wellbeing he stomped forward and grabbed the man's flailing wrist with ease. Happy drew his chest in tight with the man, holding his arm out to the side and then head butted the man clean in the nose. He didn't feel a damn thing, his adrenaline had kicked in and he was on a mission. His mission was death. Kneeing the man in the guts and then hammering his elbow down onto his bent back, he wormed his fingers into the man's grip of the blade. Prizing the instrument out of his grasp, he quickly, without the remotest care in the world, shoved the blade under the man's bowled over composure. Feeling the knife break into the skin of the man's stomach, he pulled it free and then did it again. Yanking the man up by the scruff of his neck with his other hand, he looked into his eyes before shoving the next hit of the blade into his abdomen.

"Uhh" The man grumbled, unable to speak, unable to do anything as he felt his life ebb away from him.

Happy kept his eyes pinned to the man, and knew that he adorned the face of someone unrecognisable but didn't much care as he was completely in the moment. Completely unaware of his surroundings and one hundred percent focused on watching the dark shaded effect come over the eyes of the man he had just stabbed to death.  
"I warned ya'…you should 'a listened." He whispered and then watched the man's eyes glaze over. He was gone. Pulling the knife free from his guts, he looked down at his hand and he felt his eyes adjusting to how his hand had looked. Hearing the thud as the man hit the floor, he looked briefly to the man's guts and then to his hand, back and forth, back and forth, he kept looking at the mess. He kept looking at the blood that dripped from his hand to the floor and then watched the man's blood start to pool onto the floor. On the last look back to his hand, he unclenched his fingers and the blade dropped to the floor, another light thud as it hit the wood flooring beside the dead man. The dead man he'd just killed.  
He turned his outstretched palm over and around, over and around as he tried to look passed the blood that stained it. It wasn't long before he felt a strange sensation curl up from the depths of his stomach. It was a burning feeling, one that he'd felt before in his lifetime but that was a feeling he hadn't felt in almost twenty years. The first time he'd killed someone, he'd felt this exact same way. Feeling the saliva build in the back of his throat he tried to gulp to get it away but it just kept coming back.

Tig finished bashing the shit out of his burly opponent and looked over to see Happy, turning his hand over and over. Walking over to him, he clamped a hand onto his shoulder and expected to see a smiling killer, but was met with the eyes of someone that looked lost.  
"Brother…" Tig left it hanging for a bit, and then looked to the floor seeing the dead man. "…looks like you had some fun." He chuckled, and had expected no less from his killing counterpart.

As soon as he'd heard Tig suspect of the fun he'd had killing the man, the feeling in his guts surged forward. He quickly turned from Tig, and then hurled up the contents of his stomach. He continued to wrench up the remaining bile that stung the back of his throat, as it was now something he had no control over whatsoever.

"Jesus Christ…" Tig mouthed and stepped back. "…you actin' like this is the first fuckin' time or some shit." He waited for Hap to compose himself, not wanting one bit to make fun of him. He'd remembered exactly what it was like when he'd killed his first man, but what puzzled him was that this was not Hap's first time, not by a long shot.

Finally Happy was able to speak, and he wiped his mouth before offering up an explanation.  
"Fuck man…" He grimaced at the taste still in the back of his throat. "…the fuckin' blood, just…just turned my fuckin' guts over." He looked into Tig's eyes, searching for some kind of recognition that what had happened was nothing to be worried about.

"Well shit Brother…it don't look no different to the last time you offed somebody…what's up with your shit dude?" Tig creased his brow and turned to look for Juice.

"Hey man, couldn't give a fuckin' shit about the dead guy, couldn't give a shit about how I killed him…just shit…the blood. Made my fuckin' guts turn over." Happy offered, and he was right. He hadn't given two shits about the man he'd killed, didn't feel remorse for it, and didn't feel like he would have done anything different. But, when he'd seen the blood, it just made him feel sick, physically, grossed him out.

"Juice…c'mon…you got a body to burn man." Tig shouted across the room as he saw Opie rigging up the house for a fireworks display.

Juice walked over clenching and then unclenching his fists as he worked some blood around his digits. After unloading his anger on a Darby mule he'd lost a little feeling in his hands.  
"Fuck…someone made a mess 'a this shit…" Juice offered as he saw the dead man, guts mashed up and blood everywhere. Suddenly he felt a clip upside the head and he looked at Tig rubbing his head. "…what was that for?"

"Shut up and do your job…get this piece of shit in the fuckin' van, bury it or some shit. We can't leave bodies in the fuckin' fire. Unser will freak." Tig pierced his ice blue eyes into the intelligence officer.

Juice looked around shamefully and then spotted Happy leaning his ass against the wall and hitching up his shoulders with his hands pinned to his knees.  
"S'up Hap?"

"I said MOVE" Tig shouted and raised the back of his hand to hit Juice again.

* * *

Back at the Clubhouse Happy climbed off his bike, the breeze from the ride back had made him feel a little better but he knew, without a doubt something was wrong with him. He never got sick at the sight of blood. It just wasn't how he was wired to function. Walking with Tig into the Clubhouse, he watched as Tig greeted Clay, overhearing him explain how the job was done and the house was burning to the ground as they spoke.  
Sitting at the bar, he lolled his head down to his lap and braced his elbows on the bar top. His stomach felt settled but the taste wasn't going away.

Lana strutted down the corridor. She'd been sitting in the dorm when she heard the bikes roar back into the Lot and she was ready and waiting for the return of her man. She was so damn horny that she couldn't wait to get him alone. On the walk passed John Teller's bike, she reasoned with herself that she was due on her period soon so it had to be the reason she was so damn sex driven lately. She always got like that before it was her time to bleed for Eve.  
Seeing Hap at the bar, she walked up to him and wormed her arms around his front.  
"Hey…tough guy." She smiled, and knew if that wasn't a signal for 'come and get it', then she'd never know what was.

Happy turned with a smile on his face and brought her between his legs. Wrapping his arms around her lower back, he kissed her with a peck on the lips.  
"Suga…you got somethin' for me again?" He narrowed his eyes, taking note of the obvious purr of her words she used to goad him.

"Maybe…you got somethin' for me?" Lana responded. More seductive and more lust driven, than she could handle before just wanting to get on her knees and suck him off in front of every one.

Happy growled and pulled at her roughly so she was flush with his torso. Bringing his hand up to her neck, he pressed and massaged his touch into her collar bone and then removed his digits, about ready to place a kiss to her skin where she loved it the most. Then he saw it. The blood! From his hand, it had transferred onto her beautiful soft skin and he couldn't control the bile that started to rise up again. Quickly shoving her off him, and able to see the questioning and hurt look in her eyes before he spat out a throw of liquid from his stomach.

"Hap?" Lana questioned and then felt Tig slink an arm around her shoulders.

"He's been doin' that shit all fuckin' day…" Tig grinned over at his Brother as he saw him wiping his mouth again. "…he keeps sayin' it's the blood, but I think the asshole's goin' soft on me."

Lana furrowed her brow. She'd never seen Happy throw up so out in the open, so had known straight away that it was a desperate reflex. One that she knew he would have given an arm to stop from happening in front of his Brothers. She felt this overwhelming need to protect his reputation so looked up at Tig.  
"He's never soft with me…must be how you're doin' it Tig."

**~AN~**

**OK hope you enjoyed this one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for the support. **

**Love me x x**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Clay stepped in beside Tig and continued to look at Hap as he braced his hands on the bar edge and looked to the floor. He was sucking in air and then heaving it out, looked to be calming his gut wrenches.  
"Ok, do I gotta ask what's up with him?" He mumbled to Tig, and then noticed Chibs and Opie joining the fray that had formed around the former Tacoma Killer.

Tig watched Hap, and wanted desperately to be able to tell Clay exactly what his issue was, but he'd be damned to heaven if he knew what his problem was. He just shifted his eyes to Clay, giving a silent answer as he shrugged one shoulder.

Hap could suddenly hear how quiet it had gone, and could sense the crowd that had gathered around him. He had heard Clay's questioning to Tig, almost like a whispered snigger behind his back, like he wasn't allowed to hear what they were saying about him. All of a sudden he felt victimised and he fucking hated it.  
"I'm fuckin' here…fuckin' ask me." He turned and steadied himself with a hand on the stool beside him. Burning his glare into Clay, he realised he was pushing a boundary but he just felt so fed up with feeling like shit, and with Clay whispering behind his back, it just riled him up.

Clay brought his head up straight, after lolling it to the side with trying to see the side of Hap's face, and looked into the eyes of his second hit man. He gave him the benefit of the doubt, more intrigued than angered because he genuinely wanted to know what the hell was going on.  
"Okay…" He offered politely but sarcastically. "…what's up with your ass Brother?"

Looking back into the eyes of his President, he suddenly felt a little cheap and then sheepishly looked to Tig, the Chibs, then Opie and then finally his girl. He opened his mouth to say but he really had no idea what the hell was up with him, so he now struggled with answering the very question he made his President assume he knew.  
"I dunno" He reluctantly offered and then upturned his palms in a suggestive manner.

Tig chuckled. He hated seeing his Brother so out of sorts because quite frankly it was extremely unheard of but he couldn't help find the situation completely hilarious. There his best Brother stood, visibly shaken from the gut wrenching bile he'd just thrown up and still stood near, and all he wanted to do was laugh at the poor fucker. He held a hand over his mouth, stretching his index finger along his upper lip and tried to suppress his ticklish ways.

"Tig!" Lana objected and shoved a punch into his bicep. She folded her arms across her boobs and stared at him with a raised eyebrow, hitching out her hip for emphasise. She was almost daring him again, like she did in Tacoma, daring him to bite back at her but knew he'd never dare touch her with Hap around. Sick or not, she knew Hap would never allow Tig to hurt her.

"Hey…" Tig innocently whined and then stood up to his tallest stature and loomed a step closer to his assailant. "…I can't help it…" He retorted and knew his voice was peppered with an innocent sprinkle, broadcasting his boyhood issues with giggling at the fat kid with glasses as they had to stand up in class and showcase their project that really sucked. Tig had a problem with his attention span but back in his day, schools never recognised kids with ADHD or some shit. "…asshole looks like road kill." He then confirmed and stepped back from his challenging stance and now felt sorry for laughing at his Brother.

Jax joined the group, seeing Hap throw up from the other side of the room whilst on the phone with Tara.  
"Maybe you should get your ass to the hospital…you might'a ate somethin' weird man…" He offered and realised from the look of his Brothers that he had probably been the only one to suggest the obvious. "…I can get Tara to come over…she could take a look at ya'."

"No…" Happy piped up, and knew he looked green in the face as his Brothers took a step back. "…I'm fine..." He calmed himself. "…I just gotta…shit I dunno." He shook his head and then rubbed his palm across his forehead, starting to push his fingers harder into his skin as he struggled with what to do with his predicament. He needed some kind of instruction, someone to tell him what to do, because be damned if he knew what to do.

Lana wasn't stupid, she knew when it was her cue to step in. She could read her man like a book. Stepping closer to him she took a hold of his hand that rubbed aggressively at his forehead and pulled him upright.  
"C'mon tough guy…lets get you looked after."

Happy smirked and pushed himself off the edge of the bar, following with pigeon steps as Lana made a gap through Opie and now Bobby who had gathered. Turning to take a look back at Tig, and then Clay he briefly eyed back to Lana's swishing butt in her tight hour-glass jeans and then snapped a look back to his Brothers.  
"I think I got everythin' I need to make me all better." He grinned and then watched as even his President and all remaining Brothers raised their eyebrows in shock jealousy. He knew it had really hammered home to them that he was just fine, he just needed a little TLC and he'd be back on the mend. He hated thinking that they thought he was incapable of carrying out Club duties. He'd had that feeling after coming out of the coma and he never wanted that feeling again, the feeling of being useless. Turning back to Lana, he let her lead him passed the corner of the bar and down the corridor to their room.

* * *

"Is he really a'ight?" Clay asked to anyone that was listening as they still stood in a semi circle.

"Tig…what the fuck happened at Darby's joint?" Opie asked.

"Man…he just fuckin' threw up…said it was the blood that made him all… 'funny', and shit." Tig answered and raised his digits to quote Happy.

Everyone looked at everyone else, none of them wanting to say it first, until finally Jax seemed the bigger man of them all.  
"We need to get his ass to the fuckin' hospital man…" He shook his head with disapproval of what they all were feeling. "…Doc said he had to take shit easy but the assholes been gunnin' for action since he got outta the damn ICU."

Clay immediately took charge. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing Happy back in a hospital bed, and didn't waste time in stressing his point toward Jax. Pointing an authoritive finger, he barked a deep order.  
"You…" He found himself seething at the mere thought of something being wrong with Hap's recovery, and got angry with himself for even suggesting Hap went on the run to Darby's. "…get Tara's ass over here NOW!"

Chibs felt the hostility, they all did as Clay pointed his furious command but none of them held it against him. They all knew what it was like seeing Happy hauled up in St. Thomas, it had been an emotional ride for them all, and they all knew Clay had been feeling that exact same emotion.  
"Jackie-boy…it's a good idea, we need to get our boy fixed."

"Absolutely" Juice nodded.

"Lets get the ball rollin', I ain't makin' damn runs to that hospital again, no way." Opie nodded his agreement as well.

Tig watched as every nodded and then saw Jax eventually pull out his cell phone, readying to dial in Tara's number.  
"I hate to break it to ya'…but he ain't gonna come willingly." Tig smiled.

"I don't care how… make this fuckin' happen. Get him looked at." Clay pointed his bossy finger into Tig's face and walked away, his decision final.

"Oh absolutely…I'll get him to the hospital if I have to kill him." Tig nodded and still smiled as he thought of ways how to get Happy to the hospital as he knew point blank that Hap would refuse to go.

Chibs, Opie, Bobby and Juice all grimaced at Tig's choice of words and walked off leaving him to stand alone.

"What'd I say?" Tig shrugged and looked around aimlessly for someone to tell him.

* * *

Jax got on the phone to Tara, she was on her shift at the hospital and he spoke with a shushing tone, not wanting any hang-arounds to hear about his Brothers plight.  
"Darlin'…we need ya' at the Clubhouse…its Hap…we think he's got a screw loose or some shit."

"Jax…I'm on the late shift, I've only just started…but I can stop by tomorrow morning." 

"I know baby…I just…we need you to check him out, if you think he's gotta come in, then we'll get him there." Jax rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he just imagined what fun that would be.

"Can't he just come in and Doctor Sutton can take a look at him?" 

"Babe…c'mon, you know he ain't goin' back to that place easily." Jax confirmed and eventually heard his girl sigh down the phone.

"Look Jax, I'm already on the damn watch list again, I can't come over tonight, I'll come see him tomorrow." 

* * *

Happy had been ordered to take a shower, the blood stained hands he adorned had been a 'turn off' as Lana had put it and he had hoped that his girl would have joined him under the water but no such luck. He stepped out of the tub feeling relaxed and totally fine. The queasiness had completely vanished, and it was only his empty stomach that now rumbled because he was running on empty. Flinging back the bathroom door, the steam from the shower billowed out into the bedroom and he tucked the end of the towel into his waist.

Lana was sprawled out on the freshly made bed, her back cushioned with the massive pillows she always insisted they had, even though he had always refuted that she never fucking used them. He had been right, she just liked the look of them and during the night it was without fail that she'd wake up in the morning with her head turned in the mattress and no pillow in sight.  
She was stretching her legs down the bed and was rubbing at an itch with her toes on her opposite knee when the bathroom door opened and out he stepped.  
"You wanna talk about it?" She asked casually, always acting nonchalant and never one to make him feel uncomfortable with talking about whatever issue he'd clearly had. She hated seeing him sick, and coupled with the feelings he'd admitted to having earlier before the run, she racked her brain trying to figure out what was wrong with him. She'd never let it show though, she was secretly surveying his every move, making sure she didn't miss anything so she could run back and tell Tara all about it over the phone.

"No." Happy simply replied and walked over to the edge of the bed. He looked over her legs and had noticed that she'd removed her jeans and was now just wearing her tank top and panties. His eyes already started to pick up the smallest of details and he could see that she'd recently shaved her legs because her skin shined with her natural moistened goodness. Plucking his fingers at the end of the towel he'd wedged into his waist, he smiled at her and then whipped off the towel. His cock was revealed and he watched as her eyes joyfully sprang to attention and her chest, straight away, started to fall unevenly.

"Hmm…" Lana hummed her approval as she looked over at his specimen, a little hung low for her complete satisfaction but still looked extremely impressive. "…you wanna fuck then?" She corrected her previous question.

"Bitch, what you think?"

"I think…" Lana got up onto her knees and crawled over to him, face to face with his cock. "…you need to sit back and let me take care of you." She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and then ran her pointed tongue along his drooped shaft.

Happy hissed at the feel of her touch and then watched as she stood up on her knees in front of him. She wormed her arms around his neck, watching as she leaned in closer to him, he stood there, his eyes just unable to stop searching her face. She was beautiful.

"I'm gonna be gentle…you need something soft baby." Lana purred but pouted her bottom lip as she frowned about how sick he'd been. She just wanted to love him, make him feel better, and make him remember all the reasons why he loved her so much. She wanted to do it exactly how he liked it.

"You need me hard though, right?" Happy grinned and then shifted his eyes downward, hoping she'd get the message. He couldn't wait to have her soft lips fold around his cock, and gently massage him with her little fingers. He just wanted it to be her, he just wanted her to be all girlie and innocent. He wanted his cock sucked by his girl, not by a crow-eater. She had a special way of making it feel naughty because she was so clean compared to those whores on a Friday night.

"You want it?" Lana teased as she leaned in to kiss his lips but then quickly swept away and placed her lips onto his jaw. It wasn't long before she finally got a physical response from him as he grabbed roughly at her hips.

"You fuckin' know I want it bitch." Happy growled and turned his face into her neck just sucking up her scent and the way she felt close to him. He felt her pull away and before he knew it, she was pulling at his hand as she crawled back over the bed. He turned around and sat, shuffling himself up the bed and leaning against the headboard. He immediately searched for her face and once his eyes locked with hers, he brought a hand up and around the back of her neck. He wanted to guide her, show her how smooth he wanted it. Watching as she closed her eyes at his touch and then quickly snap her eyes to his attention as he gripped his fingers into the back of her hair, gathering a fist full. He kept his face as hard and purposeful as he could but all he really wanted to do was beg her to do it her way. To suck him off the way she did, and not the way sometimes he asked for. He didn't want to face fuck her, he just wanted it her way, and only her way, soft, gentle and in need of reassurance that she was doing it right for him.

Lowering herself down toward his cock, she felt the way he gripped her hair and it just made her thighs burn with what could follow on from her endeavours. As she got closer to his shaft, she picked it up from the base and loomed over it, straddling his knees and thighs. She felt him tug at the back of her hair, and figured again that was his sign of impatience so almost instantly she gathered an accumulation of spit to the front of her lips and flashed her eyes up to his face. Letting the saliva drop from her lips and onto his cock, she massaged and watched as his jaw pop.

"Fuck…suck it, …suck it how you like it baby." Happy ordered. After watching her whore his cock he was about ready to ejaculate there and then. His cock was standing proud in her hands now and he just wanted her lips so badly that he couldn't stand another moment of her teasing ways.

Lana, instead of approaching in a slow sensual manner, pursed her lips around his tip, got a feel for it and then gagged it down the back of her throat. Straight away she felt his pre-cum dance around the back of her tonsils.

"Ahh…shit…fuck…" Happy hissed, yanking hard at her hair. He was more turned on by the fact that she refused to budge even at his persistent tug of her locks, but this is not what he wanted. "…Piglet." He moaned, and gritted his teeth, trying hard to control his cock against her will. He had wanted her to suck it, but not like that, not like the normal way he liked it. He wanted it her way.

She straight away pulled off of him. Never had Lana heard him call her that when she was down on him. He had always chosen to use her pet name in times of cherished and sweet moments. Times when he really wanted to love her.  
"What…" She asked, wondering why he had sounded so uncomfortable. "…I thought-…"

"I do…I do…" Happy interrupted, he never wanted her to think that what she was doing was wrong for him, it was every bit right, but just not right now, just not so rough. "…Ah fuck…" Happy struggled and then gripped at the back of her neck, pulling her up toward him. "…I wanna show you somethin'." He stared deep into her eyes and watched as she assumed her appropriate position of being the submissive.

"What?" Lana asked, edging closer and closer to his lips. Suddenly she was flipped onto her back and she let out a little squeal as he burrowed his face into her neck. "…what'ya gotta show me tough guy?"

Happy growled, a little annoyed with letting her get under his skin so easily. He wanted so badly to fuck her, his cock wanted so badly to fuck her but his heart. It kept telling him otherwise. His heart kept pounding and he just wanted to shout to the top of his lungs how much he loved her. There was no way that he would do that though, he was too embarrassed for that shit.  
"Stop fuckin' sayin' that shit."

"What shit?" Lana furrowed her brow and looked into his eyes as he loomed over her. "…I…I…well… I always call you that…I thought you liked it." She looked away from him, all of a sudden a little sad with the whole thing. He was acting so strange, and any minute now she was going to boil to the top of her allowance. She would have to rage at him and just deal with the consequences later. If he wasn't going to tell her what his problem was, the moment would be lost and they'd both end up unsatisfied.

"Bitch…" Happy gripped her tightly as his arms wormed under her back and he held the tops of her shoulders. "…you keep makin' this shit hard for me…I ain't supposed…" He stopped.

"You ain't supposed to what?" Lana whispered. "…tell me… talk to me baby…how am I supposed to help you, if you're not telling me what the problem is…you're acting strange, you won't let me take you to the hospital…you won't let me suck your fuckin' cock hard, like I KNOW you like it… what the fuck is your problem… what is it…what am-…"

"Shut it…Piglet…" Happy started to smile, he enjoyed watching her rant. He enjoyed seeing the effect he had on her, seeing her get angry at him. It was almost like a sick twisted security blanket, like if she didn't act that way with him, he would know something was wrong with their relationship. This is how they worked. "…I let you trap off too much." He grinned and then nudged his nose into hers, kissing lightly at her lips. He felt her push up into him but before he let her get into it, he pulled his head back and just searched her face.

"Hap…stop it…stop playing me." Lana turned her head away, completely and utterly ready to push off from under him and walk away. One hundred percent convinced that he seemed to be mocking her.

Just at that moment, Happy knew it was the right time to tell her.  
"I wanna make love to you." He mumbled and then waited for her face to turn to him and when it didn't, he pressed a reassuring kiss to her cheek and then trailed it down to her neck, under her ear.

Lana blinked, looking toward the dorm door. She had wondered what man had walked into the room with her. He hadn't been this man for a very, very long time. The feel of his kiss just under her earlobe, she started to feel it move across and soon enough, she felt his lips around her collarbone and she melted. As she turned her face, she felt as his kiss stopped and he then looked down at her, waiting.  
"You sure you haven't bumped your head?" Lana asked.

Happy wanted to grin but instead he just shook his head from side to side.  
"I gotta cock with your name on it darlin'…I just wanna…I just wanna blow your fuckin' mind."

She had absolutely no idea what had gotten into him but nevertheless, she was in love with it. Hurriedly responding, she looked into his eyes and kissed his chin.  
"Make love to me…show me what you got baby."

**~AN~**

**Ok hope you liked this one. I was planning on this chapter being "Thee One"…you know, so you all know what is up with Hap but I've changed my mind. Lol It'll be the next one where all is revealed. **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Love me x x **


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Happy smiled and immediately pressed his lips against hers. The moment building and then just as their lips smooched, he felt her hips starting to rock underneath him and he pulled his arms out from under her back. Holding himself above her, he looked down and pushed his hardened cock into her centre and watched her involuntarily close her eyes. He had already been naked, but she still wore her little panties and tank top.  
"We ain't done this shit in a long while?" He spoke, and watched as she concentrated on looking at him instead of closing her eyes in pleasant wonder.

"I like it when you do that…you're good at it." Lana smiled with a little giggle.

"Is that all I'm good at?" Hap asked and stilled his motion of rubbing against her pussy, dry humping her into submission.

"I can think of a few other things." Lana bit down on her bottom lip and watched as his eyes glowed with wonder.

"Um…" Happy urged. "…tell me."

Lana already started to laugh and then she straightened her features. Looking quickly into his eyes, she then looked over his shoulder and drifted her eyes around the room in general before answering him.  
"Well…there's your laundry… you're always good at putting it in the basket…and then there's ma-…wwaaa…aahhh Happpppp." She squealed out as she watched him quickly react to her playful ways by grabbing his hand between her thighs. He wiggled his fingers into her thigh bone and immediately the ticklish feeling erupted from her mouth.

"You finished?" Hap raised his eyebrow with authority before stopping his attack and laying back over her.

"I'm finished…" Lana smoothed her giggles away and then stroked her finger down the side of his face. She could feel his eyes burning into hers as he struggled with how tenderly she treated him. "…you gonna make love to me now?"

"Is that what you want?" Happy asked, as the slow stroke she applied to the side of his face started to mess with his ability to see straight.

Lana nodded, biting at her bottom lip as the quietness in the room allowed her to hear the fabric on the pillow crush.

"You remember the night in the Clubhouse…the night you left me?" Happy asked.

Again, Lana nodded as she did indeed remember the night extremely well and she wasn't so sure about the topic of conversation. She wasn't comfortable with where he was going with it, but it sure was a different angle to what he'd normally take. It was rare she got pillow talk but she knew that when she did, she'd just allow it to happen. She enjoyed it so much, but now she was beginning to feel sad. The night she left him so vivid in her memory that she could already feel the tears building in the backs of her eyes.

"You said…" Happy gulped. He wasn't afraid though, he wasn't embarrassed he was just nervous. Nervous because the memory of her leaving him was still so fresh in his mind, that it physically choked him, knowing that there was nothing to stop her from doing that again. "…you said that I always fucked you bitch, and never made love…you remember?" He raised his eyebrows, and realised he had started to sound a little angry but that wasn't his intention.

Lana nodded again but then quickly jumped with fright as he suddenly spoke with a firmer voice.

"Talk" Happy ordered. His voice authoritive and a little pissed that all he was getting was nods.

"Yes…" Lana answered. "…I remember…" Lana gulped and then the tears came. "…but I didn't mean it Hap. I never meant any of it." She quickly wiped at her tears with rough fingers as she was still under his spotlight. She felt weak with the way he was adamant about not looking anywhere else other than her crying eyes.

"Tell me…" Happy knew he was going off track a little but he was getting to his point. He was struggling with why he even felt the need to express these unspoken words but his pounding heart kept telling him it was the right thing to do. "…tell me the first time I broke your heart?"

"Hap" Lana objected and tried to push at his forearm but he settled down closer to her and started to stroke her hair away from her face.

"Just tell me." Happy asked again.

"When…when…God…" Lana fidgeted and started to get agitated that he wanted to bring it up. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became, and it seemed like he wasn't fazed about kicking old dust up. She could see it in his eyes, that there was something he wanted to know and it was common knowledge that Happy the Tacoma Killer always got the answers he was looking for. "…that day in the garage…" Lana sniffed. "…when…fuck…I can't even say it." She turned her face away from him, refusing to look at him for fear of wanting to lash out.

"The day I spoke shit to you…the day you came back in the garage and saw that skank suckin' me off…that it… that the time?" Happy asked and he knew he sounded arrogant but he kind of wanted to see her hate him. He wanted to see how angry she was at him for that day.

Lana turned her face and shoved into his chest as she gritted her teeth.  
"Yes…" She seethed, purely and utterly flabbergasted at why he would want to bring shit up from their past. She thought he had plans of making love to her but she started to realise it was too good to be true. "…why the hell you bringing this shit up Hap?"

"I know how you felt." Happy offered.

"Bullshit…I never fucking cheated on you, never! You think you know what that's like…you'd like to see me with another man, see him…" She scrunched up her lips in pain of the memory of him with another girl. "…see him touch me…make me cum…you wanna see me want another man, because I fucking would…I would fucking cheat on you, just to hurt you…like you hurt me." She desperately tried to shove at his chest but he wouldn't budge. It was hard for her to see him through her blurry vision but she blinked and just let the tears roll down her cheek.

Happy hadn't wanted to make her cry but he could see how much she loved him, how much she depended on him. He wanted to connect with her, emotionally. He needed to let her know that he had felt just as sad and it was her that could do that to him.  
"I know I hurt ya'…I ain't apologisin' for that shit…it's in the past. What we got is about now." He responded.

"Great…thanks for bringing it up. Really appreciate it." Lana sarcastically slurred.

"When you said that I never took care of you like that, like I never made love to you…it broke my fuckin' heart." Happy whispered. His voice low so nobody else could possibly hear. He'd finally told her and although he heard himself say it, there was also a part of him that was furious with his self for telling her. It was like he was another person and he just couldn't control the emotional baggage that he normally did so well at bottling up.

Lana blinked harder and suddenly was able to feel how warm his body felt, her body relaxing into his under its own command. Her sub conscious was extremely aware of how vulnerable he now was. She now knew why he had asked if she remembered that night.  
"What?" She asked for him to repeat but knew she was pushing her luck with that request.

Hap laughed and raised a single eyebrow to her. Stroking back her hair behind her ear he settled his eyes onto hers.  
"I ain't sayin' that shit again, you know that."

"But…" Lana stuttered. "…you can't say something like that and just expect me to believe you." She played it tactfully, trying to get him to say more about it and not necessarily so directly. She wondered inside how long it would take for him to cotton on.

"Believe it…" Happy spoke seriously. "…even though I fucked you at the bar…still couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout what you said…even takin' care of the guy that ID'ed Jimmy…still couldn't stop thinkin'…I couldn't fuckin' believe you said that shit to me."

"I didn't mean it." Lana offered, and wanted desperately for him to continue. She was mesmerised with the emotion that showed on his face. He displayed anger, a face she knew well but also a creased line drew down his lips almost into a pout with how sad it had made him. She couldn't believe how he was acting.

"I know…" Happy laughed. "…I know you only said that shit to fuck with me …fucked me off even more, that your playin' ass worked. Shit…" Happy sighed and looked deep into her eyes. "…don't you get it…you're the first bitch to break my heart and still fuckin' live."

Lana's bottom lip dropped open and she gently reached for his jaw, rubbing her thumb along the hard chiselled bone.  
"Happy, make love to me, right now…right here…like now!" She watched as he broke out into a smile and she did the same.

"I ain't got a fuckin' clue what the fuck is wrong with me…but bitch…you're gonna fuckin' remember this." Happy smirked and then immediately swallowed up her lips, a quick entrance into her mouth made easier as her lips were relaxed and stunned.

Lana was breathless with how deep he was kissing her and she managed to let out whimpers as she stretched her arms down her sides and tried to hook the hem of her panties. Suddenly she felt his own hands fumbling for the same material and he still refused to stop kissing her. Deeper and deeper his tongue probed and when she felt his hand give up with trying to push down her panties, she instantly groaned as she felt his hand plunder down the front of her panties and cup her pussy.

Happy eventually stopped the kiss and looked at her swollen lips, smiling a proud beam as he looked into her eyes and watched her reaction. He pressed his digits between her nether regions, seeing her arch up in response to his touch he grinned and knelt up to her side.  
"Hold on baby." He chuckled as he had to remove his hand to then pull at her panties and drag them down over her knees. He flung them across the room and then parted her legs. Still kneeling he settled himself between her and continued to poke at her flesh and massage her pink clit.

"Oh…" Lana sounded breathlessly as she shook her head from side to side, trying to tell him to stop but her body wanting him to carry on. "…no…yes…yes…yes…no…Oh God…no." She arched but stretched out her legs in protest and then relaxed, over and over again.

Happy chuckled as he watched her.  
"Make up your mind darlin'…show me the girls…get 'em out."

Lana ripped at her tank top and flung it across the room. Quickly settling herself back down again she felt her boobs lounge freely and then looked as he reached up and squeezed one. She smiled and then relaxed her head back into the pillows.  
"Faster." She asked.

"You got it." Happy mischievously grinned. He had known she wanted it with a little more friction but not as fast as he was going to do it. Using just his middle finger he rammed it up inside her and flicked. Feeling a hard, what felt like cartilage, communicate back with his finger, he chuckled as she shot up her head and gasped at him.

"Ah…Ah…fuck…fuck…" Lana repeated. She was feeling an almighty pressure build rapidly in the depths of her pussy and that sick feeling. Suddenly she felt the pressure release from his relentless finger and knew that she was lubricated enough for his cock to slip right in. It came to a disappointed when she looked up again and saw him giving her a grin she knew very well. "…Hap…don't…no." She whined, hating it when he did it. Embarrassment had always taken over when he tried to make her squirt.

"C'mon…Give it to me…show me it baby." Happy smoothed and sweet talked her into relaxing for it to work. Only inserting a single finger in about an inch, he flicked and flicked until he felt the burning sensation rip up the muscles in his forearm. Then he used his other hand to rub fiercely at her clit and sometimes he tapped it, waking it up and then making her cry out. "…shit…show me…" He gradually opened his mouth as he watched in awe, waiting. "…fuck."

Lana cried out and wrenched her head from the pillow, heavy and tired as she looked up watching her own ejaculating squirt over the bed and up his forearm. The watery substance making the veins that twisted in his wrists glisten. She lolled her head back down, unable to speak and unable to breathe as she gripped with all her might at the bed cover she laid on.

Still he rubbed at her clit and he watched with admiration, overjoyed that it was his girl that did this for him. Overjoyed that it was him making her do that, making her squirt for him and he'd really fucking liked it.  
"Damn." He mouthed as he looked up at her face. Seeing that she was both relaxed but also showing signs of anger as he knew she hated it when he made her do that. She had always told him that it made her feel 'silly'. He had always told her that it was the sexiest thing he'd seen, and he'd do it again and again whether she liked it or not. Taking out his finger, he saw that it was covered with a thicker substance and he brought it to his lips and sucked at it. Looming over her he still smiled as she turned her face away from him.

Lana turned away from him, her body one hundred and fifty percent thrilled with what he'd just done but her mind was blocked with her pent up personal hate of the action. She had enjoyed it, but she just felt embarrassed, like she watched in horror as it squirted out from her, like she had no control over it.

"Piglet…don't be like that…" Happy grinned and tried to hide his chuckle. "…promise ain't doin' it again." He smiled as she turned to him sharply, aware of his blatant playful white lie.

Lana blushed and she felt him stroking her cheek as he watched with amusement.  
"I don't NOT like it…it's just…" She finished, unsure of how to even explain it. "…it's just-…"

"You think I'll laugh at ya'." Happy surmised for her.

Lana blushed a deeper red because, in that split second, with him finishing her thoughts. She felt like he was back. He was back to the man she used to love so unconditionally and yet again he had hit the nail on the head. The worst thing was, he had always laughed when she did it.  
"You do laugh." Lana whimpered and covered her eyes but didn't turn away from him as he lolled to her side, their bodies pressed together.

Happy cracked a harder laugh this time because she in fact had been right. He did always laugh but it wasn't because he found it funny. It wasn't because he wanted to laugh **at** her.  
"Baby…it ain't because I'm laughin' at ya'…guess…" Happy shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly, still chuckling every now and again. "…I guess I just…well it's fuckin' hot!"

"Really?" Lana squeaked and peaked at him through gapped fingers.

Happy just smiled and moved over her, wedging her legs apart he settled himself over her and directed the tip of his cock into her opening. The moist entrance made his cock glide in and he quickly wrapped his arms under her back and got as close as he could to her.  
"I ever lie to you baby?"

Lana gasped as she felt his thickness squash into her haven and she gripped at his shoulders as he quickly swallowed up her frame in his embrace. She gulped with closed eyes and shook her head to his question. Again, he was right; he had never lied to her. Maybe he'd kept things from her but if she didn't ask, it was never a lie.  
"I…" She gasped as she felt him push into her again. "…I love you." She breathed.

He moaned as he connected their lips, feeling her hum back against his mouth sent shivers down his spine and he started to hit into her with a deeper and harder purpose. It wasn't rough, he knew she knew his kind of rough and this wasn't it. He just wanted to be inside her, he wanted to be her, and he wanted to be her everything again.  
"You're fuckin' beautiful." He mouthed and buried his head into her neck and pressed light kisses to her skin.

Gripping at his back she felt the sweat building and she loved it the most when he held her like this. Close and tight, like he never wanted to let her go and she could handle that feeling. She hadn't a clue what had been up with him the last day or so but if it meant that he was going to make love to her like this all the time, then again, she could handle that.  
"Hap…" She moaned his name as she felt the repeated and solid feel of his cock hit further and further into the start of her womb. "…I feel you." She whispered.

Happy smiled against her skin and then pulled himself up to look at her. Opening his lips he pressed them to her chin and then to her mouth as he huffed out his breath with effort over he face.  
"I feel ya' too darlin'…" He responded back, knowing exactly what feeling she was feeling. She was telling him she could literally feel his cock touch her very inner parts; feel them like she could actually watch it from inside. He could as well. "…you feel this?" He whispered back and then swung his hips deep and left his groin stuck to her pussy as he held himself still.

"Ah…" Lana gasped and gripped her nails into his bicep. "…yes…yes." She lisped and then felt breathless all over again as his tongue dove passed her lips.

"Huh…huh…huh" Happy chuffed out his efforts and started to speed up his thrusts as he felt her tightening around him.

"There…there…Oh God…" Lana instructed, unable to comprehend the possibility of this rhythm stopping abruptly and leaving her without. "…yes, yes, yes…there, there, there…don't…" She panted. "…stop!"

* * *

Happy lay there, holding her against his chest as he looked to the ceiling. They had fallen asleep and he squashed her up tight to his side as he kissed the top of her head. She was fast asleep and he knew that he had to get up and see if anything had been discussed about Darby but he also knew that if they had, Tig would have come banging on his door by now. Still, he felt like he shouldn't be lazing around when there was a potential threat. Nobody had forgotten Darby's parting goodbye when he'd said he was going to see a black man about some high end crank. Everybody knew there was only one black guy that ran high end crank and that was Laroy. That lead had to be followed up. If Darby was playing them, then so be it. At least they would have followed up on a possible threat to business. No way would SAMCRO continue to sell guns to the One-Niners if their business plans lead them to the streets of Charming. Absolutely not! He had to go and speak with the guys.  
Slipping out from under her side, he watched alarmingly as she twitched, threatening to wake up but he smiled as she nuzzled back down into the mattress. The cover had slipped from her back and her bare skin was on show and he couldn't resist a stroke of his fingers down her spine. He quickly regretted it as she groaned and flopped over onto her side. Her boobs jiggled and squashed together at first as she drew in her arms and cuddled them up under her chin. But then, in her sleepy haze it appeared she had decided she'd be more comfortable on her back. Watching as she flailed her arms out like a stigmata, he covered his mouth, almost worried that his smile would wake her up. There was no denying it, he was irrevocably in love with her and he wished he was man enough to tell her more often. He had used the excuse of being under the weather when continuing his loving ways a few hours ago but deep down, it was what he had really wanted to do anyway.  
His eyes started to concentrate more on her boobs and the softer tip of her nipple. He noticed with a tilt of his head that they looked rounder, fuller and sexy as hell. His next move was inevitable, he was unable to resist the tempting gift that lay vulnerable for attack and he leaned over her, placing his fisted hands either side of her as he sat on the edge of the bed. Enveloping his lips around the tight globe of her nipple, he watched without a care in the world and without a care for the Club as she stirred awake. He started to suck a little harder with every furrow of her brow and just like that, he was lying over the top of her again. God damn, he just couldn't get enough of her.

She smiled to herself as she felt this summoning pleasure pull her from her sleep and knew straight away from the feel that it was Happy. She opened her eyes and looked down as he smiled up to her, his lips against her nipple, able to see her nipple poked into her mouth. She pushed her breast into his face and he clamped back down and she felt his teeth pinch into her skin. Arching her back in response, she sighed when she felt the pressure release from her boob.  
"Well…that was nice." She cooed, in reference to their previous couplings with soft and gently tendencies. She had been unable to tell him when they had came to their crescendo as she had literally fallen into a deep sleep as she felt his arms never lose the tight hold of her.

"Just nice?" Happy raised an eyebrow up from her chest as he laid his chin on her joined ribcage.

"Well…" She squirmed in the soft fabric of the under sheet, all warm and fuzzy with the feelings he made her feel all over again. "…more than nice."

Happy smiled and moved up toward her, slowly.  
"Yea?" He questioned.

"Yea." Lana agreed, starting to smile wider as she watched him get closer and closer.

"Oh yea?" He said again with a smirk he's unable to get rid of. Soon enough Hap is straight face to face with her.

"Kiss me." Lana breathed out.

Happy then deeply swallowed her tongue up, and forced her mouth open wide with the hunger he had for her. Feeling as she started to grab around him, he quickly tore himself away and sat back on the heels of his feet. Looking down at the sheet that covered her lower half, he tore it off and stretched her thigh over her side, revealing the round curve of her bum cheek.

"Do it." Lana urged and turned herself further over, letting her knee touch the mattress and she looked back at him, smiling.

"Sexy bitch" Happy mumbled and then smacked her hard on the ass cheek. She had asked for it, so he was going to give it. Watching as she jumped at the contact, he quickly did it again and the stinging sound reverberated around the foisty sex filled room.

"Ooh…" Lana pursed her lips. "…best wake up call a girl could wish for." She giggled but then jumped again as another smack was delivered to her ass cheek.

Happy chuckled at her but then flashed a look up to her eyes as he let her see him lick the ends of his fingers as he prepared for another whipping. With an almighty crack, his palm smacked into her cheek and it was a corker. He immediately felt her clinch her cheeks together and then he looked at her red raw bum.

"Ouccchhhh…" Lana cried but with a chuckle as she knew she had asked for it. "…ooh that one was a hard one."

Happy laughed again but then felt guilty, so started to rub softly over the red marks he had left. Pouting out his own lip in mock of her sad face, he scurried over her and kissed gently at her temple.  
"You asked for it." He reminded and still felt giddy in the stomach with how much he loved her. He was well aware that the feelings he was experiencing were nothing new, but it was definitely new with the fact that he was talking to himself in his head about them. He was glad that he didn't feel sick anymore, but the emotional shit that was oozing out of him he was appreciative of the fact that he was alone with her and not in public.

* * *

*****Next morning*****

* * *

Happy was jolted awake when the cell phone on his bedside cabinet started to vibrate. He bolted his head up and looked across, seeing that Lana had somehow, someway managed to end up on his side of the bed and he on hers. He reached across her and took hold of the cell and then flopped back down with his head on her back. Turning the phone to the side, he read the text from Tig telling him Church was at ten AM. Finally Happy knew that they would be discussing the Darby situation and was kind of glad that he'd have something to focus on, other than constantly having the feeling that he had to sate his woman's every whimsical desire. He had loved every minute of it but she had still been a horny little devil and he found it hard to keep up with her. Yea, he had made love to her, in the damn Clubhouse of all places but she had still wanted more and he couldn't deny her.

* * *

"Darby said he was going to meet with fuckin' Laroy…I'm tellin' ya'. It's what he said Clay." Jax reiterated again as Clay had seemed reluctant to believe it.

Clay took it in but glanced over to Tig for a confirmation nod that he knew he could really believe.  
"A'ight…" Clay started. "…I'll set up a meet with One-Niners, give them a damn chance to fess up if this shit is true."

"One things for sure Brother…those assholes are sellin' to Darby…we cap their fuckin' asses there and then." Tig upturned his nose in disgust of the possible betrayal of a long standing business arrangement. Sons sold guns to Laroy in exchange for them keeping their shit out of Charming and if the weasel Darby was telling the truth, Tig could only think of solving the problem with getting rid of the problem completely. He wasn't SAA for nothing.

"Agreed" Happy nodded and banged his hand on the redwood.

"Let's not go off half cocked here boys…give Laroy a chance…but a'ight…" Clay relented, a little ashamed of not having the same gung-ho reaction as the rest towards the One-Niners, but he had been doing business with Laroy for at least ten years and that was a long ass time to be doing illegal business with someone. "…Laroy shows any sign of betrayal, we take 'em out." He banged the gavel, his decision on the matter final.

Everyone got up and then Happy noticed that Clay had still remained in his seat. He looked down the table and watched as Clay looked at him and then he saw a nod in his direction. He wondered what he was trying to say so just stood there and then eventually they all turned to look at him.  
"What?" He voiced gruffly, eyeballing all of them individually.

"You a'ight Brother?" Chibs asked.

"Yea…why wouldn't I be?" Happy frowned.

"Just…" Clay started. "…just you been a little…not yourself lately…everythin' a'ight with the misses?" He took a stab at asking what the possible cause of his problem could be.

"Yea…Lana's fine…" Happy stepped back, almost feeling like he was being caged in. "…I'm fine…what's your fuckin' point?" He took a challenging step forward and stood tall. He wasn't afraid to take on any single one of them.

"Nothin'." Clay shook his head and tried not to show his grin as everyone turned their faces to smile. He had known Happy was fine, just by the way he reacted. He was glad they had left him alone for the rest of yesterday evening; maybe time alone with his woman was what he had needed after all.

* * *

Tara arrived at the Clubhouse and it wasn't long before she and Lana got into a conversation. Soon, it became all too apparent, after Lana had divulged a few details, that perhaps Happy had been experiencing sympathy pains. It certainly wasn't an uncommon motion for the man to take on the morning sickness, the unusual taste buds, and the dislike of things that had once been their favourite food or drink. However Tara knew that she had to be certain before blurting it out.

Lana smiled as Hap walked out of Church and she shied away when she saw him wink at her before heading to the bar. Her stomach somersaulted as butterflies fluttered all around her. She was desperately in love with him and she couldn't wait to be alone with him again.

Tara noticed the little exchange and nudged into Lana.  
"So…everything going okay with you and the Killah?"

"Couldn't be better actually. Like I said…he's been incredibly sweet lately." Lana cooed.

"Sweet? …" Tara questioned with a raised cocky brow. "…hard to imagine Happy being sweet…but whatever you say."

Lana felt a little defensive at the Doctors remark.  
"He's not just all about killing and shit ya' know. You're not the only girl in the world to see two different sides of her man Tara."

Tara bulged out her eyes as she hadn't meant to sound so arrogant and had never dreamt that Lana would have been offended either. Again, it just cemented her thoughts. Parental and mothering defensiveness always at the top of a mum-to-be's priority list.  
"Jeez…defensive much?" Tara laughed and then watched as she grimaced.

"Sorry…" Lana smiled. "…I guess the side effects of too much sex, are really hitting home…I can get real grumpy." Lana offered with a giggle.

"Um…hm." Tara creased her brow and eyed Lana suspiciously. Yes, definitely wasn't uncommon to fall pregnant and become the world's horniest woman.

* * *

Happy took the beer offered to him from the Half Sack and suddenly he wondered whether to drink it or not. He knew Lana had wanted to get straight back to bedroom antics and figured the drink wouldn't have benefitted him, but seeing the guys all swig back theirs, his taste buds won out. Knocking back the beer, the amber liquid hit his tongue and he relished the taste. That was until he pulled the bottle back and almost instantly, he dived forward and spurted out the swallow that he had just taken. Screwing up his face, he then shifted his eyes to Half Sack behind the bar.  
"Thought I fuckin' told you to get better beer, this shit is cheap."

Kip, the Prospect, looked back dumbfounded and then saw Tig grinning and he knew, then and there, he had been waiting for Hap to pop off at him.  
"Umm…it's the same beer you always drink Hap"

"You callin' me a fuckin' liar?" Hap raised an incredulous eyebrow at the Prospect, who he knew had seemed ever grateful that the bar was between them but Hap was convinced it wouldn't have stopped him from smacking him upside the head for his insubordination.

Tara saw the ruckus and knew it was high time she butted it. It wasn't Half Sack's fault after all.  
"Hap? …" She called and then watched as he turned to look at her. His face looked mean but she continued anyway. She knew Jax was in the room, she felt safe enough. "…have you been feeling sick, a little dizzy, a little…" She paused, concerned with saying the next few words in case he exploded in front of her eyes. "…a little sad…and…and maybe…a little needy."

This had been Tig's cue and he promptly burst out with laughter. Star had wandered up to his side and quickly he felt a pinch in his rib. He jolted and looked down at her, but then flung his arm around her shoulders, still chuckling.

Happy was for better use of words, mortified. If he had been any kind of normal human being, he would've, about now, wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. The actual worst part was the fact that he was actually **thinking**, like a normal human being as well. Thinking that he was a normal guy, with normal emotions, normal feelings for shit like that, it just made him angrier the more he thought about it. Had he been feeling all those things, yes, but in no way, in absolutely no way was he going to admit that.  
"No." He point blank confirmed.

Lana had followed Tara and had seen Hap spit out the beer. She was convinced now that he had some kind of tummy bug but knew that he'd struggle with the way Tara had so openly spoke to him about things that were considered soft and womanly. Still, she was desperate to get to the bottom of his problem and tried to encourage him.  
"Hap…c'mon…" She said and tilted her head to the side, looking at him with doe eyes and desperation, trying to appeal to the soft caring man that had looked after her in his dorm room just hours before. "…tell Tara the truth."

Happy looked at Lana and suddenly the look of her eyes, made his stomach muscles tightened and he wanted to lash out. He wanted to make her disappear, if she hadn't of gotten under his skin then he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. Yes, he loved her and, yes she had been the end all and be all of many feelings he had swirling around him, but damn her for making him look even more the wimping man. He looked from Lana and then frantically around the rest of the bar occupants. His Brothers stared back at him and whilst Tig had been the only one to be sniggering, they all appeared to adorn concerned expressions and he wondered why that was. Why were people looking at him funny? All of a sudden, he was getting upset about that. He fucking never got upset about anything. The last time he had cried was a year ago. Tanked up on Jack and Jim Beam, he had cried about losing Lana but not now, not in the middle of the damn Clubhouse. This was NOT happening.

"Hap…" Clay spoke. "…what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Yea lad, c'mon…tell the Doc what's up, let's get you fixed boy." Chibs concluded and gave a gentle nod of encouragement, just as Lana had but Chibs new that sometimes, just sometimes, the Brotherhood ran deeper than their women's mushy prettiness.

Happy gulped. One, to get the saliva away and two, to get the damn lump away from his throat that had started to form and threaten him with turning into man tears. He looked at Tara with a glare of hatred.  
"Yeah…I…I kinda keep feelin' sick…stupid shit…like I can't even fuckin' control it. And beer…" He grinned and started to chuckle at his predicament. "…fuckin' beer don't taste right man… what the fuck is up with that?" He looked at Tig who nodded his agreement with such a ludicrous suggestion.

Tara looked back at Lana, who she noticed was smiling and seemed to be proud of Hap for sharing the situation with someone that could actually help him. Looking back at Hap, she grinned and before speaking she took another quick glance between the two of them.  
"Do you guys use protection?"

Lana suddenly jumped out of her little trance she had been trapped in as she looked at Happy adoringly, and then she dropped her mouth open. She tried to speak, confused and shy about why Tara had asked such a personal question so out loud.

Happy looked at Lana, and saw that she was horrified but weirdly he had no desire to care about how she felt embarrassed. He scoffed at the assumption made by Tara and was suddenly thrown back into his rebel biker ways as he faced toward her and gave her the answer.  
"Fuck that shit…only stick a hat on when outta town." He quickly, at that exact moment, flashed a look to Lana. Instantly he regretted speaking so nonchalant and careless of her feelings. Sometimes he hated having to play no mind to her feelings just because his reputation warranted it.

Lana closed her eyes, feeling like she had just been kicked in the stomach. Worst thing was, she knew exactly how that really felt and it was extremely close to it. Hearing Happy admit to fucking out on runs in front of everyone in the Clubhouse, even if most of them knew about his playing away from home, it didn't mean that she had to know about it especially in front of them. Almost like it was three years ago, she was left feeling cheap, nasty and damn well used. She scuffed her heels on the floor and they clipped them into the wood flooring as she walked passed Tara. Bowling into Happy's shoulder she knocked him to the side and then strutted down the hallway, away from everyone, away from the embarrassment he had just caused her.

Clay smirked, and he saw Tig and then Juice do the same thing.  
"Oops." He offered a summation to Hap's little outburst.

"I think you kinda hurt her feelings there." Juice retorted, as serious as anything.

Happy growled at him.  
"You think? … fuckin' dipshit." He sighed and ran his hand over his face, the whole thing so tiresome and damn right unbelievable. If it wasn't one thing, it was the fucking other.

* * *

Lana slammed the dorm door shut and stomped back and forth.  
"How fucking DARE he." She fumed out loud. She chucked her hands up in the air and then brought them down with a thud against her thighs. Then just like that, the roles seemed reversed back again. Happy hadn't turned back to the man she had fallen in love with. He was every bit the man she loathed the most, when he threw hast at her feelings and thought only about what his Brothers would think of him. She wished he had grown to become the bigger man she knew he could be, and could realise that all his Brothers thought he was the strange one. They all had girls, even Tig, and yet Happy still seemed embarrassed about even admitting he loved her out loud. Just like that, tears rolled down her cheeks and she was beginning to get feelings of Tacoma all over again.

* * *

Tara had felt awful for Lana and she honestly hadn't expected Happy to come up with an answer like that. She felt extremely unprofessional and knew that she should have asked that question in private. She looked at Happy and started to burn with anger, and wondered why he had to be so cold toward his woman, his old lady.  
"Hap…" She started, almost softly. "…you didn't have to be so cold about it."

Happy glared back at the Doctor talking to him, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt if she hadn't of been Jax' Old Lady he would have told her to mind her own business, but Jax was there, so he had to quickly remove that thought away.  
"Get to the point…" He responded. "…you managed to fuck up my girl again, finish the shit you started and tell me what the fuck is wrong with me?"

Tara was disgusted and she screwed up her face at him. She never thought anybody could have been so damn rude to her and she looked at Jax but it seemed she had been on her own as Jax just shrugged, nodding toward Hap. All of them wanting the answers Hap had asked. She wondered why in the hell Lana, and even she, put up with the shit they got from the men in the damn Club.  
"Just get Lana to take a test." She stomped off toward the exit of the Club, pushing passed Juice.

"Test…what fuckin' test?" Happy screwed up his nose and turned to watch Tara still walk away.

Chibs, Opie and Tig all started a chorus oh oohs and awe's, until even Clay and Jax joined in.  
"Wooohhoooo." They all hissed through their teeth, and clapped. All of them had started to crack up laughing as they looked on at a confused Happy.

"What?" Happy asked and then he watched with gradual widened eyes as he saw Chibs swish his arms back and forth, imitating a baby cradle. Straight away, Happy closed his eyes and the penny dropped, hitting his empty stomach and bouncing back up to his heart.

* * *

Happy walked into the dorm room and loaded with the information that he had the sight of her crying, tore at his insides.  
"I'm sorry..." He quickly offered and walked up to her as she stepped back from him. "…I ain't been with anyone since you came back to me."

"Then why did you say such things then…embarrass me like that?" Lana fumed.

Happy smiled, he couldn't stop it. He knew his smile was making her madder but he was slowly rising up to cloud nine the more he thought about it. Still, he had to explain to her.  
"I got a reputation to uphold darlin'."

Lana flapped her arms up, and was ferociously annoyed at the way he kept smiling about it, like he enjoyed fucking hurting her. With a fire in the pit of her stomach, she raged.  
"You're…fucking…stupid…you hear me…" She fired at him, and stepped close to his face, almost nose to nose, daring him to even touch her with a hint of aggression and she'd slice his damn throat open. "…You're a fucking pig…fucking nasty motherfucker-…"

"But you love me right?" Happy interrupted and devilishly grinned at her, excited with how close she was.

Lana couldn't help it. With his dimpled smile and wicked eyes, she smiled back with a tiny hint of submission but still tried hard to keep her angry face.  
"Yea…" She said grumpily. "…I do…" She huffed. "…fucking hate it that I do…but I do."

"Good…because Doc reckons you got a bun in the oven."

**~AN~**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Love you all**

**Love me x x **


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"What?" Lana had frozen, looking blindly at Happy.

Happy grinned, his hands planted in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels.  
"Tara…she thinks you might be pregnant." He confirmed.

Lana looked down at her belly, expecting a big neon sign to flash over her telling her, she in fact, was pregnant, but of course all she saw was a flat stomach. She then cupped her boobs and looked up at him as she hunched her shoulders still groping at her assets.  
"Well…they do feel kinda sore…and…" She raised her voice with excitement. "…and…and…I have been really horny, haven't I?"

Happy pressed his lips tight together with a smile that threatened to beam as bright as the sun. He nodded his head, and just loved the way she looked at him. Expecting him to completely understand but of course, he had no clue how her boobs felt but there was one thing he knew.  
"Horny? … I thought you were auditioning for Caracara." He chuckled and then twisted his upper body as he saw her flimsily attempt a light smack onto his bicep.

"But…" Lana frowned and looked to him for guidance and confirmation of something she knew very well that he might not know the answers too, but she was desperate for his comfort nevertheless. "…but I haven't had any sickness or anything…I…I still eat the same, I'm not hungry all the time or anything…maybe Tara…" She sighed and looked down to the floor, a little upset. "…maybe Tara is wrong, maybe I'm not pregnant."

Happy had been thinking about his own father. His mother had always told him that his Dad had gotten the sickness and food cravings when she had fallen with him, so maybe, just maybe, he was to be the same as his old man. He swept his foot along the floor to catch her eyes and get her to look up to him, when she did, he shrugged his shoulders.  
"I think I got ya' covered darlin'."

Lana creased her brow and looked at him. She noticed that his eyes narrowed as he looked at her belly. Instantly she felt herself place a hand over her stomach in response to his intermit stare.  
"What do you mean?"

"My old man…Mom used to say that he got sick and had some weird ass food cravings, like some kind of fucked up cosmic shit…I dunno…" Happy explained what he knew of such things. "…Doctors call it something but fucked if I remember…dunno." He shrugged and fiddled with the money clip in his jeans pockets.

"Sympathy pains?" Lana asked and gradually she started to crease a smile along her lips. Watching as his eyebrows rose in thought of her suggestion, she then saw him frown with a shrug.

"Yea…could be..." Happy offered. "…so what now?"

Lana smiled, and took a step closer to him, then fiddled with his belt buckle.  
"You think I'm pregnant…you think I got your baby inside me?" She spoke softly and couldn't stop the daydreaming smile that crept to one side of her mouth.

Happy lowered and then tilted his head, watching her fingers as she played with the catch of his belt. Absentmindedly touching her fingertips onto his stomach and then gathering his t-shirt up. He hitched up his chest when he felt her start to run the flat of her palm over his abs, still dreamily, her mind elsewhere.  
"Well…" Happy offered, almost a little too cheerfully for the sultry moment she had started. "…one things for sure…beer don't taste the fuckin' same."

Lana looked up, still with her hand on his stomach, her bracelets on her wrist clinking as she shook her sweeping fringe from her eyes and wobbled her hand on his abs. She laughed, adoring the way he looked so distraught about the ridiculous possibility of beer not tasting so good to him anymore.  
"You ok baby?"

"Not really bitch…I kinda like drinkin'…" Happy huffed; lifting his chin and lolling his head back a little bit, letting out a puff of air at the revelation. "…but…" He returned his gaze to her and offered an apologetic pout. "…guess I can put up with that…knowin' the shit you put up with from me"

"Is that an apology…because, if it is…I'm not convinced…" Lana smiled, but shook her head in disbelief and closed her eyes half mast. "…you really need to remember that I'm on your side…no matter what, no matter where I'm always going to be here for you…but you keep treating me like I don't matter to you…then…" Lana narrowed her eyes at him briefly but then quickly diverted them to across the room. "…then you need to know that I'm not afraid to leave you again."

Happy bobbed his knees down and tried to catch her wandering eyes but failed, so stood back up and gripped his knuckles tight in his jeans pockets as he knew that everything she said was true.  
"Yea…about that…" He felt like scratching the side of his head for emphasise. "…that ain't ever gonna happen again…I already made that decision…" He grinned when her eyes met his in question and then he turned serious again. "…you try leave' me again, it just ain't ever gonna happen darlin'."

"Ha…" Lana barked out a sarcastic laugh as she hooked her fingertips into the inside of his waist band. "…you're threatening me now…what…" Lana asked. "…what you gonna tie me to the damn bed so I can't leave, is that it?" She raised her eyebrows with a smart ass attitude.

"You'd like that wouldn't ya'?" Happy smirked and licked his lips as he shifted his eyes down to her hands and then flashed a glowing glare toward the bed.

"Hap…that's besides the point…" Lana let out a light chuckle but then looked up into his eyes, pleading with her seriousness now. "…I mean it Hap…you disrespect me…I'm gone, and wherever I go…baby goes."

Happy clinched his jaw. He didn't like that the fact she threatened him with taking his child away but he knew she had just enough balls to pull off such a move. He gulped and looked down at her belly again, wondering whether there really was a little him and her inside her.  
"You would really do that?" He asked, almost a whisper as he realised he said his thoughts out loud.

"Absolutely…remember…" Lana sounded her sophistication. "…I told you…you treat me, like I treat you…you hurt me, and I'm gonna hurt you…and I know…" Lana lowered her head to catch his eyes and suddenly realised it was her that had the upper hand, it was her that held power of him for a change. "…and I know that, to you, there isn't anything in this world that you could hate so much, than knowing your child would have no father…because…make no mistake Hap…" Lana raised an incredulous eyebrow. "…I would do everything within my power to make your child hate you." She gulped as she heard herself say such hurtful words but she knew it was needed to drive her point home.

"The fuck you expect me to say to that huh?" Happy felt his eyes glaze over, pure anger boiling up and he saw what a vicious and protective mother she would be. It hadn't taken him long to realise, that the way she devised her manipulative plan was the exact way she protected him and their relationship. It took him until now to realise that. It took him until now to realise that he had that fierce protective love from her all the time, and it hurt him that he had only just realised what a truly magnificent woman she was. She had to be, she had to be to love a man like him.

"Just think Hap…you could avoid all that, just by keeping your dick in your pants…" Lana grinned. "…hardly seems worth it does it…when you know what you could lose, right?"

"If there's no baby…or if there is a baby…whichever, shit don't matter darlin'…" Happy exclaimed. "…'cause I ain't touched a bitch since the night you rocked up all bashed to shit in the Lot…" He confirmed. "…I know I fucked up…and I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for my shit to bleed all over you but I know…I know if there's any bitch out there that can handle it…it's you."

Lana nodded affirmatively, an overpowering sense of strength shuddered over her and she snaked her hands around from his front waistband to his lower back. Squashing herself up against him, she leaned up, feeling how strong and hard his posture screamed then pouted her lips onto the side of his jaw.  
"And just you remember that when a newer model skimps along and flashes you her tits." She smiled and then watched as he grinned too, turning his head to almost connect his lips with hers.

"What…just like you…" Happy raised an eyebrow at the memory of the first time he saw her. On stage and wearing a see-through blouse with braces as she occasionally flashed a pink nipple to the cheering crowd. "…you didn't even ask my name, and you were flashin' ya' damn tits at me."

"That is such a lie…I didn't even see you in the crowd." Lana protested cheerfully.

"Damn straight you fuckin' did." Happy sounded his honesty game so well but he knew he was only playfully lying. He knew she hadn't really seen him, it was him that was watching her, unable to take his eyes off her, pretty much like he was unable to now.

"Oh wait a minute…" Lana had frozen mockingly as she pretended to remember. "…no, it wasn't you I was looking at…it was your friend…hmm…he was hot. Couldn't stop rubbing at my pussy on stage when I saw him."

"Steve? …" Happy grimaced, suddenly racking his brain trying to remember if Steve had actually been beside him when he looked up on stage and watched her dance. "…Nah…that fucker wasn't even there…HEY…" He shouted as he saw Lana giggling into his Cut. "…you fuckin' playin' me?"

"Yup…still good to know that I got 'it'." Lana sighed after her laugh.

"Yea…?" Happy took his hands from his pockets and wrapped his arms around her back. "…got what…what you think you're got?" He goaded, a little annoyed that he'd let her get away with trying to make him jealous of a possible attraction to his old friend Steve.

"Your balls…" Lana smirked. "…in a tight hold."

"That right?" Happy laughed, but knew she was ninety-nine point nine percent, right. She did have him wrapped around her little finger, and he kind of liked that feeling. "…makin' me jealous don't do you any fuckin' favours baby."

"Yea but its fuckin' hot" Lana roughly tugged at her grasp of his lower back and pressed her boobs hard into his chest. She breathed a laugh and was all of a sudden finished with talking. She wanted him to possess her.

"Make ya' hot does it…?" Happy asked and ran his hands down the sides of her hips and cupped her ass cheeks. Standing stock still, he used the muscles in just his arms as he dragged her slowly up his body. Emphasising how strong he was with the length of time he could hold her like that. Still bringing her up his body, he curled his biceps, and then felt her legs wrap tightly around his waist. "…bet I can get ya' wet too."

"Don't worry about gettin'…I already am." Lana moaned as she hovered open her mouth closer to his lips, waiting, desperately waiting for him to swallow up her kiss she offered.

Walking, Happy turned and then found the wall as he pushed her against it. He heard a soft whimper escape her chest as he pressed his body weight into her, hard and strong.  
"I promise…" Happy whispered and closed his eyes as he let his lips kiss into hers. Pulling away he was breathless with how she made him feel, but he wanted to continue. "…I won't do you wrong no more. I know I got a lot to make up for baby…and I will. I'll pay it all back…tenfold." He grinned wickedly as he pushed his crotch and belt buckle into her pussy.

"Oh God…" Lana sighed with a whimpering cry of unsatisfied need. "…tell me you love me…please."

"You beggin'?" Happy joked but he was prepared, he was preparing himself to be the bigger man she wanted him so desperately to be. One step at a time he'd get it right.

"Damn straight I am soldier…tell me." Lana dropped open her mouth as she gasped with the feel of his engorged cock, hitching up in his jeans and grinding into her pussy.

"I love ya' baby." Happy stated and then ran a hand up toward her neck and gripped his fingers along the side of her cheek and used his thumb to press up under her chin.

"Say it again." Lana teased, as her stomach flipped over and over at the sensation that his words made as they rocked through her body.

"Don't push it." Happy laughed.

* * *

"Well…I think the session today has gone really well. I'd like to see you in a couple of days." Bridget looked to the floor as she watched her wedge shoes tiptoe around the edge of the door as she pulled it back to hold open.

"Yeah…you think?" Kozik asked, his shoulders slumped and feeling utterly drained with the amount of emotion that he'd shared over the last few weeks.

"Oh definitely…you've done extremely well. You're almost mended." Bridget smiled and flashed her eyes up over the tops of her glasses.

"Ain't too broken to wanna ask you again though?" Kozik grinned, flashed his perfect smile with a sparkle in his eyes and then he leaned against the doorframe, looking back into the room he had just walked out of.

"Kozik…I am sorry…" Bridget frowned but then couldn't stop the smile that eventually crept up from her chest and then along her luscious lips. "…I don't date my patients."

"Who said anything about a date…?" Koz grinned, his bad boy rap paying off as he watched her blush. "…could show you a good time right in this room darlin'."

"Please." Bridget half heartedly protested but knew within her own heart, that she would have been lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought about it. He was incredibly attractive, even for a man with enough emotional baggage to sink a battleship, she was trained to look passed all that, but oddly it wasn't doing her any favours. She had spent many a night, since meeting him, thinking about him before going to sleep.

"C'mon darlin'…it won't kill ya'." Koz chuckled and then abruptly stopped, suddenly all too aware of the things that he had spoken with her about, his past and his present. His statement had not rung too far from the actual truth of his capabilities, when it came to the women in his life, but thankfully he knew what her real profession was. She was no cheap tart.

Bridget watched as his eyes shifted sideways, struggling with how to take back what he'd said. Even meant in jest, she could still see how much it had shaken him. She decided to help him, so laughed. Soon, his eyes met hers and they both chuckled at their little frozen in time emotional trap.  
"Don't worry…I have a baseball bat behind the door." She offered playfully.

"Wouldn't stop me though darlin'." Kozik's eyes lit up with the possibility of her feisty attitude in the sack. If she could have a laugh with him about his unforgiving admittance to wanting to hurt women in ways that should really warrant him being locked in a padded cell, then perhaps she would really be a blast to just hang out with. Although, hanging out was far from what he really wanted to do with her. Over the weeks, his eyes had come accustom to the pencil tight skirts she wore, and the dark rimmed glasses she looked over at him from. She really was a sexy little minx.

"I'm sure it wouldn't…" Bridget pressed her lips tightly together with a suppressed smile. "…Good night Mr. Kozik." She slowly shut the door and watched as he moved his foot from the threshold to allow her to close it successfully.

"I'll see ya' in a couple 'a day's baby." Kozik shouted through the gap of the door.

"It's Bridget." Bridget reminded him again of what her name was. His constant reference to her being his baby was at first quite insulting, but gradually she had gotten used to it and she kind of liked having a nick name. She'd never had one before.

Before the door was allowed to finally close, Kozik jammed the toe end of his boot in the bottom and watched as she looked through the gap at him.  
"What colour…?" He asked and watched delightfully as her eyebrows creased in question. "…what's ya' favourite colour…?" He grinned at her. "…c'mon…tell me quick." He wound his hand around and around in the air, trying to hurry up her answer.

"White." Bridget quickly blurted out and then suddenly found herself giggling like a little girl as he removed his foot and the door had fallen shut. She wondered why on earth she felt the need to just quickly tell him, like her life depended on it. She jumped when she heard his knuckles wrap on the door and then heard him shout goodnight to her. He had done that for the passed month or so, and she had begun to feel somewhat protected by it. It was silly really but she couldn't deny the way she felt safe around him, despite the things she'd heard him reveal. Things she'd promised and was legally bound by, to never reveal again.

* * *

"Waaaiiittttt" Lana screeched as she heard Happy knock at the bathroom door again. She had spent the last twenty minutes just staring at the pregnancy test kit, but finally she was now peeing on the stick and pulling up her jeans, when another knock was heard.

"C'mon…how long's this shit take..." Happy groaned with impatience, but stopped abruptly as the bathroom door swung open and Lana stood there hitching out her hip in annoyance with him. "…can't see why I couldn't fuckin' watch?"

"Because I was peeing on a stick Hap… that's why." Lana retorted and strutted passed him, placing the now sealed end of the pregnancy stick onto the chest of drawers.

"Well…are ya'?" Happy tapped his pockets, looking for another cigarette. His nerves became all too apparent as he shook whilst putting the butt between his lips and lighting the cigarette.

"Hap…I've only just done it… we have to wait." Lana exclaimed, almost beyond impatient with his own impatience. She had wanted to remain calm but his jittering nerves were starting to bounce onto her good karma.

"How long?" Happy sucked at his cigarette and watched as the end burned a cherry red.

"Hap…stop it. You're making me nervous."

"You're nervous…this shit's about to fuckin' kick off…we got a room full of assholes out there waitin' for an answer and I gotta keep my fuckin' cool before I fuckin' pass out." Happy rambled and he did realise it was probably one of his very few rambles in a year, but it was certainly due.

Lana cracked a laugh and went to walk over to him but then spotted the clock. Seeing the second hand hit three minutes she looked at Hap with scared eyes.  
"Ok…this is it…" She took hold of the stick, unable to downcast her eyes and look at it. "…Oh God…I can't do it…" She squealed with over excitement that was mixed with anxiety.

"C'mon…fuckin' look at it. Am I fuckin' Dad or what?" Happy protested and then inhaled a giant billow of smoke into his lungs and held it, waiting for her to get on with it.

Watching as he stood stock still, Lana saw how damn strung up her man had become and she was immediately calmed. Almost like she knew she had to be the sensible one of the two, she found her eyes drifting down and she could hear her own voice in her head screaming, telling her to stop looking but her eyes just moved on their own accord, she had no control over it. She froze.

Happy blew out the smoke inhalation he held and went to take another puff, when he saw her eyes look up from the stick. He knew, he fucking knew the answer.  
"She there?" He asked. Unable to form any kind of facial expression apart from dumbfounded.

Lana ran, she ran up to him and flew into his arms. She felt him heave out an exhausted chest of air as she almost winded him with the impact but she didn't care. She didn't care one bit.

"We got a fuckin' kid or what?" Happy asked as he hooked his chin over her shoulder, waiting and just wanting to hear the physical confirmation.

"Yea-a-a-a-ah-ah-ahh-ahh." Lana nodded her head fiercely as all her closed eyes could see was the two big bright blue strips that had shown itself on the stick she still held in her hand. Tears streamed from her eyes and she finally let Hap's neck go and slid down to her feet to show him the confirmation.

"Wow…" Happy mouthed, unable to think of anything else. "…so that's it huh…she's in there, right?"

"Hap…" Lana sniffled, but smiled with tears of joy as he held the stick in his fingers and twisted it around and around. "…we can't be sure it's girl but…yea…yea…we're having a baby." She wiped at her tears then to her surprise, she felt herself being lifted up and with her feet dangling, she accepted his cuddle.

Happy squeezed and squeezed, unable to comprehend actually letting her go. Then suddenly, his eyes pinged open and he dropped her down.  
"C'mon…there waitin'." He smiled, but before stepping away and pulling her with him, he kissed her. Pulling away, he went back again and kissed her. He did it five times before eventually yanking her toward the dorm door and stomping down the corridor. As he passed John Teller's bike, he tapped it on the seat and grinned the biggest grin he could muster as the corridor opened up into the bar room.

"Well?" Clay asked, as all of SAMCRO's closest had gathered at his request. The bar had fell silent when they heard Happy marching down the hallway and now as he saw Happy's face, some of them had already started to shuffle and begin the cheers.

"We got a kid!" Happy shouted and then swung Lana around from his back, with the vice like grip he had on her hand and presented her to the gathered extended family.

Cheers erupted and Lana felt a surge of people swarm around her. This was possibly the happiest day of her life.

**~AN~**

**OK, really hope you liked this one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Love ya's always and thank you for the continued support. Makes my day! **

**Love me x x **


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 **

*****November 20****th**** 2009 21:45 Charming*****

Clay closed his cell phone and lazily chucked it onto the redwood. He sat alone in the Chapel and could hear the hubbub of the festivities in the bar. Boots, the Tacoma President, had just called him, providing an update on Kozik. Clay had requested that he be kept in the loop, and hearing of Koz going to a shrink had stunned a few people but it had been kept as secret as it could have been. None of the Brothers in Tacoma were willing to let their long term friend be put out for humiliation, and they all knew his shit had turned way upside down. It was only Clay that had known in Charming. Now he was struggling with what to tell Happy. He didn't want to ruin the celebrations of Lana's good news, but he also didn't want to keep the information about Kozik to himself for much longer. Tig had told him that Happy hadn't wanted to talk about what happened with Koz and Lana. It was Bobby that had brought the information to the table when Hap had gone into the coma, and Clay couldn't understand why Happy hadn't spoken to him about it since being out of the hospital. Clay wasn't mistaken about the situation being Happy's business, but he also knew that Happy had every right to put a bullet in Koz' head. Come that day, it would be a great loss to the Sons of Anarchy but it was an outcome that Clay couldn't see being avoided. He certainly knew that if it had been Gemma on the receiving end of Kozik's number, then Koz would have been dead already.

* * *

*****November 20****th**** 2009 22:00 Charming*****

"I didn't think you'd want to celebrate like this…with everyone around…" Lana whispered. "…some faces here, I don't even know" Lana sounded her exasperation into Happy's ear, but looked around the room filled with many people having a good time, a celebration in honour of hers and Happy's good news. Leaning up into his chest, as he held an arm around her lower back, she ran her fingertips along the collar of his t-shirt.

Happy took a sip of his Jack Daniels, and raised an eyebrow at her. Taking a tighter hold of her hip, squashing her closer to him, he looked at her.  
"You kiddin'…just found out that Jack don't make me puke…I'm gettin' tanked darlin'. That's a cause for a party full stop."

Lana giggled and pressed her lips into his cheek as he was taking another mouth full of his neat Jack Daniels.  
"I'm going to have to tell my parents. They will probably want to come and see me." She mused, and watched carefully for his reaction. It always made her laugh.

Narrowing his eyes at the mention of her parents, Happy swept a look to her and watched as she covered her mouth, trying not to show him her smile.  
"Bitch…you'd really do that to me…your mother fuckin' hates me."

"Yea but Dad likes you." Lana offered.

"Nah…ya' Dad just wants to fuckin' be me." Happy explained. Remembering how every time he went to Lana's apartment in Tacoma and seeing her parents, he'd have to spend the rest of the day showing her Dad Bruce how to ride his fucking Harley. Bruce always had a whale of a time but Happy, well, all he wanted to do, was fuck Bruce's daughter.

Lana cracked up laughing and smacked him playfully in the chest. Then she thought seductively as she ran the inside of her thigh up the length of his knee to his hip. Going up on her tiptoes it enabled her to briefly feel his belt buckle on her pussy.  
"Does that mean my Mom just wants to do you?"

Happy settled his wrist on her hip, still holding his glass of booze and used the strength available in his other hand to squash into her other hip, pulling her harder toward him. Flashing a dirty smirk, he tilted his head and got closer to her waiting lips.  
"She'd have to get in a fuckin' queue darlin'…Daddy's in hot demand."

"Is he?" Lana raised an eyebrow and ran her hand down his chest and over his stomach. Holding onto his belt buckle, she wedged her fingers down his waist band and wiggled, immediately feeling the heat captured in his jeans.

"Ah huh…" Happy slowly nodded, twitching up his nose as he pushed out his hips in a feverish display. He badly wanted her to touch his cock with her fingertips but he could see it in her face that she had no intention of sating that desire. "…ya' Mama will have to wait 'til I'm finished with the daughter."

"So when are you going to be finished with her daughter?" Lana opened her mouth, inviting a kiss but pulled back and then forward again as he did the same. She narrowed her eyes onto his lips, wanting to kiss him but also liking it when they teased each other.

"That bitch is gonna be mine forever!" Happy growled and quickly caught the back of her head with his free hand and slammed her lips against his. Pushing his tongue out, he felt her little tongue try to match his intensity but the more she tried, the more it made him the stronger adversary. He loved dominating her, and he knew she loved him taking over.

* * *

"Aww…Tig, look at them two." Star cooed as she peeped out from behind his Cut as she stood to the wall as he faced everyone.

Tig felt Star prodding him in the back but he had refused to participate in any conversation with her until she quit hiding behind him. He wanted her to stand beside him, stand proud and take her place within the SAMCRO family.

"Tig…" Star poked again whilst still watching Lana crumble under the weight of Happy and fall into the bar stool as he kissed her. "…Tig…" She said again, and then huffed. Dragging her eyes away from Lana and Happy, she looked at Tig's back, seeing the reaper on his Cut. It didn't take her long to realise why Tig was ignoring her. If she acted like she was ashamed to be in the room, ashamed to be with him then she knew it was no wonder he ignored her. Sucking up the courage, she stepped out from behind him and looked up from his side. "…Tig."

Immediately, it was like rewarding a puppy. He turned his head and smiled, slinging an arm around her shoulder he pulled her in tighter. Still listening to the conversation in front of him, he gazed his attention back to Bobby and Half Sack but lowered his head and spoke quietly.  
"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Tig…I don't like it…" Star lowered her head in shame. "…a lot of the guys here…used to watch me dance." She absolutely hated presenting herself like a trophy on his arm, purely because most of the outside chapters that were in the room had all seen her naked, had all possibly given her money in the lining of her panties. Working for that year at Chasers in Lodi, had allowed most of the Sons to witness her body swirl around on that silver pole.

Tig ignored the conversation in front of him now because he had a much more important correction to deal with. Turning, he placed his hands on Star's shoulders and hunched up his posture as he lowered his head to meet her eyes.  
"So what…" Tig shrugged. "…I've seen ya' dance too."

"Yes but…" Star stuttered. "…but…I'm…I'm with you."

"Exactly…" Tig jumped on the band wagon she so easily walked into. "…you're with me…ain't no other fucker that can touch ya'. They can look at ya'. They can want ya'….but they all fuckin' know…that you belong… to me."

"What if…what if someone says something to me…? What am I supposed to say, what if…what if they are mean to me?" Star covered her eyes with her hands but she immediately screwed up her lids tightly as her hands were taken away from her face.

"Stop this shit Star…" Tig spoke sternly as he ripped away her hands that she used to try cover her watering eyes. "…anybody says shit to you. You…come tell…me…and I'll fuckin' deal with it…we clear?"

Star nodded, and then shot her eyes around the room, using Tig as a shield if necessary. But, whilst surveying the room, she realised that there was actually nobody looking at her. Everybody seemed too engrossed with their own conversation to take a blind bit of notice to her. She continued to nod, taking in what Tig had told her, but she jumped in her skin as he spoke hard and fast back to her.

"I said, we fuckin' clear?" Tig squeezed his grip into her upper arms, more than furious with why she would think so lowly of herself. He fucking loved her, and that was all she needed to know. She should have known by now the kind of commitment he had devoted to her. There was no fucker in this room that would dare make her feel like she wasn't worthy of the ground she walked upon.

"Yes…" Star lisped, and then blinked ten to the dozen as she focused solely on Tig's piercing eyes. "…I understand."

"Good…" Tig jolted out, satisfied that he had completed his good deed for the day. "…now…" Tig turned her around so her back was against his chest, and then pushed her lightly forward. "…walk that sexy ass over to the bar and get me a fuckin' beer." He slapped her hard on the ass and watched as she skipped ahead, covering her hands over the sore spot as she let out a little yelp.

* * *

"Don't mind me. I'm just on a beer run." Star drummed her nails on the bar top and nodded for a beer to one of the crow-eaters that had been ushered in to mind the bar. She spoke over the music that played from the standard radio as she looked back to Happy and Lana right beside her.

"Hap…Hap…hey, muwaha-ha-ha-ha, stop it, get off me…muwaha-ha-ha-ha…" Lana swatted at Happy's hands as he ran them up her tank top and then half heartedly trying to wedge a cupped hand down her leggings. When she had told him to get off her, she had started to feel him jiggle his fingers into her inner thigh, tickling her again. He had tried to distract her so he could grope a feel of her boob with his other hand that had again wormed its way back up her tank top. "…quit it…people are watchin'…dammit Hap…Oh God…stop that right now..." She ordered as she felt his finger stroke her pussy up the middle seam of her leggings. That was far enough for her liking. "…sorry about this" Lana offered sweetly as she looked at Star, and then tried to grip hold of Hap's wrists to trap his travels.

Star laughed as Lana kept looking at her with apologetic eyes. Rolling them to the ceiling as Hap kissed around her neck and tried to get her to give in, but Star could tell that Lana wasn't anywhere near giving him the chance to run loose over her body whilst around their nearest and dearest.  
"You want to start worrying when he stops doing that." Star smiled.

Happy abruptly stopped his assault, the Jack on his tongue still making him sway a little bit as he looked down at the red marks he had left over Lana's shoulder and neck. Of course he had heard Lana's fluffy pleas for him to pack it in, but it wasn't anywhere near being a serious demand so he had continued to satisfy his playboy antics. Smiling down at her, he then looked to the side at Star and smiled at her too, bobbing his knees and then darting up straight as he felt like he was falling to the floor.  
"Bitch is havin' my kid…" He announced to Star but pointed at Lana, suddenly he realised that his words came out with a slight slur. "…man…" Happy sighed and leaned forward, bracing his arms either side of the bar and trapping Lana. He was almost nose to nose with her. "…I wanna fuck you right now…you know that?"

Lana turned her face and looked at Star.  
"I'm sorry about this Star, he's pissed…turns out Mr. Daniels doesn't make him so sick." She pouted her lips and flicked her eyes above as she huffed out a restrained annoyance.

"Hey…I'm fuckin' talkin' to you." Happy grumbled and then pressed his nose and lips into her cheek.

Lana still faced toward Star, prepared to ignore his rudeness and pay her full attention to the woman beside her.  
"You and Tig…are you two doing OK?"

"Who gives a fuck about them…c'mon I wan-…" Happy groaned and was immediately interrupted, but still kept his face squashed to Lana's cheek, slowly beginning to lower his head and rest it on her shoulder as he looked down at her cleavage.

"IGNORE him…" Lana smiled, and then quickly placed her hands on Hap's hips as he almost buckled his knees and crushed her to the bar. "…are you coping OK?" She asked Star.

Star sighed and accepted the bottle of beer from the crow-eater. Turning out toward the room, she swept the floor with her eyes and then immediately found Tig. Watching as he shoved Juice in the arm and then laughed as he knocked into Clay, making Clay turn, cigar in hand and point at Juice with a warning.  
"Yea…I think…" She smiled. "…I think this is really what I want. He's definitely the one for me…it's just sometimes." She stopped and looked to the floor.

"Sometimes, you wonder whether you're making the right choice… Sometimes you wonder whether he's really the right man for you… and sometimes you wonder if you'll ever love a man so much as you love him but still be scared shitless that he'll break your damn heart into pieces and not give a damn shit about it." Lana offered. Her sympathy all too apparent but she could tell by Star's reaction of a tender smile, that her summary had been dead right. Of course she was right; she had the exact same hang-ups with Hap. She was pretty sure that Tara had the exact same hang-ups too, not to mention even Gemma.

"I fuckin' told ya' woman…" Happy slurred and managed to haul his head from the comfort of her shoulder. "…how many fuckin' times girl…I ain't fuckin' no other bitch. You're the only dirty bitch I got."

Lana quickly cupped Happy's face and pulled him back down to her shoulder, shushing him quiet and rubbing his bicep as he relented and resumed his drunken cuddle.  
"That's it…you just be quiet for a little while. Ssh." She encouraged his attention back to her whilst she looked on at Star, waiting for a response back to their conversation.

"You're havin' my kid..." Happy gruffly interrupted again, still sniffing in the sweet scent of Lana's skin. "…that's fuckin' sexy." He declared and then held his hands on her hips for stability.

Star laughed at Happy and really thought he and Lana made a fantastic couple.  
"I hope me and Tig can be like that." She nodded toward Hap's back and saw Lana softly smile at the compliment.

"HA…" Happy burst out laughing and his gravel voice started to choke as he thought about Tig showing any kind of affection. "…Tig…" He hiccupped. "…Tig's cold…asshole ain't got no fuckin'-."

"HAP…" Lana shouted this time, cutting off Happy's third interruption, and it made his chuckle come to an abrupt halt. "…either shut up or fuck off."

Happy looked at her, stepping away he felt like he'd been electrocuted by the way Lana spoke to him. He knew he was drunk, but now she was mad at him and he wasn't even sure what he'd done wrong. He felt like a kicked puppy.  
"Whad'ya shout at me for…?" He queried and then immediately changed his soft tactic, remembering he was in a room full of his Brothers. "…Bitch, watch ya' fuckin' mouth."

"No…you watch mine…" Lana squared off at him, but still placed her hands delicately on his chest, rubbing his Cut. "…go away. This is girl talk. You're not a girl are ya'…? You got a pussy in those jeans?" She smirked.

Happy grinned and then grabbed at Lana's face. Squashing her lips together, he pushed forward and kissed her. Pulling away, he let go and walked away, albeit not in a straight line.

* * *

"Sorry about that…he's had a bit too much to drink…" Lana touched Star's forearm, and it didn't go unnoticed with the way Star looked deflated and sad. "…Hap doesn't know what he's talking about half the time. How's he to know what Tig's like behind closed doors huh?"

Star smiled at that, because that part was true. She had spent plenty of times locked away with Tig, and he shared some of his most intimate stories with her but the thing that was bugging her, the thing that was hurting her the most, was Tig's affection. Tig was cold at times and she hated that he hadn't shown any physical love, like Hap did Lana.  
"Tig can be difficult at times, and I know he loves me…but…he finds it hard expressing his caring side, which I KNOW he has. I just think he struggles with loving people." She looked at Lana, and then back down to the floor.

"Don't you worry…Tig's a special guy, and you must be pretty special to him if he's brought you back here. I don't know your history but I can already tell he's a changed man." Lana put an arm around Star's shoulders, rubbing a hand down her upper arm.

"That's just it…I don't want him to change. I don't want my presence to make him a different person around here. He'd hate me forever if his Brothers saw him as some kind of whipped teenager, but…" Star stuttered. "…but that's all I want. Inside, it's all I want, is for him to show everyone in this room that he loves me the way I know he does."

"Star… just listen to me. It's going to come in time. He loves you, you know that. You love him, he knows that. The other stuff will just fall in after. You think it took me a month to get Hap to fall at my God damned feet…no way! …it takes a fucking life time sweetheart. You ever seen us argue…shit, it's like Bonnie and Clyde on a good day. I push his buttons, because I know I can…and he doesn't dare touch my buttons because he knows I'd slice his fucking cock off." Lana giggled at the mirage of memories floating around her minds eye as she saw herself and Happy arguing.

"When will Tig let me be his Old Lady?" Star asked.

"You already are baby girl."

"No…I mean…when will, he kiss me, like Hap kisses you…in front of everyone. I mean, I know you guys are having a baby now, but still…I just wish, I just wish Tig would sweep me off my feet, you know? He's always so teacher, student…he's teacher, I'm student, like he's moulding me into this perfect little pocket bitch he can order around" Star grumbled.

"Well…" Lana scoffed, and was slightly annoyed that any girl would allow a man to do that to them. "…you can nip that shit in the ass before it gets started, that's for sure…" She educated. "…look, I can't tell you how to love a man…all I can say is, don't take no shit. You're an Old Lady now, and Old Lady's don't take shit from nobody. Tig made you his Old Lady, now he's made his bed, he's gotta lie in it. He's given you full rein baby, now take advantage of it…" Lana smiled. "…you want him to kiss you, go fucking get it."

* * *

*****November 20****th**** 2009 23:15 Charming*****

"LANA…come an' get ya' drunken prick off 'a 'my fuckin' poker table." Chibs bellowed across the room, his thick Scottish accent more powerful than most as he watched Happy flop his arms across the green flush felt of the Clubhouse poker table.

"I won the fuckin' hand man…this money is fuckin' mine." Happy scooped up all the winnings from the middle, half of it falling on the floor and none of it piled up neat and tidy. All their poker games, come be it half of it gambled illegally, always had to be condoned in a professional manner. Anybody participating had to participate under the direction of the head caller. Happy knew Chibs was the caller and Happy knew Chibs was one of the more disciplined Brothers in SAMCRO but he also knew that he won the damn money fair and square.

"You got a Flush asshole…but I got a Full House…the winnings are mine man." Ducky from the Oregon Charter spoke up. He'd stopped by for a keg of beer and joined in on the celebrations.

Happy closed his mouth and tried to rack his brain, tried to remember what cards he even held at the end of the game as he looked to the ceiling hoping for the answer to fall from the sky.  
"Bullshit…monies mine shithead"

"Hap…Brother…" Chibs spoke directly to him now. He was glad that his Brother was having a good time and he was over the moon that another nipper would be joining the big SOA family soon, but he still couldn't allow Ducky to be denied of his rightful winnings. "…saddle it up boy…time to take a rain check lad."

Lana strolled up to the table and put a hand to the back of Opie's chair. Lolling her hip to the side, she sighed, looking on at Hap as he banged his head onto the table and then quickly shot it back up again, hoping nobody had seen him.

"Lana! …" Happy announced loudly, seemingly forgetting all about his stolen winnings and pushed his chair out and away from the table, slapping his thighs for Lana to join him. "…get that ass over here."

She turned and presented her rounded bum in his face, plonking it down on his lap. Leaning back, Lana rested the back of her head on his shoulder and turned her face to be greeted by his lips. She straight away tasted the Jack, but oddly the combination with his feverish ways only made her want more. Poking out her little tongue to join his, she felt his hand wrap around her waist and press lightly on her stomach.

Happy wedged his fingertips into the waistband of her tight leggings and, although he wanted to slip down further, he kept his hand spread across the expanse of her belly as a thought crossed his mind. Pulling away from her lips, he studied her face and then he watched as she creased her brow in question.

"What's the matter…you too drunk to kiss me now?" Lana chided playfully with a giggle as she covered her mouth with her hand briefly.

Nuzzling his face into her neck, he pressed his lips just below her ear and whispered.  
"If I…" He stopped, and licked out his tongue to then suck at her skin. "…fuck your brains out" he poked his tongue into her ear and felt her squirm away, and he chuckled.

"Yea" Lana nodded, wanting to know what was on his mind for him to stop.

"Will she be a'ight?" Happy asked flatly, and wasn't remotely fussed if she chose to laugh at him. He just wanted to be sure that his rough sexual ways wouldn't hurt the baby.

Lana giggled, and placed her hand over his as it lay across her flat belly.  
"Don't be silly…" She smiled and locked her eyes with his. "…he's tucked up deep inside. Daddy can't hurt him." She wormed her other hand backwards up his chest and hooked it to the back of his neck, readying herself for his kiss that loomed closer and closer.

"A'ight…" Happy accepted her explanation with a nod. "…'coz I'm gonna fuck you so damn hard, you're gonna be cryin' my fuckin' name."

"Is that a promise?" Lana quickly responded as she felt her stomach somersault at the prospect of his relentless cock.

Happy pushed at her back, standing up from his seat, he followed suit as he pushed her toward the corridor. His hand gripped into her shoulder as he steering her away from the crowd.  
"Your pussy ready for this?" he whispered and then his eyes glowed when she turned to face him, walking backwards.

"Getting wetter as you speak to me…" Lana declared and then squeaked in surprise as he bowled her back into the wall of criminal fame, and hitched up her knee with a grip of his hand. "…Hap." She laughed.

Happy used his other hand to grip at the base of her neck and snarled as he pushed his cock into her centre.

"God…you're so fucking hot." Lana mumbled as she fell under the unspoken spell of his lust driven eyes.

Happy didn't even grin at her whispered words. He just opened his mouth and chomped his lips onto hers, his tongue bold and big as he pushed his way in. He didn't care about the wolf whistles that whipped around the room, and the shouts of encouragement in his direction. He just wanted her so badly that he was willing to fuck her right there. God be damned the Old Lady respect that was ruled on the board as you entered the Clubhouse.

* * *

Clay got up from the sofa with a smile on his face as he walked toward the wall of fame, cigar in hand and tapped Hap on the shoulder. He heard Lana cry a whimper and raised an eyebrow at how Hap appeared to ignore him.  
"Hap…Brother…" he started. "…whilst I appreciate the reason for this party…you need to break that shit up…we need to talk."

* * *

Tig hollered across the room.  
"Break it up fuckers…you think this is…a whore house." He grinned, and then spotted Star across the room standing with Lyla. He then briefly wondered why she looked at him funny. He could easily see she had something floating in the forefront of her mind, a thousand questions stirring around inside. Something was bugging her and he struggled with walking over and wanting to find out what it was.

* * *

"Hap…stop it…Clay wants to talk with you." Lana grumbled as she felt his hands press hard into her waist with wanton desire. Frustrated at being interrupted but she was kind of glad as she wasn't particular ready for Hap to take her in front of everyone. That wasn't Old Lady practise, she knew that.

Happy growled and lolled his head. He quickly winked at Lana as he licked his lips, fighting his inner desires to carry on kissing her. Then he turned to see his President, grinning arrogantly as his teeth gripped the end of his cigar.  
"S'up, Prez?"

"I hate to break up this love train but we got business…let's talk in the Chapel." Clay murmured and stepped to the side, turning the handle into Church.

Happy turned, kissed Lana on the cheek and rubbed her hip.  
"Go keep that fire burnin'…I'll be with ya' in a bit." He slapped her ass as she turned on her heels and walked down the corridor toward their dorm room. He couldn't wait to get inside her, feel her warm flesh encase his cock, but low and behold duty called and his burning loins would have to be put on ice.

* * *

*****November 20****th**** 2009 23:40 Charming*****

"I got a call from Boots tonight." Clay started.

Happy nodded, but he could feel the tension building as he waited for Clay's next words. Suddenly he was feeling so light headed and drunk anymore.

"Kozik…he's comin' back to town."

Happy gripped the back of the chair he stood behind, picked it up and then slammed it back down. Gritting his teeth, he groaned out a frustrated growl as his insides tightened with the thought of seeing Kozik again.  
"When?"

"That… I'm not sure of Brother…what do you wanna do?" Clay asked as he sat in his chair and watched Happy rake a hand over his bald head.

"FUCK…" Happy shouted as his sexual desire for Lana subsided and all he could think about now was Kozik touching her. He groaned as he fought with the bile that wanted to rise from his stomach with how angry he was. Turning and taking hold of the Church door handle, he gripped tight and looked back at Clay. "…I'll handle it."

Clay watched with raised eyebrows as Happy stormed out of the room. The chapel door was pushed wide open and he saw the tail end of Happy shoving a member in the back so he could walk passed.  
"That went well." Clay mused to himself.

*****November 20****th**** 2009 19:00 Seattle*****

"So…you like the delivery?" Kozik asked as he sat on the coffee table in the shrink's office and faced her as she sat in her big sofa chair.

Bridget looked to the side and smiled as the white roses bloomed from the vase she'd put them in after receiving them that morning. Clutching her notebook she looked back to him and quickly shifted her eyes down to her lap, as the blush crept to her cheeks.  
"They are beautiful…thank you…but you didn't have to."

"Well…" Koz shrugged. "…least I could do, after you listened to my bullshit…" He smirked, placed his elbows to his wide opened knees as he hunched his head down to look into her eyes. Carefully judging the moment, he touched his hands to her knobbly knees and started to push them open. "…this is at most I can do."

Bridget hitched a breath in her chest as she felt his gripped fingers lever open her legs. Still with her pen in hand, she grabbed hold of one of his hands and looked him in the eye.  
"Stop…" She hurried. "…I don't know what has given you the impression that I want more from you but, I'm sorry. Please stop." She voiced, although half heartedly because her stomach flipped over at the feel of his touch on her bare skin.

"You really mean that…?" Kozik asked and watched as she bit her bottom lip and sunk back into the sofa chair, nodding her answer. "…you're not convincin' me baby." He finished and tried again, slowly opening her legs wider. Watching as her pencil skirt rose up her thighs and saw the dark shadow that loomed between her legs enticing his adventures further.

"Please…don't..." Bridget muttered but found herself relaxing into the confines of the soft cushion behind her back. She gapped open her mouth when she saw him kneel down to the floor and run his hand up her inner thigh. "…I have a boyfriend."

Kozik stopped, but then a slow smile creased his lips and he wrapped his hand under the back of her thigh, hoisting her towards him.  
"Its a'ight…I won't tell him…" he confirmed lightly then looked into her eyes as he lowered his head and licked his tongue on the inside of her knee. "…your boyfriend do this to ya'?" he asked as he ran his pointed tongue further up her inner thigh toward her private parts and placed a purposeful kiss to her skin.

She immediately sucked in her stomach and grabbed his hair to stop him but her actions only provoked him. Bridget dropped the notebook from her other hand and gripped his shoulder as he plundered forward, feeling his face connect with her pussy.  
"Huh…" She hissed at the intrusive sudden impact. "…please…stop."

Kozik roughly gathered her up in his arms, pushing up her skirt and allowing her thighs to widen as he settled himself inside her legs. He felt the smoothness of her pussy as he dove forward, and he foraged his fingers around her upper thigh and prodded at her panties.  
"You sure you want me to stop…?" he asked and then plucked the inner hem of her underwear. He swept them to the side as he looked down at her tightly closed lips that wrinkled slightly at the top with a glistening shine. "…you boyfriend get you wet this easy?"

Bridget looked down at him, her knuckles white as she gripped a clump of his hair. She then used her other hand to hold the side of his face, feeling slight stubble around his jaw line, she arched her back and watched his smile widen. She couldn't help it, her body reacting without her full say-so.

"You want me to stop…but your eyes tell me otherwise…" Kozik spoke and realised he was the only one doing the talking. She was either too afraid or too caught up in the moment to realise what he was even asking. He felt the grip in his hair loosen but then tighten up again as she yanked it to a different angle. He smirked as the feeling made his cock twitch. It seemed to him like she was testing the water, testing what she could get away with. Almost fascinated with how she could do such things to him or any other man for that matter. "…your boyfriend ever let you do that?"

Bridget shook her head and blushed at his mention of the way she tugged at his hair. Wondering what it was like to hold such power in her grasp, she found it amazing that he let her do that. He boyfriend had only ever gone down on her twice.  
"I've…I've never been allowed to do this." She uttered, barely above an octave of speech that could be heard by man.

"You ain't restricted with me baby…" Koz replied. "…but…" he flashed a smile and leaned up over her body, feeling her centre against his stomach. "…you grab me…I'll grab you." He reached for her hair and fisted a ball into his fingers, pulling as she stretched her neck sideways, presenting her chin to an angle.

"Ah" Bridget breathed in protest at her hair being yanked but then snaked her hand from his face down to his chest, gripping a fist full of his t-shirt in return.

"Ah, ha-ha…" Kozik mocked. "…you like that huh…?" he asked and watched as she nodded. Wrapping his arm around her lower back, he shuffled her forward so her bum was at the very edge of the sofa chair. "…you feel that…?" he nodded, and opened his lips teasing with the idea of pressing them to hers.

Nodding again, her heart raced ten to the dozen as she felt his hard cock press from under his jeans. All she could think about was the fact that she'd never in her entire life had sex with a man that screamed animal behaviour. Her boyfriend was a simple man, somewhat geeky and they only ever did it missionary. They were high school sweethearts but being in her work chair, up against a man that she'd been listening to explain his wretched upbringing, she felt safe and more wanted that she'd ever felt in her whole life.  
"Don't hurt me." She whispered and opened her lips, waiting for his kiss.

Kozik grinned, watched as her eyelids fluttered closed waiting for him to devour her. He was going to kiss her but not there, not anywhere near where she'd expected it. Moving down over her chest, he rubbed his face into her cleavage but carried on moving down, over her belly and then located the spot he really wanted to kiss. Feeling her grab hold of his hair again, it felt tighter, it felt more urgent.  
"I ain't gonna hurt ya' baby" He reassured her, and then watched as they both snapped their head to the door as a knock was heard.

"Bridget it's me, Tom…you in there. I brought you supper."

Kozik reached up and covered her mouth with his hand. Watching as her eyes opened wide with shock.  
"Ssh…" he whispered and then pressed his finger into her mouth, watching her tongue sponge around it. "…your boyfriend can wait." He finished and then ran his tongue over her slit, tasting the light salty goodness she already offered him.

"Bridget…you in there?"

Bridget gripped hold of Kozik's hair and tried to pull him away but she gasped when he roughly took hold of both her wrists and crossed them over her stomach, holding her still.  
"Please stop…" She begged but then flung her head back as she felt his tongue connect with her clit. "…oh"

Kozik smiled and pushed his face harder into her pussy. Feeling as she bucked underneath him, they both heard the footsteps retreat from her doorway and he let one hand go of her wrists and began to prod his finger into her folds.

* * *

Bridget panted uncontrollably as she lay clutched to his naked side.  
"WOW"

Koz chuckled and rubbed his thumb around in circles as he held her to his side, lying naked on the office couch. He'd spent the last few weeks spilling his guts to her as he sat on that very same chair and now, he had her naked and quite unable to believe the way she had felt.  
"Yea…you liked that?"

"I've never… wow …I mean, I kinda had a feeling that…you know…" Bridget had fallen shy and cuddled tightly into his side as she continued. "…you were good but-…"

"You been thinkin' bout fuckin' **me** have ya'?" Kozik interrupted with a laugh.

"No…!" She protested, embarrassed. "…well…maybe" Bridget finished and got the courage to look up to him. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"You were certainly different to what I'm used to." Kozik offered.

Bridget stiffened and felt the need to cover herself up, a little upset that he'd given the impression of her inexperience.  
"Oh…" She squeaked. "…is…is that a bad thing?"

"Hell no…!" Kozik shouted. "…your pussy fit like a fuckin' glove." He laughed when he heard her gasp with shock.

"Good God…" Bridget stammered but was secretly relieved that what he said was somewhat of a compliment. "…do you always speak like that?"

Kozik chuckled and pulled her up so she was face to face with him, kissing her, he pulled away still chuckling.  
"You wait until you meet the rest of my family…you'll hear worse."

"Am…am I…do…do you want me to…what about my boyfriend?" Bridget worried.

"What about him…? What he don't know don't hurt him, right…? I don't mind you fuckin' him and me at the same time…figured with how you felt, he ain't doin' it right anyways." Kozik shrugged and ran his hand up her side and cupped her breast, decidedly tweaking with her small nipple.

"We…we…I've never been with anyone apart from him."

Kozik cracked out a laugh and he knew wonders never ceased wherever he went in life.  
"Shit…well that don't surprise me…" He uttered and saw in her eyes that he'd hurt her feelings a little bit. "…don't worry baby. We got some time before you and me have to end…I'll teach ya' some stuff, you'll drive your boyfriend crazy darlin'."

"When…what…is this going to happen again?" Bridget questioned with surprise.

"Damn straight it is…I got a couple more sessions left yet, and I got no place to be tonight…" Kozik smiled at her. "…call ya' boyfriend, tell him you're workin' late tonight…I got somethin' I wanna teach ya'."

"Do you…" Bridget gulped at the images flashing before her eyes. She'd seen porno's and wondered if he'd want her to do things that those girls did. "…you hungry?" She offered, avoiding any more thoughts of what could happen later.

Kozik watched as she got up and searched for her blouse, he brought his hands to the back of his head and smiled. He liked her, she was a good girl. He'd shared a lot of shit with her and there was no denying that he felt some kind of connection with her, but he couldn't dwell on it. He'd already told Boots that he wanted to face the music with Happy, and in his mind, he had planned to take a ride to Charming soon. He didn't count on his ass coming back, so wanted to enjoy the time he had left. Spending it with Bridget seemed the nicest option.

* * *

*****November 21****st**** 2009 00:15 Charming*** **

"Hap…what is it…stop it. You're scaring me?" Lana panicked as she watched Happy pace back and forth in their dorm room. The music still played in the bar as the celebration still continued without them.

"FUCK…" Happy barked and kicked the bottom drawer of his cabinet. "…asshole…fuckin' asshole **wants** me to fuckin' kill him…I thought he'd stay away."

"Who...?" Lana exasperated after the umpteenth time of asking him. "…who…" she gulped. "…who don't you want to hurt?"

Happy snapped his head up and watched as Lana curled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the pillow watching him.  
"Kozik"

Lana scrambled off the bed in record time and hurried over to him. She could see that he was stiff and unresponsive to her delicate touch but she pleaded with her eyes.  
"Then don't…you don't have to hurt him."

"But he tried to hurt you." Happy gritted his teeth as he struggled with saying it so easily.

"That night was crazy…I won't ever forget it…" Lana lowered her head, shaking away the memory of Hap dying but she remembered vividly the events beforehand. "…Koz was drunk…or something…he…he has issues Hap…whilst I can't forget what he tried to do…I can forgive him for the sake of your sanity. You cannot…you cannot kill him." Lana whimpered, horrified at the thought of Happy murdering his Brother, murdering his friend.

"I fuckin' can…watch me." Happy goaded.

Lana walked away from him and then spun around, lashing her hand in the air as she screamed at him.  
"He's your fucking FRIEND Hap…you can't do this…you do this…there's no turning back. It's slowly going to eat you up inside and then I'LL BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN…NO MAN…NO COCK TO FUCK…AND NO FUCKING FATHER FOR MY BABY" She screeched to decibels kin to a banshee.

"That asshole can't fuckin' touch me…I ain't goin' anywhere." Happy claimed stubbornly.

"NO…BUT YOU CAN…you think you can live with the fact that you killed your own Brother…one that loves you, one that would do anything for you…ONE THAT PUT A GUN to the backs of those paramedics…" Lana marched up to him, facing off to his attitude that reeked off his skin. "…well…? Huh…? You think you can handle that Killah…? You think you're man enough…? You thi-…."

"ENOUGH…" Happy stopped her, raising the back of his hand as he gritted his teeth at her fiery abundant. Moving forward he made her crash back into the bed and she plopped down onto the mattress. Her face was at just the right height and he gripped the back of her hair. She yelped but opened her mouth in anticipation. "…you fuckin' talk to me like that…you think I can't do my fuckin' job…? You think I can't fuckin' protect what's mine…? You think I can't do what's right for you…? He's a dead man walkin' baby."

Lana placed her hands onto his thighs, with her head angled to the side as he yanked a fist full of her hair back.  
"Don't break my heart Hap…I warned you…" She stated with correction in her voice. "…you hurt Kozik I won't be around to catch you. I won't be around to hold you when you ask the skies why you fucking killed one of your BEST friends."

"Don't speak like he's your fuckin' friend…that fuckers wanted your pussy from day one, and it took ten fuckin' years for you to realise it…" Happy pursed his lips as he felt disgusted with how she pleaded for the life of a man that tried to harm her. "…you fuckin' like that shit…? You like that feelin' do ya'…? Another man…another 'friend'…" He bobbed his knees and looked to the ceiling as he mocked her squeaky voice. "…just wantin' to tear you up baby…you fuckin' like that do ya'?"

"NO…" Lana thumped at his stomach and then gripped her hand around his wrist that still gripped her hair. "…STOP IT…don't talk to me like that…" She began to whimper. "…I only care about **YOU**…you can't want to end his life Hap…just because…just becau-…"

"BECAUSE HE TRIED TO FUCKIN' RAPE YOU…" Happy shouted before she could even suggest that what could have happened to her was something that didn't matter. It was very rare that he raised his voice to her; it was very rare he raised his voice at all but he was furious with how she was willing to sacrifice the justice she so rightly deserved, just because he was friends with the man that tried to hurt her. Didn't she know that she was his everything? Didn't she know that a Brothers love was nothing compared to what he got from her? "…I can't…" he struggled and began to unbuckle his jeans. "…I can't have him get away with that."

Lana pushed away from his crotch, not even remotely interested in offering her services but she knew that if she struggled hard enough, it would only serve a stronger purpose for him to continue.  
"You're so fucking stubborn." She wailed and gripped tightly at his flies, trying to stop him from zipping them down.

"Yea…?" Happy raised an eyebrow, and watched as she struggled against him but could see in her eyes, the way they came alight. His member released from the confines of his jeans and he saw her look at his cock with desire and not loathing. "…take it." He repeated.

"No" Lana closed her mouth.

"I said…fuckin' take it…" Happy growled and gripped hold of his cock and pushed the tip against her lips. "…bitch…fuckin' take it…" He pushed again and then gripped harder at her hair. It was inevitable, and he smiled as she yelped out from the harsh tug of her hair, the way he made sure he pulled at the tiny strands that made her eyes water. Immediately, now with her mouth open, he pushed his cock deep into her throat and watched as her eyes looked up to him. "…that's it…all the way."

Lana shoved off of him and sucked in air that she'd missed. Her chest heaved with anger but it also heaved with the way he looked at her, the way his animal instincts goaded at her womanly wiles without even realising it.  
"Don't do that." She wiped at her mouth, as dribble formed with how deep he had forced his cock.

"What this?" Happy asked and pressed his thumb to the inside of her mouth, making her open up wider as he forced his cock down her throat again. Before she even had a chance to say no, he thrust his hips and started to pump his cock in and out, in and out. He heard her gargling for breath but he didn't care, he just wanted that release, and quick. Gripping the side of her head with both hands, he shoved her face back and forth as he looked deep into her watering eyes. Just like that, just with the thought of what his cock must look like forcing its way down her windpipe, he came. He jolted twice and then quickly pulled away, watching as she coughed and spluttered his cum over her chin with a splash.

"I…I…" Lana started. "…I couldn't breathe!" She protested and stroked her throat. Using her wrist to wipe at her mouth but still found that she swallowed the remainder of the juice that was left in her mouth. She had always liked it.

"That was kinda the point…you kept talkin' shit, I had to shut you up." Happy stated and pushed at her forehead, getting her to look up at him as he moved over her.

"Please don't hurt Kozik…I'm begging you." Lana grumbled as she felt him kiss around her neck, running his hands over her curves and planting his hips between her thighs.

Happy moaned with annoyance and thought the moment had quickly passed but he had clearly been mistaken. He had to put an end to this, so held her hands above her head and gritted his teeth as he spoke.  
"You beg for that fucker's life one more time…and you'll end up going with him."

Lana gasped but as soon as she looked in his eyes, she could tell straight away that the glint of sparkle was an empty threat. She played along.  
"You wouldn't, fucking dare end me."

"That right?" Happy raised an eyebrow and started to rub his hips up and down her centre, gearing his member to full strength again.

"I'm the mother of your child remember." Lana grinned as she narrowed in on his lips that got closer and closer to hers.

"Oh yea…so you are…" Happy smirked then latched his lips over hers. He let out an exhausted breath through his nose as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Gripping tightly at her wrists above her head but then worming his digits into her palms and connecting his fingers in the gaps of hers. Squeezing tightly, he pulled his lips away from hers and watched as she heaved her chest up and down. "…you're fuckin' beautiful."

"You're a brutal bastard…" Lana heaved in return, and worried immensely about the endless possibilities raging through her mind as she struggled with the idea of him killing Kozik. She didn't want that. As much as she hated Kozik for what he did, there was no way on earth she could understand how Happy could cope with the aftermath of dishing out the punishment. "…but I love you."

"I'm brutal…but it's all for you baby."

"I don't want the burden of Kozik's death on my shoulders…you're making a mistake Hap…listen to me…for once. Just listen to me." Lana pleaded. Her voice a soft whisper as she felt the need to cradle his head in her arms as his eyes lulled with the pressure that weighed heavy on his shoulders.

"I am…I'm listenin' baby…I'm listenin'." Happy sighed and collapsed his head onto her shoulder, letting her arms go so she could hold him. The moment he felt her little hands clasp around the back of his head, one to the back of his neck. He crumbled.

"Ssh…" Lana soothed. "…Ssh"

Happy sucked in some air passed his tight chest as he made his body fall as still as possible, fighting with the urge to let his tears fall. He wouldn't cry about this decision, not ever but it sure as hell hurt his chest.  
"I can't…" He started, and struggled with maintaining his cool, calm and collected composure. The feel of her hands stroking his skin, he gritted his teeth to get out his next words. "…I can't believe him…he let me down, I came back for you that night, I was after Jimmy but all I kept thinkin' about was you…" He started to laugh vindictively. "…I kept tellin' myself that you would be ok 'cause I knew Koz would protect you…FUCK…!" he barked with frustration."…he betrayed my trust."

"Ssh…" Lana cooed. "…it's ok." She let him say whatever he wanted to say. She knew deep within his cold, shielded heart that he didn't want to really hurt his friend. She just knew that it was going to take a long time for him to come to terms with that. It was going to take him a long time to come to terms with the fact that no matter how much he loved her, no matter how many times he'd killed for her in the past. He just couldn't kill his Brother, like it was a walk in the park, and didn't mean a damn thing. She knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. She knew him.

"He's givin' me no choice…if it ain't me…Tig will do it." Happy let out a sigh and moved down her over her boobs and rested his head on her stomach, cuddling her and his baby under the strength of his tattooed biceps.

"Tig won't touch Koz…you've got to be the bigger man…its ok that you can't do it. I don't want you to hurt him just because of me." Lana stroked her nails up and down his forearm as she lulled her head to the side, looking down her body as he closed his eyes in agony at the decision that racked his brain.

"Clay will expect-…"

"Who gives a shit what Clay thinks. You think Gemma would let Clay do something that she knows he'll regret, and only end up hating her for not stopping him in the first place." Lana explained.

Happy turned his head and rested his chin lightly on her stomach. Looking up he casually confirmed a notion that was easy for him to decide.  
"I wouldn't blame you…if I took Koz down…it would be on me…not you"

"Baby…" Lana hummed sympathetically as she smiled down at him. "…yes you would. You'd hate me for making you take your friend away. I can't have that…and your baby doesn't want that."

Happy pressed his lips to her belly and laid his head back down but still looked up at her. He huffed out a sigh, wanting to ignore her words but also knew that she most likely spoke the truth. Rubbing his palm over her belly, he moved his head down a little so his cheek was pressed into her pussy. Circling his hand around and around, stroking her belly, he started to wonder.  
"I hope she's as smart as you baby."

"He's bound to be strong like you…" Lana smiled and placed her hand over his on her belly. "…he doesn't want his Daddy making the biggest mistake of his life either."

Happy sighed, and got a little annoyed that she kept pressing for his decision to be made so easily. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Kozik. He'd only just got his life back, he'd only just found out that he was going to be a Dad, and now he was faced with a decision that would no doubt make Tacoma hate his guts. As much as the justice was rightly deserved in the MC world, there was no denying that Lorca, Bully and Donut would never forgive him for ending Kozik's life. He very much doubted he'd be able to look Boots in the damn eye ever again either.  
Lifting up his head, he picked at the hem of her leggings and pulled them down. Flinging them across the room, he noticed the flimsy panties she wore and just gripped them tightly and looked up to her eyes with a dirty smirk. Bracing his posture he curled his fingers tighter and pulled.

"Don't…U-huh" Lana hitched up her chest and then sighed her annoyance as she wasn't quick enough to protest. "…they were new." She pouted angrily.

Happy held up the feeble material she dared call underwear between the pinch of his thumb and index finger.  
"Well, there fucked now." He chuckled and then licked his lips as he stared down at her always neatly presented pussy.

"You can buy me a new pair." Lana ordered, as she propped herself up on the backs of her elbows, settling herself to watch him at work.

Happy flicked his eyes up, tongue sponged out and about ready to delve in when he jolted with realisation.  
"I gave you the fuckin money for that shit anyway."

Cracking her head back, she cackled with laughter and then looked back down at him.  
"I know…" She grinned. "…c'mon…I'm waiting. I haven't got all damn night. I need my rest." She gently thrust up her hips, urging him on with his endeavours.

"Fuckin' bitch…" Happy exclaimed, and narrowed his tongue between her slit, connecting immediately with her hard nubbin that throbbed for release. "…Mmm…" he hummed and shook his face into her folds, swishing around the wetness that was already present. "…she makes you taste different." He mumbled and kissed his lips onto her pink encased clit, spreading her tight lips with his fingers for better access.

"Umm yes…" Lana smiled and reached down her hand and held the back of his head. "…so good baby…" She licked her lips and closed her eyes, leaning her head back at the shiver that passed through her. "…is it good different?" She quickly remembered that he'd spoke sense whilst down in her nether regions.

"Sweeter than usual…" Happy mused and took another full lick of her pussy folds, spreading them wide with his touch and dragging his thumb down to her opening. "…definitely another bitch comin' into my life."

Lana chuckled and she felt her chest expand at the way he spoke about their baby. It wasn't the normal way to speak of a child but she knew it was just his way of showing he cared.  
"You don't know it's a girl Hap…stop saying that."

"It's a bitch…trust me. I got that feelin'."

"Well quit crystal balling me…and get on with it." Lana flopped back onto her back and arched her back when she felt him push his finger into her pussy. "…Ah yea…just like that…" She encouraged and then stretched up her arms and gripped her hair as the feeling started to spin around her body. "…Ah God…" She gritted her teeth as she felt him speed up and she spun her head up and looked down at him aggressively. "…faster…ah fuck!"

Happy wanted to laugh, but fuck he loved it when she ordered him around. He pumped two fingers inside her whilst he sucked hard at her clit. Hissing as he pulled away, he watched his fingers slosh around her, slurping as her muscles tried to gain control and grab at his fingers. He flicked his eyes up to her as he watched her try to prop herself back up to watch him. Making sure he kept that eye contact he gathered spit and spat it onto her clit. Using his other hand, he rubbed violently over the flat of her pussy, catching her hard nubbin between his fingers and pinching.  
"Pretty fuckin' bitch" he stated as he watched her mouth gap open and her eyes sparkle, as she concentrated on keeping her eyes locked with his. Like the good girl she was. It was the best when she looked at him like that, like he was her everything.

It was too much; Lana collapsed back onto the bed and arched her back, feeling the current swish to the forefront of her pussy as his thumb banged into her clit as his fingers pumped inside. Hearing him call her pretty, it only made her think of one person. Kozik!

* * *

*****November 21st**** 2009 00:05 Charming*****

"And then he said…boom baby." Bobby explained the end of the joke and everyone cracked up laughing.

Tig felt a tug at his elbow and he waved his hand dismissively as he looked on at Bobby, hoping for more jokes to fill the night.

Star stood there like a starched fart. She'd finally built up the courage to even be in the damn room when a party was going on, and with Lana's words echoing in her ears. She had marched over to Tig with full intent of demanding he give her some attention. But now she was beside him, now she contemplated the task ahead, she felt incredibly small and insignificant. Huffing beside him as she saw him wave his hand in annoyance at the tug she applied to his elbow, she almost started to cry.  
"Tig…" she squeaked but still no response. Lana's words echoing in her mind again and again. _'You want him to kiss you, got fucking get it.'_ "…TIG…!" She shouted this time and finally she got eye contact and the minute she did, she pushed at his chest.

"The fuck…there somethin' on your fuckin' mind little girl?" Tig scrawled at her, a beer bottle in hand he was unable to stop the second push she shoved into his chest.

"I've been standing in here…all fucking night…have you even noticed me?" Star seethed, but didn't raise her voice. The last thing she wanted was an audience.

"Ooh…" Bobby chided and looked on at Tig, as Juice then joined in with a hollowed deep voice of sacrilege. The audacity of any girl approaching the Sergeant at Arms like that was not a good choice. "…Tig's in trouble."

Tig shot a look to the boys but then looked back down at Star as her rosy cheeks blossomed under her dark hair. He watched as she summoned more strength to shove him again. It wasn't long before he was backed into a corner and he smirked back down at her. Utterly and overly thrilled with the feisty little thing that challenged him, he'd been waiting for this all damn night.  
"Spit out the problem before I start guessin'." He raised an eyebrow, that a challenge in it's own as he knew she'd die a thousand deaths if he started reeling off absurd uncharacteristic problems that would be nowhere near the issue she had.

"You've been ignoring me all night." Star stammered.

"No I haven't…you've been hidin' all fuckin' night…obsessed with watchin' Hap eat off Lana's fuckin' face…you got a thing for Hap?" Tig asked incredulously, knowing it might have been a real possibility but highly doubted it. He still smirked at his fiery little fairy though.

"Well at least Hap kisses Lana…you're too afraid to touch me." Star's blood started boil as she saw Tig grinning at her, like she was funny, like she was his entertainment for the night. "…it's not funny Tig!"

"Afraid…?" Tig announced with surprise. "…I ain't afraid" he confirmed and dropped his beer bottle to the floor. Lurching forward he scrambled his hands around to her bum cheeks and lifted her around his waist.

Star sucked in a surprised squeal as he whirled her around and pushed her into the wall. She watched as Bobby and Juice laughed but didn't care at all, as she placed her hands either side of Tig's face. Smiling down at him as he held her higher, she looked adoringly into his eyes.

"This what you're after little fairy…you want Tigger all over ya'."

Star nodded and almost melted from the pure heat she felt from the kiss that he planted onto her lips. His goatee marking her delicate skin but she didn't care. She circled her arms around the back of his neck and relished the wolf whistles that hollered at them. She felt really special and she wouldn't have traded Lana's advice for the world.

* * *

"Tig…break it up…" Clay called as he walked out of the Chapel after Happy had stormed off down to this dorm. "…we got a fuckin' problem."

Tig grinned up at Star, and kissed her one last time before letting her drop to her feet. He gobbled into her neck and whispered his command.  
"Sexy little fairy…back that shit down, you're gettin' me in trouble." He gripped her chin and pressed his thumb hard, tempted to work it into her mouth.

"TIG…!" Clay shouted again.

"Boss…talk to me." Tig spun around and faced his president. Their voices immediately swift and light, a whisper in the dark as Clay stood in closer to him.

"Kozik's comin' to town…we need to keep a lid on this shit with Hap, until the meetin' with Laroy is over. If Laroy has double crossed us, I need Hap on board…I can't have his head neck deep in his own shit. This is Club shit, Club shit comes first."

"A'ight…I'll keep an eye on it." Tig nodded and reached back to take hold of Star. The discussion over as quickly as it had started and he stepped clear of Clay. Smiling down at Star he pulled her to him, not able to think twice about ignoring her anymore tonight.

**~AN~**

**OK Ladies, I hope you enjoyed this one. Contains little bits for all fans of Hap, Tig and Koz. The story is coming along and I cannot WAIT to write the rest of it. **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, I love your support, keeps me going. **

**Love me x x x**

**P.S…you might have noticed that I added time lines. The thing is, my whole story has time lines it's just that when I started to post it. I just didn't put them in, now I think I might go back and put them in. I'll see. **


	72. Chapter 72

**~AN~ **

*****Warning this Chapter may upset some ladies out there, you don't really have to read this, it's not really crucial to the plot but...you can if you want*****

**Chapter 72**

*****December 14****th**** 2009 07:30 Charming*****

"It's fuckin' early bitch…come back to bed." Happy moaned from under the pillow as Lana bashed around in the dorm room.

"I can't I'm awake now, so I might as well get up…that bed is killing my damn back Hap, we need a new one. We need a new everything." Lana flapped and pulled open another drawer, looking for her sweat pants and underwear.

"A'ight, a'ight…quit naggin' me…it's early c'mon, gimme pussy."

"Will you quit it" Lana snapped and then stomped with a huff toward the bed as she saw the leg of her sweat pants sticking out. As she reached down to grab the clothing, she let out a fright as her wrist was snagged.

Happy darted out his hand, and gripped hold of her stomping attitude. Lifting his head he let the pillow fall to the side and he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Calm your shit before I calm it for ya'…" he growled and turned onto his back still holding her wrist. Suddenly blinking with the morning light he looked at her face with scrutiny and watched as she screwed it up, holding her other hand over her eyes. "…oh shit…don't fuckin' start cryin'."

"You keep shouting at me…" Lana objected with a shudder, trying to remain angry but all she wanted to do was curl into a ball. The emotion and morning sickness had all but passed for Hap, but she cried at about everything insight. "…you're a bully." She slapped pathetically at his forearm that still gripped her lifeless wrist.

"C'mere…don't cry. I fuckin' hate that shit..." Happy tugged at her wrist and then let go. Watching as she flopped forward and curled her arms up into her chest as she poked her bum up into the air. Adopting the position of Walt Disney's Prince John as he sucked his thumb for his Mommy, and made that whimpering noise. "…Jesus Christ, bitch." Happy cringed as he quickly shuffled to her side of the bed as she was clearly not bothered with taking up the warm space he had occupied.

"Don't call me that…" Lana whined. "…I'm not a bitch…I'm good to you." She cried with no effort and just for the sake of it.

Happy couldn't stop it but he let out a chuckle as he saw the despair she had clearly made for herself. He decided to place a hand over her lower back that was still pushed up into the air, and try comfort what remaining dignity she had left.  
"Hey…c'mon Piglet"

"Don't call me that…you're only saying that because you feel guilty now." Lana mumbled into the mattress, wiping her fingers under her eyes as she looked at him.

Happy nuzzled up close to her, pressing his forehead against hers as he looked at her blue eyes blinking back at his dark orbs.  
"You wanna fuck?" He asked, and he chuffed out a laugh when he saw her nod her head in reluctant acceptance. She couldn't be more adorable if she tried.

"I'm not moving though…just get up behind me." Lana roughly commanded, unable to find the effort to care as she lacked the sleep she required to function properly.

"You don't even wanna move, just a little bit?" Happy asked with a raised eyebrow. Speaking softly with encouragement, he stroked her hair away from her face, seeing her puffy red eyes and sweet button nose.

"No…" Lana stated, then pressed her face into the mattress and began to cry again. "…I'm gettin' faaaaaaaattttttt."

Happy laughed as he heard her but just wanted her to repeat it again, just for kicks.  
"What?"

Lana lost all will to care about what he thought of her whimpering composure and just turned her snot dribbled face toward him, repeating more clearly.  
"I'm getting fat…I have to wear my sweat pants because my jeans button won't do up…it…" She sobbed again. "…it hurts when…" She sniffed. "…it hurts when I try do it upppppppp….IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She whacked out her hand and hit him in the arm, but quickly retreated her weapon back under her chest.

Happy covered a hand over his smile, but then stretched his finger along the top line of his lip as he composed his chuckle, but she had seen his smile and he received a jab to his arm for his insubordination.  
"You're gonna get bigger than that baby." He confirmed and watched as her eyes widened at his carelessness.

"I know-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w" Lana wailed and covered her face with her hand as she cried into the mattress again.

Happy had had enough now, he'd had his fun. He'd managed to make her upset enough to cry the cry that he loved to hear. The girlie whimper, the one that he knew had indicated no real harm had come to her. It was just emotional and his sick twisted mind, just loved to feel how delicate she was. He loved to protect that. It made him feel all the more powerful than he already was, because he knew he was the only one to be able to bring her out of the depression she spiralled herself into.  
"Hey…shut it up now…c'mon, roll over." He smacked at her ass and watched with a knowing smile as she stretched her legs straight and flipped onto her back.

Lana looked up to the ceiling and then watched as the shadow of Hap's figure loomed over her.  
"Don't be rough with me…I can't…" Lana sighed, and struggled to stop herself from creasing her lips up at her still pathetic stupor. "…I don't wanna be fuuuuuuucked." She moaned.

"I ain't gonna touch ya'..." Happy stated and settled himself half over her body and half off. "…quit talkin' like that's all I want ya' for."

"Ohm-m-m-m-m-m…" Lana whined as she stretched up her arm and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him into the nape of her neck. What he said, even though most likely off the cuff, just made her feel special, and she was glad that he didn't just want her for the sex they shared. "…we can do it if you want to…I don't mind." She offered, her heart swelling at the love she held for him and how he so absentmindedly spoke volumes with just a few words.

Happy laughed again and sniffed in the sweet smell of her flowery scented skin that wafted out from behind her ear.  
"I ain't fuckin' ya' whilst ya' won't stop cryin'…" He looked down at her, and watched as she scrunched up her nose in concentration. "…shit, you fuckin' get me hard though, when you're like this."

Lana stretched down her hand and fondled his naked length. Feeling the pulsating veins pop in his shaft as she squeezed and then watched his face screw up. Seeing him rise up a little and open his mouth at the feel of her touch, she smiled and pushed up her lips. Connecting with his she knew he was surprised but then her own eyes bulged as she felt the dormant fire stir to life behind his.

Tearing her hand away from his cock, Happy positioned himself between her thighs and raked her arms above her head. Pressing them into the pillow with both his hands, he started to circle his hips.  
"You fuckin' started this…" He corrected and grinned as he felt her respond to his movement and arch up her back. "…I'll fuckin' finish it."

Lana tried to scoop her bottom lip up to his but hitched out a frustrated grunt as he kept moving away, and smiling down at her with teasing eyes.  
"Be gentle baby." She murmured and knew it would get him to wither away his teasing ways and crush his lips to hers.

True to form, like he fucking knew she worked it. He couldn't help but dive down and surge his tongue passed her lips.  
"This OK?" He asked as he directed his cock with one hand as the other still held up her hands above her head. Pushing into her, he heard her wince and looked back into her eyes as he continued to push his full length as deep as her body would allow it.

She nodded frantically but then gasped in abrupt lost air as she felt his cock hit the barrier of no more. Lana shook her head and licked her lips, her mouth dry with the anticipation as she squeezed her thighs tight against his hips. A signal for him to discontinue his deep and slowly controlled thrust.  
"No more baby."

"I hurtin' ya'?" Happy asked as he ran his free hand up the side of her thigh and travelled it to her bra covered breast. It was the only item of clothing she had managed to dress herself in before flopping on the bed in discomfort.

"It's OK…just no further." Lana replied.

"I ain't all the way in baby" Happy shared and looked at her, his worried lines showing clearly on his face but he didn't care.

"Oh…it kinda feels like you are." Lana looked at him as he shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Breathe baby…relax…I'll try again." Happy kissed her lips and then concentrated as he pushed again. Trying to feel with his cock but couldn't really understand why he could go no further, he watched her face carefully before pushing harder. Straight away, as he looked down watching his groin try to meet hers, he felt her slapping at his shoulder.

"Oh, no, no…stop." Lana hissed and squeezed her thighs tight as she felt a stinging sensation.

Happy looked up at her and then quickly looked down, he felt something, a feeling that he'd felt before. Blocking her view as he curled up his spine and looked down, watching his cock drop out of her as he pulled away. He never moved so damn fast. Scrambling off the bed, he darted around for his jeans and hitched them up over his bum. Tucking in his cock, he shouted at her.  
"Get fuckin' dressed NOW."

Lana furrowed her brow and looked at him funny, as she still lay there with her legs akimbo. Before she could even open her mouth to ask what his problem was, he had rushed over to her and began to help her up as he gripped underneath her elbow.

"C'mon…we need to get you to St. Thomas"

Lana was now standing, with her bra on and nothing else as Hap let her go briefly to shove her sweat pants in her hands. She was being ushered out of the door as she struggled to get her pants on, and when she stood up straight, she did a quick sweep of her eyes around the room and that's when she noticed it.  
"Hap…what" She panicked.

"I know…I know…lets get goin'… move it." Happy just grabbed at his Cut that hung on the corner of his dresser and pushed her shoulders out the opened dorm door. He watched impatiently as she struggled to zip up the hoodie that he had chucked at her, and to speed things along he took control, covering his fingers over hers and zipping up the garment for her. Marching down the quiet corridor, he looked back at her as he pulled her along and his eyes darted to her crotch. The grey coloured sweat pants she wore had started to show the tiniest colour of red and he swung his arms back and gathered her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he carried her like a toddler and grabbed the keys to the Teller-Morrow van as he bashed out of the Clubhouse door.

* * *

Happy cupped his hands over his mouth as he breathed impatiently in the waiting room. All he could see, flashing before his eyes, was the blood that followed on from his cock as he pulled out from her hissed reaction when he tried to push into her. The blood was watery and a little had covered his tip, and the moment he pulled out, his cock bobbed onto the bed and stained the sheets.

"Mr. Labrava?" The doctor called.

There had only been two other people in the waiting room but he rose to his feet, jeans and Cut was all that he wore as he crossed the room and presented himself to the Doctor with an outstretched hand.  
"Is she a'ight…? Can I see her…? Tell me the truth." He rushed.

"Come with me please."

Happy heard the Doctor and it felt like it took him a lifetime to register the request for him to follow but he quickly caught up. Entering a room just off from the reception area, he saw Lana in a hospital gown and wiping her eyes. Walking over, he felt like he was walking the green mile. He noticed how she turned her face away from him and patted down the sheets that covered her lower half.  
"Is…" Happy started, but then decided to have the conversation with the Doctor that stood with the clipboard at the end of Lana's bed. "…is she a'ight?"

"It looks like you two have had a bit of a scare."

"The fuck that shit mean…is my baby girl a'ight or not?" Happy seethed, and heard Lana sniff up her running nose from the tears she'd clearly been crying.

"Yes…the baby is fine. Your partner has what is called Placenta Praevia. It's where the placenta has attached itself to the uterus…" The Doctor started and then held up the clipboard, pointing his pen to an example figure. "…when Ms. May fell pregnant the egg attached itself to the lining of her womb, but at a lower degree, practically over the entrance from her cervix. It means that the placenta has continued its growth over the exact area the baby is supposed to come out of. "

"Is that bad…? What she bleedin' for…?" Happy interjected, taking in the diagrams the doctor presented and as much information as his brain could handle.

"Unfortunately if the Placenta is just reaching or overlapping the cervix it puts your partner and baby at very high risk. You did the right thing in bringing her here. Sex can cause a rupture and in some cases, a high risk is taken to the baby's survival, and your partner."

Happy hitched up his chest and gripped his hands into fists at the mere mention of the possibility of losing Lana.  
"Spit that fuckin' shit out Doc…what you tellin' me?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've examined the area and fortunately, the placenta is still attached securely to the uterus…" The Doctor looked in the direction of the woman, and spoke to her. "…I think if we have you back in the next few weeks, we can perform another scan. You'll usual find that after 12 weeks, the body will naturally force the placenta around to the side. It's one of life's mysteries…" He smiled. "…but everything is OK. Your baby is fine."

"Christ…" Happy sank and then held out both his hands as he reached for the Doctor and yanked him into a man hug, slapping him on the back, and then shaking his hand roughly. "…thanks Doc…appreciate it."

The Doctor, somewhat amused by the overly exiles biker, smiled and nodded his head.  
"My pleasure…please…" he closed his eyes for emphasise on how important his next instruction was. "…until I see you again…" He looked between them both. "…making love will have to be put on hold. No sex I am afraid."

"You got it…absolutely..." Happy nodded, not remotely flinching at the words the Doctor preached. He turned to Lana after he followed the Doctor with his eyes as he left the room, and then clapped his hands. He watched as she jumped, but he was too relieved to apologise. Shuffling his ass onto the edge of the bed, he faced her and cupped his hands over hers as she still faced toward the window, ignoring his presence. "…Lana, look at me?"

Lana shook her head and then immediately lowered it, her chin pressed into her chest and she started to cry.  
"I was so scared…" she breathed. "…and then…and then when…" she continued. "…when he said he was ok, I just felt so guilty-y-y-y-y-y"

Happy smiled and rubbed his thumb in a circle around the tops of her hands.  
"Its a'ight darlin'… you heard what the Doc said. She's ok…and you're ok…so I'm OK."

"You…y-y-y-you-u-u-u…" Lana whimpered and fell forward, slouching to the side as she felt his hand rub at her back in comfort. "…y-you w-won't b-be because we c-can't h-have s-s-s-ex-x-x-x."

Happy rubbed at her back and then cradled over her, trying to nudge his face into the gap between her face and lap.  
"I don't give a shit about that."

"Oh n-n-no-o-o-o-o…" Lana screwed up her face. "…you're gonna fuck those crow-eatin' bitches-s-s-s-s."

"What…?" Happy shot up and cocked an incredulous eyebrow at the thought that hadn't even entered his mind. "…I ain't gonna touch 'em…now…" He began to take control as he stood up and swept the cover off her legs. "…get your ass up…I'm takin' you back home."

"Leave me here-e-e-e-e…I don't w-wanna g-go back and s-see you flirting w-with t-them-m-m."

"Lana shut that shit up, now…just 'cause I can't fuck you, don't mean to say I can't get you off…" Happy informed her as he cuddled an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to her feet. "…plenty a ways to get that pussy off baby…you ought 'a know that shit by now."

"But what a-about y-you-u-u-u" Lana squeaked as she stood there shaking from the cold floor.

Happy lifted up her chin and kissed her lips, pressing harder to get her participation going and as soon as he felt her tongue join his, he smirked and pulled back.  
"You got gorgeous lips baby, you figure it out."

**~AN~**

**Sorry this was just a filler chapter. It just popped to my head so I figured I'd write it down. Sorry if this upset any ladies out there, wasn't my intention. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW, next chapter will continue on as normal.**

**Love me x x x**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

*****December 17****th**** 2009 13:00 Tacoma*****

"C'mon…you got nothin' to be afraid of…their not that bad." Kozik assured Bridget as he tried to nudge her off the back of his bike as he parked up in the Tacoma Lot.

"I don't like it here…I've heard stories…I've even had girls come to see me about what happens in this place." Bridget cowered behind his back, refusing to move from the bitch seat.

"Hey…!" Kozik quickly protested with a laugh. "…all those bitches consented to everythin'…not our fault they backed out half way through."

"I'm not even going to laugh at that…some of those girls were terrified…and don't forget, I was the one having to listen to all of it. There isn't exactly a pretty picture painted in my head you know?" Bridget retorted. Being the closest shrink to Tacoma, and one of the reported best, she'd had plenty of girls show up on her doorstep. Some of them reliving nights that traumatised them, but now Bridget was in the Lot of the very place the girls used to talk about, it was hard not to be a little intimidated, a little scared.

"Look…" Koz cocked his leg off his bike and then picked up her knee to swoop it off so she now stood in front of him. "…you're with me. It's a good thing baby. I want you to meet my Brothers, trust me, they'll like ya'."

Bridget scurried behind him and hung on his forearm as he held her hand walking toward the dark building. She found herself standing behind his shoulder, her lips pressed into his upper arm as her eyes surveyed the dank room she now stood in.

Looking around the room, Kozik really felt at home. There really was no place like the Clubhouse, and he'd miss it, that was something he'd never deny. He knew bringing Bridget was just another mistake he'd made. He'd already spent far too much time with her as it was. Constantly, he had told her to blow off her boyfriend so he could spend the night with her at the office instead, and some nights he even paid for a motel room. Bringing her to the Clubhouse, his place of worship was yet another mistake but God be damned, he couldn't help it. She was growing on him, and as much as he told her that their thing was just that, a thing, he still couldn't stop thinking about how she'd make a brilliant Old Lady. He knew that he was only going to break her heart when he left for Charming, he'd considered lying to her, telling her he'd be back in a couple of days but she'd already known from his sessions with her that something bad awaited him beyond the boarder of Charming.

"Brother… Good to see ya'." Lorca roared from across the room as he wedged himself off the deep panned leather sofa.

"Oh good God" Bridget whispered as she saw the man stomp towards them. She felt Kozik squeeze her hand and let it go as he walked to approach him too.

"Lorca…dude, how ya' been Brother?" Kozik held open his arms and was immediately immersed in the bear like hug from his older Brother.

Bridget stood there, alone and extremely uncomfortable but she couldn't take her eyes of the size of the man called Lorca. He was humungous compared to her, he was a little on the larger side of Kozik too but Kozik never batted an eyelid at the man that swallowed him up in a hug that rewarded each of them with a wallop on the back from their hands.

"Good Brother, you look like shit, but nothin' new there kid." Lorca complimented Kozik, even though it was a complete lie. Kozik looked great. He looked refreshed, he looked healthy and it was damn good to see him.

"Just lookin' my best for you Brother…here, there's someone I want you to meet." Kozik stepped aside with a smile and presented the woman that he had walked in with.

"Well, well, well…" Lorca drooled, his voice heavy with luscious thoughts as his eyes took the shape of her figure. "…ain't you a little button, what you doin' with this asshole?"

"Um…um…I…well…um…" Bridget stuttered, her eyes wider than a deer caught in the headlights and she looked frantically at Kozik. She wondered what to say, she wondered how to even speak, she'd lost the ability to form any words that resembled sense. "…he…I'm…um…well."

"Darlin'…he ain't gonna bite ya'…" Kozik laughed, and then looked at Lorca with a steely eye. "…unless ya' want him too." He winked at her and then watched as she flushed a deep red, her cheeks pin pricked with embarrassment. He'd only just introduced the art of biting as they fucked and he knew her little mind had flashed back to their early morning antics.

"She's a peach ain't she?" Lorca chuckled and uncrossed the arms that he had folded and took a step forward, whilst looking back at Koz.

"She's a little shy." Kozik shrugged and smiled with Lorca as they both now looked at her.

"I'm Bridget" She blurted out, and her voice sounded cracked as she kept her eyes focused on Kozik. The only thing that was familiar to her. The big guy loomed ever closer to her and she'd hoped that her sudden ability to speak had weaned his interest and would have halted his descent toward her, but it didn't look promising.

"Bridget…I'm this dickheads Brother…" Lorca started, and reached for her wrist. "…Lorca." He kissed the back of her hand and then rubbed his thumb around in circles.

Bridget was frozen on the spot, not because she was scared but because she was shocked. The big guy was just a big sweetheart, and she managed to smile with relief as she looked between Koz and Lorca.  
"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." She offered as her hand was dropped, and for once in her life, she didn't feel the need to swipe the back of her kissed hand on the side of her thigh. She actually felt ok with it. He wasn't sleazy and he wasn't coming-on to her, he was just plain polite.

"All good things I hope…" Lorca stole a glance away from her little button face and glared at Kozik, who stood there smiling to himself. "…asshole been tellin' you all lies no doubt."

"Brother…she's a shrink. You can't lie to her, she's got this knack man…she sees right through ya'." Kozik laughed, but whole heartedly told the truth.

Lorca stepped back from Bridget as if he'd been electrocuted, and looked at her warily. Suddenly, with her profession and her abilities revealed, he felt nervous. He wondered if she was some kind of witch and could see through his darkest of secrets, ones he never wanted to share with anyone.

Bridget had had that reaction plenty of times and she managed to gather her composure and chide back her remark.  
"Don't worry Lorca…my hands are too full with this basket case, I've not got enough energy to evaluate your aura…today" She laughed as she nodded her head toward Kozik.

Lorca barked out a laugh and was inwardly relieved to say the least. He punched Kozik in the arm, as he too was laughing as his own expense, and then grabbed him in a headlock.  
"Yea…this ones got a head full a shit." He rubbed his knuckles ruffling the blonde mans locks.

Bridget giggled as she watched them frolic in front of her, and then her glance was pulled to the doorway as sunlight drenched the floor.

"Kozik…fuck…get your dick over here and let me suck it." Donut shouted as he stomped toward a now released Kozik, and held open his arms. He gripped him tight. He'd missed Kozik terribly; he'd always been the one he looked up too. He'd worried about him, and his words of welcome were words not of disgust but of relief and MC humour.

"You're outta luck shithead…she's got the job." Kozik let his arms relax and held the shoulders of his younger Brother, nodding his head toward Bridget.

Bridget looked on as the new man hugged Kozik. She'd gasped when she'd heard his greeting and for some reason as he turned to look at her, she realised today was going to be a long day. Meeting his Brothers was tiring at best, and as the younger one marched toward her, she bulged out her eyes when his arms wrapped her in a tight embrace. These bikers weren't so bad after all.

* * *

*****December 20****th**** 2009 23:20 Charming*****

"You ok?"

"No… the asshole fuckin' bit me." Happy pulled his right arm triceps around and pulled at the skin, looking at the trickle of blood that oozed. He was shirtless, and extremely annoyed that he'd left his guard down for the fraction of a second that it took for one of Darby's mules to sink his teeth in. He and the boys had spent the evening shutting up a makeshift whore house, just off the back of Main Street. Darby was nowhere in sight, unable to give his goons the command to back the fuck down, and they were all really stupid enough to think they could take on the Sons.

"Did you get him back?" Lana sniggered.

Happy looked up from the bed, and gave her his best steely glazed eyes which told her all she needed to know. He noticed now how she wasn't laughing anymore.  
"I dealt with it." He concluded.

As she was leaning on the bathroom doorframe, wearing her panties and thin strapped night top, she pushed off and turned back into the bathroom. Turning off the sink tap, she swished around the warm water and soaked a flannel. She had her hair up in a high pony and her face had never looked so fresh. Being pregnant really did have its benefits, her nails were immaculate and her skin positively glowed, even when she was angry at something. As she turned to walk back out to her wounded soldier, damp flannel in hand, she caught herself in the mirror and admired her five-and-a-half week old tummy. Of course it was nothing drastic or worth writing home about just yet, but you could definitely tell her figure was changing. She had always had a flat taut stomach, but now it looked raised and prominent to the eye. Walking toward him as he sat on the edge of the bed, she beamed a smile but looked to the floor to hide it.

Happy looked up, and first he caught sight of her wonderfully long legs, naked with a silk textured look. Then his eyes focused on the tight triangle shaped bump of cushioned flesh. Her pussy was always inviting but his eyes were suddenly transfixed to the hem of her pantie waistband, watching the way her night top separated, and caused her midriff to show. Again, her skin looked incredible; like something you'd see airbrushed on the front of magazines except she was real, beautifully real, and his. Seeing the flannel in her hand, he positioned himself on the edge of the bed sideways and waited for her to tend to his bite mark. Twitching his head to the side and surveying the damage one more time, and then going to look up at her face, it was hard not to notice the start of their baby bump. It was, for all intense purposes, one hell of a turn on.  
"You look sexy tonight." He breezed passed a comment as she touched the wet cloth to the back of his upper arm.

"Thanks" Lana tilted her head to the side and smiled, but then noticed the dried blood had quickly soaked off onto the cloth. It needed to be rinsed again. Looking at the teeth marks in his skin, she took stock of the wound, summarised in her mind that one more cleanse was needed and he'd be as good as new. As she reached the bathroom doorway again, she stopped in her tracks when she heard him reply.

"You're welcome." Happy mumbled, and watched as she turned on her heels to face him. Her hands braced on the doorframe either side, and one hand still holding the cloth. He started to smile, as he'd seen that look in her eyes a thousand times before. His head was low as he looked up at her, as if he was wearing glasses and peeping over the top. Smirking until his cheeks creased into a full blown chuckle, he watched as she dropped the cloth and rushed up to him. Her behaviour had been expected, she had been awfully clingy these last few weeks but he wasn't complaining. After the baby scare, he'd felt guilty, somehow concocting in his mind that it was his fault.

Diving into his semi outstretched arms, Lana immediately started to plant kisses upon kisses all over his neck, all over his shoulder, his jaw and then eventually she clamped her hand at the front of his chin.  
"I am so hot for you right now." She muttered and then didn't care that he laughed at her. She still forced her mouth over his and began to moan onto his lips, forcing as much weight as possible so he fell back onto the bed.

"Lana…hey…" Happy chuckled, absolutely and one hundred percent enjoying the way she pawed at him, but he still had to stop her. "…Piglet, back it down suga'…I ain't fuckin' ya'."

Sucking her lips off the side of his mouth, Lana cradled her arms around his head, but looked down at him as she straddled his chest.  
"I just…wanna…" She panted and began to push her pelvis into his torso. She was so high up his body and so desperate to have him, that her knees were almost hooked under his armpits. "…can we? … oh God" She huffed out and then moaned more as she gave in and continued kissing him.

Happy splayed the flats of his palms across her lower back and pantie covered bum cheeks. Finding that he did very little to discourage her, he began to run his hands further down until they gripped the backs of her thighs. Her structure was so small compared to him, it was an immediate testosterone boost and stretching up his neck, he kissed her back this time. Snaking his arm around to her front, he twisted his wrist and plummeted his hand down her underwear. He started to rub his index and middle finger along her slit, nipping together with his thumb like he was coaxing a cat to come out of its hidey-hole.  
"It's all you're gettin' doll…" he confirmed. "…make the most of it" he instructed, and used his other hand to grip into her bum cheek, squeezing and stretching her skin, before settling down into the bed. He pouted his lips and kissed her one last time. Now he watched her above him, waiting for her to take the initiative.

Lana moaned, and then let out a whimper as the feel of his rubbing fingers stirred her deepest passions alive. She knew by the way he settled down that his finger fuck was all she was going to get. He'd told her to make the most of it and she knew what that had meant. Bracing her hands either side of his head, she curled up her spine and arched her neck up. Almost like she was howling at the moon, she licked her lips and then flung her head back down. Staring at him with dead intent as she began to roll her hips, grinding into his hand, and pushing down until her pussy was flat on his crunched abs. His hand was caught between them, and she used the hardness to her advantage. She bit her bottom lip and started to move faster. All he did was wedge his fingers to a position that settled over her clit, and it was her job to get herself off whilst he watched from below her. There wasn't anything sexier, as she stretched and cried with pleasure over his still body.  
"Oh God…" She protested and quickly lifted her hand to direct his fingers further down. Pushing at his wrist to make his fingers slip into her sodden pussy. She needed that pressure; she just needed that extra something. "…please Hap." She groaned as she immediately felt him pull back and rest his fingers back near her clit.

"You're sexy you know that?" Hap encouraged and watched as her eyes glowed for more praise.

"Uh huh…" Lana nodded and bit down on her bottom lip, beginning to buck her hips onto his fingers and grind harder to reach the climax she desperately wanted. "…more." She asked, still with her eyes locked to his. The room was quiet except for her hitched squirms and gentle cries of encouragement for herself.

"A'ight…" Happy nodded with a grin as he could tell his words were helping her along. "…you like it when I force you open baby?"

Again Lana nodded, picturing his cock wedged tight inside her.

"You gonna squirt for me…gonna gimme that taste…such a good girl baby…so fuckin' sweet for Daddy…show me that mouth, like you want my cock."

She opened her mouth to form the perfect 'O', and then licked her pointed tongue along her top lip.  
"Ohm-m-m…yea, yea, yea" Lana croaked as she scrunched up her nose, and bit her bottom lip with a curvaceous smile. Gyrating with her hips, hard and restricted with small movements, she hammered her clit with his gathered fingers. His words maximised the pleasure and she felt her insides cramping as her minds eye transfixed itself onto the image of the explosion she so desperately wanted. She wanted to squirt; she wanted to do it just for him.

Happy fucking loved it when she was on top of him, on all fours and staring down at him like he was the glue that kept her together. He felt the warm flow of her juice and knew instantly it wasn't feverish enough to be the squirt he was hoping for, but it was cum, and it was hers and it was his presence that got it there.

Collapsing down over his chest, she was almost curled up onto his upper body like a feeble feline, as she felt the wetness seep through her underwear and sweat onto his stomach.  
"I…I…" She panted. "…sorry"

"For what?" Happy choked a breathy laugh as he flicked her ponytail around in his fingers.

"I didn't…I couldn't make it-…" Lana hated saying the word; it had always made her feel tacky and whore-like.

Happy smacked her ass, and then rolled her over to her side so she faced him directly. Making it blatantly obvious, he sucked at the fingers that had been in her panties and then closed his eyes with boyish delight.  
"Make no difference how I got it baby…still taste the sweetest I ever had."

Lana giggled and pulled his hand away from his tongue as he was about to lick between his fingers for more of his nightly treat.  
"Don't be such a pig…you have to brush up on your manners for when he comes along, ya know?" She fluttered her eyelids a matter of fact and watched as he lifted his head to look down at her belly.

"Don't talk shit…we're screwed anyways." Happy smirked and looked into her eyes. Fuck, she always managed to make him feel like a damn God with how she looked at him, even when she was scolding his behaviour. There wasn't any other bitch he'd rather have. She was most definitely the one he'd die for.

"What do you mean?" Lana queried with a furrowed brow.

"She's got Tig for an Uncle, darlin'…that asshole will corrupt the shit outta her."

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 12:45 Charming*** **

"Have we got everything we need?" Lana touched the grocery bags that she and Gemma had placed into the SUV.

"It's gonna have to be sweetheart. Think again, if I'm going back in that shop…Christmas shoppers piss me off too much." Gemma replied

Lana chuckled and slipped into the passenger seat of the caddy. Watching as Gemma slipped on her sunglasses. The weather, brilliant sunshine for Christmas with most peoples trees drying out far too soon. Slipping on her seatbelt, she laid a hand over her belly and looked out the window as the world flashed by.

"Everything going alright in there?" Gemma asked, and watched for Lana's questioning look and then nodded toward her belly.

"Yup…nearly six weeks. Really early days, and I'm going to wait until my scan at twelve weeks before I tell my parents." Lana beamed but then tried not to sound too excited. Anything could happen and she didn't want to worry her parents.

"Good choice…better safe than sorry…" Gemma offered, remembering the first time she had fallen pregnant. She and John had launched a party just like what happened with Hap and Lana, but a few weeks down the line and a slip on the concrete, it had all ended in tears. Fortunately it wasn't long before Jax arrived, and then another party was thrown. Clubhouse rule! "…how's Hap with all this? I gotta tell ya', didn't picture he'd be wearing a smile on that face 'a his."

Lana nodded, completely understanding Gemma's perception. It **was** hard to picture a guy like Happy, being Ok with pending fatherhood.  
"Well…I think he's as good as he's gonna get…actually, he's been better than I thought…" Lana mused, and then smiled as she looked at Gemma. "…he thinks it's a girl."

"Shit…" Gemma choked a laugh. "…you better make sure you're fit and ready to get at it again once this one pops out. He's gonna want a boy to carry on that cut of his, sooner rather than later." Gemma chuckled and turned into the Teller-Morrow Gates.

Lana pressed her lips tightly together and busied herself with undoing the seatbelt as the car stopped. She laughed along with Gemma, nodding her head with agreement but she knew that deep down, Gemma really didn't know Happy at all. He wasn't stupid; he wasn't one of the dumb bikers that just lived for beer, pussy and violence. Yea, he was good with all those things but underneath all that, he was a clever man. She kept that to herself though, the less people knew about Happy the better, that's how he'd liked it, so she'd keep to that same regime too. For him!

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 10:50 Portland*** **

Kozik brushed back the strands of Bridget's hair as he cupped her cheeks and pecked her lips.  
"I'll be seein' ya lady."

Bridget couldn't help it, but she was teary eyed as she stood clutching the backs of his elbows, standing under the trucking stop just south of Portland's highway motel. They'd spent the night in the 'love suite'; cheap and utterly tasteless but spending time with Kozik had really become the highlight of her life. Since the day he walked into her office, with the sight of his rough blonde hair, and tattooed neck, she had been intrigued by the hard shell he presented. He had booked time with her for a reason, and she'd be lying if the things he revealed hadn't given her nightmares, but listening to him, watching him, falling for him had really opened her eyes to the world he lived in. She didn't want him to go, at thirty-eight years old he really had been every bit of the man she thought he was. He'd been gentle with her, he'd been rough with her and over the period of time spent with him, she'd really believed he'd cared for her. But a man he was, and a man as stubborn as him was a man that said very little of his true feelings. She didn't care though; she'd been able to tell by the amount of times he'd chuckled at her whilst trying to teach her how to suck cock like a 'proper woman', that he'd thought of her when he wasn't around her. Christ, she'd lost count the amount of times she'd lied to her boyfriend as to her whereabouts, and she'd giggled like a naughty little school girl when Kozik had zoomed up to her office back alleyway and picked her up for another rendezvous.  
"I…I don't want this to be the end…" She sniffed, as she licked out her tongue to rid the fallen tears from her top lip. "…I'm sorry that I'm crying. I don't know what's come over me. I'm being silly."

"Sex…darlin'…" Kozik confirmed, yet again with another hitch of laughter. She really was a hoot. Her naivety had been the thing that had drawn him in. He liked the idea of having something he could control, and the fact that she'd seemed so completely unaware of the danger that surrounded him; it just heightened his likeness for her. Here was someone that he could start a fresh with. Someone that didn't really know him from Adam and someone that looked at him like he was a good person. Yea, she'd heard all the stories he'd told but that was his past before the Club, she was only awarded snippets of his Club life simply because he was afraid of how her green eyes would dull as she looked at him. "…sex has got you torn up…you realise you're now locked and loaded for your boyfriend don't ya'…he's gonna start wonderin' where you learnt that shit from." He chuckled, and took his hands from her face and tipped her head under his chin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh no…" Bridget sounded her shock at the sudden realisation that he'd highlighted. "…what if…what if he finds out?"

Again Kozik laughed. He found it fascinating that she'd really worry about such a trivial thing. From what he'd seen of her boyfriend, he'd been surprised that he even knew where his own dick was. Still, she did have a point and he wanted to reassure her.  
"He won't…you're too gorgeous for him to look passed the lies you tell him…" he squeezed her tight and then nuzzled his head down into her neck. "…but…you do get any trouble…go to the Clubhouse. Lorca will be there, he'll look after ya'."

"But…but what about you…" Bridget squealed and then suddenly got all the courage she needed to kiss him in public. Tiptoeing up, she took his bottom lip between hers and she was really glad that he didn't laugh at her like he normally would have. The moment was serious; it wasn't an entertainment spike for him to make fun at her. She didn't want their night together to end, but it was morning now and she needed to return to Seattle. "…when I see you again, I…I…want…." She hurried and then buried her head in his Cut. The leather waist jacket that he wore, the thing she had originally called a coat but was quickly corrected on.

There was no way that he wasn't going to laugh now. Yea, her kiss in public had been daring, and he'd liked it but when she spoke so fast and so flustered with what she'd wanted him to do to her, he couldn't stop himself from laughing.  
"Darlin…ha-ha…" He couldn't get a handle on it. "…you're so damn polite…why don't ya' mix it up for me…" He raised a daring eyebrow. "…say it…go on…ain't nobody here but me baby."

Bridget averted her eyes around the truck parking Lot and bit lightly at her fingernails, embarrassed to talk like he had previously taught her. The possibility of someone hearing her, as they stood so out in the open but she'd do it, she'd just needed a little time.  
"I…I-…"

"Go on" Kozik smirked.

"I…would like…" Bridget flicked her eyes up to his and tried not to giggle and remain serious and sexy. "…I want you to…" She stopped, and then curled her fingers around the collar of his Cut, pulling him to her, hard and deep. "…lick…out…my pussy."

Kozik would have chuckled but damn, it was too hot to pass up. The way she grabbed him, the way he felt her body want him again; he quickly gripped tight at the back of her hair and charged his lips towards hers. Hearing the soft little moans escape passed their kiss, he had to admit, his cock was waking up.  
"Shit…little girl…" he pulled away. "…you're makin' me hard."

"Really?" Bridget whispered and looked down at his crotch. She felt him lift her chin back up, and she closed her eyes when he kissed her softly, then he pulled back, taking a step away from her.

"Don't make it worse…I hate ridin' with a hard cock…it's uncomfortable." Kozik grinned.

"Take me home on the back…I hate calling a cab. It makes me feel cheap when I get back to the office with the same clothes I wore the day before." Bridget pouted.

"No can do Darlin'…not this time" Kozik shook his head and got closer to his bike.

"Why?" Bridget asked, almost whining and stamping her foot with displeasure.

"I'm goin' for a ride." Kozik declared. Wistfully laced with innuendos of where that possibly might be. Making her believe that he might very well pop back later to see her before she had to really go home to her boyfriend.

She watched as she cocked his head over his bike and started the engine, the deep rumble vibrating in her chest. Bridget wasn't ready for him to leave her, and she'd read passed his lie. It was too easy for her. She started to doubt whether she'd really ever see him again. Now it was urgency, now it was utter desperation as she ran the little way to catch up to his back tail and touch his shoulder. She waited for his eyes to connect with hers and then she blurted it out.  
"Take me with you…I want to come with you…wherever it is you're going…I don't care…I want to come…please." The lonely tear ran down her cheek and she quickly swiped at it, furious that it had let her down. She was already an emotional wreck, she didn't want her red puffy eyes to solidify the fact that she knew he was lying to her. He wasn't coming back, she was never going to see him again and she wasn't ready for that to be true.

"Sorry baby…but I gotta do this one alone…" Kozik dropped his hand from his throttle and touched her cheek. "…I told ya' this would have to end." He saw no point in lying now. He'd thought he would have gotten away with just telling her he was off on a casual ride, but the look in her eyes had told him she'd seen straight through him again. She wasn't even in his plans for last night but somehow he'd found himself knocking on her office door and yanking her away from her paperwork to come for a ride with him. It wasn't until he got to the Portland stop sign that he'd realised that he was actually taking her with him. Pulling over to the motel had been a sly decoy and he'd quickly rented a room for the night, explaining to her that she'd have to get a cab back to Seattle because he'd forgotten about Lorca's friend he was meant to be picking up from the Portland docks. Utter bullshit, but she'd believed it. It hadn't been the first time he'd given her money to catch a cab home, after fucking her ruthlessly he had sometimes been too shattered to ride her back home. So his lie had been easy for her to believe.

"When…when…" Bridget stuttered and leaned into his hand. She'd wanted to ask him when she'd see him again but suddenly she really wasn't prepared for that answer. "…please…let me come…I promise I won't get in your way. I can be there for you, at night…you can still teach me things, I don't mind if you want to try some…some other…things."

Kozik knew it had been a big effort on her part to offer herself so desperately to him. She'd always been so shy with him over the last month or so, but watching her now, seeing her plead with him, it had been nothing short of love. She had fallen for him; he had expected it, knowing that he was her second sexual partner, but physically seeing it in her eyes, it had caught him off guard. Nevertheless, he was stronger than her though, he was older than her and he was far better at conniving his way out of things than her.  
"Sorry chick…not gonna happen…" He pressed his lips together to stop the frown that wanted to escape his lips. He leaned closer to her, taking the angle of the bike with him and he kissed her cheek. Lingering a little longer than necessary, probably doing her more harm than good but he was a selfish guy, he'd just wanted to smell her that one last time. "…see ya' baby. Be good."

**~AN~**

**Hey, hope you enjoyed this one, cannot wait to write more. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. I hope I'm not losing any of you. I promise, it's all about to kick off. Lol **

**Love me x x **

**As always thanks for the continued support.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

*****December 21****st**** 2009 13:10 Charming*****

"That asshole is not pickin' up. None of them are…you fuckin' know it Clay…ain't no way he's avoidin' us for nothin' man." Tig grumbled as he flipped closed his cell phone again. It had been the fourth time of trying to reach Laroy and his crew, just since nine that morning. Ever since Darby's admittance to 'seeing a nigga about some high end crank' it had been Tig's responsibility to arrange a meet and greet with the only black crew that ran the west coast, it had taken way over a month and still no luck.

"Keep on it. Sooner we get this shit squashed the better…if Darby opens up one more fuckin' cook shop in my Town…Laroy's gonna have seven charters on his back, he can forget about talkin' nice." Clay threatened, as him and the boys milled around the garage bays. One shutter closed, hiding their meeting from prying eyes.

"Clay we can't be sure what Darby said was true. Who's to say that asshole ain't lyin'? He knows we'll wait to confirm with Laroy and in the mean time, that dick's opening cook shops all over Charming." Bobby reasoned, and looked on toward Jax who nodded in understanding.

Clay was nodding his head, taking all his crews thoughts on board his broad shoulders. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to accuse the One-Niners of going against their decade long business agreement, but God be damned, if Laroy was supplying Darby with meth knowing full well Darby would target his business in Charming, there would be hell to pay. There were two reasons Sons sold guns to One-Niners, one, it was the money, that was a given but secondly. It was strictly ironed out that the One-Niners stay clear of Charming, no gun pop offs, no drug or hooker hangouts were ever to be seen in the streets of Charming. That was the deal, that was the business agreement, but the more Clay heard of cook shops opening, the more his own faith in Laroy was starting to waiver. Tig, Hap, Opie and Jax had already shut up two cook shops and three whore houses in the last month. If Clay received one more call from Unser, he honestly thought he'd order Ernest Darby's coffin for him.

"One thing's for sure…I like pussy, but I gotta see one more dried up gash swallowin' some fat dudes cock…I'm gonna end Darby myself." Happy joked, and it earned a snigger of laughs all round. He'd already been bitten by some wayward Nazi, but thankfully he had his nurse at hand and she'd kissed him all better.

"Hey, I saw Bobby eyin' up that-…" Tig had started to spin a joke toward his Brothers, but then he cut himself off and pulled out his cell phone. Looking at the boys he nodded, and flicked up his phone. "…yeah?"

"Who we got?" Opie asked toward the circle that had formed, and then they all watched Tig shake his head and lull it towards his feet.

"A'ight…yeah, we'll get on it…" Tig finished, closed his cell and grimaced. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shook his head in disappointment and took one look at Clay. "…Unser…another cook shop!"

"Jesus Christ" Chibs bellowed, watching as all men shook their heads and then looked up to Clay for direction.

"THAT'S ENOUGH…" Clay shouted. At first, it was directed at nobody in particular, it was just because of the sheer annoyance of the damn thing. "…Call Laroy…" He pointed his angry finger, and suddenly a tiny spark of the anger was directed at Tig. He couldn't help it, he needed to blame it on somebody and his SAA had still been hitting a brick wall with arranging the meet with Laroy. "…get that double crossin' prick to meet at Castle Rock. If he ain't there…spread the fuckin' word…get all the damn charters down here…we'll ride out to LA and finish this shit once and for all."

Happy watched as Clay walked into the Teller-Morrow Office, and then he swept a glare toward Tig. He sniggered as he watched him kick over a bucket of screws and bolts, then look at Half Sack, expectant of him to pick the mess up.

"Look…we roll out…dump Darby's new arrangement in the can, and then…shit…I dunno, we'll have to reach Laroy before Clay blows another gasket." He offered.

Tig shot a look to Hap, and then the rest of the blinking eyes.  
"A'ight…wait here…I think I got an idea. Star still has connections from the One-Niner nightclub back in Tacoma…it's worth a shot, some asshole's bound to know where the fuck Laroy is."

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 13: 45 Charming*****

"Hey, you…" Lana soothed as she clutched two grocery bags from the back of Gemma's SUV. Walking up to Hap, she pushed the bags into his chest and offered up her lips. "…mmm…what you doin' today?"

Happy pressed his lips to hers, with his hands still in his pockets. He and the boys kicked back near the picnic table waiting for Tig to immerge.  
"Ain't fuckin' you…that's what."

"I never asked for that" Lana grinned back satisfactory but somewhat seductively as she pressed her lips together to savour his taste.

"The hell you did…you got that fuckin' look again." Happy grumbled, and looked all over her body, the bags obstructing his vision of her perfectly curved hips.

"What look…I haven't done anything…" Lana laughed and skidded her feet on the concrete as she walked away from him toward the Clubhouse door. "…hey…" She interrupted his thoughts as she saw him looking up the side of her ass. "…come open this door for me. You got any manners?"

Happy heard Opie scoff at the suggestion but he ignored it, laughing at himself and then walked toward the Clubhouse door. Pressing passed her back as she refused to move on purpose, he pulled back the handle and grunted.  
"**You** ain't got no damn manners bitch…got you off last night, but I didn't get shit, did I?" He raised an eyebrow, a matter of fact, slightly pleased that he'd got one up on her sarcastic wit. After his bite wound, and the way she rode his fingers the night before, he had been left without as she drifted off to sleep. He didn't mind though, it had been him that had started to stroke the side of her face, coaxing her to dreamland. He'd heard pregnant women needed extra rest, but wouldn't have used that excuse if he was asked. He would have probably denied all knowledge of simply enjoying watching her sleep soundly.

Lana narrowed her eyes at first as she tried to remember whether she had returned the favour the night before or not, but then she retorted back as the memory served her well.  
"You didn't do shit to me last night…it was all my effort baby." She smiled, but then started to chuckle as she saw Hap's mouth form an outrageous look.

"The fuck…my digits just rubbin' thin air huh?"

"Baby…" Lana cooed, and tilted her head sympathetically. "…don't you get it…you're just my toy. Whatever you got is mine, so I just take what I want…when I want…we clear on that?" She didn't wait for an answer; she just kicked her heels to the floor and scuttled inside as she felt the scurry of his looming shadow chase after her.

"You think you can get away with that shit woman?" Happy laughed as he just snagged his arm around her waist, and squeezed her away from the bar as she tried to dump the bags she was carrying.

"Ahh-ha-ha-ha-ha...Gemma…Gemma…tell Hap...ah-ha-ha...get off me...GEMMA..." Lana yelled more urgently now as Hap clutched her further and further away from the bar, and any minute now the bags would fall to the floor, most likely much to Happy's delight. "…TELL HAPPY TO GO AWAY!"

"Put her down Hap…if I have to come outta this damn kitchen, you'll be off my Christmas dinner list." Gemma warned sternly from behind the Kitchen.

Lana giggled as she felt Hap's grip loosen from around her waist. Finally being able to dump the groceries on the bar, she turned and within seconds she was crushed with his weight.

"You think you're pretty smart huh?" Happy scrunched up his lips and nose as he nodded arrogantly, looking up from her heaving chest to her lips.

"Run hoops round you baby…there somethin' you wanted, or you just gonna chicken out on me?" Lana still pushed her luck with the back chat, but there wasn't anything more exhilarating than testing the fine line he drew her. Sometimes, just sometimes, she knew his line was a little thicker on some days and that some day was luckily today. She smiled as she saw him pushing closer to her lips, and then finally victory.

Happy was in a relatively good mood. Yea, another cook shop was running but damn, he and the boys had a ball kicking them down. He had no pent up anger, but had plenty of energy to spare as sex with Lana was a no-go until her first scan revealed all would be ok. Come that day, he'd fuck her damn senseless, but so far, she'd been good to him. She'd been on her knees most nights, and he knew she loved perfecting that performance each and every time she did it for him. Now though, he just wanted to kiss her. Sexiest bitch he'd ever fucking had, and he'd had a lot of bitches. Celibacy had been hard for him back in Tacoma, his crazy stint ended him up in beds he'd never even remembered how he got there, but he'd definitely cleaned up his act, and had only thoughts of her every night.  
"You think Gemma would mind teachin' our girl some manners...?" Happy breezed as he smooched repeatedly at her lips. "…'cause you're a mouthy bitch…" he grinned and then bit lightly at her bottom lip before sweeping his tongue clean across it. "…and I ain't shakin' the damn thoughts of fuckin' you on this bar darlin'…so I ain't no good either"

Lana pushed at his chest with a laugh, a little nervous that he perhaps might have made his thought a reality.  
"Get outta here…" She laughed. "…Hey, tough guy…?" She called as she watched him chuckling and pushing open the Clubhouse door, raising an eyebrow in question. "…I'll take care of you tonight. I promise."

"Bet that ass you are darlin'…" Hap nodded toward her derriere. "…you actually think you had a choice in that?" he barked back a laugh.

"Love you" Lana sung.

"Yea, yea" Happy muttered with a smirk, and let the door close, seeing her smiling face as she turned away.

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 13:30 Charming*****

"C'mon…just fuckin' do it for me." Tig groaned, and wasn't beyond a stamp of the foot as he followed Star back and forth, to the bathroom and then to the bedroom as she tidied up his dorm.

"Tig…what exactly do you want me to say?" Star finally stood still and looked at him. Watching as his eyes sparkled because she'd given in, yet again.

"I dunno…just bitch shit…ask around, find out if Laroy has business goin' on that we don't fuckin' know about."

"Give me the phone…" Star held out her hand, snatching it as he plopped it down, she marched back into the bathroom and turned to see him following her. "…no way…I'm not having you bickering in my other ear whilst I do your dirty work."

"You're somethin' special you know that…?" Tig grinned, and stubbed the toe of his boot into the floor, holding his arms over the doorframe and smiling at her. "…you're gonna get fucked good tonight." He dropped his hand just in time for her to see him clutching his dick before she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Well?" Tig asked.

"Sherry didn't know much…" Star left it hanging and watched as Tig slouched, his arms down by his side, wilting with disappointment. "…but Julie knew a lot."

Tig jumped forward and bore his eyes into hers, searching for information that his sneaky little fairy had been hiding.  
"What ya' got for me...?" he started. "…it better be good."

Star was smiling as she watched him pop at the seams, struggling with the fact that she knew something that he didn't. She turned serious though, as she didn't want him to think she considered this sort of thing a game. She didn't want to be involved with Club business, and she knew that she was far from the circle he and his Brothers shared, but Tig had needed something from her. Tig had needed her full stop. That was a revelation in itself.  
"Apparently…that Chinese man…what's his face?"

"Lin?" Tig queried with confusion, wondering why in the hell Henry Lin had anything to do with the One-Niners.

"Yes…that's him. Well he's been counterfeiting money-…"

"Yea, yea… I know this shit. That's what they do dammit…gimme something I don't fuckin' know…c'mon, you're lettin' my standards slip of you." Tig groaned, waving his hands round in circles, trying to imitate how fast he needed the information, and quick.

"Alrig-gg-hh-tt…alright…I was just trying to be helpful." Star whined and started to nibble at her nails because she was upset she'd let him down.

"Hey, hey…c'mon…I need those…" Tig pulled her hands away from her mouth and smiled at her, encouragingly. "…my back don't scratch itself darlin'."

Star beamed and then suddenly found the willingness to continue with her offload of information.  
"Julie said that the One-Niners had started to see counterfeit money swap hands at the nightclub…apparently it didn't sit too well with the big purple man."

"Laroy" Tig sighed, and pinched his nose with a smile as she'd actually made him laugh. One-Niner colours were purple, and without a doubt Laroy always wore purple, and the guy was pretty tall. His little fairy was doing so well, it didn't matter that she didn't know peoples names, all that mattered was that she was helping him the best way only she could.

"That's it… Laroy…anyways, Julie said that some shooting had been going on between the Chinese-…I mean Lin and the purple-…I mean Laroy…so yea…that's all I know. Is…Is that Ok, is that what you needed?" Star stammered, and hoped with all her heart that she'd fulfilled her duty.

"Like I said…you're gonna get fucked tonight." Tig grabbed her face and kissed her. Walking away and slamming the door shut, he'd leave her hanging for his approval until he returned later. She'd done exceptionally well but he wasn't about to tell her that just yet, he'd let her sweat it a bit more.

Telling Clay about Laroy's business with Henry Lin in Tacoma, could possibly explain the reason why Tig wasn't able to get hold of Laroy, or even hear of any One-Niner activity in Oakland. This shit was boding well for Laroy, maybe the shit wasn't about to hit the fan with the One-Niners, but absolutely, the shit was going to kick with Darby. That assholes time was running up. Lying, conniving piece of Nazi shit.

* * *

Tig wrapped his hand on the bar top as he walked passed. He watched as Lana popped her head up from stacking the glasses.  
"We're rollin' out... Tell Gem, party starts at nine."

"You got it…and Tig?" Lana quickly ushered.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful…and tell Happy I hate him." Lana smiled.

"Lovers tiff?" Tig asked with a grin as he pushed open the door.

"Just tell him."

* * *

"Dicks…we might have a lead on Laroy." Tig shared.

"Information legit?" Jax asked.

"Well…we'll find out won't we…c'mon, lets go blow up some meth." Opie forced into the conversation and answered for Tig. He knew Jax and Tig didn't get on at the best of times, and having Jax question Tig's intelligence was always a no-go. Their SAA was one of the best, if not thee best and the one thing Opie knew, was that you didn't underestimate the lengths Tig would go to protect his Club, from foe, or friend.

Tig snarled toward Jax but then caught sight of Hap rumbling forward to sit in the formation they rolled out to do business in.  
"Hey…your bitch got a message for ya'."

"Yeah, what's that?" Happy pushed up his chin, waiting for Tig to hurry the fuck up and spit it out. His grinning face was far too annoying to stare that long at.

"Said to tell ya', she hates ya'…" Tig chuckled, totally and utterly at peace with causing Hap a little misfortunate before their trip to kick some ass. It bugged the hell out of him though, when he looked at his Brother and saw him grinning like a Cheshire cat. "…what's so damn funny? Ya' woman don't send no love Brother."

"Yea…it's her thing…" Happy offered an explanation whilst trying to wipe the smile from his face "…she ain't hatin' me player…she's wantin' me."

Tig nodded, and understood that women had a way of making shit cryptic. His fairy was just the same.  
Riding out of the Teller-Morrow gates, Jax up front and Hap and Tig following behind, Tig looked across and nodded, his grin wide and mysterious as the town bowled passed.

Happy grinned, opened the throttle and enjoyed the unpleasant looks from the old folk in town. Life really had picked up. Heads were going to roll once they pulled up on Darby's new meth shop, and his woman was waiting back home for him. Yea, nothing better!

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 15:50 Lodi*****

Taking that U-turn in the highway, he had known it was yet another mistake but God damn, he was a fucked up bastard. He wasn't even sure exactly why he felt the need to turn back for her, but he'd felt a pulling sensation in his chest. His good old biker selfishness had reared its ugly head again. He'd figured to himself, that she'd come in handy on the ride down south. That was the reason he'd repeated in his head, and that was the reason he now looked at her, sitting on the back of his bike as he looked out from the gas station. Back in Portland, he'd made cars honk their horns at him, but as he'd swung his Harley round, cage drivers caught the colours he wore. Immediately they had all dropped their heads and let him stop the traffic if he damned well pleased. Skidding back into the trucking Lot, his wheels had kicked up the dirt terrain before he rolled onto the smooth tarmac and had braked sharply in front of her. He'd seen her as he drove back down the road, her arms wrapped around her waist, waiting for that cab he'd told her to call. He'd yelled at her to get the fuck on the back before he changed his mind.  
Watching as he walked toward her now, she'd almost looked like a model as the California breeze swished her hair behind her back. The sunset was drooping in the December sky and he handed her the rest of his coffee he'd just guzzled.

"Thanks…it gets breezy on the back of this thing." Bridget offered.

"Not long now…we're almost in Charming…" Kozik replied, but then shook his head as he couldn't keep up the casual conversation for yet another gas stop. "…look…this ain't gonna be some fuckin' vacation…I'm here on business."

"I know." Bridget offered.

"You listen to me, you do as I say and you do it without question, you got that?" Kozik implored. He was desperate to get the importance across to her. Knowing he sounded like a controlling boyfriend, it was said on purpose. At no cost, was he prepared for her to get hurt for shit that was pending him. First mistake was bringing her, and his second mistake would be to leave without her. She was a woman, she was an innocent and if he didn't control her correctly, she could end up with the same hatred on her back as he had on his. She didn't deserve that, not one bit but he knew he deserved whatever it was Hap decided. Stupidly, he hadn't thought about what would happen to her if he never made it out of Charming. As he figured that would be the case anyway, but now, looking at her, pointing his finger, telling her to comply with his every command. He felt utterly cheap and damn right hypocritical. Shit though, she was the sweetest thing and he really couldn't wait to slip inside her again. Have her moan his name again, and order her to tell him to pound her harder.

"I got it. I promise. I won't let you down." Bridget smiled. Underneath though, she was petrified. She'd begged him to let her go with him, except now she realised she wasn't quite sure why she was so desperate for that. There was no denying it, on her part, she had fallen for him but she'd remembered the talks she'd shared with him. She'd remembered the snippets of information he'd given her about a place called Charming. She'd remembered that he'd told her he'd let a Brother down, and that in his world, what he'd done, what he'd tried to do was punishable by many means. Bridget never thought of Kozik as a rapist. Yes, he'd told her that he'd done some pretty serious things close to the vicinity of rape; well some would argue that it was but when she'd been with him, he'd been nothing but careful and sometimes compassionate.

Kozik smiled at her, a little proud that she'd said the right thing and not made him regret his foolhardy decision to go back for her in the first place.  
"You called your boyfriend?"

"Good God, no…what would I say…?" Bridget gasped and started to chuckle as the more devilish she'd thought she'd been the more fun it seemed. "…I…I wasn't really thinking about him…I was with you." She shied and turned her face toward the sunset.

Kozik gripped her chin and pulled her back. Leaning into her knee, making sure it rubbed alongside his shaft that lay dormant in his jeans and kissed her. Probing his tongue and making sure she'd almost wanted to collapse, he pushed her away with a chuckle.  
"Down girl…" he chided, and knew he made her feel so immature but he loved it. He loved having that upper hand of superiority. "…call him…boyfriend needs to know you're OK"

"Are you kidding…? I'm not calling him…no way. There's nothing I could tell him, I wouldn't even know where to start." Bridget cracked off a laugh and kept sweeping her eyes away from his narrowing posture. She scoffed.

"Call ya' boyfriend…or I'll do it for ya'." Kozik flipped open his cell and offered it to her with a raised, daring eyebrow. He'd do it, if she wasn't going to; he'd damn well do it. Christ, she was already disobeying him and they weren't even at the Charming boarder.

"I am not calling him. No way…and neither are you. Its best he doesn't know."

"I ain't askin'…I'm fuckin' tellin'…call ya' damn boyfriend…now!" Kozik gritted his teeth and knew she'd never seen him like this, but the last thing he or the Charming boys needed was a long lost boyfriend calling Seattle PD reporting a missing person.

Bridget took the phone from his hand, and flipped up the screen. She hopped off the bike with a sulking attitude and walked off across the almost derelict gas station.

"Tell him I said hi" Kozik grinned, as she spun around scrawling at him with furrowed brows.

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 16:30 Charming*****

"Gemma…this really is something special. The boys are going to love this." Lana complimented as she looked on at the liquor filled sponge cake that she had made. Bobby would have been proud of her.

"Yea, well they better. Christmas in Charming ain't Christmas without this honey." Gemma smiled.

"Well Hap can have my piece." Lana giggled and pottered around the kitchen. Making sure they had enough nibbles and no shortage of plastic cups. All throughout the last week of Christmas, at some point a Clubhouse Party was always arranged, and tonight was the night. The proper family party was on Christmas day, and Gemma had told her all about the festivities that went on at her and Clay's household. Lana was looking forward to it. It was her first Christmas away from Tacoma, but she was glad to feel like she belonged no place else. Gemma had accepted her with open arms, although she'd heard of the difficulty with Tara and her, and Gemma had been cagey with her at first. But after that shopping trip, after their paths had crossed at a junction they had both been forced to turn into, they had found a connection, a piece of solid ground to share.

"Hey baby-girl…can you take one last sweep of the bar, I meant to brush down the pool table but I forgot. This damn cake has taken up all my time."

"Sure…" Lana smiled, and stopped cleaning out the ashtrays. "…oh, and I'll make sure the pool table has got all the damn balls. Last time Bobby went to play, Tig hid the black ball above the light fitting when he turned his back. Bobby lost fifty bucks to Opie because of it."

Gemma cracked up laughing.  
"Yea… that trick gets pulled every damn year. Bobby falls for it every time."

Lana chuckled, and heard Gemma carry on the explanation through the kitchen door as she walked from behind the bar and out to the tables. Immediately spotting the pint glass that Juice had used for an ashtray the other night, of which she'd scolded him for and told him to clear it up before she saw it again. She spun on her heels, glass in hand and then just like that, it smashed to the floor. The shards of glass shattered everywhere, and she blinked. Her eyes were all of a sudden dry and stunned to stillness as she looked at the Clubhouse doorway. She daren't move her feet but at that moment in time she wasn't really able to comprehend what she wanted and what she was actually doing. Then she heard the cracking of the glass as her feet stumbled over it. Opening her mouth to speak, her hands still gripped as though she was still holding the pint glass. She pressed her lips, wanting to speak his name but to form any kind of wording right now was impossible. He looked different. He looked clean, for better sense of the word and he looked God awfully ashamed. His blue eyes looked back at her, his blonde hair spike at all different angles and for that split second, she had forgotten what it was like to look at him with the hatred her heart deeply felt.

"Baby-girl…you OK…don't tell me another damn glass has broken. I'm not going to the shops again for more." Gemma hollered from the kitchen.

Crackling her shoes over the glass that shattered on the floor, she tried to ice skate over it, wanting desperately to walk back around the bar and toward the kitchen. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for this confrontation. Not yet. Then Lana heard another voice squeak, a voice she'd never heard before and it had made her fall short of the courage she had been building up to actually say something herself.

"This place is exactly like Tacoma…are all the Clubhouses like this Koz?"

**~AN~**

**Hey Ladies, OK hope you enjoyed this one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. **

**Umm, I've been thinking and I've noticed how people are ending their stories in time for the new season but…I've not really thought of that. I'm going to still be doing this… I'm not finished yet and there is no way I'd be finished in time for next week. You hear that ladies… NEXT WEEK! Ahh so excited about that. **

**Anyways… just thought I'd share that schedule lol **

**Thanks for the support and totally stoked you are enjoying it. **


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

*****December 21****st**** 2009 16:45 Charming*****

"Koz…" Bridget repeated, after the third time as she arched her neck and looked along the one sided corridor wall. Admiring the pictures of bikers posing with vintage motorcycles, she stumbled blindly into his back as she walked through the entrance of the second Clubhouse she'd been in. "…Koz?"

"Yea…all the Clubhouses are pretty much modelled on this one. This is where it all started." Kozik informed Bridget almost through gritted teeth as he had originally felt like telling her to just shut up and be quiet. Walking into the Clubhouse, of course he knew at some point he would be faced with Lana but not like this, not so damn suddenly. Unable to take his eyes away from her though, the more he realised what a bad idea his unannounced arrival had been. He noticed that she looked completely and utterly afraid of him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have wanted to see that look in her eyes, but it was there, staring right back at him. He was a stranger to her, and that look alone was killing him inside.

"So…let me get this straight-…" Bridget started, more than ready to continue her tourist questions, but then she turned her head and peeped over Kozik's shoulder, seeing a woman somewhat teary eyed. It was time to stop talking and just survey the situation. "…oh" she finally aired, and looked on at the girl Kozik appeared to have been staring at too. She was rather attractive, unbelievably pretty with high cheekbones and immaculate skin. It wouldn't have been a stretch of the imagination to picture her adorning that black cocktail dress worn my Julia Roberts. Her hair swept to one side over her shoulder as she sat with her legs crossed at the Regent Beverly Wilshire hotel waiting for Richard Gere. She wasn't short of the word stunning, even as she wore tight skinned leggings and a loose fitted tunic that slipped off one shoulder. It revealed the fact she wore no bra, and carried off the look exceptionally well.

"What…" Lana croaked, but couldn't locate the ability to clear her hoarse throat so continued, as she looked in his eyes. "…I…err…when."

"Stop…please." Kozik broke, and lifted his palm a little to steady her struggle. He didn't want her to say anything. He hadn't planned on the reunion being so difficult but he could see from the look on her face that she was far from comfortable.

All of a sudden, after hearing his voice, hearing those words, it was like a switch had flicked off in her head. The words rang familiar to her ears and she so cleverly retorted back her comment.  
"That's funny…that's exactly what I said."

Not that he wanted to be saved, not that he wanted any excuse but as he opened his mouth to fumble for a choice of apology, he was utterly glad when the kitchen door opened and Gemma stepped out. He sighed with relief and let his poised hand drop to his thigh with a light slap, almost confirming his annoyance at being interrupted but by God, he was really glad for it. He really had no clue how to even start his apology, or whether he even deserved the right to.

* * *

Gemma had heard the glass break onto the wooden floorboards. Wiping her hands on the dish cloth, she zipped it through each finger as she slowly walked toward the kitchen door. Easily seeing through the slight gap, it had taken her some time to gather the courage and step out. Now that she was standing behind the bar, dish cloth in hand, she could see Lana frozen to the spot. She felt torn, half wanting to usher Lana away, shield her from the big bad world of rape and pillage but the other half, she wanted to slap her. She wanted to see her fly off the handle, go into a fit of rage and claw at Kozik's face, but alas. Lana was smarter than she gave her credit for. She had known if Lana had even attempted some form of her own retaliation, it would have cemented the fact that she'd spent the last month thinking about the one thing that scared her the most. Weakness! You'd have to have been some kind of special woman to show that attempted rape hadn't affected you in anyway. Clawing at Koz would have just shown him and the whole world, how a strong, decent, loving woman allowed one simple man to shatter her life. It would have been the wrong move to lash out at Koz. Under no circumstances did she own the right to bother herself with something that was her man's duty to take care of. No woman, no Old Lady had to be subjected to reliving any nightmare that they'd been through. Nightmares were full of horrid things, screams, cries, ripped clothing and bloody scratches; all those things were to be shielded by the one person that lived to protect them. In Lana's case Gemma knew that protector was Happy, and looking at Lana now, unmoved but teetering on broken glass, it seemed she knew exactly the same reasons her man lived for too.  
"Clay's in the office." Gemma spoke sternly, her lips pursed and her jaw ridged tight.

"I'm not here to see Clay." Kozik returned, and saw the look in Gemma's eyes but it didn't take him long to flash his gaze back to Lana. She was part of the reason he was here in the first place, he figured now was as good a time as any, but it was hard. Unbelievably hard to even formulate the correct way to apologise but he knew he had the words, somewhere at least.

Gemma saw the waiver in Lana's strength and knew any minute now she was going to crumble.  
"Your shit will have to wait…Clay won't like being ignored, you know that."

Kozik looked to Gemma full on now. She had been right. Showing up at the Mother Clubhouse, unwilling to present yourself to the President was a little out of order, and he knew that. Taking one last look at Lana, he turned on his heel and saw Bridget. Damn, for that period of time, he'd literally forgotten she was with him. He took hold of her wrist and walked back out the Clubhouse, his shrink in tow and headed across the Lot.

* * *

"Christ…" Gemma blurted out, watching Lana as she near on collapsed into the bar. "…easy baby-girl, easy"

As soon as Kozik had turned tail, all remaining strength had withered away and Lana's knees buckled from under her. Flailing out her arms and slapping them into the bar top, she heaved up her guts but nothing came up. Her throat was too dry and somewhere deep within her inner core; her body told her throwing up would have been an unhealthy option for the baby so it stayed down.  
"Gemma…I…I…" she started, struggling to explain herself but she desperately wanted to. "…I didn't think…I God. I feel sick."

"It's OK baby…he'll be with Clay now. We can get you outta here, you don't have to see him baby. You don't have to see him." Gemma soothed, rubbing her back but using her other hand to try and make her stand up. She had no reason to be slouched over; she had no reason to have her head hung low.

"I just…I wasn't expecting it, you know…? I think…I think if I knew, it wouldn't have been so bad. I just wasn't expecting it. He caught me off guard." Lana explained her reactions.

"Hey listen to me…it's not worth it. You have something much more amazing to focus on, you got me?" Gemma lowered her shoulders, hunching up to connect her eyes with Lana's. She nodded down to her belly and watched as Lana stood up straight.

"Thanks Gemma…I think that-…" Lana stopped, and then pure fright etched over her face immediately when both women heard the rumble of Harleys. "…Gem, oh no…I can't…Hap…what do I say? He's going to be so mad at me."

"What…what the hell for? You think he's gonna blame you for Koz' wrong doing, is that it?" Gemma scolded.

"No…I just…" Lana stuttered for the right words. "…I just promised him that I wouldn't cry over it."

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 17:00 Charming*****

Clay looked up from the filing cabinet drawer when a knock was tapped on the open office door. Seeing Kozik, he raised an eyebrow and then clamped his teeth onto his cigar.  
"You took your sweet time."

"Yea…time got away from me, gettin' my head sorted was harder than I thought." Koz offered and stepped further into the office when he saw Clay nod to the seat opposite the desk. Sitting down, it felt awkward, like he was going for an all important business interview but seeing Clay, seeing the 'First 9' patch, seeing the 'President' patch, shit had all of a sudden got really real.

"Look…you fucked up, and big…" Clay started, leaning his elbows on the desk and taking charge of the conversation that needed to be had. "…I ain't gonna talk to ya' like you're stupid, because I know there's a lot of reasons you have that SAA patch with Tacoma so I'm just gonna get straight to the point…" Clay watched as Kozik jolted a single nod. "…Hap's gonna kill ya', he's got every right to and I ain't gonna get in the way of that shit."

"I can handle it…" Kozik sucked in his chest, the realisation that death was getting closer, actually scared the shit out of him. "…I know I messed up. I came here to own up to it…face justice."

"Look…to tell ya' the truth, I'm kinda glad you came…we got some stuff happenin' with the Niners, could get dicey and we might need you…I can hold Hap off, if…if you wanna do one last good thing and help your Brothers out?" Clay spoke softly. He hated this part of the job. He hated condoning violence against another Brother but where it was deserved; it was hard to accept it any other way.

Kozik thought about it. He knew Happy would be pissed for being held back, but to hell with it. He had came back to face the music, that was honourable in itself. Going down with another MC battle under his belt, would always be a good thing for the history books.  
"I'm in…anything for the Club."

Clay nodded. Pleased with the acceptance and realised Kozik was a bigger man than he originally thought. It took a lot of guts to want to still be part of something that inevitably was part of the thing that was going to kill you. Hearing the rumble of the Harleys, he creased his brow with concern, contemplating how exactly he was going to explain to Hap that his justice for Lana would have to wait until Club business was finished.

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 17:10 Charming*****

The job had been relatively easy. The cook shop runners had been tipped off, so when they had arrived at the location, the place was deserted. All that was left to do was blow up the wood shed and be done with it. Pulling back into the Lot, Happy joked with Chibs about his latest stint with Emily Duncan.  
"You know that pussy ain't Old Lady material Brother."

"Aye lad, but she's a great fuck…you seen those damn lips boy…" Chibs blew his lips out in remembrance of such a wonderful thing. "…you should give it a go. I tell ya', that shit will get ya' high."

"You kiddin'…?" Happy scoffed. "…I get that shit every night…don't need no second hand me downs Bro."

Chibs laughed. For one, it was good to chat with Hap, and for two, it was actually nice hear him pay a backhanded compliment to his woman. Chibs had always liked Lana, softly spoken but a tongue that could lash out at any minute. Any woman that wasn't afraid of Happy, was a good woman in his books.

* * *

Filing through the Clubhouse door, Happy still chuckled with Chibs and now Juice when he saw his girl, more beautiful than ever. He loved it when she had her skin on show. Her shoulder revealed, almost down to the back of her armpit, showing all of sundry what a great pert rack she owned. Happy stared longingly at the front of her chest as she turned at an angle; he wished he had x-ray vision to witness her rosebud nipples rubbing on the sleek material of her tunic. She wore no bra, it was obvious, and God damn, he loved it when she didn't.  
Approaching the bar, he smiled at his girl when she lifted her head to greet him. For that split second, he furrowed his brow because he fathomed how on earth his girl thought she could fool him so easily. He knew her and he knew every detail about her, he most definitely knew a fake smile when he saw one.  
"S'up bitch?"

Lana felt him approaching and couldn't have avoided the glance up to him as he touched his hand flat on the bar top, expectant of her attention. She tried her best, she really did and she'd thought her and Gemma had managed to wipe away any excess smeared make-up, but his look toward her now revealed she'd done a piss poor job of hiding her upset. She smiled anyway, but was unable to answer him, for fear of squeaking like a mouse. Turning her back to him, she busied herself with arranging and then re-arranging glasses on the back bar shelf.

Happy watched as she turned her back to him, he damn well hated that, especially when he'd so openly given all his attention to her. Seeing Gemma behind the bar too, he looked at her and a slow cloud of anger gathered as he raised his finger and pointed at Lana's turned back. His eyes bored into Gemma's and for the first time, he'd actually witnessed Gemma flinch as even he felt his eyes blacken to their deepest stare.  
"The fuck's wrong with her?" he ordered, wanting answers and now. He knew Lana could obviously hear him, but like he'd predicted, his words provoked no response and he heard her still busying herself with unnecessary chores.

"Nothing" Gemma replied, but knew she was unable to cover up the lie as easily as she'd hoped. Happy's eyes had this ability to burn the truth out of you, and she felt weak for allowing him to control her reactions. She'd never been in this situation with him before, his threatening gaze was unflappable and the more he looked at her, the more he judged her, and then the more she felt like she was letting her friend down. She hadn't held it together like she thought she could have.

Happy shook his head with refusal, and still pointed his finger at Lana's back. He rounded the bar watching Gemma for answers, seeing her bite on the inside of her mouth. It was a clear sign of nervousness as he dropped his pointed finger and then ran his hand along the length of the bar. Finally reaching Lana, he took one last look at Gemma and upturned his nose, completely outraged that she'd lie to him.  
"Bullshit…" he scorned and then watched Gemma turn her face away. "…hey…Lana…Lana…" Happy tugged at her upper arm as he took a firm grip. "...don't keep shit from me…S'up?"

Gemma felt terrible. She'd promised Lana that she'd protect her crying eyes away from the boys, but she'd failed miserably. She hadn't counted on Hap's righteous and unchallenging gaze, and it was at that moment that she realised Happy thought the world of Lana. If anybody or anything so much as threatened to drive a wedge between his girl and him, even Gemma trying to shield away emotions Lana wanted hidden, he'd fight tooth and nail until he had his girl back beside him again.

"I ain't fuckin' lyin' Lana…spit this shit out." Happy pulled roughly at her arm as she had still refused to lift her face and look at him. Her head was hung so low, any minute now he thought she'd be kissing her own tits. Fuck, he hated not knowing every God damned thing on her mind. No matter what her issues were, stupid girlie shit or not, he wanted to know. He might not have cared after he'd known the problem but then at least he could say there wasn't a damn thing that threatened to come between them and make her feel like she couldn't tell him anything. It happened quickly though, all of a sudden he was taken off guard as he was still looking at Gemma's ashamed facial expression. A thud was crashed into his upper body and as he jolted, it had become apparent that his girl had bowled into his chest, clutching his Cut like her life depended on it.

Lana wasn't able to answer him, no matter how much she head his voice get more agitated by the second, she still couldn't answer him. Her head was hung low for a reason, her silent tears streamed down her cheeks and she was awfully glad nobody could see her. Unable to stand it any longer, she crashed into his chest and waited patiently for his reaction to catch up. She wanted his arms around her; she wanted him to hold her.

It felt like he had been harpooned, the force she ploughed into him with was stunning to say the least. Looking at Gemma with a furrowed brow, still wanting answers as to why his girl was acting so out of sorts. Happy held up his hands, showing everyone in the room that he'd done nothing of a physical nature to warrant the reaction he'd received from his woman. As he looked down at her, he realised immediately what she'd wanted from him. Clasping his hands down on her shoulders, as if for a second showing he was going to shove her off him in disgust, he slipped them down and around her back. Hitching her up tight against him, he tucked her into the nape of his neck and stroked a hand down the cup of her head. Holding it there, he pressed her closer into him and then looked at the boys with a concerned look

All of them looked on quietly, waiting to find out what the hell the problem was, and it had taken Bobby to summon the words.  
"What the hell's goin' on here ladies?" he eyed Gemma, the more superior of the two, but still, they all got nothing.

"Ssh…I can't fuckin' fix this if you don't tell me what the fuckin' problem is…" Happy joined in and then tried to nudge his face down into the little cave she'd made by cupping her hands over her face. "…talk to me baby." He whispered.

Gemma stood there, more awkward than ever and she waited for Lana to say something but the more the seconds ticked by she realised it wasn't going to happen.  
"It's just the hormones" She offered. Knowing Lana's silence was a signal, a signal for somebody else to speak for her. It was obvious Lana had no words to function with, and Gemma knew she had no way of even explaining the fucked up emotional upset she felt. So she'd spoken for her instead, stood up for her, showing her she supported her no matter what.

Happy creased his brow at having the hormone knowledge bestowed upon him, he stared at Gemma trying to work out if it was the truth or not. Feeling Lana in his chest, his arms wrapped around her, the explanation had started to settle in. He surmised with himself that her hormones had been all over the shop, so it hadn't been too far from the truth, but damn, his guts were telling him different.  
"Everythin' a'ight?" he asked with another ditched effort to get her to talk to him. This time though, he forced her out of his chest and held her at arms length away from him.

"Aye Brothers…it's just the baby blues…they do that ya' know…" Chibs informed with a knowledgeable smile. "…they cry just for the sake of cryin'." He shrugged.

Happy nodded to his Brother. He accepted that, but he had still felt, and could still sense that something wasn't right with her. Pushing aside his doubts, he submersed himself into the fact that she was just overreacting. She had nothing in her life to threat about, she was safe, she was with him and the damn girl was treated like a princess at times.  
"Suck it up…you can't cry at everythin' darlin'." He rubbed at her upper arms and shrugged his shoulders.

Lana nodded, sniffed up her tears and flicked up her lashes that still contained drops of water. Finally she met his eyes and she watched as he cupped the side of her face and wiped his thumb straight under her bottom eyelashes. Offering a tentative smile, she pressed herself close to him and laid her forehead to rest on his chin. She felt God awful for fooling him, but she just didn't want to break the wonderful time they'd all been having these passed few weeks. Kozik's arrival was sure as hell going to cause an upheaval. She wasn't ready for that, her and Hap were just getting back to basics. Her and Hap were all in love again.

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 17:30 Charming*****

Tig stood watching Hap close his eyes, accepting Lana's silent embrace when his mobile vibrated. Walking to the Clubhouse door, he stepped out and looked into the sunset.  
"Yeah? ... took your time man, Castle Rock…be there at six-thirty, we got business to discuss...a'ight…later" Closing the cell, he sighed with relief that finally the One-Niners had reached out. Looking across the Lot he saw the approach of Clay, and someone he quite couldn't believe had the balls to show his face again.

"Call Church…we need to discuss our options for retaliation." Clay commanded, but watched as Tig raised his hunches, mouth opening at the ready to ask the burning question.

"The fuck that asshole doin' here man…" Tig directed at Clay but then quickly looked at Kozik who stood behind, just inviting a confrontation that he felt the need to accept. "…you made a big fuckin' mistake man…you're dead…you got that, you're already dead man."

"Tig…that's enough…if we wanna take the fight to Laroy, we're gonna need all the damn hands we can get" Clay instructed and then looked on, as the two Sergeant at Arms now faced off to one another.

"What…?" Tig looked to the side, letting Kozik stare to the side of his face as he looked at Clay. He wondered how on earth Clay could entertain such a condition that warranted Kozik to still be standing. He then saw the sharply raised eyebrow from Clay and he'd known then that he'd spoken out of turn. It wasn't his right to challenge his President's decisions, whatever the reason. Looking back at Kozik, he snarled and then uttered the information he held from the phone call he'd received. "…we got a meet with Laroy…Castle Rock in just over an hour."

"Well, well, well, the weasel finally pops up." Clay muttered, edging his walk closer to the Clubhouse door. His movement confirming that the two men should stand down and follow him, no questions asked.

Tig bit the inside of his mouth, fighting the urge to smack the look of Kozik's face but then a figure in the distance caught his eye. He watched as Koz followed his gaze and then to his horror, he saw as he held out an open palm gesturing for the shadow to scurry to his side.

Kozik had instructed Bridget to wait by his bike as he spoke to the President and when he had seen Tig's flick of sight direct behind him, he had known it had been his girl.  
"You a'ight?" he asked, as he grasped her hand in his. He felt her hold herself tight against his side, hanging from his upper arm. He felt protective of her, and wouldn't let Tig start shit for no reason.

Bridget peeped around his shoulder and eyed the man that stood almost face to face with Kozik. He looked mean, and the crazy look in his eyes had been a look she'd seen plenty of times on patients she'd had committed to asylums.  
"I'm fine…are you?" She asked, and then looked between the two men.

Kozik looked from Bridget and then back to Tig as he answered her.  
"I'm just fine baby."

"We'll see" Tig responded.

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 17:45 Charming*** **

Lana had curled her arms around Happy's neck, holding herself close to him as he stood there, leaned against the pool table whilst talking to the guys. After seeing Kozik, she hadn't had the courage to tell Hap that he had arrived, and she didn't have the courage to move away from Hap's comfort either. She just wanted to close her eyes and have him cradle her to sleep but she knew, before long, something was bound to kick off. She just wanted to savour this moment until she had to deal with the harshness of the reality they lived in.

Happy kept his hand pressed to Lana's lower back. Smoking his cigarette, he held it between his thumb and middle finger as he listened to the casual conversation bubbling between his Brothers. He had joined in a little bit, but after coming back from the meth bust and seeing Lana all teary eyed, he was confused to say the least. He had understood and accepted Chibs' explanation about pregnant women being far too emotional for their own good, but he just felt like it was something more than that. He knew his girl, and he knew that something or someone had upset her. Casting his eyes to the opening Clubhouse door, he watched as Clay walked in, followed by Tig. He could see Tig looking at him, his eyes warning him, his eyes penetrating through the crowd of their Brothers as he seemed to be standing stock still, unmoveable. Happy nodded at him, wanting to know the reason for his awkwardness. It wasn't until Tig finally moved to the side, that he could see the reason for his uneasiness.  
"Motherfucker" he mouthed and shoved off the pool table. Ripping Lana away from his side and seemingly forgetting her existence as he could see only one thing. Kozik!

The room had fell silent as Lana stumbled to the side and stepped into Juice. Clutching her hand onto his wrist for support from the sudden jolt away from Happy, she looked up and watched with wide eyes as it all unfolded before her.

Happy couldn't believe it. The asshole had come back, and now he was faced with dealing the retribution. Suddenly though, whilst on the march of his life toward an almost resigned Kozik, his path was blocked. Watching with shock creasing his brow, Tig jumped in front of him, pushing him back, almost in a protective stance over Kozik.  
"Bro…the fuck?" he scorned, and then watched Tig flick his eyes to Clay. He cocked his head, looking at his President, wanting some kind of explanation, and pretty damn fast.

"I'm sorry Brother…" Clay offered. "…Your shit will have to wait…it's time will come, but right now, we need his help."

"The fuck we do…" Happy barked back. "…we can handle shit without him, SAMCRO don't need-"

"HEY…" Clay shouted, pointing a finger in Hap's face. "…you don't get to tell me how to run this Club…" he gritted his teeth but then saw the look of desperation in Hap's eyes and suddenly felt guilty for not allowing him to serve the justice that was pending. "…look, I know this is bad timing…" he spoke softly. "…but, you have my word…once the Laroy shit has blown over, you two can take that final dance…just right now…the Club comes first."

Happy went to speak, he went to fire back his annoyance, but the rattling of hurt and the multitude of undecided decisions in his head, just forced him to stop. His president was right. No matter the personal shit that was at his feet, the Club always came first. He was angry about it, really pissed off about it but he would not have been a Son of Anarchy if he all of a sudden started to put his personal feelings before the Club. He eventually nodded his head, relenting to the command and he turned his head back toward Tig. Feeling a clamped, tight grasp on his shoulder he nodded again as he knew Tig felt his anguish.

"Everybody…Church…now" Clay shouted.

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 18:00 Charming*****

"Just sit there…I'll be out in a bit." Kozik instructed Bridget, pointing to the bar stool.

All Bridget could do, was nod her acceptance as she watched Kozik walk away from her. She tucked her legs under the lip of the bar and folded her hands into the tight squeeze between her thighs.

* * *

Lana held out a hand as Hap walked in her direction toward the Chapel door. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his face as he appeared to ignore her.  
"Hap?" She voiced and then jumped a little when he turned to face back at her.

"I fuckin' knew there was a reason for your act earlier…" Happy spat. He couldn't help it. Unable to express his anger toward Kozik, the very man that had tried to hurt his woman, he had to direct his frustration at someone. Again, like all the other times that someone would have to be Lana. "…you fuckin' protectin' that asshole again?"

"No…I just…I couldn't…I didn't-…" Lana tried to explain that she had no strength within her to express how she had felt seeing Koz again. She just hadn't wanted to bother him with such stupid behaviour, but now, looking at his black eyes. She was flabbergasted when he jumped back down her throat, interrupting her, and mocking her with a high pitched expression of her voice.

"I just…I didn't…I couldn't…" Happy imitated her by bending his knees in slightly, making his posture small and feeble as he pinched his fingers together emphasising the exact tone she used. "…you just couldn't fuckin' tell me the damn truth could ya'?" he spoke his own gruff, deep voice now and then loomed over her as she started to cower into herself, holding her arms around her waist. All he kept thinking about was Kozik, the fact that the asshole had shown up, shown himself to his girl, upset her, and then walked around like he fucking belonged in the same place as him. It just riled him; no it did more than that, it fucking infuriated him. If Lana had told him the reason for her upset before, when he had asked, then he would have stepped up. He would have cradled her the right way; he would have loved her the right way, instead of making a fool of himself and just telling her to suck up her tears, like they meant nothing.

Lana sucked in her chest and pushed herself away from him. Rushing toward the wall of crime, she ran down the corridor away from Hap's harshness and pushed open the dorm door. Seeing Kozik after such a hiatus was bad enough, having Happy mad at her for not telling him, was double the pain.

**~AN~**

**Hey, hope you liked this one. It's still coming…I promise, there will be a showdown and I can't wait to write it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Love me x x **


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

*****December 21****st**** 2009 18:30 Charming*****

Clay looked around the sunset sky, the tree tops swished and the tranquil water feature was still bubbling in the far distance as he sat face to face with Laroy at Castle Rock. The conversation had started quick, both men eager to share tails of woe.  
"Charming…we're seein' a lot of drug traffic. Darby's lightin' up crank shed after crank shed…my men get tired of blowin' shit up. Ain't no fun after the novelty wears off." He explained.

"And you think I have something to do with that?" Laroy breezed, as casual and as calm as ever. Talking as if unable to look at one spot for longer than a second, shifting his eyes from one place to the other.

"The thought had crossed my mind…" Clay grinned, teeth clinched around his ever present cigar. "…but I hear, Tacoma ain't been too pretty for you lately?" he pressed, but only because he was loaded with the information from Tig about Laroy's trouble with Henry Lin in Tacoma. Their previous Church meeting had come in handy, not only to calm the lit matches of Hap and Koz but to also gather all intelligence of where they stood so far with Club Business.

"Whilst I don't appreciate other faces up in my business…I'm willing to share information to prove my innocence in the petty game you think I'd play against my business associates…" Laroy offered with a cocked, matter of fact eyebrow. Appalled that the Sons believed he would dabble with the likes of low scum like Ernest Darby in the first place. "…Lin's counterfeit money has been dipping into my books…now…a man can't run a business if the cheese he's making, can't sow a seed, you know what I mean. Lin's dirty money almost got my nightclub shut down. I couldn't have that… not in my territory…" he shrugged effortlessly. "…I had to take care of that. Couldn't let that shit fly under my nose for much longer…Tacoma has been my home for the last few months…I appreciate your faith in my though." He chided sarcastically at the notion of Clay accusing him of profiting drug labs in the town of Charming.

Clay smiled. He appreciated the information, the explanation as to where Laroy had been hiding out had all made sense now. However, it didn't stop him feeling foolish for automatically thinking the worst, and technically believing for one second that what Darby had said, was anything remotely legit. That scum bag was just buying time, he'd probably known all along about the One-Niners stint in Tacoma so figured he's use that with spreading a white lie to keep the Sons busy with worry.

* * *

Happy couldn't stop looking at Kozik. His peripheral vision was unable to look elsewhere, and having to sit through Church with him, having to breathe the same air as him, was really starting to grate on him. Remembering what Clay had said behind those closed Chapel doors, he stiffened his fists into balls, holding back with all his strength not to fly a few feet ahead and whack his head repeatedly against the Castle Rock water feature. Clay had made it clear to the pair of them that their beef would have to be kept on the back burner whilst the Club sorted out the shit that was threatening the streets of Charming. Standing more or less in the same staggered line as him now though, really made it hard to keep to his Presidents orders. He knew what he had said to Lana, but he also knew that he hadn't made any promises. Koz' life still hung in the balance of his hands and the more he watched him, sneaking looks back in his direction as well, the more he couldn't stand the fact that he'd let him life as long as he had.

"Easy boyo…his time will come." Chibs interrupted the man that stood to his side, the twitching and nervous energy had begun to get on his nerves, so he had to say something. Listening to Hap growl, his chest rattling, as he looked over at the Tacoma SAA, he had to say something to snap him out of the haze. Occasionally, he saw his jaw clinch as he let another drawl escape his chesty wheeze.

Happy spun a look to his side, seeing Clay and Laroy still chatting at the picnic table, but then settling his eyes on the Scotsman. He nodded, thanking him for the acknowledgement of his uneasiness but he went straight back to scrawling at the blonde former friend.

* * *

Kozik felt more than unwelcome but he'd promised Clay his participation in a show of strength, and he stood there, giving his best menacing stares towards the black guys that stood offering the same look. Having Hap burning holes in the back of his head hadn't helped, but the moment he clocked eyes on the One-Niner, all shit seemed to fall away and he wanted nothing more than to turn around and shout at Hap. Being from Tacoma, it was notorious for One-Niner pimp running and back in the day, he and Hap had spent plenty a drunken nights picking fights with the local One-Niner players. It just so happened that the guy he stared at now, looked awfully familiar. Without a second more hesitation, he turned to look at Hap, staring at him, goading him to walk closer to him. He had to get his attention somehow.

Happy caught the glare, it was hard not too because he'd already been burning holes into the back of his head. When he realised that Kozik's eyes screamed into his, he stared harder, not quite believing the asshole had the guts to want to bring the fight on turf that Clay had already specified as neutral ground. To hell with it though, if Kozik was willing to throw down now, then so was he. He took a challenging stride forward and then just like that he watched as Kozik stepped to the side, his vision now of a man he'd seen before. He remembered briefly the first time he'd came to this place, Castle Rock, it was back in October, before the coma, before his hatred for Koz had come to fruition. That day he had spent the majority of the time trying to remember where he'd seen the man from, but now that he stood in the same vicinity as Koz, the two men had made the memory come flooding back, and he now remembered where he'd seen the man from. He wasn't scarred to fuck for no reason. The mesh like flesh wounds that decorated the right side of his face and all the way down his right arm, had been from fire, and that fire, was a fire that he and Kozik had inflicted.

Kozik blinked, waiting for Hap to allow the penny to drop and a few minutes passed before finally his eyes were met with Happy's. The look he gave him, it was a look he'd seen before. It was a look of connection, a realisation that he'd remembered a fond memory that they both shared. It felt good; it felt good to have him look at him that way again. It felt good to have him look at him, like he mattered.

Happy couldn't help it. The accumulation of the memory coming back and the heightened emphasise on the fact that the memory involved Koz, a brother he once thought the world of, it was hard not to look into his eyes. Edging closer to him, it wasn't long before they were standing shoulder to shoulder, looking on at the black scarred man, that seemed oblivious to the scrutinised look he was under from the pair of them.

"I thought we killed him." Kozik whispered, so low, so covert that not any Son could hear him other than the one that stood next to him.

Happy froze for a little bit, the sound of Koz' voice so close to him, so close that he could reach and tear his throat out, it took a minute or so for the hatred to die down. Taking in the current situation, it all happened in slow motion.  
"From the looks of it, we fucked up…and big."

"Does Clay know?" Kozik queried, and just like riding a bicycle, it looked and felt like he was back in the gang. It didn't feel like Hap hated him and it didn't feel like he'd shamed the Cut he still wore on his back. Honest to the heavens, the feeling was euphoric and he didn't want it to end.

Happy cocked an incredulous eyebrow, and stole a glance to his Brother.  
"Not likely Bro…I never said shit to Boots either."

Kozik covered a hand over his mouth, hiding his chuckle, as it was nothing unusual for Hap to hide his personal business from Club Church. With total honesty, it was nice to be a part of Hap's secret world, if he hadn't of offered his help back then, he wouldn't have been in the situation he was in now. He wouldn't be having the good old feelings of memory lane wash over his tingling spine, as he savoured the feeling, wanting to have it be the last good thing he remembered before his time was up.  
"You think he'll remember us?" he stared at the scarred man, and a slow smirk started to play at the corner of his mouth. Excitement inevitable as he remembered the adrenaline it had taken to burn a man alive.

"Nah…we left that asshole for dead, there's no way he-…" Happy cut himself off as all of a sudden the scarred man's good eye wandered in their direction. He stopped his chest, and stilled his whole frame and he felt Kozik doing the same thing. Wanting the ground to open up and swallow him, he could already see the scarred man, furrowing his brow, questions upon questions etched in his mind as he was no doubt trying to work out where he'd seen the two clowns that stood staring at him.

"No…fuckin'…way." Kozik mouthed slowly as he already felt Happy hitching up his Cut and pulling for his Kimber Stainless. He did the same, reaching for his Glock just in time with the scarred man's delayed reaction.

* * *

Within a matter of seconds, all hell had appeared to have broken loose. Tig watched as a One-Niner, pulled an automatic weapon and pointed it at Hap. It took Tig a few seconds to comprehend that Hap had been standing side by side with Kozik, of all the damn people. Not one to refuse participation, he pulled his own gun and pointed it in the direction of the black, short, scarred man.  
"Jesus…the fuck?" he echoed as he now hunched his shoulders and watched with comical amusement as all One-Niners, and then all SOA pulled guns and trained them on each other, as the other dared move an inch.

"What the…wish someone would have told me the party was startin' out here instead of back at the Club?" Juice interjected with a cocky grin. He had pulled his gun too, and aimed it at any black guy that looked to be in the mood for dancing.

"Aye boy…the shit would be kickin' now kid." Chibs spoke but his voice always that tad bit louder than usual.

* * *

"These are the crackers that scarred me up…that fucker took out Drake at the railroad…back in Tacoma… and that SAA…that asshole…he pulled me down…those fuckers left me for dead." The scarred man shouted, and then flipped his gun from side to side with the frustrated excitement of trying to inform Laroy.

Laroy lifted an eyebrow to the revelation that was revealed by his loyal crew member. Shifting his gaze back to Clay, who still sat opposite him, albeit with a dumbfounded look on his face as well.  
"So this, your idea of a meet?" he asked as genuine and as calm as he always was. Guns drawn, it didn't matter, nothing fazed him these days and he had full control of his crew, a click of his fingers and the guns would be lowered, or if need be, fired.

Clay raised an incredulous eyebrow as he looked on at his crew. All of them with guns drawn, all of them with faces like the ever persistent pros that they were.  
"I think we both got shit to address here…one of your boys got a hard-on for my Puerto Rican?" he joked as he swung his leg out of the bench.

Laroy actually laughed. Turning his legs out as well, he offered a nod.  
"Not likely, we stick to our own kind…I trust our business here is done…and our business arrangement is untouched?"

Already extending a hand, he clasped it with Laroy's and then Clay took his cigar from his mouth.  
"Agreement stands…now…who's gonna lower first?"

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 19:20 Charming*** **

Clay had walked to his bike, and dismissively told his men to lower their guns. They had no beef with the One-Niners, and he wasn't interested in the reasons for the gun drawer in the first place. He was tired, and he was emotionally drained, finally being able to put the suspicions of One-Niner's involvement with drugs in Charming at bay, he wasn't going to sate any wanted entertainment a gun fight would bring his band of merry men.  
"Let's move out." He voiced and watched as he saw Laroy walk to the side of the scarred man.

* * *

"Let this lie Homie. Whatever beef you got with these guys, cannot be dragged up…our gun agreement with the Sons is our life line to the world we love…let it go player, let it go…" Laroy whispered into the ear of his criminal brother. Slowly he took the automatic weapon from his hands, and then chucked it to another member, nodding for all his men to be on their way. "…I got faith that you'll trust my judgement man…don't let me down." With that, he had full trust that his right hand hit man had the endurance to see the right command obeyed.  
Slipping into his SUV, and pulling away, he saw in his mirror as his trusted brother started to walk toward his vehicle. The only One-Niner left behind but the only One-Niner he trusted to be able to do so.

* * *

"Hey…c'mon man…" Tig shouted for Hap's attention. "…Clay said move." He repeated and still watched as Hap, and seemingly Koz refused to budge as they both stared at the One-Niner that had now turned back to them.

Clay kicked up his stand, and shook his head as he watched Hap look to Koz.  
"Tig, leave it be…Hap is free to bring justice…Club business is finished." He informed, and watched as Juice hitched up his chest in realisation that Clay had given the go-ahead for Hap to right the wrong Koz had inflicted.

Tig nodded at Clay but turned back to Hap, watching him intently as it didn't take him long to realise that Clay was missing the bigger picture. Hap wasn't looking at Kozik with hatred; Hap was looking at Koz with a smirk of kindred knowingness. Still, Tig was a good soldier, and he obeyed Clay's every wish. Edging toward his bike, he was the last Son to leave as they all kicked up the dirt terrain, leaving Hap and Koz alone at Castle Rock.

* * *

Juice gulped as he looked to his side and saw that Tig had pulled up the rear of the Sons. He watched as Tig nodded at him and then weaved through to the front of the pack. It solidified the fact that Hap and Koz had been left behind, and slowly the daunting fact that Kozik wouldn't be coming back to the Clubhouse really set in.

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 19:50 Charming*****

Kozik watched with predatory instincts as the stand alone One-Niner edged toward the boot of his pimped out SUV. Feeling Happy twitching beside him, he started to walk the opposite direction to Hap, approaching either side of the scarred man.

"I remember you two…you killed Drake at the railroad." The scarred man spoke as he flapped open the tail of his SUV and pulled out a crowbar.

"Thought we killed you too…how wrong were we?" Kozik retorted with a sarcastic joke, nodding toward Hap.

The tension was already high between the three men. The previous occupants of Castle Rock really had no idea of the situation that was building, but Happy knew that the One-Niner was gunning for revenge. Seeing the crowbar swing in the man's hand his own veins started to pump with adrenaline as he knew a fight was about to break. Seeing Kozik inches away from him, the other side of the man, a slow grin creased his lips as it honestly felt like the good old days. The two of them fucking around with One-Niner pimps.

The scarred man, thought long and hard on the slow walk to his SUV but no matter how much he wanted to obey his leader's request, to let the past lie, he just couldn't. He remembered the night like it was yesterday, of course he did, it had to be hard to ever forget the night you were almost burnt alive. Staring back and forth between the two Sons that had approached him, he realised it was probably the only opportunity he'd ever get to sack revenge on the two assholes that tried to kill him.  
"Le's dance motherfuckers"

Just like that, the act of warfare came flooding back and Kozik lunged at the scarred man. Seeing that the Niner had swung the crowbar to the closest opponent, Happy, he thought fast on his feet and reached for the assailants shoulders, yanking him back and pulling him away from Hap.

Happy watched, not with wide eyes but with eyes that relished the attack as the man darted toward him, crowbar in hand and about to jab it into his centre. It felt weird to know that he knew Kozik had his back, and the moment he saw Kozik react to the fight, he smiled. He really missed wrecking havoc with his buddy.  
"Shit, you just won't die will ya'?" he chorused with a chuckle as he watched Koz yank the man down to the ground.

"Fuck you asshole…you can't kill me…my Homies will bring the rain down on your asses man…you can't kill me." The scarred man seethed, suddenly realising how on earth he thought he stood a chance two against one.

"He says we can't kill him Hap…what do you think?" Koz chuckled, holding the crowbar he'd ripped from his hands, now against his own windpipe. Being upside down to the man, he looked up at Hap with a smile, and saw the same returned gesture. It felt great knowing he was having just as much fun as him.

Happy squashed the black man's crotch underneath his biker boot and pressed hard.  
"What do I think…?" he raised a laughable eyebrow as he looked into the eyes of the Niner. "…I think this nigga's beggin' for it."

"Just what I thought…" Kozik grinned into the man's face from upside down and pressed the crowbar harder into his neck. "…now, we know fire can't kill ya'…how about a bullet?" he drew his gun and pressed it to the man's temple.

Happy did the same, aiming his Kimber Stainless to the floor; he covered any reaction from the man as Koz got to his feet and aimed his gun at him too.  
"You think a full clip would do it?" he asked with a chuckle as they both watched the man rise to his feet, preparing to face death in the face.

Before Kozik answered, he fired off his weapon and watched as the round hit into the One-Niner's chest. Seeing him stumble back into the tailgate of his car, he grinned when he saw another bullet from Hap's gun land into the guts of the black guy. Almost like it was pin the tail on the donkey,  
"Won't hurt to find out…well, for us at least" Kozik felt a rush of adrenaline as he fired and fired and fired into the body of the One-Niner.

Happy did the same, the loud cracks of two guns simultaneously popping off in the wilderness of Castle Rock, didn't really highlight the realisation that Clay would throw a fit if he knew. Fuck, it felt good though, finally being able to let off some steam. He was just in the moment and really enjoying it, his explanation to Clay would come later but right now, he was just kicking back, and relaxing with his good Brother Kozik. The asshole One-Niner deserved to die anyways. Back in Tacoma he and his crew would beat bitches and murder the sorts of girls that Lana called friends. He wasn't anybody that would be missed on Santa's Christmas list.  
Despite the fun he had loading off round after round into the already dead One-Niner body, he still kept his steely wariness about him. Six bullets deposited into the chest of the black man and one still in the clip, it was now or never if he decided to take Koz out. He looked to his side and watched as Kozik kicked out one more of his bullets into the guts of the One-Niner.

Kozik smirked at the fallen body, but he'd have to have been a different kind of stupid to use all of his bullets. He'd counted every single shot he'd used and he knew he only had one bullet left. Seeing in the corner of his eye, as slowly the tip of Happy's gun swung in his direction. He reacted quickly and turned his gun too. Looking into his Brothers eyes, seeing his gun pointed at his chest and then looking at his own gun as it pointed at Hap's chest, the whole moment was surreal. He stood feet away from him, but he could sense the hesitant decision from Hap to pull the trigger. He knew the moment was too good to be true. Feeling for a moment like they were back to being friends, he knew it was stupid of him to think Happy had forgotten all about what he'd tried to do to his woman. Still though, things were a little different now. Kozik had something to fight for. Kozik had Bridget, and no matter the pain he caused Happy, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He'd die honourably despite the very reason he was to die in the first place. There was nothing honourable about what he'd tried to do to Lana.  
"I got somethin' to live for now Bro. I'm not goin' down without a fight."

Happy grimaced, he'd already flinched away from the decision to pull the trigger and let the one final bullet he had left rest in Kozik's forehead but hearing him talk, hearing him show a little protest, it made it so much harder.  
"I'm a better shot than you…you think you're quick enough."

"I'll give it my best" Kozik shrugged his one shoulder that didn't hold his gun steady and ready to fire back at Hap.

"I can't believe you came back" Happy retorted and struggled with keeping his composure as he thought of the fact that, if Kozik hadn't of come back, he would have quite happily left their situation as it was. Kozik would stay in Tacoma and Happy would keep Lana well away from there. It could have worked, he would have made it work, anything not to have to kill his Brother.

"I ain't a pussy, I'm holdin' my hands up to what I did…but that shit…" Kozik paused, finding that he needed a second to say his final piece. "…it's between me and Lana."

"Are you fuckin' serious…? You fuckin' betrayed me…you touched what was mine." Happy seethed, unable to control the fact that his arms felt like jelly as his voice turned to almost a shriek. Unable to believe that Kozik had the audacity and the God damned nobility to show up in Charming, and then think that it was going to be easy on him to just kill his friend, like he meant nothing to him.

Kozik couldn't answer him. He knew that what he had said was true. He had no leg to stand on, he had betrayed him, and he had touched what wasn't his to touch. Staring back at him, it hadn't gone unnoticed that Hap was losing it. He could see that his buddy was struggling with what he had to do, and he felt for him. He knew it was an almighty odd feeling to have, feeling sorry for his Brother because he couldn't find the strength to kill him. It was a weird sentiment to say the least.

"I thought we were Brothers man…" Happy continued, still pointing his gun, creasing his brow as he got angrier with every word. "…you got me into this shit, you slapped these fucking rules on my back and you're the one that couldn't keep to them. YOU touched MY fuckin' property…" he stopped, hitching up his chest with the frustration that started to build from the depths of his stomach. "…it ain't as if this is the first time man, you did Tig over first."

Kozik jumped at that, he had a chance to talk; he had a chance to stand up for himself this time.  
"Hey man! … That shit ain't my fuckin' fault. Star was the one that lied to me, she's the one that hid her shit from me… she's the one that covered up her ink…explain to me where I fucked up Brother?"

"You fuckin' raped his woman man…" Happy groaned, closing his eyes at the thought of witnessing his friend do such a thing. "…she weren't no fuckin' toy."

"And you would have reacted differently?" Kozik retorted, still holding his gun, still watching as Happy came undone.

It was his turn to act stumped, Happy was hit with the realisation that, he probably would have acted the exact same way as Koz had. If he had found out that Lana had kept a secret so personal as to the fact she cavorted her cunt around on some stage, then he would have beat the living shit out of her, period. The fact that he knew Lana's profession from the get-go, the fact that he loved her from the moment he set eyes on her; it really hadn't been the same as what Koz would have felt. Knowing that Star had lied to him, and kept her secret life away from his knowledge, so he could at least accept her the way she was or not. He knew Kozik had every right to slap that bitch until the cows came home. Rape, maybe not, but definitely Kozik reserved the right to treat her how he saw fit for the lies she spun him. Digressing from the issue at hand because he couldn't bring himself to answer Kozik's psych one on one, he came right out with the heart of their issue.  
"You love her..?" he asked and watch Kozik crease up his brow with confusion. "…Lana…do you love her?"

It was now or never, and Kozik really saw no reason for lying anymore.  
"I don't know"

"What do you expect me to do with that shit?" Happy scrunched up his nose and finally felt a proper surge of solid anger flow toward the finger that held the trigger. He couldn't be expected to kill him just on the hunch that he 'thought' he might love his girl or not. Happy needed something groundbreaking, something of pure knowledge before he finally ended his Brother's life.

"The choice is yours…I'm here ain't I? The bullet's in your court." Kozik shrugged his shoulder and whole heartedly sighed as he lowered his gun. He dropped his chin to his chest and waited for judgement day.

Happy found it easier to cope with the pressure when Kozik no longer looked into his eyes. He gripped a tighter hold of his Kimber, preparing to do the unthinkable when a flashing image of Lana came to the front of his closed lids. He saw her as clear as day, he saw a baby, he saw their baby and for that split second, he hated it. He hated the fact that Lana and their unborn child tied his hands together and swayed his decisions. He couldn't do it. He knew if he pulled that trigger, Lana would be gone and so would his baby. He lowered his gun with gritted teeth because although his head told him to do it, his heart was telling him different. Begrudgingly walking up to him, he waited for Koz to acknowledge his close presence, and then gripped his fist into a tight ball. Finally when Kozik looked up, confusion etched all over his face, he cracked him one. Landing his fist on his slack jaw, so hard, that Kozik landed in a heap on the dirt floor, he looked down at him with disgust. His superiority first and foremost as he looked at him like, the lump of shit that he was.  
"Stay away from my woman…it's your final warnin'."

Kozik blinked up, shielding his eyes as he saw the way Hap stood over him, like a lion guarding its fallen prey.  
"I still wanna talk to her." he tested, but if Hap was leaving him alive, he knew he had to face Lana at some point and he'd wanted to apologise to her at the least. A mistake or not, but he knew it was something he wanted to try. He had too.

"Go ahead…you fuck it up…I swear…it'll be the last nail in your coffin." With that, Happy as fast as his eyes could keep up, he brought his gun to the face of Kozik. Standing over him, he pulled the trigger and watched as Kozik flinched, the bullet missing his neck by a millimetre and hitting the dirt ground. It was a warning shot. He'd give Kozik the chance to make his shit right with Lana, but if he so much as touched her, or looked at her in the wrong way, it would be the final straw. He wouldn't be able to back out of it then; he would have to kill him for certain.

**~AN~**

**OK, hope you liked this one…and not too disappointed that Koz isn't dead…(yet lol) **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. Sorry that there was no smut, but I had to get serious at some point lol. Oh, and don't worry, I will tie up the loose end of the dead Niner…Muuwwwaahhhaaaa**

**Love me x xx **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 **

*****December 21****st**** 2009 21:10 Charming*****

Happy pulled up to the Lot of Teller-Morrow. Hanging his helmet onto the bars, he stomped toward the throng of people that had already gathered for the Sons of Anarchy Christmas party. The crow-eaters were all over the shop in full force, but he had no interest in their shit, not tonight. He presented himself into the gathered circle of SAMCRO regulars, and watched as Clay opened his arms. Taking one step forward, he slammed himself into the embrace and felt a brotherly kiss touch just behind his ear.

"You're shit taken care of?" Clay asked as he pulled away, watching as Happy kept his eyes locked with his.

"It's as good as it's gonna get…" Happy started, but this time he lowered his head, looking at his feet but feeling the closeness of all his Brothers as the gathered to a tighter circle. "…I couldn't do it."

Clay flicked his eyes to Tig, and then Bobby, an inner shock at seeing a weakness in the ruthless killer; he had to see if the others expressed the same stunned look. They did.  
"It's your shit Brother…you ain't gotta answer to SAMCRO, it ain't bein' held against ya'." He offered. He felt like he had too in a way. He felt, as the President, he had to reassure the dangerous murderer that despite his lapse in weakness, he was still respected. Knowing that the Tacoma killing machine had had it rough these last few months, a momentary stall in his engine wouldn't affect his status within the Club. Killing a Brother took a lot of nerve, and Clay was ok with the knowledge that Kozik didn't need to be killed for the sake of the Club. It was Happy's choice in how to deal punishment for Kozik's wrong doing, but he knew, he knew within his heart that if Hap had to kill Kozik for the sake of Club protection, he would have been dead and buried already. Clay could recall two times where he had asked Hap to kill a Brother, one snitch and one for raping a child, and he'd done it quicker than a heartbeat. He had no reservations about Hap's loyalty to the Club, but he certainly felt the pain his deflated chest oozed. He wondered whether Kozik would still be alive if he had been successful in his endeavours with Lana, he doubted it, very much.

"Thanks man…" Happy sighed and then all of a sudden felt claps patted into his back and hands gripped into his shoulders. Tig, Bobby, Opie, Chibs, Juice and Jax had all shown him comfort when he'd needed it the most. He was angry at Koz, he was livid at Koz but having the strength to kill him had proven harder than he thought. The show of support from his SAMCRO Brothers had further affiliated the fact that they'd all have the same doubts too. "…someone get me a damn beer."

"Here you go Hap…have mine." Half Sack quickly offered, a slight nod of the head and a lopsided smile, as he stretched across the space between them and shoved the beer bottle in his hand.

"Thanks kid…" Happy grinned. "…go get ya' self a crow…you can take my top drawer."

"Really man?" Sack bulged out his eyes.

Happy chuckled. The kid was a good Prospect, and he'd be patched soon enough so he could have his own top pick of the croweaters and whores, but tonight, Happy was feeling generous.  
"Sure…treat the bitches mean though boy." He grinned, and watched as Half Sack bounced through the crowd, walking over to the corner near the boxing ring where all the high profile crows hung around. They were reserved for the big boys, no hang-arounds or Prospects got dibs on them unless they got the all clear. It was good being King some days.

"You gotta go see her, Brother…she ain't come out since we left." Chibs nudged into Hap's shoulder. He kept his voice relatively low, not wanting to highlight the fact that he was concerned with the possibility that Hap was going to ignore her.

"Who?" Happy raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but then watched as Chibs gave him a scolded look. The light bulb flicked on in his head when the look from Chibs sank in.

"Ya' got ya'self a good woman Brother…don't fuck it up again."

Happy pressed his lips together and then formed a tight smile, he really did have a woman all his Brothers wanted for themselves. Rolling on the backs of his heels, he gave his beer bottle to Chibs and walloped a smack on his shoulder in appreciation for his brotherly advice.  
He turned and headed toward the Clubhouse door, and noticed Half Sack, edging closer into the circle of woman that now pawed for his attention. Creasing his brow, he noticed that an unfamiliar girl had joined the fray and seemed content to sit amongst girls that looked far more whore-like that she did. She'd looked too clean, too proper to be near the likes of them but he paid no mind, he had another purebred to fix all his attentions too.

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 21:45 Charming*****

Lana heard the door open but she kept her back turned as she lay on his side of the bed. Curled up and scrunching up an already overused tissue, she sucked up her chest, just to let him know she was awake and not talking to him on purpose. He had hurt her feelings yet again. The way he had spoken to her, angry at her for not telling him of Kozik's arrival sooner, she couldn't understand why he'd been so spiteful. She loved him, she now carried his baby and all she ever wanted from him was recognition for all things that no other woman could ever handle. She was one of a kind, she knew that and it was beyond infuriating that he still hadn't realised what kind of woman that loved him. She'd put up with enough of his shit to warrant at least a little bit of his respect.

Stomping his feet to the edge of the bed, he looked down at her. Only able to see the side of her cheek, he lulled his head already aware he had another mountain to climb. The amount of times he'd treated her like shit, his fucked up compass still couldn't fathom that if he treated her the way she ought to have been treated, then he'd spend far less of his time with her arguing.  
Turning around he plonked his ass onto the bed, his lower back touching hers as he nudged a response to her hitched up chest.  
"I didn't kill him."

"It was the right thing to do" Lana replied and touched the tissue to her top lip, unable to stop the running water that still found a way out of her even when she hadn't wanted to carry on crying. She was relieved though. The slow drop that hit the pit of her stomach at the sheer relief that he hadn't killed his Brother was rewarding.

"It doesn't feel right…" Happy offered, as he averted his eyes to the side in the hopes that his openness would make her participate in a face to face conversation, but it didn't. He remained turned away as well. "…feels like I need to avenge the shit that was done to you…don't feel right me lettin' him get away with it."

Lana sniffed and opened her mouth to croak a response but she stopped. Taking in another breath, she took the decision to just explain herself.  
"It's upsetting because I was scared for you…and what you would do. That's why I got upset earlier. I cry a lot…I know but I can't help it. I was just so scared about what you would do, and how it would crush you inside."

From the moment she started to speak, he already felt his hackles rising. Happy knew, right then and there it was utter rubbish. When he returned from the cook shop run, and then demanded to know why she was acting out of sorts, he knew now, that it wasn't because of her worry for his reaction.  
He jumped up and turned to her, watching as she bobbed back up in the mattress from his sudden departure.  
"Bullshit…you ain't cryin' because of me…" he heaved. "…you're cryin' 'because it scared the shit out of you seein' him again. You ever gonna admit that you're afraid a' somethin' bitch."

Closing her eyes as tight as humanly possible, she felt the swell of a hard lump forming from the pit of her stomach to the back of her throat. Hearing him, yet again, hit the nail on the head she curled herself up tighter and pressed her face into his pillow. The smell of him that remained on his side of the bed, just made her chest ache more. He was right, she had cried because she was petrified from seeing Kozik again, but she still waited and waited for Hap to comfort her. All she wanted was his strength; all she wanted was his arms around her. She didn't want him to necessarily talk to her, just knowing that he was beside her loving her and protecting her, was all that mattered. Instead, all she got was a raised voice, harsh words and another round with the bully of Tacoma.  
Drawing her arms tight into her chest, she began to feel the frustration and anger boil to the forefront because she wasn't getting what she desperately needed. After another silent cringe of her face into his pillow, she spun over and darted her eyes. Blurry, with specks of white in her vision because of the darkness she had been engulfed in, she finally saw him and catapulted herself off the bed.  
"It's not always tears for what could have happened to me, you fucking asshole…" she hitched, and pointed a frail finger in his direction. "…and I don't want my tears being the cause of family being killed…when…in the…fucking hell…are you going to realise that I won't want justice, I don't want retaliation…I just want YOU…" At this point her words were clear, precise and bordering on rage. "…I want you to hold me when I cry…I want you to tell me everything is going to be ok…I want you to make…" Tears streamed down her cheeks now, and there was no stopping them. Edging closer and closer to him, she watched as he took a step back, and then another, until she almost had him pushed into the door. "…I want you to make everything better again…" she sniffed. "…you can lie to me, that's what I want…I don't want you to sooth me with shit that you're not afraid to do…I don't want you to tell me everything is going to be ok because you're going to kill a man…that's not soothing, that's not a nice fucking feeling…I just…I just want you to…I just"

Happy had nowhere else to go, he was backed up to the door and unless he was willing to throw her down onto the floor in order for him to escape, he had to listen. The more he did, the more it broke his heart.  
Watching as she struggled with the energy to scold him any more, he took a step in to her and gathered her up into his arms. She was limp against him, warm and feeble, just the way he loved her. He had threaded his hands under her pits and now his biceps crushed her to him, hooking her to his chest as her feet tiptoed.  
"I'm sorry"

"I fucking hate you." Lana barked, her mouth pressed into his collarbone but the mixture of his hard muscles and soft tone, made her anger slowly subside.

Being trapped by her, having to listen to her raging rant, seeing her little finger boldly shaking at him, his heart strings tweaked alive and it thundered in his chest. He realised, watching her, hearing her, that he had, not once, held her. Not once had he reassured her, not had he once let her cry about the night she was nearly attacked by Kozik. He had gone into a coma, and woke up and then it was all about him. She had made her life all about making him better, and not once was he there for her. He'd let her cry as he held her in the shower, the night she returned to him after her ordeal with Brad but he'd not done it with Koz. He could see now, that she'd burdened all her panic and worry on her own little shoulders and he realised, right then and there, it was about time he took that burden away.  
"I'm shit…I know…I don't do it on purpose."

"Y-y-yes y-you d-o-o…y-you m-make me c-cry be-be-cause…because it turns y-y-you on-n-n-n-n-n-n" Lana whacked the side of her balled up fist into his chest, and then weakly did it again with her other fist. Trapped in his embrace, unwilling to accept his hug just yet, she turned her face away from him and stiffened her back, trying to break free from the iron cast grip he had around her.

He was serious, at first, but then watching as her little pout threatened to crinkle up and wither away any dignity she had left, he chuckled. She was far too adorable for her own good, because yet again, she had been right about him. He loved watching her cry; it wasn't so much the reasons for her crying eyes, it was just the way she looked. She looked every bit the pure, innocent, feeble little kitten that he could protect with the fierceness of a lion.  
"I ain't gonna lie baby…this shit'll always fire it up…but it don't mean I treat you like shit because I wanna get hard…" He breathed out a huffy laugh. "…I treat you like shit 'cause I'm an asshole."

"Yes you are…" Lana smiled through her blurry vision and then felt his thumb wiping underneath her lashes. "…good job I like the assholes right?" she relaxed.

"As long as you keep battin' my shit back, I think we'll be a'ight." Happy smiled down at her, turning her in his arms and slowly pushing her against the door.

Stroking a finger down his face, tracing into the dimple of his smile, she laughed as he pushed her harder into the door, spreading her legs with his knee and hoisting her up around his waist.  
"I can handle your shit any day of the week…" she taunted and then a slow seductive smile creased her lips as she retorted. "…why…you think you're some kind of tough guy, that I'll be afraid of you or somethin'?"

"Nah…" Happy grinned. "…just treat you like shit 'cause your cunt grips harder when you're mad at me."

Lana gasped with polite shock. About ready to scold him for his crudeness, she hitched up her chest when his lips smacked into hers and she grabbed her arms around his neck. She felt him as he pushed harder, the feel of his cock pressed into her centre. Her leggings were thin enough material to be able to feel the full length of his rod as it gyrated into her. She could feel her nubbin searching out the hard contact and within seconds she had started to roll her hips. Hot and extremely heavy, she yanked her lips away from his and arched up to the ceiling as he roughly kissed around her neck. Sucking his lips over her chest and gripping a handful of her breast as he sought out her nipple.  
"Hap…Hap" She breathed heavy.

"Mmm, hmm" Happy acknowledged her huffed call of his name but then felt her pushing at his shoulders, trying to get him to move away. He couldn't though, he was so fucking hard, and he was ready for the biggest quickie they'd ever attempt.

"Hap…" Lana shoved one more time and finally she heard him grumble with arrogant annoyance. Gripping a hand along his jaw, she clamped tight and pressed her lips to his, just showing how much she really wanted him right now, but they couldn't. "…the baby." She smiled sheepishly and then attached her lips to his again but felt him slump against her, utterly dejected. Letting him slide his face down her neck and settle onto her shoulder, she let out a light chuckle.

"That fuckin' bitch is gonna ruin my fuckin' sex life." Happy grumbled, breathing hot and heavy as he gripped hard at her butt cheeks, taking out his pent up frustration on her plump, pert rounded derriere. Spreading them wide and pushing them back together again, like kneading dough that he just so desperately wanted to fuck.

"Well…" Lana sighed, and hooked herself tightly as he walked them to the bed with her around him. "…if it is a bitch…" she pondered. "…you won't get much tail from me anyways."

Happy crawled onto the bed and hovered himself over her, pressing himself into her centre, not sexually and not purposefully but just out of comfort, like it was what they did. Like it was what they were all about. The feel of how hot she was between her legs, drove his cock wild and he bucked, wanting badly to unbuckle his belt and thrust into her plush haven, but he wouldn't. He loved that little baby bean too much. Smiling as he wrapped his arms under her back, almost nose to nose with her now, he pecked a kiss to her lips and humoured her.  
"Yeah…? Why's that?"

"Because you'll be too busy beatin' the shit outta boys that wanna get in her pants."

Happy froze, expecting a seductive, pleasurable tease from her but instead he got a great big aneurism. Momentarily losing the ability to formulate a response, his life flashed before his eyes, as he witnessed a beautiful looking girl jumping into a college jockey's car, speeding off into the sunset. It didn't take him long to then witness himself, gathering up his baseball bat just about ready to smash the little pricks face in, if he dared touch his little girl.  
Groaning and nuzzling his face into Lana's shoulder, he pressed his lips to her neck in a lazy smooch as he still continued to picture the antics only a teenager would get up to. He didn't much give a shit about what kids did, he did it all himself and he damn sure bet Lana did it all too, but this was his baby. This was his little girl. Over his dead body was she dating any fucker with a cock, period.  
"Fuck…woman." He protested, playfully annoyed that Lana had filled his head with such traumatic visions. He didn't think he'd react this way, but wonders never ceased him.

"Oh baby…" Lana soothed, and laughed as she felt him groan and chuckle his agitation with her for mentioning such controversy. "…it'll be ok…you'll be a great daddy…besides, you'll have to put up with the questions about sex first. She's gonna want her daddy to explain it all to her."

"LANA-A-A-A-A!" Happy shook his head and then quickly covered her lips with his to shut her up. He knew she was doing it on purpose now, just to wind him up, but now in the back of his mind, all he could think about was what in the hell kind of father he'd be to his little girl.

"I'm sorry baby…it was just too easy to scare ya'."

"I ain't fuckin' scared." Happy retorted and lifted himself arms length away from her, pressing his groin hard into her.

"Right…sorry…Sons ain't scared a' nothin' right?" Lana still mocked him, but she enjoyed it. It far outweighed the tears she cried.

"You're a fuckin' bitch, you know that?" He smirked, and started to lift his crotch away and then hit it back into her centre. Happy felt her arch with wanton, making it so her little nubbin could grind against his length through his jeans. Piss taking little bitch, but she was fucking sexy too and damn, he couldn't wait to get her off.

Lana bit her bottom lip and let out a moan as her stomach did a back flip when she felt the contact from his shaft.  
"I'm **your** bitch…you gonna keep me waitin' all night tough guy?"

Happy's eyes glowed, he knew they did, he fucking felt them piercing into hers as she goaded his ego. Roughly, he shoved himself off her and tore down her leggings and underwear. Unwilling to mess around with pleasantries, he didn't even wait for her ankles to be free from her attire before he plummeted for her pussy. Kneeling up on the edge of the bed, unable to get between her legs because of her tangled attire, he faced head downwards and connected his chin with her clit as he poked his tongue into her wet pussy lips. The top of his head pressed into the mattress between her thighs.

Grabbing at the side of his butt, Lana tightened her hand into a fist and balled up the denim. Feeling his arms wrap down and then around her lower back, she could tell what he was after. Touching her hand on his jeans covered cock she began to stroke his length and then soon after, she couldn't hold back any more. Unbuckling his belt as she lifted her head to concentrate, she felt him moan into her nether regions causing a scream to escape her lips.  
"Oh fuck…yes."

"Get that mouth round my fuckin' cock" Happy ordered and stretched his knee over her chest and straddled her for a brief second, before toppling her over so she was on top. With her knees either side of his face, he pressed his hand to the lower part of her back, trying to push her further down on his face. Her knees locked tight, he wasn't getting very far, and instead he had to lift his head to delve deep enough to get the reactions he loved.

Lana fumbled for his zip and soon enough his cock was before her eyes and she hungrily swallowed up his shaft. Jolting as the feelings he caused her erupted between her legs. The sixty-nine position was difficult for her because she hated practically sitting on his face, but he loved it, she knew that. He'd never made her feel unwanted in that department and could feel his hard attempts to unbuckle her knees so she would just fall down onto him.

"C'mon baby…sit on me." Happy encouraged.

"No…it's weird."

Happy groaned in protest, and folded out his arms. Gripping tight at her ankles, he pushed his arms up, as if in a lazy stretch, and immediately unhinged her locked knees. Easily out muscling her, she had fell pussy first right onto his face.  
"Mmm…fuck yeah." He rumbled and then planted his hands on each of her bum cheeks. Pulling them apart, he went to town on savouring her taste, slurping his tongue in and out of her pussy and then rubbing his finger over the tight crease of her butt hole.

"Oh-h-h…Ha-a-p-p…shit…yes, yes, yes, yes." Lana collapsed her forehead onto his thigh and forgot all about sucking his cock. The feeling that rocked through her core was too much, and any minute now she was going to explode.

"Shit…I fuckin' taste her again…" Happy mumbled and could feel the wetness from her pussy slide down his jaw as he began to shake and rub his face into her folds. "…show me what ya' got baby…give it to me."

Stretching up her hand and clutching more denim from his shin, she cried out with fiery abundant and began to grind her hips. Unladylike but desperately unable to stop, she felt the rhythm pick up and the gentle way he complimented the swing of her hips with a suck onto her clit.

"Ride my face baby..." Happy slapped her ass cheek, hitting her again and again before he felt the deep shudder vibrate through her spine and plunder out from her opening. "…yea-a-a-a-a-a-a" he made sounds of yummiest tastes and rolled over so he was on top, careful not to crush her chest with his knees, he parted them but then quickly rolled back over again. He repeated the same movement a few times, before he'd finished tucking his tongue into the deepest parts of her folds and heard her laughing as he did so.

"You're crazy" Lana chuckled as she was repeatedly tossed from being on top to being underneath.

Happy stopped his foolish antics and sat himself up. Leaning his back onto the head board, he looked down at her and gripped her hair.  
"I do you…now you do me."

"Is that right?" Lana raised an incredulous eyebrow but still seemed to let him drag her across to his cock.

"Ain't a matter of right or wrong darlin…it's your fuckin' job."

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 22:05 Charming*****

Kozik eventually rolled into the Lot, parking up, he saw the crowd still heaving from the Christmas party and he quickly checked his hands for any signs of blood. Happy had left him at Castle Rock with a warning. He'd so much as touch or hurt Lana in any way he'd be dead for certain, but he was still given permission to talk to her. That was something at least. Whilst he wasn't even sure what or how to apologise, he knew it was something he needed to do. He needed closure and so did she.  
Stepping into the crowd, his eyes locked with Tig's and he stood still. The silent exchange between the two of them would have sent the rector scale off the charts but they both knew it was best to avoid each other. Turning his eyes away first, he pushed through the crowd, accepting hand shakes and hugs from Sons that had no idea of his shameful deeds, that's when he saw her.

* * *

Bridget sat at the table just beyond the boxing ring. Alone at the beginning of the night but now she was surrounded by girls that, for all intended purposes, seemed a lovely bunch. She hadn't spoken much; she just sat and did what she did best, and listened. One of the girls, Ima, she had taken a shine too. Standing and listening to her explain the do's and don'ts of the world she now stood in, was somewhat of an eye opener.

"If you wanna get by here…you have to have some standards, you know? All of us come here every Friday…it's all out of hope. You know? Maybe some day, one of them will realise what a great Old Lady I could be."

"And that's important to you?" Bridget spoke softly, and found it harder than she thought to shake her psychological ramblings. Koz had left her sat on a bar stool when he'd walked off behind two large doors. She'd received a steely glance from the woman that had stood behind the bar, and it had quickly become apparent that hostility was the number one choice on her agenda. It hadn't taken long for the whole place around her to fill with people that looked and dressed exactly like Koz, and now somehow she'd found her way outside mingled with the only group of girls that looked nice enough to talk to.

"Hell yes its important…" Ima explained, and then placed a gentle, friendly arm around the shoulders of the girl she sat next too on the bench. "…you'll see, give it some time and you'll fit right in…where you from anyways?"

"Seattle…I came here with a friend." Bridget smiled; the feel of the arm around her shoulders had felt more welcoming than the hostile stare she'd received from the older woman at the bar. It couldn't hurt to relax a little, and make a friend perhaps.

"That's how I started…I came here with a friend, haven't looked back since. Got myself a job over at Caracara, and we kinda get drafted in, you know…they tell us to come here for the parties…make nice, and… well… just look pretty. But all of us just want that something extra right? A while back, I had my eyes on a Son, but that Doctor bitch came back, mixed shit up…" Ima grimaced at the memory but she digressed. "…oh well…plenty more to choose from…there's one guy though, he's pretty sexy…he's not from around here though, he comes in every so often…but damn, he can show a girl a good time, you know what I mean?"

Bridget hadn't a clue what Caracara was but she smiled and nodded anyway. Cementing the hidden thoughts that perhaps Ima was a little bit more than a good time girl, she still thought no differently of her though.  
Not wanting the only person kind enough to talk to her, to elaborate any further, she grinned widely to express that she'd understood what she'd meant and just lowered her head to her lap. A passing movement that had unfortunately only made Ima feel the need to carry on.

"Not all of them are worth it, there's only a few that have the status to make my life better than it is. That's why, when you get one, you can't let him go…not easily anyways. You wanna get by in this town, you gotta have a Son in your corner…makes no bit a difference about the law in Charming…Sons run this town, and the sooner I get one to call my own…things will be better…Lyla got out…it's my turn next." Ima lifted her chin, defiant to the end because by God, she was going to get herself a Son if it cost her, the very air she breathed.  
Opening her eyes and like a God damned miracle, there stood in front of her with widely braced legs was the very Son she'd just been thinking about. She slipped the arm that was around Bridget's shoulder, down to her lower back and beamed a flirtatious smile. Watching as the expression he returned her was nothing what she'd expected; she shifted her eyes awkwardly but popped out her breasts just in the hope to change the snarl that crossed his lips.

"The fuck is this?" Kozik asked, and waited for Bridget's face to snap up and connect her eyes with his.

"Oh this is Bridget, I was just being the ever friendly hostess and-…" Ima started but was abruptly stopped as she let out a yelp, scared of how fast Koz had reached out.

"I fuckin' told you to stay at the bar…you moved out here with the whores for a reason?" Kozik grabbed at Bridget's upper arm and pulled her up from the bench. He heard the surprised yelp from Ima, but he didn't give a flying shit about her. What he cared about, was Bridget; the last thing he wanted was another Brother thinking she was a free for all. Sitting out with the whores would only lead to a world of nightmares for the Seattle Shrink.

"Koz…I…well, you left and I just…well, I just wanted to make friends that was all. It wasn't my intention to-…" Bridget tried but she felt his grip tightening and knew it was best for her to just stop and let him process the feelings she could see that were raged all over his face.

"It ain't your intention to do jack shit…you remember what I said…you do what I say, when I say…in this world, you're gonna wanna listen to me. It ain't shrink time now. I ain't on no fuckin' sofa you hear me?" Kozik gritted his teeth and spoke with precise authority as he looked down at her, accepting of his harshness, and just letting him vent.

"I hear you…it won't happen again."

"Good girl…" Kozik nodded and then drifted a look to the side and spotted a wide mouthed Ima. "…you stay away from her, you got it?"

"Are you kidding me…?" Ima protested but locked her stunned eyes with Bridget, noticing how her hands were placed delicately on the biceps of the man she'd wished were her Son. "…he's the fucking friend you came with?"

Kozik looked back at Bridget, and saw that her dropped lip expressed discomfort, unsure of how to deal with the aggression that had been insinuated from Ima.  
"She ain't cum yet…but she will." He answered and snatched up Bridget's elbow and dragged her toward the Clubhouse door. He heard a frustrated scream erupt from Ima, and grinned from ear to ear. Damn it was good pissing her off.

* * *

*****December 21****st**** 2009 22:30 Charming*****

Opening the dorm door that he usually used when in Charming, he ushered Bridget into the room and as soon as he door was closed, he had her up the back of it. Lifting up her knee to his waist level, he removed his lips from hers and started to trail a rough kiss down her neck.

"Koz…maybe…maybe we shouldn't." Bridget breathed with a protest but not convincing enough to sway the tight hold he had around her waist.

"Ain't nobody gonna see us…even if they did…remember this is my world now, a Brother can watch if he wants." Koz purred as he ran both his hands up her ribcage and cupped underneath her breasts. Still with his lips teetering around her neck, he formed a smile against her skin and then grazed his teeth into a bite and felt her arch at his touch.

"Oh good Lord…" Bridget dropped her slack jaw, and opened her eyes wide at the thought of somebody watching her with Koz. But then, the feel of his teeth on her stretched neck made the moan slip so easily. "…oh my lord."

Kozik chuckled as he stumbled back with her, and then walked forward again only to bash her back into the wall. Hearing her huff but gasp at the rough way he chucked her around, it wasn't long before he felt her hands grip the back of his hair and he responded in kind. Yanking back her head with a fist full of her hair, he shoved his tongue deep down her throat and then the only sound that was heard was a scream of pleasure. He stopped, more abruptly than he should have but he did, he couldn't help it. Stumbling back a few steps, his hands by his side, his chest heaving, he listened again.

"What's wrong…?" Bridget asked, panting from his missed touch, she could see a white shade of pale spread across his face. Then she heard a sound too. Only able to produce a smile, turning almost into a shy giggle when she heard through the thin dorm wall another woman's voice. "…sounds like someone else has herself a Son too?" She grinned, and felt proud as she dared herself to admit that she'd had what it appeared girls like Ima had wished for. It felt good for a split second to be the popular girl for once.

* * *

("_Fuck…yea, yea…ahh-h-h-h-h-h Ha-a-a-p-p-p-p-p! yes, yes, YES…YES")_

* * *

Kozik stared at a ghost even though his eyes could see Bridget. His cock reared to life just at the sound of her pleasurable screams again. He'd never thought he'd say he missed something like that but he had. Hearing Lana through the walls, moaning, screaming, as no doubt Hap showed her exactly what his love was all about, had really made his stomach flip three-sixty. She sounded so, so sweet. Her voice was delicate, so precious and so, very much, not his.  
Ramming himself back onto Bridget, he heard her yelp but quickly gripped hold of her shoulder and spun her around. With her boobs pressed into the wall, he clamped a hand over her mouth. Keeping her quiet, he ran a hand down the inside of her pants and hooked her cheeks out of her underwear. Unbuckling his belt, he allowed his cock to press into her ass before he took a firm hold of it.  
"Ssh…don't make a sound." He whispered into her neck and started to feel the sweaty mass of her breath on his palm as he held it forcefully over her mouth. Listening carefully, he timed it just right. Hitching up his knees and then prodding his tip into her crease, he waited on baited breath for the sound he was listening for.

* * *

("_Oh my…faster…harder, right there, right there…ahh-h-h-h yea-a-a-a-a")_

* * *

Right at that moment, listening to Lana through the wall, he jammed his cock as hard as he could into Bridget's pussy. Keeping a tight hold of her mouth, withering away any attempt of noise to be heard from her, he used her. Thrusting deep into her from behind, he closed his eyes and wished his cock was plundered deep into Lana instead.

**~AN~**

**Ok hope you enjoyed this one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

**I have a question though, as the new season is started, and this is my first time of writing a fic, is it normal to stop around this time, like, have a break or something, I dunno. Let me know. **

**Thanks for the support**

**Love me x x **


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

*****December 22****nd**** 2009 09:15 Charming*****

Kozik was on his back and staring up to the ceiling when he felt a hand across his chest. Clasping Bridget's fingers together, he stilled her swirling digits and cracked his vocals.  
"You a'ight?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Yes…" Bridget whispered."…you were a little rough last night." She added and couldn't bear to look up at him as she nestled the top of her head just under his chin.

Kozik felt awful. Last night was a complete world of pain for him. Wanting Bridget to desperately be Lana, it had somehow shaken his foundations to the very core. It wasn't his plan, far from it; it was just how it played out. To him, it was no different to watching a porno and fucking a girl at the same time. It was only the initial reaction, where his mind had registered the fact that it was Lana he could hear, that had turned his stomach. After a few minutes it had passed, and he chucked Bridget onto the bed with anger that he'd been turned on by the sound of Lana. He was disgusted with himself for taking it out on her, being far too rough and choosing to forget all about her tenderness.  
Closing his eyes, he remembered how he forced her face into the pillow, and kept her ass angled up. He'd thrust himself so deep inside her, it had made her cry a little but he thought now, how she'd done well. She hadn't asked him to stop, he wasn't that far gone to have not cared, and would have wanted to stop as well, if she had told him too.  
"I'm sorry…it won't happen again."

"Did you…is that…do you…do you like it that way all the time?" Bridget stuttered but she couldn't help it. She knew that she sounded so inexperienced it was untrue, but if she was going to have to do that again, she'd hope that he would pre-warn her.  
When he had turned her around at the wall, it had sent butterflies swarming around her stomach, even when he placed his hand over her mouth, the feeling was exciting. He wasn't hurting her, not physically anyways, but it was just new. She'd never been with anybody like that before, and perhaps, well just maybe she'd hoped he would have been a bit gentler with her.

"Sometimes…but…I know I shouldn't have done that. I should have given you some time…I guess…" Kozik stopped, and wrapped his whole arm around her, holding her tight. "…I guess I should have looked after you a bit more. Last night…last night was about me…being a selfish bastard."

"It's ok…some of it…" Bridget raised her head to look at him. He had the nicest blue eyes she'd ever seen. His blonde hair complimented the colour and she offered a tiny smile. "…I kinda liked some of it."

Koz smiled, and kissed the end of her nose.  
"Oh yeah…?" he raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "…you ready for round two…?" he watched as her eyes shifted away from his and all of a sudden her soft relaxed body was stiff with worry. He was fast becoming in tune with her mind, and he'd asked her that on purpose. He'd wanted to see her reaction, he needed to point something out to her and it was something she needed to learn fast. "…you listen to me…no matter where you are, no matter who you're with…don't let some asshole take what you don't wanna give…you hear me?"

"What about with you?" Bridget murmured.  
She'd heard him, she'd really heard him. It had been easier to understand him knowing the truth about his past, and she understood what he was trying to say. He was trying to make her stronger. Make her into a woman that could stand the life he lived in. If she wanted to cut it by his side, she'd have to grow some balls, and if he tried something. If he so much as tried to harm a hair on her head, she'd better have the minerals to smack him down and give him what for because that's what he wanted, that's what he needed.

"Even with me…I try that shit again…take my damn knife and cut me…don't be afraid of me." Kozik searched all over her face. Watching as her cheeks started to glow, coming alive with the power he was giving her.

"If there are some things I'm ok with…will…will you still do it but stop…if I want you too." Bridget queried.

"Last night I would have stopped…but you never said anything."

"I knew you were enjoying it" Bridget finished quickly, slightly embarrassed about hearing herself say that out aloud. She never thought she'd be the type of girl to let someone treat her like she was nothing. She knew she had sounded like a beaten housewife, to afraid to ask for something that might be of pleasure to her and not just him.

"That's my point…you gonna be my lady, you gotta set me some boundaries…if you don't…I'm gonna take whatever I want." Kozik rolled her over, the sheets falling from his back revealing his bum as he hooked his knee over her thighs.

"Really...? Boundaries…? You…?" Bridget tried not to chuckle.

Kozik pressed his open mouth hard onto hers. Pushing with his tongue, he connected with hers and then began to run a gripped hand around the back of her neck. Smiling into their kiss he noticed how easily she was willing to give herself over to him, and it felt nice, knowing that she was with him because she wanted to be.  
"Yeah…you gotta give me some rules…I'll follow 'em…scouts honour" he held up three fingers with a smile plastered on his face.

"This could be fun…" Bridget giggled. Revelling in the way he showed how he wanted to commit to something, something that stood for solid ground, was just so satisfying. She knew that in order for him to reconnect with the people around him, put his past behind him and concentrate on his future, he had to trust people again. She was elated that he'd chosen her to be part of that. "…I'll have to think of some rules for you…but right now, maybe there's something you could do for me?"

Kozik chuckled as he felt her hips roll underneath him. Smiling he jerked a knowing eyebrow and pursed his lips.  
"You know what you gotta do baby…" he teased and watched her cheeks blush with recognition of his request. "…c'mon…you want it…you gotta ask for it"

"Will you…" Bridget started and lifted her hand to the back of his neck. Gripping lightly at his hair, she couldn't control the way her bottom lip sucked itself inside her mouth. "…kiss me-…" she stopped.

"Where?" Kozik interrupted as he got closer and closer to her mouth, indicating the place that seemed the obvious, but he knew. He knew damn well where she'd really wanted him.

"No…not here" Bridget heaved almost with a jumped up shriek as she realised his lips were getting closer to hers. She'd wanted him to kiss down yonder but she knew he was teasing her, wanting her to say it out loud. Smiling at him, she really liked it when he was like this, he could be really cute when he wanted to be.

"Not here…really…?" Kozik touched his nose with hers, coaxing her sexual desires to the forefront. Wanting her to express herself any which way she wanted too. With him, she could ask for anything in-between the sheets and he was the kind of guy to give it straight away. "…then where do you want it?"

"Down there…" Bridget balled her fist tighter into his hair and slowly started to find the strength she knew he relished. Gripping even harder, she scrunched up her nose and sucked in her chest, arching her back as she closed her eyes. Hot flashes came before her eyes, images of him slowly licking his tongue down her body. "…my pussy"

"My, my…ain't you a little devil…you mama know you talk to strangers like that?" Kozik purred as he fumbled for the sheet and chucked it over them. Drawing them into the heated darkness, he placed his lips over her nipple and felt her nails dig into his bum.

"Sh-shu-shut u-u-p...shut up…and-and lick my pussy." Bridget stammered until she finally got the nerve to talk the way he liked her to. Her eyes bled into his, her nerves getting the better of her as she wondered whether she'd took the new found power he'd given her, too far.

Kozik stopped, his jaw dropped as he looked up at her. Slowly a grin creased his lips as he stretched himself up on his elbows and then dropped his forehead onto her stomach.  
"Damn…" he chuckled and then lifted his head up, his whole face smiling. He could see she had turned a little worried, but she had no need to be. "…you keep talkin' like that…I'm gonna unload my shit all over the fuckin' bed."

Beaming a sudden smile, Bridget giggled and stroked her hand down the side of his face.  
"You look…well, I like it when you smile." She was about to tell him how almost pretty he'd looked when he flashed his gorgeous dimples, but she quickly amended her praise, and watched as he rushed up to her lips.

Covering his mouth over hers, he started to wedge his hips between her thighs. Settling in nice and comfortably, before he devoted the next hour to making her feel like she was a princess, he held her tightly.  
"It's you that makes me smile…" He whispered into her ear and then kissed down her neck, over her breasts and then to her belly. Pushing her thighs wider, he blew lightly over her pussy and watched as she shuddered, arching her back and digging her hips into a seated position. "…I'm gonna take back last night…respect you better…like you deserve."

"I…I…lov-…" Bridget started to whisper but suddenly he had rushed back up, level with her face as he quickly stopped her outburst with a kiss.

"Ssh…I know…but don't say it…" Kozik stroked a fingertip down her face. Noticing how she looked a little sad, a little hurt but he knew it would destroy her even more if he didn't return the same feeling. "…our shit ain't ready for all that…give it time…give me time."

Finally letting her lips produce a tender smile. Bridget brushed the back of his hair with a soothing hand and lifted her head from the pillow to kiss him.  
"I promise…what I feel isn't a crush…I think it's the real thing."

"Do you have any idea who you're fallin' for?" Kozik genuinely wanted to know.

"Yes…I see a man who has made mistakes…mistakes because his upbringing…" Bridget watched as he gulped, completely uncomfortable with her mentioning his mother so openly, but she continued anyway. "…his upbringing caused a lot of wires to become tangled up in his head…but I also see a man, who has recognised it…" she smiled. "…you're a good guy Koz…and I'm gonna be there the day you finally come to terms with the fact that people can love you… and not want to hurt you. Soon it won't be that hard for you to let people in. I promise."

"You wanna get my ass on that damn shrink sofa again?" Kozik grinned.

"I thought you liked it when I evaluated you?" Bridget smirked.

"Hmm mmm…but you gotta be wearin' your glasses for that shit."

"Well…I just might, if you're a good boy…" Bridget retorted with a little attitude to boot. "…ah-h-h-ha-ha-ha-ha" she squealed as she was lifted around her lower back and her thighs were closed around his head.

"Mmm…mmm…" Koz teased as his tongue found the creases of her pussy. "…don't move…I found somethin'." He flicked his eyes up and watched as she propped up her neck, looking down at him with worried lines all over her face.

"What…what is it?"

Right at that moment Koz enveloped his lips around her clit and sucked so damn hard that she squeezed the life out of his face with her thighs.  
"Got it" He chuckled as he looked at her swollen nubbin and then continued on his merry way.  
It was the least he could do. He'd treated her badly the night before, and he knew that if he wanted to stand a chance at making it right again with Happy and Lana. He had to get his head out of the clouds and focus on something that was realistic. Focus on something that he could actually have.

* * *

*****December 22****nd**** 2009 09:50 Charming*** **

Lana came out of the bathroom and looked over at Happy in bed. Lying on his stomach, his arms curled up under his pillow and his leg sticking out the side. She brought a smile, but then rolled her eyes when she heard a distinct snorting sound. One of these days she would record him, play it back and prove that he does indeed, snore.  
Walking back toward the end of the bed, she crawled up and over the covers, but instead of slipping back in, she stayed hunched up. Leaning over him, she tried not to put too much of her weight on him as she ran a hand down from his shoulder to his bicep.  
"Hap?" she whispered but she didn't even get a flinch from him. Completely out for the count, and looking quite peaceful.

Happy thought he heard her, but damn, he was so tired he just couldn't open his eyes. He swirled around, and found himself laying back in the tall grassed meadow, that he'd been relaxing in before he thought he heard Lana calling him. Looking up to the clear blue summer sky, everything tranquil and everything hassle free. It was a good place to be, his dream was bordering on fantastic. Just kicking back and chilling out.

"Hap…should we get up now?" Lana whispered again but then slumped back down onto her back as she realised it was no use. Hap was dead to the world and she knew a damn bomb wouldn't even wake him up. She wanted him awake but not desperate enough to piss him off. Even more so for the reason she wanted to wake him up. She was scared, and she knew if she woke him up to tell him that, he'd be damn straight pissed at her. Reason being because she'd spent the last few times, that they did talk about it, defending the very thing she was afraid of. She was frightened about running into Kozik. Whilst she knew the night of the shooting was far behind her, the realisation that he could have hurt her, and bad, was still in the forefront of her mind. In her heart, she knew Kozik was dealing with some shit but Christ, it physically hurt all over knowing she'd lost a friend.  
It was no good she had to wake him up.  
"Hap…c'mon…I think you should get up now…" she spoke clearly this time but then soon turned to a whisper. "…I'm afraid of what it will be like to see Koz again…please wake up Hap. Come to the bar with me?"

Again, Happy heard the call of his name, and something about sugar and snow but to hell with it. If he knew his girl, it was probably the crack of dawn anyway, and he knew there was no chance of getting his cock wet so he stayed right where he was.

* * *

With Hap still refusing to even humour her with conversation, she huffed with annoyance and crawled back off the bed. Opening the dorm door, she softly closed it and crept down the corridor. The remnants of the Christmas Party were strewn everywhere. She always found it odd that since being in Charming and the amount of parties that had ensued, how John Teller's bike still looked immaculate. No underwear hung off it, no beer bottles on the stand and most importantly, no puddles of sick pooled around it. Amazing, considering the mess that greeted her as she looked over the bar room.

"Uh-h-h ah-h-u-h"

"Jesus Christ… you scared the shit outta me." Lana held a hand over her beating heart when she saw movement from the floor. Tangled in the stool feet at the bar, lay a naked Juice. She shielded her eyes but smiled nonetheless as she heard him struggle to his feet.

"Merry Christmas" Juice slurred.

Lana opened her eyes and watched with amusement as she saw the tail end of his naked ass, stagger down the corridor toward the dorms. She chuckled in the now empty quiet room, and gathered up the sleeves of Happy's long-sleeved dark blue t-shirt. Collecting beer bottles, she cleared a path into the mayhem and smiled to herself. What an eventful year she'd had, and now it was coming to an end. She pondered to herself how glad she was that she hadn't had to spend Christmas alone.

* * *

*****December 22****nd**** 2009 10:30 Charming*****

"Lana" Kozik quietly voiced. He had watched her for a few seconds as she pottered around the back of the bar room before finally speaking her name. Now, he watched as she snapped up her head and looked at him with eyes burning straight through him. It made him visibly gulp when he saw her neck muscles tweak with how violent she had flinched.

"Don't…don't come any closer" Lana replied hoarsely. Her chest rattled with what could only be described as fear as she watched him in mid step, his foot slightly hovered as he seemed to listen to her plea.

Kozik watched as she took another step back, and it pained him to see her so afraid of him. Before he could even comprehend the emotion, he felt his eyes watering and he took a step to the side instead, utterly devastated that she looked so terrified of him.  
"Don't…don't be like that…I'm not gonna hurt you."

Lana gulped, and slowly dropped the cloth she had in her hand onto the round table. She fidgeted with the hem of Hap's t-shirt and readied her throat to scream for him.

"No…stop…Lana listen to me" Kozik jumped ahead of her, raising his palms up in surrender as he tried to coax her to calm down.

"I…I…I can't…I'm not ready for this…" Lana stuttered. He was feet away from her, a distance she actually felt comfortable with but she still felt trapped. With her back facing the wall, she'd have to dive passed either side of him to make it to the door or the dorms. "…HA-…" She started the call for Happy.

"NO…" Kozik raised his voice, and intentionally took a step closer to her for emphasise on the importance. "…you do that, and I'm a dead man."

Lana stopped, her mouth half open from the attempt holler for Happy. Shifting her eyes to the corridor, she half expected Hap to have already come running but she knew there was no way he would have heard the tiny outburst.

Closing his eyes with relief, he dropped his hands and then ran them over his face and hair. If she had managed to get that call out, Hap would have come out guns a blazing. For certain his last chance for repentance would have been served and he would have failed miserable. Happy would have seen the end of him indefinitely then, but had one chance and he wasn't going to fuck it up.  
"I just...will you…can…can we just talk." He flustered and spread out an arm, offering her the wooden chair that was leaned against the back wall. He moved to another chair himself but keep at least five chairs distance away from her. Watching as she still stood whilst he sat down, he looked into her eyes. Fuck, she had tears in her eyes too.

"Don't look at me." Lana ordered. The way his eyes penetrated hers was too much, but she looked at him. Immediately intrigued at how his cheeks looked shiny, glistening as he did as she asked and looked away, down at the floor.

"I know I hurt you…I'm sorry. I need you to know that." Kozik approached, and wasn't too sure whether to leave it a bit before continuing. He was glad though when he heard a sigh from her chest, at least he was getting some kind of interaction.

* * *

Happy jolted up, suddenly aware that he was alone and suddenly aware that there was somewhere he had to be.  
"Shit" he blundered and jumped out of the bed. Dizzy from too much sleep, he realised that he had ignored Lana. It was weird that now he was awake he could still hear how she'd tried to wake him up because she was scared of seeing Kozik again. Fuck, this was the wrong time to be letting her down. Shoving his jeans on, he yanked back the door and stormed down the corridor. The closer he got to John Teller's bike, he heard voices. He heard Lana and he heard Kozik. Shit, he was too late. Just because he was too stubborn to wake up, he'd left her alone to face somebody she was petrified of. It made him stop though, still hidden from view, he leaned against the wall and listened. Slowly dragging his back down the wall, he sat on his haunches and listened to their conversation.

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Lana asked, and tried desperately to keep herself aloof. She didn't want to connect with him, she just wanted the basics and then she'd be on her way.

"Why are you crying?" Kozik asked back.

Lana raised her eyebrows, now annoyed that he wasn't able to see her sarcastic facial expression. Instead she turned it around and used it to her advantage. Screwing up her face with hatred she spat out with venom the few words she could muster for a response.  
"Because you make me sick…you're a sick… twisted motherfucker, and I fucking hate you… I fucking hate your guts. You made me believe we were friends, and all that time…all that time…you were using me…" She wasn't ready to tell him she was afraid of him, never wanting to appear so obviously weak. "…you used my love of friendship…and all that time, you…all that time you only ever wanted one thing from me…I hate you…I fucking hate you." She creased up her lips and covered her eyes with her hand. Quickly sucking up her chest, she corrected her weakened state, and concentrated on the strength she got from knowing she had Happy to love her.

"Well then…there's your answer" Kozik hunched up his shoulders in offering, still looking at the floor.

"What…what the fuck are you talking about?" Lana retorted.

"You think it makes me happy hearing how I make you feel…it…it…" Kozik struggled now, trying to come up with the vocabulary to even remotely explain his emotion. "…it crushes me" he lulled his head with a whisper.

"Good" Lana finalised and started to walk away.

"Wait…where are you goin'?" Kozik jumped up on his two solid feet and pleaded with her turned back. He blinked when she spun around and finally looked directly at him.

"I'm getting the hell away from you… that's where I'm going. Maybe I should go and see the little piece of crumpet you brought with you from Tacoma…maybe she needs to be warned about the kind of man she's in bed with." Lana gritted her teeth and then threw up her hands, seething with anger and total disappointment at the kind of man he'd turned into.

"Don't…" Kozik screwed up his face, reaching out a stretched palm, an empty attempt to grab at her still standing body. "…don't do that…she's…she's." He stopped and covered both his hands over his face. He had too, his face was beginning to ache with how screwed up it was. It was too painful, holding in the massive lump that was forming in his throat.

"She's what…oh, wait … I know…she's probably already licking the wounds you've already inflicted…maybe she wasn't as lucky as me. Maybe you've already forced yourself onto her. Maybe you've already stripped away the only God damned respect she had for you, and now she's left wondering what the fuck she did wrong to you." Lana echoed the very feelings she had felt after what he'd tried to do to her.

Koz boiled to the brim with insurmountable pain. Hearing her talking about Bridget like she meant nothing to him, and what he was sure were the very feelings she reiterated toward him, he was bordering on catatonic and he reacted, like only a Son could.  
"NO…" he shouted and dragged a chair across the floor and bashed it into the edge of the pool table. Almost at a loss for words and he broke. Physically falling, and crouching down to the floor he pressed his fingertips into the wood and then wrapped his other arm over his eyes. If he was small enough, he would have curled into a tight ball, the very thought of Bridget being poisoned against him, was hard to swallow. "…she's all that I have. You can't fuckin' touch her."

Lana stood with a dropped jaw. All of a sudden, just like that, the tables were turned and she was shaken to see him so exposed, so vulnerable.  
"Koz…" she spoke hesitantly and found herself taking a step toward him, stopping when she realised she had no clue how to actually approach him. "…I…what…wh-…"

Koz jumped up, in copious amounts of tears flowing freely down his face as he swiped a rough wrist across the bottom on his nose.  
"I ain't ever hurt her…don't ever say that shit…she's been the only fuckin' thing that's wanted to help me…where have you fuckers been huh?" He was seething and realised he had started to open a can of worms that was far too full to even attempt to close up again.

"What…I…I don't…" Lana started and knew instantly that the topic of conversation had been switched and now she immediately felt the spotlight on her. "…is this…are you talking about…what happened…when you were a boy?" God, she couldn't help it but her chest started to ache for an entirely different reason. All of a sudden she was back to wanting to be his friend, wanting to help him and his recent indiscretion had been jack hammered out of the way, he fact that he had tried to hurt her, didn't matter anymore.

"NO…" Koz violently shook his head, bracing his arms onto the edge of the pool table, he quickly gathered up the pool stick. "…this shits about you and me…" he pointed the cue across the room at her, nervous as hell that she'd asked him such a question. "…don't ask me shit you ain't prepared to hear…." He noticed how she was edging closer to him. "…stay the fuck away…you're too afraid of me remember?"

"I am still afraid…" Lana gulped, more frightened of his prone physical outbursts that were frequent in Tacoma, than worried about him attacking her sexually. "…you broke my heart…what you tried to do to me…I never thought…I never thought you would do that…to me."

"Mmmhh…" Koz pressed his lips together and cried. Hugging his elbows up into his face, he reached his hands back over his shoulder blades. Images of himself attacking her, ripping her clothing flashed before his eyes and he was physically repulsed. "…I never meant to…" he screwed up his features and tilted his head to the side as he looked at her beautiful face. "…I never meant to hurt you…it wasn't my fault…I never meant to hurt you…you gotta believe me…Lana…you have to believe me…" He whispered with a painful gurgle of his watering throat. "…I didn't want too…I didn't want to hurt you." He reached out a hand, and kept pulling it back, second guessing himself constantly as he was afraid of how she would react if he tried to touch her in comfort.

Lana stepped up. Sliding across the edge of the pool table she blinked oppressively, trying to rid the film of water away from her eyes.  
"It's ok…" She soothed, and gulped as she reached out her hand for his. "…deep in my heart…I think I know."

"Do you…?" Koz sniffed and took her hand in his, but refrained from tugging her closer to him. "…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry that I broke us." He pressed his lips together, more tears cascading down from his eyes as he held the outside of her hand up to his cheek. He closed his eyes, in wishful thinking that the touch of her hand was the end all and be all, of his entire world, but it wasn't. She was somebody else's and he was slowly coming to terms with that.

"Koz…Jesus…what happened to you?" Lana muttered, not really able to recognise that she had spoken that out aloud, but she had. She knew that by the sharp jolt she felt in her wrist as he tore away from her and stepped back.

"What…you wanna hear how fucked up I am do ya'?" Koz reeled, hissing through his teeth as he felt hurt by the way she showed some kind of sympathy toward him. No fucking way was he after that, especially from her, of all people. What he had tried to do to her was unforgivable and the last thing he wanted was her forgiveness because she felt sorry for him.

"Koz…no…I just." Lana finished, unsure of what really to say. She wasn't quite sure what she was after now. The turn of events had been somewhat unexpected but it was undeniable the way her mothering instincts had come flooding back and all she wanted to do was hold him.

"Would it have made this shit better for you huh…? You wanna hear about my fuckin' childhood…you wanna hear all about how my own fuckin' mother fucked me up…would that make this better for ya' huh…? Would it make it easier for you to hate me…because I'll tell you if that's what it takes…I can tell you all about it, it's like a God damned walk in the fuckin' park…I tell you what…" Koz was sarcastic and mean but he couldn't help it. She'd touched him; she'd opened up the gate he had wanted to remain closed, forever. "…you take a seat, lets put you on the fuckin' sofa…let's shrink your ass, and then tell me how it makes you feel…" Koz started again, taking another step back from her as she seemed to step closer to him. "…c'mon…lets do this…I'll tell you all about how my mama raised me…I can tell you all about how my mama's friends liked…liked to touch me…that what you wanna hear…you wanna know how it fuckin' felt because I can tell ya'…it felt fuckin' great, you know…" He lied inconveniencing. "…the way that bitch slid her hand all over my dick…shit how the fuck was I supposed to know, I thought it was how all little boys got treated…" he threw his hands up with a sarcastic chuckle. "…it got fuckin' better baby…yeah…damn straight it did…used to have these little satin ropes around my fuckin' wrists…you know what it's like, women like to take control sometimes right. Holding me the fuck down was the only way she got me to lay still…you any idea how much I prayed…how much I wished I'd fuckin' die…but damn, Mama came to save me baby…oh yeah she did…fucking BITCH…BITCH took her fuckin' turn too…you believe that shit…tell me…" Koz stepped closer to her, pinching his fingers together. "…your Daddy Bruce ever touch you…Nah, didn't think so…he's a good guy. Your Dad's a good man, always treated me with respect…always made me hate him because he wasn't my parent…" he watched as Lana cried, and began to edge herself closer to him, too close for his liking. "…don't Lana…don't get any closer to me…you know what I can do, you know what I can do Lana, you know…you know…this is not supposed to happen…this is not supposed to happen, this is not supposed to happen, this is not supposed to happen." He repeated over and over again. Shaking his head from side to side and clasping his gripped hands either side of his temple. He was losing it, he could feel it, and he just wanted desperately for someone to knock him the fuck out before he exploded.

"Sweetie…stop…stop." Lana cooed, going on her tiptoes as she raised her arms to try and calm the aura that was around him. He sounded like a midlife crisis but she knew, within her heart, it was so much deeper than that.

"No…get away from me Lana…I don't want, you…or anybody… lookin' at me like I'm fuckin' helpless" Kozik pointed his finger at her.

"Let me help you…" Lana pleaded. "…I was your friend, you could have spoken to me…I would have helped you. I would have been there for you."

Koz started to chuckle, menacing and sarcastic as he dipped his head down and cruelly eyed her.  
"No Pretty…I just wanted your pussy." he pressed his lips together and watched as his words made her inhale sharply, her chest visibly hitched up. This was good, he'd rather have her hate him for the fact that he'd tried to rape her, than have her feel pity for him. He didn't think he'd ever be ready to share that shit with her, but it just came out, like somebody lifted the watershed and scenes of a graphic nature could be broadcast at all hours of the God damned day. He could never bear the look in her eyes if she was to look at him with even more disgust. With Bridget it had been alright, it was on a professional level at the time, and he was able to start completely fresh with her. But with Lana, he had no skeletons to hide from her because she knew him inside and out, because she had a way of making him feel weak.

"Bullshit, you just wanted somebody to love you" Lana scorned once she'd really dug deep and gathered her composure.

Kozik stopped. He closed his mouth and stopped breathing so he could really listen. He really thought about what she had said, and it didn't take him long to really consider the fact that she might have been right. Maybe that was the thing he was always after, maybe he didn't want her specifically, maybe she had been the only woman around to show him compassion and he just latched onto it. Like a God damned infant.  
The stunned silence between them was deafening but he didn't know how to respond. He could feel the epiphany creeping up on him and he wasn't quite sure how to handle that.

"I would have been there for you…I thought we were friends. I thought we had a connection." Lana voiced, and suddenly it became reality that what he'd put her through was just the tip of the iceberg for what he'd been through.

Kozik started to laugh. Too tired and too empty to understand how any of this could be fixed.  
"Don't think Hap would have liked that one"

"Fuck him…back in Tacoma, all he wanted was pussy that wasn't mine…he would have had no right to tell me who my friends could be." Lana was angered at the fact Koz never opened up to her just because it wouldn't have sat well with Happy. God damn this MC life and the stupid rules for their women and Brothers.

Kozik smiled a genuine flash of sympathy as he looked into her eyes.  
"Yeah…still can't understand why he did that."

"Because he's scared, he's scared of the life he's in. He doesn't know how to stop and he's a selfish bastard, sound familiar?" Lana cocked an eyebrow.

Koz creased his eyebrows, insulted that she insinuated he was scared.  
"I'm not scared of the MC"

"No, but you're just like him. You're scared of having nothing! You're scared of being alone. Crow-eaters only last for so long, right…? Then what happens, you fight, you might die, but then you end up a sad lonely old man. Hap doesn't want that, **you** don't want that, and Clay sure as hell doesn't want that. That's why he has Gemma. It's taken all you boys that long to figure that shit out. **Tig's** found Star, **Hap** had me all along and now…**you** have a lady."

"But I wanted you." Kozik offered with a whisper. Honesty was the name of the game and he was so glad to be admitting this shit to her face.

Lana placed her hands on her hips, huffing out a restrained breath.  
"Well you **can't** have **me**, so what are you gonna do about that?" It was a matter of fact statement, a total wake up call and she watched with pierced eyes as he started to smile.

He edged toward her, watching as her bum hooked up to the edge of the pool table. Kozik could see she was nervous the closer he got to her, but he needed to do this. He needed to let her know, he needed to show that he could be the man she wanted him to be. He could be her friend again.  
Picking up her hand, he saw her flinch a little but he powered through and held her fingers in his grasp. Gently kissing her on the back of the hand, he breathed through his nose as he pulled it away.  
"Absolutely nothin'…I'm gonna do…absolutely nothin'."

"Good…now keep your distance…I'm not ready to forgive you yet."

Kozik drew his cheeks together, and bit down on the inside of his lip. He knew he'd have to give her time, but damn, it hurt so bad that she still harboured the memory of what he did to her.  
"If I could take it back…I would." He whispered.

"What's done is done…if you're able to get passed your past, then so can I."

"But I hate that you'll never look at me how you used too…I hate that I can never be there for you again." Koz whispered.

"Never say never…just give me time" Lana reassured him.

* * *

Hap heard it all. He heard Kozik's outburst, he heard him crying and he sure as hell heard Lana. Standing up, he rubbed a hand over his face. Outrageously jealous, but he also knew it was his own fault. He was the one to let it slide, he should have killed him when he had the opportunity but he gave him one last chance. He gave him an ultimatum, he had told him if he fucked it up again with Lana, he'd kill him indefinitely but low and behold the fucker passed the test. Now he was left with a burning jealousy that his woman had a soft spot for the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms.

**~AN~**

**OK so I hope you liked this one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. I hope people don't hate Koz as much as they used to…lol **

**Thanks to the previous reviewers. All very much appreciated. **

**Love me x x **


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

*****December 25****th**** 2009 12:00 Charming*****

"Fuck Lana…are you still mad at me?" Happy questioned.

"I don't even wanna talk to you right now. I just can't believe you didn't get me anything."

"I told you…" Happy sighed, and he did so well hiding his smile. Of course he got her a Christmas present; he just liked making her think that he didn't. "…I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise."

Lana picked up a cushion from Gemma's sofa and hurled it across the room at him.  
"Fat lot of good that promise is…and you know that" she raised an incredulous eyebrow, her arms crossed under her boobs and a pouted pair of lips to match. They were still unable to have actual intercourse, and it narked her that he was so blasé about the whole thing.

Happy picked the cushion from the floor and took a sip of his beer as he walked over to her. Leaning over, he grinned as she moved her face from side to side, stopping him from kissing her. Shoving the cushion into her face, and pressing with a wiggle, he heard her chuckling underneath. Pulling the pillow away and seeing her look more beautiful than ever, he blew a soft breeze over her face removing the wispy strands of static hair.  
"You're real sexy when you're pissed at me" he licked his lips, and seductively flashed his eyes up her body before standing tall. His belt buckle was now the centre of attention, and he grinned when she uncrossed her legs and opened her thighs, almost unaware of her display as she looked hungrily at his crotch. "…easy, sweetheart" He chuckled and stepped away.

"Asshole" Lana muttered.

Happy grinned, and flicked his head back as he walked backwards toward the dining room door.  
"Get that fat ass up. Food's almost done."

Lana was smiling but it quickly dropped as she got up and walked toward him. Like a whimper, she hushed her voice and quickly spoke before his back hit the double doors into the dining room.  
"Do I really have a fat ass?" she pleaded softly.

Happy chuckled, and tipped back his beer bottle as he slowly pushed open the doors.

"C'mon you couple a' love birds." Chibs hollered from the table.

"Hap?" Lana queried again, wanting him to answer, desperate to know whether he thought her bum was getting big. She'd be mortified if her body was changing to a degree where he no longer found her attractive.

All Happy did was smile, but before disengaging their locked eyes, he winked. Tormenting her even more, but God he loved keeping her on her toes.

* * *

The meal was fantastic. The hard work that Gemma, Lana, Tara and Lyla had put in really paid off. The boys were full to the brim, and Gemma stood to collect plates, eyeballing Lana to join her.

"It's up to you to talk to her." Gemma finalised as she stood at the kitchen sink.

"I know…" Lana fussed, completely aware that the duty lay heavy on her shoulders. "…I just don't know what to say. I never had this shit in Tacoma. It was always, just me."

"Well…after the shit you told me. We need to give that man a break…accepting her would be the first step." Gemma reasoned with Lana. "…her names Bridget by the way." After hearing from her, and told for it to remain top secret, about Kozik's outburst. She had invited Kozik and his girl to Christmas dinner. She'd always had an idea that he carried around a lot of shit, and it hurt her heart like a lightening strike when his past was revealed over a coffee at Benny's with Lana.

"Ok, ok…I'll talk to her." Lana simmered down Gemma's hackles and turned to leave the kitchen area. So many people stood up now, and milled around the table and patio doorway, that she braced her hands out to nudge Tig's back out the way. Spotting Bridget still sitting in her seat, thankfully alone, she walked up to her and made eye contact.

Bridget looked up, finally able to look at someone in the eye instead of watching them all from afar.  
"Hi, you must be Lana…" she smiled, and then tipped her shoulders, readying to explain how she knew her name. "…Koz told me."

"Oh…right." Lana smirked, and then shook her head. She hated the awkwardness and was always the type to grab it head on. So she did. She slipped her fingers into Bridget's hand and gently tugged her to her feet. Walking toward the side door, she caught Koz' eye and watched as he smiled, a genuine thank you smile that she actually felt proud to receive. Giving Bridget the welcome speech was her responsibility. Gemma had passed it to her, giving off some shit about how she needed a break from it all. What a sly move. She remembered how Gemma had mentioned Lana needed more Club responsibilities.

* * *

Kozik chuckled as he watched Lana's sour face walk out the side door, his girl in tow. Emptying his beer bottle, he plopped it onto the counter with the others and stood alone with Gemma as she wiped her hands on the dishcloth.  
"It was good food today, I appreciate you invitin' us."

Gemma smiled. She never thought she'd look at him the same way after she found out about what he'd tried to do to Lana, but things were just different now. Not that she dared to think she'd ever forget what he'd tried to do but she knew if Lana could forgive him then she certainly could.  
Folding the towel, she smiled at him and stepped in close. Placing her fingers over his cheek and her thumb over his chin, she gently rubbed it back and forth.  
"You're welcome sweetheart" she softly spoke and then placed a kiss to the edge of his lips.

Kozik didn't flinch or feel it inappropriate; he just knew that the look in her eyes was one of sorrow and pity. If it were anyone else, any man, any other woman, he would have shoved them away and most likely slapped them clean on the chops. But it was Gemma. It was Clay's Gemma, and she was the mother he wished he'd had.  
Averting his eyes downwards, he summoned up the courage and then flicked his eyes to hers.  
"I'm sorry for lettin' you down." He whispered and God he struggled holding his eyes locked with hers but he was doing it. God damn it, he was doing it.

"It's not ok…" Gemma raised an all knowing eyebrow, letting him realise the storm was still blowing, but it wasn't going to be forever until the calm settled, and he was forgiven. "…but, we have bigger hearts than most…give it time baby, Lana will love you again…" She smiled, and watched as his eyes sparkled at the possibility of his family forgiving him, and most of all Lana. "…you want some more chocolate cake, Clay hid it, thinking I didn't know, but he'll never learn."

Kozik chuckled, and followed her with a shuffle to the far side counter. Placing an arm around her shoulders he squeezed her tight. Thanking her, loving her for giving him that second chance too.

* * *

*****December 25****th**** 2009 14:40 Charming*****

"So you're a shrink?" Lana bugged out her eyes. Standing with her arms wrapped around her waist, she stared at Bridget when her profession was revealed.

"Yes…" Bridget giggled. "…I helped Kozik. That's how we met."

"He went to a shrink…" Lana shook her head with disbelief. "…wow, I mean, like wow. Well I guess that explains a few things. Did he tell you about his Mom?"

"Yes, it took him some time but eventually he came around. I shouldn't be telling you all this, but…I've seen the way he looks at you. I know what this life is about. I know that it's one big family, with no secrets."

Lana looked away, taking it all in, realising that Kozik really did a number to make himself right again. She felt really proud of him, and now all of a sudden she didn't want to let him down. Getting side tracked had always been her weakness, but she knew why she'd been asked to speak with Bridget, it was time for 'the talk'. Gemma was expectant of it, Happy would have been expectant of it and Kozik would have appreciated it.  
"That's right…no secrets, ever! We stick together, we eat, breathe and shit together at no cost. You understand what that means?"

"I think so."

"That's no good. You gotta grow some…you wanna make it in his life, you wanna make it with Koz. You have to say it like you mean it."

Bridget started to chuckled but noticed how Lana's face turned to hard stone, somewhat insulted that she found it amusing, but she had to explain herself.  
"I'm sorry…I'm not laughing at you. It's just Koz. That's what he said. He told me that I have to set him boundaries, otherwise he's just going to keep on making mistakes."

Lana laughed now too, but she nodded nonetheless, because Kozik had told her right.  
"He's right…you see, it's hard for us girls. And I'll promise you now; it's only going to get harder for you. He'll cheat on you, he'll treat you like shit, but you gotta love him hard enough to get passed all that. You think you can do that?"

"He'll cheat…I don't understand. What do you mean?" Bridget furrowed her brow, all of a sudden taking an inquisitive step closer.

"Oh boy…" Lana voiced to the sky and then slung an arm around Bridget's shoulders. She was about to explain all about the Club runs but she sniggered now. Sniggered because she figured this would be a nice present for Kozik, a nice practical joke that she knew he'd smile at. "…I think I'll leave Kozik to explain that one. I'm just hear to tell you, that you got any problems, you got anything you need to talk about, you come to me, or Gemma, even Tara or Lyla. Remember we stick together; no cop can cover the jurisdiction of the MC, so you remember we're here for each other, and it's a permanent thing. We won't ever go away. We're family."

"That's really sweet…" Bridget beamed and accepted the hug offered. "…you're a special person in this place, you have a big heart and it shows."

"Please…I'm just doing my job." Lana scoffed, but chuckled at how Bridget's compliment made her chest fill with pride.  
She looked up to the patio doors and saw Happy and Tig staring through. Tilting her head, and stubbing the toe of her boot behind on the ground, she offered a tiny wave along with a smile. Seeing Happy wink at her, he nodded in her direction as Tig seemed to smirk along to whatever it was he was saying.

"Asshole" She muttered and then brought herself back into the vicinity of Bridget and any conversation she might further wish to have.

"How long have you been with him?" Bridget asked in casual passing.

"Who…what that asshole…?" Lana chuckled and thumbed back toward the glass. "…nearly eleven, twelve years, I met him in ninety-eight, been together ever since." She smiled, telling only a small lie, but she saw no reason to share their break-up, it was sooner being forgotten anyways.

"Wow…that's a long time." Bridget opened her mouth in shock.

"Nah…we got a longer way to go just yet, and it ain't always plain sailing, let me tell you that." Lana chuckled, quite enjoying the girlie chat.

"He loves you. That's easy to read." Bridget grinned.

"He better do, I ain't carrying his baby for nothing..." Lana joked and then watched as Bridget's face dropped, suddenly the fallen penny showing what she hadn't told her. "…oh shit, umm…yea, I'm kinda pregnant by the way."

"Oh that's wonderful news. Congratulations."

"Thanks…I can't wait." Lana shared, and just like that a whole new conversation started, and she slowly realised what a lovely woman Bridget was.

* * *

*****December 25****th**** 2009 14:30 Charming*****

Happy watched as Lana, pulled Bridget out of the house and into the garden. Smiling to himself, he knew his girl was doing her obligated club talk with the new girl, and he felt a wash of pride roll over him because of it.

"Next time I leave you to take care of business; I'll remember to leave a babysitter." Tig walked up behind Hap, and stood strong as he teased him about his inability to take down Koz when he had the chance.

"Last time I checked, that business was mine, and mine alone." Hap retorted.

"You shittin' me Killah…" Tig began as they both walked over to the patio closed doors with beers in hand. "…thought you were takin' care of my unfinished business too." He smirked.

"So if you have unfinished business with Koz, you mind sharin' why you haven't stepped up to the plate yourself?" Happy grinned, and tipped a nod of his beer a matter of fact.

Tig sighed, and took a quick look over to Koz, who stood in the Kitchen area with Gemma. Looking back at Hap, he dropped his head and admitted his reasons.  
"Assholes a Brother I'd rather keep on my side…figure he'd be better with me, than waitin' to kick my ass when I got to the other side."

Happy chuckled along with Tig, realising that both their laughs were resigning to the fact that Kozik was just too much part of the club than either one of them put together.  
"You know he had a shit Mom, right?" he offered in passing, not ready to give him the whole story of what he'd heard when eavesdropping on Koz and Lana.

"Yeah, figured as much, asshole got it worse than me." Tig shook his head, casually disagreeing with any kind of mistreatment to a child.

Happy looked out the window, standing broad and strong, he watched as his girl flapped her arms around, most probably explaining the do's and don'ts of Club life when he saw her fling an arm around Kozik's girl.  
"You think he's serious about that one?" he asked.

"Who the fuck knows, maybe he's decided to broaden his horizons…" Tig started to grin, and cocked a look across to Hap. "…you know, moving on from Lana would be a start, right?"

"You noticed that huh…?" Hap raised a brow, playing along with Tig's joking ways but then turned serious and bored his eyes out toward Lana. "…she likes him, man. Startin' to feel ain't fuck all I can do about that."

"You could always kill her, won't have to worry about it then." Tig shrugged his shoulders.

"Watch ya' damn mouth Tigger…" Happy cursed. "…one of these days man, me and you are gonna go at it, for real…quit talkin' shit Bro." He warned, and then saw as Lana waved at him from the garden. He winked and shot a look across to Tig.

"Jesus…so touchy man" Tig announced and then they both cracked up laughing.

"Hey…Sack!" Happy shouted, after pinching the corners of his eyes. "…you sorted what I asked man?"

"Yea, it's all done, Hap. You're ready to roll." Kip grinned, nervously twitching on the sides of his feet as he waited for Hap's approval.

"Thanks kid…you did good." Hap nodded, and then watched Kip grin from ear to ear and then walk away with a bounce in his step.

"What shit's he on about?" Tig asked.

Happy turned, and clamped a hand on his shoulder. Pressing his lips tight together, he tilted his head with a hiss through his teeth.  
"Bro…Whad'ya get your woman for Christmas?"

"Fuck all" Tig answered with honesty.

Happy chuckled and then sure enough, he looked to the corner of the room and saw Star sitting alone with her thoughts. Nodding in her direction and getting Tig's attention, he smirked arrogantly.  
"Yeah…I can see that."

"What…what's that supposed to mean?" Tig asked, angst that he didn't understand the point.

"Bro…" Happy laughed, he couldn't help it. "…it means you got a lot to learn…" he grinned and stepped away, sliding open the patio door. "…it means, you ain't fuckin' gettin' any tonight…poor asshole, it's Christmas too." He roared with laughter as he plopped down the steps toward Lana.  
Looking back and seeing Tig look at him with drawn eyebrows and utter frustration as it still appeared he didn't get the way it rolled with a woman and their desires to be pampered by their man. Hap then laughed at himself, because it had taken him some time to figure that one out too. Now though, he knew how it worked, now he mastered in that degree.

* * *

"Hey baby" Lana offered as she saw Hap walk up to her, eyes a little watery from an obvious laughing attack.

Happy straightened himself and turned his game face on. Boring his eyes into hers, he knew he was interrupting her girlie chat with the new girl, but fuck it to hell. There was something he needed to show her, and if she wanted her present on Christmas day, he'd have to haul ass.  
Flicking his eyes over her, he did a quick glance to the new girl and just reached out and wrenched back Lana's hair. He felt her hands clasp onto the backs of his elbows and he growled just before he shoved his tongue as deep as he could down her throat. Slowly swirling with a massage, he came to a stop and pressed his lips solidly to hers before stopping completely and looking down at her.

"Umm…wow…" Lana fluttered, completely caught up in the moment and unable to register that he was bending forward now. Feeling as her legs were suddenly pulled from under her, she squealed as her world turned upside down. She realised with an inward smile that he had thrown her over his shoulder, a little further than usual. He had made sure that her belly was passed the hardness of his shoulder and she had to wrap her arms all the way around his waist to stop from toppling completely over. "…Hap ha-ha, what are you doing? I was talking god dammit."

"You want your present or what?" Happy returned and slapped a hand onto her leggings covered ass cheek.

"Oh my God…you got me a present…really?" Lana screeched, and tried to crane her neck up from his backside. She only managed to capture a glimpse of Bridget and then suddenly she found her manners.

"You think I'm that stupid…" Hap replied. "…I wanna get some action this side of two-thousand-and-nine bitch."

"Hap…this is Bridget." Lana quickly flustered and then giggled when she realised what Hap had said. She kind of knew he'd at least get her something for Christmas. He'd never missed a Christmas present before, so figured he wouldn't start now.

Happy smiled, and then faced Bridget head on whilst still clutching the back of Lana's thighs. Leaning forward, he surprised the girl but did what was customary and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Bridget…" he said, and then nodded a single nod. "…you don't mind but I'm stealin' away my woman. I got somethin' I wanna show her." he finalised and then proceeded to walk toward the back garden gate.

"Hap…" Lana sighed with a tone of amusement in her voice. "…I've already seen it before. Me, and probably every other crow-eater in town." She chided and then yelped when he slapped a hand over her ass again.

"Bitch watch it…you wanna take a ride with me or not?"

"Depends where you're takin' me, tell me and I'll see if it's something I'm interested in."

"Nice try Piglet, it's a surprise…" Happy's eyes glowed as he set her down onto the floor, right beside his bike. "…now get that fat ass on the back." He cocked a leg over and barked a laugh when he saw her mortified face again.

"Hap-p-p-p…" Lana moaned and swung her leg over the back. "…do I really have a fat bum?"

Happy pulled at her hand and settled it over his crotch as he roared the engine to life. He revved the nuts off it, when he heard her shout the same question but all he did was ignore her more but revved it louder. It wasn't long before he felt a wallop on his back as she tried to beat him for an answer. He just chuckled and pulled out of the drive, roaring with laughter as she squeezed at his cock, a threat to submit to her because of the delicate piece she held in her grasp. This was too easy. As he drove down the empty road with her, he still chuckled but placed a hand over hers on his cock and squeezed it even harder. It just fuelled her anger that her attempts to sway him were not working and he leaned back into her embrace as she wrapped an arm over his shoulder, giving up on violence to get him to talk. Keeping his eyes on the road for a flash, he looked back to his side and kissed her arm. He couldn't want to show her the present.

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked it. Bit of a boring one, sorry but promise smut in the next chapter. I hate letting you guys go without for too long…lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. **

**Love me x x x**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

*****December 25****th**** 2009 16:00 Charming*****

Happy could feel Lana's butterfly kisses all over the back of his neck as he rode down Main Street on Christmas day. Her arms were wrapped around his body and her hands spread wide on his pectoral muscles, the hard balls of her boobs pressed into his back. Keeping his face stern, the look of a cool man and a devoted woman showing public affection, he took one hand off the clutch and squeezed her knee, circling his thumb, pressing hard, wanting her back just as much.

"Where's your bad ass taking me?" Lana queried as she finished a sloppy open mouthed kiss to the curve of his shoulder and neck.

"This bad ass ain't takin' you anywhere if you stop that mouth a' yours."

Lana giggled and then nuzzled her lips back onto his skin. Curving into a smile, she trailed her mouth further until she reached his ear and then she nibbled at his earlobe.  
"This, what you want?" she whispered.

Happy smirked but gave no answer, he then felt her spread fingers push hard down his abdomen and tuck into the waistband of his jeans.

"Or this, what you want…?" Lana asked a matter of fact, as she let her eyes roam around the streets. Most shops were closed and slowly she realised that the direction they were riding in was one she'd never been before. "…hey, where are we going, like, seriously?"

"I'm gonna gag your fuckin' ass woman…it's a surprise, leave it alone." Happy retorted and yanked the throttle.

Lana felt all giddy in her stomach because what woman didn't love surprises.  
"Is it clothes?"

"No"

"Is it those leather knee high boots that I wanted, that I told you I reeaaallly liked?"

"No"

"Is it jewellery, there's some pretty nice stuff in that corner shop on Mayor Avenue…are you sure it isn't jewellery?"

"No…Jesus Christ Lana." Happy groaned, a little annoyed that she was perhaps getting a little close to one of the things he wanted to talk to her about.

"Ok I'll stop…" Lana slouched. "…oh but it's so exciting…Ok is it, oh my GOD, is it a car?"

"LANA…enough"

* * *

*****December 25****th**** 2009 15:50 Charming*** **

Tig approached Star hesitantly, placing one foot in front of the other but making sure it was slow and stomped. He tried to make it look like he wasn't interested in starting conversation but then her eyes flicked up to his and now he knew he'd have to talk to her.  
"S'up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Right and he knew that was a damn lie. The way her fingers constantly picked at the thread hanging from her deep purple tank top, that had a few sequins splashed at the sides, and the words 'Biker's Bitch' scripted over her boobs, it was too damn obvious, but he'd play the dumber of the two if he had to.  
"OK" he uttered, shrugged his shoulders half heartedly and turned his side to her as he looked across the room. Conversations happening everywhere, laughs erupting and everyone having a general good time, Bobby and Chibs hollering out the side window as a slung limp body was draped over Hap's shoulder.

Star was furious, and she honestly thought they had come so far together but the simplest little gesture had ruined what would have been a wonderful day spent with the family, albeit she still kept herself to herself. Keeping to the edge, still stuck on the outskirts of this MC family but only because she had been too stubborn to relent, the constant requests for her to join the women in the kitchen had been really tempting but she still felt like an outcast. Tig had just left her alone, like she had the strength of an ox to force her way into an already cagey family, like it wasn't rude of her to just assume she was welcome. She hated it. She loved Tig, she loved what he was all about but she hated the fact that he didn't shout to the whole damn room that she was part of the family, just because he said so. She had no doubts that Gemma, Lana, even Tara would welcome her, and it wasn't as if she hadn't had any conversations with them, it was just that she felt like she was imposing all the time, a total outcast, all because Tig let her be. She came with him to the dinner, she went with him a lot of places that involved family but as soon as they arrived, she was left, again and again. It was tiresome being with a man that had no concept of relations, that had no concept that perhaps it wouldn't be all that bad to hold her hand, kiss her on the lips before packing her off toward the Old Lady's. Perhaps then she wouldn't feel like such a lemon when she just rocked up on his bike, like she was some crow-eater, he never showed any possession of her, and it hurt.  
Standing up from the single sofa chair, she looked all around the room, gathering the courage, gathering the sheer strength she'd need to pull off such a daring move. Nobody focused on her simply because she was sure nobody thought she actually existed. Surveying the area, watching the bird in the cage being tormented by Opie's kids, seeing Tig just stand there, unmoved and unaffected by the searing heat she was sure she was giving off. With her glass of wine in hand, she shoved passed his side, completely on purpose, completely ready for the confrontation she knew he'd fire up and damn ready to grab his selfish ass by the God damned horns.

"Hey Goddamit…" Tig raised his voice, scrawling his brow at her like she was the stupidest child known to man, his chin dripped with the beer that he had been slurping and now spilled from the bottle neck when she barged into his side unexpectedly. "…watch it."

This was it, it was now or never and Star heaved with the adrenaline, pumping violently through her, making her boobs almost pop out from the confines of her clothing.

"Watch it…" she repeated with a furrowed brow and then watched as his did the same, unhappy with her tone of voice, but damn she didn't care, it felt good to mock him. "…how about you watch it, you selfish pig." Right then, and right at that specific moment, she chucked her wine glass in his face, the sparkling liquid splashing over his short goatee and dripping a little onto the chest of his cut.

Tig heard the room starting to fall silent, still chit-chatting went on in the kitchen area because he assumed they were currently unaware of the crazy bitch that stood in front of him. He'd never hit her before, tried to, attempting many a times and this time was going to be no different. The burning sensation vibrating up from his stomach to the ends of his fingers, he curled his hand into a fist. Veins popped in his wrist and he was sure the leather band he wore was about to burst off his forearm, he was that enraged with the damn woman. Didn't she understand how things worked, no, he refused to believe that. He knew she knew exactly how the order of rank played out, and he was damn sure she knew he was the fucking ring master when it came to them. All of it, stirring, building in his chest, he couldn't stop the sudden reflex that was customary to any bitch humiliating him. Like a God damned bolt of lightening he grabbed for the back of her hair, tightening his fingers around the curls, yanking her neck back, a yelp screeching from her throat as he raised his curled fist, pulling back his elbow and showing her the knuckled sledgehammer he was willing to pound into her pretty button face.

Gemma saw it, had already heard half the room drop silent when the remnants of fluid dripped from Tigger's face but now it had escalated and the whole house stood to a stand still. Watching as Clay raised his chin, Gemma pleaded with her eyes for something to be said but she knew, at least somewhere deep down, none of the boys, especially Chibs would allow such damnation to happen in a woman's house nonetheless.

Tig heard the cleared throat of Clay, and could see in his peripheral vision the way he stepped closer to the dining table that was between him and the act he was about to perform. He still kept his eyes on her though; his elbow still angled downward, his fist still raised above her tilted head as he still yanked it to the side. The silence of the room wasn't bothering him, he knew his Brothers had all seem him act out worse than what he was doing now but the tiny thing that started to waiver his brutality was the gentle, almost inconspicuous gather of salted water over the brilliant green eyes that stared up at him.

"Do it…" Star whispered with a hoarse, cracked voice. Straining against his strength but accepting his touch, and relishing in the fierce hold, the only hold he'd ever feel comfortable with. "…it's better than nothing at all."

"Tig" Clay spoke a warning and he knew that in that one word, that one tone Tig would understand that it was neither the time, nor the place to bring correction on his woman. Whatever it was that happened, whatever it was that was said between them, it would have to be taken care of in their own time, not family time.

Tig scrunched up his nose, he'd heard Clay, he'd heard the tone, he'd heard the warning but most of all he'd heard Star.  
"Erica…" his breath seethed with the effort it took to even speak properly. "…you want more from me, ask for it."

Star gulped, and knew that his way of teaching, his way of showing her the ropes was to chuck her in the deep end and let her fend for herself but God damn it. It hurt. She just wanted his help, she just wanted him to realise that she wasn't as strong as he'd like her to be at times.  
"Kiss me"

Well, she had asked for it, and Tig had said she'd need to ask for more of him, so he smirked and instead of slamming his fist into her face, he made it look like he was about to do it though, but quickly changed his fist into gripped fingers around her neck as he slammed his lips into her gasped reaction as she'd thought he was going to hit her. Hearing the whole room burst into cheers, claps and hollers cracked around the room and he smiled into his kiss. He could feel her little hands grab at his shoulders, wanting more, needing more and he was damn sure she was going to get it. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, he made sure his goatee marked her soft supple skin as he held her fast to him, and clawed at her bum cheek with his hand that cupped it perfectly.

"Tig" Star breathed with protest as she couldn't quite believe that he'd taken to devouring her in front of all these people, that all seemed to now look away and carry on with their own conversations.

He growled, that's all he could do. She'd only gone and done it, and his cock was fired up between them. Tig could see no other way around it so lifted her to his waist and walked down the corridor, hearing a holler from Gemma.

"Spare bedroom Tigger…not the damn bathroom"

Tig smashed her back into the door and fumbled for the handle, his lips unable to disconnect from hers as she so feverishly wanted him. Finally in the room, in the confines of just their wantonness he could now hear her slight whimpers of need escape her lips.  
"You want somethin' from me, you get wet because of me, don't act like a brat, just fuckin' ask me for it." He spoke as he cupped his hands under her boobs and pushed up, staring down at her tilted head and dropped bottom lip.

"Don't be such a cold bastard, ain't you supposed to know what your woman wants."

Tig chuckled, and ran a crazed finger down the edge of her lip to the bottom of her chin, admiring her beauty, admiring what was all his.  
"I ain't fuckin' magic baby…you got me now, so whad'ya want?"

Star hitched up her chest as she felt his fingers glide over her crotch, teetering on the seam of her jeans, pushing harder to connect with her opened pussy.  
"Oh God, Tig…" she breathed, closing her eyes, squeezing him tighter with her thighs, wanting so much more of him that it hurt. "…mmm, yes" she moaned, the feeling so damn good that she just closed her eyes with the passion.

Tig kissed around her neck, licking his tongue along her collarbone, taking his time, loving to hear the sounds she made, the desperate need she craved for him. Fuck, she knew how to turn him on just by a look, just by a glass of wine chucked in the face and just by the sweet encouraging pleas she shared.  
Unhooking her locked ankles from around his waist, he lifted her down so her wobbling legs struggled to stand on their own. The way her short, five-foot-five frame was swallowed up by his massive six-foot-two, solid stature, he fucking loved being able to dominate her. It was easy but damn it was even hotter when she tried to over power him and he'd let her, for a little while until his need was far greater than hers and he couldn't stand the heat any longer.  
"Hands off" he instructed, and smiled when she obeyed his command. A command that he gave her most of the time, so watching her closed eyes, her supple lips crease into a knowing smile because she knew what was coming, he roughly tore at her belt, fumbling with the zip of her jeans.

She felt his lips search out hers and Star blindly accepted, keeping her eyes shut she enjoyed the visions her mind created as she watched him in her minds eye, taking control, taking over her. Feeling his fingers dip into her panties, she hissed the moment she felt his hand push further down allowing his digits to connect with her slippery folds. It was always so demanding, always so God damned perfect that she cried with the pleasure as he started to kiss down her neck, over her covered boobs and then like angels at God's feet, she opened her eyes to see him on his knees. Looking up at her as he pressed his face into her stomach and she quickly scrambled to tuck her top under the bottom of her bra, just so she could watch him, see him devour her like she was cotton candy.  
"Oh yes, Tig, please"

Tig smirked, his hand still wedged into her underwear, her jeans still opened and hung low on her hips as he kissed around under her boobs, over her ribs, biting, licking and marking her with his facial hair.  
"Where?" He asked seductively and alluring as he looked up to her from his knees.

"Lower"

"Here" Tig confirmed as he licked over her bellybutton and removed his hand from her underwear so she was without him where she really wanted him.

"Lower" Star whimpered.

"Here" He asked again, still teetering on the edge of her mound, Tig's tongue sliding over the neatly short pubic hair that splashed above her slit.

"Dammit Tig, lower" Star was frustrated and bordering on dying as she expressed her annoyance with his games.

Tig yanked at her jeans, until they were pooled at her feet and he lifted up her knee, just one so he could take a first lick of the glistening folds that shone all for him, and because of him. To her surprise, he knew, he stood up on one foot and as he pushed himself up, digging into her body, he grasped around her waist and thighs, standing to his full height, he spun her upside down. Her squeal made him smile, but lifting at her thighs, making sure they were secure as they gripped over his shoulders, he faced her pussy with fire in his eyes, the closeness and intimacy of the position was no different to him nestled between her legs lying on the bed. But standing up, holding her in the sixty-nine position, it was much hotter knowing she still felt safe in his strong arms, adding to the fact that her hands gripped onto the denim of his jeans, tugging at his cock that was still restricted, he had no choice but to shove his face so deep in her cunt, that she cried in protest.

"Ahh, Tig…fuck, shit, oh my God…wow, yes, don't stop." Star was flummoxed at first, being turned upside down and shaken from the blissful feelings he was dishing with his tongue and goatee all over her stomach, she then changed her mind and encouraged his extreme sport. His goatee and tongue now head first in the juiced flesh she harboured and God damn, it felt so good.

"Mmm…mmm…" Tig complimented. "…want me to stop?"

"FUCK…NO" Star exclaimed, as she let the blood rush to her head and carry her through the delightful burst of energy that was slowly building at the ends of her tethered urethra glands.

Tig felt it, her taste became sweeter, sugar coated as the building fluid seeped out at a slow pace until it reached the brim and exploded over him. He swished around his face in her pussy, digging his goatee chin into her nubbin as he encouraged the brim of her sex to cascade out once and hopefully not for all. His hands still gripped hard into her hips and thighs, holding her steady as he felt her legs get tighter around his cheeks, feeling her muscles tighten at the backs of her thighs as she pointed her toes like a ballerina, the final crescendo building and building until finally he got it. The clear, sweet tasting, sweet smelling liquid gushed out of her opening and he almost dropped her as she thrashed around her head, bucking her hips like a rodeo as she could no longer contain the politeness and instead gave way to the demon he knew how to unleash.  
"Yea-a-a-ah-h-h-h baby…" he rejoiced, loving the way she threw caution to the wind and let her body feel the way he made her feel. "…better than the fuckin' wine in my face." He concluded as he spun her back around, bending over to place her feet on the floor but quickly grabbing hold of her limp, unable to even stand, body as she flopped into his arms.

"Tig, Tig…I, oh fuck…" Star whined, her eyes closed, her head spinning not only from the head rush but from the still bucking hips she couldn't control as her orgasm still persisted on vibrating all over her womanly parts. She started to cry, clawing at his cut, gripping her fingers into his clothing as she screwed up her face and whacked a feeble side-wrist punch into his chest. "…that was amazing-g-g-g-g"

"What'ya hittin' me for…?" Tig laughed, and cupped the back of her head as he pressed it into his chest. "…I was cooperatin' baby, gave you what you wanted, right?"

"Ooh-h-h Tig-g-g…" Star clutched at his face and pressed her forehead into his cheek as she tiptoed up to him and he helpfully pulled her up, in aid of her loving embrace. "…shit, you got the best face for fucking." She was delirious, just saying the first thing that popped into her blissfully coaxed mind and she heard him laughing but she didn't give a damn, she started to laugh too.

"Yeah…?" Tig confirmed. "…well next time your want a Christmas present, fuckin' tell me."

*****December 25****th**** 2009 16:30 Charming Border*****

Rolling along the dirt driveway, Happy's tyre picked up a few of the stones and it popped and cracked as he pulled up outside his cabin.

"Where are we?" Lana questioned, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the cute little abode.

"Well…this is part of the surprise. C'mon, get your fat ass off the fuckin' bike and get over here." Happy barked as he waited with a key poised in his hand by the door.

"HAP, stop it…" Lana snapped, as she cocked her leg off the bike and scorned him. "…stop saying I have a fat bum."

Happy laughed, and banged the toes of his boots at the bottom of the door, removing any loose dirt and pushing open the cabin door. He quickly turned, stopping her from entering.  
"Close your eyes"

"What…why, no" Lana scoffed.

"Just close your fuckin' eyes girl"

Lana eyed him suspiciously and resigned to doing as she was told, but only feather light so she could still see her toes through her lashes. She held out her hand pretending to be blind, pretending to need aid.

"Bitch, fuckin' close 'em" Happy smacked her on ass as he let her stumble passed him so he could guide her through first. Briefly stopping to make sure she'd definitely closed her eyes this time, he closed the door behind him and placed his hands on the curve of her hips. His touch was soft, and gentle, far too alluring for her to stiffen in his arms, and he felt her lean back into him.

Lana tipped her head back and relaxed into his touch. With her eyes still closed, like he had insisted, she moaned from the feel of his hard torso against her back and she curled her hands behind to press into his crotch.

"Open 'em" Happy announced, and smiled as he looked at what a great job the prospect had done, feeling her kneading hand on his crotch come to a sudden stop.

Lana pinged open her eyes and blinked several times to adjust to the poorly lit room. Gradually her mouth began to drop open when she realised why it was so dark. The room was filled with candles, some bunched together and some standing alone as she gasped at the sight of them. The curtains had been drawn, and the room was just covered in flowers. Petals lay all over the floor and she looked down to her feet to see her shoes standing on some of them. Walking further in, leaving the comfort of his embrace, too distracted with the beautiful sight before her eyes, she twirled around on the spot with her arms spread out and it felt wonderful. Cushions spread off the sofa and onto the floor, deep burgundy duvets cascaded from the smaller chair and onto the rug. The smell in the room was just amazing, wild berries her favourite scent, wafted around the room from the candles and she saw on the thick wooden coffee table, a box just the right size for jewellery.

Happy watched her intently. Her arms spread out wide like she was spinning around in a lush meadow, her lips creased into that perfect smile and her eyes sparkled from the candlelight. Damn, he fucking loved her.  
"Shit…Prospect did a'ight." He nodded and looked around the room.

Lana chuckled and hugged her wrists into her cleavage as she sucked up the smell of one of the pillows that she clutched.  
"Remind me to thank him…I mean, really thank him, like, blow job thank him." She purred as she slung the pillow over onto the floor, and drunkenly leaned back as she stood to stare at him across the room.

Happy saw that look, and damn he loved that fucking look.  
"Yeah…?" he questioned her need for the Prospect's cock. "…it was all my idea." He declared, and it was. He wasn't lying, and he wasn't beyond begging for some of that attention either.

Lana chuckled and then sunk down to her knees as she collapsed into the array of cushions and duvets. Gathering her legs behind her, she started to crawl across the soft material, poking her bum out and arching her back to perfect the feline position.  
"Yea…well, I think I can spare you some brownie points too."

Walking to meet her at the edge of the pillowed floor, Happy looked down and hooked his thumbs into the leather of his belt. Showing a glimpse of his tanned V like muscles, he watched as her manicured hands slid onto his knees and then up over his thighs.  
"What you got for me baby?" he pondered.

Lana opened her mouth so her bottom lip dropped lower, revealing the perfect way she ground her teeth together, inhaling with a hiss. Clutching a hand around his wrist, she pulled at him and watched as his hard posture waivered in strength and eventually gave in. Falling over her body, she felt him hard against her as he pinned her to the cushioned debris.  
"I got everything you'll ever need." She purred.

Searching his eyes all over her face, Happy started a slow delectable smirk across his face when he saw the way her cheeks blushed. He could just look at her, and she'd feel weak at the knees, knowing that, and seeing that was a massive ego boost.  
"So you like your present?" he asked, as he teased with kissing her, trailing the light touch of his lips across her chest and around her stretched neck.

"It's beautiful. I feel like a princess." Lana squeaked, biting her bottom lip as she ached for his touch to be more forceful.

"Yeah…could do with a woman's touch"

"The Prospect did great" Lana murmured, now getting annoyed that his lips still refused to press hard over her heaving bosom.

Happy grinned, the heavy breathing coming from them both now, but he liked that she still hadn't cottoned on to what he was saying.  
"Prospect can lend a hand with the painting, but you can pick the colours."

Lana was smiling but now she furrowed her brow and looked down at him as he lifted her top to kiss around her belly.  
"Pick colours…I'm, what are you on about?"

Licking the length of his tongue over her soft supple skin, he curled it up into a point and then flicked his head up to look at her. Confused and somewhat dazed by the way he touched her, he grinned.  
"This place…it's yours…well, ours" he concluded and suddenly felt her nails grip into his shoulders to yank him away from her smooth belly.

"What…?" Lana queried with a screech. "…are you telling me, this is, this is…our home?"

"Well yeah…you like it?"

Lana flung her head back into the pillows and shoved his face back down but into her crotch, pushing him into her leggings-covered pussy. She closed her eyes and curled her back, never wanting the dream to end, because she was sure it was a dream and not reality.  
"Lick me dry before I wake the fuck up."

Happy laughed, but opened his mouth to please her desires by enveloping the hotness of his breath over her covered mound. She was wet; he could feel the dampness through her clothes as she cried out from his touch. Sitting back on his heels, he gently and very slowly removed her leggings but kept her panties on as he rubbed his hand all over her bucking hips. Pulling the hem of her panties, running his fingers along the inside and the top, he enjoyed the way they looked on her. Unable stop the dirty smirk, as he watched her pussy push up into his hand, he saw her bite down at the tip of her finger as she looked down at him touching her.  
"You want me to make your cum?" he asked so nonchalant, like he didn't already know she was desperate for it.

"Slowly" Lana replied and let out a whimper when she felt his fingers briefly press into her slit and touch her throbbing button.

Happy peeled off her underwear and settled down beside her, so he was laying on his side as he looked down over her. Running his hands over the outside of her thighs, and her hips, he then swept slowly into her inner haven. Watching as her chest heaved with his every touch, he wanted it all to be about her, he fucking loved watching her get off. He fucking loved her full stop.

"Baby…touch me" Lana cried, clutching with her arm closest to him, around the leather material of his cut, pulling him closer to her, wanting him, needing him.

"Like this?" Happy growled and slid his hand down over her belly and slipped it right between her slit. Her pussy lips were tight as he started to massage her wetness around and around. The feel of her pubic bone hitched up, begging for harder contact as he teased with soft touches, just made the experience for him all the more enjoyable. Seeing how she wanted him so badly, was just the best feeling and his cock jerked to life.

"Please" Lana begged.

"Beggin' will get you everywhere darlin'." Happy concluded and pushed his whole hand down the centre of her pussy, wedging open her legs and then pressing his palm against her clit.

Lana clutched at his forearm with both hands, almost in desperation to hold him still whilst she dry humped his tattooed arm, she wanted too, she really wanted to but she didn't. She kept her grip squeezed tight, pleaded with her eyes with how much she wanted more of him, and she knew he knew that. She knew that he was aware of how God damned insatiable he was to her, the way his eyes looked at her, undressing her, searching for new and old reactions that made his endeavours more feverish.  
"Kiss me, I want you to kiss me" She whispered up to him, challenging him as she stared at nothing but his lips.

"Yeah, you want a lot of shit, but I don't give you everythin'." Happy replied, still running his fingers over her inner thighs and sweeping carelessly into her juiced folds. Getting closer to her mouth, he debated whether to give in but knowing the reaction he was about to get he kept himself close, wanting desperately to be nose to nose with her.

"Please, I want your tongue to touch mine, I want your teeth to take me…bite me, mark me…I want you." Lana couldn't control the random needs her body cried out for but she suddenly inhaled sharply as she felt him dip his arm lower, angling his elbow as he plummeted his middle finger into her in expectant pussy.

She felt so wet, that the sounds of her sodden hole slurped around the silent room as he pushed his finger deep inside. Happy opened his mouth, teasing with a kiss onto her lips but kept lingering enough to feel her warm breath suck in and then join with his, as he continued to move his whole arm with effort to please her.  
"Shit baby…you're tight."

Lana couldn't say anything apart from nod frantically as she agreed with his statement. The feel of his one finger, and then another pushing passed her entrance was beyond pleasurable, and the sudden thought of what it would feel like when he could finally get his cock forced into her, it was too much.

"You gonna cum for me…c'mon baby, close your eyes…I ain't goin' anywhere, think about me…you're drippin' for my cock inside you ain't ya'? Think about how it feel's, think about what it does to you. You thinkin' Piglet?"

"Ah huh" Lana nodded with a barely audible response as her eyelids flickered with the images he was making her concoct. It was just like phone sex, and he was so damn good at that.

"You like it when I touch you here, right? You feel that…?" Happy encouraged her moans as he used his middle finger to dip only an inch inside. Using long and hard pulls of his digit, he started to rub her upper wall, digging into the soft plush of her folds and finding the rougher texture of her G spot as he coaxed the liquid to form. Building it and building it so he could reap the benefits as he hoped to have it burst forth and spring to life before his eyes. Then hearing the juice gather, sloshing under his finger as he pushed harder, curling his finger in a come hither motion he felt her muscles start to grab at him. Just when he knew she thought the end was near, he added to the building climax and rubbed his thumb into her clit, instantly enjoying the way she snapped open her eyes, being greeted by his as he smiled at her.

"I'm gonna cum" Lana whined.

Happy let the corner of his mouth curl up and he smirked down at her, still rubbing harder and faster at the rough texture of her G spot as her pre juices slipped all over his hand.  
"I know…" he arrogantly chorused "…any…minute…" he pinched his thumb down and tried to connect his curled middle finger from inside, pushing and rubbing as her inhaled suction of air made her chest still with shock and her hips buck violently as he felt the all knowing, all fantastic warmth flow from her opening. "…now."

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…yea, yea, yea, yeah-h-h-h" Lana breathily rejoiced, her voice low, hoarse and never one to scream wildly like a porn star unless she was voluntarily drunk and gagging for his cock.

Still rubbing, Happy felt the light spray of her ejaculation hit his wrist and he chuckled, watching her eyes roll into the back of her skull. Rewarding him with praised words that he was sure she was unaware of actually speaking, paying no mind to his presence in the room at all, she was some place else. Some place far away where she floated on white puffy clouds, bucking her hips for the sheer hell of it as the feeling still vibrated up her spine. Tapping his gathered fingers on her pussy, he smudged around her cum and pushed it up her mound and onto her belly. Diving down, away from her breathy moans of delight, he smooch with his lips and lapped his tongue all over her stomach. Chasing her taste with the point of his probe as he eventually tired and repeatedly rubbed his face up her abdomen, over her still clothed top half and then into her neck.

Lana managed to wrap her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly to her she relished his hardness as it lay pushed into her hip. His hand placed firmly on her hip as he pulled his kiss from her neck and stared down at her.

"That was sexy" Happy declared.

"Fuck…Hap, I love it when you do that." Lana cooed and scooped her bottom lip over his, tasting herself on his tongue she whimpered with how glorious sex always was with him.

"You can have that every fuckin' night, ain't gonna deny ya' baby"

"I fuckin' love you"

"Yeah…?" Happy raised an eyebrow in question and figured it was as good a time as any to ask her. "…kinda brings me to my next present."

"I have another present?" Lana squeaked, her eyes still cloudy as she narrowed a look at his seemingly uncharacteristic ways. She suddenly felt bad for the measly gift she had gotten him and given him come the crack of dawn that Christmas morning. She had seen in his eyes though, that he had loved the vintage hotrod manual she'd hunted the internet for.

Happy uncurled her fingers from around his neck and held her hand gathered in his, squashing her fingers together and rolling his thumb over the wedding ring that she still wore. Even though divorced, even though she'd run away from him, she still wore the wedding ring he'd given her way back then, only difference now was that he wanted to seal it with another band, an eternity band.  
"You marry me…again?" He asked, and then shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly "…figured it might set me some points with Mother. Knockin' her daughter up and not takin' her hand, she'd have more reason to hate me, right?"

Lana had dropped her mouth, but watching him look at her finger, twisting around the ring she still wore as he spoke about her Mom. She smiled, almost chuckled at his more than decent, more than noble, more than chivalrous attempt to make the three of them a proper family, no bastard children roamed SAMCRO walls.  
"Hap, my Mom doesn't hate you, she just thinks…well, she just doesn't understand you, that's all."

"Helen hates me, and you know it…" Happy cocked an assertive eyebrow. They were far beyond pretending that her Mom liked him, but he liked that Lana kept trying to convince him otherwise, even after all these years. "…so whad'ya say? You ready to be Mrs. Asshole…again" he grinned.

"What's in that jewellery box over there?" Lana eyeballed with a crane of her neck, up and around trying to peak.

"You spotted that huh? Yeah…" Happy laughed as he reached for the box. "…didn't think I'd slip that one passed those money grabbin' eyes darlin'."

Lana clapped her hands like a seal cub and relaxed into his side as he wedged himself into the cushions again, the warmth of his body was comforting and electrifying when she knew he was going to be hers on paper again.  
"Show me, show me"

"Jesus…" Happy scolded, and then flipped up the lid revealing a platinum gold wedding band, calved with swirls all around. Picking it out for her, his big fingers covered most of it but he tried to point out the inscription on the inside. "…look, you read that?"

"What…no, I can't see it; your big fingers are in the way." Lana whined, trying to bob her head from side to side, looking around his hand and failing miserably to see what he was referring to.

"You complainin'…? You fuckin' liked what they did a minute ago…" Happy chuckled and then watched her eyes light up with curiosity as she ignored his innuendo, completely transfixed by what he held in his hand. Trying to look at the ring but he held it awkwardly, still enjoying watching the way she was oblivious of his doting stare. "…it says. 'to Lana, sweetest tastin' cunt in town." he watched as her little mouth gasped open, horrified that her wedding band would say such a thing, and then he laughed.

"No it never says that…give that to me." Lana snatched at it and then settled it under her nose to get a closer look. As soon as she saw the real words, 'Piglet, I love you, your tough guy', she immediately started to tear up and she flung open her arms, dragging him down onto her chest. "…Ask me again, ask me again."

Happy chuckled and tried to put up a manly protest to her girlie shrieks but secretly he loved it and he did as she asked.  
"Will you marry me again?"

"YES" Lana shouted.

"Well that was easy…" Happy concluded with his deep, rough vocals. "…get on ya' knees and thank me then."

**~AN~**

**Ok, figured you guys deserved some action, so hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know when you think. Thanks so much for the recent reviews. Magic, FunnyMick, Fanfic4ever, Ozlady, wrestlenascarcgirl, LiveFreeDieWell and Quacky, you're the best! Totally makes my day when you guys review. Please don't stop! **

**Love me x x x**


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

*****December 26****th**** 2009 06:30 Charming Border*****

Lana flickered with her eyes, and eventually managed to open them fully. Staring, and realising that her head was half under her pillow and her face was directed into the nape of Happy's neck as he too, was on his front, facing toward her but soundlessly asleep with his arm draped over her back. She curled in deeper, inhaling his scent and the sweet aroma of sex as she placed a hand just under his armpit and turned underneath his side. Looking up to the ceiling, Happy's face now pressed into her upper arm and his tattooed bicep curled around her front.  
After their escapade in the beautifully decorated living room, they had moved to the master bedroom. The massive oak tree bed had served its purpose and Lana smiled when she remembered how Happy had dragged her by the thighs to the edge of the bed, holding her up under her knees and banging repeatedly into her pussy. His hard cock had been ridged and unused for far too many weeks but he had still only dry humped her, and he was just as good at that as he was the real thing. Timing it perfectly, angling himself just right so her nubbin was direct with his hard covered shaft but now her pubic bone ached from the brutal hard heavy hitting he had performed. It almost felt like her ass bone had been hit with a truck, stretching her legs now, she felt the aftermath of his strength and she winced as she ran her hands over her naked body.  
The warmth under the covers was lovely, but she needed to move and lifted up his forearm, letting it slide off her body as she slipped out of his sleepy embrace.

"Come back to bed" Happy grumbled. The gush of coldness that swept under the covers as she slipped away woke him from the hazy sleep.

"Ssh…I'm just going to the toilet, go back to sleep it's early." Lana turned to see his eyes were still closed anyway. She huffed out a grin and pottered out of the bedroom down to the bathroom, looking around, the place was cosy and incredibly Happy tainted. It was a little messy in places, but in general a lot of things that should be in a home were missing. No particular thing stuck out, it was just plain almost worthy to rent as motel accommodation, but she could change that. A trip into town with Gemma, a few paint licks here and there and this cabin would be wonderful, so God damned giddy at the fact Happy had finally provided for her, for them, provided them with the foundation of their future together.  
Finishing her business, and instead of going back to the bedroom which she was sure Hap was bound to notice in the next ten minutes, but she didn't care. She just wanted to look around, get a feel for the place, envision how it would look if she moved the side cabinet at a different angle. How she could improve it, how she could make it work so much better than a man could. Sure enough, after running her finger along the kitchen top, like God damn clockwork he'd never just sleep without her when he knew she was around.

"LANA"

"Coming" Lana sang, still naked, still carrying around the bruised ass from his hand prints and still loving every God damned minute of her life right now.  
Lazily leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom, she looked in at him, on his back, one knee up causing a triangle with the stretched cover, and the hem of the sheet pulled down to his crotch, showing the slight base of his cock.

Happy held one arm behind his head as the other stretched across the bed and patted the mattress.  
"C'mere sexy"

"You sure about that…" Lana playfully scoffed and pushed herself off the doorframe, walking over to him and turning to present her bum. "…you keep saying I've got a fat bum"

"Yeah, it's fuckin' sexy, now get over here"

"You want it?" Lana teased, and bent herself over, presenting her derriere with a rub of her hand over the naked skin.

All Happy could do was growl, of course he fucking wanted it, and she damn sure knew he did.

"Well…" Lana started again, and slapped herself on the bottom. Jolting forward with the impact and letting a tiny yelp pinch through her lips as she re-enacted the soft porn that drove him wild. Pouting her lips, she swept her tongue out as she smacked herself again. "…you want it, or not tough guy?"

Happy tossed down the sheet and revealed his ramrod straight cock, bobbing back onto his belly but able to stand on its own accord as the veins pulsed to life.  
"The fuck you think?"

Lana turned with a smile, looking at his manhood, she bit the tip of her finger, turning the teasing bite into a suck, she started to show him what she wanted and needed to do to the specimen that was in front of her.

"Quit fuckin' around, don't keep me waitin'…" Happy groaned, and then watched as she started to kneel onto the edge of the bed but then to his horror, she quickly beamed a smile and bounced back up, running out of the room. "…hey, where the fuck, bitch"

Lana grinned as she grabbed the bottle of baby oil that was on the bathroom shelf she'd nosed through just moments before. He always used baby oil after a shower, preferring to lock the water into his skin with a smidgen of oil over his tattooed skin, and it always came in handy for times when a massage was in order. Just like now.

Happy had stretched his neck up after the shout out after her, but he relaxed himself back down when he saw her appear with a bottle in hand.  
"Mmm, you ain't just a pretty face after all…my girl's got brains…dirty shit in there, but Daddy likes it." He chuckled and watched her kneel back onto the bed and crawl her way to him.

Lana flicked the lid off the bottle, lifting her arms, her knees touching the side of his thigh, she was about to pour a long slow dribble into her open palm when he made her jump, his voice so shrill-like and almost flabbergasted.

"Shit…" Happy alarmingly voiced, looking at her belly, seeing it shaped as her arms were lifted, seeing it slightly pushed out, raised, whereas otherwise it would have been taut and flat. "…look at that." He stretched up, crunching up his stomach as he touched his hand onto her tiny six week old bump.

"What…" Lana freaked, thinking something was wrong, bringing the bottle down and dropping it to the bed. "…what is it?"

Touching it, running his big hand over the expanse of her belly it had really hit home that she was actually pregnant, and Happy couldn't believe it. His cock still throbbing, his tongue dying to twine with hers, he still had enough willpower to savour the moment of the momentous responsibility he was rubbing under his palm.  
"You can see her now huh?"

Lana relaxed, realising now that he was just having a reality check and nothing was actually alien about her figure, she sighed and watched his face as he stared long and hard at her belly.  
"Ah huh…" She nodded. "…pretty scary isn't it?"

Happy flashed his dark eyes up to hers; relishing the challenge, goading his adrenaline to kick in and fight for what lie ahead and he spoke with clear clarity.  
"Fuck the world baby, ain't no fucker that can stop this shit. I'm gonna be there for you…every step of the way."

"Careful Hap, you're starting to sound like you give a shit about somebody other than yourself" Lana laughed, a little uncomfortable with the way his eyes burned through to her soul, a little uncomfortable with the way his body reeked of murder, death and destruction if anybody so much as fucked with him.

"I ain't fuckin' laughin'…I'm serious. This is serious…" Happy dropped his hand and sat bolt up right, grabbing her around the waist and slinging her legs either side of him. The straddle of her thighs, naked and her skin soft, he still heaved with the importance of his life with her. "…you got my kid in there, Jesus Christ…" he gripped the base of her neck and watched as her features frowned, a little unsure, a little worried of how rough he was being but he couldn't help it. He just needed her to know. "…I won't leave you, and you won't leave me you got that?"

"Hap…you're scaring me. I'm not going to leave, I promise." Lana had no time to deliver a wary smile, because his hand clutched at the top of her head, gripping a fistful of her hair before he smashed his lips into hers. His tongue was deep, demanding and extremely possessive.

"You leave me, you take my kid away. I'll fuckin' kill you, I swear it, I swear it Lana…" Happy growled but his voice was bordering on desperation, his voice bordered on damn near pleading. "…you take her away, you take away the chance for me to be a better man, I'll smash it all to shit and kill your ass, you understand…? You understand me?" He shook her with a tight grip still in her hair.

"Hap, stop it. Calm down. I won't take him away, I won't leave you. I trust you with my life, and I'll trust you with his life too. Stop with this…just stop it now." Lana ordered, and all of a sudden felt his fingers stroke down her centre, her loins boiling to life and the feel of his cock pressed between them was suddenly made aware.

"Yeah…" Happy gritted his teeth, wanting to see, wanting to feel just how much she did trust him. "…you sure you trust me enough?"

"Of course…" Lana started but then drew in a sharp breath when she felt the tip of his cock forage into her folds that surrounded her clit. "…Hap, what, what are you doing?"

"I said, you fuckin' trust me?"

Lana started to tear up, and she wasn't even sure why at first but then when she felt his engorged, deeply red bell end press into her entrance, she knew why tears bubbled in her eyes. She was petrified, scared for her baby, scared for their relationship, scared for their future but if this is what she'd have to do to prove to him, then she would sacrifice herself to him. It was like God, Abraham and Isaac. He was her God, and she played Abraham, she had to show him how much she was devoted to him, would do anything for him, for their love, for their partnership that she'd be willing to sacrifice the one thing she'd always dreamed of. She had to show faith in him that he wouldn't bring harm to their Isaac, she had to trust him; she just had too.  
"I trust you" She silently cried and clung her arms around his shoulders, feeling him tighten his one arm around her lower back as his other hand controlled his weapon.

"Ssh…baby, you feel that?" Happy soothed, grinning from ear to ear as he felt his head being swallowed up by the tight opening she offered. He kept it there though because he had to show her the strength he had for them. The pure and utter devotion he had for their baby, and for the love he held for her and her alone.

Lana sniffled up her tears and stretched away from him, leaning back, holding on to the back of his neck as she closed her eyes. The feel of him only an inch inside her, his tip not even passed the threshold of her pussy as it tried to grip him, suck in his whole cock but he wasn't allowing it. She could feel the strain on his abdomen as her thighs clutched either side of his hips. Her own hips involuntarily started to buck, grind up and down, almost on thin air as she dared not push her back to connect with him at the base of his rod.  
"Oh no" she moaned, breathy and whimpering.

"Ssh…trust me" Happy reiterated, and started to gently move out and then back in again, only his tip making a visit, never his full length, never the whole shaft as he was an asshole but not one big enough to harm his own child.

"I-I think I'm going to cum Hap" Lana cried, revealing her worry to him with a quick scurry to his shoulder. Leaning her head onto his collarbone as she looked down, watchin his tip pop in and out, and covered in a clear watery substance.

Happy chuckled and lifted her chin up with a hooked index finger. Pressing his lips to hers and then lingering his open mouth over her breathless mutters, he felt the sweat gathering at her lower back and closed his eyes briefly before replying.  
"Keep it there Piglet…gimme another minute."

Lana started to bob herself up and down, but kept her hips locked to control the distance she allowed her pussy to swallow him up. Letting him still control the sharpness in which he jolted into her, she scooped up his bottom lip, tasting the sweat, tasting the love that they made on his skin as she started to physically pull at the skin on his shoulders, holding herself in place, baring down on the trust she had in him to not plummet all the way in and make her bleed.

"Fuck…" Happy growled and twisted his fingers into the back of her ragged hair. "…giddy up." He smirked and their eyes connected properly for the first time as he watched her plump luscious lips beam into a smile back at him.

"Oh Hap, Oh God, Oh God, yes, yes, yes, yea-a-a-a-a-a…FUCK…that was so fucking sexy" Lana gasped, completely stiff with the feel of his cock shaking between them as he pulled the tip, covered with her cream tapping it over her inner thigh.

Barking a roar with laughter, he wrapped a brotherly hugged arm around her shoulders and flipped her onto her back.  
"You trusted me enough huh?"

"I wanted your cock, just as much as you wanted me to have it." Lana grinned, stroking her thumb to the side of his chuckling mouth, watching as he pouted his lips to kiss it.

"Fuckin' good though, huh…you think she liked it?" Happy queried.

"I think he's alright, I certainly feel ok" Lana giggled and stretched her palm over his sweaty back, scraping her nails into his skin, making him curl up into her with a shudder and closed eyes.

"Her" Happy concluded.

Lana furrowed her brow at first but then caught on to what he was saying and retorted back.  
"Him"

"Her"

"Him"

"Bitch, it's a HER, don't argue with me" Happy crossly stated but then watched her giggle, making a slow curl of his own lips form.

"Well, it is you that decides the sex anyways" Lana mused.

Happy nodded a triumphant signal that he'd won the disagreement. Damn straight he had the seed to make a beautiful girl he could nurture, could teach and could love with his black heart. He was man enough to handle another girl in his life, knowing he'd handled Lana through all their trials and tribulations, he figured it was enough preparation to be able to handle something new. It had to be, surely, it had to be.

"You got any names in mind?" Lana asked.

Happy searched her face, looking into her eyes, loving the colour that shone off her cheeks when he'd just made her body rock with orgasmic spasms.  
"Rose"

Unable to contain the adoring tilt of her head, Lana pressed her lips together, realising the deeper meaning for why he'd probably wanted and wished for a girl.  
"After Mom?"

Happy slowly nodded, a little choked to admit it, thinking it made himself appear weak for wanting something so cliché.

"I think it's a beautiful name." Lana cooed and stroked a finger and then her whole hand down the side of his face, watching as he twisted and leaned into her, closing his eyes with comfort. Slowly she pulled his head down, and he laid over her, nuzzling his face into her cleavage, and the feeling of him letting himself just be, just exist solely in her arms was just wonderful.

"She's still in Bakersfield" Happy mumbled, suddenly feeling a little sad and forlorn, not a feeling he liked one bit.

"We can go see her. I think she'd like that."

"She doesn't know about our split." Happy confirmed, almost embarrassed with admitting at some point their love had failed.

"Well, she doesn't have to know. She'll be too over moon with the baby, she won't need to know." Lana tickled her nails over his back, trailing his spine and then up to his shoulders and down again.

"She's gonna cry" Happy huffed out a knowing pathetic laugh.

"I'm sure she will, but that's a good thing, right? Her only son having a baby, it's big news for the Labrava's." Lana reasoned.

Happy lifted up his head and looked at her, a matter of fact frown on his face, expectant of her to already know the way his mother would react.  
"She's gonna kick my fuckin' ass."

Lana cracked up with laughter and nodded her head.  
"Yea, I know."

"She's gonna wanna know why it took so damn long, you know that right?" Happy retorted, wanting sympathy for the ass whooping he knew he was most likely going to get from his mom for leaving her waiting so long for grandchildren.

"I know…but it's funny sweetie" Lana covered her grin.

"Sweetie..?" Happy repeated. "…ain't nothin' sweetie about it. Last thing I need is another bitch barkin' her ass off at me. I never get a God damned break man." He slouched back down, nestling his head between her shoulder and neck.

"Oooh…" Lana booed. "…you let her hear you call her that and she'll tan your ass baby."

"Oh man…" Happy groaned. "…shit you know what I need right?"

"What's that?"

"A blowjob…c'mon…" Happy grinned, rolled off her and flung his arms behind his head, smiling like the cat had finally got the cream. "…get to it. I got you all over me darlin, should taste good down there."

* * *

The lump being pushed down the back of her throat wasn't alarming it was satisfying, the way it dominated her ability to swallow was enthralling. The feel of his length pushed passed her lips, and almost to the point of gagging she still kept it there. Flashing her eyes up to him; teasing him with a look through her eyelashes as she held him at the base, swallowed all of him to the back of the throat and then wobbling her face from side to side, she quickly pulled off.  
"Are you going to answer that?"

Happy's phone had been ringing none stop for the last two minutes but he had refused to move, the feel of his cock wrapped up in the warmth her mouth provided was too much to give up.  
"Take it" he nodded for her attention to be brought back to his cock he wiggled in front of her.

Lana smiled and swallowed it back up, jamming her head back and forth at a fiercer pace whilst she massaged her hand up and down the length she pulled from her lips. She started to feel dizzy with how much she loved making his face look the way it did. All screwed up, his mouth opening and then shutting again, almost in a silent gasp as he struggled with whether to grab the back of her head and fuck her face or leave her to her own devices.  
Humming so her lips vibrated, letting it tingle down his shaft, she felt his hips starting to buck and she had to control the knowing smile that threatened to escape as after years of practice, it was too damn easy to get him finished in record time. And just like that, his load was shot to the back of her throat and she gargled with the beginnings to the front of her tongue so she could show him with a wide opened mouth.

"Swallow it"

Lana shook her head, loving it far too much when he got antsy with her for not doing it automatically.

Happy ripped a hand to the back of her hair, abruptly pissed that she dared not swallow the very thing she should beg for, and he brought his face down to hers as he knelt on the bed with his cock angled at her mouth, her body laying diagonal across the bed, sprawled on her side servicing him from at a inferior position.  
"I said fuckin' swallow it" he growled, and then his ears pricked up as the low rumble of a Harley could be heard not so far away.

Lana again shook her head, his cum all over her taste buds wasn't disgusting, it was salty, a little bitter but no different to the first swig of beer, and she loved making him angry, disobeying his order.

Tugging a fist full of her hair, Happy couldn't take his eyes off it, locked onto the white-creamy and a little see-through liquid that sponged around at the back of her tongue. Using his other hand, he gripped her jaw and squeezed tightly, snarling as he then ripped his hand off and tapped her firmly on the cheek, a tiny slap that made her eyes blink up to his superiority.  
"You'll swallow it…" he nodded. "…or I'll stick my cock so far up your fuckin' ass you won't sit down for weeks." It was a lie, but he knew it'd work.

Like a magic word used to open a door, she closed her mouth and swallowed, opening her mouth again to show him, Lana's eyes watered on their own accord simply because the motion of it slipping down her throat made her stomach reflexes kick in and she fought against throwing it back up.

Happy grinned, and then watched with a dream-like stare as the single tear streamed down from the edge of her eye. Bringing up his thumb, he smeared it away and up into her hair as he scrunched both hands down into her sweaty and now dead curly ringlets.  
"Good girl…" he muttered before shoving his tongue between her lips and feeling hers entwine. He felt his own stomach flip as his cock started to twitch again and he wanted desperately to be inside her. "…shit…" he pulled away, watching as her eyes sparkled with just the wanton he needed to fire up again. "…how fuckin' long we gotta wait."

"Another six weeks" Lana grinned, but it was a miserable, forced and sarcastic grin. She hated it just as much as him.

Happy shot a look up to the sky and dropped his hands from her face. Shifting off the bed, the rumble of the bike now outside his window, he turned to look at her as she lay naked and completely spent from their Christmas togetherness.  
"Jesus Christ, I fuckin' hate this shit" he growled, utterly pissed to his bones that he couldn't, and more like wouldn't, slam the hell out of her pussy.

"Sorry baby" Lana mused, stretching on the bed, and watching as he peaked out through the window and then turned to pick up his pre-pay, shaking his head with the amount of missed calls.

"It's a'ight…" Happy mused. "…ain't your fault. I just gotta think of punishment for the kid when it gets out. What's the normal way to punish a kid these days? Umm…no toys, no dinner…what?"

Lana giggled and turned on her side, propping up her head with her hand as she debated whether to either entertain his silliness.  
"Hap, you can't starve your child because you couldn't get your dick abused for eight weeks."

"You wanna bet…" Happy started and walked over to her, still naked, showing all his magnificent tattoos and lean, taut muscles. "…that's it, kid ain't gettin' none a' this for eight weeks." He grinned and quickly bent down to envelope his lips around her nipple, sucking hungrily as she pushed at his shoulders. Biting down he moved away and avoided the slap she aimed at his overpowering body as he slinked away.

"Ouch" Lana warned but couldn't fane her giggle as she watched him get to the bedroom door, turn and wink at her with a smile full of jokes and sexy innuendoes.

"Cover up…we got company."

* * *

*****December 26****th**** 2009 08:45 Charming Border*****

Happy didn't even bother turning from the bedroom doorway and head for the front door as he knew the guest would barge in the front door uninvited. He was still naked and turned down the hall, heading for the bathroom when, true to form, he heard the front door whack open and the distinctive voice of Tig Trager.

"Put that shit away man…where the fuck you been, we've been tryin' to call you since last night Brother?" Tig bellowed as he watched the naked ass of Hap strut down the hall, thankfully in the direction away from him.

Happy grinned, finding it hilarious and hearing his woman giggle from the bedroom he knew she'd found it funny too.  
"I've been fuckin' my dick off…you?" he finalised, as it if was an obvious conclusion and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Tig chuckled and stomped his big boots on the wooden floor boards, the cabin he'd once shared with Star was a nice little joint, and he was little miffed that he hadn't had a little place like this for himself and Star. Admiring the remnants of the living room's festivities, he moved along the same hall Hap had walked down and leaned himself against the doorframe to the bedroom.  
"Lana" he nodded, looking at her seductive pose sprawled across the bed, dark burgundy sheet twisted around her top half, but her legs free and rubbing up and down one another.

"Tig…" Lana smiled sweetly but a mature tone had been adopted, instead of a seductive purr that would have been custom to go with her surroundings. "…you here on business or pleasure?"

Tig kicked off from the doorframe and started to mosey into the room, running his fingers along the bottom of the big oak posts of the bed, and then rounded to the opposite side of the room.  
"Business…unfortunately" he drooled, running his eyes up her smooth legs and watching as she eyeballed him and where he was headed around the room. It was nowhere in particular, just stalking, stalking the room, stalking her, stalking the scene that was clear in his mind as to what they'd been up to.

"Too bad Tigger, you could have brought Star with you." Lana knew that her words could have been mixed for different reasons. One, being the fact that if Hap was now being dragged away from her, she'd be left at the cabin on her own, bored out of her skull and the company of Star would have been appreciated, but secondly the other reason being the possibility of Star and Tig joining in on the party that could have continued on a trip to see Hap for pleasure and not business.

Tig screamed with his eyes as he inwardly kicked himself for not bringing Star with him. The sex party raging in his mind would have been a blast but alas, he had to play it cool.  
"Nah, she's all fucked out…would have been good though." He mused as he put a boot on the edge of the bed and looked across to her body, his foot, near the side of her smooth skinned legs, her body laying width ways across the bed.

"Why…I don't know what you're assuming there Tigger but I was referring to having some company whilst Hap is away" Lana smirked, dying to cover her mouth with a shy giggle as she played him.

"Bullshit, you're a dirty bitch, you'd have to be. Hap wouldn't fly for a girl with no tricks…you'd kick it with Star and me, you know it." Tig pushed his foot, making the mattress go down, hoping to make her body roll forward and reveal her naked ass, the cover easily able to fall off but he was wishing too much.

"Tig!" Lana shouted with a chuckle, his absurd suggestion wasn't far from the truth but there was no way Tig, or any of Hap's Brothers would get anywhere near her body. Hap wouldn't have minded, under controlled situations, he would have been more for girl on girl, the boys watching but she knew in her present condition, Hap would stab any fucker that tried to touch the body that carried his child.

"Ahh, c'mon girl…you know it would be good right, I wouldn't hurt ya'." Tig reached forward, crossing his forearms over his knee and reaching one arm over, tugging at the sheet she had draped over her. Pinching it with his fingertips, he half heartedly pulled at it, wiggling his eyebrows, a complete and utter harmless move and he had no fear that his Brother Happy would see it the same.

"Tig…" Lana kicked out, and couldn't stop the cackling laugh that erupted from her chest as she clutched her hands around the hem of the sheet and pulled, a tug of war ensuing between the pair of them, when she chucked her head back to lever more anchorage and saw Happy stroll casually back into the bedroom, wearing his jeans but undone. "…Hap, tell him…" she whined but still laughed, it was hard not to. "…I'm naked" She sounded her exasperation.

"Tig…" Happy started, a slow smile crept to his lips as he buttoned up his jeans from the living room. He saw the scene in front of him and to him, it was funny, damn right hilarious and he knew there was no real harm, if there was, Tig would be the last person to think stupidly enough that Hap wouldn't slice his damn throat open. "…she's naked." He repeated Lana's plea, almost instantly after she had said it, far too unconcerned and did it more to aggravate his girl for the pure hell of it.

"Hap-p-p-p…" Lana groaned, still tugging at the sheet that Tig held in his fingertips, the hem slowly being pulled further down as her strength withered, letting her down. "…tell him-m-m-m" She meant it now, because she was literally on the last muscle, allowing the sheet to stay put.

Happy walked up to the bed, looking across to Tig, his foot up on the bed, and then looking down to see Lana face up blinking at him.  
"He's persistent baby…like me." He raised a seductive eyebrow, filled with a cock load of promises and dirty deeds.

"I just wanna see that baby bump a' yours, tha's all…c'mon sweetheart, show Uncle Tig."

"Hap, I swear…" Lana warned, and this time managed to hide away her grinning cheeks as she pleaded with his eyes from upside down. "…fuckin' tell-l-l-l hi-m-m-m-m" she cracked and then kicked out again, laughing and turned herself onto her belly so if the covers were to be pulled, the only thing he'd ever get to see was her bum. That wasn't so bad.

Happy chuckled as he saw her flip over and take away any possibility of his Brother seeing the goods she shared with him, relieved but not that bothered if Tig had seen her full on. It wouldn't have surmounted too much, she was his and he knew that.  
"C'mon Tig, let's ride out…" he concluded and watched as Tig immediately let the pinched grip go and walk toward the door. That there was a good Brother and that was what Brotherhood was all about. He smiled, and it was a proud smile, leaning down, twisting his torso to lean his fisted hands either side of her turned back. "…behave yourself when I'm gone. No fraternising with the deer's."

"We have deer's?" Lana beamed, as she turned fully around now, facing up at him, her legs tangled back out of the covers and her face sparkling like a child at the possibility of seeing a real Bambi.

Happy ran a hand up her thigh, pulling up the sheet and running a quick thumb across her pussy as he trailed back down and gripped hard under her thigh.  
"Out back…but you gotta sit that ass quiet enough otherwise you'll scare 'em away."

"Ooh, that's exciting, I'm goi-…ah-ha-ha-no-no-o-o-o-o Ha-p-p-p-ppp" Lana kicked out but it was impossible under his strength as he yanked back her thigh and turned it over her body, revealing a tight bum cheek for Tig to witness from the doorway.

Standing up, still holding her leg over her crotch, Happy looked back at Tig and nodded with a smirk.  
"Nice eh?" he concluded, letting go, he was quick enough to apply a necessary slap to the bare cheek.

"You got it good Bro." Tig complimented, but laughed more at how mortified Lana's face was. Adorning himself with a smile, he'd seen plenty of bums in his time another one wasn't going to hurt the eyes that was for sure.

"That I have…that I have" Happy chorused and then gripped her jaw to smack a kiss onto her lips, that he knew she would have refused if he'd asked considering the embarrassing moment for her ladylike ways he'd just diminished.

"You're a pig!" Lana snapped out as she was left panting, curled up in the bed but struggling to maintain the mean face she was trying to display, as it was quite funny, even she had to admit, to herself at least.

"No, I'm Pooh, get that shit right baby…" Happy smiled, hearing Tig opening the front door to leave. "…see ya' later…don't wait up"

Lana smiled as he left the room, and then closed the front door. Hearing the two Harley's roar to life, she dumped her head back into the pillows and sighed. And, it starts all over again. Left alone, not really knowing when she'll see him again but she had to admit, it was a little different this time. She had someone else to care for and she had a house, well a cabin but it was good enough. It was hers, and his, but she didn't much care about him at the moment, she was too excited about what she could do to the place, what little trinkets she could purchase to decorate the rooms with. And the nursery, the spare room would have to be a nursery.  
Jumping out of bed, naked to the bone, she sprinted out of the bedroom and flew into the spare room. Spinning around, she had already started to picture what angle the cot would be at, what colour the walls would be, neutral since she didn't want to find out the sex of the baby, although convinced she carried a boy much to Hap's dismay. Taking hold of the flimsy curtains that were closed in the room, she splashed them back and gasped. Life couldn't be more perfect. In the wooded back garden, a deer and fawn were grazing on the few strands of dried grass.

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked this one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. **

**Love me x x x **


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

*****December 26****th**** 2009 10:30 Charming Border*****

Lana was knee deep in soap bubbles as she scurried around on the kitchen floor, hands in marigolds that she'd located under the cabin sink. Disgusting as it was, she loved it. The tiles came up nice and bright, and after one more squirt of the sponge, she'd already made her mind up about starting on the bathroom, when her cell phone tinkled from the side unit.  
"Dammit…perfect timing as usual." She poked her tongue out, trying to remove a strand of hair that had wormed it's way into her mouth, unable to get it with the soapy gloves on she sighed and eventually removed them. Being distracted was not what she wanted, but with the hair removed and the cell phone still ringing, she flicked it up with a huff.  
"What?"

"Nice…I'm guessing you're settled in?" Gemma retorted.

"Oh Gemma, hey, I was just finishing up the kitchen tiles. They look great." Lana beamed, getting up from her knees and walking around the cabin casually admiring what was all hers.

"You liked his Christmas present then?" Gemma grinned.

"YES…" Lana screeched, unable to contain her excitement any longer. Finally she had someone, besides Hap, to ramble on at about it. "…I can't believe it. Did you know? It's lovely, you should see it. I guess this baby has finally got his ass in gear." Lana mused, and then looked down to her hand running along her belly, noticing now the new wedding ring. She squinted with her eyes, wondering whether the ring part was something Gemma knew about as well.

"I've not seen it, but it was mentioned in house and I caught wind of the surprise he had in store. I'm calling, because I guess you got some shopping to do huh?" Gemma warily waited for what she had come to know so well of Lana.

"SHOPPING…" Lana shouted, eyes bulged out and totally surprised with the fact that it had taken her that long to not think about shopping. "…YES, we need to shop. Last time I was in town, there was this cute little linen shop, we HAVE to go there."

Gemma chuckled, covering her mouth as it was nice to hear her so happy and excited.  
"I'll pick you up in thirty, Tig told me where it's at. I think I know the way."

"Wait…I don't have any money. Hap's out." Lana plopped her hands down to her side, deflated like the life had been sucked out of her.

"Don't sweat it honey, I got you covered baby-girl, think of it as a Christmas present from me and Clay. Whilst we're out, let's think about how you can earn your own money huh?" Gemma raised an eyebrow, thinking of a nice little job she could muster for her around the garage, something light, and something not too stressful, somewhere, where she could keep an eye on her.

Lana smiled, her mind flashing back to the days that she earned her own way until Hap pleaded with her to give it up. Not because he didn't like her dancing, just because he could. She knew he liked to be the provider but she missed it, there was no denying it.  
"Gemma…you're the best."

* * *

*****December 26****th**** 2009 11:15 Charming*****

"I need a car of my own." Lana mused, looking at Gemma behind the wheel of her Escalade.

Gemma took the cigarette from her lips and blew the smoke out in the direction of the window. Tilting her head with reason, she cocked an eye and grinned.  
"Well, you can. You ain't gotta wait around for Hap to provide. We can get ya' a car, more importantly you can get yourself one. We get you a little job, until the baby arrives, sure as hell you can get some money together before then and you can have your damn car baby-girl."

Lana smiled, feeling oh so very grown up all of a sudden. The way her life had suddenly sprouted purpose and meaning, it was a fantastic feeling, one she'd longed for.  
"Yes, yes I can."

"Atta girl" Gemma nodded.

* * *

*****December 26****th**** 2009 14:10 Charming Border*****

Happy had split off from Tig on the highway back from Indian Hills; the quick trip to Jury hadn't been all that much of mission but checking up on nearby Charters was a responsibility nonetheless.  
During the day, not much happened in the Hills, the pussy only came out at night but Happy had been awarded a nice day time lap dance. She'd offered herself, practically opened her legs and spread her lips for him to see but he'd turned up his nose and retreated away from the upstart newbie crow-eater. He'd not been completely without sin though, watching the girl, seeing her touch herself, seeing the way she bumped her ass into his lap, it had stirred his member to life but he never acted on it. When he'd walked away, he'd clutched at his own cock, pressing it down, gripping it hard to smooth away the firing full cylinder that begged to be let out. And he'd caught Tig's eye across the room, and he tried hard to stifle his chuckle as he saw Tig jump up from the cushioned recliner as soon as he'd spotted him too. It seemed Tig had been keeping the same type of company, and his face showed the struggle he'd been dealing with too.  
Fucking bitches back home were changing their lives and before Happy could stop the laugh as he saw Tig skitter over to him, he'd already started to picture himself with slippers and a damn pipe. But fuck, he didn't actually care. Sure, he wanted other pussy, sure his cock could handle more pussy but with Lana's ultimatums, with her fiery attitude and her sheer guts, he'd have to play it safe because having her leave him again, he wasn't quite sure whether he'd let her go so easily.  
Pulling into the driveway, the dirt track puffing up in the dry December heat, he removed his sunglasses and tucked them into his cut as he kicked down the stand.  
"Honey I'm home" he yelled out, chuckling as he knew she'd find it hilarious, but nothing. No giggle, no snide comment in return, just plain silence. "…Lana" he called.

* * *

Walking toward the bedroom, he smiled to himself as he just knew she'd be sleeping away the day, waiting for his return, but his heart almost dropped to his feet when the bed was empty. The sheets perfectly tightened around the edges, no creased lines, no dent in the pillows it was all perfect the way she always did it. The exact same way she'd left it back in Tacoma, the night he'd left her, the bed made perfect, the room as tidy as humanly possible and he blinked repeatedly to try and decipher the two pictures in his head. One of Tacoma and one of now, in Charming, in the cabin, in their cabin, the one he'd decided was to be their home. The one he'd decided would be the anchor for their new start, and it was all becoming some kind of sick joke.  
"LANA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He shouted, and found himself marching like a madman through the cabin, checking all the rooms and even looked inside the spare bedroom wardrobe. Expecting her to pop out and scream, laughing at the joke she'd played on him but fuck, this shit just wasn't funny.

* * *

*****December 26****th**** 2009 15:40 Charming*****

The day after Christmas, all the sales were on, and the town was unsurprisingly bustled with folk hunting for those bargains. Lana had thanked Gemma a thousands times for the bed linen and kitchen cutlery she had purchased as their Christmas present. It had taken nearly all day, loading the car up with breakables, packing them neatly before heading back to the cabin. They'd lunched at the local bakery, stuffing their faces with muffins and Lana had discovered a new taste bud, one which fluttered at the touch of peanut butter and ice cream, together but never mixed. One spoon in the peanut butter and another in the ice cream, and on the side plain chips unsalted and savoury, she wasn't quite sure how the mix had come about but Gemma had gathered a trolley full of the three items for her. The day was filled with fits and giggles, mostly laughing at people's misfortune when it came to deciding what they wore to the mini-mart.

Gemma adored Lana, so much like she was at the age of twenty-eight it was uncanny. Taking her under her wing had been a delight that said of course it hadn't been all plain sailing; it had taken Gemma a few tries to succumb to the fact that Lana was hard headed, just like her. Butting heads hadn't been an issue yet though, which she thanked her lucky stars, grinning across at her in the passenger seat, she found it hard to hide it.

"What are you smiling about? Don't tell me you're still thinking about that mini-mart helper?" Lana narrowed her eyes, suspiciously playful.

"Are you kidding, Clay would shit if he found me with a younger man." Gemma laughed.

"Gemma…" Lana stated so matter of fact. "…lets fact it, Clay would shit no matter who you were with, a young Mexican runaway isn't going to make a difference." She chuckled.

"No, but the boys would start to worry if they noticed Clay had gone missing…you see the size of that kids arms man, he could have taken on G.I. Joe, Clay would have had no chance." Gemma cracked up laughing, but then went serious when Lana donned a face of upset.

Lana left it a beat before finally cracking a smile and they both cackled with mischievous intent as Gemma rounded into the dirt track of the cabin.

"Thanks Gemma, I've had a really good day today. I can't wait to show Hap everything…although…" She tilted her head in thought. "…nothing has, or is related to tits and an ass so he's just not going to be interested. Go figure."

* * *

*****December 26****th**** 2009 16:05 Charming Border*****

Lana had gathered up all the shopping bags and waved with her leg as Gemma drove off. The bag handles nipped into her fingers and some handles half way up her arm, pinched the skin just inside her elbows as she stomped up the porch steps, fumbling with the door knob. She'd seen Hap's bike, knew he was home and was relieved to find the door already unlocked. Kicking in the door with her knee, her head hunched over as she tried to shuffle in one of the bags she'd had to place on the floor and when she'd finally looked up, the handles didn't matter, the breakables didn't matter she just dropped everything. The room was trashed. The whole cabin was ruined. The sofa was turned on its side, what dishware they did have was smashed to smithereens on the shiny tiles she'd cleaned and two almighty holes were dented into the wood panelling near their bedroom door.  
"HAPPY" She bellowed, feared the worst, and feared that the Sons were under attack. Thinking on her feet as quick as she could, she fumbled for her cell to call Tig when she looked up at a cracking sound.

Happy had been on the back porch when he'd heard movement inside the cabin. Cocking his shotgun, locked and loaded, adrenaline pumped to the max even as his eyes stung from the amount of smoke that had drifted up, he marched toward the door, kicking over the debris he'd caused himself. Aiming the barrel, the butt nudged professionally into his shoulder just near his armpit, he stepped over the wooden chair that he'd broken up and turned into the open living room, seeing her.

"Hap, what the fuck happened here? Are you OK? I'll call Tig" Lana looked at Hap, noticed he looked somewhat frazzled but figured he was in a state of shock just like she was, but then she heard him speak.

"You fuckin' move, I'll shoot you." Happy growled but followed with a sniff of the running emotion that he'd let loose as he'd kicked the living shit out of the cabin he shared with her.

Lana furrowed her brow, looked at him and dismissed his craziness immediately. Taking a step to the side, looking at her feet to mind what she stood on, she cracked open her arms to steady herself when she'd heard him shout again.

"I said. DON'T FUCKIN' MOVE BITCH"

Lana froze and was now too scared to even look up at him but she spoke with confusion.  
"Jesus Christ…Hap, you're scaring the shit out of me. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Happy stumbled toward her, kicking the broken coffee table leg out of his way as he brought the double barrelled shotgun to the vicinity of her chest, poking the two holes into her chest, using the end to lift her chin up to him.  
"I came home…and where…" He gulped, burning fury rising from his guts. "…the FUCK WERE YOU? WHERE? FUCKIN' TELL ME, WHERE WERE YOU LANA?"

Lana had almost pee'd in her underwear, the cold chill of the barrel under her chin, the way his eyes seemed to have no recollection of who she was and all of a sudden things were so serious, like she was pleading for her life.  
"I went to town with Gemma, she took me shopping so she could get us some things for the cabin…t-their, t-their, o-over t-there" She pointed feebly at the bags she'd dumped by the door.

Happy cracked his neck, twisting to the side as he let out a sigh from his chest.  
"Your phone…I called you, you never answered."

"I-I…" Lana thought for a second, unable to actually answer him. She and Gemma had such a great time; it was possible she never heard it. "…I didn't hear it…look" she turned the face of her cell toward him and she watched as he eyed the display.

"Eight missed calls, wanna bet their all from me" Happy chorused sarcastically.

Lana frowned, closed her eyes and stood up straight, still feeling the barrel of the shotgun tipped under her chin she scornfully refused to be scared of him.  
"You gonna use that thing on me, or what…any time you wanna explain to me what the fuck your problem is, let me know." She sucked up her chest, all brave, all daring and took a step to the side, attempting to dismiss his ludicrous behaviour.

"DON'T FUCKIN' MOVEEEE, I'LL BLOW A FUCKIN' HOLE THE SIZE OF TEXAS, I SWEAR IT. I SAID DON'T FUCKIN' MOVE" Happy twisted his body, spitting out the words, almost like at any minute now he was going to explode. He was pretty certain that his words came out like a screech, he wasn't even sure he understood himself let alone Lana, but he was unstable. He'd thought she'd left him again, and here she was as plain as day, acting like butter didn't fucking melt. He realised she had no comprehension of the pain she'd caused him.

Lana jumped in her skin, automatically flinching, waiting for the gun to go off and so certain that it would be the case, his voice so gruff and uncontrollable. It surprisingly riled her, she really felt like he was going to shoot, her chest rattled with anger and she spat back at him, twisting her arm around and grabbing the barrel of the shotgun.  
"Get that fucking shit outta my face" she was surprised how easy it was to dislodge him of the weapon and she watched as it slung to his side, dropping with his arm, defeated so easily she looked straight into his eyes and gasped.

Happy was boiled, his eyes blurry unable to see, his whole stance weak as he felt the gun drop with his feeble arms.  
"You weren't here, I thought you left." He whispered.

Lana clutched a hand to her chest, all of it falling into place as she stumbled over their broken coffee table and slammed herself into his chest.  
"Ssh…" she soothed, pressing him firmly to her chest, cradling his head, rubbing down his biceps, desperate for him to awaken from his trance and wrap them around her. "…c'mon, hold me, feel me I'm right here baby."

Happy hitched up his chest, and buried his head into the nape of her neck, hearing her, and now somehow able to feel her through the numbness that had overtaken him, he wrapped his biceps around her back and squeezed.

It could have been construed as wrong, or serious bad timing but Lana was turned on. The feel of him, the look she had seen in his watery eyes, the way his body was so much harder than hers, she felt herself trying to wrap a leg around his waist. Only to grind, only to feel her pussy in contact with his hip, just something to sate the burning feeling of possession that had sprung forth from the fear of God he had put into her.  
"Mmm" She moaned, she couldn't help it, it was passionate, feverish almost unstoppable love as she clutched her hands around the side of his face, her hips bucking at the thought of him roughly taking her.

Happy breathed in, he could feel her, touching, nipping, clutching at his whole body and at first he was perturbed by the whole thing but it didn't take him long to register her need. The smell of her was different, almost like she was on fire and he oddly wondered whether her pheromones seeped from her pores just to torment him.  
"Lana" he voiced, wanting to bring her back, wanting to reason with her ravaged state just so he could explain himself.

"Ssh, Ssh…" Lana hushed, and kissed all over his neck and around to his jaw. "…don't…" she kissed again, this time over his lips, sucking at him, wanting him, needing to feel the destruction he'd done to their cabin all over her. "…just kiss me, fucking, kiss me."

That was all it took, a little persuading gather of lust fill moans and she had him eating out of the palm of her hand. Happy knew it, and he fucking loved it. Roughly lifting her up, he slammed her into the wall, tearing at her top, ripping the material, watching as she ground her crotch into his. It was like a God damned free for all, and he pushed away her grabbing hands as she clawed at his cut, slamming her wrists above her head and into the wall.  
"STOP" he barked.

Lana was panting like nobodies business, and she slouched, whimpering as his eyes still burned into her despite the fact he'd stopped his endeavours.  
"Fuck me, please, just-…"

"We can't" Happy blatantly stated.

"Why-y-y-y-y" Lana pleaded, tilting her head as she bit into her bottom lip, summoning the strength to just go at him again.

Happy smiled, probably the first time since he'd came into the cabin from Indian Hills.  
"Because I got wood your pussy can't handle right now"

"Oh-h-h…" Lana groaned, closing her eyes as she wished with all of her might that she could magically be twelve weeks pregnant. "…fuck sake."

This time Happy barked with laughter and unhooked her ankles from around his lower back, letting her drop to the floor.  
"I should probably clear this shit up"

* * *

Lana watched as he bent down to pick up one of the fallen chairs, she blew out a frustrated sigh and moseyed around the room, picking up bits and pieces, not saying a word, just taking in the damage he'd caused just because he didn't know where she was. Coming to the wall, near their bedroom door she chuckled when she saw the two holes assumedly from his fists. Placing her own in the holes, she wiggled her wrists around the space in the wall, and then suddenly felt Hap behind her.  
"You do this to our walls?" she asked.

"Ah huh…" Happy nodded behind her, his voice softly sharing the smile that he pressed into her neck and kissed. "…next time, leave me a note" he grumbled and ran his hands along her arms as they still held inside the wall.

Lana whipped her head back and cracked off a laugh, something so ironic about it, she just had to laugh, but then she cooed into his neck. Her bum coming into contact with his crotch and she could feel the hardness he'd referred to moments ago.  
"Oh God, it's so hot when you're mad" she twisted her hips and circled her cheeks, wedging his hard member deep into her behind.

"That shit ain't funny, I almost killed your ass."

"Yea, that's kinda hard to forget"

"I'm sorry" Happy whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I would've kicked your ass anyways, so no big deal." Lana joked, smiling into his neck, feeling the vein jump behind his skin as he locked his jaw.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot you can deflect bullets baby."

"You kidding? I would've ninja'ed your bad ass before you even shot a round." Lana smiled, still swirling her hips, enjoying the feel of him, casual and forever permanent.

It was Happy's turn to laugh now, and he gripped tightly at her wrists and pretend-punched her own hands into the holes he'd created into the wall.  
"Always were a good little fighter weren't ya'?"

Lana sighed with a breathy deflated chuckle and watched as he moved her wrists, her own fists clinched as he hit them one after the other into the two holes playfully.  
"Oh please, all I can do is cat scratch, but it was enough. Certainly got those crow-eatin' bitches away from you in Tacoma…" She grinned and turned to nudge her nose into his cheek. "…sometimes" she smiled, forgiving of his previous ways as she pecked a kiss onto his jaw.

"You want me 'a teach ya'? I can show you some moves baby" Happy teased, but he was serious, if she wanted to, he'd show her.

"You'll show me some moves huh?" Lana wiggled her bum into his crotch.

"I'm serious, they don't call me Killah for nothin' baby"

"Oh God, is it wrong that I wanna fuck you right now" Lana slouched, dreamily aware of how God damned sexy he was, thinking of ways she could chain him up and use his tool however she pleased.

Happy chuckled and moved away from her, continuing his debris tidy up he stopped mid flow, bent over and looked back at her. She was stood leaned back against the wall, and he opened his mouth to speak but it dropped open all by itself as he saw her hand drift over her crotch.  
"What'ya doin' Piglet?"

Lana was sweating, she was that turned on. Everything about him, everything he was, all the things she knew he could do, and all the things she heard about what he could do. It was just surmounting to the steaming ball of fire that churned in the pits of her stomach and catapulted to the forefront of her clit. Biting her lip, unable to answer him in words but she burned her eyes into his and like he could read her mind, she watched as he straightened up and walked across to the old style record player. Slipping out a vinyl, she watched as he placed the needle gently down, walked back to where he'd started and sunk down to his ass.

Happy sat cross-legged on the floor, rubbing his hands together he smirked as he saw her slide up and down the wall, rubbing her hands all over herself and then the music kicked in. ZZ Tops Blue Jean Blues twanged low in the speakers and he watched as she grinned, her eyes closed appreciating the song he'd chosen.  
"Work it out darlin'. I'll watch ya'."

Swinging her hips, pressing herself back into the wall, her hair dragging slowly down as she opened her knees, almost sitting onto the floor before she pushed herself back up. Taking her time, letting the music wash over her she teetered with her thumbs along the hem of her leggings and slowly pulled them down, stepping out she kicked out her heeled foot and they flung across to Happy's face. She watched as he let them drop, unfazed by the distraction and seeing his eyes glow with just watching her every move.  
"You wanna touch me?"

Happy shook his head, desperate to touch her but he loved it just as much when she did it and he watched.  
"No, touch yourself. Slip those sexy fingers down there baby."

"Like this?" Lana queried, and braced her legs apart, dipping her ass out and then running her middle manicured finger between her folds.

"Yeah, now open it up, let me see." Happy ordered.

Lana did as he asked, and enjoyed every second of it, purring with the way her own fingers made her feel, but knowing it was more to do with the way he watched her, pleaded for her to touch herself.

"Fuck, look at that pink pussy…" Happy exclaimed, his cock twitching like mad as he fought from touching himself. "…bend over."

Lana turned, stretching her legs and bending over, presenting her round bum cheeks but feeling the rush of cold air hit her exposed juiced up flaps. Using her wily, experienced ways, she wiggled her cheeks and felt them wobble from side to side.

"Shit, bring that ass over here."

Lana stood straight and turned to him, wagging her finger at his naughty command, she started to dance as the guitar sparked through the speakers. Rubbing her hands all over her thighs, her stomach and then eventually she turned her back to him and crossed her arms in front of her, lifting up her top, and then unhooking her bra, she let it drop to the floor. Slowly turning back around, her breasts cupped in her hands, she pushed them up and together, pointing out her tongue aiming to lick her own nipples.

Happy had enough foreplay and now just wanted her to sit on his face, bolting from his cross-legged position, about ready to grab at her ankles, he hissed with annoyance when she stepped out of his reach.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Lana purred, wagging her finger again. "…customers ain't allowed to touch." She properly informed, her mind flashing back to her dancing days and she smiled so brightly because she'd enjoyed herself ninety percent of the time back then.

"I ain't no fuckin' customer, what you got there is mine for the takin'."

"Get ya' money out…if you want extra time with a dancer you have to pony up during the show baby."

Happy chuckled deeply, because he knew the rules, he made half of the rules back in the Tacoma clubs. Running security, he and his men spent time with the girls, telling them what was good and what was bad. His girl, was already savvy to that shit when he'd met her, watching her accept bills in the hem of barely noticeable underwear, she was a professional.  
Sitting to the side on one butt cheek, he dipped into his pocket and pulled out his cash, ripping a twenty from his gold clip, he raised an eyebrow as he looked across the room at her.  
"How much I gotta fork out for some high class pussy in this joint?"

Lana strolled up to him, excited that he wanted to play the game, kicking her heels into the floor and then dipping down with her knees wide open, she arched out her bum and looked to her waist.  
"Stick it in" she smiled.

"What?" Happy questioned, knowing she referred to the money but somewhere wished she'd referred to his cock.

"Your money mister"

"Ooh…" Happy pressed his lips together, turned on that she referred to him as some stranger. "...you take money for requests too?" he asked as he posted the twenty in her waistband.

"Depends, what you lookin' for mister?"

Happy flicked out his tongue, and stroked up and down.

Lana nearly let out a whimper when she saw the healthy tip of his tongue, moist and so experienced but she kept her cool and still watched him as she stood back up.

Seeing the glow in her eyes as she concentrated on his tongue, Happy grinned as he retracted his display and tapped his lips with two fingers.  
"I'm lookin' for a kiss, how much that gonna cost me?"

"Fifty"

"Jesus…" Happy busted a gut but found himself pulling a Grant nonetheless. "…there better be tongue for that much."

All Lana did was sweetly smile, God she loved playing games with him, and this one was going to be fun. Stepping her foot between his cross legs, she lowered herself down, her legs wide open as his bicep was centred between her thighs. Shifting her eyes to the fifty he held and then to her waist, she watched as he tucked the note inside her panties. Immediately getting back up again, she kept her stare downcast, her eyelashes heavy as she neared her knee closer to his face.

"Bend down here, I ain't gettin' up. For fifty bucks you can come to me." Happy retorted, feeling a little ripped off but enjoying himself nonetheless.

Lana just kept on smiling and nudged her knee closer to his lips, and it wasn't long before he looked at it and then back up to her face.

"The fuck's this?" Hap asked as he looked at her silk skinned knee.

"You paid to kiss me, you never said where so I'm telling you where, you got a problem with that mister?"

Happy scoffed, annoyed that he'd been duped but held a hand around her ankle, for want of some kind of possession over her and then pressed his lips to the top of her knee, onto her thigh.

"I've decided the fifty was for tongue too, so fucking kiss me properly mister, what are you, some kind of retard?" Lana had done so well, up until now she'd kept her cool but seeing his eyes narrow up at her, like she was the devil reincarnated, she turned her face away to smile but then quickly resumed her mistress ways.

Happy could play at this shit too, he knew he could. Running the gripped hand from her ankle further up her calve, he used his other hand to hold at the back of her thigh. Pushing her foot into his crotch, letting her feel the hardness she had produced, he opened his lips and lapped his tongue out. Running the wetness over her knee and onto her thigh, he closed his lips and sucked hard, using his tongue again, he pressed out and then pushed his lips from her skin and dragged the roughness of his tongue further up her thigh.  
"How much for the whole weekend?" he asked.

"Two thousand" Lana answered, her head looking up to the ceiling as his tongue and wetness it provided made her legs feel like jelly.

Happy caught her off guard, and yanked around the backs of her thighs, letting her tumble down into his lap, he hitched her up close to his torso, face to face, he growled.  
"I'll take it"

"You can't afford that" Lana had squealed when falling into his lap, but now she'd reverted back to her Julia Roberts act.

"It's cheaper than the last time I paid for a full weekend. That bitch looked exactly like you too." Happy grinned, adding the last part for inner fear that she'd think he was referring to some hooker he'd snagged whilst on a run, but he wasn't, he had meant her, the first night he'd met her and the money he'd paid Richie for her.

Lana gasped, completely out of the game mode now and she clutched at his jaw, realising he'd meant her and wanting information, fast.  
"How much did you pay for me last time?"

"Double what you offered…but you can't take it back, it's already a deal." Happy quickly reminded, a little wary that she'd up the stakes but now watched her face as her eyes opened more clearly, more awake and not seduced by the game anymore.

"You paid four thousand dollars to Richie that night?"

"Well yeah…" Happy stated, so obviously a matter of fact, like it was nothing. "…maybe a little more, that last loose wad I chucked was around hundred short of another Cleveland…why?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Well fuck me-…" Lana started but was quickly interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm tryin' too."

"WOW, that's pretty hot, you know that?" Lana declared.

"What the money, or the fuckin' hard-on I got for you right now."

"Both" Lana smiled.

"Well quit dreamin' over it, and lemme dry hump that wet pussy."

"I love you" Lana wrapped her arms around his neck, and squeezed as hard as she could. It made him roll back and before she knew, still clamped around him, still loving every fibre in his being, her back was on the floor with him over her.

"Yea, yea…" Happy groaned, unfazed by the way she'd purely and utterly fell for him all over again. "…do I gotta give up my Franklin's under the mattress too?"

"WE have MONEY under the BED?" Lana squealed, all excited, all proud and dizzy with how he'd been so sneaky.

"Shit…" Happy dropped his head. "…that won't be there in the mornin'."

"It will, I promise…" Lana answered, beaming a bright smile as she debated whether to tell him any further of the plan she'd spoke with Gemma about. "…I'm going to go back to work anyways."

"Is that right?" Happy retorted, lifting his head from her naked cleavage and staring at her unflappable, undisturbed by the fact that he just knew she'd never do it.

"Yup, that's right, you'll see."

"Lana, you're been kept for too long, your ass is allergic to manual labour baby."

"No it's not…well you already know what I'm good at…" Lana informed him. "…nothing wrong with me working at that joint off Main Street."

Happy flung his head up, already kissing down her body, already opening her legs wide to accept his exploratory tongue.  
"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?"

"What, I might as well…" Lana hunched up her shoulders, unbothered by the objection in his voice. "…my body won't be like this forever."

**~AN~**

**OK hope you enjoyed this one. Don't worry, more shit will happen, each chapter always reveals a little somethin', somethin'…lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW…I kinda think I'm boring people now. For the love of God, please tell me if I am, because there's no point in me writing this if nobody wants to read it ha-ha-ha I can take it, you can PM me and tell me if you like, I don't mind. I'd rather know than just carry on like a lemon! **

**Love me x x **


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83 **

*****December 30****th**** 2009 09:30 Charming*** **

"Tom keeps calling me" Bridget tested as she watched Kozik sit on the edge of the bed, toying with the idea of getting up properly.

Kozik snapped his head around, looking at her hand absentmindedly clutching the hem of the sheet, hiding away her breasts from his view. He trailed his eyes all over her shaped figure under the covers and finally settled on her eyes.  
"What you tellin' him?"

"Nothing, I don't pick it up and he's calling at least three times a day. I don't know what to say…" Bridget reasoned, her voice calm almost whispered in the morning light. "…am…are…we…umm are we going somewhere, am I supposed to be ending things with Tom? I know that you came to Charming under the assumption of well, not going back to Tacoma. I'm not stupid I know something happened here, something that you didn't even want to talk to me about but everything seems to be ok to me. Only thing different about you, is the bruise on your jaw." She offered a small smile.

"You noticed that huh?" Kozik laughed sarcastically and rubbed a hand over the now, faded bruise he'd received from Happy back at Castle Rock.

"Do you want more…from me, or is this just how it's going to be?" Bridget stammered but eventually got out what she wanted to ask.

Kozik started to pull at the sheet that she clutched over herself, slow and teasingly he grinned, trying to get away from the inevitable serious talk he'd needed to have with her.  
"There's somethin' I want from ya' right now" he growled, and twisted his body, leaning forward and over toward her as he tugged harder at the sheet.

Bridget held it fast, she may have been shy, and she may have been inexperienced but she was a professional therapist God damn it, she knew when a patient, when a lover was trying to avoid reality.  
"Dammit Kozik, you can't keep ignoring this…" she huffed and watched as his eyes scolded her, possibly upset, maybe outraged that she'd finally grown a backbone toward him and she reasoned with herself then. If he was too stubborn to admit his feelings for her, then she at least wanted direction with hers. "…ok then, at least tell me what I should be saying to Tom. Am I leaving him…staying with him and still seeing you…what, seriously because honestly, I don't think I can keep doing this to him."

"Fuck…" Kozik groaned hanging his head down low, deflated but knew what had to be done, what had to be admitted. "…are we really fuckin' doin' this shit now?"

Bridget smiled, and watched as he seemed reluctant to look up at her but by the tone of his voice, the sad, and miserable, giving up pitch, she had known his words were going to be ones she'd never forget, and all in a good way.  
"Yes, and look at me. It'll make you stronger to face your fears." She informed him a matter of fact, sounding all too much like the hours spent on the sofa back in Seattle.

"Jesus…" Koz flicked his eyes to hers, seeing that she looked fresh, almost glowing, like she was God damned convinced of what he'd say, damn her ability to read his God damned mind. "…tell ya' boyfriend to fuck off. I catch you with him, I see him near you, and he's dead. There, it's done, you happy now?"

She gasped, not like it was customary too but Bridget was too prim and proper to not react with such shock at his dominate display of ownership.  
"Are you always so direct?"

"When it involves something that's mine, yeah I am"

"I've…how…" Bridget rummaged for the right words. "…I've never broken up with anyone before, what do I tell him?"

"You don't…" As soon as Kozik heard her, he'd stupidly remembered he was her first proper stab at sexual relation that didn't involve a dinner and movie before getting laid, and he made a decision, right then and right there, that he'd take that responsibility away from her. "…I'll tell him. You ain't gotta worry about it, I'll take care of it."

"W-what does that mean e-exactly?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Koz queried, sickly interested in what she'd think he'd do.

"Normality…well, as far, to normal as you bunch can be anyways." Bridget rolled her eyes.

"So carvin' your initials and brandin' his skin with my fuckin' name, is outta the question?" Koz retorted and didn't hide the playful grin, because of course he was joking, Sons weren't that alien from civil conversation.

"Good GOD NO" Bridget squeaked and shot herself upright, the sheet falling from her chest, revealing her pert breasts near enough in his face.

"Mmm…" Koz licked his lips. "…knew I'd get them out eventually."

"Dammit…" Bridget scurried for the sheet but squealed when he drove his head into her naked cleavage. "…this how you treat all your girlfriends." She giggled.

Kozik shifted his body over hers, the sheet still separating their groins as he wore his jeans, half dressed to head into the garage, an obligation to help out with daily chores whilst being kept at the Mother Charter quarters for free. Holding himself over her, ducking down to kiss his lips to hers, he savoured her taste, her sweet, innocent taste as he needed it to carry him through the day, especially still being around the hostility of Tig.  
He couldn't blame him though, with Star around, it had proven extremely difficult, the Christmas dinner round Gemma's and Clay's had been interesting to say the least. No eye contact whatsoever, no moment at all to be left alone with her, to apologise, to even attempt to build a reconciled bridge. Couldn't blame Tig though, part of his rehabilitation had been to accept the hurt he'd caused and be prepared for the fact that others may not ever want to forgive him, thinking of Lana, he was almost overjoyed to know she at least wanted to try.  
"I've had a lot of girls Baby B, but none of 'em been as innocent as you"

"I'm trying to work out if that's a compliment or an insult to my inexperience?" Bridget blatantly asked, not really bothered with either of the options, as she felt his muscled back, ridged between her fingers.

"You stick with me, it's gonna be a compliment in itself" Koz grinned.

* * *

*****December 30****th**** 2009 10:50 Charming*****

Lana placed her hands delicately and extremely experienced, onto the tops of his thighs as they drove down Charming Main Street heading toward the Clubhouse.  
New Year was approaching, Hap needed to catch up at the garage and she'd promised a visit to Gemma, the phone call they'd shared had Lana wondering what urgent matter Gemma had needed to discuss, curiosity getting the better of her and she'd hopped on the back of Happy's bike even before he'd cocked a leg over.  
She absolutely loved riding bitch with Hap, some days she honestly thought it was simply where she belonged, clutched to him, putting her life in his hands like it was his to decide the fate of and she pulled into his back, the feel of his shoulder muscles curling as she pressed her fingers up over his pectoral muscles, it was a God damned thrill.

Happy could feel her thighs tightening, and if he wasn't about to pull into the damn Lot he would have pulled over on the slip road and tongued the hell out of her pussy but alas, again he'd have to be the bigger person and calm her, the fuck down. The damn baby hormones had revved up her sex drive into overload, and he couldn't even kiss her on the cheek in casual passing without her latching onto him like some kind of limpet.  
"Lana" he groaned, cutting off the engine as he rolled into his slot at Teller-Morrow Automotive.

"What?" Lana asked wistfully, too wired from the ride, the feel of his body between her thighs, the vibration from up and through the bitch seat, something she was convinced Happy had made do on purpose, but either way, she was juiced to the maximum and her mind was elsewhere.

"C'mon, off ya' get" Happy retorted, tapping the side of her thigh, sitting up straight as he turned his head to indicate he was waiting for her, but he felt it, the way she'd arched her bum a little, digging her thighs harder into him than truly necessary and he damn sure felt the deep and rough intakes of breath. He ignored it though, refusing to get involved with her sexual needs, he'd damn near broke the record for licking up pussy cum in one day, she would have to calm down, take a load off for a little bit.

"Oh, right yea, we're here"

"Yeah, c'mon get that fat ass up" Happy grinned and waited for the onslaught because he just couldn't resist himself.

Lana was shaken from her daydream of vibrating instruments when she heard Hap's tease.  
"Hey…" she whacked him on the shoulder. "…quit being mean, I'm not that fat."

"Yet" Happy choked out as he finally watched her leg slip off the bike and stood, shuffling her clothes back to normal after the ride.

"Hap-p-p…" Lana whined, this time meaning it, her eyebrows furrowing and she suddenly looked at him with abrupt purpose. "…you said you liked my bum." She blinked, upset.

Happy was grinning at first but then he saw her little face, her hurt wasp stung lips and decided enough was enough, she knew him better than that. Still sitting on the bike, about to get up but stopped by her scorned features, he tucked a hand into her crossed arms and pulled at her wrist.  
"I do…" he confirmed, now with his knee between her shins, he placed his hand on her hip and squeezed. "…I'm just playin' baby, you know that."

Feeling his hand on her side, the way his voice roughly tore at her heart strings, Lana turned and plopped her butt onto the tank, the biked leaned her way making it easier to hitch up her cheeks.  
"Yea…I…know" She sighed, passing out her reply almost sleepy, no energy within her now tired body.

"S'up suga?" Happy hooked a finger under her chin, her body facing sideways as his knee now lifted her up calves, bringing her feet off the Lot floor. One minute she was horny, the next minute she was forlorn and a little lost, he couldn't keep up with this pregnancy shit, but he was trying.

"I just want sex" Lana grumpily concluded, looking into his eyes, curling into his chest as he braced his hands either side of his thighs, presenting a hard leaning post for her.

Happy chuckled, feeling her body move with his jumping chest as he laughed, he stood up and watched as she moved away from him. Now off the bike, he looked back at her still slouched onto the tank and yanked her by the arm.  
"You want it that bad huh?" he locked his eyes with hers, pulling her into his body as he shielded her frame with his tattooed biceps.

Lana snaked her arms around his shoulders, cranking her neck back to look up at him, pressing her boobs into his chest, still sulking and still broody. She nodded and then pouted her lips, offering herself to him when she felt his hand slide over her ass cheek, kept there by sheer ownership.

Ducking his head down, Happy watched as her lips puckered for him, and he accepted, his mouth pressed into hers he felt a soft murmured hum through her lips and he smiled into their kiss. With one hand on her ass cheek, he snaked the other one to the back of her head and gripped his fingers into the back strands of her hair, the high pony restricting a harder grasp as he moved his mouth from hers and now nibbled his lips along her jaw line, toward her ear.

"Can we go into a dorm?" Lana asked, completely breathlessly and revelling way over the top from his touch but she couldn't help it. Just the simplest of touches from him, sparked the most gigantic fire between her loins and her minds eye was just transfixed with having his fingers, his tongue, his anything stroked into her pussy lips.

Happy scoffed and pulled away, cupping both hands either side of her face he kissed her one last time and was barely able to produce a smile before she grasped around his back, so much harder, and so much more forceful that he was caught off guard with her flamboyant display, as she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

"I don't care what you say, I don't care what the hospital says, I want you so badly right now."

"Lana, that's enough…" Happy corrected her banishing behaviour toward the protection of their child. "…I ain't fuckin' ya' like you want it, that's final."

Lana bulged out her eyes, severely pissed off that he'd deny any kind of action and she tore herself away from him and attempted to stomp off, but he'd snagged back her elbow before the second step could be taken.

"Don't get bratty…" Happy commanded and watched as her eyes burned with acid fire all over his face. "…what the fuck's gotten into you?"

"Not you, clearly" Lana spat, and despite the fact she could feel his gripped fingers in her upper arm, she relished the toughness he exuberated and wanted more, more feistiness, just more of anything he was willing to lash out with.

"HEY…" Happy raised his voice this time, quite unable to believe how it had escalated into that much of an escapade for him to even do so. "…this shit ain't my fault."

"Oh so it's mine?" Lana hooked her free hand on her cocked hip, a matter of fact.

"No…it's…" Happy froze, that little bitch, she was playing him and he immediately cracked into a grin, shaking his head with shame that he'd even let it get this far. The tiny curl of her lips as he looked back up, the way her head now tilted to the side, expectant of his laugh, and he did, with a dark chuckle he tugged her hard into his torso. "…you tryin' my damn patience bitch."

"That was the general idea baby."

"You know I would, right, ain't no question that I'd take ya' on ya' knees right now…but." Happy started, giving in with his soft words but then stopped, unsure of how to express how he never wanted any harm to come to her or the baby. He'd never forgive himself.

"I know…" Lana stroked a hand down his bicep and rubbed a thumb in the crease of his elbow and forearm, consciously aware of his undying love. "…listen, I've been thinkin'."

"Oh shit" Happy lulled his head.

"No…" Lana corrected. "…I've been thinkin' that maybe…I dunno, well actually yes I've decided, right now in fact."

"You gonna spit that shit out or what?"

"Nope, it's gonna be a surprise…tonight" Lana kissed him quick on the lips and then untangled his arms from around her lower back, walking backwards away from him as he stared at her, puzzled.

"Am I gonna like whatever the fuck you've got in that head 'a yours?" Happy pulled out a cigarette, cupping his hand around the Zippo as he lit the end, his eyes squinting through the smoke as he watched her features furrow with thought.

"Yea, I think you will…at least I hope you will."

* * *

*****December 30****th**** 2009 11:15 Charming*****

Happy walked into the garage bay and spotted Chibs, Opie, Juice and Koz milling around the hood of a clapped out old Cutlass that looked to have seen better days. His mind now back to Club life, as Lana had skipped off toward the Teller-Morrow office no doubt in search of Gemma.  
"You assholes got anythin' decent for me to fix?"

"Hap my man, you finally free of that ball and chain?" Juice chided and then realised he seemed to be the only one laughing, as his eyes finally met Hap's.

"Hmm…" Happy voiced, and then briefly made eye contact with Koz, noticing he looked at Juice with a scowl. "…how's your pussy?" he directed at Juice.

"Huh…" Juice furrowed his brow in confusion and then shifted his eyes to everyone individually, seeing Opie try to hide the smirk behind his lipped beard and then finally settled back on Hap. "…what pussy?" he asked, trying to comprehend if there was any hidden joke but couldn't think of one.

"Exactly…" Happy grinned, feeling pride that he had a woman at his beck and call and then slung an arm around Juice's shoulder, hooking him under in a tight headlock. "…don't call my bitch a burden again kid." He mumbled, it wasn't harsh it was just affirmative.

Juice recoiled, realising that in calling Hap whipped, he'd just highlighted the fact he had nobody by his side, and he pouted until a slap on the back of the head from Chibs had broke him from his slumber.

"Ya' Muppet" Chibs scolded with a back handed flick of the wrist upside the SAMCRO Intelligence Officer.

* * *

The boys kicked around in the garage, nothing to do, apart from pick on each other and Koz even enjoyed the banter in reference to his shrink girl from Seattle. None of his Brothers had highlighted the issues that could have been discussed whilst under her watchful eye but he even saw Happy chuckling and playfully nudging into him. It was a little weird at first and he wondered whether the quiet time alone with the three burly SAMCRO members had been a plan to end him on the sly as they stayed away from prying eyes behind the one shutter door, but alas, the mood was set and it was just plain boys being boys. It felt really good, almost nostalgia for the good old days that brewed in the air and it suddenly made him remember.  
"Hap, you got a sec?" he asked quietly on the side as they all watched Juice and Opie fight over who had hit the bolt closest to the bucket all the way across the other side of the garage bay.

Happy nodded, his arms crossed as he shuffled after Koz, walking out of the bay and toward the picnic bench.  
"S'up?" he asked, feeling awkward for a split second but it had passed quickly. Being on speaking terms with the Tacoma SAA had been difficult to swallow but the more time passed, the easier it had become to deal with the fact that he'd let bygones be bygones and he needed to accept it and move on. His girl seemed OK, although he knew she had been upset, being at the cabin had helped her and as the saying went, 'forgive and forget', she had been doing much better than he had. He realised it was just his testosterone talking but he had a lot of it, and he reasoned with himself it would take a little longer to fully forgive Kozik, his Brother, for his brutal act upon his girl.

"You tell Clay about the One-Niner?" Koz asked.

Happy all of a sudden felt a sneaky grin crease his lips as he shifted his eyes to the side at Kozik, they both sat on the bench facing out toward the Lot.  
"No"

"Jesus…" Koz chuckled, knowing full well the chuckle from Hap was purely because of naughtiness and that it had felt good to be close to what they had back in Tacoma. "…you reckon he's gonna flip out?"

"He don't have to find out…besides, that nigga came at us, right?" Happy raised an incredulous eyebrow; almost reassuring Koz that the age old 'he-did-it-first' act would very much apply to their plea if push came to shove with Clay. He watched Kozik smirk with a dirty flash glowing in his eyes at the recognition of the story they would both keep to.

"I dumped the car off Castle Ridge, burned our friend to ashes deep into Back Harlow Road, opposite direction, if anything is found, gonna take some time to find both" Koz informed Hap of what he'd done the night he'd left him at Castle Rock, seemingly giving him the duty of clean up without so much as one word but had left him alone to deal with it nonetheless. He figured it was the least he could do, since Hap had let him live.

"Good" Happy nodded, and accepted the smoke that Kozik now offered, and then they both got up and walked leisurely toward the Clubhouse door.

* * *

Inside Star had just removed herself from the picture, skittering off down the dorm corridor leaving Tig on the sofa alone. They had both been watching TV together, just lounging and getting lost in each others company, but the sight of Koz had instantly made her uneasy, despite Tig's insistent tug of her elbow to get her to stay, she brushed him off more forcefully and off she went, with a shy nod toward Hap.

Koz sighed, and straight away locked eyes with Tig; his plan to join him and Hap at the sofa area was suddenly looking a no-go and he too, skittered off down the corridor, a slight nod in the direction of Hap, a silent understanding about their previous conversation was to remain grave secret.

* * *

"You gonna get your shit straight with him?" Hap slouched into the sofa, the opposite end to Tig, and sucked back on the cigarette he still held.

"Not me Brother, it's her…" Tig nodded toward the dorms. "…she don't wanna see him, like…not at all."

"Sometimes wish mine wouldn't be so fuckin' forgivin' but shit…I can't fuckin' control her, she wants to start up dancin' again." Hap groaned, and rubbed his pressed fingers over his brow, already feeling the slow jitter of the sofa as Tig chuckled.

"You ok with that?" Tig asked after he'd let the sadistic laugh breeze out of his chest.

"The fuck you think Bro…" Happy raised a cocked eyebrow from under his shielded hand. "…can't fuckin' stop her though, that's her thing, that's where I found her man…" he sighed but then a slow smirk crept across his lips as he leaned his head back, sharing a shifted look down at the end of the sofa toward Tig. "…she's good though Bro, real good."

"Yeah?" Tig raised his brows in acceptance of his Brothers claim, a hundred percent believing his statement.

"Yeah…she's got this fuckin' ass that just…shit." Happy shook his head and sucked again at the filter of his cigarette.

"You gonna manage that shit, how much you get for this?" Tig asked, generally wondering how a Brother handled the books when their bitch worked for cash.

"Nah man, the money stays hers…" Hap informed. The conversation casual but lined with tips and possible advice if Tig had needed it. "…but I give her more…" he grinned again. "…if the girl does good, I give her a tip at the end of the night."

Tig barked a laugh, rubbing his hands on his knees and watched as the Clubhouse door pulled open across the room.

"Yeah…? That tip in cash or cock?"

"Both"

* * *

*****December 30****th**** 2009 12:00 Charming*****

"Hey Gem" Lana happily rejoiced as she entered the office.

"Sweetheart, excellent you're here…" Gemma folded up some papers and inserted them into a plastic wallet, struggling with the corners, making it straight so it would fit properly. "…I've been thinking about what we said" she looked up to Lana, studying her face as she slouched in the chair at the entrance to the office.

"Me too…" Lana cottoned on to what Gemma referred too and was now excited about sharing her plans to go back to work for a little while. "…I've told Hap, he seemed a little shocked at first but I think he'll come around, he's convinced I'm allergic to manual labour." Lana rolled her eyes at the mere thought of Hap's pathetic excuse.

Gemma laughed and could imagine Hap's reaction just as Lana had explained.  
"Well, I've spoken with Clay, and we think we can get something rolling for you here, you know, something light, nothing too strenuous, if you still want to work closer to your due date then it shouldn't be a problem with what I have planned. How about two or three days a week covering the office, frees my time up a bit, that way I-…"

"Wait…umm…" Lana's mouth had started to drop open as she'd heard Gemma's run down of the job arrangement. She'd got it all wrong though. "…Gemma, I…I wasn't expecting to work at the garage…" she frowned, feeling terrible that Gemma's time and effort into helping her had been for nothing, it had been fruitless. "…I'm going to dance again."

Gemma's mouth dropped open, seeing Lana's face suddenly beam a smile of satisfaction she didn't know what to say but slowly it had started to all make sense.  
"What with Star?" she queried with an upturned nose. Not with disgust, it was just simple shock that a SAMCRO Old Lady was even remotely interested in dancing for money. It wasn't normally the thing for the Mother Charters women, but in general it wasn't a bad thing.  
It certainly wasn't unheard of. It wasn't like how the movies portrayed Motorcycle Clubs. A member's woman danced for money and the money was given to their old men, it was custom, it all really depended on the individual but it damn sure wasn't frowned upon. It was just a way of life. The women were escorted by Club members, not necessarily their old man; it could be any member, any prospect that watched over the women that worked on stage. It was an income, the women did it purely because they liked it, never forced, never pressured and they happily gave the money they earned to the man they belonged to. The girl was protected at all costs, no outsider got a taste and all activity was monitored and reported back if the old lady's man wasn't there to keep an eye on things himself.

Lana closed her mouth in sudden thought, she'd forgotten that Tig's old lady was a dancer too, she quickly remembered Hap explaining that she'd danced at the same Tacoma nightclub she had. Wow, things were all starting to fall into place and she was overjoyed at the possibility of not having to do it alone. A conversation with Star was in order, and the chat with Gemma had come in handy after all.  
"No, shit…" she smiled at Gemma, the light bulbs flashing off in her head as she hoped to the heavens that Star would be up for a little fun too. "…I didn't think of that, you think she'll be up for it?"

"What does Hap think of all this?" Gemma interrupted her line of questioning and raised a surprised eyebrow.

"What's Hap got to do with it…?" Lana furrowed her brow, a little confused as to why Gemma seemed a little concerned with it, she reasoned it could have been because of her current condition but she knew within herself that her little dancing plan wasn't going to be a permanent thing, she just wanted a little bit of cash for herself, knowing full well Hap wouldn't expect her to give her earned money to him. He'd never been like that with her. "…he's ok about it, I told you…" She smiled softly; noticing that Gemma's tone was just a worried one, worried maybe for her general safety. "…he doesn't think I've got the balls to do it again but I mean it, I'm only going to have this body for a few more weeks, might as well get as much use out of it before I get fat and ugly."

Gemma chuckled at that, she had to; her excuses had been somewhat legit and no different to what her own reasoning would have been like at her age.  
"Wow, you've really got your mind set on this haven't you?"

"Yup…" Lana grinned and then suddenly jumped up all excited and flapped her arms as she stood. "…you'll have to come with me to the strip joint off Main Street, I need to see if I can get a job there first." She cracked up with a laugh as she moseyed out the office and headed for the Clubhouse.

* * *

Lana pulled back the Clubhouse door and immediately spotted Hap and Tig sprawled on the sofa, one each end and both of them sniggering.  
"Hey" she interrupted, walking toward Hap, his legs wide open and his ass dipped low into the back of the sofa.

"So when do I get to pay for a lap dance?" Tig interjected a grin as wide as Texas as he looked across to her.

Lana snapped a look to Hap.

"What, fuckin' look at me like that, you're the one that wanted to dance again…that's the asshole shit you're gonna have to put up with. I'd get used to it." Happy explained, inwardly hoping that Tig would continue the onslaught in the hopes that it would deter her away from the idea.  
He didn't mind her dancing, not at all, he just well, he just didn't think he'd have to deal with that shit again. Assholes grabbing at her luscious body, unwanted love letters, the possible odd stalker that he'd have to make disappear and of course the nights when she'd come home in tears because she'd been branded a whore by some dick who couldn't get his way with her. It was ok though, he'd still be there for her, and he'd still defend her because this time, it was a whole different kettle of fish. She carried his damn child and if he couldn't be there to watch over her, he'd damn sure better start to line up the guys he could trust to make sure she remained safe. He wondered whether Lorca would fancy a trip down to Charming for a few weeks.

Lana shook off her unsettled composure, realising that Hap was just trying to put her off and had most likely asked Tig to back up his plan of getting her to quit whilst she was ahead.  
"Well…you two can keep on tormenting me I'm not going to give in. I'm doing this whether you like it or not…" She huffed, leaned over, hovered her face near Hap's and lingered her eyes at his lips until finally he reached up and pressed his mouth to hers. "…mmm" she moaned.

* * *

*****December 30****th**** 2009 12:45 Charming*****

Kozik walked into his dorm and saw that Bridget seemed too engrossed in her laptop to pay him any attention, and it bugged him. Being subjected to his dorm room again for fear of upsetting Star, or Tig for that matter, he felt like he had to take out his victimisation on someone so had set his sights on annoying Bridget.  
"You lookin' up sex stories?"

"No…" Bridget smiled and continued to make sure that her email back to a patient had been spelt corrected and was sympathetic enough as she'd put back their meeting another week, having no real idea for when she would return to Seattle. "…I'm blowing off my patients."

Koz grinned, the pun to easy for him to take up, her innocent face had no idea.  
"So you are readin' porn, I got somethin' you can blow off…here" he presented his posture in front of her, unbuckling his belt and flipping out his flaccid penis.

"Koz!" Bridget stretched out her hand in protest, covering the path of her narrowing eyes as she refused to look but found herself still trying to look around her own obscuring hand.

"C'mon, make it hard, run that tongue and kiss it Baby."

"Koz…" Bridget still whined, although turned on and excited she still couldn't bend over every damn time he wanted something. "…I need to do-…"

"Fuck it…c'mon B, do it… take a test drive, I won't order a thing, you do what you want." Koz interrupted her excuses and urged, holding the base and jolting it toward her, almost hanging over the keyboard of her laptop as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Bridget smiled. She loved it when he called her 'B', it made her feel unique and pretty special. It was silly; she knew that but nonetheless still made her stomach flip over.  
"A few more emails and then we can fool around, I mean…" she paused, realising for once that she had sounded more in control and more her own person but then she had forgotten herself, she knew that he'd liked to be the dominate one, the one to teach her the way of things. "…I mean, if that's what you want."

Kozik lolled his head back, zipping up his jeans with an incoherent mumble of disgruntled words. Eventually he sat down next to her, and looked at what she was doing, and none of it making sense, more the scene for someone like Juice but he upturned his nose and turned his face to her, almost nose touching nose as she looked back at him.  
"This shit is fuckin' borin', hurry up"

"I promise, I'll be finished in a few minutes. I thought you'd be with the boys today, you said this morning that Happy was coming in, figured you'd be celebrating or something."

"Yeah, Hap's here, so's Lana…" Koz informed adding an afterthought to Hap's girl's arrival too. "…the Brotherhood is gettin' stronger B, but we ain't at the stage of celebratin' that." He shifted his eyes to her, wondering why on earth she'd think a celebration was in order with the Brother he'd walked around on eggshells for. He hadn't told Bridget the details of their falling out, but she knew it had been serious enough for him to accept the fact he may not have returned to Tacoma.

"No, I meant the baby." Bridget keyed a few more strokes over the laptop, breezing passed the information she shared with him.

"Baby…?" Kozik creased his forehead and pulled back from leaning into her side, staring at her like she had four heads. "…what baby?"

Bridget stopped, turned to look at him, saw that his face was disturbed with wrinkles and moved her lips to answer.  
"Lana and Happy…they are having a baby…I thought you knew?"

Kozik felt like his throat had closed up and suddenly he sucked in the water that he was mentally drowning in. He didn't care that Bridget had started to look at him with worry, he was speechless, his jugular bobbing up and down as he tried so hard to think of what to say but when he realised there was only one reaction to this news, he scrambled to his feet and flew for the door.

"Koz…what…where are you going?" Bridget shouted after him but her plea fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Marching down the corridor, swinging round and passed John Teller's bike Kozik saw Hap, Tig and Lana. Luckily Lana had been closest to him, and he thundered passed a few chairs, acting more aggressive than what he'd wanted too but he was desperate.  
He had heard the conversation between Tig and Hap come to a halt as he narrowed his attention to Lana who had sat on the high stool around the tall table, reading a magazine a few feet away from the sofa. Bursting around the pool table, he watched as Lana's head looked up, casual and far too interested in what she had been reading to register his intensity but as soon as he saw her eyes lock with his, he saw her flinch but it didn't deter him.  
"You're pregnant?" he blurted, and before he could comprehend, before he even allowed Hap or Tig to intercept as they had abruptly scrambled from the sofa with faces set with concern for Lana's safety, he snatched her up. Pulling her out of the stool, he gripped her upper arms and like a light switch his smile beamed. Wrapping his arms around her whole body, tightly pressing his palms over the backs of her shoulders, he squeezed and stepped them away from the table.

Lana gasped, practically jumped out of her skin when she had looked up from the magazine and seen the thundering face of Koz, her mind easily flashing back to the dreadful October night. She'd even heard a growl from behind her back, the sound of Hap's fast escape from the sofa her attentiveness to listen to his approach, his saviour, had soon dissipated when she saw the beaming smile from Koz and his demanding question of whether she was with child.  
Being wrapped in his chest, his arms tight around her, her mouth and nose suffocated by his chest and adjoining collarbone, covered in his cut, she had an almighty whiff of his manly smell and she breezed out a smile, clinching her own hands to his side, just under his elbows.  
"Yes, I'm having baby." She confirmed and then all of a sudden she was lifted from her feet and found that the room span with delightful dizziness. Kozik had clutched her so tight, he'd set up the perfect spin and he chuckled behind her shoulder. She was completely and utterly overjoyed.

"Woohoo…you hear that…you're havin' a fuckin' baby woman. Shit…you finally got what you wanted." Kozik hollered, his chin tucked into the back of her neck as he set her down, realising from the look in her eyes and the feel of his own euphoria that they were both completely swallowed up by the moment.

Lana couldn't stop the grin, as she looked up at him, both of them out of breath from the little excursion of twirls around the bar room, the hatred she harboured for him was nowhere to be seen. All she felt was bliss, utterly thrilled to be sharing the moment with him, like it had finally come home. She'd shared her desires of being a Mommy so many years ago, and he had been the only one she told, he had laughed and joked with her, had said he was pleased for her and knocked back that he'd loved to have been there the day she told Hap of her want for babies. And here they were now. Finally reliving the moment except this time, she carried a child and this time she had no dread of telling Happy because he knew now. He'd wanted children just as much as she had, and now she was with her friend, one of her only true, true friends, celebrating the fact she'd finally gotten her wish.  
"I'm having a baby." She whispered, and smiled with tears in her eyes as she felt his forehead touch hers.

"You're having a baby" Kozik whispered in return, overly pleased and overly just as ecstatic for her as she was.  
He'd remembered the day she'd told him she wanted kids, and he'd laughed in her face but still sat and listened, been a shoulder for her to cry on when she'd shook with fear of telling Hap of her wants and desires for family life. Yea, he'd wanted her pussy, yea, he'd wanted a lot of things from Lana back then but right now it wasn't about that. It was about seeing the pure happiness in someone's eyes as their dreams were fulfilled and being apart of that, no matter how much things had changed between them, this moment couldn't be ignored.

Lana threw her arms around him, and she heard him chuckle, she joined in, squeezing him tighter than humanly possible. The thought crossing her mind that she'd not cuddled Hap like this since they'd found out. Of course they'd held each other, but this was different, this was like two girlfriends, being apart from each other for so long because their parents had disallowed engagement for something ludicrous and finally they had met again on the road of life and all feeling, all emotion, all friendship and just picked up from where they'd left off.

Kozik rubbed hard at her back, and looked up over her shoulder, immediately seeing a gobsmacked Tig, he ignored it though and shifted his eyes straight to Hap. Straight away shoving Lana away from his chest, he stomped forward, marching passed the table Lana had been situated at and outstretched his arm, picking up Hap's lolled hand and shaking it rigorously.  
"Congratulations Brother" he spoke and then walloped his other arm around his back, feeling as Hap stiffened his stance.

Happy was stunned; there was no other word to describe what he had just seen. He'd seen Koz storm into the room, he'd seen him beeline for Lana and he'd reacted as quick as he could have but he wasn't quick enough, but then seeing Kozik smile, seeing him with his girl, it had oddly relaxed him.  
Now though, now that Kozik had smacked him in the back, still grasping his hand as he shook it to death, he had momentarily frozen his reaction. Looking over Koz' shoulder he saw Lana, holding her cupped hands over her mouth, seeing her watering, joyful eyes, he caught a smile with his own lips and finally accepted Kozik's brotherly embrace. In return whacking his closed fist into his back and then slowly retreating, showing respect, showing that the hug wasn't one of a forced nature, he had accepted it with open arms.  
"Thanks Bro."

Kozik braced his hands on his hips, grinning like the world was never going to end and looked happily between Hap and Lana. Nodding his head, feeling the love, feeling the connection of a family reunited and then twisted his hand in the air, motioning for Lana to get her ass into the group. Pulling at her wrist now, he shoved her in front of Hap and he watched as the pair of them looked at each other. Lana's eyes watering, and Hap's hand slowly rising up to her face to cradle her cheek.  
"Fuckin' kiss her Bro. She's only been waitin' for this shit for seven fuckin' year's dude."

Lana still held her cupped hands just under her bottom lip as she blinked up into Hap's eyes. Her smile broadening the closer he looked to beaming a brighter smile too and then eventually, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Tiptoeing up, she crushed her lips with his and heard the clapping hands of Koz.

Tig has been shocked, and if he had been honest, he had totally been waiting for Hap to draw a gun and hose Kozik down. The pure abruptness and sheer gumption of the man as he'd marched into the room, it had to have been the biggest most, ballsy move ever but again, Tig had been wired as even Lana relapsed into smiles and whispers with the Tacoma SAA. But right now, watching Koz clap, Hap and Lana make the fuck out in front of him, he just didn't see the big picture.  
"Jesus Christ…it's just a fuckin' baby."

Lana tore herself away from Hap, and turned with a beaming smile toward Tig as he pinched his nose, showing discomfort with the entire moment, but she didn't care, nothing was going to break her mood.  
She walked up to Tig, her arms opened wide, watching as he twitched and turned, wondering what she was about to do, but she caught him in time. Covering her arms over his shoulders, she leaned her head into his chest and twisted her waist back and forth, almost rocking Tig to calm down as she hugged him.  
"Tigger, you're gonna be an Uncle." She explained and then finally felt his hands on her sides, touching her hips, feeling her skin as her top had lifted.

Tig wasn't that uncomfortable with the embrace but he'd looked across to Hap, wanting an approval, wanting some kind of acknowledgement that this display was ok. He wasn't Kozik, he didn't just grab a Brothers old lady and did whatever the fuck he liked, yea, there had been a couple of occasions when he'd been close with Lana but never right under Hap's nose on purpose.  
Finally after he had seen the gentle nod from Hap, he touched her body, and heard her words, not quite understanding exactly what she was getting at, so he scoffed. Looking at Hap and then Koz, seeing them both laugh at his misfortune of close contact with an emotional bint that wasn't his to say 'shut-the-fuck-up' to, he drifted his eyes to the sky and murmured his only thought.  
"I'm gonna be an Uncle…what, like really?"

Happy had been chuckling, along with Kozik, as he watched Tig being subjected to his girl's girlie embrace, but then he jumped in on the, what seemed now, a momentous moment. Koz and Lana were back, he'd hoped anyway, he didn't want her crying over him again, and he was sharing the fact that his girl was pregnant, sharing it with his most liked Brothers on a more personal level.  
"Hell yeah you are Brother. Uncle Tig! Whad'ya think about that huh?"

"Feels kinda good Bro" Tig confirmed, nodding his likeness of the moment more and more and felt kind of lonely, now that Lana had let him go. She had just stared up at him with a beautiful smile and it was hard for him not to smile back, albeit far too mischievous, with his thoughts now of what her body would look like all pregnant and horny.

* * *

Star had taken the decision to come out from the dorm, in the hopes that Kozik had removed himself from the bar room. She wanted to go back, spend her time with Tig as they had been but he'd came in and spoilt it.  
Walking into the bar, she immediately saw Lana, inches from Tig, and Tig with a grin the size of his whole face, it was his naughty grin, the one she knew hid away dirty, mischievous little thoughts, and she chuckled to herself.  
"OK…what's he done now?" she announced her arrival.

Hap cracked up laughing, watching Tig turn to Star with a face of utter shock, disbelieving that he'd been called out again.

"What I'd do God damn it woman?" Tig retorted, his smile still present, his thoughts of lewd pregnant sexual positions, but he played the innocent as best as he could.

Star smiled across the room at him, and walked slowly into the sofa area, aiming her strut toward Tig as she saw Lana giggling too. Reaching her hand to Tig's upper arm, she touched his bicep and creased a dirty smile; one that she knew he'd said had rivalled his at times.  
"You've got that look on your face, the one where I just know you're thinking up some weird shit." She pouted her lips and rolled her eyes but then suddenly opened thrm with wider shock. Koz had been in the group, Koz had been missed by her previous scan of the room and now he looked at her.  
Abruptly dropping her arm from Tig, she quickly looked at Lana, trying to find strength just like hers so she could stay in the room, but she just didn't have it. Turning on her heels she skipped into a tiny run and clip clopped out of the bar and down the corridor.

"Doll, wait?" Tig called, but dropped his head, lifting it to settle his eyes on Koz, curious to see how he'd handled the rejection again.

"Sorry man, I should go." Kozik offered and started to step away, when a hand grasped his shoulder and he looked to his side to see Hap holding him, pulling him back into place.

Happy held his shoulder and then met his gaze, shifting his eyes to Tig; he then turned back to Koz and nodded.  
"No, you stay."

Tig nodded too, accepting his presence and strangely annoyed now that his girl, hadn't been as strong as Lana, come hell or high water he was convinced he would get Star and Koz in a room together. Yes, she was his old lady, and some bad shit had happened with her and Koz, but God damn it, Koz was his Brother, no matter the past, this shit was in the now and she'd better hurry to learn and respect that. He'd given her time, had embraced the fact that Star would need a lot of time but this was beyond a joke now, enough was enough.  
Turning his heel, the mood evaporated from the room, no beaming smiles, no more hugs, no more Brotherhood bonding, it had all been sucked out of the room by his girl, and God damn it, she'd spoilt a good time. He lowered his head, and was about to head after her, not to drag her out, but to talk to her, maybe knock some sense into her but he had been stopped.

"Wait…" Lana gripped back Tig's elbow. "…I've got it, I'll talk to her." she smiled and slipped passed him.  
Although she had offered to talk to Star for the benefit of Tig, and possibly Koz, she also wanted to talk to Star for herself. Maybe a bit of dancing and letting loose was what Star needed.

**~AN~**

**OK ladies (and gents) hope you enjoyed this one. Lots of little things spinning around, but you should all know by now, everything does a 360 turnaround. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. Probably won't post the next one until I get at least 10 to 12 more reviews. I know you little babies are out there, reading and not reviewing. Please just a little something to get me through the day. I need it. :-) **

**Love me x xx **


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

*****December 30****th**** 2009 14:15 Charming*****

"Star, can I come in?" Lana knocked on the door, listening intently for her response. Not hearing one, she opened the door anyway and straight away saw her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, I just can't be around him. I don't know how you do it." Star offered as she dabbed her sleeve under her running nose.

"It's not as easy as you think…" Lana offered as she sat herself down next to her. "…but, we were friends, back in Tacoma, he was the only friend I had inside those claustrophobic walls. It's hard to turn something like that off I guess."

"Are you kidding? Tig told me what he tried to do to you…guess you had it lucky, you got away. I didn't." Star turned up her nose and she couldn't help but feel disgusted with Lana. The way she'd seemed so hell bent on forgiving and forgetting, it wasn't something she could just do so easily. The memories of what Koz did to her were always fresh in her mind.

Lana closed her mouth, wanting desperately to bite back at the snippy comment but she gathered her composure, and just reminded herself that she **had** been more fortunate, even though the fear had still been the same, she could still understand that Star's version of events had been somewhat more graphic.  
"Listen, I know that you have history with him but you need to start letting it go, otherwise it's going to eat you alive."

"Lana, I appreciate you coming to see me, I do but I just think this is something we are never going to agree on. That asshole has been one twisted motherfucker, and I hate him, it's never going to change."

"I know…I know…" Lana calmed with raised palms. "…don't get me wrong, he deserves the pain he's going through-..."

"What fucking pain?" Star interrupted, her anger surfaced before she could give herself time to adjust.

"I didn't…" Lana stammered, caught off guard with the raised voice, trying to tread carefully but had started to feel her own hackles rise. "…I just meant that it hurts him, knowing that he's hurt us…knowing that he's hurt you."

"I'm sorry, so you want me to give him sympathy, is that it? That's just not going to happen. I can tell you that now…" Star aggressively stood up and marched across the room, manically trying to tidy up the surfaces that just had no need for attention. "…he has no idea the pain he's caused me. He humiliated me; he ripped me to shreds, emotionally and physically. I can't see how you expect me to act like that's ok, because it's not. He's a monster, and I wish Tig would just…I wish Tig would just kill him."

"Don't say that…" Lana jumped up, all of a sudden her heart swelled; an almighty need to defend Kozik was at the forefront of her attack. "…don't wish that upon any Brother, you tell Tig that, and Tig will hate you for it. I've been in this life a lot longer than you, and I can tell you now, you're playing it the wrong way. This isn't about Koz, this is about whether you want to stay with Tig, because I swear it Star, if you try to build a wedge between Tig and a Brother, he'll choose the Son every time. Don't' set yourself up for heartache. It'll kill you."

"You think you've got it all worked out don't you…" Star started, not really understanding where all her pent up anger boiled from but she just knew it was coming out thick and fast now. "…you have your man, you have a baby on the way, you have your best friend back, and you think you can come into my life and tell me how I'm supposed to feel."

"What…?" Lana screeched. "…what are you talking about; I just came in here to see if you were ok. I just wanted to let you know that you weren't alone, that I know how you feel…and, that it will pass. The hate will pass…" she breathed, trying to smooth the moment down but could see in Star's eyes that she wasn't doing a good job of it. "…Koz isn't a bad person. He wants to make it up to you. He doesn't want your forgiveness, he just wants to know that you can at least hold a conversation, at least make it possible for him to share time with Tig and you. He has Bridget now, he's moving on"

"Listen to you, just listen to yourself…" Star barked, furious at what her ears were hearing, unable to understand how Lana acted so blasé about the whole thing, unable to understand how she could just forgive Koz like it never happened. "…you think he's some kind of God, like what he did was OK."

"I never fucking said that Star, it's you that isn't listening to me…" Lana barked back, angered that after all these years Star still harboured such hatred for him. "…what he did to you is inexcusable; I know that, he knows that. AND I'M NOT, making excuses for him. I'm just trying to help you. I wish I never tried." She finished and stomped toward the door.

"Oh it's just so easy for you isn't it…?" Star called, seeing that Lana had opened the door but stopped still to listen. "…you flit around this Clubhouse like you own it. You tell Hap what you want, when you want it and you get it. You told him not to kill Koz and he listened, he'd bend over backwards to please you and you act like that's how it's supposed to be."

"What…?" Lana voiced like a whisper, serrated with utter confusion. "…Hap and I have nothing to do with you and Koz."

"Oh it does, if you would have just let it happen, if you would have just stopped your badgering, and just let what was supposed to happen, happen, then Koz would be gone and I could go on with my life."

"Oh my God…" Lana dropped her mouth, unable to contemplate what she was hearing. "…you're blaming me for stopping Koz' death? Are you serious? So you'd quite happily let Tig off a Brother, you think you could live with the torment that would rack his soul for the rest of his life because he killed a Brother. A Brother that wasn't just any Brother but was one that he loved, one that he'd been through thick and thin with, well, would you? You'd be happy for Tig to have that weight on his shoulders?"

Star boldly presented herself, almost face to face with Lana as she lifted her chin with a proud posture as she answered.  
"Yes"

Lana was unable to focus, and she couldn't believe she'd heard Star say that, like Tig's feelings had meant nothing to her. She opened her mouth to speak, not really sure of what was going to come out but when it did, she felt relief for letting it out in the open.  
"Wow, maybe Tig needs to re-evaluate his choice in women. What kind of Old Lady are you?"

Star blinked, and before she knew it, before her brain could stop, let herself think, she drew back her hand and slapped it clean across Lana's face.

Lana stumbled back, her face turned and the back of her head hit the wood framing of the opened dorm door. Blinking, she started to see white lights but they soon passed as she turned her face back toward Star, holding her cheek and staring hard as she saw Star's immediate reaction of shock.

"Lana…I" Star stuttered.

Lana didn't know what to do; all she knew was that the talk with Star hadn't gone to plan at all. Feeling her eyes watering, she felt so sorry for herself, unable to understand what on earth had gone wrong, she held her cheek and walked hard back toward the bar. Only wanting to help Star, only wanting to comfort her, and be there for her, she couldn't see why Star had been so aggressive, it was almost from the get-go, like she maybe resented Lana for having the gumption to sway her man's mind so easily.  
Hearing Star call after her, she ignored it and just picked up the pace, tinkering her heels on the wooden floor boards of the bar, she wanted to go home and fast.

* * *

"Hap…I want to go home."

Happy groaned as he twisted his ass on the edge of the pool table, standing with Tig and Koz, drinking a beer, relaxing and in general having a good old yarn when he turned to look at his girl.  
"Ain't you bitches discussin' how to make our lives hell?" he chuckled but then immediately straightened himself and walked over to her.

"Hap, can you just take me home, I want to go home." Lana jolted her hand for importance but kept her face turned toward the clubhouse door, using her hair to cover the lightly red tinged cheek she sported.

Star ran back into the bar, seeing Hap almost reaching a hand to touch Lana's turned face, she blurted out her apology.  
"Lana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't angry at you, I'm sorry."

Happy furrowed his brow and looked across the room at Star, casting a look over to Tig, seeing he had a complex look shadowing his face too, he turned back to Lana, and continued his reach.  
"What's wrong with y-…"

Lana felt Hap's fingers tuck under her chin and she knew she couldn't hide from him forever, so turned to face him, her sweeping fringe too short to cover her cheekbone now that her face was angled upright. She heard Hap's words end abruptly as his eyes settled over her stinging face and she shifted her eyes to the floor, unable to look at him, she felt ashamed, like maybe all the things Star had said were true. Maybe she did influence Hap's club life, maybe she did stop him from doing things that would have otherwise seemed so right if it wasn't for her trying to change his mind.

Happy saw her cheek, it wasn't anything to write home about but he could see the clean, red scorch that had clearly stung when it impacted. He didn't understand what had gone on but he knew it was something he didn't like and snapped a look back over to Tig, glaring at him then thundering a stare toward Star, making an immediate beeline for the offending woman. Pointing a blunt, deadly finger, he marched over and pursed his lips with anger.  
"Shit like that you don't get away with"

Tig scolded the whole scene, he couldn't fathom any reason for his girl to lash out at Lana but he could see it with his own eyes so knew it was true. Watching as Hap thundered toward his woman, it took him a little while to register and then he kicked into gear. Taking a step passed Koz, he reached out and touched Hap's shoulder, gripping tight with a squeeze, it made him turn his head and they shared a look.

"Sort it, or I will." Hap warned.

Tig growled but not at Hap, he growled at how God damned ashamed he was with Star, snatching her up by the upper arm, he tugged her close into his chest as she let out a yelp and then tore her round to his side, looking back at Hap.  
"I got this Brother" he nodded and then pulled Star down the corridor back toward their dorm. It was time they had their little talk, it was time he told her exactly what he expected of her.

* * *

Kozik had watched the exchange with Tig, Hap and Star, and looked over to Lana, catching her eye he nodded with a whispered motion of his lips.  
"You ok?" he watched as she nodded with a tender, beaten smile, one he knew had been false. About to walk up to her, he noticed Hap had retreated back to her and he dropped his head, mentally slapping himself that he wanted to check up on her, like it was his duty, like it was back to how they used to be. Yea, things were on the mend, but things weren't back to complete normality that easy, so he patted Hap on the shoulder and walked off back down the corridor in search of his own woman.

**~AN~**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85 **

*****December 30****th**** 2009 15:10 Charming*****

Tig wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation but he knew he had to knock some sense into her, trying to rack his brain as to what in the hell happened between her and Lana, was hurting his head. He didn't much care for the detail all he knew was, that sort of behaviour was not allowed, God damned bitch fighting was the last thing Brothers needed. Old Ladies were supposed to band together, support each other, not cat fight and least of all attack an old lady, when one of them carried a Brother's child.  
He pulled her down the corridor, almost like dragging a dead weight as she braced her feet in the floor, skidding along the carpeted hallway as she resisted his command. That alone was building up his temper and all he wanted to do was get someplace private, someplace where he could talk to her, reason with her and find out what the fucking deal was.

Star panicked, truly and utterly panicked. Pushing her toes into the floor and gripping her clawed hand into his bicep as he yanked her down to their dorm room, she pleaded with her eyes for him to stop but his head faced forward, minding his step as he tried to control her flailing body. No matter his intensions she knew it was going to be bad, and wanted anything but to be alone with him, so she raked her clawed fingernails down his bicep, over the folded sleeve of his dark blue shirt and finally connected with his skin. She felt the burn under her own fingers as she scrapped her nails into his flesh, trying to pull free, trying to get away so she could run into the Lot, make sure whatever he had to say to her was said with witnesses. She couldn't bear the thought of him doing something that she knew he'd end up regretting, but by then it would be too late and she'd be afraid of him for the rest of her life. She didn't want that, she didn't want to look into his eyes and be scared of him, so she fought tooth and nail to get away from his thunderous stomp toward their private quarters.

"Argh, fuckin' Bitchaaaa" Tig cried with gritted teeth as he whipped his arm away from her and quickly surveyed the damage to his skin before snapping a look to her.

"Let me go Tig."

Tig wasn't going to hit her. It most definitely wasn't in his previous plan but the stinging sensation in his arm changed his mind in an instant. He screwed up his nose, pouting his lips as he burned a hole right through her forehead, immediately raising his hand, an open palm moving fast toward her face, he watched in slow motion as she slammed back into the wall wanting to get away from him but he could see she was frozen in time. Then it connected. Palm to cheek, like the sound of a chip packet bursting open as someone stood on the sealed item for surprise. The strangest thought popped into his head and he reasoned that sheought to feel pleased it was his palm and not the back of his hand, his rings still laced his fingers and the serrated edges would have cut her pretty face to no end of scars.  
"Calm the fuck down" he ordered.

"Argh" Star bleated, but no tears had fallen as she held her cheek and blinked up at him like she'd just been scolded for nicking the last cookie.

Tig ignored her reaction, like it was definitely something he was accustomed to seeing, and it was, she wasn't the first girl he'd smacked, and he was pretty sure she wouldn't be the last. It was just the way he was. It was just his way of dealing, although he deeply believed he'd never hit her but the phrase, 'never say never' was always something needed at the end of his name.  
Resuming his mission of getting her to the dorm, bending down and gripping her again, he yanked her around on her tiptoes and slung her to stand in front of him when they got to the dorm. Holding her between him and the door, he pushed his arm around her and clicked the handle, but waited as he neared her face, searching her clear skin, the closer his lips got to her temple, and he sniffed in her smell.  
"You fuckin' made me do that, I didn't want to hurt you"

All of a sudden, his words, his exact words meant a whole lot more than just the slap he'd administrated moments before. Star breathed heavy and like somebody had switched on the light bulb, she screwed up her face, letting him watch her, letting him see her vulnerability and she reached up her arms and clung around his neck. Crying, crying so damned hard she didn't know how to stop. She'd never done this before, sure he'd held her a few times when she cried but this was different, this was like a damn near flood.

Tig watched, close to her face, turning the handle of their dorm room when she'd screwed up her button like features and flung her arms around him. He fucking hated it when girls cried, and his feelings didn't change about that but he'd just hit her, her hugging him was the last thing he expected.  
"Hey, c'mon…" he rejected and tried to unravel her arms from around his neck as he pigeon stepped them into their room, closing the door with his boot. "…the fuck's wrong with you?"

"I-I…I-I I c-covered u-up y-your ink…" Star bawled "…I kept going b-b-back f-for m-more j-just to hurt y-you-u-u, it's my f-fault…it's my fault-t-t-t-t"

Tig was dumbfounded to say the least but he finally felt like this was the breakthrough she'd been dying to release, so he just encourage her for more.  
"What's your fault doll?"

"K-K-Koz…" Star sucked up, shaking her head, shaking her shoulders as she tried to gather some sort, any sort of composure to explain. "…b-back in Tacoma…" she sniffed. "…I was the one that lied-d-d-d…I shouldn't have covered up the ink you gave me. You saved me, you stopped Koz."

"I told him you were my sister…it's the first thing that came to me." Tig offered.

"Y-yes, I-I k-know-w-w-w…and he stopped. Everything stopped because you said so." Star wiped at her eyes with her fingers.

"He knew he'd done wrong doll. As soon as I told him, he knew what was good for him and he stopped."

"Don't you get it…if I hadn't of lied to him, if I hadn't of covered up my ink, just to hurt your feelings, if I hadn't of been so stubborn, I could have walked away from what I had with him, and went with you. It was my fault, if I hadn't of lied to him, covered up the fact I was yours, then he wouldn't have followed me, he wouldn't have seen me dancing, and…and he wouldn't have hurt me. It's my fault."

Tig's bottom lip dropped for a second, and then he quickly gathered it up. She had been right, in a weird, twisted, sick way she had been right. If she would have waltzed into the Tacoma Lot show casing the tattoo he'd branded her with, Koz would have left her well alone from that moment on, and she certainly wouldn't have been caught at the strip joint by Koz and she certainly wouldn't have been subjected to the cruel things Kozik shamed her with. His little fairy had finally shaken off the weight that dragged her down, but he felt sympathy for her still, he still wanted to take some of that blame away.  
"It's my fault you covered the ink though, right?"

"How is it?" Star flung her arms up in the air and then slouched onto the edge of the bed.

"Well…" Tig sat next to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "…if I hadn't of left you, if I hadn't been such a pussy and just went back home to get you, then you wouldn't have been angry at me."

Star screwed up her face, the memory of him leaving her at his parent's house as he packed himself off to war, was still fresh in her memories and she covered her hands over her eyes.  
"I still hate you for that."

"Yea, well I still hate you for coverin' up my name baby" Tig nudged into her, watching as she let out the smallest of smiles, but then he frowned, closing his own eyes tight whilst he gathered the strength it took for him to apologise. "…I'm sorry I hit you."

Star pulled up, and looked at him, arching her neck she showed him her face like a window display.  
"Am I going to get a black eye?"

Tig stroked a finger down the side of her face, removing the few strands of hair that stuck to her wet cheeks from her tears, and let a tiny grin spread across his lips.  
"Nah, you just got a red cheekbone sweetheart, I must hit like a real pussy."

Star chuckled, turning into him, swinging her legs over his lap as she cradled herself into his broad chest.  
"I didn't mean to slap Lana…it just came out. I'm sorry that I made you look like a fool."

"Nah, ain't the first time a bitch has embarrassed me…" Tig shrugged, and now sickly glad that he had hit her, at least it would show Hap his commitment to him, his loyalty for rectifying the mistake his girl Star had made. "…what made you bitch fight anyways?"

"I told her that I blamed her for Koz not being dead. She said that it wasn't for her, it was for Hap, she said…" Star stopped, debating whether to test the waters, whether to find out if Lana was truly right in what she'd said. "…she said that it would have killed Hap to have to kill a Brother."

Tig sucked in a shaky breath, the realisation hitting him, the magnitude of what a burden laid on a Brother's shoulders to have to off another Brother.  
"She's right." He breezed in passing, nodding his head, feeling a little proud that he was right in what he'd always thought. Lana was born to be an Old Lady.

Star wrinkled up her lips, but made sure Tig was none the wiser, her chest swelling as it dawned on her that she would have encouraged Tig to kill Koz if she'd had the chance, and it was the wrong thing to do. It was the complete and utter opposite to what a real Old Lady would have done. Lana had been right; maybe Tig's choice in women had been wrong, maybe she wasn't cut out to be an old lady.

* * *

*****December 30****th**** 2009 21:45 Charming Border*****

Lana was curled up on the sofa, spoon in hand but unused, a chip packet ripped open and leaning into her side as she dipped a hand in and then scooped the unsalted chip stick into the tub of ice cream. She was alone, her feelings a little crushed, her heart heavy because she'd had a fight with Star and her stomach rumbling for cravings she couldn't seem to subdue.

"You watchin' this shit with me or what…?" Hap bellowed from the bedroom, tucked up under the covers, he'd waited for Lana to join him. A movie was paused on the cable, his body still as ice as he tried to listen for sounds of her getting up, but all he heard was the constant crunch of chip sticks, almost beaver-like into her chattering teeth. "…LANA…dammit." He flung back the covers, completely stark naked and marched into the living room.

Lana flicked her eyes up, noticing his semi erect cock but not remotely interested and carried on digging her hand into the chip packet. To her dismay, the food was torn away and her limp arms were pulled outstretched as he tugged her to the edge of the sofa, and then scooped her up.  
"I don't wanna go to bed." She groaned.

"Ya' talkin' like ya' got a fuckin' choice"

"Bring the food, let me get the food… Hap, dammit" Lana huffed as he rounded the doorframe of the bedroom, food no longer in sight and making her body a heavier lump for him to carry as she slouched over his shoulder, turning her head, resting it.

Happy rolled his eyes, just wondering how on earth she thought she'd be too heavy for him to carry. Finally on the bed, he watched as she slouched back, flopped her arms up over her head and making the 'REAPER' t-shirt she wore rise up revealing the very tops of her thighs.  
"Lana, Jesus Christ, are you gonna just lay there"

"Wouldn't be the first time you fucked me whilst I was practically comatose"

"Fuckin' hell…" Hap grumbled and walked around the end of the bed, ignoring her attempt to pick a fight just for the pure hell of it. "…move the fuck over."

Lana watched, upside down as she twisted her head, her eyes meeting the smoothness of his hips as he picked up her flailed arms and chucked them at any which angle they'd go.  
She knew he was agitated, annoyed at her moody self but she couldn't help it, she'd been all excited about speaking with Star, about the dancing opportunity but all she'd gotten was a slap across the face. The morning had started off so well too, sharing a moment with Koz, finally seeing the light at the end of the dark tunnel when it came to their future. Now though, she'd brought her bad mood home and had spent the majority of her time, stuffing her face with chocolate and all things a girl considered a best friend when feeling a little down.  
"Cheer me up?" She grunted, finally twisting her body, making her head lay on the pillows and turn to face him as he flicked the remote to the TV.

"I fuckin' tried too, but ya' cunts so twisted you ain't lettin' me." Happy spitefully barked, working his guilt trip, setting her up for the fall.

"Well, you never normally let me get away with that shit for long, what you got for me?" Lana purred, lacing her hand across the bed and over his chest. Breezing her fingertips over his nipples, making him turn his head and stare at her with a look of promise.

Happy leaned across, nudging his nose into hers, toying with the look he swept across her face, lingered at her lips as he hovered his mouth closer and closer.  
"You'd like that wouldn't ya?" he whispered, his eyes open watching hers flutter.

Lana nodded her head, opening her mouth, begging him to just finally close his lips over hers and kiss her with meaning, with passion but she snapped open her eyes as he abruptly left her hanging and retreated back to his original spot, picking up the remote.

"Tough" Hap resounded.

"Hap…" Lana sprang up, now annoyed that he denied her, and huffed her impatience as she twisted and sat on her knees staring at him. "…I was the one that got slapped today."

"Yeah, Tig will deal with that."

"That's not the point, you should be smoothing this fine ass body all over mine…making me feel better" Lana stretched out, running her hands up his chest and then down again, almost on all fours, she ran her hands back up and rubbed her thumbs in circles over his collarbone.

"Yeah…?" Happy grinned now, raised an incredulous eyebrow but still refused to return her touch. "…I already tried gettin' your legs open when we got home, but you didn't wanna know."

Lana mentally kicked herself because he was right. As soon as they had entered the cabin, he'd pushed her against the wall, and lowered himself to his knees but she'd refused his offer. Preferring to head to the fridge and dig out the ice cream Gemma had kindly supplied.  
"Yea, but that was different. I-…"

"Oh how so?" Happy interrupted, knowing full well she had no real excuse for it except that she'd just preferred the tub of ice cream compared to him.

"Hap…" Lana started to laugh, she could tell he knew, and even watched his own lips twinge with a smile. "…dammit…I just wanted ice cream, you satisfied?" she admitted, but then immediately squealed when he flipped her onto the bed.

"I ain't nowhere near satisfied" Happy growled, again nudging his nose into hers, resting her head into the cup of his palm as he covered his weight over her.

"Oh pity…" Lana sighed, disinterested. "…I'm tired now, maybe some other time." She fanned away a pretend yawn.

Happy grunted and growled his way into her neck, pressing his lips to her shoulder and making sure she could feel his hardened member digging into the home she sweetly owned.

Lana squirmed under him, giggling as she tried to get him out of her sensitive neck, the way he was teetering so delicately, it tickled her.  
"Alright, alright…" she moaned, and it made him stop, a stern look spread across his face as he looked down at her. "…there's something I wanted to talk to you about anyways, remember, I told you this morning?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Happy remembered and softly started to kiss over the t-shirt, pushing his face into her cleavage as he waited for her to continue. "…fire away, you're losin' my attention already." He chided with a hidden smile as he started to kiss down her body.

Lana grinned, knowing full well her next words would grab his attention back to her. She'd thought about it a lot, the miserable truth that his cock wasn't able to plunder her pussy for near on another five weeks, she had to offer him something.  
"I was thinking maybe…" She stopped, all of a sudden a little shy with giving him the go-ahead if he wanted to. "…was thinking maybe, if you want to, not that you have to or anything but I wouldn't mind, at least I don't think I will but if you think you can be patient…take it slow, but only if you want to, I'm not saying it because-…"

Happy stopped his heated kisses through her t-shirt and looked up at her, stammering all over the place, he figured it was something pretty important so pulled himself back up to her face. Giving her his closeness, his support in whatever it was she was trying to say, because honestly he'd not had a clue.  
"Do I gotta wait a while for you to spit this shit out?" he grinned, nudging his nose into hers again, and actually noticing the very light shade of bruise over her whole cheek, assumedly the aftermath of her cat fight. It made him chuckle.

"Ifyouwanttoyoucanfuckmyass"

Happy was chuckling, waiting for her, but now he was silenced to an almost deafening sound. His whole body was still, he'd even stopped breathing until finally he couldn't hold his breath any longer and he inhaled the whole room.  
"Are you serious?"

Lana nodded.

"But…" Hap started, a little stutter ensued before he gathered his concern. "…but you don't like it. I ain't doin' it if you're not in to it."

"I'm in to it, it's just…" Lana shifted her eyes, but figured enough was enough it was time she moved on. "…it used to hurt too much."

"Yeah, baby that ain't gonna change. I ain't got no smaller." Happy spoke softly and actually felt quite touched by her offer, not resisting his urge to press his lips to hers in one tender exchange at how it had made him feel.

"I know but…" Lana really didn't know how to say it, but she'd already told him what Brad had liked to do, she just figured his mind had blocked it out. She had to reassure him. "…it might be a little different now."

Hap fucking loved her; there was no two ways about it. She sounded so cute and so God damned innocent with how shy she stammered that his mind was literally on cloud nine.  
"Shit, darlin', you realise you gotta be the best bitch, offerin' that to me."

She knew he wasn't convinced, Lana knew, by the way his eyes closed and opened, all soft and dreamy that he hadn't grasped the reality of the reason why it might be a little different.  
"Do…do you want to then?"

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? 'Course I fuckin' want to…but it ain't happenin'."

"What…why?" Lana searched his face for a possible reason he'd hidden away from her.

"Because I can't stand it when we try, and then you say stop…sometimes girl, you don't realise the stamina I got for that."

"But I won't this time… I promise" Lana found herself begging, realising she'd wanted this more than she thought she would.

"Lana" Hap warned.

"It's ok Hap, I promise, things are different…it's not…" Lana stopped, stammering again to find the words to explain to him. "…it's not the first-…"

Just like that, Happy's mind was jolted back to reality and he quickly stopped her from talking by placing a finger to her lips. He'd been stupid, letting her ramble on when if he would have just thought about it, he would have realised what she was trying to tell him. She'd already been used. And fuck, just the thought and memory of what she'd revealed to him about Brad, it fired up a different kind of testosterone and he was pissed at himself for making her try explain it.  
"Ssh…it's ok. I got it."

Lana let the air that filled her still chest, escape from her nose with a smooth calming effect washing over her at the relief of not having to physically tell him again. The painful memory of it all still didn't deter her though, she kind of hoped if Happy dominated that part of her, then her memories of Brad would be banished forever. But then, the sudden thought of perhaps Hap not wanting that part of her since she'd let it be abused by someone other than him, it really scared her, what if he rejected her.  
"Oh…" she raised the realisation. "…I didn't think, I'm sorry…just forget I ever mentioned it. Its fine…" she smiled, brushing off the silence like it didn't make her heart bleed. "…no, it's fine, seriously. I forgot...you…you might not want to because it, it, it wasn't you. It might not be good."

Happy quickly caught on to her shame filled ramble and interrupted as sharply as he could.  
"Hey…let me be the judge of that, a'ight?"

"Hmm, that's what bothers me." Lana whispered, dreading his upturned face of disgust as he told her, her ass was a shit fuck, maybe too loose for him, maybe not as tight as she knew he'd like.

"Shut up…are we really gonna do this or what…? Happy ignored her low self esteem and aimed to pick the mood back up. "…Are you really sure, because I gotta tell ya'…my dicks so fuckin' hard right now, just you sayin' it has got Daddy awake."

Lana covered her hand over her mouth and shied away a giggle. Gathering herself, trying to get her game face on, she pawed her hand onto his hip and clutching his ass cheek, tight and firm.  
"Fuck my ass Daddy"

"Whoa…fuck, baby." Happy shook all over, and roughly gripped the back of her hair, his hand still cupping the back of her head underneath, and he crushed his lips into hers, the moment building, and he couldn't fucking wait.

**~AN~**

**Hey, you know what I want… give it to me ladies! **

**Love me x x**

**Thank you all so much for the support. **


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

*****December 30****th**** 2009 23:00 Charming Border*****

Happy was on top of her, the feel of her trying to dominate the kiss was making him smile, her head lifting from the pillow, pushing, opening her mouth wider and he retaliated with a forceful grip around the bottom of her neck, the collarbone acting as leverage for his grasp. The way he could feel that she wanted more, anything, just as long as he gave her everything he could, and it still didn't seem enough to calm the raging somersault in his stomach as he thought of what was to come. Kissing her lips now, pushing his tongue and fighting for possession as the moment began to build the occasion up nicely.

"When are you going-…?" Lana started but was interrupted as she felt his lips crush into hers again.

"Ssh…don't rush it…" Happy hushed, taking her wrists in his grip and holding them above her head as he kissed all over her chest. "…build it up, you gotta be beggin' for it."

"I am" Lana stated, almost too calmly.

"No you ain't, your head's sayin' yeah…" Happy looked up at her, clutching both her wrists in his one grasp and then running his other hand over her pussy slit, digging deeper, pushing further around her crack until his finger prodded at the tight, almost inaccessible butt hole. "…but this ain't."

Lana flinched, she'd had his finger toy with her anal hole before but knowing what they'd decided to do was looming ever closer, she stiffened her body without even realising it until he'd pointed it out. Shying away, she blushed, her cheeks slowing burning as he so blatantly highlighted the obvious.  
"Sorry"

"Ain't gotta be sorry, I'll get ya' there…" Hap spoke with authority and then pressed his lips to hers before pulling away and searching her worried features. "…you want me to get down there?" he asked, wanting to take his time, wanting to make sure that she was relaxed enough to take him, telling by her creased brow that she was thinking about it too much.

"No…" Lana whispered, but bucked her hips into his hand, her arms still held above her head as she gyrated with wanton on his digits. "…stay…look at me." She asked. Her instructions possibly impossible for any other to understand but she knew that he'd get it.

Happy smiled, his elbow pushed into the pillow, holding him to the side of her body as he started to move his fingers up and down, up and down. He knew what she wanted, having him face to face watching her come undone as he worked wonders with his fingers, pushing in, swirling and tapping at her clit, just the way she liked it.  
"Open your eyes" he ordered and watched as they slowly fluttered open, briefly looking down yonder to see her hips moving back and forth, encouraging his efforts.

Lana loved it when he was so close to her, there was something so incredibly intermit about it, they way he stared at her, the way she stared back at him, unable to look elsewhere for fear of losing the magnificent feeling that surged to the front of her urethral.  
"Take me" she hurriedly whispered and knew again, that he'd understand what she'd meant.

Happy quickly unclenched his grasp of her wrists and snaked his arm under her back, grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her roughly toward him, he ducked his head and bit his teeth into her jugular, just as she'd requested.  
He wanted to do anything, stand on his damn head and do it if he'd have to, just anything to relax her enough so he could take the next step and plunder her peach ass hole.  
"You gonna cum?" he asked as he looked back at her, his mouth opening, looming closer to her chin that pointed as she arched her back, biting her jaw line and then sucking his lips over the mark.

"Oh God…" Lana felt a cold shiver burst down her spine as her whole body vibrated from the bite he applied, on her neck and then onto her chin. The follow up of his lips, and then his tongue as it swept up her face, almost licking over her eye as she murmured her appreciation. "…shit, that's so good."

Happy had been twisting his hand, screwing his two fingers in and out of her pussy when he'd added the mix of his experienced bite marking, being rewarded with her words as he now felt the moment called for the big finish. Leaving his middle finger inserted, he pushed up, rubbing frantically in the same rough textured spot when like a magic key, he felt the almost lava hot liquid start to gather.

"Oh my fucking God, oh my fucking God…yea, yea, baby, baby, baby…" Lana breathlessly whispered, willing her own arms to stay above her head as she gripped the pillow. Her words of pleasure were ones that made no sense, but at the time, it was like her brain was stuck on repeat. Like the record player was skipping, over and over again as she crunched up her stomach, bearing down on the stupendous wave that she could feel splitting her world in two. "…go, go, go, go…yes! Yes! Oh fuck, don't stop, don't stop, fuck, oh, oh." She lifted her head, her chin touching her chest as she looked down to watch his wrist muscles.

"Tell me you like it?" Hap asked, almost mesmerised by the way her body reacted to his touch, speaking, getting her attention back to his face.

"I like it…fuck, I like it." Lana licked her lips, her mouth dry from the whispered chorus of words she felt the need to express.

"Is my bitch dirty?"

Lana shook her head 'no', tried to do it slowly but the burning sensation that started to burst to the front of her clit when he slowed down his assault on her rough textured G-Spot, had made her head shake side to side with a kick.

"No…?" Hap raised a semi shocked eyebrow, loved it too much that she still had the gumption to play his ass, even when he had her on the brink of destruction. "…maybe I should stop?"

"NO" Lana bulged open her eyes, fighting inwardly to fling down her arms and clasp at his wrist to make sure his fingers stayed put.

"Then tell me how my dirty bitch wants it?"

"Harder…oh my…G-…" Lana groaned as she felt his finger immediately push up, pressing hard at the fleshy glands that pulsed for more attention. "…yes, faster, fucking…Oh Hap, don't stop, please"

"You beggin' me?"

"Yes, I beg you, please…just make me cum, I can feel it, just a little bit more…just faster and don't stop, don't stop…Oh God." Lana fluttered her eyes, crunching up her stomach again and clenching her butt cheeks together as she used her feet flat on the bed to push up her derriere off the mattress. Her pussy tightening as she felt his finger being engulfed by her inflamed pussy walls.

"Damn, bitch it's gettin' tight"

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming…Oh yes, yea, yea, yea, yea-a-a-a-a-a"

Happy felt it, the watery substance flowing passed his finger as he pulled it out and rubbed hard at her throbbing nubbin, enjoying as she bucked and brayed against his efforts to touch her sensitive button.  
"You want another one?"

"Oh God…wait, wait" Lana now pushed at his hand, getting him away from her nether regions, unable to contemplate another orgasm so soon after. Other times, she'd normally like it when he ignored her pleading for him to stop but when she could get away with having a little break from his relentless hammering, she'd always take the opportunity when she could. He would always be insistent that they carry on, his mind always on autopilot to make her orgasm one after the other, like it was some kind of tallying system, a fight to the end with his testosterone. Her pussy always felt so God damned delicate after he made her juices flow, it was hard to stop her eyes rolling back into her skull at the best of times, and this time was no different as she allowed the orgasm to fully wash over her.  
She could hear him chuckling at her, but she didn't give a damn, her own lips even pursed into a drunken smile as she curled onto her side to face him, tucked in and ready to fall asleep.

"Hey, it ain't time to sleep now…that was just a warm up."

"But it makes me sleepy" Lana cuddled her hands under her chin.

"But it makes me hard" Hap retorted back, trying to hide his grin as he watched her eyes peak through her eyelashes.

"How hard?" Lana queried, just in general, just wanting to know the sort of power she wielded to get him fully erect so easy.

"Hard enough to fuck that ass"

Lana gulped, this time her eyes wide open, looking at him, blinking and trying to work out whether she'd really agreed to let him take her back passage.

"Don't look so worried…" Happy smirked, his devilish ownership spiking to the forefront of his mind. "…I'll do my best, if I hurt ya' it ain't on purpose, you wanted this remember?"

Lana nodded, she had wanted it but her uncertainty was hard to control.  
"How…how do you want me?"

"Turn around" Happy ran a hand down her naked hip, keeping it there as she rolled over, her back now facing him as he tucked up firm behind her, spooning her figure with his larger frame.

"Am, am I wet enough?"

Happy pushed his hand between her closed thighs from behind and cupped her mound, dragging his hand back toward him; he scooped at the contents that had gathered at her pussy opening and started to spread it in long sweeps back to her ass.  
"You are now." He chided confidently, almost a little arrogantly but his pride was getting the best of him.

"Stop that…" Lana snapped her head around, facing the ceiling but searching her eyes beside her as she started to cringe. "…treat me right."

Happy had been grinning, but when he was abruptly met by her furrowed and so righteous brow, her features screwed up, he had immediately kicked himself mentally. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, and being cocky with her, it was neither the time nor the place. Until this became a regular occurrence, which he hoped to the Gods that it was, he needed to buck his ideas up and do as she said.  
Leaning over her, he held along her jaw as his bicep curled around and directed her lips to his. Kissing as his apology, he started to roll his hips, pushing the swing of his thrusts into her plump bum cheeks.  
"You wanna stay like this?" he asked, his bottom half spooning hers as his torso twisted and loomed over the side of her, her chest turned to face his, her eyes blinking up at him like saucers.

"Mmm hmm" Lana nodded, pressing her lips with a hummed answer and locked onto his eyes as fear started to actually grip her.

"You fuckin' sure about this?" Happy asked one more time, knowing instantly that he'd be furious if she refused him half way through. He couldn't handle another rejection from her fine ass, she'd done it too many times in the past, and many of the times even before the Sons of Anarchy.

"Happy…" Lana tiresomely started, watching as his eyes glowed as if understanding her sighed response anyway. "…I wouldn't have said so if…huh-h-h-h" she abruptly stopped as she felt his tip pushing and pushing at her entrance.

"You're still tight baby…you sure?"

"Ooh…ah-h-h ha-ha-ha-a-a-a-a-a…" Lana started to form the perfect 'O' with her lips, feeling the blunt, almost heavy feeling as she was sure his tip had forced it's way in, and she laughed. Not a hysterical laugh, but almost like a funny-bone laugh where it hurt but she just couldn't stop the way her mouth broadly displayed a delightful, sort of blissful smile. "…shit."

Happy bit his bottom lip in concentration and could tell by her rosy cheeked face that the mere possibility of this being a total hit was on the horizon for their sex games. He wasn't even in, not even his tip and he was pushing so hard, she was wet enough, his dick was lubricated to the max by her previous pussy cream but he just wasn't getting anywhere. Unclenching his butt cheeks, he relaxed the pressure and watched as her face lit up, he knew then and there that her inexperienced mind to this sort of thing had been convinced it was over, but there was no way he was going to admit his cock wasn't anywhere inside her yet. Still looking at her, but his minds eye concentrating on the tool he held in his hand, he grabbed at the tip and took the bull by the horns. Driving forward, he knew there was only one way, treat it like a crow-eater and he knew he'd be successful. And just like that, just with the right amount of force he was in, his head was in and he heard it before he felt it.

"Ahh-h-h NO" Lana jumped away but found it impossible to move, the sharp pain that popped into, what felt like the bottom of her spinal cord, wasn't going away. It was so intense; she almost caved in her own lungs as she gasped so deeply and whacked her clinched knuckles into his shoulder.

"Look at me, look at me…its a'ight, its a'ight…" Happy ignored the protesting slap to his bicep, and nodded his head as he spoke, making sure her wide opened eyes looked into his as he tried to calm her down. The tip of his cock still firmly pushed in, her tunnel still squeezing him so tight he thought that any minute now he was going to cum. "…breathe, c'mon, you can do this baby…for me."

"Hap…" Lana creased up her lips, readying herself to cry. "…I don't know if I can do-…"

"Lana…" Happy interrupted her negative whimper. "…stop thinkin' about it, and just enjoy it…I promise, it ain't that bad."

"How the fuck would you know?" Lana spat, still feeling like she practically had a shit stuck.

"Lana-a-a…c'mon-n-n-n…" Hap groaned, of course he had no idea what it really felt like, thankfully, but he just knew she'd enjoy it if she just gave him a chance. "…I'm just gonna." He started to say, as he did it anyway and pushed himself a little further in, the feeling making his eyes close tight shut but fight with staying open so he could watch her.

"Ah oh my God, oh my God…" Lana flapped her hand, like she was fanning her face, the pressure almost unbearable. "…no more, no more" she breathed like a whispered hush.

Happy grinned, knowing he'd managed to get in far enough to accomplish a feeling he knew would change her mind about stopping.  
"You ready?"

"For what…Jesus Hap, I can't take any more of you…" Lana scorned but then her eyes popped out of their sockets, her head flung back, no longer hitched up off the pillow as she let out a relieved and extremely pleasurable sigh. "…ooh-h-h-h, ooh-h oh my…yea-a-a"

"See" Happy stated a matter of fact as he drew his length out of her body glove, the retraction of his cock being the movement that he knew his girl would like, the mixture of relief, that it was ending but then suddenly missing the force that was present seconds before, it was a complete mind fuck and it was that that turned the women on.

"Don't…" Lana gripped the under sheet of the bed. "…don't come out…do it again."

"Tha's my girl…you fuckin' want it again?"

Lana bit her bottom lip and looked into his eyes, seeing him, feeling him; it had felt so much different to when she was taken against her will. He was going slow, being gentle and the amazing feeling that rushed through her body as he retracted his thrust was just mind numbing.  
"Again"

"Fuck…you want this?" Happy pushed in again, watched as her chest hitched up with a mild discomfort but knew it was because he'd gone just that fraction bit deeper, and then curled his lower back pulling his tightly gripped cock from her ass again.

* * *

"Mmm" Happy hummed as he kissed her lips, his body sweating as they still adorned the position that was best suited for her first ass escapade with him. Biting her bottom lip, he kept himself there, thrusting faster and faster into her bum hole that she'd picked up the same pussy tendencies and started to grasp her gripped fingers into his shoulder, a signal that she wanted more.

"Oh God" Lana expressed.  
The feeling that penetrated her ass hole had been one she'd never expected it to feel like, almost deeper than the regular sex way but in another way more detached from that unity where cum met cum, where bliss met the ultimate bliss as her pussy walls tightened around him, bringing his climax to an end too.  
Doing it up the ass was missing all of that but surprisingly it was still good. She could feel it building, the crescendo but it was more for him, his enjoyment far outweighing any enjoyment she was feeling. His screwed up face, the way she could tell he'd held himself back, probably wanting to plunder her at a much faster pace but he held back, for her and ultimately for him because she knew that he wasn't stupid. If he'd hurt her, if he'd made one wrong move, he'd never get to do it again and she knew in her heart, it was something he'd always wanted to do with her.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, you a'ight?" Happy pushed his face into her cheek and kissed her, his breath huffing into her ear as the side of his waist felt like it was going to burst with the effort it took for him to pump from behind and still remain twisted in his upper half so she could see him.

"Yes, yes…do it, ah my yea, yea" Lana encouraged but knew she was nowhere near exploding her joy. With it being the first exploratory time, she'd spent half the time figuring out how it all worked down there. What made her tick, what she liked, what she didn't like, the way he pushed deeper, the way he'd enter a little less forcefully, the swirling motion of his hips as he stretched her canal, it all registered in the back of her mind, remembering little bits that she'd next time ask for, or otherwise tell him she wasn't feeling it that way, could he do that other thing she'd liked. It was all being stored away, the knowledge accumulating in her sexual repertoire.

"Ah-h-h-h-h FUCK-K-K-K-K-K" Happy shouted, his body shuddering as he held himself back with an almighty storage of willpower. All he wanted to do, what was the norm thing to do was to desperately hammer deep inside, his balls tapped at her cheeks but no, it was nowhere near the time for that kind of action, not yet anyways.  
He slouched over her, his cock now flaccid and completely drained of all fluid as he knelt back and sat on his heels, immediately gripping her ass cheek, pulling it apart so he could see her hole, inspecting it for good measure.  
"Fuck baby, that's so fuckin' beautiful" He murmured to anybody that would have listened, he was in a world of his own, the way her little opening was still a little gaped open, the dark hole now slowly relaxing back to normality. The edging a little red, the way it had started to glisten with the delectable way his cum had now started to droop out, running down her other ass cheek.

"Was that ok?"

"Shit, fuck…" Happy shook his head, bringing his mind back to reality as he turned her hip, her body now flat on her back as he lowered himself over her. "…you fuckin' kiddin' me…" he started but then quickly placed a smooched kiss of his lips onto hers before pulling away, a grin he wasn't even sure he owned anymore flashing across his face. "…that was the best fuckin' ass I've fucked…EVER!"

"Nice" Lana chided but donned a smile nevertheless.

"You cum?" Hap asked dismissively in passing as he was positive there was no way she didn't, that ass fuck was the best he'd ever felt.

"No"

"What?" Happy barked, quickly jolting himself away from her, elbows digging in hard on the bed as he narrowed his eyes, looking into hers and then searching her lips. Unable to believe the God damned audacity as she spoke of such an unforgiveable act, he'd never left her unsatisfied, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd fucked her and she'd never cum.

"Well…" Lana shrugged half heartedly. "…I was concentrating too much."

"Concentratin'…?" Happy almost screeched, but it was a playful alarm in his voice. "…**YOU** were concentratin'? You even got a clue how much I held my shit back just then…I wanted t' break ya' fuckin' back." Happy growled with his last words but chuckled deeply as he pressed his lips into her cheek, absolutely and utterly in love with her.

Lana giggled, the feel of his face pushing into her cheek as he pressed a chuckling kiss was making her feel all loved and girlie.  
"Hap, stop it."

"Nah, I'm in a good mood." Happy declared and started to press kisses all over her face, watching as she closed her eyes, turning up her nose almost like she was being licked by a dog, enjoying it but feeling wet and dirty with the aftermath.

"Yea…" Lana flipped her face from side to side, trying to get away from him. "…I wonder why" she teased, knowing full well his delightful mood was due to her finally relenting and allowing his wicked ways.

Happy stopped, waited for her to turn her face back to him, blinking sweetly, her lashes light like feathers and then he quickly ran his whole tongue up her cheek.  
"Because I fucked your ass baby…and it was good, so fuckin' good."

*****December 31****st**** 2009 10:30 Charming Border*****

Happy was out on the back porch, just casually checking the condition of the cabin wood as he smoked a cigarette that was long overdue. His activities last night had been fucking fantastic and he really felt like he was on top of the world. His girl by his side, in fact his pregnant girl by his side and the December sky as blue as her eyes. Shit couldn't be any fucking better and he smiled as he finally heard movement from the kitchen. He'd been up hours, buzzing from what he'd gotten to do with her. Ass fucking just wasn't the same with a crow-eater as it was with your woman; it was so God damned naughty when it was with your woman.

Lana had wandered from the bedroom, stirring from her slumber, the bed empty and her arms like a stigmata, a starfish position adopted as she moved her legs in and out, feeling the coolness where her body hadn't been laying. Finally she'd then decided to move, her belly rumbling too much and the pain in her ass shot to life as she'd pattered her feet on the flooring. She'd had to adapt to walking as if she'd had a pounding hangover headache, clearly not the case but damn, it had felt the same but just in her ass.  
Now at the fridge, seeing the back door open right beside it, she crouched down, still her ass screaming but she opened the freezer door and rummaged through the shelves, spotting the ice cream in an instant. Cracking open the lid, suddenly letting it fall to the floor as she only cared for the contents inside and she dug her finger in. Gathering up a cookie dough lump, she scooped to the edge of the tub and dragged it up, her mouth open and ready, and then she hovered nearby, lips dropped open, bottom lip quivering as she tried to let it drop into her open mouth from the rim of the tub.  
"Oh God…" she moaned, her bliss almost sex-like as she closed her eyes and swished around the lump of cold ice cream with her warm tongue. "…Christ, this shit is amazing…" Then like a sudden emergency, her taste buds kicking to life, she darted her head back toward the tub and scooped two fingers, wanting to crane her neck back to shout but too occupied with the food to care. "…HAP…HAPPP…where are those chip sticks, you know…the little stick chips, the unsalted ones…the ones…you know those chip sticks, the ones I like." she hollered, almost getting herself ready to settle down on the floor when she looked up.

He'd been watching her from the moment she'd closed her eyes with the taste of what was in her mouth. Happy leaned against the back doorframe with his arms and ankles crossed, looking at her over the bottom freezer door as she'd stuck out her tongue in concentration, trying to get a bigger lump out with two fingers. When she'd shouted for him, she'd had no idea he was there already and he liked that, there was something hot about watching her when she didn't' know.  
"That nice?" he asked as she looked up at him, stunned and first a little shamed until he could see her mentally shun away her pride, eagerly ok with looking a right mess in front of him, knowing he'd love her anyway.

"Hey baby" Lana softly pitched, pressing her lips together to form a sweet innocent smile.

"After I fucked that ass…ain't no way you can get away with that look on me now"

Lana slouched, now wondering what she'd have to do to get him to leave. All she needed was a few seconds so she could devour the whole tub of ice cream without his screwed up face looking at her, wondering where on earth she put it all.  
"Do you mind…?" she raised an incredulous eyebrow, one of stubbornness. "…this is what I like to call quiet time, if you could kindly leave, that would be fantastic." She licked the corner of her mouth, sucking in the juice of the ice cream without a care in the world of how she must have looked to him.

Happy barked out a laugh, something ironic about how his girl used a name he liked to use when slicing his knife into some fuckers throat. Quiet time was something he said, the last words his enemies always heard, his Piglet was just meant to be with him, full stop.  
"I gotta leave so you can stuff ya' face…?" he raised a playful, shocked eyebrow. "…wouldn't be the first time I've seen that mouth a' yours stuffed."

"Hap…" Lana pouted her lips, unfazed by his lewd comment and hearing a rumble of a bike in the distance just as he did. Watching as he absentmindedly checked his cell phone for any missed calls, his eyes drifting calmly telling her he'd be uncalled, telling her it was nothing serious so she carried on her line of return. "…if you wanna see my lips around your cock again, I'd leave your pregnant woman alone. I can get physical if need be, I'm like a caged animal."

Happy snatched her up, gripping her upper arms, squeezing her tight as he pulled her from the floor, the ice cream tub still held firmly in her grasp as he plonked her on the kitchen unit. He could see her eyes flashing with concern, a little worried that she may have been too casual in her response, may have been too forgetful to remember that he was the man, he was the one she answered to, not the other way around. He smiled though, couldn't fucking contain it in fact, his heart pounded, a weird erratic beat, almost like it had something to say.  
"Sit that ass off the fuckin' floor" he ordered, concerned for her general wellbeing, not wanting her to catch a cold or for that matter, just get a numb bum. God dammit, he was turning into a wuss.

Lana beamed a smile, taking the spoon for her ice cream from his hand as he'd reached to the draining board to offer her the implement he felt she'd need, instead of her damn fingers.  
"Oh…thanks"

With the rumble of the bike outside their cabin now, Happy turned to the door, trying to see who it was but was unable to see so turned back to Lana, leaned around her hand as she dug the spoon in the tub and kissed her cheek.  
"I got this baby; you stay put, a'ight? I might need to ride out, if I do, don't wait up."

"Ok" Lana clashed the spoon with her back teeth and pulled it free from her mouth, the ice cream bubbling out through her lips as she squeezed out a dismissive smile. Her attentions all on the ice cream and completely unbothered by his soon to be absence.

Hap rolled his eyes, touching her knee, giving it a squeeze before reaching to the top of her head. His fingers splayed at the top side of her crown as he loomed to his taller stance and kissed her temple. Pulling away, he said something that just came out, something that oddly felt so much more natural than it used to.  
"See ya' later, love ya'."

Lana's mouth dropped open, flicking her eyes up to him, watching as he'd completely seemed unaware of his words and stepped away, turning his back. The silence in the room was deafening, no sound came from her, no ice cream spoon digging, and no sucking from her mouth as she watered down the coldness in her mouth. Then she watched as he stopped, stone dead, his back to her and about three steps away.

Happy turned and looked back at her, seeing her mouth open, her eyes slightly enlarged as she stared back at him, he was stunned himself.  
"Shit" he murmured, completely unsure of what to say, of how to back up what he'd said. Of course, he hadn't lied but he expected to feel mortified with how casual and cliché he'd sounded.

"WOW…" Lana finally closed her mouth, she being the first one to disconnect eye contact and carry on with diggin into the tub. "…if I'd have known you fucking me up the ass would have got you to say that more often, I would have done it a lot fucking sooner." She mused, trying to act blasé, trying not to make a big thing of it. Too scared that he may feel regretful about saying it, or even embarrassed about saying it.

"Nah, that ain't why…" Happy grinned, and slowing kicked his feet out as he swung his legs in a walk back toward her. Reaching her, he yanked quickly at the back of her hair, snarling his lip as he made her look into his eyes. "…figured I gotta say that shit more often. Mom'll kick my ass if she finds out I still ain't sayin' it."

"Say it again then?" Lana struggled to speak as her windpipe was stretched back so far, her hand still gripped around the tub of ice cream, her inner cravings still refusing to let go even when faced with a steaming hot man.

"You think I am…fuckin' broken record…?" Happy smirked. "…I ain't stuck on repeat, you can't just pull a fuckin' string in my back and get me to say it when you want it."

"Damn…and I thought I controlled your puppet strings." Lana chided, sweeping her tongue along her top lips, inviting him to kiss her, he damned sure better kiss her, and she was gagging for it now.

"You control one string Piglet" Happy chuckled, and nudged his crotch into the inside of her knee.

"Mmm…that's the best string."

Happy slowly and very teasingly, moved his lips to hers. Still gripping her hair he controlled every bit of the kiss as he smooched her softly. No force, no fighting dominate tongue, he just kissed her exactly how he knew she didn't want to be kissed.  
"Damn straight it is bitch." He finalised and let her go, walking with purpose toward the front door.

"ASSHOLE" Lana shouted, giggling as she watched him laughing too. Seeing as he reached for the front door handle and she saw Tig walking up the front porch steps.

* * *

*****December 31****st**** 2009 11:30 Charming Border*****

"Brother" Tig nodded, opening one arm and reaching it around Hap's back as he did the same, he stood in front of him and looked across the living room area toward the open planned kitchen where Lana sat.  
Taking the ride to the Charming border to see his Brother, hadn't really been one he'd planned but there was unfinished business that needed attending, and it involved an occupant of the cabin.

"What brings you here Bro…?" Happy asked. "…we ridin' out?"

"Nah man, everythin' is rosy on the club front…came here to see your woman actually." Tig grinned, and knew he was about to enjoy the dark glaze that flashed across his Brother's eyes. He had been right, he even watched as his jaw popped a little, and damn that shit was amusing.

"You mean you came to see me?" Hap corrected, not amused one bit that Tig would even jokingly assume any Brother was allowed to bypass another Brother to get to their woman. It was God damned MC Law to seek permission from the damn owner of that woman.

Tig chuckled.  
"Killah, relax…" he sighed, and stepped further in the cabin, tugging a feeble figure by the arm from the porch, presenting Star in front of Happy. "…it's this one that wants to talk to her."

Happy looked over Star as she hung her head low to the floor, almost like she stood in front of a king, unable to look him in the eye for fear of being punished with death. It was absurd, and he wondered how Tig could love a girl that seemed so fragile.  
Snapping a look across the cabin, he saw Lana open mouthed and dropping the spoon into the tub of ice cream. Watching as she shuffled off the kitchen counter, he quickly sneaked a look to Tig, seeing that Star had finally looked up and all of them now watched as Lana stomped out of the kitchen, foodless and moody as she slammed the bedroom door behind her.  
"Yeah, that ain't happenin' man." He announced, almost sympathetically and oddly unwilling to allow her to be disturbed if she'd seemed so pissed off about it. Dammit, she had been in such a good mood too, food addicted but still, in general an all round good mood.

"Hap, I-I…I wa-…" Star stuttered and flashed her eyes to Tig, watching as he nodded with support. "…I want to apologise for…for doing what I did. I'm sorry and…and it won't happen again."

Happy watched as her eyes only met his for a few seconds during her stuttering apology, and he rolled back on his heels, a sudden wash of dominance waving over him as he heard her words come so slave versus master. Taking a look to Tig, wondering what he'd want him to say, wanting to know if he was the one that had put her up to this, made her do it, or was it off her own back because she had felt really bad for hitting his woman.

Tig stood proud, so utterly chuffed that his girl had gone through with what she had wanted to do. It was all her idea, his little button fairy had asked for him to take her to Lana, almost damn near pleaded with him and he couldn't let her down, not again.  
Narrowing his eyes, he burned them into Hap's, trying to convey that he'd better not fuck it up for her, his girl had summoned so much courage, he didn't want her apology to be slammed back into her face, rejected by Lana's man.

"I see you got one in return?" Happy nodded, finally able to make contact with Star's eyes as he signalled to the light bruise that shadowed her high cheekbone.

Tig jumped in. Seeing this as his opportunity to show he'd not let his side of the MC Law down, even though it hadn't been planned, it had still fitted in nicely with upholding the repercussions of what would have had to have happened anyway. Nobody got away with an unprovoked, violent attack on anybody in the Sons of Anarchy, and it was pretty much an unwritten rule across many Motorcycle Clubs.  
"Eye for an eye Brother"

Happy nodded, inwardly relieved that the score had been settled and strangely relieved that Star's comeuppance hadn't resulted in her needing a trip to St. Thomas. She'd fucked up, but she didn't need a beat down for it, his Lana was a tough cookie, she'd handled the slap like a pro and only used her sadness against him, getting him to kiss her all better, much to his delight anyways.  
"Don't do it again" he mumbled, wanting to tell her he'd already forgiven her but knew it wouldn't have been the right thing to say, especially in front of Tig, especially since Tig had slapped her back for it already.

"Can I speak to her?" Star asked, hopeful since she'd been forgiven.

Happy slowly shook his head, pressing his lips together as he hissed at the ludicrous idea. Already hearing the earful he'd get from Lana if he let Star go to the bedroom, a surprise visit, bearing no gifts, no flowers or damn chocolates to calm her, the fuck down. It would be a shouting match he'd have with her tonight, let alone more ass action.

"C'mon man…don't be an ass." Tig groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked around the sofa, heading to the kitchen.

"Bro, she's like a fuckin' livewire…I can't tell if she's gonna fuck me, or stab me…she's all over the fuckin' place man." Happy exclaimed, hoping Tig would understand and sympathise for him.

"Are you fuckin' whipped or what man? You fuckin' tell her how it goes, if not…" Tig shrugged. "…you make her."

"Dude…" Happy opened his arms in gesture of the most unhelpful advice ever, looking to Star and seeing that she tried to hide a snigger from her old man. "…seriously…you tellin' me you got no clue how a pregnant bitch runs? If I lay a hand on her, she'd fuckin' kill me."

"Not if you get in there first" Tig retorted.

"FUCK…Tig…!" Happy shouted, almost exasperated with having to deal with such a difficult Brother, so hell bent on portraying himself as someone that didn't give a shit about anybody but himself, and Hap knew that was bullshit from the get-go. "…she's knocked up with my fuckin' kid. I'm not gonna off my fuckin' woman just because she gets pissed at me…man, wake the fuck up."

Tig looked across the room at Hap, sweeping his eyes to Star, suddenly feeling embarrassed that he acted that way all the time. Because God be damned, he hadn't attempted to off his girl when she shouted at him, he hadn't attempted to kick her when she cried, no, he'd welcomed it. He liked holding her it made him feel big, and strong, all powerful over the whole fucking world. Still, his twisted and semi-detached wires that held his fucking head on still made him come out with shit that just wasn't him. He was used to it though, it helped his reputation, it helped that people saw him as the relentlessly narcissist that he could be at times.  
"Just fuckin' let her apologise for fuck sakes man." He snapped, unable to apologise himself for sounding so nonchalant about Hap's love for Lana.

Star looked to Hap, ignoring the inner turmoil she knew her man was suffering with and concentrated on convincing Hap, she bared no ill health toward his pregnant girl.  
"Happy, I just want to talk to her…she would appreciate it more face to face, than over the phone."

"Yeah…" Happy chuckled sarcastically. "…she'd have to answer the fuckin' phone first…go on…she'd probably smashin' the shit outta my TV."

* * *

Star creaked open the bedroom door and peeped in, expecting to see exactly what Hap had warned but instead, Lana sat on the end of the bed, her eyes red raw, her hands clutching the leg of Hap's jeans as she seemed to be using it to wipe at her running nose.  
"Lana…can I come in?"

Lana sniffed and nodded her head, screwing up her lips again as she silently cried more tears. It felt awful to be fighting with another Old Lady, it felt God damned illegal or some shit, almost as if some kind of genetic disorder had been injected.  
"I'm sorry…I can cry at the drop of a hat these days."

**~AN~**

**OK, hope you liked the smut, I know some of you ladies like it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, let me know what you think?**

**Love me x x x**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87 **

*****December 31****st**** 2009 11:15 Charming Border*****

"Lana, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just"

"No it's my fault. I should have just accepted your answer. The last thing I wanted to do was put you in a position where you had no control again. I…I should have…taken your feelings into consideration…instead of my own." Lana sniffed, her cheeks drying now as her tears subsided. She'd realised how awful she'd come across the last time they'd spoke, acting so blasé, she realised now that she'd asked Star to act like it didn't matter, act like she had no right to feel the way she did about Kozik.

"I'm not so sure these days, I think I've lost complete control of myself" Star sighed, and slumped herself on the edge of the bed. Her back turned away from Lana, a little unsure whether she could hold herself together much longer.

Lana had her mouth open ready to reply with yet another apology but seeing Star's posture, seeing how deflated and damn right depressed she looked, she stopped midway, expectant of more as she saw her chest hitch up ready for speech.

"The thing is, I think I had all the control, I just chose to ignore it. It's my fault you know that right?" Star mumbled.

Lana jumped up and rounded the corner of the bed; kneeling down in front of Star she placed her hands over hers.  
"You listen to me, if I hear you blaming yourself for what Koz did to you then **I'm** gonna slap you."

Star withered, unable to contain the massive build up of emotion. The burden she carried, the things she kept secret, all her life, without Tig, with Tig, left with his Dad, working the stage, her whole life had been one big Oprah Winfrey show and then being asked to forgive the one man she was able to physically blame, it was too much for someone to ask of her.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she cried. "…I can never forgive him." she finally admitted.

"It's ok, nobody expects you too and I'm sorry that I did, but I take it all back, I should have known better. I'm sorry that I tried to make out what he did to you was something that you could forget. I should have never insinuated that, and I'm sorry, I really am." Lana rushed and suddenly, she realised she was the stronger one of the two now, her tears dried and her hormones in check, as she watched with concern as Star seemed to unravel before her eyes.

"I just can't stop blaming myself…" Star tried her damned hardest to explain the turmoil but she wasn't even sure she could understand it all herself. "…if I hadn't of covered up my ink, if I would have just forgiven Tigger for leaving me, instead of being so hell bent on hurting him back, I would have been in the life you have. Tig and I would have been you and Hap…and it hurts, it hurts so bad to see you guys the way you are, knowing that I could have been given the life you have. I should have let Tig in…I shouldn't have shut him out."

Lana didn't know what to say. The only thing that seemed logical was that Star needed help, she had issues, and she started to think, maybe she'd need professional help.

"Seeing Koz again, it's just brought all this back, and I was doing so well…" Star sniffled and freakishly smiled to herself, twisting her fingertips further and further around the hem of her top, unable to break from the trance. "…I was convinced that what I had with Tig was the right thing, but the more I think about how much I wanted Tig to kill Koz, I just keep being reminded that I'm not cut out for this, I'm not cut out…for Tig, for the club, for this damned life."

"Whoa, Star…just listen to yourself. This life is not damned. You're not making any sense, I thought you were here to apologise but shit…this runs so much deeper doesn't it baby?" Lana cupped a hand to her cheek.

"My life hasn't been like yours. I've been used and abused, what Koz did, it felt more like home to me. I think maybe, in some sick way, that's why I kept going back…" Star whispered, more in talks with her own mind than registering that she was face to face with Lana, a person so willing to listen and have conversation. "…last night I told Tig that I blamed myself for going back to Koz, I said that I did it on purpose to hurt him, but that's not true. I went back because…because what Koz did to me, the way he humiliated me, it was ok, it felt normal. Oh God…" Star cringed, regretting the instant she'd said it, ashamed. "…but being with Tig, it's so different. I can feel that he loves me, I can really feel it and I was getting there, I was starting to understand what was needed of me, as his Old Lady, you know? But then Koz showed…and it's turned everything around. Now I'm faced with the humiliation that what he did to me, I liked it. I know that it's wrong to feel like this, but I can't help it. Help me… I just need somebody to help me. Tell me what to do?"

"Star, I don't know what to say. I want to help you but you have to listen to me…" Lana got up from her knees and sat next to Star. "…Hap and I are far from perfect, and stop convincing yourself of that? What we have was just as messed up as you and Tig. We are not the celebrity couple you think we are. It's taken a hell of a lot to get us where we are now…but you, you have to stop thinking you're a lesser person. I can tell by your face, your reactions when you're around Koz, that you didn't like that shit he did to you. You're just settling, you're just not used to having anything better so you think you have to settle for cruelness, and brutality." Lana spoke as firm as she could, but still seeing Star fixate on her twirling fingers, she clapped her hands in front of her face. "…wake up…stop this."

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what to do."

"I think…" Lana shied away a little, not quite certain of what her reaction would be but knew she had to say it. "…I think we need to get you to the Doctors"

"I'm real sick aren't I?"

"No, not in that way…" Lana reassured her and realised automatically that Star referred to her admittance of liking Koz' treatment. "…I just think you need some advice, maybe medication, I don't know, but you're not sick. You're just not used to being with a family that will love you unconditionally. And we do. Tig loves you; you know that, you've just got to let it go. I'm not saying you have to forgive, or you have to forget, you just need to let Tig know all of this. You can't keep shit from him, no matter how fucked up you think it is. He needs to know."

"Tig has his own baggage to worry about…" Star dejectedly responded. "…I think he'd be better off with out me."

* * *

*****December 31****st**** 2009 13:00 Charming Border*****

Lana looked back at her bed before opening the door. Star had curled up above the sheets, all sobbed out, just staring into space and now Lana just felt God damned awful for her.  
She'd spent the last hour, coaxing, reassuring and in herself, panicking as she stroked her hand up and down the side of her body. Watching Star cry and cry so fucking hard that it made a lump form in the back of her throat, it was just plain disturbing. Somehow, someway Lana had managed to get to the root of the problem, as much as she could understand anyways. Star was well and truly fucked up. Her life was one big sexual misdemeanour, from some kind of entrapment with Tig's father, waiting for the day to be saved by Tig and when he never came, she'd moved on to a life of rock 'n' roll, occasional drugs and inevitably a stage dancer that had resulted in whoring herself on the side. There was no two ways about it, in Lana's opinion; Star was utterly depressed, medically in need of support.  
Opening the bedroom door, not glad to leave but most definitely feeling the need to get away from the devilled karma that had sucked Star in so deep. It was hard to find the real girl inside and it was painful to see, Star's face twisted, not even registering she was leaving the room, her emotion was completely dried up.

"The fuck's been goin' on in there? Lana…" Happy knocked back the recliner rest on his brown leather seat as he casually walked toward her, seeing her step free from the softly closed bedroom door; he raised a matter of fact brow. "…If my fuckin' TV's smashed to shit, I'm gonna tan your ass so fuckin' har-…" he stopped.

Lana turned, her hand slowly rising to her face and her features creasing into a screwed up mess as she struggled to maintain the composure she'd needed before to be strong for Star. Not even able to look up, hearing him chide something about his TV, it was the way he'd stopped, the way she just God damned knew he'd spotted her flailing weakness from a mile off, and it did it. Just the silence from him started her off and she scrunched her hand around the tip of her nose as she lowered her chin into her chest, shying away her face as she silently cried.

"Hey, hey…" Happy softly whispered as he dumped his beer bottle onto the wobbly coffee table and approached her with a strong aura, one that he'd always reserved for her, one that she could use to lean on whenever she damned well needed. "…what's all this?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her slouched shoulders, pressing her head into his chest.

"She needs a lot of help and I, and I don't think it's something I can do." Lana whimpered, angry at herself for crying but seeing Star so upset, so completely at her wits end and finally crumbling under the pressure, she couldn't contain her raging hormones and had to let her tears fall.

"The fuck Piglet…?" Hap started, creasing his brow as he turned his upper body, her forehead still cradled into his pectoral muscles and looked at Tig who sat arms and legs spread on the sofa. "…you and Star fightin' again, what the fuck is it with you two?" he spoke but furrowed his brow at Tig, wondering if he had an answer for this emotional baggage happening under his roof.

"No, we're not fighting. She's just very lost, so, so lost. She's talking about her past, I think, I think Tig's…" Lana lifted her head up, her eyes puffy, red raw from hiding in Hap's chest but she managed a blurry look across the room at Tig. "…Tig's Dad really messed her up." She tried to offer a weak, supporting smile but she flinched and stepped back as Tig's eyes glowed.

Happy had a strange sensation burst forth from his veins as he watched Tig scrawl and jump up from the sofa, almost in a display of aggressive toward his woman and he curled a protective arm around Lana.  
"Brother" he raised his chin, speaking to try and shake the trance Tig seemed to be locked under. Standing, looming, twitching his fingers as he burned his eyes into Lana, and Happy was extremely uncomfortable with it.

Relaxing in the sofa, sharing a beer with Hap, Tig never thought the escapade that was muffled through the bedroom walls would escalate into something he'd never thought he'd have to face again. After he'd heard Lana mention his old man, it took all his strength to gather himself and stop from throttling her, he never mentioned his father, and he damn sure never liked anybody else talking about him.  
He'd heard Hap, loud and clear, a low growl and a display of strength as he'd witnessed him stand tall, moving his woman closer but angled away from anything that could erupt, it was almost touching to see but Tig was unable to decipher what was good and what was bad, what was the right reaction and what was the wrong reaction.

"Brother…" Happy retorted again. "…back your shit down, you're in my fuckin' home."

That did it, just something as simple as that and Tig was finally able to blink, finally able to tear his eyes away from the shielded Lana and he now felt guilty for reacting so out of sorts just at the mention of his fathers name. It didn't take long to realise that it wasn't necessarily the mention of his father, but maybe the mixture of his father, and his woman, his girl, his little button fairy.

"Tig, don't go in there. I think she wants to be left alone." Lana protested, suddenly all powerful as she stretched her neck and shoulders away from Hap and watched Tig stomp across to the bedroom door. She wasn't unafraid of Tig because Hap had her back; she'd just suddenly grown the largest pair of balls as she felt protective over Star, her old lady nature springing forth and shining brightly for all to see.

"She needs me" Tig uttered as he bowled, open the bedroom door.

* * *

"Oh baby…" Tig almost collapsed to the floor, but his shaky legs made it to the bed as he crouched down, a hover of his large hand over her sodden face. Placing his warmth over her head, cupping his palm near her ear as he saw his fairy so broken, her light so dim and twinkling only slightly as his touch made her eyes blink. "…what's wrong doll?"

"T-T-Tig" Star stuttered with a whisper. Blinking, finally moving as she turned ever so slightly into his touch.

Tig managed a tender smile, but unable to hide the laced concern and utter panic that accompanied the kind gesture. Snapping his eyes around the room, inspecting for anything that looked out of the ordinary, tried desperately to piece together what on earth could have gone on in the room with Lana, but looking around, nothing was out of place, the only thing that looked out of place was his girl.  
"C'mon…I got ya', Tigger's got ya'." He mumbled, scooping his arms under her body, twisting her figure as he stood straight, letting her legs hook around his waist as he turned to walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

After seeing Tig enter the bedroom, Happy ushered Lana to the sofa, sitting her down but constantly flicking his eyes to the bedroom, the door still open, wondering what was happening, what Tig needed, whether Tig needed him, ready to support him with whatever mess he brought out of the room with him.  
He stood up straight when he saw Tig immerge, Star in tow, straddled around him, being carried like a toddler as he locked eyes with Tig.

"I need a room." Tig declared, sternly authoritive.

Happy just nodded, directing it further down the narrowed corridor. Seeing the turmoil that played in the windows of Tig's soul, knowing full well Tig was at the brink, seeing that his eyes although hard, carried water.  
"Take as long as you need Brother, my house is yours."

Tig didn't have the time to acknowledge the gesture, already knowing Hap wouldn't turn him away but under the circumstances, he needed to fix his woman, and not worry about his brotherhood nod of thanks.  
His arms wrapped tightly under Star's butt, he moved along the cabin and pushed open the spare bedroom door. This shit was getting sorted once and for all, whether Star wanted to talk about shit or not, it was going to happen, over his dead body was she going to get away with sharing shit with Lana and not him.

* * *

*****December 31****st**** 2009 13:15 Charming Border*****

Happy watched Tig walk toward the spare bedroom, seeing his Brother out of sorts and then looking down to see his girl, feet curled up under a cushion, her knees hitched up under her chin, he dropped his head back and looked at the ceiling. God damned bitches and their drama, Tig had been infected with this bitch shit too and it seemed it was only him that had his head screwed on right, now he had to contend with his hormonally challenged lady.  
"Lana, why you gotta fuckin' cry at everythin'?" he groaned, and literally wanted to crack his own beer bottle over his head. Seeing her eyes snap up to him, he knew immediately his big gob had said the wrong thing, again, at the wrong time. He'd never learn.

Lana sniffed, her eyelashes heavy from the watered down mascara but still able to concentrate on the selfish git that stood in front of her, aloof with his words, unable to comprehend that some things in life were just emotional, full stop.  
"Why do you have to be such a heartless asshole all the time? Is it too damn hard for you to chill the fuck out and just let shit happen? Why've I gotta tiptoe my emotional baggage around you just because you can't stand the burden of having to comfort me… well don't worry, just don't fucking bother." She snapped, and slapped a cushion in her lap and hugged it, wanting it and preferring it to be him.

Happy held his hand over his forehead, looking down at her he knew he'd fucked up and wished he'd just sat next to her and slung an arm around her, instead of putting his foot firmly in his mouth. It was obvious some shit was said between her and Star, and it was obvious Lana's beautiful mind was now occupied with nightmarish thoughts and luckily he knew the exact thing to cheer her up.  
Shuffling away from the sofa, leaving her alone he walked into the kitchen and gathered up the goodness he knew would win her back. They'd had an amazing night, connected on a level he never thought possible, and then Tig had turned up with Star and now their good time had been ruined. He started to wonder whether he'd ever get the chance to fuck that sweet ass again, perhaps his gift would soften the shell he'd helped to harden.

Lana cuddled into the cushion, was upset about Star, worried about Star but now she was just plain annoyed. She knew Hap could be selfish at times and if honesty was the best policy, it was one of the things that made her love him, the way he'd refuse to do something point blank purely because he'd preferred to have her pussy, it was weirdly touching but then the way he would be selfish at the wrong damn times, it just irked her. Why couldn't he just sympathise with people for once, relate to their feelings, understand that it was possible for others to find things upsetting just because he didn't.

"Want some?" Happy asked, plonking his butt next to her on the sofa, holding the tub of ice cream closer to her, the spoon already dug in ready for her.

Lana snapped her head up out of the crease of her knees, adjusting her eyes as she registered his closeness and seeing his gift, his peace offering; it was really hard not to smile. Maybe her boy really did know how to sympathise with people, maybe he could relate to peoples feelings, maybe he could relate to her, she knew he loved her after all.

"C'mon, yea I'm an asshole, don't mean you gotta take it out on the ice cream…" Happy sheepishly smiled, and lightly tipped it closer to her. "…c'mon, bitch it's fuckin' meltin'." He groaned with only so much niceness he could handle dealing in one day.

Lana presented him with her back, turning her head to the side, waiting for him to recognise what she wanted. She faced forward when she felt him settling into the corner of the sofa, lifting his arm above her head, and wrapping his bicep around her midriff. The feel of his lips pressed into her neck and then nudged just above her ear, over her hair, a tender smile creased her mouth as it was impossible not to when encased in his arms, leaning back into the sofa cuddle.  
Letting him hold the tub in front of her, she picked up the spoon and teetering it to her lips, she pulled out the utensil and placing it back into the tub, sucking on the spoonful she had in her mouth.

"That better?" Happy asked.

Lana turned in his lap, her bum now nestled nicely between his opened thighs and she leaned into the sofa's back, searching his face more closely than ever. Unable to stop her hand from seeking his jaw line, she rubbed her thumb at his chin.  
"Promise me we'll be together; promise me you won't ever let me out of your sight again?"

Happy had no idea where she was going with her line of questioning but the look in her almost dried eyes, he'd never felt more certain in his response.  
"I already told ya'…" he searched over her face, lingering longer at her lips and then snapping his eyes to hers with importance. "…ain't lettin' us fail again, you're with me, and that's how it's supposed to be…" he finalised but was too intrigued, too concerned to stop. "…what's with this shit, Lana?"

"I don't know if Star can make it in this life." Lana whispered, sounding ashamed to even think it.

Happy furrowed his brow; slowly his mind was being enlightened with the problem that Tig may have been facing in the spare bedroom.  
"She has too, it's on you baby. You can help her right? Tig can't lose her…we'll lose him."

**~AN~**

**Please REVIEW… For Tig fans, I promise it will all work itself out, I don't want you to stop reading because you think it's the end of Tig goodness. Trust me, it's not! Lol **


	88. Chapter 88

*****Warning, references to molestation, PLEASE be aware before reading ahead*****

**Chapter 88**

*****December 31****st**** 2009 13:20 Charming Border*****

Star was wrapped tight around his waist, her head hung over his shoulder as she felt his hands cupping her ass cheeks. Strong and forever permanent, she felt him turn and sit on the edge of the spare bedroom bed, her knees now planted either side of his thighs but his arms still wrapped firmly around her back. She knew she was quiet within herself but was totally expectant of him to start a tirade of shit, but he was just as quiet as she was.

Tig inhaled a copious amount of breath, sucking up her scent, his nostrils filled with the light tips of her dark hair but unaffected by the ticklishness. Wanting so badly to never let her go, yet he could feel it, no matter how tight he held her, she was slipping from him and all he could think about was how far they had come only to be torn apart by the turmoil that racked his little fairy's heart. Slowly but surely, he refused to let go without a fight.  
"Nah, this shit ain't happenin' sweetheart. I ain' lettin' go until you tell me how to fix this."

"Tig, I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know…" Star muttered, her lips brushing just under his ear, rubbing her nose into his shirt's collar, smelling him and so confused but certain of one thing. "…I know that I love you, I always have."

"Is that it? You ain't gonna explain this shit to me. I can't help you, if you don't tell me who I gotta hurt to make it go away." Tig wanted to look at her face, but the feel of her tucked just to the side of his neck, it was almost too possessive and he liked that. He wanted to keep her there for the rest of time; hidden away from all the things that scared her, hidden away from all the things she seemed so unwilling to tell him about.

"I thought that was the answer to everything. I thought that if you killed Koz, it would make the pain go away but…but I'm kidding myself. The pain I feel now is the same hurt I've felt all my life." Star whispered, and she knew what she wanted to say, knowing they'd breached the subject only once before but back then he'd refused to hear the detail so she'd kept it all locked inside, burdening the pain all by herself, but now, she wanted out. To save herself, she'd learned from Lana, that she needed to share her shit with Tig whether he wanted to hear it or not.

"You mean…" Tig gulped. "…you talkin' 'bout when I left you. Is that when the pain started?"

"Yes"

Tig was so utterly torn into pieces that it took all his strength to stop from shaking, he wasn't ready for this, not by a long shot.  
When he'd miraculously ran into her, back in that Tacoma nightclub, all those years ago when he'd finally beaten down the barricade she would hide behind, they'd spent nights talking about their past. They'd talk about the fun times from when they were kids, albeit there wasn't a lot of them but Tig had known, any of the good times he'd had when he was a boy, she'd been there, she'd always been right by his side. It was only the one time they'd spoken about the day he'd left her, left her to practically rot in the care of his own father. He remembered now how she'd tried to tell him what happened to her, but he'd reacted selfishly and only allowed her to get a few sobbed cries from her lips before he ran out with his tail between his legs, heading back to Charming. The next time he'd ridden to see her she'd mentioned nothing more of her time with his Dad and that suited him just fine. He'd known, deep, deep down, what his own father did to her, even his neighbours knew but God be damned if he ever wanted to face that fact, but now, it looked like this was the end, he finally had no choice and he needed to stand up and be the damn man she needed him to be.  
"I wanna hear it…" he smoothed down his cracked vocals, stretching his neck a little, comforted by her closeness, he continued. "…tell me about, if…if that's what you wanna do. I'll listen. baby"

Star tightened her hold around his neck, crossing her wrists and using her fingers to grip hold of the broadness of his shoulders. The heat that fused between her body and his was electrifying, the feel of courage she knew it took for him to ask, to want to hear about his father, was just more evidence to prove how much she could feel he loved her.  
"It didn't happen right away…" she started, feeling bit by bit the hardness in his chest as he broadened his composure. "…but…shit Tig" she stopped unable to tell him.

"C'mon, I'm here. You tell me this shit, I wanna hear it."

Star cried, silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she focused on the top button of his dark blue shirt, folded over, revealing a section of his chest she stared hard at the cotton, the stitching gathered in a tight little ball behind where the button lay.  
"He told me how pretty I was. Every day…and, and sometimes when I'd be in the bath…" she took a break, feeling his chest stop completely, waiting, waiting on baited breath for her to finally rid her soul of the demons she wanted him to take away. "…he touched me but he said it was our little secret…but I didn't know Tig… I didn't know…I didn't know."

Tig felt her trying so hard to suppress her sobs, as silent as they were, he could feel her body jolting and she'd gotten angry with herself, balling her hands into fists and drawing herself tighter around him. He on the other hand, had ceased to exist. Forgetting temporarily how to blink, he stared long and hard at the skirting board of the cabin, he really had no idea how to handle the emotion that was building inside of him.

"He had…there was…he used, these words. He had a special word he used to say. He used to say it was…it was…" Star gulped. "…he said it was 'play time' and I'd try so hard, I would Tig. I would try so hard to…so hard to-o-o-o-o"

"What baby? C'mon let it out." Tig uttered, unsure of where his words actually came from because he'd had a hard time maintaining the supporting role he knew she needed to get this out. He didn't know what she was going to say, didn't know what she'd try so hard to do but whatever it was, he knew it couldn't be any worse than what his mind was concocting.

"I-I t-tried s-s-so-o-o h-hard, I w-wished, and I w-wished b-but, you never came."

Tig froze.

"I would call for you, every time. S-s-some t-t-times I'd dream you came back but you never did. Y-you-u n-never d-did-d-d-d, and no matter how hard I closed my eyes, when he touched me…in places, in places I only wanted you…I just couldn't be brave enough. Not like you."

Tig thought he knew it all. He'd concocted the most horrid image in his head, and whilst he'd still believed most of those thoughts were true, but knowing that the thing she tried so hard to do was wishing for him to save her, it was literally the most horrid image of them all. And he cried. He choked out a whimper and almost squeezed the life out of her as he nudged his face into her neck, squashing up his features so tightly that he'd found that he himself wished for some kind of saviour.  
"Baby, I'm s-s-sorry-y I'm s-s-so-o sorry-y-y-y"

"He used to laugh at me…when I called for you. He, he, he said that nobody w-would l-love me-…"

"I do baby, I do." Tig interjected through the tight lump that formed in his chest.

"And, and that, that no matter how many times he touched me, no matter what he did, the way his hands…his, his…tongue…no matter how hard I cried for you, he always said that you'd never come back for me. He said that you would've forgotten about me the moment you left, and, and…he was r-r-r-right-t-t-t-t" Star wailed, uncontrollably wailed.

"That's not true, I never forgot about you."

"Then WHERE WERE YOU?" Star pulled away, sitting on his lap and ploughed the sides of her fists into his chest. Beating and beating but still never with enough strength to dishearten his hold of her, the way he still gripped at her back, pawing for her to come back to his chest, to be closer to him, she crumbled at his unfathomable power.

"I…I…" Tig started, and tried to explain but he had no excuse, not one. "…I wanna help ya' baby…" he moved on, but not because he was afraid to admit he'd done wrong but because he knew that no matter what he'd say back to her question, it wouldn't have been worthy of forgiveness anyway. "…I'm here now, and I ain't goin' away. You can fight me, I don't care but you ain't gonna win. I'm stronger than you, I'm faster than you and I'm damn sure tough enough to take this shit away from you."

"I can't do this" Star screwed up her crestfallen frame, slouching, her head arched back as she pressed her face into his chest.

"I know, that's why you got me. Take whatever you need, beat the shit outta me, I'll let ya'. You can run from me, I'll let ya' but you gotta know there ain't no bastard out there that's tough enough to fix this for you. I'm what you need, you know it right?" Tig whispered but with gritted teeth as this was his last ditch effort to win her back. Although he'd held her tight, he'd still felt her soul ebbing away from him, wanting out from his life, wanting out from a life that he knew would be the right place for her if she just would let it happen.

"I…I…wanna…" Star tugged at his half open shirt and shook it, staring at him through her blurred vision. "…I wanna be strong like you."

"Done"

"How, how do…" Star screwed up her face, exasperated with the effort to understand how on earth she'd make herself all better. "…how do I do that, it's so hard. I tried. I tried but seeing Koz, what happened with him; it opened up all the things I'd tried so hard to hide away. I hid it away because you didn't want to help me, you didn't want to talk about it. How do I get strong now?"

"You stay with me."

Star blinked, taking in the simplicity of his words, and just like that it seemed so simple to him. Maybe it was, maybe the decision to plead for his help was the best idea she'd ever had, maybe he was the solution to her turmoil, but sitting on his lap now, it tickled her.  
Letting a small smile crease her lips, she huffed out a laugh, almost tainted with a sarcastic chide but it was truly sincere.  
"You think you're the answer to my prayers?"

"You pray?" Tig asked, and not in mock, just pure realisation that his little fairy had pleaded with faith for help, yet he was still so confident that he was the answer to her wellbeing. He'd make her all better, he'd make her strong and she'd be able to walk with her head held high, no matter what, no matter where, she'd always be his old lady.

"Every day"

"What you pray for?"

"To exist…to matter to somebody…to wanna live without fear, I pray for a fucking miracle."

Tig smiled a proud almost arrogant smile as he stroked his hand down the side of her cheek, watching as she leaned into it.  
"I'm your fucking miracle sweetheart…" he grinned more as he saw a tiny smile creep from the corners of her lips. "…I got a bad attitude; I got a whole basket full of hell inside my head…" he rolled his head around on his neck for emphasise. "…and I got a bitch seat with your name on it, whad'ya say little fairy, you up for the ride?"

"Will you walk out on me when times get tough, when there's a time I can't be strong for you?"

"Where am I gonna go? My shit revolves around you…" Tig smiled. "…I love your ass right?"

Star wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling him closer and closer to her chest and then she felt his lips press into her collarbone.  
"I love you too Tig."

Tig stood up, holding her bum cheeks, he turned to face the bed and lowered her down, unwrapping her ankles from his waist, she plonked down onto the mattress and stared up at him, expectant for more and he just smiled. Stroking a hand down her hip, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead, pulling the cover up over her, he then stepped away from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I got some business to take care of, you'll be a'ight here." Tig nodded, and then felt he had to make sure she knew what being with him was all about. Because it was never just him, he had a family, and he had an army of miracles that were all at her beck and call now. "…Hap is here, he won't let anybody hurt ya'. Get some sleep and Hap will check on ya' later…and baby…?" he raised an eyebrow, watching her peak at him over the cover she held at her shoulders. "…Lana, you keep her close, she's family, and she'll love you. With me, the Club, what you struggle with…one day you're gonna realise it's the best thing that happened to you. You gotta let us in because it'll swallow you whole and you won't need to pray anymore sweetheart."

* * *

*****December 31****st**** 2009 14:10 Charming Border*****

Happy gently slid out from behind Lana's back, her head lolled to the side and leaning into the sofa, she'd fallen asleep whilst he'd spent time rubbing slow circles on the flatness of her belly.  
Still very aware that she carried his child, he'd spent his quiet time trying to imagine himself as a father, and every thought that entered his mind was one that he shook away, dismissing the scenarios that had manifested. Wondering how on earth he'd be a good role model for a child, it was just absurd and damn right scary but then he'd heard movement from the hallway and proceeded to slip out from the corner of the sofa.  
"Hey Bro" Hap offered with a whisper, the cabin suddenly as quiet as a graveyard. Seeing Tig's face, seeing the rawness in his eyes and unable to look elsewhere as it was a sight that he'd only seen once before and it was mind blowing to witness the Charming SAA so unravelled. Donna's death had his face looking exactly the same, and Hap had a funny feeling repercussions were in mind, knowing full well that Tig donned the features that looked both sad and unchallenging because no doubt he had plans to change the way he felt.

"Watch her…" Tig nodded, digging in his jeans pocket and pulling out a cigarette, his head sweeping left to right, shakily looking for a lighter and then flicking his eyes to Hap as he saw a flame erupt in front of him from the offered Zippo of his Brother. "…she's sleeping, but check on her…" he spoke whilst the cigarette glowed as he sucked the life out of it. "…she's…" he stopped, searching Hap's face, and suddenly feeling a little guilty for breaking his stride, knowing his Brother would never judge him for whatever weak words he'd share anyway. "…she's fragile, but she'll be ok. I gotta be there for her."

"'Bout fuckin' time Bro…" Hap grinned and sparked up his own cigarette. "…you got business?"

"Yea…don't know how long I'll be, might be back late, I gotta ride out."

"Need a hand?"

Tig stepped in, bracing an arm around Hap's shoulder, feeling Hap return the gesture, slapping his open palm in the centre of his back, he smiled. Knowing that anywhere, any place, any God damned time, his Brother would always be there for him but this time, it was something he needed to do on his own.  
"Nah…I got this shit Brother, but thanks."

"Anytime Killah" Hap responded, watching as Tig walked to the front door, and then turning to Lana as she stirred on the sofa as the sound of Tig's bike roared to life.

* * *

"Hey…" Lana stretched out on the sofa and then quickly drew up her legs, curling into the warm spot her previous position had offered. "…what time is it?" she beamed a smile up at him as he stood over her.

"Time you woke the fuck up, you think this is, fuckin' all day spa?" Hap growled, nudging his knee into the bottom cushion of the sofa in the hopes of disturbing the peaceful shroud her face portrayed.

"Can't be…" Lana spoke so blatantly. "…in spa's the masseuse normally wakes you up with a happy ending."

Happy scoffed, barking a laugh to the ceiling and then followed his stare back down to her.  
"That right? Maybe I ought 'a meet this pansy that touches my property."

"Hmm…" Lana mused playfully. "…what would you do if I was sneaking to a spa, romping with the Mexican handy man that worked wonders with oils?"

"What would I do…?" Happy raised an inquisitive eyebrow, a blatant matter of fact facial expression crossing his features as he still looked down on her, his thumbs hooked casually on the buckle of his belt. "…break his fuckin' neck, and then you'll see how good his hands work."

"Dammit…" Lana sounded and mockingly punched the air in a damned expression of her comeuppance. "… and I really liked getting pampered with Gemma on Wednesdays."

Happy's chest vibrated, even with her playfulness, his jealousy was hard to hide and he spread his weight over he body, lowering himself down, his face close to hers, their noses touching.  
"I got eyes all over you darlin', ain't no way you're doin' anythin' I don't know about." He grinned, opening his lips, nudging his chin into hers, breezing passed her bottom lip, teasing her with a promised kiss but taking it away at the very last minute.

"That right…?" Lana joked along with the phrase he used. "…what if the eyes you got watching me, belong to the very hands I got touching me?"

Happy quickly pulled his teasing lips from hers and snapped a judging look across her face, surveying the lines in her amused brow, searching for any truth behind her words, panicking that maybe she was that clever to fool him, of course she was, of course she still ran circles around him, that's one of the things he loved about her, but God damned she knew how to keep him guessing.  
"You sayin' I might have a double crossin' Brother on my hands?"

"Maybe, what'ya gonna do about it?" Lana looked down at her chest, flattening down the material of the top over her cleavage, absentmindedly displaying no interest, but her body screaming out with a full on tease.

"What am I gonna do about…?" Happy mocked. Deep in his heart he knew she was only playing with him, he was all she'd ever need and he knew that. "…fuck that pretty ass 'a yours again, that's what."

"Ooh" Lana snapped her eyes up to his, suddenly the game of tease moved along nice and quick but her widened eyes also show cased the fact she wasn't quite ready for round two just yet.

"Ahh, that's shut that mouth a' yours huh?" Happy chuckled.

"I'm not afraid" Lana spoke defiantly, pouting her lips showing she was well and truly unfazed by the notion any longer.

Happy smiled, seeing his girl act all tough, all high and mighty because she'd been proud of herself for giving that part of her body over to him, it was just endearing to see.  
"You will be when I got all the masseuses in Charming lined up and watchin' how it's done right."

Lana barked out a laugh, cuddling his lulled head down into the crevice of her neck and chest, she squeezed him tight with her ankles wrapping around his as she felt him chuckling too.  
"You're such a charmer." She giggled.

"I know, but whad'ya give me for bein' such a upstandin' gentleman?"

"Oh I think I can manage a little tongue acti-…" Lana was stopped mid sentence as Hap swallowed up her words with his darting tongue. She loved the feel of his spongy tongue pressing passed her lips, battling for supremacy inside her mouth and winning every God damned time.

Happy grinned as he pulled away, stretching his body away from hers at arms length, then he knelt into the sofa and finally dragged his sorry ass away from her as she trailed her fingertips down his front, trying to entice him back down to her for further relations.  
"Pack it up baby, we still got company."

"Tig's still here?" Lana blinked.

Happy shook his head and pulled Lana up from the sofa, directing her toward the spare bedroom, rolling his eyes as she still tried to look back at him, searching for answers he was only sooner about to reveal anyway.

* * *

"Oh, she's so beautiful." Lana murmured, standing at the end of the bed in the spare room with Hap. She had no ability to register anything else apart from Star, forgetting Hap beside her she crawled up the bed and spooned behind the fallen old lady. Doing exactly what Star had done, the night she'd tried to top herself, the night she thought Hap was dead and gone, the night Star's old man saved her. It was time to repay that debt.

Happy stood there watching. Seeing Star asleep, but turn around and into his girl's chest, he inwardly grinned. The sight before his eyes was something quite special, and right then and there, he knew Tig and Star would be ok. With him there to help protect and his girl Lana there to help nurture, he knew this family wasn't broken, it was just being tested and by God, they were going to pass. Anything could be thrown at the Sons, and the unity that held them tightly bounded was always going to be their backbone of strength.  
He leaned over Star, holding his hand over Lana's hip, he stretched and pressed a kiss to her awaiting lips, he then watched as she kissed the top of Star's head and like it was customary, he did the same. Setting his eyes back on Lana, he winked and walked out of the room, leaving the women alone, leaving the women to restore their power because truth known, there was no successful man without a woman behind the scenes.

"I told Tig everything" Star lazily mumbled, her nose pressed into the soft cleavage of the woman she was going to model herself on, the woman she was going to stick to like glue so she could embrace the life Tig was so certain she belonged in.

"Ssh, just you rest up. Rule number one, old lady's lean on old ladies, because lets face it, our boys couldn't tie their own boot laces if it wasn't for us." Lana grinned, rubbing her cheek into the forehead of Star as she felt her chuckle out a breathy laugh. It was hard on her sore cried out chest but Lana knew it promised hope that she was going to be just fine.

**~AN~**

**Ladies (and Gent) hope you enjoyed.**

**Damn site is going mental at the moment so hope this post's ok.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. Still plenty more to come lol, I don't think this shit will ever stop, I have a WICKED thing coming up and I can't WAIT for you to read it, but that's way off from now… at least I think. **

**Thanks for the continued support and the new people adding me to their alerts and shit, that's so cool! **

**Love me x x x**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

*****December 31****st**** 2009 16:25 Sacramento Valley, Redding*** **

Tig was warming his face on the mid afternoon sun as he rolled up to the side of the road, his tyres picking up twigs and dried leaves as he steered into the wooded lay-by. It was hillbilly territory; the longer than long stretch of road went on for miles but he knew where the little side dirt tracks lead too. Parking up his bike, and then standing with a stretch of his back, he looked back and forth, up and down the flat terrain, with no vehicle in sight he slipped off his Cut and laid it over his tank. Folding the vest neatly, he balanced the heavy leather as he dug into the pocket to make sure his cell phone was turned off.  
Carrying out a personal hit wearing your Club Cut and being rude enough to allow the Club pre-pay to twinkle off at any minute was a complete no-go; colours could be stripped for having the audacity to disrespect like that and Tig wasn't about to do such a thing, he was a professional through and through.  
Walking down the edge of the highway he ran a gripped hand down his face and gathered the tips of his fingers at the end of his goatee, looking up to the sun one more time he knew what he was about to do, and he knew he wasn't going to regret a damn thing about it. He was at utter peace with himself, tranquil and serene he let out a sigh, pulling out a cigarette from his jeans, he sucked the end until the cherry glowed red. Casually he kicked at the dirt track he now walked down, wearing his shades he looked as cool as a cucumber and would have no worries in the world come the next twenty minutes.

* * *

"Who is it?"

Tig wrapped his knuckles on the half shed, half trailer living quarters, and as he listened to the voice question, he still despised the damn man, still despised the rudeness of him. The blatantly annoyed voice, wanting to know why he'd been disturbed, it had straight away got Tig's hackles up in arms and he reached his hand behind his back, checking his friend was still along for the ride. Watching as the man flung open the door, the mesh outer shield the only thing between them, he managed a smirk in return to the man he called Dad.

"Jesus…" Harry squinted. "…Is that you boy?"

Tig, now donning black leather gloves, pulled back the mesh door and stepped into the trailer, looking around the place he once called home, he'd realised how much it didn't look as scary as it did back then. The furniture was still the same, the tiny narrow corridor that lead down to the bedrooms still had picture frames littering the walls and Tig found himself walking toward the memorabilia.

"I don't see you for years, and you think you can just come on in. What trouble you in now boy?"

Tig still said nothing, unafraid of the man no more, being almost twice his height and build; it was hard to understand why on earth he'd ever been scared of him full stop. Just a big fat, seventy-five year old bully with no brains, no real idea of life and most definitely holding no remorse for the things he'd done.  
Looking at him now, turning around to face him from across the room, he ran his eyes over the sloppy posture his father offered. Seeing his features through the purest of eyes for the first time in years, taking note of the way he ran his hands over his crotch, wiping his grubby fingers, licking his lips with the dirty tongue that had touched his girl. It was almost too much and Tig fought the urge to kill him then and there, but no, not quite yet, a picture on the wall had caught his attention and he turned back to admire the captured memory.  
It was of Star and him. Holding her hand tightly in his, he was walking her down the stony path leading off from the back of their home, it lead to the river they used to play in, and he remembered that day like it was yesterday. Still able to smell the summer flowers in the breeze as he stood in the stinking trailer, he remembered that she'd crazed and crazed him to take her to where the big boys played and in the end he'd reluctantly agreed.  
Taking her with him to the river was his way of saying thanks, the umpteenth time she'd eaten his green peas, leaving his dinner plate clean, it thus allowed his mother to grant him permission to still play out. He had owed her yet again and taking her to the river was the least he could do, and she'd been so giddy, she'd skipped the whole damn way.  
He almost wanted to chuckle about it now, remembering how he'd still refused to let go of her hand, even though his limp, string-like arm flopped around as she bobbed up and down, skipping along the stones like she was some kind of woodland fairy, his beautiful little fairy.  
Clutching the picture tighter to his chest as he stood in the trailer, he squeezed shut his eyes as he remembered her ballerina skills hadn't survived the rougher terrain of the bigger rocks and she'd fallen to the floor in a heap, rubbing her ankle and blinking her eyes like saucers up to his. He'd told her not to make a move, not to flinch a muscle as he crouched down at her feet, holding her tiny foot in his hands and surveying the damage, checking for broken bones but finding only wounded pride.  
He remembered she'd cried, but only a little, only her girlish of whimpers had escaped her lips as she'd been so brave and listened to his instructions. In the end, he'd picked her up and carried her to the river, the big boys had made fun of her, laughing at the dirt on her blue frilly dress and Tig let out a chuckle in the trailer as he'd realised even then he'd protected her, even then he'd beat down the leader of the big boys, beat him with a log until he ran away with his tail between his legs. Nobody laughed at his kid sister, nobody but him.  
Now that they were older, now that Tig was back home, now that he stood in the trailer with his own father, he realised he was still going to protect her like he did back then. He was still going to kill his own father to protect her.  
"You kept this place the same, nothin' has changed" he uttered.

"What you say boy?" Harry drooled.

"I said…" Tig turned to face him, placing down the frame he held in his gloved hands and walking a step closer to him. "…I said, it's time you paid for what you did."

Harry stumbled back, seeing a look glaze over his sons eyes it was hard not to physically react, the step back causing him to trip on a box of old newspapers.  
"What you talkin' about boy?"

"Oh, you don't remember? You don't remember what you did to Mom? You don't remember what you did…what you did to…Erica?"

"You're talkin' shit again boy, you high?"

"No I ain't FUCKIN' HIGH DAD…" Tig screeched, coming undone with the calm composure he'd walked in with. Unable to maintain the coolness he'd portrayed, seeing his own Father still try to evade justice. "…I should have done this years ago." He finalised and reached his arm around to his lower back again, instead of checking that the gun was still there, this time he pulled it free and pointed the Colt, complete with silencer straight into the chest of his father.

"You think you can handle killin' your old man?"

"Figured I gotta stop dreamin' about it, might as well make it a reality."

"Just you remember son….you're exactly like me."

"Nah, I done some shit but I ain't ever touched a kid."

"Ah, so she told ya'."

Tig screwed up his face, deep inside he realised that half of him wanted it to be a lie but hearing his Dad actually admit it was true, he felt physically sick to the core.  
"So that shits true?" he almost squeaked.

"It was too easy son, could have gotten away with murder on that one. She was a good girl, kept that pretty mouth shut longer than what I thought."

POP! POP! POP!

Tig watched as his Dad slumped back into his chair and it completely, and utterly unfazed him. He wasn't even upset, he wasn't even grimacing, and it was just like another job, just like another day. Too much sun shined in through the cracked broken blinds to make the day turn sour, weirdly enough, he felt on top of the world. King of the motherfucking world!  
Tugging out a cigarette from his pocket, he lit it and sucked a hard drag. Holding in the smoke he walked into the kitchenette and as casually as ever, turned the gas knob around on the oven. With one more tote of the cigarette, he broke off the filter and placed the still burning tobacco end on the side, still burning cherry red, glowing with the destruction and excitement it wanted to cause as he turned his back and walked to the front door. Grabbing the picture frame from where he'd placed it, he pulled back the door and scuffed his boots on the makeshift porch. Joyfully plopping down to the dirt floor he walked with purpose back to his bike, the picture frame under his armpit and the filter tip from his cigarette being stuffed into his jeans pocket. Not at all was Tig Trager stupid, no evidence would ever be left behind for the fire marshals to cipher through, no evidence at all that Tig Trager had returned home.  
Cocking his leg over his bike, his Cut back in place and kicking up the stand it was then he heard the loud bang, the explosion from his childhood residence. Taking one last look at the picture he held, he smiled and tucked it inside his shirt, not once looking back, not once feeling guilty. He was going back to his woman, and God be damned, he was going to make their shit work.

* * *

*****December 31****st**** 2009 20:25 Charming Border*****

"You take care of business a'ight?" Happy asked, getting up from the sofa and walking to the kitchen as Tig entered the cabin.

"All taken care of…now all I need is a fuckin' beer…" Tig chided and quickly gathered his hands for the already flying beer that darted across from the kitchen. "…thanks Bro."

"We better haul ass back to the garage, Gemma will be shittin' if we're late for New Years"

"Where are the girls?" Tig furrowed his brow and watched Hap smirk, following his booted feet he watched him knock open the spare bedroom door with his toe, revealing the girls curled up together on the bed.

"Thought about settin' up the camcorder but" Happy shrugged playfully, pushing off from his side of the doorframe and walking into the room to stand at the end of the bed.

"Give it time Bro, we'll get 'em playin' eventually" Tig replied, standing beside him, looking up the bed, seeing his girl. Her dark waves of hair cascaded all over her face, lying on her side facing Lana as she'd donned the same position.

"Fuck, that'll be some New Year's present huh…?" Happy nodded, already picturing his old lady providing some girl on girl action for his viewing pleasure. She'd done it before, he had no doubt she'd do it again, she'd do anything for him if he asked, he knew that. "…hey, time to ride baby, get up" he swiped his grouped fingers across the flat of her foot.

Lana stirred, feeling that she'd been hit in the foot, she flicked her socked toes and turned her upper body further into the covers she laid over.  
"Ugh" she grunted.

"Lazy fuckin' bitch, c'mon get the fuck up" Happy groaned and slowly snaked his gripped fingers around her ankle, shooting a sideways glance to Tig, nodding his head at Star, silently telling him to get on the case with his woman too.

Immediately squeaking as she was yanked down the end of the bed, Lana had felt her ankle being snagged and now looked up, all dishevelled and blurry eyed.  
"Dammit Hap, leave me alone. I was sleeping." She informatively informed him, expectant that he'd have at least some understanding.

Happy gripped her other ankle and pulled her right toward the edge of the bed, licking his lips, he shot another look to Tig who now crawled up the other side of the bed, hovering on all fours over Star's body, approaching at a more reserved angle, but not Hap, he didn't have to tiptoe around his girl anymore, he could do what the fuck he liked, she was his and he knew she liked that shit anyways.  
Raking his eyes back to hers, he growled his response, upturning his nose with a scrunch and running his hands down the tops of her, akimbo thighs, he made sure her fluttering eyes caught his fiery flare.  
"You think I give a fuck what you're doin'?"

"Well you should, I'm resting my tired pregnant body." Lana properly acted.

"You're gonna get pregnant again if you keep ignorin' me…" Happy retorted, watching as her orbs pinged back open, noticing the look in his eyes and straight away, nibbled at the tip of her index finger, excitement and wonder now flashing in her eyes as he grinned back at her recognition. "…we got thirty, whad'ya want?" he raised an eyebrow, pushing his crotch into her leggings covered centre, expressing his desires and speaking of the amount of time they had before having to leave for the garage.

"That's not enough time for anything Hap…" Lana rolled her eyes, and now fully awake she walked her fingers down to his that were pressed at the tops of her groin, linking her digits with his, she squeezed, feeling as he did the same. "…unless you just want to make out?" she offered and watched as his face screwed up at the otherwise boring alternative.

"Make out…?" Hap retorted, and pulled at her arm, heaving her over his shoulder he turned and walked toward the door. "…we'll make out a'ight… your lips will make out with my cock" he confirmed and stomped his boots toward the living room.

"Hap, forget it. I'm not blowing you off. I've just woken up."

"Like that fuckin' matters…and baby…" Happy sadistically chuckled, walking down the corridor. "…you keep talkin' like you got a fuckin' choice. You ever gonna get how this shit works? What I say, you do…it's that simple"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha…" Lana cracked a sarcastic laugh, upside down, lolling over his shoulder like a ragdoll. "…wasn't that supposed to be funny…?" She asked, after hearing a growl from his raspy vocals. "…because it's fucking HILARIOUS, if you think I'm gonna do what you say Mister."

"We'll see."

* * *

Tig just hovered over his girl, watching her sleep but listening to Lana protest as Hap had other ideas to pass the thirty minutes they had before leaving for TM, and he wanted to chuckle. The two of them more of a comical duo than a hard core, I love you to literal death, bad ass motorcycle couple.  
He shook his head as the noise from Hap and Lana had been drowned out from the distance and he nudged his face into the cheek of Star.  
"Wake up sleepin' beauty."

"T-Tig" Star whispered, squinting her eyes as she turned; now lying on her back and looking up at her smirking man.

"Hey beautiful…Surprised you could sleep through Hap and Lana's differences." Tig spoke softly, weirdly not wanting to upset her, wanting to keep her stress free and light hearted.

"I…I…" Star started with a mumble and then swept her hand over her face, ridding the strands of hair that tickled and furrowing her brow in thought. "…I thought I…dreamt, that those two were arguing."

"Ain't arguin' darlin', just Hap tellin' her what he wants" Tig wiggled his eyebrows, earning himself a tiny smile.

"Is that a hint for me to give you something?"

"Well, now that you've brought it up." Tig shrugged his shoulders half heartedly in jest.

"Have I?" Star asked, lifting her head to look between their bodies, seeing the way his belt buckle loomed ever closer, his knees beside her thighs either side, his doggy position keeping his groin well away from her core.

Tig chuckled, and loved that she seemed OK within herself to joke around with him, almost too pleased to stop himself from nudging closer and closer to her face. Catching her lips with his, he kissed her softly and before he could even comprehend the seriousness of it, she had clutched her gripped hands around his shoulders and pulled him down, his tongue forcefully battling with hers as they both lost the ability to see straight.

"Tig…I…I'm sorry about earlier" Star heaved, moaning and turning her face to the side as he attacked her neck with bites of affection.

Tig pulled away, momentarily forgetting completely about the fact he'd killed his own father just hours before, killed him because he deserved the hell where he was going for what he'd done to her. He wouldn't tell her yet though, he wasn't even sure if he'd ever tell her, wasn't even sure it would make a difference to her recovery but he himself felt so much closure over knowing his Dad couldn't do it again, he found it hard not to smile.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping a hand over his mouth, he looked at her, seeing her now curled onto her side, staring back at him.  
"Let's get one thing straight. You ain't gotta apologise for shit. You said what you had to say, I listened…and I won't ever forget it. I'm gonna be here for you, and the only option I'm lettin' you have is stick it through with me. That's it."

"Tig, I don't want out on us…I just need you to understand that what I went through, it isn't so easy to forgive and forget. And being around Koz, being around him only brings back those memories I try so hard to forget. I just want you to help me through it."

"I'm there, whatever you need."

Star chuckled, realising that her meltdown had provoked some serious attitude changes in the man she loved, and she was oddly comforted with seeing that the changes weren't all that bad. She kind of liked him giving off the impression she could use him for whatever she needed him for, support, love, caring, companionship, sex. It all added up, and she loved him even more for making that change in his persona, whether he was to change like that in front of his Brothers she wasn't sure, but either way, she could handle the old Tig in front of SAMCRO and as long as he remained forever hers behind closed doors she could put up with all his shit.  
"What I need, right now…is this…" she touched his lips with two fingers. "…right here…" she touched her lips. "…and here…" she touched her jaw. "…and here…" she touched her collarbone, watching as his eyes came alight and a slow smirk crept across his face.

"Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

Happy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, leaning into the wall with his forearm braced above his head, he looked back down, watching his girl service the hell out of his throbbing cock.  
"You're so good at this shit baby"

"Mmm" Lana hummed, snaking her gripped hand around and down, around and down as his shaft poked into her mouth. Her lips softening the edges as she brought his cock back and forth, sweeping her tongue along the pulsating veins and then kissing her lips at his very tip.

"Tha's it suga, show me those eyes." Happy implored, almost begging to see the whites of her eyes glow back up to him.

Lana lapped her tongue straight up his shaft from the base of his balls as she pushed it flat against his stomach, flashing her eyes up as he'd asked she pouted an opened mouth closer and closer to his ball sack. Sucking her lips onto his soft skin, she pulled, feeling the hard ball of tension inside the skinned sack and gently using her teeth to bite down, but only a fraction.

"Ah fuck-k-k-k-k…C'MON…" Hap whacked his fist into the cabin wall, feeling the sensation of his torment rise from the pits of his stomach and he desperately wanted to catch her off guard, just so he could see his juice all over her face, knowing she'd never allow it to happen because she'd liked it, no, he'd have to have been a real good boy to get that kind of display. "…finish it up bitch."

Lana brought her hand around his thigh, clutching her fingers into his butt cheek, she swallowed his whole shaft and left it pressed into the very back of her throat. Breathing through her nose, she pretend gulped, knowing his tip would feel the tightness at the back and she quickly flicked her eyes up to him and straight away felt his cum explode into her mouth. Quickly pulling off, she gagged and hunched herself over her knees.

Happy chuckled, stepping back from her, giving her some space, he fucking loved seeing her almost choked to death by his enlarged penis suffocating her windpipe. Seeing her rub a soothing hand at her neck, seeing her eyes watering, he tucked himself back inside his jeans and yanked her up by the base of her elbows.  
"Thanks darlin'…" he breezed a cocky smile. "…now, what was it you said? Ah that's right…you laughed, you said it's fuckin' hilarious if I think you'll do what I say…who's laughin' now baby?"

"You're such a pig" Lana hitched out her hip, and flicked her hair out from her eyes, dabbing the corners of her lips, making sure she was presentable after her display of devotion. "…I didn't do it because you said I had to. I did it because I wanted to." She stuck out her tongue, an absolute liar to the max because she'd never let him go without, not that he'd forced her, she had wanted to do it but damn, she hated knowing he had that power over her.

Happy barked a laugh, walking a little way to their bedroom door but leaning on the corner of the wall as he readied to shout up the hallway.  
"Lana, I just gotta click my fuckin' fingers and you assume the position…" he reasoned so matter of fact but then looked back at her, momentarily concerned that she'd feel he was being too overly cocksure of himself. He wasn't, he was just being him. "…ain't nothin' wrong with that, you got a fuckin' talent…your mouth was born to fuck cock baby."

"Hap!" Lana screeched.

"TIG… MOVE IT" Happy shouted and then walked back to Lana, grinning as she opened her arms, snaking them around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. "…don't look so fuckin' sad about it. You know I'd return the favour, just ain't got the time woman."

"Yea, conveniently" Lana retorted, still pouting, her face turned, even though her fingers gripped the back of his neck, wanting him close, needing him close.

"Hey…" Happy nudged his face into her cheek, pecking a kiss to the edge of her lips. "…promise, I'll get you back before the New Year." He smirked, watching as she turned her face into his.

"Yea, well you better." Lana sulked.

Happy chuckled.  
"You're all cute and shit when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you…you just sometimes make me feel like…like I'm your whore or something."

"What's wrong with that?" Happy blatantly asked.

"Hap…I am not your whore." Lana stated with a matter of urgency.

Happy just kissed her. Letting her catch up, letting her take over, letting her do whatever the fuck she wanted, quite simply because she could, was the only woman in the whole world that he would let dictate the pace.  
"Nah, you must be right…" he resonated. "…won't let no whores tongue get that far."

"Hmm…" Lana scrutinised. "…and just how many whores you kissed recently?"

"None…ain't kissed no other woman, might'a fucked 'em but…" Happy quickly smooched with his lips onto hers. "…those are the only lips I touched."

"That's almost sweet…if it wasn't for the fact that you've fucked girls that weren't me." Lana chided.

"That ain't fair…you left me remember?"

"Yea…" Lana sighed, and then tiptoed up, wanting the flash images that crept up on her, completely gone forever. "…kiss me quick, make me forget our time apart."

Happy snaked his fingers into the back of her hair, scrunching up a fist full he pushed his lips onto hers and practically tongued her to death. Forcing his way around, making her breathe through her nose, her little moans making her legs wobble and he wrapped an arm around her lower back to keep her steady.

"JESUS…" Tig proclaimed. "...wrap that shit up, makes me fuckin' sick."

Lana giggled, pushing away from Hap as he still grabbed at her, unfazed by the interruption, as fucking always.

* * *

Riding down the highway, headlights on and beaming into any oncoming traffic. Lana felt Hap edge a little further in front, only for her to see Tig do the same and before she knew it, the pair of them battled back and forth, revving the guts off their engines as they both roared with laughter.  
She looked across at Star, gripped tightly to Tig and she smiled, smiled even brighter when Star returned the gesture. Reaching out her hand, she wiggled her fingers, and giggled as Star did the same.

Happy saw in the corner of his eye, an outstretched arm, looking over to Tig, he nodded and they both slowed it down a bit so the girls could have their fun too. Carefully swerving closer to Tig's bike, he felt Lana's other hand softly touch his abs, a gesture he knew was of thanks as she was able to casually reach and touch Star's outstretched digits too. He smiled, he couldn't help it, and he even saw Tig doing the same as the girls linked hands, speeding through the dark December night with their bad ass lovers, giving them an opportunity to further bond their friendship, it was a good feeling to have.

Lana squealed and so did Star, kind of expecting to be told off for being so hazardous, especially at night, but also enjoying the danger as the men rode so close together, completely at trust with one another. It was pretty hot, feeling Hap between her thighs, control the beast underneath them as her fingers twinkled with Star's until they finally pulled in with a giggle. Their idea of danger so completely lame to their partners but hell, it was exhilarating knowing that any minute that passed could have been their last.

* * *

*****December 31****st**** 2009 21:45 Charming*****

The New Year's Eve party was in full swing as Happy pulled up, slotting into his space alongside Tig, and squeezing Lana's knee to initiate the ok to get off the bike.  
Tig nodded his head, telling Star to get off and when she did, her legs wobbled and he laughed, earning a small smile from her as well.  
"Go with Lana, do…I dunno…do…old lady shit… get outta my hair for a bit."

Lana rolled her eyes at Tig, and tiptoed up to Hap, pressing her lips to his as she kept her eyes open, looking into his, she watched him smile and then felt his hand tap her ass cheek.

"Get gone…I'll see ya' before midnight" Happy winked.

"Come on Star, let's leave these two lovebirds alone…let's go pull ourselves real bikers" Lana beamed a smile, watching Hap roll out a gruff chuckle whilst hearing Tig growl at the preposterous suggestion she'd made. Then and there, she realised Tig had a lot to learn about whether a girl teased or was blatantly provoking a full on threat to his manhood, she was sure Star could handle Tig's little outbursts anyways, but if Tig wasn't careful he'd end up suffocating her with his macho bullshit.

* * *

Clay wondered up to Tig and Hap, hearing through the crowd that Tig and Hap had showed and mightily pissed that the boys hadn't checked in, instead from the looks of things, seemed too engrossed in conversation and beer as they cavorted with the whores and prospects for shits and giggles. Pointing an authoritive finger toward his Sergeant at Arms, he growled lowly, his grumbled voice still being heard over the music Juice pulsated from the speakers.  
"Where the fuck have you been, you lost your fuckin' phone, or you just lost your damn manners?"

Tig frowned, suddenly checking his pockets he pulled out his cell phone from his Cut and showed his President the turned off cellular.  
"Shit, must have leaned on it, fuckin' thing turned off." He offered, silently kicking himself for not turning his phone back on after finishing his hit on his own fucking Dad.

Clay nodded, searching Hap's stern face, a face that looked etched for action, maybe showing his boredom with the conversation and displaying hope that maybe there could be some action on the horizon, and he clenched his cigar with his teeth, jolting his head back for the boys to follow him.

Happy looked at Tig, his brow furrowed in wonder as they both tried to figure out why Clay seemed so uptight, and at a party as well.

Tig stood and leaned on the Teller-Morrow security fencing, looking at Clay, expecting some kind of explanation for the journey half way across the Lot, away from prying ears and eyes.  
"S'up?"

Clay sighed and hated the fact that business now interrupted a good time but knew he had to update his two missing killers.  
"Laroy…his guys have been sniffin' around Charming…askin' questions 'bout some missin' member. Ain't got no more but I had Unser shittin' bricks about SUV's rollin' up and down Main Street, blacks jumpin' out and askin' random shit to the locals."

Happy nodded a slow purposeful nod as he watched Tig do the same. Unsure whether his heart rate could be seen pulsing through his chest but he had the sudden urge to find Koz.  
"A'ight, we'll keep an eye on it. Keep our ear to the ground…see if we can figure out what the fuck their lookin' for."

"Yeah, don't sweat it Clay, we got this shit covered, go have a good time." Tig calmed, patting his President on the shoulder and then quickly embracing him with a thud into his back. Watching as Clay turned to walk back to the party, he swept a look to his side to exchange a glance with Hap, but he was alone. The stealthy killer had evaded any further work business and had snuck off to enjoy the party, sneaky motherfucker. Why that asshole was never the Tacoma SAA it ceased to amaze him.

* * *

Lana and Star had gathered near the picnic table, watching as two hang-arounds knocked ten shades of shit out of each other, trying to impress the Prospect and Chibs as they watched with betting money on the go. Sooner rather than later, Gemma, Luann, Tara, Lyla all joined the fray and the Old Lady congregation had moved from inside the Clubhouse to the boxing ring.

Bridget had sat quietly to the side, watching with flinches as punches were thrown and blood some times splattered across the concrete. Seeing as Lana approached Star, she found it hard not to listen in, and she wasn't one to normally eavesdrop but it was starting to get kind of lonely being in a circle of her own, more of a pin point in the larger circle she so desperately wanted to be a part of. To please Kozik, she knew he'd be over the moon if she became closer comrades with Lana.

"Hey Star…" Lana started, tugging her by the wrist, getting her attention as they stood and gathered themselves a little further away from everyone else. "…tomorrow, we can go to town…if you want, we can get you some anti-depressants and see how that works, if it don't work, then we'll have to get shit faced drunk and hope all our pain washes away." She smiled, trying to make light fun of the matter, but seeing no alternative than to talk about it now as it was the first time since arriving that she'd managed to get her alone.

"I wanna thank you, I really do. If it wasn't for you, I would have kept my shit bottled up and Tig would be none the wiser. I feel better that he knows." Star touched Lana's hand, holding hands with her as they stared at each other, a true and honest friendship really starting to form.

"Don't sweat it honey, that's what we're all here for, support… support… and getting drunk together."

"You can't get drunk you're pregnant, remember?" Star interjected, moving on the subject to a more joyous topic. Not because she didn't like talking about her shit, but because she didn't want to bring down the good mood. She was feeling OK, feeling supported by Lana and that was enough to get her through the celebratory New Years SAMCRO party.

"Oh…yea…" Lana slumped. "…I forgot ha-ha-ha" she cackled.

"I…I…don't mean…" Bridget coughed, sitting at the end of the picnic table, she looked up at the two girls seemingly unaware of her presence and she blinked. "…I don't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help but overhear…and, and if you would like…" she looked at Star. "…if you would like a professional opinion, then I'm more than willing to be there for you." She didn't know what Star and Lana were referring to, but the mention of anti-depressants had clearly highlighted an issue, and if she could help, she'd loved to.

Lana stared at her, blinking, realising that the girl, Bridget, the one she had befriended at Christmas time, was all alone, sitting there, completely shunted by Gemma and Luann, and she felt awful for her.

Star looked at the doe-like eyes that stared up at her, and then looking to Lana she could see the relaxed, almost teary eyed reaction, immediately feeling relaxed about the intrusion into their conversation.  
"Umm, that's a nice offer but I'm ok thanks." She spoke, already knowing that Bridget was a shrink from what Tig had told her.

Bridget stood the third point in the triangle that had formed between their stances and she lowered her gaze to the floor, sensing she'd over stepped the mark of intrusion.  
"No, it's me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted. Sorry…I guess I miss my work more than I thought" She sighed, a dejected laugh.

"Sometimes old ladies need a helping hand, you never know, your expertise may come in handy one day." Lana reasoned, not really sure with what to say, easily assessing that poor Bridget was feeling a little home sick and she knew exactly how that felt, being away from Hap had been like running away from home, and that made her sick.

Star giggled, imagining Gemma sitting with a shrink just struck her funny and she huddled into Lana, sharing the joke and before the three of them knew it, they were all laughing.

"Nothing could be any worse than sitting that thing on my sofa." Bridget nodded her head in the direction of Kozik and Hap, standing together, looking stealth and completely unhittable, as they appeared to be mumbling sweet nothings.

Star turned with a smiling face and immediately dropped her head when she locked her eyes onto Koz. Straight away shifting in her posture, she turned back to face Lana, widening her eyes, wanting support, wanting something to stop herself from running away.

"Breathe…its ok. Open your eyes look at me…Tig farts in his sleep, Tig farts in his sleep… think of something funny." Lana soothed, holding Star by the shoulders getting her to focus.

Bridget looked frantically from Kozik back to the two girls standing in front of her. It was complete foreign language to her but she felt this overbearing pain in her stomach as she felt, and wanted to comfort Star too. Even though she was unaware of her angst, she still felt the need to be there for her, it was just in her nature.

Star stared blank faced at Lana, listening to the support and then all of a sudden bursting into a wide smile and a huff of a laugh. Picturing and already hearing the sounds of Tig's midnight farts, it got her giggles started and she thanked her lucky stars for Lana, Tig was right, she really was a friend.  
"Tig DOES fart in his sleep." She informed.

Lana cracked up laughing, nudging into Bridget, trying her best to keep her involved, knowing it must have been hard to be so close but still literally be so far away in terms of an old lady connection. Being with Koz it made her an old lady but as Star was finding it too, it really wasn't as easy being an old lady as the girls tended to think.  
"Well I can't exactly proclaim that Hap's are all peaches and flowers…some times they make me gag so much, I feel a little sick in my mouth."

It was Bridget's turn to finally join in with laughter, and she did, she'd wanted to tell them how Koz was the same but somehow, someway something was telling her that it would have been a mistake to mention her man. Seeing the reaction from Star moments before, it wasn't hard to work out that something was amiss. She'd have to ask Kozik if there was something she needed to know, not wanting to look the fool if she could avoid it with her new friends.

Lana still cracked up, enjoying the fact that both the girls laughed at her man's expense but she didn't care, just as long as she'd done her bit, just as long as she'd pulled the moral back and the good times were still to be had. And speaking of the devil, she caught Hap's eyes staring at her through the crowd and she watched him wiggle his finger for her to come to him but she ignored him, much preferring to stay with the girls. Leaving him with his Brother Koz wasn't a bad thing; their friendship was one that was truly hard to break. She'd known that first hand but she still stared at her man though, loving to watch him, just admire him and she also knew it turned him on when she watched him from afar. He'd always get freaky with her, always make his stare more intense, more ravenous as she knew he fought with the intensity of it all and just wanting to break through the crowd and grab at her, and she loved knowing that.

Bridget waved at Koz, seeing the glanced exchanged between Lana and Hap, she'd figured it wouldn't harm a gentle wave across the crowd to her man and she'd felt all giddy in her stomach as he nodded back to her. Knowing that he'd committed himself to her, admitted his feelings for her, it made his gesture all the more permanent. She almost near on passed out when he winked, but then her heart stopped, literally stopped for a split second as the wink wasn't directed at her. She could tell it wasn't, she wasn't stupid and she spun her head to the side to see who this person was he'd winked at that wasn't her.

Lana grinned at Hap still, turning her gaze to Kozik in a friendly smile; she'd poked out her tongue and then saw him wink at her in return. Damn, it felt good. It really did feel like the good old days, and what was more, Hap had seen the exchange, she didn't have to hide it and she didn't have to feel shame about it. It was just harmless, she knew it was, otherwise Hap would have clumped him one without a doubt.

* * *

After sharing a quick hug with his President, Happy had taken a quiet step back and watched as Tig seemed unaffected by the slow disappearing act he'd performed as he merged in with the crowd, in search of another Brother. Spotting the blonde haired Sergeant at Arms, he joined the circled group of outside charters, and casually laughed along with shit he wasn't even sure he was laughing at for a reason. He was only there for one thing, Kozik, and a slow nod in his direction, his Brother of so many years knew instantly what was expected of him, and Hap watched as Kozik slowly mingled out of the crowd and walked around. He immediately did the same and they both walked away, looking more casual than anything, just two Brothers in conversation, just two Brothers sharing a beer.  
"We got a fuckin' problem…" Hap started, watching as Kozik furrowed his brow, looking down to the floor to hide his dishevelled features from wandering eyes. "…Niners are lookin' for their boy."

Kozik shot a look to Hap, he couldn't help it. He wondered what in the fucking hell they were going to do, knowing from previous conversation that Hap had not told the President about any of it and he truly wondered what could be done to avoid the inevitable beat down they were sure to get from Clay, most likely Tig.  
"What's the next move?"

"Lay low; see if we can put this shit to sleep before it lifts off, might not need to involve anybody, we'll have to wait it out."

Kozik nodded. Utterly glad for a second that Hap seemed so together about the whole thing, so in control and so damn calm about everything.  
"If the shit kicks?"

"Got no choice, we'll have to tell Clay." Happy shrugged, the answer obvious to him, they'd really have no choice but to tell Clay they'd killed a One-Niner, of course forever leaving out the fact they'd seemed to have done it for fun, and most likely spin the tale as they'd previously agreed, the Niner came at them, they had no choice but to fire at him.

"Man, he's gonna shit." Kozik sighed.

"Yeah, but it was fun, right?" Happy chuckled, a deep menacing, dirty motherfucking laugh.

Kozik stared at him, and it took him a second to catch up and he too started to see the funny side. Started to realise, how indeed, the hit they'd carried out together was the most fun he'd had in a long while.  
"Brother, best shit I've done in a long while."

Hap roared with laughter, catching himself stare at his girl from across the crowd, she'd stared back, loving it when she watched him and he could already feel his cock twitching in the depths as he thought again about sliding it up that tight ass she owned. He was so into the looking, the wondering, the imagery that he wasn't even remotely threatened by the way her tongue poked out and he saw Kozik wink back at her in response. Hap had been with his girl, had taken her in the most intermit and ultimate way and that was something Kozik could never have and he felt so almighty powerful because of it, letting him wink at his girl was nothing compared to what he'd done with her.

* * *

*****December 31****st**** 2009 23:50 Charming*****

Lana rushed through the crowd, pushing and shoving, followed by an eager Star and even more so Bridget, who seemed more violent with the shoves as they battled their way to the front of the gathered throng of party goers. In search of their men, it was crucial she be with Hap come the New Year, it had been tradition for the last twelve years and despite their break from one another they'd still managed to wangle it so they were still together for New Years, weird how things always fell into place without even trying.

Happy snagged a passing Lana's wrist and yanked her to his front, turning her to face the end of the Lot; he placed his hands on her hips and kissed into her neck.  
"Where the fuck you been woman?"

"I told you…I was off finding myself a real biker."

"Yeah? You find one?"

"Nah, none of them were interested…told 'em I got a bun in the oven and they all seemed to back off."

Happy chuckled, rubbing his hand over her belly, he pressed and felt the hardened shell of her womb, almost squishy on the outside but like a hard leather skinned ball on the inside and he kissed her temple as he looked down the Lot at Juice, running back and forth.  
"Yea, that's 'cause they know who the Daddy is, won't dare fuckin' touch ya', if they know what's good for 'em."

"I know, that's what I thought…" Lana smiled, facing forward she struggled to maintain a straight face. "…but when I told them it was Bobby's baby, they relaxed, and I was able to get a phone number, I'm meeting him tomorrow in town. Nice guy actually, you might like him."

"Ooh…bitch…" Happy chuckled, with a low growl rumbling in his chest. "…that shit ain't even funny. Tell me that's a fuckin' joke, or I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now."

"Hap… honestly…" Lana rolled her eyes. "…if you're going to threaten me, threaten me with something that I won't actually like." She giggled as he rammed his hand between her thighs and attacked her ticklish area.

"A'IGHT EVERYBODY…COUNT WITH ME…" Juice started and hovered his finger over the button on his laptop. "…10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR" pressing the space bar, almost immediately after the Teller-Morrow Automotive erupted with flashing lights as fireworks whizzed and popped overhead, the whole crowd cheering.

Happy lifted Lana up by the armpits, ala Patrick Swayze with Jennifer Grey and she cooed down back at him, smiling like a child as he grinned back at her. Lowering her back down, she slid down his torso and he felt the warm skin of her half risen top press into his chest, her boobs squashed as he looked at them and then to her eyes.  
"I guess I owe you double the pleasure, your old lady ass too busy to sneak off with me tonight so you made me break my promise…I didn't get you off before the new year."

"You're punishment is to pay me back for the rest of the year, I'm afraid the punishment is non-negotiable Mister."

"Shit, you call me Mister one more time. I'm gonna start payin' off my debt now."

"Mister"

Happy growled and picked her up from around the lower back, swinging her down again, he swung her legs and then scooped her in a baby's carry as he walked through the celebrating ground and headed for the Clubhouse.  
"You're gonna cum so fuckin' fast you won't know what's hit ya."

Lana kicked her legs back and forth, swapping her locked ankles and then pulling her arms tighter around his neck, and started to nibble at his earlobe.  
"God, I think my ass could do with a service."

Happy almost dropped her but hurriedly got a second wind and slung her over his shoulder, slapping her ass, a few whistles and hollers directed his way, he practically felt like sprinting to the dorm room. God damn bitch, she was going to get it real good this time.

**~AN~**

**Ladies and Gent! **

**Hope you enjoyed, bit a long drawn out one, sorry! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for the continued support. **

**Love me x x x**


	90. Chapter 90

**~AN~**

**I had to use that AWESOME line from this weeks episode. When Jax shouted at Tara... oh that was good! So, God Bless K. Sutter! **

**Anyways... read on! **

* * *

**Chapter 90**

*****January 4****th**** 2010 10:30 Charming*****

Lana pulled Star toward the Teller-Morrow office, after spending the morning curled up on the Clubhouse sofa, she and Star had decided to make that trip into town. The boys working in the garage, the New Years celebrations well and truly over and it was back to normal life, the girls dossing around the garage, helping Gemma where need be, and just in general being the gofers for the lunch orders but today was going to be different. Talking on the sofa had escalated to a full on trip into town and Lana knew Gemma wouldn't mind if she borrowed her SUV.

Star cringed as Lana dragged her to the office, not really wanting to face Gemma, not really feeling up to facing anybody accept her Tigger. After the New Years fiasco, he'd been really good to her so far, supported her, and didn't bug her when she'd wanted to stay in the dorm instead of sharing pizza with the crew that included a certain Tacoma SAA. Her Tig had been a real big boy about it, taking in the consideration of her feelings and even some nights bringing the food run back into the dorm to share with her. Inevitably his kind gesture had lead to an array of sexual favours but she didn't mind, she loved him more than anything and she had promised him that she would take on Lana's advice, still feeling sad within herself, the occasional outburst of tears, she'd known deep down, and so had Tig, that she really did need to see a Doctor.

"Hey Gemma" Lana surprised as she bounced into the office with Star in tow.

"Baby-girl…" Gemma scrutinised, but let her lips form a gentle smile as she looked up and down the over excited Lana. "…Hap treatin' you and baby good?"

"Absolutely…asshole wouldn't get away with any shit this time, he knows that." Lana maturely chuckled.

"Good…and what…" Gemma stopped, setting her eyes on Star, realising they'd never really had the opportunity to bond, and not that she'd not wanted too, it was just never the time or quite frankly, Tig's girl preferred to hang out in their dorm room. "…what about you…?" she offered a strained smile at Star, a little uncomfortable with being too overly nice. Without the bonding it was hard to treat Star the same as she would Lana, she wanted too, but it would come in time. "…Tigger keepin' the fire burnin'?"

All Star could do was nod, a little frantic than any normal acknowledgement because she was nervous, but nevertheless, she had at least responded somehow.

Lana looked between Gemma and Star, not worried, not worried one little bit because she knew, in time, Gemma would expand her large crow wings and shelter Star under there just like she had done for her.  
It was hard not to let out a chuckle, taking one last look between the silenced grown women, she coughed to interrupt, all excited because she couldn't wait to ask Star what she'd been dying to ask her since before Christmas.  
"Gemma, can I borrow your car?"

Gemma was extremely thankful for the interruption, unable to take her eyes away from Star for fear of displaying some kind of weakness; she set a final nod in her direction and then settled back onto Lana.  
"Sure you can…here…take the spare set of keys."

"Brilliant…excellent, thanks Gemma. I'll owe you..." Lana trotted around the office desk and kissed Gemma's presented cheek. "…love ya' loads."

"Yea" Gemma rolled her eyes but smiled contently as she watched Lana practically skip out the door, a silent Star following behind quickly spinning back to offer a feeble wave goodbye and Gemma managed a smile in return before getting up from the desk and walking over to the window.

* * *

Lana snaked an arm around Star's waist, almost dragging her along, she snuggled up close to her and swung Gemma's SUV keys between the pair of them.  
"We get to cruise around town, buy ourselves some naughty lingerie, oh and the best bit, we get to pick up some drugs to cheer your sorry ass up."

"I'm sorry…" Star sighed. "…I know I'm being really miserable, maybe I really do need a stack load of Prozac.

"Hey, c'mon, turn that frown upside down. As soon as we get you sorted, there's something I want to talk to you about. I think… at least I'm hoping…it's something you're gonna like." Lana grinned, scanning her eyes across the Lot, setting her gaze over the shutter garage bays.

Star warily looked to her side, eyeing Lana's profile with unease, she actually formed a genuine smile seeing how excited Lana had been, and it was really true that people had the ability to rub off on people because Lana's chirpy attitude was certainly rubbing off on her. Maybe that was what she needed, her own personal Lana stuck in her pocket for everyday use, and able to pull her out wherever necessary, whenever she was feeling a little low.  
"Well…I can't wait to hear-…" Star immediately stopped as she heard Hap shout from the bay garage door they'd casually walked passed to get to Gemma's car.

"HEY…Where you goin'?" Happy shouted over as he saw Lana, her arm slung around Star's waist, her fingers gripping keys to a vehicle and a face that beamed mischievous intent.

Lana smiled, straightening her back, making her posture more alluring as she still guided Star to the SUV and seductively drooled back to her man.  
"I thought you had eyes on me everywhere?" she teased.

Happy did, always had been able to find every God damned thing about the whereabouts of his girl but God damn it, she could throw him a bone every once in a while at least.  
"Lana" he warned, and he couldn't stop the grin that formed as he watched her giggle, her God damned girlie ways always got him hook, line and sinker.

Lana cracked a laugh, hearing in the tone of his voice how playfully annoyed he was getting with her elusive ways. Poking her tongue out at him, she knew it would only fire the fuel, so she did it, seeing his jaw pop in return and then at the same time saw as Tig immerged from the garage too. Both men now stood at the top of the concrete ramp, greasy rags in hands and steely eyes watching the pair of them saunter across the Lot.

Tig furrowed his brow, hearing Hap shout the question from the shutter door he'd felt the need to stop work on the shitty cabriolet and investigate the goings on, and seeing Star being lured away, it was interesting but also annoying. Star was his woman, and she did as he said, it was as simple as that, if Hap chose to let Lana's leash that little bit longer, well that was his choice but fuck that shit, Star wasn't going anywhere he'd never pre agreed too.  
"ERICA, get ya' ass back here"

Star stiffened, hearing her real name, she knew immediately that he was dead serious, and maybe because he was being authoritive so out in the open, he'd used it just in case she'd decided to play devils advocate and ignore him, knowing full well she'd never disobey him when using her real name.  
Turning, and almost facing into Lana's chest, she stepped back letting Lana seemingly carry on walking and evaded her slouched arm and began to walk over to Tig, seeing him smirk, all powerful, and all six-foot-two complete sex God.

Lana quickly spun around on her heel, Star casually slipping from her loose grasp far too easily and she creased her brow, wondering why Star automatically did as she was told, almost all the God damned time. It was infuriating.  
Quickly taking the few steps to catch up to her, she caught her again around the waist, running around in a semi circle to gather her back up in her sweeping arm and steer her back in the direction of the car. Again, snuggling up close to her, steely a look toward Happy, seeing him lick his lips and she wondered why he'd looked so turned on, many things about Hap never fazed her and his over crazed libido wasn't ever going to be one of them.

Happy shifted from one foot to the other, his crotch twitching at the sight of his girl. Her ass sticking out as she comically clip clopped with her high heels back to Star's side, her lips spreading an adored smile and it struck him funny how he'd seen this all before, except this time it was his girl and a newbie, whereas before it was his girl and Gemma.

Lana cuddled in tightly to Star, directing her back toward the car, feeling her body stiffen liked she'd dared herself to break free and run into the shelter of Tig, but that sure as shit wasn't going to happen, not today, no fucking way. It was about time Star realised what sort of hold SHE had over Tig, and not the other way around.  
Casting her mind back, she'd remembered what Gemma had said to her. Wearing a towel and donning Hap's work boots, Gemma had walked her to the car and explained how Happy was completely and utterly hooked on her and there was no reason why Lana couldn't explain the same thing to Star.  
"Star, you haven't got anything to worry about. Just because you don't do what Tig tells you to do, it doesn't mean he's going to stop loving you…" She squeezed her side for comfort as she continued, channelling Gemma to the best of her abilities, remembering the day she'd been educated as well. "…you ain't got nothing to worry about…look at that?" she offered and turned her to face Tig, who still stood with Hap at the bay shutter doors.

"Where the hell you goin' Star?" Tig queried, honestly and truthfully wondering why she'd stopped, wondering why in God's name she'd stopped in here tracks and was now listening to the whispers of Lana in her ear.

"See…that Brother is hooked. All you gotta do now is walk on by. You ignore him and he'll just keep on coming back for more…" Lana grinned, smiling at Hap though, seeing his face crease almost in a dared laugh as if he'd known what she was saying. God damn him. "…you can't let Tig rule your God damned life…sooner or later, it'll bore him, then arguments will start, and before you know it, you'll be out on your ear." Lana giggled.

"He looks really mad though." Star offered, and she understood Lana, she really did but the more she looked at Tig, the more she panicked, knowing he'd said her real name, knowing he'd pulled out all the serious stops for her to just do as he told her.

"Fuck him, why does he have to know your every God damned move. You think Hap knows every little thing I do…nah, never. He says he does but I don't think so, he just likes to make me believe that…well, that's what I think anyway. If I thought, or cared too much about his constant wonderings I'd drive myself insane, you just have to have your own life too Star…now, c'mon, let's go into town." She finalised, seeing Star nod, seeing her get a second wind, becoming that stronger person she really needed to be and she cuddled her a little tighter, so proud of her for being her own person.  
Snapping her own eyes up to Hap, she smirked and watched as he took a casual step forward, raising his pointed finger to her across the Lot.

Happy wasn't quite sure as to what she'd whispered to Star but he could tell it was something of old lady importance as Star was taking it all in, and he'd had to contend with the low growls from Tig, feeling him try to urge Star to do as he said but Hap knew it wasn't going to happen. The girls had banded together, the girls were being bitches and God damn that shit fired Hap's loins up.  
Stepping forward and raising his pointed finger, he still had his duty, his duty as her old man to make sure she was going to be a good girl when out roaming the town alone, and he knew the pointed, authoritive finger screamed copious amounts of instructions. It was a silent warning, or maybe more of a guidance symbol in making sure she acted proper when he wasn't around, there was to be no fucking around when he wasn't there, no thinking she was Xena, the warrior fucking princess and taking on some asshole that groped her as she walked down the street. He knew that his pointed finger was telling her if shit like that happened, she knew the rules, any shit, she'd have to come and get him and he'd sort that out, it was his job to make sure she was treated right and he didn't want her getting into trouble whilst off in town with her girlfriends.  
It was more enthralling, watching as she nodded back to him, understanding exactly what the pointed finger had meant, understanding the responsibility she owed him by doing as she was told, although his instruction was nothing like what Tig had done, no way. Happy had grown up from that, and he knew what worked and what didn't work with a feisty little bitch that he had the fortune of owning, Lana hated to be told what to do, but she also loved the guidance and over the years, he'd incorporated his gathered knowledge and he'd pretty much let her do what the fuck she wanted but God damn, she knew it was all within reason. The more he let her be on her own, be her independent self, the more he realised that her cute little old lady brain worked overtime to constantly think, 'what would Hap do?' and shit, he fucking loved knowing how much she looked up to him, on all aspects of life.

Lana guided Star, taking one last look back at Hap, she twinkled her eyes completely and utterly in love with him as he'd still pointed his finger, even after their time apart he'd still been the same person, treated her with independence to a certain degree and she fucking loved to be let loose, knowing that when she'd come back, he'd be waiting for her, cock hard and absolutely ready to show her exactly why she should be coming back to him every God damned night. He was the best she'd ever had, and she never wanted to lose that.

Watching with an open mouth, Tig was furious, utterly enraged that Star had ignored him. She'd never done that shit before and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with the embarrassment that crawled up his spine, scrawling around the Lot, trying to see if anybody had overheard or seen the fact that Star had ignored his instruction, it was damn right humiliating and as he saw her hitching up her legs, curling them into the passenger seat of the SUV he couldn't stop his frustration. He stomped after her, about ready to yank her out and most likely make more of a scene than what had previously happened but he didn't care, by God, he didn't fucking care.  
He was stopped dead in his tracks though, a gripped hand around his elbow he was tugged back and he turned with a snarl as he looked into the eyes of his Brother Happy.

"Tig…" Happy started, not wanting to square off to the abrupt stance of his Brother because deep down, he knew it must have been a little hard trying to cope with having an old lady. He knew Tigger had never really had a serious lady, well at least not one he'd allowed to have in the confines of the Clubhouse that was for sure. "…Tig, there bitches, right? Let 'em be bitches once in a while."

Lana saw that some kind of exchange was happening at the garage doors and as she rolled down the window, slowly driving passed them, she pondered whether Hap was doing the same as she was. Helping their family grow, helping their SAMCRO family become the tightest unit of Brothers, ever!  
Giggling, seeing Hap stop his words of wisdom, she watched as both the men turned to see her roll passed in Gemma's SUV and it was almost impossible not to pass up the opportunity, so she didn't. Stretching her hand out of the window, she flipped them both the bird, cracking up with laughter and was glad she'd heard Star doing the same, hearing a genuine Erica laugh.

Tig whilst snarling at Hap was suddenly brought back down to earth with a thud, his words ringing true and he realised that maybe he was being a bit too strict; maybe there was no need to be so protective of his girl. Despite her past, despite the things she was afraid of, he couldn't shelter her away from everything, he'd have to pack away some of the cotton wool he'd inevitably surrounded her in, she needed to find her own feet again and he wasn't helping her do that, he was just hindering her.  
Seeing the middle finger being raised by Lana as she drove passed them, he heard Star's laugh and it made him smile, looking across to Hap, he realised his Brother had already creased out a grin as he shared the look back to him.

"Suffocate her with the rules and she'll begin to hate ya' bro. Let 'em give a little let attitude and she'll remember all the things you expect of her, and its like second fuckin' nature, bitch will have a day to herself and think of you the whole time…makes it all the more fun when she gets back." Happy offered, and then wiggled his eyebrows, watching as Tig smirked.

Excitement was present in his eyes as Tig now thought of Star's luscious curves, taking Hap's words on board, he now understood. Yes, Star was his woman, but she wasn't his slave. He had to let her find her own place in the Club and if letting her act a little insubordinate once in a while would help, then so be it. She could flip him the bird anytime she wanted, Hap was right, giving her a slapped arse for it later was going to be all the more fun.

* * *

*****January 4****th**** 2010 11:30 Charming*****

Kozik rolled out the Ford from Bay four, brake pads changed, and it was ready to be picked up.  
Even though he belonged to the Tacoma Charter, he'd been staying in Charming for reasons he wasn't exactly sure of, but he knew it had something to do with reconciliation. The bond between him and Hap had been severely damaged and it was something he was so desperate to mend, and spending more time with him had certainly helped that process. Progress with Lana had been going well too, the only one that had eluded him was Star and by God, he couldn't blame her. As for Tig, he knew that ship had sailed years ago but neither of them would ever see eye to eye. Only when it came to the Club, when it came to Brotherhood, he had no doubts at all that Tig and him were as close as every other Brother in the Charter, it was just personal shit that didn't mix well but it had been like that for years so it was no change, and not much of a heartache compared to Tig's woman. It physically burnt his fucking skin off every time she ignored him and he knew he deserved every bit of her hatred but shit, he was trying so fucking hard and he wouldn't stop, he wasn't ever going to give up trying. He knew that something was bound to give, at least sitting in the same room would be progress and he knew that within time it would happen and he couldn't wait for that, he really couldn't wait for his optimism to pay off.  
Pulling himself free from the car, he'd parked it up near the fencing and now walked toward the Teller-Morrow office, paperwork ready to hand in and his eyes squinting from the burst of sunlight that had reflected off the car now pulling into the TM gates.  
"Gem, we got one more finished. Fuckin' thing was a bitch but brakes are changed and it's ready for pick up."

Gemma was rushed off her feet, half debating whether to call Lana back from Town and get her running a few errands but she'd known why the woman was so damned giddy. She'd figured it had something to do with dancing, and finally being able to drag Star off with her, she'd already put two and two together and realised Lana had planned on dragging Star to the Main Street strip joint.  
Spinning around on her heel after filing yet another repo, she looked up as Kozik explained that one more car was ready for the customer to come collect.  
"Great, maybe I'll be able to get some lunch in eventually."

Kozik flittered with his eyes around the room, a bright spark of intelligence lit up behind his eyes and he'd straight away come up with a solution to Gemma's problem.  
"Hey, forget about lunch…I got that covered. B will do the orders; you can take a load off your feet for a bit then yeah?"

Gemma smiled, but it wasn't a thank you smile, it was a curiosity-killed-the-cat smile and it turned to a knowing smirk as she slumped into her desk chair and looked into the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms smouldering blue eyes.  
"You and the little lady doin' ok?"

It was hard not to grin, eventually giving in, running a hand over the back of his neck he beamed a bigger smile and flashed his eyes back to Gemma's.  
"Yeah, she's a good girl. Gonna take some time for her to get used to this life, but she's doin' ok."

"You think she's serious? She got any baggage?"

"Just one hiccup but I can handle that."

"Boyfriend?"

"How'd you guess?" Koz furrowed his brow in wonderment, feeling that she'd hit the nail on the head a little too quickly.

"Tom Chambers…" Gemma repeated, pulling a business card from the Rolodex and reading the name at the top. "…came by yesterday asking for a Bridget Tessio."

Kozik quickly took the card from Gemma's outstretched hand and scrutinised the detail.  
"Whad'ya tell him?"

Gemma immediately scoffed, a little insulted at the innuendo of her possible naivety.  
"Told him shit, said we'd never heard of her name…douche left his card anyway…this gonna be trouble for us?"

Kozik flashed his eager eyes back to Gemma, and it wouldn't have been possible to do it any faster, he was that sure of his answer.  
"Absolutely not, I got this shit covered." He assured her and nodded curtly before leaving the office.

* * *

Bridget was sat in the corner of the Clubhouse with an overexcited Juice sitting beside her, showing her gadgets and gismos that would improve her internet coverage without having to pay for it, and for a little while she'd been intrigued but after the last explanation, something to do with mirrors and FTP, she'd near enough slipped off the seat in complete boredom.  
"Wow, I didn't know that." She repeated for what felt like the hundredth time but no matter how disinterested she'd sounded, the SAMCRO Intelligence Office was unfazed by the negativity.

Since the New Years party, she'd blended in as well as could be expected and it hadn't gone unnoticed that it was mostly the men she'd bonded with. Most of them freaked out by her profession but then in more ways than one begging her to diagnose their fucked up compasses. It had been fun though, and she had laughed a lot but that night, after the New Year's hours had passed, it had turned into a somewhat sour ending. Her first telling off from her boyfriend and it was one she'd never fucking forget, it scared the living hell out of her but she'd understood.  
Sitting with Juice, his fingers prodded at keys on her laptop, wires linking his laptop to hers, warning messages flashing up on her screen, complete numbness washing over her face, she remembered what she'd done to earn her telling off…

* * *

*****FLASHBACK January 1****st**** 2010 01:15 Charming*****

_Having counted in the New Year, she spent the rest of the early hours wandering around the Lot, starting up random conversations, enjoying most of her time with the girls that she'd come to know were called Crow-eaters. She thought the label was a little strange but then she'd understood that the whole MC life was a little strange, having listened to Kozik relive his tormented childhood had been enough to cement the fact the man she'd loved belonged in a world far, far from her normality. It didn't faze her though, she really liked Koz and since being with him, he'd shown her that she possessed a whole different side to herself that she never knew existed and it was a good side, a side she enjoyed.  
__From an outsiders perspective it was interesting to see that a Motorcycle Club was nothing like what the media had exploited, more caring than what she'd read, more family orientated than what she'd thought but of course, some of the stories were true. Women were not seen as equals and some hellish things had been reported over the years and whilst she couldn't condone any kind of physical violence from a man to a woman, she'd realised that whilst being in the Charming Clubhouse reasons for why the men were so protective, so adamant that the women do as they were told, simply because they cared so God damned much about them, they didn't want them to get hurt. If laying a hand on their women was what was needed to solidify the importance of being listened too, then it was done without question. No Son was branded a woman beater just because he slapped her a few times, every correction was justified but by God if a Son had overstepped the mark, seriously hospitalising their woman, it wasn't looked upon as the nicest of past times and some Sons would be taunted for it, although, no Son would have been excommunicated for it. Ultimately it was their business what they did with their woman; it was just all down to ownership. If it was yours, you could do what the fuck you liked with it, if it wasn't, then if the few rumours that Bridget had heard flitter around the New Year's party was anything to go by then God be with the Son that committed that treason. She didn't want to know what happened to a Son when he overstepped his boundaries and she found herself wondering if any of the Charming Sons had ever been 'punished' for touching what wasn't theirs. She had to admit to herself, the whole Motorcycle Club concept was fascinating to her, so many tormented souls, so many people she'd love to help, having already helped one, she got to wondering whether any more needed her help.  
__Finally after finishing up her fifth Prospect Concoction, literally that had been the name of it, the one named Half Sack had even written it on the chalkboard near the bar and after a while Bridget found it hard to walk straight. She'd been angry but after the third cocktail she let herself calm down, withering away the tiny little niggles of jealousy as she'd been so wound up at the way she didn't fit in with the old ladies that it had infuriated her when she'd seen Kozik wink at Lana. Almost like it was some unwritten code, like it was some little secret but she knew she was above and beyond the realms of cat fighting she had to admit, even to herself, she'd felt like scratching Lana's eyes out.  
__As for the Star situation, the cocktails were just making her head spin around and around as she tried so hard to work out what the girl's problem was. Feeling that the more she thought about it, the more she believed that no matter how hard she tried, she'd always be considered an outsider, there would always be things that happened inside the Teller-Morrow walls that she'd never understand and Star's mini breakdown, having Lana support her, it felt upsetting to be so uninformed._

_Kozik pushed through the throngs of party goers, even seeing Gemma slipping her hand around and then down Clay's crotch, he'd realised that Charming really was the place to party, especially New Year's. Already having counted the New Year in, he was now wondering where on earth his piece of crumpet had gotten too, she'd been a little off with him and it was extremely unlike her, never once having to correct her behaviour because she'd always been so well reserved but he felt like he needed to understand why she'd effectively given him the cold shoulder all damn night.  
__Seeing her at the bar, he walked up behind her, quickly snapping his eyes to the movement from the corridor as hollers and whoops echoed around the bar room as Hap immerged with Lana towing behind. He noted how her smiling face had shown exactly what kind of mischief she'd been up to with her man, and coming over a little jealous that she'd been with the person she'd loved so why couldn't he have been with the person he loved, his Bridget's sulking frame slouched at the bar had irked him a little.  
_"_Hey, where you been all night?"_

"_Oh, you actually noticed then? I've been mingling, trying to make friends but nobody wants to let me in, all the guys are just tripping over the fact that I'm a shrink, like that even matters to the kind of person I am." Bridget moaned, standing but leaning more over the bar, her chest pushed almost over the top of it as she debated whether to sprawl her upper body over the surface. _

_Kozik chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, nudging himself closer; he pressed a kiss to her neck and decided to cheer her up.  
_"_It don't matter what anyone else thinks B, as long as I'm happy, you should be."_

"_Oh is that so? You haven't exactly been making me feel welcome." _

_Kozik snapped his kissing lips away from her as quick as lightening and scrawled his brow, trying to figure out what in the hell the person in front of him had done with the girl he loved. There was no shyness, no tiptoeing around her initial thoughts and him having to finish the sentence for her because she was too embarrassed, she was full on a different person and he didn't fucking like it.  
_"_You got somethin' to say?"_

_Bridget turned, slamming the Prospect's cocktail glass down on the bar top and crossing her arms in front of her.  
_"_Yes, in fact I do. I have questions and it's only right you answer them."_

_Kozik chuckled but it wasn't a chuckle that showcased how adorable he thought she was, it was pure edge. A pure struggle in trying to maintain his cool as he allowed such a different woman to lay down the law, but he'd give her the chance to vent, whatever it was, couldn't be any worse than what he'd shared with her back in Seattle.  
_"_Spit it out then."_

"_Lana…" Bridget started, and knew straight away that she relied on the tipsiness from the drink to get her passed the troubles that weighed on her shoulders. "…you winked at her, I saw it…AND… STAR!" she raised her voice, not meaning too, it just blurted out as her mind gradually remembered what it was she was supposed to be bitching at him about.  
__It straight away knocked the wind out of her when she was grabbed by the upper arm, her almost closed and slurred eyes quickly snapping open as she looked into the fierce eyes of her biker boyfriend._

_Kozik had been willing to listen, had given her the benefit of the doubt, letting her get away with speaking to him like a lump of shit but over his dead fucking body was she going to dictate shit she knew nothing about and before he could even comprehend what he was doing, he'd gripped her flimsy arm so tight, he'd heard her wince.  
_"_Keep ya' fuckin' voice down."_

"_I'm sorry, I…I…I didn't…I'm…I'm sorry" Bridget quickly stammered. _

_That was better, hearing her jumbled words stutter from her lips Koz felt a little at ease that his shy little princess had returned but damn it, he wasn't ready to let this sleeping dog lie, he needed to make sure this never happened again.  
__Gripping her arm, he pulled her roughly toward the back weight room, slamming the door shut he had her alone and it was his opportunity to make sure she understood exactly what the do's and don'ts were of the old lady Queen-Dom.  
_"_Baby…" he started, and it was harsh but he'd chosen to use his pet name, not wanting to completely make her feel alienated but he damn sure needed to make her understand. "…you spit that shit one more time, you start fuckin' talk about shit that you don't understand then we're gonna have a problem."_

"_You winked at her, I saw it." _

"_So fuckin' what…you ain't my fuckin' keeper. She's a friend, that's all, it meant nothin'." _

_Bridget tugged herself away from him and started to calmly pace the room, the hustle and bustle of the continued party in the other room banged on the walls but it didn't stop her thinking about all the things that puzzled her, all the things that she'd been able to pick up along the way, all the things she'd noticed whilst being left to her own devices behind the Charming walls.  
_"_What about Star?"_

"_NO…STOP, right there…" Kozik shouted, marching up to her, seeing her back into the corner of the room he pointed a sharp finger at her face. "…you DO NOT get to press for that shit. Whatever you thought you saw, whatever you think you know, you have it wrong…and if I find out that you've been talking to her about me. That's it…you're gone." He heaved, and so deadly serious with his threat because he didn't want any more harm to come to Star if he could help it. Having his girlfriend prod with questions upon questions about the shady way they acted around each other, it would only serve to be more hassle than it was worth. _

"_W-What d-do you m-mean...g-g-gone?" Bridget stuttered. _

"_Out…out of this place, out of my life…and back to your fuckin' boyfriend." Kozik waved a dismissive arm back and then it was his turn to start pacing the room as she stood as still as a statue. _

_Bridget creased up her lips, her chin crinkling as her mind sprung forth with the only assumption she could think of why he'd been so damn protective over Star.  
_"_D-Do y-you l-l-love her-r-r?" she whimpered._

"_What…?" Koz raised an incredulous eyebrow. "…no, where'd the fuck that come from?" _

"_You're protecting her." _

"_So fuckin' what if I am…and trust me, I ain't protectin' her from you." Kozik rolled his eyes but more to himself as he raked a hand over his tired face. _

"_Is-Is…this why sometimes you say her name in your dreams?" Bridget blinked, quite unable to understand why she'd picked that of all moments to bring it up but he had. Nights when her sleep had been disturbed by the beads of sweat that poured off his body, his body tossing and turning as he wrestled aggressively with himself and the covers, sometimes mumbling incoherent words, all jumbled up but sometimes repeated. Like the words, sorry, the words, forgive me, and it always started with her name, Star._

_Kozik saw red; absolutely fuming that she'd dare embarrass him like that. Even though it was just them in the room, he still felt like he'd been cheated, like he'd been put on the spot to explain the fucked up shit he had no idea he'd actually physically been dreaming about. Yes, she had been right, he did have nightmares, various ones but the more time he'd been spending in Charming, with Tig, with Star, the nightmares had been mostly about her, about what he'd done to her and how so very sorry he was for it all. In absolutely no way, did he want his girlfriend drilling his family about why he couldn't sleep at night, she had to understand that this was something she'd never be able to fix with her shrink methods.  
__He'd told her about his Mom, he'd told her about what happened to him when he was a kid and he'd only ever told her light shit that had happened in the club, the killing, the fact he'd hated strippers but he'd never told her the reasons as to why he'd needed to head back into Charming with the fears of never returning. It was just pure luck, or just pure Lana, the reasons why he'd made it this far in Charming and he wasn't going to turn that shit around, he was building his reputation back up, he was building his friendship back up with Hap and he so desperately didn't want his girlfriend fishing around for shit that would only kick up a fucking great storm.  
_"_YOU DO NOT SAY THAT SHIT AGAIN…EVER! You keep your gob shut; you don't ask questions for the benefit of counsellin' me, never! I FIND OUT… ONE TIME, ANY ONE DAMN TIME that you've asked Star shit about this…I WILL FUCKIN' END THIS…YOU WANNA BE A GOOD OLD LADY, THEN ACT LIKE ONE. YOU DO AS YOU'RE TOLD…YOU UNDERSTAND? DO…YOU… UNDERSTAND?"_

"_Y-Y-Yes, I…I…I under-r-r s-s-stand" Bridget withered away, her posture becoming the resemblance of a midget as she blinked up at him, his face positioned right in front of her, his eyes penetrating hers in a way she'd never wanted to see again. _

"_You can't fuckin' help me on this shit… NOT THIS TIME…you got it?"_

"_P-Please don't s-shout at me" Bridget lowered her head, dropping her chin to her chest she tried so hard not to let him hear her cry but a feeble whimper escaped. _

_Kozik watched as she dropped her head, the soft cry escaping her lips he blinked several times before he registered that he'd really upset her, but by fucking God, he was just trying to help her.  
_"_Hey, hey…" he hushed, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squashing her into his chest before stroking a hand down the back of her hair. "…I didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry."_

"_I-I-It's o-ok" _

"_No…it's not. I'm sorry. It's not like this all the time, I promise. You just gotta understand that there's some shit you can't fix. You remember I told ya' that I'd let a Brother down? Well I'm just trying to fix it and I'm nearly there, I can't have the time spent, wasted because my woman was poking her nose in where it wasn't welcome." _

"_I was…I was just…" Star started and immediately, funnily enough, what he'd said was exactly right. She had been trying to stick her nose in where it didn't belong, she had no right to question __**his**__ friends, she'd not been in his life long enough to be granted that privilege of getting away with talking to him and his friends like shit. Not like Lana, she'd get away with a lot of things but Bridget knew it was because she had been in the MC world so much longer than what she had, oddly, she couldn't wait to get to that stage. "…you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you. It's none of my business, you're right. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."_

"_Hey Baby…don't act all broken. There's gonna be times when you can kick my ass, and I'll let ya' but give us time…just right now, I'm just tryin' to show you the ropes. You start gossipin' with the wrong people, the Old Ladies will be the first ones to shout at ya', and not me. You don't want the Queen down your throat, trust me." Kozik offered and kissed her on the top of the head. _

_Bridget nodded, and she did understand, she wasn't being manipulated, she knew that he really did have her best interests at heart but she was pretty certain she wasn't going to ask any further questions about Lana. Knowing that there was something there too, she was absolutely adamant that she didn't want him shouting at her like that again, scared shitless was an understatement.  
__A little glimpse into the MC world where women really were seen as the lower breed, in a normal society, woman treated just like she'd been treated would have lawsuits as long as your arm directed at the perpetrator, but weighing up the pro's and con's, she'd rather have him shout at her, tell her off, make sure she was doing the right thing than to have even the thought cross her mind that she could live without him. She really did love him, and she knew he wouldn't have shouted at her, if he didn't love her back._

* * *

*****January 4****th**** 2010 11:40 Charming*****

Kozik walked into the Clubhouse, after coming from the office, the business card in hand, he spotted Bridget with Juice and made an authoritive beeline toward her.  
They'd had their first proper argument on New Year's but they'd been able to move passed it, his Baby was ready and willing to accept the roles and responsibilities of being an old lady, even if he did have to tell her off, remind her that she belonged to him and she didn't drink it up and start to get jealous on his ass.  
Chucking the business card onto the table, snapping his girl away from whatever trance she had been in, and he whipped his eyes to Juice.  
"Get lost Brother."

Juice immediately removed himself from the situation, leaving his laptop behind; he scarpered away like a good soldier and left the Tacoma SAA alone with his woman.

"Why has Gemma just given me this fuckin' card?" Kozik nodded toward the offensive stationary.

Bridget sighed, utterly brainwashed from the morning sat next to Juice and picked up the business card, reading the name she bulged her eyes and suddenly her whole world came crashing down. The memory only now surfacing, New Years, she'd fucking called him.  
The New Years party, before the argument, and pretty much during the time spent at the bar sipping up the Prospect's Concoctions she'd slurred a call to her boyfriend, well her ex-boyfriend and right now, right at that minute as she looked up into Kozik's eyes and offered a puppy dog look. She wondered if another argument was about to kick off.

**~AN~**

**OK Ladies and (Gent)**

**Hope you enjoyed this one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW… and let me know what you think. **

**Are you still all with me? **

**Love you all **

**Me x x **


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

*****January 4****th**** 2010 12:00 Charming*****

Lana sat in the waiting room, inevitably waiting for Star to be finished with the General Practitioner.  
It wasn't hard to get yourself some anti-depressants and she knew that Star had come far enough, realising that she was indeed in need of some help. The first step was to realise she needed it and Lana was relieved she'd agreed to see the Doctor, jumping up from her seat, although with a dreaded sigh when her name had been called from the reception, Erica Brower. She'd stood up and for the first time felt unashamed about her feelings, and Lana had felt all warm inside knowing that her fellow Old Lady was succumbing to the idea of becoming one of many citizens that relied on Prozac to get by.  
There was no shame, none at all and Lana beamed a smile when the Doctor's surgery door opened and she saw Star strut out.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. I got me some Zoloft…now I've just got to make sure Tig doesn't get hold of them." Star offered a sheepish smile, trying hard to make fun of herself purely because if she didn't, it was possible tears would fall, feeling the lowest of lows having been in with the Doctor and telling him the possible reasons for her change of character.

Lana tilted her head, sympathetic and almost adoringly as she could tell she'd felt a little down in the dumps, feeling progressively more and more, sorry for herself.  
"Well, you'll know if he's been chewing your prescription…his dick won't work." She chucked.

Star burst out a laugh, as she walked out of the surgery with her ever growing best friend.  
"I can just see his face now, he'd probably blame me for it too."

Lana chuckled, just picturing Tig pissed to the core because his penis wasn't working due to the, what he'd thought would have been fun, overload of Star's Zoloft drugs.  
"Actually, you'll just have to keep his mind occupied on something else, right?" she raised an eyebrow and nodded her head across the street, watching as Star furrowed her brow and trailed her stare in the direction she'd nodded.

Star looked across the street, seeing Floyds Barber Shop, the news agents and then, like the penny had finally dropped she caught sight of the neon sign that poked out of the wall down the cobbled alleyway just off of Main Street. The sign was lit, flashing the name 'Railroad' but due to the daylight it was hard to see, and if you didn't already know the place existed the passerby's would have been none the wiser.  
"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…lets give us something to do. Why have we got to drag our asses around TM, spending most of our time feeling like the spare parts in the back room? Let's get back on the wagon, I know you used to dance too…I haven't done it in years but damn…I got the buzz again. It'll be fun, and you know it." Lana convinced, shrugging her shoulders, trying to act nonchalant but inside she'd wanted to jump up and down and beg Star to do it with her.

"Happy will flip!" Star suggested, raising her brow, eyes slightly bulged as she found her our lips curling into an excited smile as she still tried to reason with Lana's idea.

Lana immediately furrowed her forehead and retracted her chin, looking at Star with a confused expression but then quickly realising that Star clearly knew very little about her man.  
"Never…he'll fucking love it…So will Tig!"

"Oh…I don't know about that…" Star started to chew at her lip, already picturing Tig's face, knowing that he too didn't mind her profession but with his possessive attitude lately she was pretty sure it wouldn't be swallowed that easily. "…Tig's been wound tighter than a corkscrew since I told him about…you know…his Dad." She whispered and lowered her head.

Lana took hold of Star's hand and marched them across the street.  
"Come on…it's not going to kill us. We'll just go in and ask a few questions. If it's not looking good then we'll forget it. If it looks good, and we're up for it then we can just keep it a secret from the guys…that'll be even more fun." She cackled a laugh as she imagined Hap ploughing up and down the streets of Charming looking for her ass on a Saturday night.

"You are gonna be the death of me, I can feel it already." Star confirmed, as quire frankly she practically **let** Lana pull her across the road, she all in all went willingly, the idea of dancing again, although having not quit it that long ago was becoming more and more inviting. Maybe a little fun was what she needed, maybe it wasn't drugs she needed maybe it was freedom.

* * *

*****January 4****th**** 2010 12:40 Charming*****

"Koz I'm sorry…I don't even know why I called him. I was alone…YOU left me alone and, and…well, it just happened." Bridget twiddled with her fingertips, squeezing her nails as she stared back up at her man who was now pacing back and forth. The clubhouse was relatively quiet, most of the Sons still working in the garages and she'd realised she'd been dead right, Koz was mad at her.

"You're pissed at me for leavin' you alone…darlin' you better get used to that shit, I ain't ya' fuckin' ball and chain. What the hell did you say to him?" Kozik gritted his teeth, seething with frustration at his girl's naivety.

"I…I…well, I don't really remember…I think I may…" Bridget looked away, readying herself for the backlash. "…I think I may have said that…that."

"WHAT? Spit it out B."

"I told him that I'd found someone new but, then I said we were fighting and that you'd upset me…I may have mentioned bikers…and…possibly a clubhouse" Bridget squeaked, cowering into herself as she watched his eyes get bigger, and then angrily narrow into pin pricks as he banged his hands onto the table in front of her and braced his arms, strong and steely as he glared at her.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? So…now I gotta knight on a white horse comin' here to save your lyin' ass? We weren't fuckin' fightin' B, you just got jealous on my ass." Kozik was authoritive and very calm as he watched her blink, watched her beautiful eyes blink up at him, all lost and incredibly sorry.

"I-I…k-know that now but at the time when I called him, I was a little drunk and I was angry at you." Bridget offered, seeing his broadness in front of her, shadowing her into a dark recess of the clubhouse.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now huh?" Koz raised incredulous eyebrows, wondering if she had really thought about what would have to happen.

"I'm sorry Kozik…I really am…" Bridget whined, unsure of what to really say back to him. "…I didn't know he would come looking for me. I really didn't."

"But now he's here, so what do I do?"

"It's ok…" Bridget stood up, flopping her arms by her side, she was about ready to march away from the table, huffing with courage and ready to put things right. "…I'll speak to him. I'll just tell him I'm sorry and…well-"

"You can get that shit outta your head right now…" Kozik slowly shook his head, standing up right and blocking her path. "…you think he's just gonna take your word for it and trot on back to Seattle? After the shit you pulled on him, he's gonna wanna know his little sweetheart ain't fallen into the wrong hands."

"I-I…I'm, but I'm not in the wrong hands…" Bridget furrowed her brow, so unused to the hostile relationship territory she had stumbled into, not understanding why her talk with Tom wouldn't fix things and now trying to figure out whether Kozik still wanted her because he seemed so cryptic and belligerent. "…I…d-do you still…want me…in…your hands?"

Kozik flicked his eyes all over her face, all downcast and unable to look at him directly he'd never felt more powerful, more dominant as he realised, yet again, how naïve and precious she was.  
Quickly snaking his hands passed her hips and then down over her ass, he grabbed her cheeks and thrust her body into his, seeing her mouth gasp open and dart up to his, and he kept his face stern and authoritive.  
"You ain't talkin' to your boy, I ain't havin' him think he can take you back, because this ass is mine…" he growled, and could feel his erection growing bigger by the second, pushing into her stomach, searching for it's true wanton desire. "…you just let me handle the boyfriend."

"It will be ok, I promise, if I just talk to him, tell him I made a mistake calling him. I'm positive he'll leave."

"Oh B, you really are a little saint ain't ya? Look, after you told him about your knew found addiction, you might 'a realised we don't have the best name in the press…he's gonna wanna take you away from all this. He won't let his little high school sweetheart get involved with the big bad bikers, will he?"

"O-Oh…I see…" Bridget sighed, with her arms still flopped downwards over his biceps and her forehead nearly touched his chest as she'd really felt stupid for causing such a hassle. She herself wasn't so sure that Tom would have been bothered but looking at her recent track record, what did she know about relationships? "…a-are you mad at me again?"

"Yeah, lil' bit baby…but you can fix that."

Bridget flashed up her glowing eyes, her eyelashes batting up and down as she felt a tiny pain in her chest because he admitted he'd been a little mad at her.  
"What can I do?"

Kozik grinned whilst ducking down his face, tilting to the side as he slowly and teasingly placed his lips onto hers, feeling her softness, her complete devotion to him as she gingerly opened her mouth.  
Like lightening and most likely a little too harshly, he shot up a hand to the back of her hair and scrunched his fingers into her locks, enabling the deepness of his tongue as he pushed into her roughly, and caught her off guard.

Bridget whimpered, flailing her arms up and then slowly placing them back down as her body become accustomed to the roguish way he violated her delicate frame.  
She'd never been taken roughly until she met him, her boyfriend Tom was reserved and far too ready to embrace the live of an old aged pensioner even still being in his early thirties. The feel of Kozik, the way he roughly handled her but the contrast of danger and safety edging each other out, had really wormed its way into her heart and she loved it when he did it.  
"I…I love…it when you…when you do that." She breathed heavily as he ripped himself away from her, their bodies still close together but his lips now trailing down her neck, toward her shoulder.

Kozik chuckled.  
"That mean you're gonna piss me off even more just so I do that all the time?"

Bridget slumped, frowned and felt really upset that he kept reminding her how she'd messed up at being his old lady.  
"Kozik…please, I am sorry, I really am. I'll try harder, I promise."

Kozik had only been teasing her and he kind of liked it even more that she'd taken it the wrong way and now seemed overly desperate to please him.  
"You wanna be a good old lady…?" he asked, watching her nod, her eyes expectant and reliant on his direction. "…get that cute ass into the office, help Gemma with the lunch order."

"I can do that." Bridget beamed and pushed herself away from him, walking toward the clubhouse door with determination.

"Hey Baby…you do a good job, and I'll do more of the shit you like." Koz smirked, raking his eyes up her legs and licking his lips.

"Are you being rude?" Bridget snobbishly asked, pretending to be in work mode, something she'd gotten to understand that he'd liked a lot, especially when she wore her reading glasses.

"I ain't ya' boyfriend…'course I'm fuckin' rude." Kozik winked and turned his back to her, hearing her giggle and open the clubhouse door to leave.  
Running his hand over his face, he sighed, realising that he now had a pompous boyfriend to deal with. Unsure of how to handle it, he realised he'd need all the information he could get on this Tom Chambers, it would have been a rookie mistake to assume the 'high school' boyfriend was as stupid as Bridget had painted.  
Tossing his head around the clubhouse bar room, he spotted Juice coming back out of the kitchen, chip bag in hand and stuffing his face full of them, he made a beeline for the Intelligence Officer.

* * *

*****January 4****th**** 2010 14:45 Charming*****

Happy had about finished with the tyre iron, with the end locked onto the bolt he kicked the living hell out of the handle as the bolt refused to fucking loosen.  
Starting the job in a relatively good mood, his girl flitting off to town, teasing him no end with her luscious curves and her old lady commradary with Star, he now felt like Tig's bad mood had rubbed off on him. Having watched Tig practically bash around in the tool drawers, and greatly pissed to the high heavens that Star hadn't returned from town yet. Hap noted that it had indeed been a long time but he wasn't fussed and had chuckled at Tig's grumpiness. Now, he himself was hungry, a little tired and wanted a damn break from fixing the everyday housewife car, it was his fifth one thus far and it was annoying the hell out of him.  
"Fuckin' thing…Jesus Christ, you ever get cars in this place that are actual cars…this is the last piece of junk I fuckin' work on, I swear it Brother." He fumed, dragging his ass to a barrel in the corner, watching as Tig was underneath the hood of his own housewife car.  
Being in Charming had been great, being part of SAMCRO was fucking awesome, much better than under Yardy or Boots but damn, he fucking missed the hot ass rides that used to roll up on the Tacoma Automotive. Boy racers in Tacoma, although cheesy and often cliché, if a richer kid rebelling from Daddy rocked up, their cars were always something the boys used to fight over fixing.

"Call the girls; find out where the fuck they are?" Tig mumbled from under the engine, eventually ok with Star disobeying him, liking the sound of her chuckle as she'd laughed at Lana but now this was beyond a fucking joke, they'd been gone all fucking morning.

Happy rolled his eyes, dismissive of Tig's hundredth plea as he looked around the garage hoping to fall upon some unattended food.  
"Tig, leave it alone man. You can smack her ass when she gets back, stop bustin' my balls Bro. I don't give a fuck."

Tig groaned, talking mumbled but extremely fast as he scolded himself for not having the nerve to call his own girl, not wanting to seem so desperate to have her back.  
Lying under the hood, he'd heard a clip clop of heels and he was about to wheel out from under the car but he found his body slouching before he'd mentally remembered that Star had worn flats that morning.

* * *

"Umm…can I interest you with some lunch…I have a baguette with-" Bridget interrupted at the edge of the garage bay, and suddenly halt in her list of goodies when she saw Happy charging toward her.

"About fuckin' time, you got any meat…I like meat." Happy asked, fiddling his hands into the plastic carrier bags Bridget had now held open, making the access easier for him as he thumbed at the hot baguettes.

"Yes, all meat, that's what Gemma said you'd like."

Happy pulled one out, checking the contents and then settled his eyes, locking them with Bridget as he offered a smile.  
"You did good" He straightened his features, surveying her open booked face, a little delicate around the edges, a lot like Lana when he had first met her.

"Thanks, does…does Tig want one?" Bridget asked, raising an eyebrow, watching Hap take a large bite into the end of his baguette.

Happy shrugged, chewing fast, swallowing a little and then speaking with his mouth full.  
"Better put one on the side, asshole's got a wasp in his bonnet today."

"You mean a bee?"

Happy grinned, enjoying the questioning, enjoying how inquisitive she'd seemed.  
"Nah…Tig has wasps, he stings a lot."

Bridget dropped one handle of the bag she held and covered her hand over her mouth, shielding her giggling sounds. Hunched up with her shoulders, almost as if it was a sneaky secret, laughing behind Tig's back as she looked up at Happy, realising that he wasn't as scary as she'd once thought.  
"Wasps" she repeated, making it sound all the more hilarious as she heard it again.

"Easy there darlin', not many girls get away with laughin' behind his back…" Happy retorted, keeping his face as stern as possible but doing it all the more just for effect, just waiting as he saw her face immediately straighten out of fear and then he cracked up laughing. "…my girl said you were findin' it hard settlin' in…don't look so jacked, we ain't that fuckin' bad."

"I-I…sorry" Bridget smiled shyly, a smile that admitted she knew she'd been finding it difficult to understand just how things worked within the walls of a Motorcycle Club. "…I'm sure you're all wonderful guys, raised proper by your parents."

"Well…" Happy creased his face, jerking in his chin. "…wouldn't go that far bitch." He grinned and then watched her look on at him, her bottom lip slightly dropping open and then he realised why. Calling a newbie a bitch was a mistake but damn, she'd have to get used to that shit, so he breezed passed it, not an ounce of him willing to apologise.

Bridget racked her brain, trying to figure out how to operate her gasped features; she quickly offered another dismissing smile and turned on her heel quick sharp. Heading back toward the clubhouse, she couldn't quite believe she'd just been called a bitch, and for no reason.

* * *

Happy chuckled as he watched Bridget make a beeline for the clubhouse, turning around and still stuffing his face with his lukewarm baguette he returned back to the barrel with a creased brow, pondering to himself how on earth she'd thought any of the guys in the club had been raised successfully by their parents.  
His childhood wasn't so bad, there was no alien, unmistakeable mishap in his life, apart from his Dad leaving his Momma a single parent, nope; he'd chosen to be a bad boy all by himself. He wasn't pushed into it by some underlining therapy needed abuse case, no, he was hard core because he'd just wanted to be. His Mom was, and still was the love of his life except around near on twelve years ago she'd started to share that mantelpiece with his girl Lana. Two bitches he'd die for, and he was thankful that his Mom loved Lana just like she was her own. It was too bad that Lana's Mom hadn't loved him as much, Christ, he remembered the day he first met Lana's parents, it most definitely wasn't a planned event, and the sneaky in-laws just sprung a surprise visit…

* * *

*****FLASHBACK December 17****th**** 1999 21:45 Tacoma*****

_Happy had been committed to his girl for roughly a year and five months, there was nowhere else his dick had been apart from in her, and that declaration deserved some kind of national holiday. He had admitted he loved her a month or so into their 'thing' and she understood his ways, knew and accepted why he didn't want to say he loved her every five God damned seconds, because he within himself, believed love was more than just words, it was action and he had a lot of it.  
__Still, being with her, being solely hers for that amount of time hadn't gone without trial, plenty of tribulations had arisen and he'd dare himself, dare his old self to surface again, try to hurt her because sometimes he hated that she'd came along in his life and completely changed the way he saw things. He was no longer as selfish and as pig ignorant, he did think of others before himself and just sometimes, knowing that, really riled him up.  
__Especially tonight, out collecting debt, away from Lana and back into the swing of things, he ran into some friends._

"_Hap man, how are you?" Teddy hollered from across the street. _

"_Teddy, my man, how the fuck's it been?" Happy clasped his hand into Teddy's and embraced with a shoulder touch. _

"_Shit could be better dude, and you?" _

"_Not bad man, not bad. Still workin' the underground, got some good shit lined up, I'm doin' a'ight." Happy nodded, an arrogant grin crossing his face as he'd always been successful within his line of work. _

"_Yeah, no shit. I heard you're still runnin' Jesse's, can you hook a player up?" Teddy plummeted and suddenly didn't care that he'd come across a little more desperate than he'd liked. _

_Happy furrowed a brow, seeing his buddy, someone he actually used to live next too, all bent out of shape, looking like a good shower would have killed him and suddenly he was thrown back into his old ways. Wanting selfishly to show-off how well he'd done for himself compared to the same bum him and his Mom used to live near, it was time he got to show his old friend Teddy, how a man could really live.  
_"_Yeah…I can hook you up, let's get ourselves some pussy."_

"_YEA…AWESOME…great man, knew I could rely on you to show me a good time." Teddy hollered, slapping a palm into the centre of Hap's back and boldly walking down the street, a sudden burst of adrenaline now that he was with a guy that the whole of Tacoma knew. _

_

* * *

_

_"Might stay out tonight, don't wait up"__ Happy sent the text to his girl, whilst he looked up from Jesse's lush, deluxe sofa's, watching as his old friend Teddy was sloshing his face between the most bodacious breasts that Jesse's place offered. _

_"Are you in Jesse's?"_

_Happy rolled his eyes, knew his fucking girl would ask it and was now pissed at himself for even telling her his intention to stay out later than planned.  
__"It don't matter where I am. Go to bed."_

_"You're not my keeper"_

_He couldn't help but smirk, Happy knew she was goading him and he fell for it as openly as any fool would, her shit all up like that, was what made him love her and he was pretty sure she played him, knowing he'd be thinking of her instead of the girls that surrounded him at Jesse's.  
__"Yes I am."__ He smiled as he replied._

_"Don't be an asshole"_

_"Leave me the fuck alone then, I'm workin'."__ Happy sent his final reply and as soon as he had, he regretted it. Yet again, he'd put his big boot right down his throat and he could picture her, right now, right at that minute chucking her cell across the room, smashing it to smithereens as she'd read his abrupt response.  
__Seeing Teddy, and then seeing one of the women pull themselves free from his grasp, sauntering her long legs right into his direction, he gulped and suddenly wasn't so bothered about Lana's supposed upset back at the apartment. _

_

* * *

_

_Lana squeezed her cell phone in her hand; a deep twang pained her chest as she read his reply, hating it completely when he was so direct and hurtful without seeming to care about it. She put up with it though and in the grand scheme of things, it was just a text message, their text messages to each other were not the basis of their relationship. They had many, many, many things they connected on but by God, it stung like a motherfucker when she knew he was at Jesse's, absolutely hated it in fact. All the girls there were so pretty, so immaculate and so damn enticing; she just knew he was getting some kind of lap dance.  
__Getting up from the sofa, she walked to his record player, a piece of Happy decor that had one day magically appeared in her apartment without her permission. She didn't mind though, she loved listening to vinyl, it reminded her of her Dad, he used to dance with her when she was little, fond memories surrounded any record player she saw.  
__Sliding the record out of the sleeve, she gently placed the needle to the edge and cranked up the volume, it was old school. A record that wasn't of Hap's collection but one that she'd acquired herself, the soulful tinkle of the piano, the sweetly deafening voice of the little Michael Jackson as he belted out Who's Lovin' You. She'd always end up playing it when he pissed her off, it sort of reminded her of what they had, made her forget his nastiness and it let her reacquaint her feelings, letting her mind weirdly tell her those were the words he'd say to her if he was ever to admit he treated her wrong some times, but she knew he'd never do that, he'd never say he was sorry, far too embarrassed to admit his wrong doings half the time._

_

* * *

_

_Happy was standing beside Teddy, admiring the women that danced on stage, ones that flicked their feather boas into their faces, and doing a good job at alluring Teddy into the mix but not him. Sure, a waitress passing by had approached him face on, walking a step closer to him, letting the tray she held press into his chest as she offered her surfaces and it had taken him some time to decline but he did. It almost felt like if he did, he'd be falling off the wagon. He'd been sober from other pussy for nearly two years and that thought alone only made him think of the pussy waiting back at home. A pussy that he'd no doubt have to pry open with gifts, money and promises to never talk down to her again, but he could handle that, as long as he was let back in. Lana's pussy was like a God damned drug to him, the damned best he'd ever been in, far better than the ones that flashed at him from the stage.  
__Slowly but surely, the time on the clock was nearly hitting midnight and he realised it was his cue to eat humble pie.  
_"_Teddy…I gotta go. Don't leave it too long before I see your ass again."_

"_Buddy…this place is amazin', why you fuckin' leavin' man?" Teddy squealed, his hands breached onto a girls knees, holding them open as he'd been kissing into her thighs. _

_Happy wiped his hand along his chin, feeling a slight stubble starting to gather, straight away feeling his tiny sprout of facial hair that lined just under his bottom lip, thinking again of his girl, she'd loved it when he kissed her, letting her feel the rough tickle of his mini lip goatee.  
_"_Another time, I got more debt to collect." He grinned and it was a complete lie, but be fucked if he cared, he was already out and passed Jesse's door by the time he'd given Teddy the chance to protest some more._

* * *

*****FLASHBACK December 18****th**** 1999 00:15 Tacoma*** **

_Happy slipped the key into the apartment door, already hearing the music cracking out of the speakers, rolling his eyes because he'd become accustom to that damn song and it hadn't gone unnoticed that she played it when she appeared to be mad at him.  
__Now in the apartment and closing the door, he knew he needed to approach with caution and he literally froze on the spot when the room fell silent and he sheepishly looked up._

"_Oh…wasn't expecting you back so early." Lana breezed, and she knew it was done far too calmly but fuck she was so mad, even her sarcasm wasn't working right. _

"_It's gone Midnight" Happy answered, stating the obvious even though he'd realised she was attempting the beginnings of her scold. _

"_Oh, so it is…what was I thinking? I was having such a good time here on my own, I lost track of time." _

"_Lana, quit the shit. I ain't standin' here for my fuckin' health, get on with it. Get you're bitchin' out and finished, I'm tired and we need to go to bed." _

"_Oh my God…" Lana flapped up her arms and then stomped toward him. "…you actually think you're sleeping in my bed tonight, you can take the couch buddy, I ain't having no Jesse diseased dick near me tonight, no thanks." _

"_Jesus Christ…" Happy lifted up his arms, curling his hands over his shoulders and pinching at the material of his t-shirt, gathering up the masses and then pulling it over his head. Tattooed pectoral muscles twitching, his whole upper body revealed in his glorious nakedness as he knew damn well where the argument was going to end up. "…get on ya' knees and start workin' it, you'll see I ain't touched no other bitch tonight…could have…wanted too…damn, I fuckin' wanted too-"_

_Lana didn't let him finish, the massive surge of adrenaline that boiled from her inwards flew through her arm and she slapped him good and proper across the cheek.  
__Watching as his face snapped to the side, she bit on the inside of her mouth, for a split second, always that split second afterwards, wondering whether or rather what he was going to do in retaliation. He'd never hit her before but she had no doubts in her mind that at times he'd most definitely wanted too._

"_I really fuckin' wanted too…but I didn't." Happy finished, his teeth gritted as his eyes involuntarily closed, trying to wash away the hot flash of anger that would always surface for that split second after she'd pelted him across the face. Dear Christ, it wasn't the first time she'd slapped him, he'd become used to her outbursts, fuck, and he really dug it when she was fired up. _

"_Why the fuck are you going in Jesse's anyways? Of all the fucking places you roll, that's the only place I hate you going." _

"_Not that this shit is any of your business…but I still collect from Jesse. Your beef with Jesse has fuck all to do with me, you're the one that still chooses to work at the Nightclub. I fuckin' told ya'. You wanna work Jesse's I can make it happen." Happy retorted for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew she was jealous of the girls who worked at Jesse's, their stripping career was so much more professional than the girls at the One-Niner haunt but his girl was so God damned stubborn, she'd never let him help her better her chosen profession. _

"_I don't need your damn charity Hap…workin' for Richie ain't that bad." _

"_Richie ain't even there no more, asshole Drake took over that shit, remember?" Happy informed, his lie about Richie's death still kept from her, her beautiful eyes blinking up at him as she tried so desperately to defend her path of work. _

"_Whatever…still, I don't need your charity Hap." _

_Happy snagged at her upper arms, gripping her tight, he pulled her against his naked chest and suddenly witnessed her uneven heaving chest, caught off guard by him and now appearing turned on.  
_"_You don't want my help… then what the fuck do you want from me?"_

"_I wanted your cock but…" Lana tilted her head to the side, dismissive and disgruntled at the mere thought of him as he touched those beautifully silk skinned dancers at Jesse's. "…you keep rubbin' up those other girls, I ain't gonna be interested. Plenty more bad asses in the sea Hap, you think I can't find another you?" _

"_Just you fuckin' try it…" Happy's eyes glowed, his lips almost touching hers as he tilted his own head too, wanting desperately for the taunting to be over so he could just plunder her nether regions and make their feud disappear, just like that. "…when you gonna quit breakin' my balls about Jesse's? Your cunt is ten times better lookin' than what dances on those stages baby." _

"_Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Lana pouted her lips, showing dissatisfaction but really, she was beginning to love him even more than she already did. _

"_You better take it…my patience is runnin' thin with this shit." _

_Lana smiled now, being close to him, being captured by his testosterone and at the same time being gripped by his clutched fingers, pressed into his bare chest like a God damned ragdoll, it was hard for her not to succumb to his loving ways.  
_"_Tell me I'm sexier than those girls?"_

"_You're a fuckin' fox, what more do you want?" Happy grinned, nudging his nose to the side of hers, feeling her hot breath gently touch his lips as he toyed with kissing her. _

"_Tell me my skin is just as soft as theirs?" _

"_It's soft like warm fuckin' butter, fuck…Lana, what more I gotta say for you to let Daddy in?" _

_Lana hitched up a soft whimper as she moaned her next request.  
_"_Tell me you think I'm prettier than them?"_

"_You fuckin' kiddin'? I ain't hauled my ass back here for nothin'. You're the prettiest bitch I've ever fucked…God damned beauty queen and you don't even see it, do ya'…?" Happy questioned more to himself, knowing his girl was far too modest at times. "…Is that it…can we wrap this shit up in the bedroom?" _

"_Ok…but I'm not doing you __**any**__ favours…it's all about me tonight, you got that Mister?" _

_Happy pulled her arm outright and then heaved her over his shoulder, marching toward the bedroom; he hit the living room light before slipping away into the dark bedroom.  
_"_Is that my punishment? Baby, you gotta work on your tact…all Daddy wants is to get so fuckin' deep it makes those eyes water. You think I give a shit right now about you blowin' me off?" he asked a matter of fact._

"_Oh…" Lana surmised, taking a moment to think, unable to come back with any kind of sarcastic response. Allowing herself, now shadowed away in the bedroom, to be her innocent self as she knew he'd never make her feel inexperienced because, all in all, she was far from it but sometimes she'd often forget what little she'd have to do to turn him on. "…well goodie for me then." _

"_You're sexy when you have no comeback." _

"_Good job…because I'm stumped. All I want now is that…" Lana groped at his crotch over his jeans. "…inside me." _

_Happy unbuckled his belt, hearing her giggle all girlie as she anticipated his oh so eager manhood, already ready, already bursting out of the stockade and gunning for the finish line as he smacked open her legs, wide and inviting.  
_"_Jesse's bitches ain't got a patch on this."_

* * *

*****FLASHBACK December 18****th**** 1999 11:30 Tacoma*****

"_Get the chocolate one…A-a-a-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Lana shrieked, heaved over his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist as she poked her chin into his jeans covered bum.  
__He'd carried her into the kitchen; deciding to spend the day with her, much to her delight and had ordered him to collect ice cream from the freezer except now he'd decided to touch the tub to her naked thigh. Wearing only his white, short sleeved t-shirt with no panties, her hair down, dangling upside down she screamed in protest._

"_Only thing those Jesse' girls have one better up on you… is their brains. Those girls are clever enough to shut the fuck up, orderin' guys around… __**You**__ on the other hand, cease to understand I don't take orders." Happy deeply chuckled as she removed the cold ice cream from the back of her thigh and shut the freezer.  
__Wearing only his jeans as she'd stolen his t-shirt, he struggled to walk back to the bedroom with his flies undone and the denim slowly slipping off of his hips._

"_If I didn't give you orders, then you'd never realise what I liked and didn't like." Lana seductively purred, a slow head rush forming from being upside down for so long. _

"_Baby, your screams are enough to guide me." Happy chuckled as he felt her quickly slap her hand into his butt. _

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"_Happy, the door" Lana tried to crane her head up straight, pushing her hands into his bum, waiting him to let her go but he'd had a solid grasp and now walked toward the front door. _

"_Who the fuck's this?" Happy mumbled, more to himself as he'd tried to rack his brain as to who would disturb them on a Sunday. Swinging open the front door, his girl still over his shoulder, thighs held down by his curled bicep, his torso completely topless and still very much tattooed to the nines, and his jeans half falling off, most likely revealing the very beginnings of his treasure trail.  
__He looked into the eyes of a man, an older man, a greying moustache, thick and prominent and then he heard his girl croak from behind his back._

"_Who is it Hap?" _

"_Who the fuck are you?" Happy growled, although the man was older, he couldn't stop his genetics from leaping forward, his possessiveness over his girl coming to the forefront of his testosterone fuelled mind. _

"_Bruce…Bruce May…Lana's father" Bruce beamed a smile, extending a hand, chirpy and completely unfazed by the almost naked man in front of him, not at all fussed to see his baby girl's hind near enough peaking out of the t-shirt she wore. _

"_DAD? OH MY GOD… HAP, put me down." Lana wiggled. _

_Happy was stunned to say the least, somehow, someway his mind had fashioned that Lana had been put on this earth by some fucking miracle as he'd never once had a conversation with her about her parents, and yet there one stood, as plain as day and he'd only just swore at him.  
__He wasn't able to register what Lana had wanted, couldn't fathom any understanding at all even though she wiggled against his strength, he still just stared at the man she called Dad and then flashed his eyes to the still extended hand, ready for him to shake.  
__His own hand had started to stretch out, picturing in his minds eye that if he was to touch him, some kind of magical force field would envelope them into a time warp and he could already see himself in the future, with Lana, her family, their own family, grandchildren, the whole ten fucking yards and he just couldn't understand why he'd never even thought about growing old with Lana before. Looking at her father now, his life with her seemed all so very real and fuck was he nervous, yes he fucking was._

_Bruce clasped the unsure hand that had reached for his, shaking him roughly but noticing how the hand of the man that gripped his daughter with the other, seemed strong, completely stable and was attached to a forearm and then biceps that were covered in tattoo upon tattoo.  
_"_Nice art work." He complimented and really, it was a compliment, he'd always wanted tattoos himself._

"_Dad-d-d-d" Lana moaned, feeling incredibly shy that her father, although still unable to physically see him, was having a real life conversation with her real life boyfriend. _

_Happy nodded at the breezy offer of comfort from Lana's Dad, Bruce and then finally stepped to the side of the door, opening up the entrance, and he almost choked to death when a clatter of noise could be heard coming up the outside apartment stairs and this time, unsure of the noise, unsure of the possible next intruder, he let Lana fall to her feet. _

"_Bruce, you could have helped me." _

_Happy heard the voice coming up the stairs, seeing Bruce look down dismissively and then step into the apartment ignoring said voice. Looking back and forth to Bruce, and then the voice, wondering what in the fucking hell was going on. The apartment was being overrun, and he was a little uncomfortable with not having the control, Lana's father seeming so laid back and completely carefree. _

"_I told you not to bring all that stuff out of the car now anyway. It's hardly time for memory lane." Bruce muttered as he made himself comfortable, winking at his daughter and then rolling his eyes, making her giggle slightly as the looming voice of her mother could be heard coming up the stairs. _

"_Good LORD" Helen gasped, watching as the shirtless man snapped his head back toward the entrance where she stood and she couldn't stop her eyes from bulging out, quite unable to believe the rudeness of the man. _

"_Mom, this is Hap… Hap this is my Mom. Helen." Lana looked at Happy and could tell he was out of sorts, his eyes dark and defensive straight away as he'd clearly heard the undertone in her mother's voice, brisk and unapproved without real reason. _

"_Does he walk around half naked all the time?" Helen walked passed him completely upper-cutting his nose, not allowing any interaction from him to her, absolutely no way. A man, who didn't have manners, was a man she had no time for and she had directed her question to her daughter. _

"_Mom" Lana groaned, and she looked at Hap, sorrowful pity in her eyes as she then tried to pull down the shortness of his t-shirt she wore. _

_Happy pressed his lips together, trying hard to suspend the inevitable but it was too much, who the fuck did this woman think she was? Lana's mother maybe, but she was over stepping her boundaries, talking like he wasn't even there, talking all third person on his ass, that was never going to sit well.  
_"_No shirt, but my momma taught me manners…you normally enter a man's house without fuckin' askin?"_

_Helen spun around, scolding her eyes into Lana but then flashing her lashes to the man that had spoken directly to her.  
_"_How…dare…Lana, is this…" she stuttered, a little taken back, a little nose out of joint because unfortunately the naked man had been right, she had been rude and uncouth but she wasn't about to give him the benefit of the doubt. "…this is my daughter's apartment, I'll have you know."_

"_That runs on my fuckin' money. My woman don't gotta spend her own money on keepin our place, that's my job" Happy chided, as if what he said should be gospel for the whole damned world, never in his life would he allow Lana's dancing money, scrimped and saved, to then go on bills to keep the apartment, no way, that's not how he was raised.  
__Clearly Lana's mother had other ideas and he couldn't be around that kind of stubbornness for too long, staring at Lana, he winked, hitched up his flies, then buckled up his belt and shimmied across to his boots in the kitchen doorway._

_Lana watched, couldn't help but smile as he winked at her, all proud and noble, she'd never loved him more and she quickly snapped a look to her Mom, silently pleading for her to apologise but knowing deep down it was never going to happen.  
__She watched as her Mom's eyes grew larger, looking just behind so she turned to see, and saw Hap immerge from the kitchen, boots on, a shirt over his golden tattooed torso and an outstretched hand leaning over the sofa to Bruce._

"_Nice to meet ya', but I gotta go…" Happy offered, genuinely smiling as Bruce returned the appreciative gaze. Walking up to Lana, placing his hands on her hips he ducked down and kissed her lips, did it again for good measure and then settled his open eyes on hers. "…I'll catch ya' later." _

"_Don't go Hap." Lana asked, knowing he was leaving because of her own damned mother. _

"_Got too…" Happy flicked his eyes up and connected with Helen. "…ain't used to bitches disrespectin' me…" He finalised, seeing Helen look like she'd swallowed a wasp but still looked refusing to offer some kind of apology. "…but she's ya Mom right? Can't kill her so easily" He whispered and then stepped away, watching as Lana giggled before he slammed the apartment door shut._

_

* * *

_

*****January 4****th**** 2010 15:00 Charming*****

Happy swallowed the last of his baguette, and then rubbed his crumby hands onto his front, checking that Tig was still under the hood, and not passed out he sauntered out of the garage, letting the sun warm his face, the cold memories of Lana's uptight mother had sent a chill down his spine.

* * *

"Hey, you got a license for that body?" Lana shouted as she climbed from the SUV, back from town and completely and utterly ready for some alone time. The Railroad strip club adventure had been a complete hit, and knowing what laid a head for her, she'd been so damned horny since leaving that place off Main Street that she'd thought of nothing but Hap on the drive back.

Happy snapped a look across the Lot, seeing his girl he grinned and was secretly glad his girl was nothing like her mother, far too sexy, and looking far too horny if his eyes weren't deceiving him.  
"Got a license but it needs a service, you offerin'?"

Lana smiled at him as she approached, feeling as Star touched her shoulder offering a gentle smile in thanks for the trip to town and then chuckled loudly as Star did the same, trying to suppress her giggles of what had happened in the Railroad before she entered the garage to see Tig.  
Shifting her attention back to Hap, she snaked her arms over his shoulders and leaned into him, pouting her lips, she peaked a delicate, barely lip touching kiss onto his still mouth.  
"Take me home"

"Do I gotta ask what you two got up too?"

"Ooh…" Lana hissed. "…probably best I tell you later."

"Lana." Happy warned.

"What-t-t-t…?" Lana groaned in mock. "…you're gonna kill my ass if I tell you what happened."

"Like shit I will, fuck all you do surprises me anymore."

"Me and Star did a test dance at the Railroad joint off Main Street, we borrowed some of the stage clothes and…" Lana beamed, all excited. "…and I got tips, and I wasn't even properly working."

Happy popped his jaw, fucking livid inside that his girl hadn't called him, hadn't told about her stage antics, anything could have happened and he would have been none the wiser.  
"You're right…I'm gonna kill your ass."

"Hap, come on…" Lana purred, stroking her fingers down his chest, tilting her head to the side, all dreamy and at the very edge of her control as she tried to sooth his dormant anger. "…if you take me home now, I'll show you what I did on stage? More of a private showing, yea?"

Twisting around, Happy unlatched his greasy cloth from his belt and chucked it inside the garage. Quickly stepping clear of his girl, he slipped his cut back on and snatched at her hand, marching toward his bike, he then bellowed an order to the Prospect coming out of the office.  
"Prospect, clear my shit up…I'm clockin' off"

**~AN~**

**Long one, sorry it dragged in places. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'm writing this for the lovely ladies (and Gent) but I ain't feeling the love so much any more, as reviews have dried up. I'm figuring it's the time of year or some shit. I don't know. **

**I have thousands of visitors on this story, but I guess I have shy readers or something because you ain't reviewing. COME ON people… give a little back! I spend hours on this shit. I know I don't have too and it's my choice but boohoo me! I have the anon activated so it's not like you have to login people! **


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

*****January 5****th**** 2010 10:15 Charming*****

Star popped her second Zoloft as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She'd taken one just before going into The Railroad with Lana yesterday, and although it sounded stupid knowing it had been so soon, she was really feeling quite good about herself. She couldn't work out whether it was the anti-depressants or the fact, she and Lana had one hell of a blast meeting the girls in the strip bar off of Main Street.  
It hadn't been as bad as she first thought, initially imagining a complete dive, exactly like the Nightclub in Tacoma and the short time she'd spent at Chaser's in Lodi, but it was nothing like either of those places…

* * *

*****FLASHBACK January 4****th**** 2010 12:50 Charming*****

_Walking up to the entrance, Lana leading the way, all bold and so sure of herself, she watched as she ducked her head down into the ticket booth. Seeing a young girl manning the reception, Star rolled her eyes and tugged at Lana, trying desperately to get her to forget about the silly idea, but low and behold Lana was an insistent little thing. _

"_Is the Boss here today?" Lana asked. _

"_Ace? Yea sure, he's inside." _

"_Thanks babe…" Lana beamed, turning her head to grin at a resisting Star and pulling her through the tiny dark corridor that lead to plush burgundy curtains, draping the entrance to the club. "…ooh, look at this place, pretty posh huh?" _

"_Tig is going to freak out that I've not told him" Star informed, eyes wide and eyebrows hitched up as a matter of fact. _

"_Ah forget it…" Lana fanned her hand dismissively back toward her chicken shit old lady comrade. "…just blame it on me. Tig won't dare lay a hand on me, so just blame it all on me." _

"_This IS all on you" Star shrieked but cracked a laugh as it really was looking more and more like a scene from a comedy sketch. _

"_I know…but isn't it exciting?" Lana squealed and then stopped dead in her tracks, feeling Star beside her, doing the same as the music became clearer, the hustle and bustle from inside the club surrounded their stuck in the mud positions and they both tried so damned hard not to drop their chins to the floor. _

"_Wow" Star managed as she saw one of the girls up on stage, then another on a podium, and then another strutting passed them, topless and carrying a tray of drinks. _

"_Please tell me this is the kind of place you would have killed to work in?" Lana mumbled, pinching Star's hip with her thumb and index finger, unable to take her eyes off the absolutely magnificent, completely deluxe, state of the art strip club. _

"_I…I…umm…wow…" Star smiled from ear to ear, now managing to swivel her head around and then back and forth as she tried to take in as much of the place as possible. "…shit…" she chuckled. "…this place is like, well it's like the crème de la crème, who in the hell knew Charming owed a joint like this?" _

"_You wanna bet the boys already know about this place?" Lana chided, but had started to chuckle too. She felt like a complete novice and she had no doubts that Star was feeling the same way too. _

"_This place is fantastic. Look at that… oh my God, look at her, shit…I don't think I can do this Lana." Star started to cringe, her eyes stuck on a redheaded girl that looked pretty much like she'd been pulled from a playboy photo shoot. _

"_No…we can do this. I need to do this." Lana gripped hold of Star's hand and started to slowly walk up the dark carpeted pathway, dim lights plotted along the, what looked like velvet covered walls, candles wafted around sweet, flowery scents and burly men watched with steely eyes as customers eyed the beautiful girls with intent to harm. Lana had no doubts that The Railroad was Charming's version of Jesse's and by God, she was going to get a job here, come hell or high waters. _

_

* * *

_

"_Can I get you ladies a drink?" _

"_Oh yes, that would be fantastic." Lana smiled, watching as the tall woman moved her perfectly make-upped eyes in the direction of Star, wondering how on earth any girl was able to look so gorgeous. _

"_NO…Lana" Star abruptly disturbed, seeing the waitress still carry a smile as she nudged into Lana's side, trying desperately to get her attention so she could eyeball her message._

_Lana furrowed her brow, a little miffed that she couldn't carry on looking at the waitresses flawless make-up as she looked into Star's bulged eyes, still nudging the hell out of her side at the same time.  
__Watching as Star kept flicking her eyes downwards, she started to look back at the waitress, almost in an apologetic look for the way her friend had been behaving but then like a dropped penny in a well, she'd cottoned on to why Star had stopped the order of the drink.  
_"_Oh…yea…" she mouthed, her clouded mind was now reminded of the growing foetus in her womb and she grinned sheepishly at Star and then back to the waitress. "…sorry, no drink for me, but could you point us in the direction of the owner?"_

"_Sure thing honey, he's at the end of bar. That's where he sits…" The waitress pointed, and then watched the two girls shuffled off, smiling, it was like looking at herself three years ago. "…hey…by the way, you two are a shoe in…Ace will love the look of you." _

_

* * *

_

"_OK…this is it. I can't believe I'm so damn nervous…oh suck it up Lana, own it, own it." Lana syked herself up as she walked gingerly toward the man that sipped at discoloured rocks, a large gold chained bracelet dangling from his wrist, further gold chains laced his neck line and overall he looked quite approachable, maybe mid-forties, early fifties. _

"_Can I buy you two lovely ladies a drink?" _

"_Err, no…sorry. I heard you're the man to ask, you think you could handle two more dancers?" Lana leaned into the bar, arching her back, making sure all her curves were silhouetted so he could get a good look at what she owned. _

"_You experienced?" _

"_Depends, we talking blowjobs or dancing here? I excel at both, but I like to know what I'm up against." Lana smirked and watched the man offer a genuine gesture of a nod. _

"_So, it would seem you can handle yourself. What about you missy, you got what it takes?" _

_Star blinked, all of a sudden feeling like the spotlight was on her, like Lana's desperation to dance again remained in the balance if she fucked up the test. Sucking up all the gumption she owned, she cast her mind back to Lodi, remembered Chaser's and opened her eyes, staring devilishly at the owner.  
_"_Whatever you need, I got it…you wanna test drive?"_

_Lana tried to hide the somersault that turned her stomach over as she felt all, and completely overexcited with how Star had suddenly come into her own, stepping up to the plate and damn, sounding so fucking cool too. _

"_The names Ace Sutherland…I got a few spots that need filling but the deal isn't sealed until your first week. You get three chances here. First night is always nerve racking, I get it. Second night, lets you get the feel of it, third night, if you're still like a deer in headlights, you're out the damn door faster than the drunk pricks that make a grab for ya'…that sound fair?" _

"_Oh my God…you're going to give us a job?" Lana practically shrieked, gripping Star's upper arm, trying not to scream out loud as she was so damn proud of herself. She had no idea getting back in the game would be so freaking easy. _

"_Hey…it's a trial run, and it ain't that easy darlin'. Come with me." Ace stood from his stool and passed through both of the girls, seeing from the corner of his eye as both of them trotted after him.  
__She'd looked exactly like the Son had explained, cute little ass too but the extra friend she had brought along wasn't mentioned when the money crossed his hand but he could deal, the dark haired girl was just as cute and figured the Son, the friend of Jesse's, wasn't exactly a man he could go back and say 'Yea, you said there'd be one girl, but there's two, I want more money to hold open the spot for 'em.', no way, he wasn't about to do that, and besides, his cousin Jesse had told him to treat the Son like family._

"_Where are we going?" Star whispered, huddled beside Lana and looking at the broad back of Ace as they followed him through the club. _

"_No fucking idea, but who gives a shit…lets just roll with it." Lana shrugged, poking her neck around the place, getting a feel for the customers and really getting the vibe of how fucking fantastic the place was. She just knew that Jesse's place in Tacoma was like this, all pristine and glamorous, damn it, she'd wished she'd taken Happy up on his offers back in Tacoma, many a time he'd told her he could set her up at Jesse's if she so desperately wanted to get out of the One-Niner joint, but to hell and back, she'd tell him no, point blank. She was a stubborn, stupid bitch sometimes, seeing the girls that walked around her now, she could only imagine the sorts of tips they got in one night. _

_

* * *

_

"_Right…lets see what you got?" Ace crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into the front of his oak tree desk, waiting for visual confirmation that the girls were really as easy on the eye as they were fully clothed. _

"_Oh…umm…here?" Lana asked, looking around the animalistic office, deer heads mounted, lion rug by the open fire place, it was straight out of Hefner's catalogue, but she knew what needed to be done. If Ace Sutherland was a professional, then she knew he'd have to see the merchandise before agreeing to any time table. _

"_Yup, take it down to the panties…you too" Ace nodded to the dark haired girl, so blasé, so ooh casual as he waited for the girls to strip to the bone. _

_Lana looked to Star, seeing her eyes bulged, and knowing immediately she was thinking of Tig, and what he would do or say to her if he ever found out she dropped her clothes for another man.  
_"_Remember… blame it on me." She giggled and started to lift up her camisole top, crossing her arms and pulling it over her head, standing now in her bra, leggings and high heels._

_Star rolled her eyes, but damn she wanted to laugh, this was the most fun she'd had in a long while, most probably the only time she'd ever actually enjoyed the realms of stripping for a living, all her other times were under such harsh conditions but now, here with Lana, it was just a big game and damn, she was enjoying herself for once. _

"_Come on ladies…don't be shy… I ain't got all damn day." Ace hurried them along, pulling a cigar from the box on his desk and fiddling with the end, making sure it was just the perfect round shape before holding it in his teeth. _

_

* * *

_

"_So…what do you think?" Lana held her hands on her hips, standing in her panties, her high heels still on and her nipples so damned hard it was that fucking cold as she looked across to Star, who stood in the same pose. _

"_I say you got yourselves a job…nice ass…nice rack…" Ace nodded, walking around the girls, taking in every detail of the body, seeing if their skin showed imperfections, anything that would turn a man off his dinner. "…looks to me like that Son's got a sweet ride." _

_Lana grinned, running her hands over her belly, momentarily remembering that she was, in fact, pregnant and then straight away furrowing her brow as Ace's comment sunk in.  
_"_What do you mean? Son…how did you know?"_

_Ace mentally smacked the shit out of his own face as he'd gone and put his foot in it, remembering the Son's warning that she must never know of his involvement, and then quickly seeing something that would get him out of the thick water, he boldly spoke with clarity, a matter of fact.  
_"_Figured you girls were Son property…that ink isn't the kind you see on every girl." He pointed to the tattoo on Star's lower back._

_Lana quickly snapped a look to Star's body, seeing the tattoo she calmed her inner fire and sighed thankfully.  
_"_Oh…of course, is the ink going to be a problem" she offered in passing as she began to get dressed again, watching as Star did the same._

"_Nah, some of the girls have tattoo's. As long as it's nothing too dark, too vengeful…pretty and delicate is the best way to go." Ace summarised. _

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 10:25 Charming*****

Star leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, looking at Tig as he sat up in bed, smoking a joint and getting himself as high as a kite, Star knew the reason for it.  
She'd told him about the offered job at The Railroad, she'd told him last night and boy had he been mad. Ignoring her, tossing and turning during the night, practically acting like a big sissy, sulking like a little boy, but dear God, she had been scared when she'd eventually told him.  
Looking at him now, still refusing to look at her, she walked up to the edge of the bed and sat to the side facing him.  
"Are you going to talk to me today, or am I still getting the silent treatment?"

"The treatment I wanna give you, don't involve any silence…pretty much got me so mad, I can't fuckin' think straight." Tig hissed through his teeth as he sucked in a drag of his joint. His blue eyes icy and not at all approachable.

"Dammit Tig…I don't understand why you're so angry. Happy don't act this way with Lana."

"Yeah, Hap's a fuckin' saint, I get it."

"Tig, no, stop it…I didn't think so at first, but this is good for me. I really enjoyed myself yesterday."

"Yeah, bet that asshole got a good look at what's fuckin' **mine**" Tig leaned forward, snapping his teeth together with aggression as he emphasised his property.

Star sighed, remembering that when she'd told Tig, she'd told him everything, knowing that if she had decided to tell him at all, it was best to tell him the whole truth and that meant telling him about getting naked in front of Ace.  
"I don't like it when you're mad at me. After all we've been through, I didn't think me dancing again would put such a spanner in the works."

Tig placed his joint into the ashtray by the bed, stretching his arm across the bed, he snaked his fingers around her wrist and squeezed.  
"It ain't the dancin' I don't like…it's the fact you didn't tell me. Now, I'm sorry if that pisses you off but you think I give a fuck…you fuck me off, so I'll fuck you off…now we're even."

"Tig…" Star protested, but her lips curled up a tiny smile as she pretty much thought he was adorable. The way he sulked, the way he so openly expressed his emotion. "…this isn't supposed to be a game. I confided in you, told you my deepest and darkest secrets, and now you want to sulk over me not telling you something that I didn't even know was going to happen… it was just as much a surprise to me as it is you."

"Yeah…and I'll be havin' words with Lana too." Tig nodded, acting the part, acting macho and completely fearless.

"Well, she told me to blame it all on her…" Star let out a giggle. "…but she also said that you wouldn't dare touch her."

"HA…" Tig barked a laugh. "…well she thought fuckin' wrong."

"Oh Tig… don't be such a stick in the mud. Lana was only joking and besides, leave her alone…she's been good to me."

Tig flashed his eyes, searching over his girl's face, documenting the way her cheeks looked more rosier, the way her skin looked more brighter, damn, she really was feeling a lot better.  
"Guess you want me to thank the bitch now huh?"

Star swiped a hand onto his chest, reprimanding him for calling Lana such a name.  
"Don't be nasty."

"That's how it's gonna be from now on then…you couple a bitches against us guys…you're all better and suddenly you got a best friend you'd beat your man for?"

Star tried to sustain a burst of laughter but she shook her head at his pathetic ways.  
"Tig, I hardly touched you" she reasoned, looking at his chest, seeing no mark whatsoever from her little and feeble slap.

"You did too…now I think I'm gonna cry."

"Tig…" Star rolled her head back and sighed, his idea of sulking, a game he always seemed to take far too seriously and she quickly got to her knees, straddling his lap and now holding his solemn face between her palms. "…are you playing the wounded hero again, do you want me to kiss you all better?"

Tig inwardly grinned, realising at first that he'd been really pissed at her for not telling him but underneath all that hostility, he knew he was tryin so hard to subdue the giddiness that propelled his excitement about seeing her so happy again. She really was getting back to the girl he feel in love with, not that he didn't love her all twisted and suicidal, it was just so much easier to love her when she loved him back.  
Dropping his chin down, making it hard for her to hold his heavy head between her hands, he flicked up his eyes to hers and nodded up and down, slowly agreeing to her patronising question.

"You want me to kiss you all over?"

Tig finally cracked a dirty grin and then suddenly felt the need to act his proper self, lifting his head up, dominating the space they both shared and now placing his hands on her hips.  
"Start at the bottom and work you're way up…quickly before I change my God damned mind." He chided, and wanted to beam a delightful smile as he saw her push down the bed, readying herself to take him between her lips.

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 11:00 Charming Border*****

"Na, Na, Na…" Happy slowly shook his head from side to side, holding her hands above her head, dipped into the pillow, he was hovered above her. His hips between her wide open thighs and his naked cock squashed into her haven, telling her off for bucking her hips, desperately trying to grind against him as she pleaded for some kind, any kind of friction. "…back that shit down sweetheart, unless you want me in that ass again?"

"Hap, quit making me horny then" Lana exasperated, utterly tired of his teasing games and absolutely on the edge, in two minds whether to abandon all hope of a child and plead with him to plunder her pussy, she was so damn wired.

"That's my job…gettin' you wet like this, is what our shit's is all about."

"But…but…" Lana stammered, her clit throbbin after he'd just licked, poked, stroked and sucked the hell out of her pent up pussy. His hard as steel cock still positioned between her juiced lips, he was making it a complete nightmare of a climax, wanting so desperately to feel his tip touch the very core of her being. "…but it's not fair-r-r-r-r" she cried, and it was a real genuine cry too, so upset, so childlike as she shivered up her sniffles, all exposed, her arms still above her head and trying so hard to turn her face away from him.

"Jesus, what the fuck you cryin' for now? You just flooded the damn bed with your cream baby, what more d'ya want from me?"

"Please…just let me go."

"Not 'til you spill whatever shit you got in those pretty eyes a' yours."

"HAP, dammit…" Lana bucked, a little too violently but she still went unrewarded as he tightened his hands around her wrists, his fingers spread into her small palms. "…I just want, I just want…sex ok. I just want to feel you…I know it's stupid…and don't make fun of me." She warned as she pulled up the courage to look into his dark eyes.

"Hey, you think I'm fuckin' laughin'…" Happy retorted but in actual fact, he spoke with a chuckle, it was all within understanding though, he could relate to her frustration. "…soon as we get the all clear, shit…I'm gonna…" he smirked, devilishly and one hundred percent meaningful as he screwed up his nose showing his rough intent. "…I'm gonna fuck the damn hell outta you, you can forget about walkin', you're gonna be bed bound baby."

Lana cracked up a laugh, sighing as she lifted up her head and pressed her lips into his.  
"I love you." She delivered a moan, and settled back down into the pillow.

"Yea, yea…but I still keep gettin' those tears don't I?"

"It's not your fault Hap, I'm just overly emotional, blame it on the peanut I got inside me."

"How d'ya think it makes me feel…can't stand this fuckin' shit…can't even fuck my woman…that little bitch in there's got a lot to answer for." Happy nodded with reason, finally letting go of her wrists and kneeling back, pulling her leg up and over in front of him so he could turn and sit on the edge of the bed.

Lana rolled to her side, rubbing her hand up and down his bicep, watching as he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, deep in thought and reeking of some hidden turmoil as she now tickled her nails up and down his back.  
"What's got you all twisted? You hormonal too?" she chided with a chuckle but then felt guilty when she didn't get a sighed laugh in response.

"When the fuck you gonna tell your Momma? Shit…can picture the bitch's face now…she's gonna string me up ain't she?"

Lana sat up, all naked and her bottom half tangled in the sheets as she leaned into his back, turning her cheek to rest it on his shoulder blade, she cuddled him as best she could.  
"Don't be silly, what the hell's brought this on?"

"Uh…" Happy rolled his eyes, feeling pathetic that he'd let his anger show about his thoughts yesterday. "…Koz' girl got lunch yesterday, said some shit about parents and then I spent the rest of the day rememberin' our shit…fuck it, still lettin' that bitch mother of yours under my fuckin' skin." He seethed, so livid with himself for dragging up the hard ass relationship he'd always had with her mother, no matter how hard he'd tried, he was never able to win her over.

"That's because you love me, and you know how much it would break my heart if you ever stopped trying…I know she's difficult but it's not like we've seen her an awful lot."

"That's the fuckin' point…I'm takin' her baby away, you think she's all a'ight with that shit…no fuckin' way, that's why she busts my God damn balls every time."

Lana had nothing to say, simply because he was right, and he was right about a lot of things, always had been, so much more in tune and more clever than his peers gave him credit for.  
She just listened to his heart, her ear pressed to his back, her warm cheek and then her lips turning and pressing into his skin, God she loved him.  
"Well…" she sighed, placing her chin hooked over his shoulder. "…at least your Mom likes me."

This time he laughed, it was hard not too, Happy missed his Mom and hearing his girl briskly mention the love his own mother had for his woman, he'd known she'd said it on purpose, knew full well it would change his tune and get him smiling.  
"You wanna go see her?"

"Damn straight I do Killah…you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

"About the baby?"

"Hell no, we do that shit together." Happy creased his brow and twisted his waist, looking at his girl with confusion.

"Aww, well that's sweet." Lana smiled, flashing images of them both dressed in smart clothes, him in a top hat like the olden days, and presenting her pregnant belly to his mommy.

"Yea…I'm a sweet kinda guy." Happy smirked and snatched up her waist, lifting and then plummeting her back down into the bed as he tickled his fingers into her ribs.

"Hey-y-y…stop that…Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha…Hap…STOP IT…" Lana cackled with laughter, trying so hard to cover her jiggling breasts as she was sure he did it on purpose for that very reason. More and more to watch them jostle around the place, she kicked and twisted but no such luck, his eyes focused on her assets like a wolf on it's prey. "…quit it…ah-h-h-h it's hurting now-w-w." She tried a last ditched effort but nothing, as she still laughed and tried to cup her boobs.

"Hey, I was watchin' those." Happy retorted and finally let up on the digging of his fingers.

"Yea well, you're not the only one that's gonna be watching them." Lana teased and watched as his jaw tightened.

"Hmm…so your little job hunt go to plan then?"

"Yup, he's gonna call me when a slot is free and then…fingers crossed…if he likes me, I could get a permanent spot."

"You fuckin' realise drunk assholes ain't gonna wanna see a pregnant bitch ridin' that damn pole, right?"

"Hap…" Lana rolled her eyes. "…Ace doesn't have to know I'm pregnant, I can just suddenly fall sick and then tell him I didn't know and that I'm sorry, but by then I should have earned myself a few dollars and besides…" Lana informed a matter of fact. "…there's a market out there for pregnant strippers, I might just keep going, start a new trend, some people would pay good money to rub up on a pregnant woman."

"Ha…Ha-ha…" Happy cracked a mocking laugh. "…that's funny…no seriously, that's so fuckin' funny, I swear to God, you even joke about that, I ain't gonna let you do no dancin', baby or no baby."

"Please…" Lana goaded. "…like you even control me. You can't stop me."

Happy burned, his eyes glowing as he fell straight for her teases and roughly snagged her upper arms, growling, he flipped her over and pressed his hand into her back, pushin her into the bed and making it so her ass arched up, presenting a nice entrance from behind.  
"Say that shit again and you gonna get my fat cock up your ass."

"Heehee…" Lana spouted out a gurgled giggle as she breathily laughed into the mattress. "…I'm serious…some guys get off on pregnant woman…you better be one of them…" she suddenly panicked. "…otherwise we're gonna have a problem, unless you're just gonna pay some sick prick to make sure I'm taken care of…pregnant women are real horny you know, like all the time."

Happy spat in his hand, and watched as she even further hitched up her ass with her knees pushed into the bed, damn, his girl was so right for him, he wondered how on earth she'd ever fathomed the idea that he wouldn't look after her sexual needs when she carried his baby. He was going to be all over her, fuck, she had no idea the shit he couldn't wait to do to her.  
Rubbing his fingers together, he kneeled on the bed and then watched her face, her cheek pressed into the bed as he fumbled his wet fingers around her ass hole. Seeing her close her eyes in pleasure, he grinned, pressing his thumb deeper, he watched it pop into her tight little hole and then heard her gasp, seeing her butt cheeks clinch a little.  
"Lana…" he warned. "…let's get somethin' straight…" he started, but kept a slow, probing push at her tight little ring. "…you're dancin' because I said you could. You do somethin' I don't like, you even think of somethin' I don't like, you're gonna be pulled outta that joint so fuckin' fast, ya' fat ass won't carry ya'…So…" he smirked, really enjoying the fact her eyebrows raised in defiance but her slow, up and down motion in her arched hips told him she never wanted him to stop his adventures. "…so if you even **think**, even **breathe** the idea of dancin' whilst you're sportin' my little bitch's house, then me and you, we're gonna have a fuckin' problem, that clear?"

"Got it…no dancing when I'm as big as a house…" Lana nodded, her eyes still closed, completely being sucked in by the blissful feeling that rocked her body as she felt his finger dipping deeper and deeper. "…don't…don't stop." She heaved.

Happy grinned, positioned himself behind her and started to prod the tip of his cock at the entrance of her tight little ass hole. Damn, he knew he could get used to this, it was fucking phenomenal but shit, he also couldn't wait to smash the living hell out of her perfect, pink little pussy, he'd missed feeling her warm, gushing wetness envelope around his cock.  
Wrapping his arm under her waist, he hoisted her up a little further and splayed his palm over her belly. And he felt it, felt how, if he held her tight enough, pushed hard enough, he felt the hardened shell of her uterus, realising it was going to take some time getting used to the fact he was going to be a Dad.  
Meeting Ace Sutherland, he'd reasoned, had been a really good fucking idea, telling The Railroad owner that his girl was knocked up, had been a good decision, knowing full well that his naughty bitch would have jumped at the chance to dance all fat and pregnant, anything to earn herself some hard earned cash. He'd warned Ace though, told him that if his girl even mentioned dancing, even mentioned she'd be up for filling the Wednesday night slot of pregnant strippers, he'd cut the assholes throat open if he agreed to let her do it.

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 13:45 Charming Border*****

Kozik slowly rolled up to the cabin just inside of the Charming border and he started to inspect the cosy little gaff his Brother occupied. The outside may have needed a paint job but hell, it was nice pad, surrounded by the California woodland it really had been a nice little setup.  
After spending yesterday afternoon with Juice, searching numerous government databases for the name 'Tom Chambers', Juice had finally informed him that Tom, really was a dork. Worked at the local library in Seattle, his forte being American history and apparently ran local marathons, also involved in protests against gaming, in general a real upstanding citizen.  
Kozik kicked down the stand of his bike, slowly dragging his ass up to the cabin door he knocked, regretting a little the decision, but figured his adventure to the edge of town would be a great opportunity for Happy and him to bond some more. Calling round for his buddy, hoping he'd want to come out and play, Tom Chambers not really presenting much of a problem in way of scaring him out of Charming, but still Koz knew Hap was itching for some action, some of the violent kind.

"Hey" Lana stood, the door swung open and a surprised grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Pre-…" Koz abruptly stopped his usual hello, his usual pet name for her and resorted back to basics. "…Lana. He in?"

"Yea, he's doing his hair…" Lana grinned, letting out a breathy chuckle and then turning her back to him as she walked back toward the kitchen. Preparing a late lunch of omelette, cheese and bacon she quickly glanced back, seeing that Kozik still stood at the threshold. "…come on in then, he'll be out in a bit."

"Where is he?" Kozik asked, circling his head around as he looked around at the front cabin doorframe, almost like he was some kind of vampire, unable to enter before being invited but he was still restricted, still seemed reluctant to move but he couldn't help it.

"In the shower, he won't be long…" Lana answered, eyeing the weird way Koz seemed to be acting, noticing straight away that he'd seemed unwelcome and that really wasn't the case. "…are you gonna come in or what?"

"I…umm…maybe I should…I don't wanna." Kozik stumbled for the right words he was looking for, quite simply unable to explain that he didn't want to be alone with her, not for any fear of repeating his last antics but for worry over her, how she would feel about being alone with him again.

Lana pressed her lips tightly together, suddenly realising why he'd seemed so anxious and again, she felt for him.  
The past was the past, she'd moved on and she never, ever wanted to think about it again, but if he kept acting weird around her, kept acting apologetic all the time, it wouldn't help the way she'd chosen to deal with it. Choosing the chicken way out, choosing to forget that it ever happened would prove increasingly hard if every time she looked at him, he'd look so sorrowful and pitifully washed up.  
"Koz, it's ok. I'm not afraid."

"No, it's not…" Kozik started his defence but then saw her hitch a hip out, pouting her lips like she'd read his God damned mind, and he sighed, giving up on his poorly played act. "…sorry…" he offered one last time. "…I just don't wanna…guess I just don't wanna mess things up again." He finalised as he boldly stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Lana started to set down the plates on the breakfast bar that divided the kitchen and living room, flicking her eyes up to Koz who had still kept his distance and remained on the side of the living room, offering a sweet smile she then cocked her head as she heard the bathroom door opening down the corridor.  
"And speaking of the devil" she grinned sarcastically as she saw him round the corner.

Happy had heard the voices, not completely certain that it had been Kozik but nonetheless showed a little surprise when he saw him alone with Lana. Quickly casting a look over to his girl, noticing how clear and how unfazed she'd seemed, he felt an ever growing mass of pride as he knew it would have taken her a lot to stand being alone with the man again, and he knew she withstood that shit for him. Purely for him, because at the end of the entire God damned days, Kozik was still his Brother and Kozik was still going to be around whether she had wanted it that way or not, and Dear Christ, he loved her without question for being so brave.  
"Devil ain't got shit on me." He announced with a smirk, rounding into the kitchen, shirtless and still a little wet from the shower but had donned a clean pair of jeans that the belt buckle and top button still hung open from.

"Oh you're so clever" Lana retorted with a poked out tongue as she gleamed her twinkling, satisfied eyes. Hovering with the frying pan over the counter she shuffled the broken up omelette, looking more and more like scrambled egg, onto the prepared plates.

Happy walked up behind her, gripped her hips and made sure his fingertips touched dangerously close to the beginnings of her triangle, looking around her shoulders, he pressed his crotch into her ass and watched her try to maintain the stern look but the giddy smile started to show and he grinned too.  
"You want me to show ya' again how I control that mouth a' yours?"

"Please…how many times am I going to tell you…you're not my keeper" Lana chided, clattering the frying pan back onto the store, all empty and now she beamed a smile at the three plates, ignoring completely the way Hap tried to goad her loins into play again.

"How many times do I have to prove that shit wrong…?" Happy smiled, letting her go and now standing at the end of the breakfast bar. "…I swallowed the damn keys to your gates years ago, funny how you still keep talkin' shit…I own your ass, and you know it. Mmm…I do own that ass don't a'?"

"Hap!" Lana branded, snapping her eyes along the tiled breakfast bar as she pushed a plate opposite her and in the direction of a quietly standing Kozik. Scolding her man for making innuendoes, making it blatantly obvious that he'd been allowed further access to her back door, she narrowed her eyes, telling him off and then looked sheepishly at Koz. "…here you go, eat that up."

Kozik looked back and forth to the three plates that had been set aside, coming over all confused that he'd been offered a position at the breakfast bar but damn, he tried hard to disguise his growing grin as it really did start to feel like things were back to normal.  
Looking at Hap, wanting some kind of direction, some kind of acknowledgement that his intrusion was really welcomed and when he saw the Killer hunch his shoulders, leaning over the end of the counter, propped up on his elbows as he dangled the fork from his hand, he saw him offer a gentle nod toward the plate Lana had pushed in his direction and he picked up his own fork as he appreciated the gesture.  
Donning the same position as Hap, leaning completely over the counter, still standing, letting one hand fold under his body, almost touching his abs as he dug his other elbow into the tiled bar and prodded at his plate filled with scrambled omelette, he grinned from ear to ear.

Happy kept his eyes dark, completely unfazed by Lana's little squinted eyes, worrying that any minute now he was going to broadcast to the world that he'd fucked her tight little ass hole, he was too occupied with watching Koz. Not over scrutiny but watching him with wonder, watching as the three of them ate in silence, poking at their plates, munching on the cracking food Lana always made. He felt it himself, felt how the three of them, together, back to together had really felt like home and he knew by the passing grin on Kozik's face, he was thinking the exact same thing.  
"Taste good baby" he mumbled, mouth full and showing all of sundry that he cared not one bit for eating manners when surrounded by his nearest and dearest.

"I know" Lana raised her eyebrows a matter of fact, and grinned triumphantly as she still had the fork between her lips.

Happy let out a chuckle and dropped his head back down to his plate, shaking his head slowly from side to side.  
"Bitch…" he croaked and then pointed the tip of his fork in her direction. "...cocky little tart" he commented but with an admiring smirk.

"Huhhh" Lana bulged her eyes, playfully shocked that he'd called her a tart without such proper cause but then started to chuckle as she'd been given the giggles so easily. "…Koz, tell him."

Koz froze, coming over all coy and shy but knew it was a test, knew it was Lana's way of making him feel more relaxed, wanting him back, wanting him to feel reacquainted into their tight little circle of family and by God, he did. It was something he wanted more than anything, he'd missed it so much, missed being a part of their lives, missed being the glue that sometimes held the two Tacoma King and Queen together.  
Flashing a look between the pair of them, knowing them both so well, seeing Lana carrying on as normal, stuffing her face, poking around her plate because she didn't want to draw attention to any embarrassment he might have been feeling and then he looked at Hap, his eyes looking dead at him, looking at him with a challenge, his face unmoved, showing no emotion and completely unapproachable but again, he'd known it was on purpose.  
"Back your shit in, both of ya'…eat ya' damn food" he finally ordered, goose bumps rising all over his body, his cheeks tingling as it had taken all his strength, all his adrenaline to suck up the courage and revert back to his old self, be the guy that they both knew, that they both loved.  
Managing a quick look, a quick look for reassurance back to Hap, he saw his head flopped back down to his plate but noticed a growing smile that creased his lips. Shit, his Brother was showing signs of happiness, fucking hell, fucking shit, his Brother had been proud of him for stepping up, for accepting the challenge and damn, that feeling was euphoric, so much more rewarding than any time spent on the sofa with Bridget, and that was saying something. It said a whole lot because with Bridget, he got laid and laid good, but sharing a late lunch, something that wasn't even planned with his closest family, it had suddenly catapulted to the very top of his to do list. He wanted to do this again, and again, and again. He wanted back and he'd be the best God damned Brother in an MC if it meant that he got his family back.

Happy couldn't stop the grin spreading across his lips and he snuck a quick look to Lana, sharing a tiny nod as he directed her to look at Koz and they'd both watched him, smiling like a Cheshire cat, stabbing his fork into the scrambled eggs, trying to fit as much as he could on the prongs.  
Watching as Lana shared a tiny smile too, he waited until he had her full attention again and he munched on his egg, catching her beautiful clear eyes as he presented her with a wink.  
Damn, he was so proud of her too, proud of his Brother, utterly feeling complete as the Tacoma family was back, if only for a split second, he reasoned that it was worth it. Loving his girl more and more because it had been her to initiate the acceptance of Koz back into their circle, back into their tight knit relation and he knew it must have been hard for her, being in the same room as a man that had tried to hurt her, tried to rape her. God, his girl was a special kind of special, a proper real woman, that was eternally his, no matter what, no matter anything, she was his forever.

* * *

Lana poked around the greasy bacon bits that she'd fished out of her omelette, she'd never had put the bacon in, but she knew Hap liked his meat and she was ok with dicing around her own food for his benefit. It didn't even surprise her, not one bit when she saw another fork poke around on her plate, it somehow triggered her own wandering fork to stab at bits of crispy omelette that Hap had left on his plate but the fork on hers wasn't Hap's, it was Koz and the painted scene was common occurrence back in Tacoma. Happy always finishing first, Lana poking at the food she wasn't too keen on, then Koz fishing for scraps as she'd always then move on to her man's leftovers, just in case something magical tasting was left behind.  
Doing it now though, doing it after all they'd been through, it should have been avoided, should never have been possible to even stand in a room with a man that had meant grievous bodily harm to her but damn, the moment had seemed so right, nobody talking, not one of them bothered about the other and over all, it had felt really nice.  
Family was a real funny thing, it could sometimes break a person but sometimes, the word family meant the whole world to some people and Lana felt extremely happy that family had meant the latter to her.

"You up for some fun Bro?" Kozik broke the comfortable silence.

"Oh for fuck sake…" Lana groaned as she pushed away from her plate, gathering up their empty ones as she rolled her eyes, a little pissed that the undertone in Kozik's voice had meant she'd most likely be spending the evening alone. "…if you're gonna go…fuck off now. I can watch a few movies before bed then." She retorted, her eyes downcast as she shuffled around in the kitchen, just waiting for Hap to jump at the chance.

Happy curled a smile at his Brother, watching Lana throw a mini tantrum it only urged him further in his endeavours to piss her off, because there was nothing better than angry make up sex or in their case, angry make up foreplay, already picturing his attempts at trying to worm his way back into their bed on his return home, most probably in the early hours of the morning.  
"Absolutely Brother, what we got?"

"Ex-Boyfriend…a little shock and awe is on the cards I think Bro." Kozik briefly explained, seeing Hap nod in understanding as he stood straight and looked over at Lana.

"I'm out…don't know when I'll be back…don't wait up." Happy grinned, watching as Lana turned on her heels and pottered passed him, entering the living room area and intending to head to the sofa but he snagged her arm.

"Hap, whatever…go play, it's not like I can stop you, is it?" Lana raised a brow, defiant, knowing full well his answer wasn't going to be one that would have shocked her.

"You're good, but you ain't that good darlin…A Son likes to play, you know that…" Happy laughed. "…least you can do is kiss me goodbye"

"Oh you're so damned charming" Lana retorted but leaned up to him nonetheless and searched her eyes all over his face. So close to him, so damned close she was desperate to wrap her legs around him and beg him to stay, spend a nice evening with her but she knew he'd been wound up tight recently, no club action always made him twitchy.

"Lock the fuckin' door when I go." Happy instructed, walking toward the door, picking up a t-shirt on his way as he frog marched Lana with him.  
Slipping on his top, he pulled her against him again, seeing Koz follow next to him he splashed a kiss to her lips and accepted the cut from her hanging finger.

"Yes, I will…and you better be a good boy." Lana warned, stepping to the side to let Hap move out the door and then suddenly realising how close she had now been to Koz, flinching a little she looked up at him and offered a sheepish smile before quickly scuttling back to Hap's opposite side.

"She ain't ready to send you off yet Brother" Happy nodded, a very small smile curling at his lips as he found the scene quite amusing.  
In a normal situation, his girl would have kissed Kozik on the cheek, bidding him a farewell too, telling him to look after her man's ass but Happy thought it was quite endearing as she looked like she'd wanted to send him off with a kiss but then she'd remembered the last time Koz had been so close to her, and it just struck him funny. She'd been so damned brave inside the cabin but now she'd been milliseconds away from stepping into Koz, he loved, absolutely really loved the way she'd quickly backed off and not so obviously scurried back to his side.  
Damn, he loved feeling powerful and he loved knowing that she'd known he'd protect her at any cost because he would, it was just nice to have the feeling that he no longer had to protect her from Kozik because their shit was back, their shit was sorted and he really felt like he had nothing to worry about anymore when it came to Koz and his woman.

**~AN~**

**WOW**

**I just want to say how much I appreciate all the reviews I got from my last chapter. I know that I sounded like a whining old bitch and I'm sorry, but I was just feeling a little low, that's all. **

**Please, please, please, still keep reviewing, it totally makes my day. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one; let me know what you think. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE! PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE! **

**Lol I know you're all out there now! **


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

*****January 5****th**** 2010 17:00 Charming*****

Happy followed Koz down the highway, in the opposite direction to his end of Charming, pulling up outside of a low rent motel called Phoenix.  
"What's here Brother?" he drooled, slowly taking off his helmet, sounding inquisitive and just wanting more information before he stepped in with two feet.

"My girl has an ex, turned up at the garage, left his business card…need to let him know that B ain't his anymore." Kozik simplified and started to walk across the quiet dirt terrain that covered the parking lot.  
The sunset was nearing but Kozik wasn't bothered with not having the cover of darkness, from what information he had gathered about Tom Chambers, he wasn't going to be a threat.

Happy followed eagerly, absolutely, one hundred percent gearing himself up for a showdown of some sort, of any sort, and he needed something for fuck sakes. The last bit of action he'd had was the Kozik showdown, leading to the One-Niner and that was it, and that was ages ago. The club front had completely dried up, no people to maim, no locals to scare, it was, what one could only describe, as boring.  
Reaching the door, fully syked and letting Kozik take the lead, he cocked a brow when he saw him knock at the door. It took him but a few seconds to budge him out the way and bring his knee up, kicking in the door of the flimsy motel, it had been easy, real easy.

"Jesus… Hap" Kozik held up his palms, although showing a surprised grin, he really didn't think the violent entrance was necessary.

Happy watched as the door flew open, seeing Kozik's shocked reaction he stopped his ready and gung-ho approach, looking at Koz, he shrugged his shoulders. An offering to explain that he'd had no idea why he'd gone the explosive route and didn't much care that he had, it was just for an effect, and it was just for fun.

"I don't think we're gonna need that tactic Brother"

"You said shock and awe; you want me to pull my piece?" Happy asked, a cocked eyebrow, already knowing the answer would be no, but damn he'd really wanted to pull his Kimber, the damn thing had been dormant for far too long.

"Dude, you need anger management…boyfriend ain't a player." Kozik informed and then nodded his head toward the quivering human that sat on the bed, leaning back on the headboard, laptop glowing and his eyes as wide as saucers.

Happy growled in annoyance as his Brother stepped passed him, taking the reins, owning the room as he walked in behind him, noting that despite his twitching biceps, just by looking at the feeble man on the bed, he'd known Koz was right. The supposed boyfriend was a computer nerd, a boffin; a man that in the split second of entering the room, Hap had known he was no fucking troublemaker at all, just a blip in the road of his Brother's love life.

"W-what d-do y-you want? I have nothing of value, please…I don't know you, just take whatever you need, take it, please, take whatever you need, just don't hurt me." Tom stammered, holding his arms up as if being arrested, blinking wildly as he'd been disturbed from his history report when his motel door had practically pinged off the hinges.

"I've already taken what I want…you need to pack your shit up and get the fuck out of Charming" Kozik sauntered around the room, staying at the end of the bed as he took a quick glance back at Hap, who had now leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and showing a face like thunder because he'd been decommissioned, no longer needed, no longer required to carry out any kind of violence. It was hard not to laugh at his Brother, so damned transparent it was untrue, the killer in him had wanted to come out and play but Koz knew, knew that his Brother's professional side always shone through, knowing full well that there was no point in using violence when it really wasn't warranted.

"I…I…don't…I" Tom stuttered, absolutely bricking it that the intruders had actually come for him, he'd initially thought it was some kind of breaking and entering, wanting his money, wanting anything of value.

"I ain't got time for this shit, just listen to what I'm sayin'…pack ya' shit…get back in ya' car…and drive the fuck away from Bridget." Kozik reiterated in what he'd hoped was a more in depth instruction, simpler to follow.

"Bridget? You know Bridget?" Tom furrowed his brow, still holding up his arms even though no gun was drawn, just a pair of leather glad bikers with faces that would have made a child cry.

"Yeah, I know that pussy" Kozik could feel his own eyes glowing as he'd finally let his testosterone free, absolutely gagging to rub it in his face.

"You know where Bridget is? I…I…I need to see her. I must see her."

"Easy Romeo…she's with me now. I'm takin' care of her, she don't want for nothin' else buddy."

"Is she alright? Wait…" Tom finally lowered his hands, placing them delicately on the bedspread. "…but, but…you're…a…no, no, I must see her. I need to take her back with me. It's where she belongs."

"Didn't I just say…she's with me now, she ain't goin' with you, you ain't takin' her any fuckin' where." Kozik now started to furrow his own brow, utterly annoyed at the pompous git that quivered in front of him.

"She called me, she's afraid."

"Yeah…" Kozik grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, his face directed at the floor. "…she was drunk, didn't know what the fuck she was talkin' about. I sorted her out though."

"Drunk? Bridget, drunk…?" Tom tried to fathom such an image, although he'd seen his sweetheart tipsy but the mere thought of her sloshing around, it just didn't ring true to him. "…I am sorry sir, but I would really appreciate it if you could tell her I'm looking for her."

"You're kiddin' right…?" Kozik laughed and then shot a look to Hap, who still looked mightily pissed. "…this prick for real…?" he asked him and then faced back to Tom, not expecting any input from his Brother anyway. "…I ain't tellin' her shit. She don't want nothin' more to do with you. Move on man, get yourself gone…now"

"N-No…this really is…" Tom managed to shuffle his bum to the edge of the bed but before he knew it, the blonde haired biker had swallowed up the gap between them and now occupied the space in front of him. "…silly. I would like to speak wi-"

Kozik silenced any further words as he flung the back of his hand across Tom's face, feeling his ring catch his skin, feeling the way his knuckles loosely knocked into his cheek on impact.  
"Get the hell outta Charming, go back to Seattle, Bridget don't want no shit from you, she's with me. I see you again, I hear one word about you coming by the garage again, and a bitch slap will be the last of your worries, we clear on that?"

Tom nodded and it was a frantic one. Watching with wary eyes as the biker turned on his heel and sauntered out of the motel room. Catching a glimpse of the bald headed character, as he seemed to linger at the door a little longer, seemed more fierce, seemed more intent as he finally dragged his stare away and was gone just as quick as they'd arrived.  
Now it was time to panic, the heavy breathing started, the shaking hands trembled as he pushed himself up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom. No matter how much he tried, the look of the bikers, the fragile thought of his Bridget with those kinds of men, it was slowly becoming a possibility that Bridget was being held against her will. It was so unlike her to run off, so unlike her to even be drunk and the way the blonde talked about her, talked like she was a piece of meat for sale at the cattle ranch. Was that how people in Charming did things? Whatever, his mind was made up, he couldn't let it lie, no matter the threat, no matter how much the so-called bitch slap had hurt, and he knew what he had to do for Bridget. Calling the police was his only option.

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 17:10 Charming Border*****

Lana kicked back her feet, slumping down into the sofa, she was about ready to press play on one of her all time favourite movies when her mobile buzzed from the kitchen counter. Pausing the start of the movie, Stand by Me, narrator Richard Dreyfuss stopping midway, she shoved herself off the sofa, mumbling to herself how she'd wished Hap was at home. She would have made him retrieve her cell, although second guessing it, she knew he would probably tell her to get her fat ass up and get it herself, or if he had been close to it, he would have pelted it across the room at her. Damn, she missed him when he wasn't around, such a grumpy, broody ass at times but that's what she loved about him.  
"Hello?"

"Lana, you ready to fill a spot?"

"Ace…? Oh my God…seriously? What tonight, like when, what about Star?"

"Both of you, it's a quiet night, better for business if the newbie's are let loose…Start at eight, yeah? But you need to get here soon a'ight, the girls will show you the ropes, make sure you're remember the rules, that, a'ight?"

Lana was stunned, eyes frozen open and she manically looked around the cabin, face expressionless as she tried to connect with someone, anyone with how God damned excited she was.  
"Yes…its fine. Brilliant! We'll be there"

"The cash will be good tonight…don't let me down, when you get to the club ask for Claudette."

And with that, he was gone. Lana slowly pulled the cell from her ear and then like a jack-in-the-box, she proceeded to jump up and down, absolutely ecstatic with herself. Suddenly masses of chores bombarded the front of her mind, she had to freshen up, make sure she looked at least half presentable before rocking up to her new job, call Star and somehow, someway figure out how in the hell she was going to get there.  
Running into the bathroom, she abruptly stopped, slamming the brakes on, and then ran back to her cell she'd chucked over the sofa during her excitement. Searching the contacts, she found the name, it was one she knew would do as she asked, most likely grumble about it but was definitely one she could manipulate into thinking Hap had given the authorisation. Pressing the button, she waited as the dial tone kicked in, seconds passed and then she got an answer.

"Yo" 

"Juice…it's me Lana. I need a favour."

"Yeah sure, wassup?"

"I need you to come and pick me up…" Lana asked, cringing, just waiting, waiting for his slow cogs to start turning, and she knew they were because of the silence, her worry sounded. "…Juice?"

"Why…where's Hap?"

"He's out, but he told me to call you if I needed anything" She lied and Lana, although friendly to everybody, she didn't feel guilty for lying in that split second, but she knew that the words she chose, the way she'd said it, it would have made him feel special, honoured.

"He said that?"

"Yea, he said to me…'Lana, you need anythin', you call my main man Juice, he'll set you up'…that's what he said…so, will you? Come pick me up?" Lana furrowed her brow, praying to God she'd get away with it, knowing full well that if she'd called Hap, told him about Ace, told him about starting her new job, all so soon, he would have flatly refused and denied her request. Telling her 'to fuckin' forget it' if she was stupid enough to think he'd allow her to go to a new job that he'd yet to have the time or patience to review, to recon, to scope out and make sure she was in safe hands.  
It was all bullshit to her, but that's how Hap worked, loved him for it, although annoying, although so very demoralising, she knew he did it because he loved her back, cared about her and pretty much thought the world of her but damn it, there was a time and a place to show his macho crap. She had a job, a real paying job and she couldn't be waiting around for him to recon the place, she'd lose the job before she even got it.

"Cool…yeah…I'll swing by, gimme forty"

"Excellent, byeeee" Lana finished quickly, clapped her hands with total giddiness and then bombed to the bathroom.  
During the quick essential bodily checks, she'd rummaged for a pen and paper, deciding to leave Hap a note, not wanting another episode where she'd come home and find the place burnt to the ground or some shit. Walking around the cabin, stark naked at times, she made sure the note she'd left would have been seen by him as soon as he entered the cabin.  
Calling Star had been more difficult. Not wanting to involve Tig, knowing he again would react like she knew Hap would, wanting to check out Ace Sutherland, most likely stamp some kind of warning on his forehead and again, the whole macho bullshit, she knew Star would have been just as reluctant to involve her man just as much as she had. Resorting to a single text message, a few choice words sufficed.  
"Ace. Tonight. Get Ready. Be there in twenty. No Hap. No Tig."

"What? OMG? Argh" 

Lana giggled, reading Star's reply had all of a sudden turned her frantic running around into a barrel of laughs and she giggled, so naughty, so utterly excited about the whole thing.

* * *

Riding on the back of Juice was weird. His upper body was a little shorter, although maybe a little more wider than Hap, it still didn't feel the same, not by a long shot, not by several shots in fact. She felt safe, of course she did, he wasn't reckless by any means but she had the strangest feeling in the pit of her stomach and even though she'd been certain about going to the job, with or without Happy, being on the back of Juice's bike it felt an awful lot like cheating.  
Pulling into the Lot, she jumped off and quickly thanked him.  
"I owe you one Juice"

"Hey, no you don't, it was my pleasure" Juice smiled, so delighted, so pleased with himself for being the man that Hap had chosen. Even though he was a fully patched member himself, being asked, being appointed as the go-to guy for a member's old lady was a big thing, especially when that old lady was one that belonged to the meanest bastard biker in the club.

* * *

Lana hurried to the clubhouse door, but as soon as she reached it, she stopped herself dead and took a deep breath, making sure she walked into the club as cool, as calm and as collected as she could manage. Not wanting to alert Tig, not wanting to have an argument for all of sundry to take note of and effectively it would have revolved around somebody calling Hap, that was bad mojo from the start, no, she'd needed to sneak in, grab Star and trot off down the road, Main Street wasn't far at all from the clubhouse.  
She almost burst with laughter as she cracked open the door and saw Star already tiptoeing through the bar, boys watching TV, Tig nowhere in sight and it was a successful jailbreak.

"Oh my God, Tig is going to kill me." Star squeaked as they scuttled out of the Teller-Morrow gates. "…he's with Clay in the Chapel."

"Hap's gonna shit a brick when he finds me gone but it's alright for him to fuck off out whenever he pleases…time he got a bit of his own medicine, right?" Lana interjected.

"Oh…I dunno…" Star expressed her uneasiness. "…well, at least it won't be a complete surprise, they both know our plans to dance again…just…just not so soon, and…and damn, Tig is gonna blow the roof when he finds me gone without me telling him first."

"Oh relax, we're out now, we're gonna get a hiding now anyways, might as well make it worth it. You never know, if we bring home some money they might forgive us." Lana nudged into Star and just like that, they both cracked up laughing.

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 20:10 Charming Border*****

Happy, side by side, riding down the highway with Kozik, they approached Princes Street and he looked to his Brother, begrudgingly nodded, still annoyed that he'd not had a chance to play the bad boy that was subdued but had begun to threaten his surface as he said his goodbye. Watching as Kozik pulled the throttle and zoomed off ahead, he turned down his road, alone and slightly cheesed off. The only thing that made a smile creep to his lips was the fact that Lana was most likely soaking in a bubble bath, waiting for him and even though she'd probably bitch and moan at him to massage her back, it still made him produce a dirty smirk, even the thought of touching her made his cock twitch.  
Backing his bike onto a slightly grassed area, getting his tyres off the dry dust for a change, he stomped up the porch steps; twisting the cabin door handle he came to an abrupt halt, unmoved, unable to open the door at all. The fucking thing was locked and it immediately fastened his approach, twisting his own key in the hole, he budged the door open, the cabin quiet and even though he knew only Lana would have occupied the abode, he'd known she'd make enough noise to wake a damn bear in hibernation, but not this time.  
For that briefest of moments, his heart started to pick up speed and just as he was about to let it kick into full throttle, his eyes landed on flimsy panties, frilly at the sides, patterned lace along the crotch and he walked over to them.  
Not that he was sick, not that his next move was considered some kind of twisted fetish, it just came natural, nothing gross about it but he'd picked them up and scrunched them into his fist, bringing them up to his nose he closed his eyes and sniffed. He could smell her, was the only bitch he'd ever been with that had a pussy that smelt like damned roses, the panties most likely ones she'd been wearing that day and he could smell the damn wetness, smell the sweetly scented sugar that her loins produced just on a mere thought of him and her together. He'd known that, she'd told him, told him that she'd sometimes just get wet for no reason, she'd told him she only had to think of him touching her and she'd immediately become aroused, God damn it, where the hell was she?  
The clever little bitch had known exactly how to get his attention; the panties weren't on the back of the single sofa chair for nothing, strategically placed to lure the sexual beast within him and just underneath the picked up panties, was a hand written note.

'Hap, the love of my life, the Daddy of my baby bean…don't be mad at me, but The Railroad called and they need me and Star tonight. I love you, I love you, I love you…and I'll be a good girl, I promise. I'll make you proud of me again…oh, and don't take it out on Juice, it's all my fault.'

Happy lolled his head back, his Adam's apple gulped up his stretched neck as he clinched his jaw tight. A slow build of anger started to roll from the pit of his stomach but he'd done so well with suppressing the rage, the words in her handwritten note, they way he could see she'd spent time carefully scripting the letters, emphasising her perfectness more and more. It hadn't gone completely awash though, a slight niggling sensation still ebbed away at his innards as he'd wondered why in God's name, she'd seemed to think she needed to make him proud again. He was already too proud of her, far too proud of an old lady that constantly did as she wished, and he was convinced his bitch would have been dead and buried if she belonged to any other Son, he'd known it was impossible to control her fully, having to have the patience of a God damned saint to withstand the shit she so selfishly always assumed he'd let her get away with.  
It was, indeed, a fucking good job he had all of those things, all of the qualities, some would say flaws that could handle such a fucking woman. No old lady would normally get away with the shit she pulled, and he asked himself time and time again why he'd always managed to glide right by the punishment she'd need, anything she'd need to do as the fuck she was told, but that was his fault. It wasn't her fault he never had the stones to dish out the rightly deserved justice for the amount of times she'd absentmindedly forgotten how she belonged to him and she was to do as he said, flitting off to a fucking strip club, although one he'd already known about, still wasn't the right thing to do. It was her God given right to ask him permission and God damn it, she'd gone and done that shit behind his back anyway.  
All of that shit, all of her old lady faults, he still loved her, still wanted to fuck every hole she possessed and damn straight he still wanted to have her in his life, not beaten, not scarred just perfect and girlie and pretty, exactly how she was. He could handle her flaws, because God damn, God damn it to hell, she'd handled his enough, he owed her plenty of get-out-of-jail-free-cards and tonight would be no different.  
Holding the note in his hand, he stumbled over the chair and slouched into the softness, his mind cast back to a couple of days after she'd so openly admitted she wanted to dance again, when she'd openly informed him the strip club off of Main Street had seemed the best bet for her career come back…

* * *

*****FLASHBACK December 28****th**** 2009 08:45 Charming Border*****

_Watching from the kitchen window as she roamed around their larger than large back yard, the Californian flat terrain, filled with tall trees that only seemed to have leafs high in the tops. Smoking his cigarette, now leaning against the back door, outside with her, he could see the fine creased line of the seam of her leggings as she bent over to pick up a stick. Seeing her saunter around in the fresh air, she'd told him she wanted to check out their habitat, she'd been so utterly excited that the cabin was their new 'home', away from the clubhouse for a change, and hopefully back to how it used to be when she'd had her apartment in Tacoma.  
__His mind still occupied with her luscious curves it was hard for him to forget that she'd told him she wanted to work again, wanted to dance at the strip joint she'd spotted on Main Street, although he would never fathom why on earth she wanted to go back to dancing, he wasn't about to stop her. It never bothered him, more the type of man to be turned on with the fact that guys wanted what he had, absolutely and utterly ready and willing to kill any fucker that dared touch her, it still didn't faze him, but it was hell on earth trying to maintain her safety. Knowing full well what assholes wanted from dancers, what paying customers thought they'd deserved just because a sexy lady flaunted her feminine wiles around in front of them and God damn, back in Tacoma, he'd even draft his own crew off a paying job to make sure she remained untouched.  
__He knew a lot of dancers, and he'd be lying if he said he'd never tasted any but he liked to think he knew what women wanted, and the majority of the dancers didn't do it to be hassled, they did it because they liked it, liked to dance, liked to flirt but that sure as hell didn't mean they liked to be grabbed, liked to be groped. No, that sort of thing was left to the bad girls, but dancers, his Lana, she wasn't a bad girl, she was an 'it' girl. Never opened her legs for cash, and her repertoire only consisted of topless modelling and the occasional rub of her own pussy, all outside of her panties, God forbid he'd never allow her to fully show the tight little pussy that was his and his alone.  
__Pulling his cell from his jeans pocket, he moved back into the kitchen and watched her through the window again, making sure she remained in his sights, Christ, he knew she'd kill him for what he was about to do, but fuck it, it was his old man duty to look after her, and that was his full intention, nothing else, didn't want to interfere to an extent that would make her feel totally incapable of doing something by herself. His woman, so independent but she'd known very little of his sneaky, helping hands because he wouldn't let her slum it, wouldn't let her fight tooth and nail just to get something he thought she deserved just as much as she did. So whenever he could, however he could, he'd always be involved with the things she'd wanted in life, try his damned hardest to make sure she never found out but, he'd for certain, most absolutely be behind any decision she made. It was his job, she was his life and to hell and back, would he ever let her feel like she was worthless, so helping her, making sure no motherfucker pulled the wool over her eyes, he'd threaten as many people as it would take to make it so she felt special, make it so she felt queen of the God damned world if need be.  
__Checking one last time that she was far enough away from earshot, he dialled a number he'd not dialled in a long time._

_"How many times motherfucker…I ain't buyin' no damned waterbed for my motherfuckin' club" _

_"That how you talk to an old friend?" Happy grinned, and it felt good to hear his friend's voice._

_"Hap? Jesus…Christ…thought you'd bit the bullet, ain't heard from you in a while Bro."_

_"Jesse…" Happy resounded. "…good to hear you ain't changed, still wishin' me gone…you ever gonna learn I don't die that easy friend" he darkly chuckled._

_"Hey, I don't wish you dead my man, just high time I got you back for the amount of times you broke my fuckin' club up" Jesse laughed, remembering the times when his friend, his good friend Happy would break the hell out of his expensive bar stools because he'd gone and pissed his woman off that much, that he knew he'd be sleeping in the doghouse again. Always amused him that the tough killer's weakness was a petite framed, little taller than average bitch that wound his corkscrew so tight that she really had no idea how much of an impact she had over his friend's willpower._

_Happy laughed along with him, his own fond memories flashing in his minds eye as he remembered the countless times he'd smash the living hell out of Jesse's furniture, the numerous texts or phone calls he'd get from Lana and every time he'd never learn, always responded, telling her where he was and in return it straight away got him a night on the sofa because his woman, his Lana had fucking hated it when she knew he was at Jesse's. His girl never much for jealousy but God damned, Jesse's in Tacoma was his lady's bugbear._  
_"Looks like I'm gonna owe you a little more" he finished, straight away halting their little trip down memory lane and he waited for Jesse to answer._

_"What is it you need friend, you know I got your back. Shit, you had mine plenty enough, yea?"_

_"Yea…" Happy confirmed, because fuck, he'd gotten Jesse out of some shit back in the day. "…my girl, she wants to start up again."_

_"Not a problem Killah, I'll ditch my top runner in a heart beat for you man, your girl's one sexy lady, she'll pull in the crowd just as good. When you thinkin' bout startin'?" Jesse straight away offered, no inkling of resistance, was completely willing to put his top girls out of commission for his friend's old lady. Whatever Happy wanted, Happy got, and that wasn't because he was afraid of him, it was simply because he owed him, Jesse's would have never made it if it wasn't for Hap. He owed him his damn career, his lavish career still going thousands of dollars strong._

_Happy was a taken back a little from his friend's clarify, his friend's no pussyfooting around attitude and he knew instantly he'd made the right decision in calling him, but Jesse had jumped the gun a little bit._  
_"No man…not at Jesse's. I'm in Charming. You still got your hands in The Railroad?"_

_"Damn straight…" Jesse laughed. "…I got my damn family in it Bro...Take a trip to the joint and tell the owner I sent ya'. Ace Sutherland, he's the guy you want, he's family, he's my cousin."_

_"Shit, you startin' a fuckin' chain of expensive pussy?" Happy retorted with a keen, throaty laugh._

_"Hey, don't mock it Bro, I'm a rich man." _

_

* * *

_

_Telling Lana he was off with club business, she'd practically dismissed him with a wave of her hand, far too busy with the arrangement of the wooden bench she'd uncovered from under the foliage in the back yard. Kissing her anyway, although on the top of her head as she begrudgingly pushed up into his lips, he turned on his heels and rounded the side of the cabin, his bike waiting for him and his mission set in his minds eye._

_

* * *

_

_"You Ace?" Happy approached a man from behind, seeing a hunched figure at the end of the bar, he'd taken a wild stab that it was the man in charge, seeming to adopt the same sort of pose of his cousin Jesse._

_Ace turned around, literally just off the phone with his cousin he hadn't expected the arrival of the important visitor so soon, he was instructed, under no circumstances, to turn the man away, was to treat him like family and he couldn't stop the sly smile that spread across his lips as he noted that the man in front of him looked exactly how his cousin Jesse had explained. Tall, lean, bald headed and the darkest of dark eyes, hooded by a smooth forehead, encased by high cheekbones, skin darkened from a life that was constant on the road.  
__"You must be my important visitor?" he grinned, a genuine smile._

_Happy eyed the owner, and even though he was Jesse's cousin it still didn't account to the fact that he knew fuck all about him. Jesse's cousin or not, he was going to get the same treatment as any other fucker, already knowing Jesse would have expected no less.  
__"Let's get one thing straight, I ain't ya' friend. This is business. You let me down…it won't be your smartest move."_

_"Err…" Ace suddenly seemed stumped, now a little out of his depth, quite frankly not feeling like he was in fact an owner of a very successful business, quite frankly feeling exactly like he had done the first day of school when his lunch money was taken. "…Ok, do I get a name?"_

_Happy grinned, a dark mischievous smirk because he was pleased Jesse hadn't revealed any information about him, cousin or not, his friend Jesse knew the rules. No Son liked to be spotted out of a crowd, strangers knowing your name could lend a helping hand to assholes that wanted you dead.  
__"Not yet, you gotta earn that shit…" he sternly explained, as he fished inside his jeans for yet again, another wad of cash he was chucking away, all for his woman. God damn his bitch, she was bleeding him dry at the best of times. "…here…" he chucked the money onto the bar. "…a girl, she's gonna rock up here soon, she's gonna want a job…give it to her. Don't treat her any differently to any other worker…and I can trust that you treat your girls with respect?" he raised an eyebrow, making sure that Ace Sutherland ran the family business exactly how Jesse had started, exactly how Hap had helped Jesse achieve it._

_"Absolutely, no girls work here under a fist. Get paid good money, and they enjoy every minute of it…" Ace confirmed, and suddenly it felt like he was being thrown into the deep end, suddenly feeling like this was some dark secret that needed to be taken to his God damned grave. "…what does she look like?" he asked, already wise to the man in front him, the dark eyes telling him at no point had he planned on giving out the girl's name._

_"Blonde hair, blue eyes, about this height…" Happy raised his hand level to his shoulder. "…kickass rack, round little ass, hips like a fuckin' hourglass…and she ain't stupid. You act suspicious she'll fuckin' know it."_

_"And…I'm guessing this is something you want to keep a secret?"_

_Happy creased his brow, his face showing honest confusion as he looked at a man that seemed dumber than Juice.  
__"You think I cough up money for the sake of it…'course this shit is a fuckin' secret. She finds out I paid for this gig, it'll be you I kill before she rips me a new one."_

_Ace chuckled but then quickly reverted back to his normal features as he could see from the man in front of him, donning a Sons of Anarchy cut, hadn't found his own words as funny.  
__"OK, deal."_

_"Yea, I know it's a fuckin' deal. You think you had a fuckin' choice man…?" Happy creased his nose at the man's audacity, laughing, and he allowed it this time, having too much fun seeing the way Ace fought with trying to be in control, when clearly it was never going to happen. Hap was too much of a possessive motherfucker, hence the reason for him being there now, but he enjoyed being the master of puppets nonetheless. "…look, just give her the job and don't fuck her over, or it'll be me that fucks you, you got it?"_

_"No problem, she's already hired. Any friend of Jesse's is a friend of mine."_

_"No…I ain't…" Happy reminded, and turned on his heel, about ready to march on out of the club, the morning crowd just starting to wander into the club when he remembered something. "…Oh hey…" he watched Ace look up from the wad of cash he was counting. "…she's carryin' my kid, she even mention shit about fillin' your Mommy roster, I'll slice ya' fuckin' throat open if you agree to let her do it. She stays the fuck away from that stage as soon as she shows."_

_"I…I understand."_

_"Good."_

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 20:25 Charming Border*****

Shaking his head, still staring at the note that he held scrunched in his fist, he realised that the shit was starting all over again, it was exactly like Tacoma. His heart racing with worry, his muscles tensed, waiting, just waiting for something bad to happen to his girl when he wasn't around, fuck, it was so hard keeping an old lady. It was about time he pulled his finger out of his ass though, it was about time he took care of shit like he should have done before now, but in his defence he didn't think she would have gotten a slot at the club so soon.  
Now he had to cover his end of the deal, even though the more he thought about it, he constantly felt like he got the shit end of the deal. His girl off dancing until her heart was content whilst he spent half the time worrying, and planning who in the fuck was going to watch over her.  
Yet again, pulling his cell out of his jeans pocket, he pressed the speed dial five and stared up at the ceiling.

"Brother Hap, what'ya callin' for man?" 

"I got have a reason?"

"You always got a fuckin' reason…how much you wanna bet me this shit is about your girl again?"

Happy rolled his eyes, a little pissed that the call to his long term Brother had yet again been so damned transparent. Always able to rely on the particular Brother for everything, and anything that revolved around his girl, shit, Lana just adored him, so it had always been the logical option for Hap.  
"Lorca…I'll put a hold on that bet. I'm tapped out." He roughly laughed.

"Fuckin' knew it…what you got for me?" Lorca deeply chuckled, too fond of the Tacoma Killer to taunt him any more, already able to tell, even though he'd laughed, that something weighed heavy on his mind.

"You free of a few weeks…bitch is dancin' again. Might be gettin' some shit comin' up soon so I need someone I can trust." Happy openly expressed his unfathomable trust in his once chartered buddy. Thinking about a possible hiccup arising with the One-Niners, knowing full well they were bound to come knocking on the redwood asking for information on their missing member, and he knew he'd need Lorca to watch over his girl at that point.

"Well, well, well…I've always wanted to see that girl up on stage. Could never take your word for it Brother, always wanted to see for myself whether she's as good as you say so." Lorca teased.

"Brother, you comin' down, or I gotta ask some lowlife fuck to watch my woman?" Happy drawled, he'd wanted to laugh at his Brother's teasing innuendo but he was so damned tired, so damned unready to deal with Lana working again that he didn't have the energy to even smile.

"I'll be down, gimme couple day's man. Gotta shake some shit with Boots then my allegiance is yours."

"Thanks Brother, I owe ya'." Happy nodded, to himself and then hung up the call, realising it was the second time he'd said he owed someone and it was all thanks to his girl. Ever since her decision to dance again, ever since her decision to make his life a living hell, he'd owed Jesse for the help in getting her the damn job, and now he owed his own Brother for the help he'd provide in protecting her.  
God, he loved it when she danced, loved to see her face light up like a Christmas tree because she was enjoying herself so much but fuck it all to hell, he thought he'd be ready for it, but it had crept up on him quicker than he'd thought. Now, it was almost nine o'clock and he needed to haul ass to Teller-Morrow, he had a bone to pick with someone.

**~AN~**

**Hope you liked this one, sorry for the delay! **

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think… **

**You're gonna have to tell me what angle you're liking, then I'll know what to go for first as there are a lot of things I need to write about and can pretty much do whichever first… so let me know lovely ladies (and Gents)**

**Love me x x x**


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

*****January 5****th**** 2010 20:30 Charming*****

Kozik walked across the Lot, heading toward the clubhouse a big smile plastered on his face as he went in search of his old lady. Back from his mission, the ex-boyfriend dealt with, had an awesome late lunch with his family and now he wanted to spend some quality time with his woman. Life really couldn't get any fucking better.

"Where did you go?" Bridget asked as she looked up from the picnic table. Laptop on the go, her work glasses firmly in place as she looked over the rims, staring at the rough ass, sexy biker she got to call hers.

Kozik walked around and cocked one of his legs over the bench she sat on, shuffling up to her, one leg pressed against her lower back whilst the other was angled under the bench and he pressed his lips to her cheek. Keeping his eyes fixed to her smooth skinned face, he fumbled for her hand and tucked it between his opened legs, nudging her knuckles into his semi aroused cock with one hand, he used his other hand to run up the inside of her thigh.

"W-What are you doing?" Bridget squirmed, her eyes darting all over the Lot, spotting the regular mechanics clocking off a late shift and seeing Chibs with Half Sack in the ring.  
She used her free hand, quickly whipped from her laptop keys to the centre of her crotch to stop his hand from going any further. She smiled coyly, a little unsure of the way Koz was reacting, knowing that he'd been pretty bold with her so far but out in public was a whole different ball game, and she'd never done anything like that before.

"What'ya scared of little girl? I'm in a good mood, don't change it." Koz motioned again, crept his hand up the inside of her thigh, finally stroking his fingers up the seam of her jeans.

"What…what's gotten you so happy?" Bridget pulled her face away, jerking back to look at him, still feeling his fingers stroke up and down and noticing how his smile twitched upon his face.

"You'll have to get used to this…sometimes I get hard when a little business is taken care of…" Kozik blatantly explained, but smirked more and more as he felt the heat gathering underneath her clothes. Already he started to see a warm, reddish tinge creep up from her chest, along her neck and into her cheeks. "…check it out." He ordered.

Bridget widened her eyes, again darting around to see if anybody was aware of what he was doing underneath the table and then she felt his other hand clutching harder, firmer at the hold he had as she looked down and watched her own fingers open and take hold of the crotch of his jeans.

"Tha's a good girl…harder. Take it harder." Kozik encouraged, sitting his back a little straighter so he could poke his groin closer to her, all whilst he maintained the slow, tender rhythm along the seam of her jeans.

"L-L-Like t-t-this?" Bridget asked as she began to massage the solid specimen she felt under his jeans, almost able to grab a hold of the thick rod through the denim material.

"Yeah, like that…" Kozik applauded and sucked his bottom lip, searched his eyes all over her face as he tweaked his fingers over her jeans button, and as soon as it popped he pushed his hand inside her flies. "…you're doin' good baby…what if someone catches us?" he quickly spoke, already chuckling as he knew what her reaction would be.

"What…where…oh no" Bridget immediately stopped her rubbing hand and whipped her head around the Lot.

Kozik loved this bit, watching her build up the frantic imaginary scenario of someone catching them, and just at that point, he hooked his middle finger into her hot flesh, straight away feeling the wetness captured inside her tight walls. Seeing her face, the side profile gasp in shock and quickly clutching with both her hands around his forearm, looking down, almost in wonder of the carnation happening in her panties.  
"Easy…just enjoy it…c'mere" he pawed, using his other hand to grab a fist full of her hair and angle her face sideways towards his, clasping his lips around hers, roughly forcing his tongue as he probed deeper with his finger.

Bridget brought her hands to his chest, her upper torso twisted as she clutched at his cut, but her knees without dignity, as they flopped open under the table, letting him have his wicked way with her. This was by far the most dare devilish thing she'd ever done, and even now, she wasn't so sure she liked it. His kiss was hard, deep and incredibly passionate as the more time she allowed it, the more she realised that he expressed with every bodily movement how much he wanted her, and slowly it became the most fantastic feeling, knowing she was the root of his euphoria.  
She immediately stiffened when she heard, in the faint distance, the roar of a motorcycle and she closed her mouth tightly, not allowing anymore of his lashing tongue to enter her as she widened her eyes at him.  
"We should stop."

"Why? You're enjoyin' it ain't ya?" Kozik resounded, all so oblivious and uncaring to anybody that wasn't them, slipping a second finger inside her, as he motioned with the come hither exercise, curling his two fingers, and pressing into the rough texture of her urethra glands.

"Huhhh…" Bridget panted, her jaw dropped for effect as she quite simply wanted to pass out, gripping the edge of the picnic table as she struggled with how to maintain her composure. "…please…I don't like it."

"You don't like that we can get caught, or you don't like what I'm doin'?"

"B-B-Both" Bridget stuttered, grasping one of her hands onto his outside knee, turning her body into his chest, although with her legs still akimbo, she felt the all important need to be closer to him.

"I ain't buyin' it…this cream's tellin' me different baby." Koz chuckled using his other hand to grip at the back of her neck, feeling the thin stretch of skin try desperately to drop forward, her whole face mesmerised with what he was doing in her pants, and he felt the slow but deep shudder start to vibrate onto his wrist.

"Oh…I…Oh…Koz…I-I…I-umm" Bridget tried her hardest to protest but her pussy was telling her otherwise, she wanted it and wanted it more and more.

"Tha's a girl…c'mon…oh fuck yeah, B…you're so fuckin' wet."

"Ahh-h-h…mmm…mmm" Bridget pressed her lips together, humming as she bucked and twisted on his fingers, his wrist, his whole damn forearm.

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 21:10 Charming*****

Happy rolled up to Teller-Morrow, the short ride enabling some of his pent up frustration to wither away and as he saw Koz, for the second time in such a short space of time, he made a beeline for the picnic table before he headed to the clubhouse.  
Nodding to Koz, he brought his foot up and placed it on the opposite bench to him and Bridget, sweeping his eyes at the pair of them, his experience spotted the way her cheeks blushed and as if it was a damned open book, he could see how Koz was sitting, far too close to her for it to be an innocent cuddle and he grinned.

"Bro. what's the occasion?" Kozik smirked back, his hand still hidden but he knew, could tell by the look Hap was sporting that he'd known the tale of their outside activity. He wasn't fazed though, nothing sexual bothered either of them, many a time they'd both been in the same room together whilst fucking the hell out of crow-eaters and the like.

Happy flicked his eyes over Bridget, seeing that she was too mortified to even look up, he then chuckled and settled his eyes on his Brother. A look of near seriousness overcoming him for a short period until he gave in, sighed and hung his head low, mumbling his heavy load.  
"Lana…bitch has left me hangin'."

Kozik couldn't stop the flush of worry as it swept across his face, a slow tingle shooting up his spine as he thought for a split second that Lana had done something stupid.

"W-What d-does that mean?" Bridget furrowed her brow, finally able to look up as curiosity got the better of her, despite Kozik's hand still being thrust down her panties, luckily away from view of the new picnic table occupant.

Happy crossed his arms over onto his raised knee and slowly turned to look at the inquisitive eyes that asked him a question, not at all put out of joint, he wanted to answer her, his moody bitchless blues would have him speaking with anyone that gave him the time of day.  
"She finally speaks…" he chided, and wanted to follow it up with a grin but really couldn't be assed. "…it means my woman's gonna get a hidin' when I get my fuckin' hands on her."

Bridget gasped, and suddenly found herself darting her eyes between Happy's revelations then to Kozik's slight smirk, wanting desperately for him to sooth her worry and she waited on baited breath for her man to put her at ease.

Koz shook his head, slowly and dismissively as he then looked up at Hap, seeing his dark eyes but knew without fail that he didn't mean a damned word he'd said. Shifting his eyes back to his girl, seeing Bridget's orbs like saucers, he wanted to chuckle but he kept his cool and spoke softly, reassuringly.  
"He's just pissed with his girl, he don't mean it B…you see, it's not a good idea for an old lady to do what she likes without her old man knowing about it…" he nodded, seeing her sparkling eyes blink, her intelligent mind absorbing all the information, storing it for a later date no doubt and then he looked up at Hap, satisfied that he'd explained to Bridget as best as he could. "…what's she done Brother? You need a hand?"

Happy shook his head, rubbing his hand over his face and then onto the top of his bald head, bringing his foot off the bench, standing tall, groaning as he spoke.  
"Nah, I got this one man…Bitch is workin' The Railroad, figured you'd better hang back Brother." He pressed his lips together and nodded toward his blonde haired compatriot, not wanting to openly say that he'd heard on the wind from Tacoma and his girl Lana, that he knew of the turmoil Koz had with strippers, wondering himself whether his Brother was fixed from all of that but wouldn't take the chance, not quite yet anyway.

"The Railroad? Ain't that the strip joint on Main?" Koz furrowed his brow.

"Yeah…you wanna ride with me, offer is there Brother…but if you can't hold your shit together, you better stay here…I'm gonna get Tig."

Koz almost wanted to stand, accept the challenge, the utter cold turkey test that it would be for him to see Lana in a strip club but he saw Hap's eyes, saw how he'd wanted him to come but also didn't.  
"Star kickin' that shit too?"

"Yeah Bro, pair of 'em have got fuckin' jobs swingin' it" Happy grinned, walking backwards towards the clubhouse door.

Kozik cracked a laugh, already his minds eye picturing Tig's furiousness over Star skipping out on him too.  
"Sounds fun…but I'll hang back…call if shit gets heavy."

"What with Tig?" Happy laughed too, understanding that the moment was sugar coated, understanding that Koz, although wanting to show support, still didn't fully have the okay within himself to witness Lana, or Star for that matter in an environment that he so freakishly hated and Happy wanted to help him.  
He didn't want to taunt him over it, he just wanted to help with the joke, support his Brother, he never wanted to make Koz feel like it was a pussy emotion to feel, knowing and seeing in his eyes that he'd felt a little scared of being thrust into a world that he'd grown to despise, and Hap felt sorry for him. He'd known that if Kozik simply saw Lana on a stage, it was likely his feelings would change, and he'd most probably hate her all over again, and Hap didn't want that, he'd known Lana didn't want that. No, he'd give his Brother time; whenever he was ready to face that shit head-on he'd be there for him, and not make fun of him for it.

"Tig's gonna shit ain't he?" Kozik joked.

"You bet Brother, you bet." Happy finalised, nodded and turned to open the clubhouse door.

* * *

Kozik sighed, looking sad as he swept his gaze to his side, seeing Bridget, the one thing that had supported him through his shit upbringing.

"Don't worry baby…the more you think about your childhood, the stronger you'll become…" Bridget stroked a soothing hand onto his shoulder, down his bicep as he'd removed his hand from her panties. "…I…I didn't know Happy knew about…about your hate of that world?"

Kozik looked at her, pressing his lips together unsure of what to even say because he damn sure wasn't ready to admit that it was possible Lana had told Hap. It would open another can of worms, he'd have to spend the rest of the night telling his woman, his girl, the only thing that had kept him grounded thus far, that in actual fact he'd tried to rape Hap's old lady.  
It wouldn't have mattered that he'd tried to do it because he was angry at her, angry because Lana had told him about her dancing days, none of that would have mattered. Knowing full well that if he ever told Bridget of what he'd tried to do, she'd be devastated, she already thought he made the sun shine.  
"Hap's a clever guy…he probably knew all along." He lied, absolutely certain that Happy had no clue of his disgusted appetite for strip clubs.  
Back in Tacoma, he'd had to endure a few nights in Jesse's, pretending to have a whale of a time but inside, all he'd wanted to do was pull his gun on every bitch that had walked passed him.

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 21:45 Charming*****

Happy walked into the clubhouse, mood like a God damned teenager but he didn't fucking care, he was so pissed that Lana had gone without him, that he knew finding solace at the clubhouse was a must.  
Immediately spotting Tig at the bar, he was about to head toward him but he caught sight of the SAMCRO Intelligence Officer.  
"You…ya' fuckin' retarded shit" he pointed an accusing finger, seeing Juice's face drop, his posture shrinking the closer he got to him.

"Hap…what…what's the problem?" Juice shifted his eyes, left to right, completely uncomfortable with looking at The Enforcer dead in the eye.

"What's the fuckin' problem? Are you shittin' me kid? Your stupid ass took my fuckin' woman to the strip club without tellin' me."

"She…she…she said…" Juice furrowed his brow, the creased lines slowly becoming smooth as he'd realised that what Lana had told him was a complete cock and bullshit story. Hap's 'main man', he should have known it was all lies and he rolled his own eyes at his stupidity. "…I didn't take her to the joint." He defended, he had too; he just had to defend something of his pride.

"Don't fuck with me shithead. You fuckin' picked her up didn't ya'?" Happy reasoned, not caring that he'd got the specifics wrong, he still hated the fact that Juice, a fully patched member, had been part of Lana's little escape act.

"Hap, I didn't know, honestly. She asked me to pick her up, told me you said it was ok…and yea, I believed her, I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I really am…" Juice fidgeted from one foot to the other, wanting badly to just get gone but he could tell from Hap's face that it was far from over. "…Dammit, I wish I'd never picked up my cell phone, man." he shook his own head, annoyed with himself that he'd let a Brother down, much less one that would rip his fucking head off.

"Bitches are manipulative…mine's gotta be the fuckin' worst. Don't fuck up again!" Happy pointed his finger into Juice's shoulder, still a little annoyed but had remembered Lana's note, she'd highlighted the fact that he shouldn't take it out on Juice and he knew it was her way of basically saying she tricked the hell out of him. Poor fuck, it wasn't his fault.

"I won't…I promise…" Juice grinned, utterly glad he'd been let off the hook and he quickly scarpered before Hap changed his mind.  
Now out of reach, a little bolder, he mumbled his short comings in general passing. "…last time I let **her** ride bitch."

"WHAT…?" Happy spun, catching Juice's eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights as he clutched the clubhouse door handle, readying to leave. "…you picked her up on your fuckin' Dyna…?" he screeched, and bolted forward, livid that Juice could have been so stupid to let another man's old lady ride bitch on his bike. His energy was lost though, too far away to let the adrenaline kick in and he watched Juice almost jump on the spot and bash his arms into the door, getting a head start on the run for safety. "…ya' motherfucker" He shouted his last warning and sulked, his posture slouched into a heap at the stool next to Tig.

* * *

Happy swept a gaze beside him, seeing Tig a face like thunder and pretty much mirroring his own features as he then looked at himself in the mirror behind the bar.  
"Where's ya' lady?

Tig cocked an incredulous eyebrow, turning his legs to face Happy, and he then took another swig of beer before answering.  
"Where the fuck you think she is? Gash left me a fuckin' note-"

"I know…" Happy interrupted. "…you believe that shit. Our resident retard picked my girl up, he fuckin' helped her sneak out."

"Leave 'em for one fuckin' minute" Tig bitched like a full on Granddad, slippers and pipe in hand.

"Jesus, she's gonna get the fuckin' belt for this shit" Happy shook his head, feeling well and truly like he was putting the world to rights.

"The hell you leave her alone for? Your bitch draggin' my fuckin' woman back into the game."

Happy bulged his eyes, although donning a smirk because all in all, he'd found it quite amusing. His naughty little Piglet most likely completed the dare devil move to fire up his loins in the first place.  
"The fuck Bro…where the fuck were you to stop this shit?" he stared, waiting for his valid explanation.

"Church" Tig confirmed, and then slowly felt the tide turn, the conversation shifting to something more important that their bitches.

Happy stopped his grinning antics and accepted the beer placed in front of him by Half Sack, nodding to Tig, he took a sip and then swallowed fast before asking ahead.  
"Anythin' comin' up?"

Tig hissed through his teeth, not entirely sure himself whether the information discussed with Clay was anything to even worry about but he decided to share anyway.  
"Niner's still askin' shit about some missin' nigga…Laroy wants to come in, got somethin' he wants to ask Clay…I dunno man, some shit, can't see it bein' a fuckin' problem."

"Uh…" Happy grunted, shifting his eyes away but then straight away realising that the sly gesture would have been spotted by the Sergeant at Arms, and he faced him head on, eye to eye. "…won't find shit."

Tig spotted the underline of secrecy and he sipped his beer again, nodding quickly for Hap to elaborate, then decided to speed up whatever shit he seemed to be withholding.  
"Talk"

Happy stood, stretching his legs he made an unconscious move a little closer to Tig and then leaned on the bar, his legs crossed as he faced out over the room.  
"Koz…and me…had a bit of fun." He found himself grinning, and then shot a look to his side at Tig.

Tig chuckled, it was hard not too, and already picturing in his head what in the fuck could have gone down that night at Castle Rock.  
"And you thought a little Brother bondin' was in order…Jesus, that asshole rubs up your woman, and you end up kickin' back with the douche."

"Ain't like that Brother…our shit just goes way back. Man, Tacoma…shit…" Happy smiled, a genuine smile remembering the days of his first years in the club. "…we got some beef with the pimp Niners up there, the scarred fuck with Laroy…he was one of 'em. One night, shit got heavy…I dumped one of their asses, Drake, then that scarred fuck rolled up…Koz took him out, man, that night was crazy ass fun…turned out we did a piss poor job of coverin' our tracks. Thought we killed that prick, burned the asshole alive…looks like he got away." He grinned, lifting his beer bottle to his lips, he sniggered a laugh before taking a sip. "…until Castle Rock…shit was like poetry man. The opportunity presented itself… so we took it."

"Clay's gonna shit." Tig raised a knowledgeable brow.

"Yeah" Happy laughed, he couldn't help it, and the whole damn thing seemed so funny now that it was over and done with. He knew full well that there was no way the One-Niner's could pin point it on SAMCRO, him and Koz were as safe as houses.

Tig thought about it, the turn of events flicking through his mind and then he decided to make an executive decision.  
"You dump the body good?"

"'Course Bro…Koz took care of that shit."

"Then Clay don't need to know shit. Secret stays here."

Happy nodded, pursing his lips as he thought about it, realising that indeed there was no point in dragging up old news, this shit was done and dusted, nothing bad could come of it. Koz was good at his job, no question about it; he absolutely had no doubts against his Brothers ability to clean up shop and just like he read his mind, the clubhouse door swung open and in walked Koz, accompanied by a red faced old lady.  
"Bro…you got a minute?" he nodded.

Kozik pointed Bridget to the back of the bar, directing her anywhere other than his vicinity, knowing it was most likely club business he was about to discuss.  
Presenting himself, seeing Tig seated at the stool, legs wide open and then Hap standing, slouched back into the bar, he nodded.  
"S'up Killahs?"

Tig cracked a laugh first, something so very ironic about that question and he just had to put his two cents in.  
"Could ask you that same question?"

Koz furrowed his brow and then looked to Hap, seeing that even he donned a sheepish smile, but then watched as he stood up, making the triangle of Sons grouped in discussion, so shady and secretive.

"Laroy's still lookin' for that scarred fucker…we sit tight on this shit, keep to knowin' nothin', we'll be good for keepin' this shit hidin' from the Prez." Happy explained.

Kozik rubbed a hand over his top lip and then looked to Tig, wondering why in the hell he had to know about it, fucker always got in on shit that was never his bag, and it took Koz a second more to then realise that Tig was no stupid retard, he was his counterpart after all.  
"A'ight…SUV was dumped down Castle Ridge, body was burned properly this time…" he chuckled. "…so we're good for evidence. I'm cool with keepin' it off the table if you are."

"Done" Happy nodded, looking to his side at Tig, waiting for him to seal the deal.

"A'ight, if Clay asks any shit…no matter what, we stick to this. This shit'll give him a damn heart attack. Pissin' on Laroy's boots will take the gun deal off the redwood, if that happens, Clay will want fuckin' answers…and you two will be spittin' up the cash every fuckin' week for the money we'll lose from the guns." Tig confirmed, his voice hushed, eyes steely as he banged his bottle of beer on the bar top and stood up.

With the discussion over, Koz nodded to both Brothers and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked off. With no hang ups, no seconds spent guessing himself because he knew damn well that he'd disposed of the evidence, absolutely dead confident that no trace to SAMCRO would ever uncovered so he made a march toward Bridget. A smile back on his face and really pleased that although, shady, dodgy, secretive dealings had just ensued he was excited to be back in the mix with Hap and Tig.

* * *

"OK Bro…you ready to fuckin' roll?" Tig announced, already standing up, had just watched Koz walk away and was now facing a confused looking Happy.

"You said we had no shit from Church?" Hap retorted, still settled back into the bar, ready for a lonely night of slurping booze at the bar with his Brother. Pursing his lips, he was about to sip the bottle when it was suddenly jerked from his hands, his fingers still gripped but held nothing as he looked from his empty hand to Tig's. His Brother's large, ringed fingers snatching the drink, his beer stolen without no hint to a reason why.

"C'mon…I ain't sittin' round here all fuckin' night knowin' Star's down the damn street…let's go mix this shit up."

"Brother…you pretty sure you wanna see that shit? I mean…I'm all for it man, I love my woman up on that stage but…you ready to see Star back up there? I ain't fuckin' goin' if you're gonna start…I wanna fuck tonight, I don't wanna force it, you start shit, and my woman ain't gonna give her pussy up easy when I get home."

"Nah, c'mon man…let's go. I promise I'll be good."

**~AN~**

**Hope you enjoyed… just starting to mix it up again, can't WAIT! Oh, and I promise… smut will return. I've just realised there hasn't been any for some time… sorry about that ladies. (I feel like slapping myself lol)**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, let me know your thoughts…gagging to know what you all think and where it's going. **

**Love me x x x**


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95 **

*****January 5****th**** 2010 22:30 Charming*****

She was wearing mini short panties, her ass cheeks plump, rounded and peaking out of the soft rimmed edges as she pushed, arching her derriere so she could see what she looked like from behind. Watching herself in the wall length mirror, Lana couldn't stop herself wondering if her bum would still look the same after she'd had their child.

"Don't sweat it honey, you look gorgeous." Claudette wafted her hand in a dismissive fashion as she strut passed the new girl.

"You really think so?" Lana sighed, now standing up straight and looking at herself head on in the mirror.  
A purplish baby-doll design, lace and micro-net overcoat with panties to cover her proudly kept pussy, she looked at her button-like nipples, hard and trying their best to poke through the material she wore which wasn't a lot.  
She had no bra to assist her assets, flying with the natural look she ran her fingertips over her chest, the lace material for some reason made her skin show the defined minuscule hairs that seemed to stand on end as the more she thought about it, the more God damned nervous she was with walking out there.  
Dear God Almighty though, she looked fucking gorgeous and she knew that, wasn't big headed about it but all she had to do was think of Happy, knowing the way he'd stare at her, the way he'd approve of what she wore whether for him alone or for a room full of strangers. Even with a tiny look, a tiny and to some, an unnoticeable nod, she could rely on him to make her feel like the sexiest woman alive but damn it to hell, Hap wasn't even here, she was going it alone, the only person there for support was head first down the backstage toilet.  
"Star…are, you…alright?" she grimaced, watching her smooth beautiful skin crease in her reflection as she still looked at herself, coming across slightly vain for the briefest of seconds.

Star stumbled out of the cubicle, wearing a black number, a garter riding down her leg as she yanked it back up.  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just stage fright, I used to get like this all the time back in Tacoma, thought I'd gotten over that…WOW" she stopped still.

"What? Oh…you think I look alright?" Lana turned, now away from the mirror, away from the consciousness that had started to creep over her the more she looked at herself.

"Are you serious? You look real good, you're going to get some tips tonight that's for sure" Star chuckled.

"Well… that's the general idea, I need to earn as much money as possible…" Lana smiled with her head tilted to the side in sudden thought of how much money she'd technically need to buy a car. "…you look sexy too." She quickly added, commenting as she watched Star reapply her eyeliner, her watering eyes now dampened down and she looked just as gorgeous as when she'd first got herself ready.

* * *

"Ladies, ladies…" Claudette clapped her hands, the room slowly coming to a stand still. Seeing as all her protégés looked up from what they were doing and waited for the nightly instructions she laid out at the start of every shift. "…ok, we have two new girls with us tonight, let's give them a welcome."

Lana waved, twinkling her fingers at everyone as they clapped their welcome, smiles shining from around ten to fifteen girls, none separated, no clicks that she could see of, no girls thinking they were better than the other, just in general a real nice crowd of ladies and slowly but surely, she was stepping into her element. The butterflies dissipating by the second and she was full-on ready to take the night by fucking storm.

"Ok…Ok…" Claudette calmed the welcoming cheers. "…as you know, Tiffany has gone sick tonight, so Ace has given the spot to Rider and Star, let's support them, show them the Railroad way and LET'S MAKE MONEEYYYY"

Lana blinked widely with shock as the whole room erupted with hollers, whistles and genuine hoots of togetherness, the women now back to milling around before the curtains opened and the backlight turned on, indicating the start of the late shift. She wondered if this kind of commradary went on back up in Jesse's and the more she thought about that, the more God damned pissed off she was for never relenting with Hap and asking him to get her a job there.  
Seeing the roster, the all important roster that she'd remembered from her own dancing days, she spotted her name amongst the other pretty girls, Rider, using her name from back in the day, she giggled as the girls shuffled into a single file and choo-choo trained out into the club. Grabbing Star's wrist, squeezing her and feeling her do the same back, she squinted from the spotlight's brightness as they all lined up on the stage, bowed, the punters clapped and then just like that, they dispersed from the stage and every girl started to work the night. Serving drinks, flirting, being the general entertainment for business parties, stag parties and just the every day Joe looking for a good time. Lana fucking loved it, she'd never felt so on her toes, so busy and so damned in demand.

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 23:00 Charming*****

The night had progressed along nicely and she'd spent half of her time without Star, casual glances across the plush décor, she could see her old lady friend, smiling, and offering lap dancers and all in all, seeming to have the time of her life, and Lana felt pleased for her. Whether that was the right emotion to feel, knowing that their profession wasn't really seen as the best option out there, but she still felt happy for her, and Lana tried to remember that at some point during the night, she wanted to tell Star how proud she was.  
Holding up a tray of drinks that she'd slid from the bar top, nodding and smiling sweetly at Ace who never seemed to move from the bar stool at the end, she made her way down the aisle. Swishing her hips, the baby-doll laced net overcoat just finishing at the start of her thighs, she made a conscious effort to pop her hips, her high heels adding that extra kick and she feathered her eyelashes as she breezed passed ogling customers.

"Hey darlin' well ain't you a sweet little thing…why don't you sit on up next to me?"

Lana turned, and it was seductive, knowing exactly what was in her sights, knowing exactly what the alluring voice had wanted from her and she was absolutely up for it, the dollar signs flashing under her eyelids as she couldn't wait to get her big tip of the night. And, it wasn't just dollars that floated the kind of place The Railroad was, it was big money, it was Grant's, Franklin's, McKinley's and even Cleveland's that made regular appearances around prestige Gentleman's clubs like Jesse's and The Railroad, and Lana was one hundred percent ready and willing to earn that kind of cash, it was once in a blue moon she had that cash like that wedged into her panties back at the nightclub in Tacoma.  
"Why sure I can handsome" she drooled, and then slipped the tray of drinks down onto the table, the party of business class members looking more and more appealing as money appeared to be no object.

"You're new here right?"

"I certainly am…this…this is my first time. I hope I do a good job." Lana purred, eyes downcast for a second as she curled up beside the suit wearing clientele, forever the professional, knowing that the big bucks only surfaced when the customers truly believed they were cracking in a newbie.

"Well, well, well…" Tony, the customer, offered as he looked at his friends, most of them more interested in looking at the woman that almost draped herself over him than listening to a word he had to say, it didn't matter though, there was nothing sexier than breaking in an innocent, purebred, possible virgin dancer. "…I think me and my buddies will be the judge and jury, you be a good girl tonight, you'll be rewarded with lots and lots of money…is that what you're after?"

"No…I just want to please you." Lana curved her back and bit into the tip of her index finger, smiling like the all American sweetheart, and all American, lying sweetheart, she smirked.

"Clever answer" Tony retorted, nodding, leaning closer into her, mouth opened and just about ready to slip his tongue passed her teasing lips.

"Nah ah…" Lana placed her finger over the man's lips, shaking her head slowly she stood herself up, making sure her bum poked out at a fantastic angle, an eyeful for the buddies that had joined the cornered seating area. "…no kissing handsome, but you sure look like a lap dance could cure you of a stressful day."

"You read my mind" Tony conceded.

Lana walked away, spinning on her heels when she was a decent distance away and then stretched out one leg, pointing her toes and then running her hands up her thighs and over her stomach, revealing her panties more. Slowly making her way back to the customer, his legs wide open ready to accept any kind of invitation she wanted to offer, she flicked her hair, darted forward, scrapping her long legs along the carpet as she pulled herself up to the man. Her eyes smoky and so sure of herself, she spun her hair around and around, whipping the man in his lap and then abruptly stopping, her head still hung low, her hair cascading over his crotch, she smiled to herself, her face hidden for a smidgen of a second and she could see in her minds eye the tip she was about to receive after lap dancing the customer's ass off.

* * *

Happy stood stock still, side by side with Tig, just after they entered The Railroad, his eyes adapted to the poor light and before he knew it, it was like being back in Jesse's. The lights down, so much more secreted than the day shift environment and he hooked his thumbs into his jeans, lips pursed upwards, chin tilted up at a dominant angle, and displaying himself as ever the hit man killer that he was. A look that instinctively told everybody around him, that at no point was he a joke, at no point was he to be messed with, never taken lightly, he was, and to the day he died, one scary motherfucker.

"Jesus…" Tig hissed, his voice low but God damned riddled with angst as he saw Star across the way. "…remind me why I fuckin' love that bitch"

Happy cracked a grin, spotting Tig's woman straddling a man's lap.  
"Tig, it ain't no man she's ridin'…look."

"Oh Jesus Christ…" Tig cringed, seeing that in fact the man she straddled was a teen looking boy, his face almost screwed up to completion as it looked like his load was about to shoot. "…that shit's just insultin'."

Happy was about to reach out a hand to stop his Brother, but in the end he roared with laughter as Tig stomped through the crowd, his broad shoulders knocking into a few people and Happy thought it was fucking hilarious how his Brother couldn't contain the damn right jealousy that coerced through his veins.  
Earning himself a few odd looks as he indeed stood alone and laughed at what seemed to be himself now, he didn't care though, his insides chuckling together at his Brother's weakness, it all changed though, his laughing ways, his giddy brotherly love completely disappeared when he saw a familiar bundle of hair swish above the sea of heads.  
It was almost instant, the way he found his knees bending to walk, to stomp and before he knew it, he saw her, in all her God damned wonderful glory, now kneeled down, almost imitating a blowjob as he leaned against the aisle post and watched his girl at work, suddenly and most definitely feeling the green eyed monster kick start in his stomach. Tig, his Brother's little outburst, hadn't seemed so funny anymore.

* * *

Lana turned her bum into the man's face, bucking her hips, swishing from side to side with a poetic sultry dance, she could almost feel the man's face between her cheeks, but she wouldn't allow that, no way, not if she could help it because she knew that's not what classy lap dancers were all about. It was all about teasing, all about the prick tease and for love and all the money in the world, she was so damned good at prick teasing.  
It wasn't until she gripped the man's shoulders, still swaying her hips, still engrossed in the commitment it took to carry out the perfect lap dance she practically wanted to choke on her own saliva as she saw the darkest of dark eyes snapping her back to reality. It took all her strength not to fluff up the routine as she saw Hap a few feet away, arms crossed, leaning into the carpeted aisle post, his ankles crossed, one toe of his boot pointed down into the floor and hell on earth, he looked fucking hot.

Happy managed a restricted grin, his girl's eyes locked with his it was hard not to respond at all, seeing the way her lips almost dropped open, her hair all over the place, it was hard to resist any kind of response full stop. She looked fucking gorgeous.  
With all that in mind, with the way she looked in that flimsy garment he walked closer, rounding the cordoned off booth section, he practically interrupted a private gathering but be damned if he gave a shit about that, there was something that belonged to him and he wanted it back.  
"Move" he flicked his head back a little, indicating the direction he wanted her to go.

"I'm working" Lana breathed, running her hand through the top of her hair, puffing up the volume and stepping clear of the opened legs from her lap danced customer.

"Hey buddy, this is a private showing" Tony reminded the newcomer, his cock hard, fully erect and being held back by his pants as he looked up, intending to look at the man that had interrupted but he ended up trailing his eyes at the girl that turned her body away and presented her sweet derriere for him to admire.

"Yeah…and I said move" Happy raised an eyebrow at Lana, completely ignoring the guy behind her, unable to hide the creeping grin that creased the very corner of his lips.

"Hap…" Lana sighed with a whisper, not really wanting to highlight that she knew the leather glad biker that seemed so out of place in a venue like The Railroad. "…I'm not messing around with you. That's not fair." She pouted, almost about ready to stomp her feet like a child, so annoyed that she'd almost, she'd nearly finished the lap dance that she was sure would have earned her some serious bucks.

"No, what's not fair is you skippin' out, thinkin' you'd get away with that shit" Happy retorted, crossing his arms back across his chest as he held his stance, bold and dominant.

"Hap, not now. I know I'm in trouble but please, just let me work."

Happy saw her eyes, pleaded, bordering on desperate and his direct ambush really hadn't been his intention, he just wanted her for himself for a few minutes but not at the expense of her upset face, watering eyes or any kind of girlie cry.  
"Finish it…I'll be watchin'." He stepped away, walking backwards a little until he watched her lower her head and then turn to face back to her money earner.

Lana really had no idea Happy would turn up, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised how God damned stupid she was to even think such a stupid thing. Of course she knew Happy would ride up to The Railroad, why on earth would he not, she knew he loved her, she knew he cared about her, and she knew damned well, he would have wanted to make sure she was safe. Seeing him though, had been a little bit of a surprise, first and foremost because now she wasn't that into her job, even though she still kicked ass at her number, all she could think about was how mad she knew Hap would be at her.  
Skipping out on him, leaving him that feeble and pathetic note, she knew he'd be upset with her for not calling him, for not telling him straight up that she was heading to her new job, it was all in all, quite disrespectful of her, she knew that and slowly was becoming at peace with the fact that she'd most likely deserve whatever punishment he had lined up for her wicked ass.

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 23:30 Charming*****

Tig placed his hands on Star's shoulders, slowly and purposefully he rubbed but then ran his grip down to her upper arms, sharing a smart ass grin with the boy she straddled, he heaved her off his lap within milliseconds of locking eyes with the kid.

"Tig…Tig…put me…" Star protested but immediately stopped as she realised his intention was not to run away with her hoisted in his arms but just to get her off the lap of a stranger. "…what are you doing here?"

"This really what you want?" Tig asked her, and realised it was the first time he'd physically taken an interest in the fact she wanted to go back to dancing. He'd had his chance, his moment to connect with her but he'd been so pissed off, and then having the meeting with Clay in Church, time had gotten away from him and it seemed it was now or never.

"Yes…I know you don't like it, but…this is what I am. I never realised how much I'd missed it until tonight…I'm happy Tig…please." Star mumbled, unable to keep eye contact for longer than a second, too afraid to see the shame she just knew would be reflected in his eyes.

"A'ight…" Tig spoke, and finally with his simple acceptance, he was able to gain a solid look from her, her eyes locked onto his, and slowly he smirked. "…you want out…you tell me, 'nuff said."

Star smiled, nodded affirmatively and quickly blurted out what rattled in her brains.  
"I promise, if I need you, I'll never forget you'll be there…" she genuinely smiled, softly and tendering as she stepped closer to him, her neck arched back as she looked up at him, almost leaning into his chest. "…just give me some time, let me get this out of my system then I might just turn into the old lady you really want." She grinned, her undertone not harsh but she knew Tig's idea of an old lady was one that did exactly what he said, one that cooked, cleaned and basically mothered his ass, the only difference being was that he liked to fuck like a freight train and she liked that part a lot.

"You **are** the old lady I want…" Tig grumbled and then quickly slapped a hand onto her butt cheek, gripping and nipping her skin with a handful of her flesh. "…don't you be forgettin' who this ass belongs too…get outta here" he stepped away, watching as she scuttled the little way back to the dumbfounded teenager that seemed to be getting his first taste of a strip club.

* * *

Happy wandered around the club, generally minding his own business when he caught a glimpse of Ace sitting at the bar, he quickly diverted his eyes, not wanting any recognition to be set in place but it was too late, the owner, Jesse's cousin, had up and moved from his perch at the end of the bar.

"Hey man-"

"What part of my instructions did you not understand, get the fuck away from me…before she sees us" Happy quickly interrupted and found himself scoping the whole room, just waiting, waiting for his cover to be blown and his woman to find him chatting far too overfriendly with a man he wasn't even supposed to know.

"Sorry, sorry" Ace ducked his head and walked on passed him as if nothing was out of the ordinary, he felt so stupid, like a kid trying to make his way down the school corridor before being lynched by the bad asses.

* * *

Lana was on top of the world, with Happy nowhere in sight, she'd finished up her dance and before she kindly skittered off, a large sum of cash was handed to her, and it was literally out of this world. Absolutely having no idea the amount passed to her, she clutched it tight, a few twenty's sticking out of her panties that had been poked in there by the whole party of men, and now she gathered up her composure and sauntered back down the carpeted pathway that lead all around the club.  
She was walking with a skip in her step, and it got higher when she passed Star, a wink and a seductive wave thrown her way, she smiled and returned the gesture as she saw Star's eyes bulge, indicating what a winner she herself had just pocketed.  
Rounding the corner, she looked up at the podiums, some of the girls she'd met backstage flaunted their assets all over the place, pretty much no different to what she'd just done but those girls were constantly topless, casual conversations conducted with nipples poking out like it was an everyday occurrence, that wasn't Lana's way though, she was more seductive, more elusive in her come-get-me agenda.

"H-H-Hi"

If it wasn't for her ability to hear every God damned whisper she never would have heard it, but Lana just made out the attempts of an introduction and she stopped, turned on her heel, and saw a man, a grown man, extremely lost, extremely out of his depth but he'd definitely reeked of that certain kind of air, the certain creep-like factor, very much like Burt Reynolds' character in Striptease.  
"Hello" she returned.

"I…I…you're a very pretty lady…" Ronnie stuttered, fiddling with his fingertips, holding a hankie-chief that he'd finally managed to write his number on. "…I…I want you to have this."

Lana, although initially confused, her mind was transported back to Tacoma and she realised then and there the type of guy that stood in front of her. Stuttering, unable to formulate a coherent sentence to even try, make much sense, so she knew straight away that the man was completely harmless, most probably never had a girlfriend, and spent the majority of his time masturbating over magazines.  
"Well, ain't you a cutie pie…what is it?"

"It's…it's…its only m-my n-number…in…in c-case you n-need any…any…anything. They…they…they call m-me Ronnie the Runner, I can get you anything…you just let m-me k-know"

Immediately Lana realised that her new friend had a speech impediment and he was just the most adorable thing she'd ever seen, he looked the type to cry over killing a fly and the more he looked at the floor, the more he started to sweat, visibly sweat in front of her, and she felt an overpowering emotion to just take care of him.  
"Wow, that's really nice of you…you treat all the girls like this, I bet you do, I bet you have all the ladies running after you."

Ronnie coyly smiled, over the moon that the woman he'd seen lap dance for the business party, had even the ghoul to speak to him, his low self esteem immediately pegging that such a pretty lady would even want to talk to him, but she did, and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading all over his face.  
"N-No-o-o-o" he slapped his hand in the air at her, bashful that she'd insinuated he was crawling with the attention from over girls.

"Don't you lie to me, you got the cutest smile…well Ronnie it sure was nice to meet you." Lana finished, holding out her hand, finding that she bent her knees a little as if lowering to his level, like talking to a child and she pretty much figured it was that way.  
The man in front of her seemed a few olives short of his pizza but again, she'd dealt with his kind many a time, numerous stalkers had set up camp in her career but she liked it, found them harmless and the majority of them were, it was just too bad that her overbearing, overprotective boyfriend never saw it the same way. She'd lost count the amount of fights she'd had with Happy over the years, his pensive, nip-that-shit-in-the-bud-right-now attitude always came to the forefront whilst she constantly spent her time defending the weird little followers she had, seeing Ronnie, seeing that glowing, adoring look in his eyes, she realised this stalker was going to be no different and found herself chuckling lightly as she wondered whether Happy would react the same brutish ways he always had.

"You're real pretty" Ronnie shouted, raised up on his tiptoes, his stammer nowhere to be seen when he raised his voice, his whole life he'd spent his time shouting at his parents and it had become the norm, just something he did when he wanted to speak properly for once.

"Thanks Little Ronnie…I'll see you around."

* * *

*****January 5****th**** 2010 23:50 Charming*****

Spotting her from afar he'd had enough with waiting around, he'd let her finish the lap dance and he'd had far too many dancers hook onto his bicep, pleading for his attention so he knew damn well that he couldn't hold it off any longer. Darting around the crowd, a hurried approach, he snagged her upper arm and marched forward, her hair spinning about the place as he'd really caught her off guard, the tiniest of shrieks finding his ears as he turned up his lips, snorted at the noise and kept on dragging her.

"Hap…Christ, what is it?" Lana flustered, her arm almost being hitched out of its socket as he had appeared from nowhere, gripping so tight at her skin, his whole circled fingers meeting in the middle as he man handled her in a rough, demanding way that somehow had her feeling that the urgency wasn't one of lust but maybe frustration.

Yanking back the curtains, secluded cubicles in the corners of The Railroad, mostly used for the bad girls when they got their freak on but Happy, he had other ideas, he wanted to occupy one with his woman, he wanted his bad girl for the night, she'd shared herself across the whole night for too long, it was time he had his share.

"Hap, you're hurting me" Lana furrowed her brow, placing her other hand over his tightly bound knuckles and she looked into his eyes, cold and unresponsive, he was showing her the face she had severe trouble in reading, she wasn't sure whether he was pissed at her or just plain horny.

"Where's the money?"

Lana's bottom lip had been dropped, wondering why he'd been so rough with her but as soon as he'd mentioned the money she'd earned, the wad of cash she'd yet to count, the wad of cash she'd literally tucked under her armpit, it took all of her might not to cry and she couldn't stop the crinkle of her chin.  
She knew his ways, knew exactly the type of thing he'd do, exactly the type of thing he'd do to hurt her the most, and after all, she had deserved it, she knew she had disrespected him by not telling about the job slot opened. Her ways so secretive and now she wanted to slap herself for taking that approach, why hadn't she just called him, told him her plans so he could meet her, walk her in the club and let every fucker know she belonged to a Son. She had no ink, nothing to display, nothing to warn off any dirty motherfucker that thought she was a free for all, somebody that could be used just for fun.  
"W-What m-money?" she stuttered, and then her posture slouched, knowing full well that her shaky words had given the game up before it had even started.

Happy raised an eyebrow, an all knowing, all seeing eyebrow that simply oozed authority and he pushed her against the cold, almost cave-like wall.  
"You think you get to keep that shit after the stunt you pulled?"

"Hap" Lana shifted her eyes, and then quickly pulled at his grip of her arm and was suddenly tossed free, now standing on her own two feet, she wiped the tip of her wedding finger under her eyelashes, sweeping away the tiny build up of tears as she knew the money was his all along anyway.  
God fucking damn it, and she'd worked so hard, fully believed that the money she had stashed under her squeezed arm was hers to keep, the thought of his spitefulness never entering the equation as she'd honestly thought he'd let her keep it, but then again, she hadn't counted on pissing him off, quite certain that if she hadn't, the cash she earned on her first night would be hers and hers alone.

"Ya' tears ain't gonna change a fuckin' thing darlin'…" Happy reasoned, but watched as she refused to look at him, her hurt little face, it was too cute for him not to waiver. "…hey, fuckin' look at me when I'm talkin'."

"What?" Lana jerked up her head, eyes like daggers as she dared and dared herself to just push at his chest and do a runner out of the club but alas, she knew she'd never get far.  
It surprised her though when she felt his index finger hook up under the tip of her chin, a little softer his approach than the dark eyes that still stared at her, the dark eyes that she still, after twelve years, could never fully read, pissed off or horny, pissed off or horny, it was forever a guessing game at times.

Happy was in too deep, his eyes focused solely on her lips, her plump pouting, upset lips and before he could decide the best course of punishment, his own God damned willpower let him down as he smacked his lips into hers. Shoving her hard against the wall, forcing his tongue so deep he could feel her struggling against his strength, could feel the way her mouth just opened to accept him but could do mere movements of her own tongue as he'd been brutishly selfish.

Lana managed a short gasp of air but it was quickly swallowed back up as her shoulders hit the wall, and her toes immediately adopted the ballerina pose as his chest pushed into hers, his hands gripped tightly at her boobs, squeezing, kneading and she cried out.  
Slowly but surely she accepted his advances, though pretty much had no choice but heaven forbid his urgency wasn't any kind of wrong doing, she wanted him wherever and whenever, whether they were arguing or not, she wanted him full stop. The feel of his daily stubble roughly marking her skin, she could feel her lips becoming a little sore, but God damn, the way he opened his mouth as wide as humanly possible, the way his tongue wedged its way to the back of her throat, the way he snorted his breath out of his nose, the breeze cascaded down passed her cheek to her neck and shoulder, she never felt so damned hot.  
"Horny" she mumbled, as he finally slipped his lips to her jaw, now starting to use his teeth and heaven on earth, the tingle that shot down her spine, she was a hundred percent sure that goose bumps rose all over her skin.

"What?" Happy grumbled in query, hearing what she said but the randomness still nothing that would deter him away from his endeavours. He just wanted to kiss her, never stop, and he wondered, could even picture how pissed off she'd be at him if he marked her skin, made her sodden wet so that she had no choice but to relent and let him take her back home for the night.

It was time for a giggle to slip out, and Lana couldn't stop it, nothing big, just a light wither of a laugh as she'd realised that she'd voiced out aloud what her mind had made up of his dark stare.  
"Nothing…keep…Ahh yes…keep doing what you're doing."

"Is that an order?" Happy crowed, his tone laced with a world of promise to come.

Lana pulled her hand up between their squashed bodies, teetered her finger tips up to his jaw, around his neck, and then like a nightmare scenario she heard the light flutter of the money she'd forgotten about under her armpit as it hit the floor, but she was too into his sexy ways to care about her earnings as she gripped hard at his jaw line.  
"Fuck me" she gritted her teeth, her words exactly the order she'd been dying to say and she watched immediately as his eyes glowed in the dark room.

Despite his fiery loins burning consistently for his girl to be wrapped around his shaft, he still wasn't that far gone to understand right or wrong, and taking her now, making a mistake of entering her too deep, he knew it was going to be a wrong decision.  
"You want it?"

"Ah huh" Lana nodded, biting her bottom lip, her long hair bunched up behind her head as she splayed herself up the wall, his crotch pinning her, his hands, one bound tightly at the back of her neck and the other still cupping hard at her breast.

"Forget it" Happy yanked her hair, and swallowed her little tongue back into his mouth, knowing that there was going to be absolutely no way she got her way with him, no way she was getting what she wanted, one, because she didn't deserve it and two, his little bitch was still yet to be seen and he wanted that day, couldn't wait for that day he got to see a little Lana buried in her womb on the monitor screen.

Lana sank, deflated but his efforts kept her a little more alert than her inner self had wanted to be, so distraught, so beside herself with wanton that she had indeed, for that split second not cared one bit that she was pregnant.  
She was about to protest, push at his chest, force him away from her in a full blown paddy but she suddenly felt him withdraw from her embracing, clutching, grabbing arms and she searched her eyes all over his face.  
"Don't leave me like this"

"Like what…?" Happy grinned, God damned smart ass grin that simply said he had it all and more. "…your pussy's fuckin' wet for me ain't it?"

"Yes it is… what are you going to do about that?" Lana purred, seductively pressing her chest back into his, her eyes predicting all sorts of wonderful things she could perform.

Happy clutched at her wrists, using one hand to hold them crossed into her cleavage, he bent down onto the floor and picked up the money that his ears had picked up on when it had fallen from her body.  
Looking back up at her, he knew what sort of face he'd see and damn, he wasn't wrong, her eyes pleading, almost puppy-like but he wasn't going to give in, not yet anyways.  
"Get your shit together, I'm takin' you home…and don't fuckin' argue this." He pointed at her face with the wad of cash in his hands, and then he slowly lowered it down and hitched it into his jeans pocket, his for keeps until further notice.

"That's my money…I earned it, it's mine." Lana blurted out, chest starting to heave, all her morals rushing forward and she wanted to claw at his God damned face, so frustrated with his pig ignorance.

"Don't get brave bitch…move…" Happy retorted, watched as she fought with his authority, fidgeting on her feet, debating whether to take him on. "...now" he confirmed and then watched her turn to the curtained door, sulking but God damn, it made him smile, she was so sexy when she was pissed at him.

* * *

Tig sat at one of the booth's all alone, nobody dared to sit with him, his Sons of Anarchy cut firmly in place, his Sergeant at Arms patch small but extremely powerful but he didn't care, much preferred to be alone just so he could keep a watchful eye on his girl. He'd be lying if he said his cock wasn't as rock hard as humanly possible, the way his girl worked the room, the way she accepted money tugged into her panties, she was so damned hot that the moment he saw Hap walking behind Lana, the moment he could read that his Brother had put a wrap on the nights events with his girl, he immediately rose from the booth and walked up to Star.  
"That's enough…time to go"

"It's early" Star froze, looking up at her man, sitting next to another teen looking boy that appeared to have more money than sense.

Tig raised both his eyebrows, displaying shock at his girl's questioning but found it quite interesting nonetheless.  
"It's happenin'…deal with it, get movin'."

Star turned to the young man, leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek, making it slow, tender and so much more inviting than the real truth with the fact that she was indeed leaving.  
Getting up, she stepped passed Tig, flicking her eyes up to his as he'd refused to budge and make it easier for her to get passed.  
"I'm leaving aren't I…?" she retorted but then followed Tig's stare, realising that his eyes burned into the boy she'd just been spending time with, seeing that the young lad had his hand firmly on his crotch, rubbing, toying, playing with his own junk. "…Tig, leave it."

Tig finally tore his eyes away from the little punk that blatantly jerked off over his woman, and he looked at Star.  
"Shit like that happens, I see that shit…it's just provokin' me baby."

"Tig, it's what this place is all about…you can't get angry at every guy you see enjoying my company."

"That right…?" Tig scoffed, ignored her wise words and bent down, leaning into the kid's face; he brought his hand up and gripped just under his jaw. "…quit jerkin' off asshole"

"Tig…for God's sake, leave it." Star circled her hands around his bicep, trying to pull him, looking at the boy's face, apologising to him with her sorrowful eyes.

"You think she's hot?" Tig asked, nodding back to Star as he stared deeper and deeper at the rich kid.

"She's beautiful…" The kid responded boldly, not showing his fright but instead pushed his chest out, his cocky little demeanour broadcasting the fact that he knew full well his lawyer Daddy could protect him. "…you're a lucky man." He finished, all too aware that the dancer he'd given a far bit of money too was indeed a kept woman by the man gripping his neck.

Star tilted her head, looked over Tig's shoulder and mouthed a 'thank you' but then reverted back to tugging at the solid stature that was her man.

Tig squeezed a little tighter, now pissed that the kid he held appeared more of a gentleman than originally thought, and now the little punk was showing him up.  
"Just you remember rich kids disappear all the fuckin' time." He finalised and then ripped his grip away from the boy.

Star rolled her eyes, but then quickly looked up at Tig as he turned to her, ready to walk away and she smiled at him.  
"Aww isn't that sweet, threatening a kiddie."

Tig's ice blue eyes glistened in the darkened club, and he placed his hand on her hips, guiding her back as he walked out of the cornered section. Unable to stop the sly smile, pleased that he'd done at least something of masculinity, he ducked his head and pressed his lips to hers, the briefest of exchanges before he pushed and turned her around to walk.  
"I'll threaten you if you don't get that ass changed."

Star smiled, walked passed a waiting Happy and then scuttled behind the backstage curtain to get changed out of her outfit and back into her jeans and tank top.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Star placed a delicate hand onto Lana's shoulder, seeing her still dressed in her baby-doll see-through gown, she could see that her friend's eyes had been crying.

"He took my…he took my fucking money" Lana sniffed.

Star opened her mouth to gasp but knew the noise would most likely set her off again, so resorted to gritted teeth, knowing exactly what Lana had been referring too.  
"That asshole"

"He's pissed off I didn't call him and tell him about tonight…and now he's taken my money as punishment. GOD…!" Lana shouted, head arched back to the ceiling as she sucked up her tears and got herself angry over it. "…I hate these bullshit rules, so fucking lame."

Star grinned, looked at Lana in the mirror she stood in front of and then slouched her arm around her shoulders.  
"Yea, that shit sucks but…wouldn't be without their protection right?"

Lana locked eyes with Star, the words she heard all so very true but she didn't have to like it.  
"Yea…" she sighed. "…guess it just gets me down sometimes."

"Well he's out there waiting for you, so I guess you better hurry it up… you might be able to salvage the night, do something freaky for him, he might give the money back." Star shrugged her shoulders in offering of a suggestion that might very well have worked, on Tig for sure anyway.

Lana groaned, picturing in her head as she tried to worm her way back into Hap's good graces but then pictured exactly how he'd outsmart her and come back with a witty comment that would have made her feel ten times worse.  
Hitching up her jeans, she kept her baby-doll outfit on her top half, gathered up her belongings, shoved them in a duffle bag and stalked away, offering a wave and a grunt in the direction of Star, she really had no energy to care, the only thing in her mind was the wad of cash that was hers but now inevitably was in her man's pocket.

* * *

*****January 6****th**** 2010 00:45 Charming Border*****

Happy fucking loved it when she rode bitch with him, her knees up high, the feel of her crotch, warm and searing promises as it touched his lower back, the way her hands, even though pissed off with him, still circled up under his armpits and gripped onto his shoulders as she laid her cheek on his back, cuddling him close as he rode down the highway.  
After he'd seen her come from the backstage area, her jeans pulled up but not done up, her top half still donning the sexy number she'd worn throughout the night, he had been in two minds to tell her to change her top but the look on her face said he'd already done enough to cement her hatred for him for one night.  
Rounding the corner onto Princes Street, their cabin at the end of the dirt track, he could feel her shivering, her choice to wear her attire from the club clearly being a mistake and he felt a little sorry for her, wanting to turn his head and kiss her hand but not yet, he'd let her stew a little bit longer.

Lana hitched up her duffle bag from over her shoulder and swung it by her side, almost hitting it into the ground but God damn she didn't care, still sulking, still feeling like she'd been told off by her real Dad, she stomped up to their cabin door, her head low, looking at her feet as she waited for him to come and unlock the door.  
Hearing his boots, the shuffled sound as he came to a stop right behind her, the feel of his belt occasionally touching into her lower back she then suddenly felt him sniffing, sucking up her hair as he rubbed his face into her neck, reaching his hand around her belly but then sticking the key in the door.

"Mmm…" Happy approved of her sweet scent. "…you smell the way you do, you might get lucky, I might not tan that ass with my belt." He drooled into her neck, felt her stiffen and he pushed open the door with a smile on his face, watching as she got herself worked up, got herself scared of him.

Lana scurried away, boldly walking into the room, trying her damned hardest to seem unfazed by his mention of his belt but she felt the tears falling already, quickly she dumped down her bag and stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door in the process.  
Hugging her arms around her body, she leaned against the bathroom door and squeezed her eyes tight shut, so pissed off with herself now, so annoyed that she'd done something stupid to earn herself a round with the belt. She fucking hated that damn thing, sometimes the leather would miss her and the buckle would whip into her skin, one time she remembered how it made her bleed, she still had the scare on the back of her thigh, and she still remembered how he'd not cared a damn shit.  
Cleaning herself, standing under the shower, letting the water cascade down her naked body, she wiped at her tears and decided to get her act together, knowing full well that her body could never withstand the lash of the belt if she was feeling low and weak, if she remained strong headed, the belt rarely fazed her.

* * *

Happy heard the shower start as he came out of the bedroom, a smile still on his face, the thought and purely knowing that she'd be bricking it, she'd be scared shitless of what he'd do to her but he wasn't going to. Sure, he'd been pissed off with her, but God damn it, didn't she know how much he loved her, how much he'd never hurt her, especially when she carried his spawn. Threatening, and going to the very edge of scaring her, but he wouldn't physically achieve it, and he strongly believed that it was good for their relationship, strongly believed that there was no way they would have survived as long as they had if he hadn't occasionally threatened her, put her in her place, it was how they worked, it was how they loved.  
Sitting himself in the corner of the sofa, he stretched out his legs and placed his hands behind his head, getting himself comfortable when he heard the bathroom door open and her wet feet slap into the wood flooring, skittering into the bedroom.

* * *

Lana had seen him in front of the television, praying that he'd fallen asleep, praying that he'd forgotten her insubordination as she slipped into the bedroom. Towel wrapped around her, her skin still speckled with wet droplets, her hair pegged up in a mass of gathered locks on the top of her head, she almost gasped when she looked on the neatly made bed.  
There it was, in all its glory, the money she'd earned, placed delicately on her side of the bed, some of it splashed onto her pillow and she walked up to it, scrunching some into her hands, swishing it around the bed, her eyes big and saucer-like as she tried to take in the amount that was there, but it was impossible to count.  
Her fear subsided, no longer scared of him, she crept out of the bedroom door, wondering if he was indeed asleep in front of the TV and how she very much intended on waking him the fuck up.

Happy closed his eyes, hands still locked behind his head, he pretended to be asleep as he was kicked back into the sofa, heels dug into the floor as his eyelids picked up the fact that the shadow in front of him was indeed his thankful girl.

Untangling the towel's knot that was tucked into her cleavage, Lana dropped the fluffiness and stood in all her naked glory as she looked down at him, watching slowly as his eyes flickered, running her own hand down her hip, sweeping it across her thigh as she stepped between his legs and gently touched him with her shin.

"You're pussy's blockin' the TV." Happy groaned.

"Do you still fancy me?" Lana whispered, biting her bottom lip as she curled her cupped fingers into her neatly shaven mound.

Happy raised a brow as his eyes opened wider, more alert to her sudden question, so out of the blue and nothing what he had expected. Sitting up, able now to touch her softly at the sides of her knees, his face mere inches from her delightful cunt as he dropped his eyes, running them from top to bottom, raping her skin with just a stare, he circled his thumbs around and around at the back of her thighs as he gently and so softly hovered his touch onto her skin. He was at her mercy as she stood above him, all sexy, all womanly and all so, very powerful as he let himself be taken over by her, he was in fact just a mere disciple of her perfectness, the moment, his eyes looking up at her, was bordering on major romantic and he pursed his lips to respond to her ludicrous question, of course he still fucking fancied her, she was the light in his fucking world.  
"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

Lana grinned, stretching out her fingers and touching his t-shirt covered shoulders, teetering with the idea of jumping on him but she was so overwhelmed with his gesture, with the fact that he'd given her the money back, and for what, she certainly hadn't deserved it, so she knew he'd given it back because his big black heart had loved her more than she thought was possible.  
Her smile faded though, her hip hitching out for effect, not wanting to coo at his offering, not wanting to highlight the fact that she knew he was completely in love with her, knowing it would only make him feel like a wimp as he revealed his love, so she acted the part and huffed.  
"Happp…" she whinged. "…stop being an ass and be romantic for once."

Happy grinned, stood up, his height three to four inches taller than her and he swept her naked body up into his arms, a total re-enactment of Richard Gere, Officer and a Gentleman at it's best.  
"This good enough?"

Lana had come over all giddy, her stomach fluttering with the ideas shooting in her mind at all the things he was about to do to her, and she cuddled into his chest, one arm around his neck, she placed her fingers onto his chin, looming down at him as he arched his neck up to look all powerful over her, and she tilted her head for effect.  
"Suppose it'll have to do." She breezed and then moaned into his lips as he kissed her, walking toward the bedroom.

* * *

Happy kicked the door closed and chucked her onto the bed, her squeal making him chuckle as he watched her suddenly become more interested in the piles of money she landed on.  
"Bitch, get that ass over here." He commanded as he unbuckled his belt, slipping the tanned leather through the solid steel hoop, ready and willing to let his pants drop so she could suck the living hell out of his cock.

"Hap…" Lana outstretched her hand, splaying her fingers in the air as she scurried away from him, moving over to his side of the bed, sudden shock and tears building in her eyes as she couldn't believe his intentions hadn't changed, and he still was hell bent on teaching her a lesson. "…please don't. I promise…" she cried, whimpered, her lips upturned, her chin withering as she was utterly afraid of him. "…I promise I won't…I promise I won't do it again, I promise to never keep you in the dark. I know I should have called you… I know…and I'm sorry… Hap…Please-e-e-e"

Happy kept one hand firmly in place over his buckle, his thumb hooked behind the fly as he reached his other hand out and snagged the back of her neck, yanking her over to him, he fisted the back of her hair as he pulled her face up to his, her hands spread over his chest, pushing lightly at him, trying to get away but he was too strong and he growled, gritting his teeth, pressing his nose into the side of her face and licking his tongue over her cheek, tasting the salty tears she shed because she was afraid of him.  
"You think…you really fuckin' think that bad a' me huh…?" he started with a rhetorical question and continued with his lesson of tough love. "…you think I'd cut you up, you think I can do that shit to you? I'm a fuckin' asshole you know it…but I'm your asshole. I ain't gonna beat my pregnant bitch, you'd think I'd do that? Huh? Huh?"

"I…I…I don't know what I think anymore. You still scare me…that won't ever change" Lana stared point blank up at him, her head angled to the side, her hair being pulled, not fazing her one bit, but the knowing of where his other hand was, securely in touch with the weapon she feared, it was hard not to look at him with dread in her eyes.

"Know this…" Happy said, flicking at his belt buckle again, the sound clinking in the quiet bedroom. "…you gotta do a lot more than earning that money to get my buckle on your ass…" he confirmed. "…you act scared of my shit again, you'll get me thinkin' you ain't my woman anymore"

Lana gasped, his words so harsh but oh so true, how on earth did she become this scared, fragile little thing so quickly, where was her spunk, where was her fiery attitude and she knew then and there that he'd said those choice words to help buck her mind back into shape. She knew that he hated her acting the scared, beaten housewife, it was definitely one of his pet hates, preferring for her to be strong and he'd helped her over the years to become the woman she was today. Still girlie, still innocent at times but damn, she could hold her own, she could give him as good as she got.  
"Get your fuckin' hands off me" she pushed at his chest, and watched immediately as he smirked.

"Tha's my girl…" Hap smirked, but still kept a firm hold of the back of her neck, pushing her down, seeing her struggle against his power but he'd win out every time. "…you want that money back, take it deep." He raised a brow and nodded toward his crotch.

Lana scrambled for his flies, ripping them open, she watched as his cock bounced free, so hard so prominent that she couldn't get the image out of her head, the one where she'd fantasised about him pounding into her butt hole like he would her pussy.  
Flicking her eyes up to him, her mouth opened ready to take him passed her lips; she abruptly pulled back and turned around on the bed. On all fours, poking out her bum, she turned her head and flashed her eyes at him and then down to her derriere.  
"Give it to me Daddy…all of it…don't hold back, fucking fuck me…fuck my ass"

Happy, if was possible, was about to faint but the anchor in his heart that was firmly attached, and wrapped around her entire body, he grabbed at her hips and pulled her in, stepping a leg up to the edge of the bed, he spat onto her hole, circling his fingers around and around, warming up the opening for his large cock and before he gave her a chance to change her mind, he drove his fat cock straight into her butt. Hard and fast, forceful and without care as it even hurt him, so tight and painful as he squashed his eyes together, unable to even open them with how hard he concentrated on being rough but at the same time, not wanting to tear her pretty little ring.  
"FUCK" he shouted.

"Ah…Ahh…Ahh-h-h-h…Ssh-h-h-h-h" Lana hissed, whacking out her hand onto the bed, gripping so tight at the covers as she fell forward, her ass still up, being held by his hands as she pressed her cheek into the bed, and cried.

"You fuckin' wanted this." Happy reminded her.

"I…I know…come out, come out…" Lana asked. "…Oh God, yea-a-a-a…that's what's good baby" she smiled, the feeling of his fat cock relieving the pressure, it was fucking fantastic.

Happy grinned, pulling out of her, and then pushing back in, watching her eyes squint tight shut as he pushed but then watching as her lips curled into a smile when he pulled out, damn, he could do this all fucking night.

**~AN~**

**Oops, sorry for the promise of major smut. I have the big smut scene in my head but I'm saving that for their "big moment" (won't be long promise) **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, it feels like I've not posted in ages…weird! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, let me know what you think. **

**Love me x x x**


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96 **

*****January 6****th**** 2010 08:15 Charming*****

"Nice 'n slow baby…that's it, roll your hips…Ahh, yeah, Jesus…just like that"

Bridget did as she was instructed, not out of necessity but because she had wanted too, and she did prefer the direction he gave, wanting to know whether she was doing it right, whether she was pleasing him the best way she could.  
Slowly but surely she was getting the hang of being the old lady he was helping her to become, a bit slow off the mark at first but she truly believed she could be, and do, whatever was needed of her. Absolutely certain that the likes of Lana and Star, back at the beginning, needed just as much help as she had needed now, she was just lucky that she had a guy that wanted her so much, she'd never felt like this with Tom, not in a million years.

"Just let it go baby, do whatever the fuck you want…I ain't gonna judge ya', you can't do anything that'll freak me out" Kozik chuckled, tapping her thigh, his back slightly raised by pillows, enabling him to look over his chest and watch her pussy grind into his cock.

"I just want to do it right" Bridget stopped still, frozen in time as she felt his cock, deeply penetrated inside her, her lower back sweaty as she'd been there for some time.

"That's just it darlin'…there ain't no right or wrong way, just ride it as fierce, or as slow as ya' like…whichever way, it's gonna get me there." Koz stretched up a hand, and cupped her cheek, his own hips begging to thrust so manically inside her but he wouldn't, he'd had his wicked way with her the night before, the mornings were for her, gave her free reign, gave her the opportunity, nice and tight from her sleep, he tend to let her roam free over his anatomy.

"I want to be a good old lady"

"You even know what an old lady is?" Kozik chuckled at her, feeling her intensity but it was too early to think so deeply, he was inspired by her openness but God damn, he just wanted her to have some fun with him. It was always him having fun with her, it took a few shots of forced whiskey to get her ass all over him, and that happened on a rare occasion, trying to get her to drink was a feat in itself.

"It's…what…it's what Star is…" Bridget summarised. "…it's what Lana is"

Kozik, whether it was intended or not, he couldn't stop the brush of cold air that whipped over his naked body when he had his girl mention the very name that had practically been his whole world before her.  
"You ain't Lana…" he started, but in no way did he speak harshly, his words understanding and explanatory. "…it'll take a long time for you to be a girl like Lana…" he reasoned, and suddenly it came to light that within his own thoughts, he'd realised that at no point was his girl ever going to come, even a smidgen close, to the woman Lana was. "…but you'll get there. You're so hung up on being like Lana, she ain't the best she can be, you wanna know the best old lady, you wanna know the woman Lana strives to be, it's Gemma, Clay's old lady is the meanest of bitches"

"Is that what an old lady is…someone that is seen as a bitch?" Bridget furrowed her brow.

"It's a girl, it's a woman that can take our shit and then some…you won't see Gemma or Lana crying over spilt milk, you gotta be a little harder B…but don't rush that shit, you rush it and at the first hurdle, you'll fall. Build it up…much like this ass, get it movin' sweetheart." Koz had explained, had gone far too in depth than he had wanted too but slowly brought it back to the now, telling her to kick back into gear with a gentle thrust of his cock that was still wedged in her folds.

Bridget smiled, taking all his words on board, his floods of old lady wisdom filled her mind and she pocketed it away into the mental file she had made, wanting to make sure she became someone never to be messed with. She wanted what Lana had, she wanted what Star had, and it was then, even building up the jog of her hips, that she realised that at no point did her man mention anything of Star. It was something else she'd stowed away in her mind, something that she hadn't asked him yet but for sure, it was certainly something that intrigued her, wanting to know why he'd been so sketchy toward Star.

* * *

*****January 6****th**** 2010 09:45 Charming Border*****

Happy leaned over, hovering for a second or so, looking at her sleepy face before he pressed a kiss to her temple. Her head turned into the pillow, her arms, yet again, up like a desert cactus as she briefly stirred, and he watched her eyes flutter open, her curled fingers stretched out as she began to arch her back.

"Morning" Lana purred, the stretch she completed made her lower back throb, their activities the night before had been somewhat of the gymnastic type and all her muscles ached.

"You gonna get that ass up, do some shit around the house…I'm headin' to TM…" Happy explained, his eyes still watching her, clean and glowing as her cheeks suddenly pinged to life and he smirked, a little curious as to why she had started to run her hands all over her hips, across her belly, sweeping below her bellybutton. "…but I guess you got other ideas?"

"Maybe…why don't you stay and find out" Lana reached out her hand and softly touched the back of his neck, looking at him from underneath, turning her head so she could meet his lips as he lowered back down.

"Your sweet ass hole can't take anymore…you need a rest and you know it."

"Ever the romantic" Lana rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest, huffing out a laugh as she watched him grin and walk backwards out of the bedroom.

"You remember what I said?"

"Yes, yes…if Ace calls, I have to call you too"

"Good girl" Happy nodded, and turned, walking toward the cabin front door, he twisted the handle and pulled back the door, about to step out ready to ride to Teller-Morrow he stood with a furrowed brow as he saw a bunch of random flowers positioned on the welcome mat.  
Bending down to pick them up, he fiddled around inside the stems and pulled out the greeting card.

'These flowers remind me of you, a beautiful woman. All my love, your Little Ronnie'

"The fuck…" Happy scrunched up his lips and stomped back into the cabin, rounding the bedroom doorframe, he presented the dozen red roses that he found on his doorstep. "…you got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

Lana had already lifted her head, she'd been listening to him leave and had become a little confused when she never heard the front door shut, staring at him now, her shoulders off the pillow, she saw what he held in his hands and if it wasn't for his question, for a split second her heart skipped a beat, her mind fathoming just for a moment that he had gotten the flowers for her himself. Suddenly it had all become clear though and she started to giggle, finding it utterly hilarious that the stalking had already begun, and just after one night too.  
"Is that one of my sweet fans?"

"You think this shit's fuckin' funny, how the fuck he know where you live?"

Lana had been chuckling, but the look she saw in her Hap's eyes told her straight away that he found it not at all funny, seeing in his posture, his popping jaw that he was concerned, worried that some douche had followed them home but Lana knew, Lana knew there was nothing to worry about.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing…ok, well I am…it's just funny. Come on..." She slapped her hand onto the mattress, tilting her head in forgiveness, wanting badly for him to see the funny side. "…you gotta admit, you always had fun with my fans back in Tacoma"

"Lana…" Happy warned, dumping the flowers into the bedroom bin, a growing frustration balling in the pit of his stomach as he had no control, no knowledge, and no background information on any guy that had gotten friendly with her at The Railroad last night. "…I fuckin' hated that shit, I got better things to do with my time than fuck around with weirdo's that want what they can't have."

"Fine" Lana huffed, a smidgen annoyed that his attitude was one of seriousness and had shown no interest in playing with her.  
She knew he got grumpy about it, but in Tacoma they'd normally both found something funny about it, her, normally with chuckling shock that he'd admitted he'd just dumped one of them at the docks, herself in two minds whether to believe he'd bothered with the macho bullshit over some geeky freak that had most likely masturbated over her whilst dancing and him, he would laugh too, laugh at her because she'd found it hilariously cute, but not this time, he'd been deadly serious and she started to frown, a little upset that the morning had been spoilt by his scrawling features.

"Squash whatever mess you've brought home with you, and I mean it…I find more 'a this shit, it'll be you that pays the price, you got me?"

"Its not my fault, how was I to know Little Ronnie would follow us home?"

"Oh fuckin' hell…" Happy chucked his hands up in the air, complete surrender to the fact that it appeared he was already being subjected to the crap he thought he'd left well behind in Tacoma. "…you already know the fuckers name before lookin' at the damn flowers, don't ya?" he huffed, dejected and just about ready to roar with frustration.

"Well…he, umm, I met him last night, he seemed harmless to me. I think he's a little slow, you know, maybe autistic, I'm not sure…" Lana furrowed her brow in thought, realising that she was most likely wrong but that was beside the point, her new little fan really was the cutest thing, certain he meant no ill health toward her. "…oh you…" she groaned, seeing his face harden at her pondering, now feeling like she wanted to hush his tone, dismiss his overprotective, jealous behaviour. "…fine, be moody…" she grumbled, and then watched as he turned on his heel to start his leave again. "…and take them out of the trash, THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS-S-S-S-S-" she ended with a shout as she heard him shut the cabin door, completely ignoring her whinge.

* * *

Happy had heard her shout about the flowers being beautiful, possibly another hint that he had yet again been a shit boyfriend and never bought her such things but as he started up his bike, slipped on his shades, he revved the shit out of the throttle just trying to dislodge the nightmare of a world that he knew lie ahead for him.  
Back in Tacoma, sure it had been fun, pissing around, watching her stalker fans try their best to win her over but in the end it had all resulted in him drawing the line, telling them to back the fuck down before be put them down, permanently. And he knew Lana liked all that, knew she thrived on his testosterone to make her feel secure but to hell and back, he wasn't doing that shit all over again, not when there was a possibility of someone getting hurt, not when there was a possibility that his unborn child could be hurt. All it would take, a stalker hell bent on touching her, one of them grabbing at her, or worse still, one of them taking her, it all surmounted to a lot of turmoil in his head as he had visions of her tumbling, of her falling, just one wrong step on that stage and she could fall, and their love, their baby would be gone.

* * *

*****January 6****th**** 2010 11:00 Charming*****

Happy, Kozik, Tig, Chibs, Opie, Juice and Bobby all sat around the picnic table, no woman in sight they all discussed the adventures that Chibs had experienced over at Caracara and Happy grinned, rubbing the arch between his thumb and index finger over the top of his lip, trying to hide his chuckle but in truth he'd felt a little left out and he suspected Tig had felt the same.

"It's true…she just dropped to her fuckin' knees…who was I to deny the poor lass." Chibs screeched his innocents.

"You realise she…is in fact…a he?" Opie interjected.

Tig was the first to crack up, rubbing Chibs shoulder in sympathy, trying his best to be included because in actual fact he had nothing to add, he'd spent his free time with Star, he'd participated in nothing when it came to Caracara of late, and he wondered if his Brothers thought he was boring, thought he'd lost his edge.

"Don't even joke about that lad." Chibs sucked on the end of his cigarette, taking the hit, taking the butt of the joke on himself but it was ok, he liked to laugh, if he was the centre of the joke then so be it, he was comfortable with that.

"How's Lana after her excursion to Ace's?" Opie nodded toward Hap.

Happy immediately straightened up and for some reason snarled his lip toward Juice, still not forgetting that it had been him that helped her go it alone. Readying himself to respond, he heard a light cough, something of an excuse to leave coming from Koz but he looked across the bench at him, noticing that his Brother had been the only one to look uncomfortable but he couldn't waiver, he couldn't not talk about her dancing just for the sake of Koz' hang up over it. If he did, it would have been like mollycoddling him, yes, he didn't want to rub Lana's shit in his Brothers face but at the same time, he wanted to help Koz realise that his girl dancing wasn't something to be frowned upon, she was a hot piece of flesh and she deserved to do whatever the fuck she liked with it, within reason of course.  
"Earned a boat load of cash lap dancin' for some big cheese lawyer…few more runs a' that and Daddy won't have to work at all." He chuckled, seeing his Brothers nod in realisation that perhaps there was a lot of money involved and maybe they ought to get themselves a lady to dance and bring home cash.

"You let her keep the money?" Bobby raised a brow.

"Nah…she gets some back when she does somethin' good." Happy chuckled to his Brothers, completely and utterly bullshitting because he'd let her keep all the money but a white lie didn't hurt anyone, as long as his Brothers didn't think he had no control over his bitch, a white lie was a given.

"Like cleans up after your dirty ass" Juice chuckled, but watched as Hap's eyes grew dark but then suddenly in surprise he saw as his lips curved into a genuine smile and Juice grinned back, pleased that he hadn't step out of line again.

"She cleans up a'ight…on her knees" Happy roared with laughter, and watched as they all did, nodding knowingly, nodding like they could all picture a pretty lady bent over, showing her ass.

* * *

The rounds of laughter had gone on for another thirty minutes or so, until Tig stood up, watching steely as Unser's police car rolled into the Teller-Morrow Lot. Being the first to approach, he broadened his chest, feeling as Hap and even Koz rose from their seated positions as well, Unser being accompanied by an unfamiliar police officer, possibly a newbie but nonetheless, it was someone that the Sons had yet to meet, had yet to run a background check on.  
"There a problem?" he asked.

Unser looked around the group of Sons, shifting his eyes, really uncomfortable with what he was about to do, knowing there was nothing he could do about it, the assault charge had come out of the blue, and it was filed by someone completely out of the realms of bribery, Unser was left with only one choice, he had to take in the suspect.  
"Sorry fella's, but this one's outta my hands…I gotta take ya' in."

Tig chuckled, but then immediately turned his lips into a sneer as he comically declared his innocents.  
"That bitch said she wasn't a minor"

"Tig…" Unser started, looked at him, unsure of how to really take that comment so had decided to move on with the pressing matter. "…sorry…this ones for him." he pointed, settled his genuine sorry eyes onto Kozik.

Tigger had turned, spotting exactly who Unser had pointed at and then stretched his neck back, wondering what in the God's name the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms had done to deserve a visit from the local PD.  
"Jesus…what the fuck you done asshole?"

"What…" Koz questioned, a little confused, his face showing exactly the innocent picture because he really had no clue. "…I ain't done shit."

"We had a visit from a gentleman named…" Unser took a brief look at his notepad. "…a Tom Chambers…" he flicked his eyes up at Tig, watching for any kind of reaction from the fiery, quick witted character, but there was nothing and he carried on. "…this ain't local, I had no choice…and…the fact that he sported a nice shiner didn't exactly help the accusation…I'm sorry, I gotta take him in…just for the night, you can post bail tomorrow morning."

Koz dropped his head to the floor for a split second before darting his eyes across to Happy, their adventures yesterday flashing before his eyes and he snarled at the thought; the nark Tom Chambers had pressed charges against him, what a complete joke.  
Watching for any kind of sign from Happy, any kind of signal that told him to fight the case but when he saw his Brother shrug, seeing with all seriousness that there was no way he could avoid it, he nodded back and presented himself to Unser.  
"Do I gotta get cuffed…I'm comin' with freewill…" he pressed his wrists together, and couldn't help the light growl that escaped him when the newbie officer quickly scrambled to attach the restraints despite his cooperation. "…BOO" he shouted, jerked forward and cracked up with laughter as he saw the young police officer jump a mile high.

"Hey, take it easy" Unser scorned, shaking his head at the overzealous biker, hell bent on making fun of the situation even though it was him that was headed for an sleepover at the Charming Police Station.

Happy chuckled, along with most of the lads, Chibs' laugh being amongst the loudest but Hap grinned devilishly as in retrospect, all the Sons found it highly amusing.  
The Tacoma Sergeant at Arms, notorious for his slaying ways, his hot head persona and there he was, being hauled in for a bitch slap to a geeky ex-boyfriend, and Happy thought it was comically perfect, him being one of few Brothers that new the violent ways of Kozik.

"Be a good boy" Chibs cooed, patting the top of Koz' head, his hands now cuffed behind his back, unable to retaliate with a playful fight and he took full advantage of that.

* * *

"Koz…Koz…what…what is going on?" Bridget shouted, and then hurried, her kitten heeled shoes clicking over the lot as she watched her man being carted toward the cop car.

"Oh shit…" Koz groaned, and flicked his eyes to Unser. "…come on, get me the fuck outta here before she asks too many questions…" he lowered his head, the back door of the car being opened for him but then he felt an overwhelming surge of guilt, who was he to leave his woman without answers, let her worry about him when all he had to do was tell her the truth, the last thing he wanted was to turn into Happy, end up lying his ass off to the woman he loved, knowing all too well how Happy had consistently lied about his wrong doings to Lana back in Tacoma, maybe to shelter her but hell, he knew how much it had hurt Lana, he didn't want to do that to Bridget. "…Hap" he quickly looked up, now seated in the back of the car, the window rolled down.

Happy stepped forward his grin no longer present, seeing his Brother's concern, eyes flicking back across the Lot as Bridget scurried over.  
"S'up?"

"Don't keep her in the dark, tell her what I did…tell her I'll see her tomorrow, and Christ…shit…" Koz dropped his head, suddenly picturing what she'd be like alone in the clubhouse. "…she's gonna freak tonight…here…on her-"

"S' a'ight Bro…I got it covered, she can crash at ours. Lana will be cool."

"Thanks man…and hey, help me out…she's gonna have a lot of questions, just sort that shit for me man."

"You got it" Happy nodded, not really quite sure what he'd just volunteered himself for exactly but he did understand, knowing all too well that a bitch with questions, almost always got herself in trouble with the heads of the table, his Brother just needed help in guiding his girl down the right path, and figured he'd been struggling with it for him to turnaround and ask him for his help.

* * *

"What…what…where are they taking him…?" Bridget, out of breath and just about ready to bust a gut, her kitten heels hindering her fast approach and now she was left with a group of leather glad Sons staring at her. "…is he in trouble…what can I do? I know lawyers, I can help."

Happy blinked, unsure of how to deal with the next faze, knowing that out of all of the boys, he was the least good choice to handle a possible hysterical woman, nevertheless he was alone. Slowly watching, spinning his head left to right, watching as every member silently slipped away, discreetly coughing, hiding their smart ass grins as Happy knew all too well that the bunch of assholes were laughing at his predicament, having to speak bitch was not his forte, he'd had enough of that shit with Lana when they started out.

"Please…tell me. Is Koz in trouble?"

"Nah, he's just takin' a trip with Unser, he's helpin' him with some shit, you'll see him tomorrow." Hap finally spoke, quite uncertain how even a child would have believed that cock and bullshit.

Bridget crossed her arms, blinking madly behind her reading glasses that she hadn't had time to remove and the look on her face, she knew had said it all, she wasn't messing around, she wanted answers.  
"I don't appreciate being lied too…do the honourable thing and tell me the truth. Is my man in trouble?" she huffed, coming over all tingly as she'd realised how strong and assertive she had sounded, so exactly like Lana.

Who the fucking hell did this bitch think she was? Hap was well aware that what he'd tried to spin was pure fluff but that didn't mean any bitch had the right to pull him up on it, only Lana held the right to bitch slap him and even then that shit was for due cause.  
"What you fuckin' want, ain't no beef a' mine baby…get ya' shit together, I'm takin' you home with me."

"I will…" Bridget immediately scoffed. "…do no such thing. You cannot bully me sir, I know your kind, I know exactly how people like you operate…pushing people around, threatening with snide remarks-"

"My kind? Threaten? You gotta be kiddin' me right? I don't threaten little girl, I'm all fuckin' action…" Happy jerked forward, mere space for another body between their chests as he snarled down at her. "…you ain't got no fuckin' clue the shit I could do to ya'…and get away with it. You remember that."

Bridget gulped down the only saliva left behind and now she had a completely dry mouth, gone was her mustered bravery, now replaced with a tidbit of fear.  
"You…" she poked out her chin, defiant to the end. "…you do not frighten me. Kozik has told me…he has told me that you…that you would help protect me if ever he asked of it."

Happy ground his teeth, wanting so badly to just shout to high heaven at her, but hell, her words had silenced him for a second. A little a taken back to hear that Koz, his Brother, his partner in crime had nominated him to be the fall back guy, to be the one his girl would run to if she was ever in danger and her own man wasn't around to protect her.  
With all what she had said it had taken a moment for him to register that despite the declaration, he still wasn't about for dealing with bitch shit, especially in the early afternoon, if he wanted to get her back to the cabin and make it back to the garage for Church, he'd have to haul ass.  
"Sometimes a Brother can be wrong…I ain't a nice guy lady, don't be thinkin' otherwise…now…get your shit together, my girl will take care a' you back at the cabin, you're stayin' with us."

"L-Lana…she is a nice girl, I cannot imagine that she would be with a man that dared treat her wrong."

Happy searched all over her face, a little too close for comfort but he could deal, it wasn't all that bad looking at her, she wasn't ugly, not by a long shot but by far, she was too prissy for him, even though she was pressing his buttons, seemingly with an act to get him to crack open like a walnut, spill all his darkest secrets to lighten the burden of his tormented lifestyle, no way, what the fuck was this bitch? Oh yes, a damn shrink, and there she was somehow managing to make him think of all the bad things he'd done to his girl, somehow managing to make him feel more of a prick than usual.  
"Me, and my girl…are none of your business."

"I'm not prying…I'm just simply explaining that I don't buy this careless act you play, from what I have seen, Lana is a strong woman-."

"Yeah, she has to be." Happy retorted, interrupting her, finding that straight away he wanted to retract the statement, unable to explain exactly what it was that had made him even participate in a civil conversation.

Bridget tried not to smile, the corners of her mouth edging up slightly as she could see that she was right, the hard cased, hard talking tough guy in front of her was really a kitten in a lion's fur.  
"You know her very well?"

"Yeah, 'course…" Happy creased his brow, a little flabbergasted that his connection with Lana was being challenged. "…she's my bitch, ain't nothin' she **can** do without my say so."

"There isn't anything she **would** do without your approval."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Happy shrugged, more and more perturbed by the conversation that had ensued, wondering briefly if this had been what it felt like to be evaluated, wondered if Koz felt this way too and if so, if he hated it just as much.

Bridget uncrossed her arms, smiling at the revelation the big bad biker had just revealed, unknown to himself of course, but she knew he'd just practically anointed the fact he was the end all and be all of Lana's life, and she was most certainly his in return.  
Rubbing softly with her fingertips over her lips, she sized up the man in front of her, easy to spot his inability to understand that his girl, his Lana, hung on his every word, not because he forced her to, not because he said so, but because she wanted to, she wanted to all along and Bridget, she found that to be the most romantic thing ever, wanting desperately to be exactly like Lana, for Koz to be exactly like Hap. She wanted what Lana had, and she couldn't wait to become the best damned old lady there ever was.  
"A strong woman like Lana, she wouldn't put up with a man that threatened her…which leads me to believe that how you are, the way you speak to me, is just an act, I bet you wine and dine her don't you?"

"Look lady, this is fuckin' bullshit…my woman is my woman, you even think for one second that what we have is all fuckin' roses, then you don't fuckin' belong here…" Happy crossed his arms, defensive to the end. "…she takes my shit, the good and the bad, but you even think for a single minute that she hasn't seen the other side to me…the fucked up side…the dark side…what you got with Koz ain't fuckin' sealed until he shows you his shit. It'll be your first test darlin'…you stick by him when the shit hits the fan, then maybe me and you can share a beer, but until then…stay the fuck outta my shit."

"I…I…I'm sorry I d-d-didn't mean t-to upset y-you." Bridget stuttered, her self esteem shrinking by the second as he spoke down to her, gave her a slice of medicine that she wasn't too familiar with.

"Upset me…?" Happy cracked a grin, scoffing a laugh. "…you ain't seen me upset, and you don't want to…" he pointed a finger at her, his chest getting tighter the more he thought about how her witch-like ways made him spill shit he'd never have told anybody, he never talked about Lana and him, that stuff was private, and here was this bitch just forcing it out of him, slowly but surely he was beginning to hate the little cow. "…your boy's been arrested, his ass has been hauled to county PD, gotta spend the night…you have your ex to thank for that shit."

"Tom…Oh my God, what happened?"

"Your little book worm pressed charges."

"Why, what, I don't understand?"

"Well, well, well…" Happy smirked, walking away from her, heading toward his parked bike. "…it seems your relationship ain't so perfect after all, your boy keepin' secrets now is he?"

"I never said we were perfect" Bridget huffed.

"Nah but your nose think my shit don't stink, you need to understand that no MC couple are bulletproof…we all got fuckin' secrets…I got lots, my bitch and me…we're good 'cause I protect what's mine…you, standin' in this Lot, demandin' your answers…who the fuck you think you are huh? You keep ya' ass quiet, get the fuck in line, and maybe Koz won't bounce your ass outta here…now…GET YA DAMN SHIT, WE'RE GOIN'." He raised his voice, a little rattled that he'd gone that far, Lana being the only woman that managed to get him to shriek at her but Koz' bitch was pushing his shit every which way from Sunday, but he hoped he did a good job though. Hoped that he'd achieved what Koz had wanted, hoping that his harsh reality lesson had made the girl understand how it worked in an MC.

* * *

*****January 6****th**** 2010 11:45 Charming Border*****

It wasn't comfortable, not by any means, having a bitch on the back of his bike that wasn't his girl, it was just plain weird. Used to having many women on the back but never none of them as easy and as good at riding bitch than his Lana, having Kozik's girl behind was nerve racking, not quite certain she was holding on right, not quite certain whether he expected, any minute now, for her to lean the opposite direction, it was just unsettling and the closer he got to his cabin the better.  
Rounding the dirt driveway he throttled it a little more then, like a God damned miracle, he saw his woman open the front door, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, head tilted and looking incredibly sexy as she wore those little black hot pants and her tight white tank top that criss-crossed at the back.  
He watched as she walked bare foot to the end of the porch, right to the very edge of the wooden slates as he roughly jerked his shoulder and elbow, nudging Bridget to get off the back so he could get free of the bike himself. Stomping up the steps, he was immediately flush with her body, a step lower than her they were now the same height and he curved a grin, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, locking him close as she cheerily smiled back at him.

"What are you doing back so early? A little warning would suffice next time please…gives me time to get rid of my secret lover I have stashed in the wardrobe."

Happy had been smiling and although he knew she was joking, he hoped, he still had to adorn the steely gaze and tighten his jaw at the mere prospect of another man touching her.  
"Get that asshole out here…" he raised an eyebrow. "…what's he a man or a pussy, we'll see who's fuckin' around then."

"Well…" Lana purred, tilting her head in general thought. "…he does like my pussy."

Happy wrapped his arms tightly around her lower back and stepped up to the porch, lifting her feet off the floor, he gripped his hand into the crack of her ass cheeks and squeezed, listening as she giggled, his face wedged between her cleavage.  
"I can't argue with that, the man has good taste."

"Happp…" Lana playfully whinged, wanting for him to get possessive despite the fictional character she had made up, she had wanted him to get dominant, throw down and ravage the hell out of her but alas, he was smart to her ways, as always. "…you're such a brute; get your face outta my boobs."

Huffing, Happy dropped her down and stared longingly into her eyes, even watching as she suddenly caught herself in his sights, her bottom lip carefully drooping low, her hand creeping up to his shoulder as she tiptoed up a smidgen and he started to walk into her, frog marching her into the cabin when a disrupting cough was heard. Shit, he'd fucking forgot about Bridget, Koz' strange old lady that had ruined his early ride back home.

"Sorry to interrupt but, can I use the bathroom please?"

Lana pushed at Hap's chest, suddenly disgusted with her own rude behaviour and she scurried up to Bridget, looking at her man, wondering why he'd been so careless to not explain why even Koz' old lady stood in their driveway like a lost little lamb.  
"My God…I'm so sorry, of course, come in, come in…" she apologised and cocked Happy a look as she ushered Bridget passed him. "…you'll have to ignore my old man; he can be a rude son of a bitch at times."

"Careful Lana" Happy chided but followed them into the cabin nonetheless.

Lana rolled her eyes as she looked at Bridget, smiling even more when she noticed how she'd smiled back too, finding her dismissal of Hap's threat just as amusing as she did whilst doing it.  
"Just go on down the hall, bathroom is at the end."

"I hope you don't mind me staying, it appears…" Bridget looked to her feet, finding herself fidget with her fingertips as she got a little upset. "…it appears Kozik has been arrested."

"WHAT? Oh my God, are you serious? What for?" Lana crowed and turned to look at Hap as he shrugged his shoulders and slumped down into the recliner, seemingly quite content to watch her and Bridget exchange their own version of events and Lana scorned him with a stare, watching as he just creased his forehead, completely at a miss as to why she'd looked at him like that.

"I…I…my ex-boyfriend, Tom…" Bridget started, remembering what Happy had explained to her at the traffic lights on the way over. "…he filed for an assault charge, apparently Kozik…Kozik…hit him."

"Oh…" Lana sighed, a little relieved, in fact totally relieved that it was just some silly misdemeanour and nothing that would seriously cripple the club. "…well honey, you better get used to that sort of thing…you wanna start worrying when Koz comes back home with blood stained hands, that'll get your heart bumping…" She breathily laughed, her eyes closed as she really found it quite hilarious, her poor friend Bridget getting her panties in a twist because of some testosterone fuelled attack. "…I shouldn't worry about it, it's just about dick size baby, your man's just making sure every fucker knows you're his, a little rough and tumble with your ex is the least of your worries."

Happy looked at Bridget, waiting for her eyes to settle onto him and when they did, sheepishly as they were, he adopted the biggest shit eating grin he could muster, so utterly proud that his girl had nailed the explanation down to a T.

"Blood stains?" Bridget repeated, those being the only words that stuck in her mind as she'd tried so hard to listen to the wisdom of a living, breathing old lady.

"Umm…" Lana paused, not really sure what to say but then a light bulb moment happened and she beamed a smile to herself. "…sometimes, and you'll learn this with time, sometimes there's a right time and a wrong time to ask questions…and luckily for me, it's always a wrong time because in truth, I don't want to know…as long as I'm the one he comes home too then I can do without the sordid stories behind all the MC business."

"You're lucky we're got company…" Happy quickly spoke, unable to hold in his surging pride as he listened to his girl. "…you keep talkin' like that, you're gonna get my dick down your throat…you know I like that gag reflex a' yours."

Lana hitched out her hip, lips pouted as she stared at her man, not at all shocked with his outburst but was appalled by it nonetheless.  
"Well baby, company or not, that shit never normally stopped you."

Happy braced his hands on the armchair, feet planted firmly on the ground as he went to pull himself upright, his purpose intent on doing her there and then, Bridget be damned, his girl throwing down a challenge like that, he wasn't one to walk away from it.

"Ahh…no, no…I'm kidding, I'm kidding ha-ha-ha" Lana burst out with laughter, clutching at Bridget's upper arms as she shielded herself behind her back, dodging back and forth as she watched Hap smirk, advancing toward them pair of them.

"You want it…oh you're gonna get it." Happy sang a tormented, twisted edge to his voice.

"Oh please…you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag" Lana screeched as she dived left to right, using poor Bridget as a human barricade as she saw Hap's approach loom ever closer.

"Shit, she thinks she's fuckin' funny…" Happy replied, talking in third person as he started to smile, his eyes briefly looking at Bridget, seeing that she too smiled and he wasn't about ignoring her either, he could rough and tumble with two old ladies, the more the merrier. "…we'll see who's laughin' when my dick pushes up their ass."

"I'm used to that now…remember?" Lana chided, still grinning.

Bridget gasped, her mind working on overload as she tried to get her head around the innuendoes that passed by her ears.

Happy chuckled, watching as Lana did too, both of them more amused with Bridget's wide eyes but he soon got back to the matter at hand.  
"Yeah, that's right…" Happy nodded to himself, his minds eye picturing her perfect, tight little bum hole. "…you like that shit now don't ya'…we'll see what happens when you don't get any at all."

"Pfft…" Lana scoffed. "…like you could keep away from me…you want my sexy ass even as we speak."

"I want somethin'…and it ain't your ass." Happy burned his eyes into hers; desperately trying to speak volumes with how much he couldn't wait to finally plunder her soft, pillowed pussy.  
The way he saw her bite at her bottom lip, he knew she'd understood and he used her frozen, dumb-like trance as she most likely pictured his cock inside her, to his advantage and was about to clutch his girl's fingers from Bridget's shoulder, squeeze them until she cramped up in submission but there was a knock at their cabin door and he spun his head.

"Saved by the bell" Lana breathed, beaming her beautiful smile as she stood next to Bridget now, nudging into her, all giddy and excited after being in the claws of a playful fight with her man, quite certain that Hap would have included Bridget in the game of cat and mouse, and not at all bothered by it. She often enjoyed a good old play fight with her man; she always won, using her wily ways and seductive assets to win him over, have him on his knees and crawling up her body as he worshipped her every breath.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom now." Bridget offered, finding that she indeed donned a smile to her lips, having being caught up in what could only be described as childish behaviour but it had been endearing. Standing between Happy and Lana as they both taunted each other, seeing first hand that the look in Hap's eyes was one of lust and not anger, and the more Bridget thought about it, the more she couldn't wait to be at that stage with her and Koz.

* * *

"Yeah?" Happy asked, the door swung open, a short, quite stocky man staring back at him with a look of dumbness, his lips wet as it looked like he'd been licking them ten to the dozen.

"I-Is…R-R-Rider-r-r-r h-h-home-e-e"

Happy creased his brow, searching his eyes all over the simple looking dude.  
"Who the fuck's askin'?"

"I-I-I'm-m-m-m-…"

"Spit it the fuck out, I ain't got all day."

"Hap…Hap…" Lana quickly scurried to his side, hearing the man at the door, she knew exactly who it was and she wanted to stop Happy from being so heartless. "…it's ok, this is Ronnie, he watched me dance last night."

"You're the one leavin' flowers at my fuckin' doorstep?" Happy questioned, ignoring Lana, taking her words on board but by God, all he could think about was the fact that the weirdo standing on his porch had already started the stalking shit.

"I-I-I…s-she is v-very p-p-pretty-y-y"

"Tell me shit I don't know…" Happy retorted, his minds eyes rolling as it was her pretty looks that got her in the shit all the damn time. "…get the fuck outta here."

"Hap, don't be like that…he's harmless, come on in Little Ronnie" Lana smiled and waved her hand for their guest to come on inside, letting her other hand drop from Hap's shoulder she turned her back to walk toward the kitchen.

Happy was flabbergasted, either his old lady had a fucking screw loose or she really didn't understand how this shit fucking worked. At no point, even in Tacoma would she be so stupid as to let a stranger inside their home.  
Watching as she turned her back, completely on purpose to avoid his judgemental stare, he jerked his head back to the stuttering freak on his doorstep, watched carefully as the retard beamed a delightful smile, seeing his hand absentmindedly clutch at his crotch, making Hap's insides turn over and then as soon as he saw his foot step into their cabin, he swung the door, an almighty reach from his bicep as he smashed the door straight into the perverts face.

Lana spun on her heels, hearing the bang, hearing the cry of pain from the newcomer and she rushed over, her hand hovered over Ronnie's head, his body keeled over into a hunch on the floor.  
"Jesus Christ Hap… what the hell are you doing? He doesn't mean any harm."

"Get him outta here…before I…take him out."

Lana wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the man child, quite certain that he was in fact a grown man but perhaps his mind was that of a child, a little retarded in the real sense, not like how they teased Juice, she was more convinced that her little fan was an actual retard.  
"Dammit Hap, stop being so cruel…you didn't have to hurt him."

"He didn't have to step into my house but he did…he didn't have to touch his junk, but he did."

"What…?" Lana screwed up her face, looking up at Hap as she crouched beside Ronnie. "…well, you itch at your crotch enough, does that mean he can't…stop being so silly…come on Ronnie, let me help you up."

"H-H-He…is…b-b-bad m-man." Ronnie squashed his eyes closed, blinking open and then closing as he tried to adjust his vision from the knock to his cranium.

"Yes…yes he is. He can be a real nasty man sometimes." Lana cooed in response, standing up, taking a step forward, her arm wrapped around Ronnie's waist as she steered him toward the kitchen, her eyes flashing over to Hap, scorning him for his pig ignorant attitude.

Happy couldn't help it, in a good mood moments before but like a crash of lightening he was catapulted into a rage, so fucking livid that she dismissed his concerns, so fucking devastated that his girl was being so carefree, especially after all she had been through and he wasn't having any of it.  
He heard her, clear as day as she reprimanded his persona, telling him off for being such a nasty man, well, if she wanted a nasty man, she was going to get one.  
"Don't…" he reached, grabbing the scruff of their visitor, his t-shirt being hauled backwards, his whole body being ripped from Lana's cuddling arm. "…fuckin' ignore me…get this piece a' shit outta my fuckin' house…what the fuck's gotten into you?" he asked as he dragged the offending object back to the front door and physically chucked him out, watching as he stumbled backwards down the porch stairs, landing on his bum in the dirt driveway.

"HAP…STOP IT…STOP IT…" Lana shouted scurrying after them, her arm burning from when Ronnie was ripped from her embrace, watching with dread in her eyes as Happy jumped down the steps, landing inches from a crumbled Ronnie. "…STOP IT"

Happy ignored Lana, focused fully on the perverted little fuck that had most likely already gotten a wall full of her pictures, masturbating over his woman like it was his God given right, no fucking way, he couldn't allow this stalker shit to come full circle again, it was time he nipped this fucker in the bud before it really got started.  
Bending down, he wrenched up Ronnie's collar, bringing his other elbow back, his fist clenched as tight as a corkscrew, waiting a few seconds for the little fuck's eyes to open so he could watch his own demise and then just like a snapped Christmas cracker he hammered his fist into Ronnie's jaw.

"HAP NO" Lana shouted, her bare feet screaming in pain as she stood on the dirt gravelled driveway, now hanging onto Hap's bicep, pulling him, tugging so hard but he was unmoved.

"Stay the fuck away from her." Happy announced, leaving it at that, stepping free and away from the fallen and nose bleeding Ronnie, turning on his heel he headed back to the front door but not before snagging Lana's upper arm, yanking her with him, almost dragging her backwards as she'd tried to claw her way back to her little friend but over his dead body was she going to pamper the little shit.

* * *

Bridget was in the bathroom, about to leave when she'd heard the raised voices coming from the living room. Quite certain that the playful mood she'd left them in had gone and now it seemed, was replaced with a reverberating hostility that she could feel seep down the hallway and into the bathroom, making her stay put, making her listen with stunned silence.

* * *

"Hap… for Christ's sake, you didn't have to do that."

"I'll do what the fuck I like…" Happy reminded her, affirmatively blocking the window as she tried to look out after Ronnie. "…back your bitchin' down, make some damn lunch or somethin'."

Lana bolted away from him, absolutely disgusted with his arrogance but she knew she was fighting a losing battle, knew damn well if she even tried to open the front door he'd mention the damn belt again. Not wanting that, not by a long shot, she stomped toward the kitchen but then refused to do completely as she was told, and instead, headed around the sofa to the record player.

Happy watched her, not bothered she had ignored his request for food, pleased that she had listened to some extent and had stopped with her concern for Ronnie sprawled out in their driveway.  
Walking his stubborn ass into the kitchen himself he pulled out a cold beer, broke off the cap and sipped as he walked back into the living room, intent on kicking back in front of the TV as previously planned.

"I can't fucking believe you… he didn't do anything wrong…is he still out there?" Lana couldn't stop herself, so damn annoyed that the afternoon had been spoilt by Hap's jealousy.

"I don't give a fuckin' shit where he is." Happy spat, taking another sip of his beer as he stood a few feet away from her, the other end of the sofa as he looked across, watching her slide out a record from it's sleeve, almost physically able to feel the hackles rise on the back of his neck at the picture she was painting him, the recurring scene that always happened in Tacoma. She would spin that damned Jackson-five song, 'Who's Lovin' You', and over the years, knowing it had sort of become their song but by God, she picked a fucking time to put that thing on, so sure she played it just to rub it in his face, piss him off, make him realise what sort of man she wanted in him.  
Knowing without a doubt that he'd pissed her off but so utterly frustrated with the fact that she'd not seen his side, seen the fact that he was looking out for her, and the moment he saw her lift the lid on the record player, delicately place that fucking vinyl onto the deck, so very certain that he knew the damn song she was about to play, he hissed through his teeth, the taste of his beer sucking down his throat as his knuckles whitened around the beer bottle, eyes transfixed, watching as she lifted the needle.  
He was about to flip his fucking shit and he could feel within himself how he couldn't control it, so enraged with her, so damned jealous that she cared so much about some perverted little fuck that would so much as slice a piece of her skin off just to add to his collection of goodies.

"I fucking hate this macho bullshit, he's a nice man, and Jesus…I only met the guy last night, could you not see he was a little special? He was harmless, and you had to hit him, it was just wrong…don't come crying to me when he files an assault charge on your ass…just pathetic bullshit you always pull" Lana carried on, her back to him, concentrating on placing the needle to the edge of the record and finally completed the task, smiling briefly, she turned, her face back to a scrawl but her eyes looked around the sofa for the remote, wanting to make sure she had the device in hand as she heard the quite loud tinkle of the piano kick through the speakers.

Just like that, it was triggered with the way she spoke to him, like a piece of shit on her shoe, like he was stupid, and Happy's further actions were committed. Thundering a stare, burning a hole into her as she still hadn't looked at him, still hadn't registered who in the fuck she was talking too, seeing her hold up the record's sleeve, her hair down and her sweeping fringe covering her eyes as she looked down to her feet, seemingly looking for the remote on the floor, his mind was made up.  
To get her attention it was easy, his fiery attitude already kicked in, he pulled back his elbow and as quick as lightning he catapulted his beer bottle across the room, smashing it to smithereens just above the record player, watching as it missed her head by mere centimetres, seeing the glass and contents crash over the record, jolting the sound, making the needle skip and fall to the wayside as he saw her reaction.

Lana screamed, both her arms now held up in surrender, shaking her splayed fingers at the sides of her ears, sudden and sharp little stings being felt on her back as the glass washed all over her, the backs of her bare thighs splashed with beer and she immediately creased up her face with pain, and fear.  
"Argh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…No…" she had started, finding her initial reaction one of shock but then, like it was genetically built into her, she knew that the more noise she made, the more his retaliation would lean closer to physical conduct. "…the glass Hap." She cried, so scared to open her eyes, frightened that she'd see her body covered in specks of her own blood from the shattered bits of beer bottle glass.

* * *

Bridget gasped, she'd heard the smash, heard the scream and suddenly she was focused so intently on listening for more, panic stricken she carefully opened the bathroom door, their voices so much clearer but in no way did it propel her to barge in on the scene, she stayed put.  
Half in and half out of the bathroom doorway, watching at her feet in case they made any noise on the floorboards, she opened her mouth, a tell-tale sign that she'd known exactly how to spy on peoples personal business but Christ, she knew it was no time to be snooty, she was genuinely worried.

* * *

"I wish you would just grow the fuck up." Lana finished her words, absentmindedly spoken, unaware of her surroundings and quite clearly unaware of the person she was speaking to but damn, her heart was in her throat, her pulse racing, absolutely outraged that he'd chucked a bottle in her direction, would be even more furious if she could tell whether it was something he had intended on actually hitting her with, unsure of whether the act was just a threat or not.  
For a split second she thought she'd gone deaf and now she was angry, her words spitting out like wildfire as she finally met his eyes across the room, almost immediately regretting she'd said anything at all in retaliation because now she could see his face, see his eyes, see him rushing toward her.

It was instinctive, Happy's actions coming like second nature and he stormed toward her, his hand straight away going around her throat, bashing her into the wall, pushing harder, seeing that her back arched over the record player, just her shoulders and the back of her head pressed into the wall as he forced her there.  
"WATCH YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH" he shouted, his voice so gruff that it had even shocked him, suddenly a tiny bit unsure as to why he'd shouted, he never fucking shouted at her, only when the time called for it and he wasn't so sure this time called for it at all but hell, it was done now and the more he looked at her, seeing her eyes water up, the more sorry he was but to hell and back, he was too stubborn to hold back and apologise, not yet anyways.

"Hap-p-p…" Lana cried, her eyes sprouting tears, so very caught off guard, completely flummoxed at his behaviour, unable to understand exactly how to fix it. "…w-w-what are y-y-you d-doing?" she choked, slowly trying to twist her back, the cabinet behind her digging like buggery into her lower back, her abdomen being stretched, trying to tiptoe to relieve the pressure she started to feel across her stomach.

"Fuck…don't make me…" Happy gritted his teeth, seething with himself that he still had, for some reason, a gripped hand around her throat, his fingers digging into her stretched neck. "…you bring this shit on yourself…THE FUCK YOU DOIN' TO ME…don't question my word, I tell ya' somethin' you fuckin' listen to me…you got it…LANA…YOU FUCKIN' GOT IT…I DON'T spin my FUCKIN' SHIT just to piss you off…this SHIT ain't on PURPOSE, I won't let you put yourself in that shit again…you wanna be taken from me? DO YA'? You keep rubbin' your shit up on freaks like that, you're gonna end up back with assholes like that douche Brad…you fuckin' want that?"

* * *

Bridget held a hand over her mouth, listening, her mind conjuring up the scene that was for sure playing out in the living room, and she reached into her bag, clutching her phone, her righteous heroism already pictured in her minds eye. She could stop this; she could save Lana, God only knowing what sort of crazed animal Happy could be.

* * *

"Hap-p-p-p…" Lana whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks, listening to her man, listening to him open up, listening to him as he, for once, spilt the turmoil that rattled inside his head, so sure that it wasn't what he had planned on saying but nonetheless, she loved him so, so much. "…I understand, I understand." She tried, actually sympathising with him, now realising what a chore his life was when she flittered around town, started up dancing, she realised her man was stressed, the pressure getting harder for him to cope with having to look after her, her new stalker friend Ronnie, he'd just been the icing on the cake.

"DO YOU?"

Lana gripped her hand around his wrist, his hand still firmly in place around her neck, his fingers high up, just under her jaw, pinching, professionally hindering any movement of her head as she stared at him, her eyes piercing into his, trying to connect, trying to break him from the trance he'd gotten himself into.  
"Happy, you're hurting me…" she breathed, her feet any minute now about to give in, about to collapse, her body unable to stay in the arched position he still had her in, still expecting her to withstand his brutish treatment when she carried something so delicate. "…the baby…you're hurting my belly-y-y-y Hap…my belly." She cried, a single perfectly rounded tear slid down her cheek, and she blinked trying to clear her eyes.

"I…I…L-L-Lana…what…" Happy blinked and was pretty certain it was the first time he'd allowed himself to wash his eyes, her words breaking him, her words spinning in his head. "…Baby…what have I…Lana." He immediately dropped his hold of her, watching as she clutched a hand around her own throat, rubbing, soothing her skin, seeing as she slid her lower back off the ledge of the record player cabinet and then straight away, could see with his own distraught eyes, as she ran her hand from her neck down to her belly.

"Don't tell me all that was because of Ronnie…where did that all come from?" Lana whispered.

"The kid?" Happy asked as he planted his eyes on her hand, ignoring anything she'd said, just watching as she touched and rubbed softly at her stomach.

Lana tilted her head, amused at the sincerity that showed itself all over his face, unable to comprehend just what in the hell had just happened but she'd certainly had worse, him grabbing her like that was no different to a rough night in bed together, and even then, that had been something she'd asked for.  
Reaching out her hand, gripping his fingers, his bicep limp, dangling by his side as she pulled up his hand, turning on the spot, she backed herself into him, wrapping his arm around her waist, she placed his hand over her belly and cradled her hand over his in return.  
"He's just fine…see…?" Lana smiled to herself, curling her back into his torso, feeling his hot breath touch her shoulder. "…he wants to know why his Daddy is so upset?" she whispered, knew her man hated when she highlighted him in such a feminine way, but she knew how to handle him, knew when, where and how it was a good time for things, and right now, she knew Hap was going through something, and by fucking hell or earth she was going to help him, she was going to show exactly why she was his old lady.

Happy spread his fingers over the expanse of her flat belly, funnily noticing how soft her skin was, more so than normal. The little bodily hairs, touching him, making his hand feel incredibly hot, her whole temperature was really hot and it was then that he knew it was his kid, her body was running at a temperature that his little peanut needed.  
"Tell her…" he started, nudged his face closer into her neck, closing his eyes, feeling so let down by his fucked up temper that he honestly felt a little emotional. "…tell her…I'm sorry." He admitted, stilling himself, wanting to gulp but too scared that she'd feel it, her back so close to him, her bum at rest so perfectly in his crotch, the very top of his thighs.

Lana turned around, her bottom lip dropping, her eyes heavy as she curled herself into his chest, her wrists bunched together as she squeezed as small as she could, her fingertips like a spider as she gripped his jaw.  
"Baby, talk me?" she whispered.

"I don't want a repeat of Tacoma, things are different now…" Happy whispered back in return, his hands placed precisely, touching her hips, connecting their groins as he hung his head, eyes looking down at their expected child. "…you can't have it the way you want it. You dancin'…I won't let it be like Tacoma, no more a' that sick fan mail shit, you tell that prick I find him near you again, I'll kill him…it's that simple."

"He wasn't going to hurt me Hap." Lana whispered, her voice childlike and forgiving as she'd clearly misunderstood the lengths he was prepared to go to make them work again, to protect her, to be the shot caller.

"I really don't give a shit… I mean it Lana…just don't fuckin' argue this shit with me, I'm serious."

"Ok…Ok…" Lana calmed. "…I'm sorry…I guess, I guess I've been kinda Dancing Diva about it…" she sulked, admitting that perhaps she had been quite careless about who she invited into her life. "…I was just so excited, dancing last night was just amazing…I felt really…I dunno…wanted."

Happy lifted her chin, his hooked finger holding up her face as he searched his eyes all over her face, a slight smile creeping to the corner of his mouth.  
"You sayin' my shit ain't enough for ya?"

"No…no…" Lana fumbled. "…it's just, well…it's just nice having that attention like that. I felt really sexy…not that I don't feel that way with you, it's different, the setting, the darkness, the secrecy…its just really…hot"

Happy had a light bulb moment, something he decided to store away for a later date, weirdly understanding that quite simply, his woman just liked to be freaky every now and then, dance for a stranger, he understood it, didn't like the fact that his girl had been feeling that way and she hadn't told him, but still, he understood.  
"A'ight…I get it…" he started, and didn't want to give in, tell her how he'd understood so just used his time to reiterate the condition of her dancing contract. "…but new rule Piglet, why you got my bun in that oven a' yours…you dance, and that's it. I find you got fuckers stalker your ass again, either you tell me straight up and I deal with it, or you don't tell, I find out about it, and I deal with it…and deal with you too…you understand what I'm sayin'?"

Lana leaned up into him, her lips curving further into a smile as she listened to his macho bullshit, although hating it at times, there were extra special times when he sounded so damn horny that she couldn't help work herself all coy and shy, her heart swelling as he explained how delicate she was for him.  
"Gimme a kiss?"

Happy had wanted to roll his eyes, and should have known his girl would have been turned on, but he could play too, so fucking pissed off with himself for getting ratty with her, he had to make it up.  
"You think you deserve that?"

"Either you give it to me, or I just take it." Lana smirked.

"I gotta be some fucked up shit to take the kinda mouth you give me huh?"

Lana chuckled, nudged her nose into his, her bottom lip dropping, teasing, the heat between their chests gathering like a whirlpool as she balled her fists into the front of his long sleeved t-shirt.  
"I thought you liked my mouth?"

"Yeah, it's only good for one thing darlin'."

Lana hitched out her hip, still pressed up to him, trying to salvage the mood, wanting it to be sultry, sexy, alluring.  
"Yes, kissing" she answered blatantly.

"Was thinkin' more along the lines of slippin' around my cock but-…" Happy shrugged, watching as she tried hard to ignore his innuendo and he grinned.

"Yes…I know what you were thinkin'…you ever heard of romance? Would be nice if you treated me like a proper lady every once in a while." Lana whinged, her lips pouting, her eyes now downcast and her posture no longer sexily leaned into him.

Happy grabbed hard at her bum cheeks, hoisting her up as he turned and walked toward the breakfast bar, plopping her down, and wedging himself between her legs.  
"You are my woman…which means, I get to treat you how ever the fuck I like…you got that?" he said mockingly with an arrogant attitude, playing with her.

"Yes Mr. Testosterone…" Lana nodded her head, giggling to a degree that was slightly discreet but making herself comfortable, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him tight between her thighs just for good measure. "…oh…ouch…this damn thing." She jerked, unwrapped her legs quick sharp as she felt the very tip of his knife, strapped to his belt loop, prod into her inner thigh.

Happy looked down, seeing his knife and watched as her hand gripped around the handle, pulling it from its cover, he saw her eyes light up, twisting the blade in front of his own eyes, mischief beaming all over her face as she stuck out her tongue in concentration, trying to handle the knife like a professional but God damn, he could already see warning signs flash above her head.  
Slowly he took the blade from her and held the handle between his thumb and middle finger, showcasing the shiny stainless steel, so damned sharp for all intended purposes.  
"You think proper lady's fuck around with that shit…give it here…before you chop ya' damn fingers off…or mine…" He resounded with a little seriousness but then watched, smiling as he saw her chest deflate, sighing as he took away her new found toy. "…what? You want another knife lesson?"

Lana beamed a smile and wanted to clap like a child with excitement as she remembered the last time he'd taught her a few things, even though she couldn't really remember much, only the fact that she'd been so turned on they'd ended up fucking against a wall in Tacoma, she was still excited with the prospect of him cradling her body, his arms wrapped around her as he demonstrated how to block with a knife but her daydream was abruptly interrupted, his eyes still locked on hers as she was about to edge herself to the front of the unit, her crotch in search of a hard member, when the cabin door flew open.

Happy turned, knife in hand, and shielding her from whomever the fuck entered their home.

"CHARMING PD, PUT THE WEAPON DOWN"

**~AN~**

**OK… this was a long one, sorry about that, I know in some places it dragged but realised it would take me too much time to chop it down and I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW, hope you like where it's going and all that, if you can't tell where it's going then GOOD… lol…more of a surprise for you. **

**Love me x x x**

**P.S…thanks sooo much for the reviews I've had so far, I really never intended for this story to go on for this long but more shit keeps popping up in my head that I kinda got carried away. **

**Would love to reach a 1000 reviews, EPIC! **


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97 **

*****January 6****th**** 2010 12:45 Charming Border*****

Happy knew the drill, been there, done it more than he could freaking count, and slowly, he put down the knife, his fingers spread wide, touching the wrapped handle with the tips of his thumb and finger before placing it carefully on the floor.

"We had a call from this address…some unfriendly exchanges have been witnessed…Sir…Sir, hands where we can see 'em."

Snapping his head around, Happy's arms were about to go down but had heard the reminder and held them up higher, snarling his top lip as he looked at Lana, trying to figure out how in the fuck she'd called the cops but no, there was no way, he'd been with her all the time and over her own dead body, she'd never call their shit in.

Lana saw the accusative look from Hap, her own eyes as wide as saucers, her own hands up like a cactus, just the way she slept and it was a given when the tears started to boil, her watering eyes trying to pierce through into his as she wanted him to explain.

"Its a'ight…Bitch, look at me, everythin's a'ight…" Happy nodded, speaking to her with calm composure just before he whipped his head back to face the police. "…soon as I find out what the fuck this shows all about."

"Slowly, on your knees, face down on the ground."

"Hap…what's happening?" Lana squeaked, then in her peripheral vision she caught sight of someone to her right, and she quickly snapped a retreating look, noticing Bridget edge closer to her but looked back at Hap, his chest flat on the floor as he tried to hold his chin as high as possible, defiant to the end, and his eyes dark, although complying with the police but his face said it all, he was pissed angry and Lana didn't know what to do, how to make things better.

Bridget sleeked across the room, her back almost against the wall as she shimmied toward Lana, eyes flicking from Hap on the floor and then back up to her own fingertips as she reached for Lana's shoulder.  
"It's ok Lana…I saw everything, you're safe now."

Lana was surrounded by confusion, shuffling feet, a now flashing light straining through the daylight from the cop car outside and she just couldn't concentrate, as all she wanted to focus on was Hap.  
Hearing Bridget, unsure of what in the hell she was referring too, she decided it was best to ignore and she stumbled forward, her arms out wide as she reached for Hap as he was hauled back to his feet, hands cuffed behind his back, his cut dishevelled, his t-shirt caught by his buckle.  
"Baby, what…what do I do?" she cried, her hands touching his chest, fingers stroking, her eyes pleading with his for instruction as she ignored everything around her, police included as she waited for his gravel voice to explain this upside down shit pile.

"If you can come by the station tomorrow, give your statement-…"

At this point, Happy's eyes screamed bloody murder, feeling Lana's touch, watching as Bridget seemed to edge after her, trying in vain to lure his girl away from him, he flashed his eyes to the newbie police upstart and growled.  
"What fuckin' statement?" he clinched his fists tighter, the uniform behind him still holding the handcuff chain as he looked at the opposing policeman.

"You Sir, you will need to come with us…the statement will be needed by the lady; a report of domestic violence was called in."

Lana turned her head, her chest now touching Hap's, her ears pricking up as she'd finally heard the cause for interruption much clearer in her confused ears.  
"What fuckin' statement, he's not laid a hand on me. I'm not pressing any charges, ya' dumb moron."

"Its a'ight…call Tig, tell him I'm bein' hauled to local for the night, he'll know what to do."  
Happy immediately cut in, knowing all too well that his girl had spunk when needed; her fiery little mouth would end up gift wrapping her own night in a cell if she wasn't careful, and a spark of panic surged inside him, an immediate protective interruption.

"Hap…" Lana started, unable to even contemplate anything he'd just said, her vocals breaking, a few lonely tears falling but she didn't fucking care. "…what's happening, I didn't…I didn't call them, I promise, I promise."

Bridget creased up her forehead, not really understanding the scene before her eyes, unable to fathom why it had seemed nothing had gone astray between Lana and her abusive partner, she was, for all intent purposes, now confused, but she knew what she'd heard, just knew the banging and the shouting was not in any way playful, she'd done the right thing.  
"Lana…its ok, come on, lets get you a glass of water." She stepped forward, about to brace her hands over Lana's shoulders when she finally managed the gumption to look into Hap's steely gaze, and she regretted it.

He'd known from the moment he saw Bridget creep up to Lana, Happy had seen the damn frigid stiffness from Koz' bitch, and knew straight away the midday raid from the local PD had been all her doing.  
Watching as Ms. Prim and Proper crept toward his girl, Lana's face pressed into his chest as he stood tall, shoulders broad as he'd tried to comfort Lana as best he could, but it was to no degree of satisfaction as his hands were tied, damn his eyes worked just fine though and he used them to burn lasers into the approaching Bridget.

"This is not happening…" Lana groaned. "…this is RIDICULOUS…" she seethed, aiming her raised voice to the ceiling, directing the absurdness toward the two bookends Charming seemed to call police officers.  
Dropping her forehead down, resting in his chest she resigned and eventually pulled her face from his t-shirt and sniffed, looking up at him and noticing that his face was hard, impenetrable as his eyes looked across the room. "…Hap" she gently squeezed at his shoulders, a whisper coming from her lips as she tried to get his attention, wanting it all for herself, the events far too surreal for her to cope with on her own.

"Pull it together Lana…breathe, call Tig, tell him what's happened." Happy reiterated as the cop started to march him forward, his girl still refusing to budge as she scurried along with him. For some reason he found himself focusing on her footsteps, weirdly trying to make sure she was looking to where she was going, only feeling her eyes on him and unbothered if she fell over her own feet and hurt herself, but he cared, damn straight he cared.  
Reaching the cop car, the back door was opened and Hap placed one leg into the foot-well, taking a look up to the porch of his cabin, eyes still burning into Bridget, Lana still beside him, working her feet around on the dirt as she positioned herself so the door was between them, he finally drew his hooded stare away from Bridget and focused on his hysterical woman.

"Hap, this is bullshit, tell them to let you go, I didn't call them, I promise…I love you, you know that. I love you." Lana moaned, about ready to paddy her feet and arms as her pregnant hormones fully kicked in, outraged for being interrupted, and both forlorn and utterly upset that the confusion of the police call hadn't been explained, she knew damn well it wasn't her.

Taking one more look over Lana's shoulder, Happy growled, fucking disgusted with the sight of the bitch on his property and he lowered himself down, pressed his lips to Lana's and descended down into the backseat.  
"Baby, you tell Tig, it's over to him. If he can't sort it, the bitch has to go."

* * *

With the dust settled from the retreating cop car, Lana clutched a leaflet in her hand, passed to her by one of the policemen, the title trying to reach out to her from the front page, 'Domestic Abuse', and she furrowed her brow at the absurd gesture.  
She felt like gagging on her own vomit and just like that, with no noise around her, no confusion but the repeated words of Hap in her ears, it hit her like a freight train, she knew exactly who called the damn cops.

"Lana…come inside, I'll make you a hot chocolate." Bridget slowly walked up behind, her voice soft and comforting.

"Was this you?" Lana asked, turning around and holding up the leaflet, nodding her head backwards indicating the police car that had just rolled away with her man in the back seat.

"Umm…" Bridget started, unsure whether Lana was referring to the leaflet, in general just wanting more information or if she had indeed, referred to the nine-one-one call, seeing her eyes though, Bridget opted for the latter. "…I heard everything Lana, I will help testify…you have my word. It's us against him. I won't let you go through this alone."

SLAP!

"Do you have any idea what you've done…?" Lana heaved out her chest, her boobs getting bigger and bigger as she sucked up the nerve, her hand stinging from the after effect of the sudden slap she whipped across Bridget's cheek. "…he has fucking priors…if a bitch Judge gets wind of his ass under lockdown, he'll get picked for County and they'll trial him."

"Lana, I heard it all…he threatened you, I heard him hit you." Bridget defended, and suddenly her minds eye realised that amongst the hubbub, amongst the whole fiasco, her brain had concocted things that were not true, she noticed that she'd just lied, just exaggerated the truth a little, never once hearing a sound of fist hitting skin.

"NO…HE…DID…NOT…" Lana sucked in her chest, exhausted at the bullshit she'd just heard. "…you need to wake the hell up, Hap never laid a hand on me, we were just arguing…and that shit is NONE of your business, you had NO RIGHT… NO RIGHT"

"I didn't…I'm sorry I didn't realise…don't press charges, he'll be out tomorrow." Bridget offered, her shoulders shrugged, utterly annoyed with herself for just lying about hearing him hit her, her mind was so frazzled that it had just come out, unexpected and not planned by any means.

"Its spouse abuse, you stupid bitch…Cali cracks down on DV, they won't give a shit whether I file a complaint or not, he already has one strike…I swear to God if he goes inside." Lana gritted her teeth, seething, her mind flashed with information overload as she remembered when she'd first met Hap and how he'd told her he'd been in Jail, 'Battery Causing Serious Bodily Harm' had gotten him a year inside when he was twenty-five and she knew, just knew if the Californian State got wind of his name behind bars at a local PD for Domestic Violence, they'd sell his ass down the river, exploit him, use him as an example and most likely throw away the damn key, a second strike would get him double a first conviction sentence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise…I'm sorry. Lana, please!" Bridget scuttled after her, almost on her heels as she stormed back into the cabin, watching as she rummaged for her cell phone.

Lana had rosy cheeks, her anger, her God damned nervousness had her skin burning to the maximum and she wanted to hurl all household objects across the room, smack the living shit out of Bridget, her naïve, stupid, foolhardy expression blinking back as she watched her stand in the centre of the room, a lost lamb to the slaughter.  
"Tig…" she barked down the cell. "…Hap's been pulled in…Yes! Charming PD…YES…just…NO, I DID NOT…" she screeched, shocked that Tig had insinuated she had anything to do with it. "…please, just come to the cabin." She snapped the phone shut.

"What…what will happen is…what did he say?" Bridget worried her voice becoming lower and lower.

"He's pissed."

* * *

*****January 6****th**** 2010 13:50 Charming*****

Koz sat on the jail cell bed, his back to the wall, feet kicked out on the bed, crossed at the ankle as he stared out the bars, the midday sun beaming through the ceiling window, and all in all, he was bored shitless until he heard voices, his ears pricking, hopeful that it was someone he could chat too, taunt, mock, annoy, just anything would have been nice.  
The anything that he had expected was not at all what he saw, a hand cuffed Happy, was not on his list of options and seeing his baggy jeans riding low, his shoulders broad, he scrambled from the bed and clutched at the jail cell bars.  
"Hap…the fuck you doin' in here man?"

Happy calmly turned his head, half expecting to see Kozik all battered and bruised from police brutality but by God, when he saw him, as clean and fresh as ever, he wanted badly to make his first expectation a true vision. Knowing it was Kozik's old lady that had been the root of the whole cock fuck situation, he wanted to pummel the shit out of something, and Koz seemed the more likely option.  
"Rein your fuckin' bitch in Brother" he spat, stepping forward into his own private cell, his hands being released and the cell door being slammed into place.

Koz furrowed his brow, not quite sure what to say and tried to figure out in his own mind, allowing the on-duty cop to leave them in peace before he replied back, confused and generally quite dazed.  
"Bro, what the fuck happened?"

"You fuckin' bitch happened…" Happy shook his head, just too drained to raise his voice as he hung his forearms through the bars, his ringed fingers, hands, dangling outside the cell. "…she called the pigs on my ass."

"WHAT…?" Koz stepped back from the bars, bouncing on his leg, his whole body shocked to the core at the absurd scenario, clutching his hand over his mouth, wiping down roughly as he pulled his chin too. "…are you fuckin' shittin' me man? Seriously…FUCK…what for?"

"Jesus, the shit happened so fast, it took me a while to figure it out…" Happy started. "…got my shit upside down with my girl and it got heated for a bit, next thing I know, I'm face down and your bitch is trying to get Lana away from me."

"Shit" Koz shook his head, his voice low, breathy, struggled as he tried to figure out what in the hell his girl was playing at but Hap's words had not fallen on deaf ears, he'd heard the reason for the nine-one-one call, could see why his girl might have reacted the way she had and he sheepishly looked through the bars at his Brother, noticing that he'd started to look a little ashamed, and it was a rare occasion at the best of times.

"I didn't hurt her" Happy almost whispered, his eyes unable to look over to Kozik's cell, although he could feel his Brother's eyes on him, knowing he would have wondered, would have been curious as to whether he had really hurt Lana, and he felt like he had to justify it, admit his innocents as he knew any of the Sons would have thought poorly of him if he had laid a hand on her. His bitch was so well liked, that shit was just annoying to say the least.

"What the fuck am I gonna do Bro…she just ain't gettin' this shit…I love her, but is that shit enough, what the fuck do I do?" Koz stretched his hands up the bars, squeezing out his frustration as his fists gripped around the poles, well aware that he'd openly admitted his love for Bridget but he was a big boy, he wasn't afraid of that shit, not like the Brother that was adjacent to him.

"I dunno man, you gotta do somethin', I almost capped her ass, she got me bent outta shape before the ride over to Lana…talkin' shit to me, sayin' she ain't afraid a' me, talkin' bout Lana and me…and you know man, I don't roll like that…my business is my business." Happy retorted, his chest growing bigger as he certified his position.

"Shit man, I'm sorry…I'll call it quits. This ain't no place for her anyways." Koz sighed, his mind solemnly made up, at least he thought so, the rapid pacing of his heart was telling him otherwise, was screaming at him to defend his girl, but he just didn't know how, not after what she'd done.

Happy hitched up, wanting to agree but the moment he saw his Brother looking forlorn at the cell floor, his first word had been one of disagreement.  
"Nah…man, look…" he started, his eyes staring affirmatively across the room, looking dead at his Brother as he felt awfully bad for bringing a patched member such uncertain misery. "…don't blow her sail yet Brother…I don't know what you gotta do, I can't help ya' there…but I do know one thing…I gotta get my ass outta this fuckin' cell before County catches my name in the database. I'm fucked if I don't get out now."

Kozik felt fucking terrible, had briefly felt a wash of total euphoria when he'd heard Hap deny his offer of cutting ties with his Bridget but now, he felt fucking frustrated, frustrated because, of course he knew about Hap's prior and he knew, just by the look on his Brother's face that any minute now he was going to hulk his way out of the cell.  
Seeing his Brother's mind working overload as he most likely thought of another stint in jail, time away from his woman, time Kozik knew Lana would have a fit over, especially pregnant, and now Koz had an idea, desperate to repay the serious debt owed for the mistake his old lady had made.  
"Shit…a'ight…listen, I got a call comin' up…they won't process you yet Bro, I'll make a call to Clay, maybe he can get to Unser, get you out before your name flies to County."

"A'ight…" Happy nodded, his mind now slightly at ease and he stopped pacing the cell, slowly a dark grin creased his lips as he chuckled deeply over to his Brother, catching his eye. "…sooner I get out the better…" he started, and watched Koz raise an eye in question. "…I handed the reigns over to Tig…told Lana to tell him, he's gotta bring it home for Bridget, maybe he can get some sense knocked into her."

"Oh shit"

Happy roared with laughter.

* * *

*****January 6****th**** 2010 14:00 Charming Border*****

Tig slipped off his gloves, the ride over to the cabin along with Chibs, just for kicks, just for company he cocked his leg off the bike and stomped up the porch steps.

"Aye Brother, sounds like we arrived too late" Chibs chided, a massive grin across his face as he cocked his ear to the wind, the sound of bitch shouts coming from the cabin filling his head.

Tig swung open the door, his whole frame blocking the sunlight as the room fell silent, his eyes falling on two women, one Lana, her hands on her hips, her cheeks flustered and then another woman, Bridget, her cheeks glistening with tears as she crossed her arms under her boobs.  
"Ladies, do I gotta get physical, or are we gonna play nice?"

"She fucking started this shit…coming into my house, calling the damn cops on Hap, she deserves everythin' she gets." Lana was livid, had never been so angry with any woman in her life but the thought of Hap going to jail, the thought of being alone, her worst nightmare coming to fruition as she imaged raising their child alone, she just about managed to verbalise her thoughts, fighting with the urge to just slap the bitch silly.

"I said I was sorry…and I am. No matter what you say, I KNOW what I heard, he was abusing you." Bridget stood her ground, hadn't felt like it at first but the more she was subjected to Lana's screeches, it had brought out the devil in her and she just had to stick up for herself, come what may.

"LADIES…" Tig shouted, and was quite happy to let them carry on at it but the moment he'd heard Bridget, heard her accuse his Brother of laying a hand on his girl, he knew then and there he had to squash that shit before it even got started. "…Gimme the room."

"What?" Lana spat, too angry to care at how Tig snarled his lip over to her, too worried to care as she saw his sadistic grin creep over his face as she knew she spoke out of turn, knew she spoke rudely but to hell with it, if she was going to be a bitch she figured she might as well go full hog and piss off a few Sons whilst she was at it.

Tig turned to Chibs, nodded, now thankful that the Scotsman was on hand to deal with the fiery princess, not quite sure whether he himself could have dealt with Hap's bitch, her cat fighting face firmly in place but still he would have smacked her down if she spoke like that again to him again, with no Hap around he could get away with it, for a little while.

"Come on Lass; let's get you back to TM." Chibs stepped into the cabin, marching toward a shocked face Lana as a slouched arm was what he offered in sympathy, slinging it around her shoulder.

"I don't want to go to TM, I'm staying here. Hap wouldn't want me to leave." Lana stamped her foot, although finding that she still walked with the convincing and easy-go-lucky Mr. Telford.

"Well, Hap ain't in charge now…I am…so be a good girl and do as you're told for Uncle Tig."

"Uhuh" Lana scoffed, taking the last opportunity she had to stare aggressively across the room to Bridget.

* * *

"She's being very unreasonable." Bridget expressed in her defence, watching as the cabin door was shut and now alone with Tig, a man she'd never really had the pleasure of spending any decent time with.

Although not wanting to stick up for Lana, knowing she had indeed acted a little over the top, her hormones maybe being part of it but Tig had to start somewhere with his MC lesson.  
"You surprised…?" he raised a comical brow, folding the sides of his sunglasses in and out as he then decided to slip one side into the V of his half opened, dark navy blue shirt. "…you could put her man away, you think about that?"

"Well I didn't know that would happen, I didn't know Happy had been in jail before."

"You kiddin' me? Every Son has a wrap sheet sweetheart, listen…" Tig approached, raising his hands in surrender as he immediately noticed Bridget taking a step back in reflex. "…Hap's shit ain't lightweight, he did a year in Washington, put some douche in hospital for six months flat…County get hold a' him, realise the report on DV and he's gonna go away for a long ass time, his girl ain't stupid, she know with a statement or not, he ain't gonna be out anytime before next Christmas darlin'."

"This is all besides the point, whether he had done jail time or not, he was getting violent with her, I am not stupid, I know what I heard."

"Really? You see it…?" Tig tried a different angle. "…you actually see any of this shit you're spittin'?"

"I know what I heard." Bridget reiterated.

"Jesus, I'm gettin' dizzy with this back and forth bullshit…just answer the fuckin' question?"

Bridget silenced herself, her mouth half open ready to spin the same line when she saw a skin shifting moment, as Tig's jaw tightened, his neck muscles bulged for a brief second and she knew, then and there, it wasn't time to play around anymore.  
"No."

"So…" Tig sighed finally relieved he was getting somewhere. "…explain to me why you put my Brother behind bars? You didn't stop to think they were just fuckin', sex ain't all roses with a Son?" he raised a brow, his alternative option pretty out there, he hadn't been at the cabin, hadn't seen or heard Happy arguing with Lana but he'd surmised for himself that the rough and tumble could have been a kinky session in play.

"I…I…don't…I" Bridget stuttered, her eyes bulging as she heard Tig's other idea to what she'd heard from the bathroom, her brain working overtime to fathom such an image she tried to concoct before her eyes.

"Ah, I see…so blondie ain't got his freak on with you yet…you a virgin?" Tig prodded, seeing that her face had come over all flush as soon as he'd mentioned the alternative drama that could have been happening in the living room, rather than her version of events, his mind pretty certain that Hap wouldn't have pounded the shit out of his woman, his pregnant woman, just for kicks, knowing it would need to be something dead ass serious for him to lose the plot with her like that.  
Asking the girl in front of him such personal shit had been a given, her cheeks rosy, embarrassed that he'd probed for reasons why she'd been so shy around such words referring to sexual intercourse.

"No…I am not" Bridget coughed, pulled at the hem of her blouse, straightening it down over her boobs, wanting her bashful eyes to shift elsewhere other than the gaze that had locked onto her from Tig.

"A'ight…" Tig upturned his lips in nodding acceptance, his twisted appetite sated for a moment. "…so, you ever think it could have been something else? Hap loves his girl, guy ain't no saint but he'd drive a stake through **my** damn heart to protect his bitch, he ain't gonna hurt her…maybe it got heated, maybe it didn't, but the sooner you realise that no matter what you hear, no matter what you think you know, it still ain't your business to think any different."

Bridget felt it, a growing twang in her chest, a growing lump forming to the back of her throat, the sound of his voice, never once raised, never gruff or angry, just calm, informative and incredibly soothing, despite his language and it wasn't long before she felt insanely mortified with what she'd done.  
"What…" she began, her chin crinkling, trying so hard not to cry. "…what have I done? It's just all so strange, this life…what is right and what is wrong…I'm never going to understand it, am I? I honestly…I honestly thought…he…he was hurting her."

"So fuckin' what if he was…" Tig shrugged. "…some bitches deserve a beatin'…" he continued, watched straight away as her eyes wept uncontrollably at the mention of his breezy attitude but he carried on. "…it don't mean he's gonna kill her. You do somethin' Koz don't like, you think you're gonna walk away without a reminder not to do it again…then yeah, you're never gonna understand this life…I ain't sayin' this shit to scare ya' off, I know that Koz wants you around but you bitches have to understand, we don't order you around just for kicks, we do it for peace a' mind. You think we like goin' on runs, leavin the people we care about unprotected? There's a whole lot of assholes out there, a lot of fuckers that would snatch up that pretty ass a' yours in a heartbeat. Use it, fuck it, rape it, kill it…all just to hurt us…this life ain't easy, but it's the life we know, we ain't top a' the food chain for nothin', we get heated with our women for a reason, as long as they do as their told, then we can sleep at fuckin' night."

"Oh…no…" Bridget wailed. "…I don't know what to say. I'm a terrible old lady."

"No you ain't…you just got a dickhead for an old man…" Tig shook his head but chuckled. "…he should 'a told you this shit before your game started."

"We, we…it just happened…we just fell in love."

"Yeah, shit happens" Tig grinned.

"Will…will you help me? Help remind me how I should be?"

"Easy, it ain't ok for another member to beat up on another member's old lady, I ain't gonna smack you around just so you can walk around with a reminder so you won't do it again…I touch you, aggressive or not, my ass is dead."

Bridget smiled, and for the first time since he'd walked in, but she hadn't meant for him to hit her, attack her, give her bruises, she had meant, maybe wondered whether he would help her, help teach her the right and the wrong ways just by word of mouth when need be, when in the moment, she wondered whether she could turn to him for advice.  
"No, I didn't mean that…it's just, this is the first time anyone has really talked to me about this life…Koz tries, God love him, I know he tries and I will listen, I promise I will listen more but…but…" she shied away, blushing. "…most of the time, he teaches me in a different department."

Tig creased a big ass smirk, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he plonked himself in the sofa, watching as she shuffled after him, sheepishly standing around in front of him.  
"He teachin' you all the good stuff?"

Bridget tried not to let a bursting laugh crack out around the room, and she placed her hand over her mouth, smiling like a little girl as she remembered the daring things her man had gotten her to do.  
"I think so" she plopped herself down beside him on the sofa, sitting more to the edge, turning to face him, her smile beaming as she had begun to enjoy his company.

Tig felt his eyes glow with the challenge that presented itself, it was now or never, and it was time he tested this new old lady.  
"Well, you just let Uncle Tig know if it ain't workin' for ya'…I got a few tricks…I think you'd like 'em." He drooled, pushing forward, leaning closer to her, watching as she smiled but then her eyes searched all over him, alarmingly but still unmoved.

"I…I…umm" Bridget stammered, her eyes falling to his lips, his goatee, wondering what it would feel like, her stomach doing back flips as she felt a hand on her knee. "…oh…" she startled herself, his touch creeping that little bit deeper, edging closer towards her nether regions and come rain or shine, she was frozen to the spot. "…Tig?"

"Ah huh" Tig responded, his heart unaffected by his moves, his cock twitching a smidgen, feeling the normal human reaction but this wasn't real, he was testing, he was working, he was doing his fucking job.

"I…I-I don't know…don't know how to be…to be with anyone else. I don't know what to do" Bridget breathed heavy, her chest thumping but her whole body as stiff as board, his hand riding up ever closer, tucking into her thighs as she was all too aware that the touch was unfamiliar but she couldn't react, she didn't know how to, her mind racing for the right or wrong thing to do, her little brain on overload after Tig had downloaded all the do's and don'ts.

Tig hummed, seductively, snapped his eyes to hers, loomed in closer and watched as her lips started to open and straight away he huffed, pulled so fast away from her, his face now like stone, his feelings a little at his wits end as he thought he'd fucking explained himself.  
"What you're supposed to do is slap the fuckin' shit outta me…you fuckin' listen to a word I said…NO BROTHER…NO other member, can touch another member's woman…I just slid my hand to your cunt and you didn't do shit to stop it." He groaned, feeling like he'd have to start all over again with his MC lesson, not one to ever give up on a mission.

Bridget flustered, listening to him scorn her when out of the blue, her morals came rushing back and the moment she head him use the c-word she gasped. Her ears unsettled as she heard the word from another man's lips, she'd heard it from Kozik but he done it in such a different manner, such a different, teasing, special, Koz way that it had never made her feel damn right disgusted.  
"I beg your pardon." She fumed, and reached back her hand and stung him clean across the cheek.

Tig stretched his jaw, her slap all together extremely feeble but suddenly he'd seen the light at the end of the tunnel and he cackled with laughter.  
"Jesus, now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about sweetheart…so, you got a tight cunt?"

SLAP!

Bridget was on a roll, unable to reimburse the gesture, not now she'd done it twice and still watched him throw his head back in laughter, her own features confused a little, unsure as to why he kept saying such a crude word.

"Damn, so you HAVE got a tight…pus-…" Tig started, his face creased with all smiles and laughter as he teased her for the third time, relaxed and kicked back and wittily changed his tune, used the word 'pussy' instead but had to stop midway when he saw her stretch back her arm, in full swing when he quickly snatched her hand, quick as lightening stopping her from making a grave mistake, because he wasn't going to say 'cunt', he had started to say 'pussy', and knew she was just in the flow of things but stopped her anyway, knowing full well, if she slapped him for no reason, he just might very well slap her back, despite the damn rules. His was Sergeant at Arms, he made the fucking rules. "…easy tiger, don't get carried away." He smirked but his eyes pierced home the directive, telling her she needed to pipe down a bit.

"That would have been a third slap." Bridget summarised in general passing.

"Yeah, one fuckin' too many" Tig chided, letting go of her hand, seeing as she placed it delicately back into her lap and shifted her bum on the edge of the sofa.

"I think…I'm going to be ok. I just hope Lana will forgive me, what…what if Happy, what if he-"

"Nah, he's a clever boy, he won't sit around waitin', he'll blow his ass outta that cell if he has too, the club will help him." Tig shrugged.

"Because…" Bridget nodded her head forward, eyes connected with Tig, hoping her next words would be the correct ones. "…because the club is family…and we stick together…and we love each other."

Tig grinned, darting a hand forward, squeezing her shoulder quickly before snaking his forearm around the back of her neck, pulling her in, twisting her back around so it touched his side as he, in goodwill, gripped her in a brotherly hug, his arms slung down her upper arm, his thumb stroking back and forth at her skin.  
"You're gettin' it girl, you're gettin' it."

* * *

*****January 6****th**** 2010 14:20 Charming*****

Koz had winked at Hap when being escorted from his cell to be allowed his one phone call, and he used it wisely, just as he'd promised.  
Leaning into the wall, the uniformed police guard feet away from him but looked more interested in the newspaper that had been hanging off the near desk, that Koz took the opportunity to hunch closer, not wanting his conversation to be heard, not wanting to exploit the relationship the Sons had with the Chief of Police, Wayne Unser.  
"Clay, it's me Koz…Yeah…listen…Killah needs out, won't be long before County move in…a'ight, you got it." He hung up, it was, really just that simple.

* * *

Happy sat on the edge of his cot bed, elbows braced on the tops of his knees as he heard the commotion of Koz being shuffled back to his cell, and he looked up, waiting to be left alone, in dyer hope that Koz brought good news.

"Clay said, sit it out, you'll be out in no time."

"Cuttin' it fine Bro…I'm startin' to sweat, fuckin' hate bars man." Hap stressed, mumbling more to himself, quite certain that the President would arrange what was necessary but the waiting around didn't do him any favours.  
Still irked him that any minute now, some fuck was bound to walk in with a damn clipboard full of questions, trot off, run his name through the database, alert the County authorities with just the damn name search and bang, he'd be hauled in for trial, questioned about his arrest for domestic violence, shoving it against his prior and he'd be a Stockton resident by the end of the fucking week.

**~AN~**

**This chapter was going to be longer but I wasn't sure when I'd finish it, so thought I'd post now.  
****Plenty more to come, hope I'm not boring anyone with this situation, if I am, promise it should be over soon and then onto the next plan I have…heehee!  
**

**Thank you guys SOOO MUCH for the reviews thus far… super, super love you all. I can't believe how far I'm come with this story, shocking!**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, let me know what you think and I do promise, smut will be present in the next chapter, for all of my smut whores out there. (Myself included) lol **

**Love me x x x**

**Oh wait…I just wanted to say that, I know some of you are "invested" with the characters I've built, I just wanted to say that I try to make them as 'real' as possible, because lets face it, even the nicest of people (Lana) can have their off days, just wanted to make Lana that little bit moody, she's still pregnant so hormones are all over the place and all that jazz! **


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98 **

*****January 6****th**** 2010 14:30 Charming*****

Lana had time to reflect, sitting in the clubhouse, arms folded under her boobs, her almost naked legs crossed at the ankle as she stretched them out over the floor, leaning back into the benched seat at the back of the room.  
Being ordered out of her own cabin had pissed her off to no end, and on the ride over to TM, Chibs had sometimes taken his hand from the throttle, rubbed sweetly at her relaxed fingers that lay on his thigh, his gesture had been one of sympathy, almost as if he'd known how God damned annoyed she was with Tig taking over as he did, but now, in the clubhouse, the Prospect and Juice playing pool, it had calmed her.  
Her time away from Bridget had allowed her to cool off and in retrospect, as she toyed with the zip on her handbag, she felt god damned awful for shouting at Bridget the way she had. It didn't stop her worry though, her mind racing with all sorts of scenarios as she pictured her future without Happy, it was just their luck for him to end up behind bars for the next ten years.

"Hey, you wanna round with the retard lass?" Chibs banged the end of his cue to the floor, twisting it around in his fingers as he stood in front of Lana, watching her eyes trail off into a trance as she stared at her bag.

"I think she's broken." Juice intercepted as he twisted his upper body around, still facing the pool table as he shared a quick glance back to Chibs.

"Shut it boy…" Chibs scorned, and then looked back to Lana, approached and sat himself beside her. "…you wanna get those eyes outta the bad shit you're thinkin' about darlin'?"

"I'm sorry Chibs…I'm…I'm just very worried right now. I don't wanna be a single parent." Lana admitted, her words never faltering but just toward the end, she felt her throat tighten and it was then that she realised how God damned scared she really was, emotion creeping up on her, as if in surprise, as if in a fucking nightmare.

"Aye, darlin'…it ain't gotta be that bad lovey. You'll see…and hey, you ain't ever gonna be alone…a lot of people here that love ya', you know that." Chibs nudged into her, hunching his shoulders in, making himself smaller so he could fit next to her, comfort her, be there for her.

* * *

Clay came from Church, alone in the chapel he'd called Unser, asked for the favour and of course the favour wasn't without bribery, wasn't without having to shell out a shed load of cash to pay Unser, for Unser to pay whoever the hell else he had to get on board, because by the end of the day, Hap would be free.  
The money Clay, or rather the club, had to pay up wasn't begrudged, they'd do it again and again to help out a Brother, that's what the treasury was for, used for exactly moments like Hap's situation and as Clay walked from the Church, he spotted Chibs, a small, feeble looking Lana sitting beside him and Juice about to crack off the triangle of pool balls.  
"Where's Tig, or do I gotta ask?" he chimed, just waiting for anyone to confirm his Sergeant at Arms was locked away with his woman for the umpteenth time.

"He…" Chibs started, getting up, standing, and presented himself to his President. "…is otherwise engaged Brother…what we got?"

"Unser…" Clay started, mildly pissed that Tig wasn't around, he hardly ever was these days but he could deal, and knew it was once in a blue moon that his Sergeant at Arms was MIA because of a chick. "…he's springin' Hap out before County gets his name. Gonna cost us, Bobby needs to pull the cash from SAMCRO."

"I can help…anything, anything just to get him out…" Lana interrupted, and didn't care for any odd looks she received as she asserted herself into the circle of Clay, Chibs and Juice. "…I have money…here…take it all." She hurriedly fumbled for the cash she had in her bag, all her money she earned dancing, it was there but watched as she scrunched it up, some of it falling to the floor as she shoved it into Clay's stomach, and now it was gone.

"We got the bail covered, we don't need-…" Clay flicked his eyes back and forth to her hands still screwing up bills, shoving them into his arms as he was interrupted whilst declining her offer, and he flicked a concerned look to Chibs, wondering if the girl in front of him had damn near turned crazy on him.

"No its fine…whatever, take it anyway, use it…whatever, just…please, get him outta there before he does something stupid." Lana looked between Clay and Chibs, a sorrowful glance to Juice, just in the hopes that he would understand how God damned desperate she was.

Clay wasn't sure what to say, never one to accept money from a broad, especially an old lady, somehow being a little pig headed about it, thinking people would look down on him if he took money from a lesser being but he took the money anyway, seeing that he had no choice. Forever intent on giving it back to Hap anyway, it was then, looking down at Lana, Hap's old lady, that he had genuine respect for the girl, a little confused as to how in the fuck Hap stumbled across such a woman but accepted it nonetheless.  
"Chibs…get the ball rollin'. Unser, if all goes to plan, should bring Hap back to TM before sundown."

* * *

*****January 6****th**** 2010 18:00 Charming*****

Lana sat at the picnic table with Clay and the boys, Gemma sitting opposite her, the sun going down in the sky as, despite already knowing, having been there to witness the whole thing, she listened to Chibs explain where in fact Tig Trager really was.

"He's a cocky fuck, we all know, he's convinced he can break Koz' bitch in. Get her in line with the MC life, but I got twenty sayin' he don't get anywhere…that Lass, she looks a little lost Brother…maybe she should go home." Chibs muttered in passing, speaking to Clay but it was an open discussion, no secrecy, just plain passing the time, waiting for Unser to pull up.

It surprised her, but Lana was the first one to defend, despite the ill health she'd felt toward Bridget, she still felt sorry for how she'd treated her and true, if Happy's jail ordeal had gone the other way, she was pretty sure she'd be singing a different tune toward Bridget but knowing that any second now, Unser would be driving Hap back, she wanted to put all differences aside and in doing so, that meant she had a duty to defend any old lady.  
"She just needs time, with the right guidance and help, she'll get there. Gemma…?" she raised an eyebrow, an open book, her eyes preaching the gospel, wanting the matriarch to back her up all the way. "…don't you think so too?"

Gemma sneered with her eyes; smoke from her cigarette wafting up to her eyes as she slowly moved her head to the side, missing the plume.  
"I think we gotta pray for a fucking miracle."

"Gemma!" Lana scorned.

"What…?" Gemma shrugged her shoulders as she toyed with the cherry of her cigarette in the ashtray, centre of the bench. "…she just don't seem the type, that's all…but I'll see." She grinned, giving her second in command the gentle reassurance that she had felt the same way but shit, her reputation as one hard bitch was just extended, even in family conversation, kind of wanting to show Clay that she still had it.

* * *

"Well, well, well…" Clay opened his arms, swaggering toward Hap as he climbed out of the passenger side of Unser's cop car. "…look what a lot of money can buy." He grinned, referring to the large sum of money needed to sway Unser's help. It was duly accepted though, knowing it would have taken Wayne a lot of persuasion within the walls of the local PD to spring a felon like Hap with ease.

Happy grinned, a dark chuckle erupted from his chest as fuck, it had felt really good to set foot back on holy ground, the concrete of TM being the very core of his existence to the world, so very fucking glad that he had his Brothers to fall back on in such a crisis, knowing SAMCRO's Treasury held a safety belt of cash for emergencies just like the one he'd been in.  
"Prez…shit, am I glad to be home" he spoke, quickly slapping into Clay, their chests touching, arms whacking into each others backs, fists clenched for fierceness of the emotion involved.

"Good to have you back Brother. Pity you went at all…you gonna tell me what the fuck happened?" Clay questioned, lighting up his cigar, staying put, more to the centre of the Lot as the remainder of the club stayed back at the picnic table. The President had first dibs at the welcome back hugging, it was a given, it was a customary rule.

"Bitch fucked me over…called the damn pigs, got hauled in…the rest, well its history…best thing about it was being sprung and leavin' Koz behind." Happy chuckled, and it truly had been a sight for hilariousness as he remembered Unser cranking open his cell, no words exchanged except Kozik's 'what about me?' declaration, and he laughed now just seeing it in his minds eye.

"How you gonna handle the pussy?" Clay raised a brow, asking if Hap had decided what the course of action, or rather punishment, would be for Bridget's mistake and damn right audacity in getting a Brother arrested.

"Gonna let it slide, cleared some shit with Koz…only pussy I wanna handle right now is sittin' at that bench…shit, what's it mean when ya' only been half a day but it feels like a fuckin' lifetime away from the ball and chain?" Happy grumbled in general, his eyes now locked across the Lot, focused on his blonde haired beauty, trying to act all nonchalant to his arrival as she carried on her interaction with the family.

Clay eyeballed Hap, a shifted eye to his side as he listened to the hard man killer talk so commonly about his desire for the woman in his life, but then again, it had been expected, sitting in jail cell, even for half a day, can do things to a man's mind.  
"It means she got you under a fuckin' spell Brother…be careful, that shit'll change a man…I ought 'a know…" he smiled, a Brotherly wink offered as he slung an arm around his second killer's shoulders, both of them now walking toward the bench. "…hey, wanted to ask you somethin'?"

"Shoot"

"That gig your girl's got…over at Railroad, she earnin' a lot?"

"You know I gotta ask why, Prez?" Happy narrowed his eyes, wondering where his President was going with the line of questioning.

"No reason…she just offloaded enough cash to sink a battleship from her purse…here…" Clay chided with a chuckle as he pulled the wad of cash from his inside cut pocket, remembering briefly how he'd made Juice pile it all up, nice and crisp, the once large scrunched up bundle now a neat collection of numerous weights. "…she's a good girl, but SAMCRO don't want her money."

Happy took the offered back cash, thumbing the notes in a fanned gesture as he took a quick look across to Clay.  
"She give you it for?"

"Wanted to 'save' her man from the clutches of the law" Clay teased, as he speech quoted the Killer's adorable woman, his chest chuckling as it was only right to tease a Brother that his woman tried to save him.

"Jesus…" Happy shook his head, a slow smile creasing his lips as he in fact felt quite proud of her. "…better haul my ass inside more often, we might make some money outta this." He laughed, cracking more as Clay barked with laughter too.

* * *

Lana had seen him arrive, had wanted to do many things, least of all sit at the damn picnic bench like a good little girl. She wanted to run, run so damned fast that she leaped into his arms and bowled them both to the floor but she knew he'd never go for that, remaining in her seat, cool, calm and collected, she knew it would earn herself some Brownie points.  
Watching as he joined the fray at the picnic table, seeing as even Star immerged from the clubhouse, still with no Tig around but obviously seeing that she'd been thankful that no Koz was around either, Lana could tell she was using the opportunity to mingle as and when. Seeing Hap kiss her on the cheek, an odd line of people gathered to welcome her man back and it was then and only then that she'd turned her nose up a little bit, wondering why all these gorgeous girls came out of the wood work to greet him home from a stint in jail that had only lasted the best part of an afternoon, damn right, damn right she was jealous, she wanted in on the action first, he was her man after all.

"I fucking hate that shit too baby-girl, but he's still yours" Gemma offered, standing beside Lana, seeing her jaw become tighter, her lips more taut as it had been clear that the sudden gather of crow-eaters had spoiled a family reunion.

"Damn bitches…STAR…" Lana shouted, watching as Star smiled and then quickly scuttled over. "…get away from those whores, stick beside us." She raised her chin, defiant to the end, gathering up all her chicks, becoming fiercer with the added strength of another old lady to the clan.

"So…what I gotta do to get a kiss from my top prize?" Hap growled, circling his arms around his girl, knowing all along that her angry face would greet him but he was used to it, could read her like a damn book and had known from her posture that she'd been pissed about the gather of crows circling for his attention.

"Oh, you finally made it over here then? We too much of a chore for your rude ass to saunter over to us first huh?" Lana crossed her arms, trying to fold them higher than his forearms that had wrapped around from behind, her scorned facial expression directed at nobody in particular as she still stood in the circle of old ladies, so utterly miffed that she'd been so damned worried about him and he didn't even have the decency to come to her first, fucking patched fuckers, she seethed a little.

Happy grinned, pressed his smiling lips to her shoulder and then snaked around to her front, immediately hoisting her up, his hands gripped into her ass cheeks, lifting her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around him but her arms still refusing to participate in his sweet gesture, dangling aimlessly by her sides as he came face to face with her.  
"Here's my trophy." He growled, ignoring her spiteful remarks just seconds before, refusing to let her spoilt brat attitude to ruin his happy mood.

It had been hard, as the moment Lana hade come face to face with him, seeing his eyes, his smiling cheeks she wanted to beam back at him but instead of her angry, pensive face, her eyes had started to tear and she gulped and gulped. Her glands swelling as she wanted to cry, so damned glad to have him back, her nightmare scenario of becoming a single parent slowly ebbing away and now all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him, but she was too stubborn for that though.  
Keeping her face stern, despite her now tinted red cheeks, slightly filmed eyes, she huffed.  
"I am not some prized tart, I'm your old lady."

"You're what I say you are" Happy chided back, the slightest of nudges from his nose onto hers, her crotch touching his stomach, hoisting her that little bit higher so he had to stretch his neck back to look up at her.  
It had been only him, he could tell by the concentrated look on her face, that had noticed most of the gathered group had left them be, walked away and left them in peace as they'd headed toward the clubhouse door.

"Uhuh" Lana crossed her arms, her whole weight being kept up by his strong and capable arms as she refused to still participate in his affectionate embrace, even when it had been so open and out there for all too see.

"You can cry now" Happy blatantly remarked, seeing her already watered eyes and had known her defiant little ways had refused to let go just because he'd been himself, been the guy she knew damn well he was, never one to mollycoddle her, never one to come running into her arms but most definitely the guy to always make it up to her, just the way he knew how.

Lana dabbed at the very corner of her smoky make-upped eye, the pressure applied by her fingertip allowed the unshed tears to pool at the corner and she wiped at the excess fluid, sniffing up her emotion as she looked to the side, not looking directly down at him, even though she felt his eyes never leave her face from the moment he'd picked her up.  
"Pig" she branded, finally giving in and relenting to the fact that he'd seen the way she'd really felt, so upset and overjoyed at the same time, so happy that he was back from his stint at the local PD.

Happy grinned, sliding her down a fraction, her lips now mere inches from his and her eyes occasionally met his, not staying focused with his for longer than a second or so, knowing full well she'd been a little afraid of bawling out right tears, most likely embarrassing herself, his hormonally charged girl, her crying fits had become far too frequent for him not to know the signs already, for him not to know that it had been the one thing she'd wanted to do since setting eyes on him.  
"C'mon, lets get outta here…that eight-by-ten got me twitchy, need to get as far away from that station as I can…you ready to roll baby?"

"Yes, take me to never-never-land…I'm real tired, it's been a long day."

* * *

*****January 6****th**** 2010 19:45 Charming Border*****

Lana gulped as she walked behind Hap, up their porch steps, her fingers tucked into the back of his belt as he pushed open the cabin door. She wasn't ready to face Bridget, wasn't ready to apologise so out in the open, all in front of people but hell, if that's what she had to do, then she'd do it. Never a girl to hold a grudge for too long, now she had her man back, her crazy stint had passed and she just wanted to go back to normal.  
Peeping around Hap's shoulder, his boots scratching on their wood flooring as he stopped mid entrance, his body not allowing her to move forward, and looking around him, she saw why he'd stopped.

"You can head back now Bro…your woman's waitin'." Happy offered, seeing Tig leaned back into the corner of the sofa, Bridget curled up next to him like a small feeble child, her head in the grove of his armpit and chest, his hand stroking the back of her head and it hadn't gone unnoticed, the tear stained cheeks that belonged to the girl he held.

Tig had been awake, never one to fall asleep on his watch, and it certainly had been a duty, what he'd done, taught the girl some invaluable lessons and hopefully helped her on her way to becoming the old lady he knew his Brother Koz had wanted. It didn't stop the shit eating grin that spread across his lips though, so utterly arrogant about the fact it had, yet again just like he had with Lana, been him that sorted out the men from the mouse, the lady from the whore. His smile just showcased his ability to connect with people on all levels, his ability to break Bridget's barriers and get her to submit to the way shit worked around Charming Sons.  
"Bro, didn't think it'd take long…sprung your ass quick." He smirked, shifting, his leather cut squeaking as he edged forward, his movement stirring the sleeping girl beside him, but only a little.

"Yeah, surprisin' what money can buy when you have the Chief of Police in ya' pocket right?" Happy retorted, took a step forward and slapped a gripped hand into Tig's, both of them pulling at each, squashing into each others chest as they quickly thumped a fist into their backs.

"Good to have you back…now…I'm gonna go…" Tig pointed his fingers, one to Hap and the other to Lana, his eyes shady, darting back and forth, almost comical. "…don't you two be wakin' up sleepin' beauty over there…that right there is some of my best work."

"Is…is she ok?" Lana squeaked, her voice almost a whisper, a little frightened that she'd wake up Bridget and have to face the music.

"Well after you ripped her, a new asshole…" Tig chimed and gave a quick look to Happy to show him that his words had been of truth, which perhaps he ought to have a word with his girl about it too. "…I kinda picked up the pieces, poor bitch was just a little lost…you know how that is right?" he raised a brow, seeing that his words had worked and knew Lana was now remembering the time he'd given her the benefit of the doubt, when he spoke with her, up the bar in the clubhouse, the day she claimed she was no longer an old lady and he'd set her straight out of the goodness of his heart.

Happy looked between his girl and Tig, concerned for a second, a little miffed that there appeared to be a secret untold to him between the pair of them but he could cope, knew that whatever shit Tig was talking about had clearly hit home with his girl because he could see her cogs going round and round, trying to accept that she had perhaps overreacted.  
"What you do?" he asked, looking at his girl, a general interest in Lana's world.

"I…I was nasty to Bridget…" Lana sulked, her head now hanging low, her chin almost touching her chest. "…when the cops took you away, I realised it was her that called the police and I just…I just got angry. I shouldn't have taken it out on her. She only did what she thought was right."

Tig nodded to Hap, touched Lana's shoulder and walked out the door, hearing the door shut behind him, he grinned, so satisfied with his work, feeling like he really deserved his Sergeant at Arms patch, albeit bitch shit, still, he felt proud that he'd mended his family.

* * *

Happy looked at his girl, seeing her so ashamed of herself, he looked back to the sofa, a sleeping Bridget curled up and pouting her lips and it took all his strength to not march over to her, smack her silly because in actual fact, he'd felt really pleased that his girl had stuck up for him, but he knew it was the wrong thing to do. He certainly didn't want to undo his Brother's work, could already see that the girl on the sofa was completely drained of tears, most likely all cried out as she'd accepted the club way of things, it didn't stop him feeling for his girl though, feeling that she'd succumbed to her girlie ways and had now felt awfully sorry for how she'd treated an old lady that had only been trying to help her.  
"C'mon…" he took Lana's hand, pulling her with him. "…let's get you serviced."

"Hap…" Lana whispered, but walked with him nonetheless, stepping into the bedroom, turned to watch him close the bedroom door. "…I…I don't feel like it."

"Like what?" Hap asked, his eyebrows creased, his hand still holding hers as he shrugged one arm out of his falling cut.

Lana shied away, blushing a little bit as she watched him get undressed, letting go of his hand, seeing him drop his cut from his back, now chucking it on the end of the bed, preparing himself, getting himself ready for the action ahead, but she didn't want it.  
"Can…can I just blow you? I don't feel up for…for you know."

Happy stepped up to her, his hoodie still in place, had been wearing it under his cut, the zip undone and his t-shirt, at the front, was tucked in just behind his belt buckle, placing his hands on her hips, her eyes locked onto his, he told her exactly how it was going to be.  
"No."

Lana whimpered, already feeling her bum cheeks clench together as she really didn't feel like having his cock shoved up her back passage, and she'd asked him, asked him if she could just look after him instead and leave out her wanton for another day, but he'd declined, told her with just one word that what she wanted didn't fucking matter.  
"Please Hap…" she whispered, tiptoeing up a smidgen as she trailed her hands around and under the hood that folded behind his back, rubbing the soft material of his hoodie, pressing her breasts into his chest, trying to get his sensitive side to surface, so damned sure that she wasn't liking the idea of his dick so hard and rough inside her tender ring. "…I feel a little sore."

"Have I hurt ya'?" Happy raised a cocked brow, wanting her to just try and claim he'd hurt her whilst doing her from behind, because he knew, not once had he hurt her during, he'd been so fucking sure of that, tried so damned hard to make sure he didn't and just knew that he hadn't.

"No…no, it's just…never mind…" Lana sighed and went back to her flat feet, giving up her charm, and knew full well that whatever he wanted from her, he'd get anyway. Still a little upset with herself, she knew she was acting a bit of a walkover but her chest hurt a little, and she wanted to cry, her damn fucking hormones getting the better of her again.  
She placed her hands to her sides, touching his as he gripped her hips, pushing him away, she slouched to the bed and laid on her back, turning around, still clothed, her shorts still intact, she poked out her bum, her mouth muffled by the pillow, she solemnly instructed. "…get on with it then."

Happy creased his forehead, a little a taken back with how down she was acting and he sought after his woman, his mind set on fixing her.  
Grabbing his hand at her raised hip, he pulled, flopped her around and back onto her back, he climbed onto the bed and pressed his weight over her, his face nose to nose with her.  
"The fuck make you think I just want your ass all the time…I said no, to you just blowin' me, you think I ain't gonna wanna get my face wet bitch, you do me, I do you, that's our thing right? …ain't got fuck all to do with my dick up your ass. You don't want it, I don't want it."

"Oh Hap…" Lana curled her fingers onto his shoulders, fingering the tassels that laced out the end of his hood and then ran her hands back around him, playing with the hood she pulled it over his head, tugging at the material, bringing him closer to her, her own face shielded by the shadow it provided. "…I'm sorry, I'm being a grumpy bum aren't I?" she spoke, watching as his lips pursed.

Happy nodded, a tiny nod, agreeing with her statement just a little bit but he grinned, ran his hand down her side, hooking his gripped fingers underneath the back of her thigh, making her knee hitch up and finally open, allowing him access, allowing his hips to fit nicely between her now opened legs.  
"I can fix that."

Lana giggled, and now it seemed unforced, his smiling face really brought out the best in her and slowly she allowed him to make her feel better.  
"I'm sure you can…" she purred. "…I was really scared today." she finished, looking down at him as he had started to shimmy down her body, his hooded face just below her boobs.

"My ass don't look good behind bars baby, you should 'a known I'd get out…which reminds me…" he stopped, digging his hand into his jeans pocket, pulling out the cash she'd given Clay. "…don't be flashin' your cash to save my ass, this dough's yours…keep it that way, a'ight?" he instructed, chucking the band of money in her direction, watching her hands clasp to catch it.

"I was doing what was right" Lana proclaimed, not even remotely dazed that somehow the money had found it's way back to her.

"Just like you were doin' what was right when you invited that Ronnie prick into our home?" Happy's gravel voice being the first to mention the whole damn reason how the shit started in the first place, if his girl hadn't of trusted some stranger so easily, he never would have reacted, Bridget never would have called the cops and he sure as hell would have never ended up behind bars for the afternoon.

Lana gasped, her lips opened like a blow-up doll, utterly mortified that she'd forgotten the very reason it had all started and now she felt sheepish, because in actual fact, it was all her fault and it was now she cried. Remembering that she shouted at Bridget for being careless, when it was her that was careless all along, she started this whole mess and she felt simply devastated.

"Hey, hey…" Happy hushed, crawling back up to her face, his chin having been rested on her ribs, talking up to her but now he'd made her fucking cry, and it wasn't his intention at all. "…don't start with the cryin' shit again… Lana, c'mon…stop, for fuck sake." He groaned, sweeping his fingers across her face, removing the strands of hair that puffed up and down as she covered her face with both her hands.

"I can't-t-t-t- h-help-p-p-p it-t-t-t-t…" Lana whinged, suddenly becoming annoyed and frustrated with herself as she hated crying all the damn time too, whipping her hands away, surprised to see how close he was but carried on her rant. "…it's this stupid baby inside me, makes me cry at the drop of a dime."

Happy quickly fished inside his pocket, pulling out a quarter, he dropped it to the bedroom floor, seeing her eyes flash around him, trying to work out what he'd just done and he grinned.  
"That shit can't be true, you did the opposite, ya' stopped cryin' now."

Lana covered a hand over her mouth, her eyes creasing to slits as she muffled a laugh behind her palm, realising that her man could be just as adorable as any other boyfriend in the world.  
"Come here." She pulled, now reaching her hands to the edges of the hood that framed his face, tugging him up to her, and she planted her lips onto his.

"Mmm…this is more like my bitch…" Happy moaned into her lips, his eyes peaking under his eyelashes as he watched her tongue roll, flicking up, trying to lick him like a kitten at play. "…you tryin' a' tease me?" he asked, grinned from ear to ear as he knew she was doing a great job as always.

"Is it working?"

"Get those nails out, and it might just fire me up." Happy growled, diving forward, his face burrowed into her neck as he bit into her skin, suddenly getting the urge to bite the living hell out of her as he felt her hands gathering up the back of his hoodie and t-shirt, her nails clawing at his back, just as he'd asked.

"Oh God"

"You like that?" Happy asked, smiling, his teeth at play as he bit and then sucked the sting away, also using his hands, one behind her back, clutching her close and the other cupped at her breast, squeezing, just at the opposite time to his bites.

"I…I…I think I'm gonna cum." Lana panted, a burst of hotness coming from her chest, her eyes bulged and ultra blurry as she couldn't quite believe it.

"What?" Happy queried, not quite sure he'd heard her right.

"I…oh fuck…yea, yea." Lana swallowed, her mouth dry, looking up to the ceiling, her hips rolling and rolling as her body reacted to the wash of ecstasy that rumbled from her depths, the combination of his biting, his lips, his tongue, knowing that he acted a bit shocked by it all but by come hell or high water, she didn't want to break the spell, she was totally having an orgasm.

"Shit…I ain't even touched ya' baby…" Happy smirked, propped to her side, his body half over her, his knee wedged between her thighs and he quickly glanced, seeing her bucking hips, he thought on his toes and pushed up into her pussy. "…that better?" he asked, his face still hooded, his eyes dark as he watched his girl get off.

"Oh…my…fucking…God…Oh baby, baby, yes, yes, yes, yes…" Lana ground her hips, so appreciative of his lent knee, bucking, grinding onto him, and her dignity out the window but unfazed by any of it, crunching up her stomach, fiercely clutching his opened hoodie, growling at him. "…fuck, fuck…kiss me, fucking kiss me."

Happy didn't even have the opportunity to decline, not that he would have but he was cracking a smile at her, just before she grabbed him, he had been biting her, kissing her neck but now she was ferocious, like a God damned animal that used and abused his body for her pleasure and hers alone, except, he was so fucking hard, any minute now he could have relented and blown his own load.  
Feeling her gripped knuckles clutching at the sides of his hood, he let her take over, feeling her tongue dart out passed her lips and into his mouth, he tried not to smile but he couldn't help it, was shocked to see that she was on the way to an orgasm and his tongue or cock hadn't been anywhere near her pussy.  
"You're fuckin' beautiful…" he murmured between her kisses, his cock throbbing. "…when's it twelve weeks already?" he chuckled.

"Oh God, don't even joke…I want you so badly." Lana puffed, her chest drawing another quick inhale, trying to keep up with her heated body, using his knee, pulling herself closer and closer to his chest.

Happy plundered his hand down her black hot pants, a slow, devilish grin breaking on his face as he felt the sodden wetness that had pooled between her fleshy folds.  
"I want me some pussy."

"Take it…fuck…get down there." Lana ordered.

Happy got to his knees, chuckling whilst in his endeavours to remove her shorts, secondly pulling down her panties, slowly, teasing as she still bucked up her hips, riding an invisible wave that he had no clue how he'd even started, but damn, he liked it.  
"You gonna squirt for Daddy?" he asked, balling up her panties and pressing the material over her mouth, forcing the item passed her lips as she opened up, and God damn, he fucking loved seeing her like that. Totally at his mercy, holding her own arms above her head, mouth filled with her sodden panties, it was just a complete turn on, and he'd wanted many a time to take a picture of her like that, but she'd freaked and always refused.

"I'm gonna do something…damn, just…oh God, please just touch me." Lana mumbled, having to spit out her underwear, licking her lips, wetting them, seeing his eyes glow as he watched her feverishly.

Happy slipped two fingers in, prizing her open, her lips so sodden wet that as soon as he'd entered inside, the sloshing had started and he quickly dropped to face level, using his other hand to hold up her slit, he flashed his eyes across her body, up to her face as he licked out his tongue, touching her bean.  
Before he gave her a chance to gasp, he slurped up her nubbin, tearing at her clit, sucking and flicking his tongue with the skin he'd pulled into his mouth. Almost immediately he felt her hand pushing at his forehead, trying with all of her might to get him to stop but there was no way it was going to happen. Shaking his head from side to side, feeling the pressure on his neck as it had taken all his strength to fight back, to stay where he was as she pushed at him, all whilst keeping the rhythm going with his two fingers, curling upwards, catching her urethral, rubbing hard at the rough textured skin inside her.

"Hap…Hap…ah fuck, it hurts-s-s-s" Lana cried, her face screwed up, the pain darted from the very pin prick of her clit as he chomped up and down, his lips, chin and nose rubbing madly into her pussy bone as he became a man obsessed.

"Mmm" Happy hummed, his speech limited as by God, he was going to get her to squirt, and a good one at that, his forearm burning, the muscles twitching, and rubbing together like matchsticks as he kept his fingers together, curled up inside, unrelenting in his task.

"Please, please, please…ooh…ooh…Aaaahhhhhh my…fucking God…" Lana bashed her fists into the bed, banging her arms up and down as she bucked against his face, the massive surge of warmth bursting from her centre, the final realise of his lips over her nubbin, the slow, but deep pushes of his fingers in and out of her as he knelt back up, watching her ejaculation, herself, seeing some of it squirt onto his jeans. "…oh no, no" she flailed, so disgusted with herself, always feeling like a damned porn star when he player her like that.

* * *

Lying beside her, Happy stroked from the top of her head, his arm stretched above her, his ringed fingers gathering up strands of her hair, combing but then dropping, combing but then dropping as he watched her eyes flutter. Curled up on her side, her arms drawn up under her chin, her bottom half completely naked and the tops of her thighs, and a little of her belly were shiny, her lubrication making her skin still look as if she'd been doused in baby-oil.

"W-What about you?" Lana whispered, her eyes shutting, her whole body spent from his courageous efforts, each and every time he made her pussy ache the way he had, it always made her extra tired, unable to go on for living, so damned tired and weak but she cared about his release, cared that she'd not looked after him.

"What about me?" Happy laid his cheek on his other hand, crossed under his jaw, propped up a little by his shoulder as he still combed her hair, watching her fall asleep.

"I…I've…I didn't return the favour."

"You wanna return it?" Happy scoffed, unbelieving that she even had it in her to participate with anything remotely physical right now.

Lana yawned, covering her mouth with her closed fingers, her eyes squeezing tight shut for a split second and then she shivered, cuddling herself closer to the sheets she laid on top of, forgetting to even reply to him, her mind so closed off.

"You cold…?" Happy asked, and watched her nod; her eyes now closed but he knew she was still with him, still awake for the time being. "…that's what good lovin' will do darlin'." He grinned to himself, and sat up, reached to the end of the bed and pulled his cut, dropping it over her bottom half, flapping the leather out so she was covered with the silk inlay, watching her legs curl up and disappear out of sight, her bottom half now completely covered in his colours.

"Thanks, tough guy…" Lana smiled, then opened one eye, and already knew she'd see his pursed lips, pushed into an awkward grin as he dropped back down beside her. "…bring those arms around me, your girl needs her man."

"I just delivered, can't get no more man than that Piglet." Happy claimed but shuffled closer to her anyway, tucking her close to his chest, wrapping his tattooed bicep around and stroked his thumb in the middle of her back.

"Hap?" Lana breezed, her face cocooned into the nape of his neck, her world a little darker but she had something she wanted to say.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think your Mom will be mad we got divorced?"

"She don't know, never told her."

"Hap…" Lana scorned, pulling her face out a little bit, watching as he jerked back his neck, lifting his chin from the top of her head to look back at her too. "…what are we gonna say to her?"

"Ain't nothin' too say, our shits back to normal, she won't ever know…besides, you still wearin' the ring." Happy looked down to her wedding finger, her first wedding ring still firmly in place, but it now had company from the second ring he'd given her at Christmas.

"Hmm…" Lana hummed in thought, her mind racing with what she wanted to ask but wasn't sure she was prepared to hear what he might say. "…so…where's yours gone?"

"Sold it"

It happened in an instant, as soon as he'd said it, Lana knew exactly how she was going to react, violently pushing at his chest, she scooted off the bed, her naked bottom half exposed, the cut falling from the bed as she'd kicked out her legs in the fray to get away from him.  
"YOU SOLD IT?" she screeched.

Happy had sat up, his hands dropped into his opened legs, stunned by how fast she had moved and not entirely certain why she'd reacted the way she had, he couldn't see the big deal, as long as she had hers, it was all that mattered, it was all that tied her to him that was important.  
"Yeah…needed a new tank, and you'd fuckin' left me, so I pawned the ring."

"Oh that's just great…" Lana flung up her hands and then hitched them onto her hips, one foot poked out, almost dying to tap it on the floor, wag her finger at him like a naughty school boy. "…you sold the one thing I'd saved and saved for…you know how many fat bastards I had to rub up against back at the nightclub to earn the cash for that ring?"

Happy chuckled, rubbed a hand over his bald head and was completely amused by the vision she displayed, naked from the waist down, her hands on her hips, her neatly shaven pussy making his eyes glow, inviting him in again.  
"Shit, calm down…you never paid for that fucker anyway, I used my money for the ring and used your money for that damn bitch seat you sat your ass on…which I still have by the way."

"Oh I see…" Lana huffed, thinking about it for a few seconds and then begrudgingly hooked her knee back onto the bed, crawling back up, she pushed at his chest, and straddling his lap, plopping her pussy right over his belt. "…well it's about time you put that seat back on the bike, my ass hurts sitting on that thing."

"Thought your ass hurt for another reason?" Happy tapped her bum, lying back onto the bed, grinning as his girl got all boisterous with him.

"Ha-ha very funny." Lana tilted her head, entwining her fingers with his and pushing his arms above his head, capturing him for a change.

"Ah, so you're lyin' t' Daddy, your tight little ring still got enough courage to let me in huh?"

"Like, I give a shit what Daddy wants right now…you ain't getting nothing from me tough guy."

Happy had allowed her to hold him captive but enough was enough, he could blow her straw house down, he was the big bad wolf after all.  
A dark chuckling coming from his chest, rumbling as he looked up, her blonde locks flowing either side of her face as she hovered over him and it was easy to become the master, her role played so much better when she was the submissive and he flipped her over, his turn to now cover his body with hers, holding up her arms.

"No…no…Hap…stop…" Lana squealed with giddy excitement but despite the fun being had, she still wasn't in love with the idea of him taking her ass again, and she just needed a little break. "…Hap."

"You fuckin' asked for it." Happy chuckled, tinkling his fingers all over her, lying diagonal across the bed as her legs kicked out from all angles to try and stop him, but the fun was outweighed when he pulled at her hip, and then slipped his hand around and poked at her ass cheeks.

"NO…Hap…I'm serious…" Lana stiffened, pressing her bum back down onto the bed, his hand trapped around and underneath her as she looked with dead seriousness into his eyes. "…I'm sorry. I was only playing. I promise, you can still go there but just not tonight."

Happy furrowed his brow, pulled his hand from underneath and then brushed her sweeping fringe out of her eyes and she'd spoken so harshly, so abrupt and a matter of fact, that it was hard for him not to become concerned.  
"A'ight…I ain't gonna go there…its a'ight…" He soothed, watching as his words seemed to calm her, her chest releasing the sucked up breath, her sigh like ringing alarm bells in his ears. "…you know…you know I won't take it, if…if you don't want it, right?" he murmured softly, his voice deep but like melted butter.

Lana nodded and then swung her knee, hooking it over his hip, lying back on her side again as he was doing the same.  
"I know, I trust you…it's not that."

"Then what is it? Why, you so fuckin' afraid?"

"I'm not, I'm fine, and honestly…I just felt a little sore this morning, that's all." Lana breezed, a smile catching her lips as she spoke, her hand now stroking his chest as she really was ok, but his little bout of worry had made her heart flutter.

"Quit teasin' my cock then, straddling my shit like you know what to do… you're talkin' the talk but you ain' walkin' it baby." Happy teased, really quite glad that she had been ok, and held no secret about how she felt with him plundering her previously raped ass hole.

"You saying I don't know how to ride cowgirl?" Lana raised an incredulous eyebrow, about ready to throw down and show him what for.

"I'm sayin'…" Happy smirked. "…I'm sayin' the minute the ban is lifted on your pussy…you got a lot of fuckin' makin' up to do…I wanna fucked cock every damn mornin', every afternoon…and damn sure wanna christen that breakfast bar."

**~AN~**

**Hey, ok, sorry the smut wasn't as good as I'd hoped, it's just so damned hard when her bits are out of action with his bits… lol **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Oh...wait, I just wanted to say that some of you might have noticed already but on my profile page, I've added pictures for Lana, and Star...also the inside of the Cabin layout and stuff. Check it out! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, let me know what you think. **

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews so far. They almost, always crack me up and make me smile for hours on end. Brilliant motivator, if ever there was one. **

**Love me x x x**


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99 **

*****January 7****th**** 2010 09:30 Charming Border*****

Happy slipped from the covers, pressing a kiss to her naked back, he tugged at his jeans, pulling them up his legs and jumping into them. Opening the bedroom door, he took one last look back to her, tangled in the covers, foot about to fall out the edge of the bed and he watched her whip it back up, curling into a ball as she hummed to herself. Cracking a smile, he zipped up his jeans, leaving the button undone, he left the bedroom door slightly ajar as he blindly walked to the kitchen, shirtless and tapping his nakedness for a pocket, looking for a smoke.

Bridget had woken an hour earlier, a little disorientated at first but then the nights festivities had come flooding back and she just couldn't wait to get her Koz back.  
She didn't want to make herself feel too at home in a place she was pretty certain she wasn't welcome, but she'd managed to find the coffee and she quietly pottered around the kitchen, sipping on a cup, she turned to lean against the sink when she jumped and almost dropped her mug.

Happy eyed her, and for a moment had completely forget she was even under his roof but sure as shit, as soon as he'd seen her, his dark eyes surfaced and he heard himself let out a disgruntled growl.

"I made coffee, I hope you don't mind" Bridget blurted, squishing her fingers into the porcelain of her mug, her eyes wide for a second as she couldn't stop flicking a gaze to his body, tattoos on complete show and she was carefully transfixed by them, wanted to ask him questions but knew it wasn't the time, and wondered if it would ever be the time.

All Happy could do was snarl his lip, stepping further into the kitchen, trying his best to ignore her efforts, because quite frankly he wasn't fucking interested and he unbolted the back door and swung it open.  
Still standing in the kitchen, he sucked up the morning dew, the Californian fresh air hitting his face and he turned his head back into the kitchen, looking to the top of the fridge as a cigarette pack caught his eye. Opening the packet there was only one left, pulling it out with his teeth, he looked around for a lighter, not finding one, he walked to the hob and gassed up the spark, puffing, the cigarette came alight and he turned off the flame. The packet still in his hand, he headed back to the door, intended on walking on the back porch when he quickly turned and chucked the empty packet into the bin.  
It was then he saw her, gawping, her bottom lip dropped, her eyes dazed and he followed the stare, looking down at his own body, he knew straight away her prim and proper eyes probably disapproved of his art work.

Bridget was unable to look anywhere but his shirtless torso, her eyes being drawn in, wanting so badly to walk right up to him, take in the detail of his tattooed body, ask questions about them, that she'd lost all ability to look like herself.

"You lookin' at somethin'?" Happy spat through his cigarette, his lips bumbling with the butt, his arms down by his sides, biceps taut, fists clenched.

"You…you have some many tattoos"

"Yeah, you see these ones…" Happy started, looked down at his own abs briefly and then looked back up at her as he pointed to the smiley faces. "…that's how many people I've whacked, see this space here?" he pointed to a piece of skin uncovered, just enough space to fit another smiley symbol.

Bridget nodded so excited, wanting to know more, unaware of anything else around her, the background of her work, of her studying, her background of researching the dynamics with different people, different cultures, came to the forefront of her mind.  
"Yes."

"Ready to fit another one…if some bitch calls the cops on my ass again, that's where it'll go." Happy growled.

Bridget gasped, jerking back, a little of her coffee spilling over the edge of her mug, burning her fingers, her lips bumbling, shaking and about ready to cry, realising what a cruel man he could be after all. She'd had such high hopes before, was convinced he was a man that liked to portray himself as the big bad wolf but secretly, he was a teddy bear, it appeared she'd been terribly wrong about him.

"That's enough Hap." Lana cleared the air, her voice firm but soft, never a tone that would have her man question her level but certainly the tone that she knew he'd understand.  
She'd been coming from the bedroom when she'd heard their conversation, could see the pair of them so caught up in a whirlpool, her man's one of hatred and Bridget's one of awe and just general interest.

Happy snapped a look, glaring at his woman, his body still twisted and facing Bridget, a few feet between them, a distance he could cover in a blink of an eye, smack the bitch out cold just for good measure, nothing like a good fight to wake up the muscles but he'd been silly to think it, Bridget would have been no fight, no match for him, he was just venting, so frustrated that he was allowing her to get away with what she'd done, and seeing the look in his girl's eyes, he knew she'd understood him as he watched a lopsided smile crease at the corner of her mouth.

Lana watched Hap like a hawk, could see Bridget in the corner of her eye, leaning into the counter, still holding her damn mug of coffee as her eyes watered from Hap's harshness, and then Lana watched her man turn on his heel, grunting some incoherent dialect as he stomped out the door, wandering aimlessly out into the porch, cigarette between his fingers.  
"I'm sorry about that, it'll take a lot longer for him to forgive you, but don't get disheartened, he will…eventually."

"And…and what about you?" Bridget managed.

"We're good…" Lana paused, bringing her eyes up and connecting with a solid stare, had wanted to leave it at that, leave the damaged ball in her court, wanted to let Bridget think it had been all her fault but Lana was a better person than that. "…it's partly my fault anyway…well, it's all my fault actually." She sighed.

"I am sorry Lana, I really didn't mean to interfere with your business, and I do hope you can forgive me?" Bridget clearly stated.

"I can…like, I said, it's my fault too, and I'm not one to hold a grudge for long…" Lana smiled. "…I shouldn't have let a stranger into my house, that's what set him off, I disrespected his rules, life long rules that I've followed for years, except that one night…I don't know what come over me to be honest...Guess I should have been setting an example." She chuckled.

"Tig is a good guy, he's…he's told me some things, one of them was to not make an enemy in you."

"Oh really…what did that creepy shit have to say?" Lana scrutinised playfully.

"He said…well, he said you're a strong woman, that you keep Hap on his toes and that, if I was ever to need advice on running circles around Koz then I should talk to you." Bridget chuckled, holding her laugh, and was so utterly glad when she saw Lana giggling too.

"Well…that was a surprise, didn't think Tig thought so highly of me…but seriously, he's right about one thing. I'll always be here whenever you need me. Family, they stick together right?"

"YES…" Bridget clenched a single fist in triumph to something she'd remembered from Tig, it had been the one thing she'd deciphered from all his ramblings. "…that's right, we do."

"Wow, nice and enthusiastic… I like it." Lana grinned, still keeping het wits about her though, not completely comfortable around the woman that had committed sacrilege on her family.

"Sorry…" Bridget sheepishly smiled back. "…it was the one thing that stuck in my mind."

"Well, it's a good thing…" Lana offered, and then sauntered further into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee and heading to the back door. "…I better go see to the wounded lion on my back porch."

"Will he ever forgive me?" Bridget winced.

"Give him time, he's just pissed he hasn't got anything to hit." Lana sadistically chuckled.

"Oh God… Lana…please…" Bridget stretched forward, her fingers spread out as she wanted badly to pull Lana back in to safety. "…don't go out there."

It was hard not too at first, but Lana scorned, furrowed her brow at the woman pleading with her. Taking a second to relax, she tried to see it from Bridget's point of view and slowly, she wanted to give the woman the benefit of the doubt, just like Tig had.  
"I'm fine…let me be…" she calmed. "…he won't hurt me Bridget, he's not this wild animal you think he is. He's intense yeah, but he's my intense, I love him the way he is…if you keep flinching and acting weird when I'm around him, despite what you think, it's gonna hurt his feelings."

"I'm sorry…" Bridget whispered, creasing her lips, tiptoeing high and then slouching back down to earth, trying so hard to fight the natural instinct in her to protect people. "…I won't do it again. I'll try my best."

"Try harder…" Lana firmly atoned. "…if he sees your worry, you'll only make it worse for me. I'll be the one to pick up the pieces…it's not a nice feeling having to put up with a drunken Happy, hell bent on slurring his love all over my body…he's heavy." She beamed a smile, her words starting off with seriousness but she just had to make fun of it.

* * *

"Hey Killah?" Lana walked with soft footsteps, coming up beside him as he leaned into the wooden porch post, pressing her front into his dangling strong bicep protruding arm; she took to resting her chin onto his shoulder, tilting her head up as she pouted a sad smile.

"S'up?" Happy squinted.

"Missed you this morning" Lana murmured.

"Yeah…?" Happy raised a cocksure eyebrow. "…what you miss?"

Lana leaned off him, sipping at her cup of coffee, hiding her smile as she flashed her eyes up to him, fluttering like a butterfly as she twisted her waist, half spinning one side and the back to the other.  
"Never you mind what I missed."

Happy stepped down the back porch steps, now at face level with her boobs, he smirked.  
"Yeah, I'll tell ya' what I missed…" he started, and placed a hand on each of her breasts, gently touching, a little hoist upwards as he rubbed his callous fingers over the material of his 'REAPER' t-shirt. "…I missed her…" he kissed one boob. "…and I missed her…" he kissed the other, watching her stick her tongue to the edge of her teeth, hissing a giggle as he cast a blatant look downwards, and before she could protest, he quickly worked his hand under the hem of the shirt and touched her naked pussy lips. "…and I missed my pussy."

"Get out…" Lana pushed at his hand, her eyes darting around the lonely land that surrounded their cabin. "…behave, we have a guest."

"Eh…" Happy huffed, stepping back up to the porch; his body wanting to be flush with hers but she kept on moving back, away from any further advance his endeavours had planned. "…she ain't no guest a' mine."

"Hap, stop that, please…" Lana scorned, placed a hand on his approaching chest and started to push at him, winning over with her affirmative glare as he allowed her to push him back, a slow grin tethering his lips. "…try to be nice. I thought we were both in agreement that it was my fault the shit kicked off anyways, so just cut her some slack…for me."

Happy had been smiling, loved it when she pushed him around but the moment she'd used the 'for me' card on him, he felt fucking obliged to do the right thing now, fucking women.  
"A'ight, quit naggin' me"

"Oh Killah, you don't know what naggin' is" Lana branded, a sexy matter of fact allure to her voice as she strut passed him toward the cabin door.

Happy took the opportunity and stung a slap to her ass, watching as she yelped, entering the cabin, he'd draped himself over her back, lugging his weight onto her shoulders as he loomed his head over, watching as her little legs shook with controlling the extra load, he gruffly chuckled.

"Happp…Muwha-ha-ha…get off meee…Ahh-ha-ha-ha-ha" Lana screeched, dropping her empty coffee mug onto the floor, she struggled to push up so she wormed her arm behind her lower back and foraged for his sensitive anatomy.

"Hey…that shit's cheatin'…" Happy voiced, gripping her little hand, stopping her from clutching his jewels and he kept his upper body weight forced over her, she almost walked like a Neanderthal and he cracked up, seeing her tanned knobbly knees struggle under the extra weight and the fits of giggles he'd given her. "…carry me suga. C'mon, show me those kick ass thighs…c'mon, you ain't even tryin'." he chucked, listening to her giggle too, huffing and puffing as she tried with her all of her might.

Bridget had been watching the pair of them, at first a little alarmed, wondered what on earth the noise had been as she scurried from the sofa and now stood, admiring their playfulness and altogether, genuinely surprised to see them act so normal.

"Hap…c'mon, seriously…ha-ha-ha..." Lana warned, her giggling wearing off, her neck aching so bad she thought about crumbling to the floor and it surprised her when she felt a click in her knee. She knew there and then her thought was becoming a reality. "…Ump-h-h" she began to collapse, heard the scuffle of feet, becoming a little disorientated as she heard a rising screech coming from the living room.

Bridget, of course, had been watching them and at first the smile had spread to her lips, enjoying their giggling antics but the moment she saw Lana become increasingly closer to the floor, she raised a screech, one thought popping into her mind but lord, it had surprised her more when she saw Happy react.  
It had been as quick as a blink, so struck by how fast he'd moved, scooping his tattooed arm around and under her waist, catching her before her knees hit the floor and he stomped forward, catching himself in the fall.

Happy did what was utter instinct, and he felt it, felt his girl withering under his weight but before he could quit playing like a fool with her, she'd lost her battle and heard her resigned huff as she was willing to let herself crash to the hard wooden floor.  
Oh no, over his dead body and he'd scooped her up, as quick as lightning, picking her up off her feet and he turned her, bracing his chest against her as he squashed her still giggling, but a little afraid, body to his.

"Is, is she alright?" Bridget scurried to his side.

"I'm fine…" Lana proclaimed, wafting her hand in front of her face, feeling a little light headed. "…we were just playing."

"Is she a'ight?" Happy asked, ignoring his girl's dismissal and tried to lift the front of the t-shirt she wore before she yanked it back down, he didn't give a flying shit that she was naked, he'd grabbed at her hard and now he was concerned for their baby.

Bridget, although, standing to the side of him had felt like she was in the thick of it, and it really surprised her that the thought that popped into her mind had been the very thought he'd just mentioned, the baby, and she found it oddly cute that it appeared he referred to their baby as a girl already. She didn't say anything though, kept her lips sealed, the whole, 'it's not my business' rule blinking in her minds eye like a neon light.

"He's fine Hap…" Lana furrowed her brow, for a second hating the fact he treated her like a china doll in front of company and she pushed at his hands, trying to get away from the personal bubble he'd created. "…call Juice, get him to come pick Bridget up, Koz gets out this morning, remember?" she muttered, wanting badly for the subject to move on, and swiftly.

"You'd tell me right?" Happy blurted, his eyes briefly catching Bridget's but he quickly followed his girl, seeing her scuttle over to the kitchen sink, trying in vain not to show him how she rubbed at her belly.

"Tell you what?" Lana grimaced, her face away from the pair of them so was able to crease it, rub a quick hand over her lower belly, a smidgen concerned for the slight pain she'd felt.

"Tell me if anythin' was wrong." Happy quickly spoke, his voice like gravel as he stepped after her, wrapping his forceful arms around her belly, standing behind her at the sink and burrowing his face into her neck.

"Of course I would" Lana flailed and then jerked a little as she felt his arms wrap around her, cocooning his face into her hair as she gave in and tilted her head into his face. The fact of the matter was she'd felt embarrassed, something so silly as falling over, seeing Bridget worry over her, she just hated portraying such a weak and feeble persona when all she ever wanted was to be was strong, but she knew Hap knew her, knew her extremely well.

"You a'ight?" Happy whispered, knew that his girl was acting the dumb card because she'd felt pathetically weak in front of their guest, weak around him, that was ok, she allowed him to see her in all her glorious character traits but he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, she hated letting others see her weak.

"Mhh Hmm" Lana nodded, pressing her lips together tightly as she'd wanted to cry, a silent tear trying to force its way passed her closed eyelash.

Happy lowered his hand, pushing passed her little mitts and letting his large palm hold the expanse of her baby belly, barely even visible but hell, he'd fucking known it was there and he'd fucking kill for the damn bean that grew inside.  
"That better?" he asked with a whisper, his senses on overload as he'd tried to figure out whether Bridget was still close or had left them alone for privacy.

"Mhh Hmm" Lana nodded again, the large ball of emotion making it hard for her to breathe, so she knew it was no use in trying to talk, if she had it would have alerted Bridget and even Hap, that she certainly wasn't ok, she had scared herself.

"I got you baby, hey…you hear me?" Happy nudged.

That was it, unable to hold back anymore, Lana turned, her body trying hard to be concealed by his as she saw him stand to his full height. Bringing up her arms, she screwed up her face and pressed herself into his chest, but never allowed a whimper to be heard, she just wanted him to hold her, she'd felt so utterly pathetic over something so silly but she needed him.

"Ssh…" Happy hushed, and if he had been a sissy, he would have mocked cried, as if scooping up a knee scraped child, puffing out his own bottom lip as the child would have thought the world had come to an end. "…hey, it's a'ight." He soothed, encasing his arms around her, crossing his forearms behind her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down as he warmed up her bruised, shaking frame.

Lana nodded her head, sucking up her composure, her quiet tear stained cheeks having wet his pectoral muscle, and she focused her blurry eyes on it.  
"Sorry" she mumbled the first word she'd been able to vocalise.

Happy pursed his lips, pouting a little as he ducked his head down, and captured her lips with his, not letting up, not giving in until she opened up and let him in, eventually able to sponge his tongue between her lips, his closed eyes able to picture every adventurous stroke he applied.  
"You scare yourself?" he asked.

"Mhh hmm" Lana nodded again, his damn openness not helping her as she suddenly felt all jumpy again, feeling her heart skip a beat as she, of course, as silly as it sounded, the stupidest of falls could have harmed her child and it had been the first thing in her mind but she was too frightened to admit it, the quick reflex of Hap, coming to her aid, the gathered concern coming from Bridget, it had made her feel stupid.

"Good job I'm a scary motherfucker huh…you ain't gotta be scared when you got me right?" Happy encouraged her, trying to prize her out of the shell she'd retracted into.

Lana coughed out a feeble laugh, shaking her head, she came about and dropped her forehead into his chest, feeling as he chuckled too, but placed a kiss to her hair.

Bridget had witnessed it all, moving out of the kitchen as Lana had walked to the sink, dismissing any upset at first but as she'd watched Hap step after her, seeing their exchanges, knowing, as a woman, that Lana had been petrified and she shed her own single tear as the secret emotion being shared at the sink, had really captured her heart strings, perhaps the tattooed rogue wasn't such a bad guy after all. Damn, he sure was a hard one to figure out.

* * *

*****January 7****th**** 2010 10:45 Charming*****

Happy roared down the highway, Juice beside him and he took a quick glance to Bridget, seeing her clutched for dear life against the Intelligence Officer and he narrowed his eyes, making sure the new old lady kept her hands to herself. Riding bitch could turn into such an intimate scenario that he just wanted to make sure her hands stayed glued to Juice's shoulders, the customary setting for any bitch that was otherwise attached to another member, and so far, she'd done good.  
**His girl **however, the dirty minx he loved with all of his black heart, seemed to have other ideas and he grinned, taking a quick look down, he watched as her hand squeezed at his crotch, her other hand pressing under his t-shirt, pushing down, making a slow swirl begin in the pit of his stomach.

Lana turned her head, the sunny day tanning her face, the wind tunnel effect whipping her hair back, the ends tussling behind her and she grinned, massaging her man's package, feeling the softness of him but slowly, the growing ball of hardness forming in her hand.

"Quit it!" Happy shouted over his engine, taking his hand from the bars and squeezing her delicate but mischievous digits as he let out a chuckle.

Lana roared with laughter, bunched up tighter behind him and then wedged her chin into the side of his neck, kissing his jaw line she squeezed at his shoulders, readying herself.  
"Hold me" she declared, giggling, flicking her eyes to the speedometer as she waited for him to relent, let her have the fun she wanted, and when she saw the needle drop just by another five mile-per-hour, she stood.

Happy heard her and almost instantly rolled his eyes, fucking dare devil bitch he had, but damn, he liked it. Reaching up, feeling her push down on his shoulders, he kept one hand on the throttle whilst he used the other to reach back, over his shoulder as he slipped a strong hold into the waistband of her jeans. His girl loved the flying feeling and it wasn't long before he felt her hands drift off from his shoulders and in his mirror he saw her, arms stretched out like she was flying, standing on the bitch pegs, screaming her head off like an adolescent.

"WOOOOHOOOOO…YEAAAAAA…WOO…I'M FLLYYYINNNGGG…HAP, LOOK AT ME…I'M FLYING…it's amazing!" Lana shouted, flinging her head back, careful not to stretch her back too far, fully aware that Hap had a tight hold of her but knew he wasn't superman but God, she felt awesome.

Grinning along with her, Happy kept his eyes on the road, his fingers gripped tight down the front of her jeans and he wanted to join her, flip the bird at the trucks that honked at them but he almost lost control of the bike when he saw in the mirror, Lana, giving the finger to the honkers herself. Damn, he loved her.  
"Lana" he warned, chuckling but enough was enough, she'd had her fun.

Plopping back down, Lana hurried her arms back around his chest, clutching him tight she slopped her wet lips into his neck, French kissing his skin, a comical gesture that she giggled at as she felt him trying to push her away.  
"I love you" she shared, rubbing her hands over his pectoral muscles, feeling his nipples, pushing open his cut, wanting all of sundry to see her touching him the way she was, albeit unsexy, her act something of a comedy sketch.

"Yeah…" Happy screwed up his lips, turning into the Teller-Morrow gates, as he placed a slapped hand onto his neck, wiping away the wetness she'd left and he came to an abrupt halt, jumping on the brakes as she scooted up behind him. "…bitch, quit it."

"Blah, blah, blah…I'm not listeningggg…" Lana sang, jumping off the back of the bike, sticking her tongue out at him, hitching out her hip as she watched him glare at her as he cocked his leg off the bike too. "…I'm feeling good, we have a baby on the way, you aren't going to jail, I feel pleasantly satisfied…and you're NOT going to spoil my mood." She informed.

Happy had been hearing her, at first, but the more she talked, sensing her girlie attitude, he wanted in on the action and he growled playfully as he scooped her up, chucking her over his shoulder and he calmed her squeal with a clear, precise smack on her tight jean covered ass.  
"My shit'll only improve your mood darlin'." He grinned, walking toward the clubhouse.

* * *

Bridget had watched with an open mouth, and almost screamed in fright when she had seen Lana stand up on the back pegs of Happy's bike, her own fingers gripping tighter into Juice's shoulders and it wasn't with disagreement when she'd heard Juice chuckle but shook his head, muttering how Hap had been a crazy asshole.  
Now she watched, her feet firmly back on solid ground as she saw Happy heaving Lana over his shoulder, her squeal echoing around the Lot and it had made Bridget smile, she almost burst into tears, seeing their love, it had only made her feel completely alone, wanting Koz back so much more than she thought possible.

"You ok?" Juice asked, walking beside her, seeing the disheartened look wash over the girl he'd given a ride back to base.

"What…?" Bridget jerked, and shifted an embarrassing gaze to the man beside her. "…oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. I…I just miss…I just miss Koz, that's all." She finished, unashamed to say and locked her eyes with the cute biker, pressing her lips together, nodding.

"Thought so…" Juice nodded back, but kept his eyes down, watching his feet as he swung his arms beside him, wanting to talk more, felt as though he'd not connected with her at all but had known the reason for it. Understood that she wasn't ready to accept his family's way of life, at least not yet but hoped she would, as far as he'd seen, the lady had seemed cool, kind. "…well, he'll be here soon…you know, it's…it's a brave thing you did."

"What?"

"Call the cops on Hap…" Juice blatantly confirmed, watched as she deflated her chest, sighing that perhaps he'd even known about it, of course he did, he was a fully patched member too, he knew everything. "…not many people would have the guts to go against him…it was brave…stupid, but brave."

Bridget slowed down her walk, listening to the Latino looking Son and it dawned on her, she was brave, there was no way she would have evoked such a stir within the club if what she'd done hadn't been ballsy, and weirdly, just after hearing words like that from a kind, and gentle voice, she beamed a smile, extremely proud of herself for a generous moment.  
"Thanks Juice."

* * *

"BRIDGET" Lana shouted for her attention, standing but leaning against the end of the picnic table, Hap standing just inches away from her as he smoked a cigarette, in casual conversation with Piney, her own eyes watching Bridget walk with Juice, both of them in conversation too.

Hap flashed a look to his girl, still listening to Piney and now Bobby but he'd wanted to know why Lana shouted for Bridget's attention so he poked a finger into her rib, a gentle touch so to get her attention, furrowing his brow, a silent asking of why she'd called out.

"Koz will be here soon, she needs to stand with the old ladies. I said I would help her…so…so that's what I'm doing." Lana beamed, so chuffed with herself, making an effort and more than willing to start sooner rather than later. It was too obvious that she needed to spend more time with the woman, knew it would be difficult, not quite sure if she could completely forgive her but she was willing to try.

Happy shook his head, left to right, a slow and intended correction as he instructed her that, although meant with kindness, his girl was doing wrong. Maybe not per se, but he'd known Koz was genetically built to be pissed about what had happened, knew that it would have been wrong to build Bridget's hopes up, had known from Brother instinct that the poor cow was in for a rough ride, most probably her very first as an old lady.  
"Leave it…don't get involved…I mean it." He pointed a finger, a quiet talk between them but he'd known his girl, already seeing in his minds eye as his girl kicked off.

"What, what do you mean? Get involved…with what?" Lana asked, confused.

"You don't think there's a reason why **I** haven't smacked the bitch?" Happy raised a brow, waiting for his girl to cotton on.

Lana pursed her lips, creased her brow for a split second when in actual fact, if she'd really thought about it, she'd known all along.  
"Because…oh…oh Hap…" she winced, covering her hand over her mouth, squeezing her eyes as images flashed before her eyes, a crying, slapped Bridget before her lids as she realised there was no possible way, no way in hell, Bridget was getting off Scott free, of course there would be punishment, in the history of SAMCRO, no girl had gotten away with harming the club, Bridget wasn't special when it came to that. "…Koz, will…will he hurt her?"

Happy shrugged, not really that bothered and it dawned on him, seeing his girl, watching her hair blow in the breeze, her perfect smoky eyes, the colour of sky blue looking at him, he'd realised that she was a fucking princess compared to a lot of the old ladies. The shit he'd let her get away with, he was amazed by himself, maybe a little narked that he'd treated her so carefully at times but looking at her pretty face, he was so damned glad he had enough willpower to hold his darkest of dark sides away from her, sure, he'd hit her but that was once in a their twelve year relationship, God damn, he deserved a fucking medal.  
"Shits not our business baby…you count ya' lucky stars, the shit you've pulled on me, could a killed you if I wanted." He grinned, an arrogant but yes, a playful smile tweaked his lips.

Lana had been serious, concerned for Bridget and not quite sure whether she felt ok with knowing something bad was going to happen, knowing that she knew and could have prevented it somehow, but that was life, and there were rules.  
Looking at Happy, seeing his smirk, lips drawing in a tote on his cigarette, she narrowed her eyes and blew out a dismissive puff through her pursed lips.  
"Err Yah…sure you could, tough guy. Couldn't live without my ass and you know it." She teased, whacking the back of her hand across his bicep.

"Did you just-…?" Happy started, stilling his movement, feeling the backs of his legs tightened as he readied himself.

"What…hit you…?" Lana grinned, placing her hands to the edge of the picnic table, her eyes sparkling with giddiness. "…yea, I did…you ain't got sack to do shit about it though, what kinda killer are you anyways… a chicken killer?" she pressed her lips together, and tried so hard not to crack up with laughter.

Happy had wanted to jerk forward and grab her, hold her tightly as she'd wiggle to get away from him, but the moment he'd heard her repeat the words she'd asked him eleven years ago, the very day he'd relented and told her he was a killer, he barked his head back, mid flow of grabbing her, his fingers circling around her wrist but held her loosely as she'd given him the giggles with the memory of that day.

Lana laughed too, yanking at his t-shirt as she pulled him between her opened thighs, her bum edged onto the picnic bench.  
"What are you laughing at?" she asked, blatantly already aware, his voice, gruff and deep as he rumbled a real belly laugh.

"That was some damn funny shit…you remember that day?" Happy chimed, leaning into her, running a sadistic finger down the centre of her cleavage.

"What…?" Lana moaned, playing along, enjoying their time like this the most. "…the hell you expect me to say…I thought you were a chicken killer, it's not every day you expect your boyfriend to reveal he's some gangland hit man."

"Baby…a chicken killer…?" Happy raised an incredulous brow. "…you couldn't have thought of somethin' more…well, me."

"Hap, I was twenty-one, you'd walked into my apartment covered in blood, you dirtied my clean carpets…my mind wasn't exactly working to the best of its ability."

"I told you I was a killer" Happy claimed.

"Yes but…but I didn't think you meant a people killer, how was I supposed to know… I just guessed, and a chicken killer was my first option." Lana whined with a shrug, perfectly ok with admitting she'd had her blonde moments in their time together.

Happy just chuckled, swinging an arm around her shoulders, sitting beside her on the edge of the picnic table, squashing her head into his chest, pulling at her, almost in a head lock but he didn't care, he just pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
His eyes becoming dark as he straightened up, the sight of the TM van coming into the gate, he'd started to walk over, stretching back his arm as he pushed Lana back to her seat, a silent order that she was to stay put.

* * *

*****January 7****th**** 2010 11:50 Charming*****

Kozik pushed open the passenger door and jumped out of the black TM van, greeted by his Brothers, he smiled from ear to ear, accepting the thumps and claps in his shoulders and back.  
The milling had died down, people mixing back to normal life and he had spotted Bridget from afar, shifting his eyes away from her quickly, too damned ashamed to look at her for longer than a few seconds but he knew what he needed to do.

"Keep that leash tighter dickhead…its a'ight though, I sorted her out…you let me know when she needs a tune up." Tig grinned, sipped on the neck of his beer bottle and glint his eyes, made sure they glistened with whatever intent would have worked to piss Koz off, his Brother until he died but he still didn't like the dude much, anything to fluff up his feathers, he'd say it.

"Yeah, thanks asshole" Koz returned, and had so badly wanted to remark back, something in turn, maybe a reference to himself and Star but not at all was SAMCRO ready, let alone their resident Tigger, ready to laugh and joke about his stint with Tig's girl.

* * *

Koz sauntered over to Bridget, shaking hands with a few people on the way, nodding appreciatively but it was a given that his pulse quickened, the very pit of his stomach churning with utter disappointment, had already had a few non-charter Brothers take the piss about his girl calling the cops on Hap and damn, that shit hadn't helped his feelings.  
He saw her smile, and he twitched a little bit, offered a smidgen of hope for her but the moment he stepped up to her, he circled his fingers around her upper arm, facing her, he squeezed and snarled a lip, watching instantly as her beaming smile faded and she tried to tug at her gripped arm.  
"Come with me"

It had been easy to sneak away, Bridget looked around, wanting to connect eyes with anybody that would have given her the time of day but she found it more alarming that every damned soul turned a blind eye as Koz pulled her through the clubhouse, a surrealistic nightmare appearing before her eyes, so damned sure that his approach and treatment was not one of lust, he was livid with her, she could sense it.

Barging through the dorm door, Kozik swung her in, had been dragging her from behind but now she flailed in front of him and it was straight away, near on impossible for him not to react the way he did.  
The moment just too perfect to pass by, and he knew it was either now or never and he knew the never wasn't going to be an option, he had to get through to her, he had to make her understand and his decision was final.  
Watching as her chest puffed out, her face looking at him with confusion, he closed his eyes and snapped them open, cracking an open palm right across her cheek, and her hair whipped over her face.

"Argh…" Bridget jumped, her vocals caught mid sentence as she was about to speak, the sting precise as she almost flew a few feet away from him, her heels clicking on the floor, stumbling as she practically fell to the side. She held a hand over her cheek, her hair covering her whole face as she blinked and blinked, trying to regain her sight as she saw snippets of her shoes. "…mmmaaahhh" she pressed her lips together and cried.

Koz stood with his hands on his hips, huffing out his anger but damn, he felt fucking awful, the brief second of hitting her had felt good, like he was in control but now he'd done it, seen her react, heard her cry, he stepped forward and clutched at her upper arms.  
Sitting her on the edge of the bed, he'd gathered her up and bent down, his legs still straight as he tried to look at her face, her masses of hair blocking his view and he offered cliché, redundant words.  
"Just breathe, suck it up, you'll be fine."

Bridget cried more, but it was silent, only the odd whimper escaping her lips as she pressed and pressed the cup of her hand into her stinging cheek.

Huffing up the remaining courage he had to continue with his punishment, Koz knew he had to go all the way, his night in the jail cell had allowed him to really think about what he'd wanted to say, what he'd wanted to teach her because, by God, he wanted her to stay, really did, really liked her but if she wasn't going to fit in, he sure as shit wasn't going to change, had never had any intention of leaving the club, and that shit just wasn't possibly anyway, once a Son, always a Son.  
Walking away from her, he turned toward the door and swung it open, the hinges squeaking a little as he really pulled it back, holding it as wide open as possible as he stomped his boot, trying to get her attention but failed, her head still hung low.  
"The door is open…you can walk now…if you want none of this, then now is the time to go. This life is a one way ticket and I'm givin' you a once in a lifetime opportunity, now and only now, is the time I'll **let** you go…you don't go now, then you won't ever get to leave…you're either in, or out…what will it be?"

Bridget got up, had spent her time sniffling but had listened to him, had been holding her cheek still but she sucked up the courage, ready to walk.

He saw her gumption, her bravery, Koz could see she was ready to walk out of his life and he hung his head for a brief moment, quickly looking back up and saw her walking toward him and the door.  
It surprised him a little when she stopped in front of him, and he half expected her to lean in and kiss him goodbye but he watched, saw her hand reach out for the door and he turned his head, feeling her eyes on him but he popped his jaw as the door was ripped from his hand.

Bridget grimaced, it had hurt when she took her hand from her cheek, dangled it by her side, tried to stand as strong as she could when she reached for the door with her other hand and slammed it shut, so hard, so angry, with so much attitude as the shelf rattled.  
"Does that answer your question?"

Kozik wanted to pick her up, swing her around in his arms, so overwhelmed that she'd wanted to try their shit, get passed the trouble caused and just be together but he knew he had to try with one more effort, just to test her one last time.  
"You're a fool for stayin', there are rules, you break 'em, you'll have more than my bitch slap to worry about…you scared?" he challenged.

"I'm petrified" Bridget confirmed, but her voice was stronger, bolder than she ever thought possible, so open.

"You think you got what it takes to stand by my side?"

"You think you got what it takes to stand by MY side?" Bridget retorted back, a little venom in her spit.

"No…" Kozik harshly admitted, but this was it, it was either the truth now or their shit would be based all on lies. "…you ain't gonna be the only bitch I fuck, but you're gonna be the only one that shares my bed."

"That's comforting" Bridget shifted her eyes, a possible regret fluttered in her heart, her decision to stay, to stick it out, had seemed slightly stupid but she'd done it now.

"Ain't gonna be a day go by that you don't wonder who's cunt I'm in…you think you've still got what it takes for this life?"

"What do I think…?" Bridget mocked. "…Well, I think you're rude, you know how to get what you want…and you're incredibly hurtful when you want to be."

"I'm just tellin' you the truth. I gave you the option to leave, you just shut that door darlin'."

"I want the truth, I do…but I ask only one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't ever hit me again."

"Don't ever give me a reason to, and then I won't" Kozik raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I overreacted, I know that now…and Tig…Tig, he told me it's your fault, he said that you should have told me the right's and wrong's from the moment we started."

"Tig…?" Koz shook his head, annoyed that his Brother seemed to be the knight in his fairytale all the damn time but then he resigned to it. "…he's right, I should've told ya' how to be an MC lady…time got away, and I just got caught up in that pussy a' yours." he smiled, wanted to change the subject to a more lighter note.

"Yes, well…your incompetence has leaded me down the wrong path, and now I have an enemy in Lana…and I really don't want that."

"Lana? You ain't gotta worry about her, she ain't no hater…angry yeah, but she'll forgive ya'…it's her old man you gotta butter up."

"Oh Koz…" Bridget waivered, covered her hands over her face, screwed up her features, forced out as many tears as she could before she removed her hands, not wanting to show him her crying face, forlorn and tired, unsure with how to undo the mess she had caused. "…what do I do? He's never going to forgive me."

"Probably not…" Kozik shrugged, unfazed and unbothered. "…but, you make the effort, it's all you can do."

"How?"

"Fucked if I know, just talk to him, tell him you're sorry."

"But…but he's so scary…I tried talking to him but he just gets angry at me." Bridget whined.

"Yeah, that's 'coz you're talkin' 'bout his woman, leave her out of it, you might get somewhere."

"Why's he so cagey?"

"Just the way he is" Koz offered.

"How does Lana put up with that?" Bridget furrowed in musing, had known she'd seen Lana's and Hap's recent displays of affection, but she still wasn't entirely convinced.

"Hey…whoa…" Kozik raised his palms. "…you're steppin' on shit that shouldn't be stepped on…you leave her the fuck alone, don't shrink her, she'll hate you for that shit…just be her friend…she's kinda big on friendship" he grumbled, his history with Lana, the friendship he'd had with her himself, beating hard in his heart as he felt, even now, how much he'd let her down.

"Well, we have both apologised but she's very defensive of Hap, it's hard to read her. I hope we can be friends…I know that you like her."

Koz snapped his eyes up, unsure of what direction she was going, but at the same time, he didn't want to deny anything.  
"I do."

"I mean…like her, like her…" Bridget shied, hugging her arms around herself. "…I know that you have feelings for her."

"Leave it" Kozik snapped, suddenly completely caught up with the scene and now wanted it to end, pretty damn quickly, couldn't give a shit that, his abruptness, could have fingerprinted him as the subject to her accusations.

"I see the way you look at her, and…and I've heard you say her name in your dream, just like Star…New Years, it made me so mad, I saw you wink at her, you looked at her in a different way, you've never looked at me like that."

"B…its not what you think, but I just can't discuss this shit with you…I won't."

"Is it the same for Star? Do you like her too? You always ignore her, you keep your distance all the time, she always runs the other direction…does Tig know about you two?"

"WHAT…?" Kozik screeched, her theory completely absurd. "…B, I love ya', but you're testin' my fuckin' patience, DON'T press me on this…you couldn't be more farther from the truth…it's enough, I won't talk about this with you."

"I won't tell Tig…he's told me, he's told me the rules, he said that no member is allowed to touch another members woman…but I won't tell on you, if you and Star had a thing, I promise…I just hope it was before me, and that it's over now…I understand, she's a pretty girl."

"JESUS CHRIST…" Kozik threw his hands up in the air. "…woman, you just don't know when to quit…I said LEAVE IT… say one more word, and I swear…my fist will find your God damned mouth, you got it?"

Bridget gulped, saw his eyes turn to fire, and knew he wasn't joking, left it well alone, not completely though, because she knew, that within herself, she had to know the truth between them. It was too damned obvious that something had happened between him and Star, maybe him and Lana too. She didn't know what, but to hell and back, she was going to get him to admit it sooner or later.

**~AN~**

**OK, I hope you liked this one. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think, really need to know if you're liking the direction and what not, I've got lots of angles to go from ya' see…and I wanna do the right one for my lovely readers. **

**Love me x x x**

**P.S…Damn, I really love these guys! Lol **


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100 **

*****January 8****th**** 2010 20:45 Tacoma******

Adrianna walked from the Tacoma clubhouse, finishing an early shift for Boots behind the bar, she knew it was time she moved faster to her next job if she wanted to make the big bucks. The Tacoma nightclub still going strong, the One-Niner haunt still on the map, pimping whores and in general treating girls like meat factories, but not Adrianna, she had protection. No brand, no signal, no neon light flashed above her head but it was just by word of mouth, she was left to dance, make her money and at the end of it all, she had the Sons to thank, she had Lana to thank, she had Hap to thank.  
Since Lana had skipped out on Hap, Adrianna had still kept to the club life, not an old lady herself or even a crow-eater; she was just considered a friend to the Sons.  
Her best friend was Lana of course, had known her since school, a stint away from each other during high school, but the two of them had tried to work through college together in the end. The two teens high on life, away from their parents, had gotten caught up in the strip business and Adrianna hadn't looked back since, the only reason she was even allowed to hang-around the Tacoma clubhouse was because of Lana and her connection with Hap, the resident bad ass, the resident killer and general man to call for a local maiming job.  
She was the only girl that Lana was ever really allowed to be friends with, had been the only girl to have Lana's back, had stood up to Happy on a few occasions, and it earned her Brownie points though. A certain other activity had earned her some respect from the killer too, but she loved Lana, and didn't see Hap the same way Lana did, had only done it because she was at complete ease with her sexuality, wasn't afraid to mix it up for fun and it had been fun, real good fun, nothing more, and nothing less.  
Hap to her, well, he was like a brother she'd never had, and in turn, all of the Sons had become like big brothers, albeit if she had to stand on oath, she'd own up to the fact that she may have kissed a few of them, a drunken celebration or two, ok, well maybe more than a kiss with a certain one but that was all ancient history. She was certainly no whore, no sweet-butt, she had been dated, been seen as a girlfriend with a Son but by God, she'd been seen by most of the crow-eaters as a bitch on higher ground and that label suited her fine, the only opinion that ever mattered to her was Lana's anyways.  
It was true, that over the years, after Lana had met Happy, they had drifted apart, only time wise though, her friend Lana was far too sucked in to the new life that her man had chosen, that she never saw much of her but they never drifted apart in spirit, meeting up for the occasional cocktail, and when those meetings happened, it was like they'd never been separated. Her friend trying to convince her to give up the dancing, she of course, trying to convince Lana to come back to dancing, but it was all in good jest though, the best of friends despite the bridges that grew between them over time.  
Now though, she'd become a permanent fixture, came and went as she pleased, had a good thing with all the guys, especially Boots. Of all the people, he'd taken a shine to her, a young girl to him, too young to fuck but oh so familiar to his own daughter he'd lost in an accident that he'd pretty much let her use his clubhouse like a hiding ground. Had given her some shifts to cover the bar on Friday nights, would sometimes help out with the repo paperwork, she was just a friend, an affiliate to the club and now, she couldn't see her life any different. Joked, and teased with all the guys, especially Donut, that guy had been chasing her tail from day one but despite her dancing career, she was a classy lady, took shit from no one and she figured it was what kept her around. Boots had liked her spunky attitude, a little tomboyish at times, and in all honesty, she'd known it was what the boys needed, someone to slap them down a peg or two when the time called for it and if a gun was too her head, she'd call them family in a heart beat.

* * *

"'Dri some guy is asking for you out front?"

Adrianna powdered her nose, looking in the mirror backstage before sauntering through the curtains; she looked at her fellow dancer with a creased brow in question.  
"What's he want?"

"Not sure…but he's flashing Niner colours"

* * *

*****January 8****th**** 2010 21:00 Charming*****

Star flipped through her magazine, sitting on the bed fully clothed just after she'd popped another of her Zoloft pills, she was feeling that good she was on the brink of disbelieving she actually needed them anymore.

Tig barged through the dorm door, work shirt still in place, his cut in hand as she slung it over the recliner chair.  
"Get naked…I've had a shit day."

"WOW…" Star breezed with sarcasm, her pills really making her relaxed and act one hundred percent herself. "…you really know how to turn a woman on, don't you?"

"Quit the bullshit, I got a fuckin' knot the size of a fist in my back…so I suggest you break out the oils."

"Tig, I'm reading a magazine."

"Dammit Star…just do it a'ight" Tig stressed, unbuttoning his shirt, roughly tearing it off his shoulders he stomped into the bathroom to wash off the garage grime.

* * *

"Well, where's the shit…? Erica, don't piss me off. I'm not in the mood man." Tig explained, thoroughly perturbed that Star still sat up on the bed, her knees hitched and being used as a table for the magazine she read.

"Will you calm down, you're like a bull in a china shop. What's the rush?" Star flicked another page of the magazine, still not looking up, could see him in her peripheral vision, shirtless and still wearing his jeans, but she wasn't giving in. She was fed up with his demands of late, she felt like a damn hostess rather than his old lady, sated his ridiculous fantasies over the last few nights, she just wanted a little bit of normalcy for a change.

"The rush is…I want a fuckin' back rub, so do it." Tig placed his hands on his hips, so not up for another argument, he'd been having tons today as it was, working in the garage with Koz had been proven difficult but he wasn't about to share that with his girl, he'd keep his and Kozik's problems to himself, his view of Koz was his, his girl deserved to make up her own mind about his Brother. It was the least he'd allow her to have control over.

Star was about to reply, a huff coming from her chest but her mobile rang and she finally looked up at him, seeing properly his naked top half and she grinned, a slow lick of her lips as she pushed the answer button on her cell phone.  
"Hello?"

"Star, hey, it's me Lana…Ace just called, we're a go for tonight, you up for it?" 

"Hey Lana, tonight? Cool, ok, I'm in-…"

"No you fuckin' ain't…you're stayin' here." Tig interjected, his voice whiny as he knew straight away that his girl was agreeing to work at The Railroad, that shit just wasn't fair, he wanted her tonight, he needed her tonight and he wasn't about to share her.

Star pursed her lips, showing Tig how annoyed she was at his interruption.  
"No, it's just Tig…he's acting weird…ha-ha-ha…" she chuckled, hearing Lana question a day when Tig wasn't weird. "…that's cool…I'll be there."

"That's great…let's say about-…" 

Tig marched to the edge of the bed, snatching a grab for Star's cell phone, he growled when she turned her head to make him miss and he did, but not the second time, he caught a clump of her hair too and he didn't care that he yanked half of it out.  
Standing back up straight, cell phone to his ear, he told Lana the actual real truth of the night's festivities.  
"She ain't fuckin' workin' tonight Lana, she's stayin' in with me. Tell Hap to tighten his damn leash on you, you're outta control with this shit…back it the fuck up, she's stayin' in…it's my final word." He then hung up the call, not regretting a word of it, but did wonder whether Hap would have a stern word, but fuck it; he'd care about it when the time called for it.

"OUCH" Star shouted, diving forward and whacking the side of her feeble fist into his thigh, her scalp had been stinging, a slow throb ached at the back of her head where he'd pulled her hair out grabbing for the phone.

"Ooh feisty…you got any more a' that in there?" Tig sadistically purred, loved it the most when his girl got violent with him, her pathetic attempts to physically pain him, were just hilariously cute and a massive turn on.

"TIG!" Star protested, slapping her open palm into his stomach, the skin on skin contact stinging around the room.

"Little harder baby" Tig mocked.

"You hurt me…" Star blurted, and couldn't stop the sniff of her running tear blocked nose. "…you didn't have to snatch."

"You shoulda gave me the fuckin' cell the first time then."

"You never asked for it, you just wanted it…but why am I not surprised? You keep taking shit that I'm not in the mood to give anyway." Star insinuated and left her words hanging in the silence.  
It shocked her when she saw Tig sit on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out for her and then she saw as his fingers slowly circled around her wrist.

"C'mere…" Tig pulled lightly and watched as she sank into her chest, her whole body giving into him whether she'd wanted it that way or not, she was just magnetically drawn to him and he looked up and down her body as she settled herself astride his lap. "…I'm sorry a'ight…" he whined. "…I didn't mean t' hurt ya' fairy. Look me in the eye, and tell me you think I meant it…c'mon."

"No, I won't." Star refused, knew the power that his eyes had over her so she refused point blank.

"Why not doll? C'mon…you think I wanna hurt ya' on purpose. C'mon look at me"

"No…because…because you'll only get your way."

"Ahh c'mon doll…" Tig dismissed and tried real hard to not let his voice show he was grinning like a Cheshire cat because, of course, he knew damned well what his eyes did to her. "…look me in the eye dammit." He sounded his harshness a little.

Star flicked up her lashes, concentrating on his lips first, his goatee and then finally, like a fly to shit she locked onto his piercing blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt ya'…I promise…" Tig confirmed, his voice melted like fucking butter as he watched his girl's bottom lip drop. "…best thing about our shit though…" he started, informative to his core. "…you can smack me as hard as ya' like…if I'm a bad boy, you gotta tell me off right?"

"Tig…I'm…I'm not hitting you." Star stammered.

"C'mon…you too chicken shit? The shit I make you do, that don't piss you off…?" Tig goaded, and thought of all the things that would spur her on. "…ain't lettin' you work tonight, you ain't angry about that? Not just a little bit angry…? You've never liked me tellin' you what to do, right? Just a minute ago…I meant it…I wanted to rip ya' fuckin' hair out…wanted to make you cry, you just gonna let me get away with that? C'mon doll…hit me…c'mon, right here…c'mon…" Tig pushed and pushed, tapping two fingers onto his cheekbone, absolutely desperate for her to slap him silly because one, he fucking loved it and two, he'd heard her undertone, heard her feel sorry for herself, heard her sound as if she was subjected to harsh shit, the sort of hard shit his Dad used to do to her. And absolutely no way, did he want her to feel caged in like that. He was a crazy prick but she ought to have known by now that it was her that controlled that, he'd stop at the blink of an eye if she'd asked him. "…c'mon doll…right here."

Star had been stewing the moment he'd started to goad, her eyes trying to look anywhere but his, seeing his fingers tap his cheek she looked down to her lap, his crotch in sight but the rolling boil in her stomach had already started and she was desperate to lash out at him. Teasing her, making fun of her and she wanted badly to shut him the hell up and it happened quickly.  
Snapping her head up, she cracked an open palm across his cheek and then she gasped with utter fright as he suddenly gripped a hard capture of her wrist.  
"Tig" she whimpered, a little frightened of him, he'd wanted her to slap him, she'd done it and now she felt a little overwhelmed, a little scared of him.  
His eyes piercing a dagger through her soul and she squealed when he twisted and flung her over the bed, his body covering hers in an instant, his hands gripping her arms above her head.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about…you hit my old man with that spunk?" Tig brazenly asked.

"Tig…I…I" Star stuttered, a little a taken back by his choice of questioning.

"C'mon doll, tell me…I wanna know if you had a chance to fight him back." Tig almost pleaded and he knew why, he knew where he was going, there was something he needed to tell her.

"There was one day…one day, I…I hit…hit him with a frying pan." Star gulped.

"That's my girl…that's my little fairy. It's good you got one in…you won't get the chance too again."

"What…Tig…I…I don't understand, what are you saying?"

"He's dead…killed him." Tig was practically nose to nose with her, and he watched carefully for her reaction, wanted to see whether she cried, wanted to see how she handled it, wanted to see whether his girl was broken or whether she stayed the strong girl he knew she was.

"Good" Star blurted. Her heart raced, her breathing quickened and it was the God's honest truth, the word she spoke, one of utter elation, she really was hard and fast with her response, so at peace with knowing he was gone, something she'd wanted from the day Tig had left her alone with him.

Tig didn't know what to say in response, the only thing that came to mind was what he acted out. A massive surge in the pit of his stomach, allowed him to summon the urgency needed, the situation called for dominance and he had it in the bucket loads.  
Smashing his lips to hers, he snuffed through his nose as he really couldn't fathom coming apart from her, his lips wanted to remain locked with hers until the dawn of time. His tongue, barging, taking control, swallowing up her little offering as he violently smooched her into the bed and then used his knees to wedge open her thighs, his hips flattening her frog position.

"Tig…Tig…" Star managed. "…I love you."

"Thank me in the mornin'." Tig smirked, pushing up her top as he shimmied down her length, his fingers fumbling at the button on her jeans.

"I wanna thank you now" Star smiled.

"Uh Ah…" Tig shook his head, left to right, slowly telling her how it was going to be. "…you first doll, been cravin' this taste all fuckin' day."

* * *

*****January 8****th**** 2010 21:15 Tacoma*****

Laroy watched from the corner of the nightclub, his right hand man had been missing since before Christmas and his crew had been asking around Charming for details that they'd missed but nothing new had surfaced. He, himself, had his ideas, it wasn't any fucking coincidence that his crew chief dropped off the grid the very day of his meeting in Charming with the Sons and it had taken him some time but he'd gathered enough intelligence to at least understand some of it.  
For business sake, he couldn't do anything without solid proof though and with the amount of digging he'd done in Charming, no body had shown up, no burnt out car had been found and he realised now he'd never have the evidence he'd need to start a damned war but he was smarter than that. If his crew, the One-Niners, wanted revenge for their fallen comrade he'd have to be savvy about it, because he himself couldn't do jack shit about it, his relationship with the Sons, with Clay, was far too valuable. Without the gun shipments his livelihood would be non-existent and he, although loved his scarred friend, couldn't and wouldn't allow the act of revenge to jeopardise years and years of business negotiation, but that didn't stop unofficial retaliation working its way to Charming.  
Up in Tacoma, he had crew, crew that dealt with the Tacoma Sons on a regular and personal basis. Had constant reports and feedback that two particular Sons, the blonde haired fucker and the one that even Laroy knew went by the infamous name of Tacoma Killer, liked to hurt a part of his business back in the day. And it was renowned that the SOA hated pimp shops, and it appeared the more Laroy looked deeper, the more his many Tacoma boys expressed their concerns with how convenient it was that the two fire cracking Sons that started shit every damn Friday night had been the ones that Laroy remembered from the meeting in Charming with Clay.  
So he knew, just knew that some of his crew up in Tacoma, they had bones to pick, scores to settle with Sons and if he played his cards right, he could set the Tacoma Niners on the SOA without it ever leading back to him.  
Strict rules had applied though, and the Niner crew in Tacoma had all volunteered for the task, each and every one of them willing to put their lives on the line to sack revenge on the Sons of Anarchy for their fallen Brother. Every one of them had agreed they took further actions against the Sons without proper authority, without Laroy, their leader, their governor, their Boss's acknowledgement and if the shit went down, if they got caught taking matters into their own hands they all knew that Laroy would deny any knowledge and most likely kill them himself for even allowing themselves to get caught.

* * *

"You got a second?" Benny flicked his head back as the dancer approached him from the backstage entrance.

Adrianna eyed the Niner suspiciously, never one to saunter off to her death, she crossed her arms under her heaving chest and hitched out her foot.  
"Nah, I'll stay right here…where everyone can see me…you want something from me…and I'm guessing it ain't a dance?"

Benny chuckled, a slight annoyance in his laugh as he knew his Boss, the big one from Oakland had been watching in the shadows, and he knew he watched because he was genuinely interested to see if the Tacoma One-Niners had it in them to successfully get to the bottom of where in the fuck their missing Homie had gotten too.  
"I ain't gonna wax my head with ya' sweetie pie…but I got some questions I need you to answer… you cool with that?"

"Do I have a fucking choice?" Adrianna bit back.

"Good answer…" Benny nodded, because she was right, she had no choice, he'd drag her by the damned hair into the alleyway if she played up and refused to help him, but she seemed compliant, seemed to know how shit happened and for the better. "…you roll with SOA right?"

"No"

"You sure about that…I got cousins that say you work on their turf, you used to ride with one of them right?"

"No"

"You gonna actually answer my fuckin' questions, or do I gotta get my boys to hit you up on the way home tonight?"

"What the hell do you want to know, spit it out; I've got work to do?" Adrianna barked with a little venom but in actual truth she was scared shitless. She had no idea why the Niner was asking her questions but by God, she'd never give up her family, whatever this shit was about.

"Let's start this again…do you, or do you not work on their turf?"

"Yes"

"You roll with one of them?"

"No"

"I got guys tellin' me otherwise sweetie pie…maybe your shit goes way back but I fuckin' know you're lyin' a' me…where's that bitch friend a' yours, been a few months since we seen her ridin' back of that Killah?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit lady…you gimme the bitches name and maybe we forget your lyin' tongue tonight."

Adrianna sucked in an almighty gasp, her mind spinning, her legs had started to give up on her and she wanted to run for it, run back to the clubhouse and warn them, warn them of what she wasn't so sure, but fuck, something wasn't right.  
"I ain't tellin' you shit buddy. I figure you keep asking if I roll with one 'coz you're scared I'll run on back to my old man…well, I got news for you. I do have an old man." She blurted, not the least bit afraid to say she was the old lady to the president of Tacoma Sons, even though it was beyond disgusting in her eyes, him being more like a father to her than anything but desperate times caused for desperate measures.

"Yeah, I got that…I already got the lowdown on your skinny ass, and it's your Blonde fucker we're after…we just wanna chat that's all, man to man." Benny grinned.

Adrianna was stammering, about to retort back with her sudden SOA old lady status but the moment she'd heard the Niner mention the Blonde one, she'd known straight away who they referred too, and their intelligence was severely old. Her and Koz were years ago, not even remotely serious but the Niner in front of her, seemed to have her old man tagged as the Blonde SOA, she could deal, as long as she had one Son attached to her name, she knew she'd make it out of the nightclub alive and in one piece.  
"Listen…I suggest you back the hell away from me. I press five on this cell phone…" she flicked up the lid to her mobile and hovered her thumb over the speed dial. "…this place will be crawling with SOA, is that what you really want?"

"Easy cracker…I just wanted to chat, don't go callin' your superman just yet, we ain't ready for the party…you get that Killer to come with him and our party will blow this fuckin' town up…you hear me?"

"I don't understand what you're getting at and I don't want too… please, just back the fuck away from me…now" Adrianna forced.

"Tell that man a' yours we're lookin' for him…and your bitch friend, tell her she don't know how lucky she was gettin' outta the game when she did." Benny nodded, and started to walk backwards.  
With his boss waiting in the wings, he couldn't wait to tell him he'd set the ball in motion, he knew it wouldn't be too long before the game started.

* * *

"She give anything up?" Laroy asked, his body shadowed against the wall, about ready to leave, and head back to Oakland but he'd wanted to stick around for a second, check out the start of the unofficial investigation.

"Nope…didn't expect her too, but we got files on her ass, her friend too…their shit goes deep Brother. Here, in Tacoma…this nightclub got a lot a' history man…those two crackers, Blondie and Killah…those assholes tore up the business…some of us, we got our suspicions. Think those dicks killed two of our boys, Richie and Drake."

"Man…" Laroy sounded his surprise. "…I heard about that shit, heard you guys never found out who was the last to see 'em alive."

"You kiddin' Bro…?" Benny acted his sarcasm. "…we fuckin' know it was them, it's just provin' that shit…and now your right hand guy, that shit's just too convenient, its time those assholes paid."

"Just as long as it stays off the books, you got my support… you and your boys get caught…I'll cut ties with the Tacoma branch and you'll be on your own."

"Understood Boss…but we won't fail, like I said…just got the ball rollin', it won't take long now."

* * *

*****January 9****th**** 2010 10:15 Charming Border*****

There was a first time for everything and today was a first. Happy was up, dressed, and already smoked up, without even an attempt to wake up his girl.  
The norm, the customary process was for him to prod her, chuck something at her, and remove all covers whilst in the process of his own robot awakenings but she'd looked so tired, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she dreamt about unicorns that talked, and secret passage ways that lead to the land of unicorns, that's the normal shit his girl dreamt about.  
She looked too fragile though, more so than any normal occasion and he couldn't even explain it to himself, he just wanted to leave her where she lay, watch her where she lay but leaning against her vanity table, his dark long sleeved t-shirt and low riding jeans ever present, he knew he had to wake her up. Today was the day. His Mom was waiting.  
"Baby" he voiced, a low inoffensive roughness to him, something that he just couldn't help.

Lana was dog tired, she'd worked last night on her own, it wasn't without some degree of trying to get Star to come too though, she'd called her but had heard Tig's orders being mumbled in the background, and then it had been sudden, the cell phone had been snatched and she'd heard Tig loud and clear, she was flying solo, end of.  
Her nerves were like steel though, Hap, God love him, he'd escorted her to The Railroad and she had gotten an almighty kick out of knowing he was in the shadows. Had been watching her, sometimes up the bar, sometimes being mauled at but she'd seen him politely decline, of course it hadn't been with complete discretion, she'd seen him cop a feel of one girl's cheeks but at that particular time, Lana had been gyrating in some Stag's lap so she knew she could hardly complain about it, pot calling kettle black did spring to mind.  
The whole night for her had been real busy, earned some more cash for her top drawer, the money slowly piling up but for the life of her, despite her exhaustion her sleep was full of careless dreams, stupid little things, nothing of worth or had any significant meaning but now as she'd heard a distant call from Happy, she stirred herself awake, literally with the feeling of being run over.

"C'mon Piglet…you're makin' my shit feel guilty, and you know I hate that word…ya' gotta get up. Mom's waitin'." Happy claimed, and had still been leaning against the cabinet across the room, but after the first call to her, she'd not budged and inch, so he brought his inspections closer.  
His ringed fingers slowly lifting the hem of the sheet that covered her, picking at the material with precise softness as he peeled it back, one breast being revealed as she'd rolled onto her back, legs still tangled and arms up like a cactus, lips pouted.

"Mhh" Lana stirred. Her lids seeing the brightness of day as it tried to merge, penetrate through to her eyes but she'd felt like steamed dog shit, absolutely spent.  
The breeze that touched her chest, she knew the covers had started to make their way off her sleek figure; her man was persistent in all his endeavours, even when not meant sexually.

"You gotta wake it up now darlin'."

"Okayyy…" Lana sighed, eyes still closed. "…I'm awake now, you go get ready and…and…and…" she started to drift in again but jumped a smidgen as she'd realised his looming shadow still blocked the sunlight. "…then I'll get up."

"I'm already fired up. I'm waitin' on your ass."

At that Lana had to make a little effort to move, a slow flutter of one eye making the other twitch too, his revelation, an unheard of concept with him actually waiting for her. She peeped up at him, her eyelashes feathering as she took in his fully clothed body, boots and all.  
"Hey" she croaked.

"Mornin'" Happy responded, a smirk creasing his lips.

"We not got time for a cuddle?" Lana asked, stretching up her arms, her other breast popping out from the covers as her eyes flicked down looking, seeing her peaked nipples on display.

"I don't do that shit."

"Don't white lie baby…" Lana smiled up at him. "…every morning I'm covered with your arms." She informed a matter of fact.

"Not every mornin'." Happy raised a brow, sweeping a look over her body, his arms braced, fisted into the bed beside her as he'd bent down to wake her up.

"Yes, well…I'm right here waiting. You're the one missing out…I had a real sexy dream about you and me this morning, I got something I wanna do to you, come get beside me baby." She purred, completely lying, her dreams had no part for him to play at all; she was just trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Now who's the one lyin'…you forget my profession sweetheart. I'm good at watchin', I don't forget shit…the look you had this mornin', weren't no dream about me."

"Pfft…" Lana scoffed, shifting her eyes away and then refused to give up. "…how the hell would you know tough guy."

"You get these…" Happy trailed a slow, almost sickening finger down her cheek. "…all pink when you're thinkin' bout me…and this…" he swept a thumb over her bottom lip, pressing down a little, moving it as he spread his fingers along her jaw line. "…you bite it, and you don't even know you're doin' it…so, your ass is lyin'. Get up…now" he grinned, a complete smart ass.

Lana groaned, her loins had started to twitch to life when he touched her but as she watched him stand to his full height, her own top half nakedness on display as she looked up at him, and grumbled incoherent words as her legs kicked about, trying to untangled herself as she scooted off the bed.  
"Try…doesn't even want to know…what's the point? …am I even here? …who does he think he is? …he can't refuse me…I'll show him…next time he wants something from me, he can forget it…" She mumbled to herself, her words none of sense, but she was abruptly interrupted as she let out a yelp. "…Oomph" she huffed, immediately whipping a hand to her ass cheek, the one that had been branded as she finally untangled herself from the covers and scooted out of the bed opposite Happy.

"Quit that mumblin' shit…I can't even understand it…" Happy rolled his eyes, watching her, wanting to chuckle as he tanned her naked bum but he quickly moved on, the task at hand one that he was a little worried about. "…I called Bakersfield, there gonna keep it as a surprise…hurry it up, I don't wanna keep her waitin'."

"Well if it's a surprise, how am I keeping your Mom waiting…she doesn't even know we're coming." Lana retorted, and just had to state the obvious even though she knew he was getting wound up.

"Lana" Happy warned.

"Alright…" Lana groaned, let out a smile and sauntered around the end of the bed, hips swinging as she approached him near the bedroom door. "…I'm sorry…" she purred, tilting her head, leaning into his chest, foot lifting as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "…if Mom is winning out on me this morning, do I at least get a runner up kiss?"

Happy searched his eyes all over her face, her own looking straight at his as she leaned back inspecting his behaviour no doubt but she was his girl, she was his to keep so she deserved a little something, something.  
With his hands placed delicately on her hips he ducked down and pressed his lips to hers, his eyes still open as he watched hers close, God, he loved watching her melt into him, it was pretty self assuring, dominance at it's best.  
"C'mon, now get dressed…ya' fuckin' know how this shit works, she's gonna flip her shit when she sees ya' and I'll be left alone all damn day."

"Aww poor baby…I can't help it if Momma loves me."

"Yea, yea…c'mon, someone's fuckin' got too"

"Hey, don't you love me?" Lana pouted her bottom lip, pressed it out as she furrowed her brow, but she knew he was joking and played along.

"I won't if you keep stallin' on me…get dressed…now! I won't flip my shit again girl…move it." Happy pushed her away, turning her around and angling her toward their wardrobe.

"God…such…damn moody…who does he think…only trying to be nice…only wanted another kiss…like he don't want it anymore…shoulda just sucked his cock, he wouldn't have stopped me then…fucking men…so damn early, just wanted another hour…why's he gotta be in charge all the damn time…? Bossing me around…damn pig" Lana huffed, turned on her heel and made her way toward her clothes, mumbling as she usually did when tired, irritable and damn right grumpy, but it wasn't harsh, wasn't mean, she was just herself and she knew her man coped with her incessant incoherent words.

"STOP mumblin'." Happy ordered with no threat and then trudged out of the bedroom, another smoke awaiting him as he knew she'd take another twenty getting dressed, fucking women.

"PIG" Lana shouted, her sub conscious hearing him as she still carried on her mumbling ways.

"BITCH" Happy barked back to the bedroom as he shook his head, shaking out another cigarette from the packet.

* * *

*****January 9****th**** 2010 11:20 Bakersfield Residential Home*****

"We're here to see Rose Labrava…" Lana leaned against the reception, and nodded her head next to her. "…her son and daughter-in-law"

"Oh that's wonderful…she'll be pleased to see you both. She talks about you all the time…Lana, is it?"

Lana watched the receptionist, seeing her eyes open wide as she guessed her name.  
"Yes, that's me." She beamed, excited that anybody had pin pointed her.

"Jesus…" Happy rolled his eyes, a smidgen jealous that the receptionist had ignored him, Rose's own fucking son, but he could deal, had been used to it for the last ten years. "…you finished chattin' or do I gotta wait on your ass some more." He tugged at Lana's upper arm, circling his fingers but never yanking her, his words more of comic standings as he suddenly heard the receptionist chuckling.  
He wasn't even talking to the fucking receptionist and he couldn't help but growl, his brow creased even more as the receptionist still seemed unaffected, it wasn't until he noticed Lana. His girl was shaking her head at him, mimicking to the Bakersfield receptionist that he was to be ignored, his presence a mere joke, fucking women. They'd only been at the Residential Home for two damned seconds and he was already feeling like the place was full of raging pheromones, there was no way he was going to win this shit, he was in for an afternoon of bitch treatment. Wearing no Sons cut, donning only civilian clothes, he felt a little exposed.

* * *

"Come in" Rose stopped the rocking of her chair, her feet planted on the floor, her knitting needles stopped and she listened for further noise.  
At fifty-nine she hardly needed to be in an old people's home but she had no other choice, her son, the one she was so very proud of, couldn't be expected to look after her old ass the rest of his life, it had been her choice to come to Bakersfield, a real nice place if she was totally honest, she liked it there and had many friends.  
Happy, her son, he had pony-upped the dough for her to stay in a residential home of her picking, and sunny California had offered the best she thought durable, having only been in it since she was fifty-seven, it hadn't been that long but she would be lying if she said she never missed her cabin in Charming.

Lana creaked open the door, slowly peeped her head in, she searched the room ready for her surprise greeting when immediately Happy barged passed her, smacking open the door and she stood, sighing with annoyance as he nudged into her shoulder, spoiling her idea of surprising his Mom. It was a playful get back though, she was sure of it, her mumbling words coming down the hallway, after he'd rudely dismissed the receptionist she couldn't stop her ramble to herself and she just knew Hap's bold entrance was to piss her off, get her back for mumbling, she knew he hated that shit, but sometimes she just couldn't help it.  
"Pig" she poked her tongue out at his back.

"Yo…where's your ass at?" Happy shouted around the room, the bed neatly made, but his Mom nowhere in sight. The patio net curtain blowing in a soft breeze as he felt Lana whack him in the lower back.

"You can be such a…a…I dunno…but you're a big…big…something, you know that mister." Lana struggled to scorn him, a sudden fire behind her eyes as their playfulness had boiled to the brim and she wanted him.

"A big dick?" Happy questioned, his eyebrow cocked, tilting his head to the side as he caught the underlining use of his girl's tone. The 'mister' word only used when she prodded him for initiation, to start something that she wanted and most likely more than he did at the very beginning.

"Big dick in the sense of the one on your forehead…yes" Lana fluttered her lashes, unable to keep a straight face as her quick wit was working full force as she ran a finger along the dust free bedside table.

"The fuck you say?" Happy chuckled.

"You heard me…mister…" Lana bit down on her bottom lip, sucking it back in as she saw him approach, his eyes growing dark but she saw the twinkle, the tiny spark that ignited behind his black pupil, the one that she could only get at. "…Waa-a-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" she squealed with laughter as she felt his arms scoop her up, chucking her on the nearby bed, wiggling as she pathetically tried to get away from him.

"You gonna pay for that shit" Happy deeply chuckled with playfulness as he pinned her arms above her head, his weight pushed into her as he lay across the bed with her width ways, his lips finding her neck in an instant.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Lana giggled, a slow moan coming from her lips as she really started to enjoy what he was doing.

"I reserve this shit for dirty bitches like you" Happy reminded as he pushed harder into her neck, biting her shoulder as he dug a hand down her centre. Over her jeans he rubbed at her pussy, his fingers bunched together but his thumb nipping downward as he felt her start to roll her hips in time with his stroke.

"Mmm…" Lana hummed, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him, his eyes watching her expression as she displayed how much she liked what he was doing. "…mmm yea…you trying to get me off on your Mom's bed?"

"Ain't gotta try darlin', that shits easy" Happy retorted and then licked his tongue from the corner of her mouth and up her cheek, he knew she fucking loved that and the tightening of her gripped fists over his biceps told him he wasn't wrong.

Rose had been rocking on her patio slabs, the small garden she owned was one she was extremely proud of, only a few winter flowers in bloom but she'd heard the knock, had gone silent, listening for another but now she'd heard giggles and an array of kafuffles coming from her room.  
"HAPPY Labrava, have I taught you ANY manners?"

* * *

Happy scrambled off his girl quicker than the flash of lightning that he was positive had just cracked in the sunlit sky. Breathing heavy and a slow sweat starting to form, he blinked and saw his mother standing there, half in and half out of the net curtain that breezed at the patio door. He should have fucking known but yet again, like all his childhood, his Mom had caught him red-handed.

"Mom…" Lana arched her head back, seeing Rose from upside down, she spoke easily, and always referred to Hap's Mom as Mom too, and was completely unfazed by the interruption. "…wow, you look great." She admired the long sweeping skirt Rose wore, dark purple and most definitely still rocking the hippy kind of look she'd always adorned back in the past.

Happy gulped, shifting his eyes to Lana and then to the floor, rubbing the back of his neck, he eventually found the decency to look up from the carpet, his dark, sorrowful eyes looking at what made his flesh and blood.  
His Mom was so damned pretty, fifties actress pretty, her blonde and admittedly highlighted hair she was a stunner but she had passed her prim, she had always carried that little bit of extra weight, not at all classed as fat but she had huge boobs and strong shoulders, so much shorter than him but he knew, even now, he'd dare not mess with her.  
"Sorry Momma"

"I should think so young man"

"He's not young anymore Mom, he's old…he can barely keep up with me." Lana teased, rolling onto her front, propping up her chin with both her knuckles as she swung her legs up and down. The grunt from Hap in protest easily dismissed, she knew full well he'd never try slap her ass in front of his Mommy.  
Looking at Rose, she watched her saunter over with a slow smile delicately decorating her face, Lana beamed back a pressed lipped adoring grin and she closed her eyes when she felt Hap's Mom run fingers through her hair.

"I see you still know how to torment him well…" Rose reprimanded but leaned down, cupped Lana's cheeks and pressed a kiss, and a light whisper followed. "…you look beautiful as ever. I have missed you so much."

Lana scrambled up on the bed, kneeling down, sitting her bum on the backs of her feet as she watched Rose head around the end of the bed, her arms opened, her head tilted as she approached her son. Lana loved these moments the most; she got to see what a man Rose really raised.

"Are you too old to hug your own mother?" Rose teased as she held her arms outstretched, high up as her son had shot up in height over the years, tall like his father had been, but he had her smile though, she knew that much.

Happy creased a grin, a little sheepish, still feeling odd that his Mom had caught him on top of his girl, he digressed though, he could hug his Mommy, she after all had been the one to teach him how a woman should be treated, she soon enough would clip him around the ear if he so much as looked at any woman with rudeness.  
Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around his mother, squeezing her to him, he pulled her up, feet tiptoed and he let out a chuckle as he heard her squeal a little in nervousness.  
It wasn't long before he felt his Mom's hands gripping his shoulders and then his biceps, a smirk crept to his lips as he knew his loving mother was checking him for any kind of physical weakness.

"My strong little boy" Rose dreamily spoke, so utterly excited to see him and so immensely proud of how well he looked.

"I ain't little any more Momma" Happy corrected.

"Well…" Rose dismissed, letting him go with one last hand placed to his cheek. "…you're still my baby." She walked toward the corner of the room, a little kitchenette hidden away.

Lana shuffled to the end of the bed, a smile creasing her lips as she snaked one arm around his shoulders, his body standing to the side as she used her other hand to entwine her fingers in his. Kissing him on the cheek, she pulled him down a little as she couldn't quite reach and then she finally got his attention, his eyes searching her all over as she grinned back at him, a light whisper coming from her lips as not to alert Rose.  
"Are you going to tell her?"

"In a minute…just leave it…" Happy quickly shot a look to his Mom's back, a slow panic building up as he honestly didn't know how to tell her, it was soon apparent that he'd never been so damned nervous. "…wait until."

"Until what…?" Lana pursed her lips in interruption, easily reading him like a book this time, the big bad biker so scared of the one he called Momma. "…don't be such a wimp, either you tell her, or I will."

Happy cracked his neck, snapping it back to his girl as her words came out in threat but he knew she was right, he needed to pull his shit together.  
"I ever tell you, you're a bitch" he watched Lana laugh.

"Plenty of times, and every time you do…I just want this even more." Lana cupped her hand around his crotch, and almost pissed her pants with laughter as he swiped her grasp away, his eyes flashing back to his Mom when Lana knew she was too busy making coffee to catch them.

"Lana…" Happy warned, his teeth clenched together, his jaw popping in warning but for some reason, despite his seriousness, his girl just kept on grinning. "…you think this shit's funny…" he started. "…I'm startin' to sweat 'coz a this." He finally admitted and watched his girl cover her mouth, and it wasn't long before he accepted defeat, grinned back, finding his predicament just as funny.

"What are you two giggling about?" Rose spoke over her shoulder.

"Oh Mom…you should know by now, Happy doesn't giggle…he's too **manly** to **giggle**…" Lana teased some more. "…he does have something to tell you though." She blurted and silently opened her mouth in a scream as she felt Happy's death grip around her wrist, but she still tried to laugh at him.

"Oh, and what's that?" Rose turned, both hands holding a mug of coffee, one each for her guests but she mockingly looked at her son, just waiting for him to come up with something ludicrous like he always did when he was a kid.  
There wasn't much she wasn't prepared for, her boy a little devil at best but he had a bigger heart than what some people could ever imagine. It had been Lana, the only girl Rose had met more than once, that had seen the exact same big heart in Happy and that's why she loved Lana, she truly was the one for her boy, no other girl Happy had brought home ever surmounted to the girl he had now.

"Um, it's nothing." Happy gulped, his eyes flicked to the floor, unable to look his Mom in the eye, even the whitest of lies he could never do it.

"Hap…" Lana disapproved. "…tell her."

Rose looked between the pair of them, mugs still in hand as she walked across the room and it was hard for her not to smile, so pleased to have company and so utterly overjoyed that it was the two people she loved the most in the world.  
"Dear me, what's got my boy all messed up he can't even look at me?"

Happy closed his eyes, hearing his Mom speak, encouraging him but he was so God damned nervous it wasn't short of ridiculous. The worst thing was, his Mom's words, her tone, he knew that deep down she was a little upset to have him act this way, almost like he was ashamed to tell his own Mother whatever his revelation was. He'd say it eventually though, he'd tell her the news she'd been waiting for, years and years she'd prodded them for a grandchild.  
"Mom, I'm not messed up-…"

"He's just nervous." Lana chipped in, so very aware that she was more than likely making it worse for him but she liked seeing him like this, it was extremely refreshing, so used to seeing him completely unflappable, this was a true sight for granted eyes.

Happy huffed, twitching a snarl at his girl but surprisingly, the moment he looked at her, it helped. He somehow gathered strength to stand a little taller, stand a little stronger, more wider in his shoulders as he realised he had been acting like a small child, his mother bringing out his weaknesses so easily.

"My son…nervous…?" Rose joked. "…I'll never see the day."

"The **Bitch **is pregnant" Happy blurted, and straight away saw his Mom's eyes bulge, stopped in her tracks and it slowly became apparent how ghostly white she had gone.

"Hap" Lana scorned at the way he'd delivered the news, her eyes softly blinking as she looked over at Rose with a smile spread, but it slowly started to drop. The image Rose portrayed was not one of strong composure, a little shaky and Lana thought, any minute now, she was going to faint, she herself about ready to call out to Hap to help her.

"Momma" Happy stepped forward, his arms coming out in a wide embrace as he fully expected his Mom to drop to the floor. He damn right panicked; worried he'd given her some kind of heart attack.

"Oh…oh dear…I…oh my…dear heavens above" Rose stuttered, her head swivelling as she tried to look for somewhere to sit. Her mind split into two, one with absolute euphoria and the other with the tiniest amount of disgust, her boy's choice of words had been dreadful.

"Gimme these…" Happy flustered, taking both the hot mugs from her hands and placing them on the side unit, quickly scurrying back, he helped to guide her backwards, plopping her on the nearby wicker seat and he stayed eye level. "…you a'ight?" he asked.

"I…I…I don't know…" Rose started to beam a smile, breathy and a little nervous whether to smile so brightly, so scared that it had been a dream but she held up her cupped hands as she gripped her son's cheeks. "…was that a dream, or did you really just say Lana is expecting?"

"Yeah…" Happy nodded, and placed his hands over his Mom's as he squeezed a little. "…ya' finally gettin' that grandkid huh?"

Rose almost fainted, but she was quick off the mark and she sprung her eyes open and bored them into her boy.  
"I never want to hear you call your wife the B word again young man…she carries your child, that is not how I raised you, you treat her with respect…you hear me boy?"

"Yes Momma" Happy gulped, not afraid but a little upset with himself, he knew better than that, but he was so damned nervous, he just blurted out what had come naturally.

"Good boy…" Rose patted him on the chest with one hand as she slid both her palms to her own knees, bracing herself, her breathing had quickened, so elated by the news but never one to miss a good opportunity to teach her son another invaluable lesson that he should have already known. "…now, tell her you're sorry."

Happy stood up, one hand going to his pocket as he hooked a thumb and dangled his digits. Taking a slow look behind him, he saw Lana, a shit eating grin on her face as she now sat cross-legged on the end of the bed.  
He swallowed his pride, not ever was he going to say sorry but he knew how to, and was about to step a beat over to his girl when he noticed his Mom trying to get up from the seat, he helped her but as always, she shooed him away and flapped her hands for him to get back to his task.

"You got something to say to me…young man?" Lana mocked, her arms folded as she looked up at him, and she wanted so badly to burst out with laughter but she never disrespected his Mom, she was a wonderful person and she sometimes wondered how on earth Rose raised such a brutal man, but of course, she knew a lot about his better qualities too.

"Yeah, yeah…" Happy whispered with a gruff rumble to his voice as he roughly snatched his girl up by the elbows, her body now flush with his as he captured his lips over hers. With his back to his Mom, he was really grateful she couldn't see much detail to his apology, his tongue sponged into her mouth, her fingers fisting the front of his shirt as she accepted his advances with open arms. "…I gotta quit talkin' shit around her, she's gonna flip if she catches me callin' you that again."

"Well…I kinda want you too if you're gonna say sorry this way all the time." Lana purred, so utterly innocent now that his tongue had withered away her hard shell and all she wanted was his arms around her, touching her, soaking up the copious amounts of love she had for him.

"This…this is wonderful news." Rose burst forth, a clap of her hands coming together.

Happy turned, his arm slung around the back of Lana as he pulled his Mom over and it wasn't long before he saw her crying. Tears of joy streamed down her face and he wanted badly to roll his eyes, not affected by the emotion, gladly, but he could at least understand it, this was something his mother had been asking for since he first met Lana.

"How far along are you?" Rose asked, one arm around Lana's waist and the other touching her flat belly.

Lana tilted her head back, her eyes shifting as she tried to work out the dates.  
"Only eight weeks, I think it was mid November I fell."

"Yeah?" Happy raised a curious eyebrow, wondering how on earth his girl knew that shit, and some stuff he just wasn't that fussed about, so now after he'd heard it, he was a little bit interested.

"Yep…umm, I think about two weeks after you came out of-…"

"A'ight, a'ight…yeah I remember" Happy hurried, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his girl, quickly snapping a look to his Mom, who thankfully was still too interested in Lana's belly to notice his alarm.  
He'd never told his Mom about his stint in hospital, had never found a good enough reason to worry her and he wanted to keep it that way.

Lana mouthed a sorry to him and then watched Rose, so intrigued with her belly that she softened at her closeness and lowered her head down onto his Mom's shoulder, cuddling into her as eventually Rose succumbed to the hug she'd been dying to deliver.  
"So, how does it feel, you're going to be a Nanny." She thrilled with excitement herself.

Rose didn't care for her son's macho persona so she wasn't at all fazed by her next move, flinging her arms up; she captured them both in a motherly hug and squashed them into her neck.  
"It feels wonderful…thank you, thank you, thank you."

* * *

Happy wandered back down the Residential Home corridor, he'd left Lana and his Mom alone after the news was delivered, and he'd spent the last four hours sitting with the folk in front of the Home TV. Catching himself a little shut eye as most of the people around him were about to pop their socks, so figured he'd look the part as well.  
Now though, it was time to break up the hen party and he opened the door without a knock, the sight of his Mom and girl, sitting at the round table in the corner, magazine shopping for baby shit he'd not even thought about yet.  
"Time to pack it up, we're gotta go."

"Oh can't you stay just a little longer…no…no…" Rose dismissed her own request, catching a glimpse at Lana she continued with instruction to her son. "…you take her home, she needs her rest. You make sure you look after her, be a good boy and no calling her any more names, you understand?"

"Yeah Momma, I got it…" Happy repeated for, what felt like, the hundredth time. "…c'mon baby, let's move out."

"I'll see you soon Rose, I promise" Lana opened her arms, hugging his Mom goodbye at the door.

"Mom" Happy nodded, ducking down and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Don't get into any trouble, you have a family to look after now." Rose pointed and wagged her finger in her boy's face. "…and thank you for making me a very happy Mom"

"It weren't planned Momma, this shit just happened…" Happy proclaimed and all of a sudden felt a smack upside his head, his mother scolding him and he immediately looked at Lana, seeing her face a little forlorn and now he realised that perhaps he'd chosen the wrong time to mention their baby making decisions. "…but we both wanted it." He finished.

"That's better…now don't be a stranger" Rose waved, winking at Lana as she turned on her heel fast and stomped down the hall, seeing her son break into a tiny jog to catch up to her.  
She chuckled, the pair of them simply made for each other, even though she knew her son almost always put his foot in his mouth; she also knew that Lana had the patience of a saint to put with it. She loved that girl very, very much and was sadly aware that if it wasn't for her, the likelihood that her son would still be alive was bleak at best.

* * *

*****January 9****th**** 2010 18:15 Charming Border*****

Lana walked from the kitchen, the TV spitting out shit she wasn't remotely interested in and she carried a tub of ice cream, this time it was his favourite. A devious plan in mind to distract him, the show about Hot Rod cars far too boring for her to withstand even half an hour of it but she could beat it, she could win out over a TV show, she was sure of it.  
"Want some?" she asked as she stepped over his crossed ankles, blocking the TV for a second or so.

"Nah…" Happy ducked his head around her ass that blocked the TV, and then found himself swerving the other way as her ass seemed to hover back and forth, blocking the damn show he'd been waiting weeks to watch. "…move, get ya' ass out the damn way bitch."

Lana raised her eyebrows, seeing that perhaps he wasn't that much of a push over as she'd thought but hell, she was persistent when need be, so she kept spinning around, making a fuss of nothing in particular whilst she decided where and how to sit herself on the sofa.

"Goddamit Lana…move ya' fat ass, I'm tryin' to watch this." Happy barked, his head still stretching left and then to the right but then finally he saw her swivelling body stop and it was sharp enough for him to finally look up, his eyes connected with hers and he waited for whatever her issue was to come out and tell him.

Lana had stopped dead, gone was the messing around game, she had wanted to make him laugh but he'd been so damned interested in the TV show that his harsh abruptness had spoiled her fun and now she hitched out a hip and blocked the TV on damned purpose.  
"Don't call me fat" she retorted.

Happy let out a slipped curving smile, pinching the bridge of his nose he straightened himself up and looked at her with seriousness.  
"Stop fuckin' me off then, get out the way of the damn TV."

"Oh yeah…?" Lana taunted, eyebrows raised as she wobbled her jaw, black bitch style. "…I can do what the fuck I want buddy, you ain't my fucking keeper."

Happy knew what she wanted, his attention, but damn, didn't his girl know how their shit played, she had to work for it.  
"Yeah, you keep tellin' ya'self that."

"Hap" Lana moaned, stamping her foot, ice cream tub still in hand, the spoon sticking out and she was slowly getting worked up, annoyed that he seemed uninterested in anything she tried to start with him.

"What…?" Happy started, and delivered a gentle shrug of his shoulders as he coyly played the cat and mouse game with her. "…the fuck, move out the way, I'm missin' the best bits."

Lana huffed, turned around and deliberately arched her bum into his face, leaning down to place the ice cream tub on the coffee table she snapped back up and turned around back to him.

Happy had tilted his head, the curve of her ass in the jeans she wore really fucking turned him on but he just couldn't resist winding her up, so quickly resorted back to pretend watching the TV.  
His eyes flickered back to her once he'd noticed her hands, travelling, purposefully over her jeans covered thighs, the way she closed them together, nipping her knees in as he now blatantly watched as her perfectly manicured nails ran over the seam of her crotch.  
"The fuck you doin'?"

"Shut up" Lana ordered.

Happy shot a look up to her, about ready to retaliate with force when he immediately caught sight of the sparkle in her eyes, he let her get away with talking that shit when and only when she talked like that for one reason. She wanted his cock.  
"You after somethin'?"

Lana ignored his question, instead, a purposeful pluck at her jeans button answered his question and she slowly wiggled out of her tight jeans. Her panties still in place, her tank top still tight against her chest and she stepped out of the piled denim on the floor before taking a little step forward and straddling her knees either side of his thighs.  
Sitting herself right over his crotch, she curled a hand around his neck, his body like a temple, unmoved and just watching as she leaned back, arching her pussy against him as she reached with her other hand for the ice cream tub.  
Keeping herself strong, her back nice and straight, she rocked inwards, grinding her pussy into his growing member as she otherwise seemed more interested in the ice cream tub, spoon in hand she dug out a little mint choc chip and zoomed the spoon to his lips.  
"Take it…" she ordered, and watched as his tongue sponged out from behind his lips, taking the bottom of the spoon in his mouth as she pulled it back out. "…nice?"

Happy nodded.

"Good…" Lana verbalised her satisfaction and rolled her hips one more time, having to close her own eyes for a brief second as she suddenly felt his hardness at full mast. "…mmm, that feels good too…" she confirmed, but her tone gave off just the right instruction, she didn't want any smart ass shit coming from his mouth, what he was doing was exactly what she wanted, wanted him silent and cooperative. "…and another bit…?" she spooned more and brought it to his lips. "…that good too?"

Happy nodded again, sucking the ice cream, his own willpower being tested as he thought of many over things he wanted to suck but he'd let her play, liked it when she was like this. Owning her attitude, owning the power she had over him like she was a damned professional mastermind.

"Are you being a good boy like Momma wanted?" Lana teased but her facial expression was one of seriousness, her naughty school boy act in full swing and she loved every minute of it.

"Ye-…" Happy started but his heart almost jumped out of his chest when his girl's hand gripped hard at his jaw, squashing his skin a little as she stopped him answering.

"Did I say you could talk…?" Lana scorned, holding him tightly with her fingers, the spoon for the ice cream back in the tub as she turned her nails in, marking him as she felt his jaw pop, a low rumble of anger boiling from his chest but God fucking damn it, she was getting so turned on. "…don't talk until I say you can, got it?"

Happy nodded, a gruff snort catching his throat as he burned a dark stare back at her, almost on the brink of faltering, wanting so badly to rip the ice cream away from her, smack it out of her hand and snag a hold of her neck as he growled at her with rough abundant, but he kept his cool, as much as he could.

"Another bit…because you're being such a good boy…" Lana purred, spooning another piece of ice cream for him, watching with a watering mouth as she saw his tongue at play with the spoon. "…that's it, well done…" She nodded, stretching her back as she fast approached his hardness under his jeans, almost banging her pussy into him and she watched as his chest caved, then a slow swallow in his throat as he growled back at her. "…now, now…you just sit still whilst I rub you better."

Happy ground his teeth, popping his jaw ten to the dozen as he watched her hips roll back and forth, his cock so damned hard he was about to explode but he'd be damned if his girl was going to win, he could hold out, he could show her exactly why he was her keeper.

Lana bored her eyes into his, watching with her peripheral vision as she dug for more ice cream in the tub, arching her back, lifting up her chin a little, she narrowed the spoon closer to his lips and watched as his mouth opened, ready to accept. Swiftly changing her mind, she brought the spoon back and started to curve a grin as she dabbed the ice creamed spoon onto her collar bone.  
"Oops"

That was it, that did it for him and Happy was like a man possessed. He clamped his hands onto her hips, his eyes burrowing into the ice cream as it started to gently roll down her chest, a slow dribble aiming for her cleavage and he quickly clasped both hands onto the front of her tank top. Pulling it down, he roughly stretched the material and heard her whimper in response as he hooked the top under her bra, her boobs near enough in his face as he still looked at the melting ice cream.

"Be a babe, and get that for me?" Lana managed a controlled sentence, her senses on complete overload as she struggled to maintain her authority, because all she really wanted was for him to take over, take control and ravage her mindless.  
Squeezing her thighs tighter beside him, she kept herself locked tight, her pussy bone wedged hard against his belt buckle, the feel of his member pushing up and trying it's best to connect with her willing opening she finally gripped a hand onto his shoulder.

Growling, a low rumble escaping his chest, Happy immediately gripped just under her boobs, the underwire of her bra capturing his thumb as he pushed up against her ribcage. Forcing her cleavage together, a tighter hold as he rammed his face into her chest, his tongue drawing hard and fast up to the melting drip of ice cream and he hummed into her skin as he sucked up the juice.

Lana started to roll her hips, harder and much more faster, with determination as she felt the dry hump pay off, the slow swirl of excitement hitting its peak as she felt a shudder begin to pass through her, so nearly there, so ready to orgasm it was that damned hot.  
"Oh yes" she encouraged, locking her lower back, stopping herself from rolling with long thrusts, now reducing her activities to smaller, more accurate pushes as she used the rock hard member between his legs to rub her clit against him.

Happy kissed all over her chest, his face squashed between her breasts as he pushed them together, a slow motorboat starting as he trailed his fingers to the cups of her bra, pulling down the material, revealing the pink globes of her nipples. It was then that he looked up at her, seeing her eyes closed, her neck stretched back as she unwillingly begged him to take whatever the hell he wanted.  
"You think your tits are more interestin' than Hot Rod cars darlin'?"

Lana smirked, her face still directed up to the ceiling and she felt him take the ice cream tub from her hand, his words of a tease and she enjoyed it the most when he goaded her.  
Making full use of her free hands, she clamped her digits into his neck, her nails digging in as she held his face near her bosom.  
"I fucking know they are…bite me" she instructed.

Happy chuckled, a dark and deep produced laugh as of course her boobs were far more interesting and he liked how she knew that, despite his nonchalant attitude toward them.  
"Where?" he asked as his eyes glowed with numerous ideas of his own.

Lana placed her hand over his, pushing his grip under her boob and she directed her nipple toward his lips, finally looking down at him, she fiercely gritted her teeth, wanted him so badly to make her feel alive.  
"Bite me…" she repeated, and almost cried when she felt him brush his lips over her peaked button, saw his tongue flick over the tenderness and then, like the God damned fourth of July, she cried out in whimpers as she watched his teeth take to her breast. Her nipple being sucked as his teeth marked all around her fleshy breast. "…oh shit…yea."

* * *

Happy groaned, a huff of annoyance escaping his lips as he dropped his hands from her waist, he'd been holding her tight, biting, sucking, making her cry in pain and pleasure as he was positive that any minute now, she'd cascade her juice over his jeans covered rock hard cock, but her mobile rang out and it interrupted the flow, spoiling the build up as she quickly dismissed his efforts and leaned across the sofa to pick up the cell.

"Hello…oh, Hi Ace…yea, sure…no problem…ok…ok…ha-ha…of course…yes I'll be there…thanksssss" Lana sung her goodbyes as she flipped the cell closed.

"Don't tell me you're fuckin' workin' again tonight?" Happy raised a brow.

"Yea, that was Ace, he needs me to cover. It should be good money tonight." Lana explained, sensing that her man's mood had suddenly changed a little offensive to her working hours of late but she kept stern, and kept to the point. She was dancing because she wanted too, she needed too, and she wanted the damn money for a car.

Happy blew out a frustrated breath, rubbing his hand over his forehead, he felt her shifting off his lap, knew where she was headed and why, to get cleaned up, but fuck, she'd worked him up, he'd worked her up and he fucking hated how she could dismiss it so easily.  
He snagged her wrist, stopping her still as she stood in front of him, her body angled as she was about to walk off toward the bathroom, and he just couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand why she'd seemed so dead set up for working so many nights in a row, he'd barely been able to spend a night alone with her and he'd be fucking damned if she moved away so shitting quick from this one.  
"The fuck you going?"

"Well, I need to get ready, I need a shower or something…and then…" Lana felt sheepish, could see that he was agitated but she felt a little rude, even though she knew it was his duty to make her safe, and she just hated telling him what to do when it was something serious. "…then if you wouldn't mind taking me to The Railroad…I'd…I'd really appreciate it."

Happy tightened his hold of her wrist, his cock throbbing and her words just pissed him off. Of fucking course he'd take her but he knew she was treading thin ice, he knew his girl could tell he was angry and that was why she'd spoken so feather light and girlie but fuck, he needed his release, she couldn't just leave him like that, so easily she had forgotten about him.  
"Get the fuck on your knees and finish what you started…and THEN, you can fuck off."

"Hap…" Lana apologetically whined. "…I wasn't…I wasn't being rude to you. I just…I just need to get cleaned up."

"Lana…I don't give a fuck…get ya' lips down here…" Happy snagged the back of her neck, yanking her to her knees and leaning himself back in the sofa. "…and do what you do best."

Lana quickly unbuckled his belt, zipped down his flies and took a hold of his nine inch rod, so damned hard and straight and it bulged when she squeezed her hand around his girth.

"Tha's it baby…take it deep." Happy encouraged, his voice softening as she finally did what she was told.

"This can't take too long Hap, I need to get ready." Lana finalised and almost immediately regretted her foolhardy attitude, so certain that she'd made a mistake at making out her womanly duties to him were such a chore.

Happy pinged open his eyes, was ready to enjoy a nice blowjob but her words had stung, he wasn't some piece of shit on her shoe she could wipe the fuck off, absolutely not and it was times like this that reminded him, his girl, wasn't always the angel he liked to think she was.  
Snatching a fist full of her hair, he heard her whimper in protest of his roughness but she fucking provoked this shit, it was her fault and he knew she knew that, despite the sorrowful look in her eyes as she silently pleaded with him to be nice.  
"It'll take as long as I fuckin' say it will…get ya' lips open…" he spat, working his thumb into her mouth, rubbing inside her cheek as he directed her mouth to his bobbing tip, and as soon as her lips encased his end, he used the gap in the side of her mouth, the one he'd created with his thumb, to allow her to take his full girth and length right down to the back of her throat. "…you fuckin' stay there, 'til this shit makes you cry…you got it?"

Lana tried to gulp but she couldn't, his thumb pushed so far back that it stopped her jaw from closing, his cock wedged right down to her tonsils she started to gag as she felt his pre-cum trickle to her taste buds.

"I said you fuckin' understand?" Happy growled.

Lana nodded, knew that it was what he'd wanted, her nodding motion allowed his cock to feel the movement of her neck and sure enough, her eyes watered as he used her stretched neck to his advantage and pressed his hand to the back of her head, pushing her further down.

"Good girl, take it…take it…" Happy tightened his jaw, a stretch of his own neck as he closed his eyes, allowing the tight and very warm sensation to capture his senses. "…next time you'll remember who the fuck you're dismissin'…I ain't no dick you can chuck to the wayside baby…you remember that. You do as I say, when I say."

Lana pushed, struggling to breathe; she used all her strength to push onto his thighs, pulling herself back up and she suddenly pinged back up as his hold of her was released. She coughed and spluttered as she used her wrists to wipe at her mouth, his cock was so far down, her mind wandering elsewhere that she wasn't aware that he'd shot his load and his cum dripped from her lips.  
"Am I done?" she asked.

"Get gone" Happy flicked his head back, his turn to dismiss her so rudely, his little bitch deserved it though, carrying his child so what, she treat him like that again and he'd do more than ram his cock down her throat.

* * *

Lana put the last of her things needed for her night at work in her duffle bag. She'd had a shower, gaggled water to the point of drowning after her man had pointed out, that he was indeed, the very keeper she often said he wasn't, and now she opened her bedroom door.

Happy saw her, he'd been waiting the last few minutes for her to immerge from the bedroom and he stood by the front door, keys in hand and ready to roll to The Railroad. Seeing her though, he could tell he'd broken a little bit of her spirit and despite the fact that he truly believed she deserved it, he still didn't like that he'd upset her.  
"You ready?"

"Mhh Hmm" Lana nodded with her head down and watching her feet shuffle as she walked toward the door where he stood.

"You upset with me?" Happy prodded.

"No" Lana looked up, and knew she'd have to meet his eyes to convince him, even though her heart broke in two because he'd taught her a lesson about rank and how their shit really worked.

"C'mere…" Happy instructed and had to wait a few seconds before his girl managed to work her way to him, her limp, lifeless body standing in front of him as he watched her still look to the floor. "…look at me?" he ordered.

Lana finally looked up, her eyes meeting his once but then she quickly shifted, tried to focus on the wall behind him but her chin started to crinkle as she felt his touch, his finger hooked and angling her face toward him with more purpose than what she'd achieved.

"You gonna cry?" Happy asked.

"N-N-No…" Lana started, her eyes like saucers as she knew if she blinked, a tear was sure to follow. "…I'm not going to cry." She gulped and she immediately dropped her duffle bag and wrapped her arms around his waist, shoving her face into his chest as she cried.

Happy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his other hand placed softly onto her hip as he tucked her under his chin.  
"It's a'ight…Ssh, Ssh."

"I-I…d-didn't m-m-mean t-to f-forget about y-you-u-u…" Lana wailed, sniffled her tears, her cry quite quiet as she struggled to fight back against it. "…I would…I would have done it properly if you would have just asked-d-d-d-d-d" she cried, cuddling her arms into his chest as she felt his hold grow tighter.

"I know you would… I know you would…" Happy tried to calm her. "…I just got pissed, that's all…ya' been workin' every fuckin' night since you got the damn job…I shouldn't have treated ya' like that…but you liked it right…admit it…c'mon, you liked it really?" he tried to turn the tables, knew that if anybody could, he could make her laugh.

"N-No-o-o-o…" Lana cried but huffed a pathetic grunt of laughter as she pictured what she must have looked like, forced onto his cock, face first, eyes watering, something she knew he got seriously turned on by. "…you scared me a little." She finished, closed her eyes and let the last of her tears fall as she looked up at him, her chin pressed into his chest.

Happy stroked a finger down her face, sweeping a strand of hair out of her eyes; he smiled and pursed his lips.  
"Thought you liked my shit forced darlin'?"

"I do…but I like having the choice too."

"You sayin' you didn't want to blow me?" Happy grinned.

"I'm saying, you only had to ask and I would have."

"If you were payin' attention, I wouldn't have to ask ya'." Happy raised an all knowing, all powerful eyebrow as he knew full well that what he'd finished with was the damned truth. If his girl wasn't so pre-occupied with her damned job, he wouldn't have had to shove his cock in her face for her to notice the excitement she'd riled up in him.

"Alright, you win. I'm sorry…I just got excited, and I forgot for that split second you're my number one priority." Lana smiled.

"Damn fuckin' straight I am..." Happy nodded his authority. "…get that ass movin', you don't wanna be late do ya'?"

"Kiss first…?" Lana tiptoed up, pouted her lips as she closed her eyes waiting for him to deliver and she smiled as he kissed her, feeling with her lips as he smiled too. "…love you."

"Cock an' all right?" Happy chuckled.

"Yes, your big cock an' all." Lana giggled as she pulled back the front door and headed for his bike.

Happy had been smiling, watching her swing her hips as he was left to pick up her duffle bag she'd dropped to the floor but if he had to admit it, his patience was wearing thin with watching fuckers look at his girl, try touch his girl. Her job and she earned money, but he was beginning to hate it much more than he ever did, the growing baby inside her, was the growing root of that problem for him.  
The time was coming though, sooner rather than later, he just couldn't wait for Lorca to get his ass down to Charming, help him out, stop him from physically watching pricks touch his property, knew that his trusted Brother could take his post a few nights a week. And he knew, then and there, she was going to fucking hate him when he finally told her enough was enough, when he finally told her she couldn't dance anymore.

**~AN~**

**A long one, but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think… as always, appreciate the reviews thus far… look forward to hearing more of y'all thoughts. **

**Love me x x x x**


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

*****January 9****th**** 2010 20:30 Charming*****

Lorca took the last turn and finally he was coming up to the Teller-Morrow Automotive gates, swinging in as his headlight bounced off the smooth Lot concrete, he rumbled to a stop.  
His journey had been long, near ten hours down from Tacoma to Charming, but luckily the traffic hadn't been too bad, and if it wasn't for his sneaky white lining he was positive the trip would have been much longer, of course, he was certainly grateful that his passenger wasn't the squeamish kind.  
"You a'ight kiddo?"

"Wow, that was some ride…my ass is numb, I don't think I can get off."

Lorca turned the key and finally the thunderous ticking of his engine had stopped, and the silence was deafening.  
"Try makin' that a round trip then tell me how much that sweet ass aches."

"Well…you chose this life Lorca, you only have yourself to blame I'm afraid."

"Ha…" Lorca barked a laugh and stood to, his knees unlocking as the bike leaned to its side, resting on the kick stand as he quickly gripped his pillion passenger around the thighs and hoisted her onto his back. "…c'mon Beauty, let's get that numb ass inside, I'm sure your boy'll warm it up for ya'."

"Oh please, that is so old news"

Lorca chuckled as his leather pants creaked, stomping across the Lot toward the clubhouse door, the feeble girl draped over his back like a rucksack as he felt her cheek pressed into his neck, her arms dangled over his shoulders like limpets and he felt her sighing tiredness.  
"Play it down how ya' like. I'll bet money on watchin' those sparks fly when he sees ya' face."

"Lorca, stop it. Me and Koz just weren't meant to be, he's got a lot of baggage in that head a' his…too much for one girl to cope with, let me tell ya'."

"Yeah, you coped just fine when he was fuckin' your brains out."

"Oh my GOD…LORCA, that's gross…just get me a damn bed so I can get some decent rest…that hunk a' chunk you rode me down on, needs a new bitch seat…cheap ass biker."

Lorca rumbled his disapproval as he heard her slate his bike but he kicked open the Charming clubhouse door and slouched into the Sons of Anarchy Head Quarters.

"What the…" Chibs shouted, seeing the unexpected arrival of a Tacoma Brother. "…the hell you doin' here …and, well, well, well…who's this lovely lady?"

Lorca held out his arm, stretching his forearm, he accepted Chibs' offering and then lowered his knees a little as he let the extra weight drop to the floor.

"Adrianna?" Kozik muttered, an almost whisper as he stopped the rub of his pool stick in the chalk.

"You know this, beautiful Lass?" Chibs turned, eyeballing Koz expectant of some kind of introduction.

"Hi Koz" Adrianna waved, her voice a soft and approachable kindness.

"Shit…the fuck you doin' here?" Koz grinned, chucking the pool cue on the table, a slow walk ensuing as he focused fully on the girl he'd not seen properly in a few good months.

"Sparks Beauty…you owe me money." Lorca pretend coughed, his six-foot-five frame banging into her but he chuckled more as she wobbled and refused to back down as she shoved him back, even though it was clear for all to see that her eyes were unable to focus on anything else except Kozik's bumbling approach.

"Shut up Lorca" Adrianna moaned, a tinted rose colour drifting across her cheeks as she suddenly felt a little embarrassed. Lorca's unfathomable talent at reading all human interactions like a God damned book, she was convinced he was some kind of gypsy, prying into people's personal business even though she had none, no personal business whatsoever with the guy that all of a sudden looked like he was about to hug her.

"I came here to see Lana…and Hap." Adrianna offered, and her voice trailed off with a higher pitch as like a God damned surrealistic nightmare, she was right, his arms snaked around her waist and she was suddenly hoisted up into his chest.  
She wasn't smiling at first, felt the embrace was a little over the top but the more she breathed him in, the more she was being won over by his infectious and loveable nature. The slow smile that crept across her lips was inevitable, she accepted his cuddle with open arms now, and she squeezed him just as tight as he spun her around.

"You came to see me too right?" Koz beamed as he plopped her down, a bright smile greeting her but fuck, he couldn't help it. She looked great, utterly a breath of fresh air and he'd missed her, a genuine space that had been in his heart had suddenly felt a little filled. Certainly something he had no time to explain and worry about, but it was as true as the damned sunrise, he was actually happy to see someone.

"Koz?" Bridget crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised and for the first time in her life, in her life with him, she actually felt like Gemma Teller-Morrow had taken over her body because if her profession hadn't mistaken her, she was showing signs of severe jealously.

"Babe…" Koz turned, opening an arm for his girl to join him, hadn't missed her grumpy approach but had been too happy to let it spoil his mood. "…this is Adrianna…Lana's best friend."

"Hi…" Adrianna waved. "…call me Dree, Adrianna is so old fashioned." She rolled her eyes, had noticed the dagger stare she'd been given by the girl Koz' arm now slouched across but she could deal, it wasn't the worst –'he's my man back off'- gesture she'd ever had. She kept herself neutral though, not one to start any shit and certainly not one to step on anybodies toes, least of all for the sake of some biker's dick.

"Ha…" Koz barked a laugh. "…you still keepin' that name I gave ya' huh?"

Adrianna laughed, nothing flirty, not by a long shot but it was funny, he had been the one to call her Dree, her name far too long for his adolescent brain to cope with and since then, it had just stuck, even Boots called her Dree these days.  
"Yea don't flatter ya' self douche bag." She grinned.

"It don't flatter me darlin'…flattered you enough though didn't it?" Kozik flirted, couldn't help it, the chemistry between them still seemed so potent and wild, and she was a great girl.  
Not one person, not one member, not one hang-around or associate had anything bad to say about her and he'd be lying if he hadn't used his bragging rights when around his Tacoma soldiers. She was good in the sack, a fun little thing and they'd had a blast whilst it had lasted, there was no denying that and he knew she'd never deny it either.

"Kiss my ass…Kozzy…" Adrianna kicked herself into a walk toward the bar, scuffing her heels as she looked around the place and grinned back at Koz, quickly noticing the girl that clutched to his side still, and she suddenly felt rude. "…I'm sorry, your man ain't got no manners…what's your name babe?"

Bridget sucked up some air, about ready to reply, a tiny smile breaking out as she actually felt at ease with hearing the new girl so simply state, that in fact Kozik was her man and not anybody else's. Perhaps the girl that had invited herself into the clubhouse wasn't so bad after all.

"She's Bridget." Kozik answered, suddenly finding that he didn't want to stop the banter that had started with Adrianna, loved it so much when they bounced off one another and speaking for Bridget was just an easy pass.

Bridget wanted to cry, the tight arm that held around her shoulder wasn't as reassuring as she'd thought, felt utterly cut up that it was blatantly obvious Kozik was flirting, and she chewed on her lips like a damned hornet's nest was living insider her cheeks.

"I think…Bridget…" Adrianna nodded, her eyes locked with the shy girl out of respect as she spoke her name to her face. "…can talk for herself Koz...this is the Twenty-First Century bozo, she's got a tongue."

"That she has…" Koz retorted, a dark grin plastered on his face as he spun on his heels, watching Adrianna strut toward the bar. "…but she knows when to hold it…unlike some bitches."

"Bite me asshole" Adrianna grunted, and walked toward Lorca, a stool being pulled out for her as she approached the awaiting beer.

"You first" Kozik laughed.

"Ha…" Adrianna cracked a sarcastic chuckle, enjoying the rapport as much as she tried to deny it to herself and she flung her hair, twisting on the stool to face across the room. "…been there, done that…and there's a reason I don't got the t-shirt."

"Yeah…?" Kozik egged her on, wanting the challenged blow, relished the kick in the balls he was certain she was going to deliver, even though it would have probably made everybody in the room laugh at him, rather than with him.

"Yea…that shits too small, had to trade your junk in for a bigger and better model." Adrianna stuck her tongue out, hearing a loud rambunctious holler from the knife scarred Son that had greeted Lorca at the door.

"Oooh…Brother, you gonna take that on the chin?" Chibs encouraged the clubhouse playfulness, never one to calm the rowdy occupants, more the type to goad it for further entertainment as he carried on his Scottish ways and cracked up with laughter.

"No fuckin' way…" Koz warned, but his voice was laced with innuendo as he dropped his arm from Bridget and power walked toward the bar. "…my dick fit you just fine darlin'…" he chuckled as he dropped his forearm down the front of Adrianna's chest, clamping his hand to her side as he pushed himself over her back, squashing her down into the bar top as he pretend fought, a playful rough hold of her as he half head locked her, good and proper. "…that how you wanna play this…that how you wanna play this…" he let her go with a sudden movement, and watched her head flick back up, her cheeks flushed from her giggle and he started to walk backwards, rolling his fingers, flicking his wrists in a come hither motion as he smirked like the damned devil. "…come and get it sweetheart…come and fuckin' get it."

Adrianna was hot and flustered, the feel of Koz so close hadn't been a major objective to achieve on her to-do list but she should have listened to Lorca, should have prepared herself more for the banter and playfulness to have returned. If she would have allowed herself time to digest, she would have realised that there was no way in hell, she would have been able to see Kozik and not act the way they normally did.  
All harmless though, it had all meant nothing but his brotherly antics had always been something she loved about him. His head almost always in the clouds and she liked that about him, liked that his imagination was big enough to take her with him for the ride, she really enjoyed him as a person.  
"In your dreams Kozzy…in your dreams." She smiled, her body language acting out just the right way, not too eager and not too desperate and she just returned back to her beer, shared a deep stare with him as the end of the banter neared.

Kozik walked backwards, waiting for her smile, an almost sub conscious signal he had wanted from her to say that how he'd reacted was ok. He'd wondered whether he'd gone too far and he was beside himself inside when he'd seen her white teethed smile, he fucking loved her smile, such a great girl and he responded in kind with a wink as he turned and was faced with Bridget.

"I'm going to bed." Bridget huffed, and turned on her heel as she was about to walk off but was suddenly snagged by the upper arm.

"No you ain't…" Kozik instructed; his tone now serious because, of course he'd seen her sour face as he'd had fun with an old friend, of course he'd seen her chewed lips and snob-like pig nose as he'd introduced Adrianna, but at the time, he'd chosen to ignore it. Now though, he had to address it. "…get ya' damn panties untied and break out a damn smile."

"I…I…don't know what you're talking about." Bridget retorted.

"Jealousy don't suit you babe…" Kozik smiled and it was a genuine smirk, he'd seen his toffee nosed shrink upturn her posh creased lips as he'd called her bluff. "…relax…" he kissed her, his lips soft, his tongue spongy as he pushed inside her lips. "…you're still my girl…now…" he slapped her ass, a forceful push accompanied as he directed her toward the bar. "…go make your old man proud…make her feel welcome."

* * *

Bridget had been behind the bar, had stood there with her arms crossed, watching warily between Lorca and Adrianna, the occasional interruption from Chibs as he'd asked for a beer but as she listened to their general chit-chat, she found it increasingly hard to fit in.  
"So, how do you know Koz?"

Lorca gently pushed away from the bar, a shifted gaze to Adrianna as he cracked a sarcastic smile.  
"Shit, look at the time." He mocked toward Adrianna but daren't try joke with Bridget, the look on her face had told him everything he needed to know, she was a woman on the edge.

Adrianna punched Lorca in the shoulder, gulped and settled into the bar, her eyes meeting Bridget as she wasn't afraid to open up, tell the truth, it just felt a little weird. It just felt like it was none of her business and she shouldn't have been asking about shit with her old man. Adrianna didn't know a lot about club etiquette, but she knew enough to know that Bridget was out of line, Bridget should not have been questioning Kozik's business, if Kozik wanted her to know anything, he would have told her point blank but damn, Adrianna could see her face, felt sorry for her and she herself, certainly wasn't one to stick to the rules.  
"I met Koz in Tacoma. Saw him around when Lana hooked up with Hap, and well…we've been friends ever since."

"Friends?" Bridget raised her brow, had tried so, so hard to tempt down her attitude but for love nor money, she couldn't shake the overbearing feeling that Koz had a better connection with Adrianna than he ever did with her, his own damned lady.

"Umm…" Adrianna sipped her beer, almost pushing it back down the bottle neck as she tried to gage the abruptness, had never wanted to start shit and certainly wasn't about to hurt the lady's feelings. "…yea. He's a good guy, can tell he really likes you. You been together long?" she twisted it around, and she never had to be a brain surgeon to figure out the answer for herself but she kept it light.

"You really think so?" Bridget tilted her head, suddenly drawn into wanting to hear more about herself and Koz, what other people thought of them, and whether it was worth a shot at trying to befriend the pretty brown haired, nick named Dree, by Kozik it seemed.

"Ah yeah, absolutely. You two go together, can see that from a mile off." Adrianna smiled.

"Dree…I…I'm sorry how I just acted. I'm just not used to this. This life is pretty new to me."

"Hey don't sweat it girl, I figured you were pretty new."

"Oh…is it really that transparent?" Bridget grimaced.

"Hey listen…don't let it get you down. Just be yourself, he wouldn't have picked you if he didn't like what he saw. Don't take no shit from him either, that asshole needs to get given as good as he gives." Adrianna chuckled, and oddly felt a little sorry for the brand new old lady.

"Wow…you seem…you seem to know what you're doing. You're not an old lady?" Bridget asked, still her eyes slanted as she tried in vain to work out the relationship between Koz and her.

"Ha-ha-ha…please, don't make me laugh…" Adrianna mockingly laughed. "…are you kidding? No way! I guess I'm just good with people, and besides…having Lana as a best friend, that shit is bound to educate people. Happy ain't no walk in the damn park."

"You're a lot like Lana…she has that…you know, that sass! It's what the guys like, I've figured that much out. The more flirty, and easy you appear, it just sits better with them…I'm just struggling with the cost of that. You only have to look at Lana to see that her spirit seems to have died a little inside." Bridget offered, and truly, she did try to summarise her findings of Lana, the fact that she was dancing topless, the fact that she let Happy treat her so badly. It was just hard to understand why Lana put herself through the paces. Bridget, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't understand why Lana had wanted to act so whorish.

Adrianna had listened, tried hard to figure out Bridget's angle but the mere moment she'd detected that tiny hint of jealously, her hackles were up and she jumped to her best friends defence.  
"Lana isn't easy…she may like to flirt but she's a great girl-…"

"Oh, I'm not…I didn't mean…me and Lana, we are friends, I just…I didn't mean-…"

"Hey if you're her friend, you shouldn't be talking about her like that. If you know her at all, you would have realised that she'd jump through fire for the ones she love. Lana may be a lot of things that you don't understand, but let me tell you, she loves her family, she loves this club and you damn sure better believe that Hap is her life…and she's his." Adrianna profusely explained, hadn't raised her voice, not by a long shot, but it had been stern and informative.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across like that. I understand that Lana is very loyal…I was just talking about her dancing, being pregnant, I just think…well, Oh…" Bridget sighed, drained from even the effort of trying to connect with someone. "…never mind."

"What…?" Adrianna bulged with her eyes. "…oh…my…God, Lana's pregnant?"

"Oh…oh…oh…" Bridget fanned her hands, panic stricken all over her face. "…you didn't know. I'm sorry, please…please don't tell Ko-…" Bridget stopped, her words already falling on deaf ears as she watched Adrianna spin on her stool and bellow across the room.

"KOZ…WHAT…OH MY GOD… LANA IS PREGNANT?" Adrianna boomed, her face one of shock but it slowly crept to a surprised, curving grin as she locked eyes with the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms.

Kozik had been sucked in by the blue eyes that beamed at him across the room, but after hearing her words, his heart jumped and he snapped a look behind her, meeting Bridget's stare he watched as she fidgeted with her hair and touched her collarbone with nervousness.  
"B…That AIN'T your SHIT to FUCKIN' SHARE"

"Kozzy…" Bridget mumbled, creased her own eyebrows as she realised she'd called him the pet name she'd heard Adrianna call him, wasn't even sure why she'd said it, her sub conscious unable to decipher from herself to what he'd seemed to what her to be. "…I'm sorry. It just came out. I'm sorry."

"KOZ…FUCK, seriously…is she pregnant?" Adrianna interrupted as she finally stood from her seat and walked toward Koz, seeing as he focused his eyes back to her.

"Yeah, she found out a few weeks back…it ain't anything SHE'S SHOUTIN' ABOUT THOUGH…" Kozik raised his voice, tiptoeing up as he swiftly caught a glimpse of Bridget's face, his eyes thunderous as he scorned her a second time for good measure. "…found out a few weeks back."

"Koz…we need to talk…" Adrianna tried to whisper but all of a sudden, the seriousness of the whole matter had actually felt really real now, and she watched as Chibs, even Lorca, stopped what they were doing. "…alone."

"Everythin' a'ight babe?" Kozik furrowed his brow, flicking an eye toward Lorca, had wondered whether he knew something he didn't, the blank stare and gentle shrug of his big shoulders had told him he knew nothing of the burden Adrianna looked to have carried with her from Tacoma.

"Ye-…" Adrianna started to dampen her panic, but closed her eyes and quickly realised it was no time to mess around with formalities. "…No…everything is not alright. I think we need to talk, can we go somewhere?"

"Dree…" Lorca frowned, coming closer to her and angrily concerned that the girl he'd brought down for the trip seemed to have not shared any troubles she might have had. He always thought they had a pretty close relationship, always thought she'd tell him anything. "…what's wrong Beauty?"

Adrianna pressed her lips tightly together, sighing she tiptoed up and kissed Lorca on the cheek, rubbing her hands on his humungous biceps she smiled lightly.  
"I'm fine Big Bubba…I promise. This is just…well, that's just it, I'm not entirely sure what it is…but there is something I need to tell Koz. What he does with it is his concern…but I promise. If ever I'm in trouble, I'll always come to you…you know that right?"

Bridget gulped, had seen the exchange between Adrianna and Lorca, had seen the kiss on the cheek, had seen and was still seeing the soft tenderness of her hands touching the big guys biceps and even in the midst of it all, Bridget still found the togetherness uncomfortable. Watching Lorca's wink in return, and the way he'd kissed his lips to the top of her head, she found it strange that Adrianna touched Lorca in that way, hadn't been deaf when Adrianna told her she had no old man but the scene in front of her, the visual told her different. The more she watched it, the more and more she grew concerned for her own future in the clubhouse environment, the way people interacted was just plain weird at times.

"A'ight, this shit is bitin' at me…" Koz expressed, had seen Adrianna calm the worried Lorca, but it had only gotten himself up in arms about the tension that Adrianna held within her head. "…c'mon girl, don't keep me in the dark. I'm startin' to worry here…talk to me."

"Let's go outside" Adrianna started to walk.

"Nah…we got ears out there. C'mon…" Kozik snatched up her hand, the touch of her fingers, the way even his entwined with hers as he pulled her back and started to tug her in the direction of the corridor. "…B…" he nodded to his girl behind the bar, a wink in her direction, something that seemed customary despite how narked he was for her telling about Lana's pregnancy. "…This is club shit, you don't need to hear it, stay put until I come get ya'."

Bridget sighed, a nod of affirmative but she didn't have to like it. Her dignity slowly ebbing away as she knew where Koz was leading Adrianna, hand in hand, to their damned bedroom, and all she could think about, watching his back, his neck muscles stretch as he looked down at the girl beside him, was that, if this private talk was about club business, why in the flying mother fuck did Adrianna get to be involved. She wasn't even an old lady.

* * *

*****January 9****th**** 2010 21:45 Charming*****

"Shit, why the fuckin' hell didn't you call me?" Kozik paced the room, seeing Adrianna sitting on the edge of his and Bridget's bed, was too damn wired now to resort to flashbacks of their past.

"And say what…?" Adrianna stressed. "…I didn't know if I should have been saying anything at all. I hear enough shit that goes around Tacoma's club, and well…I just wasn't sure…I just wasn't sure whether it was off the books. I didn't want to get you and Hap in trouble with the club." She admitted with a hoarse whisper.

Kozik cracked a cheeky grin, his hands on his hips he looked across the room at her, the silence from him finally making her look over and he grinned wider.  
"You worried about me?"

"Oh shut up…if you would have preferred I shared the Niner threat with Boots then fine by me, I can give him a call?" Adrianna hissed.

Kozik still grinned.  
"You still wanna ride my shit don't ya'?"

"Koz…" Adrianna slapped a tired hand on her knee as she stood and her chest filled as she huffed out a strained sigh. "…that Niner specifically referred to you and Hap. Called Hap by Killah…" she started to smirk back now. "…and he called you the blonde fucker."

"Did he?" Kozik raised a defensive brow.

"Look, there's something else. And…and I don't know what the hell it is you two have done to piss them off but…but it's worked."

"Shit darlin', I ain't discussin' me and my Brother's Tacoma Tales…all you need to know is…" Kozik waved a hand, calming the situation as he creeped a grin to the table again. "…we had a lot of fun with those pimpin' fuckers…" he chuckled, but then dismissed his silliness with a forced frown. "…and I can't be tellin' you shit about that…you know I…" he dropped his eyes and then flashed them up, driving his point home. "…I wouldn't want anythin' to happen to ya' because a' me. The less you know the better Baby Dree."

Adrianna felt the urge to storm up to him and throw her arms around him, a complete comedy act the pair of them at times but he sure knew how to make a girl feel special when he wanted. It wasn't the time though and she just offered a thankful smile, swiftly turning to a concerned crease, her hand bracing on her hips as she delivered the news.  
"Well it looks like Hap hasn't been as secret as he thought. I think Lana's in trouble…somehow, someway…whatever shit you guys have stirred up with the Niners, their lookin' for someone to hurt. Sounded like they thought Lana was a good target to fuck with Hap."

"What…?" Koz barked. "…Lana don't know any of the shit. Hap kept her way in the dark, where he wanted her and that shit ain't changed. Lana knows nothin' of club business, shit…I mean, people still think Hap's got no old lady."

"I know…I know…" Adrianna agreed. "…but that's what he said. He kept asking where she was, said that he hadn't seen her riding on the back of Hap in town lately…said some shit about how she was lucky to get out of the game when she did."

"This ain't what I wanna hear…" Kozik stretched his hand behind his head, interlinking his fingers as he clicked his back, his lower abdomen revealed as he did so. "…why the fuck they bringin' this shit to the women? Laroy ain't ever been down for killin' bitches."

"That's just it…Lana ain't no bitch Koz. She's an old lady …tell me that sweet head of yours ain't figured that out yet? If they want to hurt you and Hap, what better way to hurt Hap, than fuck with his girl! "

"Lana's pregnant." Koz mumbled, his voice low, his eyebrows raised as it seemed like the brainstorming moment had concluded things for him. The thought of anything happening to Lana made his own throat close up, and his own knuckles tighten at the mere thought.

"I know."

"Hap's gonna Al Capone his shit if anythin' happens to her."

"I know"

"Hap's gonna…Hap would…Hap…" Kozik stopped, his mind so muddled with haunting images of his Brother grim reaping every asshole that breathed his girl's name. "…I need to tell Hap, we need to go."

"I know…I thought you'd never ask." Adrianna finished, caught up her rushed efforts as she followed a more awake, a more excited Kozik out of the dorm door.

"Hey…" Kozik turned, still walking, a power stride breaking out as he sucked up his chest. "…you did good. You did the right thing tellin' me."

Adrianna stopped, literally dead in the corridor just opposite John Teller's bike and she glistened her eyes upward, looking to the ceiling and then dropping them to Koz as he too had stopped to watch her with alarm.  
"I'm…I'm…" she started, almost shaky, watching as Koz took a pigeon step closer. "…I gotta be honest here…I'm scared. They…they…they think I'm with you, and I kinda agreed. I was going to tell them my old man was Boots…" she smirked sheepishly. "…but they just, they just…I don't know, I guess they remembered seeing me with you and they, they think I'm with you…what if…what if."

"Hey Dree…" Kozik stepped right to her, his hands gently touching her upper arms, running down to her elbows as she creased up her face. "…don't worry a'ight. I won't let them hurt ya'. Don't even think like that ok…?" he stressed and then watched, admittedly encouraged her forehead to press into his chest because it seemed only right. "…Ssh, you know my shit darlin'. I got a heart full a' pussy but my head carries ammo all day darlin'. I didn't get the SAA gig for throwin' Friday night parties…I'll protect ya'. I'll always have your back, you know that baby."

"Stop flirting with me." Adrianna coughed a laugh, finally smiling and pulling her head from his chest, lolling back and looking at him with an open grin.

"Is it workin'?" Kozik joked back but he knew, and he damn sure knew that she was aware his shit was no smoke and mirror gag. He'd rip any fuckers throat out that touched a hair on her head, and he knew she knew that, her reaction was just a defence mechanism. It had even taken him some time to break down her walls when he'd first met her but he'd achieved it and they'd had a great time together whilst it had lasted.

"Not likely soldier. I'm wise to your ways."

"Shoot…" Kozik stomped a foot, clucking his tongue as he squeezed her arms one more time before letting go with a cheeky grin to boot. "…forgot we already fucked…that was some of my best work too."

Adrianna laughed and started to walk, Kozik beside her as she nudged into him.  
"It's really good to see ya' again Koz…I mean that."

"Is that a line, or your shit gettin' soft on me?"

Adrianna had really meant it but she loved the way he saved her dignity, saved her from making a fool out of herself, knew that if she carried on, she'd probably sound a complete dork but he'd known her, and he'd turned it around and made it into a joke.  
"I thought it was your shit that went soft on me?"

"Heyyy…" Kozik frowned, and nudged back into her. "…my dick always worked, never heard you complainin'." He grinned.

"Yea…that's because you drunk yourself into a coma and you can't remember any of it." Adrianna barked a laugh.

"You tryin' to hurt my feelin's baby?"

"Never…I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Well, it's workin'…" Kozik chuckled, not meaning it, and had known she was joking, maybe half joking, he creased a brow in thought. "…you ready for a ride?"

"I do hope you're not referring to your penis?"

"Your pussy wishes…nah, we gotta fill Hap in. He's watchin' over Lana at The Railroad."

"Damn, so she really is dancing again?"

"Mhh hmm" Kozik nodded, his lips pressed together as he whipped his tongue out to moisten the nervousness that had suddenly started to build.  
Holy Mother of Jesus Christ, it was only now he'd realised that the therapy was calling him, it was only now that he'd realised he was about to step into a world he'd much rather not see Lana in.

* * *

*****January 9****th**** 2010 23:00 Charming*****

Happy kept his thumb and middle finger close to his mouth, his cigarette still pressed between his lips as he sucked the filter almost dry. Leaning against the bar, he had one knee up and his foot pushed into the gold railing that lined the skirting. His eyes dark, narrowed and his jaw clinched so tight he thought that any minute now he was going to explode. The damned hardship of watching her was becoming an ever growing concern, and the twitching in his veins had started to tell him, that no matter how hard he tried, this shit wasn't going to last much longer. Give or take a few nights, his girl would be a kept woman again and there wasn't a damn shitting thing she could do about it.  
Looking at her, strolling around, hands draping over passersby, the bottom of her butt cheeks hanging out, the damned black and burgundy laced corset she was wearing, he was near enough having a coronary when the Railroad customers touched her. The constant flash of her eyes over to him, told him more than once that she was very well aware of his discomfort but the damned girl, the damned stubborn bitch still powered through and got on with her job. In light of it, what he actually saw wasn't all that bad, he'd seen it tons of times before, and hadn't been bothered one bit but fuck his life. Shit was changing, she had far more important things to worry about than lining her purse, she carried his fucking kid for a start and sooner rather than later, he was going to make her realise the importance of that.

Lana caught his stares, and it was then that she wished Lorca would hurry the hell up and get down to Charming, she couldn't handle much more of the death looks Happy passed to her customers. Losing money by the second as Hap's one single nod had made most of them stop, and scurry away to a more unprotected dancer. Any minute now, she hoped he'd cut her some slack, turn around and face the bar or something so she could immerse herself in what she was supposed to be doing.  
To top it all off, she had spotted Ronnie across the other side of the joint, his eyes on her and one hand touching his crotch, and sure it was creepy but dear God, she'd seen a hell of a lot worse in her time. Ronnie was damn near harmless but Hap just, did not, like him and she knew it was something she'd never be able to sway. She just hoped, hoped for Ronnie's sake that he stayed the hell away from Happy, kept his hands to himself at all times and steered clear of her brooding boyfriend. Suspecting already that Ronnie had noticed, seeing on occasion when she looked at him that he'd spotted Happy at the bar too, poor fucker, he was probably still bruised from his last beating and she didn't want another escapade like the last one, that was for sure.  
Turning her back, she walked up the gangway, away from Happy and in search of a sleazy businessman in need of some alone time. She was still pulling though, still had the twenties slipped into her straps as she walked up the aisle, still had the gentle skin on skin touch from a youngster that had most likely never touched a girl in his pubescent life, but she could deal, it hadn't much fazed her before and it certainly wasn't now.  
She quite enjoyed it actually, the shady attention, the darkness and danger that lurked in the shadows as she felt strangers touch her, and it was a pity she'd never told Happy. Never told him that every time she'd had someone touch her, had someone grope and get a little frisky, that she'd wished every God damned time that it was him. Wished with all of her might that one day, one hour, one minute, she could have Happy pretend to be a customer, in the nightclub, even in Jesse's and even now in the Railroad. Most probably the biggest turn on she'd ever be delivered if she was to see him sat in the dark, the glow from his cigarette the only thing she could see and the knowing that it was him, and him the only one watching her dance. She would have loved that, love for just one second to see him smile at her like he used to when she danced, the past couple of nights all he'd done was glare and turn his nose up at her, the feeling of cheapness and whorish tendencies washing over her every time. Damn him.

* * *

Still at the bar, Happy's eye had caught a commotion at the front entrance, his senses sparking to life as he'd seen the flash of a SOA cut and then to his utter dumbfounded eyes, he saw Kozik shove the burly doorman.  
Kick starting a fast pace toward the growing mood breaker, he ripped apart the two men, his fists punched into Kozik's chest and the stocky bellboy.  
"Break it up…the fuck man?" he asked, directed at Koz but not perverse to sharing a glare toward the still buffed chest of Eric, Ace's kiosk protection.

"Hey, he came at me. He's the one with the problem dude." Eric explained.

"Do you?" Happy raised a brow, the moment simmering as he dropped his arms and faced Koz, waiting for an answer.

Kozik licked his lips, agitated and highly nervous all rolled into one but he'd had a good reason for the slight lash out.  
"Not every girl that walks in here works the damn stage, asshole." He tiptoed up and directed his anger toward Eric as he leaned over Hap.

"Alright man, I'm sorry. She just looked the type" Eric reasoned with open palms, his honesty on his sleeve and he'd really fucking regretted touching the brown haired girl, circling his digits around her upper arm and trying to pull her closer so she could get to the backstage entrance.

Happy creased his brow and wondered who on earth the pair of them spoke about, was pretty certain Bridget wouldn't have been confused for a dancer and he turned to Koz, eyes questioning.

"A'ight" Koz accepted, calming himself down, the look he had from Hap suddenly making him realise that there was a more important reason he'd subjected himself to the very surroundings he wasn't sure he could cope with.  
It was hard though, he'd found himself sucked into an inner turmoil, his mind trying to decipher the good and the bad. The reasons for why in the hell he'd even felt the need to protect Adrianna when Eric had been right, she did ooze the fact that she could handle herself, could handle giving any man a lap danced paid for.  
Of course, he'd known that Adrianna was a dancer, had known from the get-go that she worked her shit on the stage, and it was all because of Hap that he even allowed her the time of day.  
Adrianna had rocked up to the Tacoma clubhouse one sunny day, and had asked to speak with Lana, Kozik at the time, hadn't had a damn clue that Lana had also danced pre Hap's SOA swear in. The difference between his shit with Star and his time with Adrianna was the simple fact that Adrianna had been honest from the start. She was open about her profession, he'd coiled away at first and kept his distance from her, but the more she hung around the club reacquainting herself with her old friend Lana, he'd grown too really like her. His dick preferences outweighing his nightmare childhood and before he knew it, he was involved with her, but she'd been a bright girl, figured he'd not liked her career choice and the good girl never spoke a damn word to him about what she got up to on Saturday nights. Again, his dick did the thinking and he was miraculously able to push the sordid thoughts of her on stage out of his mind as his loins thought of all the things he wanted to do to her, and boy did he get as good as he gave with her.

"The fuck he talkin' about Bro?" Happy had to ask, the dazed look he'd gotten from Kozik had prompted him to take the initiative and probe him for more information.

"Hey Hap" Adrianna stepped up, and she had too. She'd seen Koz, seen the frozen way he'd just zoned out. His mind looking to have found a place of solace and she wondered for a brief second what in the hell was wrong with him but she couldn't wait forever. Jumping in and presenting herself to Hap, showing him the reason why Koz had gotten his hackles up, she offered a sweet, genuine smile.

"Jesus…" Happy mouthed. "…the fuck…girl…Dree…what?"

"Always the charmer Hap." Adrianna rolled her eyes playfully.

"The fuck you doin' here?" Happy stressed more clearly, his voice still gruff but carried that element of surprise as he opened his arms and crushed her to his chest.

"Good to see you Hap. You look good."

"Havin' a bitch does that to a man…" Happy simplified with a slight chuckle. "…you down here with Lorca?"

"Yep, he's back at the clubhouse. A nice place down here actually, I'm not surprised you stayed, or did Lana stake her claim in the sunshine state?" Adrianna pondered with a laugh, thinking of her friend's love for the sun.

"Bitch got pregnant, ain't gettin' that ass to move anywhere. If I went back up North, she'd wave me goodbye with a smile, bitch" Happy shook his head with a smile, already picturing his girl trying to call his bluff as he peeled away from the cabin, leaving her behind.

Adrianna chuckled with him, but then she retorted back with a stinging playful remark, the opportunity too inviting.  
"I heard she's pregnant… the father know?"

Happy glared, his pupils dilating a fraction as he tried to take in the size, all measurement required, to make a hit on the fucker that said such a thing but his heart won out, and he finally cracked a smile.  
"Yeah, he knows…and he's still an asshole, so watch ya' lip."

Adrianna chuckled, bringing herself closer to him again, a smile breaking as he hugged her one last time.  
"I ain't scared a' you buddy."

"I ain't your fuckin' buddy." Happy retorted, but stepped away with a wink directed at her, a curve in the corner of his mouth.

* * *

"Oh…my…GOD!" Lana mouthed, and had started to push her way through the crowd.  
When she'd looked across to the bar to find Happy gone from his post, her chest puffed up and she realised what it felt like to have him not around, despite how she thought it had started to annoy her, the moment she wasn't physically able to see him, her heart raced and she suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable.  
Now though, she'd see him with his arm around a girl and his ringed hand flopping down, cigarette between his fingers still but she'd seen the girl. The brown haired mistress so very, very familiar and it had caused her to run the rest of the way.

"Lana?" Adrianna muttered, stepped forward, feeling Hap's arm drop from her shoulders as she squinted with her eyes, focusing on the corset dressed girl.

"Dree…Adrianna…oh…oh…Dree-e-e-e-e-e-e" Lana bellowed and flung her arms around the neck of her best friend.

"Lana…Jesus, you look fantastic." Adrianna cupped her hands on Lana's shoulders and brought her at arms length away, wiggled her eyebrows as she looked at the awesome figure before her.

"I've missed you so much." Lana cried, but it was shrilling and overjoyed shriek as they hugged again.

Happy now watched over his girl and her best friend, standing next to his Brother, shoulder to shoulder and it took him mere seconds to feel the tension and animosity coming from Kozik. He wondered how and why Koz had come; knowing how he hated strip joints and all that was involved.

Koz watched with steely eyes, had seen Adrianna and Lana hugging, standing, talking, and then hugging again. The thing that disturbed him, the thing that had frozen him in some kind of time capsule, was that instead of having thoughts of disgust, he actually thought Lana looked sublimely stunning. Fucking gorgeous, fucking amazing and so, so damned pretty because she didn't look like a whore, she didn't look anything like what the women did back with his Mom, no, she looked at the complete opposite end to the scale.  
Finally managing to move, he bent his legs a little and shifted his eyes to Hap.  
"We need to talk" he motioned with a nod and then turned to face him as they both sidestepped, shadowing against the wall.

"Didn't think I'd see you repeatin' old ground, she come for you?" Happy grinned.

Kozik smiled back, a brief memory of him and Adrianna flashing before his eyes but he chewed his lip with coiled adrenaline.  
"No, she has information…" he pin pointed a stare, their pupils locking as he saw Hap straighten and become more alert. "…Niners spinnin' shit at her. She brought it straight to us, didn't want to rock the Tacoma Prez…, she did the right thing Hap."

"Niners…?" Happy furrowed his brow. "…you mean…shit. Don't tell me we got trouble comin' Brother?"

"She'll break it down for ya'. Talk to her Bro." Kozik shared a gentle nod to him as he knew the best option was for Happy to hear exactly what she'd told him for himself.

Happy stepped back, aggravation building as he swiped a hand down his face, his daily stubble rough against his palm as he shot a look to the back of Adrianna. Contemplating his next move, wondered what in the fucking hell was about to fall in his lap and he took a quick glance back to Kozik before tugging at Adrianna's arm.  
"Watch Lana" he pointed his deadly, warned finger at Kozik's face and then pulled a surprised Adrianna toward the fire exit into the back alley.

* * *

"Hey…Hap…what." Lana started, her mouth gaped open in annoyance as she watched her man drag away her best friend like she was a dog on a leash.

"It's ok, he just needs to talk to her about somethin'…I got ya'. I'll keep an eye on things." Kozik interrupted, his fingers twiddling with the zip of his cut as he presented himself toward her.

Lana turned, saw Koz and took a step back, not in fright but in shock that he was even standing in the Railroad. She'd been so caught up with the sight of Adrianna that she'd not looked passed her shoulders, and now she realised how Adrianna had even gotten to the club in the first place.  
"Koz…" she said surprised. "…are…umm…are you…ok…alright well…umm…I'm gonna…gonna…go work." She shifted on her stiletto heels and spun as quickly as she could, practically skipping down the aisle as the uncomfortable bubble she'd been sucked into wasn't one she cared to be involved in.  
She had realised from the get-go, from the sight of him that it must have been a fucking nightmare situation, and she didn't want to stick around to see how he dealt with his childhood trauma. She'd been there before and she certainly didn't want to be there again.

* * *

Kozik watched her, his eyes like a fucking hawk as he evil eyed the upstart little fuckers that tried to grab at her on the passing occasion. Through all the time in the world, he never thought he'd be standing there and watching over an old lady why she danced for money. The fact that it was Lana, was a complete mind fuck to say the least but it utterly surprised him how, despite his Mom, despite what he'd been through as a child, he was coping exceptionally well.  
Bridget would have been very proud of him and in that split second, he realised what a bizarre feeling he had, watching Lana but wanting to have Bridget beside him, with him so she could tell him all the things he wanted and needed to hear right now. 'Good boy', 'I'm so proud', 'you've come a long way', all those things he wanted to hear, because he himself, was so damned proud and delighted that he didn't look at Lana the way he thought he would have.

Lana was on a total high, had stepped up to a podium and was so excited that she'd seen Adrianna that she was now bold and more confident than ever as she swung her hips, and bobbed down to accept bills in her pantie waistline too.  
It hadn't, however, gone unnoticed that Ronnie had circled around the edge, his eyes beaming, his autistic smile creeping across his lips as he circled his fingers around her ankle. She flicked him off as best as she could, and hadn't wanted to talk to him for fear of causing unwanted trouble but she protested as discreetly as she could without raising an alarm.  
The touching of his crusted fingers became too much and she smiled brightly to all the other admiring customers and held out her hand to the one nearest the steps. She purred a thanking kiss to the stranger's cheek as he'd helped her down the black marbled steps, and now she rounded passed another dancer that was taking over the podium when she was practically spun around on her toes.  
"Argh…" she yelped, and clasped her hands on the body she had fallen into. Her breasts squashed to the chest as she focused her eyes, and suddenly she sighed with relief when she'd been greeted by Ronnie. "…oh, Ronnie it's you…" she smiled, and took to pressing lightly with her palms on his shoulders as she pushed away from him. It was a struggle though. "…Ronnie…" she questioned, and like a God damned nuclear warning switch, she bucked her body against him, realising immediately that he seemed to have no intention of letting her go. "…Ronnie…stop…" she warned, as she felt his hands lock behind her lower back, his fingers gripped into her skin as he began to fondle her cheeks, digits burrowing into her crease. "…Ronnie, stop that…stop! Get off me…Ronnie." She panicked, almost hyperventilated as flashing images of unwanted touches came before her eyes, and she tried so very hard to stay focused on the now, on the simple fact that it wasn't Kozik, it wasn't that dreadful night in October, it was just a drunken Ronnie.

Of course he'd been watching and as Kozik made a beeline for the cornered Lana, his heart raced ten to the dozen as his mind was oddly full of his Brother Happy, could see in his minds eye the raging monster that would have erupted if Kozik had to tell him Lana was hurt on his watch. No fucking way, over his dead body was that shit happening and before he knew it, he was gripping a chunk full of the assailants hair and yanking him back.  
"Time's up buddy…" He charmed and like it was natural, he squeezed an arm between Lana's body and her new friend, and then prized apart the unruly behaviour that was just simply not allowed. "…back the fuck up." He warned this time as he heard Lana's squeak, the guy he still gripped by the hair, hadn't let go of her wrist and Koz did what he fucking loved to do.  
Coming almost face to face with the dim looking guy, he jolted forward and cracked his forehead into his nose, a good head butt was always a favourite past time and he quickly shot a look back to Lana, who now looked around, her face looking concerned that people had started to watch the commotion.

Lana rubbed her wrist, twisting her other hand around her bone with a soothing action, she looked on as she watched Kozik escort Ronnie to the two doormen that were employed to protect the dancers. She found it slightly ironic that an outlaw biker had been the one to rescue her, instead of the prim and proper suited protection that was hired specifically for that job.  
"Thanks for helping me out, his name's Ronnie. Hap has already made his acquaintance…" she offered with a forced joke as she watched Koz step back toward her, his body language a little shy with coming forward and she felt sorry for him. "…you don't have to be here Koz, if you don't want to. I understand if you can't…be…well, see me like this."

"Ain't nowhere else I'd rather be than watchin' your back, you know that…" Kozik smiled, but still found it hard to look into her eyes for longer than a few seconds. What he'd said was the truth though, and now he could see how nervous he had made her, just because he couldn't get his act together, he was making her feel stupid and low about herself. "…you…you look pretty."

Lana's heart skipped a beat, she never in her wildest dreams thought she'd ever hear him say that again and in her dreams, she never thought she would have accepted him saying that but she did.  
"T-Thanks" she stammered.

"You're welcome." Koz nodded and turned to see Hap and Adrianna walking toward them.

* * *

Happy had been riled, the information Adrianna had shared with him, the exact what Kozik had been told, his eyes were dark with vengeance boiling in his stomach. Seeing Lana, his beautiful woman, the girl he loved with all of his black heart, he got himself wired up just thinking that somebody would want to hurt her to get back at him. He wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't God damn allow it.

Lana smiled, seeing Adrianna again, they shared a touch as they linked fingers but as soon as she connected her eyes with Hap, she focused solely on him and just waited for the instructions she just felt he was about to deliver.

"Time to go, wrap it up…no arguing…move" Happy announced as he looked at his girl.

This time Lana did as she was told, more excited to catch up with Adrianna than anything else and she nodded her affirmative and headed down the carpeted pathway that lead around the club, toward the backstage door.  
A red velvet curtain draped across a doorway and she was about to pull it back, when she saw Ace approaching her from the side. His position rarely given up at the end of the bar, so she looked at him with a smile and wondered what she'd done to deserve his humble attention.

"Where are you goin'?" Ace asked; his hands on his hips and his moustache twitching as his lips chewed one another with agitated perplexity.

"I'm finishing for the night." Lana breezed, holding back the curtain about ready to move on after their exchange had finished.

"You need to carry on workin'. I could just as easily drop you from the roster as I did putting you up there in the first place." Ace grumbled, the money he'd been given to paint her name on the wallboard had all but gone, and he started to wonder why in the hell he'd not asked for more money to keep her job intact.

Lana frowned, her smile wiped away and she hung her head low, had tried to think of what to say but was thankful when she'd seen Ace's shoes walk away, his telling off brief but she'd accepted it. She knew she had to work if she was asked in to do so, but then again, she had her man to contend with. What he said went and she wasn't about to piss him off, not again.  
Walking through the backstage curtain, she hoped Ace would forgive her and she didn't completely dismiss the fact that perhaps she would have to go that extra mile with her dancing to get back into his good books. Because despite the fact Ace had wanted her to carry on working, she had to obey Happy. She'd never be allowed the dancing gig if it wasn't for him anyway, so she owed him for letting her do what she had wanted to do. She loved him for giving her that freedom, and knew that not many old ladies got the chance to do as they pleased. She was lucky that Happy understood what it meant to her, to have her own independence at times.

* * *

Happy saw the exchange, saw the approaching Ace as he spoke to his girl, and it had been hard not to see them talking, his eyes had followed Lana's every move. After the shit Adrianna had told him, his eyes were fucking glued to every which way his woman walked and he'd seen the way her little face had dropped, seen the way she chewed the inside of her cheek and had known she was being reprimanded, because that's what she looked like when he told her off. The thing was, there wasn't any fucker that would, or could, get away with telling her off, that shit was his job and his job alone.  
Narrowing his eyes toward Ace as he sat back at the bar, Hap took a stroll over, a quick turn around to nod at Kozik and Adrianna, letting them know he wouldn't be long. He approached Ace with a smirk. Slipping a hand to the back of his neck, he leaned into the bar next to him and waited for Ace to meet his stare.  
"There a problem?"

Ace had to be open about it, had known that Lana's biker boyfriend had been in house tonight and he knew there was no way he could deny the fact he'd spoken to her. He was fully aware about the possibility of the biker watching.  
"If she's on the roster to work, she needs to work. I lose a dancer, I lose profit behind the bar, it's just business."

Happy chuckled, and in honesty, he had understood Ace and his business aspects but still, that shit wasn't flying with him, not tonight, not now and not ever. Where it concerned his girl, he was like a fucking pit-bull, especially on the high alert he'd had pulsing through his veins.  
"It's just business…" he chuckled in sadistic agreement as he raised an eyebrow, watching as Ace nodded back to repeat his excuse. "…I tell you what, you bitch at my girl again, you'll start to see what my business is all about, we clear?" he rumbled, his voice low and gravel-like as he squeezed and squeezed the back of Ace's neck.

"Crystal" Ace grimaced, his shoulders burrowing down as he bared the brunt of the force being applied to the top of his spine.

* * *

Happy had been standing with Koz, the pair of them watching as Adrianna walked toward the backstage entrance, had listened to her when she'd mentioned she was going to wait for Lana there, and now they watched her like a hawk too.  
"We gonna have to tell Clay about this Niner shit Bro."

"You think that is a good idea…" Kozik reasoned, had been up for whatever route Happy had planned but he didn't want his Brother rushing into bad decisions. "…if you think we got too, then lets bring it to the table. If the Tacoma Niners want a piece…if they threaten us with our women, then we gotta give Clay a heads up."

Happy nodded and started to walk toward the main entrance to the club, pulling back the door, he waited as he'd seen his girl and Adrianna immerge from the backstage curtain and it was high time he got Lana back home and away from prying eyes.

Lana beamed a smile as she walked up to Happy, stepping into his chest, his bicep curled out as he held open the door for her, she pressed herself up and pouted her lips.  
"Hey Killah"

Hap let a sly grin press out, and he circled his other arm around her lower back, her body now fully dressed in jeans and a tank top as he kissed her with a quick peck and practically pushed her out the door.  
"Get movin'…" He chuckled as she skipped ahead and then came to an abrupt stop as the car park was heaving. "…fuckin' dicks." He retorted as he watched two truck owners battle it out for the rights to three-point turning.

Lana turned to face Hap now, had seen Adrianna and Koz come up behind and now the four of them stood in a group, waiting out the car park dispute and she felt utterly giddy. Completely fluffy inside as it had felt wonderful to be a foursome again.  
"This is just like old times" she beamed and then grabbed for Adrianna's wrist, pulling her to, she turned back to Hap with a cheeky smile as she weaved through the vehicles, leaving him and Koz alone as she and Adrianna headed toward the parked Harley's.

Happy groaned, and had wanted to smile, wanted to be just as pleased as Lana but he just couldn't.  
"Except it ain't like old times baby…some fucker wants to hurt ya'." He mouthed, fully aware that he spoke more to himself, although his Brother was listening beside him.

"Not on our watch Brother…we'll keep her safe." Kozik chimed in, and had felt awfully bad for him, had not wanted to know what it felt like to have such pressure on his shoulders, had not wanted to know what it felt like to have the person you love put into harms way.

"If this threat ain't official, their gonna go down the back roads, their gonna cut corners…if they blow down SAMCRO's door, the shit will be on, the war will happen…but if they creep around back, hurt our women, hurt our family…it's sneaky, and that shit ain't counterproductive…it's what I'd do." Happy shrugged his offering, his brainstorm of what was surely to come soon, as his eyes still darkened, watching his girl and Adrianna, gossiping to the maximum as they stood across the car parking Lot at a good distance away.

"You need to lock Lana down."

Happy nodded, agreeing with Kozik's preparation.  
"And you Bro…you ain't alone anymore…they'll tag your woman, fuckers could be watchin' us now. Dree probably lead them straight to us."

Kozik tightened a little bit, that realisation hitting him for the first time. He wasn't alone, he had somebody to protect, and that somebody had meant the world to him. Suddenly, he knew exactly what it felt like to have somebody he loved put into harms way, all because of him and his shit, all because of him and the shit he thought at the time was fun.  
"Lorca ain't no fool, if he had a tail he would have noticed."

Happy grunted, dismissing his own previous concerns that maybe his six-foot-five Tacoma Brother was a little careless, he knew damned well that Lorca was no man to be messed with.  
"Ya' know…this right here…it's my worst fuckin' nightmare comin' true. If she gets hurt because a' me."

"It won't happen Bro…it won't happen."

"She's carryin' my kid Brother…how the fuck do I control this shit without tellin' her?"

"Don't make the same mistakes as before…tell her the truth, she might surprise ya'."

"What, run away again?"

Kozik chuckled at his Brother's light humour but then turned a smidgen serious as he told him what he thought.  
"No man, she might do as she's told if she knows what you're protectin' her from"

"Smart ass" Happy concluded

* * *

Lana shouted from across the car parking Lot.  
"Are you taking me home or just standing there all damn night…come on tough guy"

Happy shook his head, hearing Koz chuckle too but they both started to walk over, and once in decent earshot, he grumbled to Lana.  
"Quit barkin' your shit at me…or you can walk home"

"Fine by me…I'm sure any one of these nice fella's would give me a ride home" Lana went to walk off, a smile placed on her lips and had full intent of walking up to the gathering of jocks that had pooled together at the other end of the car park.  
It had startled her when her wrist was snagged, his grip was tight and it hurt, her eyes snapping to his as her words were just meant as a joke. She could see now though, could see in his eyes, dark and dangerous as he shook his head, left to right, real slow as she watched him stretch over the bike and hold her still.

"No messin' tonight baby" Happy growled but it was a low whisper, his heart racing a mile a minute as a brief image of something happening to her flashed before his eyes, absolutely no way in hell was he letting her out of his sights, not now, not ever.

Lana furrowed her brow and lightly twisted her wrist, and waited patiently for her wired man to register that his hold of her was hurting. The moment his face flinched and she saw him come back to reality, she felt his hand drop but she kept her eyes trained on his as she walked around the bike and stepped up flush to his torso.  
"Everything alright Killah?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I was only playing…" Lana whispered as she teetered with her fingers at the collar of his long sleeved t-shirt. "…what's got you all tense baby?"

"Nothin"

"Sure…" Lana purred with a little sarcasm. "…and I'm six-foot-five" she rolled her eyes playfully and then dropped a lingering gaze to his lips, finally seeing as they twitched with a smile.

Happy jumped his hands to her ass cheeks, yanking her toward his body with a much more abrupt doing than she had as he pulled harder. A slow curl of his biceps allowed her body to press further up his, and he started to feel her feet lift off the floor. It wasn't long before she was looking down on him with her arms wrapped around his neck and a giddy beam to her lips, her teeth clean and beautifully white as she chuckled at him.  
"You were sayin'?" he grinned.

"I was saying…" Lana retorted a matter of fact. "…that you're all tense, and I want to know what it is so I can help you?"

"Only thing that's tense on me…is about two inches down darlin'…" Happy confirmed with an incredulous eyebrow, a gentle jiggle of her jeans covered ass as he toyed with lowering her a little bit so her pussy was in contact with his crotch. "…and damn straight you can help with that."

"Nah" Lana upturned her nose but ducked down to be closer to his lips, her scrunched up nose almost touching his.

"Nah?" Happy asked for reiteration and then quickly snapped his teeth in jest as he felt her button nose touch into his as she dreamily looked at him.

"Hey…ha-ha-ha…" Lana giggled and slid down his body, his arms still encased around her, keeping her tight to his ripped abdomen. "…don't be mean to me." She baby whinged with a teasing slur.

"What ya' want?" Happy came in closer to her and started to get caught up in the whirlwind her eyes captured him in.

"Slow…deep…" Lana breathed, her own chest had started to heave but had known, could tell, that even though they were both caught up in a intimate moment, to outsiders it looked nothing much, just a man and his girl exchanging pleasantries. "…and you can't stop until I say so."

"Ha…" Happy barked a laugh but settled himself back down as he brought a hand to the side of her neck. "…that an order?"

"Just fucking kiss me before I burst."

Happy took her breath away, and had snorted with his own as he pressed his lips to hers. His tongue immediately sponging out as he took her slowly, the twirl of his tongue far more exploratory, just like she'd asked and then he pushed deeper, just like she'd asked. The grip of her balled fists in his chest, had started to spark his nether regions into play and he knew it was time to call it a day.  
"Back it down darlin'…" he let her go, watching as she chuckled, her feverish appetite for him so damned demanding that she knew damn well how to get his shit fired up. "…get that ass on the back before I make ya' bend over in the Lot."

"Pfft…" Lana dismissed his bold statement and strolled back around to the other side of the bike, always preferring to hook over with her right leg. "…you and who's army?"

"My mothers" Happy chuckled.

* * *

Adrianna was chuckling at seeing Hap and Lana at their old tricks and she nudged into Koz as she now watched Lana walk with a strut around to Hap's side of the bike.  
"Shit this is really like old times, those two biting at each other, Hap pretendin' he don't give a shit, Lana tormentin' until he bites."

"And then she cries because she's upset him." Kozik added.

Adrianna laughed and rolled her eyes, spinning her hand in a circular motion, indicating that with Lana and Hap, it was always a constant roundabout, consistent in the circles they ran around each other because they truly did belong to each other, their paths never unable to not cross.  
She then looked back at Koz, side by side with him as they had both been watching Hap with Lana, and she averted her eyes, shifting down to his crotch, as if in the God's name, she couldn't fucking help it.  
"Reminds me of old times…and…and you know"

Kozik chuckled, had caught her wandering eyes and a slow smile crept passed his lips as he openly returned.  
"Yeah…except we ain't fuckin' anymore."

"Yea, we ain't" Adriana looked at him, their eyes locked for a split second, the sharing of souls pass between them and she jumped when he chucked her helmet into her stomach, her arms flailing to grab it as she'd been so caught up in his blue smouldering eyes.

"You better put that on…we got a bumpy ride ahead, darlin'." Kozik offered, his mind filled with Bridget, his mind filled with hurdles, more obstacles to jump over, and the biggest one of all, trying not to slip up and go back into bad habits, the girl in front of him, one of the sweetest girls he'd ever had in his bed.

**~AN~**

**Ok, hope you enjoyed. **

**Reviews are drying up, and yet I have loads of people adding this story to their favourites, every damn day… I give, you give…come on. Be nice and review. **

**I'm going to be closing this beast off soon. At least I hope I can, I don't want to drag it on, I have a few things to cover but shit, who knows. **

**Thanks for all the support and reviews so far. **

**Love me x x x**


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

*****January 12****th**** 2010 16:00 Charming*****

Hap sat at the end of the redwood, his eyes stern, non apologetic but in acceptance of knowing what he'd kept secret was wrong, he should have told the club sooner, he and Kozik should have told the SAMCRO President sooner.  
The last couple of days since Adrianna brought the news; he'd been so tense, so fucking wired that he hadn't even been able to deliver in the bedroom. Sure enough, he had finger fucked her every night, but his tongue was missing the taste of her sweet juice and he just used excuse after excuse, not wanting to let himself go, wanted to keep alert, keep watch of her.  
By God, he'd kept himself awake every night, watching her sleep, arms up like a cactus, lips pouted and so very delicate and innocent, that he couldn't fall asleep knowing some fucker could be planning some kind of snatch and go.  
It all resulted in him being a grumpy bastard toward her, and it wasn't even her fault, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell her. He didn't want to worry her, and he didn't want her to think, to think he couldn't be her superman any more. Convinced, so very convinced, that if she knew about the Niner beef, she'd cry her little girl tears because he'd allowed the shit to happen in the first place. Christ, he didn't want her to think, to think he wasn't man enough to be hers. Because, by fucking God Almighty, his girl deserved the very best, the very best man, and he was all those things in her eyes now, but if she knew the trouble he'd caused, he'd be fucking heart broken to have her know it was his fault.  
The fact that an unmarked BMW, decked with black occupants had been seen parked out front of Teller-Morrow, the questions had started to circle and he'd asked his President for a sit down.

"And you tellin' me the Tacoma Prez knows nothin' about the shit storm you two brewed in his streets every fuckin' night?" Clay asked, his voice calm as he sat at the head of the table, Tig Trager to his right and Kozik and Happy down the other end, sitting more or less to each of the table's corners.

"Look man…" Kozik spoke. "…Tacoma ain't like Charmin', Clay. The shit that kicks up there…it's hard. Niners bang down all our business, the fightin' in the streets is just your normal Friday night, Brother. Laroy ain't got no fuckin' clue what his boys turn. The crank ain't so bad, but the pussy…Man, we got bitches dead in the alleys every damn weekend, we got cops sniffin' down doors to catch the Niner pimps rollin' through town. Tacoma is just a Niner playground, a God damned free for all, and they don't give a shit about the people, about the Brotherhood, they just want the women to earn the cash, cum rags and whores litter the fuckin' streets…me and Hap; we just stirred it up every once in a while, just something to let 'em know the Sons were still in town…" Koz grinned, tried hard not too but he couldn't help it as he turned it into a full on, bright beam when he saw Tig grinning too. "…kept our end of town clean, just sometimes…shit got spilled over, ya' know…" he shifted a look to Hap, and turned his grin to a sombre stare as he saw that his Brother found none of his reminiscing words, at all, amusing. "…Hap had ties with the Tacoma nightclub when he swore in to the Sons, that beef just never went away." He shrugged.

Clay looked long and hard at his number two killer, hadn't known a great deal about his background, of course he didn't, he'd only last year found out the guy had a damned old lady and something told him, his bitch, she had a lot to do with the dark, fucked up soldier that stared back at him.  
"Hap…" he started. "…you got anythin' to add Brother?"

"Yeah…" Happy grumbled. "…Niners are gunnin' for my girl, what's the President a' my club gonna do about it?"

Tig shifted in his seat, did something, anything to break the solid chunk of ice that now slid into the room. Could tell, almost off the bat, that his Brother Happy was none too pleased about the threat that dangled over his property, and Tig knew it was only right that Happy be expectant of the SAMCRO President to issue out protection.  
It was standard custom for any member to receive the backing and protection of all members if his life or his family's life was threatened by an outside gang, Happy was just eager to get that appointed, Tig could see that, and Tig could understand that.

Clay clutched his cigar, twirling it between his thumb and middle finger as he looked to the redwood, contemplating his next say, and had known he needed to tread carefully.  
"Whatever is needed, whatever has to be done…you know SAMCRO has your back. You're one of us now, but we gotta be smart about this. You want my help, you gotta give me somethin'. What's your story Brother?"

"What you wanna know Prez …ain't nothin' I won't tell ya'." Happy reassured.

"Yeah…" Clay choked a laugh. "…you ain't exactly known for your story tellin' Hap."

"You never asked" Happy cocked a brow, a little smart-ass to boot, not too shy to remind his President that, not once had he asked him a simple question as to how his life was.  
Happy knew that it was Clay's responsibility, his damned oath as president of the mother charter, to make sure that all his men were burden free, were mentally taken care of and not once had Clay sat down with him, asked him how he was, asked whether the amount of blood on his hands had ripped a gaping hole in his heart, because it had.  
It was cool though, that shit was taken care of by his girl, he had her for that shit, but it still wasn't the point. Hap knew that Tigger had a friend in the president, and it seemed Clay had a soft spot for his right hand man too, it was just a God damned shame that Clay had forgotten that he had more than the one killer on his crew.

"Yeah well…" Clay furrowed his brow, a little annoyed that the former Tacoma member had actually been right, but the guy was so damned quiet at times that he'd never had the need to ask him much about his personal life. "…I'm askin' now…What beef you got with the Niners. This shit prior to joinin'?"

"Yeah…" Happy looked down to the table, wasn't averse to telling the truth but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous. He wasn't completely sure how his President would take it. "…Lana, she danced. Met the little bitch in their nightclub, the business I ran before the club, I'd made a name for myself. She just made my shit all better…" he stopped, his words making the room that eerie quiet, deafening as he gulped and carried on. "…first night I met her, killed this prick, went by the name of Richie. Some Niner asshole that ran the girls in the nightclub, him and his butt buddies, ran circles around those bitches…that dick messed with the wrong girl. That's all there is to it."

"Jesus Christ…" Clay hissed. "…just like that huh? No askin' questions?" he chuckled, an almighty bout of pride washing over him as he'd realised what a gem of a member he'd had in his crew.

"You caught some fucker beatin' on Gemma, you'd a' done the same thing, man." Happy retorted, and had wanted to smile, had wanted to laugh and join in with the irony of the damn matter, but his muscles were so damned taut and ridged, knowing that his girl was being marked, being targeted because of him, he just couldn't bring himself to relax just yet.

Clay stopped his smile, straightened himself in his throne and stared long and hard at the steely eyed killer. Damn right, that shit wasn't funny anymore; just the mere thought of his Queen being hurt had put a stop to his disrespectful chuckle.  
"Your woman was attacked by a Niner?" he asked with seriousness, wanting to know more about the revelation Happy had sprung on him.

"Pussy traffic up in Tacoma is a big business. They got a lot of bitches to control and Lana was one of them… From the start, she got her claws in me, and I stuck around…" Happy grinned for the first time, a little cheekiness coming to his face as he let the boys know what a woman he'd found to make him want to stick around and stay with her. "…time passed, and I killed another one. Asshole tried to take her back to the nightclub, that wasn't ever gonna happen, fool was too big for his boots."

"You killed another one…?" Clay asked. "…Jesus, what kind of show does Laroy run up in Tacoma?" he shook his head, a rhetorical question being aired.

Kozik coughed, cleared his throat before finally taking point.  
"Yeah, I kinda helped with that one…by the time that asshole rolled up on Lana, Hap was patched. Had to help a Brother out, right…?" he laughed. "…shit didn't go as smooth as we'd thought though. We got interrupted, and ended up takin' out another Niner…or at least we thought we did."

Tig coughed this time, a guilty twitch playing in his legs and he fidgeted with uneasiness as he knew that the information now about to be revealed, was something that he knew about, was something that he'd not told Clay about. He'd kept a secret from his president and he felt awfully guilty about it.

"How many of these fuckers have you killed because of a damn woman?" Clay broadcasted, his questioning was direct but he wasn't so sure he wanted it answered; it was just itching to be said.

The room fell silent, and Happy had been stuck for what to say, the realisation that he'd killed every single one of them because of Lana had been something he'd known from the get-go, he'd been aware every time of what he was doing, and why he was doing it, he just wasn't sure how to explain it.  
"Look, I know this shit is upside down Prez, I know."

"No shit" Clay mumbled.

"Hey, there ain't no easy way to say this shit, so I'm just gonna say it…" Happy leaned forward, taking control, his forearms bold and spread wide over the redwood as he looked at the President. "…the meet at Castle Rock with Laroy. After you left, shit went down…" he looked to his side, his eyes meeting Kozik and a brief memory that he'd tried to kill him passed through his minds eye. "…Laroy's crew, the fucker with the scarred face and arm-…"

"I did that." Kozik interjected, his voice a little high pitched, far too proud and excited for the mood that had now swept over the room as Happy had started to explain, but he just wanted to stamp his name on the handy-work all his Brothers had seen on Laroy's man.

"We killed him…fuck, this shits too complicated to explain Prez…" Happy shook his head, now leaning back in his chair as he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "…it was old shit, bitin' us in the ass and we had to take care of it."

"It's taken care of Prez…" Kozik reasoned. "…body is gone, evidence is gone, there ain't no fuckin' way Laroy can pin this to SAMCRO."

"That's why he was askin' about some missin' member…" Happy joined. "…he's missin' 'coz we killed him…and now, we got an unofficial crew gunnin' for revenge, and my fuckin' woman is stuck in the middle because a' my shit."

"We sure this is unofficial?" Tig queried.

Happy upturned his palms in an obvious shrug and nodded toward Clay.  
"Well, have you had any questions from Laroy?"

"Nothin" Clay offered, and was sure of it, because he'd not had any calls, no meets arranged at the request of the One Niner leader.

"What I thought…" Happy confirmed with his words so savvy and experienced. "…if Laroy had found evidence of his missin' guy, we'd have a war on our hands, but that shit ain't happened…instead he's gone the back route. Given the nod to his Tacoma crew, its deniability Prez…" he explained. "…he can't jeopardise the gun deal he has with SAMCRO over hearsay…with no evidence, he's got no leg to stand on…instead, he would have asked around and who wants to fuckin' bet, Niners in Tacoma jumped at the chance with our names in the mix. Those assholes have got scores to settle with us, and this is just their lucky day."

"You sure that we got trouble comin' down?" Clay asked, his head now screwed on straight, all the reasons why he was the President coming to fruition as he took control and gathered the intelligence.

"Absolutely…this shits just a matter of how, not when." Happy concluded.

"Dree came down with Lorca, some ass named Benny was already askin' her shit about us." Kozik included.

"You know the bint probably brought them down here with her bony ass." Tig grinned across to Koz.

"Hey man, it ain't her fault. She did what she thought was right." Kozik chimed.

"Another one of your fuck ups man, if she didn't want to protect your ass then Benny and his merry men wouldn't be eyeballin' us through the damn gate." Tig raised his voice.

"Hey, fuck you Tiggy."

"Eat shit asshole"

"A'IGHT…A'IGHT…that's enough…" Clay shouted, and then stubbed out his cigar. "…we got a fuckin' problem here. We got to protect our backs, keep an eye on this shit, if anything kicks then we follow it up, deal with it…and damn straight, we fuckin' kill every last one of 'em."

"YEAH" Tig shouted.

"If Laroy wants to play this dirty, then so can we. I won't say shit to him, and then he can't say shit to me. We can deal with this in our own backyard, flush out the damn pimpin' bastards and there ain't a damn thing Laroy can do about it. As far as he's concerned, those boys ain't even here, right?" Clay explained.

"I appreciate this Prez" Happy grinned, so utterly pleased that his President had come through for him.

"Let's keep this low, see what they bring to the table…and **then** we can proxy retaliation for the new dark fellows parked out front." Clay nodded.

"The women?" Kozik asked.

"Keep them close, don't change their pattern. We can't let Benny and his crew know we're on to 'em. That shit'll just spoil the party." Clay chuckled.

Happy clinched his jaw, and wasn't sure he was prepared to let Lana go about her daily business as if no threat was to her life, but he had to go along with his President. Had and could see that Clay had good reason because there was no point starting a war in Charming when it would look as though the Sons started it. They had to wait for a reason to kick back, if Happy, or even Kozik barked back at the BMW caged crew, they'd have every right to call in Laroy and tell him that the Sons started shit with them for no reason. Yes, they had to play this smart, they had to wait and see the reasons as to why the unofficial crew rolled in their town, even though they already fucking knew. What a crock of logistical shit, because all he'd wanted to do was walk outside the gate and blow their fucking heads off but that wasn't smart, that was reckless and he was anything but that. He didn't have sixteen smiley faces for nothing.

* * *

Walking out of church, Happy spotted Lorca at the bar and returned the grin that appeared to be plastered on his Brother's face.

"So, when's the Killah gonna show me some fun around this place?" Lorca boomed over to his tanned Brother, the challenge laced in his deep rumble.

"You ain't havin' fun yet…?" Happy raised a brow, mocking as he walked passed his Tacoma friend and slung his arm around his upper back. "…c'mon asshole, let's go for a ride, I gotta blow this fuckin' day behind me man."

Lorca chuckled, but had heard the growing pain in his Brother's tired vocals, if there was anything he could help with, he would and he hoped his Brother knew that.  
"Everythin' a'ight Bro?"

"Yeah…" Happy nodded, kept his eyes focused on his Harley as he and his Brother moseyed across the Lot. "…just bitch trouble..." he explained, and had not wanted to burden Lorca with the complete details of the Niner threat just yet so kept his problems locked inside, until necessary. There was still one thing his Brother could help with though. "…which reminds me, you ok to watch her for a few nights man. I gotta get my head outta that place."

"Can't be that hard watchin' her dance Brother?" Lorca reasoned with a queried brow.

"She's still got it, that fuckin' ass in my face every night, she's lucky I don't fuck her on stage Bro…" Happy explained, but twisted his real reason for not wanting to watch her anymore, he wasn't one to complain about seeing his girl half naked and he didn't want to sound like a jealousy controlled other-half, but be damned if he wanted to watch his pregnant girl do that shit anymore. He just wanted her home, he just wanted her safe, he just wanted her to be all his again. "…nah, I just got some shit to do, I ain't got time to watch her."

Lorca got to his bike and swung his leg over, listening to his Brother, he knew damned well he was lying but he kept it safe and didn't want to disagree, act like he knew him any better than what Happy wanted people to know.  
"Yeah, you got it Bro…she workin' tonight?"

"Nah, she's got the night off…shit…" Happy stopped himself. "…speak of the ball and chain." He groaned and dug into his vibrating jeans pocket.

Lorca grinned, shifting his helmet onto his head, and sat patiently as he waited for his Brother.

"Yeah…? What? No…what tonight? Fuck no, you need a night off. Don't arg-…Lana, listen to me, listen to me…" Happy tried to calm his girl down, the damned woman had started to cry at him down the phone, he'd told her no for working again and now she cried, mumbling some shit about how he treated her like a child. "…a'ight, a'ight, just stop ya' fuckin' cryin'. I'll send someone to watch ya'. No, I ain't. I got some business, so I'll send someone else…" he excused himself from the duty of watching her at The Railroad, and he'd heard her voice lower in disappointment, but he couldn't help that, he'd had enough of the damn place, he'd had enough of watching pricks touch his girl. "…what about him…?" Happy grinned, his chin held high as he felt a sense of power that his girl had mentioned the Prospect he'd ordered to stand watch of the cabin at the end of the driveway whilst he was gone, leaving her alone. "…I asked him too. It ain't your fuckin' business why, now get the fuck off my line and I'll send someone to pick you up." He hung up the cell phone and trickled a laugh as he'd heard her curse his name.

"Trouble with the Mrs?" Lorca laughed.

"Damn bitch don't quit, she's always got somethin' to say man."

"She ain't changed then?" Lorca cracked a laugh and was about to start up his ole faithful when he flicked a look back to Hap when he'd heard a whistle from his teeth.

"Bro…" Happy rudely put a stop to the conversation with Lorca and whistled across the Lot to ask for another trusted Brother's watchman skills. He needed to get cover for Lana as she danced, he had to think fast because he damn sure wasn't doing it. He'd been at The Railroad every damn night this week and he wasn't about to volunteer another stint, no fucking way, he wanted to go for a well deserved ride with his good old buddy from Tacoma, that's what he wanted to do, and that's what he was going to do. "…you think you can spare me a night? Pick Lana up, watch her and take her back home?"

"Sure Bro, I can do that."

Happy eyed his accepting Brother, had wanted to believe in him, had wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and in order to trust him, he had to give him the chance.  
"You think you can handle it?"

"I'll be a'ight. It weren't so bad." Kozik answered back.

* * *

*****January 12****th**** 2010 19:50 Charming Border*****

Kozik's Harley ticked over; the engine cracking as he waited outside Hap's cabin with his hands still gripped to the bars. Slowly, he manoeuvred his feet on the dirt track, going forward and then back again as he turned around, the bike facing toward the exit.

Lana snatched up her bag, a total rush to get to work and in all honesty a little fired up, annoyed that Happy had left her to hang dry most of the day. Scoffing at the mere thought of him wondering why she'd wanted to work in the first place, she'd rather work than be stuck at home on her own, that was for sure. Her man had been distant recently, too distant for her to figure out what on earth was wrong with him, had wanted to help but he'd retreated to his old self, locked her well and truly out of his head.  
Yanking back the front door, her ears had already pricked up to the sound of the waiting Son in her driveway and she felt like she'd hit a mental brick wall when she'd seen who it was. Slowly closing and then locking her front door, she plopped down the porch steps and swung her bag loosely over her shoulder.  
"Hey"

Kozik killed the engine, could tell from her slow approach that his quick getaway wasn't to be, he could tell she'd felt a little apprehensive about his being there.  
"Hey"

"You charged with watching me?" Lana asked, her voice a little concerned, so utterly outraged at Hap for not preparing her for this. Sure, she'd been alone with Kozik for that morning in the kitchen, but shit Jesus Christ, she'd known then that Hap was a call away in the bathroom; this right now, this was just pure cruelty on Hap's part.

"Yeah, Hap's with Lorca. I got this."

"You sure?"

"Look…" Koz started. His ass still firmly on his bike but he crossed his arms over his chest, folding in his hands as he wanted to stop the shit before it even started. "…I ain't that broken. I can handle this, and whether you like it or not, Hap is trustin', me with this, so get on…or you'll be late for work."

"Oh, I see…" Lana whispered, was a little infuriated with how abrupt and careless he'd sounded. "…if Hap trusts you, then I guess that's fine…whether **I** trust you, just doesn't matter, I get it now."

"Lana…" Kozik scorned, and it weirdly felt like their relationship back in Tacoma, he was friends with her, she was friends with him, he'd do anything for her because he loved her and Hap, but damn, she was still an old lady, he was still charged with looking after her and he still had the right to tell her what to do. "…I'm…I'm sorry for everythin' that's happened between us. I really am, but please…don't let me fuck this up. I'm in Charming to win his trust back, and I can't do that if you won't let me."

"How dare you…?" Lana mumbled, and she hadn't wanted to start on him but he was being so damned harsh, so damned soldier-like, she just wanted to slap him but she knew that was never an option, she'd slapped him once before and that right there had resulted into the very reason she was a little afraid now. It was like what he'd put her through didn't actually matter, all that appeared to have mattered was his Brotherhood with Hap. "…If you're going to be like that, I'd rather have the Prospect take me to work. Yea, that's right. I've seen him parked outside the damn cabin all day, it's like I'm on federal house arrest or some shit. I was only concerned for you going to the strip club…I wish I hadn't bothered. **And** don't talk to me, like I don't matter. I was there remember…I was the one you tried to…to…to hurt. I have every fucking right to ask as many questions as I damn well please…you self-centred prick."

Kozik held out a leather gloved hand, upturned as he offered it in midair. His eyes blinking and looking at her, not forceful and not demanding, he changed his tactic and asked for her cooperation.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I just like to forget about that night."

"Well, it's not so easy for me." Lana cracked a whisper, her voice calmed as she looked at his hand.

Kozik closed his eyes, a sudden realisation that he'd really come across as a complete jerk and he'd been stupid to think that she would have forgotten about such an act he'd tried to unleash upon her, but enough was enough, she needed to move on.  
"You and I both know, Hap would surely kill me if I fuck this up. This is my last chance."

"Yes, I know. And just you remember why he didn't. You think he would have failed if it wasn't for me. I begged for your life dammit."

Koz chuckled, it started slow and then it carried on until a roaring laugh cracked through the trees that lined around the edge of the cabin.  
"We're some fucked up shit girl. I try to hurt you, and then you're tryin' to save me…you don't think that sounds kinda ironic."

"Well…" Lana started, had been a little appalled by his rambunctious outlet but it caught on, she started to smile and suddenly, a sigh reached through her and she felt like she had to explain herself. "…Christ, Koz…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start…" she shook her head, and started to snake her arm through her duffle bag strap, over her head and wiggling it to find the comfortable holding position. "…I'm in such a bad mood today. It's the hormones raging I think…" she giggled. "…anyway, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Pretty, that's the last thing I wanna hear you say to me. Let's just get you to work hey?"

"I…Koz…I…" Lana fluffed, and was about to ready to swing her leg over the bitch seat but she'd heard him say her name, and by God, she'd really missed it. "…err…that felt…that felt kinda weird."

"What? Oh…" Kozik creased his brow at first but then he'd finally caught up and realised what he'd let slip, something so casual, something so blasé. "…sorry, I didn't mean to-…"

"No, it's ok. I guess I've kinda missed it."

"Yeah?" Koz cracked a genuine smile.

"Yea"

"Cool…" Kozik started to nod, totally and utterly pleased with himself. "…c'mon then sexy, get that ass on back. Let's get you to work, that rack a' yours won't dress itself."

"Koz…" Lana chuckled, hearing him talk about her body that way. "…I thought you didn't like…didn't like that sort of thing."

"Yeah well, I can change my mind. The other night, I ain't gonna lie…my shit got turned a little, but…but you looked…you looked real nice on that podium."

"Yea, you really think so?" Lana tinkered with her fingertips, looking down, embarrassed and shy to hear him, hear anyone say that about her, she'd damned sure not had Happy tell her. He'd be so grumpy and uninterested with her dancing lately that he'd paid her no compliments whatsoever.

"Yeah, I ain't lyin'. Almost shot my load." Kozik faced the front, and grinned, seeing that her leg was half over the bike, he spat a burst laugh when she'd plonked herself down on the bitch seat and thumped him in the side.

"Koz…dammit…that's just gross…" Lana scorned but started to chuckle, and suddenly, she felt really good about herself. That's all it took, just for one person of the opposite sex to tell her how beautiful she was. It could have been Piney, or Bobby and she would have felt the same buzz. "…well, at least someone thinks so."

Koz twisted his front tyre, the crack of the dirt underneath was the only sound heard as he tried to get his next words out in the right manner.  
"Hap, not appreciatin' what he's got again?"

"Yea…" Lana sighed. "…something, like that. He just seems a little distracted lately, and…and…oh never mind. C'mon, let's get going."

"Nah, c'mon, you can tell me. I won't tell him…what's wrong?"

"You promise you won't laugh?" Lana spoke softly from behind his back, her hands rubbing on her jeans covered thighs as she contemplated how to explain her tiny upset.

"Promise"

"He…he hasn't been…been…you know…down…down there, for a couple of nights. I think he's angry with me." Lana waited, just waited for his laugh to ensue but nothing.

"He tell you what's up with him?" Koz queried, and strangely enough, despite how he was all for joking around, he could sense the seriousness of the matter, the utter devastation in her voice as she'd revealed her man wasn't interested in her.

"No…we, umm…" Lana was going to tell him that they'd not had sex but she knew, without a shadow of a doubt that Hap would have kept that well under the radar, so she kept it to the basics. "…it's just these last few days. He seems stressed about something but I can't tell…I can never tell what it is. I'm so wrapped up in my own shit, that I can't even tell when my own man is off with me…God, I'm so shit aren't I?"

"Maybe that's the problem, maybe he doesn't like you dancing…" Kozik reasoned, but then quickly added. "…because he doesn't see you…not because he doesn't like what he sees, maybe he just wants you with him more often…I dunno. Geez, I sound like a fuckin' woman." Kozik simplified, but groaned as he couldn't hear any protest from her, and had wanted so badly to ask whether Happy had said anything of the Niner beef. Anything of the threat to her life but he could tell straight away that the killer had kept the lid tight on that jar of worms, despite his advice the other night.  
Kozik had seen Hap and Lana in Tacoma, had seen where their relationship had faltered and it all boiled down to Lana being kept out of the loop. He knew his Brother liked her kept in the dark about certain things, and some things Kozik could agree on, like the detail, like the actual gruesomeness of his acts, but Koz saw no reason why Happy kept Lana completely out of club business. She was an old lady, she deserved to know at least something, but each to their own, if Happy wanted to make the same mistake again, despite his advice, then so be it. There wasn't anything he could do about it.

"No, I don't think it's that…" Lana dismissed, screwing up her eyebrows as she thought long and hard. "…I don't know, but I'll figure it out…" She concluded out in the open, because by Christ, she'd just figured out his problem. He was pissed because he had no pussy; she was sure of it, and like a surrealistic nightmare, now she panicked about him going elsewhere. "…can, can we go now?"

"You got it, Pretty."

Lana smiled, holding her hands onto his shoulders as she waited for the bike to roll forward and then she focused on the road ahead. It was funny, how all it all took was for a few generic words to be said, and now she was feeling on top of the world. With Koz now calling her his pet name, the one she hadn't even realised she'd missed so much, she felt fucking fantastic.

**~AN~**

**OK, this is a short one for me, but I'd written it quite quickly so figured I'd share what I'd done so far. **

**I hope you're all still enjoying it and I PROMISE, you should all know by now, that smut will be back. (Damn, I feel repulsed when I post a chapter with no smut… lol )**

**Anyways, I WOULD LOVE, to read what you guys THINK will happen, it's gonna make me giggle all day, lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know your thoughts. **

**Love me x x x**


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

*****January 12****th**** 2010 21:45 Charming*****

Lana flipped back the deep red curtain, forced the smile upon her face and trickled out into the crowd, her attire more than eye popping and she found it strange, almost fascinating, how different it was to having someone else rather than Happy, watching over her. Completely mind boggled when she started to walk from the curtain and down the carpeted pathway when she looked to her side, a stone faced Kozik walking with her. He was God damned flanking her, like a freaking bodyguard or some shit, God bless him.  
"Err…hey?"

"You a'ight?" Kozik asked, his eyes flashed once to her, had seen more than enough when he'd caught up with her from behind, and now he trained his eyes anywhere other than her fleshy body.

"Of course, I'm fine…err Koz, you… you don't have to literally walk with me. Hap usually just watches from the bar." Lana explained for him, had felt a pitiful swirl in her stomach as she just wanted to hug him. He'd looked totally lost, out of his element but could see that he was trying really hard, hadn't missed the twitch in his neck muscles as he'd closed his eyes with restraint when he saw the older dancers. She wondered whether he was thinking of his Mom, and her friends, the ones that hurt him, the ones that broke his heart.

"Oh…" Kozik stopped. "…what, all the way over there?" he pointed to the bar that was an uncomfortable distance away from her, wasn't so sure whether he'd be able to get to her if anything was to go down.

"Yea…geez, you're starting to sound like Hap." Lana rolled her eyes.

Kozik stared at her, his mind racing a mile a minute as he started to see why Happy had seemed so standoffish about his girl dancing. Koz found it strange that despite the fact Lana wasn't his, despite all that shit, being with her right now, it amazed him how all his mind could think about was someone hurting her, and he wondered whether that was why Hap needed a damn break. He'd only been in the club near on forty-five minutes and he already wanted to wrap Lana up in cotton wool. It was ridiculous, he knew that but he suddenly had a new found respect for his best Brother.  
"I'll be at the bar then…watchin'."

"You do that." Lana breezed, and then mingled in with the customers, a teenage grab already making it to her ass cheeks before her watcher had even reached the bar.

* * *

Kozik watched her, and within the good space of an hour or so, he'd actually felt comfortable. His eyes shifting from one person to the next as he scoped for shady looking guys, and if he was honest, the sight of any black guy, he watched them like a fucking hawk.  
Twice he'd kick started a bolt off from the bar, but had stopped himself midway as his initial thought of danger had been cancelled out when he saw the guys walk on passed Lana.  
It didn't take him long to spot a culprit though, had kept a wary eye on the little fella all night but now he saw him making his move toward her. Ronnie, that was what Lana had called him, and now the little fuck stain was rubbing his own nipples as he snaked closer to Lana. This shit made Kozik sick, he wondered how in the fucking hell, anybody could sanction dirty fuckers like that, full stop.

* * *

*****January 12****th**** 2010 22:20 Lodi*****

Happy buzzed down the highway, he and Lorca white lining until their hearts were content, pissing off the Lodi highway patrol, a tiny chase had ensued but their tail lights were all that was left for the cops to decipher.  
Pulling into a lay-by, Happy cracked a grin as Lorca rolled up beside him.  
"You think that gave 'em somethin' to write a report on?"

"Flipping the bird was a nice touch Brother" Lorca roared, his engine ticking over as was his killer friend.

"Where to now Bro, night is still young?" Happy offered, absolutely not ready to call it a night, this was the first time in ages that he'd been somewhere without being weighed down with shit upon shit.

"You gonna show me the joint your girl works at? Figure she could get me a freebee with a tight ass whore." Lorca suggested, a nice blowjob from a beautiful girl would top his night off, and was sure Lana would have a friend willing to aid a Son.

Happy chuckled, hadn't wanted to go to The Railroad but he could see that shit was inevitable, and he shook his head with disbelief. He'd wanted a night off, and it seemed he was going to see his girl dancing again after all. It wasn't so bad though, the ride and fuck around with the Lodi cops had chilled him out, and seeing some fucker touch up his girl would now surely be taken with a pinch of salt.  
"C'mon asshole, let's get your dick used…" he chuckled. "…Railroad has got enough pussy for you to choose from…just don't pick the blonde bitch, she's mine."

* * *

*****January 12****th**** 2010 22:45 Charming*****

Kozik dug into his jeans pocket, Ronnie standing in front of him, his back practically pushed into the wall, just where he'd shoved him.  
"Take the damn money and get the fuck outta here, got it?"

"I-I-I…l-l-l-l-love h-h-h-her-r-r-r" Ronnie stuttered.

"Yeah? Well she don't love you… get outta here dick." Kozik corrected.

Lana stood just a bit behind Kozik, combing her fingers through her hair as she tried to straighten out the kinks caused from Ronnie as he'd tried to grab at her again from the podium.  
The club was running as normal and she'd had a few of the dancers mumble an 'ok' question to her, and she'd nodded back but pressed her lips together as she'd felt highly embarrassed by the whole thing. In the end she was just thankful Koz had seen it, came from the bar and ripped Ronnie away before it got out of control. She, herself, was about to slap the shit out of Ronnie, his character flaws well and truly pissing her off.  
Now, she stepped away, stretching her limbs, eyeing the customers, lining up a potential money bag when suddenly, the shit really hit the fan. She'd spotted it a mile off, the eyes on the guy had turned a nasty grey and she squeaked the moment the fight broke out.  
Two customers, head to head, fighting over a bet gone wrong and suddenly Lana was in the thick of it. She'd remembered one of the guys, he'd been in the club all damn night, harassing all the girls, picking at shit with the booze price and it seemed he'd now wanted a fight to round up his night.  
She flailed her arms in the air, using them to protect herself as she fell into the wall. The crowd being formed as they now enjoyed the scuffle like it was a damned boxing match, and she wasn't the only dancer that had been caught up. Maxine, the belly dancer was clobbered in the temple. The damn shit was getting violent and the further she tried to get away, the further the fight cornered her, caged in as the flying fists between the two customers reared closer and closer.

Kozik had paid the thicket Ronnie, paid him to make a quick escape because he wasn't averse to resorting to the healthier option of a threat, hadn't wanted to cause a commotion and start a brawl with a guy that clearly wasn't all the ticket. Giving him the money, he'd told him to take a hike, and warned that if he saw him around Lana again, he'd stick his gun barrel so far up his ass he'd be chewing on it. The threat worked, and watched Ronnie scuttle away as he turned around to face Lana with a smart-ass grin plastered on his face, it was quickly dropped though.  
He watched with a furrowed brow as he saw Lana being advanced upon, had saved the Ronnie situation from a violent outburst but now, he had no choice, he'd heard Lana scream, and he immediately bolted forward. So fucked, so wired and pissed for not keeping his eye on her in the first place, he now saw Lana being dumped on her ass, her eyes squeezed shut as she bore the brunt of the impact.  
"HEY" he shouted, and literally flew forward, a rugby tackle used to floor the drunken fuck as he saw his leg about to swing into Lana's stomach.

* * *

Happy had seen it, seen as much as he could have before he'd kick started a run and shove through The Railroad crowd. A jump down the few steps that had enabled him to see over the crowd, where at first he'd been smiling, standing shoulder to shoulder with Lorca as he pointed around the joint, telling Lorca the good bits about the place when he'd see the outbreak, his girl in the thick of it, his beautiful, sexy, pregnant girlfriend.

Lorca was fast behind his Brother, wasn't entirely sure what he was joining the bolted run for, but he'd seen and now had started to hear the cheers and general hollers that accompanied a bar brawl. Absolutely perfect, a great ride with his Brother, and now a fight to top off his night, shit couldn't get any better than this.

As quick as Happy had ran, shoving guys, even girls that wobbled into his path out the way, he'd been too late.  
"Lana" he puffed, and now he stared at an image he'd sooner rather forget.

"Hap…she's a'ight. Just got a nick to the eye but she's a'ight" Kozik looked up at his Brother as he stroked the hair away from Lana's face, her body situated between his legs as she leaned back into his abs for support.  
After he'd practically knocked the living shit out of the drunken prick that had started to involve anybody that looked at him, he'd ran to Lana's aid and was so very, very thankful that he'd turned around from Ronnie and was able to stop the kick aimed, and ready to meet her abdomen.

"The fuck happened man?" Happy stressed; voice croaky and deep as he pushed open the crowd and entered into the secluded area that now occupied his woman and Brother.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…it's just a scratch." Lana pleaded, pushing herself away from Kozik's chest as she twisted her legs to try and haul herself to her feet.

Happy watched her, his mind racing, confused from what had just happened, unsure of what exactly **had** just happened and now he felt an overbearing sense of guilt. If he'd been there in the first place, none of the shit would have ever happened on his watch, and it didn't help that the reason he hadn't been there was because he'd been selfish enough to bitch and moan about watching his girl do something she loved to do.  
Now, watching as she tried to get up, keep her legs closed together, trying to be as decent with her exposure as possible. The flimsy garment she wore anything but conservative, he brought his brow together, still so utterly fucked off with himself, and even more so when he realised that he'd been in such a trance, he was a second too late to react to her plea. Her arms outstretched and her fingers clapping into her palms as she looked to him for help in getting up.

"C'mon girl…" Kozik bounced up to his feet, now bending down to grip his hands under Lana's armpits; he pulled and then helped to arrange the frill of lace that decorated the tops of her arms. "…you a'ight Pretty?"

Happy almost choked, the scene before him acting like some kind of bringer of pain because the more he looked at it, the more he wanted to rip Kozik's God damned throat out. He'd missed the update, he'd missed the memo telling him that his girl and Koz were back on pet name terms and he hooked his thumbs into his pockets to stop himself from reacting with violence.

"Yea, I'm ok. Thanks for…you know." Lana shied away, so embarrassed that she'd needed rescuing and so shocked that it had been the guy she was so recently afraid of.

"Don't sweat it. Maybe you wanna call it a night, get yourself home. You had a bit of a stumble there darlin'…might wanna get Tara over or somethin'…?" Kozik shrugged, and spotted Lorca to his side. "…hey Bro, how's it goin'?" he asked, stepping in for a Brother's greeting.

"Just missed the action, so I'm pretty pissed about that dude" Lorca roared a deep laugh, and swung an arm around his blonde sergeant at arms. The conversation immediately kicking off as they both walked over to the beat down guy that was now being carried out by the real Railroad security.

* * *

Happy gulped, again his mind still racing as he watched with a scrutinising stare as Koz touched Lana on the shoulder, a gentle squeeze of comfort as he'd openly heard him offer some aftercare advise.  
Now, he had Lana pigeon stepping toward him and all he wanted to do was turn on his heel and walk the fuck out. This shit was too much, his life suddenly catapulting too fast for him to catch up, he thought he'd had his shit under control, thought he'd never feel the twangs of jealousy with Kozik and his girl again, but true to fucking form, it reared it's ugly head once more and he couldn't remember how to make it go away.

"Hap" Lana squeaked, and had put on a brave face for Kozik, for Lorca, for all to see but now that she was millimetres away from her man's cut covered chest, she started to waiver.

"You a'ight?" Happy managed, and had staggered back a little bit when he'd felt the force of his girl's face pushing into his chest.

"N-No-o-o-o…" Lana whimpered, balling her fists into his cut, she tried hard to gather up the material so she could smell the safety that oozed off him. "…take me home please"

Happy jerked his chin up, defiant and ever so dominant because he found it highly ironic that whenever he'd told her to pack in a nights work early, she refused point blank and soldiered on until the end of the night. It was funny now though, that as soon as her beloved best friend Kozik had told her to go home, she had the blinding audacity to immediately bend to his every whim.  
"You wanna go home?" he growled.

"Yes please" Lana softly whispered as she pressed her palms flat into his chest, finally looking up to see his stone cold face. She then started to wonder why his arms had yet to embrace her, she in fact was trying to prize comfort from a damned brick wall as she pushed and leaned into his unresponsive chest.

Happy turned his head to Kozik and Lorca, his eyes as black as the night when he glared into the blue eyes of the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms and then pointed. His finger authoritive and deadly as he ordered an out of town Charter member to do as he fucking said, and he damn well knew the fucker wouldn't back-chat shit and ask why, he knew Kozik was trying to get back into his good graces.  
"Take her home."

Lana gripped Hap's leather collar, tugging him to face her but he was unmoved as he looked over her head, a complete ignorant and cold brush of her existence.  
"Why…why can't you take me?" she asked, confused.

Kozik nodded, and had wanted to ask why but he caught the look, caught the undeniable but carefully hidden rage that danced behind the killers eyes and figured the root of the problem was ownership. Kozik himself, would have been pissed to the max if he'd missed out on bashing the shit out of someone that had tried to hurt Bridget, so he understood, understood that Hap was just cranky because he'd not had a chance to smack the fucker up himself.  
"Sure thing man"

Happy stepped back, his hands on his hips and he flashed a look over her head, his eyes meeting Lorca for a split second and he closed the windows to his soul before his Brother could read straight through them.  
He felt her tugging at his collar, begging him for his attention but by God, if he was going to look at her, he wasn't sure he could hold back the snarl of his lip. Utterly fucked off with her for dancing, so fucked off with her **wanting** to, and so utterly devastated that his veins pumped with the green monster that raged inside him.  
"It's a'ight. Your hero can take ya' home" he whispered, and placed a delicate, deliberate and sadistic kiss to her forehead. His eyes still not connected, his body language still not connected, his whole damned physicality unconnected to the girl he loved, and loved, and loved.

Lana dropped open her mouth, had been confused with his behaviour and had wanted desperately for him to hold her for a little while, but now she knew why. He was jealous again, and she wasn't even sure she knew the exact reason for it; she'd not done anything to provoke such a remark. It was her that was knocked to the floor and she honestly thought he would have been the first guy to scoop her up, but she'd waited a damned lifetime for his assistance and it annoyed the damned hell out of her that Kozik was left to aid her. It was his damned fault; he was making himself jealous over nothing.  
Now she was sad and dumbfounded, now she was forlorn and angrily confused as she watched him nod to Lorca and see the pair of them stomp through the crowd and out of The Railroad exit.

* * *

*****January 12****th**** 2010 23:35 Charming Border*****

Kozik felt her hands gripped like magnets to his shoulders, her arms never wandering from that spot, a good old lady to the end, so fucking faithful to her old man that she'd kept her hands well away from his thighs, his crotch.  
Turning into Princes Street, he watched his headlight hit the cabin porch and he rolled to a slow, and then complete stop.  
"You gonna be a'ight?"

Lana slipped from the back, cuddling her arms around under her boobs, tucking her hands into the creases of her elbows as she sheepishly looked to the floor and felt embarrassment spread to her cheeks. The simple fact, her own old man couldn't, or rather wouldn't bring her home, she felt an extreme loss of dignity, of pride because of it.  
"No, I'll be fine. I guess…I guess Hap will be home a little later. He probably had something important to do."

"Yeah…" Kozik offered a sad pitiful agreement, had known they both knew it was a lie. "…probably."

* * *

The BMW had been cruising all day damned day, and Benny was tired. He and his four man crew stuffed in the blacked out vehicle for the best part of the night, but it had paid off.  
They'd been parked alongside Main Street, had seen the killer Son and the one from Tacoma skid up to the strip joint and from then on, the night had gotten interesting. It hadn't taken long for them to stake out the place, eyes peeled, just waiting, just wanting an opportunity to present itself and when it did, there was no way they were going to pass it up.  
Seeing a third bike pull out from The Railroad car park, and what looked to be the killer's bitch on the back, Benny, sitting in the passenger seat of the BMW, turned around to face the youngest of his crew.  
"TJ…you're up…" he instructed. "…this is your chance to proof somethin' kid. Get out, tag a car down the street and follow that bitch."

"If I get the chance, do I take it?" TJ nodded; his adrenaline pumped, ready and willing to do anything for payback. He'd known Richie, he'd known Drake and he damn sure knew Laroy's number two, Skinner.

Benny took a moment, a silence overtaking the crammed car and then he finally confirmed.  
"Go as far as you need too Bro…this is payback, we take as many as these fuckers as we can…" he looked around the car to all his crew, a moment of clarity needed. "…three of our Brothers are dead because a' these assholes. We're bringin' pain, they wanna know what hurt is all about…we take away the things closest to 'em. We'll see how they feel when one of their bitches dies."

* * *

Kozik shared a genuine smile, sympathetic to her forlorn face as he watched her take a slow step back.  
"You sure you don't want me to stay…'til he gets home…I can beat you at cards again?" he smiled, rubbing his hands on his tank as he watched for any kind of reaction.

Lana was sad, real sad. Upset that Happy had been spiteful towards her, almost accusing her of some kind of lust toward Koz. It wasn't her fault a fight had broken out, and it wasn't her fault that Kozik had stopped her from being hurt, in fact, she was thankful. All she had ringing in her ears was Happy's insinuation, his jealousy toward his own Brother, she thought he'd grown up from that, thought she'd done enough to convince Happy that it was him she loved, it was him she wanted, now and forever.  
"Nah…it's ok. You better go."

Kozik nodded, circling his fingers in his helmet, unfolding the straps and about ready to topple it onto his head.  
"If I can do it…I'll persuade him to come home." He muttered with an apologetic tone, because he knew the reason she was upset, knew it was Hap that had turned her beautiful face so downcast.

"I wouldn't bother; he's probably going to fuck some crow-eater…and to think…we were doing so well. Looks like I'm back to square one again, hey?" Lana chided.

Kozik tilted his head as he took in her sadness, he felt bad for his Brother, had known that he'd been a little pissed at missing the action but also felt like Hap brought on the sorrow for himself. Believing that the longer he kept the Niner shit to himself, and not told Lana, the bigger the wedge he was building between them again.  
"Don't write him off yet…just give him a chance. It'll take him a while but he'll realise his mistake and come crawling back, you know that's how this shit always plays out with you two."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just…oh never mind. Thanks for tonight Koz." Lana listened, but the more she did, the more God damned angry she got.  
Turning on her heels, she walked up the porch steps and heard Kozik start up his bike, entering the house alone, she realised how damned fed up she was with it all. So annoyed with having the feeling of back tracking, having the feeling like she'd been down the road before, and it certainly wasn't one she'd enjoyed, and wanted to repeat. She hoped for her baby's sake that Happy came crawling back sooner rather than later.

* * *

Kozik ticked over his engine for about five minutes, standing idle outside the cabin, his mind racing with how to handle the emotion raging through his body. All he'd wanted to do was hold her, comfort her, and tell her everything would sort itself out, but he knew he couldn't do that anymore. That ship had long sailed.  
The days when he'd sit alone with her, sit quietly and listen to her sighs as he slung an arm around her shoulder, brought her in close and would eventually hear her sniffle a cry. Her heart pounding against his ribcage as she cried for the love she had for Happy, and how she couldn't cope with the pressure his Jekyll and Hyde personality had on her heart strings.  
Those days were long gone, and as he pulled out of the driveway, he took one last look back to the cabin before hitting the throttle with a solemn shake of his head. Poor bitch!

* * *

Gunning down the highway, a relatively short expanse of road that separated Hap and Lana's cabin to the Main Street of Charming, Kozik slowed down his pace as he saw headlights parked up front on the side of the road.  
At half his original speed, he saw a guy bent over changing a tyre, had debated whether to stop and help but had seen the job was already half completed.  
Now looking in his mirror, he saw the chequered shirt of the dark skinned motorists, a little odd seeing a black guy alone on the road at night in Charming but he wore no colours, and showed no skin to broadcast any club tattoos.  
Switching the throttle to full speed again, Kozik put it to the back of his mind, had memorised the number plate for Juice to run when a moment was clear. Figured the guy was harmless but was worth a check.

* * *

*****January 12****th**** 2010 23:45 Charming*****

Happy was draped at the bar, a slow swirl in his head as the booze altered his vision but he didn't care. So utterly fucked off with life, so pissed off that his girl wanted to dance for money, couldn't understand why she thought she needed to do such a job when she had him to take care of her. To top off his mood, the night had ended with an almighty crash when he'd seen Kozik rescue his damsel in distress, just fucking perfect. It even annoyed him that he'd heard Lana thank him for it, didn't his bitch even remember what that asshole had tried to do to her. Hap was all for moving on, letting her forgive his Brother for his act, but by fucking God, he never wanted her to forget about it. He wanted her savvy, wanted her aware of the dangers out there, and then that all lead to the massive secret he'd been holding from her.

"You had enough buddy?" Lorca sat like a stone beside his drunken slurred Brother.

"I ain't even drunk man." Happy knocked the bottle neck of Mr. Daniels into his shot glass.

Lorca sighed with a huff blowing passed his lips; sipping on his own beer bottle he drawled some advice.  
"Brother…you need to sort your shit out. She loves your ugly ass man, you don't wanna mess that shit up again."

"The fuck would you know Brother…" Happy sarcastically retorted. "…you saw her tonight, lettin' that asshole touch her."

"Dude…the shit you talkin'…its bullshit…" Lorca stressed. "…he's learnt his lesson Bro. He ain't after that anymore. He loves you more."

"Does he…?" Happy raised a brow, a slow kick in adrenaline bursting forth as he envisioned some kind of challenge. "…I still got a bit of asshole in me to change that." He growled, and pushed away from the stool.  
Wondering whether he still had it, still had it in him to finally initiate the payback to his Brother for hurting him, he spun around and spotted his target sitting over on the sofa.

Lorca shook his head, realised from the get-go that the killer had a lot of shit spinning in his head. The ironic tale of it all was that the only person that could help him out of the whirlwind was the very girl he'd dismissed like a piece a shit on his shoe.

"What's up his ass?" Tig chided, sitting down in the vacated seat of his killer counterpart and he nodded his question toward Lorca.

"You don't wanna know Brother, you don't wanna know…" Lorca sighed. "…tryin' to break his girl's heart in two again, that's what I think."

"We'll see…" Tig grinned, a sadistic, all knowing, all arrogant smile chasing his lips as he leaned back against the bar and watched Happy plonk his ass down beside Bridget. "…time for the old lady to shine."

* * *

"You don't like me much huh?" Happy grinned, his head lolled to the side and facing into the sofa as he looked at Bridget.

"I…I think…I know you're a better person than what you want people to think." Bridget stammered at first, but gathered her strength, had known he was tipsy, and had known she was still most likely top of his list for a round in the ring after she'd gotten him arrested.

Happy chuckled, a deep and dark growl as he placed his hand on her knee. It was a bold move, and he was a little surprised to feel how she didn't flinch, she stayed strong, and that only pissed him off more. Had realised she had the upper lip because she was channelling the strength Koz had most probably wanted her to use, even his good ole Brother realised that his girl was not strong enough yet. Happy wanted to test it, wanted to see how far he could go with this bitch, and wanted to see how badly he could hurt his Brother, just like he'd hurt him.  
"You think you got me all worked out huh?"

"I don't presume anything. I just say what I see." Bridget stared at his hand, touching her, kneading her and she was slowly caving, slowly about ready to whimper and runaway but she had it under control for the time being.

"What'ya see now darlin'?"

"I see a drunk man…who should be at home with his pregnant girlfriend." Bridget sucked up her chest, and had seen the dark glaze of his eyes; they almost flickered with a different shade.

"Yeah…?" Happy grunted, sarcasm oozing as he moved his face closer to hers. "…she don't need me when she's got your man right?"

Bridget faltered, a single second longer than required because she had to think about it, had wondered why he'd say that, and she realised she didn't have to think that hard about it. She'd known there was something, had asked Kozik herself to elaborate more but she'd gotten reprimanded, and gotten told not to press for any further on him and Lana, but she knew. She knew there was something between the pair of them, but she trusted Koz, he'd given her no reason not too.  
"I'm not having this conversation with you. You're drunk, you need to go home, sleep it off. Perhaps…perhaps you need to realise how much Lana loves you."

Happy screwed up his lips, scrunched up his nose, a little disgusted to even hear his girl's name, had known she'd done fuck all wrong but he couldn't help how he felt. Couldn't help how jealous he got when he saw her and his Brother together, friends again.  
"You don't understand shit lady…she's mine, she always will be, but she knows me…she knows this life. She knows I can take what I want, and she don't get a say in any a' that." He gripped harder on her knee, so hard that he found his fingers squeezing closer, further in on her luscious skirt wearing thighs.

"I understand perfectly…" Bridget spat, so utterly fed up with people saying she didn't have it in her to be the woman Koz needed. "…and you need to be careful. You have nothing of interest to me."

"Yeah…?" Happy gritted his teeth, and in the long and short of it, he'd not really understood what he was trying to do, his mind clouded with booze but he damn sure knew the mechanics of what needed to be done. Revenge was a dangerous game, and it was a damn fine thing that he loved the dangerous life. "…this of interest to ya'?" he grabbed at her hand, her wrist already flicking up and away but he caught it and shoved her fisted fingers into his crotch. Prized open her fingers and awkwardly forced her to cup his privates as he pushed his upper body closer, her knees coming up and trying to wedge between.

Bridget gasped, had lost all capability to function correctly as her back was pushed into the arm of the chair. Her hand cupped his member, and the most bizarre thought flashed in her mind, he was bigger. So much more solid than Kozik but she digressed, it wasn't something she wanted, not now and not ever.  
She flailed, but hadn't screamed, hadn't yelped for help because at present, it was literally just a battle of wills. He was winning.

"Yeah, you like that don't ya'?" Happy growled as his fingers circled around her petite wrist, one finger pushed down over the back of her hand, using it for leverage as he pushed and rubbed her palm into his growing cock.

Bridget grunted and huffed, tried to shove at him but it was seriously pointless, it was then she saw him. Her guide, her mentor, the one that had said he would help her and his eyes burned across the room at her, the piercing ice blue of Tig Trager, as he grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
It was then she wanted to scream, scream for him to help her and she'd opened her mouth to do so, but then oddly watched as she saw Tig shake his head, a slow, majestic tilt of his chin as he still grinned over at her.  
Squinting with her eyes, trying to narrow them at him when all of a sudden she felt Happy delve into her neck, his tongue licked at her skin and she squirmed. So locked up and frozen in time as she stared across at Tig, she had lost the will to function until she saw him take a sip of his beer. Like he was watching a damn puppet show, but she'd seen it, seen how his index finger had poked out and tapped his cheekbone. There, just like that, she'd known what to do. She remembered the rule, no member, no fucker, not ever was allowed to touch what wasn't theirs and by God, she wasn't Happy's, not by a long shot.  
"Stop" she shouted, and it was firm and sharp.

Happy cracked a laugh, his cock semi-hard as he still held her prisoner between his thighs and as he dragged his slurred face from her neck, he caught a glimpse in her eyes, a glimpse of Gemma, a glimpse of Lana.  
"You're sayin' that now sweetheart…get my cock in your cunt, and you'll be wantin' more."

There it was that damned word again, the very word Tig Trager had said to tick her off and by God above, Bridget was just as angered now as she was then.  
"Get…" she pushed, pushed with as much strength as she could and then at arms length away, she used her feet to push at his chest. "…the hell…away… from me"

Happy barked a laugh, looked down at his stomach as her booted feet pushed at him.  
"Fuck you think you are, huh…? You ain't no old lady…your cunt is too prissy for this life bitch. You're anyone's for the takin' behind these walls, you wanna be a crow-eater?"

SLAP!

Bridget did it, a full whack into the cheek and suddenly she heard a rambunctious roar, or rather, a cheer from the bar. It was Tig.

Happy snapped his head to the side, his eyes now closed and a sudden dramatic drop back to reality hit him straight in the face and he almost passed out.

"How'd ya' like that Killah?" Tig walked over to the sofa, his eyes on his dismissed Brother but his hand held out to Bridget.

"Thanks" Bridget squeaked as she took the offered hand of help.

"No problem doll, you did good. A bit late, should a' done it sooner but that shit right there was pure old lady class. You're gettin' it sweetheart…" Tig smiled, and kicked his boot into Hap's foot. "…get up asshole. Get the fuck outta here." He chuckled.

"Tigger…are you coming to bed or not?" Star stood by the bar, right next to Lorca with her arms crossed as she looked at her man. Trying hard to hide her smile, she loved it when he was like that, almost friendly, almost showing the big heart he had, because she'd caught the last scene, and had seen Bridget wallop Happy, entertainment to say the least.  
She wasn't the only person to have seen it though, looking toward the door of the clubhouse, she saw Kozik, staring, grinding his jaw, licking his lips repeatedly and she knew him well enough, knew that much of him to know that he was fucking furious.

"Comin' doll." Tig sung a sarcastic drawl as he nicked his fist into Bridget's chin. "…should be proud." He nodded, and then turned, a smile wide on his face as he marched up to Star and wrapped his arms around her lower back, heaving her up before stomping down the hallway.

* * *

Lorca saw Kozik at the clubhouse door, his arm still holding the door so it didn't bang shut and Lorca felt the burning need to get Hap the fuck home before more shit stirred between the pair of them.  
"C'mon shithead…I'm takin' you home" he grumbled, and yanked Hap to his feet.

"I can fuckin' walk by myself man" Happy groaned, and shoved at Lorca's caring arms. Rubbing a hand down his slapped face, he blinked his eyes before he settled and noticed Kozik walking slowly into the bar.  
Despite the fuck up, despite the ballsy reaction from Bridget, Hap was relatively pleased with the progress and hoped to high heaven that Koz had seen it all.

"Hey fucker…watch who you're fuckin' pushin'…" Lorca warned, but still felt the need to stand close to Happy, almost certain the booze he'd consumed was getting the better of his balance. "…c'mon. I'll take you home in the van. You need to sleep off your shit Brother."

Happy accepted it, and started to trudge toward the clubhouse exit, a sly, vindictive smirk on his face as he approached Kozik.  
"How did that feel?"

"I wanna rip your fuckin' throat out" Kozik snorted, his chest heaving, his eyes burning with the image he saw.

"Welcome to my world Brother…now you get to feel it too." Happy growled, and had felt good saying it but once all was said and done, he now felt completely empty. It really dawned on him, literally with the slap to his face, he'd realised, there was no point to his act, other than revenge, and revenge was bittersweet.

Kozik hung his head, and felt the clap of Lorca's hand on his shoulder, a gentle squeeze of support as then followed the slam of the clubhouse door.

* * *

"Koz…I…I" Bridget slowly approached, not quite certain of what he'd exactly seen but she hoped with all her might that he'd seen her slap Happy for his insubordination.

"Stop…" Kozik raised two fingers, his eyes closed and he let the silence carry for a few seconds before sucking up his chest and bolting open his eyes. "…c'mon." he took her hand in his and took a slow, sombre walk toward the dorms.

Bridget flustered, became a little concerned for her own wellbeing and she tugged a little at his hold of her.  
"Where…where are we going?"

Kozik closed his eyes, slow and tired as he opened them again and looked at her, his beautiful, clueless but trying, girl.  
"I'm takin' my woman to bed."

"Are you mad at me?"

"This shit ain't on you baby…it's between me and him…" Kozik explained. "…what you did…I saw it. Made me proud sweetheart."

"What…what was wrong with him?"

"Shit…" Kozik hung his head, and pulled her to him. Hugging her close, he tipped her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "…I dunno girl. I dunno…I think maybe he's pissed I'm still breathin'."

"Are…are you two going to…going to fall out again?" Bridget worried, her bottom lip quivering as she remembered the pain in his eyes when he'd returned the night he never thought he would.

"I thought we had sorted it out, but what I saw…tonight. Him…with you…if I were him, I'd hate me too. I kinda know how he feels a bit. Maybe that was his plan all along."

Bridget just didn't understand his words, just riddles that she couldn't piece together but she could tell how drained and sorry he was.  
"If I can help you… I want too."

"You can help me a'ight…" Kozik looked down, a forced grin on his face as he didn't want her to be wrapped up in the shit he'd made for himself. If she knew about what he'd done, he'd lose her. "…c'mon, let's get sweaty baby."

* * *

*****January 13****th**** 2010 01:20 Charming Border*****

Lorca practically pushed Hap out of the passenger seat of the TM black van.  
"Go sort your shit out Bro…I don't wanna see your face until you got your woman stuck to it."

"Bro…I love you man, you know that." Happy slurred.

"Get outta here fucker…" Lorca chuckled and slammed the passenger door shut, leaving Happy standing at the end of his driveway, wobbling and completely unstable. "…stupid motherfucker…" He laughed to himself. "…he's gonna have a hangover tomorrow."

* * *

Happy made it to his front porch, fumbling for ages with his keys; he eventually got the door open. The living room was dark; the only light coming in was from the moon shining through the kitchen window.  
"Lana" he whispered, and then stumbled into the bedroom door frame, his hard toes from his boots hitting the bottom of the door as it swung open.  
Staggering to the mound curled up in the bed, he slumped to his knees and bounced his head onto the mattress.

Lana pinged open her eyes, facing away from the door, she felt the bed move behind her and then the heavy hand of Happy as he snaked his arm over her hip. Tucking his hand under her side, she felt him tugging but she kept as still as she could.

"Lana…" Happy voiced. "…I'm home." He declared, and tried not to laugh at himself. His brow was furrowed with pain and then laughter, with pain and then laughter as he thought of what he was willing to do with Bridget just to even the score with Kozik. He was so annoyed with himself, and oddly now quite glad at home Bridget stood up for herself.

"You drunk?" Lana finally asked; her voice, like a cracked whisper as she struggled with tiredness.

"Maybe" Happy snorted a laugh.

Lana sighed.  
"Get in bed before you get cold"

Happy fell silent for a second or so, his eyes darting around the quiet room as he tried to decipher whether she meant it or not.  
"Are you cold?" he asked.

"What…?" Lana queried, her brow creasing as she wondered what he was getting at. "…I'm not…Hap, I'm too tired for your games."

"I ain't playin'…just askin' if you want me to keep you warm, or do I got the couch tonight?"

Lana giggled, had noticed straight away that he was drunk, if he wasn't, she knew he would have gotten in the bed without even asking despite how he'd reacted tonight at the Railroad.  
"Just get in bed Hap." She sighed her laugh away.

Happy climbed over her instead of going around the bed, practically falling into her turned body as he mumbled his sincere apologies, far too over the top for her to not realise that he wasn't drunk but as it were, he was too drunk to care, or rather notice.  
"Uh…shit…oh baby…shit…sorry…ooh, what's this?"

Lana hissed a laugh and whipped out her hand from under the covers, clutching at his wrist as his hand ran along the crease of her bum crack.  
"Get off…go to sleep." She insisted.

Happy wrapped his arm around her waist, his body facing hers as he lifted his chin and poked the top of her head under him. Her figure like a tight little ball, as he hugged her against his chest, a drunken grin still plastered on his face as silence fell in the room.

Lana cuddled into him; sucking up his scent she smiled and then pressed her lips to his collarbone. The silence comfortable and she was so very glad he'd come crawling back, she was certain the vibe she'd gotten from him, told her he wouldn't even be home until tomorrow afternoon.  
"You not want to stay at the clubhouse tonight then?" she carefully questioned.

Happy tugged tighter at her, if it was even possible as his head still spun around and around. He knew what she was getting at, as drunk as he was, he knew his girl was fishing for assurance, for confirmation that he'd been a good boy, and he had, to a certain degree.  
"Why when I got pussy right here…untouchable pussy…but still pussy, my pussy" he retorted.

Lana blinked, more awake than what she wanted to be and she could hear his breathing becoming shallower, dropping off but she had to know.  
"I know that you're upset with me, but I don't know why…I keep trying to think of what I've done wrong but-…"

"The red one looks better on you, wear the red one. I like the red one…just wear it bitch"

Lana creased her brow, confused as she turned her face up a little to catch a look at him.  
"What?"

"I don't know how many tyres there are, you count 'em"

At this point Lana covered her mouth, a snigger coming from her lips as she realised that he was talking to her in his sleep.  
"I love you Hap." She sighed, about ready to close her eyes and follow his lead.

"I won't let anybody hurt her…I'll fuckin' kill 'em. Their dead, all of 'em."

Lana pressed her lips together as he still carried on, his voice so very deep and gruff that she found it hard to understand, but still, it was impossible not to be intrigued, wondered if he'd answer back.  
"Who are you talking about Hap?"

"I love 'er…she's pissed at me…real mad. What should I say?"

Eager for more, so confused by his words but wanting more of the comedian babble, Lana carried on her sleep interrogation.  
"Who's gonna be mad at you?"

"Dancin'…it's gotta…it's gotta sto-…"

He was gone, Lana watched his lips mumble to a complete stop and then she kissed his chin, laying herself back down as her mind raced. Full of the ramblings she'd heard him say, trying to decipher whether they actually meant anything, and whether she should even tell him in the morning, he spoke like that with her, quite certain he'd deny any knowledge of it anyway. Twelve years with the man, she was still trying to convince him he snored, so figured adding drunken sleep talk would just add fuel to his denial fire.

* * *

He heard a shatter of glass, and Happy's eyes pinged open, almost jolted with fright as he quickly looked around the room. Finally settling his eyes back to his side, his upper body held up by his elbow as he stretched to listen, he looked back down and saw his sleeping girl. The clock told him he'd only been home forty-five minutes and the pounding thud in his head, had told him the amount of booze he'd consumed, but there it was again. The crackle of glass, and like a damned Special Forces agent, he quickly responded. A scramble and jump from the bed, he kept his eyes on Lana, her arms now moved up to her cactus position, and her lips pouted. Completely away with the fairies and none the wiser to his departure, his move swift and so very killer-like.  
Standing behind the door, his boots still on, his cut still on, he heard the sound of footsteps and his heart raced, so jumped and strangely sober, he moved his shadow from the door and waited.  
His eyes narrowed as he felt, could feel the damn fucker behind his slightly ajar bedroom door, and the moment he heard the gentle creak of the hinge, he stilled his breathing.  
The gun barrel was the first thing he saw, the bedroom door slowly opening as he stood behind it and all he could see in his peripheral vision, was the love of his forsaken life curled up in the covers as the barrel pointed at her.

**~AN~**

**OK, I hope you liked this one… heehee! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you think, are you feeling it or not, I'm not sure… I mean, I know what I'm going to do, but would be nice to read what you guys are thinking… thanks. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what is what. **

**Love me x x x**


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

*****January 13****th**** 2010 02:40 Charming Border*****

It was instinct, like a baby curling inward when lightly dropped down, like a bee to pollen, like a God damned professionally trained SAS agent, he rushed the door, shoved all of his weight until the wood smacked into the arm that wielded the handgun. It was quick, the angle changed in an instant and all of a sudden, he was jamming and whacking the door into the arm as he bashed for the gun to drop free. The effort it had taken, the heaving swarm of heat that escaped his chest as he gripped the forearm and held as tight as he could, the guy behind the door showing his strength, the upper hand of the door hinges working in his favour, and it was beyond desperation for Happy as he panicked. Never in his life, never in a situation like this had he panicked but the other occupant in the room, his girl, his woman, his everything, was feet behind him and he was nervous in case of a wrong call, a wrong move. It wasn't just his life at stake now, it was Lana's; it was his unborn child too.

Lana screwed up her face, the strangest sounds of heavy breathing, snorts and grunts that she'd heard, it had made her wake. Her semi stretched arms, up in the pillows, over his side of the bed and then like a God damned concert kick drum test, she screamed. A gunshot sound almost broke the damn sound barrier as it made her chest rattle, had been so sleepy, so tired but dear God and the heavens above, she was awake now.  
Bolting up in the bed, the sight of Happy, the darkness in the room hindering an explanation as to what she saw. Reaching across, switching the bedside lamp on, she sucked her arm back in, the sheets clinched to her chest, her knees up and her eyes wide as she watched it all unfold.  
"HAPPY…HAPPY"

"La-…" Happy grit his teeth, had heard his girl scream, shouting his name but there was nothing he could do, the fucker behind the door had let a round from the gun burst forth and now he was angry. "…LANA…" he shouted, and wasn't even sure why. "…moth-er-FUCKER" he bashed, and kept his grip of the forearm, took the gamble and lessened his weight on the door.  
Removing his foot from the bottom, it collapsed in, and the whole damn scenario happened quickly as a fist flew in after him.

"You're a dead man…you're dead" TJ shrieked as he threw his weight into the room. His left hand still holding the gun, but was held back, the Son was good, too good, his focus on the weapon was impressive, had known what one trigger finger could do and TJ commended him, but he believed, believed in his cause, believed he could beat Killer Son.

"Argh…" Lana screamed, scrambled over the bed, her bum almost sitting on the bedside cabinet nearest the wardrobe. "…Hap…" she appealed, and oddly thankful she had put some light on the subject but was no lesser confused. The fight before her eyes was like a damned dream. "…GET OUTTA MY HOUSE" she bellowed, her eyebrows scornful and wired as she shouted toward the intruder, she really had no idea what to do with herself.

Happy, although perturbed by his girl's second wind, he used it to his advantage, his assailant actually stupid enough to waiver his strength as he actually listened to the screaming girlfriend.  
Grabbing his other hand over the shaft of the handgun, he stopped the second bullet from engaging as he trapped his skin over the top of the chamber.  
It was as easy as that, as soon as he had that control, the knowledge that at no point could the gun fire, the fight was a walk in the damned park.  
"Who the fuck sent you?" he roared, and almost charged his eyes into the face of the black man that had stupidly thought he could take him down.

"Fuck you asshole…" TJ spat. "…you're dead."

"GET HIM HAP… GET HIM" Lana hollered, her voice pitched to the extent of encouraged cries, desperate screams at a TV screen when watching sport.

It was bizarre, but his woman's banter had spiked his adrenaline, and Happy's response was one of impressive stature. The well aimed head collision worked, and he took complete control of the gun as he chucked it across the room, gathering the glass breaker by the collar he rammed him into the wall, his knee found the guy's guts with ease.  
"The fuck…" he spat, and brought his elbow back, his ringed fingers connecting with the afro haired opponent. "…you come into my house…" he continued, another hit to the jaw. "…you threaten my woman-…"

"HIT HIM HAP… HIT HIM" Lana shouted, a frightened excitement coming from her vocals as she watched Hap assume the upper hand.

TJ gathered a spittoon worth of saliva, mixed with blood from his broken tooth and spat it across the room.  
"WHORE"

"ASSHOLE…" Happy grunted, ripped his fists to his neck and yanked him to the floor, the almost steel toecap of his boot finding the ribs of the bastard. "…who the fuck are ya'?"

"You killed Skinner…you're dead. Richie… Drake…you're gonna pay." TJ yelped, another hit felt in his chest from the killer's boot, his head filled with all the mistakes he'd made with the attempt to hurt SAMCRO.  
He should have been watching closer, he should have noticed the arrival of the SOA member back at his home, but he'd missed it, somehow had never heard the rumble of the returning Harley.

"Motherfucker…" Happy jumped down, his knee finding the centre of the fucker's back. "…you're Niner?" he asked, ripping his hands all over his clothes, snatching up his top and seeing his black skinned darkened even more with the black lines of Niner tags.

"Fuck you cracker"

Happy's mind had already been made up the moment he'd seen the damn gun barrel but the execution of such a thought was proved harder, his girl across the other side of the room, she'd never seen him like this before, she'd never seen him kill before. He couldn't let this guy live though, an unofficial Niner, that shit didn't matter, he knew where he lived, he knew where his wife lived, and he just had to be killed because of it.  
"Get up" he demanded, but used his own strength to haul the defeated bastard to his feet.

* * *

"How many of you fuckers are out there?" Happy questioned. The rope bounded assailant now tied onto the kitchen stool, his nose bleeding, and the corners of his mouth cracked, his shirt ripped open, revealing the bareness of his chest.

"Fuck you man." TJ gathered the gumption to fire back, his pulse racing as he watched the killer remove the stainless steel blade from its sheath.

"Kid…I ain't gonna ask again…" Happy reminded, the blade slowly dancing in front of his eyes, his body stalking around the seated intruder. "…you got a name?"

"Fuck you player…shit don't make no difference. I ain't afraid a' this." TJ confirmed as he poked his chin as high as he could get it.

Happy chuckled, and it was dark, sadistic and deep. The knife still in his fingers, he used the same hand to wipe at the tip of his nose, conscious for a second that the whippy little upstart had actually managed to clock him in the face during the bedroom brawl.  
"No, but I gotta write your momma a letter…let her know your ass is dead."

"Hap" Lana squeaked, had been told to stay in the bedroom but she'd crept to the doorway and heard his gritted anger.

"GO BACK IN THE ROOM…NOW" Happy turned, his finger pointed as he let the blade of the knife direct down his wrist, the shiny steel away from her eyes, almost considered rude of him to point such a weapon at her.

"I'm…I'm ok Hap…" Lana answered, although she'd jumped out of her skin when Happy had shouted at her. "…what are we going to do?"

"You…?" Happy raised a brow, his torso twisted as he'd turned to face her but his feet still presented toward the Niner. "…you ain't doin' anythin'…get back in the room, and don't come out until I say."

"Happy, I'm not a chil-…"

"GET BACK IN THE ROOM" Happy barked.

"Your whore ain't seen your handiwork before…?" TJ grimaced as he chuckled, the opportunity to mix things up, he took it. "…you know…" he looked at the girl in the doorway. "…he killed before. He killed my Homies back in Tacoma."

Happy was about to punch him, most likely knock him out cold but his girl's squeaky, but firm tone stopped him.

"I know what he is…" Lana gulped. "…I…I love what he is." She tried convincingly, had wanted so badly to be as strong as physically possible to show her man that she wasn't no push over, she could handle his life, could handle anything about him. The secrets he'd kept from her in Tacoma were his mistake, she could have handled it then, and she damn sure was going to show him she was able to handle it now. She knew he had no choice but to succumb and show his true form.

Happy returned to his dark chuckle, menacing as he rounded the Niner again, the show put on for fear, the cackling laugh used to backup his girl's revelation. He almost played it, wanted the Niner to believe that his girl was savvy to all his shit, had wanted to shock the Niner, had realised that he was only trying to prolong the inevitable. Lana's acceptance, although shaky, had made the look in the Niner's eyes one of disbelief, but Happy wanted to show a form of unity between him and his girl. The Bonnie and Clyde set up so fucking perfect, he almost got hard.  
"She's wet just watchin' this player…" he bent down, leaned his hands into the tops of his knees as he grinned at the Niner. "…now, you gonna tell me what I wanna know, or-…"

TJ spat in the killer's face, the spray of the remaining fluid he'd had left showered over the Son of Anarchy.

Lana shifted, her armpits sweating, her bum cheeks sweating but she wanted to remain still, she wanted to withstand whatever sight she was about to see, had wanted to witness her man. See him be the guy she'd never seen before, in the twelve years that she'd known him, she'd never seen him be the man he was so often called. Killah!

Happy snapped, and like a lightning bolt he rushed toward the Niner and hooked his forearm under his chin, locking it tight, he felt him choking. The stool facing toward the bedroom door, what a place to have put the seat but now he looked up, his eyes meeting his girl. It was like a damned movie, a slow motion replay as he moved only inches but the communication between their eyes one of a thousand words.  
He'd wanted her to go, wanted her to step back into the bedroom, his mind made up with what to do next but she'd burned back at him. Her eyes like fire, but he'd seen it for what it really was, he'd seen her trapped behind a burning bush as her beautiful eyes looked at him with a hidden fear. Because by God, she'd been scared, he'd known it, he could see it but he also knew she wasn't backing down, she had wanted to see this, and she had wanted to stay.  
Removing his forearm he wrenched back the Niner's head, his fingers gripping into the afro of the Niner's hair and the knife in his other hand, so sharp and forever dangerous as he'd started to feel the Niner breathe a heavier release. Panting, so scared and sucking up the demise he was about to meet, Happy stared long and hard at his girl, waiting for her to waiver, to move back into the room but she was giving him no choice.  
And there it was, Happy's eyes still locked with Lana's, he watched her pupils dilate, and flicker as she moved to watch the knife in his hand slice across the jugular of the Niner.

Lana convulsed, her bottom lip dropping, saliva almost dripping from her lips as she watched with wide eyes. The knife was suddenly disappearing into the windpipe of the strapped guy in her living room, and she was unmoved, unchallenged as she saw the mass of blood that drained down the man's chest. It was fuck all like the movies, not one bit like Hollywood portrayed and it was coming, the bile from the pit of her stomach was rising.

Happy had done it slowly, almost a sawing action as he brought the knife back and forth, the gurgled sound of a dying man in his ear. He was used to it, but his eyes were focused on his woman, he'd not looked anywhere else as he finally stood and yanked the knife back to his side, ripping it through the skin. It was when the flick of blood from the blade slopped across the room, when he saw her move, a darted action with her upper body but her poor shaken legs had not caught up with her, and she'd fallen to her knees.  
He knew what her reaction would be, and now all he immensely worried about was what she would now think of him. Yes, he was a killer but by God, he was her man first and foremost and he never wanted her to see him any other light, but that barrier had now been crossed, no turning back, and his heart plummeted to his feet.

"Blurgh" Lana hacked up an empty stomach, only a thin layer of tissue papered water flew from her guts as she heaved with her chest. Up and down, up and down as she pushed her hands into the wooden floorboards.

This was it, this was the test, it was success or fail, and Happy placed the knife onto the floor as he walked over to her.  
"You a'ight?" he asked, and amazingly, he watched as her head nodded back and forth.

"Yes…" Lana confirmed, and kneeled back as she rubbed her hands onto her knees. Finally looking up to him, he looked so much taller, so much bigger, so much more dangerous than she'd ever thought imaginable but it was there. She was looking at it, she was physically looking at the killer man she'd always known he was. "…how…how do you…how do you not feel sick?"

Happy smiled, and it wasn't creepy, it wasn't sadistic, it was just in affection toward her blatant interest in his other life.  
Bending down, he helped her up, his hands gripping her elbows as he guided her across the tiny puddle of puke.  
"That ain't the first time darlin'."

"How…how many times have you done that…like that?" Lana asked.

"What…?" Happy furrowed a brow, intrigued with her reaction, so confused but it was a pleasant confusion. "…what with the knife?"

"Yea" Lana panted.

"Club hit, it's usually fast, the Kimber is better…but personal shit, the blade comes in handy. I prefer it."

"And…and this was personal?" Lana blinked; a slow crinkle in her lips starting but she couldn't help it as her mind now worked overtime to figure it all out.

"Yeah…" Happy nodded, but was quick to stop her worry. "…don't be afraid. I won't let anybody hurt ya' Lana."

"Are…are…why…what…somebody wants to hurt me?"

"Because 'a me baby…because 'a me." Happy answered, his hand slowly touching her shoulder.

"He, he said Richie's name…and Drake" Lana tried to understand.

"Niner retaliation…it's finally comin'. They want payback."

"What…what are we going to do…?" Lana whimpered, her hand covering her mouth as she screwed up her lips, her eyes closing tightly as tears gathered in an instant. "…the baby. You have to stop this…don't let them hurt me."

Happy wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight as his strength physically allowed him and if he was some kind of gay rodeo, he would have cooed and rubbed her with a sympathetic shush, but her words boiled in his heart. He felt so damned proud and dominant. He felt such man.  
"Ain't no fucker that can touch ya'…I got you baby."

Lana cried into his chest, the growing foetus inside her a sudden physical pain as she really held on tight to the creation they had made, this shit just wasn't happening.  
"I love you Hap"

"My shit ain't changed, you're still my world…" Happy kissed the top of her head, and then pulled her at arms length away. "…you gotta listen to me. Don't fight me on this, it ain't no game now…they want to get at you 'coz I hurt them. Tonight…? It was just a test. It won't end here."

"Hap" Lana shivered with a moaned protest, his words not at all the ones she'd wanted to hear.

"Don't fall on me…" Happy gently shook her, and he so badly wanted to shake the life out of her, make sure she understood the importance of her cooperation. "…you believe in me. My shit'll always believe in you. I WON'T…I WON'T let ANYBODY hurt you…you understand?"

"I'm scared" Lana admitted.

Happy brought her back into him and shrugged his shoulder.  
"Well…that shit's just normal…you're a bitch"

Lana fisted her hands and pathetically punched into his pectoral muscles, her lips unbelievably forming a smile and her chest adapting to the chuckle that carefully crept to the surface.  
"Don't make fun of me."

Happy grinned, and lifted her off the floor, her feet dangling as he nudged his face into her neck, his lips finding her collarbone as he shared his affection. The moment, for him, was one of damned near dreamland. He couldn't believe his girl was so accepting, so understanding and it was then that he realised what a stupid mistake he'd made with her his whole life. She was the epitome of what he'd strived to be, she was so much bigger, so much better, so much braver than he ever was, and he never thought he'd be so lucky to have her.

"What…what about him Hap?" Lana asked, the very corner of her eyes catching the pool of blood that had started to gather on the floor. She'd not been stupid enough to carry on looking, she never wanted to look at the man again, and she trained her eyes to stay clear of the gruesomeness she'd seen done before her eyes.  
She had been ok with it, had accepted it and what he'd done, but she wasn't beyond the knowledge of knowing that it was the scariest, ugliest and most brutalised case of violence she'd ever seen. The trait in her man was now well documented, and she wasn't ever going to piss him off again if she could help it.

"That's what Prospects are for baby."

* * *

*****January 13****th**** 2010 03:55 Charming*****

Happy was in the middle of the formation, Jax, had taken point, Tig up to his right, Chibs up to his left and Opie and Juice followed behind. His girl, she was tucked up behind him, her thighs tight around his back as she cuddled her arms into her chest, she had no need to hold on, he had her, no fucking way had he ever given her cause for concern when she rode bitch.  
After the attempted murder of his girl, he'd called the boys, the whole clubhouse on red alert as within the space of twenty minutes, he and Lana had heard the rumble of Harley's hit into their driveway.  
Opie had immediately checked around the cabin for trip wires, explosives, anything really, because they all knew the Niners dabbled in warfare of all genres. Chibs had been the one to mollycoddle his girl, and she'd lapped it up whilst he himself had sought the listening ears of Jax and Tig.  
Now, though Jax was the first to bounce up the slightly raised ramp into the Teller-Morrow gates and it amazed Happy at how, although Half Sack had arrived at the cabin with the black TM van, used his nifty skills with disposing of the Niner body in his living room, that now Happy had seen the Prospect already back at the clubhouse. Damn, boy was Hap glad he survived the knife attack from Cameron Hayes; he'd turned into a good little soldier after all.

"Job done Hap" Kip nodded, his limp arms swinging, almost jittery but it was just his natural swagger as he carefully approached the SAMCRO Enforcer.

"You did good Prospect, might yet get your ass patched, yeah?" Happy chuckled, sitting that little bit straighter as he took his hands from the bars of his bike.

"That's the goal…" Half Sack chirped as he carried on walking toward the clubhouse. "…she's…" he nodded, still talking a few steps in walking as he alerted the killer to the weirdly silent girl behind his back. "…out like a light man."

Happy turned his head, his eyes downcast as he dropped his hands to her knees. His predicament one he'd been in many times, it certainly wasn't the first time he'd had to wake her up but there was something a little wrong with practically elbowing her in the boobs, because that's what he would have normally done, this time he just didn't want to wake her.  
"Bab-…" he started his hoarse whisper but was cut short.

"You wanna hand Bro." Kozik walked over, had seen Hap's awkward dilemma and had twitched a smile as he jogged over. It wasn't the first time he'd helped carry her off his bike, back in Tacoma that shit was common ground and figured his Brother could do with the release.  
The passed indiscretion of Happy and his girl Bridget was pushed to the wayside, Kozik had known, that deep down, he deserved it all. The sight of Hap with his girl, touching her, forcing himself over her, the feel of what it had felt like being in Happy's boots as it was shoved back into his face. Knowing that somebody had touched his property and that somebody being a trusted Brother, Kozik now knew what it had felt like for Happy, and it was God damned awful.

Happy snapped his head back around, his kick stand now down on his bike as he watched with wry eyes, the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms trotting to his aid, aiming for his woman. The perfect fucking punk-ass seemed to have the worst possible timing, because inside Hap was still not ok with Lana and Kozik's reunited feelings, but before Hap could even muster a response he whipped his head to the left and then to the right, trying to see what Koz was doing. It was then he heard his girl, a slurring attempt to talk, and he almost cracked the biggest, dirtiest smirk he could brand when he'd heard what she'd said. His girl was definitely still his.

Kozik touched his hands just under her armpits, a gentle pull and he'd watched her head slump further forward, and no longer in touch with Hap's cut covered back, he saw her lips bumble. God damn, she was a cute ass little shit and hell, she made him smile like a Cheshire cat, he couldn't help it.  
With an attempted lift, his hands squeezed just that extra bit tighter, he heaved and like a damned backfire, he watched her reaction.

Lana was dead to the world, her dazed knowledge of her surroundings was fast becoming a black hole but she'd heard in the faint distance the solemn silence as his engine had stopped. It had her cuddle more into him, was almost too certain that her bottom lip hung low, most likely a dribble or two being left to formulate over his leather cut but be fucked if she cared. She knew he'd gather her up in his arms and take her to a soft bed, and with that certainty in mind she let herself fall into a deeper sleep, her eyes unable to respond even if she'd wanted too.  
It was then she felt it though, the touch from behind her back just under her armpits, it wasn't Hap, the hands a little too forceful. And, it wasn't as though she knew Happy was some kind of kitten, she just knew him, knew the way his hands felt on her at different times, knew the way he approached her at different times, and the touched she'd felt, it just wasn't her Happy, it wasn't her man, it just simply wasn't her Superman.  
"No, I don't want you, Hap…Hap?" she groaned; her eyes still shut but her brows narrowed in with disgust of the unwanted hands on her.

Happy although initially delighted with her response, he'd used the brief relapse of Kozik's hold of her to cock his leg off the bike, and now he faced opposite to his Brother, on each side of the bike as he tried to cover his smart ass grin. There was nothing like having his girl chuck Kozik's kind gesture back into his face, just shit eating brilliant, nothing better.  
"Right here darlin', I got ya'…" he curled his large fingers around the front of her armpits and hoisted her around his waist, carrying her like a toddler, he nodded across to a dumbfounded looking Kozik. "…thanks Bro, but I got this."

"She a'ight?" Kozik arched a brow, and he'd not taken offence, could completely understand how Lana would have wanted safety. He was a far cry from representing such a haven, especially after what he'd tried to do to her.

Happy started his walk; Kozik had come in beside him as they both headed toward the clubhouse door. The remaining Sons catching the rebound of the door as they all filed inside just waiting for him and Koz to join.  
"Niner had no chance, didn't touch her."

"That's good Bro." Kozik shared as he held the door open for him.

Happy stood for a second, his hands cupping Lana's bum cheeks, his chin over her shoulder as she'd wrapped her arms around his neck. The silent moment shared for a few long seconds as he debated whether to inform Kozik, or any other Brother for that matter, whether his girl had witnessed him commit such a crime.  
"She saw it"

"Saw what…?" Kozik queried as his voice lowered, kept to a soft tone just as his Brother's had been, an odd adaption to the sleeping girl. "…you mean?" he craned an eyebrow in shock.

"Bitch didn't wanna listen"

"How'd she handle it?"

"Puked"

Kozik pressed his lips together, and then a light chuckle formed as he shifted on his feet.  
"Nice"

"My fuckin' Queen" Happy grinned, had shared the light crack of a laugh too but hell; he damned well knew that any Brother, even Kozik, would have been utterly shell shocked and the purest of proud, to know an old lady had the stomach to watch such brutality. She was so brave, and he loved her even more for it.

* * *

*****January 13****th**** 2010 04:10 Charming*****

Clay had been woken up by Tig, a kick to the backside as he'd laid sprawled on one of the dorm beds, hadn't been sober enough to make it home to Gemma, and he'd crashed out like a light.  
Now though, he watched from the doorway of the Chapel, Sons dotted around the bar room in the early hours of the morning as they'd all been thrust into action after Tig had whistled for their attention, demanding they gather their shit and ride out to Hap's cabin. The casual party had been put to a stop and now, the music was off, the house lights on and Clay watched as his merry men returned.  
One man in particular, the Tacoma Killing Machine, had situated himself in the corner by the podiums. His old lady in his lap as he held her face in his hands and Clay wondered, in fact he knew, he knew what the killer was saying to his girl. Had known from personal experience that it was best for her ears to remain closed to any further business about to be discussed, but then again, Clay had always had trouble with Gemma. She very rarely listened to his warned finger and he wondered if Happy had the same problem.  
Damn old ladies, those bitches liked to think they had their men under the thumb, but that shit was just a public manufactured commodity, in the real Motorcycle world, old ladies were only women. A hard fact to swallow sometimes but they were the inferior sex, they either did as they were told or their old man held the unwritten authority to do what in the fucking hell they wanted to make sure they got what they were after. Hunter S. Thompson had been right, and Clay mused to himself, wondered how in God's name, the one percent'er world allowed that book to be published.

* * *

"You need to listen to me" Happy cupped her face in his hands, his head ducked down a little as he watched her eyelids droop with tiredness.

"Hap, I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep."

"Yeah, in a minute…I just…shit, fuckin' listen to me…" Happy tapped his fingers into her cheek, slapping her awake as she dozed off. "…I've gotta go back out. There would have been more than the fucker at the cabin…I need you to stay here, if you leave the clubhouse…I swear it Lana…listen, you fuckin' leave these walls, and I'll kill you myself…you've seen it now, you know what I'd do." He threatened but it was totally empty, he just wanted his tired girl to fucking listen to him, his instruction so very important, had known her ways, and had known she'd most likely flit about her life as if nothing was amiss, as if no threat to her life had been made.

Lana tried to lift her eyes with a purposeful amount of effort, after hearing him declare such horrid and inhuman actions toward her. She had wanted to thump him in the chest but she was barely able to keep her head straight.  
"Don't…don't say that Hap." She grimaced, her lips sad and frowning as she displayed her discomfort with his tactics.

"A'ight…" Happy conceded, and had oddly felt a little guilty for saying such a thing, especially as she had indeed seen him slice a man's throat open. Those images were anything but what he'd wanted her to picture when she was with him. "…Bridget and Star are bein' hauled up, you're gonna stay with them in the dorm, and I don't want you out of the fuckin' room unless I open the damn door."

"Ok, ok…whatever, just…I, need…I-I-…"

Happy watched as his girl flopped forward, her arms dangled like twigs as he held her up with his hands to her shoulders. She was gone, completely and utterly soundo.  
With a roll of his eyes, he stood up with her still attached to his waist and walked into the circle of Brothers that had been gathered for the hunt party.

* * *

Bridget had been asleep when she'd heard the knock at their dorm door, a shout from Tig and then a sudden jolt of the bed as Kozik had told her to go back to sleep. Except she'd noticed his quick scramble for his clothes, with one eye open she'd watched him bounce toward the door as he yanked up his jeans, but that was the last of him, after that she'd drifted back off to sleep.  
It was only when the bedroom light had been beamed back on, the early hours of the morning still not bright enough to allow any kind of sunlight through the window, that she'd opened her bloodshot eyes and blinked at her man.  
She'd asked him what the matter had been, but she'd heard only a grunted response and all of a sudden, without her say, she'd been pulled out of the bed and told to get dressed. Instructed to meet in the bar room, and how Kozik would have been disappointed if she let him down.  
That alone had made her get dressed quicker but now she was in the bar room, the commotion all around her but she'd soon spotted Happy in the corner, spotted Lana too and she had to avert her eyes elsewhere. A little a taken back, unsure of how to approach Happy after she'd slapped him, after he'd made her touch him in an inappropriate way, and least of all, with Lana around too.  
The awkwardness she felt was an understatement. Bridget really had no idea how to handle the situation but she got the feeling, could feel the damn ice in the air as a certain buzz kicked around the room, and it was clear to her now that nobody fucking cared. Something else was a foot, and yet again, she was left in the dark, had no real clue what the heightened drama had been about. She had just been woken up, instructed and there now she stood, like a robot waiting for further instruction, Chibs the only one to offer her a nodded hello.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Clay asked Happy as he watched him walk further into the congregation of Sons in the clubhouse.

"Asleep…" Happy confirmed as his eyes shifted around every Son in the room. Tig, Chibs, Opie, Juice, Piney, Jax and Bobby, his eyes finally fell on Clay. "…somebody needs to stay here, watch them."

"Sneaky motherfuckin' assholes man…" Tig chimed. "…we gotta kill these pricks Clay."

"Must have followed me back to the Cabin, ain't no way they found the cabin on the damn map…" Koz offered. "…shit, I think he coulda been the asshole I saw changin' a tyre."

"You mean you fuckin' saw this shit comin?" Tig hissed.

"Hey man, when I got back, I was gonna have Juice run the plates…" Koz defended, and then sheepishly locked his eyes with Hap, well aware that Bridget had moved herself over to the sofa. "…I got distracted." He reasoned, and raised his eyebrows as he now stared long and hard at Tig, willing the SAMCRO SAA to understand his short comings.  
There wasn't a damn warning sign when he walked back into the clubhouse after dropping Lana off, nobody told him he would find Happy trying it on with Bridget. That shit had shaken him up, and the tyre changing asshole on the highway was completely forgotten about until now.

Happy gulped, his knees almost buckled as he still held Lana. The utter devastation was pouring into the black eyes he now covered with his tightly squeezed eyelids. It was his fucking fault, and he'd never been so disappointed with himself. He now had no damned right to blame Kozik for anything, if he, himself, hadn't decided to stoop down to a level considered worthy of playground antics and slid up on Koz' woman just for fun. Kozik would have run the plates, and at least somebody would have put two and two together. This shit was just not happening.

"Distracted my ass" Tig fuelled.

"Leave it" Happy finally growled as he brushed off Tig's ready and eager attitude to pick on the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms.

Lana stirred; the growl of Hap's voice through his chest made her legs twitch and like a natural reflex, she squeezed her thighs, gently dropping her legs down from around his waist as she now stood on her own two feet.  
"I'm tired Hap." She mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Lana, come sit with me" Bridget stood and placed a friendly hand just under Lana's elbow as she directed her back to the sofa. Her, own eyes quickly meeting Hap's and she soon regretted it, his face cold and impenetrable, almost looking at her with hatred she had no understanding of. It was him that attacked her, not the other way around and she rolled her eyes.

"You girls might wanna head back to a dorm…" Piney looked at Bridget, could see she appeared to be the more awake and coherent lady. "…I'll keep watch at the door, anything comes up…I'll call." Piney offered between Hap and Kozik.

"Star's back at the room…" Tig thumbed back toward the corridor. "…go back there. Our shit won't take long, we'll be back before ya' know it sweetheart." He explained as he looked at Bridget, seeing her arm around Lana's shoulders.

Lana felt herself being walked but she quickly come about, her mind racing to a more important ordeal as she rubbed at her tired eyes.  
"I can't…I have to work…Ace needs me on, I can't let him down. The money will be good for Tuesdays…I need…I must…I-I…I have to go to work."

Bridget tilted her head, breezy and cooed as she rubbed gently at her tired friend's shaking shoulders. The poor girl was dead to the world, she was so tired, she had even gotten it was now the early hours of Wednesday morning. It was a weird thought to have, but Bridget started to ponder how long exactly Lana could keep up with the charade of her career. The clock was ticking, and her baby belly would be showing soon, too top it off the poor girl looked completely run down.

"What…?" Happy creased his brow, his voice raised a little, almost accusing. "…you ain't fuckin' dancin'…not after this."

"I-I…it-t-t…I-I" Lana mumbled, and was completely unsure of exactly why Happy sounded so harsh in his tone. She was so damned dazed, she couldn't even see straight, what on earth was the damned time?

"I think this one's a little sleepy…" Bridget smiled, and flicked her eyes to Koz, watching as he winked at her, his pride showing as she took over Lana and had shown the upper hand with the situation. Taking care of another old lady had really felt fantastic. "…I don't think she knows what day it is" she chuckled lightly as she tried to edge Lana with a few more sleepy steps toward the corridor.

"Whoa-…" Lana puffed a confused realisation, her head pounding and suddenly she'd been sucked back into her body. Completely aware of her surroundings now as she'd realised she'd been practically sleep walking.

"I don't give a shit what day she thinks it is…Lana…" Happy stepped forward and caught his eyes, locked with his girl's as he glared with seriousness. "…you ain't fuckin' dancin'. This ain't a fuckin' game. You stay the fuck away from that place until this shit blows over."

"Hap…I…I don't-…" Lana started, and looked around the room, tried hard to look at everyone's faces to try and figure out what she'd said or done wrong.

"I think she needs to have some sleep. She's very tired." Bridget reasoned, the sudden tension darted into the room, able to cut with a serrated knife.

"Shut up…" Happy spat, and pointed a deadly finger at Bridget, his stare alone silenced her. The whole damn situation blowing up in his face, because he'd known his girl was tired, had known she'd likely no idea what she'd just said but God fucking damn it, he knew she must have that damn strip joint on her mind, otherwise she would have never mentioned a damn thing. What happened to the days when she'd dream about fucking unicorns, all his girl thought about these days was the fucked up strip club off Main Street. "…you better get the fuck in line Lana…" he directed his stare, his girl blinking back at him like he was a damned stranger. "…I swear to God, you mention that fuckin' joint one more time."

"Hap, I don't know…I don't know what you're talking about?" Lana explained as her eyebrows creased with confusion, the whole room so damned silent she didn't know where to look.

"BULLSHIT…" Happy shouted, and saw in his peripheral vision that Kozik had taken a step with him toward the women. Did this fucking prick think he was the saviour for everything in his life? Asshole! "…Niner's want your blood Lana…you gonna give it to 'em? You keep pissin' me off and I'll let them have it…" he warned, and couldn't believe himself how damned angry he was but by fucking God, he wanted her to understand. "…you keep rubbin' your shit at The Railroad, you're gonna be a sittin' target. You ain't fuckin' dancin' until I SAY you can fuckin' dance…you gettin' me? They WANT you DEAD."

Lana froze, and although she'd seen him kill someone, although she remembered how he wanted her to be a good girl, listen to him, follow his lead, she suddenly felt an almighty fire whip up her back. The words he spat, the way he shouted, mean but meaningful. They drove in to the core of her heart and she flicked her eyes to Kozik, to Bridget, to Chibs, to Tig, and now her hackles spiked.  
"Whatever, or whoever might be out to hurt me, I won't let it ruin my life. I've already let one thing nearly destroy me and if that, or you, has taught me anything, it's not to be afraid."

Happy was blindsided, completely stumped by her speech and although initially angry with her, he felt a slight spark of pride for her. So proud, that for a split second, he knew she was referring to her mountain she'd climbed, their brief break-up, her Sleeping-with-the-Enemy-lover Brad, the attempted rape from Koz, and he loved her for being brave. It didn't matter though, no matter the bravery that shone from her eyes there was no way in hell, she was strong enough to battle through a Niner attack on her own.  
"It ain't a game baby. I can't have you outta my sight."

Lana, ever the defiant, strong willed girl her man had helped perfect, she lifted her chin and presented herself to each and every one of the room's occupants.  
"No Hap. I won't be run off the road. I'm sticking to my plans. I think if I-.."

"LANA! I ain't fuckin' askin'…I'm tellin' ya'. You ain't fuckin' dancin', not tomorrow, not the next…not until I say. Quit pressin' this fuckin' shit…get to the fuckin' dorm and stay there 'til I get back." Happy interrupted her second insubordinate, higher power speech, he'd had enough. Although firstly endeared by her strength, he'd had e-fucking-nough.

Lana jumped, her steps oddly wavering toward Kozik, just out of instinct. It could have been anyone standing there and she would have moved toward them. Hap's rage was scaring her, she'd seen his eyes like that before, and that was almost a year ago, the same night he'd found her at the motel room.  
Stepping to her side, away from his angered crosshairs, she held up her palms and pressed her lips tight together, making his dark eyes flinch, her position changed and now more submissive toward him, she knew it would help calm his anger a little, she hoped at least.

The motion he saw, yes, he'd shouted at her but Happy now felt his temper firing on all cylinders. Pointing an instructive finger, his teeth ground together as he hissed at the way she moved closer to Kozik. As if she was God damned afraid of him and thought that Kozik's arms provided what his couldn't. So at a loss with her up and down mood swings, that he just hoped, for one God damned day that she would let him protect her, like all his days, all his life, he was meant and born to do, but seeing her go to Koz, stand closer to him, his anger boiled.  
"So what…?" Happy upturned his palms as he shrugged aggressively in suggestion to the move he'd seen from her. "…you'd rather him take care a' ya'…? He tries to rape ya' but you'd still rather it be him that saves ya', right?"

The room fell silent, and Lana seemed the only one blinking as she watched her man unravel before the whole room.

Happy closed his eyes, slowly opening as he sought out Kozik. He really hadn't meant to drag up old shit, but he just lost it, and now he saw Kozik close his own eyes. A look that made it seem like the bottom of his world had just fallen away from him, and fuck it to hell Hap felt terrible, because it was then he heard it.  
The scuffle of heels broke the hushed silence and he was the first one to slowly turn his head and watch as Bridget scurried around the chairs and tables. Crying like a damned banshee as she ran out of the room, heading toward the corridor of dorm entrances as Happy could feel the heartache he'd caused.  
Looking around, he stared at Kozik again, pinching the bridge of his nose; he quickly held his hand over his mouth and then dropped it by his side, deflated and ever so sorry.  
"Sorry man"

Kozik had felt his damned heart hit the floor, the moment he'd heard Happy uncoil the sheer stress he'd had anchored on his shoulders, Koz felt it. This sick fucked up feeling that something was about to happen, and the likelihood of his attempted rape of Lana being revealed, was not at the top of the cards but it had been said. It was out there now.  
"Its a'ight…should have told her before…" he forced his hands onto a table top, using all his weight to push as he needed something to occupy his hands, so unsettle and unsure of how to react. "…shoulda kept to my own advice to you hey Bro? Women left in the dark, ain't a good idea right?"

"She gonna be a'ight?" Happy offered, and now he felt the damned fool. His anger completely subsided, his thoughts only now full of the damage he may have caused for his Brother. He knew he had no right to bark the shit he had, but he didn't know how to apologise.

"I can't…" Kozik shook his head, looked up and saw Tig staring at him. Wasn't sure whether the look was judgemental, or sympathetic, he could never fucking tell but one thing he knew for sure. It just wasn't the damn time to deal with this shit. "…we got Niners to deal with, are we huntin' these assholes or not?"

Clay looked at Tig, and he had been smirking, had slightly enjoyed the way Happy had stuck the rules, the instructions to Lana but as soon as the Koz-Lana escapade was broadcasted, Clay just thought the shit couldn't get anymore Jerry Springer.  
"Let's wrap this shit up…let's head out before the sun rises. Piney, you stay…watch the women. Let's split into two, hunt the God damned town, those assholes wouldn't have gotten far. I had Unser put cars at the Lodi border; they ain't gettin' outta this town alive."

* * *

Lana felt for Kozik, felt for Bridget but most of all, she felt for her man. Walking up to him, she placed her hands over his as she watched him for the umpteenth time rub a rough sweep across his face. Taking a hold of his hands, she stopped him mid flow and stared at him.  
"Take me home"

Happy looked at her, the whole room now buzzing as Sons gathered themselves and headed for the door. So damned tired of this shit, he hung his head and closed his eyes, almost feeling the urge to snatch at her and run. Strap her to his bike and ride off into the sunset, leave the shit behind and just start the fuck over again, but he stared long and hard into her eyes. Looking at his hands over hers, so much bigger than hers, but yet, she had the power to make him feel so damned weak all at the same time.  
"I didn't mean to shout that shit out"

"It doesn't matter…" Lana reasoned, had known that everybody knew about what Kozik had tried to do to her, the only person it seemed unwise was poor Bridget. "…none of it matters. I got you to protect me anyways. Baddest ass in town, so come on…take me home." She purred.

"Baby…" Happy offered, his head tilted as he took her in, his eyes searching all over her beautiful face. "…somebody is after you because a' me. The cabin, ain't safe, we gotta stay here."

Lana had listened to him, her eyes looking deep passed his black soul as she realised for the first time how pressured and stressed he was. It was then, in that split second, that she made a pledge to herself. Told, herself that she'd be as good and as cooperative as she could possibly be for him. Not wanting to burden him with anymore worry of her, for sake of something happening to him because his mind was on her safety instead of the Sons job at hand.  
"Why didn't you tell me…? How long have you known about this threat?"

Happy creased a brow and now shifted on his feet, a little unsettled that she'd looked straight through his eyes, able to see almost immediately his wrong doings.  
"Since Lorca came up."

"Hap…" Lana looked up, her eyes judging, almost telling him off like a child. "…that's almost five days."

"I know that shit. I know. What the fuck you want from me?"

"Love me…care for me…and don't lie to me" Lana softly spoke.

"It ain't no lie I spun, I just didn't tell ya'." Happy grinned.

Lana rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoeing up she pecked a kiss to his lips.  
"There's something else I want from you too"

"Yeah?" Happy locked his fingers together at her lower back.

"Fuck me"

"JESUS Christ…" Tig stood with a hand to his hip, shotgun in the other as he waited for Hap to join the fray of Sons heading for the door. "…you two think you can wrap it up? There's a prick out there with my name on it…I gotta fuck somethin' up man. C'mon."

Lana turned to face Tig and pouted her lips in frustration at his perfect timing. Feeling a tight grip from Hap's hand on her bum cheek, she turned back to him and was quickly caught by his lips. His tongue pushing passed her lips, dominating, making her stomach swirl as she felt the pure wanton from him hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Don't wait up" Happy winked as he stepped away from her, his hands catching the shotgun chucked to him from Tig.

"You think I'm actually getting any sleep. You remember the crying lady that ran out of this room? I got your mess to clean up buddy." Lana hitched out her hip, and crossed her arms.

"I'll make it up to ya'." Happy chuckled, and displayed his abrasiveness, uncaring attitude for his brutal honesty just minutes before but inside, he felt bad. Felt as though he'd let Kozik down. Shit, what a weird chain of events, when the hell did he start wearing Kozik's boots? It was Kozik that was supposed to be the asshole; he was the one to upset women, to upset his girl. Now Happy, himself, had tried it on Bridget for bittersweet revenge and now he'd only just gone and smashed the girl's rose tinted glasses when it came to her loving Kozik.

"Tigger…" Lana called and watched as he stopped in his tracks, making Hap bang right behind him as they both turned to face her. "…look after him."

"Yes Ma'am."

**~AN~**

**Hey, hope you enjoyed this one. I wonder if it's what you thought would have happened…I do wonder… **

**OK, you know the deal… I give…you give… PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think. **

**Love me x x x**


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105 **

*****January 13****th**** 2010 04:40 Charming*****

Lana opened Kozik and Bridget's dorm door, only to find the room empty and eerily quiet. Now she was worried, and although she knew it was likely Bridget was extremely confused and upset, Lana wanted to assure her it was old news, old hat, and completely in the past where it belonged.  
Walking down the corridor she heard the sniffled cry of Bridget, a whimper that she could tell was hard to keep down and she peeked around the doorframe to see Bridget sat on a lonely chair in a relatively empty store room.  
"Hey"

"H-H-Hey-y-y" Bridget choked out, holding an overused tissue in her hands as she tried to stretch it back to full capacity.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lana asked, standing in the doorway, almost trying to creep in but she stood still and listened. Hearing no response, she closed her eyes in pity. The poor woman looked all cried out and then some, Lana felt horrid for her, and wasn't even sure how to help her. Silence ensued though, and she felt a wash of sadness hit her deflated chest as it appeared Bridget was unable to respond.  
Turning on her heel, fully intended on giving Bridget the wide birth she had clearly needed. She was about to close the door, leaving her in peace when she heard the cracked vocals come from the room.

"I knew there that was something between you two. I could see it…I never, I didn't… I thought, I thought he liked you…liked you, how I like him. I thought he was in love with you. That's why he stared at you, that's why he winked at you…I never knew it was because he was trying to…trying to, win you back."

"We were great friends. I used to talk to him about everything…things change." Lana offered.

"Have you forgiven him?" Bridget looked up, finally had the courage to stare into the eyes of a girl her man had tried to rape.

"No…" Lana softly advised. "…I never will…but I want to like him again. I'd like to be friends again, but it will never be the same."

"W-Why-y-y did he do-o-o-o such a thing?" Bridget aired, balling up her fists and stubbing them into her knees.

"The man has a world of pain inside that head 'a his…" Lana reasoned. "…that night, I put the last nail in the coffin. He found out I used to dance." She said, and unsurprisingly watched as Bridget's eyes brightened.

"He doesn't like that…his Mom-…"

"I know…" Lana stopped. "…I always had a feeling that something wasn't right with him and his Mom, and I waited for him to share it with me. Because we talked a lot, me and him…back in Tacoma, we talked a lot, about everything and anything but he never told me. I was too afraid, too unsure of how to ask him so I never pushed him. If he wanted to tell me, he would have."

"Back in Seattle, when I met him. He told me…things. Things that now, I think, were the things that made me love him. He was so strong, so brave…but he never told me the full story. He told me he'd hurt a Brother, and that he'd do anything to make it better. That's when he came back to Charming, I crazed and crazed for him to take me with him, and when I got here…I saw the way his eyes lit up. Being here, around you guys, he loves it; this is his home, where he belongs, in the club-…"

"And you…?" Lana interrupted. "…you think this is where you belong?"

"I want to belong…so badly…" Bridget ground her teeth, so passionate about the true desire to be a part of the world her man lived in. "…but…but, I don't know how I'm supposed to…be, be with him after…now, that I know what, what he tried to do."

Lana sighed, and started to walk slowly around the room, touching objects, running her fingers along the wooden shelves.  
"This isn't going to be easy…what I have to say, but if you're anything like me-…"

"I want to be like you, and Star…and Gemma." Bridget flustered, her hopes clinging onto whatever advice, whatever stronghold she could, in order to get over the gigantic hurdle that blocked her path.

"If you're anything like me…" Lana continued. "…I know that I'd want the whole truth, all of it…and, and if that's what you want. I can tell you." She offered as her mind filled with the numerous amounts of hardships she was willing to share. She'd felt so damned sorry for the girl, that she just knew, just God damned knew that there was no way in hell, she was going to survive a minute with Kozik, in this club, in this world if she didn't start off with the complete truth. It wasn't fair on Bridget, was far, not one bit, that she was thrust into something without the full details, without the facts before making a life or death decision. Because if Bridget decided to leave, leave Kozik and the club, Lana would help her, by God, Lana would help her run if that's what she decided.

Bridget stood up, albeit a little shaken on her legs, she stood and hitched up her chin.  
"I want the truth…all of it."

"Come with me."

* * *

"Can we come in Star?" Lana echoed as she opened Tig and Star's dorm door, Bridget at her heels, eager to learn, eager to know more about the truth.

"Hey, yea sure come in…I'm not exactly dressed. Tig kicked me and told me to wake up, but I just couldn't get out of bed. Is he mad?" Star fluffed as she sat up in bed, her eyes a little sore and tired as she looked around the room.  
She'd remembered when Tig received a call on his cell, had remembered the kick to her ass as he instructed her to wake up but the moment she'd heard him vacate the room hollering shouts as he rounded up the boys. She had no idea of the fuss being had, and the importance of the matter was listed way at the bottom of her things to do, her top priority was to get back to sleeping.

"Hey…" Lana entered with a smile. "…it's just me, and Bridget. You ok to talk?" she asked, and then nodded to Bridget for her to close the door.

"Err…is everything ok…?" Star furrowed her brow, her mind now coming alive as she wondered why on earth Lana was back at the clubhouse. "…what are you doing here, I thought you were working tonight, I mean, last night, I mean this morning…oh you know what I mean." She chuckled lightly.

Lana breezed a laugh and strolled over to the bed, immediately making herself; comfortable as she sat on the end of the bed. About ready to curl up like a dog and get some sleep but she knew the next few minutes were crucial for all concerned. It was literally Bridget's life at stake.  
"Umm…there was a bit of trouble…at the cabin…" she informed, and her eyes glared with a knowing telltale as she looked on at Star. "…I saw Hap…I saw Hap kill someone." She finished, and watched both girls widen their eyes, Star hunched up at the other end, sitting more or less on her and Tig's pillows, whilst Bridget had crossed her legs at the edge of the bed as all three girls congregated on the linen.

"Oh my God, are you serious…?" Star gasped with whispered shock. "…what the hell happened?"

"I'm ok…but apparently…" Lana breezed. "…apparently, somebody is after me. Hap's pissed the Niners off or some shit. To be honest…" she looked sheepish, her head lowered as she quietened her tale. "…I don't really want to talk about the detail."

"Shit…" Star shook her head, her mind now filled with scenarios she'd much rather have not. Thoughts of Tig in trouble, getting involved to help his best Brother, she could only imagine the crap he was bound to bring home with him on this one. "…are the guys out…is that why you're here?"

"Yes…and no…" Lana smiled and then quickly turned it into a grimaced frown as she looked to Bridget. "…I think its time Bridget knew the truth… all of it." She mustered and slowly watched as Star's eyes narrowed, almost trying to decipher what she'd meant but then saw how the daunting prospect of revealing such truth had made her draw in her knees.

"A-About what?" Star started, defensive but had shown signs of relenting if the right wording was used.

"She knows about…about Koz…and me." Lana leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Bridget's leg.

"Yea, how's that?" Star snapped.

Lana kept her cool, had and would always understand how personal and inappropriate it was for Star to have to share her story too but she knew the time was right. Bridget needed to know everything in order to make it as an old lady; it just wasn't fair that she was kept in the dark.  
"Err…Hap…he kinda-…"

"Happy said what I should have been told from the start." Bridget boldly shared. Her first words spoken in the room and she looked between both girls as she gathered strength from them, let alone the burning desire of the truth by itself.

"So, what…?" Star shrugged, her lips slightly snarled as she felt a little under attack, almost pressured into revisiting shit she wanted to remain buried. "…you think by askin' me to drag up shit, it'll make things better?" she directed at Lana.

"No…I know it won't make things better, but this isn't just about you, or me…Bridget needs to know…" Lana stressed. "…Erica…" she spoke softly and gulped before continuing with her encouragement. "…I know how you feel. I've…I've been when you've been…" she shared, and had started off confident but the mere remembrance of Brad and his games, it had shaken her too as she looked to the centre of the bed. "…I was raped…when I ran from Hap…" she looked at Bridget, hoping to educate her, let her know the sort of thing that could happen when you make the mistake of leaving the safety of SAMCRO. "…biggest mistake of my life, but there you go. Some you win, some you lose." She gathered herself, had not wanted to dwell, the whole point of this get together was for Bridget. It was time to educate, and she brought focus to the matter.

Star looked at Lana, had known about her ordeal with the scumbag that had hurt her, Tig had told her in secret but hearing her reveal it herself, it stung Star's eyes as she tried to understand how any motherfucker could do such a horrid thing. It was then she realised, there was always someone, somewhere, worse off than yourself, and whilst she still bared the nasty memories of Kozik and his brutish ways, she realised what Lana was trying to do. Unite them, bring the old ladies together and Star wanted that, she'd longed to have a closeness that Gemma shared with Tara, with Lyla, she wanted that too.  
"Koz…" she started, her eyes connecting with Bridget but then she couldn't do it anymore, she looked away and focused on the corner of the bed sheet, flicking it in her fingers as she concentrated. "…Koz…he was a sweet guy…" she fixated a smile, one of genuine thought. "…he, he made me feel special, he cared whole heartedly about me. I could feel it, he made me feel like a fucking princess but…but I was in denial. He wasn't my man, never was…" she scrunched up her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "…I used to think that what he did to me, it was justified. Used to think that it was my fault but Tig…" she smiled. "…he made me realise that…that I don't have to blame myself because…" she let out a light chuckle. "…because, he's strong enough, and ugly enough to make all my pain go away…" she stopped her giggle. "…that's what Tig told me…I love Tig, I love him with all my heart but bless him, he'll never understand. No man will ever understand how it feels…to have no control, no power. As much as you fight for it, as much as you will for it…we'll never be able to forget 'the day you became best friends with your soul'…" Star explained. "…because that's what happens. When a man takes something from you, you're in a world of your own. You create this bubble and it's just you. You and nothing else and nobody will ever be able to take that memory away…" she breathed. "…Sometimes…when I'm with Tig…when things get heated…I go to that place again. I remember what Koz did to me, I remember how I coped with it and I hold on to that place…it's only when Tig finally realises, and he puts himself in check. Sometimes I don't know how he puts up with me, such a damaged and used bitch that he can't even fuck how he wants too…but here I am. He still wants me, he still wants me around…and that's what gets me through. The simple fact that I have, that I know, that I can see…somebody **does** want me."

"I-I…I don't know what to…" Bridget whispered as her throat dried. "…what did Koz do to you?"

"Raped me…humiliated me…you name it, he did it." Star easily shared, and a show of disgust pursed in her lips.

"I'm…I'm so sorry" Bridget covered her face, utterly devastated and the bitter thought of knowing she shared a bed with a man that did such things.

"Don't be. It's not your fault…" Star simplified. "…it was a long time ago. Just don't expect me to make nice with him…I can't do it." She looked at Lana, almost a little angry that she had even wanted to patch things up with a guy like Kozik, the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms.

Lana lowered her eyes, the glare from Star had made her feel bad, feel sheepish and degraded as she knew it wasn't the norm to want to forgive Kozik for what he did to her. Things were different for her though, thankfully all she'd gotten from Koz was the start of something that was purely terrifying, she'd never been raped but she knew what it was like to have been raped, and she damn sure knew, that if Brad was still alive, she'd want the motherfucker dead for what he did to her. She knew how hard it must be for Star to watch the blonde rapist strut around the clubhouse, walk around where she lived.  
"I'm sorry for what happened to you Star, I really am…but…" she whispered. "…but I can't shut it off. Kozik was a special guy to me…he was my friend…I know he's not now but, the history, the time I spent with him…he's a part of my life…" she offered but then quickly caught a second wind, and so sure of what she needed to state. "…I didn't save his life because of me… you know that right?"

Bridget looked between Lana and Star, the blued eyed girls sharing a moment that she herself was now drawn into, she now belonged, and she was now somebody.

"I know" Star sighed, and had been defensive, had been judgemental for a brief second but she remembered Tig telling her. Remembered Tig telling her how Lana had been right to save Kozik's life for the sake of her man's.

"Hap…he would, he would have been…inconsolable…" Lana shared. "…he'd like to think it would have been easy but I know him. It would have destroyed him if he killed Koz."

"Why…why didn't…" Bridget queried, interested in the all the facts and so drawn to the detail that was the Motorcycle world. "…why didn't Tig hurt Kozik?"

Now it was time for Star to feel sheepish, because by God, she wasn't the innocent pawn in his chess game. She had her part to play too and with the girls gathered on her bed, it had quickly become story time.  
"Tig couldn't…" she started, and her voice was a little lower, a little more submissive. "…I've known Tig since I was a little girl. I lived with him and his parents…" she shared but at no point, story time or not, was she willing to tell the two girls about Tig's Dad, and what Tig had done to him. That was her man's business, she certainly never had to be privy to it, and although she knew Tig had told her, she knew it wasn't her place to share such information. "…Me and Tig, he's been my man from day one. I was just too stupid, so God damned revengeful to see that. I hurt him…and part of that hurt was Koz."

"You cheated on Tig?" Bridget asked.

Star chuckled.  
"Yea, I guess you could say that…but, mine and Tig's shit was never official. I never wanted his life, never wanted to be around the life he'd chosen but it was a lie. I told him I hated it but inside, it was all I ever wanted. He was all I ever wanted…but I needed to hurt him, so I did…" she shrugged. "…being with Kozik was legit. We were together, it only lasted a month or so, nothing to break the bank over but, I lied to Kozik too. I covered my ink…" she turned and lifted her night top, showing Bridget her tattoo at the lower part of her back. "…I covered it up so Koz didn't see."

"Koz never knew you were with Tig?"

"Nope…" Star revealed and was chirpier with the talk, more acceptable because she knew that it was all over now, she had what she wanted, Tig. "…and that's exactly what I wanted. The look on Tig's face when he found out, it was the pain I wanted him to feel. Fucker deserved it."

"Don't get confused Bridget…" Lana chuckled as she saw Bridget furrow her brow. "…Star loves Tig, just sometimes…sometimes…" She looked at Star with a soft smile. "…our men deserve a good kick in the teeth."

"What…what do I do?" Bridget asked, and willingly wanted to throw herself at their mercy because she seriously didn't know what to do about her and Koz.

"It's easy…you love him?" Star asked.

"Yes" Bridget answered.

"Then you know what you have to do…you slap the living shit out of him for lying to you about all of this fuck-fest…and then you marry his ass." Star explained the long and short of it. She'd had enough baggage with her man to know that it was purely impossible to have a guy that didn't warrant enough mental issues to fill a Sanatorium.

Lana jumped in.  
"You might not what to slap him though…" she grinned. "…he doesn't like that too much." She offered, remembering how she'd slapped Kozik that night, and was sure it was the action that triggered off his violent outburst.

Bridget stared at the two women, had taken all their advice on board, had listened and cried as Star had revealed her past and now all she wanted to do was thank them.  
"I know that if I walk away from him, he'll find me…he gave me the chance to walk and I didn't take it. I'm in this for the long haul."

* * *

*****January 13****th ****2010 05:00 Charming*****

Chibs clicked his fingers as he walked around the burnt, and still burning, BMW that was crisping at the side of the road.  
"Bastards ain't stupid, coverin' their tracks well."

"Over here…" Juice shouted as he flicked his wrist, calling the guys over to where his foot was pressed. "…there's fresh tyre tracks, must have turned another car."

"Could be the car I saw…I remember the plates." Kozik offered, his eyes shifting around the circle of Sons that gathered, Tig the only one that snarled at him, probably because he'd seen the damn car before, but he didn't need Tig to remind him of the fuck up. He was well aware of the fact, if he'd raised the alarm bell before about seeing a black guy too nearer the cabin, this shit would be playing a different tune.

* * *

Benny and his three remaining crew drove responsibly through the early morning streets of Charming. Hadn't heard back from TJ, and the worst was instantly recognised, he was never going to come back.

"We can't leave TJ behind." Chipper interjected, leaning forward from the back seat of the new car they'd seconded, after Benny had taken the decision to ditch the BMW.

"It's too late for TJ. If you wanna hang around the pick up point then you can…but your ass will be dead too. TJ ain't comin' back man, his shit took too long, he's gone." Daxson reasoned, turning his head from the passenger seat at the front, he then looked to Benny as he steered the car through town.

"This payback won't come without causalities. That piece a shit Killah ain't no school boy. If we want him dead, we gotta be smart about this. TJ was a mistake; we should have thought it through. It's my fault man, I shoulda seen it comin'." Benny proclaimed.

"Hey, hey man…what the fuck is this?" Chipper sounded, and had been listening to Benny but the view from the front screen had proved alarming as he felt Benny brake under the sight they all saw now.

"NORDS…what the fuck these crackers want?" Shins confirmed from the backseat with Chipper. All four Niners slowly showing their hands as the tattooed Nazi pricks pointed weaponry their way. Five-o-clock in the fucking morning, who needed this shit, they've just lost a Brother and now things looked even slimmer.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW"

* * *

Clay flipped his cell shut and returned back to the dotted circle of Sons that still littered the highway slip road.  
"That was Unser…" he confirmed with a nod as the boys gathered closer. "…the wagon he put at the Lodi border reported nobody leavin' Charming and nobody entering. No traffic in or out since three this mornin'."

"Well, that leaves those assholes still in our playground…" Tig sneered. "…we'll flush 'em out, that shit'll be easy."

"This could take its sweet time, but we ain't got that…" Kozik intercepts. "…women can't live under lock and key until this shit blows over-…"

Happy presented himself, moving in a little closer, cutting off Kozik's concern as he too, understood that Kozik had a point. Lana, and Bridget, or even Star wouldn't stay locked up in the clubhouse for weeks on end.  
"We need to make a move before they make a move…I ain't sittin' around here waitin' for shit to come to me…" he explained. "…Let's take the fight to them."

Clay listened and it appeared to him, although slightly biased, that he seemed to be the only Son that had his head screwed on. The only one, that could think clearly, thought more realistically than the two Sons that showed anxiety and a general, bull-in-china-shop approach.  
"If you got a crystal ball, then share it…we can't find the fuckers…" he raised his arms, his chin poking forward as he asserted his authority. "…I'll do some diggin' with PD. See if they got any traffic elsewhere. Our car of black guys won't get far without being spotted…Soon as Unser has the info. I'll make sure we get the Intel, AND THEN we can deal with it…OUR way."

"The women?" Kozik put his heart on the line, had understood the game plan, had realised that they couldn't do much without knowing where the Niners were but still, he panicked. Lana had been targeted, and it was only a matter of time before Bridget was pin pointed.

"Keep 'em on the straight and narrow…" Clay suggested, a more blatant nod toward Happy, as he knew Lana danced, knew she would have been a sitting duck for any pain headed her way. "…escorts…the lot. Don't let 'em out of our sights…and hell, let's keep this shit realistic. We don't want 'em livin' under our fuckin' feet. Hap…if you wanna go home, we can make it happen. We got plenty of hang-arounds, plenty of supporters we can get camped outside. Give the lazy fuckers somethin' to do besides piss me off."

Happy nodded, and was oddly quite pleased with the outcome because he didn't want Lana back at the clubhouse. For love nor money, he didn't want their relationship headed back down the same road as Tacoma. He liked it, and he knew that she liked the fact she had a home in Charming, and making her stay at the clubhouse until the shit blew over would have been a logistical nightmare.

"Count me in on that shit. I can take some watches." Tig offered, ready and completely willing to put himself on the line for his best Brother. He wasn't a hang-around, he wasn't a supporter or Prospect, but he was a fully fledged, big boy patched member and he'd do anything to make sure his Brothers were safe, and that oddly included the blonde one too.

"Thanks Bro…" Happy grinned. "…appreciate it."

Opie nodded too, and they all followed suit. Every Son in agreement, any one of them willing to bend over backwards to accommodate the security where required.

* * *

*****January 13****th**** 2010 07:45 Charming*****

Star was still wake, along with Bridget. Staring at a dreaming Lana that was curled up at the end of her bed, she chuckled with a sigh and looked back at Bridget.  
"She's going to run herself into the ground if she's not careful."

"She's stronger than I gave her credit for." Bridget resigned.

Star pursed her lips and nodded, slowly watching as she took in the sudden change of character that sat to her side. Kozik's girl was already stronger for knowing the truth, it was like her shell had been stripped away and all that was left was the pure, rock hard centre that she believed would save her.  
"You think you're stronger for knowing what you didn't know before?"

"I think I'm wiser for it…I don't know how I feel about it yet. It's still not sunk in…" Bridget was honest, sharing a sincere few words with the woman that her man had done despicable things too. It was bound to change a women's perspective. "…I want to thank you though. You didn't have to tell me the things you did…but I'm glad I know."

"Don't mention it." Star chided with a sarcastic throw of her fist in the air.

"I'm serious…and I'm sorry, for making you drag it back up."

"Hey…nah, look…" Star was about to retort more sarcasm but whether she liked it or not, she was beginning to care about the girl. "…I just want to forget about it. I have Tig now, that's all that matters to me…I hope, I hope that you stick around."

"You know…" Bridget started. "…Koz, he…he had a terrible childhood. His Mom, she hurt him…her friends, they did things and it scarred him for life. Like it would anyone I suspect…the things he did to you, were the product of that."

"Molested?" Star asked.

"Yes"

"I guess I have something in common with him after all." Star remarked, and had known she'd gone back on her word to herself but the time was right, the time was now, and she felt like she could trust her.

Bridget snapped her eyes to Star, blinked and then let a slow gulp pass her jugular.  
"I'm…I'm sorry that happened to you." She wasn't in any way going to ask for more details, she'd already dragged up enough shit for the girl, and she liked her, and by no means wanted to cause her pain.

"Ah well…" Star shrugged. "…I'm on anti-depressants so they help." She chuckled.

Bridget smiled, had found it a little odd that Star could make such light hearted fun at her own expense but then again, she was fully aware that many people dealt with trauma in very different ways.  
The fact that Bridget had told Star about Kozik's Mom, she realised she herself was dealing with trauma in her own way. Completely betraying her oath in psychology but she realised, her professional integrity had been debateable ever since she hooked up with Kozik.

* * *

The dorm door opened, no quietness, no creeping feet involved, the door fully opened and in stomped Happy, followed by Tig as Star and Bridget reached their necks to watch them.

"Lana" Happy demanded, and then stopped his rush as he took in the sight before him.

"Ssh…she's asleep." Star hushed. Her voice cracking above the norm whisper level Bridget and she had adapted to.

"You girls gettin' cosy?" Tig wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Tig…" Star scorned, and then watched as Happy ignored all innuendo, focusing solely on the girl at the end of the bed. "…she's been asleep for about an hour."

"Lana" Happy whispered as he stood over her, already bent in toward the end of the bed as he braced his arms either side of her curled figure.

"Hmm"

Happy smiled as he heard his girl sleepily reply, her face turning upwards as she puffed out her bottom lip and slowly let her head slip back down to the mattress. God, he loved her.  
"C'mon…Daddy's got ya'." he voiced as he whipped his arms around her and carried her like a baby, her wariness slowly stirring as she wrapped her arms around his neck, customary. A quick nod to Tig, and he turned to the door.

"Ouhwaa…" Lana groaned, her ears had slowly picked up the wavelengths from Happy's dulcet tones as he confirmed his capture of her. "…I'm too tired Hap, I just want to sleep…I don't wanna play with Daddy." She whimpered.

"It's a'ight…" Happy breathed out a laugh as he walked down the corridor to his old dorm room. "…you got the night off, just this once." He smiled as he lowered her down onto the freshly kept bed, the Prospect doing a number on cleanliness in all dorms under Clay's orders.

* * *

Bridget sat there like a starched fart; a third wheel until she heard Tig sigh and then she looked up, her fingers twiddling at the crease in her thighs as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go to him" Tig ordered.

Bridget looked scared, worried and completely stunned as she couldn't believe the horrid timing because she knew she had to face Kozik one day or the next. Looking at Star, in the hopes that she'd tell Tig to leave her alone, let her stay in their dorm for the night but she got nothing. Staring back up at Tig, she watched him shrugging off his cut and placing it delicately over the back of a chair.  
"I don't know what to say to him"

"That shit ain't my business, I don't want it to be my business…only business you need to understand is…you chose this life, deal with it. Go to him." Tig simplified.

Bridget was about to cry, and then she felt a soft touch to her shoulder and she turned to see Star's caring face.

"I'll be here if you need me" Star smiled.

"Go on…go. I gotta get my dick sucked…unless you wanna watch, then I'd leave before this turns into a party." Tig grinned, and then looked at Star; a wink in her direction had made her scornful stare turn into a chuckle.

* * *

Bridget slinked off, her heart racing ten to the dozen as she wandered down the corridor. Her footsteps like a pigeons as she focused on the thinly carpeted floors.

"B"

She snapped her head up and now Bridget was face to face with Kozik. Silence followed as she took in his mannerisms, and he looked soft, approachable but for love nor money, she couldn't look him in the eye.

Kozik walked up to her, and he was close, so damned close he could sniff and whip up her hair but he wasn't going to touch her. Their jittered breathing mingled as his nose almost touched hers, and he can see that she was shaken, scared of him and by heavens above he was devastated.  
"Follow me" he muttered and walked passed her.

Bridget sucked up her chest, her ribcage physically pained as she tried to be stronger than her body literally allowed. Turning on her heels, she followed him and watched as he opened their dorm door.  
It came as a surprise when he opened the door, but stretched his arm in, letting her walk passed him as he followed after her. She heard the door close as she stood in the middle of the room, unable to decipher what it was she was supposed to be doing. She didn't know what to say, what to do, and then she felt his arms around her waist. It took all of her might not to dive away from him.

"I should have told you…I should have told you back in Seattle. I should have told you back in Tacoma when we started to get serious. I should have told you way before now…but what I did…back then…it was before I met you. You made me better…I'm not that person anymore." Kozik softly spoke, his hands placed into her hips, capturing her but not demanding her presence. If she would have wanted to get away from him, he wouldn't have stopped her, his touch made it clear, and he was certain of it.

Bridget was flummoxed, the feel of his hands was intoxicating but Christ on a bike, she couldn't stop picturing him act out such violence.  
"But Lana…this was not so long ago"

"You're right…I have no excuse. All I can tell you is, there ain't a day that goes by I don't regret what I tried to do. Ain't nothin' that can punish me more than my own hatred for myself."

"I feel like I don't know who you are."

Kozik grimaced.  
"Don't say that…The man you met on the sofa, in your office back in Seattle…that's me. You brought me back from the hole I'd dug myself into…you're the reason I'm alive. If it wasn't for you, I'd have willingly killed myself for Hap."

"Would you die for me?"

"In a heartbeat" Kozik confirmed. No questions asked, without any hesitations.

Bridget sighed, lowered her head and closed her eyes, but not without seeing his hands, his strong fingers touching her hips.  
"I don't know why I asked you that. I guess…it's just…I guess, well…you have this history, this like that I'm not a part of…and it's a struggle. I'm fighting every day to know you, to understand you…and now…now, I found out…that you…you-…"

"Don't say it…" Kozik interrupted. "…this shit's already breaking my heart. I can't live knowing you hate me."

"I don't hate you…" Bridget left his words hanging, waiting a beat before she gathered to courage and turned around to him. Face to face, her hands touched his cheeks and she looked him in the eye. "…I've never been so devastated, so disappointed."

Kozik closed his eyes, and stepped away from her. Shaking his head he gripped his fingers into his hair and screwed up his lips.  
"Shit…now that feels ten times worse."

Bridget watched him, his turmoil visible to the eye but no matter what, she had something to proof to herself. She wanted to know if he was the man he portrayed, she wanted to know if he loved her with all his heart, she wanted to know if he loved her more than anything in the world, and she had a test for that.  
She remembered her talk with the girls, remembered what Star had told her to do and what Lana had stressed not to do, but it was the only way. If she wanted the real truth on his feelings for her, she had to test the water, she had to know.  
"How does this feel?" she asked, and took a step closer to him.

"What?" Kozik asked with one hand behind the back of his neck, the other gripping his own shoulder as he tried to stretch the pain away.

"This" Bridget confirmed and slapped him clean across the face.  
She'd never hit anybody before; let alone a man that she'd known had no qualms in retaliating back, and she started to breath heavy as she waited for his reaction. His face turned away and his eyes closed.

Kozik snorted, like a bull with a nose ring but the pain he felt, the slight sting that laid on the surface of his cheek, had helped him more than hurt him.  
"It don't hurt so bad…" he grit his teeth and opened his eyes, a slow turn of his head back to her, he glowed a stare at her. "…that shit hurts more because I know I hurt ya'."

"Y-Yes…y-you did." Bridget crinkled her chin, a slow start of tears formed in her eyes and she balanced on the cusp of a breakdown as she sat herself down on the edge of the bed.

This was all new, his own reaction had alarmed Kozik, and all he wanted to do was hold her. It didn't matter that she'd hit him, it only mattered that he'd put her in the position to feel like she had to. A God damned test of his love, of his willpower and by fucking almighty God, he was going to pass it.  
He sat next to her, the sting already faded along with his bubbling anger, anger that had only bleeped onto his radar for the shortest of seconds and now he finally managed to say the million dollar question.  
"You think you can ever forgive me?"

"Yes…but it wont' happen over night. I don't know how to react. I don't know what is the appropriate thing to do now…I'm not sure…not sure if I'm comfortable with you…and me, doing…being together." Bridget aired. Unbelievably panicked about him touching her, all of a sudden the only thing she was able to picture when she closed her eyes, is the fact of how close and intimate she had been with a rapist.

Kozik pushed himself back onto the bed, touching her shoulder, the gesture obvious, and he shuffled over as he watched her lie down.

Bridget was dead nervous with what was to come, had known she'd said her discomfort but she'd also known, that whatever she didn't like or didn't want, it didn't much matter to your old man, and now she was terrified.

Wrapping one arm around her stomach, Kozik slid his other arm under the back of her neck, her head in the crease of his elbow as he nudged himself close to her. His face was pressed into the side of hers, and his eyes closed as he sniffed the sweet, cleanly smell of her hair.  
"How about just this…let me hold ya'?"

Bridget turned to face him, the moment at first flashing through her body as awkward, but she was so close to him. Able to kiss him if she wanted, if he wanted but it amazed her how he had shown no signs of not even trying to push himself onto her.  
"Ok…I…I would like that." She nodded.

Tightening his hold of her, Kozik shared a genuine smile of satisfaction as she looked into his eyes.  
"I love you." He muttered, and he really fucking meant it. He fucking loved her. What woman, what any woman would have reacted the way his girl had, because he knew, one word of his previous wrong doings and any other bitch would have shot out of town, but not his Bridget. She stuck around, believed he could be a better person and by God, he wasn't going to let her down. He'd be the best he could be for her.

"You really mean that? Bridget looked at him, blinking but not begging, not pleading. Just honestly trying to work out whether his words were of truth.

"With all my fucked up heart baby"

Bridget smiled.  
"I feel the same way."

"Even after you know what I did?"

"Yes" Bridget nodded. She had made her decision, she had stuck by her man, through thick and through thin. She was going to be a fucking old lady if it killed her.

"You're a real special lady B…I'm gonna take you back to Tacoma. We're gonna start over again… No secrets, no lies…just us."

Bridget smiled and had felt the moment called for a kiss but she kept it reserved. Hadn't wanted to make herself seem weak and accessible, didn't want him to think, give him the impression that she was easy pickings after what he'd put their relationship through. He had a lot of making up to do, and come hell or high water, she was going to old lady his ass, make him work for it, make him pay for her affections.  
Inside she was freaking out, freaking out because she was finally getting what she'd always wanted, a man's man, to love her, to hold her, to care for her.  
"Start over again…?" she chimed. "…does that mean I have to pretend to be with Tom still?"

Kozik chuckled, was completely overjoyed that her lips curved into a smile and he raised a cheeky brow.  
"You can pretend any shit you want baby…coz in the end, you'll always be mine."

**~AN~**

**OK, I'm really sorry for this chapter. I know that it's not much in the way of sexiness and I apologise but I felt like it had to be done for the sake of the story I guess. **

**I would however, like to confirm, the next chapter…I'm pretty damn sure you'll want to hang around for…Wink! Wink! Nudge! Nudge! **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think. **

**Oh, I must stress…I adore the way people have their favourite characters. I just love the way some of my readers are invested with who they like and don't like, it's kinda cool for me to read. **

**I do reply to most of my reviewers, so be sure to check your inboxes. Lol **


	106. Chapter 106

**~AN~**

**Thinks its funny, that at the beginning of chapter 72, I said that it wasn't crucial to the story line and that you didn't have to read it, but in actual fact that scene is the very reason, you guys aren't getting any Hap and Lana smut.. Oh well…Can't rush it, don't wanna ruin the story... Oh hell... Fuck it... Enjoy Ladies and Gents!**

Here you go…

**Chapter 106 **

*****January 14****th**** 2010 09:15 Charming*****

The previous day was spent in bed, the early morning antics with the intruder in the cabin had proven to be an extremely tiring aspect and Happy had let Lana lounge in the clubhouse dorm room all day. A pizza delivery for all occupants of the clubhouse had been a nice family time, Tig and Star, Bridget and Koz, Clay and Gemma, even Lorca and Adrianna joined the bar room along with the rest of the boys. Crow-eaters had been ordered away, and the time had been spent sharing old tales, majority of them involving Juice and his unfortunate attempts to secure a foothold in the girl that topped up the vending machine outside the garage.  
Now though, it was the next day and Happy, along with the rest of his Brothers had all prearranged to head down to the local Police Station and head up Unser. The likelihood of any further information about a car full of random, out of town scumbags seemed slim but they had to start somewhere. The fact that Charming itself, wasn't really known for its ethnic balance, they hoped Unser would have at least something for them to lead off; a cruising vehicle full of black dudes was bound to raise heads. Because by God, they were not about to let this shit slide, they wanted the matter dealt with and Happy had noticed how Clay seemed more eager than before. Perhaps the idea of Gemma becoming another victim of gang retaliation was high on his list of priorities, Hap wasn't sure but he'd like to think it had something to do with Clay's surprise interest in the security of the club.

Lana watched him dress. Peaking from the covers, she stiffly yawned and stretched her toes, pointing until she couldn't point anymore and then she relaxed with a sigh.

"I want ya' t' not leave the clubhouse…Make nice with the women or some shit., keep busy 'til I get back." Happy dismissed as he threaded an arm through his cut, his eyes running up the bare leg that now protruded from the covers and curled up to her waist level.

"Is that it…?" Lana asked with a blatant tone. "…don't I get a morning kiss?"

Happy unfolded the collar on his cut, a slow grin forming as he stepped toward the bed, his chain clipped from his belt attached to his wallet now clinking as his ringed fingers caught the swing and then slipped the wallet into his jeans pocket.  
"You want a kiss?"

"Mmm…yes please…" Lana purred and arched her back slightly as she pushed into the pillows with a smile. "…right here would be wonderful." She requested as she lightly pulled the covers and revealed her pert breasts. Nipples already formed into tiny buttons as the coldness brought them to attention.

"Yeah…?" Happy gruffly confirmed with sarcasm as he placed his fisted hands either side of her shoulders. "…whad'ya think **I** deserve for doin' that?" he licked his lips.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…" Lana breezed playfully. "…I'll forget that you seem to think our sexual encounters are tit for tat. I'd like to think you'd kiss me because you want to, not because you think you have to." She looked at her nails in mock dismissal and then flashed her eyes up to him as he loomed ever closer.

"I ever tell ya', ya' full a shit?" Happy asked.

"I ever tell you, you're a slob." Lana creased a curve in her lips.

"That right…?" Happy chided, nodding his head as if he knew the way it always played out. "…You like how this slob fucks your ass?"

Lana recoiled and suddenly bit into her bottom lip, revealing instantly how submissive she could be when the promise of his sex teetered on the edge of her sanity.  
"You're pretty good yea." She dazed.

"Just good?"

"Hap, stop it…" Lana fussed. "…either you're going to kiss me and leave, or just leave me unsatisfied."

Happy grinned, pulling away with absolutely no regret of his move and turned on his heel, heading for the door.

"HEY…" Lana shouted with a shriek of laughter, fumbling her legs completely out of the covers as she hoisted herself to her feet and skipped after him. "…don'ttttt" she moaned and touched her hands to the back of his shoulders.

Happy turned, her nakedness making his playful grin turn into something hungry and bloodthirsty as he took in the sight of her glorious assets.  
"You gave me a choice bitch" he proclaimed.

"Yea, yea…whatever you say." Lana waved a floppy hand and chucked her naked frame into his sturdy, cut covered chest. Snaking a clawed hand to the back of his neck, she reached with her tiptoes and planted her lips to his.

He hadn't responded at first, had let her lips try seduce him but Happy could only stand so much before his blood boiled and he just had to take over. Wrapping a forearm around her lower back, he pulled her tighter and gripped his other hand to the back of her head, smashing up the natural curls in her hair, balling her locks into a mass of knots as he directed her head to the side. His tongue swallowing up her attempts to tease him as he full-on, forcefully pushed his sponged tongue down to the back of her throat.

"Yeaaaa…" Lana sighed as she pulled away, her eyes dreamy. "…you got me all wet now." She whispered.

"What's new?" Happy retorted.

Lana laughed as she walked away from him, heading back to the bed as she sat politely on the edge and opened her legs as wide as they'd go.  
"You want some?" she asked.

Happy licked his lips, his stomach flipped like fish caught in a net as he stared like a man possessed. The pinkness of her folds revealed, and the slightly inflamed lips around her entrance glistened with what looked like sweat but he knew different. It was the start of her excitement, his girl's juice already gathering as it enticed his ever pussy loving eyes.  
"What the fuck you think?"

"Well, you best be on your way, don't want to keep the boys waiting." Lana teased and closed her legs, curling back into bed as she tried hard to withhold her giggle.

"FUCKIN' BITCH" Happy barked, his turn to show disapproval of her vixen ways, and then like a damned hole in the head, he heard the bang on the dorm room door before it swung open.

"Brother we're rollin' out." Bobby instructed, a little a taken back to see Hap so close to the door anyways.

"Comin'…" Happy confirmed and stepped out the door, then leaning back in to swing the door shut, he caught sight of his girl turning around to face him from the safety of the covers. A massive grin on her face, like she'd literally just got the cream. "…you're lucky I don't wipe that smile off ya' face with my fuckin' dick."

"Promises, promises" Lana chuckled as she watched him shake his head, a slow grin forming.

"Prissy bitch" Happy grunted as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

The trip to the Charming Police Station hadn't proved as eventful as he'd hoped. Happy had sprawled himself on the windscreen of a parked police car, Chibs and Opie had copped squats on the roof of the vehicle, Juice laid on his front across the hood, arms folded as he assumed the gesture of sleep, whilst Tig and Koz, Clay, Bobby and Jax all lined the steps and wall as they waited for Unser to immerge.  
The sun was brightly shining, the sky blue and the rays catching onto his leather cut and shades; Happy puffed out an irritable sigh and felt the need to whack a fist into Juice's shoulder.  
"Wake the fuck up man."

"Err…" Juice fidgeted; a sudden jolt to the system as he briefly lost track of his whereabouts. "…where…shit…" he lifted his head and squinted at a snarling Happy. "…dude, I had a rough night a'ight."

"Quit tryin' to bone that bitch, she ain't interested Bro."

"Yeah…?" Juice smiled as he turned and pulled himself back, leaning on the windscreen next to Happy. "…taste I got last night tells me different."

"She gave it up?" Happy raised a brow, a grin forming as he oddly felt pleased for the kid.

"Not exactly" Juice grimaced as he shared eye contact with the notorious killer.

"Either ya' did or ya' didn't kid…don't tell me I gotta talk the birds and bees with ya' shithead?"

"He forgot what ya' gotta do with a pussy…he needs a map." Opie let loose a dry witted comment from the roof of the car as both he and Chibs were within earshot of the conversation up front.

Juice lowered his head, and then grinned with a sarcastic attitude as he started to nod in agreement. Shaking his head at Hap, his voice now that little bit lower as he was truly open to any advice from the shady, and quite secretive patched killer with an old lady of his own to boot.  
"We got down to some shit, but she freaked…said it was goin' to fast and then ran out…left me with a hard-on and a taste of her pussy"

Happy chuckled, a dark rumble slowly cracking from his throat as he looked at the Intelligence Officer.  
"That bitch is playin' hard to get man…either she wants it or she doesn't. Next time…don't give her a choice. Just fuck the bitch."

"Hap…" Juice scoffed a little. "…she ain't no crow man. I treat her like that and we're gonna start seein' a fat ass ugly dude change the vending machine shit at the office."

Happy pursed his lips and shrugged.  
"I'm tellin' ya'…I seen that gash, she wants it hard."

"Hmm…" Juice pondered, and really wondered whether the SAMCRO Enforcer has been right. "…oh hey…" he changed the subject, but not deliberately. "…Unser" he finished and watched as all Sons turned to look up the steps.

* * *

"I'm sorry boys…I got a pile up at Chandler crossroads. Unless you guys wanna help pick up broken tail lights, you gonna have to wait a little longer. I got Denise running interference, she might pull up some stuff on those fingerprints but like I said…I got a lot on. SAMCRO will have to wait a while." Unser announced, and looked around all of them before finally settling his eyes on the leader of the pack.

"We'll wait" Clay hissed, cigar in hand as he huffed his annoyance at the cop he had on payroll. Alas though, he knew some shit just couldn't be helped and he damn sure was glad the weather was good. Catching the rays hadn't been a bad way to spend the day.

Kozik nodded; satisfied with what little information they'd been given and looked over at Hap, a nod in his direction and it appeared he'd thought the same thing.

The fingerprints the Prospect had pulled from the Niner had really been a good gather of intelligence, and oddly enough it had been the Intelligence Officer that had pointed to the dead, throat slit, Niner on his cabin floor. Happy grinned at the little upstart, remembering the good field work and silently thanked him for it. Was quite positive a hit in the database would be found on the Tacoma Pimp.

* * *

Benny sat opposite Darby, had at first, him and his crew, been treated like dogs but after he'd lowered his hands in defeat and spit out the reason he was even in Charming. It had come about that the NORDS and Tacoma One-Niners had an enemy in common. Darby's crew had relented, let them crash at their dive just in Charming and now they were sharing a coffee.  
"So, you ever hurt 'em…ever dropped one of their guys?"

"SAMCRO…?" Darby asked in shock. "…you got to be a special kinda dumb to think you can get one passed 'em that easy."

"You either in or out?" Benny stressed.

"We're in…been tryin' to push crank into Charming for months. Those assholes always a step behind, ready to burn my business to the ground…damn straight I'm in, but SAMCRO ain't no fool. They'll be huntin' your ass 'til they find you."

"Let 'em try. As long as we help each other out…we can wipe them off the damn grid." Benny grimaced.

"You got a lot of hatred man…" Darby creased his brow. "…better get that in check, otherwise…you won't make it back home. You have to be smart, WE have to be smart about this."

"You know these streets, you live here man…" Benny reasoned. "…you bring me a half decent plan on how to jump these assholes then, me and my boys…we'll put that shit into play."

"That can be arranged." Darby grinned.

* * *

*****January 14****th**** 2010 09:45 Charming*****

Lana moseyed across the Teller-Morrow Lot and headed toward the office. Having already seen Tara's Cutlass pull up, she figured it would beat hanging around the clubhouse whilst Chucky swept up cigarette butts and used condoms from behind the sofa.

"Everythin' alright baby-girl?" Gemma cooed.

"Hey…" Lana sighed as she slumped in the chair just to the entrance of the door. Tara having taken the seat opposite the desk Gemma sat behind. "…yea. I'm good."

"Damn…if that ain't a face worth cheerin' up." Gemma chuckled as she looked to Tara, wondering if the Doc had taken note of the forlorn looking old lady that had joined their company.

"Shit, I'm sorry…" Lana fussed. "…I feel so freakin'…I dunno. Miserable, I guess."

"You feeling ok, you know with the pregnancy? With the other night to go by, that can't be good for you?" Tara asked.

"Oh God…" Lana groaned, suddenly remembering the ordeal back at the cabin. And, she had wanted to forget about it before she had even seen it, but knew the night was bound to surface again. "…tell me about it. That was some…some nasty shit, but I don't know. I think maybe I need to get checked out…see if everything is ok down there." She suggested for herself, and hoped the Doctor would have dismissed her silly concern.

"We can go to the hospital now if you want…I'm off for the rest of the day." Tara openly offered, but then saw the more concentrated look of the pregnant old lady.

"Oh really…you really think I need to get checked out…do I look weird. Do I look like normal pregnant people?" Lana worried, twisting her waist as she pushed out a non-existent pregnancy belly.

"Well, how far gone are you now?" Tara asked.

"About…umm…" Lana started to count in her head. "…I'm about ten weeks." She advised and then realised she burdened the secret of her Placenta Praevia condition.

"That's…well, you should start to see a physical change in yourself soon. At least a change that, others will notice. I'm sure you've already noticed the change in your shape…they say the partner always notices first." Tara smiled.

"Sex drive goes wild too. Though I doubt I gotta mention that. I'm sure you and Hap have got that covered." Gemma joined in, a pout of her lips, her jaw more narrowed as she grinned.

"Umm, yea…" Lana started to twiddle the ends of her ponytail, unsure of how to carry on the secret and then realised she just didn't have to. "…we…we kinda haven't been doing it." She squeaked and then waited for the onslaught.

Gemma shifted her eyes, back and forth between Tara and Lana, not sure whether to believe it or think it was joke being played on her.  
"Are you shittin' me?" she exclaimed.

"I thought everything was ok between you two?" Tara sensibly asked.

"Oh…it is…" Lana declared. "…it's just, we can't…we had this problem just before Christmas. Something to do with my placenta and cervix and the Doctor said we couldn't have sex."

"Placenta Praevia?" Tara raised.

"Yes, that's it."

"Jesus…are you alright? You kept that quiet." Gemma scoffed.

"Yea, because you can really imagine Hap broadcasting that shit around this place…" Lana mocked. "…besides, we've been keepin' busy with other shit." She grinned.

"Yeah?" Gemma asked.

"Uh mmm…" Lana nodded as she felt the growing interest from Gemma, and was more than willing to share a few sexy secrets. "…he does this thing where-…"

"Placenta Praevia normally clears up about ten to twelve weeks…" Tara interrupted, her Doctor education bursting with knowledge that she felt the need to share. "…we can go get you checked if you want, if you're up for it?"

"I'd take the Doc up on the offer baby-girl…" Gemma reasoned with a cocked self assured brow. "…you gotta wonder how Hap's been coping with that no sex deal."

"I can't see straight sometimes because I want his cock so damn bad…" Lana chuckled but was pure and completely honest. "…he better be just as highly strung." She remarks, insinuating that the impression she'd been under was that Hap had kept his dick in his pants throughout the entire time she'd been left without as well.

"Only one way to find out…get that baby looked at…" Gemma commanded. "…call ya' man, and see what game he's got left."

* * *

*****January 14****th**** 2010 11:45 Charming Border*****

During the ride back from the hospital, Lana couldn't stop grinning, her eyes completely alive and her hand placed delicately over her baby bump. She'd heard her baby's heartbeat, and at first she'd been upset that Hap hadn't been there too, but the despair soon left her once she'd heard the echoing thumb from the monitor.  
Looking in the side mirror she could also see Half Sack, the Prospect had been the only one around to escort both her and Tara to the hospital and back. Driving down the stretch of road that separated the cabin and the clubhouse, she watched as the Prospect weaved back and forth through the road, trying to get their attention as she could easily see he'd become alarmed at the direction the Doctor was headed. But hell, how on earth did anyone expect her to go back to the clubhouse, she wanted to go back to the cabin. Set things up, get the ball rolling before she put a call into Hap and demand he returned home, because Jesus have mercy, they had some catching up to do.  
"Pull over" she asked and then watched as Kip scooted up beside her passenger window as she rolled it down.

"Where you goin' ladies?" Kip asked, jittering as per usual but that was just him, but damn, the thought of something happening to Lana on his watch, it didn't bare thinking about what Hap would do to him.

"You can head back to TM now Half Sack…I'll call Chucky ask for a hang-around to set up camp in my driveway. Hap'll be cool with it." Lana breezed, trying her hardest to remain cool as she knew the calmer she was, the easy it would be to get rid of the Prospect.  
Not because she didn't like him, not because she wanted to disobey Hap's 'don't leave the clubhouse without an escort' order. It was because if the Prospect came back to the cabin, she would have been obliged to let him in, accommodate his friendly nature, but with any other hang-around, she could easily dismiss their importance and demand they stay put at the entrance. She couldn't have Kip roaming her cabin whilst she spruced herself to the hilt and got herself ready for her man's triumphant return to the unused lips between her thighs.

"I…I don't know about that." Kip sounded his wariness.

"It's alright Kip. I'll stay at the cabin until someone gets there." Tara helped.

Lana stared, almost daggered her eyes into the dubious Prospect because dear Christ alive, she wasn't beyond begging if the loyal little toad had retorted back another discomfort with her plan.  
"Jesus…it'll be ok. I'm calling Hap in a few minutes anyways. C'monnnn Kip, please."

"Ok, alright. Ok…" Kip relented. "…call Chucky, get someone out there now. Hap'll have my ass if you ain't got protection."

"Woo…" Lana clapped and then quickly dug into her purse, pulling out her cell phone, flipping the case as she smiled back at Kip. "…you're the best. I'll never forget this."

Kip smiled and was satisfied with the appearance of the cell phone. Rolling away from the Cutlass he circled back around the road and headed back to Teller-Morrow.  
He damn sure hoped his kind little gesture found the ears of his peers, he'd damn near prospected for a year and bit now, he wanted a freaking patch. A Top Rocker still missing from his SAMCRO cut.

* * *

"Chucky, it's me Lana…I need somebody to watch the cabin for me. Hap won't let me back there unless it's being watched, and I need to go to the cabin, it's urgent." 

"I can send Shepherd and Miles, there out front doin' nothin'." 

"Excellent, bye" Lana hung up, and didn't much care for the detail, she had done her piece.  
She'd stretched to the best she could do, certain Hap would mostly likely be stunned she'd even bothered in the first place. But she'd heard him, she'd seen it with her own eyes how serious the retaliation could get, and by Lord Almighty, she wanted to make Hap proud of her nonetheless.

"You ready to go now?" Tara asked, almost chauffeur-like as she smiled softly across to Lana.

"Yes please…" Lana almost squealed with excitement, the dry spell nearing, and the end in her sights as she thought of Hap as he plummeted with his cock deep inside her. "…Thank you Tara. Thanks for taking me to the hospital. I can't believe everything is all ok, and to think, I was going to leave it another two weeks." She chuckled.

"Don't mention it. You know…" Tara lightly queried. "…you could have told me sooner, I'm always here if you ever want to chat."

Lana hung her head and then looked back to the road.  
"I'm sorry about that…I guess I should have told you or Gemma at least. It's just, well it happened so quickly and Hap's kinda private like that. It wasn't intentional but thanks…for the offer. I'll remember that." She smiled as she reached across to brush a piece of Tara's hair behind her ear.

"Us old ladies gotta stick together right?"

"Right"

* * *

Happy was still sprawled over the police car, had already gotten off, started a boxing match with Juice but had easily become bored and resorted back to sunbathing.  
"This shit is takin' forever…who the fuck we gotta kill to get some God damn Intel 'round here?"

"That'd be me" Unser proclaimed from the top step.

Jumping from the car in record speed, Happy walked up to the steps, other Sons gathering as he'd not in the slightest become phased by his outburst of violence. Wasn't about to apologise, even to the Chief of Police but he certainly was going to get straight to the point.  
"You got somethin' to share?"

Unser rolled his eyes, flicking a page in his notepad, he wondered why on earth, at one point in his illustrious career path with the Sons, did he even think the bald headed, tanned out of town biker had once seemed a nice guy. He'd gotten that wrong straight from the bat, no wonder Clay had spat his drink across the bar.  
"Yeah, I got something…" he declared and now looked to all eerily quiet and seemingly patient bikers. "…turns out those fingerprints got us a hit from Tacoma. A Tyson Jenson aka TJ Pimpin', been arrested for drug felony's, twice arrested for aggravated assault…but I got no hit in Charming…" he paused and locked eyes with Clay. "…do I gotta worry about this? Is this gonna be a problem for me inside Charming?"

Clay had his face set with seriousness but it slowly cracked into an arrogant grin.  
"Not any more"

"The problem has been takin' care of…" Tig incepted. "…what we want from you…is places, names, anythin' Chief. This punk was rollin' with a crew inside Charmin'. If we don't find them soon, Charmin' won't have to worry about them, you'll be freakin' about us and what we'll do if we don't get some damn Intel soon." He threatened with loose innuendoes.

"Look…" Unser reasoned. "…I get you got this problem, and I'm tryin' to help. I am…but this shit don't just fall in my God damned lap. I ain't got the man power to bypass County and go trawlin' for shit that I ain't got a clue what I'm lookin' for…You gotta help me out here?"

"A crew of unofficial Niners are inside Charmin'. They want payback on shit that just ain't true…" Clay explained, but of course, kept the Chief's good natured love of the club intact and did lie a little to save face. "…they tried takin' out one of our women. And that shit don't sit right with us. If you got any known associates linked to those fingerprints…and that information was to land in our mailbox…the club would be indebted to you." He was suave and extremely tactful, as ever the President could be.

* * *

*****January 14****th**** 2010 12:10 Charming Border*****

Lana stepped out of the shower, the cabin quiet save for the washing machine whirring in the kitchen and boy, did she have a grin on her face. The hang-arounds, Shepherd and Miles, were situated at the end of the driveway. Tara had rolled her Cutlass back to TM and now with a towel wrapped around her wet body, she practically ran to the bedroom to get dressed.  
Wearing her G Sport thin denim shorts, she slipped on a tight tank top and whilst looking in the mirror, her figure still slender. She turned to her side and ran her hands over her belly, pushing and arching her back, she tried to imitate what she'd look like come a few months time. It wasn't so bad; she just hoped she'd keep her bum; Hap liked her bum, a lot.  
With her hair up in a rough ponytail she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her cell phone.  
"Come to the cabin, I need you" she texted.

"Cabin? This better be a fuckin' joke?" 

"Just come to the cabin…I need you." Lana groaned and chucked her cell to the side. She'd pretty much guessed his response would have been one of a scornful nature but she knew he'd forgive her in the end.

* * *

Happy had left the formation leading back to Teller-Morrow and had now entered his driveway. It hadn't gone unnoticed that two hang-around dick brains had sprawled themselves across his front entrance but he ignored them, far too intrigued, far too alarmed as he made a beeline for his front door.  
Opening the door he saw her standing behind the sofa, a clean look to her face, a soft smile playing at her lips and he God damned hated it when the air oozed a guessing game.  
"A'ight, you did good…" he relented. "…I saw the dipshits at the entrance…so what the fucks the emergency, everythin' a'ight?"

Lana almost skipped on the spot where she stood but she kept her calm and tilted her head as she ran her fingers along the material of the sofa.  
"I went to the Hospital today…" she started, and then watched as he took one more step closer, the front door closing as his eyes narrowed. "…Tara took me…" she quickly confirmed. "…they checked me over, and said…said that I'm good to go. Baby is fine."

Happy had been concerned at the mention of a hospital trip but it soon waivered when he'd taken note of her delighted facial expression. It was an instant reaction as he smirked with a dark grin, the tone to her voice, the way she bit her bottom lip, it was full of promise and lust driven craze. So he just knew what she'd meant.  
Starting a slow walk toward the sofa, he turned sideways and his footsteps began creeping in her direction, almost stalking, almost as if she was his prey for the taking.  
"So, you got me back here…got my shit upside down, 'coz your pussy wants some attention, that right?"

"Maybe" Lana reasoned with a smile.

Thinking better of it, Happy redirected his course of action and sidestepped as he watched her start to move around the sofa away from him. His girl had her wits about her, was wise to his playful ways and he watched her giggle as the excitement in her breath caught.  
"Where you runnin' baby…? You got me back here for a reason right?" he sung with a heavy drawl.

Lana turned and bolted into the kitchen, but not before seeing in the corner of her eye as he reached to grab hold of her. Missing by an inch, she squealed as she ran to the corner of the kitchen units. Near the sink she kept looking around her, trying frantically to find some kind of hitting implement as she wasn't above whacking him so the dark look in his eyes disappeared.  
She liked it though, loved it when he looked at her like that, it made her feel on top of the world and she laughed with a screech as his arms pinned either side of her body, pushing her against the counter.  
"I'm a little nervous" she explained.

Happy chuckled as he was but mere inches away from her lips, his eyes searching her face, checking out her cleavage as he growled a response. So utterly ecstatic with finally having the green light to fuck her senseless, and of course he'd known she'd be nervous, but that shit just turned him on even more.  
"Sweetheart…" he smirked. "…you ain't got nothin' a' be scared a'…Daddy just wants to love ya'.

"Be gentle" Lana whispered and held her splayed palm against his chest, pushing.

Rubbing a hand down her hip and then deliberately to her front core, Happy felt the shudder in her body as his finger found the seam of her shorts. The dead centre of her being, and God damn, he wanted in.  
"Tha's my middle name" he joked.

"I thought your middle name was asshole" Lana retorted a matter of fact. Her stomach slowly churned as the butterflies picked up a storm.

Happy laughed, and tilted his head, amused that she was indeed showing signs of nervousness. At first he'd thought she was playing on her innocent act, but her eyes gave it away. She was a little scared of how it would play out, he could see that now but damn, he loved playing with her.  
"It's easy for the two to get mixed up, but either one ain't got nothin' but love for ya'."

"Hap…" Lana started and blinked with seriousness as she tiptoed, hitching her cheeks onto the edge of the counter. Trying to gain that extra height for authority even though she knew it was damned useless. "…just go slow ok?"

Again, Happy chuckled and was so damned enthralled by how intimidated she was by him, that he ran a finger down the side of her face. His eyes watching as he took in the colour of her golden skin, the urge to dominant her was bigger than ever.  
"My shit ain't changed darlin'…Dick ain't got smaller, Daddy's still gonna hurt ya'."

Lana whimpered, screwing up her lips as tears started to film her eyes, so badly she wanted him but her body also knew its limits. She knew it was going to sting like loosing her damned virginity again and she looked into his eyes as she felt his rough hands cup her face.

"Don't cry lil' girl, you know I'm teasin'…" Happy gave in with a whisper. "…Ain't gonna hurt ya' on purpose…let's get you warmed up yeah?"

Lana sucked up her bottom lip, nodding like a child being coaxed with ice cream as she turned out her knee a little. Letting his hand delve down her waistband, she inhaled a sharp breath as she felt his middle finger push with force between her slit.

Happy grinned. With one hand down the front of her shorts, he used the other to hold the back of her neck, controlling all movement, and pressing his forehead into her temple as he watched her mouth gape open. Her eyes fluttered as his fingers massaged, kneaded and pressed apart her folds. The feel of her pussy was dry at first but hell on earth, the moment he'd used his digit to wedge open her tight lips, he felt how damn wet she was.  
"Tha's a good girl. You're so wet ain't ya…?" he encouraged. "…You been thinkin' 'bout this before I got here?"

"Mmm" Lana pressed her lips together, her eyes closing as she used both hands to clutch at his biceps.

Happy tried to wedge in, but his burrowing hand couldn't even stretch as her knee turned back in. Both her legs now straight as a lamppost and he fucking knew why. Annoyance built in his endeavours and he pulled his hand out, away from her pussy as he caged his arms either side of her again.  
Letting out a heavy sigh as he relented, he kissed her, now knowing he should have realised it wasn't going to be easy pickings. Her cunt was so unused for the best part of a month, that he knew he had to work her up, kick start the engine with a little TLC before he expected her to be ok with him, having and doing any which thing he damn well wanted to her.  
He could have easily ditched the bitch, dropped his coat and high tailed to the clubhouse. In search of easy crow-eater pussy to sate his massive hard-on but where was the fun in that? He wanted her enough to stick around and do what any other normal guy would, stoke the fire and later, reap the benefits of taking his time now, because he knew, give or take an hour. She'd be loosened up, a little more stretched and completely ready to accept the jack hammer motion he wanted, and so badly needed to act out on her.

Lana had worried when his hand pulled from her pants, but she immediately smiled as he started to kiss around her neck. Full orgasmic rushes hitting her as she felt the wetness of his mouth on her skin, her body susceptible to any kind of loving he was going to dish out.  
Holding her hands onto his cut covered shoulders, she moaned with the feel of his attention and the room filled with their heavy passion.  
"Make me cum…do it faster" she whispered, rolling her hips on thin air as now his hand was gone, she wanted it back badly.

Grabbing a fist full of her hair, Happy curled his fingers back down the front of her G Sport shorts. Using just one finger, he curled up inside, his hand still finding it hard to wedge open her thighs but his finger was strong enough to boss around her folds. Finding the rough textured skin, just inside her entrance and just to the top, he pushed his finger. Straight away adopting the come hither motion with his digit, the immediate sound of sloshing fluids came from her pussy.  
Seeing her rise higher on her tiptoes, he felt her grip harder with her hands, his chest swelling as her panted breath encouraged his efforts, and all he could do was watch her face. The occasional glance down as he admired his own forearm muscles bulge with the repeated motion, taut and hard, almost string-like as he flicked aggressively with his middle finger.

"Oh my God…yea, yea, yea…" Lana finally sucked up a dry, hoarse response to the way he was making her feel. "…I'm…I'm…oh my…God" she screwed up her face and was unable to finish any coherent words as she bucked like a rodeo, collapsing into his chest as she clung her arms around his upper body.

"Damn, that was quick" Happy said in general passing as he pulled his hand from her pants.

"I…I…oh my…shit, that was better than normal."

"Yeah…?" Happy raised his brow incredulously and then quickly snatched up her bum cheeks in his hands, hoisting her to his waist level. "…must be ya' pussy askin' for me."

* * *

"Look at me when I fuck ya'." Happy gripped her jaw, his fingers spread up her cheek and his thumb hooked under her chin.  
He was inside her, but barely, his tip just massaged the rim of her entrance but he wasn't surprised with how much little movement fired her up. He himself was struggling to maintain stamina, having not fucked in such a long time, but he grinned as he felt her tighten around his head. Watching as a rush of redness hit her chest, her rosy cheeks like beacons when the colour of her blue eyes flashed to his darkened stare.

Lana stared up at him from the breakfast bar counter, her legs akimbo and his hips between her thighs, as she lay sprawled on top of the tiny tiled eating area.  
It was slow, his damned cock just inches inside and her walls grabbed for more of him. Pure sexual frustration as her body reacted to such a tentative display. She liked it though, her head was furiously outraged with how damned teasing he had been but her body, her heart, she fucking loved it and any minute now, the slow travel of her orgasm was felt between her squashed bum cheeks.

"That good?" Happy asked. A grin so damned devilish on his lips but fucking to the heavens and back, he was having the time of his life. Using his hips, almost like he'd forgotten how but that shit soon came back, he knew how to rock her fucking world and fuck was he was doing it.

Lana nodded with her arms flat beside her body. Her shorts removed but her tank top and bra still in place, she used her hands to touch his thighs, her fingers stretched to feel his skin come into contact with her as he circled his hips between her thighs.

"Say it" Happy commanded.

"It's more than good."

Happy smirked at her answer, dipping his hips as he bared his weight with his upper body strength. Watching her eyes close with the slow movement he performed, feeling how tight she was because by hell on earth, she so wasn't ready for his full girth and he fucking loved that. The promise of things to come as he took a quick look down to his cock, literally seven inches was still visible to his eye, only using two inches of his manhood to stir up a storm between her folds, and he flicked his focus back to her face. The mini whimpers, the slightest of moans escaping her lips as it seemed another cascade of pussy juice wanted out.  
Lowering himself over her, pressing down with his biceps almost performing a semi push-up, he pecked a kiss to her lips as he felt her thighs trying to automatically close. The second shudder rocking through her body as it looked like she shivered from the cold. Merging his tongue with hers, feeling her still reserved participation, he then moved to kiss her cheek.  
"Mmm…" he shared, seeing her eyelashes flicker from his kiss. "…stay with me baby, this ain't over."

"You're so big" Lana almost cried. The emotion behind their reunion so damned high, because she'd really wanted him to take her, ravage her, fuck her, but the physicality of such things had hurt just thinking about it.

"Fit you like a glove" Happy grinned, and hovered himself deliberately above her face, a nudge of his nose into hers as he pecked another kiss.

"Yea, one size too small" Lana scoffed with sarcastic sadness, so damned annoyed with her frigged body because she hadn't meant to come across so scared and fragile. She was far from it, she was just so damned nervous, one hundred percent exactly like losing her virginity again.

Happy barked a laugh, and then the moment he focused back to her pretty little face, he mused that enough was enough. It was time to blow the shindig out of the damned water, it was time he reintroduced Daddy to her, and right now.  
Snarling a lip, he brought himself away from her again, his arms braced, his tattooed skin twisted as he watched her face with a concentration that peaked on a pure sadistic level. With no warning, and not wanting to warn either, he pushed his hips and watched in slow motion as her eyes grew wider and her lips formed that special 'O'.  
Taking his cock as deep as it would go, the base flush against her centre, he grit his teeth as the incomprehensible tightness of her pussy made it near on impossible to damn breathe.  
"That make ya' feel sick?" he asked with an arrogant swagger, the feel of her nails now scrapping at his thighs as he remembered all the times she used to sometimes shove at his stomach for him to move out of her, to not be so deep and always saying that it made her belly feel funny.

"Uh…GOD…" Lana burst. "…makes it feel like a period pain." She grimaced, the sickly feeling in the very pit of her stomach as she literally felt the head of his cock touch her cervix.

"Can't help doin' this shit baby…" Happy explained, albeit with a chuckling tone. "…you know how I like seein' ya' hurtin' like that." He muttered, all sadistic and powerful.

"I'm used to it, now it just doesn't feel right when I don't get that pain."

"Ain't no other fucker that will understand ya' like me…" Happy straightened his once chiding face and now he bored nothing but seriousness as he locked his eyes with hers. "…I see it in your eyes darlin'. You want my dick inside ya' like this all the time huh?"

"Bigger the better"

"Good job my junks bigger than Koz" Happy retorted and it wasn't harshly spoken, it was more informative, more a matter of fact as he watched her neck gulp.

A wicked wildness flared in her eyes, and Lana kind of, without really meaning to, got herself worked up, got herself turned on by his blatant sex time talk.  
"You seen it?" she asked.

"Over the year's… yeah" Happy confirmed, his cock still so far inside her he daren't move for the threat of shooting his load.  
The brief memory of Kozik and him, threesome, sometimes foursome back in Tacoma on the special runs to North Nevada and their crow-eating surprises in the wings.

Lana smiled with a slow curve in her lips as she was purely endeared by his open jealously, and boy, did she want to make him feel more secure.  
"Show me why you're the best Son for me…fuck me"

Happy grinned.  
"This shit could get nasty"

"Harder the better…do me baby" Lana cheekily grinned.

"Your pussy feel up for that?" Happy raised an inquisitive brow.

"You tell me?"

Already feeling how wet she was, Happy looked down. Her cum, twice making an appearance as his slow, sometimes deeper than an inch thrust, had concentrated solely on her urethra. Pulling out from his deep penetration, he was pleasantly pleased to find that his dick was now covered in a white cream, and he flashed a glowed look back to her face.  
"Shit looks perfect."

Lana giggled, her pussy feeling like it had lost the scaffolding that pieced it together, and she tried to sit up a little.  
"Well take me to bed and show me all the reasons your big dick loves me"

Completely slipping out, Happy felt a rush of cold hitting his helmet and he dropped himself off the bar and secured his hands around her hips as he pulled her off the kitchen's breakfast bar.  
"Walk that ass…let me watch"

Lana smirked, and hitched up the hem of her tank top as she walked her naked butt toward the bedroom.

"Swing it" Happy ordered with a slow smile playing at his lips as he watched her hips give a wider birth at his instruction.  
Following her, he couldn't stop the magnetic force that made his eyes stick to her liked damned glue. And he stroked at his length, feeling her wetness all over him, he growled as he entered the bedroom.

Lana walked with a sultry step, her head turned to watch from the corner of her eye. Succumbing to her alluring ways, it made her feel like she was his master, her wily and vixen ways, his Achilles heel, she knew that, she lived on that.  
"Come on tough guy, come to mama"

Happy watched her reach the bed, and saw her turn to face him. The emphasising on his power was made known as he slammed the door shut and bored his eyes into hers.  
"Turn around and bend over"

She almost fainted, Lana almost passed the fuck out from the lust she felt for him but she did as she was told and turned around to face the bed.

"Tell Daddy you want it" Happy burned as he poked his cock near her wet entrance. Her bum arched up, her shoulders and head lowered down to the bed as he ran a calloused hand over her cheeks.

Bucking her hips, Lana tried to grind onto his cock as he teased.  
"I want him…Happpp, please…AH…Fuckkkk!"

Happy smirked the devil's bowed grin when he quickly thrust inside, making her gasp with a squeaked after effect. Almost out of reflex for her own safety, he watched as her body coiled and tried to lower down her arched bum. Trying in desperate need to move away from him, but that wasn't going to happen.  
"Ah uh, uh…" he shook his head in disapproval at her non existent sportsmanship. "…keep that ass up darlin'. Daddy's got ideas." He drawled and then spat onto the crease of her butt. His fingers spreading apart her dough-like flesh as he then moved his index finger closer to her bum hole. Wiping his fingers down, he started to swirl the saliva around her perfect pink-tinged back passage and then she pressed his digit inside.  
Pressing in, it was weird how he felt the intrusion of his cock inside her pussy and he wiggled his finger to see if he felt the sensation on his own junk and when he did, he felt his world go dark. Her tightness doubling over his once unmoveable posture and he squeezed his eyes closed, her clinched orifices rocked his fucking socks off.

* * *

Everything about her, everything about them, all boiled down to right now. This was the thing that made him love her, this was the simplest thing that made her his and he wouldn't change it for the world. Despite her sometimes princess ways, despite the lip she gave him, despite how she took him and his adoration of her for granted, it was what he got now that kept him around.  
The way she felt as he pushed inside her, the way she almost immediately became a different person, her eyes glazed over and she completely gave herself to him, behind closed doors, and whether she was aware of it or not, she made him feel the man he'd always wanted to be.  
Sweet, delicate moans that escaped her lips, never forced out like porn stars, just genuine sounds that floated from her lips, feather light touches as she succumbed to her natural self, her voice almost like a stranger, except he'd been with her for so long, the way she was with him now, he called it home.  
The tiny hiccups in her breathing just popped out as it was him that conducted such sweet vocals. He was the one bringing out the girl before him, and unbeknown to her, he fucking loved the start of her whimpers as he drove her to the edge, almost certain that she gave herself completely too him as he heard her cry so quietly that her body made noises that even she wasn't aware of, but he heard them.  
Utterly and completely felt like a normal man in love when he touched her, she took away all his hatred, all his darkness and the little girl really had no idea how powerful she really was.  
"More?" He asked, and watched her lick her lips, gathering the courage to take more of his fat, nine inch cock.

"Is...does...do I feel good?" Lana whispered, so dangerously girlie and innocent when she was with him like this, more than aware that she transformed into her true, true self.  
Gone was the confident old lady, literally his love, his cock stripped her down to the bare minimum, stripped her down to her very core. Almost like she was the young woman that still called her real dad, daddy, still the young woman that thought he really made the sun shine, and he did, in her world he was the fuck off sun that brightened her existence but when he slipped in between her thighs, slow thrusts, just half of his length, gradually dipping in further, making her back arch, fingers grip, she became the smallest of her personas.  
So reliant of him it was untrue, he was her Romeo, he was her Heathcliff, he was her fucking Clyde, and she his Bonnie because at the end of the God damned day, he made her escape, made her cum, convulse and damn near dissipate, every time he touched her the way he was now.

"You feel fuckin' good baby...a'ight for you?" Happy cocked, god damned arrogant to already know he rocked her world but he asked her anyway.

"Deeper" Lana asked, breathless and desperate.

"Can't...you gotta quit tryin' to close up on me baby" Happy signalled, a nod down to his hips between her thighs, his cock inside her, but not deep enough because she'd squeezed the life out of him.

"Nervous, I'm sorry." Lana shied.

"Slow...you know I got ya'. Ain't gonna hurt that pussy, c'mon darlin' let me make you feel good."

Lana hesitantly let her knees drop completely open, her ankles floppy, and her heels occasionally touched his butt.

"Tha's my girl...mmm, yeah, fuck, so tight, so fuckin' tight."

Lana hissed, sucking in cold air as she felt his tip hit her cervical wall, and then she quickly relaxed as he pulled away, his biceps holding his weight and bulged as he shifted his force.  
"Hap...careful ok?" She cleared, still a little tensed, worried that the doctor may have been wrong and she really wasn't ready to go gung-ho.

"Better?" Hap asked, slowly drawing himself back in and stopping at a certain distance, still feeling her walls close in around him but was not as thoroughly buried inside, a shame, but he'd knew he'd get what he wanted soon.

Lana felt bad, she wanted him just as much and she felt sorry that she wasn't allowing him to plunder her like she would have normally been up for. She was just incredibly nervous, and wow, fucking sore. He was big!  
"Mm Hmm..." She single nodded. "...you're still big baby, I just need a moment." She explained.

Happy curled a devilish smirk and bent his neck, ducking down to press a swift kiss.  
"I know... Just tell me when, I'm holdin' out for ya'."

* * *

"Mmm…God…" Lana whimpered, her chest panting as she clutched one hand around his neck and the other on his shoulder. "…Ooh…Ooh, oh God, oh God. You're…oh…yes…" she crinkled her chin and screwed up her eyes as she felt his pace increase. "…so good…don't stop, don't stop."

"Yeah…" Happy huffed. His efforts being rewarded with every second spent with her. The feel of her heel's casually touching his butt cheeks, her now naked breasts, jiggling up and down with a slow and hard swing as he jumped his hips into her centre. "…c'mon, yeah…mmm…" he roughly spoke as he then consumed her lips with his. "…fuck yeah baby."

"Ooh-umm, Hap…" Lana cried a chorus of praise as she pulled her shoulders up from the bed and snaked one arm completely around his neck, using her other arm to circle under his bicep and wrap around his back. Anchoring herself to him, she let her weight dangle from him as she got what she was after. "…closer…oh yes, fuck me" she panted in his ear. Her bottom lip catching his earlobe as he lowered down onto the bed and caught one arm under her back.

"Yeaahhhh…" Happy groaned as he completely buried himself in her neck, the pressure in his lower back building as he continued to slam his thrusts into her pussy. "…c'monnnn…yeah, fuck" he voiced with a muffled effect as he felt his dick being lubricated with the juice he milked from her.

"Oh GOD…YES…I'm cumming…I'm cumming"

Happy quickly lifted his face from her neck, a rough move as he clutched a fist of her hair near to the side of her head and squeezed his arm trapped under her back. Grunting an animalistic call of encouragements, he bit his teeth into her jaw, watched her neck stretch and gulp as he yanked her head back with a fire behind his eyes.  
"You fuckin' like that…yeah, you want more? You want more?"

Lana clinched her teeth and struggled to swallow as her head was pulled back so far into the pillow, her shoulders stretched over the forearm snagged behind her back, she whipped out her tongue to moisten her lips.  
"Ooh God…yes! I want more, fucking give it to me."

* * *

Happy watched as she straddled his cock, saw with amusement as she worked any angles she wanted, seeing her grind his cock to hit places that even he couldn't without her direction. A woman only knew a woman's true desires, and the pace was always slower with her on top. He liked it though, got even harder as he watched her face screw up with concentration.  
One palm pushed into his abs, the other holding her own hip as he witnessed the beauty of her, working him, stirring her own goodness to the forefront. It was then he saw her open her eyes and smile at him.

"That feel good baby?" Lana softly cooed.

Happy scrunched up his nose, pouted his lips as just at her offered words, he felt her muscles tighten around him on purpose.  
"Jesus…" he objected. "…you're gonna break my fuckin' dick." He huffed with a laugh.

Lana stopped, and her chest ached when she heard him sound so displeased at her adventurous wickedness.

"Nah darlin'…" Happy offered in second thought. "…keep goin', it's good. Just don't wanna blow yet." He purred with sympathy as he could see her dejected features.

"I want you too." Lana chirped, a slow smirk playing at her lips as she dipped her head and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Well work it baby…This shit'll be easy. You're so fuckin' tight I'll go any second." Happy retorted, now with eagerness and surprised that she had wanted to end the session sooner than he'd thought she would.

Lana bounced, leaning further forward she turned her head, letting the ends of her hair tickle over his pectoral muscles as she watched the craft of her pumping ass.  
Sure as shit, her work didn't take long. Bringing herself over for the fourth damned time too, she rolled her hips on his crotch as the jittered thrust-ups from his cock cemented the offload of his cum inside her.

He eventually started to chuckle as he watched her. Happy more than delighted as he saw her slip down passed his knees. Her face getting closer and closer to his cock, and when he saw her mouth drop open, he grinned with a knowing attitude.  
His cock limp and incredibly sticky, he quickly gathered up her falling hair and tugged a pony to the back of her head. Keeping away her hair from his crotch, he admired the technique she used to stir his dormant penis. The slow build up hitting the pit of his stomach, as he couldn't fucking believe the tenacity of his sexy bitch.  
"Shoulda known your sweet tongue wanted a taste…You're gettin' my shit hard again. That your plan from the start?"

Lana grinned, her mouth around his cock and her lips pressed inward as she then dragged back up, swirling the tip of her tongue over his head.  
"I know what I want…" she reasoned. "…and it's all day with you. I'll treat you right baby"

"Mmm…" Hap nodded his satisfaction. "…you're doin' a fine job." He smiled but it was turned to stunned shock as he hissed an almighty growl.  
Watching as she swallowed his whole shaft, down to the base, having kept there, waiting, waiting until she was unable to hold anymore and then he felt it. Her throat tightened as she tried to gulp down with a natural reflex, his tip, his head caught in the movement and then he heard the gargle as his pre cum touched her tonsils. Seeing her drag back off as she sucked, seeing slowly as his cock immerged from her lips with a stiffer resolve. Clever little bitch!

"Here he comes…back out to play." Lana beamed, and sat herself up a little, her hand still gripped around his base as she used a wrist to wipe at her mouth.

Happy snatched her up, his hands gripping hard into her upper arms as he yanked her towards him. A quick change of direction as she squealed with naughtiness, echoed around the room as he flipped her onto the bed, and immediately started to ravage her neck with sloppy kisses. His own child's play coming out as he gruffly chuckled at his princess.  
"I ain't finished with ya' yet darlin'…Tell me what ya' want?"

"Why, so you can do the opposite?" Lana laughed as she willingly turned her head to allow him access to her shoulder and collarbone.

"I'm serious." Hap playfully declared.

Biting her lip, Lana turned to him and ran her thumb over his chin, searching her eyes all over his dark tanned skin, she gave in.  
"Kiss me all over…every inch…and make me beg for more."

"Now THAT I can do…" Happy arrogantly played. "…but shit don't come for free bitch, you got ya' self a big ass VIG. All the times I ate your pussy, you got at least fifty jobs owed to me."

"Oh I see…" Lana mused. "…is that how you're going to be, blackmail…you don't do me, until I do you, is that how it's going to be?"

"Tha's how our shits always been…" Happy cracked a smart ass look. "…you just fuckin' lost your way."

"Pig"

"Bitch"

"Bigger Pig"

"Fuckin' want my tongue on your ass or what?" Happy arched a brow.

"Yes…all over. Kiss me from head to toe." Lana ordered.

"The fuck you think ya' are bitch…?" Hap scoffed with a glint in his eyes. "…ya' can't tell shit to me. I own your ass."

"But…" Lana saddened her tone, completely on purpose, completely able to walk him straight into a trap. "…but I'm wet just thinking about you. Why would you want to deny me?"

"You wet…?" Happy raised an inquisitive brow. "…yeah…really…?"

"So…so…" Lana purred, biting her bottom lip for effect. "…so wet, umm…baby. What you do to me…I can't" she fanned and had started to show a faintness toward how hot he made her feel. It was totally pretend though, total set up for him to fall for.

"Your pussy drippin' for me?" Happy shifted over her, slowly becoming the ever arrogant, self-centred man he could be, just at the thought of the power he held over her.

"HA…" Lana barked a laugh, unable to hold in any further. "…oh Hap, I love you."

"What the…" Happy jerked his head back, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion of her once sultry, seductive pose but now he saw mock. "…you fuckin' playin' me?"

"The hell you gonna do about it if I was?" Lana bit back, but burned her eyes into his, about ready for his angry but full-on burst of lust driven vengeance.

"What am I gonna do about it?" Happy had started annoyed but it was no use, the curve of his mouth turned and he knew damned well he'd walked straight into a trap.  
A trap she'd set up, knowing without a doubt that she could say whatever the hell she wanted to him. Could call him all names under the sun, but at the end of the day, she knew he'd never stop touching her, never stop working her body to full capacity and she'd got him hook, line and sinker.

"What you laughing at Killah?" Lana mused in mock abuse.

"You think you're smart huh?" Hap coiled, his tone soft, and more of a whisper as their togetherness bordered on the line of his secret pillow talk.

"I think I'm pretty smart…" Lana reasoned. "…got you wrapped round my finger, so I gotta be pretty smart right? The big bad Hap, letting a woman talk shit to him…I gotta be pretty special to you I'd say." She touched a hand to his cheek, her thumb rubbing as she grazed his smooth skin but then travelled to the daily stubble at the top of his lip. Her eyes softly blinked as she really relented her emotions, her soul, to the man above her submission, although courageous body.

"Yeah…you got me." Happy breathed, and then planted his lips over hers. His eyes half open as he watched her melt into his tenderness, it wasn't until he closed his eyes to enjoy the same moment when the image of Bridget flashed before his eyes.  
Fuck it to hell and back, he had to tell her. Yes, without a shadow of a doubt, his girl had him wrapped around her little finger, she had been right in that respect but he couldn't have her cheated like that. Not after all the shit they'd been through, and still going through, he couldn't have her think he was this angel, this hundred percent faithful biker boyfriend. Because in reality, he was a fucking douche bag for even being willing to betray the trust she'd given him. He was already on a second chance, he knew he wouldn't get a third.

"Mmm…" Lana hummed, his lips soft, and although she liked him rough and bad boy to the max, she also loved it when he touched her the way he was now. So damned tender with the hint of strong, ever powerful dominance lingering in the point of his tongue, but she felt him relax too much, almost as if not concentrating. "…what's wrong?"

"I…" Happy started, and although adamant he wanted to tell her, he was pretty sure how she'd react but fuck, he wasn't going to allow that, so he stayed locked over her. One hand was just under the edge of her shoulder as he snaked it to the back of her neck and the other rubbed up and down her naked thigh, as she bowed her knee up from the bed, her foot flat on the mattress. "…there's somethin' I gotta tell ya'."

"Ooh, that sounds ominous…" Lana joked, but then suddenly changed her grinning, playful lips as she'd noticed straight away the difference in his eyes. "…what…am…am I going to be mad about this?"

Happy gulped, hearing the words he'd always heard her say when he'd put his sorry ass on her shit list.  
"Yeah…" he stated. "…think you're gonna be fucked at me…" He offered and then immediately felt her trying to move, trying to get herself away from him so she had an advantage before he started. "…nah, don't get like that. I got somethin' to say to ya', but you ain't freakin' out over this shit. It's nothin'. It meant nothin'."

That was it, Lana had heard the tone, had heard the innuendo and her mind had patched up the rest.  
"Hap…I swear to God…" she started, her voice cold and detached as she psychotically closed her eyes and huffed out of her nose. Had tried hard to wiggle out from under him, but he held her steadfast. "…please, let me go. I don't want to hear anymore."

"I ain't even said shit yet…" Happy proclaimed. "…calm it down, just listen t' me."

"I DON'T WANT to listen-…"

Happy had no choice but to cut her short, had no doubt she was about to spiel off shit that just wasn't relevant. Most likely bring up shit from their past, so he knew he had to react now and just tell her.  
"I tried my shit on with Bridget…" he blurted, but his voice was never raised as he focused his eyes on her beautiful face. "…but no fuckin' way did it kick off. I just…I was piss ass drunk, my head was outta there and I got turned upside down."

"Uh…" Lana kicked her legs but was still unable to move from under him. "…get off me…for fucks sake, just get off me. You fucking pig…your ass was born to burn me…" she scorned, and was completely unable to open her eyes for more than a few seconds before screwing them tight shut as he now gripped her wrists, clutching them to her naked chest. "…you make me fucking sick. You give me this baby…something I thought, something YOU TOLD me you wanted…and now, now you fucked it all up. I ain't even fucking surprised. GOD…AHHH let me go…" she fidgeted again. "…get off me, Ahh, you make me sick, fucking SICK."

"Calm down…I said I was pissed" Happy defended, and although he could see she was almightily angry, something told him, something just felt secure. Like he was dead certain this was no big deal, this was just a pothole in the otherwise cratered road of love, and he really wasn't worried. He knew it wasn't anything to be seriously alarmed about, and he maybe thought that because in all honesty, he knew he'd not touched Bridget because he lusted after her. No, he tried it on with Bridget because he was a revenge driven fucker that wanted to hurt his Brother. He didn't like Bridget, that bitch was far too unpredictable for his liking.

"Oh…just fucking great…" Lana spat, her eyes now opened and firing on all cylinders as she jerked her head at him. "…and that makes it all better does it. I tell you something mister…" she informed a matter of fact. "…you think you're this hotshot outlaw, well let me tell ya'…you ain't the only fish in the damn sea. I can find another you…I still got it. I can get any man I fucking want, what makes you think I wanna stay around hear with a man that fucks everything with a damn pulse."

He heard it, Happy heard the change in her pitched vocals and he damn sure heard that word, 'Mister'. That shit was music to his ears, and it was then that he knew, deep down, his girl wasn't as mad as she made out. Sure, damn sure fucked off with him, but like he'd thought himself, like he'd known himself, she wasn't as worried, and he fucking knew why.  
His girl worked his ass day and night, his girl knew every damned telltale he owned, so he knew. He fucking knew she'd known, him, he, of all the bikers, of all the boys in SAMCRO, would never have gone for a girl like Bridget. Fuck, damn was he turned on, and now he tried hard to hide the hint of his smirk.  
"My dick ain't touched that bitch…" he started. "…her mouth was nowhere near my junk. Only thing that went down was her hand over my cock."

"Right, I got it…" Lana huffed. "…and you expect me to just roll the fuck over and forget your cheating, manipulative ass?"

"You can roll over if you want darlin'…" Happy smirked. "…you're a clever girl, you can decide what to do with the wood I'm carryin'."

Lana quirked and then with an enthusiastic pull of her wrist, his grip was gone from her arm and she stung a slap straight across his face.  
"Don't you fucking dare…" she snapped, and watched his face whip to the side away from her. Seeing the way he clenched his jaw, the way his nose scrunched up and his lips chewed on themselves, it was the only thing she could focus on. "…don't you fucking dare." She repeated, as her morals disallowed such dismissal of his wrong doings but her body had already started to react to the sight and raw bloodedness she saw in him.

Although Happy had warranted a slap, and shit, he could take whatever violence she wanted to throw at him. He'd just keep grinning as she flew at him with rage unknown in such a feeble little kitten that she was, but his cock drove the damn path he followed.  
A wrestle ensued and he pinned her hands to the bed, her nails catching him as she scratched. He roughly chucked his weight behind the brawl and now the shit was easy to direct as he ground his teeth and growled his intensity right into her blinking, a little frightened, eyes.  
"Don't YOU fuckin' dare…" he spat. "…I'm tellin' ya' the fuckin' truth. It's what you wanted right…? I ain't after the bitch, she ain't my meat and you fuckin' know it."

"Then WHY did you DO IT?" Lana barked right back at him, her chest heaving, her nipples hard and her cleavage raging with a film of sweat as their body heat roared.

"I was PISSED…I fuckin' TOLD ya'…" Happy bit right back, still holding her wrists, still hurting her skin as he on glimpses, caught her grimaced face with the spitefulness he provided. "…DON'T fire this shit up Lana. Don't make a big deal about it. The fuck…" he questioned, his eyebrows narrowed a little in confusion of her uptight and unreasonable allowances for his mistakes. "…the fuck you barkin' this shit for…?" he lowered his voice, a soft breeze allowed to wash over her face as he came closer to her. "…you know you're my woman."

"It…" Lana caved, and joined his closeness, still feeling his tight hold of her wrists but now her bravery had withered, she started to feel the burn. "…it sure doesn't feel like it." She whispered.

"I want you…ain't no other bitch that gets my shit. You're my girl." Happy croaked a delicate whisper as he suddenly started to feel empathy toward the bruised ego of his beautiful baby mama.

Lana whimpered, tried hard to turn her face away from him as she closed her eyes and willed her tears back away from her lashes. Sucking up a large store of air, she pressed her lips together and turned back to him. The proper unshed tears had now seeped from the outer edge of her eyes as they ran into her hairline, and she slowly wiggled her fingers. Tried to kick start the blood circulation that was still being hindered by his gripped hands.  
"You're hurting me" she hoarsely offered and watched as he averted his eyes away from her.

Snapping a look to the hold he had of her wrists, Happy had seen with amazement of how tight he had been gripping her. The beginnings of her palms had turned a shade of blue and he almost instantly released his harsh hold of her. Either wrist still flopped either side of her head, up like a cactus as if when she was asleep, and he delicately turned his fingers around, simply letting her bruised wrists lay softly in his large hand.  
Staring at them, he focused on one and shifted closer, stretching a little, he gently touched his lips to her skin. The reddened rawness had felt hot on his touch, and he kissed again before sweeping across over her face, his eyes connecting with hers as he then moved to the other wrist and applied the same tenderness.  
"I forget how weak ya' are." He whispered.

"I'm not weak" Lana declared, and her eyes watched his every move as he now settled himself back over her.

"Yeah ya' are baby…" Happy offered an adored smile as he tilted his head, in total adoration of his little Piglet. "…you ain't gotta be anythin' different. I love ya' just the way ya' are."

Lana kept silent for a few minutes, her eyes shifting, weighing up the pros and cons, as she tried to decipher whether his love was real for her.  
"Did you kiss her?"

"No" Happy immediately answered, and had seen behind her sky blue eyes as she'd tried to summarise his indiscretions.

"Why?"

"Ain't kissed no bitch since I met your ass…" Happy wholeheartedly told the truth. "…that shits too personal."

Lana scoffed a barked laugh, and was completely flummoxed by his sound reasoning.  
"So you think fucking some crow back in Tacoma wasn't personal?"

"Tongue's a technique darlin'…" Happy grinned. "…it's in ya' head. You kiss a whore, mean ya' thinkin' bout the bitch. Ain't gonna kiss no bitch that ain't you…A man's dick…?" he raised his brow, almost humouring her. "…now, that's gotta mind of its own. Sometimes just can't control it."

Lana chuckled, but it wasn't a laugh that connected with him, that teetered on his every word, it was sarcastic and damn right, flabbergasted.  
"Interesting justification you have there…it's a pity as your woman, that I don't understand such bullshit. Honestly…you are full of shit. You know that?"

"A'ight…" Happy accepted with a repeated nod, slyly moving himself to the correct position and then stopped to stare at her. His eyes locked with hers, and he knew she'd understand if he just worked and showed her. "…when I do this…" he slowly spoke, and broke up his words as he watched her resist for a second. He very quickly managed to pop the head of his cock inside her pussy before she completely shut down, and pushed at his chest. "…you feel that…?" he asked, but it was rhetorical. "…when I push that-…"

"Uh…" Lana gasped and rushed her hands to his shoulders, gripping him, utterly surprised that what was happening was happening. "…what are you doing?"

"Inside you…ain't no bitch like it. Our shits different…" Happy squeezed his eyes shut for a second as he felt the tightness around his shaft. "…you think I fucked those crows like this?" he broke into a light and mocked laugh.

"Don't compare me." Lana screwed up with disgust but her mouth opened with a gape as she momentarily lost her whereabouts. His cock pushed as deep as it would go, and all the time she felt him, his eyes never left hers.

"I can't do that shit sweetheart…you so high up that pedestal ain't no woman that can touch ya'…" Happy practically choked his words, his voice so damned low and gruff he wasn't sure she could hear him, but he continued nonetheless. "…never watched no bitch with me, just used 'em…I ain't got the sack t' use you darlin'. You're my fuckin' world. Only way I'm losin' you again is in a body bag…" he declared, but watched as her eyes widened and he quickly retorted the God's honest truth. "…but even that shit won't be for long, I'd get my ass beside ya' before your shit got cold." He smiled.

"Hap…" Lana whimpered as her throat started to close up. Still with the feel of him deep to the hilt, she was physically pained by his words as her chest tightened. "…don't say things like that."

"What…?" Happy chuckled with a knowing laugh, almost sounding incredulous with his blatant honesty. "…you really think there's any point a' me walkin' this fuckin shithole without you to fuck…?" he reasoned. "…c'mon Lana, thought you fuckin' knew how my shit worked."

"I…I didn't…" Lana stuttered. "…you've, you've never said. You've never spoken like this with me… I always thought it, always kinda felt it…but in Tacoma, you closed up on me. You didn't want me cramping your style."

Happy pulled out of her, the skin on his length stretching as he felt the sudden loss of her tightened walls.  
"Jesus…" he cracked a mocked grin. "…only style you cramped was handin' me my damn ass when I stepped outta line. You remember the first night I met ya' right?"

"Yes…" Lana sighed with a smile. "…I thought you did that with all the girls. Flashing your cash about the place, making me feel like a damned princess in the tower block, waiting for her knight to save her." she laughed.

Happy chuckled, because she had kind of been right, and he liked that she remembered it like that in a way.  
"Saw you on that stage and my fuckin' heart stopped. You worked that ass, and shit…" he shook his head in a slow, disturbed manner. "…your pussy. Those see-through little lace things you parked, fuck…your tight little cunt…blew…my…fuckin'…mind" he burst a breathy laugh.

"Hap" Lana shied.

"Shits true…" Happy held up a hand in sincerity. "…never seen a girl like ya'. You had no clue the shit you packed…and you still got no idea the game you can pull on me and get away with."

Lana had smiled, a light chuckle ruffling her feathers as she remembered the first night she'd met him but now she cast her eyes down, still upset with him. Had not completely forgiven him and wasn't quite sure she was ready to accept this reasoning for how he justified the times he cheated on her.

Happy saw her face, her cheeks tinted as she'd been laughing at him and with him, but he could see the doubt in her eyes now.  
"I ain't done no bitch without thinkin' a' you baby…" he proclaimed and then hooked a finger under her fallen chin. "…listen t' me. I need ya' t' look at me…c'mon."

"What?" Lana lifted her gaze and suddenly, with her eyes open still, she was stunned to the spot as his lips touched hers. Seeing his eyes still open too, she fought so hard not to close hers as the swirling in her chest and stomach told her to give in and let him have his way, but she knew he was teaching her a lesson that she'd warranted to pay attention too.

Happy opened his lips, capturing her top lip in his, he kept pressed to her and then snaked a hand to the back of her neck. Taking a wider approach, he let his tongue sponge out and he almost lost the will to stick to his plan, but he kept his eyes open and deepened the kiss. Tilting his head, he pushed down over her and moaned into the kiss, until finally it was too much and he closed his eyes, and had been tactful about it. Had made sure that she'd kept her eyes on him as he closed his, letting her see him melt into her, letting her see him want to be with her.

Lana scrambled her arms around his shoulders, spreading her palms over his tattooed back as she squashed her still naked chest to his. She'd seen it, seen him close his eyes, had never seen him do that, had never seen him display such want, such need from her, from measly Lana May and she was completely crumbling at the core of her being. She tore herself away from him, only to have his lips attached to her cheek, her jaw, her neck as he passionately devoured anything about her.  
"Oh God Hap…" she heaved. "…don't ever kiss another girl. Please."

Happy attached his lips to hers again, not giving her a second to breathe another breath without knowing how much he fucking wanted her. Snaking his tongue with hers, so much bigger, so much more forceful but he knew that was what she liked. Twelve years with her, he'd like to think he knew something about her sexual desires and by God, his girl loved to be taken. Be owned; be demanded of and damn sure dominated.  
"Tell me ya' like it?"

"I like it…really, really like it."

"I wanna fuck your brains out." Happy declared.

"Oh God…" Lana's heart skipped a beat. "…do it…God, fucking do it."

"Get those thighs wider…" Happy ordered. "…yeah, good girl…" he applauded and then looked down to see the arched curve of her lower body, watching as her stomach rounded just that slightest bit than normal. "…how's my girl doin'?"

Lana flustered, and looked down, wondering what on earth he was talking about, it was then she twigged. A smile growing across her face as she lifted her head and looked down, her eyes firstly noticed the nine inch meat stick that dangled near her crease but then she'd seen the smidgen raised bump that was barely visible to the eye if she was fully clothed.  
"Baby's fine…" she mentioned, and then quickly attached her lips to his, wanted and needed his full attention to be on her ever sodden pussy. "…fuck me. Show me you love me."

* * *

*****January 14****th**** 2010 18:30 Charming Border*****

Lana clutched the meeting of his cut between her breasts and stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Twisting her waist, sometimes standing on the one foot as she used the other to get the itch at the back of her leg, she stood naked to the bone except for his Sons of Anarchy cut.  
With her eyes glowing in his direction, he still sprawled in the bed as she started to dance slowly for him. Carefully, as she revealed one boob before she covered it and revealed the other, she smirked over at his wanton glare, and looked down to admire the leather over her silk skin.

"You know I got every right to kill your fuckin' ass for wearin' my property?" Happy retorted a matter of fact.

"I am your property, so figure we go together…besides, I wear this shit better than you." Lana teased.

Happy cracked a laugh and patted the bed for her to join him, and he watched as she sauntered over. Roughly grabbing at the cut, his fingers gripped tight at the centre on each side, he yanked her to his body and laid back down as she straddled his lap.  
The leather that contrasted her tanned skin was such a major turn-on; he couldn't stop bucking his hips in a rushed motion for her to get the hint.  
"You're right…keep it on. Ride it cow girl."

Lana quickly ripped the obstructing sheet that separated their bodies and she sat proudly over his solid cock.  
"I feel indestructible with this cut on, is that how you feel when you wear it?"

Rubbing a thumb in a tight circle over the clit that peaked out at him, Happy licked his lips as he watched her starting to roll in time to his touch.  
"Sometimes…but you can wear it all your life if it makes ya' feel safe."

"I feel safe with you always."

Happy locked eyes with hers and then tilted his head back; jerking his chin up as he let her see the deliberate effort it took for him to push his crotch into her haven.

"I wanna wear it at The Railroad, I can do a good number with this." Lana grinned.

Happy scoffed, and stopped a touch to her centre before continuing with a moan of encouragement from his woman.  
"Keep dreamin baby...Ain't no other fucker gonna see you in that apart from me."

"Ooh please?"

"Lana" Happy warned, his tone easily expressed he wanted her not to press it any further.

"Hap…" Lana retorted with the same tone she'd received from him. "…Customers would pay me good money to see my naked pussy in this cut" she egged for more.

"Slip that cunt over my cock and we'll forget you said that." Happy said, hoping to convince her, knowing with absolute certainty that in no way was she to show her naked body to anybody with his cut draped over her.

Lana giggled but started to grind her pussy bone into his hardness, her wet lips sliding over his skin as she still avoided intercourse.  
"I want my own cut"

"You've got one… **I** **am** your fuckin' cut."

Lana smiled, but then brought it to a chuckle.  
"That mean I can wear you around me anytime I want?"

"You get that pussy slidin' down my cock…then **you'll** be around me."

"Like this?" Lana teasingly asked, and then lined herself up as she slowly engulfed his cock. Watching as he tightened his jaw and closed his eyes with the feeling she gave him.

"Yeah, just like that…Mmm, yeah, pick it up darlin'."

Lana burrowed down, placing her hands on his abs as she stilled her upper body whilst she worked her hips up and down.  
"You're so big, it's too tight"

A flame ignited in his eyes and Happy sat up, wrapping his arms around her, locking her tight to his torso, a knowing emphasise on the fact that he really was her living, breathing personal leather cut.  
"Just how I fuckin' like it, move it Rider" he grinned, slapping with a flick of his wrist into her bum as he winked. The gesture spurring her on and it wasn't long before he watched her clutch at his jaw line, her hand gripping tight as she concentrated on lifting her hips in a seductive rhythm.

* * *

Happy was sweating; the last thirty minutes had been a non-stop rollercoaster as he drilled his nine inch drill-piece into her pussy. The moment had gone wayward though, the session suddenly turned into a fit of giggles as, yes, she'd already cum, he'd already dished enough orgasms to last her a lifetime but now he watched as she pushed at his chest. Her feeble arms trying to help her look down between their bodies as he'd mentioned that her pussy looked bruised from all the fucking.  
He had found it hilarious as her little eyes widened and he fought against her efforts to check out the ever beautiful private part she owned, because of course, it didn't look anything like he had said. They way he had described it wasn't what he was trying to say, her folds looked pinker than usual, her inner thighs looked darker than usual and in general, she just looked completely fucked out.  
"It's a'ight…ha-ha…" he laughed as he still struggled against her concern, her pride a little battered as he could tell she was most likely more than willing to end all togetherness and zip to the bathroom to spruce herself back up. "…didn't mean it like that."

"You said it didn't look right…" Lana flailed, her legs kicking up, his hips still between her thighs and his cock still inside her. She tried to stretch around his body in the hopes she'd see the mess of her downstairs. "…do I look disgusting?"

"What…?" Happy raised a confused brow as he still laughed. "…ya' pussy's fine…I just meant it's lookin' fresh, all pink and sexy."

Lana relaxed and laid back into the pillows as she started to chuckle too, his extra explanation had calmed her womanly upkeep nerves down.

"Woulda been fuckin' top shit to fuck your virgin pussy…wished that shit was me" Happy settled himself over her but reached his arm down as he started to smudge his fingers into her nubbin.

"This pretty much feels like my first time" Lana reasoned with a breathy chuckle as her chest started to inhale deeper, a little uneasy as she looked down to his cock pushed into her, stretching her like a brand new latex glove.

"Don't be sayin' shit like that, it'll blow my fuckin' load." Happy playfully scorned as he struggled to maintain his stamina.

"Give it to me Daddy" Lana mocked.

"Never thought you'd fuckin' ask darlin'…" Happy returned, and then hitched up her leg, her ankle over his shoulder as he settled deeper, almost adopting to the plunged position. Watching her face screw up, grimacing at the girth of his cock as she still nodded for him to carry on. "…you fuckin' ready for this?"

"Fuck me!" Lana bit into her bottom lip and then flung her head back when she felt him push all his weight into her centre. A heavy duty dumbbell weighing on her cervix but she relaxed and dug her nails into his biceps. "…yeaaa…like that."

Happy almost bordered on a man with energy supplied by technology, fucking her like a machine as sweat dripped from his chest, his jaw, his nose. After the umpteenth thrust, he felt her cum and push up from her back, trying to trap him between her thighs so he'd pull out, but damn straight, he powered through. Chuckling, watching her thrive around for him to stop but he carried straight on, feeling her pussy tighten but then loosen a little as her orgasm passed and he soon enough felt another one building.

* * *

Lana didn't think it was fucking possible, but the multiple orgasms that he'd thrust upon her in the space of forty-five minutes, she was damn near ready to die a happy woman.

Now slumped over her back, Happy pulled his cock from the doggy style position they had adopted. His cum sticky between her rounded bum cheeks as he'd contributed three times during the marathon fuck, that he was pretty sure the total amount of orgasms in the space of an hour was a damned record in the making.

Reaching back, Lana touched the back of his neck, both of them panting, and both of them panted with the hint of smiles. The feel of his skin was sweaty and damn near intoxicating as she couldn't control the natural reflex that her hips had started to adapt too. Ready and waiting for more, she poked out her butt and curled in her pelvis as she wedged her cheeks into his soft cock.

"You're gonna fuckin kill me" Happy huffed, and couldn't fucking believe he'd started to feel her ass kick start another lucrative promise.

"I'm sorry baby, I just…I just really want you, I never want you to stop wantin' me."

Letting a smile crease his lips as he kissed her shoulder, Happy felt the ever growing need to do whatever she damn well wanted, and he resigned to her innocent pleas.  
"Just gimme a minute bitch" he smirked into the back of her head and kissed her hair.

Lana turned under him, the bottom sheet of the bed twisting with her movement as she reached up her hands and touched his face. The sweat over him, the sweat over her, and the damn wanton in the air had made her clit twitch with the sexy way he made her feel.  
Smiling up at him, his fingers sweeping across her forehead as he removed the strands of hair out of her eyes, she pecked a kiss to his lips.  
"Let me help you…" she offered and curled her tongue out like a cat licking cream, touching his lips, hearing him growl in response as she started to get him back to full strength. "…You're the only man that's ever been able to keep up with me. You're strong, you're a mean motherfucker…and you've got a fantastic cock…So big, so thick…and my little pussy, my little pink pussy…loves it when you stretch me, pushing inside me, making me moan…making my eyes water…you like it?"

Happy hungrily searched all over her face, the pit of his stomach churning with the familiar feeling of sex and he glared into her teasing eyes. A stern look delivered back as he knew she had the capability of turning his world upside down with just a few sexy words from her lips.  
"Keep goin'." He growled, feeling his cock stir to life once more as he heard her talk about his manhood in all aspects.

"Your arms…hard…strong…holding me…down…" Lana purred, sweeping her tongue over her mouth, biting her bottom lip. "…making me take you however you want me…I love not having that choice. Forcing more, taking control, hard…so hard the way you feel inside me-…"

"Turn around" Happy interrupted with his gruff instruction. His throat now dry, his mind racing with the power that she helped surge through to his muscles.

Lana grinned, and almost squealed with excitement as she'd successfully completed her mission of seduction. Turning around underneath him, she felt his rock hard cock straight away as he directed it to her pussy. Getting up on her knees, she felt him drag her up, using one of his hands to push down her head as he trusted his length inside her.

Happy grunted, and looked at his cock coming out of her. Sodden wet and covered in her juice, and his previous offloads, he smacked a hand into her flesh and gripped tight.  
"You got a dirty fuckin' mouth on ya'. Ain't ya'?"

Lana panted, crossing her arms above her hair as she had rest her head over her forearms. Nodding her agreement with his question, she cried out in surprise as his cock hit her with deeper meaning.

"Ain't ya?" Happy repeated.

"Yes…" Lana squealed. "…you make me that way. Your big fat cock ahh…Fuck" she groaned with a smile as he thrust faster. "…fuck me, fuck me, fuck me"

Happy grinned, a triumphant one as he tilted his head back, holding her hips as he hammered into her. It wasn't until he heard his cell phone ring that he was brought back to reality, and reminded of the simple fact that it wasn't just her and him in the world.  
The pace slowed, he looked about and then suddenly watched, with a growing smirk as he saw her pushing up off the bed. Inevitably the move made her cunt slide to the very base of his cock as she started to kneel up, and now she pressed her back into his chest. Seeing as she brought her arm above their heads, he then felt her hand clutch at the back of his neck, clawing, kneading, nipping and damn near scratching at his skin.

"Don't answer it, fuck me" Lana requested.

A knowing smile played at his lips, and Happy knew she wanted him now and forever but she should have known by now that he'd always do the opposite to what her pleasurable ways wanted, and he reached down to his cut and flicked the cell to his ear.  
Watching as she flopped back down with a disgruntled sigh, he used one hand to hold her hip, keeping her there; needing her there and then he saw her start to move. Her little bum tried to grind up and down on his shaft as she put the effort in to fuck herself with his cock as best as she could.  
"Yeah…?" Happy answered the phone. "…At the cabin…when…how long…pretty busy…" The call ended. His Brother Tig had known what he'd been doing, what he was still doing just at the mention of him saying he was pretty busy. But Hap had other ideas, although the call had stopped, and Tig was no longer there, he kept the conversation going just to see her reaction. "…can do…maybe…can be there in five." He confirmed to nobody on the phone and then watched with utter amusement as Lana bolted back up; again reaching behind her back with her arms stretched up, as she tore the cell phone away from his ear and hurled it across the room. She turned to face him, twisting her waist as she looked into his eyes and he produced his best pensive face.

"You even **think **about stop fucking me and I'll stop loving you." Lana used her spoilt tone, and burned her eyes into his.

Gripping a rough and firm hold of her neck, Happy tightly showed his anger towards her threat but really, he truly fucking loved it when she gave him what for.  
"Say that shit again without chokin'?" He growled and squeezed that tiny bit harder.

Lana responded in kind, her neck a little twisted and if honest, it had hurt a little but she knew how to work her man. Gulping with difficultly she squeezed her pussy as tight as she could and rolled her hips, letting him know she wasn't about to play his little games, she wanted his cock and he damned well better give it to her.

Giving in, a slow and dark smirk returning to his stern lips, Happy wanted her more than ever, so turned on and convinced that only his girl could respond like that, and he pushed her back down. Roughly her hair flew over her head, and he stung two slaps to her ass as he upturned his nose, almost in disgust but in truth, it was arrogance as he was so damned stoked his woman was the dirty little minx that she was.  
"Move that ass…fuck my dick"

* * *

Lana was knelt over his face as she somehow summoned the courage to do it. The slight possibility being that he'd threatened to call it a day and head back to work but she wanted him to stay with her, and his condition was for her pussy to sit on his face.  
She did enjoy it though, but she always felt a little sluttish, a little whorish as she resorted to pinching her nipples and running the softness of her hands over her belly as she looked to the ceiling. His face between her thighs, his arms stretched up her back as she tried hard not to sit on his chest and crush his breathing capabilities, bur dear heaven above, fuck he was good.  
"Hap…oh…mmm…mmm…mmmmmmmmmm…" Lana whimpered, now looking down as she saw her clit being bitten into, her hips rolling involuntarily as her body rejoiced at the way his tongue managed to dip into her pussy opening. "…stop…stop." She weakly pleaded.

Fuck, there was nothing like her sitting on his face, and Happy adored doing it. Very rarely got her to straddle his face, and had often resorted to bribery to get his own way because he really had no idea why she hated it. Of course, she liked what he did, how he did it, but there had always been something his girl felt embarrassed about.  
Damn, like he'd never care one bit about how her morals were affected because shit, the way she tasted, the way the position of her pussy over him allowed her juices to flow that little bit better, he fucking loved it.  
"Mmm…" he groaned. "…fuckin' beautiful" he mumbled.

That was it, the way she felt the vibration of his growl against her lips, and Lana near enough fainted. The buck of her hips, the sudden feel of his chin, his nose, his pouted lips as he swirled his face around between her thighs, she damn near lost the fight to live.  
Now, she didn't care, now, she wanted more and she placed a hand to the top of his head as she started to grind onto his tongue, just as she would have his cock and holy hell on earth, the feeling was euphoric. Bucking, grinding, damn near face fucking him, she started to come undone.  
"Yea…yea…yea…oh God…I'm…yessssssssss" she flung her head back and couldn't control the damn smile on her face if she tried.

* * *

"You're a slut…" Happy concluded as he sat in the bed, his back to the wall as he watched her slowly stretch off the end of the bed.  
It had been ten minutes and she had been unmoved from the positioned she'd flopped into after having ridden his face like a damn show pony. He had loved every second, and he loved it even more that she'd let herself go and used him like that but dragging back the smoke he held between his fingers, he mused a thought about her previous undoing's. "…dirty fuckin' slut." He beamed a proud smile.

"Hap…no I'm not." Lana retorted with her voice sharp and a taken back by his suggestion.

"Baby…" Happy patronised. "…you're a dirty bitch, why you think I kept comin' back?"

"Hap…" Lana scorned a matter of fact as she turned to face him, sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling, a little afraid to use her pins for fear of crumbling to the bedroom floor. "…I was under the impression it was because you loved me."

Happy puffed a chuckle.  
"Get your head outta the clouds bitch…you fuck like a damn whore, that's the truth." He grinned.

Lana had been smiling but it was easily removed as she shoved herself off the bed, but quickly reached for the post at the end of the bed. Stability not her forte after being fucked senseless and she watched in the corner of her eye as she'd seen Happy scramble forward to help her. He had stopped mid way though, she'd seen him relax his tensed muscles, ready to come to her aid, most likely before she'd even hit the floor but he now flopped back into the pillowed wall.  
Seemingly satisfied that she'd stopped herself from falling, and she snatched up a sheet from the bed, wrapping it around herself as she mumbled back to him.  
"That was real nasty Hap." She concluded and walked out of the bedroom.

Happy barked a laugh, found her so damned adorable how she got herself upset over something so silly and he stretched his neck back as he shouted a laugh to her.  
"HEY…C'MON…I WAS JOKIN'…BABY? LANA…?" he stopped and groaned as he relented, started to move out of the bed too. "…ah fuck it" he condemned himself as he wished he'd never called her a sex whore; he'd only gone and ruined a fantastic reunion.  
Yanking up his jeans, almost near to the bedroom door, he heard her speak. Her voice changed, a little off the subject and confused as he heard her questioning tone.

"Hey Hap…?" Lana furrowed her brow, of course had been pissed off with him for even thinking of her as a whore, but looking out the window to the entrance of the driveway; she just had to ask him. "…where are those hang-around guys?"

It was instinct and Happy had flashes behind his eyes of the probable Prospects being an easy target removed. Shouting with alarm as he came out of the bedroom, he saw her startled figure jump at his command.  
"LANA…get down…get away from the window."

**~AN~**

**Damn this is a long chapter. Didn't expect it to go on for so long, sorry about that, I know it dragged in some places but didn't want to remove any of it. **

**Anyways, totally hope you enjoyed this one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think… what bit you liked etc…**

**Remember, I give…you give. **

**Thanks sooo much for all the support so far, it's awesome! **

**Love me x x x**


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

*****January 14****th**** 2010 21:30 Charming Border*****

Happy stood at the doorway of the bedroom, his body ridged and taut as he watched with narrowed eyes as Lana crouched down. Any minute now he expected a gunshot to play out, break through the window and hit her, by God he'd never been so on edge.  
Finally breaking himself from the trance he'd gotten himself into, he reached back into the bedroom and pulled his Kimber Stainless from the unit just inside the door.

Lana had at first been looking out the cabin window, expectant to still see Miles and Shepherd at the end of the driveway, but when she'd seen nothing she asked Happy the simple question and now all of a sudden, she feared for her life again.  
Crouching down to her haunches, the bed sheet still wrapped around her she tried to huddle her body into a ball when a knock at the door was cracked through the cabin atmosphere.

Happy lowered his advance, bending his knees slightly he watched as Lana looked up at him. Placing a finger to his lips, he motioned for her to stay as quiet as possible, and then nodded for her to move around to the back of the sofa. If there was going to be a surprise at the front door, he wanted to give her at least a tiny chance of survival, a quick getaway by way of the kitchen back entrance was at least some form of protection for her.  
Bare footed, he slowly walked to the door, his gun cocked and the chamber pushed back, then slowly locked forward as he swung the door open and pointed.

"Dude, we need to borrow your bathroom. I think we ate somethin' bad man."

Happy dropped his pointed weapon, seeing the two thick headed soon to be Prospects standing on his front porch, he almost wanted to shoot them for their incompetence. His tattooed chest was heaving, and extremely wired, so fucking hyped that he thought the missing guards at the end of his driveway had meant Niner blow back.  
"Get the fuck outta here" he growled.

"But…I need-…" Miles started.

"Shit in the trees grunt…get the fuck outta here and watch your damn post." Happy dismissed, and sucked up the courage to ignore their wimpy personalities, shaking his head at the stupidity after he'd slammed the door in their faces.  
Placing his gun onto the cushion of the single sofa chair, he walked around to the back of the sofa to find his curled up bitch slumped to the floor in silent tears.

Lana had heard the door slam shut, and had also heard the Hang-arounds bumbling question, but for love nor money, she couldn't find the funny side to it all. She was truly terrified, had honestly thought the shit was going to hit the fan, and now she cried, the pure audacity of the damned thing had shaken her to the core.

"It's a'ight Piglet…" Happy mused, standing inches from her fallen body and realised that in actual fact, she wasn't ok. She was far from ok. She wasn't making any effort to move; only the gentle shake of her shoulders could be seen as his eyes took in the feeble sight before him. Giving in himself, he bent down and turned on his knee, sitting beside, leaning his relaxed naked back against the sofa he looked across the room. "…you cryin' for?"

Lana choked out a response.  
"I'm scared Hap."

"What for?"

"You…me…the baby. I'm scared about all of it."

Happy dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand, and although she couldn't see his carefree gesture, the tone in his voice said it all.  
"You ain't got nothin' to worry about, I got this covered. I'll take care of everythin'…I promise ya'."

"I can't live like this…you have to find these assholes. Do something, anything…I don't care. Just get rid of them."

Happy chuffed with a laugh as he looked to his side at her now peaked face, her rosy cried cheeks making an appearance from the crease of her hitched up knees and he smiled at her.  
"Shit…it's really true. Women get animal protective over their devil spawn."

Lana cracked a snot fuelled smile and then used her wrist to wipe under her nose before nudging her side into him, slapping her hand into his naked bicep.  
"Hap…our baby is not devil spawn."

Happy raised a suggestive brow and implied more with his dark stare as he looked at her.  
"You sure about that…?" he queried. "…I see the way you look at me."

Lana pursed her lips in a disgruntled method and dismissed his silliness by simply joining in.  
"I look at you with lust tough guy…isn't anything devilish about me."

"Sure is darlin'…pussy like yours, ain't no way the devil ain't got no hand in that. Women, like you…born to fuck guys like me." Hap smirked.

"If you say I fuck like a whore again…you're in trouble." Lana blatantly stared at him, and then watched him grin as his response.

Happy snagged at her hips, lifting her onto his straightened out legs, and he chuckled as she whacked another slap into his chest and muscled shoulder.  
"I'm jokin'…fuck…" he chided as he swept his hand across her forehead, removing the hair from her face gently. "…you always gotta make me jump through hoops?" he asked, as he searched her face adoringly.

"I don't make you do anything." Lana replied, with a smart ass tone, very much aware of how she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Happy scoffed a laugh.  
"Good job you fuck like a whore, tha's why you get away with half the shit you do."

"HAP…" Lana protested again. "…don't call me that."

"Whaaat…Jesus, quit naggin' me. I'll call you what I want, we've been through how our shit works…" Happy grinned. "…you do as I say, when I say…you got a problem with that, take it up with the Boss."

Lana wiggled her bum over his thighs, getting herself comfortable as she felt the build up between her legs.  
"Oh yea, and who's the Boss?"

Happy glowed with a stare, felt her hands sliding down his bare chest and he hoarsely whispered.  
"Little lower"

Lana cupped her hand over his jeans covered crotch.

"That's it…better ask him the rules baby, you don't wanna piss him off."

Lana slowly unzipped his fly, biting her lips as she stretched her arms downward and then started to shuffle her bum along his legs. The sheet she wore bound and wrapped around her mid section as the top half had fallen to reveal her bouncing breasts. Settling her naked bum between his shins, she started to feel the coolness of the wooden floor between her lower lips as she wrenched out his manhood.  
Her eyes flashed up and then she licked up his hardened shaft, her hot breath over him and about ready to swallow him down her throat, she sharply pulled away. Grabbing hold of his shoulders, she pulled herself up to her feet, stepped free of him and walked away toward the small corridor leading to the bathroom.

"Hey…the fuck…where you goin'?"

Lana turned with a dirty, know-it-all grin plastered to her lips.  
"Oh…I'm sorry. And you were saying? Who's the Boss again?"

Happy darted forward, scrambling after her as he watched her skip a step backwards and squeal with naughtiness as she jumped away from his advance.

Screaming with excitement, Lana ran toward the bathroom, looking behind to see that he'd not given up the chase as he bolted after her with a dark grin to his lips.  
"Aahha-haha-haha-haha" she squeaked as she reached the safe haven of the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Happy slammed into the closed door and straight away heard the lock tick from the inside. Banging on the door, he darkly chuckled but tried to remain serious and stern.  
"Open the door Lana."

Lana giggled.  
"No…go away."

"Open the door Lana" Happy sung with a haunting tone, almost frustrated that her first response was not one he considered an acceptable answer.

"Not until you swear never to call me a whore again." Lana tried to act serious but she loved it when they were like this.

"You'll always be my whore baby." Happy answered, and ran both his hands down the front of the door as he heard her kick it in frustration.

"Hap…" Lana groaned. "…Goddamit."

Happy let her hear his louder chuckle and he sighed toward the end.  
"C'mon…open the damn door. I got somethin' I wanna show ya'." He mocked.

"Please…I've seen it all before."

"Yeah…I seen your pussy before, but it still got me wantin' more." Happy reasoned a matter of fact.

"That's because I'm beautiful and you think I'm the centre of your universe." Lana retorted, and tried so hard to make herself believe the fairytale that zipped around her head. One day, she was positive he'd turn into the Richard Gere of her Pretty Woman lifestyle. A girl could dream, and that she did.

Happy laughed.  
"You're the centre a' somethin' a'ight…centre a' my damn nerves…open the fuckin' door."

"Do you love me?" Lana asked.

"Lana…Jesus" Happy sighed with a slight knock of his knee to the door.

"Do you?" Lana softly squeaked.

"Love ain't got fuck all to do with this…my cocks hard, and you're gonna sort it out." Happy rationalised.

Lana clicked the lock, her inner princess had realised that was all she was ever going to get from the Knight that now stood before her. She could deal though, she knew he loved her.  
"You're such a pig." She huffed.

Happy had his arms up on the doorframe, looking into the darkened bathroom, he watched her revealed before his eyes and he stepped a rushed attack toward her. Pushing her against the wall, he started to kiss around her neck, her collarbone as he ran a hand down her thigh and hitched up her knee.  
"Call me what you want…it don't change what we got."

Lana rolled her eyes, but her body responded to his touch.  
"Yeah, and what's that?" she retorted, not interested in whatever ridiculous comeback he had, certain it wouldn't bowl her off her feet with surprise anyway.

"The perfect fuckin' life…" Happy simplified. "…Ain't nothin' you could want that I won't give ya'."

Lana cracked a laugh, totally disbelieving of his absurd take on their fucked up life.  
"Yeah, sure we have."

Happy pulled back from her neck, his lips having been nibbling around her earlobe as he'd whispered his sweet nothings.  
"What…?" he teased. "…so you don't want a kid with me?"

Looking into his eyes, taking him in, Lana realised that he'd turned a little serious, and had literally summed up the end all and be all of their existence together.  
"It's all I've ever wanted from you."

Happy smiled, but then quickly turned playful. Had accepted her answer and had known she'd meant it from the deepest part of her heart but he didn't want to break the game.  
"Great, you got what you wanted and now you want out, right?"

Raising a cocked brow, Lana looked at him with pursed, matter of fact lips.  
"Like I even have a choice to leave you…asshole"

Happy grinned, growling his turn-on as he hoisted her around his waist. Her back to the wall, he ran both hands up her thighs and under the mass of sheet that had gathered around her navel.  
"Oh yeah…that shit's right. You're ass is mine."

"Yea…" Lana purred. "…so fucking take it. You a man or a mouse?"

Happy gripped her cheeks so hard, and he heard her grunt a likeness of his treatment. The challenge in her voice goaded him to take whatever the hell and however the hell he wanted from her.  
"Watch ya' fuckin' mouth." He growled.

"Fuck you." Lana pushed her hands into his chest, feeling his strength stand stock still as she started to roll her hips around his waist.

"Don't give me a reason to hurt that pretty face." Happy seethed, but had never meant a word of his threat, loved it even more when she gave him something to snap at.

"Bring it on" Lana lifted her chin, so defiant, so sure of her power over him.

Happy bolted a grip to the base of her neck, snagging her skin, his fingers dug into her thin delicate little neck. Automatically seeing her flinch, her eyes quickly squeezed shut and her mouth gaped open for a split second and he'd known then and there, that she was flawed by the guts he had to do it. Her pride a little dented as she'd seemed certain he wouldn't hurt her.  
"That scared ya' didn't it?" he arrogantly teased.

"Do you mind…?" Lana gathered the gumption. "…you're blocking off our baby's air supply."

Happy instantly released her neck, his eyes flashed quickly to her belly that was still caught up in the coil of the bed sheet. Snaking his gripped hand to the back of her neck, he realised then, that perhaps she did have the power to waiver his dominance.  
"Fuckin' bitch." He grunted.

"What's the matter…?" Lana smiled. "…you feel guilty for hurtin' your baby's momma…?" she playfully replied but then suddenly watched his face turn from tease to complete stunned silence. "…Hap, hey…I was only teasing. You didn't really hurt me. It's ok."

Happy dropped her down, and rubbed his hand to the back of his neck as he felt the awkwardness wash over him.  
"Get ya'self in the shower…I'll make us somethin' to eat." He dismissed but didn't move, wasn't even sure why he didn't move, had found it impossible to uproot his feet as he looked to the floor with shame.

"Hey…" Lana softly cooed. "…come on tough guy…" she stepped up to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands placed onto his neck as she felt him give in to her soft approach. "…Ssh, don't be silly…" she whispered and finally felt his arms crush her to him as she cradled his hunched upper body. "…you didn't hurt me…or the baby Hap. We were just messing around."

Happy screwed up his face as he wedged into her neck and shoulder, felt awfully like a child, like a scorned little boy as he let her hold him. It had been a long, long time since he'd let her harbour his weakness.  
"I won't do that shit again…I'm tryin' to protect you from assholes that wanna hurt ya'…I don't wanna be one of them pricks."

Lana gently pushed him away and watched his head hang in shame as she brushed off his concern with ever loving ease.  
"Let me tell you something mister…you even think about stopping that rough ass shit you deal, then we're gonna have a problem…" she ducked her head to catch his eyes, a smile slowly curving into her lips as she wanted him to understand that she trusted his limits, trusted that although he'd get rough with her, she knew he'd never truly go passed the point of true pain. "…I like it when you love me like that." She shied and lowered her own head, a little embarrassed that she'd willingly admitted that she liked him when he treated her like a whore.

"Yeah…?" Happy asked. His voice a little broken, a little jaded. "…it's a good job…'coz, don't think I can really stop that shit. Ya' make me wanna fuck ya' so hard…wanna break ya' in my hands."

"Oh…" Lana looked at him with honesty now. "…well maybe not that rough." She smiled.

"Don't worry…you keep it grounded…" Happy soothed with a whisper and smirk. "…only bitch I've fucked that I actually care about what you think…I care about what you want."

"Ooh…I'm honoured." Lana mocked.

"Watch it" Happy warned, but it was playful.  
Although he'd just gotten a little deep with her, told her how he saw her, he still loved the way she made him feel like it wasn't a pussy way for a man like him to be.

"Come on…" Lana tugged at his hand and pulled him further into the bathroom. "…forget about making us something to eat…" she suggested, and then let the bed sheet around her drop to the floor. Watching as his eyes dragged all over her nakedness. "…I've got something for you to eat right here."

"You're a sexy whore you know that?" Happy mentioned, and then waited patiently.

"HAP…GODDAMIT…" Lana shouted, and then dropped her hand from his and hitched it to her hip as she almost tapped her foot at his constant badgering. "…STOP sayinnnggg thattttt" she whinged.

Happy barked a laugh and stepped forward to gather her in his arms. Lifting her from the floor, he knew within himself he was never going to stop saying it, he loved it far too much. Loved being able to get her hackles up so easily, and wasn't beyond the memory of the reason she'd shot his gun at Kozik back after the Jimmy snitch ordeal. There was no way he could have forgotten about that night, the damn bullet hit him too but fuck it, he loved teasing her, and that was never going to change.  
"Whinge all ya' like bitch…you're my whore…my baby mama whore."

"Oh good God…" Lana rolled her eyes, already seeing into the future as he explained that name to their child. "…you keep calling me that. I'm just going to lay there like a vegetable. I won't be no cock riding whore then will I?" she conjured a plan.

Happy enveloped her nipple between his lips, her legs now wrapped back around his waist as he pushed one hand under her boob. Using his tongue to sponge and coax the answer he'd needed to squash the idea she'd had.

"Ooh" Lana gasped in response.

Then he felt it, the movement of her wanton hips, the way she begged for something, anything to touch her clit, Happy knew he had her by the hook.  
"Ain't no way you could lay there like a corpse whilst I fucked ya' brains out…your cunts beggin' a' be filled. Your body is designed to fuck cock."

"Dammit Hap…stop talking…" Lana squeezed her thighs tighter and cocooned his head around her locked arms as she directed her nipple to his lips again. "…keep doing that."

"Like I've been sayin'…" Happy confirmed. "…my fuckin' whore" he chuckled but had indeed resumed the nature of his previous course and now sucked at her fleshy boob.

"Whatever, whatever…" Lana dismissed and had started to secretly like the way he'd called her a whore but there was a difference. The way he verbalised the fact, yes she was a whore to him, but she was his whore and nobody else's. "…Oh God, that feels so good."

"Mmm, tasty bitch"

* * *

*****January 18****th**** 2010 10:45 Charming*****

Kozik walked from the dorm into the bar room, spotting Bridget behind the bar he tapped the top for her attention.  
"What the hell you doin' behind there?" he enquired.

"I'm just cleaning I said I'd help out Half Sack." Bridget smiled and leaned over the bar, her chest tightening as she placed her elbows together.

Koz raised a brow, staring hard at the cleavage she presented, he of course had momentarily lost track of his initial thought.  
"And those…?" he questioned with a dirty smirk. "…what are they doin'?" he finished with a nod to her breasts.

"Koz…" Bridget shied and stood her back straight, wafting the dish cloth she held, hitting it onto the bar top as she dismissed his lewd comment. "…behave."

"Sure thing baby, just give me a little show." Koz asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Bridget giggled, was on speaking terms with him, had known all about his sordid past now and she could literally see them together in her future. There was no specific thing she could pin point about him, but all she knew was that she loved him, loved him with all of her inexperienced heart.  
The path was clear, although she knew Kozik had a lot of history that was without her, she really believed she was growing the backbone she had needed to make it in his world. Inside, still, she was a little nervous of how to be, wasn't a hundred percent sure she was doing everything right but she knew she had Koz to help her, that much she knew.  
"I'm going to call my Mom, see how things are back home. I'll be out by the picnic table if you need me."

"A'ight…" Kozik nodded with a smile still on his lips as he watched her strut from behind the bar and head around to him. "…you gonna tell Mommy and Daddy about me?" he asked as he accepted her lips for the kiss she offered on her tiptoes.

"Maybe…maybe not. I'm deciding whether we should go meet them when we head back" Bridget teased and turned on her heel, watching as the clubhouse door opened for her as Adrianna stepped in.

"Oh hey, sorry" Adrianna offered as she almost walked into Bridget.

"No worries. I'm heading out…" Bridget smiled, and this was the perfect opportunity to show Kozik she was really in this for the long haul. "…keep him company for me, he might lose his head if it wasn't screwed on." She laughed dryly and then looked over to Kozik as she swung open the door wider.

Kozik winked, had felt his heart skip a beat when he heard his girl breeze into the territory that Gemma, Lana and Star belonged. Those girls acted certain that their men were faithful, whether they knew different or not, and now his girl was acting so grown up, so blasé of his ex-girlfriend's presence too. Shit, his girl was turning into the coolest bitch, and he was so proud of her.

* * *

"She's a great girl…you've actually got someone that cares about you…but does she know it's not the head on top of your neck she has to worry about" Adrianna teased as she moseyed into the clubhouse and pulled her own beer as she walked over to sit in the sofa.

Kozik chuckled darkly and had expected no less from the girl that always gave as good as she got.  
"She knows the rules. What happens on a run stays on a run. As long as I'm not rubbin' that shit in her face, we're cool."

"Pretty bad what happened to Hap and Lana huh? I'm worried about that…think I could have said something sooner, I dunno." Adrianna opened the conversation to a much more serious matter as she kicked back into the sofa and changed her tone of voice.

Kozik grabbed a beer for himself, sitting in the single sofa chair he knocked the cap of the beer bottle and took a swig as he thought about his answer.  
"Yeah, if Hap wasn't there" he dreaded, and left the words hanging, could tell both of them were thinking about the inevitable outcome of the Niner succeeding with his plan to hurt Lana.

Adrianna left it a few minutes and then she let her dry, humorous laugh burst from her cheeks as she looked Koz in the eye.  
"You remember that time Hap was trying to teach Lana how to use that damn blade-…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kozik jumped in, interrupting as the memory flooded back for him too. "…he was tryin' to show her…it was like a fuckin' Gladiator with a damn ballerina…Fuck knows how those two have lasted so long." He mused.

"Opposites attract…or so they say…" Adrianna replied, her eyes shifting as she sipped on her beer. "…those two are meant for each other. Ain't any fucker that can get between them that's for sure, right?" She cleared, and deep down, she had known Kozik had something for Lana, she wasn't sure what, but she called it a woman's instinct. Even when she was with Kozik herself, she'd known then, had seen the way he looked at her but she'd kept quiet about it, was quite certain Lana was completely naive to it all anyways.

"Right…" Kozik nodded, his eyes had locked with Adrianna's though. His mind raced a second or so as he tried to piece together the assumptive tone he'd heard. Of course, he was well aware of Lana's take on him and her, it was a complete no-no, a damn shame for him but he could move on. He knew he could, Bridget was his girl now. "…that was the day I met you wasn't it?" he absentmindedly chose to declare, and had known full well that it was.

"You're such an ass…" Adrianna cursed, and was wise to his dismissive ways. Had hated it when men tried to twist emotion, and make it so the girl was the one left to reveal all the memory of the day, just as if the man cared so little about it, that he couldn't remember it all. "…you remember that day just as much as me."

Kozik cracked a laugh, and should have fucking known he'd never be able to get one passed her. She'd always been on the same page as him, had always been sarcastically witty and forthcoming, that was what he'd liked about her. She was a lot like him in a way.  
"Yeah, I remember…" he gave in with a still chuckling chest. "…you were the only girl that refused me, thought you were some crow I could get a cheap job from and-…"

"Boy, were you wrong." Adrianna interrupted.

"Yeah…" Koz stopped a beat. "…I was wrong…" he lifted his chin, eyed her as he licked his lips from the taste of beer and wished suddenly it was something else entirely. "…gotcha in the end though didn't ah?" he grinned.

"Took ya' long enough" Adrianna retorted, and then watched as thankfully Lorca joined their sofa of family time and high jacked the conversation with Kozik. Talking this and that, nattering like a pair of old women as they discussed bikes, pussy and runs.  
She herself was left to her own thoughts, and was suddenly thrown back into the day she'd met Koz. It wasn't anything spectacular, it wasn't anything that was even worthy of her time now, but God damn, the moment she'd met him, she liked him. Hell no, did she give it away that easy, she made him work for it. She was a lot like Lana in that sense; the pair of best friends had their hearts and morals in the right place, and she'd given Koz a piece of her mind that day…

****FLASHBACK Se****ptember 9****th**** 2005 16:45 Tacoma****

_Adrianna stood to the side of the boxing ring, one hand holding the lowest rope as she laughed at her best friend.  
_"_Lana you have to at least try."_

"_C'mon bitch, even she knows what you gotta do…stand strong, legs apart." Happy instructed as he flicked a nod down to Adrianna, his eyes meeting hers for a second or so, he himself slightly annoyed that his own woman wasn't as enthusiastic._

_Lana stood there, her arms crossed and her lips pouted in a displeased manner as she burned her eyes into Hap. Doubly annoyed that her best friend also seemed to have joined the 'gang-up-on-Lana' day, the pair of them so adamant that she needed to know how to handle a knife.  
_"_Well why don't you teach Adrianna instead." She sarcastically whinged as she wobbled her head in emphasise._

_Staring back at Lana, and not wanting his anger to get the better of him, Happy knew how to get his girl to cooperate. Jealousy! It was easy, far too easy, all he had to do, and all he did do was grin back and then lingered a suggestive stare down to the ropes. His girl's best friend was a vixen a few months back, had put on a real good show for him with his Lana, it would be easy to make his girl start up with a spike of jealousy.  
__His eyes now locked with Adrianna, his tongue wetting his bottom lip as he shifted his weight on the leg closest to her, about ready to kneel down and work his charm on his girl's best friend._

_Adrianna looked up, her neck a little ached but she suddenly noticed the way Hap had started to look at her. Believe it or not, despite what the three of them had done together, the way he was looking at her now was unnerving to say the least. _

"_HEY…" Lana protested and punched a feeble fist into his bicep as she watched him shower his undivided attention to Adrianna. "…don't even think about it." She warned with an authoritive manner as best she could. Knew with all of her heart that Adrianna would never betray her like that, but she knew her man, she knew he fucked other girls behind her back. The last thing she wanted to see was him trying it on with Adrianna in front of her. All of them together had been a completely different kettle of fish, but if Hap so much as even tried to use his charm on her best friend outside of the three of them, she'd kill him flat out. _

_Happy immediately ceased and desisted with his attempt to show more interest in Adrianna. Her being the only girl in his proximity that showed at least some interest in what he was trying to do with Lana, it had proved draining, but then he looked back to the beautiful, and increasingly pissed looking girlfriend that was in the ring with him. _

"_This is not fun Hap…" Lana flopped, her hands dangling by her side as she looked into his cold eyes. Hell she didn't care though, she never cared, was never afraid of him. "…last time wasn't like this at all." She softly moaned. _

"_You think this is…" Happy raised open his arms, his body shirtless but still wearing his cut as he tried to hide the grin. "…I'm tryin' to fuckin' teach ya' somethin'." _

"_I know…" Lana smiled and approached him, her feet feeling the weird sponged floor of the boxing ring as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "…I'd prefer it if you taught me something else." She purred. _

"_Yeah…?" Happy raised a brow but was wise to her seductive ways, trying to take his mind off the original plan. "…Ain't nothin' you don't know already…your portfolio's full baby. Wouldn't be fuckin' ya' if not." _

"_HAP…dammit" Lana scoffed and pushed away from him, the sound of his chuckle making her smile but she still wasn't best pleased about the activity he wanted her to participate in. _

"_The hell's goin' on out here?" Koz joined, and had seen across from the garage something was afoot in the boxing ring. _

"_Koz…tell him…" Lana hitched a hand on her hip, her grin cock sure as she was certain the best guy friend she had within the clubhouse walls would put a stop to the silliness. Wasn't beyond gloating as she smiled satisfactorily at her man, was so sure she was off the hook, so sure that Koz would put some sense into Hap's ridiculous idea. "…he's trying to get me to use a knife. I don't want too…there's no need." She pleaded her eyes with Koz as she placed her fingers around the top rope and stared as persistently as possible. _

_Koz grinned at her, so damned beautiful, especially when her skin glowed from the summer sun but eventually, he had to drag his eyes away from her beauty and he looked around toward Hap. _

_Happy nodded. Yet another signal, another unspoken command as no matter what, no matter where, despite what the old lady's thought, Hap knew damn well that Kozik had no right to overrule him. Had known of the closeness his girl and his Brother shared, wasn't fazed and was confident he was everything his girl ever needed or wanted but hell, he knew Lana was clinging to the hopes of Koz getting her out of the blade lesson. _

"_Do as you're told…man up woman. He'll teach ya' some shit" Kozik confirmed and chuckled as he saw Lana's world end in her sky blue eyes. Damn, she was always so sweet, so dramatic but in an extremely loveable way. Had never been the type of girl to ooze that bitchiness, she had the most approachable face he'd ever seen and he couldn't stop laughing as he watched her spin around to face Hap._

"_I'm never talking to you again." Lana spat and turned to face with her man his grin as wide and as arrogant as she'd seen it all day. She herself was so damned let down, had been convinced that Koz would have somehow been able to get her out of the ring. _

"_Sorry Pretty, but you ain't my bitch." Koz laughed and started to hang his arms on the rope, dropping his head as he heard Lana start the mumbled rant that he knew Hap couldn't stand. _

"_Oh my God, this is…can't believe…what the hell does he want me to do? I am __**not**__ touching that knife…no way…this is…he's got another thing coming. Oh my God, what's he doing? Oh no…no way. Never gonna happen…ha-ha-ha…what's he think I am? Absolutely not, if that knife…I am __**not**__ doing it." Lana mumbled, and had resorted back to crossing her arms as she now stood in the middle of the ring. Her mind raced with scenarios, her eyes already picturing the accidental bloodshed and the emergency trip to A&E.  
__Talking to herself but out aloud, she knew it riled Hap up to no end but she always did it when she was nervous, or just damn right pissed off. It wasn't something she could help, she really couldn't, and by God, she was even frustrated with the simple fact that Hap should have been used to her ramblings by now, except the face she could see on him now told her different._

"_Stop that shit… I mean it." Hap started, and puffed out his chest as he stepped a little closer, the tip of the blade now pointed in his hand as he directed it at his Goldie Hawn ala Overboard girlfriend. _

"_Get that thing outta my face…" Lana wafted her hand, his words bringing her out of the trance. "…I can't help it. It's what I do…it's who I am…live with it." _

_Happy silenced himself for a second or so, seeing her face, her determination and the damned guts his girl had to stand up for herself, it just made him chuckle.  
__Of course, what she had said had been right. That __**was**__ who she was, her rambling, prissy and girlie ways were exactly who she was, and they were the exact things that made him love her all the more.  
_"_That right…?" he started, and edged a little closer to her. "…I gotta live with that mouth?"_

_Lana could see his eyes, saw the way his dark pupils told hundreds of stories thousands of promises, and as the spark was ignited behind them, she slowly smirked with devilish intent.  
_"_Yea __**you have**__…what you gonna do about it…" she started to laugh sarcastically. "…knife me to death…?" she grinned and then let out an almighty squeal. "…ahhhh-hahahaha…Hap…put me down. Quit it…Happpp…Koz, tell him…Kozzzzz, tellll himmmm, ah-ha-ha-ha-aaaa" she broke out into an attack of the giggles._

_Happy had taken a big step forward, gathered her hips in his arms, and hoisted her up into the sky. Quickly he'd adapted his position and suddenly dropped her, only to catch her back in his arms as she now wiggled around on the deck trying to get away from him.  
_"_C'mon…" he calmed, stopped his roaming fingers and watched as she huffed out a sigh of relief but looked up into his eyes adoringly. "…I'm serious, I wanna show you some shit."_

"_Only if you won't shout at me if I get it wrong? You have to be patient with me…and no laughing" Lana softly spoke, her composure shot to shit as she should have known it wouldn't have taken him long to wither down her walls of refusal. _

"_You got it." Happy confirmed and jumped up, holding his hand down as he pulled her from the deck of the boxing ring. _

"_About time…c'mon Lana, I know you can do this. Show him what us girls are made of." Adrianna encouraged from the sideline some more but in all honesty, she'd not looked at Lana and Hap since the blonde haired cut wearing stud had joined the fray. _

_

* * *

_

_Kozik hadn't noticed her at first, but the moment he'd dropped his head against the ropes, his Adam's apple bobbing as he had continued to laugh at Lana. He had looked up and seen her, the dark brown haired girl just opposite across the ring and holding the ropes with her manicured hands. Damn, he'd caught her eyes shifting away from him too, for the slightest of seconds they'd shared eye contact and shit, she was fucking attractive for a crow-eater. _

"_Now…come at me with it." Happy had just finished placing his girl's fingers around the handle of the blade and now stepped back, adopting the come hither motion with both his hands. A lick of his lips, a slight chew of his bottom lip because by fucking God she'd never looked so sexy holding his apache crafted knife. _

"_I'm sorry, you want me to what now?" Lana looked at the knife she held, a complete foreign object in her fingers and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do or be the person her man was trying to help her become.  
__It wasn't for trying though, she wanted to be an old lady that wielded a knife whenever the moment caused for it but he couldn't have picked a worse day. Whether it was unbeknown to her killer lover or not, she was becoming increasingly wet between her thighs. Seeing how his eyes danced, his muscles ridged, the way his tattoos seemed to come alive over his skin and of course, the slight layer of sweat that coupled in the creases of his skin was just driving her mad with wanton. She wanted the knife lesson to be exactly like the last time, a knife lesson that in fact had no use for a knife at all. The last time Hap had tried to teach her, she'd used her charm in all directions and before she knew it, he was fucking her behind the Tacoma clubhouse. Now though, he'd seemed awfully invested in the lesson and the more she saw how involved he was, the more she wanted him between her legs._

"_Come at me…c'mon. Just like I showed ya'…c'mon, do it." Happy implored with another flick of his fingers. _

_Lana started to turn the stainless steel blade, but it wasn't aggressive or methodical, it wasn't remotely tactical in how he'd wanted her to be, it was transfixed, and damn right suggestive as she bit into her bottom lip and flashed her eyes to him. _

"_Nah…cut that shit out." Happy pointed. _

"_What…I'm not doing anything." Lana purred. _

"_Like shit you are…quit doin' that." _

"_Hap…I'm not doing anything…" Lana stepped closer to him, the blade swirling back and forth between their faces, her eyes catching his every so often as the knife swished passed. "…what the hell's your problem Killah?" _

_Happy growled. A low guttural sound grumbled as he knew damned well she knew what she was doing. Messing with his head, the sparkle in her mischievous eyes captured him and he hadn't a say in how he reacted, was quite certain his little bitch was turning her shit on so she could get out of the boxing ring.  
_"_Lana…" he warned, his finger still pointed as he turned his jaw and tilted his forehead toward her. "…we ain't fuckin' around this time. Get ya' pussy outta my face"_

_Lana cackled a burst of laughter as she stepped closer to him, absolutely determined to get what she wanted. Whether she got a round of abuse beforehand, that was just the risk she was willing to take.  
_"_You want my pussy in your face?"_

"_Nah ah, ah…" Happy shook his head, wagging his finger before dropping it down. "…I said back your shit up. Quit lookin' at me like that." _

"_Like what?" Lana softly allured, and swept her tongue along her bottom lip. _

"_Like…like…" Happy didn't want to say, was all of sudden too aware of the fact that his Brother was feet away and could hear his words. He didn't want anyone listening to how he chose to talk to his girl. Was about to say out aloud how his girl looked at him, and just saying it would have made him sound far to invested in her. The last thing he wanted was his Brothers ribbing him for understanding his girl down to a damn T, because he knew. The look his girl gave him was one of lust, one of wanton pure desire. The God damned look he fucking loved, the one where he knew any minute now, she was going to fuck the hell out of him, but it would take a pansy kind of guy to notice that kind of shit on a woman, and he wasn't about to label himself a bitch reader, not in front of Kozik, no way. "…nothin'."_

"_I've got an idea." Lana suggested but her tone said it all as she was now close enough to teeter with her fingers up the small zipped edge of his cut. _

"_Yeah?" Hap grinned, his crotch already kick starting with adrenaline as he knew what was coming. _

"_How about we put this back…" Lana sliced the blade she still held back into the cover that was attached to his belt. "…and then…" she continued, flicking her hair out of her eyes as she pushed her body flush against his. The smell of him was intoxicating and she was finding it hard to keep her resolve, but the lingering hope that she was about to get what she wanted, was far too promising to mess up now. "…maybe, because I'm such a good girl." _

_Happy scoffed. _

"_Maybe…" Lana continued as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hoisting her body closer than close, using her own strength to yank herself to him because his arms still refused to touch her. Still refused to participate and had now gripped his thumbs into his jeans pockets as she was now mere inches from his lips. Her eyes searching all over his face as she finally settled her gaze with his. "…because you're strong and tough, because you're mean and moody…that you can-…"_

"_What?" Happy interrupted with a gruff tone, a grin slowly forming at the corners of his mouth as his cock was just waiting for her to ask. _

"_That you can…" Lana bit into her bottom lip and inhaled a sharp breath, her breasts swelling on his chest as she held him tight. "...that you can…fuck me. Hard…fuck me, fast…fuck me so it hurts baby" _

_Happy roughly shoved her away, but still saw the way she smiled, the way she knew she'd won and got what she'd wanted because despite his reaction, despite his abrupt push with his hand on her hips, it was all in good cause.  
_"_Move it." He ordered as he quickly stood on the bottom rope of the boxing ring and pulled up the middle wire._

"_Heee-heee" Lana clapped with triumph as she manoeuvred between the ropes he'd pulled apart for her exit out of the ring. _

"_That it Bro?" Kozik asked with a creased brow, had honestly thought Happy would have been all over the knife lesson with his girl but now witnessed Lana's quick departure. _

"_Yes it is Koz…yes it is." Lana walked around and patted her hand on his shoulder, an almighty grin plastered on her face as she knew, although triumphant over the ridiculous knife lesson her man was adamant in teaching her, she now knew she was about to get a good seeing to. That alone was cause for a victory smile. _

_

* * *

_

_Happy climbed from the ring, and used the towel Adrianna held to wipe down his sweaty torso. Even though his girl had done zero physical participation, he'd still jumped, zipped and bobbed around the boxing ring as he pretend fought the thin air. Just trying his best, trying anything to get his girl's adrenaline pumped up.  
__He had succeeded though, he'd gotten his woman's adrenaline raging but unfortunately the head on his girl's neck had surged with an adrenaline that he should have known would have surfaced. Damn bitch always got her way in the end, he didn't mind though, what guy could complain. His bitch liked to fuck; there were no qualms in that respect, not one bit. Her disinterest in his brutal traits hadn't really bothered him that much, the last thing he ever wanted was her having to get involved with any of his club life, and he just thought it was a nice afternoon spent, but clearly his baby had other ideas._

"_Thanks for convincing me to come." Adrianna finally offered as she took the towel from Hap's hands. _

_Happy grinned as he locked eyes with Adrianna. A genuine nod of gratitude directed at her before he flashed his eyes through the ropes of the ring and watched his girl talk with Koz.  
_"_Told ya' Friday's are a good a night as any…you'll find what you're lookin' for here."_

"_What is it I'm looking for again?" Adrianna creased her brow, and pinched the bridge of her nose as she smiled but had honestly lost the nerve to admit what it seemed the dark Tacoma Killer had already noticed. _

_Happy chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek, a gesture that had only started come the last month or so but it was good. It was all ok, and nothing secreted or hidden away because fucking hell, he never had to sneak around his shit. If he wanted to kiss another girl he would, it just so happened Adrianna was the only girl that his woman had allowed.  
_"_You're lookin' for me." He answered with a mentoring tone. Nothing suggestive or flirty, it was just plain English well, more of a metaphor but he knew Adrianna understood._

"_Damn…" Adrianna stood stoned as her mind worked over time with the tiny little somersault that flipped in her stomach at the sound of Hap's gravel voice. It wasn't just his tone though; it was what he'd said too, because shit, he was fucking right. She __**had**__ wanted him, not __**him**__ per se but most definitely a guy that knew all about what being a man was all about, and Hap was __**all**__ man. She wanted a Happy for herself too. "…I guess I do." _

"_Go get 'em bitch…give it another hour, and this club will crawl with SOA, just take your pick baby. You'll be an old lady before sunrise." Happy barked a laugh, had always managed to find himself funny because of course he was exaggerating a little bit but still, after their last little chat, he'd known exactly want the girl wanted, and he'd known exactly what his woman wanted. _

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence." Adrianna called after him as she watched Hap walk off around the ring. _

_

* * *

_

"_C'mere bitch…" Happy growled as he swooped, Lana's legs caught in the crease of his bicep, and hoisted her limp body over his shoulder. "…let's get you fucked." _

"_HEY YEAH… I'LL JUST STAY RIGHT HERE LANA… DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'LL BE FINE." Adrianna shouted from her tiptoes, but had never expected a reply to be given. Hap and Lana were well out of hearing distance as she saw Happy drag Lana around the back of the clubhouse.  
__Suddenly feeling a little shy, a little bashful as she was left to her own devices, she started to look around. Swinging her arms, not quite sure what to do with herself, she came to an abrupt halt when she was faced with the blonde haired stud that had wandered over from the garage before. She'd certainly seen him around the clubhouse times before now, but was dead certain he'd never seen her, not until now anyways._

"_You new around here?" Kozik sparkled a smile, had casually leaned himself into the outside corner of the boxing ring and now commanded the attention with his mere presence. _

"_Nice line." Adrianna grunted with a roll of her eyes, the smarmy way he presented himself had for sure changed her mind about him. God damn, looks were always fucking deceiving. _

_Kozik cracked a genuine grin as the girl completely blanked him and walked off across the Lot. It wasn't long before he assumed the customary chase and jogged after her, adapting to a fast backward walk as he now watched her strut after him.  
_"_Why the hostility?" he smirked._

"_Dunno…" Adrianna shrugged, the eye contact they shared was strange. His more seductive and hers had become more defensive, annoyed with herself for always acting the same way towards guys that showed even a smidgen of interest in her. "…must be in my DNA. I'm naturally built to fend off sleaze balls." _

_Koz laughed.  
_"_Not a lot of crows got spunk like you. Most of 'em just do as I say."_

_Adrianna scoffed, and immediately stopped her brisk walk across the Lot toward the Tacoma Automotive gates. Facing off to him, she was about to karate chop the damn shit out of him.  
_"_Excuse me? I might be a dancer but I ain't no crow…rude much?"_

_Kozik popped his jaw, and it wasn't because he hated her tone, her spunky attitude, but because he'd heard what she had said, loud and extremely, clear. The very simple mention of her dancing profession was now at the forefront of his mind. Was not at all keen on that line of work for a woman and now his brain was tight and a little frazzled as he remembered what had happened the last time he'd let a dancer into his life.  
__The biggest fucking mistake of his life, that's what it was. Near on a year ago, Tig had caught him fucking around with his sister and it had caused a massive rift between the two Sergeant at Arms. He still remembered the day Tig had caught him, still remembered the gigantic beat down he'd received, vividly.  
_"_You got a Brother called Tig?" he asked, his dry humour seeping out and had deep down known that the girl in front of him was not all related or connected to Tig Trager but he'd asked anyway._

"_Err…no" _

_Inwardly relaxing, Kozik then suddenly came to terms with the fact that she was a dancer and as weird as it was for him to understand that. He was incredibly gracious that the woman had the gaol, had the pride to admit such a thing straight off the bat. The fact that he knew what she was, what she did for a living, it was a damn lot more insightful than what he'd been given by Star. That secretive little bitch had got what she'd deserved, Tig's sister or not, that little whore lied to him.  
_"_Can I get you a drink?"_

_Adrianna sized him up as best she could and had watched him stare at her for a good few minutes. Was quite certain his mind was elsewhere, but it had given her some perspective, his blue eyes seemed like glazed glass and whether she wanted to admit it out aloud or not, the dude was smoking hot.  
_"_Sure"_

"_Great, let's go inside." Kozik pronounced, his mind working overtime, thinking almost instantaneously that as soon as he had her in the clubhouse, he'd get his way with her no matter what. No girl could ever resist it. The smell and allure of a dangerous clubhouse always brought the chicks into their beds. _

"_No way…" Adrianna scoffed with a start. "…you can bring it to me. I know what happens in those walls Buster." _

_Koz immediately grinned, a slow chuckle stirring from his guts as it didn't take him long to realise that he'd caught himself a smart little fish.  
_"_Wait right here" he laughed and jogged back toward the clubhouse._

_

* * *

_

"_So, what's a guy gotta do to get your story?" _

"_More than a beer, that's for sure" Adrianna returned as they sat at the picnic bench in the Lot. A smile on her lips as she lightly giggled, watching as his grin widened and his lips pursed to swig his beer. _

"_Right, right…" Kozik nodded, taking everything she said on board, taking every look, every movement on board because by hell or high water, he was going to understand everything about her. She was mesmerizingly catty, witty, and spunky; she also had the most luscious lips he'd ever seen, ones he wanted to taste given the opportunity. "…so, you ain't a crow…and you ain't a whore…" he courageously put out there. "…so…you either turn tricks for Hap, or you got a connection with his girl? Ain't no way he'd give you the time a day in front of his woman…so I'm goin' with Lana. You two old buddies?" _

"_Gee…how did you guess?" Adrianna replied, bobbing her neck a little bit, sarcasm oozing as quite frankly, to her, he'd only just stated the damn obvious. He must have heard her egging Lana on in the boxing ring and from that alone, it didn't take a genius to work out she was riding on the coat tails of the only girl that demanded respect. She'd never hang around any girl that wasn't worth the shoes she wore anyways. _

"_You always this fuckin' difficult?" Koz scorned, had indeed found her quite cute but lord, he wanted a fucking break. There was only so much he could work with, and the constant back chat was giving him whiplash. _

_Adrianna closed her gaped mouth that had opened like a goldfish but she quickly resumed her composure, suddenly feeling a little sheepish. She always had been one to play hard to get, a majority of the time a little too hard to get.  
_"_Sorry" she whispered, and her colour turned a shade of pink. The low self esteem she tried so very hard to hide was easily visible within seconds._

"_You got a name?" Koz asked, and kept his voice a little hard, more demanding, and more authoritive. _

"_Yes, you?" Adrianna chided, but watched as his eyes turned a colour of outrage and it instantly made her quit the shit. "…Adrianna. My name is Adrianna…sorry…" She offered shyly. "…my line of work. I guess I don't know when to bring the barrier down, takes years to separate your real personality to the one on the stage, sometimes I forget when I'm around…when I'm around better company." _

_Kozik listened, and had noted how the silky brown haired girl never once looked him in the eye. Although it was easy to see her shyness, it gave him the chance to search her, to evaluate her, and shit, he really liked what he saw.  
_"_Adrianna…pretty name…" he offered, and casually turned the scary Sergeant at Arms eyes back to his loveable, puppy callers. Now that he was getting somewhere with her, there was really no need to pull rank on the bitch. At the click of a finger, she could have been removed from the clubhouse, Lana's friend or not. "…I'm better company than you're used too? Can't work out whether that's a compliment or not?" He laughed._

_Adrianna laughed too, her mind thinking all too much of the dirty bastards that groped her on a regular basis. The guy she shared the picnic bench with, although a member of Sons of Anarchy, had tried nothing but to get her into conversation, a decent one at that.  
_"_It's a compliment."_

"_Is it?" Kozik charmed. _

"_Yes" Adrianna shyly returned, a slow drop of her nodded head as she closed her eyes, finding it far too embarrassing as she left herself open. His eyes penetrated hers with an ease she wasn't sure she was comfortable with, never allowing guys to get that close to her, that close to her soul anyways. _

"_I'm Kozik…call me Koz though whichever." _

"_Don't you have a nickname…like…I dunno…like something…mean, scary-…"_

"_You think we are? We don't do charity rides for nothin' darlin'." Koz grinned and he watched her smile, her teeth nice, white and straight. God, she was a real looker. _

_

* * *

_

"_Don't ever say I ain't got the sack to fuck ya' like that again, got it?" Happy immerged from around the clubhouse back walls, his girl a little in front of him. Always had preferred for her to walk that extra step in front, always loved to watch her walk away, especially when it was a walk of shame. _

_Lana fidgeted with her clothes, her leggings felt a little stretched, her top felt a little loose and no matter what she tried to do, they still felt unflattering as she wiggled around trying to get them back to their natural fit.  
_"_I'll say whatever I like…" she turned to face him as she walked backwards. "…your cock treat me like that again, I'll say whatever it takes tough guy." She smirked and joyfully watched as his smile beamed too._

"_You keep usin' that mouth a' yours the way you do…I'll let you get away with it." Happy retorted, and stared darkly as his girl spun around on her heels, trotting closer to the occupied picnic bench. Seeing as Kozik turned slightly, hitching up his knee along the side of the bench he sat on, and raked his eyes up and down Lana.  
__One day, one heavy day he was going to have to tell his Brother to quit eye fucking his girl. Whether he'd done it without realising, that shit didn't matter, Hap fucking saw it and the looks were getting more frequent. The friendship Lana had barked on about, certainly wasn't friendship on Kozik's side, Hap could see that shit from a mile off, friendship his fucking ass!_

"_Hey guys" Lana sung. _

"_Hey Pretty, you been somewhere naughty?" Kozik asked with a glimmer of outrageous assumption in his eyes. _

"_Never you mind-…" Lana started and stopped midway as Hap's voice cut her short. _

"_Gotta put ya' woman in line Brother…" Happy introduced himself to the gather by zipping up the remainder of his fly, and buckling over the gigantic sized belt he wore. "…the bitch steps over the mark, there's a price she has to pay. That shit ain't no different to when a Brother breaks the code…you hear what I'm sayin'?" he braced his hands on the edge of the table, and slowly sat himself down opposite Koz and right next to Adrianna. _

_Kozik averted his eyes could only withstand the shortest period necessary when looking into his Brother's murderous orbs. The words shared were that of a brotherhood, the girls around them completely unaware of the hidden warning and suddenly Koz wanted to slap himself for looking at Lana in ways he knew he shouldn't have. Made it all the more unbearable when his Brother caught him in the act, and it certainly wasn't the first time, Koz himself just hoped he'd get his shit together before Hap really had to throw down. Lana wasn't his, never would be and he hated to betray his Brother with knowing he had regular sordid thoughts about the girl that belonged to him. _

_Lana lazily leaned the front of her body into the back of Hap as he sat at the picnic table. Sloped forward with her arms over his shoulders and down his chest, she sighed in his ear.  
_"_Take me back to the apartment I need to check on Wilson."_

"_That bitch still on vacation?" Happy finally let his stare lift from Koz and now he turned his head to see Lana's rosy cheeked face draped over his shoulder. _

"_She's in Mexico for another week Hap…I told you that…" Lana matter of fact informed her forgetful man, having promised to feed her next door neighbours cat. "…oh Adrianna…" Lana now poked her head up and finally locked eyes with her best friend. "…you won't mind hanging back here for a bit, will you? It won't take long and then we can have a little girlie chat whilst the guys talk beer and pussy." _

"_I'll keep her company" Kozik announced, a slow smile creeping to his lips as he caught an eye with Adrianna. _

_Lana scoffed and looked at Koz, about ready to dismiss his politeness for pure sleaze ball comebacks, when she spotted the glazed over look shared between the pair of them.  
_"_Please…I don't think-…"_

"_No, its ok I'll be alright here for a bit…" Adrianna aired and then shook herself from the trance that Kozik's eyes had put her in. "…besides, you left me hanging here whilst you two fucked back there." She smarmily chided with a know-it-all grin. _

"_Err…I-" Lana shifted her eyes and then immediately beamed a shy smile, dropping her head back into the nape of Hap's neck as the picnic table erupted with laughter. _

_Happy rubbed his gripped hands up and down his girl's forearms, leaning himself back into her standing body, he turned his face to press his lips to her temple.  
_"_What's got ya' so shy darlin'…don't ya' like fuckin' any more?" he laughed._

"_Happpp" Lana whispered a moan, nuzzling closer to his skin, her lips pursing into a nibble as she cuddled into him. _

"_I highly doubt that…sex is all that girl talks about." Adrianna chirped and sipped on her beer as she watched Hap shuffle beside her. _

_Happy stood, and secured his girls arms around his waist, her face now secluded away under his armpit as she refused to show her beetroot cheeks.  
_"_She likes my junk, that shit's just normal for you bitches" he laughed, and threw a half careless nod in the direction of his Brother before stepping clear of the table._

"_I'm sure it is." Adrianna returned, a somersault pitching in her stomach again as she remembered that only a month ago she also saw what Lana liked so much. _

_Happy chuckled, a moment securing itself between him and Adrianna as he locked eyes with her. Drawing himself closer, his girl still clutched around him, as he kissed his lips to Adrianna's offered cheek and growled a knowing seduction. Lingering that little bit longer than customary again, he flashed a wink as he pulled away.  
__"__I'll be seein' ya'." He drawled._

"_We'll see" Adrianna stated a matter of fact, but wasn't averse to repeating another show for him, had really enjoyed seeing his arousal when she kissed his girlfriend. _

_Happy barked a laugh, loved the flirtatious moments that had followed him from that coupling he'd been surprised with. It was simply that though, just flirting and although his girl's best friend was extremely easy on the eye, in his book, she certainly wasn't worth the heartache it would wreck havoc with on his woman if he was to fuck her.  
_"_You be a good girl whilst I'm gone…a lot a' assholes around here." He warned with a promising tone._

_Adrianna flicked her eyes for the briefest of seconds toward Kozik and then returned back to Hap.  
_"_Oh I'm counting on that."_

"_Watch ya' back with this one Brother…" Happy proclaimed. "…she's lookin' for an asshole that'll treat her right." _

_Kozik's heart skipped a beat, Hap's words ringing with a promise that seemed to pin point the qualities of Lana and now he was more than thrilled to hear that Adrianna was just like her too. Was far too familiar with how Hap and Lana worked, was far too aware that Lana loved it when Hap treated her like a bitch but kept her sweet with precious whispers. If Koz could have the same, if he could snag himself a girl that actually fit the glove of an old lady with ease, then damn, he fucking wanted one.  
_"_She's in luck…I'm all asshole"_

* * *

*****January 18****th**** 2010 11:10 Charming*****

Adrianna slowly came back to earth; the lunged thud into her upper arm had dislodged her resting chin from her hand and she haphazardly grumbled a goodbye to Lorca.  
"See ya" she fanned, her mind still stuck in her daydream as she looked around the clubhouse trying to catch her bearings.

"Where the hell you been? Looked like you were day dreamin' for America then" Koz furrowed his brow, had not let her sultry face slip from his gaze as he'd listened to Lorca's conversation but had gradually watched as Adrianna seemed far too disinterested.

"Don't even ask" Adrianna revoked, and tucked her hair behind her ear as she pulled a swig on her now warm beer.

"Dree…c'mon, I know that fuckin' look. What you been thinkin' about?" Kozik wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his memory of her disorientated mannerisms would always be a fond telltale he remembered of her, and now he wanted in on her blushing cheeks.

"Shut up alright…" Adrianna hissed, but couldn't stop her lips from smiling, had been more embarrassed as he stared at her but his grinning cheeks always made her laugh more. "…I wasn't thinking about anything."

"Liar…" Koz boldly announced and sipped the last of his beer. "…must be somethin' good. You got a fella back in Tacoma yet? Can see that damn heart a' yours flutterin' outta ya' chest."

Adrianna sighed, and then tried hard to perk herself back up. The simple fact that he'd already highlighted her love life was just damn right depressing, because the sad truth of it, she had nobody back in Tacoma. Her little daydream had come out of the blue, and now she panicked that her ridiculous womanly hormones were trying to latch onto the ship that had already sailed. She didn't want Koz back, no way; their shit was far too casual, far too in the bracket of 'I'm seeing someone' and not actual 'I have a boyfriend' material. God damn it, now he was staring at her like some kind of leper, but she wasn't going to lie.  
"Nah, haven't found the right one yet. It's still me, myself and I."

"Damn…" Kozik huffed with a genuine displeased sigh as he leaned himself back and stared awkwardly at her. "…you shittin' me? The hell you tellin' me that shit for…now it makes me wanna beat the shit outta that fucker all over again. You still listenin' to that shit he spilled you? Ain't he outta your head yet?"

"Koz" Adrianna whispered a protest, had wanted to let him know that there was a time and place to reprimand her; the sofa of the clubhouse was not the hour or location for said telling off.

"What…?" Koz spoke blatantly. "…I'm serious. You gotta quit puttin' ya'self down baby. You're a hot piece a fuckin' ass. Why you gonna keep listenin' to…to that…see? I can't even remember his name, his bullshit was that irrelevant."

"His name was Pete…" Adrianna started aggressively, but not because she had feelings for her ex-ex-ex boyfriend, it was because she was angry at how Koz assumed it was so damned simple to forget such an emotional train wreck that was her relationship with Pete. "…and would you please stop talking? You're giving me a headache."

"A'ight…" Koz held up his hands in defence, had known that her temper hadn't reached it's pinnacle but could see in the way her eyes turned grey that she was bordering on screech mode. "…I'll lay off it…" he stopped, and the silence was left for a few minutes, until he just had to express what he could, hand on heart, say was the God's honest truth. "…you're beautiful and you know it."

"KOZ!" Adrianna hissed, and this time she didn't smile at him. She got up and retrieved another beer from behind the bar, but hadn't wanted to walk away with it. She returned back to the sofa and watched as Koz got up from the single chair and sat bone dry next to her.

"So…" Koz started a fresh conversation. "…you still lookin' for a guy that's eighty percent asshole, and twenty percent sex machine?"

Adrianna was sad, her chest deflated and forlorn as she'd let his previous words hit her where it hurt. Fucking Kozik and his righteous, 'I said it would be ok, so it will' attitude. Of course she knew she wasn't ugly, she knew she wasn't fat, quite the opposite in fact but being with a guy for three years, being in a relationship with a guy that constantly belittle, constantly humiliated and dejected you with every damned sentence. That shit had just stuck with her, the fact that she'd told Koz all about her college jock boyfriend, the fact that she was piss ass drunk the night she told him, she in no way expected him to ride off into the night and beat the living shit out of him.  
Now, she sat on the sofa, Kozik beside and felt totally and utterly depressed that she still hadn't found Mr. Right.  
"I don't wanna talk about it Koz, ok?" she croaked and God fucking damn it, she actually felt the lump forming in her throat, was she going to fucking cry over this sad and lonely act, she damn well hoped not.

Kozik stared across the room, still within high spirits himself, still riding on cloud nine as his life was beyond fucking perfect right now. He had his woman, a kick ass perfect woman that loved him through and through. He had his Brother back, and whilst there still seemed to be kinks in the chainmail, the drunken come-on with his girl for a start, he knew him and Hap were on the road to recovery at best. The only thing that eluded him was Star but hell he at least knew two out of three wasn't bad; he could cope with just that for now.  
Blowing a sigh out of his pursed lips, his eyebrows raised and a little bewildered, he lifted his arm and slung it around Adrianna's shoulders. Immediately he watched as she dived forward, trying her best to pull out of his heavy embrace but he clasped his hand over her shoulder and pulled her back with cruel but kind toughness.  
"Nah, nah…" he shook his head, shoving her closer into him, watching as her hand dug into his side trying to push out of his embrace. "…fight it all ya' like. You know you want it, and I'm givin' this one for free so take it whilst ya' can." He grinned to himself, another memory serving well. Remembering when he used to cuddle her, hold her and in return she'd later get on her knees or throw him a back massage for good measure.

Adrianna had stiffened but when she heard him, his voice so smooth, so damned cultivating, she eventually realised she was fighting a losing battle. Relaxing into him had surprisingly come easy, but still her hands balled up, her fingers not wanting to splay over his chest or cut, not wanting to think into his gesture anymore than what it was intended. She knew he was just being Koz, she knew he was just being the emotionally thoughtful Kozik that everybody knew and she focused so hard on not wanting it to be anything more.  
It was hard though, extremely hard as all she'd wanted to do was cry her little heart out, so unfortunate, so unlucky in love, and it was just damned depressing that she had an ex lover comforting her. How damned ironic if it ever was.

"That's it…" Koz snuggled. "…we'll get you fixed up. Promise."

"Koz, I'm not looking for a fucking blind date here ok?"

"Who said anything about him being blind? But I'm sure there'll be some fuckin' involved." Koz chuckled.

"Dammit Koz…" Adrianna lightly punched him on the chest. "…if I want romance advice, you're the last person I'll talk to about it." She grinned, her face turned down, her smile unseen but she'd let out a slight puff of laughter.

"Hey…" Kozik protested, but grinned as he felt through his chest that she was smiling, and finally. "…I'm romantic."

"Yea, sure you are."

"You sayin' you never got wined and dined with me?" Koz raised a brow, and almost instantaneously he loosened his arm around her shoulder because instinct told him she was about to burst with laughter, and he'd been dead right.

Adrianna pushed away from him and turned to face him, his body sprawled back into the sofa as she sat on the edge and cracked the biggest smile she'd not mustered in days.  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" she laughed. "...do you remember that time you took me to Fircrest Golf Course…and…and ha-ha-ha…you…you were so sure you knew how to control that damn fire you started…ha-ha…and then, then you burned down that Saviour tree planted by those Orphans…then you finished off the night by sitting in bear shit…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"

Kozik started to laugh with her, the fondness of the memory not so much the cause but the way she smiled, the way she laughed, he'd really missed it.  
"'Course I remember…took me weeks to clean the shit outta the butt of my jeans. Worked though didn't it, got 'em clean in the end." He triumphantly stated, and had to say something of the remembered night that had actually worked out ok for him.

"Yea…because I bought you a new pair…" Adrianna retorted and grinned as she watched his face drop with shock. "…all this time, and you think that stupid cleaning fluid you concocted actually cleaned them?"

"You swapped 'em? Damn…I thought that stuff really worked" Koz mused, turning his head to the side in thought but his mind soon went to the fact that his girl, at the time, had taken care of him without him even realising.

"Koz…" Adrianna matter of fact stated. "…my nail polish remover, beer and cream soda crystals would not have gotten that bear shit outta your jeans."

"Really…?" Koz upturned his nose, his voice a little softer, a little lower as he weakly accepted his defeat. "…I kinda thought it was gonna be a big seller."

"Ha-ha-ha…" Adrianna softly laughed and then rubbed her hand on his thigh, teasingly coaxed at his adolescents. "…Aww poor Kozzy. You'll never learn."

"Dree…you ever wonder what would have happened if we stayed solid?" Kozik placed his hand over hers, feeling as she tried to pull free and he let her go. Had never intended or never wanted an awkward moment to pass because of his question, and now he watched her intently.

Adrianna gulped, had suddenly been catapulted back into her inner turmoil and now she locked eyes with him.  
"Sometimes…but…" she half heartedly shrugged. "…you fucked every girl I tried to make friends with. That didn't go in your favour buddy.

"Hmm, remind me why I did that again?" Kozik joked, more with himself than anything.

"Because you're an ass that's why" Adrianna pressed her lips and pouted with playful annoyance.

"You liked the asshole in me though, right? Eighty percent asshole, twenty percent sex machine…that's what you said I am."

Adrianna didn't say anything, casually turned from him and sat herself back into the sofa. Had hoped with all of her might that the question was rhetorical and then she closed her eyes with heavenly praise when the clubhouse door swung open. Bobby trudging in a box of muffins and something that smelled delicious.  
Saved by the fucking bell, so damned glad she didn't have to answer him, because in reality she did like him as an asshole. She liked all his bad qualities and she liked all his good qualities, and now she started to wonder in herself why in the fuck she gave up on them.

**~AN~**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late post. I know that some of you have been a little worried, but have no fear, I am still here, just had a bit of family time and whatnot. **

**Anyways, back on the horse now…**

**I hope you liked this one, and Adrianna lovers…she will be making more appearances! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think. **

**Remember, I give…you give…and besides, reading your reviews almost always make me giddy. It's so much fun knowing that my imagination is any good at all… ;-) **

**Love me x x x **


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108 **

*****January 18****th**** 2010 11:45 Charming*****

Bridget sat on the picnic bench, just laying down her cell phone she huffed out a sigh as she saw Tig wiping his hands on a rag and walking toward her.

"Hey doll. How's it goin'?" Tig smiled.

"It's good…" Bridget smiled, a slow realisation hitting her, that in fact her life with Kozik really couldn't get any better. "…it's really good. Thanks for asking."

"You ain't doin' so bad sweetheart. Earned respect…you standin' by him, it earned you respect." Tig stood his stance wide, and owned every area his eyes looked upon.

"You really think so? You know…this life…it's not as hard as I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong…" Bridget vainly stressed. "…it hasn't been all roses but compared to the life I had in Seattle…it beats knowing every damn day what I'll be doing. You know how boring it is sometimes listening to peoples fucked up lives-…oh, I…I"

"Well…ain't that a turn of events…" Tig chuckled, and watched as Bridget's eyes widened, a little distressed, a little appalled, he could tell. "…since when did you break out the fucks in your vocabulary darlin'."

"I'm sorry…I…I don't know why I said that. It wasn't very nice of me."

Tig leaned down, hitching up his boot to the edge of the benched seat and crossed his wrists over his knee.  
"You baggin' more, old lady than you thought huh?" he secretively spoke, his voice soft, sadistic and low.

Bridget had started to gasp but then it hit her; that was what she had wanted all along. Being outraged with herself for slowly letting her hair down, it was ridiculous to even think anybody around her would think any different of her, any less of her, least of all Tig Trager.  
"That was pretty devilish of me, wasn't it?" she peaked, a shy smile starting as she let her eyes connect with Tig's piercing blues.

"I'd say you got a bitch hidden inside you somewheres lady." Tig grinned, a slow sweep of his eyes over her body, lingering that little bit longer at the cleavage she owned, and had been pleasantly surprised at what he saw.

"TIG…YOU GOT THAT FLAT HEAD?"

Bridget looked around Tig's obstructing head and smiled at Opie who shouted from the bay shutter door.  
"You're needed." She spoke and broke the awkward silence that had ensued.

"Story of my fuckin' life" Tig jolted away and winked before turning his back to her. Opie retreating back to the Pan Head that still hadn't run to the best of its abilities.

* * *

Sitting at the bench, Bridget knew Kozik was still inside the clubhouse with Adrianna, and oddly it didn't bother her once. Had wondered what they could be talking about but in all honesty, she really trusted him, and had realised the sad truth. They had been through a hell of a lot recently and with her hand clutched over her heart; she knew Koz was hers and nobody else's. He'd told her that. Yes, he had harshly warned that he'd fuck other girls but through hearsay, through gossip, Bridget knew from other old ladies that shit like that wouldn't hit her in the face.  
Having just spoken to her parents, they had asked about Tom but the question was breezed over and Bridget promised she would visit them. Had also said that she had someone for them to meet, of course prompting the questions about Tom, because her parents loved Tom, had known him since he was in diapers but Bridget. She had moved on, and had found a new and improved specimen of a man. Despite knowing instantly her parents would disapprove of her relationship with Kozik, she knew she had a ladder to climb and one step at a time, she knew her parents would come around to loving Koz just as much as she did. Just like Bridget, her parents had the ability to see the good in everybody, and she couldn't wait for the day she and Koz could visit Seattle and show how much they belonged together.  
Bridget quickly closed her eyes to rid her mind of panic over he parents and now she watched the every day life of the club work around her. Tig and Opie were in the garage, a tiny argument had ensued over which calibre engine to use, and then the deafening crack of a Harley riding in through the gates of Teller-Morrow had made Bridget squint in the sun. It was Hap and Lana.

* * *

*****January 18****th**** 2010 12:05 Charming*****

Lana slipped off the back of Hap's bike, but it wasn't slow, and it wasn't relaxed. It was damned right annoyed, frustrated and wired as her heel clipped onto the floor. Crossing her arms, her hip hitched out and completely fucked off with having to wait on his ass to switch the engine off, because God forbid she did anything on her own, least of all walk away from him without his permission.  
She'd been stuck by his side for the last week, unable to do or say anything that remotely peaked on the subject of having her own life back. Ever since the threat by the Tacoma One-Niners, she'd not been able to do anything without his say so. Had been restricted to the cabin only since the dawn of time, and what was worse, he'd been with her every damn day and every damn night. Whilst the sex hadn't dried up, they'd still connected, still loved and still wanted, but it never stopped her feeling like she was a captive in her own home.  
Nearly every night she'd received a phone call from Ace at The Railroad, and every time he'd rung Hap had been quick off the mark and not allowed her to even answer the call.  
Now at the clubhouse, she huffed at his slow and methodical pace. Refusing to wait on him any longer, she grumbled under her breath and stomped off across the Lot. No kiss placed to his lips, no lingering touch left for him to think about, she gave him nothing except for her scornful stare.

Happy slipped off his gloves and placed them on the tank of his bike, had taken his sweet time too. In the twisted hope that his girl would get the fuck out of his face, had been with her far too long, had been more than pissed off with her whinging attitude but he wasn't going to give in.  
No matter how hard she had poked at him, he wasn't going to let her float around town like her business wouldn't attract attention. No way, she was under his lock and key until he said otherwise, she could be as pissed off at him as she wanted but he still wasn't going to let her get her way. Assholes wanted to hurt her, wanted her dead, just to get back at him and he wasn't prepared to give them even an inch of hope that they could succeed at that.  
Finally getting off his bike, one watchful eye on his girl as she slipped into the clubhouse door, he was now able to relax a little. He was now able to walk into the garage bays and be himself for a short time. Without his girl under his damn feet all the time, he could at least rely on Tig to lighten his mood, he hoped.

"Where the hell you been Killah?" Tig asked, but a grin was screaming to break free from his lips as he knew damned well where Hap had been.

Happy eyed him, a dark glazed stare as he crossed his arms and leaned into the tool bench.  
"The bitch is cuttin' it fine Brother, almost killed her myself three times."

"So it ain't all roses for you two at the cabin then?" Tig teased.

"Yeah, yeah…keep at it, keep at it Bro." Happy chimed with a playful threat, and was more than aware that Tig found his discomfort highly amusing.

"Whaaatt…" Tig groaned with a grin. "…you look miserable man. You gettin' pissed 'coz you're fuckin' the same pussy every night?"

"Tig…fuck…man." Happy groaned and put his head in his hands as he suddenly pictured the cabin's four walls. How he'd been so hindered, how he'd been so domesticated over the last five days, the whole fucking situation was a God damned nightmare, and Tig was just ripping the piss out of him left, right and centre.

"What, just sayin'." Tig played his innocence and enjoyed watching Happy struggle with the good life.

"Well don't just say man…" Happy whined. "…we gotta roll out and find those bastard Niners. I ain't hangin' back and waitin' for their shit. I can't take another day of her ridin' my damn ass. She won't quit Brother. Two times…" he stressed. "…two fuckin' times I pulled my gun, and fuck…I wanted to use it."

"Bet she loved that" Tig reasoned, picturing in his own sadistic way of how his Brother would have threatened his own woman.

"Nah…" Happy relaxed, and then watched as Piney came through the back office door. "…didn't let her see it. Thought about poppin' some rounds in the wall, shut her fuckin' ass up but I got a hold a' myself…Shit…If I hear her say one more fuckin' time, 'Ace needs me to work Hap. Ace needs this, Ace needs that'…" he mocked his girl's high pitched voice. "…I'm gonna kill 'er…I swear it man."

Tig chuckled and moved around the other side of the bike.  
"Don't sound too good Killah…now you know why I beat my bitches"

"Bullshit…" Happy creased his brow, and properly focused on Tig. Was far too gone to withstand any of the lies his Brother spun him, had been used to it all these years but enough was enough. Hap knew Tig never laid a serious hand on Star, and his mood was starting to bounce off of him. "…you ain't touchin' your woman. You keep spinnin' that shit Bro…whatever man. Everyone knows you worship the fuckin' shit outta Star."

Tig closed his mouth and took a brief moment to gather his composure. Staring across the garage bay at Happy, he felt a little embarrassed, a little sheepish that his hard ass attitude had not come across as convincing as he'd liked.  
Chucking the wrench into the toolbox he turned on his heel and stormed out of the bay, heading straight toward Bridget. She was still sitting at the picnic bench, and her company seemed as good as any, just as long as it wasn't his Killer Brother. By God, he needed to get the hell away from Hap before he punched the shit out of him. Calling his bluff like that, naming and shaming him, embarrassing him, no matter how bad a mood Hap was in, Tig didn't give a shit. Whatever and however Tig decided to say shit, he wanted all his tales to be believed and it annoyed, even battered his pride that Hap's unusual undermine of his character had in fact been correct. He hadn't beaten a girl for months, hadn't felt the need to raise a hand to his own woman for weeks, and the odd thing about it all, he felt ok about it.

* * *

Happy sighed as he watched Tig stomp out of the garage, had known that he shouldn't have back chatted the way he had but he was so damned pissed off with himself, with Lana, with fucking life that he couldn't stand another half ass lie chucked his way.  
It was when he rubbed his hand down his tired face that he spotted Piney standing dead in front of him.

"Everythin' a'ight with you boy?" Piney asked.

"Unless you got a place I can lock my woman up, then no." Happy huffed with a half hearted laugh.

"I know you don't often ask for advice…I know you hardly ever need it…but if not for yourself, do it for me. Make an old man smile."

"What you gettin' at Piney?" Happy warily eyed.

"She don't like being locked up with you anymore than you like it. A woman's gotta be let to breathe Brother. She needs her space, doesn't like your ugly ass holding her back, likes to spread her wings out, and you know it. She can't do that if you won't let her out of your sight."

"Niners are still gunnin' for her…" Happy offered with a lowered tone, a considerate conversation ensuing, and quite possibly the advice he'd been seeking from Tig. "…if I let her go, she'll walk straight into their hands. I can't let anything happen to her. Pisses me off, gets under my skin…but not enough that I'd want her to get tagged because a' me."

Piney conceded, had seen Hap and Lana arrive, and had seen the way Lana's crestfallen personality had been consumed by Hap's security blanket. The way Happy protected was to smother and Piney just wanted to help a Brother out, he wasn't good for much else these days but offering advice where he believed he could help, he'd do it. Happy's killer persona wasn't anything he was ever afraid of.  
"Yeah, you're right, so you've gotta come up with some kind of plan Brother. Otherwise she's gonna end up hatin' you…even more."

Happy chided a chuckle in response because the old First Nine had been right, but it didn't stop the growl that rumbled from his chest. Defiant to the end, because he'd been a little pissed at himself for not following his own instincts when it came to his own woman.  
It had taken another man to highlight the important factors. If he didn't buck up his ideas, let Lana's reigns loose a little, he'd be back to square one and most likely chasing her down the highway as she made a midnight getaway.

"Thanks old man."

"Anytime kid, anytime."

Happy clapped a hand to Piney's back and pulled out a cigarette as he walked with a stagger trying to light the end. Spotting Tig at the bench with Bridget, he nodded but didn't stop in anticipation, because whether Tig was still in a huff with him, that shit just didn't matter. Their lovers tiff would be water off a ducks back, and true to form, with one more glance back to the bench, he watched Tig stand strong. A slow, but incredibly stern nod was directed back at him and just like that, Hap knew Tig had forgiven him.  
Making the end of his cigarette glow, he reached for the clubhouse door, his heart, his hands, his cock in search of his girl because by God, he was going to make their shit right again. He fucking hated it when there was tension as high as the Hoover Dam between them, and if he had to be the bigger man to sort their issue out, then so be it. He could be a grown up if he wanted to be, it wasn't always her that mothered him. She was pissed at him, annoyed and greatly challenged because the last five days, he'd not let her take a damn piss without him knowing about it, and he was sorry for that. He was really sorry for making her his prisoner, even if his intentions were meant with love.  
With a dark stare on his face, a gritty smile breaking his lips, he knew just the thing to make her love him all over again. He knew what would make her happy, and despite his overzealous protection of her these last few days, he could make an exception, besides his plan would have him by her side at all times anyways.

* * *

Lana sat in the clubhouse right next to Adrianna on the sofa. She had found her and Kozik sitting together but had interrupted their gathering with a huff.

"What's up with you?" Adrianna pondered, a wary eye caught with Koz as he too looked at Lana with concern.

"Hap won't let me piss without checking the damn toilet for bogey monsters. He's unbelievable." Lana hissed.

"Wow. Sounds like you've been having a wonderful time with your man." Adrianna joked.

"Lana, give him a break. He's just doin' his job." Koz intercepted and felt the dyer need to stick up for his over concerned Brother.

"Koz! Don't you start too…" Lana groaned. "…this whole thing is ridiculous. If somebody was really trying to get at me because of you two, then it would have happened already."

"Nah, you got that twisted Pretty…" Koz smiled, almost smarmy. "…the reason nobody HAS tried to get at you, is 'coz Hap's had your back."

Lana silenced herself and blew out of her pursed lips, a little stubborn and a little tired of all the mind games. She just wanted to be allowed to do what she wanted, so damned fed up with having to ask what she could and couldn't do.  
"Whatever…it's not the point. I just want some time to myself."

Kozik chuckled and wiggled his suggestive eyebrows at Lana.  
"Hap not puttin' out, that why you got your panties in a twist."

"Shut up Koz…and for your information, our sex life is fine." Lana stated a matter of fact.

Koz creased his brow in pure confusion, couldn't really see what her problem could have been if it wasn't related to sexual need.  
"Then why don't you lay off him for a bit."

"It's not always about sex Koz…I'm just fed up with him treating me like a damn child."

"You keep actin' like one, then he's gonna treat ya' like one." Koz leaned into the cushion of the single sofa chair, almost proud and condescending.

"Don't listen to him Lana…" Adrianna chimed, eyeing Koz with a scornful tactic. "…men will never understand the independence women strive for."

"God, isn't that true." Lana sighed and cuddled into the side of Adrianna, slowly the feeling of stress ebbed away and she really started to relax.

Kozik rolled his eyes and leaned to pick up his beer when the clubhouse door opened. Watching as Happy occupied the doorway he nodded and shifted his gaze to the girls on the sofa.

* * *

Once in the clubhouse, Happy immediately spotted Lana curled up on the sofa next to Adrianna. Kozik wasn't too far away from them, and he briefly wondered whether Koz purposely sought after the women, or whether it was just by chance. That ponder didn't bother him too much because the sight of his girl's upturned nose, a look he knew screamed at him to go away, was all he focused on.  
"Get ya' shit we're goin'." He instructed as he stood and looked down at Lana. In his mind he knew where he wanted to take her, knew in his mind how to make things right between them but the way he spoke to her, it came out harsh, and he just couldn't help it. The last day or so had been them just nit picking at each other, and then fucking to make it all better. It was hard to break out of the habit.

Lana crossed her arms and looked at Koz and Dree, suddenly déjà vu had struck with the four of them together again. Crossing her legs as she sat in the sofa, closing off her body to any advances her man cared to share, she comforted herself and was not by far ready to leave. They'd only just arrived at the clubhouse and she wasn't willing to go back to the damn cabin, be subjected to his company and his alone.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. You can go wherever the hell you want. I'm staying right here."

Happy darted forward and snag the back of her hair, yanking her forward he moved his own feet as she stumbled from the sofa, trying to clutch up at his wrist. Chucking her toward the door, he could tell he was hurting her, the tiny strands of hair in the back of her head could be felt in his grasp, taut and breakable but he'd just had enough of her lip.  
"Get ya' fuckin' ass goin'…MOVE" he shouted and then let her go. Watching as her heels clipped onto the clubhouse floor as she scurried to the exit. Crying, and holding the back of her head, he heard her shrieks of upset, because he knew, he damn well knew he'd hurt her with his spitefulness

Adrianna leaned forward from the sofa, and was never one to interfere with Hap and Lana's shit in the past but she just had too this time.  
"Hey asshole, what the fuck is your problem? She wanted to hang out with me today."

Happy slowly turned his head and snarled at Adrianna. His mood so sour, and so damned pissed off with himself now because he'd hurt his woman when he hadn't really wanted too in the first place. Now the shit just kept on coming, just kept on spiralling out of control because he was too stubborn to say sorry.  
Spending every breathing second with Lana had been a fucking nightmare, both of them never the type to spend so much time together but when it was her life at risk, he had been prepared to deal with the uproar it would have caused but now, he wasn't so sure. He just needed a fucking break.  
"My problem is bitches pokin' their shit where it don't belong."

Adrianna snorted as she settled back into the sofa.  
"Don't push your shit onto me. It's you with the fuck off attitude man."

Happy groaned, a relentless growl coming forth as he walked away only to hear a distinctive high-five gesture being slapped between Kozik and Adrianna.

* * *

Out of the clubhouse, he spotted Lana waiting at his bike, saw how she hugged herself, her arms wrapped around her waist as her head hung low and damn he felt like a mean bastard.  
Walking up behind her, he sighed and touched his hands to her hips, leaning his face into the back of her head, the way her hair smelt in the breeze was just intoxicating and he stood strong as he narrowed his lips to the nape of her neck.  
"Didn't mean to hurt ya'." He offered.

Lana sniffed, pulled one hand free from under her elbow to wipe at her running nose.  
"Well you did…" she squeaked. "…I fucking hate it when you embarrass me like that." She hitched and held her head high as she felt his arms snake around her waist, a tighter hold ensuing as the Californian breeze caught her face and started to dry her tear stained cheeks.

"This better?" Happy asked as he swept her hair away from her neck and kissed her, his lips parted as he gently sucked near her collarbone and automatically felt the goose bumps rise over her skin.

"A little bit" Lana choked and turned her face into his, watching as his eyes connected with hers, the world around her coming to a stop as she just wanted to cry. Upset that she'd made him that angry, upset that she wasn't getting what she wanted, and that was just to be free for one damned minute of the day.

"How about this…?" Happy asked again and then wrapped one forearm around her front, pressing his fingers to the waistband of her jeans. Feeling as she dipped back her bum, pushing into his crotch as her body willed him to slip his hand down her jeans. "…this make it better?"

"People are watching" Lana stated and she quickly looked across the Lot, seeing as Tig sparked up a cigarette at the picnic bench with Bridget. A gracious grin creasing his lips as she turned away and let her bottom lip drop the moment she felt Hap's fingers venture that little bit lower.

Happy never even attempted to look up at her worry, his eyes focused over her shoulder and down near her crotch as he watched his hand disappear and produce a bulged effect at the centre of her jeans.  
"Never bothered you before." He growled seductively as he let his middle finger probe between her slit.

"Ah Shit…stop" Lana protested half heartedly.

"You sure about that?" Happy grinned.

"Ahh hmm" Lana nodded and bit down on her bottom lip as she turned her face to his. Opening her lips to have him barge his tongue into hers, she moaned with appreciation and dipped her bum with a crouch of her knees.

Happy smiled, and stopped his attack of her lips, leaving her breathless and wanting more as he stepped away and sat on his bike.  
"C'mon…I'm takin' you out."

Lana was more than susceptible to anything he wanted, his lips, and the gentle touch of his finger between her passages, had made her far too gone in terms of stableness.  
"Really?" she whispered with pure honesty.

"Yeah really…figure I gotta let you spread your wings once in a while."

"Finally…" Lana rolled her eyes. "…you spoke to someone for advice on your bitchin' woman didn't you?" she smiled and hitched a shaky leg over the back of the bike.

"Whad'ya mean?" Happy comically averted his voice with insinuation and chuckled.

"Come off it. You would have quite happily let me wither away with boredom if it wasn't for someone else telling you to treat me…come on, who was it?" Lana laughed.

Happy chuckled with her too, and then kicked the stand up on his bike before toeing it into gear as he slowly rolled away. His deep laugh had told her that in no way was he going to give in and tell her the truth, but then he couldn't hold it.  
"Piney" he admitted, and then he heard his girl's crack of laughter as he grinned along too, rolling out of the Teller-Morrow gate and passing the vendor machine girl's van in the process.  
A smirk covered at his cheeks as he thought of Juice and his endeavours to bed the working class citizen of Charming town. Most definitely not the type of girl he pictured Juice wanting, but the boy hadn't picked an ugly bitch, far from it in fact, it just surprised him that the Latino Son had seemed so dead set on branding a girl he barely knew.  
Lana wasn't even branded with his ink, and they'd been together for years, which got him to thinking, it was time his bitch got tagged. That was another milestone he wanted to achieve, and fuck it, yet another kick in the teeth, because he'd read somewhere that pregnant bitches should steer clear of ink. Well, damn sure he'd mark his girl come some day.

* * *

*****January 18****th**** 2010 13:10 Charming*****

Lana slowly walked out from behind the thick burgundy curtain, wearing black satin gloves that went to her elbows and the sexiest number she could find backstage at Ace's Railroad. It left little to the imagination but wearing it, she felt eerily bullet proof, so damned sexy and on fire she knew of only one person that could stop her. That said person had situated himself in the darkest of corners, only able to see the starting of his thighs as his face was secluded in the dark, bar the glow from his cigarette as she sauntered along the carpeted pathway.  
Approaching the marbled stairs that lead to the single podium Happy had sat near, she downcast her eyes and watched as she delicately placed her feet up the steps. This was it, she was finally able to dance, let herself go, and most of all, she was dancing for her man, and there was nothing sexier in her book.

Happy watched from afar as his girl immerged from the backstage curtain, his plan looked to have been working because the smile on her face said it all. She was in heaven, feeling sexy and damn sure in control over what was said, what was done and what was about to happen. He knew she loved it like that, loved to have the upper hand over him every now and again, and this was his way of saying sorry. He never wanted to make her feel like a prisoner.  
He didn't want to keep her under lock and key, not ever, but drastic times caused for drastic measures and hooking up the Railroad with Ace was the best idea he'd had. Her dampened spirit had started to grate on him, and if he could do something to make her sparkle again, then he was going to do whatever he could.  
It was day time, the club was to open around three in the afternoon, and slipping a few bills into the hands of Ace Sutherland as they arrived, had secured the building for his and his girl's enjoyment for at least thirty minutes. That was just enough time to let his girl get sexy, let his girl tease the living shit out of him, until it was time to pack up and resume his ever protective schedule. He just hoped the kind gesture he'd arranged would work in his favour, he hoped the tension would drop now that Lana had a chance to let herself loose for a little bit.

"You like it?" Lana ran her hands along her thighs, touching her bare skin and then briefly catching the fishnet stockings that were being held up by suspenders.

"Dance" Happy instructed with blatant order. She'd never looked so fucking hot, her boobs cupped with a bra that he didn't think possible to be called a bra, almost caged in with decorated string. The gentle pink globes of her nipples poked through the strip of lace that stretched across her generously sized tits, and he found himself licking his lips with purpose as he dragged his eyes down to her pussy.  
Covered with black satin material, he could have sworn his eyes picked up the smallest of zips that would have revealed her tight cunt if unzipped, and he was about to dribble with anxiousness. Sitting back in his chair ala Arnold Swarchenegger in True Lies with Jamie Lee Curtis, he cropped a hand to his chin and stretched his index finger up his cheek as he watched her come undone.

Lana stretched her legs, showing the volume of elastic she had in her limps as she strut around the silver pole that was secured into the ceiling. She'd seen Death Proof the movie, and she'd known Hap had liked the dance Butterfly gave Stuntman Mike, and her dance mimicked that of Butterfly's.  
Finding after ten minutes of gyrating with the pole, she moved her seductive enticement to her knees and then flopped onto her back as she hung her head backwards off the stage. Looking at Hap upside down, she stroked her neck and left him in wonder as her hand disappeared from his view, down her body, touching her pussy, touching her inner thighs and she let a sly smile escape her lips. Seeing as Hap moved that tiny bit, saw how he sat himself forward, bracing his elbows on his knees as he stretched his neck up to see where her hand had ventured to. The detailed involvement of his searching eyes made her more excited, because his darkened cheeks made her realise that he hadn't left her body once. She still had what it took to keep his attention on her and her alone.

"You touchin' that pussy?" Happy croaked with his voice, breaking and even more guttural as he stood and walked toward the edge of the podium.

Lana turned onto her front and stretched herself back into the panther position, biting her bottom lip as she curled back up to her feet and looked down at him.  
"Why you askin'?" she lazily purred.

Happy ignored her, his eyes pinned to her legs, her ankles, her knees, her thighs and all he wanted to do was yank at her body and fuck her senseless. A touch to her high heeled feet had started out soft and gentle but he soon secured a grip of one foot and looked up to her.  
"You got a zip on those things for a reason?"

"Maybe" Lana teased, but used her slow answer to her advantage and quickly kicked her foot away from his grasp, watching as he grinned in response.

"Take 'em off…" Happy ordered with a nod to her panties, and then like a damned kick in the crotch he whipped his head across the room, a noise being heard. It was almost too damned true to last as he saw Ace come back from his discrete leave of absence. "…Ah…" he growled and then looked back up to his girl. "…put this shit on ice. I'll deal with you in a minute." He winked and walked off, readying himself to meet Ace Sutherland half way as he watched him approach the podium.

"Hey, sorry man. I gotta cash the tills, couldn't wait much longer. You two have some fun?" Ace cheerily asked as he stretched out a hand in the vain hope that the bad ass biker would actually shake it this time.

Happy darkly looked at Ace, seeing the gestured handshake he bit the bullet and returned the favour. The grip of Ace's hand that little bit tighter than the usual custom, because he had just interrupted what had promised to be a fantastic ending to his private dance, but he digressed. Ace had done him a favour nonetheless, had let him and his girl use the club if only for a few minutes but he was still thankful in his own way. Was positive that the little time alone with his girl, not at the cabin, had brightened up her mood somewhat.

Lana cutely smiled down from the podium, had started to practice a little on the pole and was oddly quite glad Ace had interrupted when he had. Was pretty certain if Ace had not have shown up, Hap would have fucked her right then and there, a situation Lana would have been far too embarrassed of if caught out in the open like that.  
Playfully she worked out a few kinks in her pole dancing regime and just in general passed the time as she listened to her man talk nice-nice with the owner of The Railroad.

"Thanks for givin' us the place for a bit. Appreciate it." Happy acknowledged, and could feel his damn girl wafting round and round the damn pole, took all his willpower not to punch the shit out of Ace, knock him unconscious just so he could turn back to Lana and have his way.

Ace grinned, was more than pleased to finally have a conversation with his cousins friend.  
"No problem man…" he beamed his pearly whites, so glad to have a smile, although a little grimaced, in return from the big bad biker. "…Man, Jesse said you were an a'ight guy…gotta admit, wasn't so sure at first, was edgin' to pull outta the deal you wanted, but Jesse said you were a good man to do business with. Startin' to regret asking for that money now man."

Happy snapped his head back to Lana, already sensing that she'd stopped still and then he watched with dread as she looked at him. Her eyes like saucers, her cheeks blushed, and so embarrassed as he knew she had understood straight away that he had a hand in getting her the job.  
Watching as she spun around on her heels, clip clopped down the side marbled stairs of the podium, and then saw her gather to a run, her bum cheeks wobbling, her sobs being heard as she bashed through the curtain to the backstage.  
"MotherFUCKER…couldn't keep ya' fuckin' mouth shut could ya'?" he growled, and stepped closer into Ace's chest.

"I…I…shit, man. I'm sorry. I forgot." Ace defended, bringing up his hands in a gesture of submission but the look he received from the advanced bad ass told him shit was about to get heavy.

"Too late dick"

* * *

*****January 18****th**** 2010 14:20 Charming*****

Lisa pulled back the large sliding door of her work van, had kept her face to the ground, far too embarrassed to run into the sweet looking Puerto Rican and she plodded to the vending machine that was parked outside the office door.

"Hey"

Almost dropping the crate of candy and fresh packed sandwiches, Lisa looked up and like a damned nightmare disguised with a head tattooed biker, she saucer peeled her eyes and stared at him. The last time she'd seen him, it wasn't the highlight of her adult life, on her knees, stroking his cock, her lips lightly blowing at his tip, by God, she'd never acted so ridiculously whorish in her life. It was just something about him, something she liked and something she couldn't stop liking.  
"Hey"

"I thought it would be weird…" Juice started with a dry humoured response, hoping it would make her stunned face turn into a shining beauty. "…seeing you face to face again, but…it's not so bad."

Lisa smiled, and started to function correctly as she placed down the box of food, carrying on her day to day errands as she chuckled at his silliness.  
"It's not weird at all. I do…err…what we did…all the time…yep, that's me. I just do stupid things like that." She returned with comical ease, and was glad he'd started off the relaxed approach.

Juice had been smiling but then he forced his fingers into the tightness of his black cargo pockets and suddenly wondered whether she was joking or not.  
"You…oh."

"Oh God…no, sorry…" Lisa spammed her own head and then gingerly smiled as he looked to have been more embarrassed than her. "…I didn't mean that. I'm not…I mean. I don't do…what we did…to, well… you know. It was just you. I mean, not just you per se, I mean I've done THAT before…but oh God…I'm going to stop talking."

Juice walked a little closer, the gap still a considerable amount despite the last coupled activities but whether anybody believed it or not, he was shy around her. Just that something about her, something even dorkier than him, if that shit was even possible and he adored, even felt powerful that there was somebody in the world more bumbling than him.  
"It's ok. I know what you meant…besides, figured I wasn't your first…I mean…" he corrected with a muttered effect, sudden shock showing on his face as he saw her eyes bulge from his insinuation of her easiness. "…No, not that…I mean, well…I'm not saying you sleep around, because that would be rude…I'm not rude, or being rude. I just…it was nice…what you did…Ah shit…" He stubbed the soles of his sneaks into the concrete and blushed with a returned sheepish smile. "…so much for not being awkward, huh."

Now grinning, Lisa knowing he'd crumbled just like she had, a little more at ease with herself seeing with her own eyes that there was someone just as characteristically challenged like she was, and she chucked a free bar of chocolate in his direction. Had known it would cost her from her wages but he was worth it.  
"It's ok…looks like we're both a little mixed with our words today." She locked her eyes with his, a hazel chocolate colour beaming back at her, and she almost melted on the spot.

"You dishin' out free food, or is that just for our resident retard?" Tig walked fast, the gap left between the vendor machine chick and Juice, and almost hitting the office threshold when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's not very nice." Lisa scrunched up her brow and looked back to Juice and then the dark haired, tall and bulky biker.

Tig turned and grinned, a smirk so devilish and caught up with wicked foreplay that he slowly turned on his heel and pointed between the two opposing bodies.  
"This shit gonna get freaky, or do I gotta show you's two how to fuck right…? I'm a good teacher…" he wiggled his eyebrows at the young girl. "...I ain't gonna lie to ya' pretty girl, I'm a big boy, you think you can handle that?"

Juice darted forward, slipping a shielded arm around Lisa's shoulders and escorted her back to her work van, a cackle of wicked laughter being heard from Tig as he roared with perfection in his cords.  
"Don't listen to him…he's…he's a little…strange."

Lisa kept trying hard to look over her shoulder, watching as the black curly haired guy leaned into the office doorframe and toodled a wave in her direction.  
"Are you guys always like that. I can't imagine a guy like that having many friends."

"Believe me…he's got friends. Some of them are just in his head." Juice spoke, and oddly realised how his tone sounded one of warning, because quite frankly he was positive any asylum would happily accept Tig at the best of times.

* * *

Happy pulled back the curtain, noticing for the first time the dark graze across his knuckles as he dropped his hand and nudged a wipe into his thigh. There was no way Ace would have gotten away with that shit, and the dim-witted asshole deserved the smack to the jaw. Spilling the beans on his acknowledgement with Lana's dancing spot at The Railroad, Ace had left Hap no choice but to whack the shit out of him for blowing the secret.  
Letting the curtain drop back, he was now surrounded by the stereotypical mirrors that had light bulbs dotted around the edge, the feather boas and skimpy lingerie that had been draped over chairs as he spotted his girl. Her back was to him, and her shoulders hunched inward as she faced a brightly lit mirror. Coming up behind her, he kept at least a person's width between them as he hooked his thumbs into his jeans pockets and sighed.  
"I know you're mad at me."

Lana spun around and pushed him, so damned livid with his bullshitting lies and she watched as he stumbled back a little. His eyes narrowing at hers as she dared to push him again and the movement only provoke her encouragement as she instantly raised a hand and slapped him clean across the face. Watching as his jaw popped, his lips nibbling together, she sucked up her chest and did it again, the following action tumbling into a wild array of flying fists as she pummelled into his chest with her forearms. Bashing as hard as she could, she only became angrier as his chest got bigger, his height got taller and his strength became doubly stronger as she started to scratch at his chest. Her nails, of course, made no impact at all through the leather of his cut but the gesture was all the same, she was utterly outraged and was finding it harder and harder to see.  
Realising with a burning desire in her eyes, that her frantic display of hatred wasn't working as well as she'd hoped, she adapting back to her initial resistance and slapped him for the third time. And it wasn't any contact that could be construed as feeble, she was dead serious, dead angry and one hundred percent dead inconsolable as she raised her reddened palm for the fourth time and slapped him again.  
The look in his eyes had started to change from the moment she had resorted to scratching at him, but Lana was unable to respond, unable to stop and completely unable to care. It wasn't until the last slap that her instincts kicked in and she suddenly became all too aware of the feeling that rattled in her chest. There was no two ways about it, she was currently petrified as she took a step back and watched as his profile returned back to her.

Happy's jaw was locked, the popping effect from his clinched teeth could be seen through his tightened skin and he reopened his deathly closed eyes. His dark orbs searching out his girl's tear filmed eyes and he advanced that step closer to her. Watching as her bum hit into the dressing table behind her, the light bulbs around the mirror highlighting her hair as he wedged a knee between her legs and growled with customary anger.  
"You finished?"

"I hate you" Lana spat, her chin crinkling as she tried so hard to maintain the level of courage it had taken to react the way she had.

Happy kept his chest broad as he sponged his tongue and gathered the saliva to the front of his mouth. Turning his head, and dropping it down, he catapulted the spit which he was sure had a mixture of blood, the adrenaline it had taken for him not to bash the shit out of her, onto the floor mere inches from her stiletto feet. Dragging his eyes back up, taking in her rising chest, her flushed and panicked cheeks he stared her in the eye as his stone cold expression spoke volumes.  
"Do ya' like dancin?"

"YES…!" Lana shouted with her voice the pitch worthy of a banshee and all of a sudden she'd caught her second wind. Could see no stopping as her rage gathered back to the forefront of her mind. "…And I could have done it without your help. I don't fucking need you for shit."

His mind focused, Happy spoke with a matter of fact tone, almost scolding her for the childish behaviour, most definitely the calm before the storm.  
"You hit me one more time, and you won't be dancin' at all. I'll break ya' fuckin' legs…we clear?"

Lana burned, her stomach boiling with anger and she pushed at him again, but her efforts were futile, an unmoved block of concrete standing before her and she raised a defiant hand and slapped her palm to his cheek again.  
"You don't deserve shit from me. You can do what you want to me…because in the end…I know…I know you hurtin' me will hurt you more." She chewed on her bottom lip, so scared, so nervous and strong willed to the bitter end.

Happy was quick with his retaliation, and was quite certain his girl was expecting his backlash, most likely sooner than it had taken him already but he snatched a hold to the back of her hair. Her chin angled toward him, and his crotch pushing into her pelvis as he bored all his weight and strength into digging her toward the dressing table.  
"You're PUSHIN' your FUCKIN' LUCK" he shouted.

Lana closed her eyes, and found it hard to focus on him because of the angle of her head. Gulping with closed eyes she willed her life to end, so damned fucked off with all of it, with him, with the club, and with everything he'd fucking touched.  
"Just fucking hurt me…if you're gonna do it, do it…" she plucked at his heart strings on purpose though. "…if it'll make you feel better. If it's control you're after then do it. No way in HELL…" she grit with her teeth for pure adult hatred. "…am I listening to one more God damned word from your bullshittin' lips. You think I depend on you for everything. How does it make you feel…getting me this job, paying someone to have me, to…to…to make me feel…" she withered, her chin and lips quivering as her throat closed, her neck wrenched back so far she felt her spine cracking. "…to make me feel like I was worth something to someone when all alone…YOU PAID THEM."

Happy could see her tears streaming from her closed eyes, and he was shocked, amongst all the feelings he'd felt, the bittersweet capture of her insecurities had made him second guess his next move. Had much preferred to follow through and slap her shitless but his girl had the most amazing power over him, sometimes he wondered whether she was some kind of witch, some kind of Sorcerer as she made his mouth involuntarily drop open. His bottom lip hung for a split second as he listened to how she thought he worked her. She couldn't have been more wrong.  
"Is that what you think huh…?" he seethed. "…you need to get your fuckin' ass in line bitch. The only thing you should be concerned about is ME…why the fuck you worried about whether another asshole wants you dancin' for him? Your pussy is mine…I own it."

"I hate you." Lana crumbled the only plausible sentence that would function.

"I paid him FOR YOU…that shit wasn't 'coz I control you. I did it FOR you."

"I could have done it myself. I didn't need your fucking help."

"Whether you fuckin' like it or not, I'm gonna keep a step ahead a' you every time. The moment you said you wanted to dance, I fuckin' knew…I just fuckin' knew you'd spotted this joint off Main. I KNOW YOU…I OWN YOU…you can't think of shit that I won't find out. I did you a favour…I don't give a flyin' shit if you could have done it on your own. Your mine, and I'm gonna keep takin' care of ya' shit whether you like it or not."

"It's not about that…" Lana jittered. "…its about you lying to me."

"BULLSHIT…" Happy spat. "…you're pissed because I took away your game."

"I could have gotten the job without you. I'm still…I'm still…I'm a…good. I can fucking dance. I'm good at it. I'm still…I'm still sexy." Lana cried, her stretched back neck unable to cope with the strain the ball of emotion had fired upon her, and she was near on ugly as she screwed her face up so damned hard.

He stayed silent, and then Happy smiled, a loosened hold of her hair had been adopted and he began to press his face into the side of her temple. The cherished sounds of her cracked emotion, the way she crumbled, the way she used him for support when she wasn't even aware of it and he pressed his lips to her cheek.  
"Damn straight you're sexy."

Lana reacted the only way her body had become accustom too, and she pushed at his chest again. His stature was so strong, so ridged and hard, unable to move him as she crumbled into his chest, clutching at his SAMCRO white t-shirt under the covered protection of his cut.  
"I could have gotten the job without your help. People still want me." She cried.

"You bet…you would have made Ace blow his fuckin' load…" Happy reasoned and now it was completely apparent to anybody that would have been confused with his girl's outburst. She had issues with her aging life, her pregnancy and was afraid nobody would find her attractive anymore. "…this, what this shits all about? You pissed at me because you think I paid him to hire your fat ass?"

"Hap" Lana protested, and her whinged cry carried until she finally spoke with stronger affirmative.

"I paid him so he fuckin' knew who you belonged too. I paid him because I wanted you to be happy…" Happy whispered. "…Givin' him the money just guaranteed you the top spot. I didn't pay him 'coz I think you don't got it anymore."

"Yes you did." Lana cried.

"Baby…" Happy chuckled, so delighted to see the astounding pout in her lips, and it wasn't one of tease or guilty Act. Her upset features, especially the one before him now, was the real deal, she looked nothing but perfect, nothing but complete innocence shining as he ran his hands down her thighs. Hitching up her knee, slipping her bum onto the dressing table, he stood between her opened legs. "…you still got the tightest pussy…you got tits…you got ass…you got the greatest lips for suckin' me off…believe me, you still got it."

"Why…" Lana started as her eyes downcast, feeling his finger hook under her chin. "…why did you do it, it wasn't fair. It's just not fair."

"Damn…" Happy chided. "…I think she's messin' with your hard edge woman..." he nodded to her growing foetus. "…You goin' soft on me?"

"I'm…I'm no different. I'm still me."

"Woman I know wouldn't let this shit get to her. Woman I know would have been suckin' my cock already…Is my little bitch messin' with your head?" Hap asked and ran his fingers over her belly, slightly raised now, her body still revealed in the garment she wore, and her naked navel was more prominent that he could physical see his growing child.

Lana wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged at his shoulders.  
"I'm just tired…and angry…" she waited a beat before pulling back and staring at his chest. "…I'm so angry with you. I hate it when you keep secrets."

Happy dropped to his knees.

"What…what are you doing?"

Running his hands down the front of her thighs, Happy started to rub his thumbs either side of her panties hem. Pulling them down, revealing her tight, taut little pussy, he loosely hitched up her knee and dangled it onto his shoulder. Looking up he wormed out his tongue and lapped up the slit of her cunt, watching as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.  
"I'm makin' you not angry at me anymore…is it workin'?"

Lana touched his head, clutching her nails into the back of his neck, she gasped with shock as she felt his lips purse into her folds.  
"A little bit…Oh GOD…" she changed her mind instantly as she felt his finger push into her entrance. "…it's working, it's working."

"Mmm, fuck yeah"

**~AN~**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry there wasn't much of Koz and Co…just fancied a bit of Hap and Lana. (for obvious reasons lol)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and sorry for the late update. Christmas is looming and all that jazz…**

**Thanks SOOOO MUCH for the reviews thus far, and I really appreciate the private messages I receive too. Such a bunch of lovely readers I have. Truly amazing guys, thank you! **

**Remember, I give…you give… PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. **

**Love me x x x**


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109 **

*****January 22****nd**** 2010 21:50 Charming*****

Lana didn't know how she managed it but somehow, someway she had convinced Hap to let her be free from him for a few nights. To let her back dancing and it had been a risk, he'd repeatedly told her, but she knew there was at least one man to thank, and he was standing with a watchful eye as Star worked the double podium.  
Lorca, a damn near Godsend, had piped up and offered his protection services when Lana had asked to go back to work again, and now all she did was smile from ear to ear as she walked about The Railroad. It was her third night in a row, and with knowing Friday and Saturdays were the best nights to rake in the cash, she had planned to work again tomorrow too. This Friday night was buzzing, and she had no qualms in predicting tomorrow night would be just as fun, and money packed.  
A few twenty dollar bills poking from her stockings, and her smile running wider, she slinked passed Lorca. Touching gingerly at his folded forearms, her fingertips sweeping across his fair hair she winked and carried on a slow seductive walk around the dark corners of the club.

* * *

Star worked it, already had enough of her own money from the last two nights to secure the present she'd seen in the shop window for Tig but she carried on for Friday and would do the same tomorrow for Saturday. Whether she lightly admitted it or not but Lana and her, had become quite close, quite mischievous and pulling out of the dancing gig would have been like walking out of a gold mine. She would have been insane to pass up the money that floated her way, Tig had come accustom to the extra income too, even if he admitted it or not, that part of her working he didn't mind one bit.  
Of course, she loved the freedom the dancing provided too but her Tigger, he hadn't been too fond of her returned dancing tastes and she just didn't want to cause unnecessary tension on their relationship. Was quite certain she could pick up another job that didn't require her nakedness but for now, she'd march on like the trooper she was. With the few debates she had, she could hardly complain, it hadn't been that bad, the only thing that irked her was the company Lorca had kept.

Kozik watched from afar, taking position against the opposite wall to Lorca he dug his fingers into a packet of dry roasted peanuts and leisurely eyed the occupants of the room. He believed it something of a magic potion, couldn't quite get his head around the fact he seemed capable of even entering The Railroad but he'd tactfully put it down to Bridget. They'd been so solid, so together and serious that his inner turmoil rarely surfaced anymore. Maybe the only thing that still surpassed his new found confidence was the woman that had, on occasion, glanced his way and quickly darted her judging eyes elsewhere. Star! The girl would forever be his sinful reminder of what a bad motherfucker he could be.  
It wasn't his fault he'd been roped in by Lorca to help cover the babysitting shift, but if Star was to ask him, straight up and no messing around. He would openly admit that he wasn't in The Railroad just to spite her, he was doing one last job for SAMCRO and then he would be roaring back to Tacoma. Bridget and him; had discussed it, the time to return home had loomed ever closer. After this weekend he was out of Charming and back to the northern heights.

Star giggled as she rubbed skin on skin with another dancer that had come to take over the podium. Stepping down the black marbled steps, she walked with determination as she spotted the alleyway exit. She was so damned hot and sticky that she needed fresh air.  
Banging into the crossbar over the exit door, she sucked up a gigantic rush of cool breeze and slumped back down to her heels as she readied to turn back around and head back in.  
"Oomph" she chuffed out, and stumbled forward a little as she was bumped into. Turning around to face the club side exit, she watched with confusion as the door closed and a man that clutched a cream white bag had stood before her.

"Get outta my way bitch"

"I…umm…" Star furrowed, was suddenly feeling more naked than ever, and exposed to all the elements as she hugged her arms around her stomach. The see-through tunic with matching panties not the best of options to have worn if she planned on a quick breather down the back alley but it was what it was. "…I'm sorry. You bumped into me."

"Don't tell me you're another bitch with somethin' to say…you whores are all the same."

"Excuse me…" Star scorned, and flashed her eyes all over the creep that took pigeon steps closer as she took the customary advance backwards. "…I'm late for my shift…" she ignored, figured it was her best move, and burrowed her head down as she tried to kick start a walk toward the fire exit door. "…I don't want any trouble."

"Too late for that missy"

"HEY…" Star quickly defended herself with a solid yank of her arm, and the man's gripped fingers just caught her slightly. "…what is this? Please just leave me alone, I don't want any trouble." She repeated, her eyes now locked with the incredibly pale looking man. A little stocky in build but more in line with the shady guys that could be found in the betting shops day and night.

"You are my trouble…you think this bag's full of candy sweet cheeks? You've seen my face, and to me…you look like the type that can't hold a secret."

Star flustered and took a bigger step back, the threatening tone all too familiar to her and now she panicked. The truth of it, she'd not had a clue what the man was talking about, the bag he held had no significant meaning to her at all but she wasn't stupid. It had clearly been a simple case of, in the wrong place and the wrong time, and now she wished very much that she'd told Lorca where she was going.  
"You have me all wrong buddy. I'm exactly the type of girl to keep secrets. Whatever's in that bag is none of my business. We can go our separate ways."

"Err…wrong"

It was something that seemed to happen involuntarily, but Star, like every other damsel in distress did the age old wrong move by turning away from the safest option. Instead of running toward the door, where at least someone inside the club could have helped her, she spun on her heel and started the pathetic sprint away and into the alley.  
The whole effort was completely futile though and before she even got five stretched leg lengths away, she was snagged from the back. A calloused and cold hand gripped at her shoulder and before she could fathom any idea of her whereabouts, she was looking up from the floor as the man loomed his shadow over.  
"Stop…don't do this. I promise, I won't say anything." She went out on a limp and pleaded her innocence, was more perturbed by the stupidity of the man to try and say anything worth fighting for. Really couldn't understand how on earth the stranger had figured his best option was to beat her, kill her, whatever his decided action was going to be. She couldn't understand why he just hadn't high tailed out of Dodge whilst he could. She wasn't anything special, to him and another other guy in The Railroad, she was nothing, had only ever meant something to one man and he wasn't even with her tonight. That in itself was such an unfortunate circumstance too.

"Can't take that risk"

Star gulped like it was her last breath, and quite literally it looked as though it could have been, an old western pistol was pointed dead at her chest, so much for her perfect life with Tig Trager.  
"Don't…Oh God…" she squeezed her eyes shut, and even though her predicament was something so surreal, it hadn't stopped her from wanting to kick out. Wanting to lash out with utter frustration as, with whatever was in the clutched bag the man held, she really couldn't have given a shit. Who ever did in this town anyways? "…Look, I won't say anything, you can just go…please, don't do this." It was her last ditched effort and any minute now she expected to be drifting off into the blackest of holes, the moment lasting forever, the sentence of death lingering far too long.  
With a squidgy attempt to squeeze open one eye, she found herself gasp at the quickness of it all. Watching as the stranger was tussled away from her, a fight breaking out as someone in the shadows had interrupted her untimely demise and she almost clapped, cheering on a fight like it was entertainment.

* * *

Kozik had been leaning against the opposite wall to Lorca, and if it wasn't for his double check back to the podium, trying to see if Star had been eyeballing him with disgust again, he would have been none the wiser to her disappearance. Scanning the surrounding area had been like looking for a needle in a haystack, the commotion had suddenly picked up. Shouts, screams and confusion had followed because something had kicked off near the bar of the strip joint. He'd paid no mind to the supposed brawl, his head was filling with scenarios, his Sergeant at Arms brain kicking into action as he tiptoed up and tried to look for the top of Star's head.  
It was then he'd seen the outside light flash to the ceiling of the club, a dark clothed figure bashing into the exit door and his mind had put two and two together. The only exit within possible range and figured the dancing old lady had wandered off for a quick break.  
Once out in the alleyway he'd heard the plea, and suddenly saw the same black dressed figure he'd seen coming out of the exit doorway down at the back of the alley. The dust carts blocking some visual but come the strangest sound, something he'd recognised like an old story being repeated again and again. A cry being heard, a cry his dark memories had served him well, and just like that he walked that little bit faster.  
The gun was already pointed toward Tig's old lady, and he straight away assumed the position of attack, his knees slightly bent, his footsteps becoming a feather light touch to the concrete and just like that, he already had the upper hand.

Star watched as her body rattled with unmistakeable fear, the emotion in her chest was so damned high and confused as she flashed back to many visions that haunted her. The way Kozik had suddenly appeared, the way he had as quick as lightening dispatched the stranger to the wall of the alleyway, a dull thud being heard as the knocked out stranger hit the floor.  
Now she looked up from the cold concrete and saw his dominant stance over her, a few historic and scary images flashing before her eyes but it all simmered away much quicker than what she'd ever thought possible. Momentarily it felt like she was having an outer body experience.  
It was the gripped hands of Kozik that shook her free though, his hands clutched at her elbows, pulling her up from the floor and the way he still kept his own body at least an arms length distance that had brought her back to reality.

"You a'ight?" Kozik asked, a little out of breath. The short but sweet scuffle with the gun totter had been just that, short and sweet, his panted breath had only erupted out of nervousness.

"Yes…" Star answered, with her eyes downcast at first but as she looked up, an automatic flinch burst from her chest. "…KOZ…WATCH OUT." She shouted, and realised it was the first few words she had actually said to him since he'd arrived from Tacoma, words that had at least warranted notice anyways.

Kozik spun around and just in time. The attacker he'd thought was unconscious was just about to pistol whip him upside the head and he raised his arms to stop the advance. Pushing his whole body weight, he tumbled to the floor, wrestling with the gun holder and assuming the advantage before the guy underneath delivered the cheap shot. A knee to his groin had him doubled over and before Koz knew it, he was rolled away and had fallen into the trash bags that lined the alley.

Star shrieked, watching the nightmare unfold as it quite blatantly showcased the unfortunate event of Kozik losing. It was now just her and the gun wielding nut job and she immediately held up her hands in defence. The wobbling limps that tried to support her weight had felt like they were made of jelly as she backed herself away again.  
"KOZ" she called, hearing his groaned hiccup from, what seemed like, the furthest distance in her life. The poor fucker keeled over in agony from the crotch blow and it never even entered her mind how ironic the pain he felt was something she'd wanted to inflict on him many a time herself.

"Fuckin' whorin' bitches all the damn same."

Star blinked, watching as the man bent down to pick up the previously dropped bag and it was then that she saw what was inside. Money! Quite clearly some kind of robbery was in act and in no way did Star feel she was involved with that, quite frankly she would have happily let the man wander off into the sunset. She didn't give a flying shit about his criminal activity, and she God damn hated it when fuckers like that felt the need to cause more damage than necessary. A commodity she wasn't, he had nothing to gain from killing her, only more to run from. Stupid loser!  
"You don't have to do this, please, just put the gun down." She stressed, and like a top cop show, she tried her very best to distract the gun holder as she watched a slowly rising Kozik get to his feet.

"Shut the fuck up"

Star watched as the man's stress level had clearly started to come undone, and it was dickheads like him that shot the gun by mistake. She'd seen the movies, she'd seen how this shit played out.

"You shoot that gun it'll be your worst fuckin' nightmare." Kozik presented himself between the path of the gun, putting himself between the man and Star. Something that most definitely wasn't forced, he would have done this no matter their history.

"You ain't in the position to say shit buddy"

Kozik grinned, watching as the money bag holder chuckled with easy arrogance.  
"You kill me, you kill her…it ain't just us two bodies you'll be runnin' from. Family's pretty big around these parts, you sure you want a target on your back the rest a' your life?"  
Raised voices were heard from the fire exit door and Kozik watched as the stupid ass robber tilted his head to check out the disturbance. It was then he took the advantage and like icing a cake, it was dead easy to disarm the dipshit. Not making the same mistake as before, he pounded his fist into the guys face, over and over, and over again.

Star watched as Koz assumed the ever powerful position most Sons occupied in town, and she wrapped her arms around her waist. Slowly creeping toward the side entrance, wanting to get back inside the club before anything else went wrong and it was then she decided, tonight was her last.  
She'd tell Lana enough was enough, she just didn't want this life anymore, and really couldn't wait to get inside, get backstage, call Tig and ask him to come and collect her. She knew straight away that Tig would be secretly delighted with her decision to stop dancing, was certain she was bound to receive a big sloppy kiss for revealing such news to him.

* * *

*****January 22****nd**** 2010 22:45 Charming*****

"Keep by my side" Kozik instructed, his hand circled around Star's wrist as he pulled her back into the club. The wayward robber in the alleyway had been sent packing, and the bag of money was now swinging from his other hand.

Star scuttled to Koz' side, feelings that she couldn't even begin to describe washed through her body, and with what had just happened. The fact that Kozik had periodically saved her, she really wasn't quite sure what to do with that information. One hundred and ten percent certain that the good deed didn't change much between them, but it dawned on her flustered mind that it definitely made a difference to their future perhaps.  
He was just doing his duty, protecting an old lady, she knew that, but deep down, it really was much, much more than that. She had no time to adjust, the quickness of it all and now he was clutching her wrist. Nothing remotely forceful, harsh or painful but it certainly knocked seven bells out of her emotional barricade she hoisted up whenever he was around.

Kozik pulled Star back through the crowd and it became instantly apparent that, even before he'd headed for the exit door to see where Star was, that something was afoot in the club itself. It was like world war three had kicked off, the commotion he had heard before, putting two and two together, he realised he'd actually stumbled into the thief in the alleyway with Star.  
He could see Ace freaking out in the corner of the club, throwing curses at his security staff, flipping out left, right and centre. Koz did wonder whether to tell Ace that the money had been retrieved, or maybe it was cash SAMCRO could use? He hadn't decided, maybe a quick word with Lorca was in order, the best option thus far.  
Looking across the crowd he spotted his Brother, and it seemed he had a little company of his own. Such a great sight seeing any guy try and attempt to fuck with Lorca. Kozik's first vision was of his Tacoma buddy pushing his large palm into the face of a guy that had clearly surmised that Lorca was an easy target, how ever wrong could some dudes be?

Star kept pace with Koz, if anything she'd realised he was the lesser of two evils and she practically glued herself to his arm. The remembered gun pointed at her chest wasn't the best of memories and she just wanted to get the hell out of this place before anything else happened. Friday nights were literally crawling with young pups that thought they owned the night, all cock length and measurements at the ready with every damn challenge thrown their way. Stupid little shits always spoiled the evening for people that came to The Railroad for decent company from the girls that danced.  
"Koz…I-I…I want to go home now."

Koz stomped around the carpeted pathway and angled his face downward as Star had run into his suddenly stopped stature.

"It's a'ight…" he paused, his eyes connecting with hers and for the first time, he didn't see any malice. "…I…I won't-…"

"I know, it's not…" Star whispered with a hint of embarrassment creeping to her cheeks, and suddenly felt awful for how difficult she'd made it for him. "…it's not you. I just want to get home…to Tig…please."

Kozik closed his lips and nodded, his eyes blinking softly as he really did understand the simple fact that she just wanted the safety of her own old man.  
"You two…you're good together."

Star looked up at him, her wrist still in his gripped fingers and she looked down only to watch him slowly remove his hold.  
"I love him."

"He loves you too"

"I know…" Star smiled, with a true and honest sparkle as she looked into eyes that she'd once upon a time looked at with feelings of lust. "…LANA…Oh God…quick. KOZIK QUICK" she blurted.

Kozik furrowed his brow, and previously in the moment, he'd been sucked into the connection with Star but now all of a sudden his chest ignited, his heart pumped and he snapped his head over the crowd to see what Star had hollered about.  
He saw the tail end of Lana's stumble over the edge of the stage, almost a slip of the heel as if on a sheet of ice. Her arms had flung up, one angled to try and balance but the other splayed forward as she now disappeared out of sight. The scuffle that had started around Lorca had suddenly escalated and Koz could see foreign bodies bashing into one another where Lana had slipped.

* * *

Lana had been on the podium, a brief clutch of the pole, a carefully crafted look around the tops of people's heads as she tried to look for Star, but it had proved a mistake. The rowdy group of boys that had situated themselves around the edge of the stage had taken to slapping their palms onto the marbled deck, had insisted that she got back to dancing 'or-else'. It was then she had decided to continue the swing of her hips in unison to the music. Of course, a sleazy smile had creased at the corners of her mouth, the comfort of an advancing Lorca had caused for celebration and she'd watched it all unfold.  
Still whilst continuing to dance, she'd watched as Lorca yanked the feisty lad away from the edge of the podium. The shit kicked from that point on, seeing the loud and obnoxious rich kid think for one second that he had one up on Lorca, had been the first mistake he'd made. Lana watched as the scuffle broke out, something she had indeed been used too but by all means, it was most definitely something she hated. Always had been the price to pay though, the money she earned on a weekend, had been worth the hassle the Friday night fights pulled in, and tonight would have been no different.  
Now she looked up from the floor, her stomach had flipped, and an instant somersault had ensued as she lost her footing and slipped from the stage. Landing on her ass, one leg a little twisted behind her, but nothing too awkward to cause alarm but the big booted feet, and legs glad in dark denim jeans had swarmed around her at a pretty fast pace. The petty misunderstanding carried on about its business as she'd plundered to the floor and tried to hunch herself inward for protection.

Lorca grabbed the little rich shit by the scruff of the neck, a forced hand into his face hadn't really done the trick but he'd lost interest almost simultaneously. The fun he could have had was lost as he clocked a flash of peach skin skim passed his peripheral vision. Alarms bells jolted in his chest as he had no doubts that it had been Lana that had fallen from the podium.  
Pushing and shoving, the scuffle now really nothing to do with him, friends fought with friends, the security staff bundled in and Lorca made a rushed beeline to where Lana had fallen.

"I fell…I lost my footing. It's these damn heels. There not mine, I borrowed them from another girl, rookie mistake." Lana struggled to get back to her feet as she looked back and forth, to the floor and then to Lorca as he gathered above her.

"Shit, everythin' a'ight…? You hurt anywhere?" Lorca fumbled, and quickly flashed his eyes to the sudden appearance of Koz. "…where the fuck you been asshole?"

"It's my fault…" Star flapped, and raised both palms, almost placing one on each of the Son's chests. Was far too concerned with her friend, had seen the tumble from stage just like Koz had, and it wasn't time for testosterone and blame to be baited. "…Lana, are you ok?"

"I'm…I…" Lana breathily tried to talk. "…I fell down. I feel a little…a little-…"

"Lana…hey, hey…what's wrong? Lorca…get her out of here" Star stepped up, taking the circle that had formed around Hap's old lady, under her control and she barked the order.

* * *

Happy arrived, pulling into the tiny lay-by outside of The Railroad. A few club goers seeped out into the streets, and Charming PD even flashed a few lights as dudes were piled into the back, hands cuffed and heads low. He raised one inquisitive brow at Lorca, his features alone asking questions to the weird setup he witnessed spilling out onto Main Street.  
With a cocked leg from over the bike, he greeted his Brother with a hug and hand grasp.  
"What's this shit all about…?" he smiled. "…Pussy runnin' dry inside?" He chuckled to himself, and had tried to make light fun of the drama that looked more and more like an overreaction, as typical on a Friday night.  
The cryptic phone call he'd received from Lorca hadn't really told him much, of course, his first thought had been of his woman but he figured if shit had gone bad for whatever reason, the urgency in Lorca's voice would have been more severe.

"Uh…" Lorca grunted his dismissal of the ruckus inside the club. The upheaval had been as trivial as school boys fighting at recess. "…shit kicked inside Bro. Some douche bag copped a bag a' money…then shit just went from bad to worse. Jocks from 'mento picked tonight for fightin'…listen." He digressed.

Grinning, Happy rattled with a throaty chuckle as he pictured the strip joint kicking off. Imagined the strained, red pulsing face of Ace Sutherland, and briefly wondered if the bashed up jaw he'd given him a few nights back had healed nicely or not.  
The last time Hap had seen Ace was when he clocked him upside the temple, bashing the nearest beer bottle into his face, just for good measure when the owner of The Railroad had been stupid enough to blow his cover and reveal the gesture Hap had made with the money for Lana.  
"S'up?" he furrowed his brow, his smile fading slightly as he noticed the change in tone of his Tacoma Brother.

"There was a bit a' trouble…with Lana. She's a'ight…she's a'ight…" Lorca stressed, and raised his hands as soon as he saw the fire ignite behind Hap's eyes. "…she's just a little shaken up. Jockey dickheads made a grab at her…took 'em down but the shit kicked, fight started. Next minute I know, she's on the floor…Hap…HAP!" he pitched his voice that little bit higher as Happy seemed adamant with ignoring any further explanation and he watched him march off toward the car park around the back.

* * *

Lana was sitting on the curb of the car park around back, able to breathe that little bit better with the night's fresh air but with all of her honesty on the table. She just wanted Hap. Nothing had happened to her, the fall from the stage could have been construed as a child missing the last step of the playground but it didn't change the fact that she was absolutely exhausted. So damned tired, and it had taken the mishap of Friday night to finally allow her body's clock to register the sheer effort it had taken to carry on with the dancing malarkey.  
The moment she looked up, Star sitting beside her, Kozik standing behind them both, she saw Happy. A glow from his cigarette highlighted his dark hooded eyes and she watched him flick the butt across the cracked concrete of The Railroad car park.

"Get up…" Happy pursed his lips and jerked his head back as he motioned for his woman to rise to her feet. "…we're goin' home. And I swear…" he pointed a finger. "…you fuckin' argue this shit, I'll shoot you myself."

Lana blinked, her man's first words on the scene had cut her mouth dry but with the way she, with the way they'd both been at each others throats recently, she hardly expected anything less.  
Doing as she was told, she got to her feet and touched a soft hand to Star's shoulder.  
"I'll call you tomorrow."

Star looked up and nodded with a glint in her eyes. An unspoken secret behind her soul but it wasn't like she was afraid to tell Lana she wasn't going to be dancing tomorrow night. With the arrival of Hap, the dark eyes that he brought with him, Star thought it best that perhaps she spoke another time about the adventures of The Railroad.  
"Take care Lana" she offered as a last thought, watching as Lana dropped to a solemn step as Hap placed an authoritive hand to the lower part of her back. Pushing her toward the front of the strip club and away from SOA family, Star noticed how Lana despite the blatant hostility from Hap, still tilted her head to the side. Still leaned closer to her man and it was then that Star realised, Lana was utterly and painstakingly run down with exhaustion. The poor girl could barely stand, let alone spit back at her old man with the usual venom that would have been present.

* * *

Star furrowed an annoyed brow at Lorca, had taken the cell phone from his hands as she mouthed a quiet telling off. The Tacoma Son had put a call into her old man, and now she had to face the music down the end of the line. She herself hadn't really planned on telling Tig what had happened to the exact T, but she should have been wise to the way shit worked with the Brothers of SOA.  
"Hey Baby…No...I…I…ok. I didn't. I'm fine…honestly. Tig…stop! No…it's ok. K…K-Koz…he took…he took care of it…" she stammered down the phone, her eyes sweeping across the two Sons that looked at her. Landing with clarity on the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms, the street lights out back of the car park had allowed for some scrutiny. "…I promise. I'm coming home early. Yes…Don't be angry at me…Tig…Tig…I…Tig, please. I didn't. It wasn't my fault. Tig, don't say things like that…don't say…Tig, please. Don't be-…" She dropped her chin down, hitching it closer and closer to her chest as she listened to her man belittle what remaining girl power she had left. He'd sounded so mad at her that no matter what she did, the emotion boiled to her eyes and she silently cried. "…I'm…I'm sorry ok. It won't happen again. Fine…yes, fine. I SAID FINE." She shouted, and then sharply sniffed up the running water from her nose as she chucked the phone back to Lorca.

"Sorry Darlin'…I had to tell him." Lorca reasoned, and if his hand touched a bible, he would have admitted that he felt a tiny bit guilty for putting Star in the shit with her old man.  
Although it had been a Brothers code to report back any such shit about their old ladies, he knew within himself that it wasn't Star's fault. The poor girl had just wanted some fresh air at least that was what Kozik had told him moments after. Yet again, another Brothers code being used because it was Kozik's job to bring the low down on any action taken on a night of duty.  
The bag of money they had both decided to give back to Ace Sutherland, and a good job at that, with the police crawling all over the countless bar fights that had erupted, it had been a good call.

"I know…" Star sniffed. "…he…he wants me home…now"

"I can take you." Kozik offered, a pathetic ditched effort to rekindle what slight likeness she had been able to restore in him. The fact that he had dobbed her tale in to Lorca hadn't boded well, he could tell from the dark shift in her eyes that had returned, but he had to at least try and reconnect with her again. A tiniest of moments in the club had seemed ever hopeful for him, he just wished with all of his might that he could recapture that again. However or wherever he dreamed with his heart of hearts that one day she would like him again.

"No…" Star twisted out with dagger precision, her razor sharp tongue lashing out as she snapped at the blonde Son. "…I'll be fine. I'll take a cab."

"C'mon…you don't gotta be like that. Tig will kill us both if he finds out I let you cab it home alone." Kozik skipped after her, a flashed look back to Lorca as he saw him shake his head in disapproving fashion. Focusing back on Star, he saw her determined strut through the bustling car park, and was concerned with how serious her exclamation had been.

"Then so be it…he's going to kill me anyways. You two pieces of shit couldn't keep your mouths shut…now he's mad as hell at me…" Star shouted over her shoulder. "…expected no less from you, but Lorca" she gruffly left her anger hanging as the heels on her boots made contact with the smoother concrete of the Main Street sidewalk.  
The farther she got away from The Railroad the better, whether Tig was mad at her or not, she was still going back home to him. Face the music, be shouted at, spoken to like shit because of her stupidity of going out into the alleyway on her own anyway.

"Hate on me all you like. I can't let you cab home alone…c'mon. My bikes back there, I can take you…Lorca, he can take you, it doesn't have to be me."

"It's not going to be either of you…" Star retorted as she came to a sudden stop and looked across the street, raising a hand for the lone cab driver that had parked himself outside the strip club to acknowledge her. "…t-thanks…" she started, watching as the cab driver's lights flashed at her, using her concentration on that to breeze over the importance of what she really wanted to say. "…thanks, for…for what you did."

Kozik flapped, had kept a watchful eye on Star as he looked back across the car park, a fair distance now, as Lorca still seemed unfazed about the fleeing old lady. He'd heard her though, loud and beautifully clear as she had thanked him for saving her life in the alleyway.  
"It's no problem…" he started, but fainted interest in the gentle way a second rekindled connection had been made. Now his chest rattled and eyes bulged as the ballsy bitch yanked open the car door to the cab that had pulled up to the curb. "…hey, wait…Jesus Christ." He stressed and darted around to the other side of the car, banging his hand on the roof as he quickly jumped into the backseat with her.  
If it had been any other old lady, he would have called her every name under the sun, would have most likely pulled her back to the car park by the tails of her hair. Even if it was Lana, he would have flung her over his shoulder and demanded she do as he say, he was the Son in charge, and it was her job to do as he said but this shit was different. Him and Star, their shit was just a whole different kind of fucked up and he had to tread carefully no matter how he looked at it.

"This ride is taken; get your own way home…" Star refuted, and crossed her arms, looking forward as she tapped the caged in area of the driver. "…Teller-Morrow Automotive please?"

"I can't let you go home alone. You ain't gotta be so stubborn, and this ain't gotta be about you…and me..." Kozik aired with frankness. "…Lorca would have taken your ass back to Tig."

"I just want to go home, please just stop talking to me like we're friends."

Kozik was looking at her directly and then sharply turned away, facing out his side of the window, he chewed on his lips because no matter whether it concerned her or not, she'd cut his chest open with a damn serrated blade. Quite possibly the most hurt he'd ever felt and it all boiled down to the simple fact that, she was right. They could, at least it had seemed, that never in a million years was their relationship ever going to matter the way it used too. She hated him with a passion, and slowly but surely, that fact was sinking into his big blooded heart.  
"I know…" he spat, but as the cab zipped down Main Street, the motion of the car had calmed the situation and he couldn't help but reflect. "…One day, that shits gonna sink in for me. I know you hate me."

"I despise you." Star affirmed, and the way she screwed up her lips, scrunched her nose, the long awaited truth of the matter was finally let free from her caged emotion.

"That's fair enough…" Kozik swivelled his neck, and connected his boy blues to hers. A long pause ensuing as she stared right back at him, the small and feeble frame that belonged to her, looked almost childlike as he watched her fingers twiddle in her lap. "…hate me as much as you like. Yea, only a little of me expected no less…but no matter how you feel about me-…"

"I don't feel **anything** for you…" Star abruptly interrupted him, her lips still screwed and hatred still boiling like hot lava from her eyes. "…you're not even a **dot** on my radar, and don't you **dare** think otherwise."

"No matter how you feel about me…" Kozik closed his eyes briefly, and then continued his statement, strong and affirmative. "…my rank still trumps yours sweetheart…you pull this shit again on my watch. You ignore my instructions again-…"

"You'll what…huh…?" Star interrupted again. "…Huh? You'll what…because seriously…if you even think about threatening me…after what…" she was unable to follow through with speaking of his past evils, but she tactfully covered. "…there's not much you…of all people…could threaten me with."

"You ignore me again…it won't be me you'll have to worry about…" Kozik explained, so clearly, and so precisely. "…Tig don't take kindly to tricks bein' pulled like this. You think he'll let your total disregard of your own safety slide…?" he questioned a matter of fact and watched her eyes turn stone cold. "…nah, didn't think so…Tig will hit the fuckin' shit fan if you're the one hangin' yourself out to dry, and you know it. Whether you want to hear it or not, I'm here for your safety...Tig's my Brother, I care about what he cares about."

"Tig won't hurt me" Star defiantly retorted.

Kozik looked back at her, his eyebrow slightly raised, a question without words being hindered in the air and he watched as Star dropped her gaze. The very truth of it all, there never was any telling what Tig Trager would or wouldn't do. SAMCRO's SOA had a lot of fruits missing from his basket and Koz knew that Star was none too aware of that fact.  
"I'm out of Charming in a few days…you won't have to look at me much longer. Guess that shit suits you just fine. I'm takin' B back to Tacoma." He shared.

"Oh" Star voiced and silence dropped in the car. Her stubbornness wearing off and now all she thought about was Tig and how mad he had sounded on the phone. She had never wanted to cause any trouble, and she had never wanted to put herself in a situation where it even warranted Kozik's protection.

Kozik watched the night streets fly passed his window and it wasn't until the gates of Teller-Morrow zipped straight by him, that he jolted forward.  
"Hey…you missed the…HEY ASSHOLE"

"What…where is" Star spun her head back and forth, once to the front of the car and then back again to the passing Teller-Morrow gates.

"She said Teller-Morrow…you just passed it dipshit." Kozik raised his voice and gripped his fingers to the makeshift cage that barred the front of the car from the backseat.

**"I ain't no fool motherfucker…its you who's the idiot. We got you now man. We got you asshole now"**

Kozik pressed his face as close to the centre of the cage, and craned to see the driver. His black skin far too prominent and just like that, it all fell into place. This cab driver was no cab driver.  
Pulling his gun from inside his cut, he pulled the chamber back and raised his hunched shoulder. Using his other hand to cup the under barrel of the weapon, he pointed it directly at the driver.  
"Think again you piece a' shit…pull the fuck over… NOW"

"Argh" Star shrieked as she bashed forward into the front cage. The driver having put the brakes on emergency stop, both she and Kozik slamming straight into the barrier, with no seatbelts being worn it had been their mistake from the start.

"Shit" Kozik cursed, a violent bash into the front meshed seats had caused him to drop his gun. That small movement alone had given the driver enough time to flee the scene and leave them both in the backseat.

"Its locked…we're locked in." Star panicked as she tried to open her passenger door, a trickle of blood oozing from her temple. The collision into the front cage had caught her unawares.

"Hey it's a'ight. Look at me…he's gone. It's a'ight. The asshole chickened out." Kozik calmed, a slow reassuring smile spreading across his lips as he looked at Tig's old lady.

"What…what's that…what's that smell?" Star screwed up her nostrils, and looked around the car, out the window and anywhere she could think of as all of a sudden a white smoke was seen coming from the front seat air vents.

~AN~

Hey, sorry it's not very long but I'm mixing it all up again, hope it got everyone hooked in.

PLEASE REVIEW, remember…I give… you give…my beautiful readers.

Plenty more to come, but do be a little more patient. This time of year is proving tiresome (Christmas shopping argh!) I want nothing more than to write more and more of this but I'm being pulled away. Have no fear though, I'm still here.

Love me x x x

Thanks soooo much for the continued support and the wonderful private messages I receive. Thanks, I really appreciate it, all reviews get me pumped for more writing. It's only natural, right? Lol


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110 **

*****January 22****nd**** 2010 23:20 Charming*****

"Koz…Koz…I can't…I can't breathe" Star panicked, coughing violently as the car filled with some kind of gassy smoke.

Kozik coughed just as meaningful as Star but his gear for survival soon kicked in and he fumbled around for a hold on his dropped gun.  
"Don't breathe it in…hold your breath. I'll get us outta here…I'll get us out."

* * *

Lorca dumped his cigarette butt onto the floor, a nod being chucked in the direction of the Charming PD. He casually busied himself with cocking a leg over his bike. The scene he'd just witnessed with Koz and Star that shit was just pure comical class. Couldn't quite believe Kozik even possessed the balls to persistently hound Star. That being said, he himself, certainly hadn't planned on shuffling after Tig's old lady.  
There were a lot of reasons he didn't have his own girl, and the exact sort of stunt Star pulled. Stomping off, throwing a tantrum was the exact reason he didn't have an old lady for himself. So fucking unpredictable, he'd rather be without.  
Now though, it was time to squash the melodramatic sulk of Tig's old lady and he roared out of The Railroad car park. Off in search of the cab that had screeched away with his family inside, he was damn certain that he was going to find Kozik and Star shouting at each others throats come halfway down the road.  
It almost strained his eyes, more difficult in the dark when he saw a ball of flame puff up into the night sky. The moment was too surreal for him not to connect the dots, and he cranked up the speedometer on his bike. Finding that the faster he went, the sooner he realised how far passed the Teller-Morrow gates the fire licked the skies.  
"Jesus Christ…" he mouthed, as his mind raced ten to the dozen, concern flaring high as his heart raced at trying to piece the puzzle together. He had heard no bang, he had heard no cause for alarm because he knew the tail pipes on his Hog roared way above the legal limit, but dear God, an explosion he was bound to have heard, surely. "…what the?" he finalised as the sight before him became clearer.

* * *

*****January 22****nd**** 2010 23:30 Charming Border*****

Happy was walking along the back porch of the cabin. The smoke in his hand was nearing the end, and he took one last drag before flicking it from his fingers onto the decking.  
His girl had wandered into the bathroom as soon as he'd unlocked the front door and entered their home. The ride back from The Railroad had been deadly silent, no words were spoken and he'd taken her silence as a submissive apology for her clumsiness at the club. She had mumbled a quick few words before cocking a leg over the back of his bike, had told him she'd had a little tumble off the stage but he could tell from the look she'd given him, that she was none too aware of the sheer gracious luck she had. One different step, one wrong slip of the foot and her tumble could have very well been the end of their baby.  
Now, he walked back into the cabin with a slow and careful approach. His mood a little sombre, a little too much in wonder of what his future held because no matter how hard he tried. It was near on impossible for him not to think about his pending fatherhood. Knowing that his woman had been front and centre of a damn bar brawl, knowing that his woman had taken a potential nose dive off the fucking stripper podium, he felt violently sick about it inside. It was all because he wanted nothing more than to mollycoddle the bitch.  
Deep down his Lana had ignited a spark of concern in his guts and her wellbeing was literally taking over his fucking life. He just wanted to hold her, any attempt and he'd try his hardest to declare his undying love and affection, but he had to remain that little bit angry. Of course, he had been furious to learn that his girl had dismissed Koz, Star's and Lorca's worry over her fall, over her still pregnant form but there was nothing he could do about that. He wasn't there, he fucking should have been and perhaps that was why he couldn't take that simple step of sympathy for her. He was so damned angry, more with himself than anything; too fucking angry because he had built such a prison for her, was cock certain that if he had been there at The Railroad. None of the shit would have ever happened. Not on his watch! His woman would have been safer with him and he hated himself for letting her out of his sight in the first place.  
Walking into the living room, the swift scent of honey and flowers lilted the air, could tell straight away that his girl was out of the shower. The bathroom door, he knew instinctively had remained open, most likely steam from the hot water licked around the wooden door and he averted his eyes to the quiet play of television.  
Hooking his thumbs into the starts of his jeans pockets, he walked with heavy feet around to the front of the sofa. Lana, his beautiful, sexy, stubborn ass bitch had flopped out over the cushions and he let his hidden smile creep to his lips. The way her freshly washed hair coiled out of the wrapped towel, her cupped hands tucked under her chin as she cuddled into herself. She was just fucking perfect. Her sucking lip, nibbling out of habit and it took all his manly strength not to coo at his gorgeous old lady.  
Standing over her, he stroked a wet fallen strand of hair behind her ear, watching as she turned her face into his touch and his eyes straight away darted to the opening cleavage of her fluffy dressing gown.  
"Ssh" he hushed.

Lana fluttered her eyes, had heard his gentle coax for her to stay asleep but she just wanted to look at him. Even through a blurred sleepy vision, it was better than not looking at all, because God damn she loved him so much. She had been real upset with herself, cried a few tears under the shower because she had been so angry and frightened about her stupid clumsy fall.  
"Are you mad at me?" she whispered.

"Why you say that shit?" Happy softly replied.

"I shouldn't be dancing…I think you can see our baby now. I think people know…I shouldn't be dancing." Lana closed her eyes and drifted slightly, the heaviness behind her lids quickly caught up with her and almost immediately she felt the beckoning call of Never-Never Land.

Happy wanted to jump up and punch the air with utter delight but he continued his solemn stare and shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly.  
"Told ya'…it's your choice. I can't keep watchin' ya' dance much, but if you wanna dance, it's your choice. I'll give ya' that shit, you know I will."

"I shouldn't be dancing…I shouldn't…shouldn't be…be…be…danc-…"

Happy pressed his lips together tightly, had realised that his girl was practically dead to the world, his bitch was so tired, so damned worn out that she couldn't even hold a conversation with him. It was all ok though. It was all ok, because if he didn't know her at all, he would kill himself flat out. His girl was quitting. His girl had just practically admitted defeat and he was over the fucking moon that she wasn't going to be dancing anymore. Was pretty certain that if she didn't come up with the idea on her own, like she just had, he would have been taking her to one side. He would have taken her aside, explained that she had more than herself to think about now, and most likely he would have ordered her to kick the dancing habit. It hadn't happened that way though, he was so very proud that his girl had pulled the plug all by herself.  
Scooping her up in his arms, she was literally a dead weight. Her arms flopped down, lolling at awkward angles, had given him the indication that she was indeed completely rundown to the ground. His little bitch was all danced out, had been working her damned fishnets off the last few nights and now that the dancing had stopped, he could smile about it. He had known that at least now she could get some well deserved rest, for her and the baby.

* * *

*****January 22****nd**** 2010 23:40 Charming*****

Lorca jumped from his bike, the dying flames of the car to the side of the road and he ran to the heaped couple just to the wayside.  
"Jesus Christ…what the fuck happened?"

Kozik cradled Star between his legs, her body almost lying on the dirt floor save for her upper back, one shoulder nudged into his stomach and he pressed his hands strong and secure around her.  
"Niners!"

Lorca ran a rough hand over his face, stretching his cheeks as he tried to take in his surroundings, couldn't quite believe what he was seeing but when the shit kicked, it really did kick.  
"Are you shittin' me? You see his face?"

"Nah" Kozik shook his head, grimacing with utter distaste of the whole situation, so fucking angry that he didn't have the opportunity to smash the living shit out of the One-Niner.

Star started to wiggle, a slow movement within her aching bones and she swept a hand across her forehead. Ridding the strands of smoky hair that dangling in front of her eyes, she sat up and looked at Koz.  
"We need…" she coughed. "…to get…" her cough turned into a splutter and she felt a stroking hand at the centre of her back. "…out of here" she managed to finish.

"Shit…" Lorca raised alarm and bent down to inspect the bloody clothes of Star. "…you're bleedin'." He proclaimed.

Koz took his hand from Star's back and gently unstuck the clothing from the dried blood at her side. The more he looked at the damaged old lady, the more anger pierced into his eyes, remembered the rough attempt of pulling her from the car. Had used his gun to shoot the back window, and had then crawled through, getting a few cuts and grazes his way too, but he'd seen the flames.  
A fire had sparked from the front engine of the car, and he had scrambled as fast as he could and as soon as his feet had landed on the ground he had spun to reach in for Star. With how fast he'd pulled her through, so damned scared that the car was about to explode, he had heard her yelp in pain from the jagged edges of the glass as it tore around her waist. It was a small price to pay though; he had known that but it still made him feel guilty. He had sworn to himself that he would never hurt her again, emotionally or physically.  
"Had to pull her…engine caught-…"

"It's ok…" Star interrupted as she staggered to her feet. "…the bleeding has stopped and besides…" she left it a beat before flashing her grateful eyes to the man that had saved her. "…I'm glad you did what you did."

"Wouldn't have left you in there darlin'." Koz confirmed as he got to his feet too.

"T-t-thank y-you" Star stammered, her vocals finding it extremely difficult to form such words to a man she hated with a passion, but credit where credit was due. If it wasn't for him, she would have been a crisp resemblance of herself in the backseat of the burning cab.

"It's a'ight." Koz finished and then looked at Lorca. "…we need to get the fuck outta here. Cops will crawl all over this shit, SOA can't be tied to something like this inside Charming. Let's go."

"Yes…" Star agreed, and watched as Lorca pulled his cell phone to call for the Sons Black Op van. "…I want Tig."

* * *

Tig jumped up from the sofa, had been drinking a little too much, the very reason he had not been able to pick Star up himself from the strip club. Bobby had taken his keys away from him, but he watched with a creased brow. The clubhouse door opening, expectant of his woman's return because by God, he had a few choice words to say to her. Had been extremely embarrassed, extremely pissed off with the stunt his girl had pulled, so annoyed that she'd gone out into the back alley of The Railroad and put herself in harms way almost deliberately.  
Tig practically staggered over his own feet when he saw the image before him. Slowly it became clearer through his booze shielded eyes, Star was being hugged, supported, touched and it wasn't by anybody he ever expected. The way she looked, almost fragile and if his eyes deceived him, she looked wounded. A shaded tinge of red could be seen to the side of her waist, and if the person holding her wasn't enough, the mile a minute scenario running through his head had put the nail in the coffin. He surmised instantly, his drunken waves of anger boiled to the brim and suddenly he had been able to piece the unlikely puzzle together.  
There was no logical reason for his girl to be leaned into Kozik, no fucking reason at all and whether he wanted to remain civil about it or not, that shit was out the window when he saw the way his little fairy looked. All bruised and battered, all damaged and scared with her most hated nemesis right beside her.  
Diving forward, his heavy feet planted solidly in front of the advancing cosy couple and he pushed. His hands finding the butts of Kozik's shoulders and he watched with preferred agreement when his Brother's slung arm was whipped away from Star's shoulder. His concern now focused on Kozik, his mind unable to concentrate on his battered beauty as he fired his stare into his counterpart.  
"What the fuck you do to her…you motherfucker…you're dead."

Kozik screwed up his face, in absolute total disbelief and his anger raged as he pushed back at Tig.  
"Fuck you asshole…this ain't my shit…" he drifted a hand in the direction of an extremely quiet Star. So damned offended that Tig had straight away assumed the worst of him, rubbed penny to penny and accused him of hurting Star. "…and who the fuck are you? Back the fuck off me man…Get over yourself." He finished and tried to walk around the blocking frame of Tig Trager and into the clubhouse a little further.  
Tonight of all nights, he was just not ready for an episode with Tig, the stink of the burnt out cab still lingered all over him and he just wanted a damn beer.

Star blinked, and oddly had felt the torn away reassuring arm of Kozik, missing more than she cared to like. No matter what, tonight was the strangest night of her life. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd miss the touch of Koz, but there was no denying the simple fact. He had saved her damn life, and surely there was some stored away gesture of good faith that she could share with him. She had to pinch herself for feeling the niceness she did toward him, but the moment she'd seen Tig, all she ever wanted was him, and nothing more.  
Seeing the fire though, the fire that burned behind his eyes, it seemed the closeness of Koz was stoking the cherry flamed bed and she watched with uncertainness. The Tig Trager that tried to block a disengaged Koz, wasn't the man she was expecting to see, to even want, after the night she'd had.

"PUNK…" Tig shouted, spinning on his heel as he pushed again at Koz, his hands now finding the upper back of his Brother. His mind conjured up distasteful images of him trying to hurt his girl again, the way Star had looked, all cut up, all red eyed, his conclusion was flawless, he was certain of what had happened. "…just can't fuckin' hack it can ya'? You TWISTED, MOLESTED FUCK!" he spat, a jolt in his heart pumped up as the words he spoke were ones of utter secret, ones that had been whispered around the clubhouse behind Kozik's back. Everyone knew now, everyone knew about Kozik and his Mommy's dirty friends.

Kozik turned, his teeth ground together, his eyes burning and as playground as it had seemed, he couldn't stop his adjusting eyes from scouting around the room. Had wondered within his deepest insecurities whether anybody else had known about his childhood, and if it wasn't for his lifestyle, he would have cried like a damn baby. Absolutely couldn't believe that a Brother would humiliate him like that, no matter the circumstances.

Lorca barged through the clubhouse, had heard the raised voices and out of every SOA member, he was always the judicator. The peacekeeper, despite his massive size but he practically wanted to bash the living shit out of Tig Trager. Whatever way you chose to look at it, Tig was way out of line with his free range talk of Koz' molestation when he was young and Lorca stood between Tig and Koz' locked staring contest.  
Pushing Tig in the chest, he shoved as hard as he could to break the pathetic spell that had been locked between them and he gave Alexander Trager what for.  
"How about YOU show some fuckin' respect? It's about time you got that thick head a' yours outta the gutter…" he stormed. "…Look at her…" he pointed to a dwindling Star. "…I said, FUCKIN' LOOK AT HER…she look like she's cryin' wolf…?" he blatantly asked, his eyebrows raised with open honesty of the whole charade. His words cutting in the air as his will urged Tig to take a step back and recognise the mistake of his assumption. Kozik had never laid a damn hand on Tig Trager's girl, not tonight anyways. "…get the damn Doc in. She'd got a few cuts." He calmed and then dropped his arms to his side, all but done with the stupidity, the drunken stupidity of how Tig and Koz interacted with one another.

"We got jumped asshole…" Kozik burst forth with the explanation he had tried to say moments before, but the hurtful words from his Brother had stopped him in his tracks. Now though, with Lorca's interception, he was able to get back on track and he continued with his piece before Tig had jumped to conclusion of Star's upset. "…Niner's…they jumped us."

Tig raised a 'so-you-think-you-can-take-me' look at Lorca and it quickly became apparent that it certainly seemed that way, because Lorca was in no way backing down. It forced him to acknowledge the error in his ways and he regretted the malice he had spat at Koz.  
Turning his head to the side, his profile squinting as he thoroughly looked over his quiet little woodland fairy. Suddenly the picture before him had looked so much more realistic than what he had originally assumed. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he ducked a little, bending his knees to try and meet her dropped, downcast eyes as he spoke.  
"You got attacked?"

"Ambushed…" Kozik detailed as he swung into the bar stool, picking up Tig's cell in the process and locked eyes with Star for a split second as he weighed up the drama. Whole heartedly concerned with how Tig would react if he revealed Star had been the one to jump unsuspectingly into a car with an unchecked civilian. Especially at a time when the club had a gang related war on the cards, she had ignored instruction from a SOA Sergeant at Arms as she had stubbornly got into a cab, and unknowingly lead the pair of them into a trap. "…decided to bring her home to you in a local cab." He lied, and decided in that split second that it was best he took the blame. The poor girl looked dead to the world, most definitely unable to handle the wrath of her old man.

"A fuckin' cab…? Where the fuck are your wheels man?" Tig spat, seething inside as he heard such bizarre protocol.

"Back at The Railroad. Thought it best she backseat it home after the fuck up in the alley." Kozik retorted, and quite honestly squirmed as he heard himself reveal such utter bullshit. Felt physically sick with putting himself up for ridicule, absolutely no way in hell would he have been so stupid to stick an old lady into a cab under the clubs current situation, but he had to lie. He had to pretend his ignorance for the sake of Star's ability to breathe.

"Thought it fuckin' best to…the fuckin' hell's gotten into you…" Tig looked at Koz with disgust, his hands dropping from Star's shoulders as he round to face off with Kozik again. "…you stupid motherfucker."

"Eat shit asshole…" Kozik spat with a forgetful blip and then returned back to calmness as he covered up his lie. "…maybe you shoulda shown your fuckin' face tonight, where were you Prince Charmin'…?" he sarcastically shared and then quickly tried hard to breeze over his brutal honesty by chucking Tig's cell over to him. "…get the Doc, she's got a few cuts to her side."

Tig flashed a look back to Star, seeing as her eyes were shifting everywhere but him and he flipped his cell open and proceeded to call Tara Knowles.

* * *

Star focused on the label of a Jack Daniels bottle as she listened to Koz and Tig argue, wasn't entirely sure how to take Kozik's bold covering lie for her, but she was incredibly grateful all the same. Was certain, more so than ever before that her man would have slapped her shitless if he knew it was her that had initiated the night's festivities. For all intent purposes, she realised, as she'd heard Tig's drunken accusations, that it was all her fault. It she would have just listened to Koz in the first place, none of the shit would have happened. No One-Niner would have fooled her into believing he was a cab driver, and no stinging glass wound would be throbbing in her side.  
She knew then and there, Tig had every damn right to be mad at her, but low and behold, as strange as the night had been already. Koz had saved her again. Had stopped Tig from raging at her, had stopped Tig from thinking so little of her, the stupidity it had taken for her to end up in a dangerous situation, she knew Tig would have been embarrassed.

Lorca eyed Koz, bulging slightly as he struggled to understand why Kozik lied to save Star's face but then again, there were many things Lorca never understood when it came to women, especially old lady's that belonged in their own throne.  
"You covering for her for?" he whispered in passing, making sure Tig was out of earshot as he watched him talk to Tara on the cell.

"She…" Kozik started but looked at Star thoughtfully. "…she doesn't deserve a beatin' for that shit. Crazy night man…crazy ass night."

"You realise Tig hates you even more, right?"

"I can take that asshole…but you think she can?" Koz looked at Lorca, watching as his eyes glanced to the feeble bitch standing like a told off school girl.

"I get your point…" Lorca aired his realisation as he took in the sight of Star, such a delicate little bitch, of course she'd never withstand Tig's brutality, he realised that now. Clamping a brotherly hand to Kozik's shoulder, looking him in the eye, he voiced his final say. "…she owes you Brother." He confirmed a matter of fact.

"Nah…" Kozik shrugged with a more jolly approach in his gesture as he kept his gaze trained on Star. "…that girl don't owe me shit. Figure this'll help her take one brick away from that wall she puts up when I'm around."

* * *

*****January 23****rd**** 2010 00:35 Charming*****

Tig carried Tara's medical bag out of the clubhouse door, it had gone passed midnight and he felt bad for having to call the Doc out so late but luckily the Prospect was still kicking around, and he ordered him to escort her back home to Jax.  
Sparking up a cigarette, he blew out the inhaled smoke and looked up to the night sky. His eyes still a little frazzled from the amount of drink he'd had, but no matter what he tried, he still couldn't believe the shit that had happened at The Railroad. Whether it was because of what had happened, he wasn't sure but one thing was for certain, he was going to have to tell Star enough was enough. He didn't want her dancing anymore.

* * *

Star got up from the Sofa where she'd been taken care of by Tara, the in house SAMCRO Doctor. The antiseptic wipe that had been used was still making her side sting, her eyes watered as it cleaned her lacerations and now she looked at Koz who still sat at the bar.  
"You didn't have to lie for me. I would have told Tig the truth. I don't need you to protect me…I should have listened to you. I should have taken the offer of a ride back but I didn't…I didn't, and I can own up to that mistake. I don't need your pity.

"Then why ain't you tellin' him?" Koz a matter of fact retorted. The challenge there if she wanted to take it but never in his wildest dreams did he expect her to take it up.  
He watched as she darted her determined eyes toward Tig as he walked back into the clubhouse, and even his own chest hitched up, saw the nightmare that was about to unfold. Now he himself was a little angry at her stubbornness, his lie was to help her, it wasn't for pity.

Star was strong willed to the end, had got by on her own for far too long, and could resort back to her cat fighting days if she had too. By all means, she'd never wanted too, now that she had Tig she could be the lady she'd always wanted to be. Never, but never in all her days was she going to be made to feel helpless again, and that was exactly what it had felt like when Kozik laid down the half hearted challenge. She wasn't afraid of Tig, no way, but she was afraid of having that feeling, like she owed Kozik for his protection of her.  
Hitching up her chest, she spun and presented herself to Tig as he walked back into the clubhouse. His eyes squinted and she noticed how they pierced narrowly with scrutiny as he looked back at her.  
"It wasn't Kozik that decided to get the cab home…it was mine…" she pointed up her chin, so proud and bold to admit the truth, no matter who it was to. "…I didn't want to ride on the back of his bike, so I ignored him… I did what I wanted, and it was my fault that I got into the cab. It wasn't Koz' idea"

"What…?" Tig fanned confusion at first but then the light could be seen at the end of the tunnel as he looked sharply at Koz and then back to his dark haired angel. "…you mean…he had to save your ass? You mean he tagged along for the ride to protect your fuckin' stupidity?"

"It wasn't like that Tiggy." Koz rose from his seat, so much better, so much more equipped to read the fire that now steered behind his counterpart's eyes. Star really had no idea what she'd gone and done.

"Don't speak for me Koz, I can handle my own mistakes..." Star blurted and then suddenly squeaked with alarm as Tig snagged up her arms. "…Tig…what…I-I"

"You stupid bitch…" Tig spat. "…you any idea the trouble you've fuckin' caused? DO YOU…?" he raged. "…You any idea what the fuck coulda happened if he let your ass stomp off? DO YOU? First you gotta be stupid enough to leave the club without tellin' anyone…and then you're FUCKIN' ME OVER by ignorin' my Brother…He ain't there for your fuckin' toy. You DO as a Brother TELLS YOU."

"Tig, man…" Kozik raised a questionable tone, his eyes darting between the feuding couple, his muscles twitching, ready and waiting for the inevitable. "…she didn't mean-…"

"SHUT UP…" Tig barked at Koz and then reverted back to Star, his grit teeth grinding as he squeezed her harder. "…because a' you…because a' your Queen Bitch stunt…I OWE HIM. You hear me…?" he sneered again, lowered his next words, a jagged whisper and ground out his hatred. "…I owe the motherfucker that raped you…how's that for a twist of events?"

"Tig, I didn't…I…I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get home to you. I just wanted to be with you. So I…so I got into the nearest cab." Star reasoned, her cheeks flushed and burning as she felt utterly devastated that her man was so angry with her.

Kozik closed his eyes and wanted to sink on the spot, had heard the hushed voice of Tig and he gulped with hatred for himself.

"We got Niner's gunnin' for us Erica…" Tig dropped her down, watched as she rubbed her hands to where his grip had been and he turned to hold the edge of the bar instead. So damn furious that his girl had been so stupid, had made such a rookie mistake and it scared the shit out of him that he could have lost her. Save for Koz' heroics, his old lady wasn't supposed to be a dumb bitch. "…fuckin' STUPID BITCH."

"Calm down. It all worked out in the end. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to him, I'm sorry." Star rationalised and felt far too embarrassed to even turn and face Koz. She thought she knew Tig so well, but she never banked on him being blindingly furious.

"Calm down…?" Tig raised his voice. "…I coulda handled this shit if it weren't for the fact…" he pointed at Koz for emphasise. "…HE felt the damn need to cover for your ass. You two all patched up…? You the best a' friends now…?"

"Tig…how…how dare you." Star spluttered, and let a lone tear roll down her cheek, and was so humiliated, because of course, of course she would never, ever forgive Kozik. Never in this fucking lifetime!

"Asshole" Kozik hushed, a whisper passing his lips because he couldn't believe Tig was really going there. Standing there he shook his head, realising then and there that Tig Trager was fighting off the inner demons that haunted him every damn day. Kozik knew because he had the same demons too. The ones that pulled you down, the ones that made you jealous, the ones that made you hate every mother fucking thing in the world because it just wasn't fair.

"How dare me…?" Tig started, stepping closer to Star as he buffed out his chest. "…DARE ME? The fuck you expect me to think."

"Get the fuck over yourself asshole, you're way outta line." Kozik interjected and was duly ready to walk out and leave them to it, but he couldn't. He knew what was building.

"Tig you're overreacting…" Star reasoned. "…I don't…I don't even know what you're talking about. You're acting crazy."

"Watch your fuckin' mou-…" Tig raised his hand, swinging it across his chest and drunkenly prepared to back hand his girl right across the face, but that thorn in his side had been quick off the mark.

Kozik saw it coming from a mile off, that was why he never left her alone with him and he reacted just in time. Flying forward, he tackled Tig around the waist and then watched as he fell to the floor. His own chest huffing and puffing, the adrenaline it had taken for him to throw down the way he did, it was certainly a situation he never expected to be in. The oddest thought of Bridget popped into his head and he knew how devastated she would be, if he was to witness Tig hit Star and do nothing about it.  
"TIG…Back the fuck down man."

Star shrieked, the commotion happening so quickly she wasn't sure which way was up or down. The sight of Tig dumped onto his ass, the way Koz had just instinctively knew what was going to happen, and it made her feel ten times worse. It was like she didn't even know her own man.  
"TIG!" she bellowed, automatically concerned for his wellbeing.

"Oh you're a dead man…you're a fuckin' dead." Tig snarled up from the floor, peering over Star's shoulders as she now hunched down to assist his deflated and merry body.

"Please Tig, don't fight…" Star flapped, spreading her palms into his chest as he now stood tall and domineering. "…not tonight, please Tig. I'm not dancing anymore. After tonight, it's enough. I don't want to do it anymore."

Tig grinned, relishing the unfinished business between him and the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms, but he would be a lying son of a bitch if he said the words from his girl's lips hadn't stopped him in his tracks. Perhaps, after all, it was just what he wanted to hear, and he had been planning on telling her himself anyway but damn. His little fairy was a step ahead of him, always, and he now grimaced, looking down and seeing her little face. Staring up at him, blinking softly and he felt God awful for almost hitting her over something so damned ridiculous.

"Don't fight with Koz…as much as I hate to admit it…" Star started, her hands still pressed into Tig's chest as she turned and looked at Koz before turning back to Tig. "…if it wasn't for him. I would be dead."

"Shit…" Tig stepped back, and ran both his hands over his face. Anger and relief mixing together but he knew what had to be done. "…you sayin' I gotta thank that asshole?"

"It wouldn't hurt you…" Star touched her hand to his cheek and tiptoed up, pressing her lips to his before dropping back down and walking passed Koz, too ashamed to thank him herself. "…I'm going to bed. I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

"A'ight…you win…" Tig spoke first, his muscles tight, his jaw clenched and he couldn't fucking believe their paths had come to cross like this. "…thank you…Brother."

"Me and B…we'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon. Back to Tacoma, figure it's time I got my shit together…" Koz helped move things along, had felt the awkwardness but deep down, he never in a million years thought that he and Tig would be on level ground. "…what happened tonight…it weren't her fault, you know that right?"

"I know, it's yours…and Hap's…" Tig proclaimed, but his voice was calm and collected. "…if your shit with the Tacoma One-Niners hadn't followed you here, then none of this shit would be happenin'."

Kozik chuckled and then raised his eyebrows as he whole heartedly accepted those facts.  
"You gonna be the one to tell Hap it's his fault too?"

"Nah…" Tig slowly shook his head, a very slow, vindictive and sadistic grin passing over his lips. "…I ain't a Son for no reason. Any chance to get bloody is a'ight by me."

"You're a sick fuck, you know that?" Koz smiled.

"Touché motherfucker…Touché." Tig cackled.

* * *

*****January 23****rd**** 2010 10:45 Charming Border*****

It was the next morning and Happy had already snuck out of the bedroom, only shuffling his feet lazily once out of his girl's earshot. Straight away checking for the availability of a smoke, he checked his cell phone and noticed several missed calls. Mentally slapping himself, he placed the cell to his ear whilst hovering over the gas hob and lighting his cigarette.  
"S'up…you couldn't get a date last night so you called me?" he smiled.

"Where the fuck you been boy? Aye, most likely doin' somethin' worth fuckin' while mind, you missed all the action Killah." 

"Chibs, quit teasin' me, spit it out Bro." Happy narrowed his eyes as he looked out the kitchen window, his mind starting to ponder what on earth it was he could have missed on the home front.

"Aye lad…a fire. Your boy saved the day. Taxi pickin' up Star outside the strip joint…Niner's fightin' back."

"What…?" Happy had blown out the inhaled smoke quicker than he thought possible, spreading his hand over the rim of the sink, he couldn't help but squeeze. "…Family ok? Shit…those fuckin' assholes are gunnin' for it. We have GOT to step up our game. These assholes need to die man."

"Aye, everyone is ok Brother. Kicked up a little with Tig and Koz, but fuck, that shit ain't new. Lorca oversaw the topic of events, pretty entertainin' from what I hear…and Aye Brother, we need to step this shit up. Anythin' in mind?" 

"A few things kickin' around, but nah, nothin' solid, I'll let you know…" Happy reasoned but then a slow smile curled to his lips. "…Guess I can count you in on the retaliation?"

"Don't Blaspheme at me Brother…a' course I'm in. Tell me where, when and how, I'll be there Killah." 

* * *

Lana fluttered her eyes and eventually managed to come to grips that it was in fact daylight shining through the bedroom curtains. Unfortunately it seemed like it was time to rise and shine but for neither love nor money, she had no intention of slithering out of bed until she realised that she was alone. The emptiness beside her, made it all the more irritating as it became clearer it really was time to get out of bed.  
Wrapping her dressing gown around her, tying a loose knot with the belt, she slipped her feet along the cold wood flooring as she opened her bedroom door. It was even brighter in the living room and she covered her yawning mouth as she tried to dart her eyes around. Automatically searching for Hap, and she smiled when she saw him in the kitchen. Leaning over the breakfast bar and facing the living room, she noticed how his jaw clinched, how his eyes seemed concentrated as he looked at magazines sprawled over the worktop.  
"You readin' somethin' good?"

"You gonna pretend to be interested if I tell ya'?" Happy wet the tips of his fingers, catching another corner of the Hot Rod booklet but kept one eyebrow raised, displaying exactly how he knew his girl so well.

Lana chuckled.  
"Maybe" she agreed with his summary of her disinterest in all things mechanical. Knew years ago that Hap was well aware of the things she liked and disliked, was well aware that her man was all clued up, had known that his girl was only interested in who she could watch working a Hot Rod. Her female organs pulsed every time she saw a good looking guy, engine oil and chain grease all over his shirtless body, she was comfortable in knowing that Hap was well aware of her shallowness.

"What if we fuck whilst I tell ya' the best way to restore a 'fifties Chevy Hot Rod...?" Happy shook his head with a grin, and stretched back leaving an arms length gap from the breakfast bar as Lana approached him. "…it'll be fun." He spoke but knew before he even said, and had never really intended for his innuendo to be taken literally. The look in his girl's eyes, although sparkling with delight, could tell that she knew he was only suggesting random ideas as a joke. There had been something about her, the last couple of nights, last night especially and as he looked at her now, she looked drained.

"How many screws does it take to restore a Chevy?" Lana grinned, sliding in front of him and casually drifting her hands over his chest as she swept off tiny specks of fuzz on his 'REAPER' t-shirt.

"Lots" Happy darkly spoke, his monotone decibels rumbling in his chest as he leaned in that little bit closer.

"Too bad…" Lana smiled sweetly as she looked up to him, already slightly tiptoed and preparing to wrap her arms around his neck. "…I'm only interested in a specific screw."

"Yeah…?" Happy roughly retorted, placing his hands to her shoulders as he ran them along her upper arms and pushed at her elbows. Locking her flimsy limbs behind his shoulders, and relished the feel of her as their bodies became flush against each other. "…what screw's that?"

"Well…" Lana dismissed, and sharply closed her opening mouth to now concentrate on looking across the kitchen, her mind playfully finding something better to do with her time. "…there's this guy…at the Charming Bakery, he's pretty cute. I bet he has a screw I'd like Aaaahha-ha-ha. I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She giggled as she was snatched up and plopped onto the breakfast bar surface.

"That shit ain't even funny no more…fuckin' comedian ain't ya?" Happy ran his hands up the outside of her fluffy covered thighs, the material from her dressing gown causing friction on his calloused hands, but he soon pushed further. The garment rose up and now his hands touched her soft skin, almost silky, warm, like a knife through butter as he gripped a hold of her bum cheeks.

"Morning Chicken Killah" Lana purred, all innocent and playful as she just wanted his love showered over her.

Happy grinned, tactfully ignored her piss take at his profession and he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Allowed only seconds of contact, precision timed until he pushed that little bit harder as he wanted more of his woman between his lips. The way her tongue sponged out to meet his, the way he witnessed her eyelashes flutter and no matter how many times he justified it, there wasn't anything in the world better than gearing up with his bitch.

"Mmm" Lana hummed and instantly started to feel the twitch between her thighs. A sudden feeling of wetness against each fold of skin and she felt like itching herself, a little uncomfortable as she wondered whether it was pussy juice or actual urine.  
One of many mysteries that plagued a woman's mind, but by fucking hell, it wasn't anything she was embarrassed about, not after so long with him. She could say, or do anything that a first time boyfriend would find automatically gross but she and Hap, they were passed all that. He could fart, she could burp and it was all considered a gesture of comfort. Heaven forbid she displayed such relaxation in front of his Brothers though, it was just something that had developed over time, and it was a casual free for all, the perfect fucking life.

Happy pulled her closer to the edge of the kitchen counter, the inside of her thighs touching his hips and he immediately untangled the fluffy belt that secured her dressing gown.  
Her naked breasts revealed and he began to kiss down her neck, one hand coming up to cup underneath and he felt her head fling back. His other arm holding her lower back as she arched, pushing herself into him and he relished every damn piece of skin she offered up.  
"Fuckin' beautiful"

"Hap…" Lana panted. "…Mmm…" she cooed once more, gathering up two fists of his t-shirt and pulling him closer, smooching with her lips as she finally felt the hardness of his jeans covered member touch her naked pussy. "…don't leave me waiting."

Happy unbuckled his belt, whipping the leather strap through the hoop in record speed as his cock was ready and hard for her all in one swoop passed his flies.  
"You wet…?" he asked, practically simultaneously as he guided his shaft toward her slick lips. "…never mind." He chuckled, a sly grin hooked at the corner of his mouth as locked eyes with her.

"Ooh…shit…" Lana gasped, her mouth opening with abundant as she cared not for any dignity. Absolutely focused with hundred percent as she watched him lick and bite his lips in concentration. "…Ooh, Ooh"

"Fuck yeah…" Happy rejoiced as he pushed the tip of his cock deep into her folds, finding her entrance with ease as he slipped deeper and deeper. "…yeah, yeah…you good?" he asked.

Lana nodded, biting her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes, clutching tighter into his shoulder as she stretched her back. Making herself taller, accepting his length deep to her core as she squeezed her bum cheeks and started to roll for friction.  
"You're amazing…don't stop. Hold me."

"Bring it closer" Hap ordered, lifting her cheeks with ease he watched as her cunt slipped right to his base. Her arms angled back and supporting her upper body as he thrust up into her pussy, her bum hitting into his thighs, watching her boobs jiggle with the rhythm he had picked up.

"Yes, yes…yea, yea, yea…oh God…don't stop. Fuck, you're so good, so good. WOW…FUCK…yeah…shit, sshhiittaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkk I'm…yeaaaaaaaaa" Lana panted, her arms shaking and her thighs closing tighter as the orgasm washed over her. Extremely quick but since her pregnancy, it had become an easy feat and one neither of them complained about.

"Fuck…" Happy proclaimed and hung himself forward, dropping his forehead to her shoulder as he plopped her back onto the breakfast bar. His cock still rock hard but had strained for stamina against her tightening walls and now he was super glad he'd lasted. Looked forward to getting it back on again, was pretty certain he could get her to blow her juice one more time, and was all the more eager for it to happen as he wanted to join her. His overactive mind already picturing countless images of her dripping pussy as his cum seeped from her opening. "…could get used to this shit…" he smiled and placed a kiss to her lips. "…build it up baby, c'mon, get it goin'…" He encouraged, had been used to her, on many occasion, to running her nails over his shoulders, down his arms. Yanking at his clothing, goading him for more action but he noticed how disinterested she seemed. "…s'up?"

Lana was instantly tired, the rushed release of her orgasm was hard and fast, and knocked the wind out of her sails.  
"I'm gonna go lay down. I feel…a little dizzy…a little tired still." She bumbled and then hunched up the softness of her dressing gown, back around her chest, holding it close as she looked to the floor and slipped passed him.

He was left standing there, Happy's mouth slowly gaped open and he was fucking furious inside. Watching as she snaked back into the bedroom and closed the door, but never, in all their twelve years had he been left high and dry. The very notion of her shocked him to the core, so stunned in fact that he somehow had managed to let her walk away unscathed. She was already in the bedroom, and the door shut before he came out of the trance, looking down at his rock hard cock. Ironically still slickly covered in the wetness she had donated to their morning party.

* * *

*****January 23****rd**** 2010 19:20 Charming Border*** **

Watching television, Happy was left feeling completely empty. His mind still on the simple fact that his own hand was left to satisfy him after his girl had ditched him for sleep. Their morning antics had seemed promising, but no matter how he looked at it, he realised that even before his girl woke up that there was something off with her. His poor bitch was so damned tired, so utterly drained with all the hard work she'd subjected herself too that he could hardly blame her, except he was really narked about it. He had never been left without, especially by his number one woman.  
A rush of sedate calmness washed over him though, the smile on his face slowly crept up as he realised this had to be a one off. A glitch in their daily programme because his Lana was finished, done with dancing and finally they could go back to normal. Finally he could fuck her however many times, however he liked and whenever he liked because she had no gruelling schedule to keep too.  
Leaving her alone after she had returned to the bedroom was his best move yet, letting her get as much sleep under her belt as possible because he could forgive her. She was carrying his baby, and he suspected her dancing appetite would affect the way his girl operated. Her little limbs all plum tuckered out, her brain on overload as she dealt with the late nights but he could deal, knew that it had finally come to an end.

Lana woke with a start, her cell phone vibrating on her bedside cabinet and she straight away noticed the time. She had been sleeping all damn day. The only conclusion that quickly popped into her head was that she must have really needed it. The still vibrating cell phone didn't stop though, and she reached to flick up the call to her ear.  
"Hey…" she croaked. "…oh, yes of course. No, I'll be there. I said I would so I'll be there. I won't let you down. I've always said that. I'll be there as usual."  
Dropping the cell to her bed, she sat up and scratched her messy hair. The call from Ace Sutherland had pissed her off a little, almost with the feeling that he was checking up on her. She had promised to work the weekend and she wasn't going to let him down, his constant reminder was only now starting to rub her the wrong way.

Lazily turning his head as he heard the bedroom door creak, Happy eyed his immerging girl as she sloth-like moved in the direction of the bathroom. Finally able to look at her, he wondered whether she would even remember their morning hiccup in the kitchen because she looked like run over dog shit. Whilst he was certain his bitch would look hot in a paper bag, she certainly wasn't rocking to the best of her abilities as she closed the bathroom door without a word said to him.

* * *

Lana came from the bathroom, her hair washed, dried and spun up into a rough twist as spirals framed her face. Completely refreshed, light make-up touched her eyes and she felt slightly more herself after the hot steaming shower. Had already called the cab to come pick her up, was pretty certain that Hap would still want nothing to do with watching her on stage, because just recently it had not gone unnoticed with how disinterested he was with her.  
She could get by though, she was dancing for a reason and all the while, she was certainly aware of the pending motherhood. Was extremely content with knowing that dancing was just short term, but knew it was smart to get as much in as she could. She never wanted to dance and earn any money once the baby was born because she knew Hap would provide for them both. It was just the money she earned now was for the car she wanted to buy, something she wanted to do all for herself. Something that she could say was hers and hers alone, nothing Hap had given to her, nothing that was handed to her on a plate. She just wanted, for once, to go back ten years where she earned her own cash and bought her own things. Back then, she even had money to buy Happy little surprises, where as now, it was all Hap. He was the breadwinner; he was the one with all the control over with what she had or didn't have.  
Going back into the bedroom, she slipped on her short black dress, the zip tight as she pulled it up her side and now she tackled her heels. The sores on the edges of her toes throbbed as the shoes touched, and she winced for a second or so before gathering her composure. Taking up her bag, she hooked it onto her shoulder and clip clopped out of the bedroom and headed for the front door.  
"I'll see you tonight. It should be a pretty busy so hopefully it'll go quick. If you want…you can come see me. I'd…I'd really like that." She offered, too nervous to turn around and face him as she touched the door handle to leave. Didn't want to see the rejection in his face as he most likely declined here invitation, and she stopped breathing for a second in the mere hope that he might surprise her.

"You take one fuckin' step outta this cabin and it's gonna be your fuckin' last."

Lana flapped, her heart suddenly raced as she wasn't expecting the hostile sound to his voice.  
"I have to work."

"I don't give a fuckin' shit. You're barely able to stand let alone dance Lana. You're too tired to fuck this mornin', so you ain't workin' tonight…that's it."

Lana angered and unable to take anymore of his petty shit, she turned and faced him.  
"You don't own me Hap. I'm my own person." She stabbed at him, seeing his relaxed posture in the sofa she figured a few push of his buttons would suffice her seriousness, and clicked open the front door to spite him.  
She practically jumped out of her skin though. The sudden retaliation from him came in spades, and she flinched as his returned words were a violent shout.

"LANA…I AIN'T FUCKIN' ASKIN'…Get your ass back to bed. You fuckin' make me get up, you're gonna regret it."

Lana slammed the door shut and took a step toward him.  
"Just you fucking try it…come on…" she pushed, testing the water, a mechanism that was built into the way she worked with him. Always pushed him to the edge, something inside her wanted to see the beast he shielded and her eyes narrowed as she watched him do nothing. A clever tactic of his, and she hated the way he could ignore her anger so easily. "…well, looks like one of us has the bigger balls, asshole!" she finalised with a great satisfaction and turned on her heels swinging open the front door, fully prepared to walk right out.

Happy couldn't fucking believe it. One minute she was practically on the edge of death with her fatigue and now she was riling him up, goading him to retaliate and by God, he was going to give her what she wanted. He had never been so annoyed with her, couldn't believe the audacity of his bitch and he watched her fling open the door in defiance to his orders.  
It happened quicker than he thought though, and he almost felt the floor shatter underneath him as he bolted from the sofa, watching as she cringed in her shoulders. Seeing her spin awkwardly as her knees buckled, the way he boomed across the room had his bitch quaking in her heels and there was something satisfying about that.

Lana inwardly crouched, the sound of his fast movement from the sofa, she knew straight away that she had pushed him too far. Turning, she saw his dark eyes, the way he thundered toward her and like a damned nightmare she watched his fingers flick at his belt buckle. Zipping it through the loops, she watched the tail end whip out and lick the crisp air as she held up her hands in defence.  
"Nooo…stop. Alright, alight…" she pressed, almost cowering to bent knees as she shimmied back in the direction of the bedroom, leaving the front door wide open as she searched out the safest option. "…fucking asshole…" she barked, watching as his eyes still penetrated hers with a gleam of power, and the closer she got to the bedroom, the more courage she got to bite back at him. "…you can't tell me what to do. You ain't my damn mother." She concluded and then slammed the bedroom door.

Happy grinned and then turned on his heel as he quietly closed the front door, chucking his removed belt onto the sofa. No matter what, the threatened usage of his belt always worked and it oddly meant the less effort he needed to use to get his girl to fucking do as he said.  
Returning to the sofa, he slumped back down and continued to watch the television. His mind raced though, couldn't understand his girl's insistence with wanting to work and thought he had it all worked out. He honestly thought, with what his girl had dreamily mentioned last night that she didn't want to dance anymore, and he fully supported that. Now he was just left disappointed because it looked like it was now left to him, he was the one that would have to put the iron fist down. Now it looked like him and his girl were going through a rough patch, because he knew, he knew with all the fibre in his being that she would be difficult to handle. She was far too stubborn, spoilt and set in her ways for him to just tell her and for her to take it first hand. He knew he would have to become a bigger asshole for her to listen and understand. She was going to be a Mom, and he was going to be Dad and it was about fucking time his girl realised that. She wasn't twenty years old anymore, and as much as he liked to let her have the freedom she desired, there was always a time and place for that shit.

* * *

Lana was slouched onto the bed, her eyes stuck on the door handle of the bedroom, a little nervous in case Hap decided to come in. His muscled arms attached to his gripped fists as they held taut the leather belt and she damn well never wanted that thing touching her again, so she was worried about that, of course she was. A few angry tears had fallen from her eyes but low and behold, the motherfucker was right.  
Even though she was defiant against him, he had been right because she felt her eyes slowly drifting. She was damn near exhausted. The realisation that despite how angry he had made her, despite how he had made her feel like a captive in her own home, the son of a bitch was fucking right as her eyelids fought to stay open.

* * *

Lana woke up and it had been around three hours, the night still extremely young but she woke up alone, cold and never wanting her man so damned much. She knew she had pissed him off but the sudden loneliness engulfed her feeble state and she sat to the edge of her bed.  
Her legs swung over the side, and her eyes scanning the darkness of the room, her ears adjusted to the light sound of the television from the front room. Finally gathering the courage, realising within a matter of seconds that not being with Hap, angry at her or not, far outweighed the fear of him using his belt on her and she sighed in defeat. Getting to her feet and opening the bedroom door with a slow and quiet creak, she peaked around to see his legs crossed at the ankle.  
Walking up to the sofa, she saw him asleep in the chair, lazily his eyes flickered and she listened to him grunt. Gingerly she turned her body away from him, stepped over his crossed legs as she lowered her bum down and sat beside him on the sofa. A slow gesture as she watched him like a hawk, lifting up his heavy tattooed arm all by herself, she slinked it around her shoulder and cuddled up beside him. His body hard and ridged, but damn, it was what she needed. There had never been nothing like his comfort after he had told her off, as weird and as ironic as it was, he still was able to sooth her upset away.  
Snuggling in, she turned up her face and hitched it under his chin as she hooked her crossed leg over his lap, making her pussy come into contact with his outside thigh.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered, and was quite certain her killer was awake but chose to ignore any blatant disregard. If he so much as hissed at her closeness, she still wanted him near and she would get it whether he wanted it or not.

Happy felt his girl crouch in beside him had heard her sneak across the living room floor and wasn't in the least bit surprised when she took over ownership of his muscled arm. It wasn't the first time in their relationship that his woman had apologised with actions as well as words, her closeness and vulnerability far more accepting that one would think. The way she snuggled her frame to his hard shell, it made him fell all the more important and powerful within her life, more so than ever.  
Gently leaning forward a fraction, he reached to pick up the end of his leather belt that he'd slung to one side and he immediately felt Lana tighten beside him. A tiny gasp being heard and he went back to his relaxed position. Still holding the belt with his girl squashed up to him and he finally rumbled a response. Tapping the buckle of his belt onto her bare thigh, a slow sadistic movement and he stared at her skin; his eyes slightly subdued and transfixed but wanted to stamp his authority nonetheless.  
"Next time I tell ya' to do somethin', don't get brave, coz one day I ain't gonna have the fuckin' strength to deal with your shit. Don't make me…don't put me in that position again. I don't order you around for fun…you think I wanna hurt you just for kicks? Do ya'?"

"No"

"Then listen when I tell ya' to do somethin' coz I don't say that shit for me. You've been workin' like a fuckin' whore, you're too fucked to work, when I say you need to rest, you fuckin' rest, that clear?"

"Yes"

"Good girl" Happy finalised and he waited merely seconds before he heard the soft whimper of his humiliated baby.

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I just…Ace, he said he needed me to work, and I promised him I would work this weekend. I told him I was tired on Thursday but he said that I brought in the crowd and that the joint needed it…I didn't want to let him down Hap. I'm sorry." Lana sniffed and looked up at him, her cheek pressed to his chest as she felt his hand cup her face. The motion of his sweeping thumb under her eyes only made her well up more, and she screwed up her features, crying silently.

"You let me worry about Ace Sutherland a'ight…?" Happy reiterated his voice gravel-like and hoarse as the television flashed his girl's silhouette around the dark room. "…My bitch don't take orders from anyone but me…if you ain't likin' the way you're bein' treated, then you should fuckin' tell me baby…" he let a soft smile touch his lips as his eyes connected with her watering lashes. "…Can't look after ya' if I don't know, a'ight?"

"Hap…" Lana stressed, shifting a little beside him but still staying close as she pushed her hand around to his opposite arm. Hooking her digits over his muscled shoulder and gulping with pathetic urgency. "…but you'll fight. I don't want you to fight with Ace."

"What's that shit gotta do with you?" Happy chuckled lightly. Amused and oddly accepting of the way his girl panicked over such trivial issues that should have never concerned her little head anyway.

"I…I…" Lana started, finally shrugged her shoulders in unison as she stared back at him. "…I…I just…well, I don't like you fighting because of me."

Happy cracked a laugh, almost disturbing the growing darkness of the night and he tightened his arm that she had slung around her shoulders. Pulling her even closer to him, he kissed her on the forehead and sighed.  
"You do realise ever since I hooked up with your sexy ass, that I've been fightin' for what we have, right? This shit with Ace is a damn walk in the park darlin'."

"Has…" Lana smiled, shy and coy as her cheeks blushed from his honesty. "…has anyone ever told you you're a big softie?"

Happy cocked an eyebrow, and had wanted to laugh at her ridiculous question but it became apparent that only a raised eyebrow was needed.

"Guess not…" Lana giggled but it was only a short burst before she laid her head back down, and rubbed her hand up and down his chest. Her eyes caught sight of the belt that still lay over her thigh, and she ran her hand further down, placing it over his as he gripped the belt. "…don't…" she started softly. "…please don't scare me like this anymore."

Happy listened to his girl's voice, more of a resigned tremble and he suddenly felt awfully bad. Never in his life would he admit that though, he only knew within himself that he would never use the belt on her again. The threat of it always had helped him though.  
"You don't like it?" he mocked, his lips curling into a sly smile as he watched her predictable reaction.

Lana darted her eyes up to his, her head lifting up as she almost gasped at the way he seemed to find it funny.  
"That's not even funny Hap…" she dropped her eyes, and hoped insanely that she could appeal to the sensitive side, the side that she knew he possessed somewhere deep inside him. "…I'm serious…it scares the crap outta me. Would you…oh God…" she huffed, and brought up her fingers to wipe away the sudden build up of tears that formed. Had felt pathetic, and she got agitated with herself for reacting like a baby but she couldn't control her emotions at the best of times ever since her pregnancy. "…I'm crying. Sorry…" she fanned. "…it's just. Sometimes I wonder…" she refreshed herself and found it more endurable if she didn't look him in the eye as she expressed her concern. "…I wonder whether you really mean it. I know you…you like to rule with the fist and all that, I get it. I understand that. I love that about you…but…sometimes…" she cried again, dropping her forehead to his chest and bouncing back up again, trying hard to remain strong. "…I just wonder if you really hate me that much that you would really hurt me…Scares the shit out of me Hap. I'm sorry but it does."

Happy rushed, and had never shoved his lips to her salty pillows so damned quick. The sudden urge to stop his own emotion from shuddering out, he had to occupy his hands with something and he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. Huffing out his breath through his nose, he sucked up her pouting lips and then roughly entwined his fingers in the back of her hair. His other hand, he then used to snake around her lower back as he pushed forward and covered his body weight over her. The sofa was always soft and comfortable for a little tender loving care.  
Ripping away his lips from hers, he studied her face for what felt like an eternity and never in his life had he felt like such a bastard. He had no idea what it was, but the way she opened up, the way her emotional struggle was so visible to him, it all of a sudden made him realise what a fucked up bastard he really was.  
"You listen to me…" he kissed her again and pulled away quick sharp. "…stop second guessin' this shit. You know me…you **fuckin'** KNOW me Lana. Next time your shits all upside down, just remember that…No matter how mad you make me, you'll always be my girl. I fuckin' hate this sappy shit, and you know it…but right now, I ain't ever felt so fuckin' bad baby."

Lana sniffed and then screwed up her eyes as she felt even worse for making him feel bad about it.  
"I'm sorrrryyyy…I know I'm being a baby. I've just got to suck it up and grow a pair. I've handled the way you teach me for twelve years…I think it's just the damn baby inside me. It's turned all my emotions upside down. I'm sorry."

"Ssh…stop this shit…" Happy hushed. "…It don't matter. It don't matter. If I upset ya', I wanna know about it. Ain't no way I want that shit changin' between us. You hate me, fuckin' give it to me…you know ain't nothin' I like better than your fire slapped in my face." He grinned.

"Stop it…" Lana shushed him away with shyness as she listened to him admit of how he liked her telling him off. "…you shouldn't encourage me. I'm carrying your child, violence shouldn't be promoted Hap." She giggled.

"Mmm…" Happy hummed. "…that shit reminds me. How's she doin'?"

"She's all good…OH…" Lana instantly gasped with playful shock, and watched as her man's eyes twinkled. "…I said '**She'**…I mean '**He'**, I mean '**He'**."

"You finally admittin' it's a girl huh…?" Happy joked. "…fuckin' told ya', I'm a' lucky asshole. Always get what I want…got you didn't ah?"

"Hap…" Lana fairly dismissed. "…it could be a girl…it could be a boy. Your impatient ass is just going to have to wait."

"Longer she stays in there the better…right **now** with this Niner shit… it's easier to keep an eye on one of my bitches. You think I got eyes in the back of my head…gotta up my game baby. Gonna need trackin' devices for the little bitch when she comes out, can't be losin' my damn blood right?"

"Hap…dear Christ, stop talking like we are some kind of cattle. I'm not just going to wander off with the baby without telling you…besides, I damn sure hope this Niner bullshit is sorted by then" Lana rolled her eyes.

"You bet your ass it is…gonna take some shit to the table next week. Get it over with."

"You be careful, you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

*****January 24****th**** 2010 09:40 Charming Border*****

Happy woke up still on the sofa, his girl curled up beside him and the blanket that was usually thrown over the back of the chair, was now lazily chucked over them both. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and with much difficulty with moving, he managed to sneak it from his jeans without waking her.  
"Yeah…a'ight…gimme thirty"

Lana stirred, and had heard Hap's gravel voice as he answered the vibration of his phone that she had felt on her hip through his jeans.  
"Who was that?"

"Bobby…" Hap confirmed. "…Koz is leavin' for Tacoma. We gotta drop in."

"Really, he's leaving? What, so…with Bridget too?" Lana questioned.

"Doubt he'd be leavin' her behind baby." Happy chuckled and then tapped her on the butt so she would shuffle up from the sofa.

Lana rolled her eyes and then scrambled up from the sprawled position over his chest, darting her eyes to the floor as his removed belt hit the deck. She eyed it almost with foreign distaste and she quickly looked to him, seeing that his eyes watched her closely.  
Boldly she bent down and pick up the offending piece of clothing, and placed it on the coffee table. Spinning on her heel, she caught him picking up the belt and stretching it back to her but she ignored it on purpose and carried on to the bathroom.

"Hey…" Happy called after her, a smile to his lips as he followed, belt in hand. "…where you rushin' too…? C'mere."

"I just need the toilet. I'll be back out and then we can go."

"HEY…" Happy repeated and watched her stop in her tracks, relenting to his request and finally turning to face back at him. "…you really that scared a' this huh?"

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it anymore. We spoke last night, let's just leave it at that, ok?" Lana sternly confirmed.

Happy walked up to her, and placed the buckle of the belt into her hands. Dropping his arms, he stretched his back slightly and grinned devilishly as she whole heartedly looked uncomfortable with holding it, but he could fix this shit. Easy!  
"It's just a belt Lana-…" he started and was then a little surprised how she jumped on the back of his speech.

"Yes I know. It's not necessarily the belt I worry about Hap…it's what **you** will do with it that panics me."

"It's just a belt…" Happy started again and then hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans. The waistband riding incredibly low, the V of his groin muscle there for enticement and he chuckled as he saw her eyes flicker to his muscles. "…gimme a hand, slip it through for me baby."

"Excuse me?" Lana beamed a smile and something ticked in her mind. She knew what he was trying to do, and God fucking bless him, damn she loved him.

"C'mon…Ain't got all day. Slip it through, c'mon…do it nice and slow." Happy grinned.

"You're sick you know that?" Lana retorted but started to snake the end of the belt into the first loop of his jeans. A slow but forced push and she found her eyes dragged up his chest, his t-shirt removed during their kiss and cuddle on the sofa last night and now she loitered her eyes around his nipples and then back to his eyes.

"And the next one…make sure it ain't twisted." Happy reminded, his eyes locked with hers as he licked his lips, getting closer to hers but never close enough as he felt her little fingers blindly fumbling with looping his belt.

Lana snaked the belt in through the side loop and managed to take her eyes away from his as she concentrated for a few seconds. The dressing act at first coming across as something so damned stupid but all of sudden she wasn't so scared anymore. Instead of closing her eyes and remembering the last time he had threatened her with it, she closed her eyes and saw his lips, saw his taut muscles and by hell, she was getting hot under the collar.  
Walking around to his back, she thread the leather belt around the back and felt the heavy buckle weigh down the beginning as she finished the last hoop. It was almost instantaneous as she wrapped her arms around his body and tried to look around his bicep, clipping the front of the belt in place. Walking back around, she watched intently as the silver buckle looked heavy and dangerous. The way it enhanced his crotch and pulled down the front of his jeans, she licked her own lips in invitation and flashed her eyes up to him.

"Somethin' on your mind bitch?" Happy cocked a smirk.

"Lots of things actually"

"Yeah…?" Happy goaded. "…my cock one of 'em?"

"Ha…" Lana cracked a laugh. "…you think you're such a smart ass." She walked toward the bedroom, chuckling at her man's copious amounts of confidence.

Happy walked to the bathroom and caught her gleaming eyes as he walked passed the bedroom.  
"Fuckin' worked though didn't it? All you wanna do is fuck my dick…you ain't even thinkin' 'bout the belt now huh…tell you what…" he chuckled, all cock sure and laughing more as he heard his girl giggling too. "…later, I'll fuck ya' brains out and you can wear my belt. That'll make the nightmares go baby."

"Does that mean I get to have your belt strapping my wrists together?" Lana shouted as he went out of eyesight and she almost keeled over with laugher as she heard him stomp back to the doorway of the bedroom.

Happy pointed with his finger, dead serious but lines creased his face as he grinned from ear to ear.  
"You've said it now darlin'…that shit is happenin', sounds too fuckin' good to pass up."

"Pig"

* * *

Happy immerged from the bathroom, had only been in there for five minutes and he still grinned as he walked into the bedroom.  
"Hey…the fuck's up?" he furrowed his concerned brow as he saw his, moments before giggling girlfriend, crying again.

"I…I…" Lana bawled. "…I have to dance…tonight." She explained, had only just looked at her cell phone to see numerous text messages from Ace.

"Nah you ain't." Happy quite simply stated, standing in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't wanna dance…but I have too, I need too. I know I'm getting bigger, I know that I'm showing but…but maybe, if…if Ace will let me dance the Wednesday pregnant slot, it won't be so bad." Lana reasoned, more talking to herself that anything and even though she knew it was gobbledygook, she knew that behind all of it. She needed, she wanted the money.  
After receiving the text messages from Ace, she quickly pulled open her drawer of savings and give or take a few hundred, she had rationed it was close to enough money to get herself that car she had promised herself. Near on three thousand dollars.

"I've let you do this…I've let you dance 'coz I know its somethin' you like but OVER my DEAD BODY are you dancin' for that sick fuck whilst you got her in there." Happy spoke calmly and finished with an emphasised point and nod to her baby belly.  
His mind flashed with images as he pictured his woman dancing up against a fucking pole whilst his child's incubator protruded out over Lana's panties. The Wednesday night slot for pregnant dancers, Hap had never fucking understood that shit.

Lana whimpered because deep down, all what Hap said she knew he was right. One hundred and ten percent agreed with him, she wouldn't want to do that Wednesday night dancing either.  
"But…I'm nearly there. I nearly have enough money." She flabbergasted.

"MONEY…?" Happy barked with utter confusion. "…money for what?" he stressed and screwed up his face.

"A car"

Happy immediately went to retort back but after he had heard her feeble response, he almost wanted to piss himself with laughter and he near enough did. He had honestly thought her predicament was life or death, absolutely ready to defend and die for his girl, help her in any way he possibly could. Hated to see her cry and wanted to kill any motherfucker that caused her harm, and that sometimes included himself, but a car, was his woman serious?  
"Is that why you're fuckin' dancin'…?" he waited a beat before he continued, his throat tightened as he struggled so hard not to crack up laughing. "…You think I'd let you spend your own money on a fuckin' car? C'mon Lana, you know me better than that."

"I knowwwwwwwwww…" Lana whinged, wiping the backs of her hands under her eyes. "…but I just wanted to do it myself, you know…be more like Gemma, be more… stronger and do things myself." She admitted and surprisingly felt so damned good for sharing her ridiculous turmoil.

Happy sat himself beside her, shoulder to shoulder, he nudged into her and for a moment felt like he was talking to the Lana he had met twelve years ago. Damn, the baby really was bringing out his bitch's most inner insecurities and he was oddly endeared by it.  
"If I wanted a bitch like Gemma I would have said so…You're perfect the way you are…you know that."

"You're just saying that."

"No I ain't, you got balls a' steel anyways baby. If you wanted a fuckin' car, you should have told me."

"But…but I have nearly three thousand dollars saved up…" Lana defended her innocence. "…I can do this myself."

This time Happy laughed, a slow chuckle rising from his chest and it built to a rambunctious roar before he finally allowed himself to calm down.  
"Keep it…you ain't spendin' your own money on a fuckin' car, that's final."

"Stop bullying me." Lana resigned, dropping her head and fiddling with her fingertips.

Happy attacked as quickly as lightening, grabbing roughly at her waist and flinging her backwards. Over the crumbled bed covers, he rammed his hands between her thighs and tickled in the spot that always got her kicking out with laughter.  
"Bully? You think this is bullyin'?"

Giggling, Lana pushed at his hands and managed to grip around his wrists as she made a strained face, trying to undo his strength. It immediately relaxed his attack as he laughed at her silliness and she used it to her advantage. She slammed her arms around his neck, and then rolled on top of him before he quickly flipped her back and nibbled at her neck.  
"Will...will you make sure my car is dark red?" She whispered with her eyes to the ceiling as she relented to the reality, was well aware before the dancing escapade started, it was just she really did want to do it herself. She should have known her adventure wouldn't have lasted as long as she would have liked, she loved him more for letting her dance anyway. The saved money didn't matter now, she had her fun, and she had her time away from him as she danced the podiums. It was now time she succumbed to motherhood.

"You got it sexy…anythin' you want…" Happy concluded so nonchalant, so carefree as if it was a matter of fact anyway. "…hey, I get a blowjob for it?"

"Ooh, you'll get lots of attention from me."

Happy grinned and pushed his hand down between them, about to flick open his belt, ready and waiting for the attention to flock his way but he frowned when she started to shake her head.

"Easy tough guy…" Lana chuckled and slipped out from underneath him. "…I'll thank you later. First we gotta get to the clubhouse, and second…you gotta tell Ace that I'm out. I don't wanna dance anymore…Will you do it for me?"

"So you wanted the damn job…but I gotta end it for ya'? That how it goes?" Happy crossed his arms behind his head, still shirtless, still hardcore and suave.

Lana suddenly felt sheepish, a little cheeky but there was no way she wanted to face off with Ace. Never trusted herself to believe in her gut instincts because she was quite certain Ace would turn the tables, make her feel guilty and she would end up coming away still having to dance and most likely with more shifts to cover.  
"Please Hap?"

Happy grinned, and within himself he had already planned on making a trip to The Railroad but doing it this way, he was going to get something out of it. Flicking his eyes downwards, a sly grin to his lips and he kept to nodding down until his girl's eyes triggered with his repeated gesture.  
"You know what I want."

"Hap…Are you serious…?" Lana stamped her foot. A smile still crept to her lips though, and should have damn well known her man was a sly dog. "…I've got to…" she pointed to his crotch. "…and **then** you'll see Ace?"

"That about sums it up darlin'…c'mon. Like you said, we ain't got all fuckin' day. Get those lips down there…mix it up too. Give me the special treatment." Happy chuckled.

"You are such a pig…" Lana declared but straddled his legs nonetheless. "…you know this constitutes as bribery…I could sue your ass tough guy."

"Won't get much outta me darlin'…" Happy beamed, his cogs ticking as he thought of another clause to catch her in. "…only got about three thousand to my name."

"HEY…" Lana shrieked, about ready to unzip his flies but she abruptly stopped as her mind registered his words. He was talking about the money she had earned dancing. "…you said that was MY money to keep. I can't sue you for my own money."

"Would ya' look at that…" Happy opened his arms in a 'whad'ya-know' gesture and smiled. "…looks like I just blackmailed you twice. That's two blowjobs you owe me, better hurry it up darlin'."

"That is just…well, you're mean. Real mean…**and** I'm the mother of your child." Lana slumped and resumed the undo of his zip.

"A'ight, point taken…'coz you're a good girl. You might just get my dick up your ass."

"HAP…!" Lana protested. "…I thought you were going to be nice to me then."

"That was me bein' nice…what more d'ya want?" Happy laughed.

Lana pressed her hands to his abs, and pushed up, snaking her body flush to his as she came face to face with him. Her boobs pressed into his chest and the feel of his exposed cock touching her covered mound, she touched a finger to his chin.  
"Kiss me"

"Nah…" Happy tried to poke his head around hers, indicating his further interest in the task he had already set her. "…just lick that tongue a' yours up my dick. That'll be all bitch."

Lana snatched up his face with both her hands and planted her lips to his, a wriggle from him at first but she smiled as he soon accepted. Within a few minutes she was flipped onto her back and she felt the forced push of his crotch between her thighs, a sudden kick start in the pit of her stomach as her wanton reared to life.  
"Ooh."

"You like that…?" Happy nudged his nose into hers, grinding his hips again as he watched her frame instantly shuffle up the bed from his push. The way her bottom lip dropped, as if she was unaware of her actions, and then he dropped his eyes to search her heavy chest. "…you want it?" he asked.

"We have…we have to get to the clubhouse." Lana distantly reminded, her body more susceptible to his advances, more so than ever.

"Guess we're gonna rock up late…you got a problem with that?"

"No…not one bit…fuck me Daddy."

"Horny bitch"

**~AN~**

**Hey Ladies and Gents, sorry for the late update but I thought I'd save it for Christmas. **

**This is a long chapter and I know it's a little boring in places but I'd lost motivation to redo it. (such a late night when I was writing it) **

**Anyways… as always, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know when you think, where you think it might be going… lol **

**Remember…I give… you give! **

**Love me x x x**

**P.S**

**Merry Christmas to all my readers, I hope you have a wonderful gathering. **


	111. Chapter 111

**Well, what can I say? **

**It's been a while and I'm sorry for being slack. Bad updater award goes to me…lol Believe me though, I've still been here, writing away but I've just had so much on, excuse, excuse, excuse…anyways, I'm going to be getting back into the swing of things so keep an eye out. **

**One thing… I want to give a big shout out to Magicfingers, Story Time Crew, CtLady, FanFicForever, They Say It's Crazy, FunnyMick, HapsHitWoman, HapsOldLady and Tinkerbell (you rock chick)…you're all really lovely ladies and I wanted to thank you for your private messages publicly. All of you have made me smile/laugh…thanking you greatly! x x x**

**Shit this story has been one ride and a half… still rollin' though… :-)**

**Here's to all my reviewers out there… another 100 chapters, what'ya reckon? lmao**

**Read on…**

**Chapter 111 **

*****April 22****nd**** 2010 13:20 Charming*****

Lana was driving down Kent Street, a road just off of Main with a bakery box full of creamed goodies. Her baby belly was just passed the five month mark, and things had been going strong for her and Hap. Of course, it wasn't without a few glitches but they prevailed.  
The ever present Prospect was in her rear view mirror but the only thing that had been different was the biker's name. No more was Kip Epps the Prospect that had been escorting her left, right and centre, no. As of tomorrow night, the lovely Prospect was being fully patched into SAMCRO and Lana knew the chirpy ex-army lad was over the moon.  
The cakes that sat in her passenger seat, the ones that nestled into the leather of her brand new BMW M6 convertible were in celebration of the announcement. Just a small gathering of SAMCRO waited back at Teller-Morrow for her arrival because the big bash for Half Sack's Top Rocker was being held tomorrow night. All walks of SOA were riding into town but Clay had wanted a nice personal shindig for Kip, a nice special touch from the President straight to the newbie.  
The newest Prospect that rode sturdy in her mirror though, his name was Gunner, a twenty year old Charming original, born and bred. His Grandfather was none other than Floyd the Main Street Barber, and the little upstart had always been intrigued by the bad ass bikers that graced the Barbers four walls. Lana's old man Hap had flicked a wrist to the jolly Prospect and had told him to make himself useful. Accompanying her had been a pointless exercise, the One-Niner beef had all but disappeared, the boys had seen to that but she knew that was the very point to Hap's order. The Prospect did as was told, no matter the stupidity of it. It had only been a month, but Gunner's obsession was well becoming a reality when Clay had given him his big break. The truth be told, Lana was fond of the kid and it was hard not to be. He wasn't the brightest spark in the box, but he had potential, a heart of Gold just like his Grand-daddy.  
Checking her mirror with a smile, she watched as the dingbat waved, and it caused a chuckle to escape her lips. The rocking motion of her belly had stirred the baby awake, and it felt like a disco had broken loose within her uterus.  
"Oomph…" Lana huffed, taking one hand from the wheel to rub soothing circles over her bump. "…calm down in there." And just in that moment her cell phone called out, and she reached to flick up the receiver.  
"Hello?"

"You skippin' out on me again, or you just runnin' late?" 

Lana smiled at the deep raspy voice that gravelled its way down her ear, the leisurely drive back to Teller-Morrow had been interrupted and she might have known who would have been checking up on her.  
"Exactly how am I supposed to do run away when I've always got a damn bodyguard?" she sweetly breezed.

"Hurry up…we're waitin' on your ass." 

"Hap, stop pushing me around, I'm driving as fast as I can. The food I have isn't going anywhere." 

"Pfft, bitch leave you alone long enough an' you'd eat it all without a second thought." 

"Yea…" Lana scoffed, but wanted to giggle. Her man knew her appetite had somewhat changed and she would pretty much hammer down anything that wasn't finger claimed already. "…whatever. I won't be long. Leave me alone." She concluded and ended the call with a smile twanged at her lips.  
It wasn't all that bad being checked up on, she knew within Hap's blackest of hearts that it was just his way of caring for her and it wasn't because he didn't trust her.  
Ever since the One-Niner beef had been dealt with, Hap had told her she had nothing else to worry about and she loved him for the safety blanket he provided, but it was the baby. Whether her man had wanted to admit it or not, he had become incredibly protective of her, the baby and just them in general. It wasn't anything extensive but it had certainly made a few waves in their relationship and she put it down to nerves. The bad ass biker was just as scared as she was, and perhaps their trip to her parents hadn't helped.  
Her father, of all the damn people in the world, had come through, had stepped up to the plate and when Hap had told her about what her Dad had said to him. It was almost too much to take, and she laughed for what seemed like hours. Her father, her fun-loving, no-care-in-the-world Dad had made the SAMCRO Enforcer recheck his artillery, because ever since their trip. Her killer love machine had really started to realise what chores and responsibility lay ahead of them…

* * *

*****FLASHBACK February 10****th**** 2010 11:20 Tacoma*****

_Kozik and Bridget had been a few weeks ahead of them, returning back to Tacoma on January twenty-forth but it was time for Lana and her man to face the wrath of her parents. Her scan had taken place on January twenty-eighth, twelve weeks into the pregnancy and every thing was looking perfect, so it was time.  
_"_Look…the diner is still open. I thought that place would go out of business since you're not around anymore." Lana shouted over the engine of the Harley, a snigger slipping from her lips as she turned to place a kiss on Hap's neck._

"_I ain't the only Son that ate there bitch" Happy retorted, his neck craned a little and his eyebrow up as he kept his eyes on the road.  
__It had been a fair few months since he rode the streets of Tacoma again, but here he was, back with his girl in tow and headed on a beeline to her parents house._

_Lana chuckled, and took one last look at the old diner they used to regularly haunt. The owners were always cool, never once gave them weary stares, kept the chat as normal as any other customer and it was just a place all the SOA felt comfortable in. _

* * *

_Happy had fought with the idea of hitting the Tacoma clubhouse first but he knew himself, he knew that by the time they had both said their hellos, the whole day would have been gone. Heading straight to her parents house was the best move, and it was coming up to midday as it was, he didn't want to stay too long if he could help it.  
__He had never had the relationship with Lana's Mom as most would expect, having been with Lana for such a long time, one would assume roses lined their paths, but not with Helen. Hap could sense the disapproval she oozed from the outset but come hell, that shit never bothered him. He found it funny more than anything, brightened up his mood to see the fire behind Helen's eyes and the pure simple fact that she could do nothing to sway her daughter's mind about him. Love was blind and all that jazz._

"_Please be nice to Mother…and don't rush me. I will tell them about the baby, but…just, just give me time to find my bearings, ok?" Lana warned as they walked down the front path to her parent's house, the motorcycle and it's almost overheated engine, clicking away at the sidewalk. _

_Happy slung his arm around her shoulders, slouching into her as he roughly pressed his lips to her unfazed cheek and grinned.  
_"_I gotcha back, shit kicks we'll just head to the clubhouse."_

"_Hap, this isn't some recon exercise. We are having a baby together, and my parents need to know this sort of thing. Your Momma knows!"_

"_A'ight, a'ight…I'll be a good boy" _

* * *

_Helen had timed it just right. Having already been expecting her daughter to visit, she popped to the front bay window and clapped her hands at the delight before her eyes. She had seen her baby dismount from the back of the motorcycle and she quickly called through to the kitchen.  
_"_Bruce… she's here, Lana's home"_

"_Coming Dear" _

_Walking to the front door, and just in time to pull it back before Lana tinkled the minuscule bell that dangled for ornament reasons only, Helen beamed an almighty smile. _

"_Hey Mom, we're here." Lana caught her breath, double took for a second as the door opened without any warning. _

"_Oh baby, you look gorgeous…Doesn't she Bruce? BRUCE… your father's here darling. BRUCE…oh there you are. Look at her dear doesn't she look as beautiful as ever?" Helen rushed, so ecstatic to see her only child and oddly had felt a little nervous of all the things to feel. _

"_Oh Mom, stop it." Lana dismissed, brushing a hand away from her face as she spotted her father behind her over excited Mother. _

"_Well, well, well look what the cat's dragged in?" Bruce grinned and swallowed his daughter up in his arms. Her face disappearing for a second inside the crease of his armpit and it was then he caught eyes with his daughter's shadow. _

"_How's it goin' old man…?" Happy nodded, a gentle smile starting to crease his lips as he came into the hallway after closing the front door. His eyes first being met by Bruce and he responded in a way that he knew Bruce would never find offensive, Helen on the other hand didn't leave much to be desired. He could hear the scrawling tut pass her lips but he would never ignore her shit, much the opposite in fact. Over the years he found rubbing his presence in her face was far too amusing than to hide away from her and pretend his life with Lana was a bad nightmare for her. "…Mother…" he nodded, and smirked all the more when he saw Lana, now released from her father's embrace, stare at him with a dagger effect. "…you're lookin' good…" He finished and moved his hand to Helen's jaw line, leaning in with a smooth twist of his torso to kiss the opposite cheek. "…smell good too." _

"_Happy…" Helen grimaced, but accepted the customary greeting she had always received from him and smiled back more for the benefit of Lana. Her daughter's judgemental eyes piercing through as she watched for any blatant falsehoods from the pair of them. Knew that Lana was more than willing to slap them both upside the head if another ritual argument broke out between them, because many a time the verbal abuse had started and Lana had always been the one to finish it. "…nice to see you…again" _

"_This tank could use emptyin' darlin', toilet still in the same place?" Happy raised a cocksure brow, and was more than certain Helen would internally disapprove of his choice of vocabulary, but shit. He wasn't ever, and had never changed just because he was around his girl's Mommy. _

"_Oomph" Helen huffed and upturned her nose out of pure instinct. _

"_Yea son, still up to the left" Bruce interrupted, and tried his damned hardest not to laugh, because he knew. He knew the Son of Anarchy was just testing the waters, just mixing the vibe in the room just for the pure hell of it and be damned, Bruce found it all quite amusing. The chemistry that twisted in the air when his daughter's man and his wife were together, it was just pure dynamite. _

"_I just need to freshen up Mom. It was a long ride up from Charming, is there a room I can use?" Lana raised, and started to follow Hap up the stairs. _

"_Of course dear…" Helen started. "…we haven't changed anything in your old room. It's still how you left it when you last came."_

* * *

_Happy clicked the handle back on the bathroom door, having pissed away his bodily fluid; he was ready to head back down the stairs when he caught his woman's reflection in the hallway mirror. _

_Lana hadn't stayed in her old bedroom since the time she had divorced Hap, and back then, she honestly thought she'd be spending the rest of her days back under her parent's roof. It didn't take her long to realise that she couldn't live without Happy in her life though, so she had donned the school uniform and made her way to the clubhouse to win him back, with much ease as it were.  
__Now though, standing in her old bedroom, it really did hit her. She wasn't ever going to be sleeping in her old bed again, she belonged in another and she couldn't be happier with that conclusion._

"_You wanna get a fuck in before we head back down?" _

"_Christ…!" Lana jumped, quickly turning to see Hap leaning against her bedroom doorframe. "…still stealthy I see." She smiled and slowly approached his lazing form. _

"_Stealthy…and hard…" Happy grinned, leaning himself forward a stance to look down at his crotch. "…want some?" _

"_As much as that sounds inviting…" Lana cooed, now pressing herself up his chest, his arms dropping to his sides as she pressed a single kiss to his lips and settled back. "…we should head back downstairs. I may be thirty-one years old, but I am still not being caught by my parents. That's just gross." She grinned up at him, her eyes still sparkling at the mischief she had deeply wanted to be involved in, but just couldn't. _

_Hap snatched at her underarms, lifting her off her feet as he walked and dramatically bashed her into her white wardrobe door.  
_"_Yeah, but this ain't about what you want, is it?" he growled and proceeded to haphazardly chomp around her collarbone._

_Getting caught up with her man was easily accomplished, and Lana knew he knew that, but there really was a time and place. In her bedroom whilst her parents were downstairs, certainly wasn't one of those places or times.  
_"_Hap…" she protested, but her voice was that of a school girl giggle. "…oh umm, that's nice" she breezed a absentminded encouragement._

_Happy yanked at the crease behind her knee and started to circle his hips as tightly as he could manage. Round and round as he hitched up a little higher with each grind and before he knew it, his girl was panting like a wanton school girl. One of her hands pressed against the side of his face, the other gripped hard and nailed deep into his triceps as she balanced on one leg.  
_"_Turn around"_

_And she was about too, but Lana opened her eyes, being met with Hap's dark orbs that flamed up with a fire of hunger and she was quickly reminded of her surroundings.  
_"_Come on, Hap…not here, wrap it up big boy." She fanned disinterest in his endeavours and pushed at his shoulders, dropping down to both feet and shifting her tunic._

_Happy pinned his hands either side of her head, up against the wardrobe or any door, wall for that matter had always been a hot spot of his but low and behold, his bitch had her head on straight and he wasn't going to get anywhere.  
_"_You sure you don't want it?" he tested one last time, pushing his crotch into her stomach, reminding her of what was between them._

"_Yes…I'm pretty sure…" Lana pressed her lips tight together, and tapped him poorly on his cheek. "…sorry tough guy, I'll make it extra special later." _

* * *

_The settling in part had come easier than what he thought, and it appeared as Happy watched from the end of the kitchen island, that Helen, despite his company had a smile on her face as she drained the steaming vegetables.  
_"_That smile can't be for me?" he pressed with a cheeky grin as he played with the piled up place mats._

_Helen ignored his taunting and had chosen to be the smarter of the two because the last thing she wanted was her daughter storming out of the house, after yet another argument about her choice of man. Over the years Helen had learned that the dead horse had been flogged too many times.  
_"_I'm extremely happy to have company today…and I hope you both enjoy the dinner. I'm cooking pork, Lana has told me it's your favourite."_

_Happy wasn't sure what to say to that, a little stumped to say the least because he hadn't expected her to play it so calmly. He was used to her biting his head off, used to her making him feel as worthless as he really was so the turnaround of niceness was uncommon to his ears.  
__Getting up, he rounded the kitchen island and walked with a stalk, picking up utensils and then putting them back as though they had never been touched.  
_"_Meats good, but let's cut the shit…I know you hate me, so where's the fire…?" he casually played and watched as Helen turned, oven gloves on her hands and thankfully it was just them two in the kitchen. Lana and Bruce had headed for the dining room to set the cutlery and bond over hazing memories. "…I miss it…" He gestured, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the countertop. The devilish grin that etched his lips was too hard to hide, and it got bigger as he watched the oven gloves being chucked over the draining board. "…here she is." He muttered, commenting of the anguish he could now see, something far more familiar when it came to his girl's Mother and him._

"_Listen here tough guy…" Helen whispered with gritted teeth, seething with bursts of energy as she tried so very hard not to raise her voice and in turn, sound the alarm to Lana that the shit had kicked off again. The damn punk provoked her every God damned time and she wasn't going to have it again. "…Lana is MY daughter and if you ruin today just for your own selfishness then I'll cut you from ear to ear…do I make myself clear hot shot…?" she spat, taking a quick glance to the kitchen entrance in case Lana had been in earshot, and then it simmered. The anger inside turned down a notch and she tried to appeal for some empathy, if the man owned any kindness at all. "…I haven't seen my baby girl in such a long time…too long actually…so please; please…just cut the crap. I'm too tired." _

_Happy had been grinning from ear to ear, because there was definitely something about the bitch that got his hackles up full mast. It was funny how she pegged him though; it was funny how, no matter their differences, he felt like he owed her one. He felt like, and fuck it, he felt like he would kill any motherfucker that dared to fuck with her, and there it was. He cared about the cranky bitch. He cared about Lana's parents and the kind of fire he and Helen shared, it was just family shit. Fuck, he loved family.  
_"_Easy…dinners burnin' mother." He muttered, and by the time he'd finished, he watched as Helen returned to her kitchen duties with a sigh huffing from her chest. A tiny understanding had just passed through the air and he let the Mother be for a stint._

* * *

_Lana chuckled away with her Dad, childhood memories being rushed back to the forefront of her mind and she wiped a few tears of laughter away as she watched Hap saunter in.  
_"_Is dinner ready?"_

_Happy shrugged, pushing each of his hands into his jeans pockets as he slowly produced his wickedest of smiles.  
_"_The dragon ain't so talkative with me, you know that shit darlin'." He flicked his eyes to Bruce, and knew straight away that even Helen's old man would find that funny._

"_Dragon" Bruce repeated with a soft whisper, and then huffed out a feathered laugh as he arranged the place mats Hap had brought from the kitchen. _

"_Hap, come on. Don't start. You promised you'd be nice." Lana breezed. _

"_What…I am bein' nice…" Happy teased and flicked up the front of his cell phone. "…two seconds…" he pinned his eyes to Lana, a look that he knew told her it was one of the boys on the phone for him. "…business." He finalised before nodding at Bruce, a strange smile plastered on his lips and then slipped down the back hallway for some privacy. _

_Bruce felt a shock of excitement pulsate through his stomach, the smallest of a potbelly just poked out from over his belt and he placed over a hand just to calm his giddiness. Whether his daughter was aware of it or not, Bruce had been spending months hanging around the Tacoma clubhouse, and having Hap inside his home. That was just real exciting stuff.  
__Being retired, he had copious amounts of spare time, and hell, in all honesty it was all spent in the garage bays on SOA property. All with permission of the President of course, but then again, him and Boots, they did share a connection. A small connection to say the least, but it was a genuine and respected trust.  
_"_You and the husband doing ok?"_

"_Dad…we're not married anymore remember?" Lana fussed, and somehow didn't want to get into the whole rigmarole of how Hap had asked for her hand in marriage again, but the afternoon was just too good. The last thing she wanted was her Mother catching wind, and then the shit would really kick. _

"_It's your Dad you're talking too…not your Mother…" Bruce indicated with a raised know-it-all brow. "…and besides…" he softly spoke, diverting his eyes to the table and the place mats. "…I know how it all works. You're his forever." _

_Lana gasped, but an almighty smile threatened her budding cheeks and she chuckled at her Dad's knowledgeable mutter.  
_"_Since when did you get the SOA bible delivered?"_

"_Oh, I hear a few things…" Bruce playfully boasted. "…you know, when I'm…you know…" he looked at her, a build up of anticipation as his smile broadened. "…hangin' around the garage….the Anarchy garage that is" _

"_Oh my GOD…DAD!" Lana screeched, but it was a sniggering controlled protest. Almost like a whisper of hilarity, something of the norm that happened behind her Mother's back. _

"_I know…exciting isn't it…?" Bruce joined, his eyes that little bit whiter as he stretched across the table and was about to fill Lana in on the fabulous lifestyle when he quickly turned. "…hey…light feet haven't ya' son?" _

"_Yeah, comes in handy…" Happy shifted across the carpet, a smirk edged to his lip as he drawled. "…Brother." _

_Bruce coughed the slightest of discomfort being shown and then his attention was thankfully hollered for in the kitchen. Making a slight nod to Happy, he dismissed himself through to the kitchen, and was suddenly feeling a little threatened. It was almost like some kind of secret code, like he wasn't even allowed to talk to his own daughter about his activities during retirement. _

* * *

"_Ok, spill it…" Lana cranked a hand to her hip, watching as her Dad skittered off into the kitchen and then seeing Hap's smile brighten up the room. "…have I missed something?" _

"_Shit's nothin'…" Hap immediately dismissed, wiping away his cheeky grin and had enjoyed the code of secrecy that had passed briefly between him and Lana's Dad. "…you gonna tell 'em yet or what?" he changed the subject, could already see his girl's eyes trying to work out the missing links because he himself had already figured it wasn't his place to say anything.  
__The cell phone call he'd just taken, it wasn't club business that needed his attention. It was more of an information boost up, and it certainly seemed that Daddy Bruce, he'd been spending a lot of time in the Tacoma clubhouse. Naturally nowhere near the true origin of the SOA business, but still, Lana's old man had apparently been making his skills useful around the garage. A dab hand at Harley mechanics so it seemed, and Kozik had told Hap over the phone that the old guy was a sound piece of wisdom to have hanging around. A welcomed visitor any day of the week, but Hap wasn't so sure how Lana would take that._

"_Oh God…" Lana dropped her head, suddenly catapulted back to the reality of the trip and now she was reminded that it was baby announcement time. "…I'm nervous Hap." _

_Happy rounded the table, and rubbed his hands over her taut shoulders. Coming up behind her, his fingertips pushing that little bit harder as he touched the very front of her chest.  
_"_I gotcha woman, ain't nothin' to shit about a'ight."_

* * *

"_I'm pregnant!" Lana blurted and it certainly wasn't how she planned it.  
__The setting of the table had been completed, and just as her father had sat himself down, just as Hap was about too, and then just at the time her mother carried in the last jug of sauce, her words just bubbled out like an over boiled carrot._

_Happy flicked his head up, had just pulled the chair away from the table and about to step in to sit his ass down when he heard his girl's outburst. Immediately stopping his movement, he wanted to crack a grin at his girl's dumbstruck face but it was neither the time nor the atmosphere to do such a thing. _

"_Umm…say something." Lana prodded, her eyes blinking like flapped linen as she stared at her mother, to her father and then back to her mother again. _

_Helen almost fainted, a mixture of stunned silence and screaming insides but with the Gods as her witness she was more subdued by the sheer shock of it all. Of course she heard her daughter, and she saw with her own two eyes with how Lana blinked, almost pleading for some kind of acknowledgement but it just wasn't coming. No matter how hard she tried, Helen was just confused, frustrated and with honesty as her forte, she was a little devastated.  
__With the jug of sauce finally being placed down onto the neatly clothed dining table, she flicked her eyes to the man at her side, her husband, her rock, her baby girl's father and she looked for support. It was then the insides of her stomach curled because it wasn't helping. Trying to gather a connection with Bruce was proving difficult because she knew the route of her pain and it was to her right. The slightly mean looking, chiselled, dark eyed, motorcycle mad monster, most probable drug runner, more definite gun tottering hooligan that was unfortunately the undeniable father of her daughter's announcement, was staring right at her and she almost puked with vile distaste of a man that she knew was never worthy for her daughter.  
__Spinning, and luckily for her, he was close, closer than the fool should have been and she cracked her flying palm straight across his unsuspecting face.  
_"_You dirty piece of shit…how could you do this to my daughter?"_

_The room, despite the skin to skin sting was deathly silent and Happy was with complete calm. In fact far too calm for his own good, because heaven in hell he wanted to crack into an almighty grin and fucking shit to Zeus he was starting to. With his girl blurting out their news, something even he wasn't expecting her to do so off the cuff, there really was nothing in his life to be miserable about. Shit, of course he knew Helen hating his damn guts and he liked it that way. Would have never been able to love her if she was some push over parent, and figured then and there that it must have been something to do with all the women in the May family because he fucking adored the spunk the old bitch had, and now he knew where Lana got it from. _

"_Mooooom, Goddamit…" Lana shrieked, the slap to Hap's face happened so damn quick and was still able to put herself between Hap and Helen, but in no way worried that her man would go that bit further to retaliate, because she knew Hap would never do that, knew full well that if he did then she would end him herself. Looking at her Mom, the stare from her eyes was intense to say the least. "…this isn't his __**fault**__…There is __**nobody**__ to blame here…this is what __**I**__ wanted Mom." _

_Hap cut in, a grin still firmly plastered to his face, his cheek still feeling the fire planted from Helen's slap and he looked around Lana's head to connect his dancing eyes with Helen.  
_"_Nah that shit ain't right darlin'…" he oozed charm, and touched a gripped hand to Lana's shoulder, making it more than obvious to Helen that there was a certain amount of control he would always have. "…it's what __**we**__ wanted."_

_Huffing and puffing, Helen was about ready to push passed her own daughter and have at the dirty bastard that dared provoke her like that. Seeking the second option, she turned to Bruce, a slight panic chattering from her lips as she panted with urgency.  
_"_Do something Bruce?"_

_Bruce had and always would be a third party in all affairs that happened under his own damn roof. He just never was one to get involved with such petty shit but with age, he had grown considerably wiser and he knew going against his wife was bound to have repercussions in the worst sense possible, but there were exceptions. His daughter was one of them.  
__Although seeing his wife about ready to keel over in a fit of exhaustion, he couldn't waiver from the simple fact that he was over the damn moon. His baby girl was having a baby of her own, and his wise old years had often made him wonder about a grandchild.  
__Gathering his muster, he walked around the table, completely aware of the seething eyes that followed his every move but be damned if he cared. Bracing his hands on either side of Lana's shoulders, he uttered words of consistency with news like hers.  
__"Congratulations"_

_Lana withered with her eyes like saucers as she watched her Dad walk around and present himself with a cracking beam of a smile. It was then she finally crumbled and allowed herself the moment she had wanted first hand, but alas, her mother had always had the knack to prolong such excitement and she hugged her Dad so damned tight it hurt.  
_"_Thanks Dad"_

_Bruce pulled away, automatically extending a hand toward Happy and he puffed out his chest to make himself that little bit bigger as the Killer gripped his hand in return. Always had been in awe of his daughter's man, a little in remembrance of what he used to look like when he was his age and younger, almost remembering the good old days.  
_"_All the best son, congratulations"_

_Helen crumbled, with nobody on her side of thinking it was all that was left to do and she scurried around the room before deciding what to do. Far too aware of the three sets of eyes that watched her, but she just didn't care, she just wasn't sure her daughter having a child was the best course of action, especially with her dangerous looking sidekick.  
_"_We better up the dinner, it'll overcook."_

_Lana's bottom lip dropped, watching with a chuff of annoyance as her own mother skittered off into the kitchen and completely out of sight.  
_"_What the…Mom? MOM?" she shouted, and whipped a look to Happy and then her father, quite unable to believe the reaction she had been subjected to by her mother.  
__With absolutely no way able to let it slide, Lana barged passed the opposing chairs and stormed toward the kitchen, leaving Hap and her Dad behind and herself, a very large score to settle with her mother..._

**~AN~**

**I hope you liked it. **

**I've cut it short as the chapter was massive. The next chapter should be up soon and sorry for the wait. A large number of you lovely people have been patiently waiting and I appreciate it. **

**Lots of new things have cropped up, but you all know me by now…everything happens for a reason. :-) **

**Let me know what you think**

**Love Lana x x x**


	112. Chapter 112

**Hello everyone.  
****I'm so sorry for the extremely late update. There is no excuse, just laziness and life getting in the way. I'm sorry for all the people that have been waiting. I've still got a lot to write on this and I'm certainly not going to give up, I will finish this. I will DAMMIT! Lol**

Anyways… read on

**Chapter ****112**

********FLASHBACK continued February 10****th**** 2010 14:20 Tacoma****

"_How is he going to provide for you and the baby? Is this really what you want Lana?" Helen bashed pots and pans around the kitchen as she expressed her concerns. _

"_Mom, this is ridiculous. You're overreacting…badly!"_

"_AM I? Am I? Really Lana, I expected more from you…have you __**even**__**thought**__ any of this __**through**__?"_

"_Mom…" Lana worried, her eyebrows screwing up to the centre of her forehead as she tried to work out exactly what on earth her mother was fretting about. There really was no need, didn't she understand that Hap loved her more than anything. "…I know you like to over think things so I'm going to let your misguided judgement of my maturity slide…but seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? I've just told you I'm having a baby and you've not said one nice thing about it. I know that you and Hap are not the best of friends, but whether he shows it right and whether you believe it or not…he cares about you, and you should care about him. Or…or at least care that I care about him…he is not a bad man Mom. He loves me, and for Christ sake, we've been together over a decade, doesn't that count for something?"_

_Helen stopped, and had been listening to Lana with acute accuracy as she felt the desperate plea from her daughter. Almost daggered through her eyes like some kind of special magic and it was then it finally hit her, there really was no putting her daughter off. In a strange way Helen felt proud of that, knew that deep down her baby girl was no reckless floozy and had always done things that she truly and utterly wanted in life. Believed whole heartedly in the good of the world and in all honesty Helen really had no room to judge.  
__Silence had fallen in the room like a dead weight, her daughter's hand pressed over the kitchen island, her eyes still looking and waiting for an answer. For something that deep down Helen knew without fail she could offer, and that was support for her daughter no matter whether the circumstances were to her own selfish liking or not.  
_"_So…" she exasperated her tiredness with fighting a losing battle, it was one she knew she just had to try though, "…is it a girl or a boy?"_

_Lana smiled an altogether rush of satisfaction as she knew that deep down her mother was not as hostile as she was making out. Although plain to see the frustrated lines of worry on her face still, Lana knew her dear old mother was just upset that her baby was all grown up.  
_"_We don't want to know, well Hap does, I don't…you…" she all of a sudden came over a little shy, a little a taken back with emotion as finally the bond of mother and child was happening quicker than she thought. "…you wanna see the scan?"_

* * *

_It wasn't long after the mini explosion about the pregnancy that the storm had settled, and now Lana and her mother stood in the kitchen clutching at the scan of her and Hap's creation. Tears in both their eyes, unshed and purely being held back out of utter amazement.  
_"_It doesn't even look like anything does it?" Lana offered a mumble under her breath._

"_Oh no Lana, look…" Helen pointed, showing her daughter the very fine start of pure happiness. "…see." She chuckled, and it was soon into the swooning of the picture that Helen looked at her daughter with wonder. _

"_Hap is convinced it's a girl." Lana mused, still admiring the scan and leaning into her mother's side. _

_Helen shook from the little trance of watching her daughter, and it wasn't spitefully spoken but she expressed her still present and hindering thoughts.  
_"_I still don't like him, you could do so much better darling."_

_Lana laughed because there really was nobody like her mother, stubborn until the bitter end.  
_"_Mom, come on…" she moaned. "…when are you going to stop this? Hap…well, he's…he's __**The**__ One."_

"_Oh heaven's Lana…" Helen huffed but then smiled all the same. "…like mother like daughter." _

_Lana chuckled, but then stopped and tried to figure out the metaphor her mischievous mother had written all over her face.  
_"_What…huh?"_

_Helen scoffed playfully and continued to potter around the kitchen, aimlessly trying to busy herself as she spoke a matter of fact.  
_"_Don't think you're the only one that has fallen for a bad boy Lana…your father was no angel."_

"_Eeeww Mom…that's just gross." _

"_Back in the day…" Helen went on despite her daughter's upturned nose, seeing the squeamish look she displayed and continued. "…when I was your age, a little younger actually… I met your father…very handsome, very handsome indeed." _

"_Mom, please…stop. I don't want to know." Lana laughed. _

"_Oh Lana, don't be silly…" Helen dismissed, but smiled all the more as it was quite exciting to finally be able to reveal a little of her hell raising past to her now grown up daughter. "…you think you're the only one to fool around. Let me tell you, me and your father…we've been through some hairy situations." _

"_Oh good God…" Lana cringed. "…I swear if you mention anything sexual right now, I will throw up." She firmly pointed out, but creased the tiniest of smiles as she realised she had not had a moment like this with her Mommy for a long, long time. She had really missed it. _

_Helen cracked up laughing, watching as Lana did too and somehow it didn't deter her from the trip down memory lane.  
_"_There was this one time…we were riding-…"_

"_Stop please…" Lana interjected but then silence fell as she hitched her own breath, trying to figure out whether she had heard correctly. "…hey, wait…what…riding?" she questioned and then saw a look in her mother's eye, one that looked all too familiar. A look she had seen in her own eyes and realised then and there, her mother had been, was, and or is, a sexy minx back in her day. _

"_Lana May. I have ridden pillion before. I'm not a novice." _

"_Oh MY GOD MOM…you used to ride with DAD?" _

"_Of course I did…" Helen expressed, and quite frankly had really enjoyed the way her daughter was utterly shocked and in accepted awe. "…he was so rugged and scary looking, but handsome…oh gosh, your father was so handsome." _

"_Pfft…ha-ha…Dad…scary? __Please, come on Mom." Lana began in earnest. _

"_He used to be in the community bike club…Wheelers, yes, that's right, Wheelers that was the name. He and his buddies used to ride around town, so much more respect those days." Helen reminisced. _

_More than shock, more than anything Lana was intrigued with what she was hearing and it felt really good to see her Mom so excited.  
_"_What…what happened to the club?"_

"_Oh well…they all got older, had families and things just dispersed. I think…I think one of them died…yes, Robbie his name was… he died. Poor thing" Helen offered as the memory served her well. _

"_Oh no really, he got shot?" Lana expressed, so casual, so blasé with no emotional connection. It was just run of the mill questioning that seemed right for the moment, seemed right for the saddened face she could see from her mother. _

"_Good gracious no…" Helen almost choked. "…cancer. He got the cancer." _

_Lana deflated a little as it was then, with her Mom's reaction that she knew the life her father lead was somewhat different to what her old man lived. Quite clearly the Wheelers motorcycle club wasn't a Brotherhood, perhaps just a gathering of motorcycle lovers. Perhaps the Wheelers Motorcycle Club really was just a club for Harley enthusiasts. _

* * *

_Bruce had disappeared into the garage alone. After the spat at the dinner table, the food had been forgotten about and he wanted to make himself scarce before he was dragged into the middle of whatever his daughter and wife banged on about. His baby girl was having a baby of her own, he was going to be a grandfather and seriously, there really wasn't anything better in life to look forward too now. Albeit his life had not been a complete bore fest, quite the opposite in fact.  
__He had been spending his retirement under the daylight roof of his daughter's old hangout, the Tacoma Clubhouse. It was just by chance that his late friend Robbie Booting, his adolescent buddy from back in the day of the Wheelers Motorcycle Club had a younger brother. He was Richard Booting, currently running with the obvious nickname of Boots and of course, Boots he was the Sons of Anarchy Tacoma President. Of all the places and things to do with his spare time, Bruce had managed to fit nicely in with the lads around the Boots Automotive. It was funny how the world seemed so small.  
__Quite literally, Bruce's luck was in from the start and yes some could have said it was purely down to his little childhood connection with Boots but Bruce liked to believe it was because he was genuinely welcome around the garage.  
__Yes, Boots and him, they got on alright and Bruce couldn't have been happier about that. Retirement stuck doodling around his own home would have been beyond boring, and because of Boots, he was thankful life was a little more exciting now.  
__With the permission to linger and chrome up his custom Harley Davidson, Bruce and Boots would often spin a few stories about the early days. More often than not, Bruce spent the majority of their talks telling Boots all about the antics he got up to with his Brother Robbie. The memories and pathetic Wheeler MC Tales of woe served Bruce well with his acceptance around the SOA President and it was most definite respect that was earned with each talk. There was rarely a time that Bruce could remember being spoken down to by Boots, after all, he could still remember a time when Boots was a young whippersnapper in diapers. The early days of hooking up with Robbie and always having his younger brother Richard whinging to tag along, those fond moments had held a few brownie points around the four walls of Tacoma Automotive.  
__Haunting the Tacoma Clubhouse of course wasn't all that mundane and fruitless though; he wasn't just wasting his retirement away on a dream of machines and engine oil. Bruce was more than aware of the extra activities that took place, wasn't quite privy to the real action per se but he would have to be a special kind of stupid to not realise that the Tacoma SOA was on a completely different scale to his pokey little Wheelers club back in the fifties. With all being said, Bruce had tourist written all over him. He had the badges, the club stickers and emblems all over his tool box, and without even realising it, he really was a riding SOA sponsor. A God damned walking advertisement for the SOA Charity but damn, he didn't care. It really was 'The Life'.  
__As far as Bruce was aware, and was quite certain he would have been told if it wasn't the case but he was loved. All the boys at the clubhouse were grateful he was around. The connection with Boots and the blatant connection with his daughter paid no mind to the SOA boys, Bruce knew within his heart that he earned their respect off his own coattails. The admiration from the Tacoma boys was just automatically a-given, especially Kozik. It had been him that convinced the club to let him come around; it wasn't until a few days later that Bruce realised the President was his old friend brother. Damn, it really was a small world after all and Bruce hadn't looked back since. The retired mechanics life really was for him.  
__Sniggering and it was really hard not too as Bruce sorted out the assortment of screwdrivers within his toolbox as he thought about his daughter. His baby had no idea about his visits to her realm of the world, and was pretty excited about telling her more. If he was totally honest, he was more excited about her ever watchful shadow. The many a story he had heard about the Killer from Tacoma, and of course it was all hush-hush. None of it was spoken so casually, it was all whispered and secreted away but he knew he could trust his daughter. He knew that she would spill a few of the gory details because he really wanted to know whether the tales were true. Had Happy really skinned people, surely his daughter wouldn't be ok with that, but then again, who was Bruce to criticize. It was him that had suddenly become accustom to the motorcycle outlaw way of life, it was no wonder his daughter's genes were knitted to think the same. Like father like daughter, or so they said._

* * *

_Hap walked into the garage, greeted by the bent over back of his woman's father and he narrowed around to the other direction as he made his presence known by purposely knocking a hammer. _

"_Christ…" Bruce jumped, and spun around to watch the sly smirk appear at the corner of darkened lips. "…Hap, you could kill an old man sneaking around like that." _

"_Sorry Mr. May…or should that be Brother…?" Happy grinned, but watched as Bruce's eyes fought with concern. "…Koz brought me up to speed. You practically been livin' at the Auto Garage, that right?" _

"_Yes, I've been welcome there for some time now son. It's a good place to be, retirement is…well…boring." Bruce smiled but felt oddly under scrutiny as he stared back at Hap, his daughter's killer husband. _

"_You got many miles on her?" Happy pondered, looking at Bruce's Harley, noticing all the nooks and crannies that were obvious to the trained eye. He could see all the little bits that Bruce would have customised over at base camp and wondered, for that split second, whether Bruce even understood any of it. Lana's Dad had been one hell of a character ever since he'd known him, a great guy all in all but he knew jack shit about shit. _

"_I get around on her a fair bit…" Bruce offered, but his eyes searched as much of the dark skinned biker as he could, wondering countless times what sort of man he really was. "…so, you're going to be a father?" he started, and it was then he realised Kozik was probably onto a winner. Bruce remembering a little tip that he'd received, and thought that maybe this was the time to make it happen. Kozik had told him that Hap would appreciate the morals of an old man, especially an old man that he held dear to him. _

"_Mmm Hmm" Happy nodded, still keeping his eyes busy but could sense the change of tone, the change of power and wasn't even sure how to handle that. _

_Bruce was building the momentum; the lingering fatherhood duty that now seemed so damn heavy on his shoulders was finally biting him in the ass and he knew it was time he had 'that' talk with his son-in-law. Figured, very much so, it was now or literally never. The brass balls needed to do the honourable piece for his daughter was coming about and damn, he was nervous. Was pretty certain it should have been the other way around but then again, he was now about to give the threatening father speech to a man that oozed murderer from his skin.  
_"_Listen…er…son…" he pretend cleared his throat for effect but in all honesty, his airways were drying up. "…it's just you and me now. No women around, just two honest men, having an honest talk and-…"_

"_You really doin' this old man?" Happy raised an incredulous eyebrow, and had always called Lana's Dad old man, had always thought of him as a father, or at least a person that was held in that same regard. _

_Bruce grinned, and was a little calmer knowing his father-daughter warning was as obvious as it was uncomfortable but for his daughter, he loved her and cherished her. He had to do his part for her honour at least.  
_"_Afraid so son…she's my little girl. Well, she's a big girl, she's done alright for herself but still…my baby nonetheless…" he confirmed, and without even realising it he fired up the end of the gas canister. The blue flame poked out at the tip, and he had intended on finishing off the metal curves of Helen's garden table but all within a split second, the scene became a little gangster. "…you've been apart of her life for as long as I can remember. We should keep it that way; you understand what I'm saying?"_

"_Nah…" Hap raised his chin a little, almost like a built in reaction to the involvement of fire but it didn't take him long to realise that Bruce was no threat. He was humbled by the sheer determination that washed over Bruce's face, the old man really wanted to get the hard man act down to a T, and Hap wasn't about to put a kibosh on that. In actual fact he quite enjoyed the little display of devotion between father and daughter. He almost adored the fact that Bruce seemed so eager to show such respect and willingness toward his now pregnant daughter. "…why don't you explain it to me old man? What exactly you tellin' me?" _

"_Let's not play games son…" Bruce insisted, and diverted the tip of the fire away from Happy's direction, a slight second guess wavering as he thought about stepping closer to him with it but enough was enough, things were getting silly, even though he kinda enjoyed this threatening malarkey. "…with a baby on the way things can get tough but don't you be thinking of any easy way out. The baby is here already, you just don't know it yet. You cannot bail out of this commitment son."_

"_Old man…I thought you were threatenin' me…?" Hap grinned, almost goading on more effort for the special occasion. "…right now, I ain't scared a shit…that all you got?" he reasoned with his renowned calmness. _

_Laughing, Bruce hesitated and for neither love nor money tried to figure out how on earth this scenario started but here it was. The weirdest conversation he'd ever had was about clams and clowns but this really had to top the bill and the funniest thing was, it was all so serious. He felt like he was the one receiving a lesson in how to torture, and not trying to speak on his daughters behalf.  
_"_Listen here son-…" he started, poked his arm out a little for more drama as the gas canister was almost dried out._

"_Nope…better. C'mon Daddio…I'm not feelin' it." Happy stood with his legs apart slightly and his fingers curling in a come hither motion. Taunting and goading Lana's father to get the right result. Even though it was meant to be Hap on the receiving end of a telling off, the event had unfolded somewhat differently but Happy was enjoying it anyway. The two of them alone in the back garage, it was men at their finest hour. _

"_Listen here BOY…" Bruce nodded; pleased with his self for sounding that little bit more urgent, more in control. "…she's MY daughter-…"_

"_Yea, yea" Happy grimaced, nodding up and down really slow. Acting so nonchalant, so unfazed but at the same time also liking what he heard. Bruce was improving by the second and Hap felt kinda proud. _

_Bruce watched as the infamous killer's eyes closed for a brief moment, the smug look displayed on his face and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It really was now or never, it was his time to shine and if he timed it right, he would have the upper hand and was almost certain his daughter's guy would be most impressed.  
_"_She's MY flesh and blood…" he practically shouted, almost with the most God awful school drama voice ever but he continued. Stepped forward and around the edge of the centre workbench, thrusting the sparked blue flame almost into the face of Happy. "….if you so much as hurt a hair on her head. You even think about breaking my daughters heart, you'll have me to deal with…am I making myself clear?"_

_Hap's eyes opened with a super slow quality that really could only have been caught by a Hollywood cameraman. The hotness from the tiniest flame in the world was nothing to cry about, and after all it certainly wasn't as if he'd never been in a more realistic setting as the one he was in now, but it still surprised him underneath his layer of coolness. It never was so much the action of it, it was Bruce's words and it almost made him feel sad. All because he'd already, at some point in his relationship with Lana, had hurt a hair on her head. It was genuinely a sad realisation that his and Lana's relationship was a little unorthodox from the get-go. He kinda hated himself that little bit more, hated that he'd let his father-in-law down. Such a weird afternoon this had turned out to be.  
_"_Got it old man. Message received loud and clear…" he nodded, and then watched as Bruce was already losing his brief moment of gangster coolness as he rushed to cut the gas to the flame before he even soaked up the look Hap had on his face. It was clear that Bruce had a long way to go when it came to threatening someone with real intent but Hap understood that really wasn't what Bruce was getting at. He understood that Bruce was just doing what he thought was the right and honourable thing to do. "…so, you're gonna be a Granddad, you a'ight with that?"_

_And just like that, just like the most ridiculous thing in the world Bruce turned to face Happy as if the lesson before had never even happened. Men could be silly buggers, always putting the world to its rights and always playing Cowboys and Indians even into their later life. Secretly, Bruce briefly wondered what Hap thought of his potential bad biker image.  
_"_I'm over the moon. It's wonderful news…but seriously son…" Bruce started, placed his hands flat on the workbench and connected his honest orbs with the man that had his daughter's heart. "…with all honesty. This is a big thing for you and her but you stick with her, don't give up because times will get tough believe you me. Just remember, when things get hard, you'll always have each other. You might not think it at the time, but you two are made for each other. Any blind fool could see that."_

_Happy pressed his lips together and wholeheartedly wasn't expecting the extra words of wisdom as he offered a single nod of acknowledgment.  
_"_Thanks old man. I got it covered."_

* * *

********April 22****nd**** 2010 13:40 Charming****

Lana cackled with laughter as she remembered back those few months when she had told her parents of their baby news. Had giggled a little more when she recalled Hap informing her of what her father had said and done in the garage.  
Arriving back through the gates of Teller-Morrow soon halted her sniggering daydream though as she spotted her man walking from the clubhouse door.

"You get lost on the way back bitch?" Happy croaked as he sauntered across the Lot, watching his heavily pregnant woman carry a cardboard tray of bakery goods.

"Quit hassling me, and try helping …for a change." Lana scorned but hinted with a cheeky smile as she raised the tray away and toward him.

Placing the butt of his cigarette into the corner of his lips, Happy spoke with experienced demeanour as he took the otherwise thrust tray of pastries. Also watching his girl's every move, the way she ran a smooth hand over their baby's dwelling and the hidden notion within himself of how much he loved the look of her carrying a child.  
"Watch ya' mouth…" he robotically informed. "…You took ya' fuckin' time. Clay and Gem have been waitin' for this shit for an hour."

"What do you want me to say…there was a queue, nothing I could do about that? Besides I couldn't help it. Gunner wanted to see his Granddaddy at the barber so we went there first…Is Kip excited about tomorrow night?" Lana explained and changed the subject with absolutely no subtleties.

"He's gettin' his Top Rocker, 'cause he's excited. Can't look at him, the damn smile is irritatin'." Happy grinned as he took a step back, using his foot to hold open the clubhouse door as Lana strutted in.

* * *

"OK, so I think I speak for everyone here…it's been a ride, a real damn ride and this little shit…" Clay shared as he stood on his soap box, a little personal speech being echoed around the bar room. His arm now slung around the slopping shoulders of Half Sack as his SAMCRO family looked on with smiles. "…he's been right beside us. Through thick and thin, he's been a good man and an even greater Brother-..."

"YEAH" Tig shouted after a slurp of beer and a misguided judgement as he believed Clay to be finished. Quickly then noticing his woman, Star rolling her ever loving eyes at him too.

"I'd give you's ma' other ball sack if I could Prospect" Chibs grinned, and it earned a chuckled from everyone in the room.

Gemma, Tara and Jax, Opie and Lyla, Bobby, Piney and Juice all cheered with accompanying smiles as Kip found his response back to his ever watchful sponsor.

"Kiss it…" Half Sack cupped his crotch and hitched up his single jeans covered jewel, Clay still standing beside him, a cream pie in hand as he pretend to take a bite "…and I ain't ya' Prospect anymore Scotty."

Everyone erupted with laughter, even Clay but then he squashed the continued banter by pointing a wary finger at the nearly new fully patched SOA member.  
"Not yet you ain't… tomorrow night will be the honours. You better get your beauty sleep tonight, we got Charters-…" and there it was, the cream pie smooched into Kip Epps face. A beautiful personal touch to the kids welcome of the Brotherhood and the whole room cheered and whistled. Albeit not the proper official acceptance of a fully patched member, that was to be as Clay said, but this was just a close nit family celebration. One that Clay had done ever since becoming President.

"Which reminds me…" Gemma piped up, her eyes darted to all the rooms' occupants, expectant of their cooperation. "…this place needs to be stocked. Beer, meat…and more beer."

"I'll help Gem" Lana exclaimed and then everyone turned to focus on the swung open clubhouse door. It was the new Prospect, Gunner.

"We got company"

**~AN~**

**Hope you enjoyed, getting back into the swing, it might have been better to read the last chapter before this, either way hope you enjoyed.**

**I have one question, if you could just confirm in your reviews... are any of you actually following the time line in this story? you know, the little bits I put in *** etc, just before the writing?**

**Let me know what you think lovely readers. x x x**


End file.
